True Grit
by Astrid16
Summary: AU. Cole is a mercenary whose life has been ruined by Overlord. Kai and Zane are noblemen living lives in positions of power. Jay is a thief with a dangerous secret. These four men must learn to trust as they search for the four Blades, which will help them to free their worlds from Overlord's tyranny. Rated for blood/gore and romance. *Cover image is not mine*
1. Seize

_**Summary:**_

_**In the island of Ninjago, there are four people who must protect Prince Lloyd Garmadon: Kai, son of the Southern realm's Lord, Zane of the Northern realm, Jay Walker, a criminal being hunted by the law, and Sir Cole, the servant of the Overlord, who has been trying to take over Ninjago for many years. **_

_**This is a tale of friendship, drama, and trust. The five have been chosen to protect the island of Ninjago, but how can they do that if they cannot even get ****along? They are an unlikely bunch, prone to discord and contempt. To defeat the enemies on all sides, they must learn to work as a team. **_

* * *

><p><strong>This first chapter will have a bit more unnecessary violence than I like, but please bear in mind that this story will not look like this the whole way through. I do not take pleasure in injuring protagonists needlessly, and I will try and make sure that what happens here won't happen again later in the story. (I have plans for injuries, yes, but not as sudden and random as in this first chapter.)<strong>

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Heart pounding, adrenaline rushing, coursing through Kai's veins, fighting with his head, trying to make him lose his focus. He took a well-balanced step toward his opponent and continued a series of counter-attacks, warding off the blade of his opponent, who seemed intent on making sure his dark blade stuck home.<p>

The two blades were shining brightly as they clashed in the light of the shining sun. Their weapons eventually drew apart and they circled each other once again, treading lightly on the soft, well-kept grass that seemed to be waiting patiently for the two adversaries to leave so the courtyard would once again be peaceful and full of birdsong.

Kai stared into his opponent's eyes. Greyish-blue eyes, eyes that shone with a light and wisdom that told his young opponent to watch his step. Eyes that seemed to say, _'one wrong move, and you will be dead.'_

Kai held up his sword and continued circling the man who's greying brown hair was dripping with sweat from exertion and the heat of the noonday sun. The young man waited for an opening, slowly losing his patience as they continued breathing heavily, watching each other, and waiting for the opening in the other's defenses that was sure to come...

Kai finally found one and struck with the speed of a panther, using a deadly combination of strikes as he was met, to his dismay, with the all-to-familiar sound of metal crashing upon metal. The opponent had anticipated the next move of the impatient young man and had instantly brought his sword up to block. The man got Kai's sword in a lock at the hilt and jerked it out of his fiery-eyed opponent's hand, the strength and momentum of his arm throwing the sword through the air and into the dirt a ways off in the courtyard.

Kai knelt breathlessly and bowed his head in defeat. "Well done, father." He panted. He licked his dry, cracked lips and breathed deeply, forcing his breathing to slow.

The elderly man smiled and helped the young man to his feet. "You have gotten better, my son." He praised, returning Kai's sword to him.

Kai took it with a nod and sheathed it. "Thank you." He was pleased with the results of his training over the last few years. When he had first lifted his sword against his father in this courtyard he could hardly hold it upright because it was so heavy. But now the sword was a part of him. It was an extension of his arm, doing the will of his mind without hesitation or question. The problem was that his mind had a will outside of Kaytake's teachings. He had some habits that mere training could not break.

"You must learn to control your impatience, Kai." The elderly man led his son to the well and they took a long drink. He wiped his face and continued. "One day, you will be a knight. And when that time comes, you must be ready to defend king Garmadon and all of Ninjago with your life." He sighed. "You cannot do that when you are so impatient that your sword moves without a thought. Impatience makes many errors."

Kai nodded and leaned against the well, to relieve the pressure of standing for hours during the many duels. "I understand," he said as he took another deep breath, calming his heart a little more, and helping circulate the adrenaline out of his pulsing veins. "Are we done for the day?"

Kaytake nodded, smiling kindly. "Yes Kai, you may go."

Kai nodded and slowly administered the weight back onto his feet. "Yes sir," he walked at a leisurely pace down the pretty, uniformly shaped tiles of the garden path. He took in a deep breath, his senses enjoying what his mother would call a perfect day. He looked over a variety of flowers in all different hues, shapes, and sizes. The aroma that they let off melded into a harmonious smell that left the mind of any mortal man sharp and clear, and yet distant and dreamy, all at once in sharp juxtaposition, opposites that attracted one another appealingly.

There seemed to be something almost magical about his mother's garden. He listened to the sound of his sister's birds, some of which flew around the heads of any who passed by, competing over who's tune was the most melodious and sprightly. Other birds sat in the trees, too shy to join into the fray, but just gregarious enough to lend their voices to the ears of any man who was patient enough to listen. Kai breathed deeply and contentedly as his ears picked up the distant sounds of the fountain in the middle of the garden. It was surrounded by beautiful bushes in a variegation of colors like green with large, splaying buds of purple, yellow, and warm carmine.

Kai reached down and picked a berry off of a bush on the side of the path, looking in all directions to make sure Nya was not nearby to see it. He popped it into his mouth quickly and began to hum with the chorus of birds as his tongue broke the delicate skin of the tiny fruit.

"What are you eating?" A pleasant voice spoke up behind him, making him inhale sharply in surprise and get the berry lodged in his throat. He braced his legs and coughed loudly until the snitched snack fell down his throat.

He turned and glared at his sister, red in the face from frustration, minor asphyxiation and embarrassment. "Food, you sneak," he growled playfully. He felt a tickling sensation in his hair and held up his hand. A tiny bird, no larger than his thumb, seized his skin with tiny claws and let out a chirp as the young man lowered his hand and held the bird in front of him. He observed the unique flight-enabled creature for a moment. Its body was a sharp black color, with an almost nacreous coating of green and purple. Its deep black eyes looked at Kai inquiringly, as if wondering what had made its friend cry out and choke.

Nya let out a laugh. "No, really?" She began strolling down the cobblestone casually, beckoning her brother to follow. "I was almost certain you were eating rocks."

Kai chuckled and strolled beside her, stroking the bird gently with a light finger. His sister's deadpan sense of humor never got tiring. "You got me," he said. "But Cheeky here gets away with it all the time." The little bird let out a sharp chirp of protest and hopped frenetically up and down Kai's finger. Kai let out a laugh and held up his hand, so that the bird was eye to eye with him. "You're supposed to be on my side, Cheeks." He reprimanded the tiny pet. He was not sure what had given him the idea for the bird's name. Most definitely not its face, which was narrow and streamlined. Perhaps it was the bird's saucy sense of humor.

Cheeks nipped at his nose and let out a trill. Kai rolled his eyes and used his thumb to pry the bird's tiny black claws off of his skin. "Get out of here." He shooed it playfully. The bird spread its wings, a span of about five inches, and shot into the air, gliding over to the berry bush and landing there, staring at its masters momentarily before grabbing a tiny berry in its beak and swallowing it whole. It did this several times before Kai and Nya finally looked at each other and let out a laugh.

"I swear that bird seems to know exactly what we were saying." Nya giggled and punched her brother's arm. "Let's go for a ride."

Kai smirked at Nya and nodded. "Okay," he dashed off down the path toward the stable. He looked over his shoulder and shouted, "I'll race you to the beach!"

Nya heard his voice and scoffed, leaning on one foot and counting to ten before dashing off after him. Her booted feet hit the stones in rapid motions, sure-footed and swift. She flew into the stable and saddled the horse quickly, leaping onto the mount's back before Kai had even put the bit in his horse's mouth. She trotted easily out of the barn and shouted behind her, "I'll beat you to the beach!" She flashed him a cheeky smile and urged the horse to go faster, leaning forward in the saddle and guiding the horse down the path into the trees.

She heard a sound behind her and looked back, suppressing a giggle when she saw Kai barreling after her. She kicked the horse and squeezed her legs in the saddle, easily keeping her balance. It was the result of a lifetime of riding through these woods.

Kai suddenly appeared next to her, waving challengingly for a moment before ahead.

As hard as Nya tried, she could not quite beat her older brother. The ocean was a distance of about ten miles from the mansion. Kai came to a stop at the sandy shoreline and hopped off of his horse, patting its brown, sweaty hide fondly before turning to his sister, who had also just dismounted.

They were in a large cove surrounded on both sides by hundred foot cliffs. The waves that crashed against the shore were small and tranquil, only coming to about a yard above the high tide line, curling daintily and wetting the fine sand that made up the border between land and sea.

Nya simply dropped her reins, trusting the trained horse to not run, and tackled her brother to the ground with a loud laugh that echoed off the rocky walls. "No fair, Kai!" She tried to pin his arms to the ground and sit on his chest.

Kai rolled his eyes at her futile attempts to keep him grounded, and wrapped his arms around her and stood up, keeping her arms uselessly pinned next to her body. "That was plenty fair," he stated, letting her wiggle free. "You gave me a head start."

Nya sighed and shook the sand off of her clothing. "Fine," she sat down in the sand and messed with her boots. "Let's go wading."

Kai opened his mouth to answer when he heard a faint sound, and turned in its direction with alarm. "Nya," he said, pulling her to her feet and pushing her toward her horse. "Run, quick!"

Nya looked up in the sky and gasped. "Is that a ship?" Her feet felt like they were glued to the ground in her alarm. There was only one ship in Ninjago that flew in the sky; Sir Cole's Black Bounty.

Kai nodded. "Run, Nya." He pushed her again, getting frantic. "We need to hide before they see us." He got onto his horse and urged it forward, knowing in the pit of his stomach that they were too late. He just prayed that the captain and his crew of stone warriors weren't in a pillaging mood.

The ground started rumbling beneath them, and a moment later a shadow darkened their path.

"Run, Nya!" Kai shouted again, dismounting and drawing his sword as the ship's anchor dropped between them and the safety of the trees. "Get out of here, and don't look back."

Nya stopped her horse stubbornly and dismounted as well, drawing her own sword. "I don't think so." Her voice was firm and harsh.

Kai glared at his sister and shook his head. "The Dark Knight's warriors are invincible. One of us needs to get out of this alive." He gripped his sword tighter and stood between her and the anchor chain, which was now blocking any possible way of escape. The ship lowered itself to the ground between them and the sheltering forest.

Kai's heart raced in his chest as he unwillingly recalled all of the rumors he had heard about this crew of ruthless people. If people they may be called, as the only known human on the ship would be Sir Cole, the Dark Knight. The others would be stone warriors, who were as fearless as they were vicious. No one knew much about them, except that they came from the Dark Island and had been created by the Overlord, who had been trying to take over Ninjago for as long as anyone could remember. Cole was just as mysterious, having no known relatives or friends. He had just appeared out of the blue perhaps a year ago, and had been the terror of the country ever since. Some said that he could lift a truck with ease, and was almost impossible to defeat in hand-to-hand combat.

The first face to appear on the deck belonged to a smaller than average face, green, deep set eyes and long black hair, held back carelessly in a piece of old twine. He wore a large, flamboyant black hat crested with a deep purple and crimson plume, proudly displaying the colors of his master, the Overlord. The man jumped to the ground, his long black cloak half obscuring his white tunic and black pants, which were tucked neatly into knee high, loose black leather boots, which were careworn, but still sharp and clean nonetheless. His lips were pulled in a thin line that suggested disapproval, his clean shaven, squared face was tanned from months of being out in the weather aboard his ship, doing raids in Ninjago. His eyebrows were thick, of the same color as his hair, and were so close to his eyes that Kai had a had time telling whether or not he was angry or his face just always had that natural glower.

The Dark Knight held up a hand, silently ordering his army of stone warriors to stay back. He strode forward, glaring into the young man's eyes as he walked.  
>"So," Cole's voice was loud enough for all to hear, up on the ship and on the ground. "May I ask who you are?"<p>

Kai swallowed hard, acutely aware of his dangerous predicament. If Cole found out their real names then, as the children of the Lord Kaytake, he knew they would become prisoners. "My name, good sir..." Kai thought fast. "Is Kirk. And this is my...friend...Natalie." He didn't want the man to know that they were related either. That could also be dangerous.

Cole stared at Kai harder, then shook his head in pity. "You are such bad liars." He took another step forward, now only six feet from where the two siblings stood with their swords drawn. He took out his own and pointed casually at their drawn weapons. "I don't know who you are yet, but I do know that you are lying. I can see it in your eyes."

Nya stepped away from her brother and spoke. "And who wouldn't lie, when they know that their lives are in danger?" She sheathed her sword, just to appear unafraid. In reality, her insides felt like jelly, and she was wondering if she was the only one who could hear her heart beating. She cleared her throat and spoke with authority. "His real name is Kale. And I am Nasala."

Cole scoffed. "That was a little better. But I'm still not convinced." He gestured to the horses. "You are noblemen and women. Your horses raiment gives that much away." He pointed his sword back at the couple. "And you are siblings. I can see it easily. The same brown eyes, same high cheekbones, and same fingers."

Kai vaguely wondered why on earth the Dark Knight thought their fingers were worth mentioning, but didn't have much time to think much else, as the man had started speaking again.

Cole took another step forward. "And...I have some orders from my master..." He said in a hinting manner, alluding to something that made Kai's heart drop.

The queerly dressed man swung his sword casually, and then started drawing pictures in the dirt with its point, as if he were bored. "I was told that Lord Kaytake had two children named Kai and Nya." He glanced up at them nonchalantly before continuing. "And I am to take the boy to my master as soon as possible. He doesn't care what I do to the girl." He took one more step, now close enough for them to smell his horrid breath. He leaned in and examined Nya, a repugnant smile puckering at his lips as he stroked her face with his calloused fingers. Kai reached out and slapped the man's hand, making Cole recoil and glare at him. "Insolent fool, I will do as I please." He stamped his foot angrily, making dirt fly. "You are in no position to be pushing me around."

Kai stepped between the Dark Knight and his sister, waving his sword angrily. "You'll have to kill me first, you dog." He growled.

Sir Cole shrugged and took a step back. "She's hardly worth the trouble. I have no use for a girl like her." He looked at his opponent's sword. "Drop the sword and come easily, Kai. Or else I will do something we will both regret."

Kai held up his sword shakily. "No, you bastard."

Cole rolled his eyes and held up his own sword. "My orders are to get you to the Dark Island unharmed, but..." He paused, mostly for dramatic effect, before he lashed his sword out and hit a very unsuspecting Nya in the stomach with it, lodging it just a few inches before pulling it out. He could have gone all the way through, but he felt it was an unnecessary waste of life. If he killed her, Kai lost his liability. He wanted to make Kai come, which was a task that took more that mere violence to accomplish. "As I said, no specific orders on the girl." He wiped his blade in the grass and sheathed it.

Kai went off like a bomb, shouting out his sister's name and dropping his sword in the underbrush, catching Nya just before she hit the ground.

Nya took rapid breaths and held her middle tightly, pain ripping through her body as she went limp in his arms, feeling a strong urge to cry as her fingers grew wet with blood from her abdomen. "Don't leave me, Kai," she whispered frantically.

Kai started breathing heavily as his vision blurred with tears. He hugged his sister gently before setting her in the sand. "No, Nya, I can't let them hurt you anymore." He let go of her hand and walked hesitantly over to Cole. "All right." His voice shook with anger and emotion. "You win, I'll come. Don't hurt her anymore."

Cole smiled cruelly. "Good," he held up his hand again and jerked his wrist, pointing at his new captive. A stone warrior jumped off of the Bounty with a rope and bound Kai's wrists tightly.

Nya watched with swirling vision as her brother was led roughly onto the ship. It took off into the air moments later, flying toward the Northern realm with so much speed it left her head spinning.

She closed her eyes tightly, knowing that she was losing too much blood to stay awake much longer. She wished that unconsciousness would come, so she could just be free of the pain, and oblivious to the mess that had unfolded in a matter of minutes before her eyes. She was dying in the sparse brush between the woods and the ocean cliffs, her life blood moistening the ground. Worst of all, her brother had been taken, to be tortured or killed, or both, on account of her and her carelessness.

It was on this note that she finally found rest; if rest it could be called, for her sleep was filled with dreams of her brother's suffering that was sure to come.

* * *

><p>A shadowy figure dashed through the trees, his close-cropped brown hair tucked neatly behind his ears. Even if he <em>was<em> a wanted criminal in the Northern realm, he prided himself in always looking his best.

He heard a distant rumble and gasped, skidding to a sudden stop. "Sir Cole!" He whispered. He could see the ship in the distance, between the two cliffs that sheltered the large cove. He jumped into a tree, hoping to wait them out. His heart sunk when the ship descended toward the sandy beach, which was now obscured from his vision by the large cliffs. "Calm down, Jay." He whispered to himself. "They're not coming for you...right?" He wondered if Cole was still mad about that incident a couple years back when...

He didn't want to think about it.

He waited patiently for a few minutes, when the ship took off again, going parallel to the shore, toward the Northern realm. He leapt down from the tree and snuck toward the beach. Perhaps they had been dumping unwanted spoils, as was often the case with the Dark Knight and his bothersome stone warriors.

He flitted around the trees as silent as a breath of wind, just in case Cole had dropped off a few soldiers to do a raid. Jay had found out the hard way a few months back that the dark haired man (with an ugly tan) did that frequently. He perked his ears at a sound in the distance and went tense, in a flee-or-fight mode as his eyes darted around for the source of the noise.

A grey horse nickered quietly nearby, and Jay relaxed slightly. It was riderless, and clearly quite confused. The man let out a light chuckle and tiptoed toward the horse, the scant underbrush rustling beneath his supple leather boots, stolen from Lord Julien's son, who had been foolish enough to leave them in his cart while he went to get fresh produce from that swindler who sold his fruits at twice their...

Jay stopped his train of thought, finding the need to focus on the scene before him. He slowly reached out to the horse and patted its face, looking around for signs of its master. He shook his head sadly. The poor rider was probably the reason Cole had stopped in the first place. Jay was sure that whoever owned this horse was either a prisoner or dead, the latter being the most likely of the two options.

He slowly guided the horse toward the beach, thinking that there may still be a chance of some spoils from the Black Bounty.

The trees became sparse, and he squinted as he scanned the bright horizon. The sun was beginning to fall toward the cliffs, signaling night's fast approach. He needed to get back to his cave in the cliffs about a mile beyond where he was before it got dark. But he decided that he had a bit more time, since he now had a horse.

And a fine one at that. He watched its muscles ripple underneath the smooth skin and grinned to himself. He got lost in his thought again for several minutes as he examined the horse absentmindedly, wondering at his immense luck to have found such a beast. He didn't even have to steal it. It was rightfully his, unless someone came out of the trees and shot him with an arrow to get it back.

The thought of an arrow jolted him once again out of his thoughts and he glanced around him, half expecting an enemy to jump out of the trees._ Your imagination gets the better of you more than could possibly be healthy, Jay._ He scolded himself as he noticed a strange lump on the ground ahead of him, and paused a moment before forcing his feet into a quicker pace so he could find out what it was. He let out a gasp as dropped the reins to the ground, running toward the lump as soon as he recognized the shape. _A girl...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Jay is fun. He has such a random mind, it's hard to get him wrong.<strong>

**And don't get me started on Nya. That girl is the hugest ****drama queen. _'Life blood moistening the ground...' _Haha. That's her words, not mine. A royal pain. **

**I will be updating this story every Tuesday. Maybe I'll get into Fridays later, but I'm too busy to keep up with that right now. **

**Just a heads up, Zane will be introduced in the next chapter. Of course I didn't forget my favorite Nindroid, sheesh. Anyone who's read my other stories may notice that this is my very first chapter with no Zane in it. It just doesn't feel right...(Epilogues don't count, okay?)**

**I am not proud of what I've done to Cole. I am trying to envision the darker side of his ****personality and pull it out into the open. And I don't like what I've found very much. He can be quite terrible. **

**You may notice that this story differs from _Overlord's Revenge _in the sense that it has action in the first chapter. XD in my first novel, the action scenes didn't start until at least chapter five. I'm going to experiment with this, and see if harrowing adventures in the first couple thousand words will leave me with more subscribers. (Though I am afraid that this might have escalated far to quickly...) **

**Please leave a comment, constructive criticism appreciated! (Nothing is more embarrassing than a misspelled word that no one bothers to tell you about, you know what I mean?) **


	2. Trepidation

**Yeah, give me a break. I suck at titles. The name of this story is proof of that. Besides, 'trepidation' is a fun word to say, sorta like Francisco...**

**Did anyone else get that Elf quote? **

**Thank you, everyone who supported me through Overlord's revenge (OR). I wish that I was allowed to PM people, so I could thank each and every one of you for the wonderful comments. And ForeverDreamer12, thank you so much. Your review almost brought me to tears. I feel so motivated now from each and every one of you. I am surprised that no one flamed me, though. It was a rather terrible ****ending, all things considered. Character deaths annoy me a lot (Think Finnick, Boggs, and everyone else in Hunger Games.) Is it hypocritical to enjoy writing them? **

**I am amazed by how popular this story has become. Seriously, I uploaded chapter 20 of 'OR' on monday night, then chapter 1 of True Grit (TG) the next morning. I went to my room to get my schoolwork done, and my phone wouldn't leave me alone. It vibrated (I am not kidding!) every ten minutes at ****least, with people reviewing, favoriting and following TG and OR. That totally made my day, thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I'd never gotten so many Fanfiction emails in all my life...or in the last few months, since I didn't have any stories up until maybe December. ;) You would not believe how much that means to me, knowing that I have as many supporters as I do. I feel motivated!**

**To answer a reviewer's valid question about character deaths: I have no clue, sorry. Deaths, for me, are a thing I just do when it feels like the right time to do it. Everyone who has read any of my other stories, (the Christmas one excluded, of course,) knows that I have at least one character death in each story. This one will probably not be ****exempt, though I'm not certain of who I'm going to exterminate next.**

**What? Don't like that word? Hmm...Thesaurus says massacre, slaughter...butcher...slay...O-o**

**...Oh my Overlord, I'm going to stick with exterminate...**

* * *

><p>Kai looked down at the ground. At his sister, who lay in a pool of blood. His eyes blurred with tears and he shut them tightly, trying to stay strong and brave, though he felt like neither at the moment.<p>

"What do you want with me, you beast?" He asked venomously. He felt the rope leash around his wrist jerk suddenly, and he was forced to open his eyes again and take a step to keep from falling over.

Sir Cole held the rope in small, sturdy fingers, twirling it tauntingly as he took his time in answering. "You are one of the prophesied knights, are you not?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at his captor in confusion. "I know of no prophesies." His lips moved in tight, controlled movements as he forced himself to not shout.

The Dark Knight chuckled and began walking across the deck toward the door to the downstairs, prisoner in tow. "According to my master, the Overlord, you are one of four prophesied knights who will aid in one day destroying my Lord's kingdom." He opened the door to the staircase and roughly pushed aside an unfortunate stone warrior who happened to have been running up the steps at that moment. "You need to know no more."

Kai carefully walked down the steps, trying hard to keep his balance with no hands as the jerky movements of the ship almost threw him into Cole's back. "No, I suppose I don't," he said bitterly. "But I would like to know more, though."

Cole opened up another door and walked through in short, swinging steps. "Don't we all?" He roughly shoved Kai into the room. "See you later, weakling." His voice was heated and bitter.

Kai fell to the floor and let out an involuntary cry of pain as he landed flat on his face, unable to save himself from the fall because of his bound hands. He rolled over just as Cole slammed the door shut. A faint clicking sound came from the wooden door, and Kai knew that he was locked in.

He slowly and painfully sat up and scooted across the wooden planks, eventually hitting the back wall, where he simply lay with his shoulders and wrists twisted uncomfortably behind him, unable to do anything to better his situation.

Kai growled as he tried to escape the bonds, yielding no success. _How hard would it have been to simply untie me, or at least loosen the bonds?_ He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to shout. He was a man. Shocking, abrupt circumstances where you get kidnapped and your siblings get wounded...that was just another day as Lord Kaytake's son, right? He would be fine. He would get home, and Nya would be fine.

He let out a shaky sigh, knowing fully well that he was not convincing himself. Not by a long shot. He opened his eyes and shook his head slowly, his skull rolling against the wall painfully. "Nya..." He whispered, whatever grief he had left in him gave way to fury. His fingers clenched against the bonds, and he felt a rising heat course through his veins. He quickly tempered it and sighed again, not wanting rage to control him right now. It was his impulsiveness that got his sister hurt in the first place. He could _not_ afford a mistake like that again.

He sat against the wall and tried to put his mind at rest, but was simply unable to. After about an hour, his fingers went numb and his shoulders began to throb. Another hour, and he decided to get onto his feet and start pacing, if only to keep the rest of his body from losing circulation. He eventually started counting his steps, feeling the need to do something besides beat himself up for his stupidity.

"Six hundred and forty three..." Kai's eyes were narrowed and harsh, as if he fully expected to burn holes through the wood floor. He quickly took another step forward. "Six hundred forty four...six hundred forty five..." A faint click alerted him to an intruder. He immediately stopped pacing and whirled around to face whoever it was.

Sir Cole strode into the room with a bowl of some green substance that Kai assumed was food, though he wasn't sure that he wanted it. The smell that assaulted his senses made him feel sick.

"You need a new cook." He stated sourly, wriggling his sweaty, numb fingers behind his back.

Cole glared at him. "That 'cook' you are referring to would be me, prisoner." His voice came slowly, each word popping like an object forced through a tube too narrow for it to come out easily. "Watch your tongue." He bent down and the dish down on the floor. He stood up again and went nose to nose with Kai. "Turn around."

Kai obeyed, and was happy to find that the short man was untying him. "Well," his voice was snarky. "I pity your crew." His arms were freed, and fell useless at his side from the hours of inactivity.

Cole whirled his captive around and punched his face, a loud smack of flesh against flesh. Kai fell to the floor, left in a daze as the Dark Knight grabbed his shirt and lifted him above his head effortlessly. Kai gasped for breath as his body weight fell onto his chest area. His angry captor's head swirled in and out of focus, and his jaw felt like it had split in two.

Cole threw Kai to the ground harshly and glared at him. "You will learn to hold your tongue, boy." He slid the bowl of soup over to Kai's limp form with his foot. "I would stay and make you pay more for your lack of respect, but I have another raid to make. I'll be back in ten minutes." He turned on one heel and stomped out of the room, slamming it so hard Kai was certain that the door must have splintered. He was surprised to see, when he looked up, that the wooden door had remained intact.

He groaned and fell onto his back in a tangle of limp arms and legs, every part of him aching. His jaw felt like it was on fire, his chest felt like a horse was standing on him, and his arms felt like they were getting pricked by millions of dull needles, trying to puncture his skin, bruising the tender flesh as they pushed, but not puncturing.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the putrid smell coming from the bowl near his leg, and wondered how on earth Cole could be so strong, so menacing, and so sure of himself. _And such a bad cook_. He said he had a raid to make, and also that he'd be back in ten minutes. Fast, deadly, efficient. That's how the Dark Knight and his crew worked. In and out before you even knew what was going on, and before Kaytake, Julien, or even the king himself could react.

_Click._

He heard the door open again and looked up, realizing that he must have fallen unconscious. He let out a groan and sat up, just in time to see that Cole had brought in another captive. A tall, fair faced man who was clad much like his captor. White shirt, black pants and boots. But this man had on a white cloak and no hat, revealing platinum blond hair that stuck almost straight up, the result of what Kai could only imagine was hours of painstaking grooming. His eyes were a bright, almost greyish blue hue, he had high cheekbones and elongated face. Almost the opposite of Cole's, which was squared, this man almost looked stretched. Every part of him, from his long face and hands to his height, was long. Not irregularly long, just not square. He stood well over five feet, roughly scraping six, while Cole was just over five.

_I swear I've seen him before, _Kai thought to himself.

Cole shoved the man to the ground with a force harder than was necessary. "That'll teach you, you insolent dog." He hissed, sniffing as a trail of blood ran out of one nostril. He looked over at Kai, then at the bowl near his feet. "You haven't eaten?" The trickle reached his lips, though he seemed to not notice.

Kai realized that he probably should have done so. He felt that this meeting would not go well no matter which way he spun it, so he spat out, "forgive me if the smell makes one sick enough to lose their appetite for life, your majesty."

Cole stepped forward and grabbed Kai's shirt, roughly dragging the man to his feet. He stared at his rebellious captive for one long moment before slapping his cheek so hard that the newer captive on the floor winced as the sound echoed through the room.

Kai forced himself to fight the wave of nausea, and blinked away the sea of stars that flooded his vision as he took a single step back for balance.

Cole didn't even speak. He simply turned and walked out with slow, deliberate steps out of the room, shutting it calmly behind him and locking it before the sound of his heavy boots echoed down the hallway.

Kai eventually looked at the man and smiled grimly. "Well that went better then expected." He shakily dropped to one knee and helped the man to a sitting position before undoing the bonds. "So what's your story, good sir?"

The man rubbed his wrists and sighed. "Thank you, friend." His voice was soft and calm, making Kai wonder if this man thought he was out on a stroll instead of kidnapped by the Dark Knight.

"Are you all right?" Kai asked, cautious of the man's strange demeanor. _Is he insane?_

The man nodded. "Thank you for your concern." He looked long and hard at Kai's face, as if taking in every detail. He frowned and tentatively touched Kai's growing purple bruise from the slap, and the larger one on his jaw from his punch mere minutes before. Kai felt a strong urge to step back, but decided to wait a moment. The man didn't seem to be threatening him.

"You are not all right, though." He said softly, pulling his hand back and setting it on his lap. "I sense that your jaw wound is fresh, as is the one on your chest. What did he do to you?"

Kai glanced at his chest with a growing feeling of confusion and panic. His chest was covered. How could this man possibly know...

He scooted a few feet away from the man, wondering if insanity was contagious. "I made him mad, nothing new." He hugged his knees to his chest and ignored the feeling of pain as his knees touched the bruised area. "My name is Kai."

The man looked frighteningly nonchalant. "Son of Kaytake?" He asked, his voice unchanging. He struck out a hand. "I am Zane Julien, son of Lord Julien." He smiled. "You may remember, we met once or twice during parties in Ninjago City."

Kai hesitantly reached out and took the hand. _So that's how I recognized him..._ "Yeah, that's me." He said shortly, staring at the man's smile. You would think that this man was on a picnic with his girl, instead of a captive with torture or death before him. It was so casual and out of place.

Zane rolled onto his back and wrapped himself in his white cloak, closing his eyes. "Fascinating. I wonder why the Dark Knight is kidnapping noblemen. A strange sport, even for him." He started breathing deeply, and Kai realized, with some incredulousness, that the man was sleeping.

Kai rubbed his forehead and groaned, scooting over to the far wall once again and closing his own eyes, not blaming Zane for wanting sleep, but a little creeped out by the way he had done it so suddenly. _This 'Zane' is a complete madman._

* * *

><p>Nya woke up slowly, forcing herself not to open her eyes as she tried to figure out where she was. She twitched her fingers at her sides, and guessed that she had been sleeping on furs, because of the soft texture.<p>

She heard footsteps and tensed, afraid that it was Sir Cole. But whoever it was didn't speak or touch her, so she eventually relaxed and went back to observing without eyes. The person's footsteps echoed faintly, so she decided that they were in a cave of some sort. She also heard crackling, and felt warmth on one side of her face, suggesting a fire. The cave smelled faintly of smoke and damp earth, only fueling her confidence in that theory.

She opened her eyes a crack out of curiosity, and was not surprised to find that she was right. A lone man was sitting with his back turned to her, stoking a small fire. It was dark outside, and the soft moonlight was trying very hard to make itself known through the bright light of the fire.

_Not Sir Cole, and not Kai either, _she thought despairingly. Distrust hit her full force. She was not safe here. She was injured, her father and brother unable to protect her from whoever this man was. She needed to find her horse and leave.

She tried to sit up and let out an involuntary gasp of pain as her abdomen suddenly felt like fire. _Nice move, Nya. _She scolded herself. _Now he knows you are awake. _

The man turned to face her and nodded. "Hey there." He gave a casual salute and stood up. He walked over to where she lay and knelt down on one knee. "How do you feel?" A cheeky smile bunched one cheek.

Nya felt frightened, having this man so close to her. She could smell the tangy scent of new leather from his vest, and a smoky odor clung to his blue cotton shirt. He seemed to sense her trepidation, and shuffled backwards a single step and sat on his legs. "My name is Jay." He smiled warmly and struck out a hand.

Nya took it hesitantly and nodded, his calloused fingers squeezing hers gently. "I'd rather not give away my identity," she paused, but only for a second. "But...just call me Natalie for now."

Jay laughed, trying to relieve the tension. "On the run like me, eh?" He checked himself. "I mean...on the run from bad guys, and don't want people knowing where you are?" He chuckled nervously. He wasn't sure why he had lied. It just felt safer than the truth.

Nya raised an eyebrow. "Actually, no. Not really. All the 'bad guys' probably think I'm dead. I'm safe for a while."

Jay shook his head, hip lips curling upwards in a strange smile. "Sir Cole never lets his prey escape, Natalie. He knows you are alive."

Nya shot him an angry, perturbed look. "How did you know about that?" _Is he working for them? _The idea filled her with dread. _What does he want from me?  
><em>

Jay stood up and walked over to the fire, putting a good fifteen feet between them. That girl was as dangerous to approach as she was beautiful. He didn't want her to feel like a cornered animal. "I saw his ship pass overhead, saw you on the ground half dead, and I saw a pretty grey mare grazing with a lost look on its face."

Nya was relieved that her horse had been found. With any luck, she could escape and find her way back to her family's mansion.

Jay found no other words to say, so made up something on the fly. He stood up, went to a corner of the room, and grabbed a small sack. He went over to Nya slowly, not wanting her to feel like a caged animal. _The poor girl, _he thought to himself. _What did Cole do to her, to make her so uneasy?_ "You hungry?" The rough canvas rubbed against his fingers, making them itch.

Nya nodded slowly and tried to sit up. She let out a groan involuntarily as her shoulders left the furs, and then slumped and fell back onto the warm makeshift bed.

Jay set down the sack and took a step forward. "You need some help?" He asked patiently, taking her short nod as a signal that it was safe to approach. _A nod accompanied by an averted gaze and trembling lips, _He frowned slightly, wondering vaguely if she felt that he was the enemy. He got onto his knees and slowly helped her sit upright, propping her back against the wall.

Nya groaned again as her stomach was forced to move. "How long will I be stuck like this?" She asked, grinding her teeth and ignoring the tremor in her heart as she tried not so lash out at the man who, all things considered, looked about as dangerous as her pet bird, Cheeks. _Looks can __deceive, _she told herself firmly.

Jay laid the blankets on her lap and reached over to grab the sack. "Until you're healed." His blue eyes flashed with good humor as he shuffled around in the bag. "What do you want?" He eventually just handed her the sack, unable to decide what to offer her. "Help yourself, I don't mind."

Nya took the bag and selected an apple. "Thanks," she handed the rough sack back and took a bite of the sweet fruit, all the while not taking her eyes off of Jay. She did not trust him one bit.

Jay snorted at her and shuffled through the bag, tossing a few strips of dried meat on her lap. "If you're not going to help yourself, I'll do it for you." He turned on his heel and tossed the bag back into the corner. He once again sat down next to his fire, back turned from his guest.

Nya let out a gasp and nearly screamed in terror as the reddish brown objects came flying at her. They landed on her lap, and she relaxed slightly when she saw what they were.

_Not weapons, Nya, _she reassured herself. _He's trying to help you. _She looked at Jay, who had not noticed her sudden panic, then back down at her lap. When she thought about it, she realize that she wasn't really that hungry at all. She slowly chewed the fruit and ignored the meat.

She watched Jay in silence as he started to doze, his forehead drooping toward his folded knees before shooting up again. This happened several times before he finally got up and started pacing, to get some circulation back into his legs. _He's waiting for something, _she grew more anxious as she watched him move.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" She asked, not feeling comfortable with him obviously forcing himself to stay awake. _Is he hiding something from me? _She wondered if the man was alone, and just how safe she actually was in his presence. _Is he waiting for someone? __  
><em>

Jay stopped pacing and looked at her, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I need to stay up for you," he said. "I've been awake since I first found you in the woods around dusk, and I didn't want you to wake up in a dark cave, with a sleeping person. Goodness knows what you might have done, if you didn't have someone to give you the lowdown on the situation right off the bat." He ran his fingers through his hair, flattening a few unruly strands. "I know I'd nearly go insane."

Nya wasn't sure whether or not to accept his answer. "Well," she began, "I'm awake now, you should try to get some sleep before dawn." She could tell that the sun would be making its appearance within an hour, and she wanted him to be asleep, so she could make an escape.

Jay looked down at her lap and saw that the meat was untouched. She had not even finished the apple, which she held in subtly shaking fingers. "You need to eat, Natalie," he insisted. "I'm not going to help you lie down until you eat more." His dark blue eyes bore into her with a firmness that told Nya that he was not joking.

She rolled her eyes. "It's much easier to lay down than to get back up." Her voice was terse, with threads of anger running through it. "I'll move myself, thank you." To prove her point, she slid slowly toward the furs again, trying to mask the pain as fire ran through her wound again.

Jay looked ready to burst at the seams with sudden fret. His eyes widened in alarm as he dropped to his knees. "Okay, fine." He held out a hand, ready to catch her body and try to help her lie down.

Nya slapped his hand sharply, a sound that echoed through the cavern for several seconds. The only sound for another long moment thereafter was the crackling flames, as both Nya and Jay simply stared at each other in shock and horror.

Jay slowly drew his hand away, his eyes shaking as they darted to the cavern wall, then back to her face as he got to his feet and backed up several steps before pulling his lips into a thin line and turning his back to her, slowly sinking to his knees next to the fire and stoking it with an iron poker. He laid down on his side, not daring to face her, and pulled a blanket up to his chin.

Nya's heart thumped heavily in her chest as she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry, Jay." She spoke to the still form. She lowered herself onto the furs, the physical pain not comparable to the pain in her heart. "I...I was afraid that you were trying to..."

Jay's body moved slowly with his breathing. He did not answer, appalled by the fact that she would ever fear something like that from him. He watched the flames as the rose and fell, wondering how on earth he would ever gain enough of her trust to even speak to her, let alone carry on a halfway pleasant conversation.

_A beautiful thing, _he thought to himself as the orange, red and yellow tongues danced together on the bed of charred wood. _Wild, __untamable, and undeniably beautiful. _

* * *

><p>"What?" Kaytake jumped from his seat abruptly, his wife, Driniah, following him out of the room with a gasp.<p>

"What do you mean by 'they're gone'?" He demanded, staring the guard down. "Since when? How?"

The guard, a man of muscular build, with closely cropped blond hair and shallow blue eyes, tapped at his leather belt nervously, knowing how his master could get in a fit of temper. Not wild and rude, but certainly fearsome. "I-I'm sorry, sir." He stuttered. "But that's all I know. They ran off on horses, we all assumed they were going to the shore. You know how often they like-"

Lord Kaytake cut him off. "I am well aware of this fact, general." He said shortly, waving his hand. "But that does not explain anything. How long have they been missing?" His boots made a muffled thump as he nearly ran down the hall.

The general paused a moment, walking fast to keep up. "They left shortly after your fencing lesson this afternoon, my lord. One of the horses returned about ten minutes ago, riderless. And the scabbard was empty."

Kaytake paused at the front door and looked at his wife with concern. "I fear the worst, Driniah," he said. He looked back at the general. "Gather a group of ten men, meet me at the front gate in five minutes."

The general bowed at the waist. "Yes sir." He ran out into the courtyard and disappeared.

Kaytake took Driniah's hand and pulled her forward. "Let's go."

Neither of them remembered how they got to the gate. All they knew was that they got there, on horses, where eleven men were waiting for them on their own beasts.

"Find my children, men," he ordered. "Rescue them at all costs."

The soldiers and general all nodded and kicked their horses forward. "Search the beach, surrounding cliffs and forest." The general ordered. "Kill whoever holds them captive."

* * *

><p><strong>I am looking for a good story to read here on this site. Can you guys help me out with that? A sad short story? A great action adventure story that's over 70,000 words long? I really don't care. I've browsed tons of stories, but nothing really stuck. I LOVE that story '<em>On A String,' <em>by _Winter's Realm,_ and cannot wait for her to finish it! Do you know anything comparable? I like dramatic stories that pull at the heart strings and make me cry. (Think Hunger Games Trilogy, by Suzanne Collins. And I seem to enjoy referencing that book...) Anyways, is there anything you can think of? I'm ****desperate. Thanks! And I don't care if you feel like advertising your own book to me, I'm just looking for suggestions!**

**Oh, wait...Haha I'm supposed to talk about my book here. 'Course, hehe... I knew that. (One of the best Jay one liners ever.) Ummm...please comment? Like, Comment, Subscribe to my channel! T_T Wow. I'm drawing a blank. See you next Tuesday! **


	3. Infliction

**Is everyone tired of evil Cole yet? I'm actually starting to like him...not a good sign for all of you, I might just keep him evil, maybe have him kill Zane in a horrible, all-out battle...**

**Joking, guys. **

**And by the way, no slash intended in this story.****  
><strong>

**...In other news, in case you haven't looked on my profile, I have a 'Fanfiction status' section next to my Zane/Pixal logo. Check it for updates on...you guessed it...my Fanfiction status. (Please tell me if that wasn't the right word!) **

**Anyway, you'll find the NJTWSIT **_(Try and guess which story that abbreviation belongs to)_** status there, with chapter 3 on the way (hopefully this Friday, but no promises.)**

**Okay, I'll stop it with the parentheses in every other paragraph. (But it's so much fun!)**

**...I hate myself sometimes...**

**Please leave a comment, and tell me if you find a misspelled or misplaced word. Finding one of those is like finding out that you had pizza sauce on your face all day long, and no one bothered to tell you. We've all been there, it's not fun. **

* * *

><p><em>("Don't leave me, Kai." Nya's wide eyes looked into his, panicked and full of pain. She reached up with a trembling hand, dripping with red droplets of blood. <em>

_Kai reached for the hand, to hold her close, to give her comfort, to give her warmth __and security.  
><em>

_...But his hand found only emptiness. Cold, numb darkness that went straight to his heart.)_

Kai's eyes shot open and he gasped, exhaling a shout. "Nya!" He sat upright and groped for her hand again. He eventually gave up and clutched his chest, panting for breath. "Nya," he whispered, blinking in the darkness.

He heard shuffling next to him and remembered where he was. He let out a growl and went rigid, peering into the gloom intently as the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

"Easy, Kai." A gentle voice said. A silhouette seemingly floated over to his side and sat down next to him in a rustle of cloak and boots. "It's just me."

Kai let out a sigh and leaned his head against the unseen wall. "Sorry, Zane." He said quietly. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Zane replied. "I have been awake for hours, watching you sleep."

Kai suddenly felt awkward. "Umm..." He wondered what he was supposed to say. _Way to go, Cole, _he thought. _Put us both in the same cell. That'll work out swell. _He felt like slapping himself when he found the rhyme.

Zane quickly found his mistake. "My apologies, that came out wrong." He cleared his throat. "I was gathering information about how you got here by watching your movements as you slept. You moved around a lot. Stressful day?"

Kai raised his eyebrows, even though he knew that Zane couldn't see the gesture. "One of the worst," he rolled his eyes and shut them tightly. _I'm boarding with_ a c_razy sociopath. Great job, Dark Knight. _

"Why did you roll your eyes at me?" Zane asked in a voice that was, as usual, nonchalant and fairly monotonous.

Kai's eyes flew open and he looked at the silhouette. "How did you see that?"

"Night vision," the man replied frankly. There was a long moment of silence, then he got to his feet. "Are you hungry?"

Kai called to mind the bowl, which was probably still sitting on the floor with that noxious glop in it. "I...I guess so." He heeded the cries of his stomach and bruised body, and decided to accept the bowl offered to him in the dark. "Is there a candle in here you can light?" He asked, though he wasn't sure he actually wanted to see the stuff that would be entering his mouth in just a moment...unless common sense overtook him again...

"No," Zane said. "But I have a light in me, if you would like to use some."

Kai found himself wondering what had caused Zane's words to sound so jumbled. "Sure, thanks." He said eventually.

A warm light instantly filled the room, covering everything in its yellow rays.

"Better?" Zane asked.

Kai looked up at his fellow captive and was about to nod, when he realized that the light did not come from a flashlight or lantern. He let out a gasp of alarm and dropped the bowl with a clatter, it's contents spilling on the floor next to him, and he clutched his chest again. "Zane!" He shouted, slumping to the floor, certain he would faint.

The man ran to his side and tried to help him up, thinking that something was physically wrong with Kai. "What?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Kai scooted away in fright and backed against the wall furthest from the creature. He pointed with a finger. "You're glowing, Zane! Your face is _glowing!"_

Zane nodded, obviously perplexed by his companion's sudden outburst. "Yes, I am." He said, reaching down to pick up the bowl. "Please be more careful, Kai. The Dark Knight would not be pleased if you broke his dishes, I am sure."

Kai slowly calmed himself enough to speak without shouting. He took deep breaths, relaxing his rigid muscles enough to think straight. "Zane, what are you?" He slowly inched further away from the man.

Zane looked at him strangely, the now glowing yellow eyes drilling into Kai with bemusement. "A Nindroid, did you not know that already?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm sorry." He strode over to Kai and offered him a hand. A normal, non-glowing hand. Kai noted that the yellow light seemed to only emanate from his head and part of his neck. The rest of him remained as it had been before the change.

Kai hesitantly took the hand and allowed Zane to pull him to his feet. "What's a Nindroid?" _A name reserved for only the juiciest fruitcakes, perhaps. _

Zane put his hands in the folds of his cloak and wrapped it around his body, looking now like a lighthouse, tall and narrow, with a glowing head that illuminated everything in the bare room. "I can turn it off if you would prefer, Kai." He said politely. "I can see just fine in the darkness."

Kai shook his head, captivated by the oddity before him. "No, you're fine. Thank you."

Zane nodded and slowly sat down, patting the floorboards next to him. "To answer your question, Kai," he said as the young man sat down next to him. "A Nindroid is an advanced android. I am one of only two ever built by my father, Lord Julien. The other Nindroid would be my sister, Pixal. She is a beautiful girl. I am proud to have her as a part of my family." A short grin spread across his face. "I helped program her AI system."

Kai raised his notched left eyebrow and hugged his knees to his chest, as if it would help him keep calm. "Go on." He sensed that the topic of conversation was getting derailed quickly, and tried to get is straight again.

Zane twiddled with the hem of his cloak and continued with a shrug. "There's not much to tell. I am the older one, created about thirty years ago. Pixal is younger, being about ten years old. Lord Julien treats us like his children, and gives us the luxuries of being the son and daughter of a Lord."

Kai was perplexed. "A robot as heir to the Northern realm's lordship?" He had known that Zane and Pixal were the heirs, but had never heard that they were not of organic origins. _Is it prejudiced to think differently now? _He wondered vaguely. _  
><em>

Zane dropped the hem and looked at him with a mutual feeling of perplexity on his face. "And why not?"

Kai cleared his throat, his face flushing with embarrassment. "Forgive me, Zane." He said quickly. "It just caught me off guard, is all." Everything had caught him off guard. His own capture, this man's strange demeanor, his glowing head, and now this. "What does Sir Cole want with an android?" He asked, trying to change the subject and ease his mortification.

Zane rubbed the back of his neck. "He believes that I am one of the prophesied knights who will destroy his master. What about you?"

Kai shrugged, his mind growing more befuddled by the minute. "Same here, I guess. First time I've ever heard of this prophesy, though. I don't trust it."

"The prophecy is real, Kai." Zane said insistently. "You should not doubt it. The Overlord would not be after us if it was not a legitimate thing. Besides," he cleared his throat loudly, "I have seen the scroll."

Kai's eyebrow raised again. "You've seen it." He was incredulous, still inclined to believe that he was in the presence of a madman. "Where?"

Zane gave him an exasperated look, wondering why this man refused to believe it. "Queen Misako showed it to us when we visited about four months ago."

Though Kai didn't want to, he saw a seed of truth in Zane's words. Misako was definitely one for old scrolls and prophesies. She was wise, as was her husband. Lloyd, their son, had the makings of becoming a good ruler when his time came. He was about nineteen years old, stronger than most men twice his size, and was a great man to be around because of his pleasant demeanor.

Kai had visited Ninjago's Middle Province many times with his family, on visits to the Garmadon castle for parties and meetings, and both Nya and himself had hit it off well with the young man.

"Okay, I believe you." Kai said through clenched teeth. "But how would the Overlord know if we were the chosen ones?"

"I am at a loss," Zane said. "Perhaps-" He stopped mid-sentence and stared at the door. A faint clicking sound emanated from Zane's body, and the room was once again clothed in black. "He can't know, Kai." He whispered quickly. "When in his presence, I am human, understood?"

Kai blinked in the darkness and nodded, assuming that Zane could see the gesture with his night vision.

"Good," Zane continued in a whisper. "Now, we are sleeping." A quiet rustling sound, and the faint movement of the air told Kai that Zane had rolled across the floor to feign sleeping from a distance. Kai leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, nerves too on edge to actually think about sleeping. Judging by Zane's behavior, he could assume that Sir Cole was coming, which meant that there would be no sleep. Not until the next round of beatings was over, at least.

A thudding sound came from the hallway, and a loud click a moment later. A bright light filled the room, and Kai opened his eyes to see Cole shuffling into the room with a large lantern in his hand, which he held away from his body as if it were possessed. He held a set of keys in his other hand, and was twiddling with them in his fingers.

He looked behind him nervously, glancing up and down the hallway before setting the lantern on the floor a distance from his feet. He pressed his hand against the door to help muffle the sound of it closing. He locked the door and let out a sigh of relief as he turned his back to the door and slid to the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and let his shoulders slump as he buried his head in his arms.

Kai looked at him strangely, wondering why the great Sir Cole was behaving in such a way. Then he glanced at Zane, who was lying with his back to the door and Cole, with his eyes closed as if asleep. Kai had to give credit when due, and say that the Nindroid was a great actor.

"I just wanted to say," Cole's voice was muffled by his arms, "I'm sorry about your sister, Kai."

Kai simply glared at the man, silently observing. Cole's head was now lacking the hat, and his hair was no longer held back by a string. It now hung in a tangled mess around his back and shoulders. He looked so much smaller, and so much weaker, without his normal garb. _A slug who has tried to live a life in a snail's shell, only to find that it didn't fit. _Kai thought with growing hate.

He glanced at Zane again, wishing that the man would get up and help him out. He looked back up at Cole and scowled. "Why did you come?" He asked sharply.

Cole lifted his head and looked at him, desperation glinting in his eyes. "I have a few reasons," his voice had lost the harsh, commanding tone of several hours ago, and was now soft and slightly hoarse. "One reason being that I wanted to see if I could at least put my apology in the open air." He glanced at the lantern nervously, inching away from the tiny, flickering light a few inches before relaxing a bit.

Kai's eyebrows came dangerously close to his hazel eyes. "But this air isn't open," he growled. "In case you've forgotten, O Dark Knight, we are in _prison_." He put emphasis on the last few words.

Cole got to his feet, staying a good distance from the lantern, and stepped around Zane's supposedly sleeping form, his long cloak dragging on the floorboards and creating a small rustling sound as he strode to his prisoner's side.

Kai stared into Cole's piercing green eyes challengingly, unwavering in his resolve to bring this short man to his knees. He now noticed that Cole was not wearing the same clothing he had been wearing the night before. Instead, he wore a loose outfit, entirely black, that Kai assumed was his nightly wear. His supple leather boots were still on his feet, but were sagging and lopsided, as if he had just pulled them on after climbing out of bed, and had done it in the dark carelessly. _Had a bad dream, and is running to his captives for comfort? _Kai wouldn't put it past the man.

"It was merely a play on words, Kai." Cole said patiently, stuffing the keys into his pocket and sitting on the wall next to his captive. He looked over at the figure wrapped in the white cloak. "I know you're awake, Zane," he said in a quiet tone, "please get up so we can talk."

Zane almost immediately opened his eyes and sat upright. "Yes sir," he said obediently before crawling the couple of paces over to Kai's other side and sitting down.

Cole frowned at him. "Just call me Cole, please." He held Zane's gaze evenly. "Only around the stone warriors must you call me 'sir,' understood?"

"Why?" Kai asked tersely. Not because he wanted to know, but because he felt like being especially difficult tonight.

Cole looked at him with benign eyes. "Because they cannot think I have gone soft," he said grimly. "Contrary to popular belief, Kai, I am not the one in charge of this blasted ship. I am a puppet of the Overlord. If I screw up, Kozu will give my head to our master on a dark, cold stone platter when I get back. Wouldn't be the first time it's happened to someone, let me tell you."

"Why don't you run away?" Zane asked. "Surely there is someplace where the Overlord would not be able to reach you."

"It's not that easy, Zane." Cole's voice was suddenly fast, hushed and fringed with panic. "There is _nowhere_ to hide, if the Overlord wants you caught. I am his slave, and he is my master." His eyes darted between the two captives nervously. "So I ask again, can I receive forgiveness, Kai?"

"No," Kai said shortly, not even hesitating to answer. "Most certainly not. My sister may be _dead_ at this moment because of your little show of power to appease your _'master.'_" His fingers clenched as he spat out the last word. "And on behalf of most every person in the Southern realm, I say you deserve to have your head on that stone platter."

Cole looked at the ground. "I don't blame you. If it were my sister's life, I would not forgive whoever hurt her."

"You have a sister?" Zane asked politely.

"Had," Cole's voice became harsh and rueful. "I _had_ a sister, until I messed up and lost her, and my entire family to Kozu."

Dead silence for several seconds, ticking by like hours in Kai's head. He was growing impatient of this intolerable man.

"I'm sorry," Zane's voice was soft and sympathetic. "That must have been hard."

"Still is," Cole started tracing the wood with his finger. "They only died six months ago." His nose twitched, and he rubbed it with the back of his unoccupied hand. "I was kidnapped two years ago by Kozu and his men. They told me that if I didn't do what they said, they would kill my family." He paused for a long moment. "Kozu is the leader of Overlord's stone army, in case you didn't already know."

Kai scowled and hugged his knees to his chest. "What does this have to do with us, Cole?" He spoke the name with all the rage and aggravation he could muster, just to make sure all three of them knew beyond a doubt that he was by no means of friendly terms with the man who was, for no good reason, pouring his life story out on the table for guests who just wanted to go home.

Cole merely blinked, showing no outward concern for Kai's behavior. He ignored the question entirely as he continued the story, his emotions undeniably remorseful and vexed. "Kozu always has me do his dirty work. I'm the one who kills to get what his master wants and...I am the one who tortures those who resist." His voice was forced and hoarse as he stared blankly into the lantern_...Singing whips... A __terrible, perverse chant that cried for supposed vengeance... _It rang through Cole's mind senselessly.

Kai felt a chill run down his back as he thought about it. _Torture? _He wondered if Cole would be torturing him on the Dark Island in just a few hours.

Cole's eyes shook tremendously as he averted his gaze from the fire as if it had slapped him across the cheek. "One week, about six months ago," his voice became even more hoarse and stressed, if such a thing were possible. "Kozu brought in a couple from a small village in the Northern realm. Normally, he'd have us kidnap for information. But this one..." His lips were sucked into his mouth as he fought back his emotions. "It was wholly for sport. For the Overlord's entertainment, I suppose. Kozu told me to hurt the girl...simply to break the man's heart as he listened from the other room." A lump formed in his throat.

"I refused," he said eventually. "The Overlord was furious...the amount of wrath that poured out of his purplish orb of floating light brought on a terror like I'd never felt before in my life...and I prayed that I would never go through it again." He grew silent, the flashbacks growing unbearably hard to bear. "Even the stone warriors were trembling, just from the sound of his voice."

Zane put a hand on the trembling man's shoulder, to give him comfort. "What happened next, my friend?"

Kai was repulsed. Zane should not be touching that man, let alone be calling him his _friend. A fruitcake indeed. The whole bloody lot of them. _

Cole's pulse spiked as he lashed out at Zane's hand, his green irises nearly swallowing his pupils in his sudden fear_-A hard, cold hand, pushing, regulating, micromanaging, __controlling...dominating. He would _always_ come up on top.-_

Cole blinked his gaze into normalcy and cleared his throat loudly, expelling the lump. He continued in a somewhat stronger voice as Zane scooted away a few inches. "Kozu killed them, and made me watch. Then..." He trembled harder, the next words no more than a whisper as the lump returned. "I became a part of their games." His voice was so tense, Kai though it might snap. Not that he cared, of course. Cole wouldn't be able to give the stone warriors orders if his voice were to snap.

The Dark Knight's hand, which had been clenched tightly at his side, suddenly went limp. "They killed my family and hurt me..." He swallowed hard. "In more than one way, they hurt me." He looked at Kai and flinched at the man's hard stare, then averted his gaze to Zane's compassionate eyes. "I have a reason for telling you all of this," he said, drawing his strength solely from the Nindroid's stare. "I was thinking I might..." He hesitated. "We are almost to the ocean, and escape will be impossible after that. But if we go within the next hour or so, we could, through some wild chance, go unnoticed."

"Escape?" Zane stared at his captor, blinking once in the silence.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Kai said, holding up a hand. "If we are caught, wouldn't that mean that we'd get the same treatment as you?"

"Worse," Cole replied shortly. "All I did was refuse to hurt a girl for sport. If we were caught, there would be nothing too violent in Kozu's eyes for our punishment."

Kai sighed, wondering why on earth he felt so much like a cornered mouse, with the hungry cat staring down at him tauntingly with an open spot between its legs to escape through. But anyone could tell you that the cat knew about the chink, and would pounce on you as soon as you dared try to escape through it.

Cole controlled his trembling a bit. "If we were to escape, we would need to do it soon."

Zane held up his hand in a casual sign that he was about to speak. "And on a side note, we need to find the blue knight."

"Blue?" Kai asked. "Why would we need to do that?"

Cole pointed at himself, then at the two captives. "I am the Black Knight, you are the Red Knight, and Zane is the White Knight."

Kai looked at Cole and raised his notched eyebrow. "Why on earth would you assume that you're the Black Knight?"

"Because I met a man who told me so." Cole said in a harsh, impatient tone. "I don't know who he was, or where he came from, but he told me about a week after my..." His face went into a tight, controlled mask. "After my torture...that I was the Black Knight."

He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to comb it out. "I was in my tent resting, because I was still weak from my injuries. He came in the middle of the night and told me who I was destined to be, then he just...left. Silent as a shadow, sneaky as a fox. In and out, under a minute." He grabbed a lock of hair and started twirling it in his fingers in front of his face. "He told me to be strong, and train hard for the day I would meet my other three teammates, and fight for the King, Prince, and all of Ninjago. I never told anyone, for fear of what the Overlord might do to me. And don't ask me why I believed the old man," he said quickly. "People with no hope will hold onto the tiniest shreds of promise they can find in the darkness, I suppose."

Zane nodded. "So you see? We need to find the Blue Knight."

Kai rolled his eyes. "What's with the color scheme? Why can't we all be black? Or maybe red?"

"Perhaps to show that you don't need to be exactly the same to work on a team." Zane suggested. "We are all different, and should be proud to show it."

Cole leaned in and spoke in a low voice. "So, you two in?"

Zane nodded and spoke in an equally soft tone. "Yes, I'll help."

"What have we got to lose?" Kai said with a shrug. "Not much, at this point in your master's 'game.'"

Cole chuckled in a low tone, blinking away the vision. "That's where you're wrong. We've got everything to lose." He got to his feet. "Stay here. I'll be back within the hour to get you. Be ready for my return, I will be back."

Cole reached for the door handle, then retracted his hand in surprise and stomped on the floor, mumbling something under his breath before walking back to the others and sighing. He flashed them an apologetic look before pulling Kai to his feet and punching him in the jaw. Not very hard, just enough to make a surprised and pained sound come out of his captive's mouth.

"Don't do that again, prisoner." Cole shouted angrily. "You just wait. Overlord will fix that snarky wit of yours. Don't insult my cooking." He leaned in and whispered in Kai's ear. "Play along, you fool. They're listening."

Kai fell to the floor as Cole let go of his shirt. "Who taught you how to cook, anyway?" He flashed a rebellious smile and rubbed his jaw, which now had another bruise to show for a day of fun and daisy picking. "Don't tell me," he held up a hand. "It was one of those hunky stone dudes, wasn't it? Go figure. They don't need to eat anyway, how would they know how to cook?"

Cole gave him a look somewhere between a smile and exasperated frown and put his hands on his hips. He kicked Kai's leg playfully, making the man cry out again. "Maybe." His reply was short and curt, but a humored smile tugged at a corner of his mouth. "Stay put, or else you'll never see my food again.

"What a relief." Zane said, earning him a loud slap. But Cole made sure that he hit his prisoner's cheek in a way that made his calloused hand take the brunt of the pain instead of Zane's face.

Cole flashed a snarky smile and turned on his heel, unlocking the door and leaving in a huff, staying clear of the lantern.

"I am sensing the beginning of a wonderful friendship between the three of us," Zane said as he fell to the floor and wrapped himself in his cloak.

Kai rolled his eyes and let out a low growl, nursing his new wounds in the ever-growing list without bothering to answer.

* * *

><p>Nya lifted her head and shoulders off of the furs, trying to calm her pounding heart as she attempted to stand up for the umpteenth time since her captor had first fallen asleep over an hour ago. She slumped back into the furs with a final grunt of defeat.<p>

_I'm not going anywhere..._ Her head pulsed, and stars danced in her vision as she tried to focus on the cave walls, which were turning a shade orange from the rays of morning sun. A chorus of birds chirped pleasantly outside in the trees, as if trying to lift her out of her dread and absolute terror. _A load too large for those small songbirds, _she thought to herself.

A single chirp rang out in the entrance to the cave, making Nya raise her head in surprise and alarm as the sound echoed down the long tunnel.

"Cheeky," she whispered with a relieved smile as a tiny black bird flitted around above her head. "Nice to see you again." She held out a hand and let the bird climb onto her finger. It made a happy dance and spread its wings as it chirped again.

Nya stroked it fondly. "You were trying to find me and Kai, weren't you?" She asked, her face darkening. "Well, Kai isn't here. And I wouldn't recommend trying to find him, either."

Cheeky trilled loudly, making Nya wince as the sound echoed loudly through the cave for several seconds before finally escaping through the mouth of the cave.

Nya's eyes widened. "Jay is sleeping, you've got to be quiet or you'll wake him." The bird let out another chirp and flew into her hair, unconcerned about Nya's warning.

She heard a soft moan, and her head shot in the direction as her pulse spiked again. "Now you've done it." She reprimanded the bird softly, unable to speak above a whisper.

Jay rolled to his knees and yawned quietly, then got to his feet and looked at Nya strangely. "Are you talking to yourself, Natalie?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Nya shook her head quickly, forcing herself to keep his gaze.

Jay looked frightened. "Ahh...a voice in your head, perhaps?" _Cole has driven the poor girl__ over the deep end..._

Nya gave him a strange look, pondering what he had just said. Her eyes widened in understanding, and her lips curled into a nervous smile. "No," she laughed once, trying to ease her own discomfort.

Jay opened his mouth, then shut it again. He scratched the back of his head nervously. _Why does that smile have to belong to a lunatic? _He looked at her face and was somewhat disappointed to find that the smile was gone. A single breath of wind in the desert, a shadow in the trees. The smile was gone as fast as it had come.

Cheeks jumped out of Nya's hair and landed on her arm, chirping reproachfully at the young man. Nya was grateful for the interruption, because it gave her a chance to come up with something to say to her captor. "There's no voice, its just my bird."

Jay relaxed a bit, but still was not entirely convinced that she was not a screwball. "Okay." He walked over to Nya and got on his knees to examine the bird. "He's pretty. Is it domesticated?"

Nya's mouth opened in a gasp, her hand reaching up to hit his extended arm out of reflex.

Jay jumped backwards, his eyebrows rising almost into his hair as he dodged her flying hand. "Sorry," he said slowly. "I'll be more careful in the future." He stared into her eyes with shock.

_Oh, Natalie..._ His heart ached with compassion for the broken girl.

Nya started breathing heavily as her eyes traveled to his belt, where he held a weapon... A sword, its blade concealed in a leather sheath. _Pain and death, capture and defeat._ That was all she could see in the sword for herself. For Jay, on the other hand, the blade meant exactly the opposite. _Comfort, life, freedom and victory, quite possibly secured by...my death? _The notion was completely absurd, and she wondered if her imagination was possibly getting the better of her.

"Hello?" A feminine voice carried through the tunnel, knocking both captive and captor out of their eye lock. "Are you in there, Nya?"

"Who's there?" Jay shouted, his face becoming sharp and alert as he drew his sword soundlessly from its stiff leather sheath.

"I am Pixal." The voice shouted back. "May I inquire as to what your name is?"

Jay's knees started to shake. _How on earth did I get into this mess?_ Caught between a cave wall and a powerful noblewoman who, with one wave of her hand, could have him hanging from a tree. He was only hiding out in the Southern realm because of all the charges against him in the Northerns. Everyone knew his name up there, and most would recognize his face from wanted posters. The South was supposed to be safe!

"That's not important," Jay snapped eventually. "Who is this Nya, and why would you think she was here?"

A shadow came into the mouth of the cave, elongated and dark from the light of the early morning sun. "Nya is of the Kaytake family, you complete imbecile," she snapped. "Stop testing my patience."

Jay looked over his shoulder at Nya, who still laid in the bed of furs, holding the bird with a look of panic on her face that made him feel an insurmountable desire to protect her. She had made it sound like she was running from the law the day before, so he would help her to the best of his abilities until she was able to support herself again.

Jay poised himself to strike, his sword held between white knuckles. The noblewoman was walking forward with slow, purposeful strides, as if inviting an attack.

He held up his sword up and jumped out in front of her, bringing his weapon in a wide arch toward her head, intending to kill.

_Murder? _The thought went through his head like a bolt of both thunder lightning at once, fast and resonating. _You're no murderer, Jay. _

Pixal reached into her pocket and drew out a small, flat disc. She tossed it straight at her assailant's blade. The weapon flew with such speed and precision that Jay's weapon was knocked out of his hand, and fell to the ground near Nya's feet with a clatter.

Jay let out a gasp of surprise. _Run, you fool!_ He told himself. _Let Pixal take Natalie away._ His feet shuffled hesitantly for a moment as he realized that he didn't want to leave the girl. He wanted to keep her safe, not run like a coward from this spoiled noblewoman.

The hesitation was just enough for Pixal to take out another small disk and toss it at Jay's head, making him duck in surprise. The move left an opening for the lady to grab a weighted rope from the folds of her cloak and swing it around Jay's neck. She pulled it tight and held a knife to his neck with a laugh.

"It seems I have finally found him." She said, releasing the knife and loosening the rope. She let the bewildered thief fall to the floor. "Jay Walker, this is a new low. Kidnapping Kai and Nya?" She crossed her arms over her loose white tunic, which had a decorative leather belt wrapped around her midsection to keep it in place. She planted a brown leather boot on Jay's chest and leaned in, clearly pleased with her work.

_Kai and Nya? _Jay's eyes widened in understanding. _What in the name of all that is good have I gotten myself into? That woman is Nya! _

Pixal stared at him harshly, her green eyes boring into his. "Where is Kai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fun stuff, right? I like Pixal about as much as I liked Cole in the first chapter. <strong>

**Just in case you were confused, 'Fruitcake' refers to a mentally unstable ****person. As does 'Screwball.' **

**Neither Zane nor Nya have mental difficulties, I am merely voicing the opinions of my characters. (Specifically, Kai and Jay.)**

**I couldn't help but notice that everyone has been saying things like 'poor Cole' and 'poor Zane.' ****Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I've heard a single 'poor Nya.' That's slightly messed up. She's the only one with an actual injury here, you heartless people. (Don't take it personally, please. I'm talking about myself as well, when I say heartless.) **

**Thanks to all of you who gave me reading suggestions! Three different people suggested Chosen By Destiny, by ToonFriend. I checked it out, and was mildly surprised. CBD is the first OC story that I've read through the first chapter. (I'm sorry, but OC isn't my thing.) There was a bit too much crude humor in the story for my taste, though. **

**I also checked out several other stories, and even favorited a select couple. Does anyone else have suggestions for other books I should read? Don't be shy, no such thing as a bad idea! (Garmadon, gotta love him.)**

**Please leave a comment! I love to read in-depth constructive criticism on what you think went smoothly, and PLEASE point out rough patches, if you do find any.**

**Almost forgot to mention! If you check my profile, right under 'Fanfiction Story Status' you should find a new bit about...squee, I'm excited...**

**Okay. Here goes. If you leave a request in a PM, I might make you a story! It will be short, between 3,000 and 10,000 words in most cases, but give me ****something you want me to write, and if I like it, I will use it and credit you! Please be specific, tell me what kind of things you would like to see and such. **

**Important:****I cannot reply to messages. So if you PM, don't be offended if I don't reply. I will communicate with you at the end of each chapter with things like: "I liked your idea, ***Enter username here***, and I am going to write your story. Expect it soon!" **

**Got it? Good. I'm expecting some good ideas from you people. (And aliens. There might be a few aliens reading this, right?)**


	4. Flight

**I am sorry if things are getting a bit confusing here. Every 'break' in the story has a different time of day in it. An example would be: **

**Break 1, Before dawn. Kai/Zane scene**

**Break 2, Late morning. Jay/Nya scene**

**Make sense? I hope so, and please tell me if you think it is confusing, and I will try not to let it happen again. **

**No slash, I do not own Ninjago, bla bla bla.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kai and Zane sat side by side on the wall, staring into the darkness as they waited. The minutes ticked by like hours in Kai's skull.<p>

He finally decided to start a conversation, just to make time pass in a more productive fashion.

"So," he cleared his throat and spoke in a softer voice. "How did you get captured, Zane? By what means did they get you on this flying ship?"

A long pause. Zane eventually shifted his weight and began. "I allowed myself to be captured." He said in an equally low tone. "I find it ironic that Cole captured me when I was already trying to find a way to sneak onto his ship."

Kai's eyes squinted in the darkness as he tried to find Zane's face, to see if the man was serious or not. "Why would a man like you be trying to get trapped purposely on this evil piece of junk?" He asked.

"This ship is a remarkable feat of ingenuity and craftsmanship, Kai," Zane reasoned. "Evil, yes. But not junk."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Continue the story."

"Do you roll your eyes at everyone, or is it just me?" Zane asked with good humor.

Kai gave him a brazen smile.

Zane chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "To elaborate on my previous words," he said after the chuckle had run its course. "I was trying to get onto the Black Bounty to rescue you."

He held a finger to Kai's lips, stopping the hotheaded man before he could ask the anticipated question. "I knew that you were captured because of your guardian bird." He set his hand back on his lap again. "There is too much to tell at this moment in time, Kai. I will explain in better detail later. But just in case you didn't realize before now, you have a mechanical bird that never lets you leave its sight. It contacts me and my sister, Pixal, at the first sign of danger. We got a signal from your bird at dusk, with a live feed of Cole and your plight."

Kai interjected before Zane could continue. "And Nya?" He asked. "Does she have a bird?" The thought surprised him, thinking that this man before him had the power to spy on everything he did. He clenched his fist. _Everything his sister did._ The thought made him sick.

Zane nodded, though Kai was unable to see the movement in the darkness. "Yes. I believe you call it Cheeks, or something along those lines. It sent a message to Pixal, and she is locating your sister as we speak." He examined Kai's face and let out a short laugh. "The bird only produces video if it senses danger, or if Nya requests to specifically contact me or my sister, Kai." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Do not think I would misuse my power, my friend."

Kai was amazed by Zane's acute ability to guess what he was thinking. He couldn't resist the question that had been eating away at him for a while now. "Is she safe?" He had an ache inside of him that said that he didn't care what happened to himself, just as long as his sister was out of harm's way.

Zane paused. "I could check for you, if you'd like. I haven't made contact with her bird since before I got onto the ship."

Kai nodded fervently. "If you could, that would be great."

Zane didn't reply. There was silence for a few seconds, then a quiet beep and a series of clicks before his eyes began to glow. What had been brilliant icy blue irises before now became a fluorescent pair of blue lights that were hard to look at without burning stars into your vision.

Kai stared at him in wonder. Was there anything this android couldn't do? Zane's head was erect, straight forward and expressionless as he peered ahead into the blackness. His mouth began to move. "She is in a cave," he said. "With that wound in her body bleeding profusely."

Kai's stomach lurched. "What else can you see?"

Zane pursed his lips. "I see a man on his knees next to her, trying very hard not to throw up as he washes it out."

"Well, who is it?" Kai was hoping that it was his father.

Zane shrugged. "The bird cannot get a good view of his face without being seen."

"But Cheeks is black," Kai said. "Can't the bird move around in a cave inconspicuously?"

Zane blinked, dousing the light for half a second before his eyes reopened, restoring the luminescence. "His eyes are glowing like mine. The man would likely have a heart attack if he saw that. The bird is being...cautious..." He paused and went silent.

"Jay Walker," Zane whispered after a long moment. He slammed his fist onto his thigh and let out a low growl.

"What?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

Zane sighed and blinked again, extinguishing the light with another series of beeps and clicks. He lit up his head dimly, so Kai could see his face while he spoke. "Your sister seems to have the worst luck ever." He chuckled.

"I ask again, Zane." Kai said tersely. "What?"

Zane looked at him grimly. "The man turned his face for just a moment, and I got a good look. He is Jay Walker, a notorious criminal in the Northern realm."

Kai felt his stomach lurch. "A criminal?" He didn't even want to know what this 'Jay' would do to his sister.

Zane nodded. "A thief, with a bounty over his head large enough for a young man to retire and never have to earn another penny in his lifetime. Quick as lightning, he would rob you from right under your nose, and you wouldn't even realize until he was out of sight. Cunning, brilliant and full of ingenuity. It's a pity, he could have done well in life with a real job."

Kai felt mildly relieved that the man with his sister was nothing more than a thief. There were much worse criminals for a girl to run into. "So she'll be fine?"

Zane nodded. "Indeed. My sister has her coordinates, and most likely already knows about Jay. She can contact Cheeks too, you know. I estimate she will have your sister safe by daybreak."

Kai almost let a smile onto his face. But only almost. "So what was your plan for once you got on the boat?" He asked, trying to get back on their original track. "How were we going to escape, according to your original plans?"

Zane shook his head. "I wasn't planning on escape, my friend." He said quietly. "I didn't even tell my family this, but my plan was companionship, not escape. My goal was to protect you, and see if I could eventually find a route of escape after we were already on the island."

Kai's jaw dropped. How could a man so willingly embrace the thought of death? _When you are a soulless robot, perhaps you think differently_, he reasoned.

"Thank you," he said quietly, clearing his throat. He reached down and grabbed a garment hem to fiddle with in the awkward silence, then realized it was Zane's cloak. He drew his hand back quickly and grabbed his own sleeve, mimicking Zane's fidgety behavior.

"You are most welcome," Zane said pleasantly, not noticing Kai's nervous actions. "But I would thank Cole, if I were you. He's the one planning the escape."

"How much time is left until he comes back, by the way?" Kai asked, suddenly reminded of the man he had sworn to always hate. "Any guesses?"

Zane paused. "He'll be here any moment now. It's been sixty three minutes since he said it would be an hour."

As if on queue, there was a jangle of keys and a soft click. Cole tiptoed through the door, leaving it open this time. There was no lantern in his hands. He looked at Zane's glowing face and would have screamed in terror if Zane had not flown across the room and put a finger to the Dark Knight's mouth.

Cole leaped back, gripping his chest in a panic, but he managed to keep quiet. He stared at Zane for several seconds before he finally spoke. "What in the name of Overlord is going on with your face?" He hissed.

Zane took a step back. "A Nindroid," his voice was barely above a whisper. The light went out with a faint click, leaving the room in total darkness. "We would not want the stone warriors to see us leave," he explained.

Cole shoved the keys into his pocket. "Let's go, then."

Kai stood up and followed the others out the door, his blood pounding in his ears as he entered the torchlit hallway. He hugged himself, wishing that he had a cloak like the other two. The night air was a little crisp, even indoors.

Zane suddenly stopped and grabbed Cole's shoulder. "Cole," he whispered. "You left our door open."

Cole jumped in surprise and very nearly lashed out at Zane's hand. "It doesn't matter," he whispered hoarsely, forcing his heart out of his throat. "Come on." He turned away from the android and continued walking.

They went up a flight of steps, then they were out on the deck, with a chilly breeze blowing through their clothing and chilling Kai's bones.

"Down the anchor chain," Cole whispered. "Come on, hurry."

They ran across the deck. "Zane first," Cole said. "Then Kai, and I'll go last."

Kai waited for Zane to disappear over the edge of the ship before he shimmied down after him. The chain rattled and swayed gently in the breeze.

He looked down at the ground and immediately felt that something was wrong. _Where are the stone warriors?_ When he had first entered the ship, the invincible army had been everywhere. He guessed that there were at least forty of them on board.

But now, they were nowhere to be seen on the ground. The ship had looked deserted as well.

Cole had given them the impression that the ship was not going to stop until they had arrived at the Dark Island, and yet here it was, anchored about thirty feet above the ground, in a patch of trees instead of flying.

Kai's feet hit the soft, earthy ground, and he looked over at Zane, who was adjusting the shoulders of his cloak, and pulling the hood up over his head. Kai heard a soft thump and whirled around sharply in his edgy state, half expecting an army of stone samurais to pop out of the trees.

"Kai, it's just me." Cole's voice reached his ears.

Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "That makes me feel loads better," he said sarcastically.

Cole glared at him. "You've trusted me this far, why second guess me now?"

"Gentleman, please." Zane whispered. "Let's argue when we've gotten somewhere safe."

Cole let out a short laugh. "The only way to be safe in this kingdom would be to embrace death."

Kai growled under his breath. Did the Dark Knight ever have a happy thought in his life? He uncrossed his arms and pointed accusingly at Cole's face. "I don't trust you, Sir Cole." He hissed. "I am sensing a trap."

Cole looked mildly amused by Kai's fit of temper. "Why set a trap for tamed birds?" He responded cooly. "I've already caught you."

Kai's hand slowly dropped, but he kept the man's even gaze. "You could be trying to get us in bigger trouble, so you can have a good reason to hurt us." He felt something graze his shoulder and lashed out at the figure behind him, throwing his fist with enough power to break bones as he pushed his body into the blow.

Zane cooly caught Kai's fist, taking a step back to keep from falling over. He stared into Kai's eyes for several moments before speaking. "Fighting will not help you, Kai." He whispered, letting go of the man's clenched fist.

Kai held his hand in the air, completely tense, for several seconds before letting it drop. "Fine," he spat as he looked at Cole. "Which way, O bird tamer?"

This time, Cole was the one fighting to stay his hand. He clenched his fist and felt a strong urge to rip this man's limbs from his torso. "Discord is our worst enemy, Red Knight." He said with an even, almost monotonous tone. "Let us not invite him in with open arms." He turned on his heel and beckoned them forward with a hand, not looking to see if they caught the gesture. "Let's get going. The stone warriors will be back any minute now, and we need to put a safe distance between us and them."

Zane followed after Cole, a long shadow trailing behind him in the light of the few stars that were left glittering in the deep bluish-purple sky. Kai stamped his foot angrily and followed.

* * *

><p>Pixal let a grin tug at one cheek. Not a warm, friendly grin. It was more of a smirk, smug and full of contempt, and most certainly laced with cruel humor. Her lips moved slowly. "I ask again, Walker," her voice had a quality that said it was best to obey, because the other option would not be as pretty as her fair face. "Where is Kai?" Each word flew from her mouth with strong emphasis.<p>

Jay's heart pounded in his chest as his body was pressed between Pixal's boot and the hard stone floor. "I...I..." He stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence. His breaths were fast and short, due to the woman's pressure on his ribcage.

She leaned in a little more and reached into her cloak. She pulled out a long knife about as wide as her middle finger, and just a little longer than her hand, and twirled it slowly between her fingers for a moment before placing it under his jawbone. "Do you need encouragement?" Her voice sounded almost like a child's, but more sadistic, and underscored with cruel humor.

Jay shook his head slowly, holding back a shudder as the tip of the blade tickled his skin. "Let me up and I'll talk," he squeaked.

Pixal's smile only broadened. "You seem to be doing just fine at the moment," she nearly purred. "I think I'll let you talk from down there."

The thief swallowed back the urge to cough, knowing that doing so would only push the blade into the tender flesh under his jaw. "I have no idea where Kai is," his voice was strained, and his face was flushing with lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Surely there was nothing more mortifying than being a man trapped in a woman's clutches, nearly at the point of begging for mercy.

Pixal leaned in a little more. Their faces were only about twelve inches apart now, and Jay could smell the scent of her strong perfume as it wafted down from her long, blond hair. Her green eyes seemed to glow as she glared at her captive. "Liar," she hissed in a low voice. "You're one wrong move from death, Walker."

Jay rolled his head back as far as he could and looked at the ceiling, trying to get away from the blade. He regretted the move instantly, because the woman's hand simply returned the knife to back under his chin, forcing Jay to keep his head up. Moving his chin down closer to his chest would literally be suicide.

"Wrong move," Pixal grinned as the blade drew a prick of blood, then a trickle.

"Stop." A voice rang through the cavern, sharp and commanding.

Pixal turned her head to look at Nya, somewhat annoyed that her game had been interrupted. "What do you want, Nya?" She asked sharply.

Nya was sitting upright in her bed of furs, glaring at her rescuer as if she were the enemy. "Do not speak to me that way, Pixal." Her tone held all of the authority that Pixal had commanded. "We are equals here, don't treat me like a commoner."

Pixal let out a harsh, guttural sound that echoed through the cave. "Yes, my lady?" She said slowly, hating herself for actually listening to this injured woman.

Nya nodded. "That is more appropriate, Pixal," she said shortly. "First off," She held up a finger, her eyes burning through Pixal's with a vengeance. "I do not approve of this. He was merely-"

Pixal suddenly stood up straight and put both feet on the floor, holding the knife at her side in a clenched fist. "I was not aware that I needed your approval, Nya," she shot back. "He belongs to me."

Nya glanced at Jay, who was laying limply on the floor, gasping for breath and oblivious to the dispute, as far as she could tell. For the first time since she met him, she felt something besides fear when she looked at him. She felt _pity._ Her eyes shot back up to Pixal and halted there. "He belongs to nobody, Pixal. Last I checked, it was in the jurisdiction of your father to decide who lived and died in the Northern realm."

Pixal's free hand went tense at her side. "Fine." Spittle flew from her mouth as she sheathed the knife and pulled out a rope. "Fine, whatever, okay, fair enough." Each word flew with emphasis that made Nya flinch. _  
><em>

_And that is why we don't know each other very well, _Nya thought to herself. _She is just about the opposite of her brother, and no one but her family can bear it. _

"Thank you," was the short reply that actually reached her lips. "And by the way, Jay is telling the truth. Sir Cole has my brother." It felt good, being able to prove this woman wrong for once.

Pixal didn't even grace her with a reply. She roughly turned Jay onto his face and tied his hands behind his back. She wouldn't kill him, but she honestly didn't think her father would mind if the great thief Jay Walker arrived at the mansion with a couple ugly bruises.

Jay let out an involuntary moan as he was dragged to his feet harshly. His feet slipped and grappled for purchase on the stony surface, which suddenly felt very slippery. Blood trickled from the knife wound under his jaw and stained the front of his blue shirt, making it a perturbing purple color.

"Are you even listening?" Nya cried out, wishing she could stand up and slap the wench across her pretty little face. "I am giving you the answer you were willing to _kill _for, and you won't even treat me like a human being?" She forced back the squeak that had entered her voice.

Pixal held the long rope tail firmly in one hand as she whirled to glare at Nya. "I was sent here to find you and bring you home," she snarled through bared teeth. "But I am beginning to change my mind." She held out her free hand, and a small black bird flitted over to her finger and landed lightly.

Nya's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that Cheeks?"

Pixal gave one short nod. "Yes, this is 'Cheeks.'" She spat out the name with contempt. "A lousy name, by the way. And he is actually mine. He has been your protector for years now, and has been my eyes and ears to all forms of danger you have encountered since he first started watching you."

Nya blinked a few times in the silence, thoroughly confused. "Protector?" She repeated, suddenly feeling foolish.

The lady of the Northern realm gave another curt nod. "A robot, just like me, Zane, my eagle and so many others throughout the island." She said with growing anger. "It was the sole reason I knew where to find you." She looked at the bird, and it immediately flitted into the air and landed on Nya's hand. "You're welcome, by the way." She turned on her heel and left the cavern.

Nya looked at the bird, now feeling more horror and surprise than anger. "You can't just leave me here!" She shouted frantically.

"I'm not leaving," Pixal's voice came through the tunnel like a thousand sharp daggers, digging into the ears of anyone unfortunate enough to hear it. "I simply have to tie Walker to the horse."

Silence swept through the cavern after that moment. Nya held out her hand to the bird, and it flew without hesitation to her finger. It all made sense now, the reason the bird had been so placid and tame from the moment Nya and Kai had first seen in the garden. It was _programmed _to watch her.

Nya was suddenly repulsed. The bird was _programmed_ to watch her?

Heavy footsteps signaled Pixal's return a few minutes later. She strode right up to Nya and held out a hand.

Nya looked at the hand, then at its owner's face. "You know I can hardly even sit upright by myself, right?" She asked incredulously. "Please, at least give me your arm so I can-"

Pixal bent over and scooped Nya unceremoniously into her arms, resulting in a sharp cry of pain as Nya's torso was twisted abruptly. "Please be careful, Pixal," she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the android's neck tightly as she jerked in pain.

The blond haired woman merely snorted contemptuously and walked out into the bright morning sun, making Nya's eyes water as she squinted.

Pixal walked up to a grey horse and lifted Nya into the saddle with a quick swing, although Nya could tell she was trying to be more gentle.

Nya bit back a cry of pain as she righted herself in the saddle, then nodded at Pixal. "Thank you."

Pixal nodded curtly in reply and turned to her own horse. She swung onto its back with the ease of a person who had spent her whole life in the saddle. "Let's get going," she said. "My eagle has just informed me that your father is already looking for you, and is currently near the beach." She spurred her horse forward, making Jay nearly fall over as his rope leash was abruptly jerked by its knot around her saddle horn.

Nya muttered a curse under her breath and kicked her horse forward roughly. _How could any sibling be so unlike the other? _She asked herself as the horse began to tail Pixal's with a snort of indignation. _A yin and yang, if ever there was one.__  
><em>

They rode in a tense silence for a several miles as they rode away from the cliff, making good time for the lord of the South's mansion.

Nya watched Pixal's horse in front of her as it plodded through the thick underbrush.

Jay seemed to have calmed his breathing after about ten minutes, and now looked straight at the ground in front of his feet, doing his best not to trip on the roots and brambles.

They eventually found the path that Kai and herself had raced down the night before, and Jay ventured to look around a bit, because walking took less concentration, with the smoother dirt path beneath his feet. Every now and then, he would find Nya's gaze, and she would look away quickly, as if afraid he would drill her with a cold stare.

While Nya was simple full of distrust for the man, Jay was full of sorrow. He was distraught by his capture, to say the least, but that wasn't his main concern. That surprised him, the more he though about it. He was off to the hanging tree, and all he could feel was a deep, unyielding sorrow for the girl he had rescued. She was not simply a common thief who had a frightful experience with the Overlord's most feared henchman. She was one of the most important people in the country, and she had watched her brother get carried away to only God knows where, to be tortured or killed.

And it made him more distressed than anything else at this moment, because he found that he had, in a really roundabout way, the same backstory.

"Will you be staying for a night or two at my father's mansion, Pixal?" Nya finally broke the silence, trying to show some kindness toward this ornery young android.

"I don't think so," Pixal replied in the same formal tone. "I do not want to wait too long in getting Walker to my father."

"Are you certain?" Nya was praying that Pixal would not change her mind, but she felt the need to be polite.

"Shh," the tall, elegant woman peered into the trees with narrowed green eyes, cutting their conversation short. She shifted her reins to one hand and reached into her cloak, her eyes never leaving the spot in the thick trees.

Nya tried to follow her gaze. "What is it, Pixal?"

The Northern noblewoman looked at Nya grimly. "I sense the presence of several people on horseback." She began walking forward. "Follow me closely. I don't know if they are friend or foe."

Nya kicked her horse, ignoring the twinge in her abdomen as she did so. The horse followed behind Pixal's beast obediently.

"Halt." A commanding voice said, breaking the thick silence. "State your name and business."

"That is no concern of yours, sir." Pixal said, hand concealed by her cloak. Nya suspected that the woman had her fingers around at least a dozen different weapons.

"It is if the Lord Kaytake says so," a deeper voice replied.

Nya barely suppressed a scream. "Father!" She cried out in joy. She looked at Pixal, who nodded her consent. Nya didn't even take the time to nod back. She spurred her horse forward, now oblivious to the pain as she pushed her mount.

"Nya!" A feminine voice called out. Their faces became visible moments later, and Nya was laughing for joy at the sight of the two faces that, twelve hours ago, she had been afraid she'd never see again.

Kaytake jumped off of his horse and rushed past his escort of six guards, straight to his daughter's horse.

Nya stopped her horse but did not dismount. Instead, she backed up when her father tried to come close. "Please, don't touch me," she said. "I am wounded."

Driniah came up beside her husband a moment later and took her daughter's hand, tears glittering in her blue eyes. "I was so worried, Nya." She said softly. "Where is Kai?"

Nya pulled her lips into a tight, controlled line and looked at Kaytake. "Kai has been taken by the Dark Knight." She hated having to speak so directly, but she felt that it was necessary.

"It's a long story, and one I don't completely understand myself." She continued, narrowly stopping the potential onslaught of questions. "Talk to Pixal if you want details, she seems to know what's going on better than me."

* * *

><p><strong>I've made quite a few pig-faced characters, huh? Pixal is a little stinker. <strong>

**This is by far the most frustrating chapter I've done so far. I completely rewrote the Pixal/Jay altercation this week, and only just got if finished tonight. I have literally been on the wire with this one, trying to keep it up to par. **

**Please tell me if you found the time changes in the story confusing! I did my best, but It may be a bit discombobulating to see Kai in the middle of the night, then Nya in the middle of the day. You get my meaning? **

**Constructive criticism appreciated, I love detailed reviews. **

**Guess what? It's my birthday! Woohoo! I would love it if you guys could give me the present of a detailed review, but just reading is fine too. Just keep reading. **

**See you next week, and keep an eye out for my new story, My Wounded Heart, sequel to Knife In The Heart! I will try to have it up by Wednesday. **


	5. Deadfall

**I'm giving you all your chapter ****about twelve hours early...I just couldn't keep you waiting another second. **

**So, a lot of people were wondering what the word 'zoetic' means in _'My Wounded Heart.'_ It is latin, I think. It means relating to life. (Living, vital.) It is probably related to the word for zoology. Give me a break, there's a lack of good Z words out there. **

**And I'm going to apologize ahead of time for this one. The fruitcake joke was such a big hit, I simply could not resist using it one last time. But I promise, it will be the last time, unless it is specifically requested again. Okay? All is forgiven? Great. Read on and groan comically when you find it.**

**Important!**

**I may be a day or two late with the next update. I have been really busy the past week, and haven't even begun to write it. Sorry! **

* * *

><p>Cole glanced behind him momentarily to make sure the others were still following. Sweat beaded at his forehead, and he found that his fingers were trembling as they brushed against the hilt of his sword, more for comfort than anything else.<p>

His boots crunched through the dead spruce needles, making him grimace every time he cracked a branch. He looked at the distant mountains, black against the pink backdrop of the sky, and tried to draw his mind away from the raging torrent of guilt that had been threatening to rip him to pieces for hours.

"Isn't is beautiful?" A voice asked next to him, cutting the relative silence.

Cole drew his sword in a heartbeat and pointed it at the man.

Zane took a step back, his hands in the air as he cooly regarded the blade before him. "Is something wrong, my friend?" He asked.

Cole held up the blade shakily for several seconds before slowly lowering it and sliding it into his scabbard with a low hiss. "Sorry," he was bewildered by Zane's ability to be so quiet, and even more by the fact that his captive looked so nonchalant about the whole ordeal. _Torture? _He mimicked Zane's tone in his mind. _Not a problem, my dear captor and best friend in the world. Fruitcake, anyone?_

"I'm a little on edge." Cole said out loud, trying for a cool apology.

Zane took a step forward, gesturing for his two companions to follow. "I can see that, my friend." He said gently.

_Friend?_ Cole hesitated. _How many times has he called you that now?_ He strode forward, unwilling to let either captive know of his weak underbelly, so he acted like the whole ordeal with the sword was a big joke, and pretended to forget that it had happened. _I am in control. I have no weakness._

Zane looked at him, a faint and reassuring smile lifting one side of his mouth. "I ask again, my friend. Isn't it beautiful?" He looked at the mountains ahead of them, and at the sky.

_Friendship leads to trust. Trust leads to betrayal._ Cole's heart raced, pounding him with guilt. _You can't make friends. __Friends are a weakness._

He looked at Zane and nodded. "It's a very nice color of black, isn't it?" _  
><em>

Zane nodded. "Nice is a good word for it, but it is beautiful when placed in contrast with the colorful sky, is it not?"

Cole looked at the mountains through narrowed eyes, a little incredulous of the thought that someone could find the sky beautiful. _It's just sky, for H__eaven's sake._

"Sure," he said eventually. "I guess so." He cleared his throat and spoke again. "We need to move faster, otherwise we'll be caught."

Kai came up on Cole's left side, the black look fixed on his face. "Caught by who, Cole?"

The Dark Knight cringed at the tone. _The way that Kai says my name,_ he thought to himself, _I will have no trouble not making friends with him. Zane, on the other hand..._ He realized, not allowing himself the benefit of the doubt, that he might have to kill Zane, if only to protect himself from the dangers friendship presented.

He glared at Kai and spoke in an equally harsh tone. "My men. They are currently raiding a little village nearby." He looked over at Zane, who was watching the ground before his booted feet intently.

Cole continued. "The stone warriors are suspicious of something, I am sure of it. I never send all my men on one raid together, especially to just one small town. Someone needs to guard the ship. And I always go with them on the raids, so making them go alone is another big indicator that something is up." His face grew pale, looking less tanned and more careworn. "They are not fools. We only have about a ten minute head start, and we still need to find a place to hide until they give up the chase and go home."

"And when would they give up?" Zane asked.

Cole shook his head and fingered the hilt of his sword. "I don't know," his voice was suddenly strained. "Days, if we're lucky enough. But they could go on for weeks before facing defeat. No one wants to go home and face the Overlord's whi-" He caught himself and whispered out, "his anger." A shudder followed his words, a movement almost lost in the rippling of his cloak.

"Whips?" Zane said softly, guessing what the broken word was supposed to be. "The Overlord uses whips?"

Cole blinked away a thousand horrid memories. A thousand memories from _both_ ends of the whip. "Zane, hold your tongue or I'll cut it out." He said, a little rougher than he had first intended. But he made no move to apologize.

Zane simply nodded in understanding. "Yes sir."

Cole's heart bled. Zane had called him 'sir' that time, not 'friend' or even simply 'Cole.' He was suddenly 'sir' to this man.

He pushed away the thought and pulled his lips into a tight line, setting his eyebrows close to his angry green eyes. He clenched his fists with enough force to crumble stone, telling himself that he did not care. He was above them both, and they were his captives, his slaves. No need to get all upset about _one_ of them showing due respect. His heart was _not_ bleeding.

_At least it wasn't 'friend' that time, Cole. His trust must be weakening. _He stopped the thought and hesitated. He needed trust for his plan to work. He needed to at least pretend to be their friend, until his plans were complete.

Silence reigned for several more minutes as all three men jogged at a fair pace, trying to put at least a few miles between the ship and themselves before they had to stop and hide from the pursuers.

Kai was breathless before they had even gone five miles, and Cole grudgingly obliged him a rest.

They were in the middle of a dense forest of spruce and pine, and the ground beneath their feet was compiled of mostly gravel and fallen needles, now browned and turning to a dusty substrate that suggested that not much rain fell in this area. A large river was raging loudly about a hundred yards off, concealed by the dense trees.

Cole heard the tremendous roaring noise off to their right, and sweat started to bead at his forehead. _The water is far away, _he told himself. _Don't get all worked up, or the others will find out. _But as hard as he tried to stop it, the color still drained from his face. His fingers trembled all the more, and his heart sounded like a drum as the blood ran through his ears and made them ring. _Don't be a coward, Cole. _He reproached himself, but to no end. _It's just water. _

Kai plopped down, red in the face and breathing hard, on the ground. He grimaced and shifted his position on the sharp rocks and spruce branches.

Zane sat down as well, though he was not tired. He took deep, slow breaths in his nose and let them out through his mouth in a controlled fashion as he looked up at Cole, who scowled at them with his arms crossed over his loose white tunic. His long black hair was once again, Zane noticed, tied in its usual fashion down to mid-back. An easy thing to miss, because of the black cloak and feathered hat. His face was pale and white, a stark contrast to the black. All the tan had left his skin as soon as they neared the water, he added to his list of observances. A sign of fear.

Cole shuffled his feet through the gravel impatiently. "Two minutes, you weaklings." He growled as he stepped back a ways and lightly reprimanded himself for his fears, and for letting it show in his tone. He was certain his face was almost translucent from the lack of blood.

_We have to get out of here,_ he told himself. _Not because of the water, but because we'll be caught._

_Is that right? _Cole was vaguely aware of the fact that he was arguing with himself, much like a lunatic.

_Yes! _The side of him that still wanted to be what the Overlord wanted spoke up.

_You're a weakling, Cole. Is there anything you're actually not afraid of? _He argued back.

_I'm not afraid of anything. Period._

_You go ahead and believe that, my friend._

"Cole?" Zane slowly got to his feet and took a tentative step toward his captor.

Cole started and glared at the blond haired man. "What?" He hissed.

Zane sighed sadly and locked his eyes on Cole's, taking another step. "We need to talk about this." He blinked. "You need someone to listen to your story. It will help."

Cole glared at him and took two steps back. "No, I don't think it will."

Zane took three steps forward, still not breaking the gaze. "We could argue all day, and let those stone samurai's capture us, or you could talk to me, and we could leave within two minutes."

Cole took two steps backwards, frustrated by the fact that he couldn't break away from the icy blue eyes. He swallowed hard, his hand automatically going to his hilt. _Stop __retreating, you weakling. _

Zane saw the movement in the edge of his vision, but did not flinch. He took another three steps and planted his feet a good distance apart, crossing his arms over his chest casually. "Why can't you trust me?" His face was gentle, and his movements calm and slow.

Cole blinked, his feet glued to the ground. His hand wrapped around the cold steel. _Cold like death, cold like those that I killed._ He snarled, wrinkling his nose. His knuckles grew white around the sword. "Trust kills people, prisoner." His voice was low and guttural. _And you wanted them to trust you...why?_

Zane's eyes filled with compassion, and a smile stretched his lips slightly in a warm, welcoming grin. "Everything kills people, in its own time."

Cole blinked again. "Some things faster than others," his voice was still low and wary, but was now mixed with mild interest. "In my experience, trust is a brittle, flaky thing, pretty to look at, but won't hold your weight." _Get a hold of yourself, _he shouted in his mind as a thousand alarms started to blare. _He's leading you into a trap. __  
><em>

Zane nodded. "Brittle things break easily, don't they?" He took a step forward and put a hand on Cole's left shoulder. "Friendship is a wonderful thing, Cole. It is the salve that eases the brittle texture."

Cole flinched, but did not try to break free. He stared at Zane, and watched his wall of defense start to crumble. He snarled, the sword hissing as it came an inch out of the sheath. "Get your hand off of me, boy."

Zane did not move. He stubbornly stared into the green eyes, as if trying to peer into his captor's soul. He shook his head slowly. "No, my friend." He said in a firm voice. "I'm not letting go."

Cole's eyes widened in alarm. _Kill him! _He told himself. _That's what you said you would do, right? Just kill it!_ He tried to growl, but found that it had turned into more of a whimper. He shook his head in terror, but was careful to not let it show in his eyes, which were narrowed to angry slits.

_You've done it already?_ His hand tightened even more around the sword hilt, then went limp. A short click told him that the blade's hilt had fallen into the scabbard again, and his hand fell to his side. _No..._

Zane put his other hand on Cole's right shoulder. "Just let us be there, Cole."

Cole started breathing fast. His eyes traveled to the woods over Zane's shoulder, then to the nobleman's face. _He's too close, _Cole told himself. _Curse this strange creature with the ability to make his head glow. What is wrong with hating your captor? It makes it so much easier to hurt the prisoner when he hates you._

He clenched his fist, hardening whatever resolve he had left, and pushed Zane's hands off of him roughly.

Zane seemed unconcerned about his rough treatment, and let the smile continue creeping over his cheeks. "_'A one man show needs no friends,'_ says the man who lives with an army of heartless stone warriors."

Cole wound up and punched Zane so hard that the nobleman flew into the dirt with a sickening crunch.

There was a short yelp, then dead silence as Cole's throat constricted.

_The weakling passed out, _he thought to himself as he forced a chuckle, opening his throat again.

Cole kicked Zane roughly in the ribs in an attempt to wake him up. He gave up after a few hard jabs and glared at Kai, who scowled back unflinchingly from where he still sat under a tree.

Cole slung Zane roughly over one shoulder, the long, pale arms dangling over his back, head lolling in a way that reminded Kai of a rope swing in an autumn breeze.

Cole wrapped one arm around Zane's black pants and held him there. "Get up, Kai." He growled angrily. "It's been well over two minutes, and we need to move."

_That's right, Cole. _His mind taunted him. _Run away from the water, tail between your legs. Cowardice at its epitome._

Kai shook his head angrily as he stood up. "I'm not going anywhere until you hold that man in a more cultured fashion."

Cole tightened his grip on Zane's legs. "I'll do as I please, prisoner." _Count on an arrogant nobleman to reprimand me on culture..._

Kai walked straight up to Cole and looked down at him. It was almost humorous, how much taller he was than this man. The top of the Dark Knight's head was at Kai's nose. It wasn't that Cole was really that short, it was just that Kai was tall.

Kai smirked. "I thought we were escaping together, as teammates, and you had given us our freedom."

Cole scowled back. "Until you are back to your weakling father and ugly wench of a mother, you belong to me." He jabbed at his chest with his free hand to accentuate the point.

Kai's jaw went tense as he grabbed Zane's body from Cole's shoulder in sharp, almost mechanical movements, and cradled him gently in his own, one hand under the knees and another under the slumped shoulders. "Be careful what you say of my parents, you brute." He snarled with enough heat to melt iron, his teeth bared and eyebrows riding low on his eyelids. If only looks could kill.

Cole shrugged cooly, telling himself that he was enjoying this. _A dispute like this is what prevents good companionship,_ he told himself. _This is good. This is safe._

Kai turned on his heel, a sharp noise in the gravel, and began walking toward the direction the water was gushing.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cole barked. His mind was reeling, because he already knew. _Does Kai realize that I can't follow him to the water?_

Kai didn't even dignify the man enough to look back. "I hear water over this way," he called out, voice no less heated than before. "You can help me revive the poor man, or go on your own path. I honestly don't care which you chose." He walked into the trees and left Cole behind him, open mouthed and silent in shock.

* * *

><p>Pixal sat on her horse, watching the family reunion from a distance. <em>Perhaps I should just leave, <em>she thought to herself as she looked at her prisoner.

She let an attempt at a friendly smile cross her face as she spoke to Jay. "What do you think, Walker?" She asked in a casual tone.

Jay jumped, startled out of his thoughts by her voice. He looked up at her in a bemused way, wondering what had possessed this woman. One minute snarling, teeth bared like a wolverine, the next smiling warmly, as if taking to an old friend. "About what?" He asked cautiously.

Pixal shrugged nonchalantly. "Should I take you to my father right this minute, or should I..." Her face became distant, and she let her words trail off as a loud beeping started playing through her computers.

Jay looked up at her again, one eyebrow raised and a snarky smile on his lips. "I wasn't aware that I had more than one option, my lady."

"Quiet, Walker." She snapped back. "I'm getting a transmission." Her eyes began to glow a brilliant green, and she allowed the person on the other end to make communications. "Is that you, Zane?" She asked quickly, peering into the green haze of her bird communicator.

"Still haven't been able to make contact, huh?" A deep voice replied.

"Lloyd!" Pixal exclaimed, a real smile gracing her lips. "No, he hasn't tried to make contact. It concerns me somewhat."

"Why is that, Pix?" The voice asked though the green haze.

Pixal sighed heavily and let the smile drop. "He turned off all means of communication and tracking. As far as me or father know, he fell off the face of the earth."

There was a long pause, in which Jay decided to speak again. "Excuse me?"

Pixal reached out with one hand and slapped his face without even bothering to look at him. Her head stayed rigid and erect. "I want silence from you, Walker." She hissed as Jay backed up a single step and shut his mouth.

"Walker?" Lloyd sounded amused. "So you finally caught him, Pix?" A short chuckle. "After all these years, your obsession will finally come to an end."

Pixal frowned. "I told you, it's not an obsession."

"And I'm not your boyfriend." He countered.

She was surprised by his audacity. "No, you're not, actually." She pursed her lips.

"Mmm. Pity." Lloyd's tone suggested teasing. "Sorry about Zane," he tried to cover for his joke with some formality. "But that's actually the reason I called. My father requests counsel with you, Lord Julien, and Kaytake. The situation is getting to be pretty bad."

Pixal nodded, although she knew Lloyd could not see the gesture. "Sounds good," she replied. "A week from today?"

"How about...tonight." Lloyd answered. "Father says it's urgent."

"Tonight?" Pixal's mouth opened wide. "Where do I keep Walker?"

"Relax, Pix." Lloyd's tone was condescending. "Bring him with you. I'm sure our prisons are secure enough for him." His tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"Please stop that," Pixal said with a frown. "You know I don't do that dry humor."

"Fine, sorry." Lloyd's laugh filled the receiver. "Anyways, I've already contacted your father, but since you still haven't made Kaytake a bird, you'll have to tell him yourself."

"And what makes you think I'm in that area?" Pixal shot back. "I could be halfway to the Northerns right now."

"Or you could be three miles to the west of Kaytake's mansion, with Nya in tow," Lloyd let the sarcasm drip back into his tone. "No, you're right, I apologize. You're too busy to deliver a message for the prince."

Pixal rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Excellent." She could hear the smile in Lloyd's single word reply. "See you tonight."

"Fine." Pixal reprimanded herself for reusing the word. "Over and out."

"Over." Lloyd was gone.

Pixal blinked the dryness out of her eyes as the glow disappeared, and she looked at her surroundings. Everyone was staring at her, mouths agape. She was certain the sound a pin dropping might be loud enough to make them jump in surprise.

"What are you all staring at?" She snapped, kicking her horse. "I have orders from Garmadon. Kaytake is to go to the Middle realm for an urgent meeting tonight."

She turned her mount and rode off at a brisk pace, ignoring Jay's loud protests when her horse went off at a loping stride, leaving him in a fight to keep up.

* * *

><p>Kai looked behind him once, just to see if the black cloak and ugly purple feather were trailing him. To his satisfaction, the Dark Knight was nowhere in sight. He let out a chuckle and shifted Zane's weight to a more comfortable position.<p>

_What a story I'll have to tell when we get back, _he though to himself. _I simply walk away from Sir Cole, and he does not follow. I took my freedom from a man with a four day scruff and humiliatingly long hair. _

He walked on at a brisk pace for several minutes before Zane began to wake up.

The Nindroid let out a deep-throated groan and opened his eyes. The blue orbs darted around until they found Kai's face. "Don't tell me you actually walked away, my friend." He said in a tone that told the Southern nobleman that Zane already knew the truth.

Kai set him down on the ground gently and nodded. "What do you want me to say? The beast wandered off."

Zane rubbed his jaw, where the blow from Cole had landed. "He wandered off, or you chained him to the ground and wandered off yourself?" His voice was dry and reprimanding.

Kai gave him a sly grin. "Yeah, I just found a coil of rope randomly and challenged the strongest man in the world to a tussle. Winner ties the other up and takes the Nindroid away." He crossed his arms and transitioned his weight to one leg. "No, you tin head. I just walked off. He didn't stop me."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "And it doesn't seem suspicious to you?"

"Should it?" Kai offered a hand to him.

The man grasped the hand and used it to pull himself to his feet. "He is not called the island's most notorious criminal for nothing."

Kai let go of Zane's cold hand and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, my lord."

Zane's face turned into a frown as he adjusted the cloak on his shoulders. "I am simply suggesting that we use caution. He is crafty."

_Crack. _

Kai tensed as the sound rang through his ears, then was gone. He turned his head to the right, wondering if he had imagined it. His heart caught in his throat as the figure who had broken the branch became visible.

_A stone warrior! _The black figure was walking toward them, a perverted smile fixed on its face as it brandished a sword.

Kai exchanged a glance with Zane. The Nindroid gave him an _'I told you so'_ look.

"So what do you suggest, Zane?" Kai backed up a step. "Which direction do we run?"

Zane pursed his lips and turned in a full circle before responding. "We should run to the river." He took off running before Kai could stop him.

Kai let out an exclamation of surprise and followed right on the Northern nobleman's heels.

The stone warrior gave chase with its slow, marching stride. The heavy soldiers obviously weren't built for speed.

Zane reached the water within a few minutes, and Kai was right on his heels. Fortunately for them, the stone warrior was moving slowly, as if relishing in its foreseeable victory.

Kai surveyed the large tributary with one quick sweep of his brown eyes, and immediately decided that the river was too deep to cross safely. Surely at its deepest point it would be at least six feet, and the churning white water somehow looked more unpleasant than capture. At least if he was back on Sir Cole's ship, he would be alive. This water screamed out its bloodlust in the white foamy waves.

He backed out of the water and turned around hesitantly, his knees trembling to the point of caving in on themselves as his eyes once again surveyed the territory. "Zane?" He whispered. "You got a plan?"

Zane gave him with a cool look, free of anxiety or fear. "Yes, I do."

The ring of nearly four dozen black samurais were moving in steady, long strides toward him, each with either a sword or bow clutched in black hands.

Kai nodded, grateful for the android's courage. It helped him stay calm. "Great, care to elaborate?"

Zane rubbed his jaw, where Cole had punched him almost ten minutes before. He pointed at the trees. "I need to cut them down."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "We have no weapons, Zane." He reasoned.

Zane gave him a tricky smile. "My friend," he said quickly. "You stand in the presence of a weapon." He rolled up his left sleeve and flicked open a panel.

Kai looked at it with amazement. If he hadn't seen the Nindroid open it, he would never have known it was there. It was virtually seamless.

Zane pushed a button, then examined the tree before them with a clenched fist. "This one will do nicely," he said with a determined nod and a smile that seemed strangely out of place in their situation. "Stand back, Kai."

Kai did as he was told, and watched with curiosity as Zane opened his fist. A bright blue laser suddenly flashed from his palm, shooting into the base of the large tree and making an incision straight through to the other side of the trunk, damaging a nearby bush.

Kai looked up at the top of the tree, which towered more than thirty feet over their heads, as it swayed and began to fall to their left, into the river.

Zane shut his panel, extinguishing the blue beam. He leapt forward and shoved the tree away from the water. It crashed into the gravel, parallel to the riverbank, leaving a gap of about thirty feet between the thick, tangled branches and the bank.

Kai's mouth was opened wide in shock. Zane had just _pushed_ a tree out of its original crash course, and made a sort of barrier between them and the stone samurais.

Zane turned to face him, a look of pleasure and satisfaction on his face that melted away when he saw Kai's expression. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Kai blinked once and clamped his jaw shut with an audible snap that made his teeth hurt. He pointed at the tree, which stood between the stone warriors and them. "You just chopped down a tree with a light from your fist, then redirected its fall singlehandedly!" He shouted. "How else was I supposed to react?"

Zane gave him a queer look and smiled awkwardly. He adjusted his cloak's position on his shoulders and looked at the trees around them that still stood upright. "I am glad you liked the show, my friend." He said quickly. "But we are not done yet." He flipped his wrist panel open again and went for the next tree.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you see why I named this chapter 'Deadfall?' I though it was clever. <strong>

**And oh my Overlord, Zane just became all the more awesome. That was one of those things that I came up with on the fly. No, really! I was thinking Zane could have some convenient handheld saw in his boot that Cole missed ****during the weapon strip before meeting Kai...but it was just too convenient. And too small. Those trees are huge, and the warriors too close. A Nindroid who is just as convenient as Batman's utility belt is a lot more awesome than a convenient saw in his boot. **

**By the way, I need to know! Did I take Zane took much OOC in this one? I have a hard time finding that line between 'weird' and 'pleasant' that Zane commands in the TV series, you know? He's a bit unpredictable, so I figured his reaction in the last few paragraphs was fine. But I am often wrong. **

**Just so I'm certain there's no dispute over this, Cole does not have a split personality. Nor is he insane. We all talk to ****ourselves, right? I'm not the only one with the voices in her head, telling her how certain characters should die...**

**Kidding. But I would not be surprised it you believed it. **

**Do you like it when I write from Cole's POV? Or should I do more Kai/Zane? ****How about Pixal's POV? Was that a little ****unnecessary, having that conversation over 'bird phone' the way I did? I should probably keep away from that as much as possible.**

**Everyone, time to call Lloyd a jerk for trying to hit on pig-face, LOL. That was unexpected, I can tell you that much. I was originally going for this idea that Lloyd was going to try to ask for Nya's hand in marriage, sometime before chapter one, and I would have short references to the encounter throughout the story. But I ****didn't. You like my decision to stay away from a LloydXNyaXJay triangle? **

**And are my authors notes too long? Please tell me if you think I should shorten them in the future.**


	6. Subterfuge

**I am so, so sorry!**

**Words cannot explain how upset I am for making you all wait an extra week. I had this entire chapter written a week ago, but then decided I didn't like the way it was going, and deleted it, then started over. Ugh. I value quality over speed, it seems. **

**The bright side of the matter is this: I got part 2 of **'NJTWSIT' **Chapter 5, part 2, 'Not Again' is finished! I just have to edit it, and I will get it up. A whole 17,000 words, one week. My priorities might have been misplaced, but it is such a cute chapter. ****And by the way, Kai is not dead. (My goodness, you guys actually thought I would kill both him AND Jay?)**

**Alright, back to this story. If you find these [brackets,] you will know that I made a mistake. Those are my marks that tell me that I need to italicize something. I write on Werdsmith, so I need to put in the [italicize brackets] so I know where to change the font here on Fanfiction. If you find any of those, please tell me, and I will get it fixed promptly. **

**As was requested, you guys get a chapter with some Zane POV. I also have some Kaytake POV thrown in. Have at it, you know the drill. Then review. Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Subterfuge <strong>

* * *

><p>Zane couldn't help but be amused by Kai's stunned reaction to one of his many abilities. He turned to face the ruddy haired man, unable to hide the grin. "Stand over there," he pointed to the topside of the toppled tree, ten or twelve yards away. "You will lead them to this side of the tree and give them a good chase. I will do the rest."<p>

Kai stared at him, caught between shock and rebellion. "Why?" Was all he could make his tongue say.

Zane gave him an impatient look and let the smile drop. "Have a better plan?" His left fist was still clenched tightly, and he could feel the buzz of the laser, just itching to be freed and do some damage to the trees.

Kai shook his head and took off toward the other end of the tree without another word.

Zane stood on the balls of his feet, poised to run. He stood at the charred stump of the tree and watched as Kai ran out about twenty feet in the stone army's direction, then tossed a large pebble at one of the warriors closest to him, still a good thirty or so paces off. _My goodness,_ Zane thought. _Kai is strong. _The fact that Kai had actually hit the soldier from that far off suggested superior motor coordination and strength.

The samurai that got hit with the rock shouted out in anger, even though anyone with half a brain, let alone a sophisticated computer brain like Zane, could tell that it didn't hurt the brute. It was the obvious challenge of authority that infuriated the black warrior.

Zane watched as Kai took off running away from the angry stone samurais. _No, Kai!_ He shouted in his mind. _You're going the wrong way, you fool!_

Kai was running back the way he came, to the far end of the tree. All of the warriors, at least forty in total, took up the chase and ran at full speed after the man. Thankfully, even at their highest speed they were slower than Kai, who must have had a massive adrenaline rush at the terror of having an angry invincible army on his tail.

Zane pursed his lips and growled, his feet shuffling as his mind scrambled for a new plan. Kai was supposed to come to him, to the cut end of the tree, not the far end. Had he not been clear on that point? Perhaps not...

He shot for the other end of the fallen tree, gravel flying behind him as he ran. He looked through the thick branches at Kai's position every few seconds.

At his current speed, he would barely get there in time. "Faster, Kai!" He shouted as he reached the other end of the tree. His eyes fell upon another tree that was practically in the river. He stood next to it with his buzzing fist and waited another second for Kai, who was breathing heavily when he skidded to a stop a couple feet from Zane.

He threw the Nindroid a look full of frustration and rage as he spoke. "H-honestly, Zane," he panted. "What was the point of that?"

Zane resisted the urge to reach out and slap the man. "You went the wrong way, Kai!" He said quickly, more frustrated and annoyed than angry. "Now hurry up and run to the other end of the tree, where I was standing a moment ago." He pointed with his right hand. "Now this is important, Kai." He said in a stern voice, pointing his finger at the man's chest. "Stop running about five feet from the base of the tree and wait for me. No matter what happens, wait." His eyes bore into Kai's head. "Can you do that?"

Kai nodded. "I think so," he panted.

Zane wanted to give him a lecture on the difference between_ 'I think so'_ and _'I know so,'_ but he did not have time. He looked to his right, at the raging warriors that were gaining ground swiftly, and shoved Kai in the direction he wanted him to go. "Go now!" He shouted. He darted around the trunk of the huge tree and crouched down, grateful that the warriors were too focussed on the hotheaded man to even consider him.

He watched Kai run for a few seconds before he was forced to duck and hide his face in the thick branches, because the stone army was beating past him with their heavy boots that made horrible grating noises against the gravel, and they might see him.

Zane closed his eyes and cooly counted to eight before reopening them and looking around again. The last few samurais were passing between the standing tree and the end of his fallen one. He took a deep breath and got to his feet, then looked at the base of the tree and opened his palm.

The blue beam of light made no sound as it leapt from his hand, as if glad to finally be freed after several minutes of dormancy. He cut the tree in one swift motion, then watched it begin to fall just as the very last warrior crossed his invisible line. He pushed the huge tree with all his might, and it fell with a great cracking and snapping of branches, creating a barrier between his first fallen tree and the river. Somehow, the warriors failed to notice the activity behind them.

He chuckled in satisfaction and clenched his fist again, then pressed the button in his panel and killed the beam in his hand. He sloshed through a shallow section of the water, then back onto the gravel on the other side of the fallen tree. He peered though the branches and saw that Kai was still running.

He wrapped his fingers around a few huge branches at the base of the tree and lifted it carefully, then pushed the end with all his might into the river a good six or so feet, to where the rocky bottom substrate of the river suddenly plummeted several feet and became too deep and swift for anyone to get around the tree safely without extreme caution.

His foot caught on a rock suddenly, and fire seemed to run up his leg as he fell to the ground with a terrible cry of pain.

He grunted as he slowly got back onto his feet, and he bit his lip to keep from screaming again as his vision doubled. _I must have twisted my knee,_ he thought angrily as he examined the tree. _Good enough, I guess..._

Zane didn't have much of a choice now, anyway. He was injured, and Kai was about to be slaughtered at the other end of the tree. He forced himself to ignore the pain and ran as fast as he could to the other end of the tree. _I'm coming, Kai._

* * *

><p>Nya stared at Pixal's horse in disbelief as it carried its master off, half dragging the stunned Jay with it in the sudden canter.<p>

"What just happened?" Driniah asked in a hushed tone as she remounted her horse.

Kaytake shrugged. "It looks like she got a call from Lloyd, and I need to leave soon." He said it more as a question than as a statement.

His wife shook her head. "You should leave now," she said. "It will take several hours to make it to King Garmadon's castle."

Nya nodded and nudged he horse forward so she could move over to where her mother's beast stood. "I agree, father," she said. "If Pixal says it's urgent, you don't want to keep them waiting."

Kaytake gave her a worried look. "But you are hurt, Nya." He said in a worried tone. "I'd hate to run off on you two at a time like this."

Driniah scoffed, a light smile on her face as she spoke. "Please, just go. We will be fine, I assure you." She pointed in the direction Pixal had gone a moment before. "Your duty is to the king. I can handle Nya."

Kaytake's eyes traveled between his wife's firm blue eyes and his daughter's soft brown ones. He looked behind him, in the direction Driniah pointed, and sighed heavily. "Okay," he said reluctantly. He dipped his head slightly, then raised it and went to the older woman's horse. He took her hand and kissed it lightly, a fire-like twinkle in his brown eyes. "I'll go, love." A grin twisted his lips. "I see that I'm not wanted here."

Nya allowed herself a giggle. The first since last night, with her brother. The sudden thought almost pulled her head back into the dark hole she had been in earlier that day. But she stopped the momentum and spoke in a lighthearted tone. "We would love nothing better than to have you here, father." She furrowed her brows in pain when the light laugh sent needles through her abdomen.

Driniah caught her daughter's drift and finished the statement with a firm tone. "But we would also like Garmadon's guidance on how to get our son back." She squeezed her husband's hand. "Surely you have the same sentiments, Kay?"

Kaytake allowed the little flame to die down in his eyes. He nodded resolutely and spoke in a soft tone. "Did you ever doubt it, love?" He let go of her hand and went over to Nya's horse.

He patted her leg gently and smiled. "I'll see you in a day or two, if all goes well."

Nya caught his hand and held it tightly. She feared it might have been too tight, but she didn't really care. "Good luck, father." She smiled as best she could, curving the corners of her mouth upward slightly. "I will await your safe return."

Kaytake grinned. "There's the positive attitude, daughter." He turned to his horse and leapt into the saddle with ease. "Malian," he addressed the man standing in the trees.

The general kicked his horse forward and bowed his head in respect as he approached. "Yes, my Lord?"

Kaytake gestured to the women and spoke. "Two of your men will come with me. You and the others will go with my family back to the estate."

The Malian raised his head and waved out a set of commands to his men without turning his head. Two men came and stood on either side of their Southern lord at attention, their red cloaks tickling the flanks of white horses.

Kaytake nodded in approval and leaned in close to Malian's ear. "I want guards on my wife and child at all times, general." He whispered. "Sir Cole may try to take them."

Malian's face darkened. "With all due respect, sir," he whispered back, understanding that his lord did not want the ladies to hear this conversation. He held up his hand and waved it dismissively. His men immediately turned and guided the women away, toward the manor, without a word.

He continued speaking in a normal tone when they were out of hearing range. "You know we would fight to our deaths for you and our good king Garmadon. But the sharpest blade in the kingdom would not scratch one of the Dark Knight's stone warriors."

The Southern realm's lord nodded and spoke patiently. "Do not think the fact escapes me, Malian." He said slowly. "But I do not ask you to fight. You are to guard. At the first sign of danger, you are to take them to a safe place, and send men to contact me." He turned his horse slowly as he finished his words. "I am going to find the weapons that can help us defeat those vile creatures, and send them back to the Dark Island."

Malian's face registered confusion. "There are weapons that can destroy the Overlord's men?"

"Indeed," Kaytake said. "Yes, my dear friend, there are four of them. They are swords, actually. And I am off to assist Garmadon in collecting their owners." He gestured toward the mansion. "Go now, and do not disappoint me." He smiled.

Malian smiled back. "Have I ever done so before?" He spurred his horse forward, leaving his lord alone with the two men.

Kaytake immediately kicked his own horse's flank. "Come," he said in an authoritative voice. "We need to catch up to Lady Pixal, and that vagrant she picked up somewhere along the way." He continued along for several minutes before catching sight of them a good distance ahead.

He examined the man Pixal had bound and running next to her horse with curiosity. _There's something about that man, _He thought to himself._ He has an aura about him like my son and Zane..._

He decided to address the suspicion when he reached the castle.

* * *

><p>Kai ran for all he was worth in the direction Zane had shoved him, and did not dare to look back for fear that it might slow him down.<p>

He heard the sound of many trampling feet chasing him, and wondered how they were going to run past Zane without seeing him. _That man has the strangest_ _abilities,_ he told himself. _I have to admit, he is no fool. He has a plan, and I think I trust him enough to know he doesn't plan on getting us both caught._

He reached the end of the tree before remembering where Zane had told him specifically to stand. _Get it right, you dunce._ He ran about five feet back into the gap between the tree and the raging water, then pulled up short. The warriors were advancing slowly again, snarling and cackling evilly, speaking to each other in their throaty, guttural tongue.

Kai let out a short gasp when he looked beyond the warriors, to the newly chopped tree that lay partially in the water, perpendicular to the last one, making a sort of cage. _However,_ he noted, _my side of the trap is open. What good will this plan of his do us when I am stuck here, inside of his cage, with a good sized army of invincible warriors bent on killing me?_

His eyes traveled back to the black stone men before him, and he bit the inside of his cheek. A sharp, metallic taste filled his mouth, and he knew he had drawn blood. _Where are you, Zane?_ He asked impatiently._ If this is some kind of crazy trust building exercise, I don't think it's funny._

"Kai!" He heard Zane's voice, and he turned his head quickly to see where the Nindroid was. His pulse spiked. _You're injured, Zane! _He took off running for the limping man, who was still a ways off.

Kai ran to Zane's side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Where to?" He asked. "I am going to assume this wasn't part of the plan?"

Zane glared at him, his face a deep red from exertion. "Don't even go there," he growled. He took a deep breath and glanced between the forest and his failed trap. "I don't think we can do anything," he said. "My injury is too serious for me to run without hurting myself further. You just run."

Kai looked at him with wide eyes. "You want me to leave you here?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, my friend. That isn't going to happen."

"Either we both get caught," Zane reasoned. "Or you run, and I get caught. Pick your poison."

Kai considered this a moment. _'I wasn't planning on escape, my friend,' _Zane's voice came to him in a memory of earlier that morning. _'My plan was companionship, not escape. My goal was to protect you, and see if I could eventually find a route of escape after we were already on the island.'_

Kai sucked on the bite mark in his cheek for a moment before giving his answer. "I am staying with you, Zane." He hated himself for saying it, but at the same time, it made him feel better. "Come what may, I'm not leaving your side." He scooped Zane unceremoniously into his arms and began to run.

"Kai!" Zane struggled to wrest himself free of the Southern nobleman's grasp. "Please, I'll only slow you down."

"Not a chance," Kai shot back. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not abandoning you here."

"How heroic," a voice spoke up with mild humor to Kai's left.

Kai pulled up short and whirled his head toward the speaker. The hairs rose on the back of his neck. "What are you doing here, Dark Knight?" He said harshly.

Sir Cole stepped out of the trees, a small smile on his face. "Come with me, quickly." He ran into the trees, the way he had first come from.

Kai filled his mouth with saliva and spat on the ground. "Not on your life." He growled, though he knew Cole could not hear it.

"Follow him, Kai." Zane said firmly. "Do you have a better plan?"

Kai glanced behind him, and heard the sound of angry stone warriors in pursuit. "I don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?" Zane asked, a stone expression on his face.

Kai hesitated. "Yes," he said slowly. "I think so."

"Then follow him, now." Zane said harshly. "If you trust me, you will do as I say."

"Fine," Kai spat. He took off after Cole, once again feeling an intense hatred toward Cole, Zane, and himself. He wished that he could be assertive for once, but also knew it just wasn't in his blood. He could never be like his father, or his sister. He was his mother through and through.

He followed the black cloak in front of him for several minutes before the man turned to face him, and they both can to a stop next to an outcropping of large boulders on the side of a hill.

Cole gestured to the rocks, then walked into the boulders and disappeared. "Come on, Red Knight." His voice traveled back to Kai's ears, sounding muffled and distant. He did as he was told, and stepped up to the boulders. To his mild surprise, he saw that, if approached at the right angle, the dark mouth of a small cave became visible.

He stepped over a few small boulders, being extra careful not to hit Zane's head on any rocks. The cave was damp, and smelled a little musty. He squinted in the dim light and ducked low, because the ceiling was no higher than four feet in most places.

"Stop," Cole whispered, making Kai realize that he was about to run into the man. They must be at the back of the small cave. "You can rest now, but do it quietly. We don't want to be seen or heard."

Kai gently set Zane on the earthy ground, then went back to the mouth of the cave. He felt himself holding his breath when he saw a few stone warriors running past the mouth of the cave, bewildered by the fact that their prey had disappeared so suddenly.

He let out his breath and chuckled to himself in mock pity of the shortsighted samurais. He turned to face the others, the went to his knees next to Zane. "Cole," he whispered. "Why do they have such strange pursuit techniques?"

Cole let out a chuckle. "I know, it's strange." He whispered back. "But it's a good strategy, when you think about it. They run when you run, and they walk when you walk, or stand still. I've learned to just roll with it."

Kai shook his head and sighed. "It's just so...confusing." He looked at Zane's silhouette on the floor next to him. "Can you give us some light?" He whispered.

In response, Zane's head began to glow faintly. His face was contorted in pain and annoyance as he looked between Cole and Kai. "I think I can tell you with complete honesty," he said in a strained voice. "I have absolutely no clue what's going on."

Cole cleared his throat and sat down on the wall opposite of Kai and Zane. He seemed a little wary of the Nindroid's glowing head. "What happened, my dear prisoner," he began in a husky voice. "Is that Kai took you out of my protection, and the stone warriors found you." He threw a dark look in the red-shirted man's direction.

Kai stared back with the same dour expression. "You knocked him unconscious with a punch in the face," he said sourly. "I felt threatened, and you didn't exactly treat us like you wanted us around."

Cole's hand brushed against the hilt of his blade, the returned to his lap. "If I didn't want you around," each word was forced and full of hatred. "I would have left you with the stone warriors, and stayed in this cave all by myself."

Kai pointed a finger at Cole's face accusingly. "Or you could have left us alone on purpose, in a mad attempt to prove that we need you."

Zane watched at the argument in a half amused, half annoyed state of mind. "Can't trust anyone, can you, Kai?" He asked with a smile.

Kai whirled his head around and gave Zane the same stare he had drilled Cole with moments before. "Apparently not, Zane." He spat. "You-"

"I told you to follow our only hope out of the dilemma out there." Zane pointed to the mouth of the cave. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me with complete honesty that you'd rather be with those monsters?" His voice was rivaling Kai's in anger intensity.

Kai blinked at the man, shocked by the change. This man was the calm, controlled one who never lost his head. But right now, the robot's glowing yellow face had a scowl that made him look possessed.

It was a fact not lost on Cole's part, either. The Dark Knight found his fingers trembling again at the sight of Zane's face. The bright, angry blue eyes were placed in sharp contrast with the orange yellow skin, and he found himself wondering if that was what the Overlord might look like, if he were to have a body.

Zane held the unwavering stare to Kai's face until the brown eyes drifted to the dimly illuminated earthy walls in defeat.

"Good," Zane said. He softened his face. "Now, to make things easier, I think we can all agree that we need to get along. If we can pretend to not hate each other for the next twenty four hours, we'll be heading down the right path."

Cole let a small smile cross his face. "Agreed."

Kai looked at Zane's face long and hard before giving a heavy sigh and nodding reluctantly. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Pixal rode her horse in silence at a fast pace, not even acknowledging Kaytake's presence when he finally did catch up. Together, the two of them rode through the forest for miles upon miles.<p>

After a while, Pixal could tell that they were getting close to the banks of the Dicara river. They would need to go upstream a good ways until they found the bridge in the narrowest part of the gushing, violent waters.

"So," Jay decided to break the silence. It made Pixal cringe, but she decided to let him speak, at least for a few minutes. Let him enjoy the freedom while he still had a head on his shoulders.

"I am going to assume you are the Lord Kaytake." Jay continued. He looked up at the middle aged man with a smile that seemed friendly and respectful.

"I am," Kaytake replied. "And you are..."

"Jay Walker." The young man replied, his deep blue eyes shining, as if there was something funny in what he had just said. "I met your daughter, Nya." He said after a moment. "She is a lovely girl."

Kaytake raised an eyebrow. "When did you meet her?"

"Last night." Jay realized that he probably wasn't helping himself by being so vague, so he quickly told his story, starting at the time that he first saw Sir Cole's ship the night before. Pixal interjected at random times with her own bits of information. Jay was more than a little bit enigmatic with the details of his capture, which humored Pixal greatly. Not that she could blame him, she honestly felt that she would feel the same way if she were in his stolen boots.

After he told his story, Kaytake was silent for a minute. "Thank you," he said eventually. "I do believe you saved my daughter's life."

Jay shrugged his shoulders, which were sore from being behind his back so long, and spoke nonchalantly. "No problem, sir. I mean, anyone else would do the same. I'm no killer, and I couldn't just leave her there, y'know?"

Kaytake's eyes lit up a little. This man was a ball of bubbling energy. In a way, it reminded him of his daughter. "Yes, I do know." He said with a nod. "You're a good man, Walker. It's a pity. If you were in my jurisdiction, I would have issued an official pardon for you."

Jay's eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment. He blinked and leveled his gaze with his superior, nodding once. "It is kind of you to say so," he said with a slight smile. His scarred eyebrow raised slightly with the grin.

Pixal stopped her horse abruptly, and took in the surroundings. "Stop," she hissed. "My eagle senses something." She took in the rocky hill to their right, and listened closely to the river on their left.

Jay watched curiously as a bird landed on one of the large boulders. It let out a loud cry, then flew to Pixal's arm.

The blond woman held out her arm for the huge bird, and it landed tentatively, settling its taloned feet on her shirt. Jay was surprised that she didn't flinch. The talons looked sharp enough to puncture the skin in a blink, if it wasn't careful.

Pixal stared at it in the eyes for a long moment, as if making a telepathic bond with each other. Jay decided that it wouldn't surprise him. He traded a look with Kaytake and they both grinned, shrugging their shoulders.

Pixal's eyes widened, and she let out a gasp. The bird flew back to the boulder and let out a high pitched cry.

She leapt from her horse and over to the bird's side. "Zane?" She shouted loudly. "Where are you?"

Jay turned to Kaytake again and mouthed the words 'she's crazy' to the man. The Southern lord chortled and rolled his eyes, not bothering with an answer. Jay decided then that he really liked the man.

"Zane?" Pixal called out again. "The eagle says he could hear your voice. Please stop hiding." She scrambled around the rocks, looking under each one with mad fervor.

"Pixal?" Zane's voice carried through the rocks, and Pixal stopped short.

A frown crossed her face. "If this is a game, it's not funny!" She snapped back.

A man with reddish brown hair crawled out from the rocks, from a cave Pixal had not seen until now. She stared at the man for a long moment, trying to place him in her mind. "Kai?" She finally found his name. "Where is Zane?"

Kai got to his feet and wiped the dust from his knees. It was a futile attempt, of course. His clothes, Pixal decided, just needed a good wash. No one, let alone a _nobleman_, should be in such soiled clothing.

The man pointed to the hole he had just come through. "Zane's in there, with an injured knee. Can you-"

Pixal shot past him and crawled into the hole carefully, being especially cautious of her clothing. She had a _white_ shirt, for goodness sakes. She had to stay clean. "Brother?" She spotted him immediately, because of his head, which was alight with a soft yellow glow. She got to her feet and crouched low, as to not bump her head on the low ceiling.

Zane frowned slightly at the sight of her. "How did you find me?" He said slowly. "I turned off my location for a reason, you know. I did not want to be found."

Pixal dropped to her knees next to him, finally giving up on cleanliness. The cave was too dirty for such luxuries. She wrapped her arms round him and pulled him into an embrace. "You're such a boar," she whispered. "Oh, I am so glad you're safe."

Zane returned the embrace and kissed her cheek. "It's only been a day, sister." He said. "But Kai is safe, and I suppose I can come home now."

A dark figure shifted suddenly in the shadows, and took a step toward the siblings. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dim light with his hatred. "No one is going home," Sir Cole spoke up. "You're all coming with me."

* * *

><p><strong>My beta reader was so upset that I stopped here. I know, it seems a little confusing. Explanations to come in the next chapter. I would have kept <strong>**going, and given you a little bit of an explanation in this chapter, but if I had, you would have needed too wait an extra day. Torture of the worst kind, at least for me. I hate making you guys wait. **

**You see, I always have a reason behind my names. Cole has been using 'Subterfuge' on the guys. To what degree has his trickery rooted? Fins out next chapter. **

**To make up for missing a week, I will give you the next chapter whenever it is ready, and not next Tuesday. In other words, I may get the next chapter ready by this Saturday, or maybe Sunday. Does that make up for it? :) I hope so. **


	7. Acquiescence

**I want to say that I'm sorry for this chapter. It does not flow half as well as I would like, and under normal conditions, I would scrap it and start over. But I promised you a chapter, so a chapter is what you're going to get. Just bear with the characters ****that seem inconsistent, and the bad grammar. I did my best on my time crunch.**

**And yes, Cole seems a little ****backwards, and he randomly inverts at the strangest times. It is done on purpose. **

**Warning, hints of drugs. But I am keeping it well within the boundaries of my T rating. Please tell me if I start to cross the line. **

* * *

><p>Pixal let go of Zane and stared at the dark man in the corner, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" She challenged. "Who do you think you are, making such claims?"<p>

Cole stepped into the light, ducking low to avoid hitting his feathered hat on the ceiling. "I mean that I need you, Lady Pixal." He said, softening his tone a touch. "But details can wait until we are back on the ship. I don't know about you, but I need a bottle." He cooly walked out of the cave, and left the siblings alone.

Pixal turned her head back to her brother, her eyes wide with alarm, and glowing with anger. "Is that Sir Cole?" She whispered hoarsely. _My goodness, the man is a maniac..._

Zane nodded and shifted his position on the ground. "My knee got knocked out of joint. Can you twist it back into place? Kai couldn't do it, and Cole didn't seem capable of anything as delicate as this."

Pixal nodded and rolled his pant leg up to the thigh. "You're not even a little bit concerned-" The sound of a horn cut her off. Her eyes grew rounder. "What was that?"

Zane sighed heavily and furrowed his brows. "It would seem," he said slowly. "That I am not going home today after all."

Pixal examined his face carefully. He was obviously under a lot of stress, and was a little bit panicked. He just wasn't showing it on the surface. She ran her hands down his leg and forced a smile. "This might hurt a little," she said as she twisted his calf to the right with a sudden jerk.

Zane let out a short cry of pain, but quickly stifled it, biting his cheek. He looked at her and nodded. "Thank you," he said. He grabbed his sister's hand and got to his feet slowly, testing his weight. He smiled weakly at her. "Being a robot has some distinct advantages." He rolled down his pant leg and gestured toward the door, where sound of angry shouting could be heard. "Let's go and see what Kai and Cole are fighting about this time." He went through the door, with Pixal on his heels.

The moment Pixal was out and into the open again, she could sense that something was wrong. Kai was shouting at an unfazed Cole, who was playing with a small ebony horn in one hand.

"Kai." Kaytake came forward on his horse, a stern look on his face. He looked between his son and Cole, his gaze lasting a little longer on the black cloaked man. "Sir Cole, right?" His voice was harsh and angry.

"I am," Cole nodded once and put the horn in his pocket. "I would suggest leaving before my warriors get here." His voice held a foreboding quality that said he was not joking. "I have no need for you, your guards, or your prisoner," he nodded at Jay. "I will be forced to kill you four if you do not leave now."

Kaytake stared at Cole for another long moment, his mouth agape. He looked at the three people behind the knight with a feeling of intense frustration. Both of Lord Julien's children, and his own son, captive of the Overlord's most powerful henchman.

Kaytake knew he was no match for the man. Some of the best warriors in the country had lost their lives in the never ending battle to bring this man down. His eyebrows dug deep, almost touching his eyes. He cast his son a desperate look, but saw only the same hopelessness and anger that plagued himself.

He leapt down from his horse and grabbed a knife from a sheath on his hip. He cut Jay free and helped the man onto Pixal's horse. He looked once more at Kai and nodded. "I love you, son." He said, keeping his voice taut so that it wouldn't crack. He gestured to Jay, and they followed the guards off at a fast lope, without daring to look back. He cursed himself for running away like he did, but he knew that he had no choice.

After several miles, they reached the bridge and crossed without incident. Kaytake was glad, because the last thing he wanted was to run into a vicious stone samurai warrior.

Jay did not know Kaytake, but he could tell that being forced to leave his son, and the Nindroids, in the hands of Sir Cole had driven a dagger into the man's gut.

"It wasn't your fault, sir." He said hesitantly.

Kaytake looked up at Jay and offered him a weak smile. "Thank you, Jay." He said sadly. "I just..." He swallowed hard. "I hate feeling so helpless. One minute, we are all there, and I humor myself with thoughts of returning home with my son. And the next," he frowned. "I am forced to turn a blind eye to my son's plight."

Jay nodded in agreement. "You made the right choice, sir. Fighting back would have undoubtedly gotten your son killed."

Kaytake did not reply. The silence reigned for another long moment before Jay spoke up again.

"Why did you let me go?" He asked hesitantly.

Kaytake's eyes shot up, and he looked at Jay as if regarding him for the first time. "Come again?" His voice was weak.

The younger man cleared his throat and spoke again. "You untied me and gave me a horse. Surely you know that I could just run off at any given time," he reasoned.

"But you haven't." Kaytake said blatantly. "You've stayed with me. I am second in command, one of the most powerful people in the nation, and you are a thief who makes his living off of robbing us nobles of our most precious national treasures, and selling them to merchants, who then take them overseas." His brown eyes bored into Jay's blue ones. "I could have you killed, you know."

Jay frowned and pursed his lips. "I know," he said.

"Then why on earth are you still here?" The nobleman prompted. "I am on my way to the king, you know. Do you think he'll be very happy to see you?"

Jay laughed dryly. "No, I suppose not," he said thoughtfully "But...I trust you, sir. And call me crazy, but I don't think I can't leave you."

"Why not?" Kaytake raised an eyebrow.

"Because..." Jay's face flushed slightly with embarrassment. "I know, this just seems crazy, but I am drawn to you. It's like I have this voice in my head, telling me that I _must_ follow you, no exceptions."

Kaytake's mind began to race. _It's happening,_ he thought excitedly. _Garmadon will be pleased._

Out loud, he simply said, "interesting."

* * *

><p>Kai watched his father turn and leave with a feeling of intense sorrow and dread. If even his father was walking away without a fight, then he himself was most certainly a goner. "I love you too, father..." He whispered under his breath.<p>

He watched with mild curiosity as Pixal let out a shout and lunged herself at Cole. She drew a knife and, with one fluid motion, went for his back.

But Cole, Kai decided, had been expecting nothing less. He whirled around and drew his sword in one motion. His free arm went up in a block, and he shoved her to the ground. His sword was at her neck a moment later, and the knife was at Zane's feet.

Cole let out a wicked laugh. "A feisty one, huh?" He grinned and went to one knee, digging it into her torso to keep her still. She wriggled and thrashed with her arms, trying to claw at his face. Cole started swearing at her after several seconds of this.

"Pixal," Zane picked up the knife and glared at her. "Please calm down." He handed the knife to Cole. "Don't hold that sword at her neck, use the smaller blade. You'll be able to control it better."

Cole raised an eyebrow at him and took the knife after only a moment's hesitation.

"Zane!" Pixal screeched. "Who's side are you on? Why aren't you helping me?"

Zane frowned at her and dropped to his knees next to her head. "I am helping you, Pixal." He said in a firm, patient voice. "Can you hold still? It'll make things easier for everyone, yourself included." He looked up at Cole, then at Kai. "I'm going to assume you'll make good on your promise to tell us what's going on?" He asked.

Cole nodded and slapped Pixal's cheek before she could bite him. She laid still and stunned for a moment after that, allowing him to speak. "On my word," he said calmly. "But I'm wondering why you're not throwing a fit like your sister here."

Zane smiled and reached into her cloak. He produced a rope and handed it to Cole. "Because I'm not my sister." He replied simply. "I will speak to you with complete honesty, and say this." He drew out several other weapons from her pockets and tossed them to the ground, out of her reach. "I am not happy with what you've done. I don't appreciate that I'm still going to the Dark Island. But," he held up a hand. "I also know that I have no choice. So helping you get back to the ship seems like the best option, at least for me."

Cole looked up at him, and was silent for a moment. His face was indiscernible. "I've never met a man like you, Zane." He said slowly. "Your courage is unequalled."

Kai couldn't help but smile at the awkward scene in front of him. It took two men to hold down a ten year old robot, who on all accounts looked at least twenty-five years old. "You two need help?" He couldn't resist the joke. "She looks like quite a handful."

"Shut up, Kai." Cole growled. "Just stand there, and the stone warriors won't hurt you."

Kai held up his hands in defeat. "Yes sir," he laughed lightly at himself. He was beginning to see why Zane had a lack of fear around the man. For all the toughness Cole seemed to be on the outside, he was really just another guy with an anger problem. Not that he could claim to be much better than the knight there. It was just nice to know he wasn't the only one out there.

Zane gave Cole a humored look and chuckled. "Kai is joking with you." He stated. "I think you've finally found a way to make friends with him."

"How's that?" Cole rolled Pixal onto her back and tied her hands behind her back. "Strangling women amuses him?" He tied the knot tightly.

"No!" Kai said indignantly. "The fact that a single women is giving you trouble, that's all."

"Sure." Cole said in a crisp voice, although a smile was starting to peek through his lips.

"I'll want those back later," Pixal said tersely, nodding to the weapons on the ground. "Namely, the sword. It was a gift."

Zane chuckled and took it from her waist. "Perhaps later, sister."

At that moment, all forty or so stone warriors came through the trees in formation, and saluted respectfully. One came forward and spoke in its rough language. "Shaak tik ash?" It asked.

Cole looked at the man and spoke. "Drik nash rizt." He replied harshly. He pointed into the trees. "Graak ash porsh."

The warrior nodded and shouted a command to his men. Two of them came forward and grabbed Kai and Zane roughly, but did not bind them. They were simply guided by the arms in the center of the procession back to the Bounty.

Kai grumbled under his breath and allowed himself to be pulled along at the fast walk. "You want to do any of that explaining now, Sir Cole?" He asked after several minutes of walking.

"No," Cole replied immediately. "As I said earlier, as soon as we are situated at the Black Bounty. Understand?" He threw Kai a dark stare.

Kai returned the stare, all too aware of the fact that they seemed to have made a game of exchanging those looks.

* * *

><p>Kaytake and Jay approached the castle gates with their two guards right as the sun was beginning to touch the mountains, basking everything in a warm orange glow.<p>

"What do you want me to do when we get inside, sir?" Jay asked. He shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. This was the longest he had ever been on a horse in his life.

Kaytake walked over the bridge and was waved forward without a word by the imperial guards, who recognized him immediately. "Just stay close to me, Walker." He gave Jay a short smile. "And be quiet, please. Quiet, respectful, allowing those in power to speak first."

Jay bowed his head and returned the smile. "Yes, sir. I can do that."

"Good." Kaytake turned to one of the guards, of whom wore green cloaks, and black tunics and pants, tucked into boots that came up to the knee. He pointed at Jay and said, "he's with me. Not a threat."

The guard immediately bowed at the waist and waved them through the gate. They were met on the other side by an escort who grabbed their reins so they could dismount.

Kaytake leapt from the saddle with ease, and stretched his legs with a sigh of relief. He looked up at Jay and chuckled. "Having trouble?" He asked.

Jay nodded. "I'm not really the greatest horseman, sir." He said with a sheepish smile. "I can hardly move my legs."

Kaytake laughed, as if his prisoner had just told a joke. He helped Jay take his foot out of the stirrup. "Swing your leg over, Jay." He said. "Hold on to the horn, lean into the seat of the saddle, take your other foot out, and slide down to the ground."

Jay did as he was told, shaking his other foot out of the saddle and sliding awkwardly down to the ground. He of out a short yelp of pain when his heels dug into the ground, making a shooting pain go up his leg. He masked it immediately with a smile and walked forward. "Thanks." He said.

Kaytake chuckled again and slapped the man's back. "We will be working on that dismount, Walker." He waved once to his guards, who had also dismounted. "Go and get drinks, rest for a few hours while you can." The two red cloaked guards bowed at the waist and followed the horses to the stable, talking to the escorts as if they were old friends.

Kaytake put a hand on Jay's shoulder, making the man flinch momentarily. "Let's go and talk to the Garmadons." He said.

Jay nodded and followed his lord up to the magnificent stone steps to the front doors. The two guards that stood at attention opened the doors, then shut them once they were through.

Kaytake let go of Jay's shoulder and walked up to a sentinel. "When is the meeting?" He asked.

The guard saluted. "Less than an hour, my lord." He waved with a gloved hand down the hall. "Lord Julien is in there already. Food has been laid out already." He cast a glance in Jay's direction and hesitated. "Is that Walker?" His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword.

Kaytake waved the man off. "Yes it is, Colton. He's with me. I am taking him to Julien."

"Unbound?" The guard named Colton said, gesturing to Jays hands, which were crossed casually over his chest.

"Mind your own," Kaytake said tersely. "He's with me, and that's all you need to know."

"Of course, sir." Colton said quickly. "My apologies."

Kaytake did not bother with a reply. He gestured to Jay, and the young man immediately uncrossed his arms and followed a few feet behind the Southern lord.

A man dressed in a green shirt and black pants suddenly leapt from the shadows and drew a sword.

Kaytake drew his sword and engaged the blond man in a fight without hesitation. "Good evening, sir." He said cooly, leaping from foot to foot, using a series of harmless combinations to push his opponent back.

The man's green eyes were alight with excitement and humor as he expertly dodged each blow, taking two steps forward. "Good evening, my lord." He said with a grin. "What do you think?" He suddenly leapt into a graceful attack, weaving his sword in and out so fast that Jay had a hard time figuring out which blade was which.

The young man got Kaytake's sword in a lock at the hilt and pulled it out of the elder's hand. The blade went spinning across the floor, and they both smiled at each other and shook hands.

"Well done, Lloyd." Kaytake praised. "Much better than the last time. Although," he winked once in Jay's direction. "I _was_ easing up just a bit."

Lloyd snorted and grabbed the sword from the floor. He gave it to Kaytake with a wide, one sided grin that bunched his left cheek. "Sure you were." He said in a condescending tone. He brushed a lock of his long blond hair out if his eyes. His blond hair went in neat waves down to his shoulders. "Where's Pixal?" He asked. "Don't tell me you actually beat her here." He nodded at Jay. "She wants him in the dungeon, you know."

Kaytake nodded. "I know, Lloyd." He frowned deeply. "But Pixal is not coming."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Kaytake sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Where is Julien?" He asked. "I need to tell him too, you know."

Lloyd nodded and spun on his heel, looking a little pale. He waved them forward. "Follow me, sir."

* * *

><p>Zane, Kai and Pixal were led to their cell, and Sir Cole waved his men off with a quick word in their language. He turned back to his three prisoners with a thoughtful, distant look. "Is there a way to turn off your robotic powers, Zane?" He asked after a minute.<p>

Zane shook his head. "No, sir." He said quickly.

Cole stared at him for a long moment, then let a chuckle break through his teeth. "Liar," he said, shaking his head. He turned to Pixal and jerked the rope, which he still held in his hand. She to the floor with a short cry of alarm.

The Dark Knight drew his sword and held it to her neck. "What do you think I needed her for, you fool?" He growled. "She is your liability."

Zane and Kai looked at Pixal with alarm. All the rage in her eyes gave way to panic as she stared at her brother pleadingly. Her chest moved up and down in short heaves.

Cole nodded. "Good," he said slowly. "I see my point is getting across." His green eyes bored into Zane's bluish grey orbs. "How do you turn off your special abilities?" He sensed his prisoner's doubt and shouted. "Do you think _I_ would hesitate to kill her?"

"Okay," Zane nodded quickly. He shed his cloak and pulled his shirt over his head. "Here's how you do it."

"No, Zane." Pixal said frantically. "Just run him through. He'll never-"

Cole's sword pressed so hard she was forced to stop her sentence. He glared at her. "Be quiet, you wench." He looked up at Zane with mild curiosity. The man had opened up a panel on his chest, and was pressing buttons with quick, sure fingers that had obviously done it a hundred times before.

Zane looked up at Cole and nodded as he shut his panel again. "Done." He said in a strained voice as he looked at his sister. "Anything else?"

Cole nodded at the girl. "Does she have those powers as well?"

Zane shook his head. "No, she doesn't." He quickly pulled his shirt over his head again. "I programmed her to have superior skills with every weapon type out there instead of _being_ a weapon. I believe it is better than-"

"Okay, I get it!" Cole growled, sensing that his prisoner was about to get way off subject. He released the sword's pressure at her neck and turned her over roughly. He cut her bonds with one swing of his sword and put it away. "If you dare even touch your panel without my consent, I will run the brat though."

Zane's face drained of color, and he swallowed. "Yes sir," he said quickly.

"Excellent," Cole nodded and gestured to the door. "Follow me, you two men." He said curtly, walking back in the direction he had come. "The wench stays here."

He turned around at the door and saw that Zane was helping Pixal to her feet. Kai was ignoring the Nindroids, and was walking straight for the door.

Zane followed after whispering something inaudible in his sister's ear, and Cole locked the door. He turned to a stone warrior who was walking by right then, and shouted for it to get the ship in the air. The warrior bowed once and was up the stairs in a blink. The three men followed at a more casual pace.

Cole's sharp, harsh demeanor seemed to melt away as they mounted the steps. He began speaking in a casual manner, as if to old buddies. "Feel free to roam about the ship at your own leisure," he said, waving his hand around the deck. "Unless I ask you to do something. You are here as slaves, at least until we get to the Dark Island. You do as I tell you, but I most likely won't need you. I have enough other men to do the hard work."

Zane cleared his throat and spoke. "What about Pixal?" He asked respectfully.

"She stays in the cell." Cole said immediately. "If you want to see her, come to me, and I will let you in for a few minutes at a time for visits, but only if I'm in a good mood." He chuckled as they entered the dining area. "Circumstances being as they are, I will probably be too dangerous to approach the entire time we are over the water."

He reached onto a shelf and grabbed a bottle and three large glasses. He sat down and popped the cork on the green tinted bottle. He held it up and nodded to Kai and Zane. "Care for a drink before we get started?"

Kai shook his head. "But I would appreciate some food. It's been almost an entire day, you know."

To his surprise, Cole simply nodded. The man seemed more concerned with filling his own cup to shoot back a comment along the lines of 'you had your chance yesterday,' or 'go cook it yourself, weakling.'

Cole took a sip of his cup and looked at Kai curiously. "You sure?" His voice seemed almost polite. "It's an excellent batch, made in the Middle Realm during one of its best years."

Zane held up his cup. "I'll try a few sips, sir."

"Cole," the Dark Knight replied. "Just call me Cole." He tipped the bottle and poured a little into the bottom of the Northern nobleman's cup. "Is that enough?"

Zane nodded and took a sip. "Thank you, _Cole_."

Kai rolled his eyes, quickly becoming impatient with these two men. "So..." He gestured with his hand, and the two men turned their heads to face him. "What was the point of the past few hours?" He asked. "Why pretend to be on our side, only to recapture us again?"

Cole chuckled low in his throat, as if there was something funny in what Kai had just said. "It was all a test, Kai." He gave Kai an impatient look, clearly stating that he thought he had better things to do with his time than explain things that were _clearly_ beyond their comprehension. "I wanted to see how you two worked in the field, so to speak."

Kai raised an eyebrow, no less impatient than before. "So what did you learn?"

Cole chuckled, as if he found something funny in Kai's words. "I learned many things, prisoner," he said, gesturing to Zane. "For instance, I learned that he has special abilities. Abilities that, if I had not found out, could have been used against me." He took another long drink of the brownish liquid in the glass. "And you, Kai, are a little more tricky." He sighed and put the cup down with a loud thud. "You don't really have..._special _abilities, like Zane, but I learned many things about your personality. I learned many of your weaknesses, and a few of your strengths."

"I must say," Zane said, taking a small sip of his drink. "It was a clever plan. Well done, my friend. Kai is a mystery indeed. Are you saying that you figured him out?"

Cole gave a nod and a shrug at once. "Yes, I have learned a great deal about the two of you. But no, the test did not exactly give me all of your secrets."

Zane put a hand on Cole's shoulder and nodded slowly. "It was a clever plan, my friend." He said with a smile.

Cole slapped Zane's hand away with a short, surprised yelp. "Keep clear, prisoner." He shifted down the bench, away from the mildly startled nobleman. He cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead momentarily before letting out a long, drawn out sigh. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm just a-"

"A little on edge?" Zane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you've already said that." He tapped his empty cup on the table to a beat in his head. "That excuse isn't going to last much longer, you know."

Cole glared at him. "I say you don't have any urges to make me talk of my behavior. And I also say that you don't care what my habits are, because your captor won't always be in the amiable mood he's in right now." He took a knife out of his belt and began to cut up the bottle cork into tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>Lloyd opened the conference room door and walked inside, nodding once to Lord Julien, who sat at the table. "Here they are, sirs." He looked back at Kaytake and Jay. "We have food laid out for you three, please make yourselves at home."<p>

Kaytake nodded and followed Lloyd through the door. "Thank you," he said with a distracted smile. "It's been a while since our last meal."

The prince nodded and backed out of the room. "I will tell my parents that everyone is here."

Jay followed Kaytake to the table and sat down quietly.

"Don't talk so much, Jay." Kaytake teased as he filled his plate with a variety of cold meats and fruit. "I can hardly hear myself think."

Jay chortled and followed his master's example. "Well, you told me to stay quiet," he reasoned. He cast a furtive glance in Julien's direction, avoiding eye contact.

Lord Julien looked at Kaytake and nodded politely. "Good evening, my friend." He said.

Kaytake nodded back. "Good evening." His voice was hesitant.

The grey haired, spectacled man squinted at the younger lord. "Pixal isn't coming, is she?" His deep grey eyes were alight with worry.

Kaytake shook his head and set down his fork. "I'm sorry, Julien." He said.

Garmadon entered the room right then, interrupting the conversation. He walked with long, purposeful strides and a hard look in his eyes. Lloyd and an elderly woman walked in behind him, both wearing slightly less bold expressions.

Unlike many would expect, King Garmadon almost never wore formal attire. Unless a situation demanded it, he dressed like those in the lower classes. Plain colored tunic, black pants, and worn brown boots. Today's color was purple, and a sword hung at his hip, partially obscured by his green cloak. "Good evening," he nodded at Kaytake and sat down at the table. Lloyd and Misako sat on either side of him.

He folded his hands on the table and sighed. "I want to start off the meeting by letting you both know how sorry I am about your children." His green eyes drifted between the faces around the table and his own family. "The Dark Knight is becoming too bold. He is taking away our greatest treasures now, instead of simple winery raids and kidnappings."

He let his words settle in the silence before stirring up the dust again. "Kaytake, I see you have Walker with you." His eyes locked on Jay's handsome face, and they regarded each other casually for a long moment before he spoke again. "Why did you bring him in to this highly confidential meeting?"

Kaytake put an arm on Jay's shoulder. "I have some suspicions that I felt would go along with what we were going to talk about tonight."

Misako gave him a knowing smile and spoke for the first time. "And what would those suspicions be, Kaytake?"

The Southern nobleman sighed and dropped his hands to the table. "I think he may be one of the chosen." His words drew a collective gasp from the room. He held up a hand, stopping the flow of questions before it could begin. "I may be wrong, sir." He said quickly. "He just has that aura. I can feel something different when I look into his eyes."

Jay's mouth opened wide, and he dropped the fork he had been holding in his hand. "Me?" He stuttered. "B-but sir, I am a peasant. A thief, who has stolen millions of dollars worth of your treasure and sold it overseas!" The words came out before they could stop them. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull me into here, but I don't deserve your trust."

Misako stood and walked over to him, smiling kindly through spectacled eyes. She walked right up to Jay and pulled him to his feet. She examined him head to foot for a long moment, and stared into his wide eyes for even longer. "Everyone knows that you have exceptional swordsmanship skills, Walker." She reasoned. "I can see that you are by no means perfect. You are not my first choice in a mentor for my son, but that choice has never been mine to make."

Jay stared at her in confusion. "Who's choice was it, then? If it wasn't yours, I mean."

Misako put a hand on his chest and smiled kindly. "Don't use past tense in that question, Jay." She said. "The choice has not been made yet."

Jay felt a strong urge to step backwards, but resisted it firmly. "Then...who's choice _is_ it?"

Garmadon got to his feet and went to his wife's side. "It is _your_ choice, Jay." He smiled. "Would you like to become a knight, and-"

"No!" Jay said suddenly, leaping backward and tripping over his seat. He fell to the floor and got to his feet again quickly. He looked at the king and queen with shock. "I-I mean, thank you for the offer, but no." He rubbed the back of his leg, which had received the brunt of the pain from his fall. "Find someone more qualified. Like I said, I don't deserve your trust."

Misako and Garmadon exchanged looks in the way only a good couple could, and turned to face him again. "Jay Walker," Garmadon said. "Your hesitation only makes me more confident that you are the one." He held out a hand to Jay. "Do you want to earn our trust?" He asked. "The first step in us trusting you is knowing that you trust our judgement."

Jay stared at the hand for a long moment, stuck between a frown and a grin.

But in the end, he did neither. He grabbed the hand hesitantly, and gave a short nod. "If it's what you want, my king." He said, shaking it firmly, gaining confidence, but firmly telling himself to show no emotion.

Garmadon nodded and squeezed back. "If it is what _you _want, Walker."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like talking a bit about a problem I've been seeing all to often on this site. It is, in ways, a problem I have helped fuel for the past few months. <strong>**It is the problem of Kai's personality. ****Call me crazy, but I think we all have him completely wrong. Take a moment and think of three words that you think sum up his personality. Most of you will most likely say something along the lines of 'anger' or 'rage.' ****I know, I have done it myself on more than one ****occasion, but in most cases, it's not right. He is not a rage monster.**

**Now for the next question. Who do you think does the most shouting, yelling, etc in the TV show? **

**Jay! Yes, people. Jay is actually the one with the anger problem. Think of him as a gun. One bad event will set him off, causing major damage. A character trait that makes itself evident in more than one circumstance. One good example would be when they are all on the Dark Island, and Nya has just been captured by the stone warriors. Cole said, 'it's just the way the cookie crumbles.' ****Who gets angry?**

**Jay. The Mouth of Lightning is busy pummeling his team leader into the sand while Kai does...what? Kai is in the background, looking upset, but not really the rage monster we've turned him into. **

**Now Kai seems to be more of a bubbling cauldron. He sort of steeps in a stew of his own making, letting things build up. And over time, he boils over, but quickly gains control again. An angry word, a curse under his breath, perhaps, and he is back on his feet again, and under control. **

**A good example of this would be in that episode where the monastery burns. Who was the first to start shouting? Kai. ****BUT. ****Who was the first to apologize? Kai, of course. Kai is a loyal, excellent friend who, granted, has a bit of an anger issue, but know how to control it better than we give him credit for.**

**It's been a while since I watched this episodes, so I may be wrong. I just wanted to throw my opinion out there. ****Okay, I've said my piece. Now...umm...huh. I'm drawing a blank. Oh, I know.**

**Please leave a comment! (Cliche...)**

**No? Okay...how do you guys like Jay's personality? I am doing my best. So far, in this book, I think I can say that Jay is my favorite character. He is naturally an empathetic, enthusiastic person, but he know how to put a leash on it, unless he's put under sudden stress. **

**Oh! And one more thing! The story _Nya's Journey To Where She Is Today 2 _Is NOT over! I got a review from someone asking if that was the last chapter, and...wow, I am pretty sure I did say that you guys were going to get a wedding, right? And twins? And a bazillion other things on the side. Of course I am finishing it, you guys! Next up is, by the way, the wedding. Check my page for updates on the stories. **

**See you Tuesday! **


	8. Subduction

**Oh, fudge. I just watched episode 29 of Ninjago! It was in Korean, so if you want to know what was going on,**** go to my profile and read my complete commentary. It is now my favorite episode. It was emotionally intense to the point that I was shouting at the screen. That scene where Nya had to choose between the black and the blue wires...oh, fudge. I never swear, but that scene had me cussing. Lego is doing an amazing job.**

**And yeah, the name for this chapter is a bit more poetic than the others...will I be the only one who sees how it fits? I hope not. **

**Anyways, I want to say that I'm sorry for how confusing Pixal is. I should have done a better job with her personality in that first chapter, because it may seem like you're reading about an entirely different character. **

**And just a warning, there's going to be a few more things like in the last chapter, in relation to drugs and abuse. But I kept it so that it will most likely go over the heads of those who aren't already familiar with the subjects in question. Please tell me if you think I should up the story rating to an M, but this will probably be as bad as it will get. Everything from here on out will be less mature, and more like the first few chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Subduction <em>**

* * *

><p>Cole sat at the table in the dining room alone, after becoming impatient with his prisoners and their questions. He had shoed them from the room with a few curses, and they had left immediately.<p>

He would admit that he was a little bit lonely. Zane was the closest thing he'd had to a friend since before he had been captured and taken to the Dark Island.

Then again, there was that one guy in the Northern realm...

Cole tapped his fingers on the table, trying to remember the guy's name. _I wonder if I killed him, _he thought absently._ Cyrus Borg, I think._ He nodded to himself. _A rotten traitor, if ever there was one. And no, he got away._

Cole took another long swig and slammed the cup down on the table, suddenly feeling a little angry. He was glad that his prisoners had left, because he was not sure that they would have made it out of the room without a few injuries, had they stayed another minute.

He looked at his knife, which sat upright on the table, its sharp edge jammed into the wood a good inch. That had happened a few minutes ago, when he had restrained himself from throwing the blade into Kai's neck. He let out another low growl and wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife. That pig had to learn some respect. He'd better, because if he didn't, someone would die. Not only Kai, but himself as well. He had been told to get the two noblemen to his master _alive_. Disobedience was punishable by death. And that was if the Overlord was in a good mood. On most days, all that the disobedient could hope for was a death with all of his limbs still attached to his body.

He should know. He had overseen countless executions done in this manner.

Cole shuddered and took another sip of the drink, relishing in the feeling it gave him as it burned down his throat. He never drank enough to get himself drunk, of course. He drank just enough to calm his frayed nerves, and no more. He_ numbed_ the pain with drink, he did not necessarily _escape_ it. Only the weak used drink to escape reality. The strong used it as a fuel, of sorts, helping them through the valley of death, not around it.

He looked up and saw a stone warrior approaching. He shouted to it in the one language that the beasts understood. None of them wanted to learn a language that was cleaner than themselves. Trying to teach a stone warrior Ninjago's mother language was like trying to teach a pig how to bathe. The filthy beast did not want to be taught to clean itself, so why bother?

The same went for the stone warriors. The language most used in Ninjago was too clean for them. Instead, they used a foul, uncouth tongue the lord of evil himself had created.

So Cole learned their foul language, and gave up on even trying to use his dialect. Like all of the strong in this part of the world, he adapted. He rarely ever spoke in the beautiful, clean tongue of others in Ninjago, because no one spoke it where he now lived, with the exception of the few slaves. But even they were expected to learn and speak the Dark Tongue, and use it around their headmasters. Namely himself, Kozu, and the Overlord.

"Jark shakk tright," Cole growled to to the warrior. He threw his knife in the man's direction, purposefully clipping the brute's nose. He shouted for the lazy man to get the ship moving. They had a schedule to adhere to, for goodness sakes.

The man bowed quickly and scurried from the room with a quick "yes sir" in its terrible language.

Cole stood up with a grunt and staggered over to where the knife had lodged in the wall. He grabbed it and jerked it out of the wall as if it were a toothpick in a sandwich. He twirled it in his fingers and sat down once again at his spot at the bench.

He put the knife in his sheath and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as he shoved his empty cup across the table. He had downed one glass too many, and was going to most certainly pay for it later.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the team," Garmadon said with a smile.<p>

Jay returned the grin cordially, not wanting to come across as unfeeling. "Thank you, your majesty." He said, ignoring the doubts in his mind. "I hope I can serve you as well as you seem to think I can."

The king had a sparkle in his eyes that Jay could not discern as he let go of the thief's hand and turned to Kaytake. "Well done, my friend," he said with a laugh. "Now we can begin."

"Begin what?" Julien asked as he rose slowly to his feet. "The meeting? I would like to get my children back, you know."

Garmadon held up a hand, seemingly unconcerned. "Patience, my friend. One thing at a time."

Misako unstrapped a scroll bag from her shoulder and undid the top. "I have a scroll here..." She said thoughtfully. The contents spilled out onto the table. "It's somewhere, I know it is."

Kaytake leaned over the table and looked at her work. "Did you find the location of the temple?" He asked.

"No," Misako shook her head, not looking up from her pile. "I do not have that yet."

"Then what?" Julien asked as he came up beside Jay.

Misako finally found what she was looking for, and she gave it to Jay. "This," she said. "It is a prophesy."

Jay took it hesitantly from her hand and read out loud. "The four knights must find the key to their hearts in order to assist the Green Knight in defeating the Overlord?" He set it down on the table and raised an eyebrow. "I feel like there's something I'm missing, your majesty."

Misako room the scroll and rolled it up quickly. "I don't understand it either, Walker." She said in her rich voice. "I trust that it will, in time, make sense to you." She handed the scroll back to Jay. "Take it with you, and show it to the others when you get to the Dark Island."

Jay's eyes bulged. "Hey, whoa there," he took an instinctive step backwards. "Now I appreciate being granted immunity and all that, but this is a little fast." He chuckled nervously. "I'll do it, it's just a little bit..." He played with his fingers, trying to find the word.

"Short notice?" Garmadon offered. "I know, Jay. You won't be going today, we have another job for you and Lloyd."

Jay could hardly hide the look of relief on his face as he nodded and took a deep breath. "So what is our first task, sir?" He glanced at Lloyd momentarily before looking down at his feet.

Misako lifted his chin with a warm smile. "You don't have to act like that, Jay." She said. "I may have more authority than you, but I say we can be friends. Be humble, but not downright servile."

Jay wanted to ask her what the word 'servile' meant, but decided against it. He got the main message. "Yes, Misako." He said with a nod, breaking his chin away from her hand.

Garmadon sat down at the table, and motioned for the others to follow his example. "Now that we have all four knights," he said, clasping his hands under his chin. "We can-"

"Hold it," Kaytake interrupted, holding up a hand for silence. "We only have three knights, my king." He said. "Forgive me for sounding so blatant, but we still need the black one."

Garmadon exchanged a glance with his wife and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, my friend." He said as he reached for a grape. "I should have told you. My brother found him already."

"Wu?" Julien spoke up. "When did this happen?"

Garmadon shrugged and rolled the fruit between his thumb and forefinger. "He contacted me a few months back, and told us that he had found the Black Knight."

Kaytake leaned in and furrowed his brows. "Where is he?" He asked. "We must bring him here immediately, if he is not in Wu's jurisdiction." He cleared his throat. "I mean, is he on the Dark Island with your brother, or is he here?"

Garmadon chuckled. "Neither," he said vaguely, popping the grape into his mouth. He obviously found their confusion humorous. "As a matter of fact, if all the rumors I hear are true, he is with your sons at this moment on his ship."

He held up his hands, stopping Kaytake before the onslaught of questions could begin. "I know, it seems far fetched," he said. "You were probably wondering why I seemed so unconcerned about your children and their plight. Now you know why."

Kaytake blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what the king had just said. "Surely you jest." He got to his feet slowly and stared at Garmadon with wide eyes. "Of all the people your brother could have chosen, it had to be _him?"_

Misako nodded patiently and played with a jade ring on her middle finger. "What makes Cole any different than Jay?" She asked cooly. "If he has been chosen, it is out of our control."

Kaytake fumbled for an answer, but couldn't find his tongue, as it seemed to have been shoved down his throat.

Jay had been silent until now, watching patiently from the sidelines. But now, he got to his feet slowly and cleared his throat, making everyone turn to him. "I...I agree with Kaytake." He said in a voice that he had to fight to keep from squeaking. "With all due respect, I think you all trust too easily. Sir Cole took away the two heirs to the Northern and Southern realms, and lady Pixal. To think that he would suddenly be all peaceable with you and join us suggests naivety." He cleared his throat and sat down, wondering what on earth had just possessed him to say such things. "Of course, that's just my opinion." He said quickly.

Garmadon seemed unfazed by what Jay had said. Julien and Lloyd, on the other hand, seemed to explode with questions.

"Pixal was captured?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"When did it happen?"

Jay wished that he could shrink into ball and disappear in between the cushions of his seat. His face turned red, and he stared at his feet in embarrassment. Here he was, not fifteen minutes after being told to hold his tongue, and he was causing more trouble than he knew what to do with.

Garmadon held up his arms and called for silence. "I know, that was a bit uncalled for," he gave Jay a reprimanding look. "But there's no need for all that shouting. What is done is done, so please just sit down and act your age." He shot Lloyd a hard stare, and the young man immediately sat back in his seat and shut his mouth.

Kaytake set a hand on Jay's shoulder and smiled congenially. "I think we need to get to the point of this meeting, so you can get your assignment. If you're anything like me, you need to get to the bottom of a problem immediately and dig out a solution. You're aching for something to do right now, aren't you?"

Jay stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Yes sir," he said. "You've hit it right on the target."

The Southern lord chuckled and patted Jay's shoulder. "There you have it," he said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Zane and Kai flew down the steps and stopped at Pixal's door. The Nindroid hesitated only a moment before knocking. "Sister?" He pressed his mouth to the cracks in the wood and spoke. "Are you in there?"<p>

"Where else would I be?" Her voice was muffled. "Go away, Zane. I'm trying to contact father."

Zane's eyes grew round, and he pressed his hands to the door. "No, Pixal!" He hissed. "Please don't. I didn't save you from Cole just to have you turn around abuse that power."

There was silence for a long moment, them Pixal spoke up again. "And since when have you been on the enemy's side?" She snapped. "I'll do as I please. There's no harm in trying."

Zane's head whirled around wildly for a moment as he checked to make sure no one besides Kai was listening. "I've already covered too much for you, sister." He whispered, once again pressing his mouth to the crack. "You do realize that if Cole finds out, he will kill you."

"So?" Pixal's voice was sharp. "Go away."

"Make me," Zane growled. "I'm not kidding, Pixal. Listen to me and don't try anything. He'll find you out. Sir Cole does not take violation of orders lightly."

"Zane," Pixal's voice was harsh, but he could tell that her resolve was breaking. "Why should I listen to you?"

Zane slowly sunk to his knees, a look of desperation on his pale face. "Because I am your brother, Pixal." He said softly. "Will you please just trust me? You need to cut off all communication with father. We cannot risk it."

There was silence for a long minute before Zane heard Pixal sigh and mumble something under her breath. She spoke in a more audible tone. "Okay, Zane. I'm sorry, I'll turn it off."

Zane closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath. "Thank you," he said, leaning his head against the door. "Good girl." He had programmed her. He knew how to get around her stubborn behavior and get sense into her thick, boar-headed brain.

Kai sat down next to Zane, shivering slightly as he observed his companion.

Zane opened his eyes slowly after a long moment. "Is it done?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. "I know it was risky, lying to Cole about your powers. But I did not want him messing with your chest panel."

A soft rustling noises told Zane that she was positioning herself with her back against the door, so they could talk. "Thank you, Zane," she said. "I know that was a huge risk. But I appreciate it."

Zane smiled and shifted his weight, so he could be more comfortable. "That's what big brothers do."

He was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "How are you doing, sis?" His voice rose in pitch a bit, suggesting that he was done with the secrecy, and now had nothing to fear, should Cole overhear their conversation.

"How do you think I'm doing, Zane?" Pixal asked. "I'm scared."

Zane frowned slightly. "Stay strong, sister." He said, putting his hand against the door. "We'll get out of this, okay?"

"How do you know?" Pixal's voice was steadily rising in volume, and was wavering slightly. "What makes you think that any of us will live through this?"

Zane heard her sniffling, and it nearly broke is heart. He made gentle hushing sounds, and made longing glances in the direction of the dead bolt on the door. "Hey, please don't cry," he whispered. "You can stay strong. That's what Cole admires more than anything, you know. If you can get him to respect you, he may let you live."

"Let me live?" Pixal was on the verge of tears, that much was certain. "Live how, Zane? As a slave? A harlot?" Her words cut into his heart. "That's not living, Zane. That is death at its worst."

A silent tear fell down Zane's cheek, and he turned his face from Kai, so he could not see it. He pulled his hood over his face and hugged his knees to his chest. He knew she was right. In some ways, death would be so much better than what they had ahead of them. "Don't lose hope, sister." He managed to whisper. "Hope is our greatest strength right now."

The sniffling grew more frequent, and he knew that she was crying now. Of course, that was to be expected. Pixal was an impulsive, headstrong girl who had little control over her emotions. He was not surprised by the fact that she was having a swing now.

Zane wiped his face on his sleeve and forced his tears back. There were very few things that could make him cry. Being able to hear his sister crying, and being unable to come to her rescue, that was one of those few things that could spring a leak in his eyes. He let out a shaky sigh as he whispered, "I love you, sister," to his tucked in knees.

Pixal only allowed a short moment to pass before answering. "I love you too, Zane."

Kai closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to make sense of what he had just heard. So Pixal _was_ like her brother. She had built in weapons, but Zane had kept Cole from making her turn them off...why? Her brother had just asked her to turn them off right now, so he obviously didn't want her to fight or escape.

The answer came immediately. She was a girl, and Zane was protecting her innocence. A panel on the chest could be quite revealing. He did not want anyone in the room while she flipped the switches.

Kai sighed deeply spoke. "I think we should get a meal started." He opened his eyes. He knew it had been a day since his last meal, but he couldn't seem to find his appetite.

Zane quickly composed himself and nodded, pulling his hood back down. "Yes, I think you're right." He got to his feet and helped Kai up. He looked back at the door and stared at it for a long moment before speaking. "We'll be back, Pixal." He said.

"O-okay, Zane." Her voice sounded out a moment later.

Zane turned and walked back up the steps to the dining room. He opened the door tentatively and gestured for Kai to stay put while he went in and talked to Cole. He shut the door between him and Kai, then walked over to the table where Cole sat, staring blankly at the wall with glazed eyes.

"Cole?" Zane said tentatively, restraining himself from touching the man's shoulder. "Would you like it if we prepared something to eat?"

Cole blinked and shifted his weigh on the seat slightly. He shrugged and let out a sigh. "Go ahead," he said shortly, not looking in Zane's direction. His voice was a little bit sluggish and nasal. "Do whatever you want. Just stay away from my men. They won't hesitate to play nasty games with you."

Zane nodded and went for the door. He opened it and let Kai through. "Thank you, sir." He said respectfully. He opened the kitchen door and walked in.

Kai followed quickly, casting quick glances in Cole's direction as he walked into the man's field of vision, then out of it again. He shut the kitchen door behind him and raised an eyebrow at Zane. "What was that about?" He asked quietly. "Cole looks a little bit..."

Zane shrugged and started opening cupboards. The Dark Knight was a tidy man. Everything in the kitchen was spotless, and it seemed that every can, every jar, and every plate had its own spot in each cupboard. He decided that he would have to work hard to make sure everything was just as he left it, because Cole would most likely have a fit if he found it dirty.

He selected a few cans of beans, and one can of some sort of red meat. "Are there any greens, Kai?" He asked. "I would like something fresh with the meal."

Kai opened a few barrels and an icebox. "Plenty of fruit," he said with a shrug. "Mostly apples and limes. How weird."

Zane shook his head. "They preserve better than most other fresh fruits," he said. "Cole is not the kind of person who you would find with a crate of bananas. We both know how quickly they can go bad."

Kai nodded and slapped a barrel lid into place with his hands. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked into a crate of apples hungrily. "Do you think he would mind if we ate some of this stuff?"

Zane shook his head. "I don't think so. He seems to not care what we do." He grabbed a knife and a small plate. "Hand me a few limes and apples, please."

Kai tossed them across the room, and Zane caught them in his palm with ease. He cut them with quick, concise thrusts with the knife and set them neatly on the plate. "Can you bring this to Cole?" He picked up the plate and held it out to Kai.

"Nope," Kai said with a rebellious grin as he took a bite of an apple and leaned against the counter. "You can go nurse your best friend, I'll stay here. I'm not in the mood to fight with two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle."

Zane rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't have to be rude about it," he said with a slight grin. "You can rinse the beans."

Kai shrugged and walked over to Zane's pile of ingredients. "I can do that."

Zane snorted and pushed the door open. He walked over to where Cole was playing with a knife, and he set the plate of fruit down in front of him. "You want some water?" He asked.

Cole slowly raised his glazed eyes from the knife in his fingers. "Sure," he said in a gruff voice. "But I thought you said you were cooking something." He gestured to the plate.

Zane was glad that Kai had refused to bring the plate out. Cole was just asking for a fight, and Kai would have been all to happy to give him one. The Nindroid gave him a knowing grin and crossed his arms over his chest. "I said I was preparing something to eat." He nodded to the sliced fruit. "The fruit would fall into that category."

Cole gave him a slight grin and grabbed a lime. "Touché, Zane." The malign melted out of his tone. He took a bite out of the lime and seemed unaffected by the sour taste.

Zane turned and walked back toward the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder once and said, "but I am making a bean soup, just so you know." And he walked back into the kitchen without waiting for the cynical reply.

Kai was waiting for him with two cans of open beans and a knowing smile on his face. "There's a reason I didn't want to go out there, you know." He opened the can of meat and started to drain the liquid into the sink.

"Wait," Zane leapt forward and grabbed the can. "That's good broth. We can use it."

"Sorry," Kai backed away and held up his hands in defeat.

Zane shrugged. "We'll live," he said. "It's no big deal." He emptied the contents of the can into a pot and turned it on. "And yes, I do see the wisdom in keeping you two separated as much as possible. He's a little bit..." He tried to find the word. "His nerves are a bit shot from the drink."

Kai snorted. "Which shouldn't surprise us any. I'm just glad that he didn't finish the bottle."

Zane added the beans and several dried herbs into the pot. "He's much too responsible to ever do something like that. He knows his limit, and he stays within his boundaries."

Kai tossed his apple core in the garbage. "And how do you know this?" He asked.

"I can just see it in his eyes," Zane replied with a shrug. "I cannot explain it, Kai. I just know that we can trust him to not drown himself in drink."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Says the man who tries to encourage the guy of people's worst nightmares. Might as well go court the Grim Reaper."

Zane suddenly let out a groan and ran to a cupboard, muttering curses under his breath. "I forgot about his water," he explained to Kai. He filled up the cup and ran out the door again.

He set the cup down in front of Cole. "My apologies," he said quickly.

Cole gave him a flagrant smile. "Too busy gossiping about me to actually get anything done?" He said teasingly.

Zane ran his fingers through his hair with a flustered smile. "Sorry."

Cole rolled his eyes and snorted contemptuously as he took a sip of the water. "Just forget it. I couldn't care less." He nodded to the half full bottle. "You wanna add that to the soup?" He asked. "I cut up the cork, so it needs to get used up before it spoils."

Zane shook his head in mock disapproval. "Shame on you, Cole." He grabbed the bottle and took a whiff. He looked up at Cole and shrugged. "I could use a little bit, but all of it would be too much."

"Bah," Cole got to his feet slowly and waved is hand in a dismissive manner. "I add it to everything. That's what gives my food its kick."

The nobleman set the bottle back down on the table and went back to the door. "I'm sure I can find a cork somewhere," he said.

Cole tossed his knife absently into the far wall and shrugged as the dull thud indicated impact. "You do that, prisoner."

* * *

><p>Garmadon cleared his throat and clasped his hands in front of him on the table. "There are four swords, one for each knight." He gestured to Lloyd and said, "except for you, of course. Your weapons will be explained later."<p>

He looked at Jay and spoke slowly, just to make sure he wouldn't have to repeat it. "Two of the blades are on the Dark Island. The other two are here, in Ninjago. I have the maps in a secure place, and will give them to you before you leave."

Jay nodded slowly. "Got it," he said. "What else?"

Garmadon was pleased to have such an attentive listener. He smiled as he continued his instructions. "Your job is to take those maps to the Dark Island, meet up with Kai, Cole and Zane, and split into two teams. Two of you will come back to Ninjago for the blades hidden here. The other two will stay there and find those swords."

Kaytake cleared his throat and spoke. "That sounds time consuming," he observed. "So far, we must be looking at nearly two weeks of work."

Garmadon regarded him cooly. "In the grand scheme of things, my friend," he said. "Two weeks is a blink. We have bigger problems right now than time blocks."

"Like what?" Kaytake asked.

"Rebellions," Julien said. "Surely you've heard, Kaytake?"

The Southern lord frowned and shook his head. "No, I suppose not. What's been happening up north?"

Lord Julien looked at Garmadon for confirmation before speaking. "It seems that some people feel we are incompetent," he said. "After word started spreading that Zane and Kai were taken, there has been unrest."

Kaytake raised an eyebrow. "Tell them we will take care of it, and not to worry."

Julien rubbed his forehead, as if nursing a headache. "It's not that simple anymore, Kay." He said. "They want us gone. They are demanding a new leader. One who can actually protect them from the threats overseas."

Kaytake's jaw dropped. "We're doing all that we can!" He exclaimed. "Do they not appreciate we have been doing?"

"That's just it, Kaytake." Garmadon said. "You must remember that they don't know what we've been doing. We have been keeping most of our operations a secret, as to not alarm the public."

"Well it isn't working very well," the Southern lord shot back. "I think it's time we cracked down and got the people back under control. They are enjoying this freedom too much."

Garmadon shook his head. "Cracking down will only make the situation worse, Kaytake." He said patiently. "We need to simply get to the heart of the rebellion and take out its leader. That would be our best bet at restoring peace. More laws don't solve problems. Cracking down would be asking for insurgence."

Kaytake took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I was out of line. You are right." He tapped his fingers on the table as he gathered his thoughts. "What is the leader's name?"

"Cyrus," Julien said. "His name is Cyrus Borg. He was one of my best engineers, until the day Zane was captured." He sighed and ran his fingers through his greying hair. "There was pandemonium when Sir Cole came and demanded that I hand over my son. Sometime during the ruckus, he managed to steal a bunch of blueprints, then disappeared."

"If he disappeared," Misako said. "Then how is he irritating the people?"

"I don't know!" Julien exclaimed, his face flushing red. "It's so frustrating. But he has been causing massive amounts of trouble." He smashed a grape between his thumb and the table. "And he does it right under my nose."

Garmadon sighed heavily and looked around the room, at all the faces. "Does anyone have a clue as to his whereabouts?"

Jay cleared his throat. "I-I know a Borg," he said timidly as every eye fell on him. "He's been working in the black market for several years now, sir."

"You know him?" Kaytake asked.

Jay shrugged. "I've made a few deals with the guy, but I don't know him. He mostly sells to Sir Cole. Until recently, they were really close."

Julien rubbed his forehead again. "I am a fool," he moaned. "How did I not see this coming?"

Jay shrugged. "He's incredibly crafty. I've heard that he's actually in charge of the biggest criminal syndicate in Ninjago."

Julien buried his head in his arms on the table and mumbled something under his breath.

"Jay," the Southern lord said with a smile. "That really did not help him feel better at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Pixal has a soft side. I feel sort of guilty for introducing her with that terrible side <strong>**first, because she isn't really a killer at heart. She's an average girl with emotional swings. **

**So...yeah...I am introducing a new bad guy! How do you like my Cyrus Borg twist? I'm pretty excited. **

**And please tell me if you feel uncomfortable reading all that stuff about drink...This chapter does contain the worst of it. Everything after this will be a little better, and he will not have this problem for much longer. Yes, Cole will turn good...eventually...**

**So go to my profile and read my review of episode 29 of Ninjago! *Fangirl scream* I loved it. Seriously one of the best episodes ever. **

**Neonfrost: I am going to assume that you are reading this. Thank you so much for your review of Overlord's Revenge. That was truly one of the most encouraging reviews I've ever gotten from someone about my writing ever. I literally started tearing up when I read it. I really wish that I was allowed to PM so I could thank you more properly, but this'll have to do. **

**Please review, constructive criticism appreciated. A special shout-out to all of you who reviewed last week. You guys are the best. **


	9. Disinclination

**Bonus chapter! Yay!**

**I'm almost done with chapter 10, so I decide that I'd give you all this chapter as a special treat. This chapter has about 7,000 words. That holds the record for the longest chapter I've ever written. ****  
><strong>

**EpicMoonBlade: I love your sense of sarcasm concerning my take on the Stone Army's language. I feel that if we were to meet, we would make great friends, because of our mutual passion of abject jokes. Not a lot of people can make sarcasm sound so sincere. And I think the word you were looking for was '****sophisticated,' although that may not be right either. And yes, it is. :) I spent several weeks filling notebooks with random grammar rules, just so the language could sound more like something Tolkien would do. I totally have time for that, you're welcome. **

**MarsTwilight: Yes, I did know about the citrusy fruits, but not the rum. Interesting facts. :) I recently started saving my favorite comments, and yours is one of the few that has made it into my bin. Thank you so much! Reviews like yours are the ones that inspire me to keep writing.  
><strong>

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): Your review was also awesome, and went into my 'saves' bin. Nothing makes me happier than getting reviews like yours. **

**Random fact: We all knew that Lloyd was voiced by a girl, right? Well, her name is Jillian Michaels. And I just learned that she also voices Edna. Weird, right? I will never look at either character in the same way again. That totally ruined my image of Lloyd. **

**And I am seriously running out of words. This idea to only have one-word titles seemed so great a month ago...Ugh. If you must know, the word will fit for both Zane and Nya in this chapter, because of the decisions they will/have made. I seriously need a good plot twist soon, so I can get better words. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disinclination<strong>

* * *

><p>Jay sat on his horse, wearing a new blue cloak that draped down from his shoulders, and blanketed his horse's rump. Lord Julien had taken Pixal's horse back with him to the Northern realm, and King Garmadon had lent him one of his own mounts, as well as given him the cloak afore mentioned, and a new set of clothing.<p>

They were on their way back to the Southern realm, and Jay could hear the sound of the Dicara River, which made the border between the Middle and Southern realms. They traveled down the wide dirt road that led to the bridge where they would cross, where it then fed its travers to an intersection where they could choose between a few different routes to varying cities in the South.

Normally, the road was crawling with travelers. But since Sir Cole's attacks several days before, the roads became a desolate strip of land, because no one wanted to risk being caught out here by the Dark Knight, who had a reputation of kidnapping and robbing on these roads, whenever he wasn't wreaking havoc on his own island over the sea.

Jay knew better than to believe all the rumors told about Sir Cole concerning these roadside robberies. Many were true, of course. But it was like playing a game of telephone. You hear an account firsthand from the victim, then it gets passed along to the next person. Before long, you've got a story about a phantom black pirate who has an army of a hundred stone giants who can melt your flesh with a single steely stare.

But Jay had met the guy several times. Granted, they weren't exactly friends, or even on remotely good terms. Cole would likely do his best to remove Jay's head from his shoulders if they did ever happen to cross paths again. But Jay could say with honesty that a lot of the rumors the commoners spread about the guy were about as real as the theory about the world being flat.

Jay followed behind Kaytake's horse, and Lloyd went behind the thief. The guards sort of drifted at random, sometimes in the back and other times in the front.

"Are we almost there?" Lloyd asked after they had crossed the bridge.

Assuming that he was talking to Kaytake, the thief stayed quiet, opting to listen to the birdsong. He loved birds, a passion that was partially inspired by his name.

"Jay?" Lloyd called out with a smile in his tone.

Jay instantly slowed his horse and waited for Lloyd to come up next to him before resuming his normal pace. "Yes sir?" He asked.

"Stop that, please." Lloyd said. "Honestly, there's nothing more annoying. You know my name, why don't you use it?"

Jay resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sighed. "Yes, Lloyd?" He corrected himself with a tiny smile.

"Are we almost there?" The prince asked again. "To the pile of rocks you told us about?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah, it'll only be another minute or so."

Lloyd hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "How do I get you to talk?" He acted like he was thinking out loud, but Jay knew it was a statement;

'You're too quiet.'

He sighed again and shook his head. "Listen, kid." He said with a patient smile. "I can talk when I feel like it. I just don't feel like talking right now." His face brightened a bit. "But I've got a few stories about times I've used my tongue too much, and almost payed for it with my life."

Lloyd saw an opportunity here, and he grabbed it tightly with both hands. "I'd like to hear one," he said.

The blue cloak rippled with Jay's shrug, which was supposed to be nonchalant, but had failed too miserably to pass as such a thing. He was obviously excited to tell his story.

"Okay," he said. "If you insist, I guess I could explain the details." He shifted in his saddle uncomfortably and began. "So I had this gold statue that I had stolen maybe two years ago. I went to a rendezvous point to meet up with this guy, so I could sell it. Of course, I had no idea who the guy was, because we'd only talked 'through the grapevine,' if you get my meaning. So guess what his name was." He looked at Lloyd with a grin. "Go on, guess."

"Me," Lloyd said gruffly, keeping a straight face with close to no difficulty.

Jay gave him a strange look before shaking his head. "No, actually. Have you done black market deals before?"

"Naw," the prince replied with a grin. "Go on, please. I can't guess."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Okay, so the guy's name was Dark Knight. Weird, right? I'd never heard of him before."

"Sir Cole?" Lloyd interrupted, one eyebrow raised incredulously. "You ran into Sir Cole?"

"You don't believe me?" Jay waved a hand in dismissal and grunted. "Eh, I wouldn't believe me either. So anyways, I meet the guy in this secret place that I'm not supposed to tell anyone because that's where most of the criminals go to sell their spoils, and we haggled over the price." He laughed at the memory. "So we got that deal all settled, and he invited me onto his ship for a drink. I, of course, said no. I didn't really care for alcohol, and I didn't trust him. So we stayed on the ground and talked. I asked him what his real name was, because 'Dark Knight' sounded absolutely ridiculous."

Lloyd guffawed. "That couldn't have gone over well," he said.

"No, you think?" Jay exclaimed sarcastically. "Yeah, so he told me that his name was Cole Reddington. I told him he shouldn't trust so easily, 'cause giving full names in our line of work was a little foolish. I had only wanted a first name."

"You make it sound as if you really had no clue about who the guy was," Lloyd remarked. "What's with that? He isn't really an obscure common thief...no offense."

"None taken," Jay replied. "Although I'm not exactly obscure. I'm one of the most well known criminals in the Northerns. And yeah, like I said, this meeting happened a few years ago. This was before he became the most notorious criminal nationwide. I might have been the first person to actually see him. But I'm getting off track here. I said that the name was familiar. Wasn't he a dancer from the Middle realm? Y'know, the one who went missing a few months before? He snapped back that it was none of my business, and told me to go back to my work, because he had something more productive to be doing."

"But you didn't get back to work, did you?" Lloyd guessed.

Jay laughed ruefully. "Nope. Instead, I tried to convince him to go back home." His laugh intensified. "I know, right? Then we got onto this entirely different track, talking about good looks. I told him that he didn't have any. His skin was so pale, and he was so short and twiggy. Don't even get me started on his hair. He got so mad at me that he pinned me to the ground and took out a knife. At first, I thought he would cut my throat out."

"But he didn't?" Lloyd knew it was a stupid question, but he really wanted to interject somehow. He was stoking Jay's flame, and was actually getting the guy to talk. Interjecting seemed like the most effective way to make him talk faster.

"Well yeah, he actually killed me back there," Jay said sarcastically before sitting back in his seat and going straight in the mouth.

He was silent for a long moment before speaking again. "I don't know what happened, actually. He held that knife at my throat for a long moment, as if gathering his resolve, then his eyes suddenly softened, and he ran the knife across my forehead instead, drawing a lot of blood. So much that I passed out afterward." He ran his finger over the pinkish scar, which ran from the middle of his temple in a jagged line down his right eyebrow. "He said that since I was so confident in my good looks, a little scar shouldn't matter to me. The ladies would be too busy looking into my..._dreamy blue eyes_...to notice it. Then he just walked away."

He looked at Lloyd thoughtfully. "I really think that he had intended to kill me, Lloyd." He said. "But something stopped him before he could slit my throat. Cole's green eyes were, at one moment, livid and full of hate. The next moment, he softened his expression to one of extreme anger, instead of intense hate, exercising restraint instead of going for the kill. After running into the guy a few more times after that, I can say that he's changed a lot. He finally filled out, got those muscles, that ridiculous tan..." He trailed off, frowning deeply for a moment. "Look, the point is, I think the guy isn't what we've made him out to be. I don't think that he's acting of his own free will most of the time."

"So you mean that some supernatural force restrained him from killing you?" Lloyd asked.

"No," Jay shook his head. "I mean that he didn't have orders to kill me, so he didn't. He won't kill anyone unless given direct orders, or if the person is posing a threat. I've seen it in the way he handles business with Borg and other men. Cole doesn't bear the mark of a sociopathic psycho killer, but of a man being forced against his will, and hating every second of it."

"Interesting," Kaytake said suddenly. Jay had forgotten that the man was even there. "I think that you will be an asset, Jay. Your knowledge of criminals and their activity may be helpful in the near future." He looked into the woods and pointed into their still semi-dark branches. "We turn here, you two."

They left the trail and rode in silence for a few more minutes. Lloyd was proud of himself, because he'd just made Jay speak more than one polite sentence. It was an accomplishment, to say the least. And the guy was actually sort of funny, once you got him going.

A shimmer on the ground caught Lloyd's attention, and he started riding faster. He reached the sparkling object a moment later, and his heart caught in his throat. He leapt down from his mount and stared at the pile of weapons glistening brightly in the morning light.

He dropped to one knee next to the weapons and stared at them with a sad smile. Pixal and her love of weapons... He could tell that they were hers, because they were all so unique. She had invented many of them herself. Things like the tiny flat disc of steel with six sharp points, which she had learned to throw with uncanny precision, like a dart.

Or the weighted rope, with the knife attached to one end. A perfect weapon for sneaking up behind someone, and throwing the weighted end in such a way that it wrapped around the victim's neck, so she could take a hold of the knife at the other end and slit their throat.

Lloyd picked up the sword, one of the only weapons in the pile that he was truly familiar with. The silver sheath had a vine of small flowers and leaves engraved in it, but was otherwise unadorned. No precious stones or anything like that, because Pixal said that such a thing would draw attention in a battle. You don't want to be the target with the pretty prize.

He stood up with the sword in his hands, recalling the day he had given it to her. It had been on her ninth birthday, just over a year ago.

"What's that?" Jay asked, coming to a stop on his horse right behind the prince. "You like that sword?"

Lloyd shook his head quickly, drawing himself out of the reverie. "No," he said slowly. "I like the person I gave it to."

Jay stiffly dismounted, shifting his weight from one foot to the next after once again slamming his heels into the dirt. A bad habit that would need to stop soon. He walked up to Lloyd with a smile in his face. "You like that ill-tempered android?" He asked.

Lloyd shot him a glare. "You don't know her like I do," he said. "I mean, yeah. Sure, she has sporadic mood swings, but she's usually a really sweet girl, unless provoked." He sighed and stuffed the sword into one of his saddle bags. The hilt stuck out of the top, but he didn't care. "It just takes a little while to figure her out, then she's real nice."

Jay rolled his eyes and got scrambled into the saddle. "Whatever you say," he said. "Alright, you've seen it. They obviously aren't here anymore. You ready to go?"

Lloyd nodded and leapt onto his mount. "Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"Listen," Kai said as he turned off the burner. "I'm sorry, Zane. It was taking forever, and you know that neither of us have eaten in quite a while." He grabbed a serving spoon and got himself a bowl of the brown mess. "How was I supposed to know that turning the burner on high would make it scorch?"<p>

Zane let out a slow, calming breath and grabbed two more bowls. "I'm not angry, Kai." He said slowly. "I was merely pointing out your lack of patience."

Kai gritted his teeth, painfully aware of the fact that his father had told him the same thing on the afternoon of his capture, right after their sword fight. "Yeah, whatever." He said tartly.

Zane filled his two bowls and grabbed spoons. He pushed the door open and examined the dining room. He barely suppressed a chuckle at the sight. Cole and one of the stone warriors were on their hands and knees, scrubbing the floor with rags.

Zane set the bowls down on the table and looked down at Cole. "You need some help?"

Cole jumped in surprise and got to his feet, brushing a few strands of his long black hair out of his face as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. "I was just finishing up," he said gruffly, flicking his wrist. The stone warrior left immediately. "Is something burning?" Cole tossed his rag into a bucket on the floor.

Zane pointed over his shoulder at Kai, who was walking through the door at that moment. "He seems to have a knack for burning things."

Cole nodded in understanding. "This takes the term 'hothead' to a new level," he said with a straight face. "Not only to you scorch your words, but your soup as well. Great job, Kai."

Kai would have been tempted to snort indignantly if Sir Cole hadn't looked so serious when he said it. "Thank you, sir." He said with the same straight face. "I do my best."

Cole nodded. "I'm sure you do, prisoner." He gestured to the table and sat down. "Sit, and I'll explain the rest of the rules while we eat."

They did as the were told, and the Dark Knight began. "The rules are simple. Rule number one would be to keep everything clean." He gestured with an outstretched arm to the ship. "I keep everything spotless, save for the marks on the walls. And yes, you'll find plenty of those. I like to throw knives, and the occasional stone warrior. Especially on stressful days."

Kai opened his mouth to say something, but Zane kicked his leg under the table before the snarky comment could come out.

The Nindroid nodded to Cole and smiled in a friendly manner. "Understood," he said. "What else?"

Cole pointed to a closet next to the kitchen door. "If you make a spill, muddy something up, or find dust on anything, it needs to get cleaned up." He ran his hand through his hair the best he could, but it was too tangled for his fingers to get far. "I have obsessive-compulsive disorder, so I need things clean. It they aren't spotless, I may go into a fit of rage and clean it up myself, but only after beating you. Just a warning." He picked up his spoon and scooped some of the stew into his mouth. "I'm not really myself when things are dirty."

Zane and Kai followed his lead as they waited for more instructions, eating their food quickly.

After finishing their bowls in silence, the blond man spoke up. "You have any more rules, Cole?" He asked.

Cole looked up from his empty bowl and stared at them for a long moment. "Yeah," he said hesitantly, clearing his throat as he looked around the room for a fleeting moment. "Kai, you can leave now."

The Southern nobleman paused for a moment, frowning deeply. "Why?"

Cole growled, reaching his hand into his coat. "You want to play like that, prisoner?"

Zane knew that Cole was reaching for a knife, and that he had to intervene. He stood up and put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "You heard him," he said. "Please leave for a few minutes while I find out what he wants."

Kai brushed his hand away and got to his feet, swiping his bowl off of the table with an angry harrumph. "Fine." He said shortly. "I'll leave you two _best friends_ alone for a few minutes." He said 'best friends' with dry, angry sarcasm. He turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Zane looked back at Cole with a raised eyebrow. "Alright," he said. "What was so important that you couldn't say to both of us?" He sat down across the table from the knight.

Cole leaned across the table, getting so close that Zane could smell the drink on his breath. "Listen closely." He whispered. "I probably shouldn't be saying this. But things are not as they seem." He paused for a moment, to let the statement sink in. "I cannot give you specifics, but things are not as they seem." He was apparently unaware of the fact that he had just repeated himself.

Zane leaned back and nodded slowly. The man was clearly being effected by the drink. "If they aren't what they seem, then what are they?" He asked.

"Keep your voice down!" Cole whispered harshly, reaching across the table for Zane's collar. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close again. "I can't say," he said. "But be prepared. You passed the test. No one," he shook Zane harshly as he spoke in his hushed tone. "No one has ever passed the test before. And I've tried it on a lot of people. Just be prepared." In his fuzzy state of mind, he was repeating his words. "Got it?"

Zane slowly backed up, expertly extricating himself from the man's grip. "Got it," he said. "So...Kai did not pass this test?"

Cole shook his head. "No, only you." He stirred his spoon in the stew as he spoke again. "Listen, I like you. As a friend, of course. I don't want to see you dead. There might be a way to avoid it, if you're willing."

Zane stroked his chin, vaguely aware of the stubble that was beginning to show itself on his face. "I'm listening," he said.

The Dark Knight took a drink of his water cup. "I want you to be my servant on board this ship," he said. "Believe me, this is a good deal for you. The moment Kozu gets his claws on you, you'll wish you were dead. But if you're here with me, I can keep you relatively safe."

Zane blinked at him, his brows furrowing as he considered the proposition. Living a life like Cole, or dying a death like all of his other prisoners...

_...And Kai..._

The Nindroid bit the inside of his lip, frustrated. Cole was telling him that Kai was a dead man already. The Southern nobleman was on death row, no matter what. But Cole was willing to give the Northern nobleman a way out.

"Why?" Zane asked eventually. "I thought you said that you were the Black Knight. If I am the white one, and Kai is red, why do you want him dead?"

Cole took out his knife and twirled it in his fingers. "I don't care about any prophesy," he said. "That is my master's job. My job is to kill all prisoners, unless they show potential. Then I can bring up their case to Overlord, and he may let him or her live. I've done it before, but only with the women. And they basically just slave away on the farms."

Zane took a deep breath. How would he be of the most use to Kai? As a servant who assisted in the torture, or as the one being tortured right alongside him?

"Can..." Zane stuttered through his words. "Can I have a few days to think about it? It'll take that long to reach the Dark Island anyway."

Cole looked at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly perplexed. He could not understand why anyone would hesitate to say yes to his request. "Sure," he said slowly. "But I need your answer before we leave the ship again."

"Thank you," Zane said. He got to his feet and grabbed his empty bowl. "I appreciate the offer, Cole." He turned and walked into the kitchen, certain that his face was as pale as death.

Kai turned and looked at him as soon as he walked in. "What did he want?" He asked gruffly.

The Nindroid rubbed his forehead and let out short groan. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>Nya sat on the stone bench in the Southern mansion's gardens, her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds around her. There was the fountain, which was a pleasant white noise that flowed through the back of her mind. And there was also the birdsong.<p>

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the stars in her vision. The sun was shining directly in her face, making her eyes water. She slowly got to her feet, leaning on the cane she had grabbed from where it sat next to the bench. She limped over to another bench on the opposite side of the fountain and sat down again, so the sun was at her back. She closed her eyes and brought back some memories from a couple days ago.

_Nya and her mother had parted ways with Kaytake, and had gone back to the mansion. Driniah had gone right to work, making sure that Nya's wound was clean so it would heal properly._

_"So who is this 'Jay?'" Her mother had asked as they sat in the bedroom that night, eating supper together._

_Nya had paused for a long moment, chewing her pork thoughtfully. "He's apparently a thief from the Northern realm," she said._

_"Well I already know that," Driniah had said with a wave of her hand. "I was asking you what he was like. What did he do to you in the cave?" Her blue eyes were dark with concern._

_Nya took another bite and swallowed. "Nothing," she said. "He didn't do anything to me." She chuckled ruefully. "I'm actually concerned about what I did to him."_

_The older woman put a hand on her daughter's arm. "What are you talking about?" She had asked._

_Nya had sighed and spoke slowly. "Well, I sort of treated him like a pervert, for one thing." She said. "In hindsight, I can see that he was anything but that. I guess stress can make the mind believe strange things."_

_Lady Driniah smiled in a comforting way and patted her daughter's elbow. "Everyone makes mistakes, Nya."_

_Nya shrugged. "I guess so," she had said. "I want to give him my thanks for what he did, but I'm afraid it may be too late for that."_

_"Why?" Driniah had asked. "I'm sure you'll be able to visit him in the Northern prisons sometime soon, if you wanted to thank him."_

_Nya had forced a tear away as she spoke the words she had been harboring in her mind since they had parted ways in the woods. "He won't be in any prison, mother. He'll be dead."_

Nya opened her eyes and looked around the garden, realizing that her eyes were moist with tears. She felt more than a little guilty about the fact that Jay was on his way to his death. He had only been caught because he had helped her out. And how had she repaid him? By slapping his hand twice, expressing extreme distrust, and riding off without even giving him a thanks.

She sighed deeply and watched detachedly as birds flew through the air, flitting in circles as they sang sweet songs, as if trying to lift her mood. A noble effort, but a lost cause.

A commotion sounded off in the distance, making Nya turn her head. The sounds of neighing horses and people talking excitedly made her more than a little curious. She called out to Malian, who was running for the stable, and asked what was going on.

The general stopped in his tracks and did a quick bow. "Our lord is back with the prince and the vagrant Lady Pixal picked up." He nodded to Nya and smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, I need to get down there."

Nya held up a hand. "Wait," she said. Her heart was hammering in her chest. _Father's come back with the prince and Jay?_ "Please take me with you."

Malian only hesitated a moment. He ran to the bench where she sat and held out an arm, a warm smile on his lips. "Of course, my lady." He said.

Nya used the leverage from both her cane and the man's hand to pull herself to her feet painfully. She looped her hand through the crook of his elbow, and they walked at the fastest pace she could manage down the path to the stable yard.

"How are you, m'lady?" Malian asked, his blue eyes sparkling with his smile.

Nya found herself smiling back. "Better now," she said. "I am glad that father is back."

Malian put his hand on his elbow, above her hand, and patted it gently. "I believe that everyone feels safer when the lord is at home." His brows furrowed slightly, as if he were second guessing his words.

Nya caught the shift in his mood and questioned him as they neared the barn. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The general warmed his features a bit and shrugged. "Nothing worth your time, miss. Just boring general matters, I suppose."

Nya had been friends with Malian for many years. They were both about the same age, him being a few years older, at the age of twenty-nine. Kaytake had tried to start a spark between them several times, but it never caught. While the general was a wonderful man, and everything Nya could ever want in a husband, she had trouble fanning the flame. They just weren't meant to go together.

One of her parents requirements for her husband was that he must be of a higher class. Someone of high rank in the military, or another nobleman. There had to be some political advantage in the marriage of their daughter, which was the way of all wise rulers. Nya agreed with her parents wholeheartedly on that fact. She had to choose someone of her own rank, and she had to do it soon. But she had problems with actually selecting her man. She would chase one love interest after another, none of them ever lasting for more than a few days before the spark was extinguished by her own lack of passion.

"Nya?" She looked up from her feet and saw her father dismounting his horse. She let go of Malian and went into her father's arms.

"It is good to see you, daughter." Kaytake said, kissing her cheek. "How is your wound?"

Nya wrapped her free arm around his torso and hugged him back. "Frustrating, painful, crippling." She said with a dry smile. "But I'll live."

"Good to know, Nya." He replied with a chuckle as he let her go. "Listen, I need to go. I need to get Jay and Lloyd going on their mission, and then we can catch up." He patted her shoulder and walked past her to talk to Malian.

Nya took a deep breath and steadied her shaking fingers. Jay and the prince were in this stable somewhere. She needed to-

"Greetings, my lady." Lloyd spoke up behind her.

She turned slowly and smiled, offering him her hand. "Hello, your majesty."

Lloyd kissed her hand and looked up at her, keeping a straight face for maybe three seconds before breaking out in an embarrassing chortle. "How are you doing, Nya?" He opened his arms and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "It's been a while."

Nya went into his arms with a wide grin and kissed his cheek. "Too long," she said. "I'm not doing good, but I'm okay. Where's Jay?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lloyd asked with a coy smile.

She rolled her eyes and tried to shove him away, only making her lose her balance. She let out a short yelp as she fell over backwards, and was caught by the arms right before she could hit the floor.

"Sorry," she said as the person helped her to her feet. "Thanks for catching me." She turned around slowly and faced the man. A gasp escaped her throat.

Jay stood there in his old leather boots, with a clean pair of black pants and a grey shirt. A dark, almost navy blue cloak clung to his shoulders, and a sword hung at his waist. He gave her a smile before realizing that he held her hand, and he leapt backwards as if he had been shocked. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I-I should know better by now."

Nya frowned, now realizing the full extent of the monster she had created of herself in that cave. She held out her hand for Jay to take with a smile. "Listen, I'm the one who should be sorry."

Jay looked at the hand for a moment before hesitantly taking it and kissing it lightly. "Why is that?" He asked.

"I wasn't very kind to you the other day," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine, m'lady." Jay said. "I'm just glad to see you on your feet."

"Thanks to you," Nya replied. She made a face. "I wasn't even allowed out of bed until this morning. I was just out in the garden enjoying my first breath of fresh air when you came."

Jay snorted. "The nerve of some people, right?" He let go of her and backed up a step. "Keeping you locked up? That is a crime indeed." His eyes sparkled with humor.

Nya looked up at him and noticed the pinkish scar on his forehead for the first time. _Why didn't I see it before?_ She supposed that the cave had been too dark for her to see such details.

Jay noticed her gaze, and his eyes found the floor. He obviously was ashamed of the scar.

Nya felt bad for him. Judging by the condition of his skin and hair, he was the type of man who cared a lot about cleanliness and physical appearance. His brown hair was trimmed carefully and styled in a way that was appealing and easy to maintain. It was a sort of free-spirited, and it framed his head nicely. His face was clean shaven and without a blemish, except for the large scar. The one that went straight down his temple and through his right eyebrow, stopping right before his eyelid.

Nya took a deep breath, taking her eyes away from his face. Trying to give him a compliment about how he looked handsome, scar or not, could give him the wrong idea. She did not by any means want a relationship with this thief.

So instead, she turned and took Lloyd's arm. "Look, I've pretty much had enough standing for a while," she said. "Should we go sit down?"

Lloyd hesitated. "Well, we're actually only going to be here a few minutes," he said. "We came for some of my mother's maps, which she hid somewhere on these grounds. Then we're going to start our trip to the Dark Island."

Nya's face lit up a little more. "You're going to go get Kai and Zane back?" She asked.

"And Pixal," Lloyd said. "We have three nobles on their way to death, and me and Jay are the only ones who can stop the current course of things." He said it in a deep voice and a wide grin, as if he were in one of those plays with the all-too-perfect main characters with no weaknesses. He took a dramatic bow and grabbed her hand again, kissing it with a loud smack, enjoying his fun a little too much. He stood up straight again, laughing heartily. "Geez, I'm glad I don't actually sound like that in real life." He said.

Nya pulled her hand away, pretending to be offended. "I am too," she said. "But I seriously need to go sit down. I haven't stood up for this long since my run-in with Sir Cole."

Jay stepped forward and offered her an arm. "I can walk you back to the garden," he said timidly.

Nya slid her hand through the crook of his elbow with a smile. "Thank you, Walker." She said. She looked back at Lloyd. "Make sure you come and say goodbye before you leave," she said.

Lloyd nodded. "Sure thing."

Nya and Jay walked slowly out of the barn. The pain in her abdomen seemed a little more intense than usual, most likely because of the exertion. She was breathing heavily and leaning much of her weight on the cane.

Jay gave her a concerned look. "You okay, miss?" He asked.

Nya shook her head. "I'm not going to lie. I feel terrible."

He stopped and looked down at her. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. "If you're in pain, I don't mind carrying you the couple hundred paces to the garden."

"How do you know where the garden is?" Nya asked, knowing that her sanctuary was at this moment concealed by trees.

A blush permeated Jay's otherwise pale face. "I might have been here a few times before," he said. "I'm a thief. It's my job to know this kind of stuff."

Nya rolled her eyes. "I guess," she said. "Although I think you should consider another line of work."

"Done," Jay said simply. "I've just been hired by the king to track down your brother." He gave her a mischievous smile. "Does that count, m'lady?"

Nya shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "It counts, I suppose." Her knuckles went white on the handle of her stick.

Jay noticed this, and he sighed. "Look, if you're done with that whole slapping phase, I'm going to pick you up and carry you the rest of the way. You can't walk anymore."

The young woman gave him a long, hard stare before responding. "I suppose I could live with that," she said.

Jay gently scooped her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady. "Thank you, Walker." She said awkwardly.

The thief gave her a nervous smile, painfully aware of how close their faces were when her arms were around his neck. "No problem, miss Nya." He walked briskly, wanting to set her down and run off before he did or said something stupid. He'd had this feeling often, around a multitude of other pretty girls over the years. The difference being that they were usually the ones in a lower status than even himself. He could not let himself tangle with a noblewoman. The buzzing in his chest would pass as soon as he was a good ten miles from the pretty face. It always did.

Nya was not having nearly as much trouble with her own emotions. Her mother and father had been very clear about who she could and could not build affections for. Jay fell into the 'no' category without exception. Even by her own standards, he was not any good. She felt nothing at all around this man.

Jay set her down on the bench gently and smoothed out his clothes. "You'll be alright?" He asked, scratching an itch on his forehead. "Need anything before I leave?"

Nya shook her head quickly. "Thank you," she said again. "Good luck on your mission."

Jay started to back away. "I'm sure we'll meet again before I leave," he said, dipping his head respectfully. "See you later, m'lady." And he turned and walked back down the path at a brisk pace.

Nya stared after him for a long moment, trying to figure him out. He was a polite gentleman, with a nice sense of sarcasm and a cute smile.

But he was also a thief. A commoner who had stooped below even the standards of his peers.

Nya humored herself for a moment, allowing her mind to consider him as a romantic option. She took a step back and tried to imagine them in this very garden, hand in hand, laughing and talking of love.

The images it gave her brought a sick feeling into her stomach. She could tell herself with complete honesty that this man was not for her. Even if she could at some point find a place for him in her heart, it would be as a friend. Noblewomen did not fraternize with criminals.

And she was just fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Did everyone have a busy week? I found it slightly strange that all of my reviews last week were so scattered. I got one review on Tuesday, maybe two on Wednesday, none on Thurdsday...etc etc... No problem, just saying it was a little strange, how sporadic everyone's reviews were. I usually get them all on Tuesday, and then none throughout the week. <strong>

**Is everyone angry at me now? I'm sorry, I simply cannot make anything easy for my characters. Even trust and friendship will be slow in forming, let alone love. This 'Jaya' romance will be slow and arduous. I'm not a fan of the 'love at first sight' ****scenario, so be prepared for several more chapters of slow trust building. **

**Think about this from the perspective of the people in that day, you guys. In the Dark Ages, public status was a huge thing. You had your serfs, peasants, etc. People were expected to stay within their specific class of peoples, or else face persecution. So this 'Jaya' stuff is actually something that would be highly discouraged, and could possibly bring shame to her father's name. **


	10. Regression

**You guys get this chapter a few hours early, because I won't have time to do it later tonight...and what the heck? If it's done right now, why ****wait? **

**The other day, I was browsing on Fanfiction and found a story called 'Wanted,' by TombRaiderNinja. I am shocked by how similar our stories are, and I swear that I hadn't even heard of her story until last Friday. Seriously, She/He's got the Sir Cole, the Prince Lloyd, and the Thief Jay. Wow, I thought I was being so clever at the time... Again, I say that I did not intend to copy her story. I stumbled across it completely on accident, while taking a break from writing this chapter.**

**Frosti1212: LOL, you really like my OC...thanks? :) **

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Yeah, part of the reason I wrote that 'Stone Army Language' was so that you guys could all humiliate yourselves by saying it out loud in the family room while everyone else stares at you all weird...true story... And thank you, I really appreciate it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Regression<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane leaned over the edge of the ship, looking down below him at the vast expanse of water. His white cloak caught the breeze and lifted it gently, sending a thrilling chill down his spine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing himself to forget his problems, at least for a few minutes.<p>

They had been over the ocean for about a day now. Cole said that once they reached the water, the trip would take about four days.

Three left. He still did not have any answer for Cole, and his heart was torn. He had allowed himself to be captured so he could be a companion for Kai. He was going to be that, no matter what the personal cost may be. And, of course, he had his sister to think about as well. Her presence on the ship had certainly skewed whatever plans he had made for escape.

_The problem, _Zane decided,_ is being able to discern if I would be able to help them better by being the one with the keys in my hand instead of shackled alongside them._

Zane opened his eyes and looked into the direction of the wind. The sharp, dry sea air brought tears to his eyes. He had no clue what he would do.

"Zane?" Kai's voice sounded behind him. "You okay?"

The Northern nobleman turned to face his companion. "No," he said with a sigh. "No, I don't believe I am."

"You want to talk about it?" Kai asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You should not concern yourself with the problems of other people, Kai."

"Says the guy who is risking his neck to get me off of this ship in one piece."

"He would have captured me anyway, you know." Zane shot back.

Kai threw up his arms in defeat. "Hey, you don't need to get all snappy. I was just asking. What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Zane said. "Nothing is wrong with me, Kai."

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Ever since that conversation with Cole yesterday afternoon, you've been all snappy."

"Your point?"

Cole came up the steps, staggering slightly as he held the railing. "Hey, back off." He glared at Kai. "Leave the man alone."

"Make me," Kai said.

"Kai," Zane's tone was low and commanding. "Stop being the rock in our shoes. You don't need to argue with him." He sighed slowly. _What's wrong with me? _He asked himself. _Stress is no excuse for this kind of behavior, Zane. Stop it. _

Cole snorted and walked across the deck, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him as his cloak caught the wind. He refused to look over the edge of the ship and confront the shiny water below. He reached into his pocket and drew out a key, then pushed it into a slot in the wall.

A closet door opened, and Zane watched with mild curiosity as the Dark Knight grabbed a sword. He turned and tossed it suddenly to Kai, who caught it easily.

The Southern nobleman grinned as the sword landed in his palm. "So we're going to fight?" He asked, swinging the sword casually to test its balance.

Cole grinned cruelly and drew his own sword, which hung at all times from his hip scabbard. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Now his eyes were on Kai and the blade in his hand. _Still not on the water, _Zane noted.

Cole nodded to Kai's blade. "You're move," he said. "This is just practice. We are not going to purposely hurt each other."

Kai's eyes lit up excitedly as he walked to the center of the deck, where Cole stood. "Understood," he said.

Zane watched as they patiently sized each other up for a long moment, both holding their swords in a casually defensive stance. Kai was the first to move. He leapt forward, going with a wide sweep of his blade for Cole's left side.

Cole blocked easily, taking a step to the right and tilting his blade down, so it was parallel with his body. The two swords clashed, and he turned his blade upward in a quick slice, nicking Kai's sleeve.

Kai jumped backward, surprised. He stood still for just a moment, watching Cole's face as the green eyes regarded him cooly, patiently, practically _begging_ him to strike. To do his worst, and not hold back.

So that's what he did. Leaping into a series of dangerous combinations, he backed Cole up until the darkly tanned man was a step away from the wall.

Then Cole suddenly went from defensive to offensive, charging forward with the force of a raging river, thrusting and swinging with uncanny skill, all done while not taking his eyes off of Kai's. His lips stayed straight, and his face showed no emotion.

Kai was starting to get unnerved. Sir Cole had been drinking, and had not been in a clear state of mind since yesterday. And yet, through some cruel joke of chance or fortune, he was able to best Kai without even glancing at either blades. It was as if Cole could read his mind, and was drawing the information he needed right out of Kai's brown eyes.

Kai turned suddenly, spinning on his foot in a last second attempt to best the man. He began to thrust and swing his blade with frighteningly fast slices. Cole was unprepared for this sudden move, and was left backing straight up against the guardrail.

Zane watched with fascination as Cole seemed to lose his head completely. The green eyes went wide with alarm, and his hands began to shake as he stared at the ocean water below as if it were cursed.

Kai saw his opening and swung his sword straight for Cole's arm.

Zane was barely able to process what happened next. Cole, instead of lifting his sword to block the hit, turned his body away from Kai and dropped his sword to the floor with a loud clatter.

Kai had been expecting a block, and was unable to pull back his blade in time. It clipped Cole's shoulder, and the injured man fell to his knees with a sound somewhere between a whimper and a subdued cry of pain.

Kai dropped his sword with a gasp. "Sorry," he said quickly. "Are you all right?"

Cole was breathing heavily, both palms flat on the floorboards as he continued making the strange noises, cowering like a beaten dog.

Zane rushed forward and touched the man's wounded shoulder. "Let me look at that," he said.

Cole was nearly paralyzed with fear as Zane gently helped him to his feet. "Kai," Zane said calmly as he watched the trail of blood run down Cole's white sleeve. "Run and find some bandages."

"No," Cole said in a shaky voice. "Don't touch my wounds." He extricated himself from Zane's grasp and grabbed his sword from the floor. He sheathed it and walked with unsteady strides to the dining room.

Zane followed quickly, watching as Cole grabbed a bottle off of the shelf and slumped down on the bench, pulling out the cork and dropping it to the floor without looking at it. He drank straight for the bottle, not even bothering with a cup.

"What happened?" Zane asked, sitting down across the table from the perturbed man. "You were doing good until you hit the railing."

Cole slammed the bottle on the table and glared at the Nindroid. "Yeah, I noticed." He said in a voice that betrayed his true emotions. He was not angry, but extremely overwrought and frightened.

Kai sat down next to Zane and sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry."

Cole waved his hand dismissively. "Not the first time I've been cut, believe me. I don't even feel it." He took another long drink out of the bottle.

"Do you want some water?" Zane asked.

Cole shook his head quickly, then reconsidered. "Y-yeah," he said. He see the bottle on the table and reached down to pick up the cork. "Please, I need a different drink." He shoved the cork back into the bottle neck and handed it to Zane.

The Northern nobleman took the bottle without hesitation and stood up. He took the bottle into the kitchen and returned an moment later with a large glass of water.

Cole took the glass and drained it while the other two men watched with concern. He set down the empty glass after a long minute, his fingers slightly more steady than before. "Look," he said slowly. "I'm sorry about that, you two."

"No," Kai said. "I'm sorry. Let's not have one of those sword fights again. You sure that you're okay?"

Cole stood abruptly. "Look, I'm fine." He snapped, eyes nearly glowing in his sudden anger. "Ask again and you won't be." He turned on his heel and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him with a bang.

Kai looked at Zane with wide eyes. "Please tell me that I didn't do that."

Zane shook his head and let it sink into his crossed arms on the table. "No, Kai. I don't think it had anything to do with you."

"Then what was that? He totally freaked out on us!"

"This goes beyond anything we did, Kai." Zane said with a muffled sigh. "Can't you see?"

"Apparently not," Kai said.

"The false escape," Zane said. "When we neared the river, his fingers began to tremble, and his face lost its color. He wouldn't follow you to the riverbed, and did not try to rejoin us until we were a good distance away from the water again."

"Yeah, but-"

"And before that," Zane interrupted, voice muffled by his sleeves. "When he entered our cell that night, holding the lantern as if the flame was actually an evil spirit. And just a few minutes ago, when you backed him up against the railing. He looked down at the water below the ship, and he had a panic attack." He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, rubbing his forehead against his arms as he sat slumped on the table. "Kai, how many times did you cut him?"

The Southern nobleman hesitated, feeling that the question was a bit off subject. "Only once," he said. "And it was an accident. I seriously thought he would block-"

"I know, Kai." Zane assured him. He was silent for a long moment. "You may have noticed, he told me not to touch his wounds."

"So?"

"Kai," Zane lifted his head from his arms and stared at his companion. "He used a plural. You only gave him one wound."

"He's been drinking, Zane. Anyone would have made a similar mistake, if in his boots."

"It was no mistake," Zane said in a low tone. "He has more than one wound. I could see it in his eyes. He is hiding something."

"He got hurt on a raid or something, Zane. I don't see what the fuss is."

"Kai," Zane said, his throat constricting. "He's been tortured. Don't you remember?"

Kai blinked once in the silence that followed Zane's bold guess. "You got all of that from your observances over the last day and a half?" He asked incredulously. "Just because a man looks at a flame with an unsteady gaze, doesn't mean he's been_ tortured._"

"Kai!" Zane said loudly, banging his fist on the table. "You swung a sword at the most feared man on the island, and he cowered in fright! Does that not seem strange?"

Kai sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Yes, you are right. I'm sorry, I argue too much. Yeah, it's strange. Yes, your theory is plausible. But you don't have anything to back it up."

Zane pursed his lips and rubbed his fingers over the blond fuzz on his jaw. "Actually," he said slowly. "He told us himself that he's been tortured. I just didn't realize the full extent of the damage it did to him until now."

"So..." Kai's voice was gentle and subdued. "What do we do now?"

The Northern nobleman moved his hand to his forehead and rubbed it gently. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Kaytake ran down the path, Lloyd and Jay close on his heels as they traveled through the woods between the stables and garden.<p>

"So you hid the maps here?" Lloyd asked.

The Southern lord came to a stop before a large pine tree and nodded. "Right here," he pointed at the tree. "Who's the best climber?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I'll give it a try," he said. "Unless you want to, Jay."

Jay shook his head and ran the toe of his boot through the leaves. "Naw, you go ahead." He said.

"Suit yourself," Lloyd said. He scrambled into the tree and began to climb.

"Now remember, Lloyd." Kaytake said. "Go up about eighteen, twenty feet. There should be a cylinder hidden in a hollow part of the tree."

Jay watched as Lloyd climbed with a strange smile on his lips. It was a little pitiful, because the prince couldn't seem to find a place to put his feet while he pulled with his arms. "Um, Lloyd?" He dared to speak up.

"Yeah?" Came the breathless reply.

"Go for the branch by your left foot." The thief said. "Then you can reach the one above your right arm, and then maybe-"

Lloyd let out a loud cry of frustration and jumped down. He was only about five feet from the ground, and landed on his feet easily enough. He whirled around and gave Jay a short, annoyed grin. "Why don't you do it?"

Jay shrugged. "Sure," he said. He jumped into the tree and began to climb. His foot slipped about ten feet up, and he was left dangling by his arms for a moment before his leg found purchase on a branch.

Kaytake spoke up with a laugh. "Not as easy as it looks, huh?"

Jay scrambled up a little further, wishing he had taken off his cloak before he started the climb. It seemed to catch on every branch and threatened to choke him. "I never said it was easy," he called down. "Lloyd looked like he needed help, so I thought I'd give him some advice. Then he snapped at me."

He reached into a small hole in the trunk, and his fingers fumbled for the cylinder. "Is it metal or wood?" He asked.

"Metal," Kaytake answered. "Did you find it?"

Jay sat precariously on a branch and dug into his pocket. "Not yet," he replied. He grabbed a small gadget and pushed a button. The tiny contraption suddenly took flight and left his palm. A moment later, it began to glow.

The man guided his floating light into the hole and rummaged again, getting his head and an arm inside. The hole was filled with leaves, dust, and other miscellaneous debris, and smelled dank.

He was about to give up when he caught the glint of metal in the corner of his eye, and he brushed away the leaves in that area. His fingers touched cold metal, and he gave a triumphant whoop. He regretted it immediately, because the sound reverberated through the hole and filled his head about ten times louder than when it had left his mouth. He seriously needed to learn to be more quiet.

He cringed and drew his head from the hole, holding the cylinder up for inspection. It was about a foot long, two inches in diameter.

"Got it!" He shouted down to the men below. He held the container between his teeth and grabbed the floating light out of the hole, pushed the button again, and shoved it into his pocket.

He shimmied down the tree with relative ease, and presented the cylinder to his companions. "Is this it?" He asked, taking it from between his teeth and holding it out to Kaytake.

The Southern nobleman took it with a pleased look. "Well done, Jay." He twisted off the cap and and carefully pulled out two parchments, rolled in on each other. He unrolled both papers and handed one to Lloyd.

"So these are the maps." Lloyd said it as a statement rather than a question. He examined it a moment. "It looks like a map of Ninjago Island."

Jay looked at the aging parchment in Kaytake's hands. "So, am I right in assuming that this is the Dark Island?" He adjusted the cloak on his shoulders so it would lay right and not pull on his neck.

"Yes," Kaytake said with a nod. He rolled up the paper and handed it to the thief. "Guard these with your life, Jay. They are irreplaceable."

"Yes sir," Jay said as he took the map.

Lloyd handed his paper to Kaytake. "How does it feel, Jay?" He asked, slinging an arm over the man'a shoulder. "The fate of the Islands rest on our shoulders."

The thief shrugged himself out of Lloyd's grasp. "It's heavier than I imagined," he said. "Let's get over to the Dark Island, so we can unburden ourselves a bit on the other three guys."

Lloyd snorted. "Your enthusiasm is a little overwhelming," he said sarcastically. "Come on, I know you have a sense of humor. You don't have to treat us all regally. We've been over this."

"Yes, your majesty," Jay said with a grin.

"There, you see?" Lloyd said triumphantly. "Congratulations, Jay. You officially found your sense of humor."

"I never lost it," Jay said. "Are you done yet?"

"Gentlemen," Kaytake said. He took the map from Jay and rolled both papers together. "We have about thirty minutes to get you two on the ship that'll take you to the Dark Island." He slid the maps back into the cylinder and screwed the lid back on. He held it out between the two men, waving it in invitation. "Who's going to take it?"

Jay grabbed the cylinder without hesitation. "You shouldn't trust such sensitive information with such a terrible crook," he said with a grin. He twirled the tube in his fingers, and it disappeared suddenly.

Lloyd's eyes went wide. "How did you do that?" He asked.

Jay grinned and twirled his fingers again. It reappeared, and he set it in Lloyd's palm. "Trade secret," he said it with a sky grin and a wink.

The prince slid his fingers across the cold metal, and he smiled broadly. "Honestly, how cool could a guy get?"

Jay's face flushed. "It wasn't that great of a trick," he said quickly.

Kaytake waved his hand in the direction of the mansion. "Stop embarrassing the poor guy, Lloyd." He said. "You guys can hang out for a few more minutes while I talk to the girls. I'll be right back."

Lloyd gave the Southern lord a grin and saluted. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>{Water... Water everywhere... Cold, relentless, and oh, so noisy. It's loud gurgle echoed off of the stone walls, almost drowning out his mother's weak, dying whispers. She had been chained to the floor, ensuring that she would not swim to the surface. He had been left unchained, because they wanted him alive. <em>

_...But just because the body remained alive, that did not mean the mind would be half as fortunate..._

_"Cole..." Her raspy voice was weak, and the rising water around her small, frail body crimson and warm. "Be strong...for me, my son."_

_Cole stroked her wet face tenderly, his thumb running over her bruised cheek as he held her head on his lap. "I can't." He whispered, unable to expel the lump from his throat. "I'm not."_

_Her cracked lips curved up in a faint smile. The last smile she would ever make. "You can become that, then." A raspy breath, another inch of water. "Become strong, continue being brave. Don't let Kozu strip you of that."_

_"I won't...I promise..."_

_He watched in horror as the water covered her face. He was helpless, unable to do anything but watch as her body made its last attempt at breaking the iron chains. Such a delicate flower, beaten so mercilessly by the waves, suffocated by the many weeks of darkness in Kozu's dungeon._

_"I'm so sorry, mother..."_

_The bubbles eventually ceased to rise from the blood red water, and the flower withered.}_

Cole awoke with a start, sweat beading at his forehead and dripping into his eyes as he blinked in the darkness. He rubbed his face dry with the back of his arm and slowly got his breathing under control.

His head felt like a hammer was pounding in his skull. He decided that he would have to lay off on the alcohol for the rest of the day. He had overstepped his boundaries the day before, and had most certainly payed for it when he spoke to Zane about the test. As much as he needed the drink to keep his nerves from fraying, he needed to keep his tongue wound up tight. No more mistakes, no more overdoses. It had made him look weak.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and let out a stiff groan as a ripping pain went down his back and shoulders. He stood up and turned on a lamp, refusing to look at the flame. He turned away from the lantern and examined his back in the full length mirror.

His skin was pale below the neck line, because his shirt never left his body unless he was in his bed or in the dungeons.

He concealed the wounds and hid the pain by wearing a shirt at all times. He would not provoke anyone to pity. Looking at the condition of his back and shoulders was enough to bring the strongest man to tears. But of course, he had always looked like that. The pink, lumpy scars were as much a part of him as the tense jaw and the cold green eyes. He was used to it. Adaptability on the Dark Island was what kept him alive.

He moaned deep in his throat as he examined the newer ones. They were becoming inflamed, and hurt as if fire was burning beneath the skin. He grabbed the bottle of ointment and cursed under his breath. He was almost out. He should've grabbed some before he left Ninjago. He had no idea how long he would have to live without it, after this final jar ran out. It could be weeks before he'd be able to go back to the Northern realm.

He opened the jar and carefully applied the sticky medicine to the fresh cut on his shoulder, then reached to his lower back and treated the more infected ones. He mumbled under his breath angrily as he tried to reach the marks on his upper back. They were the most painful, mostly because he could not get any of the ointment into the cuts that high.

"You want some help?" A voice asked behind him.

Cole jumped and whirled around to face the owner of the voice.

Kai stood there, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. His face was pale, as if all the color had been drained out.

The Dark Knight turned his back away, so his prisoner couldn't see. But it was too late. Kai had obviously seen. That was what made the man so pale. As was said before, the sight was enough to make a man cry.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply, setting the jar down on the table.

Kai shrugged, not moving from his spot in the doorway. "I heard a noise, and was wondering if you were dead."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "You heard a noise, and thought I might be...dead?"

"Okay, so that wasn't the best excuse I could have come up with." Kai said in an exasperated tone. "Look, I wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings about what happened earlier."

"You...you're apologizing again?"

"Yeah."

"Stop it." Cole snapped. "I don't need your sympathy."

Kai snorted. "Who said I was sympathetic?"

"Get to the point, prisoner."

"I heard a noise," Kai said. "I wanted to get you in private, so you could know I wasn't just apologizing because Zane was watching. So I knocked on the door and got no answer, I walked in, and I saw..." He frowned. "I see a mangled body that really needs some help. What happened to you?"

Cole instinctively took a step backwards and grabbed a shirt from his chair. "Just leave me alone," he said. "Honestly, that sword wound doesn't bother me a bit. It's the least painful of the cuts on my body."

"Let me see them," Kai said. "I am a healer. We could go to the kitchen, and I could clean the wounds with-"

Cole balled up the shirt and threw it in Kai's face. "Go away!" He shouted.

Kai caught the shirt, an angry glint in his eyes. "Do you want me to fight?" He snarled. "I will start a fight so fast your head will spin."

Cole clenched his fists and took a deep, calming breath. He needed Kai alive, unharmed. Hurting Kai would be asking for another lashing. "Alright," he said through clenched teeth. "Will you _please_ go away? And don't tell Zane what you saw."

Kai uncrossed his arms and took a step toward Cole. "You need help," he said. "Please, let me make it up to you."

"You wanna make it up to me?"

"Yes!"

"Then go away."

"No," Kai held out a hand. "Give me the jar, and I'll get that spot you couldn't reach."

Cole examined Kai's face suspiciously. "Why do you care?" He asked. "What happened to the guy in the woods who ran off because I insulted his parents?"

"He decided to stop letting it get under his skin." Kai said. "When one gets into a predicament like he is in right now, it's best to just let it bounce off of a hard shell." He twisted his lips into a grin. "I'm sure you understand that better than most."

Cole could not argue. He tried to find something to say, but his tongue was glued to the top of his mouth.

Kai saw this as an opportunity to make his move. He walked over to the table and picked up the jar and lantern. "Come on, we're going to the kitchen." He said.

Cole crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Kai, but he did not object again. He followed the nobleman down the hallway, up the stairs, and into the dining room.

Kai set the jar down on the table and disappeared into the kitchen. He appeared a moment later with a rag, a bottle of wine and a glass of water.

Cole looked at the bottle with a deep frown. "I'm not drinking right now," he said.

"I know," Kai said. "It isn't to drink." He picked up the cup of water and poured it slowly onto Cole's back. "This'll hurt a bit."

Cole grunted in pain and ground his teeth. "Easy," he said. "Just because I'm drugged, doesn't mean I can't feel pain."

Kai took the rag and rubbed away at his pink, scarred skin. "What is all of this?" He asked, almost too afraid to touch the ridges. There must have been at least a hundred of them, gained over the span of the two years since his capture. Some were high up, almost at his scalp. Kai saw that many of them also went down his hips, partially concealed by his black pants.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cole snapped. "Those new ones are from the day I left the Dark Island. I spoke without thinking, and got three lashes." Why was he talking to Kai? He had no clue.

Kai grunted. "Pretty harsh," he remarked. He opened the bottle of wine and poured some of the Burgundy onto the cloth.

"Eh," Cole shrugged. "He was having a bad day." He gasped when the reddened cloth pressed into the first cut. "What are you doing back there?" He exclaimed. "Are you helping or poisoning me?"

"Helping," Kai said simply. "I said it would hurt, suck it up and be a man."

"Don't push your luck, prisoner." Cole shot back. "Just because I'm letting you do this, doesn't mean you can walk all over me."

Silence reigned for several more minutes as Kai wetted the cloth and rubbed it into the wound, then wetted the cloth and did it all over again. When he had the three whip marks on Cole's back and the one sword cut on his shoulder cleaned up, he rinsed the wounds again with water and rubbed a meager amount of the ointment on the stripes.

All the while, Cole stared at the far wall and tried to zone out the pain, arms folded on the table before him. "Honestly," he said when Kai began putting away his supplies. "Could that have been any more painful?"

Kai frowned at him and put the mostly full bottle on the shelf. "Sorry if I disappointed you," he said tartly. "I could have pushed harder with that rag." He picked it up and pursed his lips. "Where do you want it, by the way?"

Cole flicked a wrist in the direction of the closet. "There's a basket for the soiled rags in there," he said. "The slave women will get them clean as soon as we get to the island."

For some reason, Kai was repulsed by the way Sir Cole said 'slave women.' But he did not feel like delving further into the matter. So he turned around and tossed the rag in the direction of the basket. It landed half in, half out.

"Kai," Cole said with sudden ferocity. "All the way in. Do you want me to beat you?"

"Do you want me to ever help you out with that mangled back of yours again?" He snapped back.

"No!" Cole shouted. "No, I do not want you _ever_ touch me again!" He stood up abruptly, strode over to the closet, picked up the rag, and threw it angrily into the basket. He glared at Kai for a long moment before stomping out of the room and slamming the door loudly behind him, making his prisoner flinch.

Kai turned to the table and let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the mess he had made. He grabbed a fresh rag and went to the table to clean up the bloody water and wine mess.

Oh, how he despised Sir Cole.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...poor Cole...<strong>

**Okay, pity moment is over now. **

**And don't say I didn't warn you about this whole torture thing. I totally had references to it in like...chapter 3? LOL I think that was it. **

**Please leave a comment, click subscribe, press the little thumbs-up button below. **

**Oops, wrong site...Oh, well. You guys get it. **


	11. Puzzle Pieces

**This chapter will have some plot progression and excitement! Cliffhangers, here we come!**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle Pieces <strong>

* * *

><p>The birds sang sweetly all around her as she tinkered on the table in the workshop near her garden. The door was open, permitting the natural light to enter the room that was usually only lit by the bulbs in the ceiling. Commoners could rarely afford luxuries such as electricity. But being born into a family of nobles, Nya had no lack of the convenient power source.<p>

Electricity had always interested her, and robots held her mind hostage with their appeal and beauty. The shiny metal, the spinning gears, and everything else that came with inventing was mesmerizing.

Yes, she invented. Nya, daughter of Kaytake, often called the fairest of all blossoms by her suitors because of her beauty, was an inventor. That was a part of her secret life. None of the public knew of her true passions. Most believed that she was as her mother, with the love of floral and fauna. While that was most certainly true, her greatest passion was that of building and designing great pieces of machinery.

Zane and Lord Julien had instructed her on many occasions, and were proud of the results of her 'training,' if that is what it could be called. She was not really as much a student as she was a colleague. She worked alongside, not beneath. She was respected among the few mechanics in the Northern realm that knew of her secret life. No one outside of her family knew how she spent most afternoons.

The objects on the table before her were the result of many weeks of work. In fact, she had been in the middle of working on it when she saw her brother snitching one of her mother's berries a few days before.

"Is it almost done, Nya?" A gentle voice asked behind her, making the injured woman jump in fright and grab at a knife hanging from a belt at her hip. She held it in a defensive position in front of her.

Kaytake took a step backward and gaped at her with wide eyes. "It's just me," he said slowly. "What's wrong, honey?"

Nya took a deep breath and sheathed the knife with trembling fingers. "Sorry," she said. "You scared me."

The Southern lord came forward and put a gentle arm around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Says the beautiful young woman who usually doesn't flinch, even if I were to wake you up with my impish shouting."

"Which you have done before," Nya said with an unsteady grin.

Her father looked mildly offended. "Only once or twice," he said.

"Or every other weekend."

"Eh, those late night parties always make us sleep in the next day." Kaytake let out a low chuckle. "You sort of deserve it. You know you shouldn't stay up as late as you usually do on the weekends." He looked at the table and fingered a few pieces. "What's this?" He asked.

Nya wiggled out of his grasp and picked up the object with the hand not occupied with a cane. It was a small rod with patterned birds and flowers all across it. "Just some decorations for the mech," she said. "I finished all of the important pieces a while ago. I just wanted to make it look prettier before I showed it to Zane and Julien."

Kaytake snorted. "As long as it is functional, I really don't think the decorations matter."

Nya set the rod down and gave her father a stern look. "That's the difference between guys and girls," she said firmly.

"Touché," Kaytake held up his hands in defeat. "I would love to help you out, but I've got to get Walker and the prince to the port. Captain Darren is not a patient man, and will not wait for us if we are late."

Nya nodded and kissed his cheek. "Are you going with them?"

"Good heavens, no." Kaytake said with a laugh. "My place is here, with the rebellions in the North. No, I am leaving the international affairs in the hands of an immature prince, a thief, a robot, a murderer, and worst of all," he smiled ruefully. "Your brother."

"Well, one thing is for sure," Nya said.

"What's that?"

The noblewoman gave her father a strange look. "That is what the Overlord would least expect."

Kaytake blinked once and stared at her for a long moment. "You want to go, don't you?" He asked, suddenly sober.

Silence was dominant for many long seconds before her response came, in the form of a low whisper. "Yes."

Her father's eyes were conflicted, darting to the nearby trees before returning to her face. "You realize how foolish that idea is, don't you?" He asked.

Nya's face darkened. "Yes," she said again. "But I still want to do it. He's just as much my brother he is your son."

"And...if I were to lose you both, daughter?"

"You won't, father."

"You don't know that. Plans often go astray."

"So...I can't go?"

Kaytake sighed and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "Is the suit functional?" He asked.

"Yes," Nya looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "You aren't really..."

Her father gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Your suit built for speed, right?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Nya slowly pulled away so she could look at his eyes better. She had a hard time believing that he was not joking.

"Faster than even the Black Bounty?"

"I've never actually tried to test its top speed before, but most likely not. It's only the first model, you know."

The Southern lord's grin returned slowly. "Can you carry two passengers?"

"I can modify for that," she smiled with him, seeing where this was going. "So is that a yes?"

Kaytake took a deep breath and ran his hands through his graying brown hair. "It would certainly be more convenient," he said with a shrug. "It would cut down travel time to as little as six days of flying, instead of two or three weeks on the ship."

Nya wrapped her free arm around his neck and hugged him tightly for a long moment, tears of gratitude on her face. "Thank you so much, father." She whispered in his ear. "I'll bring them back."

Kaytake kissed her cheek. "And in a timely fashion, I would hope." He said. "Don't keep me waiting too long for your return."

"I won't, father." She said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, daughter." He pulled himself out of her grasp and backed toward the door. "I've got to talk to your mother, then go down and pay the captain who was supposed to take them to the Dark Island." He waved once. "See you soon."

Nya waved and turned back to her work, heart beating heavily in her chest. _She was going to the Dark Island!_

* * *

><p>Kai wandered down the hall, avoiding eye contact with the stone warriors that he passed on his way to the deck. The black soldiers seemed more like animals than men. If you looked one in the eye, they would attack. If not with a sword, then with a harsh shove or a few words in their language that were obviously meant to severely demean him.<p>

He walked out onto the deck and grumbled under his breath as the cold droplets of water crashed against his skin and robbed him of whatever heat he had managed to make while in the rooms below. He was feeling nauseas from the movement of the ship rocking gently in the rapidly growing winds. He looked up at the mast of the huge ship and squinted his eyes, bringing into focus the figure sitting on the long crossbeam, back against the main vertical beam, legs tucked close to his chest. _Go figure,_ Kai thought. _It's Zane. Who else would be sitting up there during a storm?_

Kai trudged across the deck and grabbed the lanyard. He climbed as quickly as he could, slipping three times in his ascent up the slippery hemp ropes. He reached the horizontal beam and straddled it with his legs like a horse, grabbing the main mast with his hands, quietly observing the white figure on the opposite side of his handhold. He dared to look down once and nearly lost his meager lunch.

"May I help you?" Zane spoke up softly, mind clearly preoccupied.

Kai scooted closer, nearly losing his balance as the ship jerked with a sudden gust. "Maybe," he said. "What's wrong with you?"

"How many times have you asked me that?" The Nindroid said patiently. "It is nothing, please let it go."

"No," Kai said firmly. "Look, you obviously aren't doing well. Will you please talk to me?"

"What gave you the impression that I was not doing well?"

"You're sitting alone in the rain, staring out at those dark rain clouds as if..." He sighed exasperatedly. "I never was good with that kind of poetry," he said. "You get my meaning."

Zane was silent for a long moment before speaking. "What do you think will happen when we get there?"

Kai repositioned his body so he was sitting like his companion, back against the mast. The wind tugged at his hair, tousling it roughly. His fingers trembled as he brought to mind his confrontation three days ago with Sir Cole. The scars on his captor's back had sent shivers down his spine. Some were healed, and were nothing but painless white ridges. Others were still pink and inflamed, but healed on the surface. Only the four that he had cleaned that morning were open and fresh. He hated himself for feeling guilty about the fourth one, the sword wound he had given Cole unintentionally.

"Torture," he said reluctantly. "I've got no doubts on that one."

Zane grunted. "So are you afraid?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Kai replied. "Especially if we end up like Cole." He covered his mouth with his hands. Smooth move, giving away the fact that he knew about those...

Zane shifted suddenly. "And you know what has happened to Cole?" He asked.

Kai growled under his breath. His mouth was so much faster than his brain. "I may have seen a few things," he said.

"And he told you not to tell?" The Northern nobleman pressed gently.

"Sort of," Kai said. "I guess so. But what could it hurt, telling you?"

"Don't," Zane said quickly. "He trusts you. Don't betray him."

"I don't care what he thinks of me," Kai snapped. "That man is already dragging me down to my grave. The least I can do is make my existence miserable for him. I can make him eager to get rid of me, and maybe get a faster death."

"He's more patient than you give him credit for," Zane said.

"What does patience have to do with this?"

"Everything," Zane said. "He won't hasten a death because of hate. If anything, hate would drag out the death for longer than is customary for him."

"You don't know him like I do," Kai insisted. Again, he regretted his words.

Zane snorted. "So this secret talk of yours has left you with some sympathy?"

Kai hesitated. "Yes, I think so."

He heard a chuckle from the wood behind him. "Look, this is a bit off topic," Zane said. "But who would you rather be? Would you want to be Sir Cole, with his power and authority, or us?"

Kai's eyebrow raised. "What exactly sparked this question?"

"Just answer truthfully, please."

"Fine," Kai sighed and rested his head against the mast and was silent for another long moment, cold breeze blowing rain into his face as he pondered the question. "I am content where we are," he said. "If we were in Sir Cole's place, I think I would be more worried."

"Why is that?" Zane prompted. "We wouldn't be dead."

"Because our families are relatively safe right now," Kai replied. "You see, if we were Kozu's servants, we would be striving to not only keep ourselves alive, but our families as well. If we are to die, we can do that knowing our families are safe."

Zane let out a low hum, deep in thought. "Thank you, Kai." He said finally. "I believe that solves my problem."

"That was your problem?" Kai asked. "Seriously? That's what's been eating at you for days now?"

"Yes."

"To what end?" The Southern nobleman asked in an exasperated tone. "Why on earth would you let a pointless question like that consume you?"

Zane chuckled. "I don't know, Kai." He said. "I just don't know."

Kai sighed loudly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as another gust attempted to unseat him. "Hey, you want to get down?" He asked. "I'm thinking we could start dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Zane said. He got to his feet as if he were walking on gravel instead of a slippery beam, then grabbed a hold of the ropes and slid down to the ground far below.

Kai watched as his companion made a beeline for the dining room. The Southern nobleman got to his feet in a more clumsy fashion and slid down the rope, following the Nindroid inside.

As soon as he opened the door, he could tell something was up. The room had a noxious smell, perhaps a combination of chicken broth and over-seasoned steak.

He sighed slowly and rubbed his temples. It was going to be another one of _those_ nights...

* * *

><p>Kaytake could see the clouds on the horizon long before they reached him. He could not explain it, but the sight of the dark expanse rolling over the ocean left a sick feeling in his stomach. It was almost as if there was something evil in those thunderous clouds, just waiting to pounce out and destroy everything below.<p>

He rode his horse at a fast trot as the drizzle began, his red cloak hood pulled over his head. "Just my luck," he mumbled to himself. "It was sunny when I left the estate a hour ago." It had been hard, but he had finally convinced his wife that letting Nya go with Jay and Lloyd was for the best. Nya's suit was heavily weaponized, and the men escorting her were both excellent fighters. 'Nothing short of an army of stone samurais could hurt them,' Kaytake had assured Driniah.

He had also warned Jay and Lloyd that if they did any flirting with his daughter he would not be very happy. Lloyd had responded with a surprised 'yes sir,' because he really did not have interest in anything beyond a friendship for the young woman. Jay's nod had been slower, but only by about half a second. Kaytake was not worried about it in the least. Jay seemed to consider his options careful before rushing in. It was a trait most likely acquired over years of careful mind discipline. That was what made Walker the best of the best, when it came to thieving. He was calculative and intelligent.

After that short talk, Kaytake had left, riding his horse down the road that led to the port city where the ship Lloyd and Jay had been scheduled to travel on only an hour before the plan change.

Because of the short notice, Kaytake had gone with the first available ship and commissioned it immediately. Now he was going back to the port to inform the captain of the ship, a mister Darren Garth, that he was relieved of the duty. The captain was going to be payed, of course. Just for his troubles, Kaytake was giving him a fair sum of money as a thanks.

Kaytake reached the harbor and rode to the ship afore mentioned, and a man with dirty blond hair and a long nose greeted him straightaway.

"Yeer late," the man said in a strange accent. "Where's the other two?"

Kaytake swung his leg over the saddle and planted both feet on the wet dock. "They aren't coming," he said, pulling a small bag of coins from his pocket. "My apologies, Captain Garth. Here's some money for your trouble." He dipped his head and shook the man's cold hand. "Thank you for your time."

Darren pocketed the money and gave him a smile. But it wasn't a warm smile. It was more of a knowing, conceited smirk. "Thank you, m'lord." He said. "I nearly forgot. I have a message fer you," he waved with his hand, and started walking toward the ship. "If yee could follow me, please. My men'll hold your horse."

An alarm went off in Kaytake's head, and he hesitated. "Who's it from?"

Darren turned around, looking more than a little impatient. "Not sure, someone from the North. Said he didn't have time to drop by the estate, and asked me to give it t'ya."

Kaytake wasn't sure what was making him so suspicious. Perhaps it was this man's strange and informal manner of speaking. Or perhaps it was the dark, thundering rainclouds. There was just something that didn't look right.

But he followed anyway, hand resting casually on the pommel of his sword, just in case. He went up onto the deck and regarded the ten or so men standing on the deck with a polite nod. They simply stared in return, scowls on their faces. He was suddenly glad that Nya had offered to take the men to the Dark Island, because the more he looked at this crew, the less desirable they were.

"Somethin' wrong, m'lord?" The captain spoke up, holding a piece of paper and a white rag in his hands. He strode forward, rotating the rag casually in swinging circles as he held out the sheet of paper.

Kaytake eyed the man's forced polite grin for a long second before taking the paper. He opened it and read the carefully scripted block letters:

_To Lord Kaytake, Prince Lloyd, and the Blue Knight. _

_Perhaps we had met before, and perhaps not. I am a powerful man in the North, and I need you. Excuse the short notice, I've been a bit pressed for time with the rebellion and all, so if you would be as kind as to hold still for perhaps one moment, it could save us both some trouble and hassle._

_-Cyrus Borg_

Kaytake's head jerked up, and his eyes went wide as the true nature of his situation dawned on him. He dropped the paper to the wet floorboards and reached for his sword. But before he could pull it free of its sheath, Darren leapt forward with his rag and pressed it over Kaytake's mouth and nose.

Instinctively, the nobleman gasped. His mind instantly went fuzzy, and his vision faded. He heard a chorus of rough laughter in the distance and felt a dull pain, as if he had hit a brick wall head on. Perhaps it was his body hitting the floor.

He hardly had time to curse himself for his stupidity before he lost all consciousness, and his world went black.

* * *

><p>The ship rocked violently left and right as it struggled to stay airborne in the violent storm.<p>

Zane nearly tripped over his own feet as he stood on his toes to reach the highest shelf, where the more obscure herbs in Sir Cole's collection were stored. They had just finished dinner, and were at that moment busy cleaning up the cooking mess.

"That's not right, Zane." Cole said from his position at the sink. "The cilantro goes between the oregano and the thyme."

"What do you care?" Kai snapped from his side of the room, where he was sweeping the floor. "And what exactly sparked that order of organization, anyway?"

"Just let him be," Zane said as he put the dried cilantro in its proper place. "I'm sure he has his reasons, just stop pushing him."

"No, it's fine." Cole said as he scrubbed the pot they had used for dinner. "Listen, you guys are doing such a terrible job in here, I might as well finish this by myself. You two should go and try to enjoy your final hours as relatively free men."

A soft scoff left Kai's mouth without warning. "What sparked this sudden sympathy?"

"Who said I was sympathetic?" Cole snapped back.

They exchanged frustrated glares for a long moment before Zane stepped between them and lifted his arms in a gesture that firmly requested peace. He stood patient and silent for nearly ten long seconds before Cole and Kai turned back to their jobs.

Zane let his arms drop and nodded tiredly in approval. Sometimes he felt that he held more authority than his captor. He had been the mediator, breaking up these fights frequently over the past four days, and it was getting tiring.

"Kai," Cole said, obviously fighting back a biting edge in his tone. "You're not sweeping properly."

"Well, how is it supposed to be done?" Kai asked, holding back his own malicious edge as he forced the words out.

Cole pointed at a corner to his left. "The corners," he said shortly. "You kicked a pebble into that corner earlier, and it's still there. You obviously aren't sweeping properly if it's still there."

Kai grumbled something inaudible under his breath and swept the corner clean. "What is it with you and tiny details?" His tone held a surprising lack of anger, and was more annoyed than anything else. "Why does everything have to be perfect?"

Zane sighed softly and shook his head. "Kai, please leave him alone."

Cole held up a wet, trembling hand for silence. He obviously wasn't enjoying the fact that he was washing a pot in a tub full of water. "It's a valid question," he said slowly. "I will humor you with an answer since, to the best of my knowledge, the information cannot be used against me for your own gain."

Zane was visibly surprised by Cole's reaction to Kai's rude question.

"Seriously?" Kai asked. "To be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting an answer."

Cole nodded and grabbed a towel. He dried the pot with careful, methodical strokes. "The pieces to my puzzle have been right in front of your faces the whole time," he began. "You just haven't learned how they all connect. But I'd be lying if I said I understood how I worked, so I won't be hypocritical."

He opened a cupboard and placed the pot on a shelf inside, centering it meticulously before shutting the door again. "My mind is a mess," he said. "A puzzle with pieces beyond my ability to put back together. I have been broken, and I am grieved to say that some of my pieces might even be missing."

He wrung out the cloth that he had used to scrub the pot, then set it carefully in the rag basket. "My mind is a mess," he said eventually. "It cluttered with overstimulated emotions that I cannot control. So to compensate for my lack of mental control, I regulate my environment. I control everything in my personal space, and I care for those under my jurisdiction to the best of my abilities."

He held out his right hand, palm up. "I control what I can see, and what I can feel with my fingers, so that I may forget about the problems in my mind that are out of my control." He clenched his fist tightly, then let it drop limp at his side. "I have very little control over my life, so whenever I see something I have the authority to control, I seize the chance. Does that make any sense to you?"

_He sure uses the word 'control' a lot, _Zane thought to himself. "Yes, I believe it does." He picked up a bowl of food that had been laid on the counter several minutes earlier. "Is it okay if we take this to my sister now?"

Cole chuckled softly. "A quick change of topic," he remarked. "But yes, I will go with you and unlock her cell door."

"Thank you," Zane nodded respectfully and backed toward the door. Cole and Zane followed him out into the dining room

Kai opened the door, and a huge gust of wind blew a torrent of cold rain into their faces. Cole leapt backwards with a gasp of alarm and drew his cloak tightly around his body.

Zane turned to him, concern and pity glinting in his eyes as Kai shut the door. "If you'd give me the keys," he said. "I could go with Kai, and you could stay here."

Cole shook his head quickly and took a deep breath. "No, I'm fine. Rain is a frequent thing, you know. I'm nearly okay with it." His words were choppy and rushed.

Kai opened the door again, and the three of them walked out into the rain. The deck swayed violently in the light of early dusk, and Kai was nearly swept off of his feet as he struggled to get the door shut. Zane had a feeling that if any of them lost their balance, they could fall straight over the edge of the ship and into the churning waters far below.

Cole lost no time in getting to the stairs. He had spent several years aboard this ship, and had attained excellent balance in that time. The sudden jerks and swaying movements did not phase him nearly as much as the heavy, icy cold water droplets falling from the sky.

Zane felt a strong tug at the base of his neck and realized that his cloak was catching the wind and trying to pull him away. He ignored the painful tugs and followed Cole down the stairs. Kai followed, and they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Cole was breathing heavily, pupils dilated as he tried to shake the water droplets out of his hair. "Well that..." He panted. He placed a hand on the wall and kicked his boots on the floor. "That was exciting. But all the same, I'm staying below deck the rest of the night."

Kai slapped Zane's shoulder and laughed. "Would you look at that," he said. "Cole finally found his sense of humor. Granted, it's a little sarcastic. But it's definitely there."

Cole gave him a hard glare and removed his hand from the wall. It swung limply at his side as his other hand went for the keys at his belt. He tossed them without warning, and they landed square in the center of Kai's forehead with a loud clank.

Kai fell backwards with a surprised cry of pain. "What was that for?" He asked, palm traveling to the red welt on his forehead.

Cole shrugged nonchalantly. "You wanted the keys," he said. "Now you've got them."

Zane bent down and grabbed the keys from where they had landed after bouncing off Kai's skull. "Nice throw," he said with a nod. "Thank you. I am glad you finally trust me with these keys."

Cole waved his hand dismissively. "Don't let it go to your head, prisoner." He turned on his heel and walked into his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>Pixal's head jerked up at the sound of soft knocking. Perfect timing. She was just getting done. She flipped the last switch and wiggled back into her shirt in a flash. Her night vision turned on, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she tied the decorative belt around her midsection, over the crumpled white shirt. It felt nice, having her powers back.<p>

She leapt to her feet softly and blew out the candle. Her timing had to be perfect, otherwise her plan wouldn't work.

"Pixal, are you in there?" She heard her brother's voice but she did not answer. That would ruin her escape.

She took off her cloak and hung it over the window, effectively blocking out almost all the remaining light. It was almost dusk anyway, so whatever light did manage to escape through the cloak was grey and hard to discern. Not ideal, but it would have to do.

She heard soft speech on the other side of the door and forced her breathing to still. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she realized the full extent of what she was about to do. She hated herself for it, but she had decided that she had no choice. Her brother was one of them now, and she would have to come back and help him later. She would rescue him eventually, she was sure. And as for Kai? Of course she would do her best to come back for him too. And if she was lucky, she'd have a chance to give that bloody Dark Knight a piece of her mind. And her blade as well, if her luck was exceptionally good that day.

"Just go to our room, Kai. I need some time with my sister." A soft jangle of keys signaled her time was up. Zane was unlocking the door. _Uh-oh..._ That wasn't supposed to happen. Cole was always the one with the keys.

_No turning back now, Pixal._ She told herself firmly. _You don't have to hurt him, this just changes the plan up a bit._ She tiptoed over to the door and pressed herself flat against the wall. With any luck, she would blend with the grayish black walls and her brother would not see her leave.

The door opened, and a tall figure entered the room. Pixal held her breath, willing him to not turn his head in her direction.

"Pixal?" Zane's tone was full of worry. "Pixal, where are you? Your candle is out."

_Great observation, big brother. _She was barely able to keep herself from spitting the words out in his face. _Yes, my candle it out. Now please take about two more steps, and I will be out of your hair. No more liability, no more crutch. You'll have one less person to protect._

Zane took one hesitant step, apparently realizing what was actually going on. "Pixal, don't you realize what you're doing to me?" He asked, staring at the cloak that hung over the window. "Where are you planning on escaping to? Why are you leaving me?" His voice was becoming frantic. "Did you stop to consider what Cole will do to me when he finds out that you have escaped? I have the keys, you know. He finally trusts me, and now you're going to blow whatever progress I've made with this? You didn't come to me first."

_Stockholm syndrome set in fast for him,_ Pixal thought with regret and bitterness. _I need to hurry up and get out of here before he makes me change my mind._

She heard Zane sigh softly. His silhouette shifted, and he turned his head to the right, beginning his sweep around the room with the fleeting hope of finding her before she ran off. "Listen," he said quickly. "Do what you need to do, Pix. Get away from here. I'll give you ten seconds to run before I get Sir Cole, and we will chase you. I have no choice, I'm sorry."

Pixal decided to speak up, and she did so in a soft whisper. "What about you, brother?" This wasn't supposed to happen. Her plan had been for Sir Cole to come into the room first with the keys in hand, just like he always had before. At the time, she had decided to then knock him out with a blow to the back of the head, grab Kai and her brother, then leave before Cole woke up. This new trust development had certainly screwed things up good. Zane was such a puzzle to her.

"I don't care what he does to me," Zane replied. "As long as you are safe, I will be happy." He hesitated a moment. "There are no life rafts, so you will have to swim. Just get out of here, and do it now."

_Why is he doing this?_ Pixal took a step toward the door, placing most of her weight on that foot. She knew the wood in this spot would not creak. And even if it did, the wind was too loud to hear such a soft noise.

_Even if he has sided with the enemy, I suppose his greatest loyalties still lie with family. Unexpected, and a little but heartwarming,_ she decided.

Zane turned his head slowly, his eyes finally landing on her. The blue orbs glinted with tears in the darkness as he whispered. "I love you, sister." He pointed at the door. "I'm counting down now, starting at ten..." A breath, a hesitant step in her direction. "Nine..."

With one last surge of determination, she ran through the door with swift, silent footsteps, and the chase began.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism appreciated. Please tell me if you find any of my italicize brackets. This chappie has a lot more of them than usual, so I hope I didn't miss one. <strong>

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): I absolutely love your idea! I will try to use it sometime in the future. Don't stop sending me your random plot bunnies! They are NEVER too far off subject. **


	12. Lamentation

**Important!**

**I am going to go on a two-week hiatus to clear my head. I feel that I am keeping too aggressive of a schedule as of late, and that I need a short break. I will be skipping next week's TG update, as well as the 'Nya's Journey' story. (I'm going to call it NJ from now on.) **

**I am in the middle of a lot of busy spring activities, and I feel that I will be unable to keep my writing up to par. I need a quick break, but I promise that I will be back on May 6th. I hope you all won't forget me...(Sad violin music plays in the background...) **

**Wow, that was waaay too dramatic. Please save the soundtrack for a better time, Astrid. **

**...No, I did not just refer to myself in third person again...**

**OOH! Today on , I saw the first 5 minutes of How To Train Your Dragon 2! It was amazing, ****and I loved how they used Jonsi's music for the Hiccup flight scene. The animation is breathtakingly beautiful. I love Hiccup's monologue. I love it all...**

**Sigh... Okay, here's the first hurt/comfort chapter of the whole story. It probably won't be the last, so just a warning. But I promise that I have a magnificent ending planned for this story. The middle is a bit tragic, and this chappie is a prime example of that. The title says it all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lamentation<strong>

* * *

><p>The ship was beginning to rock violently as it flew through the storm. The winds and rain had driven the ship dangerously close to the churning water, and the stone warriors were having a difficult time keeping it airborne.<p>

Pixal ran through the dark hallway, hoping with all her heart that she was going in the right direction. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she forced her feet forward.

Every muscle in her body wanted to turn around and go back to her brother. If she was completely honest with herself, she would say that she had no desire to leave her brother behind. But it was the right thing to do, of course. So she continued running, almost against her own will. She followed her head instead of her heart.

Her reasons for escaping were simple, of course. The ship was close to land. Zane had told her during breakfast that they would be reaching the Dark Island just after sundown. She had decided that she would swim to shore and work out a plan on how to help her brother and Kai escape the Overlord from there. If she continued to submit to the Dark Knight, she would only end up hurting her brother. If she was free, she would be lot more help to them all.

"Cole!" She heard Zane's voice behind her, and knew that her chances of escaping were dwindling to single digits. Her brother had made true on his promise and was now calling his master to help track her down.

She heard Cole's heated, angry voice behind her and ran faster. Her feet pounded up the steps, and she stepped out onto the rainy deck. A strong gust of wind drove her to her knees, and she struggled to get upright.

"Pixal, get back here!" Cole's voice sounded distant because of the wind. "Come back now and I won't punish you!"

There was no way that she would ever listen to that monster. She scrambled to her feet and made her way across the deck slowly, fighting the wind with ever step she took. The ship gave a harsh jolt, and she flew into the air for a long, terrible moment before slamming into the floor. Her vision swirled as she lifted her head and saw the three figures across the deck from her, none faring any better than herself.

She got to her feet and saw that Cole had something in his raised hand. Her heart gave a great leap of terror when she spotted the knife. _Don't tell me he's going to try throwing it!_ She thought to herself. She knew Cole was good at throwing knives, but in these winds, under these circumstances, she was holding on to the hope that Sir Cole would not be able to throw straight.

But as of late, luck had not exactly been working in her favor.

She turned on her heel and ran to the railing, clinging to it with both hands as she gathered her determination and courage for the leap.

"Cole, no!" She heard Zane's desperate voice and wondered what they were fighting about.

She knew the answer only seconds later, where curiosity got the better of her and she turned her head in the direction of Zane's desperate cries. Her heart gave a great leap, and she cursed herself for hesitating. The Dark Knight was running toward her as fast as the wind would allow, knife held above his head as he wound up for the throw. His face was, to her surprise, full of more fear than anger. Was he afraid of losing her?

No, it was something else. Perhaps he was afraid of the storm? But that didn't make sense either, so she gave up on trying to he logical. Smartness never helped a person in this kind of circumstance.

Pixal stood paralyzed with fear as his arm swung toward her, and the hand released the blade.

Perhaps she had underestimated Cole's abilities, because his throw seemed much too accurate and precise to be labeled as 'lucky.'

The knife entered her chest with a loud shriek of metal on metal, and she gasped at the pain as she fell to her knees.

"Pixal!" Zane's voice was desperate and full of horror. "Cole, what have you done?"

Pixal's vision began to swirl with the wind, making her see everything double. She was vaguely aware of someone touching her. It was Zane. He was on his knees next to her, gripping her hand so hard that it hurt. It hurt like the pain in her chest. It was hot and searing, like fire. The rain falling from the sky did nothing to ease that pain. _  
><em>

"Sister, I am so sorry..."

She realized that she had shut her eyes, so she opened them slowly and saw her brother's wet face. She could not tell if it was tears or rainwater that coated his face. It was probably a combination of both. She saw his lips move, but she suddenly was unable to hear a thing. The wind, which still swirled around her body and tousled her blond hair, no longer screamed in its rage. The rain's loud patter was no longer there, although the droplets crashing against her face told her that it still fell in great sheets. The sword must have damaged something deep in her computers, because her body moved spastically as it tried to calculate the damage.

A grating pain in her chest told her that the sword was still there as she lifted her arms and grabbed Zane's shoulders. She used his body as a crutch and got to her feet shakily. The nice thing about being a robot was her ability to function fairly well with such horrific wounds. But she knew her systems were close to collapse, and that she had to hurry before she shut down from trauma. Even androids had their physical limits, and she was close to finding hers.

"I forgive you, Zane." She was not sure if her voice was actually working, since she could not hear a thing. The world was as silent as a morgue as she managed a weak smile and let go of her brother's shoulders. She turned to the railing and took in a raspy breath. She was as good as dead, and she knew it as well as she knew that the man kneeling behind her was her brother.

For some reason, she felt like she still had to leap into the water. It made no sense, because she knew her chances of making it to shore were so slim that she might as well try to teach a pig how to fly. But the urge was so irresistible. She _had_ to jump, because her brother had told her to do so only one minute earlier. She trusted him; and if he wanted her to jump, then nothing would stop her from doing just that.

And so she did. Without any regard for what the fall would do to her, she leaped over the edge of the ship. She dived head first, not allowing herself to acknowledge any of the pain in her chest as her body hit the water with a sickening crunch and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jay opened the door to Nya's workshop not knowing what to expect. Perhaps a few motorized gliders, or something else of that nature. When Lord Kaytake told him and Lloyd that his daughter had obtained a faster mode of transportation than the ship, Jay's curiosity had been piqued.<p>

Jay held the door open for Nya and Lloyd, then shut it behind them. "So what's this flying contraption I've been hearing about?" He asked as he set down the large package of food and other supplies he had carried in with him.

Nya flipped a switch and limped slowly over to the far wall, sweeping her free arm out in grand gesture. "See for yourself," she said.

Jay peered into the dark corner for a moment before Nya flipped another switch, illuminating the large red metal contraption that stood on two sturdy legs, dormant and inert. His eyes widened as he figured out what the thing was. "Wow," was all he could find to say as he let out a short and awkward laugh.

Lloyd joined Nya next to the suit and touched one of the cold metal legs. "You did this all by yourself?" He asked.

Nya laughed lightly. "No, I had some help from Zane."

Jay finally gathered his composure and joined them in the corner. "So you two are seeing each other?" He asked. "You and Zane, I mean?"

Nya gave him a surprised look and blushed slightly. "No," she rushed her answer. "We just like to work together on projects like this. I have no interest in starting a relationship with an andro..." She caught herself and cleared her throat, letting the sentence drop.

Jay's face turned a light shade of red and he looked away. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I was out of line, please forgive me. I should not ask such personal questions."

Nya smiled at him and shrugged. "No, I'm fine with it," she assured him. "We are all friends here, and I've always felt that teasing was acceptable among close companions."

Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah, Jay. You should lighten up a bit. It seems as if you've got a million different things you want to say, so why are you holding it in?"

Jay backed up a step, as if in retreat. "Habit, I guess." He said. He did not have the heart to tell her that his question had been dead serious and not a tease. "I was a thief, and I made my living off of being silent. It is hard to transition to the life King Garmadon has laid out for me. Being loud like you goes against everything I've trained myself to be over the past ten or so years."

Lloyd frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're saying that I am loud?" He asked.

Jay hesitated and shot Nya a fleeting glance, pleading for help. Her head gave him a barely perceptible shake, and he knew he was on his own. "Let's just say..." He began slowly. "Let just say that if we were hiking in the woods, we would not be running into any bears."

Nya chortled softly as she watched Lloyd's reaction. He was clearly confused, trying to decide if Jay's answer had been a yes or a no.

"Come on," the Southern noblewoman nodded toward the mech. "Let's pack up the supplies and hit the skies. We have plenty of time to argue over who is the most potent bear repellent after we are in the air."

* * *

><p>Zane watched in alarm as his sister let go of his shoulders and mouthed the words <em>'I forgive you.'<em>

He shook his head rapidly, unable to comprehend what he had just done to her. "Pixal, please don't..." He said in a feeble voice. "Don't do this to me..." He knew his words were falling on deaf ears. Her hearing component was malfunctioning, and her voice was gone. The hurt in her eyes told him that she could still feel the pain of the knife, which was lodged in her chest like a demonic leech.

She turned her back to him and staggered over to the railing.

"Pixal!" Zane knew shouting was futile. She could not hear him. He got to his feet and reached for her, but something held him back.

"Just let her go, Zane." It was Cole's voice.

Zane wrested himself from Cole's grasp and turned to face his captor with wide eyes. "Let her go?" He nearly whimpered. His head shook from side to side as he glared at the Dark Knight. "She is my sister, Cole. I cannot let her go." He turned back to Pixal and gasped sharply, inhaling a hundred water droplets as his mouth opened in a desperate final cry to his dearest companion. "Don't jump, sister!" He reached for Pixal's leg just as she started to climb over the rail.

Another hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him before he could grab her. "No, Zane." Cole said firmly. "She is dead to us now. Get back inside."

Zane watched in horrified silence as her body disappeared over the edge of the ship. She had jumped, just as he had requested mere moments before, while they were still in the cell. But that plan had changed when Cole had thrown his blade into her body.

Pixal could be such an idiot sometimes. Surely she had known she would not survive the fall with that sword embedded in her chest. Now she was gone.

_Gone..._

_...GONE..._

Zane let out an angry cry as the tears sprang from his eyes. He whirled around and faced Cole, who was red in the face from his rage. "How could you?" He shouted. "You killed my sister, you dog!" He threw an angry punch at Cole's face.

The Dark Knight caught the fist easily and held it in his hand as he spat out his reply. "You let her loose, prisoner. Surely you knew this would happen if you defied my orders."

"Orders?" Zane's strength doubled in his rage, and he pulled his fist out of Cole's grasp. "My sister is dead!"

Kai leapt between the two men and grabbed Zane's shoulders. "Hey!" He shouted above the winds. "Stop it, Zane! Fighting will not help you here!"

Zane stared at Kai's brown eyes in shock for a long moment. No matter how hard he tried, his mind was unable to process what had happened. Pixal had just died. Kai had just broken up a fight. Cole was not shouting obscenities at them. None of these things computed in his systems. His emotions were on overload. How was he supposed to react?

It made him want to kill the one who killed his sister. It made him want to beat at the walls with his fists until his hands were beyond repair. It made him want to fall on a sword and end his misery.

It made him want to sink into Kai's arms and sob until the end of time.

Kai seemed to understand what was going on in Zane's mind because his eyes softened, and the hands on the Nindroid's shoulders slid behind his back and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Zane." Kai whispered into his ear. "I am so, so sorry."

Zane walked into Kai's warm arms. He wanted to cry, at least for a few minutes. He wanted to rid his mind of these emotions raging through his head like the bucking storm that engulfed the ship. But more than any of those things, he wanted his sister back.

The ship rocked violently for a moment, and Zane was thrown from Kai's grasp. He flew through the air for a few seconds before he landed on the railing and hit his head hard. For a long moment, his vision went black._ Why was this happening to him? _Lady luck was laughing in his face.

When his vision finally came back moments later, he found that he was falling. His body was hanging in midair, and he realized he would be joining his sister in just a few short seconds. But to his surprise, he felt no panic. The rage left him, along with his spirit. He felt like an empty shell as he went through his options. At this late point in the game, there weren't many of them to consider.

One of his options was to simply give up and twist his body in a specific way so he would break his neck upon impact and sink to the bottom. It would be the fastest and easiest option. To give up and die sounded too tempting for words. Without his sister, what did he have left?

But he knew that failure was not an option. Giving up was for the weak. He still had hope and a reason to live. If he made it to shore, he could still protect his ward. The Red Knight could not die. Although most commoners did not know it, Kai was the hope of the island.

Cole was the hope of the island.

..._He_ was the hope of the island. Protecting the prince was his one and only duty. He could not give up.

No, death was not an option. While he still had life, he had hope. Protecting his fellow knights was his duty and his reason for life.

It was this last thought that hardened his resolve. He twisted his body, drew in a deep breath, and threw his arms forward, diving into the water head first with a splash that hardly made itself known over the sounds of the raging storm.

He waited a few seconds before opening his eyes and glancing around. _Ugh..._seawater was almost unbearably rough on the eyes. But the water was fairly warm, suggesting that they were in the tropics. But to him, any water over forty degrees was considered warm. He was used to swimming in the Northern lakes, which usually had ice over them for eight or nine months of the year. This water had to have been at least seventy degrees. And that was unusually warm, even for shallow tropical coasts.

He dove down about fifteen yards and noted that the water was considerably calmer there, because the wave action was less harsh.

It seemed almost surreal, as if he were in another world. He was able to see the sandy ocean bottom about forty yards below him and decided that land had to be close by.

The hard part was deciding which way would lead him toward land. He could not see out that far from his current position. He treaded water and strained his eyes, trying to figure out which direction the Dark Island lay. His eyes drifted upward, and he had a heavy feeling of remorse as he thought of Kai and Cole. They would reach the island many hours before he did, that much was certain. Curse this storm for causing so much damage.

He did not dare even consider Pixal. He knew that she was probably on the ocean floor far behind him. Dare he go and search for her body?

He shook his head firmly. What good would a body do him?_ Let her rest in peace,_ he decided with an unbearable feeling of grief. Although he found it hard to comprehend, he decided it would be best to just accept he fact that he would not ever see her again. Right now, he just needed to focus on surviving.

He noted the growing ache in his lungs and knew that he would have to go up for air in just a minute. He judged his direction as best he could, following the current that would surely take him toward shore; or at least in its general direction. Thank goodness for small favors.

He swam to the surface and fought the waves for a short moment as he caught his breath and swam under again, this time only going down about ten to fifteen feet. He began to swim with the barely noticeable current, coming up for air every few minutes before diving down again. He noted after about two hours of this that the storm was beginning to die down, and that the rain had slowed to a steady drizzle instead of an angry downpour.

After another thirty minutes, he went up for air for perhaps the hundredth time and looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was becoming breathless. Even with the strict discipline and abuse he had put his body through over the years, it had never been enough to give him unending stamina. Although he came as close as was physically possible, he knew perpetual stamina was an impossibility. Even machines needed to rest every once and a while.

He noted that the rain had ended, and the winds had reduced itself to a strong breeze. The sky was black as a thick sheet, telling him that the clouds had not broken. By his best estimation, it was probably close to midnight. Since there was not a star to see in this world of black, let alone an island, he trusted the faint water currents and his knowledge of typical wind patterns to determine his next course. He took a deep breath and swam under again, repeating the cycle several more times before the next hour had run its course.

At about two in the morning he was certain that his strength would give out soon. He floated on the surface for about fifteen minutes, feeling the slight rolling of each wave under him as the water rose five or six inches every few seconds. He decided that this wave action could mean one of two things: that the winds were still blowing strong enough to make large waves, or the more hopeful of the two options, which would be that he was getting close enough to land for the waves to start cresting.

It was the thought of cresting waves that brought his hopes up and gave him new strength. He took a deep breath and dived into the water again, stroking methodically for perhaps two minutes before coming to the surface again. He was becoming too exhausted to stay under for any longer than that. He noted after another fifteen minutes that the waves were cresting faster and higher as he swam in the direction he would only assume was west. But it could have been east for all he knew. Perhaps he had swum all the way back to Ninjago and...

He chastised himself for thinking such illogical thoughts. Granted, his body felt like he had swum the entire ocean. His mind told him that such a thing was impossible, and that his tired head needed to stop thinking so he could get to shore faster. After another ten minutes, he felt sand under his soggy, booted feet. Normally, he would have followed the advice of most survival experts and gotten rid of the boots the moment he hit the water underneath the Black Bounty. But he had known he would need his boots later, so he had refrained from kicking his feet free of them.

Zane stood there for a long moment and relished in the feeling of ground under his feet as the waves lapped at his neck. After so many hours of nothingness under his boots, this honestly felt like heaven to him.

The waves pushed him forward and he dived under again, swimming with renewed energy. He knew it would not be much longer. The next time he rose to the surface, the water was at his chest. He had apparently hit a long underwater plateau, and the incline toward shore had been more gradual than he had originally guessed. But being unable to see the shore in the deep darkness, he told himself firmly to trust his instincts, which were telling him to let the waves push him toward the shore. Screw eyesight. He could feel the sand, the wind, and the waves, so he was content. In the morning, when he was fully rested, he could look at his surroundings to his heart's content.

The water became too shallow to swim in, and he stumbled his way toward the beach with his feet dragging through the sandy substrate, waves curling around his knees. He stumbled once and fell onto his hands, getting a mouth full of sandy seawater as he gasped for breath with his head hanging limply between his shoulders.

Ignoring the gritty sand between his teeth, he got to his feet again and staggered up and onto the beach, throat parched and dry as sandpaper. Once his feet reached the dry sand, he sank to his knees and sat in silence, breathing heavily for several beats before resting his head in his hands and allowing all of his penned-up emotions loose.

"Pixal..." He whispered to himself as his body trembled. How on earth did he come this far? In the space of a week, he had gone from being a man in a powerful position with a living father and sister to a man with nothing.

His body began to convulse with sobs as his body fell into the sand. He was too weak to do anything other than whisper his sister's name into the darkness. He blamed her death fully on himself. Labeling Cole as her murderer was just his weak cover up. It was like using a thin veil to block out the sun. He was the one who exposed her in the first place. He should have given her more time to escape before calling Cole and Kai out. Another ten seconds, and that knife would have never found the time to enter her chest. She would have been safely on the island, and he would still be on the ship to take whatever punishment Cole wanted to inflict upon him for giving her freedom.

Zane would have taken on a hundred lashes, if only to have the hope that she might still be alive. But that hope was gone, and he was surviving solely on the hope that perhaps he could save Kai and see his father again. Perhaps he could use his falcon and contact his father in the morning.

...Although the dread of telling Lord Julien what had happened to his daughter killed any pleasure Zane might have had in communicating with his father.

His eyes shut slowly as he decided to let tomorrow's dilemmas take care of themselves, at least for a few hours. He needed rest, and time to mourn his loss.

It was on that note that he found sleep, trembling with cold and silent sobs of grief and exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one who got a deja vu from Overlord's Revenge? 'The blade entered her chest with a screech of metal on metal...'<strong>

**Were you all wondering where my hurt/comfort flair was? You just found it. I swear, killing characters is like some sort of addiction for me. I just cannot stay away from it.**

**Gee, all of my stuff today has had the most awful plot twists...I feel sorry for any of you who read chapter 8 of Nya's Journey**...blablabla..**.NJ...and saw my shocking plot twist with the baby...poor Nya...****  
><strong>


	13. Stratagem

**About requests.**

**I will take story requests, but I cannot reply to PM's. I got a request for a story earlier today, but I cannot reply. So please, PM-er, tell me what you want me to do in another message, and I will do my best to help you out! :D **

**I managed to get out a chapter on my ****break, sorry that it's so short. I will try and get out a normal sized chapter next week, okay? **

**And I forgot to say this last week, but Pixal's death will be very important to the plot in later chapters. I did not just kill her 'cuz I hate her, that's a promise. I have big plans...mwahaha... **

* * *

><p><strong> Stratagem <strong>

* * *

><p>Kai watched in shock as the sudden gust of wind jerked the ship and threw Zane over the edge. Was there anything he could had done to stop it? Could he have somehow prevented what had just happened?<p>

He turned to Cole, who bore a similar look of shock and horror, and asked the question that was dominating both their minds. "What did we just do?" The nobleman did not really expect an answer. He was not even certain that his voice had carried over the winds.

Cole jerked his eyes away from the railing Zane had flown over moments earlier and opened his mouth in an attempt to speak. His hands trembled uselessly at his sides. "Get me out of here," he said in a voice barely loud enough for Kai to hear. "Get me out of this bloody rain."

Whatever anger in Kai held in his eyes slowly melted away to compassion. He held out a hand and placed it on Cole's left shoulder. The dark robed man was apparently too overwhelmed by what had just happened to care about the physical contact.

"Let's get to the Bridge," Sir Cole said shakily. He turned slowly and began running with unsteady legs toward the steps that lead up to the second level of the deck with Kai right on his heels.

Cole opened the Bridge's door and stormed in. He glared at the four or five stone warriors working controls and pointed at the open door. They got up and left immediately.

The Dark Knight ran over to the wheel and gripped it with both hands, knuckles white and trembling as he steadied the bucking ship. "What am I going to do, Kai?" He asked in a low, shaky voice.

Kai shut the foot and joined him at the wheel. He shook out his hair, spraying icy droplets in all directions, though Cole did not seem to notice or care. "I...don't know." Kai's voice was broken.

Cole wiped his face on his wet sleeve. _This was not supposed to have happened._ Terror seeped through his skin with the rain and chilled his bones as he thought of what would happen when he returned to his master.

Kai finally broke. He stomped his foot on the floor and let out a frustrated growl. "Why did you need to go and do that?" He shouted, pointing at the large round window in front of them that showed a grey, stormy sky. "What did you hope to accomplish by killing Pixal like that? Why did you give Zane those keys in the first place? How did you not-"

"I gave him those keys because I knew that Zane would not disobey me!" Cole shouted back, hands clenched tightly on the wheel. "And I never intended to kill that wench! I..." His mouth opened up to finish his angry retort, but he faltered and fell silent.

"Your knife hit her in the chest, Cole!" Kai exclaimed. "You threw a knife into the chest of a woman expecting what to happen?"

"I was not aiming for her chest!" Midway through the next sentence, Cole's voice broke and fell to almost a whisper. "I was aiming for her left leg, but...the ship buckled, and a gust of wind threw me off balance."

Kai struggled to find any sort of comeback, but found nothing. The ship jerked under his feet right then, and he took a step to steady himself. "Why on earth would you not want to kill her?" He finally asked. "You seem to love hurting people, what made this woman different?"

Cole's white knuckles released the wheel, and he pushed a button that Kai assumed was the auto-pilot. He turned to his prisoner and sighed. "While you're at it, Kai," he said quietly. "Why don't you just go ahead and yell at me for Zane's death as well. You seem to love handing out blames."

Kai shook his head quickly and backed up a step. "I cannot blame you for Zane," he said in the same quiet voice. "I let go of him when the ship jerked. His death is my fault."

Cole snorted. "At least I know you're somewhat honest," he said. He walked over to a large screen against one wall and pressed a few buttons. An electronic map appeared moments later, and he started gnawing on his lip. "Kai," he whispered. "What am I going to do?"

The nobleman raised an eyebrow and glanced at the strobing blue light that hovered over a stretch of water only a few miles from shore. "You're the master, you should know what you're doing." Kai said tersely.

"But I don't!" Cole slammed his wet fist on the keys, making water droplets fly. "I have no clue what I'm doing!"

Kai blinked once and stepped backwards. This was not the Dark Knight that he knew, nor was it Sir Cole.

This man before him with scraggly black hair and wide green eyes was simply Cole. A man with no real path or control in his life; who wanted more than anything to be freed of his mental prison.

And now this man stood before him with pale, trembling fingers clenched tightly on a control keyboard with knocking knees. Black brows that usually rode like dark clouds over his eyes were pulled up, as if by invisible strings, revealing the broken shell of a man who once was, but was now no more.

Those broken eyes turned slowly and met Kai's, full of reluctance and fear as they turned away again and settled on his white fists. "He..." Cole swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. "He won't be happy with what I have done."

Having Zane fall over the edge of the ship had obviously hit them both hard. "Who?" Kai asked, his voice softening a touch. "What do you mean?"

Cole's back straightened, and he walked over to a corner where several towels were folded fastidiously. He selected two off the top of the stack and walked back over to Kai. "Overlord," he answered, voice tense and full of anger. "My orders were to get the sons of Lord Kaytake and Lord Julien to the Dark Island unharmed. Do you realize what kind of punishment I will receive for failing my mission?"

Kai shook his head, though he already had a good guess. He accepted the towel and wiped his face dry as he waited for Cole to finish venting. At least his anger was coming out in the form of words instead of punches.

Cole ran his towel through his hair as he spoke. "If my lord is kind enough, this infraction will give me a few hours in the fire chamber, then maybe some time in the water."

Kai's mouth opened about half an inch in shock and horror. "How many times has this happened?" He asked.

Cole's head gave a subtle shake. "Does a tree count the number of times an animal has eaten its branches?" He asked. "I've been trying to learn to shrug it off. Counting my scars won't help get me out of this living hell."

Kai might have been inclined to feel some pity for him, had he not been so caught up in his own guilt. He could not help blaming himself for letting Zane fall over the edge of the ship. The final look of desperation on his companion's face as his body flew over the railing was a memory Kai knew his mind would not give up easily.

Zane had been a good friend to him, almost like as a brother might be. His love for his sister, his country, and even his enemies made him unique and mysterious. He was the type of man who could make even the hardest of hearts melt like ice with a simple smile.

And Pixal? Well, she was...different. She obviously loved her brother, and would do almost anything for him. She was sweet in her own way, but very spirited and sprightly. It was no big surprise to either Kai or Cole that she had attempted to escape; she was a free spirit, and cages did not suit her well.

"Cole?" Kai spoke up carefully.

The Dark Knight gave him a sidelong glance as he unclasped his cloak and draped it neatly over a chair. "What?" His voice was like a silenced gunshot. Fast, deadly, and strangely accurate.

"What if..." Kai scratched a spot at the back of his head as he tried to gather his thoughts into words. "What if we didn't go to the Dark Island at all?"

Cole's towel fell to the floor silently, and his hands fell limp at his sides as he turned his body to face Kai. "Then I'd die like my family," he said sharply. "And you would die _with_ yours."

Something in his eyes told Kai that he was not joking. This was not a ploy to keep him from escaping, it was the hard truth being handed to him by a man who seemed to genuinely care, in his own strange way. It was obvious that Cole did not like his job, and thought that no one deserved to go through what had been done to him and his family. The soft hint of compassion in the otherwise harsh green eyes said it all.

Kai sighed and crossed his arms casually over his chest. "What if we waited until we reached the Dark Island, then escaped the ship? You know, sort of like what we did with Zane about a week ago?"

This suggestion caught Cole flat-footed, and it took his several seconds to firm a response. "Did you know..." His voice came as a soft growl. "That day when we captured Pixal and I accidentally got drunk, I told Zane some things similar to that... At least I think I did. I don't remember much of what happened that day. I think my words might have been: 'Things are not as they seem.'"

He took a calming breath and gave Kai a twisted grin. "The things a man will say when he's under the influence of drink, eh? I think what I thought I was saying was something more along the lines of: 'As soon as we get to the Dark Island, we can escape.'"

Kai blinked once and shook his head almost imperceptibly. "Those two sentences sounded nothing alike," he said.

Cole laughed lightly and pressed a few buttons on the screen. "Give me a break, it was the first time I'd ever been drunk."

The Southern nobleman paused a moment before replying. "That was your first time?" His tone was incredulous. "Were Zane and I that stressful for you?"

Cole jabbed a finger toward Kai's chest in gesture. "You'd better believe it," he said. "When you screw up the plans of a man with obsessive-compulsive problems, you had better expect the worst."

Kai sat down in a chair awkwardly, not really enjoying the feeling of his wet clothes clinging to his skin. "If I had known back then that grabbing Zane and running off with him near that river would cause you so many problems, I would have done it sooner."

Cole snorted and walked back over to the wheel. "Your opinion of me is rather high," he said cynically.

Kai grinned half-heartedly. "What are friends for?"

Cole froze in place and was silent. "That was sarcasm, right?" He asked.

Kai suddenly felt embarrassed by his words. "Yes," he said quickly. "What did you think I was saying?"

"N-nothing." Cole said. "Nothing at all..." He cleared his throat, more to break the silence than anything else. "Why would we be escaping?"

"What do you mean?" The ship bucked again, making Kai grip the table to keep from sliding across the room.

"Now I'm not saying that I'll help you or anything, I'm just curious. If we did manage to escape, what would we do once we left the ship? Hiding out in a dark cave will only delay the inevitable."

Kai shook his head. "No, Cole." He held up a hand and clenched it into a wet fist. "If we give up and go straight to your master, we will both be dead. But if we are hiding in the woods, we will have hope."

"...Hope?" Cole rolled the word over his tongue, tasting it carefully. Judging by the way he said it, hope was a foreign word to him. Men like Cole did not have much faith or aspiration, that much was certain.

"Yes," Kai said, rising to his feet. He walked over to Cole's side and looked into his eyes, trying to project his fervency to his master. "Hope, Cole. We may get out of this alive, as free men."

Cole's eyes were full of fear and doubt. His prisoner had touched on the two big words that, until this moment, he did not realize he had been longing for in these two pain filled years of terror.

Hope.

Freedom.

_...Yes..._

_No!_

Cole gnawed on the inside of his cheek, filling his mouth with the metallic flavor of his own blood. He hated the taste. It reminded him of the pain he had been forced to endure, and of the many times he had crumpled to the floor in a pool of his own blood, hoping that when sleep came, he would never wake up again.

Hope... A belief that things will turn out for the best. A faith in your own ability to survive against all odds, perhaps? Or maybe Kai was referring to a hope and dependency on one's comrades, a prospect Cole was not ready to embrace.

But when push came to shove, he could have faith in his own ability to survive... _Maybe?_

Cole looked over his shoulder fearfully, making sure that they were alone in the room before he turned back to Kai and said in a low, breathy whisper. "When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Okay...please review! If I didn't get my reviews, I wouldn't be here. If you want this story to continue, I need lots of encouraging feedback. My morale has been down lately, and I've been forcing these chapters out, sort of like squeezing an already juiced lemon. I need your help to keep this story on the road, please! <strong>**


	14. Daybreak

**Ugh... Another short chapter. I am so sorry. I've been so busy with spring activities that I have not had a lot of time to work on this story at all. I've actually been working quite a bit more on 'NJ,' so all of you guys that follow my other active story can probably expect chapter 10 on Friday, but no promises. It'll be about 3,000 words long, unless I get some sudden burst of inspiration straight from heaven. *Insert chorus of angels.***

**...If only...**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews last week! That chapter was super short and I still ended up getting a bunch of reviews. You guys are awesome. Please keep it up! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Daybreak<strong>

* * *

><p>The clouds above the Dark Island were beginning to thin by the time Zane woke up the next morning. His throat felt raw as sandpaper as he sat upright and jerked his head around, reprimanding himself for falling asleep in such an open area. Any stone warrior or slave could have seen him from a mile away while he laid unconscious on the large, open beach.<p>

He groaned and got to his feet, not even bothering to try and get the sand out of his hair and clothing. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, and a throbbing ache in his skull made him feel more than a little sick.

He swayed unsteadily on his feet and grimaced when he felt a huge lump on the back of his head from when his head had hit the Black Bounty's railing the night before. That explained the wicked headache...

He felt a warm breeze tousle his hair, and he noted that his cloak must have fallen off sometime before he fell into the water because it was not around his neck anymore. Not that he would need it in this climate, though. Sweat beaded at his forehead as he took a tentative step forward, testing his weight on one damp leather boot.

_Water._ He needed water. Not the salty stuff behind him, but fresh water; preferably from a stream, not a lake or bog.

He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and peered into the trees. Of course, the intense heat told him that there would be no glacier springs, such as there were near his hometown in the Northerns. Perhaps there would be swamps and marshes here on the island, but finding a clean lake was a near impossibility.

He ran into the trees, stopping about a hundred yards in. He took off his shirt and carefully opened his panel. He had been concerned that the fall might have damaged the gasket on his panel's seam, allowing moisture to pass through, but was relieved to find that he was still dry.

He flipped a few switches; turning on his location, weapons, and other various gadgets. He shut the panel again, put his damp shirt back on, and held up his arm.

A large black bird landed on Zane's arm within a few seconds and let out a chirp, cocking its head to the side, as if to ask the question:_ 'Why did you leave me alone for so long?'_

Zane stroked its head affectionately and gave it a weak smile. "I missed you too, my falcon friend." He spoke for the first time since the night before, voice weak and hoarse. "Where is the eagle?"

The falcon blinked, and a holographic image of a map was suddenly projecting from its eyes. The map was zoomed out completely, showing both Ninjago and the Dark Island.

Six dots pulsed on the map. Three were over the ocean, two were on the Dark Island, and one was on Ninjago Island. The three that were over the ocean were green, orange, and silver. The gold dot was blinking in the Northern realm, and the red and white dots were on the Dark Island.

The green and orange dots were practically on top of each other, moving steadily toward the Dark Island at a perplexingly fast pace. They were about halfway across the ocean. The white dot was his falcon, and the red one belonged to Kai's bird, which Zane had fashioned to look like a grey hobby. The silver one was near the shore of the evil island, about five miles out to sea.

"Pixal..." Zane touched the silver dot, and his finger went straight through the holograph. The silver light was the eagle. The orange light was Nya's black palse, and the green one was Prince Lloyd's osprey.

Zane stared at the red light for a long moment, considering his options. Pixal's eagle would begin making its way home once it realized that its master was not coming back, so Zane did not worry himself over her bird. Kai was his main priority. Wherever Kai was, Cole would be as well. And wherever Cole was, there would have to be water. It was only logical.

He took a deep, raspy breath of the thick, humid air, doing his best to stay calm. The problem with his very _logical_ plan was that Kai's strobing red light was at least thirty miles west of where he stood. It would take him several days to reach Kai, under the assumption that he stayed in one spot.

And so therefore, his plan was_ illogical._ He needed water now, not in a few days. He could not possibly travel thirty miles under this burning sun without any nourishment. So... He needed a new plan.

_Just start walking, _he finally decided. _Travel west, hope to find some water along the way._

It was then that another thought hit him. He looked up at the trees and squinted, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. He had heard of fruit trees in tropical climates that were filled with sweet water... What was it called? Cocoa beans? He shook his head. No, it was something different. Coconut, perhaps.

Yes, that was it. A hard, round brown shell, white flesh, and a clear sweet liquid in its center. _'A marooned man's best friend,'_ that's what all the sailors from the Southern realm always said.

He could see several of these fruit-bearing trees all around him. The problem was that each of these bulbous clumps of coconut were still green and fairly small, not very good for anything.

Zane sighed wearily and shook his head, dropping his gaze to his feet. He blinked stars out of his vision and squeezed his lids shut tightly, scratching a spot on his scalp where the sand was irritating him as he considered his options. Just his luck to come at the time of year when all the fruits were out of season.

He could not remember the last time that he had eaten a tropical fruit, such as mango or coconut. It had been at least fifteen years since anyone in the Southern, Middle, or Northern realms had served the tropical fruits within their homes. The Dark Island used to be a region of Ninjago, governed by the former lord of the beautiful island named Keitorin, until the Overlord had attacked with his store warriors and taken over, renaming the region as the Dark Island.

A sharp snapping sound to his left made Zane jerk his head and jump in surprise. His hand instinctively went to his side before he remembered that he had no sword. He took a step backward, hoping beyond hope that he was not about to meet a stone warrior.

"Who are you?" He snapped. "Come out where I can see you."

As if in response, a small white bird flew over to him and landed at his feet. Zane stared at it in surprise for a long moment. This bird was obviously tame. He knew it could not be robotic, because he had helped his father build them all himself.

But if this bird was a pet, then where was its master?

"Where are you?" Zane snapped again harshly, sliding one foot behind the other in a defensive position, hands up near his chest. "Show yourself!"

"Goodness," a voice spoke behind him. "You don't need to shout. I'm not that old, you know."

Zane whirled around, inhaling a sharp gasp when he saw that the person was standing with no less than six paces between them. He was almost like a phantom; silent and terrifying.

"Who...who are you?" Zane asked after regaining his composure. He stared at the figure in front of him, recognizing the man, but unable to put his finger on the name.

The man was tall, in his early fifties. His bright green and gold flecked eyes sparkled with amusement, although Zane did not understand the joke that this man obviously had running through his head. His wrinkled hands held an intricately carved staff that he held more for show than because he actually needed it. He was bald, save for a single greying shoulder-length braid.

His long, neatly combed white beard moved with the shake of his head. "You don't recognize me, Zane?" He asked. "That's to be expected, I suppose. I was your age the last time we met." He laughed lightly. "My, how time flies. You're a little bit late. Kai landed with the Black Knight at dusk last night. You were supposed to be on that boat too, you know. Bailing out on us now?" His eyes lit up as he waited for Zane's reaction to his pun.

His bony shoulders shrugged after an awkward moment of silence, sending a ripple through his white tunic. His booted feet shuffled in the sand as he took a step forward. "It can't be helped, I suppose," he said. "The Blue Knight and the prince are on their way as well, but you already knew that. They are with Nya right now, on that mechanical beast you helped her create. They'll be here in a few days."

_So that's how they were moving so fast over the water,_ Zane thought. _No ordinary floating ship can move that fast._

"How would you know that the Blue Knight is with them?" Zane asked. "In fact, how do you know any of this information?" He couldn't get the fact that this old man knew his name out of his head. That he knew about the prophesy was even more unnerving.

The old man looked mildly shocked. "You really don't recognize me?" He asked. "I'm the king's brother, Prince Wu."

Zane's eyes widened as he looked the man up and down. _Of course!_ How had he forgotten? Twenty years ago, the braid had been blond, and his face had been clean-shaven. His body had been a bit more toned, but that was to be expected. Wu had been about thirty-four the last time they met.

It didn't help that Wu was also supposed to be dead.

Zane dropped to one knee and dipped his head respectfully. "Your highness," he said. "Please forgive me. I should have recognized you."

Wu covered the distance between them in a few long, sprightly steps. "Stand up, Zane." He said. "I forgive you. It's the beard, isn't it?"

Zane got to his feet and looked at the man in the eyes. Green and gold eyes, a trait that ran through the Garmadon family. He nodded to the white bird on the ground. "Is that yours?" He asked, effectively avoiding the beard question.

Wu nodded once. "Your father made it for me in secret, and gave it to me a few days before the accident."

Understanding filled Zane's eyes. "So it was staged?" He asked. "That accident years ago had been.._.planned?_"

Wu nodded. "I can give you explanations later, my lord." He said, tracing a few glyphs into the sand with the end of the staff for his own amusement. "Follow me to my home. You will have a few days to freshen up before you continue your journey."

Zane hesitated. "But what about Kai and Cole?" He asked.

Wu looked up from his writing and gave him a reassuring smile. "They are lucky to have a friend as loyal as you," he said. "Don't worry yourself over them. There is nothing you can do to help them until the Blue and Green Knights arrive with the maps." He turned slowly and began walking away from the beach. "Follow me, Zane."

Zane took a step forward. Could he trust this man?

He shook his head to clear it. Of course he could trust Wu. The man was a little eccentric, but he had a good heart. There was no reason not to follow the king's brother into enemy territory.

Irony was cruel that way.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like Wu's entrance? I hope I did a good job with his personality. <strong>

**And I haven't had one person mention Kaytake in a review since he was kidnapped... You guys are strange. But ****don't worry, I'm not done with him (yet.) You'll see more of him soon, I promise. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to fit some of Nya, Lloyd and Jay's traveling into the next chapter, although I fear that there isn't much to tell. **

**Today, I reached my 50 document limit. Who's ever heard of such a thing? How lame! Now I have to start deleting docs? *Sigh...***

**I'm still feeling a little bit down and under, but I feel like I'm starting to pick up a little bit. I have a lot of work to do at home with my mom's flower gardens and lawn work, (let's just not even get into the interior remodeling,) so yeah. You can imagine my lack of time for projects like this. I'm just super distracted. But hopefully by the end of the month things will be normal again. **


	15. Expedition

**A few days early! Sorry, it's still a little short. But I'm thinking that if I start writing shorter chapters, I might be able to start getting in two a week. No promises, but I'll do my best.**

**EpicMoonBlade: Wow, that is so true. Kaytake is a big boy; he can take care of himself. XD And congratulations! Your review was number 100! Have a cookie (::) Or a waffle, whichever you prefer. (#)**

**ForeverDreamer12: Thanks for all of those reviews! It was fun to be able to open up my phone every ten, fifteen minutes and get new reviews from you. And that fluffy chocolate bunny powers... It actually worked. I sat right down and stared writing, motivated by rainbows and fluffy chocolate bunnies. XD**

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): Wow. Thank you so much for that idea. I will totally find a place to use that, maybe in chapter 17? BTW, that review was so long that Fanfiction truncated it before they sent it to me! That was awesome, arigatō, **o-tsukaresama desu! ****

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Expedition <strong>

* * *

><p>Lloyd reached into the mech's compartment and tossed another bag to Jay. "That's the last one," he said as he shut the compartment's hatch with his wet, numb fingers. The storm that had been brewing when they left the mainland had decreased to a steady drizzle by day four of their journey.<p>

The islet that they stood on was rather small, being roughly forty feet long by twenty, and was made out of one solid piece of rock that jutted a good ten feet above the water.

"I'll start on dinner," Jay offered as he opened the sack Lloyd had tossed. After five days out at sea, it became easy to pick out a routine for when they landed to rest. They were fortunate enough to have been able to find tiny islets to rest on three days out of the five they had been flying.

Lloyd stretched his arms with a grunt. "Don't get me wrong, Nya," he said. "But after twenty-four hours of nonstop flying, it feels nice to stand on wet, algae-infested rocks."

Nya looked up from the tent that she'd been busy setting up and scowled. "Nice to know that my life's passion lands itself below standing on slimy rocks in the middle of the ocean," she said.

Lloyd shrugged and offered an apologetic smile. "Just being honest," he said. "If it makes you feel any better, I like your mech better than escargot."

Jay scoffed as he pulled out a few chunks of dried meat. He chucked one into Lloyd's stunned face, where it then fell into a puddle of water in a cleft in the rock. "Dinner is served," he said dryly. "And you don't know a thing about talking to women, do you?"

He turned to where Nya stood and gave a gracious bow before handing her a hand-sized piece of beef. "Here you are, m'lady." He said. "Would you like some bread to go with that?"

Nya took the strip from him and smiled. "Yes, thank you." She turned and looked at Lloyd. "Watch him closely," she said. "This is a true gentleman, and you could learn a lot from him."

"True gentleman?" Lloyd snorted. "He just threw a fist full of cow at my face."

The thief nodded cooly and grabbed three bread rolls from another sack. "A man's first and foremost duty is to protect women," he said. "You were using words to abuse a noblewoman, and I was simply protecting her."

Lloyd growled exasperatedly and threw his arms into the air in defeat. "Sorry," he said. "I guess it's this rain. It's putting me in a foul mood."

"You're forgiven," Nya said. She handed Jay a sack with her free hand and took a bite of her roll. "You can set up the other tent."

"All right," Jay nodded and grabbed the sack. "How many days until we reach the Dark Island?"

Nya let out a groan and hugged her red cloak closer to her body. "Too long," she said. "Maybe three more days, two if the weather clears up."

"Perfect." Lloyd said tartly. He grabbed his pack from where it sat on the wet ground and stomped over to where Jay stood. "I'm ready for bed, can you hurry up with that tent?"

Jay chuckled and patted Lloyd's head condescendingly. "Patience, your majesty." He said. "Help me out, then we can all go to bed sooner."

Lloyd leapt backwards and pushed Jay's hand away. "Quit calling me that," he grunted. "I can't stand all the formality."

"He's only teasing you," Nya said. "You should lighten up a bit. At least he's talking. It's a huge improvement over two days ago."

"Hey," Jay pulled the collapsed tent out of its sack and tossed the strings to Lloyd. "That was just a bit over-exaggerated. I've always talked, just not as much as I do now."

"No," Lloyd shook his head, allowing a tiny smile to lift a corner of his lip. "But I like the articulate Jay much better than the old, disconnected Jay." He sighed heavily and began untangling the strings with his cold, stiff fingers. "Does anyone else feel like they have rigor mortis?"

Nya raised a hand. "Yep," she said with a nod. "But please, let's not talk of death, even as a joke. We need to keep up out morale, not pull it down."

* * *

><p>General Malian's hands were trembling and cold with sweat as he ran down the dark stone hallway, gasping for breath as his feet pounded the floor. He stopped in front of the dining room door and nodded to the two guards, who gave him a nod and a concerned look. They had not heard the news, and could not figure out why their general's skin was so blanched.<p>

Malian stepped up to the doors and pressed both palms on the wood, pushing them open on silent hinges. "M'lady," he said in the most confident voice he could muster, though he rather felt like a mouse in a lion's den. "A word, please?"

The dark haired lady looked up from her meal, dropping her fork the moment she saw the pallor of her general's skin. She got to her feet slowly and took a step in his direction. "What is the matter, Malian?" She asked. After receiving no answer, she took another step, stomping her foot. "Speak, man!" Her voice was authoritative, but a tremor was fixed soundly underneath the facade of anger.

Malian cleared his throat and bowed at the waist respectfully. "M'lady," he repeated. His body straightened, and he cleared his throat. "You...you might want to sit down. I have some news pertaining to our lord Kaytake."

Driniah gasped softly and let her hand run up to clutch her stomach as the dread hit her. "What is it?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice steady. "My goodness, Malian! Open that blasted hole of yours and speak!"

Malian was taken aback by her language. The stress of losing Kai and Nya had hit her hard enough to drag her poise and grace through the mud. What would this pretty little tidbit of news do to her? A bead of sweat dripped down from his blond hairline and snaked to his eye, making it sting. He blinked once in a futile attempt to ease the pain before speaking. "Our lord is...missing, my lady." He managed to stutter out.

If Driniah still had any color in her face before then, it was gone as soon as those words left his mouth. "Wh...what?" She whispered. "When? Where?"

Malian shook his head once and stared down at his feet. "We aren't sure, my lady." He said. "I offered to escort him to the docks, but he refused. He said that he'd done it a thousand times before, and he was adamant that he would be fine doing it alone today. He has not been seen since he left this afternoon."

The Southern noblewoman cleared her throat. "Any leads at all?" Her voice regained a bit of her former confidence, and she quickly returned to being the second-in-command that Malian knew he could count on and trust.

"No, M'lady." He replied. "Even his horse is gone. We inquired at several of the west ports, no one has seen him. He's...vanished."

Driniah strode toward her general, who offered an arm in support as they began their short trek down the echoey stone hall. "Any suspects?" She asked. "Do you know who might have done this?"

Malian thought that her hand seemed warm, although it might have just been that his were cold. "It is too soon after Kai's disappearance to be a coincidence," he said. "I am confident that this was not Sir Cole, If that's what you are asking. We think that it must be another one of the Overlord's allies." He hesitated before adding, "either that, or one of Cyrus' men. I have sent messengers to both the Middle and the Northern realms with the news, along with orders to keep this under wraps until he is found."

"Good man," Driniah said brusquely. "I agree; the public should not know about his disappearance yet. That would only fuel the rebellion. Although if this is Cyrus' doing, he'll undoubtedly find a way to spread rumors blaming the Overlord for this mess, no matter how careful we may be."

"Yes, m'lady." Malian agreed. "In the meantime, I have to request that you go to a safe place until this blows over. You are the Southern realm's last hope, and we cannot lose you."

Driniah only hesitated a moment before nodding. "Kaytake asked you to do that, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes," Malian replied quickly. "On the day when we found Nya with lady Pixal, Kaytake gave me direct orders to keep you safe, should something happen to him." His brows furrowed, and he hummed thoughtfully.

"What is it, Malian?" Driniah asked.

The general felt a glimmer of hope ignite in his chest as he recalled another portion of that conversation with his lord. "He told me that he was going to look for weapons to help destroy the Overlord's men," he said slowly. "It is possible that we have nothing to worry about and that he is simply out there looking for them."

"Without contacting me?" Driniah asked in disbelief. "No, general. You know as well as I do that he would not leave without at least giving us a day to look for his return."

Malian shrugged. "Perhaps you are right," he said with a heavy sigh. "I was just throwing that theory out on the table."

The Southern noblewoman nodded in understanding. "Of course," she said as they reached the end of the hall. Malian realized right then that they had no idea what their original destination had been. They had simply started walking, sidetracked by their discussion.

"I would suggest taking a few men with you tonight," Malian said after an awkward moment of embarrassed silence and stillness. His voice echoed down the hall; the red draperies did nothing to stifle the reverberation of his voice. "Run your horses as fast as you can, and get to the Garmadon mansion. They will be able to shelter you better than I ever could."

Driniah turned on her heel and started walking back down the hall, toward her bedchamber. "A wise plan," she said grimly. "I need to pack a few things; have my horse saddled and warmed up for a long run within two hours, with a four guard escort. Can you do that?"

Malian nodded, grateful to see that her face, albeit still pale, had a calm determination that helped calm him down considerably. Kaytake truly was lucky to have such a strong, reliable wife. "Yes m'lady," he said. "Right away."

* * *

><p>Kai's heart was thudding harshly in his chest with anticipation as he helped Cole prepare for their escape. Although he still had his doubts as to whether or not Cole had actually 'gone straight,' he would have to admit that the man had changed at least a little bit since Kai's suggestion to escape. Granted, he was a little jumpier, but he had a firm determination in his green eyes that gave Kai hope. However conflicted and unstable Cole may be, he would not go down without a fight.<p>

After much discussion, they had agreed to go several miles inland before they attempted to leave the ship.

The raging storm was a small slice of luck. Because of the loud winds and thick rain, they could leap over the edge of the ship easily enough with a minimal chance of being caught by Cole's men. Kai had been concerned about them hurting themselves in the jump, but Cole had reassured him by saying that he would lower the altitude quite a bit so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Problem solved," Cole snapped angrily. "Now stop asking questions. This is my ship, my prisoner, and my island."

_Of course I'm still his prisoner,_ Kai though as he turned his back to Cole so he could roll his eyes without being caught. _And I sort of thought that he was a prisoner on this blasted island, not its master._

Kai grabbed a small gunny sack of supplies from the counter, mostly in the food form, and slung it over his back. He hoped that he did not need to carry it too long, because it wasn't exactly full of feathers. "Won't the stone warriors become suspicious when you slow the ship down and lower its altitude?" He asked as he shifted the heavy pack on his shoulders.

Cole whirled and slammed a kitchen cabinet closed. "I told you to stop asking questions," he snapped. "I know what I'm doing, prisoner."

Kai gave an exasperated sigh and threw an arm up in defeat. "Fine," he said. "But don't judge me for doubting you, because your last escape attempt wasn't that great." He averted his eyes from Cole's venomous glare and ran a hand through his brown hair, brushing a strand behind his ear. "Just my opinion, of course."

Cole slung a pack over his back and put a black cloak over all. "I suppose you are entitled to your own flawed opinion," he said with a sigh. "We're probably far enough inland by now. Follow me to my room, I've got to pick up a few things before we go."

Kai followed him into the dining room, unable to decide of the retort had been sarcastic or not. "Your ointment?" He asked.

Cole opened the door and hesitated a moment before walking out into the rain. He ran across the deck, nearly losing his footing once as the warm wind lifted his cloak and blew his hair into his eyes. The two men ran down the stairs to below deck, then entered Cole's room.

The bright-eyed man rummaged through a drawer and withdrew a grey cloak, which he threw unceremoniously in Kai's direction. "Put this on," he said in a hoarse whisper. "Not like you'll really need it in this climate, but it'll conceal the packs until we get off the ship."

Kai caught the large cloak with both hands and unfolded it. It smelled like a sweet soap, as if it had been washed recently. "Great," he said. "I don't mind the warm weather, though. I grew up in the South."

Cole snorted dryly as he grabbed a few small items out of another drawer and shoved them in various pockets on his person. "The South will feel like a respite after a few months here," he said. He got onto his knees and pulled a small box from under his cot.

_So he thinks we'll be here a few months,_ Kai thought._ Optimism was never his strong suit. _He came close and peeked into the box as Cole opened it. "What's that?" He asked.

The Dark Knight scrambled to shove the lid back on the simple wooden box and shove it into a large pocket in his cloak. "Mind your own," he growled lowly, turning his back to Kai and walking toward the door. "Let's go."

Kai stared after him for a few seconds before regaining his composure and following the man. "It was a simple question," he called loudly down the dark hallway. "You didn't need to-" A hand clamped over his mouth, and his heart forgot how to beat for a long moment.

"Shut your trap," Cole hissed. "We're kinda in the middle of a huge law infraction. I don't care if the wind is screaming outside, we need to keep our mouths shut." He let his hand fall from Kai's face.

The Southern nobleman tried to act as if the iron grip on his mouth had not phased him in the least, though he was sure he had not quite completely pulled it off. "Sorry," he whispered softly. He followed Cole back up the steps and onto the dark, stormy deck.

Cole pressed his back against the outside wall, signaling with a hand for Kai to follow him carefully.

With his heart rising into his chest, Cole peered into the darkness for any signs of activity. In the few hours that had followed Zane and Pixal's plummet, the storm had calmed considerably, although the wind was still a bit dangerous. Traveling across the deck would be an adventure all on its own.

With one last nod in Kai's direction, he ran across the deck, slipping once in a growing puddle of water near the edge of the ship. Cole skidded straight into the railing and let out a gasp as he gripped the rail tightly with both fists. The wind seemed to be screaming in protest of his escape attempt.

Kai was much more fortunate. He had not been toppled by that gust, and ran on light feet over to where Cole stood, panting heavily as he stared down at the thick brush of the Dark Island perhaps fifty yards below.

"It's still too far!" Kai shouted over the winds. "How will we get down there?" He was feeling trepidatious about their circumstance. Even if it were possible to survive a fall from this height, it would be painful as a trip through hell.

Cole released the railing with one hand and reached into his cloak with shaky fingers. He was vaguely aware of the tremor, and reprimanded himself for showing such frequent weakness. His cold hands wrapped around a thin rope hanging in a coil from his waist, and he held it up for display. "Did you seriously think I was going to make you jump to the ground?" He asked.

"Your inhumanity knows no bounds," Kai snapped back.

"I won't argue with your there," Cole grunted as he pressed the rope into Kai's hands. "Tie a good sledge knot on the railing while I slow the ship down," he said. "I'll be right back, please don't get caught."

Kai took the rope hesitantly and nodded.

"Good," Cole said. "I'll be right back." He ran off in the direction of the Bridge.

Kai stared after him for a long moment, suddenly full of more than just trepidation. "Sledge knot?"

* * *

><p>(AN)

I guess Kai's in trouble... It's okay, *pats Kai's head* I don't know how to tie one either.

How'd you like my attempt at a more humorous chapter? LOL I think my writing style might be changing slightly; in 'NJ' I actually ended a hurt/comfort one-shot in a completely 'rainbow-and-fluffy-kitten-happy' way. That hasn't happened in months.

Do you think I should use this font for my AN's instead of Bold? I'll leave that up for discussion.

Please review :D Thank you for reading!


	16. Freedom

**You guys might find two different movie and book quotes. I have one from _How to Train _****_Your Dragon_, and one from Brandon Sanderson's book, _'The Way of Kings.'_ Tell me if you find them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Perfect.<em> Kaytake fought against the rough ropes itching his skin. _Oh, this is just perfect._ The ropes refused to loosen, preferring instead to dig deeper and make his wrists begin to ooze blood.

He had woken up several hours ago, gagged and bound on the floor in a dark room with a wicked headache throbbing against the inside of his skull.

The throbbing had eventually faded away, but his larger problem stayed with him like the plague. The darkness that surrounded him felt thick enough to cut with a knife, and the ropes refused to loosen no matter how hard he worked.

Now if only he had a knife that would cut both the ropes _and _the thick, tar-like blackness. He had wondered for a long time if he had really just gone blind, but when he heard the sound of footsteps and saw a thin crack of white light along a short stretch of the floor (possibly under a doorframe?) he knew otherwise. Needless to say, he was quite relieved.

But the white light? That was strange. It was obviously being carried by someone, seeing as there had been footsteps accompanying it. But no lantern produced white light, so it had to have been a flashlight.

But that theory only sparked more questions. Why would sailors carry flashlights? Only rich people, mostly in the Northern realm, could afford them. Poor sailors in the South? Not a chance, unless...

Kaytake groaned and went limp, giving up on the bonds for the present time. Unless they had been paid by Cyrus Borg to kidnap him and bring him to the Northern realm, where he would be held for ransom. That was a feat worth quite a lot of money; enough to purchase flashlights.

Not for the first time, Kaytake was glad that Jay and Lloyd had gone with Nya. Those maps in Jay's possession were invaluable, and the information contained in the prophetic scroll had the potential to be the country's undoing, if it ever fell into Cyrus' hands.

Kaytake quickly got his mind back on track, making assumptions and evaluations based on his dark environment. So...

Because the white light had covered only a thin stretch along the floor, he was probably in a small room with a presumably locked door that opened into a hallway below a ship's deck. He assumed that he was in a ship because of the way the floor swayed beneath him, and the occasional thumping of feet above his head suggested that he was below the deck, not in the bridge.

Also, bridges usually had windows so the navigator could steer the ship properly. This dark room told him that the world had either been plagued by total darkness, or the more logical answer, that he was in a room meant to keep a captive contained.

Also known as a prison cell.

_You are a fool, _Kaytake scolded himself. _You should have taken Malian up on his offer to send me an escort. But no... You think you can conquer the world, huh? Traveled the same path so many times, what's so wrong about doing it again only a few measly days after your son gets kidnapped from his favorite afternoon hangout?_

Kaytake would have sighed if the gag had not prevented the exasperated action.

_Absolutely perfect._

* * *

><p>Cole ran across the deck and into the Bridge room, soaked to the bone from the storm. His hair tangled in his face from the wind, making him wish he had tied it back instead of leaving it loose. He stopped breathless in the entrance, then gasped and backed up a single step.<p>

Two stone warriors stood with their back to him, managing the ship as any good crew-mate would.

Under normal conditions, Cole would not care. But at this moment, it was a problem. He needed to slow the ship down so he could descend the rope safely. These two stone men were in his way, and they were not fools by anyone's description. The ship was getting so close enough to its destination that his men would be expecting the ship to speed up, not slow down.

Granted, Cole was strong. But taking on forty armed invincible warriors was more than even he could handle._ And what about Kai?_

Cole wondered what mind of emotion was pressing against his chest when he thought of his men abusing Kai as punishment for trying to escape. _Empathy?_ He thought. _Certainly not. Perhaps it is rage._

Yes, that was it. Rage. He hated it when anyone, let alone his temporary ally, was subjected to the stone warrior's tortures.

Cole did not really care what would happen if he were to be caught; Kai was his main concern. The Dark Knight had gotten himself into this mess, dragging Kai down with him. Now he was determined to fix his mistake and make sure Kai stayed as far away from the Overlord and his men as possible.

Cole shook his head to clear it as the two stone warriors turned to face him with a respectful nod. What was he saying? He did not care what happened to Kai. Cole was doing this for himself. Kai was just in the way. He was the weak link in the chain, the chink in the armor.

...So why was he bothering to take Kai with him?

"Krakk dri?" The stone warrior at the wheel asked him what he needed.

Cole was frozen in place with fear. He could make them leave the Bridge, but Kai was out there with a rope dangling over the railing, just waiting to be discovered by one of the stone men.

So what else was there to do? Cole considered just turning on his heel and leaving, but that wasn't much of an option either. His sudden appearance and disappearance in this Bridge would surely arouse suspicion.

_This certainly screws things up good,_ Cole thought angrily. _What can I do to make sure I will leave the ship undetected?_ He took a step forward and closed the door, muffling the sound of the wind to some degree.

There was only one thing he could do to mask his subterfuge, and that was to be nonchalant. He could do this. He just needed to be patient, and hope that Kai didn't get knocked over the edge the same way Zane and Pixal did.

Cole casually walked up to the screen where the second warrior stood and peered at it hopefully-

-Hopefully, eh? It was a nice alternative for despair, that was for sure.

Anyway, he looked at the numbers and felt his heart calm a bit. The ship was going fast, but not too fast. If worst came to worst and he couldn't slow the ship down without raising suspicion, he could slide down the rope to the ground with minimal damage to his person.

"Just checking the progress," he said casually. The blank look he received in return from his men reminded him that they could not understand a word he was saying. Right... All this time around Kai and the late Zane Julien had redeveloped the bad habit of speaking Ninjago's mother tongue around these beasts. He repeated his words in the Dark Tongue, this time receiving two stoic nods of understanding.

_Good,_ he thought. _That worked out okay, I guess._ He decided to back out of the room with as much confidence as he could, as to maintain the two-year facade of total control, and get back to Kai. Hopefully, neither of them would get hurt during the escape.

He told the two men to stay put and continue guiding the ship until they reached their destination, receiving two more of those empty, stoic nods and a couple curt 'yes sirs' in that horrid language.

Cole left the room without another word. Once back out in the storm, he began to question the logic of what he was doing. He was escaping the ship so he could spend the rest of his days hiding out on the Dark Island, running for his life every time a stone samurai gave chase? Chances were that the Overlord would find him right away and sent some of his other cronies to drag him back to their pretty little hell on earth.

"Draak shi!" A voice rose above the storm, drawing Cole out of his thoughts. He looked across the deck, heart sinking into his gut as he saw what had made the stone warrior call out in alarm. Kai had been spotted.

Cole took off in Kai's direction immediately. They needed to get down that rope _now,_ before the dark samurai could reach them.

His feet slipped several times as he shot across the wet deck. "Get down that rope now!" He shouted.

He had hoped that they would be on the ground and miles away before the stone warriors realized they were missing, but that was just life, and life seemed to hate him with a passion.

He peered into the darkness and examined Kai's face as he came close. "Why are you hesitating?" He shouted over the winds angrily. "We've been spotted, for heaven's sake! Get down that rope!"

Kai gave him an awkward grin and gestured to the railing. "I should've said something sooner," he said. "But I have no idea how to tie a proper knot."

Cole looked at the rope. If his heart could sink any lower, it would be in his bowels. "What is this?" He hissed angrily, glancing over his shoulder once to see the stone warrior staring at him quizzically from across the deck. So it did not yet understand that Cole was going incognito. It thought that its master was about to punish their prisoner, not shouting about how terribly wrong this escape was going.

Cole stared at the bulbous knot attaching the rope to the railing for under one second before making the declaration. "Kai, your knots are terrible." He said it bluntly and without hesitation.

"Sorry," Kai held up his hands and backed up a step. "I did my best."

Cole grumbled under his breath and jerked as hard as he could at the long end of the rope, which lay coiled on the floor. "I guess it'll do," he said. "Mind you, this isn't the end. I've got a long lecture planned for you once we're in a relatively safe area."

"Yeah," Kai said. "I guess I kind of deserve that much."

Cole threw the rope over the edge of the boat. "Climb quickly," he snapped. "That stone warrior watching us will raise an alarm the moment he realizes that I'm climbing down with you."

Kai nodded and swung himself over the railing, straddling it carefully with one leg. He looked down at the ground with hesitation. "I don't think our altitude has dropped at all," he said. "It still looks like a drop of about fifty yards, give or take. What exactly were you doing in there?"

Cole barely restrained himself from slapping the wild-haired man in the face. "Get over that bloody railing before I shove you with all my strength," he hissed. "So help me, I will break every bone in that ugly face."

Kai's face looked quizzical for a short bit as he got both hands around the rope and prepared to drop down to the ground. "I...don't think the face actually has more than one bone..." He said before sliding down the rope and out of Cole's sight.

The Dark Knight growled obscenities under his breath. _There's the jaw,_ he thought. _That would make two bones? But then again, I guess the face doesn't really have its own bone. It shares with the rest of the head._ He was not even sure what he was talking about anymore, but the sudden thought of making Kai's jawbone snap had a certain attraction that was hard to ignore.

The stone warrior behind him suddenly had a fit, running toward Cole as fast as he could while shouting curses of the worst kind in the Dark Tongue.

Cole cringed at the harsh words. Even he dared to use only a few of those in this dark soldier's vocabulary.

The Dark Knight countered the stone warrior with one of his own obscene curses before grabbing the taut rope and sliding down after his prisoner.

The rope was cold and slippery, a small blessing in a time such as he was in. Because of the amount of water that the fibers had absorbed, the friction on his palms was much less as he gripped the rope with hands and dropped at a mind-numbing speed.

After looking down, he realized that there was a minor flaw in his plan. The ship was moving notably fast, so even a gap of a few seconds between Kai and himself hitting the ground could leave them far apart with no effective means of finding each other apart from wandering and calling each other's names.

He felt a sudden jerk of the rope, and saw another flaw in his plans:

He should not have let Kai tie that knot.

Cole felt the rope fall slack in his clenched hands as the knot untied itself and left him suspended for a terrifying second before gravity threw him mercilessly toward the ground.

His feet hit the sand first, followed by a painful nerve reaction that flew up his legs and surged up through his spine, bringing him to his knees.

_Curse Kai and his knot tying disabilities,_ Cole shouted in his mind. _May his egotistical self rot in a deep dungeon until the end of time._

He cried out involuntarily, then cut it short by gritting his teeth and inhaling a slow, controlled breath. He had faced worse pain that this, he would be fine. He clenched his fists and he fell onto his stomach, lying still for a long moment before his mind remembered how to make the rest of his muscles move. His head rose out of the wet sand slowly, and he watched as the ship flew off into the distance.

It would take a few minutes for that stone warrior who had seen them to get the ship turned around, and even longer for them to find footprints to follow.

Cole cursed himself. Footprints; just another one of the many flaws in his plans. The wet sand would make the task of finding him much too easy.

In all honesty, he did not want to leave the ship. The Overlord had been good to him. He had no lack of food and drink, always had clothing to wear, and a warm bed to call his own.

Well, sure. The Overlord suffered from terrible mood swings, and Kozu seemed to love that whip of his a little too much, but still... Cole only got punished because he had disobeyed his master's orders; orders that should have been followed to the letter, instead of ignored or misinterpreted.

Yes, Cole had definitely deserved those punishments. His master was wise, kind, and very much his friend. So it really begged the question...

Why was he running away, if he loved his master so much?

Cole shook his head firmly and ground his teeth as he got to his feet and began to wind up the tangle of rope that had fallen next to him. Every bone in his body screamed for him to find Kai and drag him straight to the Overlord. Sure, he would receive terrible punishments for losing Zane, and for attempting to run away, but the Overlord was his master. Cole loved his master, and his punishment would be just and well earned.

_No,_ a tiny voice, barely above a whisper, tried to make itself heard above the storm in his mind. _You need to leave that monster, Cole. Kozu and Overlord will only harm you if you return. What can they give you that you don't already have the capacity to obtain yourself?_

"Satisfaction, that's what." He snapped back. It took him a moment to realize that he had answered himself out loud. But did he really care? No, not at all. Listening to his own voice was strangely soothing. "My master gives me a sense of satisfaction whenever I please him. That is what I live for. I need my master's approval."

His feet stomped through the sand angrily as he argued with himself- or reasoned, he couldn't quite tell which. "My name has been marred forever. I cannot just go back to Ninjago and expect a warm welcome." He chuckled lowly, although his face maintained a steady scowl. "Oh, I'll get a welcome all right. A thousand red, white, and green cloaked guards to escort me to the stockades. So I can't really leave this islan-"

"Stop talking to yourself already!" An angry voice shouted from the brush, barely audible through the winds, which had begun to die down just as fast as they had appeared. "Of all the men who could have kidnapped me, it had to be a delusional sociopath with a bloodlust and voices in his head. Hooray for fate and its manipulative relationship with luck and cruelty."

Cole was caught between a disappointed groan and a sigh of relief as Kai's face became visible in the pre-dawn light. So they had not landed too far apart after all. "I don't have voices in my head," he argued. "I'm simply thinking out loud."

Kai limped closer and examined his captor's face from a distance of ten or so paces. "A pretty heated head cannon," he remarked. "And did you seriously mean all that stuff you just said to yourself? How could you possibly be defending the Overlord when he's reduced you to..." He fumbled for a moment before gesturing to Cole's entire body. "This."

Cole folded his arms over his chest. "You just gestured to all of me," he said. "But you know that each moment we spend arguing is another moment we come closer to our death. Let's get going before my men turn the ship around and recapture us."

Kai swept his arms out from under his grey cloak with dramatic gesture. "Lead the way, master." His voice was sarcastic, but not particularly hateful.

Cole sensed the sudden honor on Kai's part was slightly derogatory, blatantly disrespecting his leadership instead of encouraging it._ This,_ he thought angrily. _This is why I don't like making friends. Kai is a bastard, but he's a likable bastard. Those are the worst, because when you want to kill them, you find that your conscience is on their side._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Did you find the quotes? <strong>


	17. Respite

**I'm sorry that my updates haven't been very consistent as of late. All of my earlier followers must be wondering what on earth happened, since my Overlord's Revenge updates always happened within a two or three hour window each week fairly consistently. *Sigh.* Oh, well. **

**Nothing much happens in this chapter, sorry about that. Much as the title implies, this story is me giving the characters a bit of a break. But by chapter 20, we should have the entire team together, and then things will pick up and get more exciting. It's pretty sad how I'm about 80,000 words into this story, and I'm still working on character and world development. **

**...**

**This is going to be a long story... :D But I like reading big books, so this should be lots of fun for me. I hope the feeling is mutual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respite<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai was breathless and red in the face by the time the sun had cleared the horizon. It seemed awfully strange that the storm had stopped as suddenly as it did, but that was just the way of things. After the wind had finally blown the clouds away, the Southern nobleman began to understand the true meaning of the word 'hot.'<p>

"Don't mind the warm weather, eh?" Cole repeated the words Kai had boasted on while aboard the Black Bounty. "Growing up in the South made the narcissistic lord immune to the effects of heat? Or was that humility?"

Kai handed the Dark Knight a venomous glare before dropping his gaze to his feet, counting each step tediously. "I might be able to give you a snarky comeback," he said in a tired voice. "If I knew what 'narcissistic' meant." A sarcastic look crossed Kai's face as he glanced back up at Cole. "And what was that other word you used?" He asked. "Humility, was it?" He shook his head. "I feel like I've heard it somewhere, but I can't put my finger on the definition."

Cork snorted and stared up at the sky, giving his eyes a roll. "You wouldn't," he said. "That word doesn't seem to have a place in your vocabulary." He observed his surroundings in silence for a short moment before pointing to a large rock outcropping to their left, set at the base of a hill. "There's our hideout," he said.

Kai looked at the rock outcropping and tilted his head to the side, befuddled. To him, it looked like an ordinary pile of rocks, set on the side of a large sandy hill. "So we're going to hang out and play king of the hill?" He asked, half joking. "Where's the 'hideout' part of this rock pile?"

Cole purposely ignored the question and broke into a jog, shooting straight for the pile.

Kai groaned and shook his head, even more befuddled than before. It must have been at least a hundred degrees out there, not counting the humidity. Cole seemed perfectly at home here, and seemed to never run out of energy. That man had been walking impatiently beside Kai for hours, breathing normally and comfortably while his captive gasped for breath with sweat dripping down his forehead.

The Southern nobleman picked up his pace a tiny bit, determined to finish strong, but ended up reaching the rock outcropping about ready to faint. "Cole?" He addressed the man climbing the rounded pile of rocks with his ragged voice.

The Dark Knight looked down with a scowl, fingers locked on the boulders. "What?" He snapped. "Too tired to climb?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm just wondering how this is a hideout," he said. "When you reach the top of that boulder pile, you'll find a hill that will leave you exposed for the Overlord to find."

"Well," Cole said. "If you'd shut that flap on your face for ten seconds and allow me to explain things, I would have told you that this 'boulder pile' is actually the mouth of my cave." To prove his point, he carefully mounted the last boulder about ten feet up and slid down a crack between two rocks, out of Kai's field of vision.

Kai shook his head tiredly and began the short climb. He gripped the rocks with sweaty palms and managed after a few moments to get up to where the hole was. He peered down the narrow mouth of the cave and was surprised that Cole had even found this place.

It occurred to him then that this cave was similar in its build to the one near the Dicara River, which made up the border between the Southern and Middle realm. The last time Cole had led him into a cave, it had been just like this one, located in the heart of a hill, with the mouth concealed by boulders.

"It's about time you showed up," Cole said when Kai finally slid down the steep hole and into a large, open cavern. "Welcome to my home, don't get too comfortable."

Kai threw off his cloak and breathed a sigh of relief. The dark cave was at least ten or fifteen degrees colder than the world outside. "How did you find this place?" He asked. "I couldn't help but notice the similarities between this cave and the one that you hid us in while on Ninjago Island."

Cole grabbed an electric lantern from the table and turned the knob, basking the cave in a bright white light. "Yeah," he replied "I can't explain it, but I have some sort of talent for working with dirt and rocks. I am quite knowledgeable when it comes to different types of sediment and rock layers."

Kai eyed the white light from the lantern curiously. "That doesn't explain how you found this place," he said.

"I'm not sure," Cole said as he hung his cloak on a hook and set his pack on the small table in the center of the room. "I just looked at this hill and..." His face was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I just knew that it was hollow."

"So that cave near the Dicara River?" Kai prompted.

"I walked by that hill on my way to find you, and I knew that a small cave was there." Cole insisted.

"Huh," Kai grunted. "Strange." He turned his head and examined the fairly large earthen, dome-shaped cave. It was surprisingly well-stocked with various trinkets and furniture. A small bookshelf, hardly larger than a nightstand, sat near the far wall, filled with a variety of small photos and thick, leather-bound books. As was to be expected, everything was meticulously centered and organized.

Next to that shelf was a single cot with thin sheets folded neatly at the foot. The small round table in the center of the room was accompanied by a single wooden chair. Barrels and crates were stacked neatly against the sloping wall. A good sized spring flowed from the ceiling in the back of the cave, opposite the bookshelf, and into a small pool in the floor. Kai was too tired to look any further than that.

"This is...fascinating." He said.

"What's so fascinating about it?" Cole asked as he opened a crate and grabbed two small cups.

Kai shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "It's just not what I expected, I guess."

"Uh-huh." Cole grunted. "There's a lot about me you don't know, prisoner." He pulled the top off of a barrel and peered inside, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Just out of curiosity, what were you expecting?"

Kai realized that he hadn't really known what to expect. A dark, filthy hole filled with weapons and tools of torture, perhaps?

"I don't know," he said finally. "Sorry, forget I said anything."

Cole gave him a look that suggested that he knew what Kai had been thinking. He held out a cup in Kai's direction and gestured to the waterfall. "You can freshen up and get a drink before you rest."

Kai took the cup gratefully and went to the spring. He filled the cup in the falls from the ceiling, allowing the icy cold water to flow over his fingers. It tasted abnormally sweet, as if it had been flavored by berries or sugar.

"If you want," Cole said after watching Kai for a minute. "You can climb back outside. I made this spring you see here from a larger current that runs on the other side of the hill. You could take off your clothes back there and get a good rinse in the faster, deeper waters. We both could use one since there was no bath on the Black Bounty."

Kai raised a brow as he refilled his cup. "Both of us?" He asked. For some reason, the thought of taking a bath with Cole made him want to cough up whatever food he had left in his stomach from his last meal.

Cole raised both brows and shook his head. "Did I make it sound like that?" He asked. "Ugh, no. I'd be rinsing off in this spring."

Kai took a long swig of his small clay cup and then set it down, finally sated. "I may be wrong," he said. "But I've gotten the impression that you are afraid of water."

Cole jumped, as if surprised that his prisoner had drawn that conclusion. "What gave you that idea?" He asked quickly, only confirming Kai's suspicions.

"You never looked at the ocean," Kai stated. "And you treated the rainwater like acid."

Cole walked up to the waterfall and cupped his hands under the flow, splashing his face with short flicks. "Didn't I say that I made this spring myself?" He asked, droplets of water dripping down his chin. "I won't touch the water that flows outside of this cave, but I trust what I've made with my own two hands. This water won't hurt me." He gestured to the cot with one hand and set the cups down in the table, still empty. "You can rest there if you're not going to take a wash right now."

Kai turned his head and looked at the cot, too tired to bother pointing out the sudden subject change. "So you're sleeping on the floor?" He asked.

"No," Cole replied without hesitation. "I'll just shove you onto the floor when I'm ready to go to sleep."

Kai snorted. "Fair enough." He watched as Cole grabbed the two cups and set them on the table, then went to various crates and began emptying the small backpack he had carried from the Bounty.

Kai was too tired to stay awake any longer. He had not slept in over thirty-six hours, and knew that he was probably going to stay asleep for a long time once he allowed his eyes to shut.

He sat down on the cot and undid his boots. Handfuls of sand fell with the worn leather, making him wonder at the fact that he had no blisters. _Hopefully this hole is a safe enough hideaway for at least a few days,_ he thought. He laid down on the cot, ignoring the thin sheets entirely, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>Zane awoke to the sharp pain of a blunt object against his head.<p>

"Get up, Zane," a voice demanded. "Evil never sleeps, and neither should you."

"Ah!" Zane's eyes flew open and he sat upright, holding up his arms to shield himself from another blow from the dreadful staff. "Good morning to you, too." He snapped.

"Good morning!" Prince Wu rested his staff on the tiled stone floor, a pleasant smile barely visible through his long white beard. "It's nearly bedtime. You slept through the day. But no matter. Was it a pleasant rest?" He talked as if he could not sense the Northern nobleman's annoyance. "That's good, because we have a lot of work ahead of us before I go to bed."

Zane threw himself backward onto his cot with a moan. "I thought you told me I was going to get a few days of rest before I had to rescue Cole and Kai." Honestly, housing with this eccentric old man was turning out to be anything but restful. He shut his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. The sounds of a nearby creek and foreign, exotic birds chirping made a wonderful white noise in the back of his head.

What he _wanted_ to do was get back on the trail and find his companions. What he _was_ doing seemed completely and entirely useless. Sleeping and going about his day with leisure was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew he did not have much of a choice when the prince of his homeland was there to order him around.

"This _is_ your rest time," Wu replied firmly. "Trust me, once you're a week into your journey, you'll be begging to come back and work on my gardens for me." He lifted his staff and hit Zane's head again. "Get up. That's an order."

_Now I'm a gardener?_ Zane grunted and waved away a third blow. He swung his feet over the side of the cot and reached for his boots, mumbling under his breath.

"Excellent." Wu said. He turned on his heel and walked toward the door of his small hut. "I already made you dinner, hurry up and eat so we can get to work."

Once the elderly prince was out of the house, Zane pulled on his boots and stood up stiffly. Every mechanical joint in his body was stiff from the exertion of swimming for so many hours in the ocean the night before. He looked out of the open door across the room and decided that he had slept through most of the daylights hours. He was just fine with that. He could not stand the heat, and felt that the air could stand to be a few degrees cooler.

His heart was heavy and full of grief as he walked slowly up to the small table and reached out for the sliced fruits that had been set out. There was no meat, but he did not care. He was hungry, so these strange tropical fruits worked just fine. He could not name any of them, but they tasted fine enough for Garmadon's table.

It almost felt wrong, eating these wonderful foods while Kai and Cole were in the Overlord's dungeons.

The thought of Kai and Cole with that unearthly monster made Zane lose his appetite. He set down the slice of orange fruit he had been working on and turned toward the open door, which revealed the pink light of sunset. He could eat later. What he wanted was something to get his mind off of his troubles. And as much as he hated to admit it, helping Wu with his gardens sounded like a good diversion.

He walked across the stone tiled floor and left the house. A strong, warm breeze hit the side of his head as his feet hit the ground. The sand was still a little wet around the shady areas under trees, clear proof that the storm that had blown him over the edge of the ship the night before was taking its time in blowing away.

"I see you finally decided to get up," Wu's voice sounded firm and mildly annoyed as he looked up at Zane from where he knelt inside a small garden on the side of the house. "Come on, Zane. Have you ever worked on a garden?"

Zane hesitated. "Y-yes," he said slowly. "My sister had a bed of flowers that I helped her with on occasion." He purposely referred to her in the past tense.

The grief was no less than it had been the night before when he had washed up on the beach, he was just doing his best to look uncaring on the outside as he stood next to Wu. The inner turmoil would have made his features look grotesque if he were to let them show on the surface for even a moment.

"This is no flower garden," Wu said. "My condolences on your loss, Zane. I know how hard it can be. But this garden is actually for vegetables." He sighed. "It's too hot here to grow anything good, like broccoli or cabbage, but the squash and pumpkins do just fine in this shady area on the side of the house."

"What about strawberries?" Zane suggested, trying to get his mind away from his problems. "I've heard that they aren't too picky."

"True," Wu said as he got to his feet. "But do you know how many birds we have in this area? I have better things to do with my time than try to shoo away every little hungry beak that comes through here."

"True." Zane agreed, unknowingly repeating what Wu had said. He felt a tear start to line his left eye, and he forced himself not to blink, lest it fall down his cheek. "Can... Can I have a few minutes to myself?" He asked, hoping he was not too transparent.

Wu raised a white brow. "To do what?"

Zane turned his face away. The tear was growing. He looked up at the sky over his shoulder and focused on the deepening blue sky. "I just..." The first star of evening was sparkling faintly. "I want a moment alone. Can I go for a short walk? I think I might try to contact my father."

He could feel Wu's all-seeing eyes boring into the side of his head. "Of course," the elderly man replied. "The heat must be hard for you to work in since you grew up in the North. Twenty minutes should be enough time for the sun to finish setting."

_So he knows my real reason,_ Zane decided. _But he is graciously pretending that my problem is with the heat, not my own mind._

"Thank you," he said. "I will be back soon."

"Watch out for stone warriors and slaves. The whores and servants like to come down to the spring on occasion to wash the village's laundry; try not to be seen."

"Count on it." Zane ran for the trees with all he was worth without another word. The dam was breaking in his eyes.

Blinded by silent tears, he ran with no sense of direction until he hit the spring. His boots splashed into the cold, clean water. He slipped on the rocks and fell forward, catching himself at the last second with his palms. He was glad that he was out of Wu's sight, because his behavior was unbecoming of any person, let alone a man of his status.

The creek was deep. When he was on his hands and knees, the water swirled around near his chin as his head hung between his shoulders._ Where are you?_ His breathing accelerated. _Where did you go, Pixal?_

He rolled back on his knees and sat down, lifting his chin to the sky as the tears streamed across his face. His eyes pressed themselves shut, and his arms drifted near his sides, pulled by the gentle current._ You weren't supposed to leave me here._

It was as if the water was washing away not only his outward impurities, but the filth within in his very being. The cold water was refreshing, and seemed to clear his mind tremendously. He felt as if the current was going straight through his heart and was taking the heaviness with it._ Can I live without you, sister?_

But even with that heaviness gone, the grief remained. His head dropped into his wet palms, and he began to sob unreservedly. _No,_ he shook his head slowly in his hands and let in a gasping breath. _Living without you is almost too hard._

But he would not give up.

He could not give up.

_For you, Pixal._

_For you, I will fight._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of creating a new story! I know. I'm hardly keeping up with TG and NJ as it is, but you writers understand how dang HARD it is to stop a raging plot bunny! <strong>

**If I made it, I'm thinking it would be a Hakuouki/Ninjago crossover. Hiijikata would be Cole, Shinpachi would be Lloyd, Zane would be... Who else? Saitou, of course. I'm thinking that Kai would be either Okita or Ibuki. (NOT the Fuko Ibuki, LOL to all you Clannad fans.) ****Forgive me if I spelled any of those names wrong. **

**I'm pretty excited, but I'm not sure if this story will take flight quite yet. I need your opinion- would you read it? **

**Ahem. Back on topic now.**

**I wrote this chapter, then went to my brother and asked him this question: "What would you imagine Cole's home on the Dark Island to look like?"I just wanted his opinion, since I'd already written everything you just read. **

**His answer shocked me. He said: "It would be a cave with a simple cot, a table and single chair, with cabinets or crates against the wall. There would also be a small spring that fell into a pool at the back of the cave, and he'd use an electric lantern." **

**I just stared at him like a retarded turkey for a whole minute. **

**For all of you waiting for an NJ update, It'll hopefully be coming this Friday. I've written most of it, there's just a few finishing touches. I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel for that story, and know exactly how I want it to end. I am so excited. **

**Did I do okay with keeping Zane in character? It's hard for me to decide how he would grieve. The others are pretty easy to figure out, but Zane seems to take everything in stride so easily in the TV series, it's hard to tell what he looks like when he's under stress. **

**Please review with your opinions! **


	18. Nirvana

**This chapter belongs entirely to ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest). She/he gave me this idea several weeks ago, and I promised to use it because it was so awesome.**

**Enjoy this extra chapter, it's been a while since I wrote from Cole's POV without interruptions from a certain Red Knight. **

**Also:**

**I have some homework for you all: Go look up Lindsey Stirling's song 'Child of Light' before reading (or during) this chapter. It might help you out near the end. After finding a... Suitable instrument, I went looking for good music inspiration. Child of Light was perfect. Song of the Caged Bird was a good one as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nirvana<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Six-hundred and fifty...<em> Cole pushed his arms upward and let in a gasping breath, allowing streams of salty sweat to enter his parted lips. He dropped back onto his stomach slowly, every muscle in his shoulders and back screaming in agony.

_Six-hundred fifty-one..._ he pushed up again. He knew he was near collapse. That was the best part, when the pain was so widespread that his mind could focus on nothing else, and his body fell to the ground like a discarded, dying ember from a fire. That was the whole point of this self-inflicted exercise torture; to be so exhausted that he forgot about his life's problems, at least until he fell asleep. After that, he would have a nightmare that brought him right back to the real world.

_Six-hundred... _Cole's bare, sweaty arms trembled as he lifted himself up again. _Fifty-two..._ He had shed his shirt after finishing over eight-hundred sit-ups. That article of clothing now sat soaking in the cold spring to relieve it of the stench of his over-exerted body.

He had sweated a lot. More than could possibly be healthy for a man who had not allowed himself a drop of water since Kai fell asleep. He was overly dehydrated, and he knew it.

It was wonderful. He lived for these workouts. They kept him from slitting his own wrists from the pain and turmoil in his mind.

He never worked to gain more muscle. Becoming stronger was an unwanted side effect of his workouts. The stronger he got, the more time he had to spend working himself before he collapsed.

_Six-hundred fifty-three..._ Blood oozed from the sword wound on his back that had been given to him by Kai so many days before. His blood mixed with the sweat, only intensifying the wonderful pain. It would have healed long ago if he'd been more gentle with his body, but what did he know about gentleness? Let the wound fester and swell up, he was out of ointment anyway. There was nothing he could do about it besides wash it in his spring and keep it clean.

_Six-hundred..._ A loud moan, birthed by his parched throat, reverberated through the room. His fingers dug into the soil beneath his palms, muddy from his sweat. His right shoulder- the cut one- quivered and locked up, sending his face into the sweat-soaked dirt beneath his body.

He finally allowed himself to rest, shutting his eyes and gagging on the humid, nearly rancid smelling air. He rolled onto his back and felt the dirt dig into his wounded shoulder.

A feeling of absolute pleasure and satisfaction filled his being as he sat up slowly and sat on his knees, chin tipped toward the ceiling, Adam's apple bobbing with each heavy heave of his chest. This was his nirvana; his state of absolute peace and happiness. The one time when he could focus on the pain of his parched throat and burning muscles and forget about the world outside of his cave.

He sat like that for many long minutes, knowing that he had all the time in the world. It would be several hours before Kai woke up, and hopefully days before they would need to relocate to keep the Overlord off their scent. He had plenty of time for these simple pleasures.

After his breathing transitioned from a gasping, animalistic heave to a more steady and deep panting, he got to his feet and walked over to the pool of water, drinking long and fast to make up for the water he had lost through his hot, sweaty pores.

He wrestled himself out of his sticky, wet pants and set them aside, then grabbed his shirt from the pool and used it as a towel to scrub himself and rinse away the impurities of his many weeks aboard the Bounty. He untied his hair and let it fall down his back in a wet, tangled mop. Gradually, his heartbeat settled down as he sat in the cold, shallow water and concentrated on his breathing.

After looking at his reflection in the pool for a long moment, he decided that it was about time that he trimmed his hair. It had grown a lot in the last few months, and he knew there probably wouldn't be too many opportunities in the near future to worry about such trivial things. Give the Overlord a few days, and he'd start to stew so hard that Cole and Kai would constantly be on the run from stone warriors.

He walked over to a stack of crates against the wall and opened the top one carefully. Instead of finding scissors, he saw towels and other articles of clothing. He set that one aside, knowing he would need it after he was done grooming himself.

He looked at the next box and frowned slightly. He knew what was in that one, and it was certainly not scissors. He picked it up and set it aside gently, not wanting the contents to break.

"Ah-ha." Cole muttered under his breath triumphantly as he opened up the next crate and pulled out a pair of scissors. He replaced the lid on the box and went back over to the water. He sat on his knees again in the pool and stared at his rippling reflection. It was hard, trying to decide how much he should cut off. Right now, it hit him mid-back. He was not sure where he wanted it to lay.

After some consideration, he ran his hands down his hair and held it just below the shoulder, measuring how much of his damaged black locks would be cut away and carried off by the stream, if the length pleased him. It looked to be about six inches that he'd be cutting.

He gnawed on the inside of his lip and contemplated it for a moment before lowering his hand a bit more. Now, he'd only be cutting off about four inches. He took a deep breath and held up the scissors. After another deep breath, he made the cut. He felt the hair in his grasp go slack, and the wet hair still attached to his head relaxed and fell down his back and shoulders.

He held the four inches of trimmed material in his hand and stared at it for a moment before dropping it into the pool and letting the current carry it away.

He got to his feet again and grabbed his now fairly clean, albeit dripping wet, clothing. He put the scissors away and slipped on a dry tunic and pants from the crate before climbing out of the cave to set his clothing out on the rocks.

The moment that the noonday sun hit his face, he flinched and recoiled. After the many hours of being in the cave, the light of the world outside burned his eyes.

But after his eyes adjusted enough for him to set the clothes on the warm rocks neatly, he found the heat and brightness to be quite enjoyable. He scrambled onto a rock and stood on it with his bare feet, his stiff and sore arms held out wide to absorb as much heat as possible.

His mind felt freer than anything he'd felt since his kidnapping two years before. He did not know how it worked, but the mere idea of not having to answer to the Overlord anymore made him feel like a new man. Even the fears of being recaptured faded in the bright light of his new resolve.

_There is only one thing that could make this moment perfect,_ he thought to himself as he opened his eyes. He climbed down from the rock and slid back into the dark cave.

His eyes wandered over to the crate he had seen earlier, but had not bothered to check for scissors because he already knew what was in it. It had been months since he last opened that one.

He took a hesitant step toward the box. Did he dare to peek inside? That box was sacred and secretive. It was nothing that Kai should see- or hear, for that matter. What was in that crate was _definitely _nothing Kai should be hearing.

But then again, Kai would not be waking up for quite a while, so he had time.

What was his respite? His break from reality beyond self-inflicted pain? When could everything end, or at least pause, if only for a few short minutes, without excessive workouts and pain?

_Pain..._ Everything seemed to revolve around pain.

Cole took two more tentative steps, putting the box within arms reach. He got down on one knee and grabbed the lid with a trembling hand. He found new determination somewhere in a dark recess of his mind and pulled the top off of the crate.

He peered into the wooden box, wishing that he'd brought his lantern with him to this side of the room as he reached in and felt around carefully for the key that would give him his freedom from even his pain.

After a moment, his hand found a slender, long, and smooth object. Almost against his will, he smiled as he wrapped his hand around it gently and pulled it out of the box. A bow.

But this was no bow of war. This was a bow of the arts. Fragile, willowy and long, this bow was strung with the hair of a horse instead of twine, and was straight as a ruler instead of curved.

Cole ran his fingers down the loosened hairs reverently before reaching for the screw to tighten them. A loose bow would not play properly.

He set it aside carefully before reaching back in for the next and final object. Not as long, nor as slender as the first, he pulled out an instrument with four strings of varying widths that ran parallel up the fingerboard and neck before disappearing into the string box.

A violin.

Cole could feel the anticipation building up within him as he picked up the bow and stood, leaving the crate lid on the floor in his unbalanced, almost giddy state of mind. Until this moment, he had not realized how much he had missed this simple pleasure.

He picked up the bow and got to his feet, fingers shaking with anticipation. He ran back out of the cool, dark cave and back into the sunlight with his instrument. He sat down stiffly on the rock next to his wet laundry and lifted the instrument to his chin. He lifted the bow next, testing the tune of the strings before beginning his song.

The bow ran across the G string in a discordant, cacophonous note that made him flinch. He set down the bow and fiddled with the G knob, then lifted the bow and tried again. After he was satisfied with that string, he went to the other three and got them tuned properly.

Then, when he was finally satisfied with the sounds, he put his fingers on the strings and ran the bow across it gently, transitioning from string to string as the song he played demanded.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the music. His fingers worked on their own to play the melody his mind had created. The song started low, slow and mournful, grieving for times long gone; distant memories and fleeting images of a time before his nightmare. But as his hands went, the song turned into something new; something his mind had not fully anticipated. The bow ran across the strings faster, and his fingers danced on the fingerboard gracefully as the song picked up its pace and sang out its desperation, its longing to be put into words and sung as a song for the lost in need of hope.

_This_ was his nirvana. His moment to take his feelings and let them fly away on the notes of his strings before disappearing into the wind. _This_ was his moment, however fleeting and inevitably short, to be himself and forget about his pain. Not just the pain of his mind, but of his body as well. As his arm manipulated the bow, his mind was lost to the music. His aching shoulders no longer bothered him, and the pain of the scars on his back diminished to nothing.

_This_ was why he was still alive. Not because of any self-inflicted torture, but because of his music. He could not understand why he so often forgot how much it helped to simply pour out his feelings and set them adrift on sound waves that flowed through the warm air around his body. How much it helped to close his eyes and get lost in the melody before finding new hope in the next dulcet, slow point in his song.

This was his dream, being sung out from his heart to bring courage and strength beyond merely the physical.

This was his heart, being poured out in beautiful notes that blended together into a song that healed his mind, as well as his heart and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I worked on this all night yesterday, and then the rest of this morning. Who needs sleep? <strong>

**Do you get why I had you look up those songs? :)**

**Thanks so much, ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest)! This chapter is all yours. I hope you liked it. :D**

**Please review! **


	19. Aggrandizement

**I keep forgetting to give you guys the answers to the movie and book quotes from a few weeks back. **

**The How to Train Your Dragon quote: "You just gestured to all of me." (Hiccup)**

**The Way of Kings, by Brandon Sanderson: "I didn't say Tvalkv isn't a bastard. He's just a likable bastard. Those are the worst kind. When you kill them, you end up feeling guilty for it." (Kaladin) **

* * *

><p><strong>Aggrandizement <strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining hot and bright when the trio landed on the coast of the Dark Island. The suit's feet sunk several inches into the soft sand before the mechanics finally whirred to a halt.<p>

"Finally," Lloyd said as he jumped down from the suite. "What do you think, Jay? Warm enough out here for you?"

Jay leapt down from the where he had been sitting the past twelve or so hours and stretched his legs. He fiddles with the buttons of his garment, wondering if it would be inappropriate to take off his shirt and try to cool off a bit. "Yes," he replied. "It's plenty warm."

He held out an arm for Nya, who carefully slid down the side of her mechanical masterpiece and took his hand to help keep her balance as she jumped the last few feet to the ground, grimacing slightly.

"You okay, Nya?" Jay asked, holding back a grimace of his own as her hand squeezed his hard enough to stop circulation. "You look a little pale."

Nya nodded and shifted her weight, holding her stomach with her free hand as she doubled over for a moment. "I'm fine," she said. "Just give me a moment, please. I landed wrong and hurt myself again."

Jay stood patiently beside Nya and waited for her wound to stop hurting her. She had been walking without a cane for a few days now, although both Jay and Lloyd agreed that she still needed it at times. But Nya's pride got in the way of common sense, and she insisted that she could handle it.

Nya finally righted herself and let go of his hand. "Thank you," she said. She held up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "This blasted sun," she grumbled. "I'm surprised that anything can grow out here. We're going to need some shade."

Lloyd pointed behind him at the suit, which was casting a long shadow over where he stood. "And this needs to get hidden," he said. "I don't know what our plan was once we reached the island, but we can't stay here. The Overlord might see us."

Nya walked around to the other side of the suit, her limp barely noticeable, and peered out at the tall trees that bordered the sandy beach. "I can hide the suit," she said. "But you're right. We need a plan before we rush into the thick of things to rescue my brother."

"And Zane and Pixal," Lloyd interjected. "They're probably being held in the same place, wherever that is."

_And Cole,_ Jay added to himself. Cole seemed to be the one that everyone in the group was thinking about, but no one dared speak up about the problems recruiting him might bring.

"Okay," Lloyd said. "So you've got a way to hide the suite. Can you show us how to do it?"

Nya stopped walking and opened a hatch in the suit's left leg. "It's a feature I've haven't shown you guys yet," she said. "Watch what I do; it's a little complicated." She reached into the panel and pressed a button.

Jay took a step in Nya's direction, watching intently as she walked around the suit, pulling at catches he had not noticed before in the steel plates of the mech's hard outer armor. "What will that do?" He asked. "Are you disassembling it?"

Nya shook her head. "Goodness, no." She said. Looking over her work, she seemed satisfied and went to the back of the left leg again. "Take a step back and watch." She reached for the button again and hesitated. "Actually, come over here and empty the compartments. It won't transform if it's got anything in it."

Jay came forward immediately and helped her pull out the three large packs. One carried food, another carried clothing and other basic essentials, and the third was the two tents and outdoor equipment. "Lloyd," he addressed the blond boy standing at the tree line. "Come and take this pack." He weighed each one carefully and set aside the one with the clothing in it for Nya. It was the lightest, and he knew that she could not handle the burden of a heavier pack without the risk of hemorrhaging from her wound.

"Thanks," Nya said. She pressed the button in the leg and stepped back.

"No problem," Jay said. He weighed the last two in each arm and selected the tent pack because it was the next lightest of the three. "So what are those buttons supposed to do?"

Nya looked at it and frowned. "Well, it's supposed to transform the mech, but..." She trailed off and fiddled with a few wires in the panel. "There. Something just got knocked out of place during the flight." She shut the panel and stepped back again, running into Jay's body.

The thief took a surprised step backward and dropped the packs to support Nya as she tripped. "Whoa, careful." He said as he grabbed her shoulders. "You can't expect me to catch you every time you fall... I-I mean..." He chuckled nervously as Nya righted herself and took a step away from him. They were both blushing. "Well, I-I don't mind catching you, but I can't always be right there." He grimaced. That sounded terrible.

Nya smiled sheepishly and looked back at the suit, which was making a strange beeping sound. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't know you were right there."

"No, I'm sorry." Jay said. He was not sure why he was suddenly so flustered. Perhaps the lack of sleep was finally getting to him. "I should have watched-" He cut himself short when a strange noise suddenly replaced the beeping. He looked up at the suit, and his mouth opened into a wide, shocked smile as he watched the mech begin to fold in on itself, lifting portions of the metal carapace that Nya had loosened so that the entire body could compact and transform into a smooth cube about three by four feet long.

Once the mechanics stilled, Jay looked at Nya in amazement. "You..." He trailed off and stared at the box-shaped metal contraption again. "How is it even possible? That suit was..."

"Huge?" Nya supplied. "Yeah, I know. It's pretty cool, although I can't claim to have come up with that part myself. Zane and Pixal actually did most of that work. I'm a mechanic, not a puzzle master."

"Speaking of Pixal," Lloyd called out in their direction. "Come here and look at this, you two."

Nya gestured to the suit. "Can you help Jay lift this?" She asked. "We can bring it over there, then look at what you've got."

Lloyd ran over to them and stared at the large red block. "Impressive," he said. "It looks like you've been keeping yourself busy with your boyfriend of the Northern realm."

Nya's face flushed. "Stop that!" She exclaimed. "Zane's my friend, nothing more."

Lloyd smiled teasingly. "Whatever you say," he said with a dismissive wave. "I was just thinking of how funny it would be if we both married robots. That would technically make us siblings."

If Jay didn't know any better, he would have thought Nya had a bad sunburn on her face. She was red with both embarrassment and rage as she took a step in Lloyd's direction, scowling. "You go rescue your damsel in distress," she spat. "I will go rescue my brother and best friend, Zane." She seemed genuinely angry, which surprised Jay even more. He had never seen her so worked up over a tease. He rested a hand on her shoulder, silently requesting a ceasefire.

"I wouldn't dream of starting a relationship with that nobleman," she continued angrily, ignoring Jay's hand. "Zane and I are good friends, nothing more. Drop it before I skewer you with my sword."

Lloyd took a step backward, green eyes wide. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't think that you would take it seriously. I'll stop teasing you about it."

Nya brushed Jay's hand away and walked up to her transformed mech. "Thank you." She spat. "Now let's get this thing into the trees before we're spotted by the Overlord's men."

Lloyd and Jay scurried over to the large red box and lifted the sun-heated metal out of the sand.

Jay grunted as he struggled to find a good place to place his hands. There were no good handles on the smooth surface of the box.

Nya came up on one side and helped them lift. "Let me help," she said. "Sorry, I know it's heavy. If we-"

"No," Lloyd and Jay said in unison.

Nya let go of the mech, flustered. "Why can't I help?" She demanded. Her hands went back underneath the suit. "You men can be so stubborn. I'm helping, no matter what you say."

Jay and Lloyd exchanged concerned glances. The two of them did not see eye to eye on many different subjects, but they could both see that Nya was not strong enough to help without hurting herself. Through some unspoken agreement, they both lowered the box back into the sand, forcing Nya to let go so her fingers wouldn't be flattened.

"Hey!" Nya stamped her foot impatiently in the sand, kicking up particles that the warm wind carried away without a moment's hesitation. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean you two can push me around. It's just a box, there's no reason to-"

"Nya," Jay cut her off with a gentle voice. "It has nothing to do with your gender." He put a hand on her small, feminine shoulder again and gave it a squeeze. "Your wound is still hurting you. Lloyd and I are simply making sure that it will heal as quickly as possible."

Nya looked at his hand on her shoulder and frowned deeper for a second before softening her expression. "All right," she said reluctantly. "I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking. Thanks." She brushed his hand away again and began walking with her short, pained steps toward the tall tropical trees.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief and gave Lloyd a smile while Nya's back was turned.

Lloyd nodded gratefully and bent down to lift the suit again. After a minute of grunting and puffing under the weight of the thing, they finally got it into the trees.

"Set it down over here," Nya said. She pointed at a clump of large-leafed brush that Jay could not identify. "Thanks, you two. Sorry for making you do this."

Jay lowered the transformed mech and wiped his brow. Something about the air reminded him of a steam cooker, and he wondered if his face was as red from the heat as it felt. "Stop apologizing," he said. He worked with his companions to conceal the suit with the huge, broad leaves of the bush. "I don't mind, honest. Don't beat yourself up over it." He looked at Lloyd and pointed over his shoulder. "Let's go get those packs."

Lloyd held up a hand. "Wait," he said. "I want to show you what I found first." He scurried around the bush, beckoning for Nya and Jay to follow.

Jay skirted the bush and stopped short at the sight before him. "Is that..." He stared at the objects on the ground. "Is that a cog?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah," he said. He knelt beside a pile of parts and lifted a frayed black wire. "And look all around us." He swept his hand over the ground and made marks in the sand with his fingers. "You see all of these bird tracks?"

Nya leaned against a tall, strange looking tree with leaves that seemed to blossom out of the top of the trunk, nearly forty feet into the sky. "Yes," she said thoughtfully. "Look, Jay. The tracks are pretty big, and there are long talons at the end of each toe. It's some sort of predator bird."

"That's what I thought," Lloyd said as he fingered the splaying fragments of rusted metal at one end of the black wire. "But what bird of prey would be collecting junk like this?"

"I don't know," Nya replied thoughtfully. "But I don't see much of a reason to dwell on it; we've got a couple Nindroids, my brother, and a Dark Knight to find and reclaim from the Overlord. We've no time for little mysteries like this."

* * *

><p>Anyone could agree that Kaytake's week had been an exceptionally terrible one. Indeed, anyone who said his week had been anything but terrible would be either flat-out lying, or insane.<p>

The cart he sat in jerked as the wheel presumably ran over a deep pothole in the road. Because of the blindfold and bonds on his wrists and legs, he could not stop his forward momentum and fell flat on his face. His groan of pain was stifled by the gag in his mouth.

He had not been bound and gagged the whole journey. His captors had let him get up and stretch for a few short minutes many times, but had kept him within the confines of the dark cell underneath the ship for the duration of its passage. And he had always been retied afterward. He did not get why that last part was necessary; it was not as if he could have escaped a locked room.

The voyage over water had not lasted more than a few days, though Kaytake could not be sure of the date when he was in complete darkness for most of every day. Even the little light he had gotten on the ship had been radiated by electric lanterns held by guards.

After they had left the ship, Kaytake had been transported straight to a cart that had apparently been waiting on the docks for them. The air had been- and still was- brisk, suggesting that they might have been in the Northern realm, although some areas of the Middle realm had a similar climate.

His thought about being held in a cart had been a mere guess. Since he was blindfolded, it was hard to distinguish anything in his surrounding environment. After an hour on a bumpy dirt road, he had given up on trying to figure out his surroundings and focused solely on trying to keep warm. The temperature was _much_ too cold for the thin cotton tunic and pants he had been wearing when he first rode down to the docks in the rain many days earlier.

The cart stopped suddenly, and Kaytake breathed a sigh of relief through his nose. _And I used to think that sailing a fishing boat during a storm was uncomfortable... _He thought bitterly. _Being tied up in a cart tops even that by a mile._

"We're here, prisoner." He heard Captain Garth snap.

_Excellent,_ Kaytake thought. He glared into his dark blindfold. _I am going to assume that you are taking me to Borg. This is good, because I have a few choice words for that pig about the way he transports imbecilic noblemen._ Imbecilic indeed... Who else but an idiot would go off to the port without his guards, who were basically just there to ensure that boring adventures like this never happened?

Kaytake's self-reprimanding session was interrupted by harsh hands that lifted him into the air without warning and dropped him over another man's shoulder. _Wouldn't it be significantly easier to untie my legs and let me walk?_ He thought with annoyance as the man began to walk forward... Or backwards... Kaytake did not know or care which action the man was doing. He just wanted to get the trip over with.

He could hear branches cracking beneath the feet of the men who presumably walked next to the one carrying him. A chilly breeze ran through his hair, which gravity was forcing upward... Or downward, depending on how one looked at it. His upper body was hanging upside-down, draped over this man's back, so his hair was pointing toward the ground. Which would technically be down, but since his head was-

Kaytake stopped thinking about it. Trying to figure out such insignificant details such as the definition of up and down in different circumstances was the last thing on his mind.

The sound of cracking branches was replaced by the faint squeaking of a door and the pounding of footsteps down- or up- a flight of stairs. With the blood rushing into his head, he felt about ready to faint, and his sense of direction was skewed. Whatever control he still had over his mind slipped away as his world began to go fuzzy.

Right as he was at the threshold of unconsciousness, he was dropped to the ground like a heavy sack of potatoes. The sound of his body hitting the floor echoed through the room with Captain Garth's voice. "We've got him," he said. "Go and get Borg. I need my pay, then I'm out of here."

"Yes sir." An unfamiliar voice answered. A guard, no doubt. Footsteps from across the room echoed as the man presumably ran to get his master.

A sharp kick in the side made Kaytake grunt in protest. _Yes, I am alive._ He wished he could snap at the man who had kicked him. _No need to kick me, I am very much alive._

"What is this?" A shocked voice asked from a distance. "Garth, don't tell me that you kept him like this the whole trip here."

"Yes sir," Garth answered reluctantly. Kaytake could sense the nervousness in his captor's tone. Whoever was reprimanding this rugged sailor was obviously a feared and highly respected man. "Well, I didn't blindfold him 'till we left the ship. As instructed, he has no idea where 'ee are."

"Untie him, for heaven's sake!" The man sounded even more upset. "There's no need for all of this cruelty. If this ends up not working because of your carelessness, it's coming out of your pay!" He did not sound angry, just annoyed. His aging, somewhat frail voice sounded anything but authoritative, but the other men in the room obviously regarded him with high esteem, because several sets of hands immediately went to work on untying him.

"I cannot believe how inhumane you are, Garth." The man in authority said. "I'll be lucky if I can get a word through his thick skull past all the hate he must be harboring now."

These words puzzled Kaytake greatly. Whoever was speaking on his behalf did not sound like a bad man. Quite the contrary, the man berating Garth sounded like a true man, using gentle and cunning language to get his way. And his subjects obeyed without hesitation, cowering at his displeasure... That was a trick even Kaytake had not mastered.

Kaytake had not even seen the man's face yet, yet somehow found a part of his mind to hold the mysterious voice bearer in the highest respect. A true man was indeed standing before him.

The bonds securing his ankles fell away, as well as the ones tied to his knees.

"Stand him up," the man said. "When was the last time you let him move around?"

"It's been..." Garth hesitated, voice nervous and shamed. "About twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?" The man exclaimed as Kaytake was lifted gently to his feet by trembling hands. "Goodness! Even Sir Cole doesn't do that to his prisoners, you fools. Perhaps I should call him in next time I want a man brought in. He always does a better job than you, and demands less than half the coins." He sighed again. "He's so much faster, too. It's a pity he was busy with the other job."

The blindfold came off next, and Kaytake shut his eyes against the sudden invasion of bright white light in his sensitive eyes that had grown accustomed to complete darkness.

"Get him over to the couch," the man said. Kaytake still could not see the man's face. He was too focused on trying to keep his unstable legs and burning eyes from bringing him to his knees to even think about using his vision. He allowed himself to be guided over to a couch. He settled down on the cushions slowly and attempted to open his eyes again.

"My apologies, my lord." The kind man said. "Don't just stand there, Garth. Get that gag off of his face and untie his hands."

"Yes...sir." Garth hissed through his teeth. Kaytake could tell that this was the type of henchman who would stick his master full of pins without a moment's hesitation.

The gag was untied, and Kaytake spit the rag out of his mouth without bothering to check where it landed. He swallowed hard, trying to get the dryness out off of his tongue and gums. There were few feelings quite as terrible as a dry mouth. His arms were freed next, and he accepted the glass of water offered to him.

"Are you all right, Kaytake?" The man asked from where he observed behind the couch, where the Southern nobleman could not see him. "Get out of here, all of you." He gave the order to his hired henchmen, and the group left.

Kaytake lowered his head into his shaky hands and rubbed his temples. "What..." His throat was still dry, and speaking took considerable effort. "What am I doing here?"

"Slow down," the man said. "Take a few minutes to recover."

Kaytake lifted his eyes as he watched the man come into his field of vision. His brows lifted in surprise at the sight of the slight man before him. Black hair with streaks of grey, smiling brown eyes hidden behind large spectacles, and simple commoner clothing; white shirt, tied around the middle with a leather belt, and grey pants.

The man adjusted his spectacles and smiled, crinkling the crows feet around his warm eyes. His other hand guided his wheelchair as he moved carefully around the other couch and settled his wheels in front of Kaytake. He looked to be just a few years older than his nobleman prisoner, perhaps in his late forties. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," the man said. "Although I'm sure those feelings aren't mutual. The look in your eyes tells me that you miss your sword."

_A smart man, _Kaytake observed as he scowled at his handicapped captor. _He's able to control men like Garth while weaponless and in a wheelchair. I've never seen anything like it._

The black haired man held out a hand. "My name is Cyrus," he said. "You might have heard of me. I worked for Lord Julien until recently."

Kaytake was even more shocked. _This_ was Cyrus? _This _was the most powerful criminal in the North, and Julien's most trusted advisor until just over a week ago?

That last part was actually believable. This man seemed to have great tact and cunning. It was no wonder that he had fooled Julien for so many years.

"Kaytake." The Southern nobleman hesitantly took the outstretched hand and shook it. He tried to find something else to say, but found nothing. Everything he had been cooking up in his mind since he'd woken up in that ship several days prior died on his tongue as he stared into Cyrus' friendly hazel eyes.

Cyrus looked down at their hands and frowned. "Your grip is weak," he remarked. "Of course, this is because of your long journey. I can see in your eyes that Captain Darren hasn't exactly been feeding you caviar." He let go of Kaytake's hand and grabbed the large wheels of his chair with his wrinkled palms. "Just give me a moment, I'll get something for the both of us. It's lunchtime, anyways." He wheeled out of the room, leaving Kaytake alone.

The Southern nobleman was astounded. Cyrus seemed to be anything but a bad man.

A few hours earlier, he had been cursing Julien's stupidity for having trusted this Cyrus Borg. Now he was sitting in Cyrus' hideout, wondering if it were even possible to be any more confused, exhausted, or even as full of curiosity as he was now.

This 'Borg' was a wise man, and Kaytake found himself looking forward to a long conversation between the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	20. Arrival

**You guys all seemed pretty excited about Cyrus last week. I'm pretty excited as well. He's gonna be one of those characters like Mr. Silver from Treasure Planet. You just can't tell when he's good or bad. C: But NorthAmericanJaguar brought up a good point in her review last week: _"Politeness is deception in pretty packaging."_ In most cases, I could not agree more, although I won't tell you if it directly ties to Cyrus' personality. You will have to find out later. **

**Please note that the two different 'breaks' in the story are happening on separate days. Zane has been with Wu for a few days now, and Kai is waking up after having been on the island less than twenty-four hours.**

**And I just realized that I put more italics in stuff from Zane's POV than anything else. Perhaps it's because he's so reserved, and I need to show his thoughts just so you guys can understand what's going on? The fact that I just realized this after 20 chapters amazes me. **

**Oh, yes! 20 chapters! Four months of writing this story, 90,000 words, and... Jay and Kai haven't even met each other yet. *Sigh.* This is sort of sad. We haven't even seen Lloyd's reaction to Pixal's untimely demise! I guess I'm getting impatient. My fingers are itching for action and plot development. It'll all come in time, I suppose. This was supposed to be an adventure/friendship, but it's more like tragedy/friendship. **

**Props to EpicMoonBlade for finding the 'Way of Kings' quote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival <strong>

* * *

><p>"So what are we looking for again?" Zane asked. He squinted his eyes and examined all the trees around him. None of the trees matched Wu's description of what he needed to repair his home after the huge storm a few days before.<p>

"A tree." Wu answered vaguely as he continued walking.

Zane flicked a large beetle off his sleeve and sighed. The noonday sun was exceptionally bright and hot, and he was getting thirsty from all the wandering. "We are surrounded by those," he said tiredly. "But I would appreciate details on the type of tree we are searching for."

Wu looked back at Zane, green eyes alight. "It's a pine tree." He said. "We are looking for a large pine tree."

Zane blinked. "A...pine?"

Wu shook his head and chuckled. "You are very gullible," he said. "It's a kind of palm. Pines don't grow here... Oh, there it is." He pointed up at a tree with a wrinkled finger. "Can you climb that?"

Zane looked up at the tree in question and grunted. The tree was tall, with large, triangular sections of strange bark that intersected intricately like fish scales up the entire length. The tree could not have been more than two feet in diameter. "Climbing this tree should present me with no real difficulty," he replied thoughtfully. "How many leaves do you want?"

Wu pressed his staff into the sand and began drawing glyphs, a habit Zane found a little annoying at times, especially when he was trying to keep up a conversation with the old man.

Wu stared down at the sand, lost in his thoughts and seemingly oblivious to the fact that Zane was asking him a question.

Zane looked at the prince's straw hat and wondered, not for the first time, what would happen if he were to snatch it from the man's head and toss it like a disk. Would that get the old man's attention? Most likely. But Zane did not want to invoke his teacher's wrath, so he made the impulse drop into the back of his mind and started to climb.

He had been instructed to climb to the top and cut the branches with one of the knives he had hidden in leather sheaths at his hip. Since Sir Cole had taken all of his weapons on the Black Bounty, Wu had given him a few small knives._ 'The swords,'_ the old man had said when Zane had asked about a real weapon, _'you will have to find those yourself once you've got a team.'_

Climbing was easy, Zane realized once he was about six feet up. The scale-like bark pointed toward the top of the tree, giving his boots good traction as he grabbed the sharp points with his hands. He started climbing faster once he realized that the stiff wood was not going to break under his weight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Wu's voice carried up in the warm wind.

_Now he's paying attention,_ Zane thought. He paused and looked up. He was near the top of the tree. The large branches here seemed too thick for his long, fine blade. He would need the serrated knife in his other sheath attached to the other side of his belt. "Don't do what?" He called down to Wu, who was looking minuscule down below him.

"You're moving too fast," Wu replied. "Go slowly. You don't want the bark to break under your weight."

Zane sighed again and continued climbing at a slower pace. _Why does he need the leaves from this tree?_ He wondered. _This has got to be the tallest tree on the island. I can even see the beach from here._ He reached the top of the tree and sat himself carefully on the sharp, upward-facing edges of the bark to rest as he looked out at the shimmering ocean water.

_How beautiful,_ he thought. _This view is absolutely spectacular._ He could look out at the water and see the endless blue horizon, rippling in waves of green and aquamarine, accented with orange from the bright sun. He stared at the cloudless sky that touched the water on the horizon and smiled. His falcon was flying in circles around the trees and beach, crying out in the joy that it sensed in its master's heart.

"Are you cutting yet, Zane?" Wu called up. "I'd like to get to work on mending the roof. Get those leaves down here."

Zane reluctantly took out his knife. "Yes sir," he said. He had wanted to use his lasers, but Wu had told him not to. Apparently, he relied on them too much for everything.

He began to cut, running the serrated edge back and forth across the base of the leaf. Each of the leaves on this tree had a base about as thick as a man's wrist and took several minutes to cut. Each leave was also about eight feet long, spanning four feet at its broadest point. Zane's hand was aching and sore by the time he had cut six of the sinewy green leaves.

Zane dropped the seventh leaf down to the ground and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The sun felt much hotter up here than it did on the shady ground far below.

The sound of an eagle screeching caught his attention, and he swiveled his head toward the sound. _An eagle?_ He thought. _Here, on the Dark Island?_

Several different things happened at once after that thought. A loud booming noise, which he had not noticed before because he had been so engrossed in his work, filled the air. Then, the tree he clung to began to shake deep within its core.

"Zane," Wu called up, apparently unconcerned. "Do you see anything on the horizon?"

Zane scanned the water, going from left to right. He slipped his knife back into its sheath, not wanting it to fall on the prince's head. His eyes found a red dot in the distance, and he gasped. _So Wu knew they would be coming,_ he thought. _That's why he out me up in this tree. Not because he wanted to fix his house, but because he wanted me to be able to tell which direction they would be coming in, so we could go and greet them._

"Y-yes!" He shouted down. "I think it's Nya's mech!" He should know. He had helped her build it, after all.

He was surprised, to say the least. He had not expected to see Nya's suit flying to the Dark Island. He had been anticipating the arrival of a ship over water in perhaps a week and a half. He was grateful that his ship theory had not come true; he was beginning to lose his sanity from thinking about the restraints Wu had placed on him. Now, he could go out with the Blue knight and rescue Kai and Cole from the Overlord without delay.

"What else do you see, Zane?" Wu asked. "Look behind you, more toward the center of the island."

Zane craned his neck and did as he was told. The tree began to tremble harder, and the sound of the mech's engines was getting to be exceptionally loud.

He peered through the trees in the distance. _Falcon,_ he called out with his mind. _Go and scout in that direction. I do not know what Wu wants us to find, but I hope you can bring me back something substantial to appease him._

He watched as the large black bird immediately stopped circling and shot off in the direction that had been requested. It quickly became nothing more than a black dot, and Zane turned his head back to where Nya's mech was landing on the beach. _Who's driving it? _He wondered. _Surely Lord Kaytake did not give her permission to travel with the Blue Knight? _The thought of it made Zane wonder. Hadn't Kai told him that Cole had injured Nya, possible even killed her? The amount of bitterness Kai had for the Dark Knight could certainly be explained as such.

"Come down here, Zane." Wu called. "We must hurry, there isn't much time."

Zane did not need a second invitation. He began to scramble down the tree, nearly losing his grip several times in his rush. He finally landed on the sandy ground and looked at Wu's face, which showed green eyes wide with alarm.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked. This was the first time he had ever seen a negative emotion on the man's face. "Is that not the Blue Knight?"

Wu shook his head. "It's the Blue Knight," he said. "But don't you realize how much noise they are making?" He looked over his shoulder, at the forest. "What does your falcon see?"

Zane closed his eyes and called out to the falcon with his mind again. _What do you see, my friend?_ He asked. _Please, do hurry. I sense that we do not have much time._

He opened his eyes after a moment and shrugged. "The falcon sees nothing," he informed his older companion. "Why do you ask?"

Wu looked over his shoulder again and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Strange," he said. "But enough of this idle chat. Let's go and greet our team."

* * *

><p>Kai awakened slowly, blinking away the drowsiness with heavily lidded eyes. The cave was dark and quiet, the only sounds coming from the spring that trickled out of the far wall.<p>

He sat up slowly and stretched, rubbing the back of his head where a terrible itch had sprung up. That was probably what had woken him in the first place. His hand ran over his chin, and he grimaced at the feel of the stubble that had begun to grow. He had been allowed to shave aboard the Black Bounty, so his face had stayed relatively smooth for the journey over sea. He hoped that Cole had a razor in the cave for him to use because he did not want to start growing a beard. No, indeed. That was just the things he did _not_ need in this weather.

After his eyes adjusted, he could see faint moonlight shimmering out of the entrance to the cave. Everything felt eerily desolate and cold. _Cold?_ That was strange, considering how hot he had been when he'd gone to sleep.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and felt around for his boots blindly, finally finding them on the floor where he had carelessly tossed them earlier. He yawned again as he got to his feet and stumbled toward the shaft of moonlight. Scrambling up and out of the hole, he decided that the air was a comfortable temperature, and was glad to find that the moon illuminated the rocky hill he stood on enough to see by.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" A voice spoke up next to Kai, making him jump backward in surprise and trip over a large boulder.

His head hit the stone with a heavy smack, and his mind created starbursts of red and white light in his vision. He cried out in pain and scrambled to a sitting position.

"Yeah," he retorted sarcastically after a moment, hand rubbing the goose egg on the back of his head ruefully. "It's plenty peaceful. Now come closer so I can break your nose for nearly giving me a concussion."

"Get over yourself, prisoner." The voice said. Kai looked up and saw a dark silhouette sitting above him on the rocks, staring out at the horizon, which was slowly turning purple from the light of the rising sun. "Is it cool enough out here for you, m'lord? Or should I turn down the thermostat a little more."

Kai grunted and got to his feet unsteadily. His vision seemed to be swirling in and out of focus. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

The black figure on the rocks did not move. "Eleven, twelve hours."

Kai climbed carefully up to where Cole was sitting and settled himself with a good six feet between them. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. "Did you sleep at all?"

Silence spoke in the absence of words. A distant bird made strange screeching noises. It was strangely relaxing, almost nostalgic. Sitting here reminded him of his mother's garden, with his sister's birds flitting between the branches and eating berries without a care in the world.

Just like he used to be.

"Do you miss home?" Cole asked after several undisturbed minutes of silence.

Kai turned his head to examine Cole's face. The green eyes were distant, and the lips were set in a relaxed frown. His hair flew around his shoulders and back, drifting with the gentle breeze. It looked like it might have been cut. His eyebrows looked different as well, although not in the way that his hair had changed. The thick, bushy clouds above his eyes hung without emotion, neither up in fear, nor down in anger.

Everything about the man sitting next to him seemed different. It was still cold and distant, but there was less anger and hate.

"Cole, did you sleep at all?" Kai repeated the question. "That wasn't fair to let me sleep for so long when you've-"

"Quiet, Kai." He was interrupted by Cole's impatient, snappish voice. "We'll be on the run soon. I don't want you to burn out, so I let you rest. You need it more than I do."

"But-"

"Case closed." Cole's voice grew cold and sharp. "Go take your bath in the spring. Now would be a good time to do it, since we have fewer chances of being spotted by Kozu or Overlord while under the cover of darkness. I already set out clothing, a razor, and a towel for you to use in the cave. Go away before I lose my patience."

Kai looked at Cole's eyes, which had not moved once since he'd sat down a few minutes ago next to the cold, quiet man. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

Cole slowly lifted a hand and pointed at the horizon. "There's an eagle out there," he said, still not removing his gaze. "Those strange screeching noises you might have heard were made by that bird. It's looking for something."

Kai followed Cole's finger and squinted. "I don't see anything," he said.

"It dived down into the trees a moment ago. Just watch."

Kai sighed and watched for a minute longer. Sure enough, he heard the cry again, this time accompanied by the sight of a small black dot that dove out of the trees and circled in wide loops around what Kai could only assume was the beach. "How could you tell that it was an eagle?" He asked. "It's so far away."

"It came flying pretty close about an hour ago," Cole said. "It sounds like it's calling for its lost mate or something. I've never heard one of those things scream so loudly before in my life." He paused. "Actually, I've never even seen one of those on this island before. I wonder how it even got here."

Kai got to his feet with a grunt and winced as his body reminded him that he had a nasty lump on the back of his head. "Well," he said. "You figure out that little mystery. I'm going to go wash myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Have any of you read my song translation of 'I Promise You' from Hakuouki that I posted last week? I haven't gotten any reviews on it... *Sigh* I'm not that good at reading Japanese, so it might not have been the most accurate translation. I needed help from Google many times. It's a good song, though. I would recommend listening to it and reading my translation. I might use those lyrics for the final chapter of NJ (Which will hopefully be up by Friday!)<strong>

**Please review! Did any of you figure out 'the mystery?' EpicMoonBlade probably has it all together. She's so smart it dwarfs my own intelligence. **


	21. Alliance

**You would not believe how busy this week has been. With that 12,000 word chapter of NJ, the first chapter of a NEW story, and relatives coming in to visit, my life has been crazy. So I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes you might find. **

**How to Train Your Dragon 2 came out last week, and I went to see it ASAP. It was awesome. What are you still doing reading this junk? GO WATCH IT! :D So many feels in that movie, I cannot even begin to describe it. Just...wow. I came close to crying, it was so beautiful. My mom was sobbing. So much emotion. Totally worth the three-year wait. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): You as absolutely right. I had an epic Zane POV chapter planned for this week, and I wrote it, but then I ****didn't like the character reactions and all that, so... Yeah. Rewrite in progress :). I did a Kaytake POV chapter instead for this week. But I promise that I have some epic stuff planned for next week. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alliance<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What does he want from me? <em>Kaytake wondered. He rubbed his swollen wrists bitterly as he tried to get the dry feeling out of his mouth by swallowing.

Looking at his surroundings, he could see that there were no windows. That most likely meant that he was in an underground room of some sort. The air was decently warm, and after a bit of investigation he found vents on the floor that droned quietly as they emitted the hot air.

The fluorescent lights on the ceiling gave off a bright white light that illuminated the sparsely furnished room. There were two couches facing each other, both made out of leather worn by use. The walls were made of solid concrete, broken only by the dark, gaping hole that Kaytake assumed led to the stairs, and the shut door behind him, which Cyrus had disappeared into moments earlier.

He was torn. A part of him wanted to escape through that dark opening as soon as possible and come back with a dozen armed men to seize this fortress. The thought made him smirk slightly. If he captured Cyrus, surely King Garmadon would reward him handsomely.

But the other part of him wanted to wait at least a _few_ minutes to see what Cyrus wanted with him. Five minutes of conversation was all he needed, then he would begin planning an escape.

"Sorry for the wait," Cyrus' voice flowed pleasantly to his ears from the door behind where he sat. "I brought meat, bread, and a little bit of wine."

Kaytake turned his head and watched as Cyrus rolled his wheelchair through the open door, tailed closely by a tall man bearing a tray and a foldable table.

Cyrus navigated his chair to face Kaytake and motioned to the space between him and his captive. "Set it down here," he said.

The man unfolded the small table and set the tray down. He left without another word, shutting the door behind him.

Kaytake looked at the wooden tray skeptically. Cold beef and chicken slices sat next to large rolls and a small goblet of red wine.

"My apologies," Cyrus said as he caught Kaytake's lingering glance on the burgundy cup. "I know that this type of wine does not go well with this scant meal, but I've been a bit low on supplies." A humored glint entered his brown eyes. "You'll understand, of course. Being in hiding has some distinct disadvantages." He gestured to the wine. "But back on my original track, I must admit that this is a part of my last crate. I hope it settles your nerves a little because each drop is precious."

Kaytake nodded cautiously and reached for the meat. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate it."

"No, I don't think you do," Cyrus argued in a casual tone. "But feel free to eat it all, whether or not you are truly grateful." He sat back in his chair and relaxed, as if telling his prisoner that he intended to stay a while.

Hunger outweighed pride and Kaytake reluctantly took a bite of the chicken. It was tasteless, but he had little room to complain. The bread was warm, though, which indicated that there was an oven somewhere in the stronghold. This was indeed a fully functional fortress designed for long weeks, or perhaps even months, without support from the outside world.

"So," Borg began after several minutes of tense, uneasy silence. "It's a safe bet that you're wondering why on earth I went to such great lengths to bring you here."

Kaytake gave his captor an even, steady glare. "No, I was thinking nothing of the sort." His tone came out harsher than he had intended, but he made no move to correct himself. And why should he, since he was not in the wrong?

Cyrus chuckled. "I had heard from Lord Julien that you had a wicked sense of sarcasm," he said. "I see now that he was not making jest."

"Lord Julien?" Kaytake asked incredulously. "Making jest? No indeed, Borg. He has a worse sense of humor than even his son."

"Ah, yes." Cyrus adjusted his spectacles and chuckled. "His son, the stoic Zane Julien. You know, he's part of the reason I called you here in the first place."

"If you wanted to exchange gossip about my daughter's friend, you should have picked a better clique partner."

Cyrus waved a dismissive hand and sniffed. "Do not misinterpret my words," he said. "You know of Zane and Pixal's origins, I assume?"

Kaytake nodded impatiently. "Yes."

"Good. That will save us both some time." The handicapped man reached for a piece of bread. "My, my. This is making me hungry. Mind if I dine with you?"

"It's your food."

Cyrus bit into the steaming roll and chewed slowly. "So short with your answers," he observed. "Which is good, when you are facing a casual group of people you don't like to speak to." He met Kaytake's gaze and leveled it. "But as a lord and important dignitary, you must have an eloquent and patient manner in order to succeed." He leaned forward and indulged in another bite of the roll. "Even if you absolutely despise the man you are speaking to."

"You are saying that you despise me?"

"Heavens, no, m'lord." Cyrus assured him. "I am merely teaching you how to conduct yourself in public. It's a miracle you've made it this far in life without getting assassinated. I sense that your candid, somewhat pert manner has left you with very few friends and allies."

"Few indeed, but they are all very loyal," The Southern nobleman replied. "Will you get to the point of this meeting? I can and will have you executed if you have nothing of consequence to say to me."

Cyrus laughed lightly. "You are in no position to be handing out idle threats," he said. "But I admire your spunk."

Kaytake held back a wince as he continued eating._ He's treating me like a child,_ he thought bitterly. _He is politely reprimanding every aspect of my behavior. He's even eating all prim-like._

"Do you have anything to say, or should I just prattle on like an old man until the sun sets?" Cyrus asked with a pleasant sparkle in his eyes. "Shall I get us back on topic? I was about to begin a Nindroid discussion."

Kaytake sighed and sat back in his seat. "Fire away," he said. "Being kidnapped and all, I suppose that I have no say in the matter."

Cyrus lifted a thin black brow. "You're not going to challenge my authority?" He asked.

"You're saying that you want a fight?" Kaytake snapped. "Because we both know who would win at hand-to-hand combat."

"Do not doubt my ability to defend myself," Cyrus said in a firm, mildly condescending tone. "There's more about me than frail bones and paralysis, you know."

"Paralysis?"

"Yes, indeed." Cyrus tapped his left leg with a finger. "This old thing hasn't worked since that unfortunate accident many years ago."

Kaytake grunted. "Sorry to hear it."

"No, I don't think you are." Cyrus retorted. "Come now, my lord. We are both men of power and consequence. You don't need to treat me with such contempt."

"I don't?" Kaytake raised his voice and pointed with an accusing finger. "I have every reason to treat you with contempt. You stole me away from my home in the middle of a very critical time. With Nya trying to rescue Kai, Zane, and Pixal on the Dark Island, and-" He cut himself off and inhaled sharply.

Cyrus smiled congenially. "Thank you for that tidbit," he said. "But in all honesty, I truly do sympathize. Managing a war with the Dark Island must be hard enough without the added burden of..." He trailed off a moment, looking thoughtful as he held up a finger and began to count each point, one at a time. "An internal war, a kidnapped son, a daughter who has gone after him, _and _a new baby- congratulations, by the way-"

"How did you know that?" Kaytake interrupted without thought, once again regretting his words.

Cyrus' smile grew wider. "Again, I must thank you. I was not entirely sure on that one until you confirmed it with that shocked expression." He sighed lightly and shook his head. "I know many things, m'lord. But you interrupted me. As I was saying, your wife finally conquered her infertility issues," he threw his arms open wide. "The entire country is in pandemonium, and you are stuck here, at the mercy of me, a weak old man in a wheelchair."

Blood flowed through Kaytake's pounding heart with a passionate hate. No one was supposed to know half the things Cyrus had just declared. Yes, people knew that Kai and Zane had been captured by the great Sir Cole. There were rumors about Pixal being captured as well, and Nya...

He had no idea what was going on with his daughter. He had departed from the estate before the trio had finished preparing for their journey in Nya's mech. He hoped that the commoners did not suspect anything, although even the smallest rumor or suspicion could cause terrible problems politically.

"But," Cyrus continued as if unaware of Kaytake's inner turmoil and rage. He set his hands back on his lap. "I have a plan that could change everything for you." His smile stayed steady, warm, and unnervingly pleasant.

A chill ran down Kaytake's spine as he stared at that smile. It was so innocent and friendly. The nobleman found himself wondering how many other secrets that smile would pry out of him. "What would this plan be?" He asked cautiously.

Cyrus took the tiny wine goblet and twirled it between his fingers. "I know that you enjoy drink, my lord," he said. "What, are you afraid that I might have poisoned it?" He tipped the glass and took a generous mouthful before setting it back on the tray. "I assure you, it's perfectly safe. And quite good, too. Not the best burgundy I've ever tasted, but it's good."

Kaytake ground his teeth impatiently. "What plan?" He nearly snarled.

Cyrus whistled and gestured to the glass. "Take a drink, calm yourself. I'm getting there."

Seeing that his captor would not be moved, Kaytake picked up the cup and took a hesitant sip. It was, he would admit, an excellent batch. Sort of bitter, but a hint of sweetness kept the tastebuds guessing.

"Feel better?" Cyrus asked. "Good, because I need you calm for our discussion. I won't work with a man who's temperament is comparable to a dragon."

No, he did not feel better. But he forced himself to sit back and wait for Cyrus to continue.

"Not to worry," the spectacled man began finally. "After we are finished talking, I will send you straight home to prepare for the coming war. Whether you say yes or no, I promise a safe passage."

_He brought me here for a conversation?_ Kaytake thought to himself. _No wonder he was so upset when he found out how I had been treated. He knew that I'd be more unfriendly after __such an ordeal._ "Fair enough." He grunted.

"Good," Borg said. "I shall begin, then. As you already know, the country is in pandemonium. Would you happen to know why?"

Unable to come up with an alternative answer, Kaytake grudgingly obliged his captor. "Yes." He said. "You've been stirring up trouble."

"You just reworded my question," Cyrus said. "But how I've managed to stir up trouble is business of little consequence. What matters is that I need your help."

Kaytake nearly dropped his glass. "You?" He asked. A strong temptation to laugh came to him, but he resisted. "My help? What makes you think that I'd ever willingly help you?"

Cyrus shrugged. "Persuasion," he answered. "That's what I usually do, anyways."

Kaytake set down the half full glass of wine and stared down his captor. "You are a fool," he said in a low tone. "A fool indeed, to think that I would ever help you."

Cyrus laughed. "You are indeed all hot air," he said. "This is good. I consider persuading hotheads my forte, if I may be so bold."

"You may not."

"Oh, don't be like that," Cyrus wheeled his chair closer and studied Kaytake's face. "This will be so much fun for both of us, m'lord. Taming the great man of the South will be a feat indeed."

Kaytake snorted and threw his hands into the air, as if in surrender. "Do your worst, I dare you."

"Fine," Cyrus said without waiting for a pause. "Then allow me to elaborate on why I need you. I need you because your temperament is just what this country needs for a leader."

Kaytake put his hands down and stared at the man as if he had been struck dumb. He fumbled for a moment before finding his voice and replying cautiously. "New?" He asked. "Are you... Unsatisfied with the Garmadon dynasty?"

"Obviously," Cyrus replied. "Or else I wouldn't be trying to rebel."

"And...you want me," he pointed to himself. "To start a new one?"

"A new dynasty?" Cyrus asked. "No, of course not. I want to tear down this old system and build up a new one of my own design. But you misunderstand me. I don't want you to be my new political leader, but my leader in war affairs." He tapped his right foot on the floor to a steady beat in his head. "You are an intelligent man, and I would love to have you by my side as I break apart our world and reshape it into a new order."

"What kind of new order?" Kaytake asked. "What's wrong with the one we have?"

Cyrus sat back again. "Picture this," he said. "Three different states, all independently ruled and governed by the people."

"Wouldn't that make these three states separate countries?"

"No," Cyrus replied. "The three states would be united by a flexible, invisible bond that would keep us strong during times of war," he paused for a few seconds to let this sink in. "Such as we are now."

Kaytake nodded slowly as the words took shape and meaning. "So you want me to help you overthrow our current government and get our internal affairs in order before we launch an attack against the former Western island of Keitorin?"

"More commonly known today as the Dark Island," Cyrus filled in. "Yes, exactly."

"One small flaw in this plan," the Southern lord lifted a finger. "War and dispute amongst our own soldiers will weaken us significantly. Our chances of winning this battle with the Overlord will drastically decrease."

Cyrus nodded. "You are smart," he said. "A little hasty, but very smart. We will get along well." He gestured to the closed door. "Fighting this revolution with men would be detrimental to our ranks, you are correct."

"_'Would'_?" Kaytake prodded. "Don't you mean _'will'_?"

"No," Cyrus replied. "I used the verb _'would'_ because I do not plan to use men for my militia."

"Then what will you use?"

Cyrus smiled congenially. "You heard from Lord Julien that I stole several blueprints, didn't you?"

Did he? Kaytake tried to remember what had taken place during that meeting nearly a week earlier. "Yes," he said eventually. "Yes, I do remember that. What of it?"

Cyrus backed up his chair and motioned for Kaytake to stand. "Come," he said excitedly. "Oh, do come quickly. I must show you."

The Southern lord got to his feet, fighting to keep the curiosity from showing on his face as he followed

Cyrus through the door and down a corridor. _Everything,_ Kaytake realized, _is made of concrete._ The walls, floors, even some of the furniture. Fluorescent lights were installed in the ceiling, giving off a cold white light.

_And there are no guards, either._ His eyes wandered up and down the hallway. _No other people, for that matter._

"Through here," Cyrus said. "Follow me, m'lord." He opened a door on his left and shoved it wide.

Kaytake followed his captor through the door and leapt backwards at the sight of Zane staring back at him from where he sat at a table in the center of the room.

Tall, blond, and with brilliant blue eyes, the Nindroid smiled pleasantly as he got to his feet and strode toward Cyrus. "Greetings, sir." He said in a monotone voice. "I trust that your meeting with Kaytake was copacetic?"

"Yes, very much so," Cyrus replied. He looked at his captive, still smiling. "Kaytake, meet Nindroid 0003."

Kaytake looked the Nindroid over. "So you've been creating an army of clones to help with your war?"

"Yes," Cyrus said. "Unfortunately, the manufacturing process has been tedious. I've only made six since I stole the blueprints, and this one is the first that I ever made on my own."

"But his name is 0003," Kaytake argued as he shook the Nindroid's strong hand. "That means that there are two older ones?"

"Indeed," the Nindroid replied. "My master graciously informed us that the original Zane and Pixal came before us, being 0001 and 0002."

"You've seen what those two original androids can do, m'lord?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes," Kaytake replied. "Night vision, incredible strength, lasers, and a multitude of other things."

Cyrus patted his Nindroid's arm in a friendly manner. "I have altered Lord Julien's original design, so these androids will have nearly twice the strength and agility." He sighed sadly. "The downside is that, in order to make room for the enhanced physical traits, I had to let go of a few other things.

"Like what?" Kaytake prompted.

"Emotions, for one thing," Cyrus explained. "These Nindroids do not process emotions and human interactions as well as Zane and Pixal." He waved his hand, sending the Nindroid 0003 back to the table. "They also have less intelligence."

Kaytake watched the Nindroid with curiosity as it wrote with a pencil and paper. _Cyrus probably told him to do that, _he thought. _To keep him out of trouble. I wonder what he's writing..._

"So, what do you think?" Borg asked after a moment of silence. "Kaytake, would you be willing to help me win this war? Now remember, I will allow you to go home whether you say yes or no. So you shouldn't have too much pressure."

The nobleman hesitated. What were his reservations? This new world order seemed like just what the people needed. Something where the people were in charge of the government? It almost sounded too good to be true. "The problem would be that the freedom could be used against the people," he said out loud. "As a tool to bind them up tighter. Using the word_ 'freedom'_ as a shield for the government, making the people think that they are in control when in reality they are listening to a tyrant in disguise. It sounds like it could be worse than the system we have now."

"You are correct," Cyrus said. "But I promise that if you agree to assist me, I will go through all the details of my government with you, and we can work together to eliminate those loopholes."

Again, the Southern lord paused before answering. Why was he even considering such an outlandish notion? If he agreed to this, he would lose his power. He would be forcing his family into an average home where they would have no more power than the rest of the people.

Or, maybe not. After all, he had not heard the details of this order that Cyrus was planning. This could be a very good system indeed, if he gave it a chance.

Cyrus looked into Kaytake's eyes and asked again patiently. "Will you join me, my lord?"

* * *

><p><strong>I would love it if you guys would read the prologue of my new story: My Name Is ?. I know that it is a crossover, but I promise that you don't need to know the other genre, <em>'Amnesia,' <em>to enjoy and understand the story. It's sort of depressing that I only have like... ten views on that story. It's been up to read since Saturday. I would love your support! :D**

**So... What do you think Kaytake's answer will be? Did Cyrus' character surprise you much? Not the Drago Bludvist you were all expecting, eh?**

**Hmm... What else can I talk about? Oh! My story reached 5,000 views this week! Sweeet! Thank you so much! **

**Please review! I appreciate all of the comments last week, thank you so much! **


	22. Abdication

**Here's the long anticipated action chapter!**

**NorthAmericanJaguar: I'm terrible sorry that you don't like Cyrus Borg; I've been trying to make him come across as likable and pleasant (if not a little strange and eccentric.) Oh, well. Every person to his/her own, I suppose. **

**ForeverDreamer12: Yeah. That clone is creepy. And I realized after writing that chapter that the idea was ****similar to Star Wars' Clone Wars. Oops. Please note that it was completely accidental. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): Thank you! Whether the 'stinking genius' you referred to was me or Cyrus, thank you. And I'm glad that I made Kaytake's personality believable. It's been fun practicing for real novel writing with little OC's like our Southern lord. **

**No slash. I hope that I'm getting my point across with this. No KaixCole, no LloydxJay. Sorry. **

**I've got a few quotes for you to find: I have the infamous (yet entirely inevitable) Terminator quote near the end. I also have quotes from both the first and second How to Train Your Dragon movies. Find all three (or even just one or two) and you get a cookie. (::)**

**After reading this chapter, you're either going to love Kai or hate him. Just saying. And I'm sorry if things move too fast or are taken OOC. Like I said last week, I've been rewriting _**Abdication **_for a couple weeks, hence the boring conversation in _Alliance. _I needed time to get this as chapter as believable as possible. **

* * *

><p><strong>Abdication<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane and Wu moved silently through the tall palms, trying to stay hidden in case a stone warrior was hiding nearby. The Nindroid wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and looked over his shoulder to make sure the old man was still following. They had been flying over the sand for nearly ten minutes, making good time as they ran toward the beach where Zane had first seen Nya's mech land.<p>

"You are sure the mech landed over here?" Wu asked. His voice was urgent, only adding to Zane's concerns. The prince was such an easy, laid-back man that any amount of concern on his part had to mean something dangerous was coming.

"Yes," Zane answered without hesitation. "They're probably about a half-mile away, if they haven't already traveled-"

"Hush." Wu stopped suddenly and ducked behind a small, bushy plant. He waved to Zane. "Get over here."

Zane stopped immediately, boots skidding in the sand as he turned on his heels and ran to Wu. He ducked behind the bush and looked at his elder, waiting for more instructions.

The prince held a finger to his lips and gestured to the other side of the plant.

Zane got to his knees and crawled toward the base of the bush, making less noise than a breath of wind as he examined the area beyond their shelter. "I see nothing," he whispered.

Wu hushed his younger companion and crawled up beside him. "Stone warriors," he muttered under his breath. "Don't tell me you don't hear their vehicle's motor."

Zane listened harder, closing his eyes to help him focus on the sounds. He heard birds singing all around them. Somewhere, that eagle was screeching again. The distinctive sound of an osprey met his ears, and he opened his eyes in surprise. "It's Lloyd's bird," he hissed.

That's when he remembered the day he had first woken up on the Dark Island after being thrown over the edge of the ship. The memory was fuzzy and unclear because of his exhaustion, but it was there. He had seen both the green _and_ the orange dot flying over water. _Lloyd and Nya's birds!_ The thought made his head swim with excitement. "Nya is here, I think." He whispered. How he could have forgotten such an important detail was beyond him.

"Ah," Wu nodded in understanding. "Your girlfriend?"

Zane turned and gave him a confused look. "Beg pardon?"

Wu shrugged his frail shoulders and grinned. "Aren't you courting Nya?"

Zane furrowed his brows and studied Wu's eyes, trying to discern if his companion was teasing him or not. "Um...no." He said. "What gave you that idea?"

Wu chuckled. "My mind can come up with the strangest ideas."

The Nindroid finally looked away and examined the world outside of their hiding place again. "The fact that your mind is strange was old news," he whispered back. "But I am reassured by the fact that you know it as well as I do."

Wu scoffed. "Zane, was that a low blow-"

Zane held up a hand for silence and closed his eyes again. He pressed his palm into the sand and took a deep breath, slowing his heartbeat. The ground beneath his hand was rumbling ever-so-slightly, and his ears picked up a distant hum. Despite his best efforts, his heart rate skyrocketed. "I hear it," he whispered. "Behind us, perhaps a mile away. But it's coming fast."

Wu nodded regretfully. "Nya's mech is a loud machine," he said. "It probably attracted the attention of a few scouts."

Zane backed out of his hiding place and helped Wu to his feet. "Let's hope that's all it is," he said grimly. "If it is only a scout, we have a chance to get the prince, the Blue Knight, and Nya out of there. If it is more than a few scouts, however, our chances of escape dwindle considerably."

Wu broke into a jog, and Zane followed on his heels. "Let's hope you're right," the elder said. Despite his grim tone, his eyes were alight as he looked over his shoulder at Zane. "I'd hate to have my nephew and your date get caught by Kozu's men."

Zane shook his head wearily and sighed, arms pumping at his sides as he sped toward the beach. _The thought of me and Nya courting..._ He mused. _It's almost too wild an idea for even Wu. I guess living alone on a hot, tropical island for twenty years will do that to you._

Wu stopped again suddenly, and Zane growled his frustration. "What is it this time?" The Nindroid asked.

The prince gave an apologetic smile. "I'm terribly sorry," he said. "But I feel like I am needed at my home. Someone is waiting for me there, and I cannot delay another second." He looked over his shoulder hesitantly as he came up with a new plan. "You go and meet the others," he said. "Once you have them, follow me back to my home. I will be waiting for you there with a...special guest."

Zane frowned, but nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll meet you back at the hut." He turned and continued running, parting ways with the old man without another word. _What was that about?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>Sweat beaded at Kai's brow as he knelt in the sand, digging with his hands at the base of a strange bush. Cole stood nearby, searching the ground for more of the same bush his prisoner was digging up. The sun had gone down many hours ago, leaving the two men in the somewhat safe shadows of darkness. The stream sat nearby, gurgling pleasantly in Kai's ears, although he suspected that Cole wished they were a little further away from it.<p>

"Why do these roots have to be so deep?" Kai grumbled as he pulled at the thin stalk. "It's so hard to dig them up when they're all splayed like thick tree roots."

Cole dropped to one knee and used a stick to push the dirt away from the base of the broad-leafed, narrowly shafted plant. "Because the ground here doesn't offer a lot of nutrients," he said. "In order to survive out here, the plants have to spread out their roots and go pretty deep."

Kai grunted and went quiet. Root digging was boring, tedious work, but Cole had made it clear many days ago that they would have to begin scavenging their own food. The one thing they could both agree on was that their food supply in the cave would not last much longer. If they wanted to withstand the hardships that living here would present, they would have to at least pretend to not detest working together.

"So what are we doing after this?" Kai asked.

Cole shrugged. "I thought that we might go down near the mouth of the river to see an old man."

Kai raised a brow. "Since when has there been an old man on the island?" He asked.

"For a long time," Cole replied. "I've never met him in person, and I don't think he even knows I exist. But I've seen glimpses of him and his hut near the mouth of the river, and I think that he might be able to help us escape this place."

Kai finally pulled his root free and added it to the pile. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Let's just go and talk to some senile old hermit and hope he won't turn us over to Kozu. Serious props to you and your great plans."

"How many roots do you have?" Cole asked, clearly stating that he was done with this conversation.

Kai looked at his bundle of already harvested plants and shrugged. "Not many," he said. "Less than you."

"How many?" Cole asked in a firmer tone.

_He doesn't have to be all angry about it,_ Kai thought bitterly. He riffled through the small heap. "Thirteen," he said. "I have total of thirteen."

Cole easily pulled out a plant and added it to his pile. "Twenty-one," he said. "I think that's probably enough for-" A large plant came flying for his face, and he cut himself short as he ducked to avoid it.

He turned and looked at Kai, who was on his knees chortling loudly. "What was that for?" He asked. "Are you trying to irk me?"

Kai got to his feet, another root in his hand. A cocky grin played with his lips. "You totally deserved that," he said.

Cole arched his eyebrows and pointed a finger at his white-shirted chest. "Me?" He asked. A spark ignited his eyes, although his lips stayed straight. "I deserve to have a root vegetable thrown into my face?"

Kai ducked behind a tree and held his ineffectual weapon close to his chest. "Yeah," he replied. "So what are you going to do about it?" He was hoping to finally get Cole to break his composure and have some harmless sport, a thing that the stoic man always refused adamantly.

Cole lowered his brows and bent to pick up his gatherings. "Nothing," he replied. "Let's get back before a stone warrior finds us."

Kai left his hiding place dejectedly and sighed. He didn't care if it made him look immature; it had been too long since he'd last done anything that resembled fun. He had not sparred with a sword since accidentally injuring Cole's shoulder aboard the Black Bounty, and the Dark Knight's home seemed devoid of any type of entertainment. Opening any of the books on the shelf was strictly forbidden, and even going near the crates would send the broken man into a mad frenzy. What was so important about those boxes, anyway?

But Kai decided that he would not give up so easily at his game. He looked long and hard at the back of Cole's head before winding up and throwing the plant with all his strength.

Cole dropped his armful of wild vegetables with a grunt and fell forward, catching himself on his hands at the last second.

Kai scooped up his remaining roots and ran into the woods, toward the river. They were about a quarter mile downstream from Cole's cave, so all he needed to do was follow the water upstream until he found the rocky hill that his captor called home.

But that plan was intercepted by a hard blow to the back of his head, making him cry out in pain and fall forward.

Cole was on top of him a moment later, legs straddling his prisoner's back as he grabbed a handful of Kai's hair and shoved his face into the sand. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a whisper-shout. "There's scouts out there, and-"

"You always say that," Kai interjected. He shut his eyes to keep the sand from getting into them, although his mouth was half as fortunate. "But..." He spat out the gritty sand and coughed. "But I haven't seen anything in days. I think you're just paranoid."

"No," Cole argued. He let go of Kai's head, but allowed himself to get comfortable straddling Kai's prone body. "No, Kai. I know that they're out there, I've just been keeping them off of our scent."

Kai turned his head to the side and got his ear full of sand. "Well," he began, still grinning. "You do realize that you're rubbing my scent all over the ground, along with a good portion of my skin."

Cole shrugged and glared fiercely at him, though his eyes glinted with amusement. "It's worth it to see you brought so low," he said. He placed a palm on the side of Kai's head and pushed him deeper into the sand. "Not to worry, all those stone warriors will smell when they come through here is the hot-headed arrogance that radiates from your pores. That'll be enough to deter them. Thanks for letting me use your face, by the way."

Kai ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth in an attempt to get the sand out. He was beginning to think that encouraging Cole to play had been a bad idea. "Glad to be of service," he said. "You know how much I love to help you out."

"Quiet!" Cole turned Kai's face and filled his mouth full of sand, making him splutter as he tried to unseat the muscular man on top of him.

"H-hey!" Kai exclaimed. "What are-"

Cole slapped a hand over Kai's face, forcing him into silence. A twig snapped in the distance. He leaned close, eyes narrowed. "Urruk-uk." He hissed. "A scout. Shut your trap."

Kai immediately went limp and shut his sand-filled mouth. He watched as Cole got to his feet and pressed his back to a nearby tree as footsteps came nearer. He motioned for Kai to stay down.

"Shakk, urruk-uk crite?" A voice in the woods called out.

Kai watched with a mixture of worry and interest as Cole's features became extremely anxious for half a second. The Dark Knight then pulled his mouth into a firm frown and steadied his eyes on a bush near his feet. He began to talk to the voice in the woods in his Dark Tongue, all the while keeping himself out of the scout's sight. His voice grew gravely and strange as he conversed with the stone warrior.

Kai never saw the man Cole was talking to. All he heard was an angry, gruff voice that seemed to be prodding him with questions, which he answered readily and without reluctance.

_What is he doing?_ Kai wondered. Cole was easily keeping up a conversation with this scout, seemingly unafraid and unconcerned.

But Kai knew enough about Cole to know that his captor was afraid, however much it was not showing on the outside. Years of pain had inhibited his ability to properly express himself and show his real feelings. And as Kai looked at Cole's face, he could see that behind that mask of nonchalance and boredom was a man being torn to pieces moment by fear and insecurity.

"Ark weck srin-gote," Cole replied to another question from the man in the woods. He still kept his eyes trained on that one plant at his feet. "Crite kose." He waited a moment, then ran from his hiding place and helped Kai to his feet. "We need to get out of here," he said. "The scout says that there's activity down near the beach. Two men."

"Wh...what?" Kai shook the sand from his hair and gave Cole a quizzical look. "How did you get this information out of that scout, and where is he now?"

Cole grabbed Kai's hand and started running. "He thinks that I'm another scout," he whispered. "Stone warriors aren't very bright, and he never saw my face. As far as he knew, he was giving his superior an update."

"I thought you said that they were intelligent," Kai whispered back.

Cole growled under his breath and skirted around a tree. "Now is not the time to sort through my lies," he said. "We need to beat those scouts down to the beach."

"Why?" Kai asked. He was having trouble keeping up with Cole's panicked animal pace, and his wrist hurt from Cole's violent squeezing. "Why aren't we going back to the cave?"

"Because there are people down by the beach," Cole whispered back. He began running faster. "They need to be warned."

Kai paused a moment and tried to sort through this. _Cole cares?_ Since when did Cole care whether or not people were captured by the Overlord? "Hold up!" He whispered loudly. He dug his heels into the sand and forced Cole to stop.

Cole turned and looked at his breathless companion with narrowed eyes. "We don't have time for explanations," he said. "We need to get down there before that scout realizes that-"

"Stop it," Kai said angrily. "Cole, you aren't making any sense at all!" He threw his free hand into the air. "You say that you just talked to a scout who says that there are two men just traipsing around the beach?"

"Yes," Cole said impatiently. "Can we go now?"

"No!" Kai put his hand down. "Cole, does this not look like a trap to you?"

Cole glared darkly at Kai. "Does it look like a trap to you?" He asked.

Kai hesitated. "I-I don't know," he said finally. "What do you think?"

Cole pointed to the east with a finger. "I don't know what to make of this," he said firmly. "But you should remember that I wanted to go downstream and see an old man anyway, so this is just a little extra incentive for us to get there sooner." He grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him forward again.

Kai was forced to run so that he would not get dragged along by Cole's loping pace. He looked at Cole's firm, unreadable face and pondered it as he bounded along beside his captor. _Why is he acting so strange?_ He wondered. _This doesn't seem like something Cole would normally do._

They ran several miles through the moonlit trees with nothing but the sounds of their own footsteps to break the unearthly silence. Everything seemed quiet.

_Too quiet,_ Kai realized. He was breathless and dizzy. There were no birds chirping, and the air was undisturbed; unnaturally still. But he continued to run, telling himself that now was not the time to feel nervous about the way the air felt. The stone warriors were following, and neither of them wanted to be prisoners in the Overlord's dungeons.

"Stop," Cole said finally. He slowly came to a halt, chest rising and falling in a steady cadence. "I hear something."

As much as Kai tried to control his ragged breaths, he could not. His chest was misbehaving terribly, making him gulp and choke on the hot air as he listened for the sound that had Cole rigid like a nervous deer.

_Snap._

Both Kai and Cole turned their heads as one and examined the dark trees. Several shadows were closing in on them, whispering loudly. The uneven pounding of their footfall echoed loudly in Cole's mind.

Cole's Adam's apple bobbed with his hard swallow. He let go of Kai's hand and stepped forward shakily. "Run," he said. "Don't let them get you."

Kai gaped at his shorter companion in shock. "I'm not leaving you," he said firmly. He picked up Cole's sweaty hand and pulled hard. "So help me, you're not going to kidnap me, then leave me here for dead after a week and a half." He jerked Cole's arm again, finally getting the man to move. "Don't just give up like that!"

The first stone warrior strode out of the trees, dark and scowling as it brandished its weapon. Six others followed behind it, all wearing those dark, grinning scowls.

Kai turned on his heel, got a good grip on Cole's hand, and shot off like a rabbit. "Don't freeze up on me like that, Sir Cole." He said in a firm voice. "I know you're better than this."

Cole's eyes were wide with alarm. He was too full of fear and panic to resist Kai's forceful hand. _Oh, please no! _He screamed in his mind._ I can't go back to there. I can't let Kai be taken. We'll both die. Just like my father, my sister, and my-_

"Cole," Kai interrupted the internal rant. The sounds of pursuing feet were heard close behind, followed by shouts and wicked laughter. "We will make it."

"But we've only run about three miles so far," Cole argued. "A-and it's nearly fifteen from my cave to the beach. Even I can't keep running for that long, and you-"

"As soon as we get some distance between us and them, we can hide and rest for a few minutes." Kai interrupted again. "Relax, focus on your feet. We can do this."

Cole did not waste any energy arguing further with his naive companion. If Kai honestly believed that they had a chance, then good for him. At least he had hope. Cole, on the other hand, was only running because of Kai's death grip on his hand. If he had been alone in these woods with stone warriors in hot pursuit, he would have given up the moment that ugly black stone face became visible through the brush.

He looked at Kai's stern, albeit red face and found it comforting. Kai would protect him. Kai was trustworthy. Kai was-

He cut his thought off and looked away from Kai's face. _How infuriating, _he thought bitterly. _I am putting all of my trust in a prisoner who certainly fantasizes my guts spilled out on the sand. Kai hates me, and I won't deny it. When the time comes, he'll use my body as a shield to protect himself._

He looked over his shoulder and felt his pulse spike. The stone samurais were closing in rapidly. "Kai, we'll never get away from them," he croaked, forcing his dry throat to make the strangled sounds.

Kai looked over his shoulder as he continued to breath heavily. "Just keep moving," he said. The lead stone warrior was no more than ten paces off. "I can't believe that I'm doing this, Cole. But no matter what happens, don't turn around, and don't look back. You got it?" He stared into Cole's wide green eyes and gave him a stern look.

Cole nodded reluctantly. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Eh," Kai grunted. "Something stupid." He let go of Cole's wrist and slowed down. "Keep running," he ordered. "Remember that, Cole. Don't stop, don't look back."

The Dark Knight stopped short and turned to face Kai. "Excuse me?" He asked angrily. "How is this a plan, Kai? Do you want to die?"

The stone warriors closed in faster than Cole would have thought possible. Within seconds, three of them had their hands on the Southern nobleman. "Go!" Kai shouted. "If you run, they might leave you-" A sharp blow to the head made him grunt and fall to his knees. Blood seeped from the open wound.

Cole's feet shuffled indecisively for a moment. He went through every curse he knew in his mind as he watched the terrible scene before him. These curses were directed at himself, at Kai, and at the Overlord. But he mostly just cursed himself. He cursed himself for being such a coward, standing with his feet glued to the ground as he watched Kai get bound in those terrible, rough ropes that felt as though there were wire barbs woven between the fibers.

And Cole should know; he'd felt those same ropes in his own wrists many times. He had many scars from those evil cords that would be his constant reminders of those days of terror.

...And now Kai was going to those horrid dungeons to be tortured, broken and, if he was fortunate enough, killed.

_Just like my family..._

"Kai..." Cole took a step backward and swallowed hard again, getting the lump in his throat free. _Kai, this is beyond stupid. This is suicide. Why are you doing this?_

Four more soldiers caught up to the group and joined in on the fun of beating Kai. Some jeered and prodded him with the flat side of their swords, others struck him with their gauntleted hands, drawing more blood.

Kai looked up at Cole one last time, blood trickling from a cracked lower lip. "Go, Cole," he said firmly. His brown eyes were full of fear, but he did nothing to resist as he was dragged to his feet and checked for weapons.

A stone samurai turned and looked at Cole, then chuckled and began walking in his direction. _No..._ Cole's mind repeated it over and over. _No, no, no, Kai!_

He hated himself for what he dared to do next. He hated the Overlord for making these creatures that could not be resisted. He hated Kai for allowing himself to get captured. An execution on Ninjago Island would be far more merciful than what Cole knew was in store for his companion.

Cole backed up slowly. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he feared it might burst. His hands trembled and hovered over the hilt of his sword. Kai, the protector. Kai, the sacrifice. Kai, the one who was going into the darkest pits of Hell to save the man who had captured him in the first place, injured his sister, and unintentionally killed two nobles from the North.

Kai, the savior. The one who jumped into the fray to save those in jeopardy, no matter the personal cost. It was what he had done with his sister in the cove almost two weeks ago, standing between Cole's blade and his sister. In a way, it was what he had done on the Bounty when Cole was suffering in the middle of the night from those terrible wounds on his back.

This hotheaded man from the South was a mystery indeed. He could be violent, temperamental, and extremely rude. But he could also be gentle, pleasantly witty, and considerate. He was loyal, sacrificing everything he had to save those he loved. It was the thing that made Kai so great, in his own way.

With one last look at Kai's broken face, Cole ran. He took off so fast that the sand beneath his boots flew up and into the face of the one stone man who seemed halfway interested in chasing him. Of course, they weren't too excited about capturing him now. They had one prisoner, which would undoubtedly sate Kozu's sadistic desires until the next scouting party was sent out.

In short, Cole was free to go. He would not be pursued. In a few hours, he would make it to the beach, and then he would find the strange old man and ask him for help.

_I will come back for you, Kai._ He looked over his shoulder and tried to find them, but the shadows concealed every movement in the brush behind him. _I promise, I will return for you._

* * *

><p>As much as Nya hated to admit it, Lloyd and Jay did have a point when they continuously told her that she should not be working herself so hard. Her injury had been minor and superficial, having only punctured skin and muscle, but it <em>hurt.<em>

Of course, she would never make such a statement out loud. Her pride would not permit any such action. So she toiled along behind the two men, carrying her pack without complaint. She was strong. She could do this. She did not need any men to help her out, and she accused Lloyd of being sexist every time he offered to take her bag and give her a rest.

But she was beginning to wonder if she was the sexist one, not them. She had been trying so hard to get it through their skulls that women are not helpless that she had, as a result, made herself look foolish and weak. They were only being kind, after all, and she was treating them like inferior beings. It wasn't right, but she had trouble convincing herself that she needed to change.

"You all right back there, Nya?" Jay looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. His face was red and coated in slick sweat, though it did not seem to dampen his mood. "You look like you could use a break."

Nya quickly picked up the pace despite the pain in her abdomen. She got between the two men and shook her head. "No," she said stubbornly. "I'm fine."

Lloyd hiked his pack higher on his shoulders and looked at Nya's face to his left. "Well, I was ready for a break about three miles ago," he said. "And had anyone else noticed how the ground seems to be vibrating?"

Nya looked at the sand around them and sighed breathlessly. "I don't feel anything," she said as she blinked a bead of sweat from her eyelid. "I think the heat is making you hallucinate."

"Naw," Lloyd shook his head. "Hallucinations are when you see things that aren't actually there. I just feel like something is moving in the ground, so maybe it's vertigo."

"You don't have vertigo," Jay argued. "And hallucinations occur when the mind perceives something that isn't actually there. So you could be hearing, seeing, or even feeling a hallucination."

Lloyd chuckled. "Always the smart one," he remarked. "You could have been a professor in the Northern realm, you know."

Jay's face darkened, and he looked away. "No," he said in a quiet voice. "No, I don't think that would have been possible."

"Why not?" Lloyd pressed.

"Because," Jay replied tersely. "You sort of need money to be anything of importance in this messed-up world. My parents weren't exactly in a position to send me to a good school just so I could be a teacher, or an inventor, or any other cool person like that."

That answer surprised both Nya and Lloyd. This was the first time that Jay had ever mentioned his parents, and he sounded very bitter about it.

"Oh," Lloyd said finally. "Sorry."

Jay sighed slowly and smiled at his younger companion. "It's fine," he said. "I haven't seen either of my parents in fifteen years. You can forgive my acidity."

"Of course," Nya filled in the tense silence. Walking in the stale, humid afternoon heat was tedious and a bit boring. The only directions they had been given were to follow the river upstream until they found help. King Garmadon had been extremely vague, preferring to think that this was a guessing game rather than a detail of importance.

"If you don't mind me asking," she continued. "What happened to your parents?"

Jay stared off at the distant trees and frowned. "They're not here now," he said. "And that's all that matters."

Nya elbowed Jay playfully and gave him a grin. "Fine," she said. "Be that way, then. See if we care, right, Lloyd?" She turned her head to look at Lloyd and paused. "Lloyd?"

The young prince stared out at the trees to their right, disinterested in the whole conversation. "Did you hear that?" He asked after a moment. "Maybe I'm just going crazy, but I could have sworn that I heard something in those trees." He lifted a finger and pointed in a somewhat westerly direction.

Jay seemed relieved by the change of subject. He looked in the direction Lloyd was pointing and squinted. "I hear it too," he said.

"Hear what?" Nya asked. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Shhh," Jay held up a hand for silence and slowed his pace. "There's a voice over there, and I hear a set of footsteps with it."

"Who could it be?" Lloyd asked. "Surely it's the enemy since Kai, Zane, and Pixal are all in a prison somewhere on the island."

"Sir Cole?" Nya suggested. "Or maybe some slaves. I've heard that there are still some slaves on the island and that they live in some of the old villages left over from the time before the Overlord's takeover."

"No," Lloyd said. "My father says that all of the slaves on the island are women. I heard a man's voice in those trees."

Jay suddenly gasped and wrapped an arm around Nya. "Get down!" He hissed. "Lloyd, get into the bushes. I've got Nya."

Lloyd wasted no time in following the order, leaping into a nearby clump of palm bushes.

"What is it?" Nya asked as Jay gently shoved her to the ground. "What did you see?"

Jay's eyes were wide with alarm. "I saw him," he whispered. "Crawl under that bush with Lloyd. I'll be right behind you." He let go of Nya and allowed her to scramble to shelter.

The sound of pounding feet followed Jay's order. Whoever was out there had heard them talking and was in hot pursuit. The sand beneath Nya's hands began to tremble, and she looked at Lloyd in surprise. "You were right," she whispered. "I can feel the ground now. It feels like a motorized vehicle."

Lloyd's eyebrows went up closer to his blond, windswept locks. "How could you tell?" He asked. "I just felt the rumbling, and you can just suddenly deduce that it's a motorized vehicle?"

"I'm an engineer," Nya answered as Jay crawled into the thick foliage beside her. "I can just tell."

"Your highness?" A man's breathless voice called out suddenly, hushing the trio. "Nya? Are you here?"

Nya's heart went up into her throat. _That sounds like..._ She slowly peeked through the branches at the figure who was fast approaching. Sweaty blond hair, flushed red face, and a long sleeved white shirt that rested above black pants and leather boots.

"Nya?" The man called out again as he ran past their hiding place. His breathlessness inhibited his speaking abilities. "Prince Lloyd? Please stop...hiding, this is serious!"

Nya's eyes widened as her mind found the face's name. "Zane?" She called out. "Zane, is that you?"

The tall figure skidded to a stop and whirled around. "Nya?" His blue eyes narrowed in on the bush she hid under, and his face flooded with relief.

Nya crawled out from underneath the vegetation, ignoring the shocked looks from Jay and Lloyd. "Zane, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Zane offered her a hand, which she took gratefully and used to pull herself to her feet. "I...I could ask you the...same question," he said between his gasps for breath. His eyes softened, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You...would not believe how...good it is to see you," he said softly. "It's been so long since I've seen a familiar face."

Nya returned the embrace with a smile. "And I'm so relieved to find that you're all right," she replied. "Where's Kai and Pixal?"

Zane stiffened, then pulled away. He looked over at Jay and Lloyd, who were cautiously crawling out of hiding. "Kai is with the Dark Knight, presumably in the dungeons." He said. Whatever softness he had retained while speaking to Nya dissipated. "And Pixal...she is not here anymore."

"Not here?" Lloyd asked. "What do you mean? She was here?"

Zane looked into the trees nervously. "Your uncle is here," he changed the subject abruptly. "He said that there were pressing matters at the house that he needed to take care of, and that I was to take you to him." He took Nya's hand and began walking. "And I suppose that I must be the one to inform you that we've got a couple stone warriors on our tails. That would be the motor sound that you've presumably heard- or felt, I suppose."

He pulled Nya along rather forcefully, and the others followed behind. "Sorry for being so abrupt, but you must come with me if you want to live through the afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you catch the Terminator and HTTYD quotes? :)<strong>

***Sigh...* I've been planning that Terminator one ever since the LEGO Movie when Wyldstyle held out her hand and said: "Come with me if you wanna not die."**

** Those other two HTTYD(2) ones just sort of happened as I went along. **

**I want to know what you all think of my grammar. I've been going through Overlord's Revenge lately, doing basic editing, and I've found several things that I need to improve on. My biggest weakness seems punctuation between clauses. if you ever find grammar or vocabulary errors in my work, PLEASE tell me so that I can fix them.**

**Important:  
><strong>

**I might not update this story next Monday. I still need to finish writing the first alternate ending for NJ, I haven't even begun writing chapter two of My Name Is ?, and my life's been a crazy kaleidoscope of craziness. Sooo much crazy...**

**And thanks for all of your reviews! I realize that many stories get an average of two to three reviews per chapter, whereas this story gets anywhere between six and nine. Thank you all so much for your awesome support! :D Really, you guys are amazing. **


	23. Entropy

**Sorry about being a day late... I've been busy ****with the final chapters of NJ. The second part is finally complete, and I'm going to move on to the third part next week. So keep your eyes peeled for a new story, there's gonna be lots of Jaya fluff. **

**For some reason, I felt like putting more humor in this chapter than I normally would. The stuff from Jay's POV is particularly entertaining. I've been planning his responses for over a month. THIS IS THE DAY! XD **

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Thanks for your compliments last review! I'm flattered that you think so highly of my grammar skills. And yes, I think Cole is my fav in this fic as well. Either him or Kai. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): No, I'm not going to kill Kai, yeesh. Wasn't Pixal enough? :) If I kill off anybody, it'd probably be Kaytake. **

**Ah, yes...Kaytake. I realize, much to my ****chagrin, that I've given him much too big of a role for an OC. I promise that you'll be seeing less of him from here on out, and that the other mighty men of the country will have their chance to shine in the future. **

**So the Terminator quote last week was "Come with me if you want to live." I forgot what the HTTYD quotes were, drat. **

**So you guys liked that tidbit about Jay's parents last chappie, huh? Well, pay attention, because his puzzling backstory will be pretty important to the plot later on. :)**

**And just so that we're all clear on this: The last two 'breaks' in the story occur on the same day. **

* * *

><p><strong>Entropy<br>**

* * *

><p>"M'lady?" A male's voice entered Driniah's consciousness. "M'lady, please wake up. I have news pertaining our lord."<p>

"Mmh?" Driniah opened her eyes slowly and blinked in the light of the hot noonday sun. General Malian stood before her, face flushed from his exertion. He had obviously run a good distance to reach where Driniah sat on one of the two benches in her garden. "Yes, general?" She rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes and reluctantly embraced the harsh reality of the real world, reluctantly forgetting her halfway pleasant dreams. "Did you get a report back from Lord Julien? They've been searching the Northern border, right?"

Malian shook his head. Sweat matted his blond hair to his forehead as he gestured to the path that led to the stables. "You are not going to believe me," he said. "But...Kaytake is back."

The Southern lady leapt to her feet with a gasp, all thoughts of sleep vanishing instantaneously. "How?" She asked. "Where? Is he all right?"

The general nodded and held out an arm. "Yes, m'lady," he replied. "He's in the stables putting his horse away. He told me to run ahead and inform you that he was-"

"Take me to him!" Driniah interrupted. Her breach in etiquette was the mast thing on her mind. "Oh, Malian. Why didn't he come and see me straightaway?" She accepted the younger man's outstretched arm.

Malian began to walk her toward the stable yard on the other side of the trees, his booted boots hitting the cobblestones rapidly as he struggled to keep up with the Southern lady's sudden burst of speed. "Who am I to make assumptions, m'lady?" He asked respectfully.

"Good answer," Driniah replied. Her heart was racing as she nearly jogged down the short path. It had been nearly a week since her husband's disappearance, and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep the commoners from realizing that their Southern lord was missing. Not to mention the fact that she felt about ready to collapse from the stress his kidnapping had placed on her already debatably unhealthy body.

The couple reached the stable in under two minutes, surprising both the general and his mistress. The pandemonium could be heard from afar; snorting horses, shouting men, and pounding footsteps as people ran back and forth, giving and taking orders.

"Driniah?" Kaytake's voice called out from across the stable yard.

The noblewoman's blue eyes quickly found her husband's face as it peered over the flank of a grey horse. Her face broke into a grin, and she let go of Malian's arm. "Kay!" She exclaimed.

Kaytake skirted around the horse's back legs, kicking up dust with his boots as he broke into a run. Before anyone in the yard could so much as blink, the two nobles were engulfed in a chaotic, euphoric, and entirely unrestrained show of affection. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing loudly into his soiled shirt. "Whe-ere were you?" She asked through loud hiccups. "You were g-gone so long!"

Kaytake clung to her much smaller body tightly and planted kisses all over her face. "I'm so sorry, love," he whispered softly. His voice trembled with emotion. "I had a run-in with Borg."

Driniah lifted her face and blinked up at him through teary eyes. "A-are you all right?" She asked. Her tiny shoulders shook with another sob. "Did he hurt you?" She noticed a week's worth of greying stubble on his face and neck and stroked it tenderly. On most days, she found the facial hairs to be unattractive and crude. But right now, she could not care any less as she pulled his face down and kissed him passionately on the lips, making every servant and soldier awkwardly fall into silence and disperse. Their masters usually weren't so outspoken with their affections.

After several seconds, Kaytake's eyelids fluttered open and he stared at Driniah with his warm hazel eyes. The courtyard was empty by then. "Well, I'm fine now," he said with a cocky grin. "I missed you so much, love."

Driniah made a strange noise that crossed somewhere between a hiccup, a laugh, and a sob. "I missed you too, Kay," she said. "Come inside and get cleaned up. I hate to have to pull us back to the real world, but you've got a lot of explaining to do. Garmadon and Julien haven't been very happy since your disappearance."

* * *

><p>For many long miles, Cole ran without any sign of fatigue. Adrenaline helped to push his already athletic body into a fast sprint that, for over an hour, made the trees go by in a blur.<p>

He hated himself for running. He hated himself for being so afraid of his pursuers that he bolted like a panicked deer instead of protecting Kai.

Kind of like how he had not protected Zane and Pixal, and how he had failed to protect his family all those months ago.

Why was it that every time he tried to do something halfway good, it backfired in his face?

_"One week, about six months ago,"_ Cole remembered his conversation with Zane and Kai on that first night with them as his captives. _"Kozu brought in a couple from a small village in the Northern realm. Normally, he'd have us kidnap for information. But this one... It was wholly for sport. For the Overlord's entertainment, I suppose. Kozu told me to hurt the girl..."_

...Hurt her in a way a man should _never_ hurt a girl. The Overlord had assumed that his filthy Dark Knight would find entertainment in this sport.

But what did Cole's refusal cost him? The cost was too great to bear without intense deterioration of the mind.

_"The Overlord was furious..."_ His voice continued in his memory. _"The amount of wrath that poured out of his purplish orb of floating light brought on a terror like I'd never felt before in my life...and I prayed that I would never go through it again..."_

_Please, oh please don't make me go back,_ he pleaded in his mind, even though he knew that no one could hear him. _The Overlord will kill me. And it won't be a quick death, either. I'll be in fifty different pieces before the he lets my soul leave my body._

With this proverbial fire licking at his heels, he darted around the trees and bushes. Was he even going in the right direction? He hardly knew anymore.

An eagle screeched a high-pitched warning call above Cole's head, making him slide to a sudden stop, breathing rapidly through his mouth as he looked upward. The air was getting noticeably warmer as the sun continued to rise._ That bird has been tailing me since before Kai was taken, _he realized. _Come to think of it, the eagle had been following me around for quite a while now; probably close to a week._

The eagle's cries suddenly rose in intensity, making the hairs on the back of Cole's neck rise. Something was _definitely_ wrong here. He turned in a slow circle, still panting heavily as sweat trickled down through his wet, tangled hair that was pulled back in its usual style. Green eyes narrowed to slits, he examined his predawn-lit surroundings apprehensively.

He heard a distant noise behind him and felt his heart sink into his stomach. _Stone warriors,_ he thought uneasily as he listened to the rough voices. _They're a ways off, but probably coming this direction._

He had been foolish to think that the evil men of stone would be satisfied with _just_ Kai. The Overlord had been expecting two noblemen and an obedient, broken henchman. Now nearly a week overdue, Cole knew that the Dark Lord was undoubtedly steaming paroxysmally in his dark prisons.

_"Why don't you run away?"_ He remembered Zane asking. _"Surely there is someplace where the Overlord would not be able to reach you."_

Who would have thought that the Northern nobleman could be so naive?

_"It's not that easy, Zane."_ Cole's voice had been fast, hushed, and fringed with panic._ "There is nowhere to hide, if the Overlord wants you caught. I am his slave, and he is my master."_

He was powerless to control his own life, so why was he trying? He belonged to the Overlord. Kozu had made that quite clear within the first week of his captivity.

If the Overlord wanted a man kidnapped, a village raided for supplies, or heck, a dancer from the Northerns broken, who could stand in his way?

No one.

So as the voices of the stone warriors drew closer and the bird's cries intensified, Cole came to a resolute decision.

He was done running.

* * *

><p>"So..." Jay examined the small hut dubiously. "This is where the supposedly dead prince lives?"<p>

Zane stopped breathlessly beside Jay with a nod. "Indeed," he replied. "I don't want to scare you, but he can be a little...weird."

Jay looked over at Nya, who stood next to Lloyd. She held a hand at her stomach as she gasped for breath. Jay realized guiltily that the sudden sprint with Zane had probably done some pinching in that wound Sir Cole had given her. "Are you all right?" The thief asked her.

Nya glared at Jay and let her hand drop back to her side. "I'm fine," she said sharply. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?"

Zane grimaced. "Ouch," he said as he beckoned them forward. "Nya, that hit a little below the belt. Be nice to the poor man. He did save your life, after all."

Jay processed Zane's words and paused mid-stride. "How did you know about that?" He asked.

Zane jerked a thumb behind him, gesturing to one of the bushes. "Her bird was in the cave with you two, watching everything you did."

Jay blinked. _Does he not realize how perverted that could sound if taken out of context? _He wondered. _Watching everything Nya and I did in the cave...it's a little creepy._

Lloyd caught his eye and gave him a congenial nod. They had the same view when it came to those strange birds.

"But that aside," Zane continued without missing a beat as he gestured to the door of the chalet. "Ladies first," he smiled kindly to Nya, who nodded her simple thanks and entered the hut.

"Uh..." She backed up immediately and looked at each of the three men in turn. "Who's first?"

After exchanging glances with Lloyd and Zane, Jay reluctantly raised his hand. "I guess I'll go," he said. "What's the matter?"

Nya shook her head as if to clear it and made a guttural noise in the back of her throat. "Nothing," she said, left hand coming up to cup her right elbow as she stroked her cheek. "It's just...it caught me off guard, is all."

Jay was suddenly chary about entering the hut. But he could not back out now, so he took a deep breath, shot Lloyd and Zane unenthusiastic _why'd you do this to me? _glares, and stepped tentatively through the door.

The one-room shanty was shady and cool, a verity that Jay was immediately grateful for. A single cot laid against one wall, folded and propped up to save space. A few crates were stacked against another wall. A small, round table was pushed up next to the crates, leaving the center of the shoddily tiled stone floor open for unrestricted movement.

On this floor sat two figures. Both watched Jay with mild curiosity as they held cups of milky liquid between their palms. The older figure looked up at him with sparkling green eyes and a smile that barely showed through his long beard. "Hello," he said in his old, frail voice. "What's up with Zane? Did my guest scare him off?"

Jay looked over at the 'guest' and felt his pulse spike. Green eyes very similar to the old man's, a black shirt, wet with sweat, and a squared jaw set below scowling lips.

"Afternoon," the man said, raising his cup to take a sip. "How long has it been? Seven, eight months?"

"Nope." Jay turned on his heel and bolted out of the hut. "Nope, nada, nuh-uh." He stomped through the sand and came face-to-face with Nya. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He shouted abruptly.

Nya backed up a step, brown eyes blinking rapidly as she processed this sudden change in her usually low-keyed companion. "So you know him?" She asked.

Jay pointed to the scar on his forehead and laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. We've been best of friends ever since he gave me this stinker!" He turned his back to her and clenched his fists. "Please," he said, voice a little calmer. "Can someone _else_ go first?"

Zane raised a brow. "Is the prince really that upsetting to you?" He asked, not understanding what either of them was freaking out about. "Fine, I'll go first." He walked through the door. "Although I don't see...why you..." He trailed off. "Oh."

Wu's guest looked up at Zane and inhaled sharply, cup clattering to the floor with a splash. "Zane!" He shouted as he leapt to his feet, drew his sword, and pointed it at the Northern nobleman. "You're supposed to be _dead!_"

Zane held up his hands as the sword came dangerously close to his throat. "Cole," he said, addressing the darkly dressed man. "You're supposed to be in the Overlord's prison."

Cole's wide green eyes examined his former captive's impassive face. "What are you?" He hissed. The sword shook with his tense arm. "Some sort of spirit, come to torment me because of my failures?"

A frown appeared on Zane's face. "Failures indeed," he said bitterly. "You killed my sister. And where is Kai, by the way?"

Cole gingerly slid his sword back into its sheath, eyes narrowing angrily. "Why do you care about where that rotten Southern nobleman is?" He asked in a low tone. "I did you a favor, getting-"

"Enough!" Wu shouted impatiently. He set down his cup and got to his feet unsteadily, using his staff for support. "You are all acting like children." He gestured to the open door behind Zane. "Where are the others? I saw the Blue Knight a moment ago, but what about my nephew and your girlfriend?"

Zane breathed deeply and calmed himself. "Outside," he said. "Nya, Lloyd, and Jay are outside."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Nya interjected. She squeezed past Zane and examined Cole's face.

The Dark Knight's Adam's apple dipped with his swallow. "M'lady," he said. "I...see that you're making a good recovery."

Nya nodded. "Yeah," she said in a friendly tone. "No thanks to you, but...yeah...I probably won't even know it's there after another week."

Cole nodded and backed up a step. "Good for you," he said. He turned and looked at his spilled cup. "Do you have anything to clean that up with, Wu?" He said 'Wu' without any feeling or respect, as if he was addressing one of his captives instead of a prince.

The elderly man nodded and pointed to a crate. "In there," he said. "I have a few rags that you can use."

"Excuse me," Jay said. "Can someone please explain what the _flipping-fruitcake _Cole is doing here?"

Wu stroked his beard, his smile returning. "Cole just got here, actually," he said. "He was just telling me something about a laser-eyed eagle when you came barging in."

"Hmm," Zane grunted. "Drinking much, Dark Knight?"

Cole conspicuously ignored the question.

Jay cleared his throat loudly. "Cole?" He addressed the Dark Knight with a measure of uncertainty.

The Dark Knight did not turn around, seemingly preoccupied with the mission of finding a rag. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Will...you not kill me, please?"

Cole grunted as he took the lid off of a crate and set it aside. "Will you promise to shut your flap and not squeak another word for as long as you live?" He asked.

Jay swallowed hard. "Err...no?"

Sir Cole finally found a small grey rag and tossed it onto his spill. "There's your answer, pal," he said. "Err, no."

* * *

><p><strong>You see what I did there with Kaytake? Hehe. You guys will have to wait a while to see what his decision was. ;)<strong>

**Yay! More of the team is together! Lots of talking (and maybe a check-up with Kai) in the next chapter! **

**Why do you think Cole is at Wu's chalet instead of in the middle of the woods, like he was earlier that morning? Will Cole attack Jay? Will Kai be all right? So many questions...**

**Next on my update list *flips imaginary notepad.* Ah, the dreaded _'My Name Is ?.' _Expect chapter 2 within a week. I'm almost done writing it. **

**So what did you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Update:**** I was reading this chapter through on my phone after updating and found that my spellchecker changed 'How' to 'His.' That's a pretty common mistake for me. So I went back to fix it, then couldn't find it. Ugh. If any of you find it, can you please tell me where it is so I can fix it ASAP? **


	24. Quarrel

**This chapter is the end result of a week of hair-pulling. My brain hemorrhaged at least twice. Major writers block until about four hours ago, when I coughed this up. You're welcome. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): Thanks for the grammar tips last week! I got those errors fixed immediately. If you ever see more problems like that, don't hesitate to point them out. Your reviews are NEVER too long. I actually like it. **

**ForeverDreamer12: Yeah. I enjoy the Zaya teasing, too. ;) And have I ever told you that I think it's funny how you always reference Overlord's Revenge in your reviews? You must've really liked that story, teehee. Either that or I'm completely unoriginal and out of ideas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Quarrel<strong>

* * *

><p>Truthfully, Kai had wanted Cole to run. Really, he did. But he had hoped that maybe- just <em>maybe<em>- Cole would show a little more hesitation. Maybe the cliche _"I won't leave without you!" _or a distressed _"No, Kai!"_ The poor nobleman might have even been satisfied with a simple_ "Thank you."_

But nope. Cole took one look at the scene, backed up a few steps, and then ran. High-tailed it as if he had no intention of ever coming back.

_That's what some people get for trying to be a hero, I guess, _Kai thought bitterly. About a mile away from where he had been captured, the stone warriors had a few small vehicles parked. But since the light that permeated the air was dim, he had not been able to make out many details. And since he had been blindfolded mere moments after reaching the site, he had little time to try.

How did Kai feel, being bound, blindfolded, and bruised on the floor of a car-like contraption, surrounded on all sides by cruel hunks of talking stone?

In all honesty, he wanted to kill something. That all-too-familiar rage that seemed to control him in times like this was screaming _bloody murder_ over and over again in his overwrought mind.

The fact that he was repeatedly envisioning a stone warrior's head getting burned to a crisp by bright red and blue tongues of fire was not helping him, either. But it sure was a satisfying mental picture.

_If I live through this,_ Kai thought as the car came to a sudden stop. _I will kill Cole. His head will be looking up at his body as I..._

He took a deep breath and calmed himself as the clamorous sounds of shouting and thumping was heard. Had they arrived? He had no definite way of knowing for sure, but judging by the racket, yes. He was probably at the Overlord's prison. And it was about time, too. He'd been stuck in the car for longer than he thought could ever possibly be necessary.

_Watch what you wish for,_ Kai warned himself as he was lifted blindly to his feet by cold hands. _As long as I'm in this car, I'm not in the madhouse that made the Dark Knight so...dark._ He allowed himself to be lifted without compassion or sensitivity from the transport, where he was then set roughly on the ground.

_The ground is hard,_ he realized as he stumbled forward confusedly; his legs had lost all circulation at least fifteen minutes ago. _It isn't sandy, like down near the beach. Where are we?_

The black rag over his eyes reeked like death. It scratched his eyelids as he blinked. Was he blind? Unlike the blindfolds he had used while playing games with Nya as a kid, this one made everything feel confining, lonely, and dark despite the fact that a warm breeze was blowing in his face, he was surrounded by stone warriors, and had a hot sun cooking his back. It was absolutely, positively, and _horrifically_ stifling.

_Death_ _by_ _blindfold_, Kai thought jocosely. _I am having such a great day so far..._

_...And things are only gonna get better..._

* * *

><p><em>For a man who's threatening to kill me,<em> Jay thought anxiously as he watched Cole drag a rag across the floor, absorbing whatever liquid he had spilled. _He's exceptionally calm about it._

Nya cautiously sidled up to Zane and took his hand. "I...see that you two don't get along very well," she remarked.

Cole glanced up at her from his position on his hands and knees and nodded once. "We've tried to kill each other once or twice." He said it casually, in a tone that would have worked better with the phrase, _'We've seen each other a few times in the park.'_

"Once or twice indeed," Jay repeated dryly. "It's more like you tried to kidnap me and I defended myself."

Sir Cole snorted. "You tried to steal my katanas," he said.

"Only after you stole them from me," Jay argued.

"Look," Cole snapped. He snatched up his cup from its toppled position on the floor and slammed it down on the table. "I don't know what kind of lies you've been feeding that pea-brain of yours, but that was _my_ shipment. I ordered those swords from that Southern blacksmith, and you snatched them up while I was busy on a raid."

Jay's face turned a shade of red from his fury. "Oh, that does it, you little-"

"Little what?" Cole snarled back at the thief. He began to pace back and forth in slow, controlled strides. "Don't you dare insult me more than you already have."

Lloyd stepped into the house slowly, cautiously observing the two fighting men. "That's what this is all about?" He asked skeptically. "A couple of katanas?"

"Not just a couple," Jay said hotly. "There were thirty-seven katanas in that shipment. Borg pays good for weapons from Lord Kaytake's blacksmith." He jabbed a thumb into the grey material of his shirt. "I needed that money."

"Have you ever considered getting a real job?" Cole asked.

Jay's hand fell from his chest and clenched tightly at his side. His knuckles turned white. "Many times," he hissed. "Have _you_ ever considered a real job?"

He knew he'd gone too far. Cole stopped pacing and gave the thief a look so strange that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

"Yes," the green-eyed man said in a low tone. His expression traveled between the extremes of hate, confusion and, to Jay's surprise, regret.

Cole resumed his pacing in a more aggressive mode. "My desire for the freedom to choose my own path is the reason I'm in this hut instead of with Kozu." He reached the left wall and turned sharply on his heel. "Do you really think that I _enjoy_ being the Overlord's lap dog? Do you think that I enjoy destroying people's livelihoods by burning their homes to the ground?" He blew a sharp puff of air through clenched teeth before finishing his statement. "I watched my mother and my sister die horrible, slow, nightmarish deaths. And my father..." He trailed off, turned again, and looked at Jay straight in the eyes. "Don't ask me such an imbecilic question again, okay?"

Jay blinked a few times as he tried to sort this information. He had _never_ seen this side of Cole before. Who would have known that this heartless man actually hated his job?

"Don't you dare pity me," Cole warned. "I don't want or need it."

"Jay, Cole, behave." Wu said in a firm tone. "Fighting like this is making you both look foolish." He gave them both stern glares. "Yes sir?"

Jay growled in the back of his throat, frustrated. "Yes sir," he said finally. However much he despised Sir Cole, he had to accept Prince Wu as his superior and obey him.

Cole's eyes narrowed as he visibly struggled to control his fury. He exhaled something that sounded like a cross between a groan and an angry sigh of frustration. "Yes...sir..." He said with bitter reluctance. Jay could practically taste the malice dripping from his mouth like hot dragon saliva.

_Dragon_ _saliva_, Jay thought. A small grin crossed his face._ Heh. Cole is just like a dragon, isn't he? All scary and brooding. The fact that he is always kidnapping people doesn't really help his image, either._

"Stop smiling at me!" Cole barked. "Good grief, this is why I can't stand you! You're _always_ smiling!"

Jay unclenched his fists, then balled them up again. "Forgive me, my prince," he cast Wu a sidelong glance. "But...can I please hit him? Just this once?"

"No," Wu answered. "You need to learn to get along." He lifted his staff, then slammed it back into the tile. "Sit down, all of you."

Zane quickly dropped onto the stone tile and crossed his legs. He held out a hand for Nya to take so that she could slowly, _painfully_, get onto the floor next to him. She tucked her legs under her and folded her hands on her lap.

Jay reluctantly sat down next to Nya- he did not trust Zane, the brother of the noblewoman who had spent years trying to capture him- and sat with his legs tucked close to his chin. Lloyd made a move to sit down next to Zane, but Wu stopped him with a frail hand on the shoulder.

"Wait," the elderly man said. He turned the young prince around so that he could examine his face. "You're Lloyd?" He asked.

The blond teen's green eyes found the floor before traveling back up to Wu's identical oculars. "Yeah," he said. "You're my uncle?"

"Your father's brother," Wu responded. This was old news. Everyone in Ninjago knew of Garmadon's less fortunate younger brother who had died tragically during a storm at sea.

He reached out with a wrinkled hand and ran it gingerly over Lloyd's soft, curved cheekbone. "My goodness," he whispered softly. "You look just like me, when I was your age."

Lloyd brushed Wu's hand away and took a step backward. He looked offended. "Where were you?" He asked. "Why didn't you come home? You've been here for twenty years, why..." He inhaled deeply. "Why didn't you come home?"

Wu looked hurt by this reaction. "I've been keeping Ninjago safe," he said. "For the first five years, I was secretly protecting the Western lord and lady. But-"

"They're dead," Lloyd interrupted. "Them and their son were executed by the Overlord's cronies. We've all heard the story, Wu. So it was your fault?"

Wu sighed regretfully. "Yes," he said. "But their son...he is not dead." He watched as Jay visibly stiffened. "Yes, Jay?" He addressed the tense man. "Is something wrong?"

Jay shook his head quickly. "No," he said. His larynx became more pronounced with his swallow. "The news just...it surprised me. For fifteen years, I've thought that the Lord Keith's family was completely gone."

Prince Wu nodded as he lowered himself onto the floor beside Cole. "Even my brother doesn't know this story," he said. "I was actually able to save their ten-year-old son, John, before the execution was scheduled to take place." He shook his head sadly. "But I was unable to save his parents."

Zane lowered his chin into his palm as he pondered this new information. "What did you do with the child?" He asked. "If I am correct, he would be twenty-five years old, now. Does he have a life in Ninjago somewhere? The Middle realm, perhaps?"

Wu shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "I actually gave him to a family in the Southern realm." He stroked his beard with a thoughtful hand. "But the past is in the past. Lord John Keith will make himself known when he feels that the world is ready for him."

Nya cleared her throat. "I hate to change the subject," she said. "But I think we should get to work. Where is my brother?"

Cole dropped onto the floor and crossed his legs. "Caught," he said casually. "Let me tell you, your brother is as asinine as they come. We were running from some stone warriors, and he suddenly just...gives up and lets himself get caught."

Zane started, the shock evident on his face. "And you just ran away?" He asked. "Please tell me that you at least tried to save him, Cole."

The Dark Knight shook his head. "There was nothing I could have done," he said. "Even though I'm stronger than all of you combined, it'd be pointless. Those men are tainted by evil and the Overlord's Darkness. Nothing can penetrate their accursed black hides."

"Which is why Cole ran," Wu explained. "He came to me for help."

"Help?" Zane asked incredulously. "Cole asking for help?"

"And what about this laser-eyed bird?" Jay asked. "Do you expect us to believe that Cole actually saw that?"

"It was an eagle," Cole asserted. "The lasers were green, and the stone warriors were _terrified_ of it." He lifted his eyebrows and stared into Zane's eyes. "I was standing there, completely surrounded by the scouts. And just as I was about to give up, this eagle came flying down from the sky. It's eyes were glowing green, and-"

"Pixal's eagle," Zane gasped. His eyes went wide. "Cole, what else did it do?"

Cole blinked at Zane curiously, but continued with all the fervor of a man who desperately wanted to be believed. "The eagle shot its lasers in a wide circle around me. The stone men were surprised. They backed away, calling me a gurrah-kah." He hesitated. "There's no perfect translation for that, but it basically means that they thought I was a mortal spirit."

"Don't you mean immortal?" Lloyd asked. He shifted his legs uncomfortably on the stone floor. "Spirits are immortal."

"No, nephew," Wu said. "As Cole said, there is no perfect translation for gurrah-kah. _'Spirit'_ is a very loose word"

Cole dipped his head in agreement. "The gurrah-kah are their worst fears; their gods, if you will," he explained. "And for them, a god is anything with the power to penetrate their stony armor and ultimately kill them."

"Huh," Lloyd grunted. "So when Pixal's bird shot its lasers, the stone warriors thought that it was a..." He made a face. "A gurrah-kah, and ran away?"

"With their tails tucked between their legs," Cole affirmed. "Then, the eagle began to fly toward the beach, stopping every once and a while, patiently guiding me to Wu's shack. But as soon as I reached it, the bird flew off. I haven't seen it since."

There was silence for several seconds as everyone processed this radical tale. The sound of crashing waves could be heard outside, as well as the familiar cries of Zane's falcon and Lloyd's osprey. The air smelled warm and salty.

Jay looked over at Nya and saw that there were tears in her eyes as she stared down at her hands. She sniffed.

The sound drew Zane's attention, and he turned his head to look at her. "Hey, Nya," he reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get Kai back. Everything will work out-"

"Stop," Nya snapped. "Just...stop. I don't want any sympathy." She wiped her eyes and looked up. "What do we need to do, Prince Wu?"

Wu hummed thoughtfully and stroked his beard yet again. It seemed to be some sort of a habit for him. "Are you done speaking, Cole?" He asked.

Cole opened his mouth, then shut it again quickly. "No," he said finally. He looked over at the Northern nobleman. "I...want to apologize to you, Zane." The sentence came slowly, as if he was forcing each word out with a mallet.

Zane examined the Dark Knight's sweaty face with a disbelieving eye. "For what?" He asked.

If Cole had been any slower with his words, Jay might have thought that he was watching snails race across broken glass. "For your sister," he answered finally. His bright, cat-like eyes flitted around the room uncomfortably before landing back on Zane. "I just want you to know...I didn't want to kill her."

Zane cringed as he glanced over at Lloyd's stunned face. "Cole," he sighed. "Now was _not_ the best time to bring that up."

In a few short seconds, Lloyd's skin turned from handsomely tanned to eggshell white. His fists clenched. "What happened to Pixal?" He whispered.

Cole made the mistake of showing no sympathy. "A knife in the chest," he said. "I was aiming for her leg, but-"

"You killed her?" Lloyd's voice rose steadily. "You _killed_ Pixal?"

A glimmer of pity showed in Cole's eyes, but it was gone before anyone could properly identify it. "She was going to jump over the edge anyway," he said. "You could say it was assisted suicide."

Lloyd leapt to his feet. "You _pig!_" He shouted. His eyes were dry, but the rage was made evident by the sudden red flush that enveloped his cheeks. "How could you?"

Zane stood slowly and went to comfort his younger friend. "Lloyd," he said calmly. "Please, take a deep breath."

Lloyd shoved Zane away. "How are you acting this calm?" He asked "Do you not care?"

Zane's face contorted into a wounded frown. "I care," he said. "I loved her more than you could ever understand."

"Love?" Lloyd spat. His rage-filled eyes remained dry. "Don't treat me like a child. You weren't the only one who loved her, you know. I understand exactly how you _should_ feel."

He pointed an accusing finger at Cole. "That man," he hissed. "He may be on our team, but I will _never_ work beside him." He brushed Zane's hand off again and stormed out of the hut.

"Lloyd!" Zane called out. He turned his head and looked at Wu. "What...what should I do?"

The elder prince got onto his feet faster than Jay would have ever imagined possible for a man of his age. "Go after him," he ordered. His wrinkled face had something relatively close to panic traveling across it. "See if you can get him to come back. We still have to discuss the maps."

Zane nodded once before shooting out of the house.

"Speaking of maps," Wu said after Zane was long gone. "Who has them?"

"I might be able to tell you," Cole said. A slight smile stretched across his lips. "If I knew what you were talking about."

_Slap_.

Without any warning, faster than anyone could so much as blink, Nya reached out with a hand and smacked Cole across the cheek.

"How dare you," her tone was low and venomous. "Have you no sympathy? Just a few seconds ago, you were twisting a knife through Lloyd's guts with the sudden news of Pixal's death. And now, of all things, you have the audacity to smile?"

Cole lifted a hand and felt the skin where Nya's palm had landed. He looked mildly surprised, but was by no means shocked or even mildly amused by her actions. "Your punches are very feminine," he said. "I might be tempted to laugh if I wasn't so busy trying to decide if that hurt or not."

Jay barely reacted in time to stop the furious woman from shredding Cole's inexpressive face. "Easy, Nya," he said. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the floor.

"Feminine?" Nya nearly screeched. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think that women can't throw a good punch?"

Jay was trying very hard to keep his hands from opening her healing wound, but he feared that he was miserably failing. "Hey, calm yourself-ouch!" He winced and gripped his leg where Nya's elbow had landed a solid blow.

Finally freed of Jay's grip, Nya shot like an arrow from a longbow into Cole's territory.

It was a sad misfire. The moment her hand reached for Cole's face, he reached up and caught her wrist. "No," he answered her without expression. "I have never seen a woman punch decently before in my life." He reached out and grabbed her other wrist.

Now unable to move, Nya yowled angrily as she tried to free herself.

After about six seconds, Jay decided that her efforts were nothing if not pointless. She might as well be pushing against a mountain.

"Do you enjoy fighting?" Cole asked calmly. "That's to be expected, I suppose. Remember the cove, where I first cut you? Surely your heroic brother asked you to run away so that he could take the fall alone. Very typical of him." He got to his feet, hands still wrapped around her thin wrists, and looked into her animalistic eyes. "You're very cute," he said randomly. "You have a girly face. How old are you, anyways? Fifteen?"

"Fifteen?" Nya tried to kick Cole's leg, but he stepped calmly out of her line of fire before she could make impact. "I'm twenty-four, you creep!"

Jay had to admit, this scene was incredibly pitiful. Nya's face was red with rage, and anyone could tell that she was putting all of her strength into this fracas. But Cole, on the other hand, looked like a father playing with his child. His victory was inevitable.

"Cole," Wu was clearly trying to hide a smile of his own. "That's enough."

Cole gestured with a dip of his head to Nya. "You tell her that," he said. "This is self-defense, and you know it. Don't start reprimanding me."

Being distracted by his defensive argument, Cole's grip loosened enough for Nya to jerk her left hand free.

She apparently had not expected to get herself loose, because the force of her jerk threw her whole body backwards. She hit the floor with a muffled _thump _as sat there in a stunned stupor as Wu turned his head to keep them from seeing his smile.

"Whoops," Cole said impassively. "Was I supposed to catch the feral dragon lady before she fell?"

Seeing that it was now safe to come close, Jay helped Nya to a sitting position and dragged her away from the Dark Knight. "Great work, Nya," he praised her. "Look at Cole's face. You see that scowl? He hardly ever does that. He must like you a lot."

"Jay," Nya hugged her stomach with a light moan. "I'm bleeding again. Quit the sarcasm and get more bandages from my bag."

The thief patted her head kindly and did as he was told. "Yes, m'lady," he said with a smile. "Right away."

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno, Nya. I think his sense of sarcasm is pretty badass. And either Cole is super strong, or Nya is super weak. Or it's a sad combination of the two. You tell me. <strong>Poor Lloyd...I really hope that I kept his reaction in character. <strong>**

**Burning question: ****What did we all learn from this chapter?**

**Writing Kai's POV is fun. Yes indeed, my dear nobleman. You're having a fabulous day. Say hi to Overlord for me, will ya? **

**So do you all remember Pixal's eagle? We saw it in an earlier chapter...I forget which one, though. Chapter seven, maybe? I'm probably wrong. **

**What do you guys want to see in the next chapter? A Lloyd/Zane ****conversation? A Kai interrogation session? An explanation on why Pixal's bird isn't traveling back to Ninjago, like Zane had originally thought it would? **

**And do you have any idea why the bird was protecting Cole, of all people? **

**Please leave your comments and suggestions, and be sure to check out my other stories (chapter 2 of My Name Is ? is finally up!) **


	25. Skipping Stones

**Concerning Tuesday's burning question: We all learned that getting into a fight with Cole is NOT a good idea. **DJMidge got right. **I couldn't have worded it ant better than how she said it****. Check the comments to see what she wrote. It was pretty funny. ******

****NorthAmericanJaguar: You've got a couple of good theories! Some of them were too good. I wish that I had actually used some of those ideas... Yes. I have reread this story many times. Sometimes, I'll be writing something and realize that my ******characters/history/details don't match what I wrote in earlier chapters. It's hard, since I have so many tiny details. I'm afraid that I might be missing stuff. Do me a favor and point out any terribly obvious problems that probably should have been resolved already.**

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): I love the story idea you sent me the other day! I'm slowly working on it as inspiration comes to me. :D**

**Warning, filler chapter. No plot. This chapter is written from no one's POV. Important note in a/n below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skipping Stones<strong>

* * *

><p>Finding Prince Lloyd was not nearly as hard as Zane had anticipated. Following his falcon and the deep indents of scattered sand wherever the young man's feet had landed, he eventually found himself standing by the river.<p>

Lloyd stood at the bank with a flat rock in his hand, back turned to the approaching Nindroid. He wound up his arm and threw the rock at the gurgling water. The water swallowed it with a quiet splash, earning a frustrated growl from its assailant

Zane watched from a distance as Lloyd reached for another rock and tried again. It bounced once before joining the first stone on the bottom of the shallow, wide body of water.

A large, majestic brown bird flew down from a nearby tree and landed on the prince's outstretched left arm. It let out a low, mournful call and blinked, concealing its huge black eyes for a moment before revealing them again.

Lloyd ran a hand over its smooth crest affectionately before bending down to pick up another rock. The bird- an osprey- peered at the flat stone as it left its master's hand and went shooting for the water, once again sinking without a bounce. The bird lifted its wings and took to the sky.

But instead of flying into the trees as Zane had anticipated, the brown osprey landed on the ground a ways off and began to move the rocks and sand with its hooked beak. After a moment, it let out a satisfied chirp and lifted a palm-sized pebble into its mouth. It leapt back into the air and dropped the treasure into Lloyd's hand.

Zane was surprised by the bond those two shared. Even Lord Julien had trouble developing a good relationship with his robotic snowy owl. It obeyed orders, of course, but fetching things like rocks without a direct order? It was as if Lloyd's mechanical bird wanted to make its master happy, and did whatever it could to accomplish that goal.

"Thanks," Lloyd murmured to the bird. It landed on his head a second later and ruffled his shoulder-length blond hair. "Ow, get off!" He raised his unoccupied hand and grabbed the osprey's leg. "I don't want to play right now, girl. Sorry."

The osprey landed in the sand again and let out an indignant chirp as it ruffled its feathers. After realizing that Lloyd was serious about not wanting to play, it gave up and began pushing through the sand with its beak, continuing its search for rocks with eager curiosity.

Lloyd threw his fourth rock aggressively, and it shot straight through the surface of the water with a dead _plunk _before drifting to the bottom. He grumbled angrily as the large bird waddled up to him with its funny stride and presented another rock.

The prince dropped to one knee and held out a hand. The osprey nuzzled his palm with the side of her cheek before proudly presenting its second gift. "Good girl," he praised the robotic bird with gentle scratch under its chin.

Lloyd still had his back turned when Zane finally decided to come closer. "I can teach you how to skip rocks properly," he said.

Lloyd turned his head away from the bird and scowled at Zane. "Wu sent you, didn't he?" He said in a low tone.

Zane's black falcon fluttered down from where it had been circling in the sky and landed beside the osprey. The brown and white bird hobbled away from Lloyd and chirped quizzically at its smaller feathered friend.

"You should show your uncle a little more respect," Zane said.

"Why?" Lloyd got to his feet and threw his rock angrily into the water.

Zane reached down and picked up a stone. "Look," he said. He pressed the rock into Lloyd's palm. "The trick is in the spin. Right before it leaves your hand, give your wrist a flick down, and use your pointer finger to get it rotating like a discus."

Lloyd accepted the rock skeptically and wound up to throw it. "So..." He looked at his hand and repositioned his fingers. "Like this?" He threw the rock with a careful, deliberate flick. The rock bounced three times before disappearing.

Zane nodded in approval. "It was a little slow," he said. "But yes, it was an improvement."

Lloyd sighed and accepted another rock from his osprey. "Good girl," he muttered before chucking the rock with all the force he could. The rock dove into the water with a loud splash.

"Too hard," Zane explained. "You have to find that perfect in-between line. It takes practice."

The falcon watched intently as Lloyd's bird flew to the other side of the river and dug out more rocks, then returned and dropped it at its master's feet. The falcon let out a pleased cry- it liked this game, apparently- and used its talons to dig through the sand for rocks. A moment later, it chirped proudly and drew out an oval-shaped flat stone.

Lloyd turned to Zane's bird and held out his hand. "Good boy," he said. "Give it here."

Zane opened his mouth in objection. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "That's my bird!"

The prince chortled softly as the falcon waddled up to him and gave up his find. "Thanks," he said as he patted the bird's head. "You wanna get more for me?"

It was Zane's turn to laugh. "He's programmed to take orders from no one but me," he stated as the black bird flew off with the osprey to continue the hunt. "Sorry, but I don't think...that..." He trailed off, too shocked to continue.

The falcon came back with two rocks gripped within his talons. They dropped at Lloyd's feet with a _clunk._

Lloyd looked a wee bit smug as he picked up both rocks and tossed them across the water. "You were saying?" He teased.

Zane shook his head in disbelief. "How'd you do that?" He asked.

The younger blond shrugged. "Pixal could never figure it out, either," he said. "You know how her bird is. Sassy. It won't listen to anyone but me."

Zane sat down with a grunt and pulled one leg close to his chin; the other one laid stretched out in front of him. "I guess you just have a way with robots," he said.

He stared out at the shining water and watched absently as Lloyd threw more stones. Two bounces. None. Three, then two again.

It was funny how Lloyd was so incapable of staying angry. One moment, he was throwing rocks out of frustration, and in the next he was practicing skipping techniques.

"She really loved you," Zane said finally.

Lloyd turned his head and peered through sweaty locks at his friend's face. "Come again?"

Zane patted the sandy mound next to him, gesturing for Lloyd to sit down. "Pixal," he explained as Lloyd sat down. "She really liked you. But..." He smiled sadly. "She was so...insecure. Since she was a Nindroid, she was afraid that you wouldn't want her. So she wanted to prove herself by catching Jay Walker."

Lloyd's eyes softened slightly. "I see," he said with a faint smile. "She thought that my parents might see her as a decent partner for me if she could prove she was smart enough to catch the notorious Lightning Thief. What a stubborn, foolish girl she is..." The smile dropped. "...was."

Zane could practically taste the bitterness coming out of Lloyd's skin. "You okay?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not okay," Lloyd snapped. "I'm on an island with a couple of wanted criminals, a wounded woman, you, and an old man who seems to want access to my affections just 'cause he's my dad's little brother." He reached behind him for a broad leaf from a bush and began to rip it apart. "Did I mention that the Overlord holding my best friend captive, and that one of those criminals murdered your sister?"

Zane winced. When the prince put it like that...well, perhaps he did deserve a few minutes to boil over and act like a teenager. After all, he was nineteen. He could only use the 'moody teen' excuse for a few more months before he'd be expected to man up and start preparing to take the crown from his father.

Lloyd took a small piece of green leaf between his fingers and tore it in half with a quick jerk. "Did Cole really mean it?" He asked. "The part about...assisted suicide?" His eyes looked full of pain. "Did she kill herself?"

The Northern nobleman realized his it must have sounded in Lloyd's ears when Cole had said that she jumped. "It's...hard to say," he replied. "She was actually trying to escape and swim to shore, and Cole threw that knife into her chest."

"But then she jumped?" Lloyd asked. "She knew that she wasn't going to make it, and she jumped?"

"...Yeah." Zane straightened his leg and pressed his hands into the sand behind him for support as he leaned back.

Lloyd's osprey landed by its master's side and chirped as it dropped another rock. "That's enough," the prince said. "Good girl."

The falcon dropped another rock next to the osprey's and flew away. Zane sighed and rolled his eyes. His bird wasn't very social.

Lloyd turned his head toward his bird and rubbed its cheek with his own. The creature made a noise close to a purr as it fluttered its wings and flew onto master's lap to continue its affections.

"I brought her sword," Lloyd said. "It's in my bag." The bird bent down and lifted his shirt with her beak. The adolescent gently pushed her head away. "No," he said firmly, although he was smiling a little he looked at Zane and explained. "She loves to snuggle with me in my shirt, kind of like a cat. I have a hard time getting her to realize that it's inappropriate to do that in public."

Zane shrugged. "I don't mind," he said. "It's just us out here, anyway."

Lloyd nodded gratefully and allowed the persistent bird to get underneath his shirt. It poked its round head through one of the gaps in the button-up tunic and stared at Zane inquisitively.

The Nindroid reached out and patted the bird's head. The large creature seemed to enjoy the attention. It shut its eyes and continued making the strange purring noise deep in its belly. "She's a sweet bird," he remarked as his calloused hands ran over the feathers under its chin. "I wish father had made mine half as social as yours."

Lloyd snorted. "It's not always that great," he said. "Like you just saw, she can do weird stuff. Especially in public. She loves to show me off to the world, like I'm _her_ pet instead of the other way around." He raised his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner and gestured to his shirt. "Once, she tried to unbutton my shirt during a parade."

Zane snorted. "At least you'd have no trouble finding women to court," he said. "They would take one look at your toned torso and fall in love."

"Which is exactly why I keep my shirt on," Lloyd said. The osprey poked its head back into the shirt. "It's already hard enough, being an important and conveniently unattached bachelor. I don't want that kind of attention."

Zane nodded slowly. "It's hard when you're the prince," he said. "I have the opposite problem. Everyone knows that I'm...not human...so they purposely ignore me." He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged. "I don't mind, though. Father says that since I don't have hormones, I'm not going to be attracted to those of the opposite gender as easily as others might be."

The osprey poked its head through the hole in the top of the shirt and nibbled Lloyd's ear playfully. The prince's nose twitched, but that was the only indication that he had even noticed. His mind was too preoccupied. "I thought that Pixal was the one," he said. "It...it would have been hard, since she could never grow old and all that, but I thought that we could somehow make it work."

Zane watched the osprey nest its head under Lloyd's chin. The bulge under his shirt wiggled as the bird struggled to get comfortable. "What did your parents think of Pixal?" The Nindroid asked.

Lloyd smiled sadly. "They never gave me an answer," he said. "I brought it up for the first time about a month ago. The look of shock on their faces was priceless, but-ouch!" He jerked his body and winced. "Watch the talons, bud! That hurt!"

As if in response, the bird chirped apologetically and settled down.

Lloyd reached forward to pull off his boots. "Is it hot, or is it just me?" He asked as he set the footwear beside him and shoved his toes into the sand. "How have you survived an entire week out here?"

"It's only been a couple days," Zane said. "Four, at the most. But yes, I agree. It's too hot."

Lloyd reached for the buttons of his shirt and fiddled with them. The osprey began to chirp under his light touch. "Do you wanna cool off in the water for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Would I ever," Zane replied. "But we should probably get back. I don't think your uncle was done with us yet."

Lloyd groaned and threw his head back. "I guess," he said. "Let's get this over with."

Zane stood up stiffly and held out a hand for Lloyd. "Don't bother putting your boots back on if you don't want to," he said. "It's a short walk."

Lloyd reached down to grab his boots. "Don't worry," he said. "I wasn't planning on it. The sand feels too nice for footwear."

Zane reached down and picked up the two flat rocks the birds had dropped earlier. "Agree to disagree," he said as he dropped them into Lloyd's hand. "Why don't you try again before leave?"

The prince shrugged and walked back to the bank of the river. "Sure," he said. "But I want to see you toss one, too." With a quick flick of his wrist, one of the pebbles went flying for Zane's face. "Judging by the way you were talking earlier, you're pretty good at it."

The nobleman lifted a hand and caught it without flinching. "Sure," he said. "I'm okay, but not great."

"All right," Lloyd smiled. "We'll see. You ready?" He tossed his rock with a flick and watched it bounce. After it finally sank, he cheered. "Five bounces," he said proudly. "Can you beat that?"

Zane shrugged. "I'll try," he said. He examined the rock for several seconds before gripping it carefully between his fingers, winding up, and throwing.

Lloyd's jaw dropped as he watched the pebble skid across the surface of the water. "Two, five, eight, ten..." He tried to keep up, but lost count around thirteen. "Good grief, Zane!" He exclaimed. "It just kept going!"

"Until it hit that larger rock," Zane said modestly. "I should have aimed better."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Important!<strong>

**I will _not_ be updating next week. That's why I did this little filler chapter so early; I ****wanted to let you all know. See you on the 21st! Also, I'm writing a songfic that should be up by saturday! I'm pretty exited, since it's my first one. **

**I have started writing chapter 1 of _'Nya's Journey to Where She Was Yesterday,'_ but it's going super slow, sorry! I'll try to have it up soon. **

**Also, I want to express my selfish disappointment. I only got three reviews on chapter 24...I'm not gonna lie. I had to call up a friend Tuesday night 'cuz I really wanted to cry. Please...I live for your approval. When I feel like I'm being ignored...it's not fun. I've been struggling with depression lately, and I need your encouragement. **

**So PLEASE tell me what you thought! Were there any errors? An OOC action? What impressed you? Did this seem too shallow? **

**I'm going to add my input. Lloyd's osprey reminds me of a certain black dragon from a certain movie that came out last month...your thoughts?**


	26. Unveiling

**I am so terribly sorry. I know I should have updated last week, but I was busy. Our family went out of town for several days, and I had to deal with another terrible case of writers block, and piano practice, *sigh...* Well, the bright side of this deal is that I can play For the Dancing and the Dreaming from HTTYD2! _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning_... Oh my Overlord. PLEASE tell me you've all watched that movie!**

**_I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want you hand to hold...I only want you near me! _**

**Honestly. Are there any readers out there who _don't_ like that song? I can play it on my ocarina, too. **

**Ahem. Anywhoo...SUPER big props to EpicMoonBlade for her awesome suggestions. I mean...wow. Thanks, EMB. You totally rock!  
><strong>

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): Thanks for your review. All right...sigh...I _guess_ we can be friends... ;) Bahaha. I suck at pretending to be angry. XD Yeah, it's sad that Cole has such drastic mood swings. He sort of reminds me of Gollum from LOTR. Except...well, he's a lot less insane. I'm glad that you liked that dragon analogy. **

**About the songfic I published about a week ago: Apparently, it was violating copyright law (what the ****) and I had to take it down. Sorry! :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unveiling<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Nice to see that you two could make it," Cole remarked as Zane and Lloyd entered the hut. "Done with your temper tantrum, prince?"<p>

Lloyd dropped his boots next to the door and walked barefoot across the floor. "I don't need to answer that," he said flatly, casting a harsh glare in the Dark Knight's direction.

Cole took a sip of his drink and nodded. "You don't take bait easily," he remarked. Although Wu's home was definitely cooler than the world outside, he still found that sweat was sticking his shirt to his skin as his lowered his arm and set the cup on the floor beside his crossed legs. "That could mean one of two things: you're either a smart man, or a coward."

A sense of pleasure sifted through his mind as he noted the look of anger on the younger prince's face.

"That's enough," Wu said firmly. He leaned on his staff beside Jay, who was gathering the old bandages from Nya's wound and the ointment into a bag he as been carrying specifically for that purpose. "Jay, where are the maps? I'm assuming you're the one who's carrying them."

The thief neatly packed the remainder of his loose supplies into the satchel and shut the leather flap. "Right here," he said casually. He reached into his pocket and paused. His face took on a worried expression. "Ah..." He stuttered as he shoved his fist into the deep pocket and dug around. "Hold on," he mumbled, face flushing. "I know it's here somewhere."

"Jay," Lloyd moaned. "We need those maps, don't tell me you've lost them! We can't find the swords without-"

"I know, I know," Jay cut him off as he reached into another pocket. "Just...just calm yourselves. I didn't drop it..." He sighed. "...Maybe."

_"Maybe?"_ Lloyd nearly squeaked- even at nineteen, his voice had not left the world of adolescence completely. "Where would you have dropped it?"

Jay growled his frustration as he reached for his satchel and jerked it open. "In the ocean, I'm sure," he said. "It's probably on the bottom of..." He paused and turned back to the panicked group with a wide grin. "Wait," he held up a finger and tapped his left sleeve. "I remember where I put it."

Before anyone could so much as blink, he flicked his wrist and held his hand out for presentation. "Is this it?" He asked. The ear-to-ear grin only made the situation look more absurd as he dropped the silver cylinder into Wu's palm. It was about as wide as his thumb and at least ten inches long.

The elder prince accepted the container with a nod. "This looks like one of Misako's watertight scroll keepers," he observed. "Thank you, Jay."

"Thank you?" Nya repeated incredulously. "Your majesty, he just tried to give us a heart attack. Are you not going to lecture him on when not to tease us with his acting and slight-of-hand tricks?"

"Why should I?" Wu asked as he unscrewed the tiny cap on the container. "He had quite a talent; I do not wish to discourage him."

"I agree," Cole said. "In fact, he should do it more often. The looks on all your faces were too entertaining to describe properly." He turned his head and nodded at Jay. "Hey, Walker. Do it again so I can properly catalogue their expressions."

"Stop!" Faster than anyone would imagine possible for an old man, Wu shot across the floor and smacked Cole's head with his staff.

Cole looked up at Wu, balled his fists on his lap, and bowed his head respectfully. "Y-yes, sir," he said in a voice consumed by tremors.

Zane observed this sudden change with interest. _Fascinating,_ he thought. _And very tragic, too. He must link all pain he feels to punishment, and is afraid of Wu because he has the authority to hurt him._

But Wu, for all of his wisdom and insight, did not seem to come to the same conclusion as the Nindroid. "Good," he said gruffly as he landed his staff on the floor. He turned to Zane and dropped a rolled sheet of parchment into his hands.

Zane unrolled the paper and looked it over carefully. It showed a large island surrounded by inked-in sepia waters. "The shape of this island," he said thoughtfully. "It is just like Ninjago, except reversed. The curved, hook-like point is facing north instead of south."

Lloyd got onto one knee beside Zane and looked at the map over his shoulder. "Yin," he said. "We live on the Eastern island of Yang. My dad talked about this a couple times."

It was then that the similarities clicked in Zane's head. "How interesting," he said. "I wonder why the islands are in this particular shape."

"They used to be one island," Wu explained. "My father split them many, many years ago for reasons I will explain later."

Zane turned back to the map and scanned it carefully. There were lines that crossed and intersected to create characters in careful, neat vertical rows over the ocean on the western side of the Yin. "What language is this written in?" He asked. "It's beautiful. Why don't we write like this anymore?"

Wu dropped the silver cylinder onto Cole's lap and sat down beside the Northern nobleman. "It is called kana," he explained. "We are not the first men to inhabit this land, you know. There were once many provinces on the combined islands of Keitorin and Ninjago. The remnants of those ancient races made these maps and prophesies for us to find."

Zane was mesmerized. How could someone call this a language? It was more like an art! "Kana," he repeated. "Can you read it?"

"I don't know," the prince replied. "Kana was used for many different languages before it finally fell into misuse around the beginning of the seventh millennium. Whether or not I can read it depends on which language the letters were written in."

"We are still in the seventh millennium," Zane said. "So it has not been dead for too terribly long. Is there anyone who can translate it?"

Wu smiled. "I can," he said. "I actually read it while Cole was teasing Jay about his slight-of-hand."

Zane blinked. "You read it that fast?" He asked, disbelieving. "I thought you just said you weren't sure that you could translate it."

"I know what I said," Wu's smile evolved into a light chuckle. "But I stand corrected. It turns out I can read it, after all."

Zane hesitated, blinking several times before exhaling. If there was anything he had learned from living with this eccentric old man, it was that he rarely made sense. It was best to not delve too deeply into the prince's head for fear of catching on to his insanity.

"So what does it say?" Nya asked. "Jay said something about the locations of four different blades, two on each island?"

"That is correct," Wu nodded. "This one says that the blades of Ice and Lightning are here, on Keitorin." He gestured to the map in Cole's hands. "The other one says that the blades of Fire and Earth are on Ninjago Island."

_He read that one too?_ Zane asked himself. His logistical processors were starting to throb from the lack of sense and sanity spewing from the old man's mouth.

"Great," Cole said. He tossed the map aside as if it were rubbish. "A couple of swords names after four of the Six Elements. What we need is a plan to rescue Kai and escape this blasted Island of Darkness, not chase fairy tails."

"And we will rescue Kai," Wu said. "Those swords are the first step toward becoming, as you put it, a _gurrah-kah_. Now pick that map up before I hit you again."

Without waiting to see how the Dark Knight would respond, he turned back to Zane and continued. "Your map's instructions are simple. To quote it directly, _'You must go to the fatherland of the sweet Adam's ale.'_"

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone pondered this. The sun was starting to go down; red streaks stained the horizon above the trees outside. Zane also noted that the temperature of the air was changing. A soft, cool eastern wind was blowing straight through door and into his face. It was a refreshing change from the heat that had plagued the air earlier.

"What is it talking about?" Nya asked. "What is Adam's ale?"

"Sounds like the name of a tavern to me," Jay said. "So we need to visit an alehouse?"

Cole snorted. "Weren't you listening, tin head?" He asked. "This map was written hundreds of years before Ninjago and Keitorin even existed. It's definitely not a tavern."

"Oh, right," Jay scoffed sarcastically. "Of course, my bad. 'Cuz you're the expert on all things even remotely related to alcohol, we're all supposed to trust your judgement."

"I never said that," Cole replied. "I am merely stating the fact that you should not be the one attempting to translate the-"

"Cole!" Wu raised his staff and hit the Dark Knight's head with another hollow _thump_. "Is it so difficult for you to learn the meaning of the word respect?"

Cole shied away with a hard, visible swallow, but said nothing.

"Your majesty," Zane cut in. "Is this really necessary? You and I both know that Cole suffers from..." He trailed off, wary of the steely glare he was receiving from the green-eyed man. "He hasn't had an easy life. You should try to be more gentle with him."

"Gentle?" Cole spat. "Know your place, undead creature of the Underworld. Shall I send your head rolling?"

Wu turned to Zane with an understanding nod. "There is a time to be gentle," he said. "But that time is not now. What you sorry men need is discipline." He looked back at Cole and lifted his staff. "He is a part of the team. An important, invaluable piece in an intricate puzzle our ancestors created in years long past."

Cole flinched as the staff gently touched his right shoulder. "You are no longer the Dark Knight," Wu said. "You are Sir Cole, the Black Knight. Master of the Earth Element, leader of the team."

"W..._what?_" Cole scooted backward to get away from the old man's staff. "I can't be the team leader," he said insistently. "I'm so...you know..."

"Weak?" Wu filled in. His staff hit the floor with a _crack_. "Yes, Cole. We are all weak. But as you draw the best from the heart of your team, they will also draw the best from you."

He looked into each of their eyes in turn. "Exhort each other," he said, staring into Jay's deep blue eyes. "Sir Jay, Blue Knight of Lightning.

He turned his gaze to Nya. "Don't be afraid to show weakness. Pride comes before the fall."

Looking at Zane's almost transparent blue oculars, Wu spoke again. "Support your fellow team members, White Knight. Don't let the past control the future. That's the present's job. And you, Cole." He paused, taking his time in forming his words. "Lead, and remember my advice. Encourage them; protect them. And remember that it's all right to fail every once and a while. Leadership isn't about perfection."

Cole was the first to break the gaze. He skimmed over the faces of all those watching him before speaking in a quiet but firm voice. "Then what is it about?" He asked. "A leader is nothing if not perfect...which is why I am the least qualified man for the job."

Wu blinked impassively. "If I told you what's leadership was about," he began, "then what would be the point of this journey? I want you to find out for yourself." He stroked his beard and sat down between Lloyd and Cole on the floor. "Now that we have that taken care of, I will go over the plan with you."

Jay gasped. "Whoa, guys," he said as he sat down next to Zane. "I don't believe it; we have a _plan_ to follow!" He applauded sarcastically. "Good for us, it's about time-ow!" He cried out in pain as Wu smacked his head.

"The plan," Wu said. "Is to send all the men out to find the place the scroll describes. According to this map, both the Lightning and Ice blades are kept at the same location. After you're done with that, come back to my hut. I will assist you in breaking Kai out of the Overlord's prisons, then we can go back to Ninjago and find the Earth and Fire swords."

Nya frowned. "You said that the men are going," she said. "But what about me?"

"You're staying here," Wu answered. "While you are still injured, you are a liability. They will be faster without us."

"Excuse me?" The way Nya's face wrinkled reminded Zane of an angry cat.

"You heard me." Wu's fingers curled pointedly around his cane. "What did I say hardly two minutes ago? Don't be afraid to show weakness. You know that you cannot make it, so stop pretending that you can. It's one thing to cross the ocean while sitting in a contraption, pulling levers. It's another thing entirely to journey across an island filled with evil. Not to mention," he cleared his throat. "It would be one woman in a group of...unrelated...men. I want you to wait until your brother is found before I let you go out by yourself with them on overnight excursions."

Nya hesitated, looking over the four other men. "I guess," she said finally. "There's nothing I could do to help, anyway. Just promise not to leave me out of the part of the plan where we save my brother."

"Of course," Wu agreed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>Kai was led down a torchlit hall between two stone escorts. His blindfold and gag had been removed, but the warriors still maintained their notorious tender mercies by keeping his hands bound. The prison was dry and hot. It felt more like a furnace than a series of underground catacombs. Doors lined the left and right sides of the hall; wooden, simple, and most were dark as a cragling's mouth.<p>

Kai was not going to lie. He was exhausted. Hours of pulling roots, running from stone warriors, and then being captured and dragged roughly to wherever they were now made his brain feel like glorified putty. His legs didn't feel much better, so he was more than grateful when the company finally came to a halt before a larger door made of stone. Perhaps he would be allowed to sit down once inside.

One of his guards reached out with a gauntleted hand and slammed it against the door. The sound that preceded this action was loud enough to make a dead man leap in fright, let alone a nervous prisoner that was, for now, very much alive.

Kai took a deep breath of the dry air, steeling himself to face the inevitable as the door began to open. _I wonder what the Overlord looks like, _he thought, not for the first time. _Is he a spirit, floating through the air? One of those weird half animal, half human creatures that eats raw flesh? Or maybe..._ He cut himself short as the person opening the door became visible.

What he saw scared him even more than his imagination ever could. Not because of the fabled grotesque features he had envisioned, but because the normalcy.

The man who stood before him was short; Kai's best guess at his height would be just over five feet. Neatly trimmed black hair cascaded over the man's ears, stopping just before his broad shoulders. He was clean-shaven, except for a simple black mustache with hints of grey that rested above his thin, scowling lips.

But the part that sent shivers down Kai's spine was his eyes. They were green. _Bright_ green. They seemed to glow as they bored into Kai's wide hazel irises, staring straight into his soul. _This man,_ Kai thought. _He looks like a slightly older version of Cole. Could it be his father? _

The man's body looked human, but the way that his expressions twisted his face made him look like he just might be possessed. His tunic was a deep purple. Black trousers were tucked into high, black leather boots. A sadistic, evil grin toyed the man's lips as he spoke in a hoarse, whispery voice. "Hello, Kai," he said. "You may not have heard of me, but my name is Overlord."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Didn't see that coming, did you? I hope I did a good job describing the Overlord (AKA Lou Hence!) That was all EpicMoonBlade's idea. She's been helping me out a lot more than you'd think as of late. She 'helped,' meaning that I forced her into a corner and wrung the answers out of her, but...whatever.<strong> (<strong>You didn't hear that from me. You have no right to use this information as blackmail.)**

**I think the funnest part of writing this chapter was the part where Jay pretends to lose the scrolls. I always enjoy a good joke; my personality is rubbing off on Jay. Or maybe vice-versa? I don't know...you decide. I gave Cole my cynical tendencies, Kai has my jocular nature, Lloyd has my ADHD (SPARKLES!), and Zane has my...hmm. Handsome face? Haha, No. We are nothing alike. **

**All right...I'm almost done with chapter two of Nya's Journey to Where She Was Yesterday (NJTWSWY, or NY for short.) **

**Please review! I am so very happy about the feedback this story has gotten so far, but I've got this nagging feeling that I could be doing better. There's gotta be something I could do to get more of you involved in reading this...*activate extortion mode* MWAHAHAHA!**

**I-I mean...hehe...have a good week? :) I you'll excuse me, I've got some shady work to do...like watching season 7 of Psych! **


	27. Blossoms

**In this chapter, I will be introducing the Western Lord, John Keith! :D I wasn't going to do this until way later in the story, but...whatever. Might as well do it now. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Just want to let you know. I had no clue that Lou was possessed by the Overlord until July 21st at pretty much exactly eleven in the morning when I checked my email and got that message from EpicMoonBlade suggesting that I do so. ****I just thought, "Hey, what a great idea. I was just getting to that part, anyway, so I'll add it in real quick!" So I typed it in and shoved into your faces like, "Hahaha! Didn't see that coming did you?" when in reality I had no idea until twelve hours before all of you found out. Haha. That's how most of my writing is; I post chapters having no idea what I'm going to do in the next update. Does it show in my writing style at all? I have a vague idea of how the Overlord will (maybe) be defeated, but nothing definite at all. Heck, I don't even know exactly where the sweet Adam's ale is! I know a relative location, but again, nothing definite. That's why I drink up your suggestions; my planner is pretty much blank!**

**NorthAmericanJaguar: You're pretty sharp. it seems that nothing escapes you, LOL. Hmmm...it _could_ be Cole... And yes, there are six elements. Don't worry! Im not adding any new ninja or anything, I'm trying to stay pretty close to the original Ninjago plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen Years Ago<em>

* * *

><p>The three children played together in the gardens outside of Kaytake's mansion. The two boys, ages nine and ten, used wooden swords to spar as the eight-year-old girl sat on a bench, her bare feet dangling several inches above the carefully cultivated grass. "Get him, Kai!" She giggled, bright hazel eyes squinting as she watched her brother back his red-headed opponent against a flowery bush. "Don't let him beat you!"<p>

The nine-year-old redhead grunted as his sword crashed into Kai's weapon. "C'mon, Nya," he whined. His deep blue- if seen in the right light, purple- eyes narrowed as he threw his weight forward, forcing his adversary to take a step backwards, lest he lose his balance. "Can't you take my side for once?"

Nya's long, shiny black hair rippled as she threw her head back with a dramatic laugh. "Why should I?" She asked.

Kai smirked at his taller- albeit younger- opponent. "Nice try, John," he said. With a sudden jerk, he leapt backward and let his sword hand fall to his side in a pose that somewhat mimicked what his father always did during a spar. "Just give up now, while you have the chance."

John pitched forward with a startled squeak. He hardly managed to catch himself before his face hit the ground. He righted himself and held his katana in a left-handed stance. A wide grin colored his face. "No fair," he exclaimed with a giggle.

Kai swung his sword in a wide arc, aiming for John's vulnerable left leg. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Can't take a _jab?_" His stick made impact with the boy's knee.

John, to Nya's surprise, held his ground, although the grimace on his face indicated great pain. "That pun was terrible," he said. "And are you _trying_ to decapitate me?"

Nya cocked her head curiously. "Decappawhat?" She asked. "Stop using big words. It makes my head get all dizzy."

"Discombobulation," John corrected, his grin showing through once again. The pain in his leg was quickly forgotten as he fell into a much more graceful stance than his older friend had assumed moments earlier. He held his sword in two hands. "The word you're lookin' for is discombobulation. It's when you get so confused that-ow!" He dropped his sword and brought his hands up to rub the spot in his hair Kai had hit with his wooden sword.

The Southern noble reached for John's sword and held both at the stunned Western noble's neck. "Just stick to being the whiz kid," he said. "I'll stick to the fighting, 'kay?"

John rubbed his head ruefully as he nodded. But even through all of that, he was still smiling. "I'll keep that in mind," he said. "Great match, Kai. You've gotten better."

Nya had to admire that about this Western lord's only child. She had never, _ever_ seen him grow sore over defeat. John seemed to take everything in stride, absorbing people's insults like backhanded compliments and bouncing them back into the faces of whoever threw them as true compliments.

She wasn't going to sugar coat it; she really liked him. They had been good friends since infancy. The unfortunate part of their friendship was that they only got to see each other every twelve months, during the annual meeting when the grown-ups would talk about boring grown-up stuff in a bunch of meetings that her mother said had to do with politics.

This year, strangely enough, the grown-ups faces had been grim as the Western Lord- Drenn Keith- left his ship and greeted his fellow nobles and their families. Nya had not heard much of why this usually joyous reunion looked so sour, but one name in particular seemed to be passed around in whispers, as if to keep the children from hearing.

_Overlord._

Although Nya did not know who- or what- this Overlord was, she definitely did not _ever_ want to know. The adults were afraid of it, so she should be, too.

The little girl slid down from the stone bench. The grass tickled her feet as she trotted over to John's side. She gave him a tight squeeze around the waist- he was a good six inches taller than her- and giggled again. "You're getting better, too," she said. "Keep on practicing so that when you come back next year, you can beat him and win my hand."

John turned up his nose. "Eew," he wiggled out of her arms. "That's gross, Nya. Let's stick to being purely platonic for a while. You're only eight."

Nya let her arms fall to her sides as she pondered this new word. "Platonic?" She repeated. "It sounds dangerous, like one of those monsters in stories that daddy tells me before bed."

John blinked. "Your dad tells you scary stories before bed?" He asked incredulously.

Kai snorted as he tossed his swords onto the cobblestone path several paces off. "Hardly," he said. "The monsters in dad's stories are all out to tickle her or eat her cookies. Sissy stuff."

"Oh," John quickly dismissed this. "Well, no. Platonic is an adjective, not a noun. It's a word used to describe the relationship between-"

"Stop," Kai held up a hand. "This is no longer making sense to me. Keep your smartness to yourself, please. She's a girl, you know. If I can't understand what you're saying, she certainly won't get it, either."

Without any warning, John threw a fist into Kai's gut, making the brown-haired boy double over. "What was that for?" Kai gasped.

John backed away coolly and shrugged. "A man's first and foremost duty is to protect women," he said. "You were using words to abuse a noblewoman, and I was simply protecting her."

"Protecting her from what?" Kai asked. "It's the truth, don't pretend like you don't know that. I _am_ smarter than her."

"Perhaps," John said. "Nya, should we beat him up?"

Kai's eyes widened with alarm. "No!" He exclaimed. With a quick flick of his heel, he turned and shot down the path toward the large redbrick mansion.

John snorted and turned to Nya. "I knew it," he said. "He won't pick a fight when he has no chance of winning."

Nya grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the fountain. "Will he ever grow out of it?" She asked. "If there's ever a time when he's gotta protect me, would he just hide and let me get caught?"

John squeezed her hand and allowed himself to get pulled along. "I can't say," he answered thoughtfully. "But I promise that if you're ever in trouble, I won't run. 'Kay?"

As all little girls would do in a situation like this, she giggled again and blushed. "Okay." She nodded. "And if my brother ever hits your head again, I'll make him pay for it."

"Sounds like a plan." The little boy gave her an affectionate smile. "What's your favorite color?" He asked.

Nya paused. The sudden conversation change bothered her, but only for a moment. "Purple," she said. "But I like blue, too."

John reached into a bed of flowers and plucked a bud from one of the many variegated plants.

Nya gasped. "Don't do that," she whisper-shouted. "Mother will get mad. She hates it when we pick her flowers."

John held the deep bluish-purple violet between two fingers daintily and shrugged. "Well," he said with a grin. "It was only one, and you won't tell anyone. So I'm safe." He held it out for her to take. "Press it between the pages of a book, and it'll preserve better."

Nya accepted the tiny violet bud. "Thank you," she beamed. "I'll find a book and hide it really well."

"You'd better," John said. "I don't want Lady Driniah to remove my head."

Nya held the precious bud close to her chest as she reached up onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "Your secret is safe with me," she said. Her smile widened as she noticed the light flush that had crawled to the surface of his skin. "You look cute with your face all blushed like that," she remarked.

"Gah!" John turned his face away and stared at the bubbling fountain. "Blush? Who's blushing? My face is flushed with...rage. Yeah, that's it. I really don't like it when girls do that to me. It makes me get all mad."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I'm _always_ smiling, Nya. Don't make this more embarrassing for me than it already is."

"Fine," Nya rolled her eyes. "What's _your_ favorite color?"

John pondered this for a moment. His head was still turned toward the fountain. "Blue," he admitted finally. "I like greenish-blue, like the ocean."

Nya searched the grounds with her eyes and quickly found what she was looking for. Moments later, a deep blue petunia was in her hands, being held out for her friend to take. "There aren't any green flowers in mother's garden," she explained. "But...here."

John regarded the funnel-shaped bud skeptically. "Thanks," he said, hesitatingly accepting the gift. "But won't you get in trouble?"

"No," Nya shook her head. "Just hide it in a book. When you come again next year, we can do it again. By the time we're grown-ups, we'll have a whole collection of 'em."

John held the bud carefully in his palm- petunias were extremely delicate- and nodded. "Okay," he said. "It'll be nice, I guess, since there're no flowers in the West."

Nya's eyes widened. "You don't have any flowers?" She asked. "What about trees?"

"Oh, there's plenty of those," John said. "Mostly big, ugly ones with huge plumes of leaf growing out of the top."

Nya turned up her nose. "You should just live here," she said. "It must be awfully boring and weird over there."

John smiled. "It's not so bad," he said. "The island doesn't have a lot of people on it yet, but more and more come with us on the ship every year. Dad says that we're gonna need to start bringing two boats soon, 'cause so many families want to live in the villages around the mansion."

"My dad says that it's mostly the super poor families that go to Keitorin with you," Nya said. "He thinks they're all just desperate, and that they don't actually like living there."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss my home," John warned. "You know, I've heard stuff about you and me. My dad and yours have been talking about an arranged marriage, so ten years from now, you might be living on Keitorin with my family."

Nya sighed. "Yeah," she turned her head and looked into the forest of trees that surrounded the garden on three sides. "I've heard. But why couldn't we live here instead?"

"I don't know," John confessed. "Maybe 'cause Kai will hafta become the new Lord." He gave Nya a cocked eyebrow. "You don't sound very worried about the fact that our parents are already orchestrating our futures together."

"Orchestrating?"

John patted her head and showed a flash of white teeth with his smile. "Never mind," he said. "We don't have to worry about that for years to come."

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? I really want you guys to like John. I'm going to have a lot of fun with him in the future.<strong>

**It was RIDICULOUSLY hard to write this chappie. Trying to write this from an eight-year-old girl's POV is just about the most horrendous thing I've ever done. (No offense to any of you readers close to that age.) I hope I pulled it off all right...it's been nearly ten years since I was eight, and I don't know any girls that old, so I was totally guessing how one would think. **

**And...yeah. I know what you're all thinking. Nya is way too young to be thinking about John in such a romantic way. XD Must I say again that she is a little bit impulsive? It doesn't help that her parents obviously approved. **

**Do you guys like John? Are you upset that I'm adding another character? Do you want to meet him ASAP, or do you feel that you can wait. **

**Please review! I've got chapter 28 pretty much done. Unless something comes up, you should have it by Monday afternoon. **


	28. Uncloaked

**Yippee! I'm introducing John as a twenty-five year old this time! :D Ugh...Some of you will be mildly surprised, some of you will be all like..."I knew it!" And others still will be rolling their eyes because WTF. You know what I say? Whatever, Thou Fools (WTF. Clever, right?) **

**I'm in an exceptionally god mood right now, since I'm listening to the HTTYD2 soundtrack. I just bought it a few hours ago, and am listening to it woe the first time! I have a retarded ear-to-ear grin on my face as I hum along with _Flying With Mother _and _Two New Alphas. _It's so catchy!**

**ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest): My goodness. I thought that I had checked everything thoroughly to make sure that I had not interchanged the names. My spellchecker has been sassy lately. I found several spots where I unintentionally switches the names around...whoops. Thank you so much for pointing that out, I fixed it immediately. And...yeah...I realize now that I kinda glossed over that part where they were all fleeing to Wu's hut because of the stone warriors. I've been called up ****twice on that and...well, all I have to say is...whoops. I have a reason in my head, but forgot to actually write it down. So I'll plug up that little plot hole with some sheetrock mud and hope it holds... By the way, I had to laugh at what you thought the sweet Adam's ale was. You guys are so funny! No, I won't make Cole go all alcohol-crazy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Uncloaked<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cole," Lloyd began as he trudged along between Jay and Zane. The ever vigilant falcon and osprey were flying together high overhead, scrutinizing the land for signs of danger. "Where are we going?"<p>

"My home," Cole replied curtly. Sweat beaded at his forehead; they had been walking for at least an hour and the heat was unnecessarily harsh, per the norm.

"Which is where?" Lloyd inquired further.

"In the ground."

"So...you live in a hole in the ground?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes." Cole snapped. "A dark, dingy hole with several inches of water covering the floor and slimy, scum-coated walls."

Zane cringed as the sharp words left the Black Knight's mouth. "Water?" He repeated calmly. "In your home? Very unlikely. And you're much too clean for scum and mildew." The pack he carried weighed heavily on his shoulders. Jay and Lloyd carried packs of supplies, too. Cole was the only one without a pack, since he claimed that all of his supplies were in his home.

"I know," Cole retorted. "I'm trying to scare the kid. Stop ruining my fun."

Jay laughed. "You're real funny, you know that?" He asked. "If you'd just open up a little more, I might even be tempted to become your friend."

The left side of Cole's cheek twitched. "It's a good thing I wasn't planning on opening up to you, then." He said. "But to answer your question seriously, Lloyd, we're following the river upstream until we get to the spot where the strait narrows. Then we turn right and climb the pile of rocks that form the base of a sandy hill. The entrance to my home- which is clean and dry, by the way- is located between two rocks near the base."

Lloyd whistled. "So specific," he remarked. "Well, at least we know that if I get separated from you guys I can still find a place to hang out."

"You said that it is a strait," Jay observed. "Obviously this river drains into the sea, but what body of water is at the other end of this river?"

"A lake," Cole said. "But I never go there. Too many people."

"There are people here?" Zane inquired.

"Women," Cole said, in a low tone. He was clearly losing his patience from all these questions. "The stone men aren't literally stone, you know. The Overlord's dark power gives them hard shells and a brain of mush, but they are still human. Those women are there to do the chores and..." His face darkened. "To put it lightly, they are slaves who are forced to do whatever pleases the men. Harlots, slaves, whores... Take your pick, I've got more."

Jay's face paled. "That's what happened to everybody?" He asked. "I always wondered when I was younger, but..." He trailed off, perturbed.

Cole cleared his throat in an expressive manner. "While we're on the track of stone warriors, I might as well ask you all a question."

"Shoot," Lloyd said with a nod, obviously glad that the subject had been changed.

"What happened before you all entered Wu's hut earlier?" The Black Knight asked. "You were all breathless and a bit disoriented as if you had been running from something."

"Indeed," Zane nodded. "Forgive us, we should have informed you sooner. Scouts had been on their way to the beach because they heard Nya's mech and were coming to check it out. We were running so that we would not get found. They did not ever see us."

"Yep," Jay interjected. "Hopefully they didn't find the spot where we hid the mech, 'cause it's our only way home. I doubt that Garmadon will send a ship to save a couple marooned fools."

"He will if one of those 'marooned fools' is his son," Lloyd argued. "You underestimate the power us nobles have, Jay. My dad wouldn't dare leave us here forever."

Jay set his jaw and clenched his fists around the straps of his pack. "If only I could share your faith," he said. "My early experiences with Garmadon haven't exactly been all loyalty and kindness."

Zane examined Jay's suddenly cold, grim face. _So it is him, _he thought with a mixture of regret, pity, and excitement. _What are the odds of actually meeting him again after all these years of being in isolation? _

"Really?" Lloyd addressed the thief with a grin. "Well, my father never did like criminals."

Jay looked away, face flushed with barely restrained anger. "No one likes a criminal," he said sourly. "No one at all."

* * *

><p>Nya sat with her legs crossed in the sand, staring off into the deep indigo expanse of sky as she cupped a dried blossom in her palm. She shivered. With the sun coming down, the air was becoming cold. She was glad that Wu was leaving her alone with her thoughts; she needed some time alone.<p>

When she had first heard the news of John Keith's death fifteen years ago, she had been devastated. The Overlord kept none alive; every man, woman, and child on the once beautiful island of Keitorin had been massacred, according to the reports. King Garmadon had received the news of the siege too late to be of any help. By the time his soldiers had arrived in their ships, the island had already been destroyed. The villages had been burned to the ground. The mansion where the Keith family had lived was reduced to rubble.

Nya had never fully recovered from the shock. She had been nine when it had happened, still vulnerable and delicate. It had shattered her heart. Although she never admitted it, that was the reason she could never find a suitable man to court. She feared that if she dared to grow close to any man like that again, he would pass away like John had.

Only...John did not pass. If Wu was telling the truth (and he had no reason to lie), the heir to the Western throne was still alive, possibly in the South.

In the _South_, of all places! He had been there the whole time, no more than a carriage ride away!

Nya found that her hands were trembling with anticipation as she held the blossom in her palm, being careful not to let the wind carry it away. If John had been living in the South for fifteen years, why hadn't he contacted her? The question had been eating away at her for hours, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not find a suitable answer.

"Why are you still out here?" A gentle voice spoke behind her.

Nya slipped the dried blossom back into the locket around her neck before turning her head to face Wu. "I'm thinking," she said.

The prince chuckled. "Good answer," he said. "What's that little flower you were holding a moment ago?"

Nya looked away. The stars were starting to come out, twinkling like candles in a sea of darkness. "A gift," she said. "From one of my friends a long time ago."

"Hmm," Wu grunted. "Jay, right?" He asked.

Nya examined his face to see if he was joking or not. It was hard to tell. "No," she answered. "John."

Wu nodded. "You and John were close?" He asked.

The noblewoman blinked. How was one supposed to answer such a question? They only saw each other once a year, and that was during the earliest period of her life.

It had been so long that she hardly remembered his what he looked like. Blue eyes, reddish-brown hair, taller than her own brother. That was it. She couldn't remember if his nose was round or hooked, or if his face was square or diamond-shaped...

"I think so," Nya said finally. "I remember that him and my brother always had some sort competition going on. Anyone could tell that they were close, however much they would try to deny it. But John and I..." She trailed off with a sigh.

Wu ran a hand through his beard as he stared at some fixed point in the distance. "Your marriage to John was supposed to be another step towards world peace," he said. "Pivotal and important. Perhaps one day, when he finally decides to reveal himself, you can become close again."

For some reason, these words only confused Nya more. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You say _'reveal himself'_ like he's hiding or something."

"That's because he _is_ hiding."

"But why?"

"He's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Nya was becoming impatient. "And if he's alive, why hasn't he tried to contact me, or anyone else?"

"Because he's hiding." Wu replied with a smile. "What's the point of trying to contact people when you're hiding? But your first question...that's a good one. It deserves a good answer."

"So spill it," Nya said. "What is he so afraid of?"

"Himself," Wu answered. "That's my guess, at least. He's probably afraid of the man he has become. He thinks that if he shows his true identity to the world, no one will accept him because of his past."

"What did he do?" Nya asked. "Is he ashamed of his past as the son of a Lord who failed to protect his people, or is it his own actions that make him shy?"

"It's not my place to say," Wu sat down next to her and proffered a blanket. "It's getting cold. Here."

Nya took the blanket with a grateful nod and draped it over her shoulders. "I have so many other questions," she said tiredly. "Is he using a fake name to shake off suspicion? Does he remember his life as a nobleman? Does he even _want_ to remember that life?"

Wu shrugged. "You will have to find those answers on your own," he said. "Just remember; only you can bring him back. If I am right, his main fear is that _you_ will not accept him; he probably could not care less what the rest if the world thinks. He still wants you, I'm sure of it. But you need to make sure that he knows you still love him, too. Do you understand?"

Nya shook her head. "Not really," she admitted. "But...thanks. This helps a little." She laughed lightly. "It's a little ridiculous. I'm beating myself up over a boy I haven't seen since I was eight. How naive I was, to think that I was in love at such a young age. And yet...despite that...his disappearance sent a dagger through my heart."

She slowly lifted herself to her feet, using a cane for support. She could have walked without it, but Wu insisted that she rest herself and, unless she was sitting down, keep one hand on it at all times. "I'm going to see if I can squeeze in at least a few hours of sleep."

"Good," Wu said. "Please do. It has been a big day for all of us. I'm going to stay out here and meditate for a while. If you have any more questions, feel free to come out here and ask me."

_And get annoyingly cryptic answers,_ Nya added in her mind. "Okay," she said out loud. "G'night."

"Pleasant dreams, Nya."

* * *

><p>Jay sat with his legs dangling over the edge of a large rock outside of Cole's cave, deep in thought as he watched the first stars of the evening spark to life. His left foot kicked the face of the stone in an absent, restless way.<p>

Cole's cave housed a variety of interesting gadgets. His single-burner stove ran off of propane and butane, a mixture that could heat water in a little under two minutes. On top of that, he had electric lanterns and flashlights that ran on battery power. The way that he had a river flowing through his cave was fascinating and ingenious. Sort of like indoor plumbing, just without all the overly complicated engineering that went with it.

All in all, it was an ideal layout for a rustic home in the woods... If you were rich. Jay was surprised by the number of fuel canisters and batteries that Cole had stored. Most people could only afford candles, and cooked their food over a fireplace. But Cole had no want for supplies that only upper-class citizens could get their hands on.

More stars began to follow the first, appearing faint in the beginning, but slowly gaining confidence as the sun drifted further away. Jay heard the sound of Lloyd's soft laughter in the cave behind him. Cole's short, cold voice offered some response to a question Lloyd was asking.

The thief listened to all of the commotion in a disengaged manner as he reached into his pocket and drew out a tiny journal. He always wrote down his thoughts when his mind was cluttered, such as it was now. The blank page seemed to invite him to write in it- to end the blank, white void and fill it with words.

"What are you doing, friend?" Zane's voice filled the air to his left. He cringed and let the pencil drift from the paper.

"Nothing," he answered as he shut the book. "Yourself?"

"Living, breathing, watching you tap your left foot on the stone repeatedly as if you have somewhere to be, and we are all holding you back." He sat down on the rock next to Jay, sounding more like a breath of wind than a robot.

Jay had no desire to leap into a conversation with the Northern nobleman. He fiddled with the long shaft of his pencil and tapped out a beat on the leather cover of his journal.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Zane asked finally.

_What does he mean?_ Jay wondered. "Do you want an apology?"

"That would be nice." Zane replied.

"Ah," Jay exhaled a sharp breath. "Hmm, where to begin."

"You could start with those boots."

Jay cringed. "Yeah," he said. "It just-so-happens that we have the same foot size, and I needed a new pair. Sorry about that."

"You are forgiven," Zane said with a smile. "Anything else you want to apologize for?"

"Umm..." Jay lifted the pencil and poked his lip with the dull end. "Sorry about those horses I stole from your dad's pastures three years ago."

"That was you?" Zane asked with a disbelieving grin.

"You didn't know already?" Jay asked. "I left a sloppy trail of evidence at that one. My knife slipped while I was cutting the last tether, and I went straight through several arteries in my hand. There were bloodstains all over everything."

"The grooms assumed that a wolf spooked them," Zane said.

"Was there really that much blood?"

"Enough to make it look like four mares got spooked and cut their legs as they ran out of a carelessly unlocked pasture gate and into the woods?" Zane clarified. "My friend, you could have stolen six horses with the amount of blood smeared in the dirt around that pasture."

Jay dropped his head into his right hand. "I am such a klutz," he groaned.

"Oh, come now," Zane said. "Don't degrade yourself like that. It was what an artist calls a happy mistake. Instead of being held suspect, you flawlessly framed a wolf that never existed in the first place."

"You won't tell, will you?" Jay asked.

"No. That was years ago. There would be no point in bringing it to light."

"Thanks," Jay said, relieved.

"Don't mention it," Zane said. "But you forget one other apology."

Jay pondered this a moment. He had committed so many crimes, it was getting hard to remember how many of them had been against the nobles. "Well, there was that one time that I stole a crate of spears from one of your storerooms, but-"

"Hold it," Zane held up a hand. "I don't remember this one. Should I?"

"Maybe," Jay said. His face was starting to flush. Exactly how many things _had_ he gotten away with? "There were only ten, and I wasn't able to get a good price on it. I ended up with a new vest out of the deal, but that was it. Hardly worth the trouble I went through to steal them."

"Huh," Zane grunted. "Well, I guess I can forgive you for that, too. But...oh, I'll just be a little more specific, then."

"What?" Jay pressed him.

"Nya," Zane said. "Have you apologized to her?"

Jay blinked back his surprise. "Did I do something to offend her?"

"John." Zane said his name- his _real_ name- in a clipped tone. "She's been dying inside for fifteen years. You vanished without a trace and pretended to be dead. No one but Wu and your adoptive parents knew that you were even alive until today."

Jay stiffened. "H-how..." He stuttered. "Who told you?"

"No one," Zane said. "I figured it out myself. I've always thought that you looked familiar, but it took seeing you face-to-face, and noticing your bitterness toward Garmadon, for the similarities to click in my mind. I never forget a face."

Jay let out a forced laugh. "Yeah," he said. "That's kind of what I was afraid of. I think that even Kaytake and the Garmadons saw it. That's probably why they trusted me enough to send me off with their daughter and the heir to the throne all alone." He shrugged. "It's a foolish reason to trust me, but a reason nonetheless."

"Well, you are a blue blood," Zane pointed out. "Kaytake never was particularly clever. That's probably why His Majesty set him up as the leader in the South; he's frighteningly easy to manipulate, like a puppet."

Jay was surprised to hear Zane speak this way. It was a good thing no one was listening in on their conversation...

"But you never answered my question," Zane continued. "When are you going to apologize to Nya for staying away so long?"

Jay sighed. "Never," he said. "She doesn't want me. Not after what I've put her through. If she knew any more than she already does about my past, she'd hate me." He shook his head firmly. "I'd rather keep the friendly platonic relationship we have now than risk losing everything."

"I understand," Zane said. "But just remember, John Keith. Secrets are more trouble that they're worth."

"Don't call me that," Jay snapped angrily. "I am not that boy anymore. I gave up that name after my foster parents died."

A light gasp escaped Zane's mouth. "Your foster parents died, too?" He asked. "When? How?"

"Only four months after the Overlord's takeover," Jay said in a low tone. "I don't even know what happened. They sent me into town to get some supplies. When I came back, the house was burning, and they were..." He swallowed hard. The memory haunted him. The screams, the bright flames, the charred bodies that the officials had found after the ashes of his home had long since grown cold...

Zane rested a gentle hand on Jay's shoulder. "Why didn't you go to Kaytake for help?" He asked. "He would have taken you in."

Jay shook his head. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "I had lost two sets of parental figures in the same four months. Don't you realize the detrimental effects such experiences have on grown men, let alone terrified ten-year-olds? I thought that if I tried to get help again, I would only end up killing them, too."

Zane squeezed Jay's shoulder. His icy blue eyes reflected his younger friend's pain to a degree that almost made Jay feel guilty. This was his story, his burden. Why was he sharing it? The Nindroid already had enough on his plate with Pixal's death, he didn't need to be listening to this depressing stuff.

"I'm sorry," Jay apologized quickly. He turned away and shoved his journal into his pocket. "Dinner has to be done by now. Let's go eat."

"No," Zane said. "Dinner isn't done yet. Cole and Lloyd are still chopping potatoes. I'll go and help them. Please, stay up here and relax for a while. Take that little notebook out again, take some time to clear your mind. I'll come up with some excuse for why I came out here looking for an extra set of hands and came down...empty handed. No pun intended."

Jay shook his head and smiled lightly at that. "All right," he said. "Thanks." He turned back to look at Zane, but the Nindroid was already gone.

_How does he move so silently?_ Jay wondered. _The criminal world could really benefit from such a talent._

The warm air wafted around him in gentle spurts, rustling the leaves and pushing sand over the stones with soft hisses. It was all very nostalgic to him. Sure, it had been fifteen years since the last time that he'd been here, but this was his home, his birthplace. Not any cave in the South, or abandoned hut in the Middle, but here, among the huge, ugly palms and horrendous heat.

He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the journal. After flipping through a few pages, he found the medium-sized dried blossom of a petunia.

He smiled faintly as he looked at the faded flower. Preserving it had been hard, since petunias weren't flat. He had selected the violet for Nya because he knew it would press between pages well. Nya had selected this odd blossom because it was blue, his favorite color. The bud was beginning to crumble- one could only be so careful when always on the run- but its main shape and color had remained unsullied.

"Maybe one day," he whispered under his breath. "But not anytime soon."

* * *

><p><strong>This sort of explains why in chapter 9 Jay said, "I might have been here a few times before." :) Haha you see? I can plan ahead every once and a while...<strong>

**I really hope that this chapter clears up everything for you guys. My late explanation for why the stone warriors never showed up at the hut, why Jay never spoke about his past...**

**Geez...does no one in this story have a happy life? I guess Kai and Nya did, but...sigh. **

**Hehe...all that stuff with Jay apologizing to Zane was fun to write. EpicMoonBlade once told me that she couldn't understand why Jay was a thief- he's so...Hiccup-y! (I don't remember exactly what she said, so I'm filling in with HTTYD references.) Well, EMB, you finally know. It's all pure luck and, as my mom says, happy mistakes!**

**...but mistakes in writing are rarely happy... PLEASE tell me if you catch anything, no matter how minute it may seem to you. 'It' often gets changed to 'Is' or 'If,' and 'His' gets changed to 'How.' Those are the most common, but I've had others, like 'Embarrassing' getting changed to 'Embracing.' Once in Overlord's Revenge I caught the most embarrassing mistake ever. Spellchecker (that stormed spellchecker is the epitome of Satan's evil powers, I swear) changed 'His hands' to 'Husbands'! Darrgh! And for months, no one bothered to tell me. I finally found it myself and fixed it. **

**Please review! Thanks to all of you who reviewed on chapter 26 last week. It always makes me laugh (although it shouldn't) when I get colorful language in my messages. It typically means you guys were shocked, and that I did a good job. And thanks to all of ****yee who commented on chapter 27 as well! :D **


	29. Sanguine

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Congratulations on being review number 200! I am so happy, thank you all for ****being such supportive reviewers! :D**

**Hehe...it's okay, ROGB. Oh, well. It was fun getting a bunch of reviews from you. I think I know why your review didn't show up when you looked later. The author (me) needs to approve all guest reviews before they actually show up for others to read. I was out of the house when you reviewed, so I probably hadn't approved it yet. I'm pretty sure the length of the review doesn't matter at all. **And don't worry. I'm going to stay faaar away from Nycole in this story. Thanks for the cookies. I'll be sure to give one to each character, then a few extra for Cole, since he's been such a good sport through all the stuff I've put him through. Hehe...thanks for the new spellchecker. ****

** And agree to disagree, I actually like Ninjago Rebooted the best. You know why? Because I love how it ended...I'm messed up...but I swear I'm serious. Even Clannad didn't make me cry as hard as I did at the end of SS4. I adore tragedy. Although I didn't like the love triangle, I was okay with pretty much everything else. **

**Am I the only one who noticed the similarities between Overlord's Revenge and Rebooted? I thought it was funny. **

**A few of you seemed worried that I'd change Jay's name to John. Don't worry! I don't really like John, either. Jay Walker is the name that I'm gonna stick to, K? :) **

**So. This chapter has some flashback material mixed in to the present-day dialogue. Please try not to get too confused. ****I've written this first part of the story like...three times over the past month before finally finding a style that suited me. ****Kaytake thanks you for helping me ruin his life, **EpicMoonBlade**.**

**Please note that I am using the second, less common definition of 'Sanguine' in this chapter. Yeah...dual meaning words are confusing; especially when the definition could be ****either 'Optimistic' or 'Bloodthirsty.' Go ahead, guess which one I used ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanguine<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was cold and dark. Stars shined brightly through gaps in the thick trees, and the snow beneath Kaytake's feet glowed from the light of the full moon.<p>

His heart was pounding heavily as he ran across the icy stone path. His breaths, which rose in puffy tendrils into the sky, were labored from his sudden sprint. _This wasn't supposed to happen,_ he repeated for the thousandth time that night. _No, no, no..._

_"...Unfortunately,"_ Cyrus had said. _"The Dark Knight wanted something in return for the services he lent me on the night he kidnapped your son and Zane. There was only one thing that would appease him."_

Kaytake looked behind him trepidatiously. _Don't worry,_ he told himself. _It'll be a while yet before he finds out what happened._

But regardless of this fact, he still ran.

_"What's that?"_ Kaytake had asked as he examined the bright green pill in Cyrus' aged palm.

_"Poison,"_ the dark-haired man replied. _"Sir Cole told me to put this in Lord Julien's drink. Supposedly, it manipulates the mind, making its victim easy to control."_

Kaytake came to a stop and dropped to his knees in the snow next to a small bush. Fingers shaking, he reached in and found a small black radio that Cyrus used for communication._ Why, why, why?_ He asked himself as he flipped a switch, turning on the power. _My first task and I've already messed up._

_"Why Julien?"_ Kaytake had asked as he accepted the tiny pill. _"Why does Sir Cole want him poisoned?"_

_"I don't know," _Cyrus had confessed. _"But it's a pity. I liked the man."_

After looked up and down the path to make sure he was alone, Kaytake pressed the button on the communicator and inhaled a deep breath. "Master Mechanic, are you there?" He asked in a breathless whisper.

'Master Mechanic' was Cyrus' code name, so that in that improbable scenario that someone might happen to be listening in, he would remain anonymous.

A long, silent pause. He held the microphone to his lips and spoke again. "Master Mechanic, this is Southern Bogey. Are you there?"

Another pause, then a static-filled voice came through the line. "Southern Bogey, this is Master Mechanic. What's the temperature out there?"

Kaytake wracked his brain for the second part of the code. _This is silly,_ he thought. _I feel like a child when I do stuff like this._ "Cold," he replied finally. "Humid, too. My fingers are stiff."

_"What kind of poison is this?" _Kaytake had asked._ "The green liquid inside of it seems unnatural."_

_"He never did specify,"_ Cyrus had replied. _"The only thing he ever told me was that it came from the fangs of a powerful Serpentine many, many years ago."_

"What's your status?" Cyrus asked. "Is it done?"

Kaytake fumbled with his words for a moment. "N-no," he said finally. "No, it isn't done."

"Any idea when it will be done?" Cyrus asked impatiently. "We're running out of time. It's already been a week since I gave you the pill. Tonight was the perfect time to do it since you were already going to that meeting in the North."

The Southern nobleman took a deep breath before replying. "I made...a mistake," he said. "Like...an irreversible, really _bad_ mistake."

Kaytake counted three of Cyrus' loud breaths on the other end of the line before he finally spoke. "What did you do, Bogey?" Any levity he had retained in his voice before was gone.

"I'm sorry," Kaytake blurted. "I-I dropped the venom into the wrong cup."

...And then came the inevitable question...

"Who's cup was it?" Cyrus asked.

Silence. Kaytake's tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. His throat was almost too tight to breathe. He looked over his shoulder nervously before finally speaking. "G-Garmadon," he said. "I...poisoned Garmadon."

He heard Cyrus sigh heavily. "Okay," he said. "It takes twenty-four hours for the venom to fully kick in. He won't know that it was you... Unless you did something conspicuous?"

"I don't think so," Kaytake said. "He didn't seem suspicious, at least." He shivered, fully comprehending for the first time just how chilly it was out here. "What should I do?"

"Nothing," Cyrus said. "There's no antidote. All we can do is...well, I'll need to contact the Overlord and tell him what happened. I don't know anything beyond that. For now, just go back and pretend that nothing ever happened."

"Yes sir," Kaytake said through chattering teeth. "If anything comes up, tell me as soon as you can."

"Of course," Cyrus replied. "Master Mechanic, out."

Kaytake set down the receiver and flicked the switch, turning off the strange device. He was relieved by how calm Cyrus had been about this whole ordeal. His mistake was not going to slip by Sir Cole and the Overlord without notice or kickback, but Cyrus was still maintaining a calm composure, making the situation sound more manageable than it really was.

And Kaytake admired him for it.

_I am a fool,_ he repeated yet again. _Such a big, blundering fool..._

* * *

><p>Some would say that Kai was in a difficult position, standing before the most powerful man in the world. Others, however, would say that he was in an ultimately fatal position.<p>

The latter was, unfortunately, much closer to the truth.

The room was lit by two blazing torches; one on each side of the door, flickering as the eery light illuminated every inch of stone. Two sets of shackles were chained to the walls, and various weapons and tools were affixed random walls with no order.

The Overlord walked to the center of this room and stood with his feet spread at shoulders width, hands clasped behind his back. The deep black cloak- similar to Cole's, Kai noted- rippled as the hem curled dramatically around his legs. "Where are the others?" The possessed man spoke in a casual tone. "Has my kitten only caught one canary when I asked for two?"

_Am I the kitten or the canary?_ Kai wondered, transfixed by the way the Overlord's black mustache moved with his lips. _I hate it when people get all proverbial. If they want good answers, I need a question that makes more sense than Cole's brain._

"I think that your pillow went for a hike, and the three scrolls are fluttering in the breeze," Kai said. "The canary loves your pillow, by the way."

Overlord waved his hand, and the two stone men holding Kai's arms let go and backed away with reverent bows.

"Do you want me to cut out your tongue?" The Overlord asked. "I am your master, and you will treat me with respect."

"Sure," Kai sighed. "What do you want, mustachio?"

"Your loyalty," Overlord replied. His green eyes bored into Kai's skull as he took a step forward, then planted his feet again. "I can break you easily, or I can break you through force."

"Is there any other way to break me?" Kai asked. "You can't ask something to break. It takes force. Kind of a no-brainer."

Overlord gave Kai a barbarous grin. "So much potential," he said. "So much raw power. Strength. Stubbornness."

"Great job," Kai said. He would have applauded sarcastically if his hands weren't tied. "You just classified most men in the country. Be more specific."

Overlord took another long step forward. He was now close enough to reach out and touch Kai's face, should he choose to do so. "The stupidity to come before me and stand tall instead of falling to your knees and begging for mercy. Is that specific enough?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said. "That's the best you can do? Name one person who's ever dropped to his knees before you and begged for mercy the moment he saw your face."

"Cole," Overlord replied. "That dancer from the North was on his knees almost before he even saw the face of the Western guardsman I used to inhabit before I took Cole's father."

"Huh," Kai grunted. "Cole on his knees? I'd really love to see that. His ego could use a little deflation."

Without any indication of what he was about to do, Overlord cleared the distance between them and kicked the inside of Kai's left leg, making the nobleman fall to his knees awkwardly. "Do you see this?" The evil spirit asked, speaking thought the lips of the dark-haired man he had possessed. "This is the hard way. Cole was easy; he promised to do whatever I asked, just as long as I kept his family out of this." He grabbed a fistful of Kai's hair and turned his head upward. "But once I had him in my net, breaking that promise was about as easy as snapping a finger."

He slowly traced a hand down Kai's face, then his shoulder, then his arm. His actions seemed almost lustful. "Do you realize how easy it is to break a finger?" He asked as his hand grasped the rope around his prisoner's wrists. The ropes broke, unable to remain intact under the intense pressure of the Overlord's iron grasp. "How immensely _satisfying_ the bone sounds when it snaps in two?" His voice lowered a touch. "How wonderful the screams of pain can be as the victim's hand begins to swell?"

Kai stared up at the Overlord's smile. "Your mustache..." He began to chuckle as his arms, now free, fell to his sides. "Tell me, is that something that Cole's dad sported, or was it your idea?" His chuckle bloomed into a laugh, which echoed loudly off the walls and bounced back to his own ears. "That _thing_ is so incredibly distracting, I can't even hear what you're saying. All I see is that black sausage hanging above your lips. You said something about popping fingers?"

Before Overlord had a chance to react to this random outburst, Kai leapt to his feet and wrapped his hands around the elder man's throat. Lunging with all his strength, he threw the stunned Overlord against the wall and held him there.

Kai's laughter, obviously fake, faded out as he scowled down at his shorter captor. "How about I break _your_ fingers?" He hissed. "I am not making any deals with you. I won't tell you anything. And I'd rather kill myself than I let you harm my family." He tightened his grip on the Overlord's throat, completely blocking off his air. "Now are you going to let me go, or should I rip out your voice box?"

After a moment, the Overlord recovered from the shock of having his victim attack him. He retaliated immediately afterward, using his iron grip to reach up and squeeze Kai's wrists. "You fool," he gasped. "Get on your knees and apologize before I beat you."

Kai did his best to fight the Overlord's grip on his wrists, but he eventually faltered and let go. The pain was too great. "Never," he spat as the shorter (yet significantly stronger) man twisted his wrist, forcing Kai to his knees again. "I should make you apologize. After all the-"

_Smack!_

The Overlord wound up and punched Kai's jaw. "I do not apologize!" He shouted, voice echoing off the walls. "I am Overlord; I am supreme. You are _nothing_."

The force of the Overlord's blow to the left side of his face threw Kai backward. The side of his head hit the stone floor with a crack that sounded like thunder to his ears. He gasped as his world went black for a moment before returning again. _What should I do?_ He thought frantically. _I used this tactic on Cole, and it worked just fine. This Overlord is a madman!_

"Get up," Overlord ordered. "I am not done with you."

Though Kai's head felt like a chunk of Northern machinery had fallen on it, he managed to roll onto his belly and shove himself dizzily to his knees. _I don't know what to do,_ he thought. _If I continue this snarky charade, I'll likely be killed. But if I give up, well...I'd be giving up._

"Where are Cole and Zane?" The Overlord ruefully rubbed his neck where red welts were beginning to show in the areas that Kai's fingers had squeezed. "Speak, Kai!"

Kai flinched at the ferocity of the man's words. "I...we..." He felt dizzy. The floor rippled and flexed, and he shook his head to try and realign it. "Zane is dead."

Overlord struck Kai again, this time hitting his right cheek. "Liar!" He screamed. "You are trying my patience, worm! Do you want to die?"

_Maybe,_ Kai thought as he tried to absorb the blow without showing his pain. "Death would be better than slavery," he said out loud. "That much is a given."

This gave Overlord pause. He backed up a single step and sighed as he clasped his hands behind his back again. "Perhaps I am going about this all wrong," he said. "You will not crumble under pain, like Cole did. It will take careful planning to break your mind." He bent at the waist and brushed Kai's cheek with a cold hand. He smiled. "I'll need to use more...intimate...methods, yes? My canary does love the pillow, after all."

Kai felt his heartbeat quicken. Not with excitement or arousal, but with dread. He found himself shying away from the pale hand of his captor. "N...no," he stuttered quietly. "Please, don't." He grimaced. He hated giving up. He despised showing weakness, especially when it could be used against him.

The Overlord straightened. "Now we're getting somewhere," he said. "Listen to me, prisoner. Your name is no longer Kai. You are the Sanguine Knight."

Kai dared speak again. "Sanguine?" He repeated. "I...don't really see myself as an optimist."

Overlord raised a fist, making Kai flinch. "The other definition, you imbecile," he snapped. "It means _bloodthirsty_. My Dark Knight had failed me. The Sanguine Knight, however, will remain loyal to me, and _only_ me, forever." He lowered his hand. "I'll keep you here for a few weeks, just to break you in. Then, I'll send you back to Ninjago, to finish the job my inside man failed to complete."

Kai closed his eyes to fight off a wave of nausea. He smelled blood but could not tell if it where it was coming from, or if it was even his. "What job would that be?" He asked. For some reason, his nose felt congested, making his voice nasally.

"Your country is in chaos," Overlord explained. "The king is fighting off a deadly poison in his veins, your father is living a life of lies, trying to hide his guilt. And that has left poor Julien to try and fix everything on his own."

"Why aren't you answering my question?" Kai snarled. "What job?"

"I need Julien eliminated," Overlord continued, pretending not to hear Kai's angry words. "The poison was supposed to infect Julien, not Garmadon. I blame Kaytake for that one, since he was delegated the task of offing the old man in the first place."

Kai gasped. "No," he said. "My..my father wouldn't-"

"But that is not the point," Overlord interrupted. "Stand up, Sanguine Knight."

Kai hesitated. Dare he obey? Dare he take another step toward servitude?

Reluctantly, Kai rose to his feet. "My father would never hurt Garmadon or Julien," he said, more to convince himself than anything else. "And neither will I."

The Overlord's fist made contact with Kai's gut without warning. "You will if I tell you to," he said firmly. "You are mine. Or should I take out the whip to convince you?"

Kai stepped backward with a grimace. "No," he answered. "No, I think I'm good."

"Bad," the Overlord corrected. "You are no longer good. You are mine, and you are evil. You will obey me."

_How many times does he need to say that I belong to him? _Kai asked himself.

Another part of his brain- the small, whispery voice that only showed itself during moments of great internal conflict- spoke next. _Until he breaks you, Kai._ It said softly._ Fighting him...it is a futile effort. You will only delay the inevitable._

_But delaying it is good, _he argued back._ It gives Cole time to rescue me._

_Rescue?_ The voice laughed. _Cole is probably back in his cave drinking wine to celebrate your capture. He doesn't care..._

_...Nobody cares about you, Kai._

Kai trembled. Why was everything against him? Why did every good act, every noble deed, every sacrifice he made, only bring him down?

_...Because nobody cares, Kai..._

Kai gritted his teeth. _Nobody cares,_ he repeated._ My father never sent anyone to rescue me. Zane, my guardian, died during the storm. Cole ran away... He just...ran. Like a coward._

_Cowardice can be good,_ the voice said. _It kept Cole alive, it can keep you alive, too._

_That's not living,_ Kai insisted. _That's just...existing..._

_...right?_

"You are mine," the Overlord repeated again. "Your life is in my hands, I control you. Resistance will only bring harm to you and your family."

_Say yes! _The voice was longer a whisper. It screamed, only adding to the chaos of nausea and throbbing and stars in his vision. _Accept! Give up now!_

"No," Kai whispered. "No...I can't..." He hung his head as tears- _tears!_- began to stream down his cheeks. "I won't..." He was so confused. Why was that voice in his head so loud all of a sudden? Why was he actually considering saying yes? Why did he hurt so much?

...Why did everything have to be so difficult?

The Overlord growled his frustration and shouted in a foreign language to the two stone warriors who stood at attention next to the door. "Agrach na'aklit, shakk," he said. Then at Kai, "maybe some time in Chamber Four will convince you." He turned his back and waved his hand dismissively. "Calek Kozu turit'azi."

The stone men came forward and grabbed Kai's arms roughly, then pushed him toward the door.

He felt so _sick_. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt now that his head was bleeding. He could feel the sticky wetness as it trickled down his face, seeping into his open mouth and flooding his tastebuds with the sick, metallic flavor of death.

It was then, with the two stone men dragging his limp body between them down the emery stone hall, that he finally embraced the darkness and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Behold, the revealing of Kai's inner demon. We've already seen it in Cole a few times, but now Kai is starting to embrace it as well.<strong>

**So what do you all think of Overlord? I'm trying to make him a little more of an up-front, no-nonsense character who enjoys violence, but restrains himself when it's convenient. **

**Sorry about that little suggestive innuendo in there with Kai and Overlord. I just got to thinking about what Overlord might use to threaten people with, and...yeah. please tell me if you'd like for that to stop. I may or may not have Overlord use that threat on Kai again, depending on what you all say. (The threat, mind you. He won't ever actually do it.) **

**How much detail do you want with Kai's torture? I could be graphic with the blood/gore, or I could skip over parts...idk. You haven't seen much of it in this story, but I enjoy describing gory, pain-filled sequences. I've done it in both OR and NJ. **

**One of you made mention about all of the ninja having a super strong sense of sarcasm. I never would have guessed!**

**...**

**But in all seriousness, I'm sorry if it bugs any of you, I just can't help it. I'm a super sarcastic person, and it sometimes comes off in my style of writing.**

**You can expect the next chapter of NJTWSWY (NY) sometime this week. **


	30. Nightmares

**Yay! I got it done! Please forgive any mistakes, I did most of this yesterday in the car. It's political season again (yay!)and I've been busy with sign waving, envelop stuffing, and cheering at debates. It's been hard to juggle all of my activities without dropping something...**

**Hey, I'm being poetic! I'm so ****proud of myself.  
><strong>

**FallenSarcasm: Hey, there! Welcome aboard. Thanks for your encouragement; I've been struggling with my writing lately. I _want_ to write, and I know _what_ to write, but I have trouble actually getting my thoughts onto the page. I was forced to rewrite a portion of this chapter because of the OOC dialogue and stuff, and I was getting really discouraged. You helped me a lot. :) Thanks for all of your questions! I love it when you guys ask me a bunch of stuff like that, because I often overlook the fact that I have left little loose ends. (E.g: you asked me why Jay became a thief. I realize now that I don't have a specific reason, and that I need to clarify my reasons better. I'll get into that in a later chapter.) Keep asking questions, it helps me know what I need to write later! (Also, I love your username. Forgive the randomness.\030/)**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Thanks for your input on my torture issue. But as you will read in this chapter, not all of my methods will involve pain. I am particularly excited about this one torture idea I got from watching Rhett and Link, which you will see in a later chapter. For now, I'm using an idea that I got from one of my acquaintances at church (he got it from Mythbusters). BTW, if you know what method it is, kudos to you. I feel you on the issue of too much gore. It does get boring. I don't mind your rants at all. I feel you there, too. It's good to rant with someone who actually gets it when you talk about Nindroids and True Potentials. Even my younger brother doesn't care for Ninjago anymore! This is the only place that I can express myself without getting weird looks and eye rolls. **

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Brain bleach. I like it! Can I have some, too? That last chapter just...*shudders*...I doubt I'll ever do that again. **

**Rose Verdict: Yeah, same here. It's gross stuff. **

**EpicMoonBlade: Cupcakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<br>**

* * *

><p>Zane pored over the map from where he sat at the table in the center of the room. "It makes no sense," he said. "Aside from the writing about the sweet Adam's ale, there are no other marks on this map. There's no indication anywhere that the swords are even on the island."<p>

"He's right," Lloyd said. "For all we know, your blades could be in the heart of Torchfire Mountain. Without a clear path, we could traipse all over the country for months and not come any closer to rescuing Kai."

Cole sat on his cot, sword unsheathed on his lap. In his hands he held a cloth and whetstone. "We don't have months," he said. "Kai is strong, but no one resists the Overlord for long. I'm giving him five days before he loses his will to fight. Another three days after that, and he might even refuse to escape with us."

Jay wrapped his blanket tighter around himself and sank to the floor. His face was pale in the white light of the lantern. "What could the Overlord possibly do that would break Kai's will to live over the course of a week?" He asked, disbelieving.

Cole slid the whetstone over the edge of his blade with a low hiss. "Lots," he replied. "As Kozu's assistant, I was forced to do most of the dirty work in the dungeons. The women never lasted longer than three days."

"But Kai isn't a woman," Lloyd argued. "He's a lot stronger, and I have faith in him. He won't give up on us."

Cole grunted. "Sure, kid," he said as he flipped the blade over and began to sharpen the other side. "It must be nice, having that much trust and confidence in your companions."

"So you're saying that you don't trust anyone?" Lloyd pressed.

Cole stiffened. "No," he said. "Not in many years. Trust, confidence, they are brittle things. Thin ice."

Zane looked up from the map and shot Cole an astute glare. "But friendship is the-"

Cole cut in angrily. "Friendship is the salve that eases the brittle texture," he snapped. "Quit feeding me your disillusions."

"Ah," Zane sat upright with a smile. "So you _do_ remember that conversation."

Cole used his rag to polish the sharpened blade. "And do you remember how I punched your face directly afterward?" He asked. "Keep your tongue in your mouth, prisoner."

The Nindroid jabbed a finger into the sepia ocean of his map. "Why do you still call me that?" He asked. "We're teammates, not subordinates. I would appreciate being treated as such."

Cole's lips twisted into a strange grin as he lifted his blade and inspected it in the dim light. "Subordinate," he said softly. "I like it. I'll have to use that one more often." He swung his arm, pointing the tip in Jay's direction. "Get me some wine, subordinate."

Zane frowned. "Wine?" He repeated. "At this time of night, when we should all be sleeping?"

Cole sheathed his sword with a nod. "Exactly," he said. "I need at least one glass before I can even think about resting. Kai knew this already, of course. I made him pour me two glasses each night. I tell you; he was the most annoying little pest. I doubt that I would have survived without those blessed bottles."

Zane turned to Jay and shook his head. "You don't have to do it," he said.

"And you have no say in the matter," Cole argued. "Subordinates, line up for punishment." Although his face was stern, there was a faint sparkle that made his eyes seem brighter than before.

Jay stood up and shrugged off his blanket. "I don't mind, Zane," he said. "I have nothing else to do."

The Northern nobleman dropped his chin into his palm and sighed inwardly. _There you go again, Jay,_ he thought._ Stop being so servile. It's not healthy._

"Good," Cole said. "And after that, go sit outside. You have first watch."

Jay reached into a crate for one of the wines and pulled the cork free with the help of a device stored beside the bottles. "Yes sir," he said as he filled a small cup. "I'll wake you up for the next shift in two hours."

Cole accepted the glass of deep burgundy wine with a nod. "No, Zane can go after you," he said. "Me next, then Lloyd can do the predawn shift."

The prince pumped his fist. "I'm last," he cheered. "I won't have to wake up in the middle of the night."

"No," Cole said as he tipped the glass. "But since it'll be close to sunup, you'll be making breakfast."

Lloyd's face fell after that, making Cole snort loudly in his amusement.

Jay grabbed his blanket from where it had fallen and went for the entrance of the cave. "G'night," he said cheerfully. "See you in two hours, Zane."

Zane groaned and slid his hand up to his forehead. _Jay, _he thought. _If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed that you had been born into the lower class instead of the upper. _He'd have to confront the thief sooner or later, but for now, he would have to just grin and bear with this unprincipled hierarchy.

* * *

><p><em>Plink.<em>

Kai awakened to the steady throb of his left temple. That was probably where he'd hit his head earlier.

_Plink._

How long had he been unconscious? He wasn't sure that it even mattered.

_Plink._

The room was pitch black. Judging by the metallic echo that bounced around his ears when he tried to move his arms, he was probably shackled to the floor.

_Plink._

Probably. He was too numb from cold to properly evaluate anything that had to do with his senses.

_Plink._

What was with that noise? Kai tried to move his head, but found that he couldn't. He was lying prone on the floor, back pressed to the...stone? Wood?

_Plink._

Kai moaned softly. The sound seemed intent on making him go insane. It was so slow and steady...and it was _infuriating._

_Nobody cares, Kai._

_Plink._

His face was wet. Why was his face wet?

_Plink._

Ah. Okay. It was water, then.

_Plink._

What was it supposed to do? Was the Overlord trying to make him irate?

_Plink._

If that was the case, he was certainly succeeding.

_Plink._

* * *

><p><em>{The air was hot and dry. Bright orange tongues of flame reflected off of the stone walls.<em>

_"Via, please. I-I'm sorry." His words were voiced in quiet desperation._

_She would not make eye contact with him as the men grabbed the shackles dangling from the ceiling and locked them onto her wrists, her ankles. Her hollow green eyes looked everywhere but at his face. She was nearly naked, and he could see the bruises and cuts all up her legs, her arms, her sides. Clear evidence of the cruelty dealt out in these underground prisons._

_"Via..." He tried to swallow away the dryness in his parched throat, but had no luck. "Hey, sis... Please look at me."_

_Of course she didn't. He was the reason she was there. He was the reason mother had died. He was also the reason that their father sat alone and brokenhearted in a cell across the compound, waiting for his own terrible fate to find him._

_"Even if you can't forgive me, I still love you..." He whispered softly as the stone warriors used their mechanics to lift her chains into the air._

_He was strung up beside her moments later, and the chains slid across the ceiling on long tracks toward Chamber Two._

_After the wheels had come to a grinding stop, the stone men lowered them toward the fires. Her chains had been lowered several more feet for her than they had for him, and the tall flames below them accepted her eagerly._

_Via..._

_His skin felt numb. Was he burning, too? Maybe. He was in too much shock to notice or care._

_...Viola..._

_His sweet, simple Via... __Her screams almost drowned out his strangled cries for them to stop this madness._

_...please..._

_His mother was one thing, but his sister? His Viola? She was too young for what these men had put her through. So many inhumane, cruel acts had left her without any will to live._

_His spirit died with his sister that night. Unloved, guilty, And unforgiven, he watched as the blackening body below him finally stopped struggling and fell limp in the red hot chains. The suffocating smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils._

_She had died without even acknowledging her brother's presence in the room. There was no kindness, as his mother had shown him two days ago on the night of her passing. Viola showed no compassion for him. No love. Only deep, dark emptiness. _

_The same cold, hard constitution had taken up residence in his heart, and he embraced it eagerly._

_He was done fighting. Done trying to be the 'good guy.' They never won, anyway. Even King Garmadon was unable to stop what happened every day in these evil prisons. Did he even care? Something deep down in Cole's heart said that no, he did not._

_He was alone on an island of hatred, and that was that. His own mistakes had put him here, and he deserved everything that had happened. _

_I'm so sorry, sister.}_

Cole jerked upright with a gulping gasp. His body was slick with sweat. He choked loudly on the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, hacking with all the power he could give it.

Then he remembered that he wasn't alone in the room, and he clamped his jaw painfully as his chest continued to heave. His shirt was soaked with sweat. _Ugh._ He hated that feeling. It was like drowning, just with less water.

Without any regard for who might be watching, he unbuttoned his tunic and tossed it aside with a disgusted grunt.

Now separated from the suffocating warmth of his shirt, he shivered as he used his blanket to wipe his face dry. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and his mind was going in circles a hundred miles a minute. _Not enough wine,_ he thought. _I should have gotten myself a third glass. Then I might have slept through the nightmare instead of waking up like this._ He wrapped the blanket self-consciously around his bare torso and peered into the darkness. Thankfully, everyone had slept through his episode.

He stood up slowly and tossed his shirt into the pool of water to soak. He'd take care of that later. But for now, he needed a clean shirt and a couple of moments to himself outside in the open air.

"Cole?" A voice echoed through the cavern, making him start. "Are you all right?"

_Zane._ Cole stood up and scurried over to the crates. _He's on guard right now, of course._

"I heard you coughing," Zane spoke up again from his seat outside of the cave entrance. "Don't ignore me, please. Come out here. I want to talk."

Cole felt around in the dark- it was a new moon tonight, and the stars seemed particularly dim- for the lid to one of the boxes. "Give me a minute," he said softly as he pried the top of a crate free and felt around inside. The books and picture frames that had been on his nightstand before Kai came were stored neatly inside.

_Nope. _He tried the next one, feeling around carefully with his shaky hands. _Where did I put my clothing?_ He wondered. His fingers brushed against cool wood. He froze. It was the violin, of course. An overwhelming desire overcame him as his fingers wrapped around the neck of the instrument.

He recoiled. Zane was outside. He couldn't be seen with his violin. What would they say if they heard it?

With that, he shut the lid and went on to the next crate. "There we go," he mumbled as his hands gripped soft fabric. He pulled out a shirt and slid his arms in, leaving it unbuttoned so that he could cool off faster, and climbed out of the cave entrance.

The sky was dark. Very few stars twinkled, but those that did faintly illuminated Zane's still form sitting on the rocks above him.

"Is something the matter, Cole?" Zane broke the silence with his gentle voice.

Cole carefully climbed the rocks and perched himself next to Zane. "Not at all," he lied. "Why do you ask?"

Zane turned his head and stared at Cole. His eyes glowed a faint green. "Because you were shouting," he said. "Did you have a nightmare?"

_I shouted?_ Cole thought anxiously. He folded his hands on his lap in an attempt to look indifferent. "I was drinking a cup of water as I walked back to my cot," he said. "I stepped on a rock, shouted in pain, and choked."

Zane blinked. "There aren't any rocks on the floor in there," he said. "And you're wearing boots."

Was he? Cole looked down at his feet, holding back a grimace. Yes, he was still wearing his boots.

"Stop lying, please," Zane said. "Can't you trust me?"

Cole floundered for a moment. "I..." Could he trust Zane?

_Trust is brittle,_ the voice in his mind warned him. _Fragile, and not worth the pain it brings._

_But... _He struggled with the voice for a long second. _I need to trust somebody._

"...Via," Cole exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"Who?" Zane pressed him gently.

"Viola," Cole reluctantly elaborated. "She was my sister. I always called her Via."

"Hmm," Zane grunted. "This is the one who passed six months ago?"

"Almost seven months, now," Cole sighed. "She was the second one to go. My mom was first. I lost my dad last."

"Oh," Zane responded. "What did Overlord do to them?"

"What's with all these personal questions?" Cole growled. "Can we just say that they died and leave it at that?"

"No," Zane answered. "But...I'm sorry. You're partially right. Let's leave out the gory details. Can you tell me about Via? What was she like?"

Cole suddenly felt defensive. "Viola," he corrected bitterly.

"Of course," Zane turned his head and surveyed his surroundings with a quick sweep. Even while keeping up a conversation, he was very attentive to his duties. "Only you called her Via. I'm sorry."

"I'll let it slide this time."

"Thank you." Zane shifted his eyes back to Cole. "So can you tell me about her? How old was she? What did she look like?"

Cole crossed his legs, shirt fluttering in the muggy breeze. It was probably going to rain soon. "She was seventeen," he said finally. "She had my mom's red hair and my dad's green eyes. Since she had dad's wide build, no one ever thought of her as exceptionally pretty."

Cole looked away, ashamed of the contorted, distressed expressions that colored his face. "But she never minded," he continued quietly. "She was always smiling. Always coming up with these jokes to make us laugh, always playing her..." He faltered. "Her violin."

Zane seemed to perk up when he heard this. "She played the violin?" He asked.

"Yes," Cole felt his heart tear a little bit. "And about a thousand other instruments."

"All at once?" Zane whistled. "She must have been talented."

Cole decided that this joke hardly merited a scoff, considering his current mood. "Did I answer your questions?" He asked. "You should go to sleep. I'm not tired, and-"

"No," Zane interrupted. "I'm not tired, either. And I want to talk some more."

Cole stood abruptly and whirled on Zane. "Well I _don't_ want to talk," he said. "I want to be alone. So you either-"

Zane cut him off a second time with a low shushing noise.

"Stop shushing me!" Cole nearly shouted. "This is ridiculous. One minute, you're...trying..." He saw the look on Zane's face and hesitated. "What is it?"

Slowly, Zane lifted a hand and pointed into the darkness to his left. His greenish eyes were narrowed as he peered in the direction of his finger. "Down there," he whispered. "Something's coming this way."

As much as Cole tried, he could not manage to see through the pitch blackness. "How can you see this?" He asked quietly as he lowered himself to a crouch.

"Night vision," Zane breathed. The sound of a cracking branch sounded out loudly nearby. "What should we do?"

Cole breathed deeply and quietly through his mouth. "Does he see us?" He asked.

"If he doesn't see us, he heard us. You've been making a lot of noise."

Cole silently reprimanded himself for his lack of composure. "Then we lead him away from the cave," he said. "They can't know where our camp is."

"We run?" Zane slowly rose to his feet, both eyes open and on the silhouette he could ostensibly see plain as day.

An eagle screeched high above Cole's head. _If there really are gurrah-kah out there,_ he prayed, _w__e need one now._

"Yeah," he grabbed Zane's arm and pulled him down the steep incline. "We run."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, what fun. RUN, COLE, RUN! (That was a <strong>**rhyme, BTW) The eagle is back! Yay! I've got some serious stuff planned with that bird, let me tell you. I'm still contemplating when I'm gonna tell you all. It'll either be in chapter 31 or one waaay later on, after Zane and Jay get their blades.**

**Aww. Did I get you all excited about another violin scene? Sorry to turn you off all abruptly there. I have no time for such foolishness. ;) **

**Does anyone know the name of the torture I am...I mean, Overlord is...using on Kai right now? I've totally got the whole process of breaking Kai down to a science. It's gonna be exciting. Ever since I read _The Boneman's Graveyard _by Ted Dekker in February (my inspiration for writing this fic in the first place), I've really wanted to write a torture scene. It's so exciting! I'm really messed up! XD ****I'm in such a good mood. Doing political stuff really gets one going. Volunteering is so much exhausting fun.**

**Sorry again about that thing with the Overlord last week. I just wanted to make sure that there was no room in your hearts to sympathize with the Overlord, and I think that I accomplished that goal...*nervous laugh*...**

**About my crossover fic, My Name Is ?: I'm going to put it on a temporary hiatus, sorry. I only started writing it because I thought that my NJ fic was over. But since so many of you wanted more, I decided to continue it, and I don't have time to keep up with three stories. Once political season is over (November), I'll have time to pick to up again. Getting our country back in order is much more important than anything else I could be doing right now.**

**Have ****you guys seen my quiz yet? There's a link to it at the top of my profile page. Good job, ZIA, for being the highest score so far! (Sergeant Sarcasm doesn't count for reasons that I don't care to explain) I'm curious, though. Which question did you get wrong? You too, ROGB. I want to know. **

**I've got about 3,000 words done on NY chapter 3, and it'll probably be about 4,500 words long. I'll try to have it up by Saturday, but no promises. The primary election is next week, and I'll be busier than a worker bee 'till then. **

**Please review! I got nine comments last week, and all I can say is...WOW! Thank you all! This is so awesome! Nothing raises my self-esteem like your positive comments. Don't forget your questions and constructive criticism, though. I need lots of that. *\( ' 3 ' )/***


	31. Disorder

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Have I ever had a conversation between just Cole ****and Zane? You make it sound like I did, but I have no recollection. LOL. Yay! Someone mentioned my subordinates joke! I actually got that one from the manga, Dendeki Daisy. It's fine if you don't read my NJ story. It is actually geared toward older teens, because I touch on a lot of more mature subjects in later chapters. **

**I was going to reveal the eagle mystery in this chapter, but I ran out of time. Next week, perhaps. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disorder<strong>

* * *

><p>Cole pulled Zane down the incline, eyes darting wildly in an attempt to find the figure that Zane had seen. No such luck. "What is it?" He asked his taller companion. "A stone warrior?"<p>

Zane's faintly glowing green eyes narrowed as he looked into the trees again. He nearly tripped over a rock as Cole pulled him along. "All I see is a silhouette," he whispered. "Tall, and running in our direction."

Cole looked up, distracted, and saw the bird. It was flying in loops over their heads as they ran. _What is it doing?_ He wondered as he leapt over a rock near the base of the hill. _Why is it here?_

"Cole," Zane said. "I might be able to run faster if you let go of my arm."

It was a knee-jerk reaction. Cole released Zane and ran to the south. Zane followed. The eagle coasted over them, uncharacteristically silent.

_Not again,_ Cole thought with growing dread as a heat flash sent sweat oozing from his pores. _Not with Zane here. He can't see my-_

Without any warning, the eagle sliced through the air and shoved its feet into Cole's hair, then alighted again.

Although Cole did not cry out, the surprise was clear in his wide eyes as he turned his head and looked up at the bird, which was now flying in the opposite direction: north.

"Cole," Zane said. He grabbed Cole's shoulder and forced him to stop. "We need to follow the bird."

"Why?" Cole brushed away Zane's hand. "If we do that, we risk getting caught."

Zane pointed up at the black and brown bird, which had landed in a tree and was watching them expectantly. "It's trying to show us something," he said. "If we follow it, we will find a way out of this."

Cole turned his back and continued his sprint. _Following a bird?_ He thought as his feet kicked up sand behind him. _Nice try, Zane. I'd rather follow a Serpentine into the Caves of Despair._

"No, I don't think you would," Zane replied as he bolted forward and matched Cole's pace.

Cole started. "How did you do that?" He asked. A tall tree suddenly appeared in the darkness in front of him, and he turned away just before his nose could make impact.

"Do what?"

"Did you just read my mind?"

"No. You said it out loud."

_I don't have as much control over my mind as I had originally thought, _Cole realized_. First, I had no idea that I shouted after that nightmare. And now I'm thinking my thoughts out loud?_

"Yes you are," Zane said. "Turn around now, Cole. The eagle wants us to go north."

Cole growled loudly and ran faster. "Why should I?" He asked angrily.

"Because I can sense the presence of at least ten more stone warriors beyond those trees ahead of us," Zane said coolly.

"What?" Cole pulled up, chest heaving. Not with fatigue, but with panic and dread. Nausea churned his stomach. "We're surrounded?" He swiveled his head around. "Why does it have to be so dark? I-I can't see anything past my feet."

"Because it's cloudy, and the moon is going through its darkest cycle," Zane answered immediately. "Now quit complaining. You have a brain. Use it."

The golden eagle swooped through the dark air again and landed in front of them. It stayed silent- most likely in an attempt to keep its wards hidden- as it rammed its head into Cole's knee.

Cole stumbled backward, aghast. "Why is this fiend so violent?" He asked. "Does it _want_ me to skewer it?"

"Violent?" Zane repeated. "Do you even know my sister's bird? She's being gentle right now. Come on." He grabbed Cole's arm and tried to pull him in the opposite direction.

"No!" Cole pulled his arm free. "I'm not going north!"

Zane backed up and examined his unhinged companion. "Why not?" He asked. "It's the only way out of this mess."

Cole started walking. Not in a straight line, but in _circles_. His feet led him in a furious, tight circle around a small tree. "Because," he choked out. "There's a river up that way, on the other side of the hill. It cuts practically the entire island in half."

"So?"

"So," Cole ran a hand through his hair and pulled on it frantically. "In order to go north, we would have to go _through_ the river."

A moment of silence. The wind was picking up, humid and warm as it rustled the leaves. Zane exhaled slowly and dropped all of his weight onto his heel. "Oh." He said simply.

"Yeah." Cole's pacing increased its intensity with each step. "I-I _can't_ go near that water, Zane."

Zane pondered this a moment before letting out a determined sigh. "Yes you can," he said. "I say that it's about time you faced your fears. We're going to the river. It's the only way."

Cole stopped and stared. "What?" He nearly squeaked. "You don't understand, Zane. Whenever I get close to that river, my hands get all tingly, and my heart palpates. It's not just an invalid fear. I-I literally go into cardiac arrest whenever I touch that water."

Zane grabbed his hand and, without another word, pulled him back in the direction they had come from. "We're going north," he said. "And that's final."

* * *

><p>One drop at a time, little by little, water can erode the hardest of rocks. Patiently, cunningly, and persistently; in its own time, water conquers all.<p>

_...Plink..._

Kai cringed as yet another droplet made impact in the same spot as the hundreds that had come before it.

They always landed in the same spot; dead in the center of his forehead.

_...Plink..._

Not for the first time, he struggled to move his head, which was held securely in some sort of brace. He could move his jaw, but that was about it. His wrists and ankles were shackled and stretched out in a position that left him prostrate and paralyzed.

_...Plink..._

Was it just his imagination, or was the water dripping slower than it had been a million years ago?

_...Plink..._

His heartbeat was heavy in his throat, suffocating him.

That _one spot_ on his forehead. It was the same spot _every time!_ His lungs were heaving, thrusting his chest up and down. Was there a hole in his skin from all those droplets? Had his skin (the rock) been eroded, cracked, and decayed by the water?

_...Plink..._

How many gallons of this cold liquid had been slowly poured over his forehead?

How long had he been in here? Five minutes? Five weeks?

_...Plink..._

He honestly felt like it had been closer to five millennia. But that was an unrealistic thought, so he would have to settle with five weeks.

_...Plink..._

Ugh! So many words that started with the letter P. Patiently. Persistently. Prostrate. Paralyzed. Plink. Plink, plink, plink!

_...Plink..._

Kai pulled against the chains with all of his strength. He was hyperventilating. Regardless of the fact that the water was icy cold, his face was hot. He could practically _feel_ the steam as it rose from his sweaty skin. Was the puddle around his body from the water, or was it his sweat?

_...Plink..._

"Stop!" He cried out, panting. His wrists were probably bleeding from the force of his futile efforts. They certainly hurt enough for this to be true. "Please, just..." His breast quivered with his ragged breaths. "I...you...please, stop this!"

_...Plink..._

He was trapped. Claustrophobic. Drowning in a sick mixture of blood, sweat, water, pain, and tears.

Pain; another P word.

_...Plink..._

Where was everyone? A sudden fear that he was all alone- that he had been abandoned, left to die as the water bored into his skull for an eternity- consumed him with a horrid passion.

He pulled on the taut chains once again.

_Nobody cares, Kai._

"Quiet!" He screamed. "Leave me alone!"

_...Plink..._

His tears suddenly evolved into violent sobs.

It was so hard to speak, to cry, to even _breath_ with the brace and straps holding his forehead, neck, and shoulders in place. The equipment seemed to grow tighter with each passing moment. More restricting. More dangerous. Less friendly.

Ha. As if it had ever been friendly in the first place.

_...Plink..._

Kai tried to settle down, but he felt like his mind was working on its own; like his body was just along for the ride as his sanity plummeted into a dark abyss.

"Overlord!" He wailed. "G-get me out of here!"

_...Plink..._

He recoiled inwardly as the droplet exploded on his forehead.

Oh, lords. This was really starting to get _into_ his head. He could feel his face cracking, shattering, falling apart.

He stilled his breathing a little bit and stopped his tears._ Calm down,_ he told himself as he bit his tongue. _Your skin isn't breaking. You're just overreacting. Everything is fine._

_...Plink..._

He gasped as he felt warm liquid run down his face. What was that? Blood? Maybe his skin was cracking, after all. Just like a rock, his skull was-

_Pull yourself together!_ His mind screamed. _It's just my sweat. I'm stressing, so my body is making more sweat. It's just sweat..._ He faltered. Would he feel pain if his skin was actually coming apart? Was he just going into hypothermic shock, so everything felt warm?

No, that couldn't be the case. He wasn't feeling tired at all. His mind was wired and alert, and he could still feel the cold droplets (blessing or curse?) so it had to be something else.

...Something like...insanity?

Plink.

He closed his eyes- had they even been open to begin with?- and clamped down harder on his tongue.

No, he was not going insane.

_Oh, look. There's blood in my mouth. I wonder where that came from?_

Nope. Not insanity. Plink.

Fruitcakes. Yummy.

No, actually. He hated fruitcake. It looked amazing, like candy. But it was full of disgusting...what was all that yellow, red, and green stuff, anyway? Synthesized fake fruit slices?

Okay, that was redundant. Whatever. What was he thinking about again?

Oh, yeah. Cake. Chocolate was his favorite flavor, but he was okay with yellow, too. But only if it had chocolate frosting on it.

He hesitated. No, that's not what he had been talking about. It was something else, not related to food at all.

Plink.

He couldn't take this anymore. He was done. This was _definitely_ insanity. He was not going to deny it any longer.

Plink.

...Wait. No.

He hadn't noticed, but whatever was making the water drip had been turned off.

Had his mind been making those _plinking_ noises all by itself?

Plink.

Apparently so, because he was still doing it.

_If I ever see Cole again,_ he thought. _I am going to punch his face. Then I'm going to apologize for every rude comment I've ever made about his condition._

Cole had been here for two years before his escape, living through the Overlord's gross sensuality and bloodthirsty behavior. And he did it all without showing any weakness around his companions...prisoners...

Kai was so confused. _Minor detail, _he told himself. _Just skip it._

But there was that one time that Kai had heard Cole screaming in his bedroom. Would that count as a weakness?

Cole had screamed twice, actually. Kai had ignored it the first night, but had finally decided to confront Cole on night number two. That was when he'd seen the ugly scars.

Plink.

A loud thud echoed through the room, making Kai jump with fright.

"You are wakeful," a gravelly voice said. "Come with me; serve our master now, yes?" His vowels all sounded like O's and Ooh's, and his K's were deep, guttural noises that sounded like Sh and Ch had an ugly baby in the back of an old man's throat.

Kai was still trembling. His chest moved in spasms as he tried to make his breaths sound less like a hurricane. He swallowed the dryness from his throat and reached out into the blackness with his voice. "How long have I been here?"

A moment of silence, then heavy footsteps that were moving toward Kai. "Two and thirty hours," he said. "Half day, add one."

Kai puzzled this out as quickly as he could._ I've been in here for thirty-two hours,_ he thought, feeling both surprised and confused.

"Come?" The man- or beast- asked from his position in the shadows. "Or...Sanguine Knight needs more time under the drip, yes."

"No," Kai said quickly. "I-I'll go and talk to him again. Can you get me out of this...thing?"

The foreign man grunted. "Hold still."

_What else am I supposed to do? _Kai used this slightly bitter line to distract his mind from the confusion and mental pain.

_Click_. The shackle encasing his left wrist fell to the floor, then the one on his right. He tried to move his arms, but the hours of inactivity had left him lethargic.

After his legs had been freed, the man went for the horrid straps on his head and neck. There were no keys, apparently, because all it took was a few jerks on the leather to get him loose.

The tension on Kai's face dissipated without warning. His head rolled to the right. _This isn't right,_ he thought, panicked._ I can't move anything._

Plink.

"Get up," the man said. "We go now."

Kai tried to wiggle his thumb.

He ended up jerking his ankle instead.

The man grunted again. He then, without warning, scooped Kai up in one arm and threw the limp body over his shoulder. "Tach yo'omek," he grumbled as he strode across the room. "Shem korughmet aliu."

Kai had not realized until now that he wore close to no clothing. How had managed to disregard such a critical, humiliating detail?

Perhaps it was because, until now, he had not been able to focus on anything other than the incessant plinking of the water upon his hapless brow.

...Being archaic did not suit him at all. Why did he even try?

Plink.

* * *

><p><strong>I read this book by Ted Dekker recently called Eyes Wide Open. I <strong>**highly recommend it! It has given me a bunch of ideas for how I will progress Kai and Cole's mental instabilities. Mwahaha. **

**Poor Kai...and Cole...does anyone have an idea of what is wrong with Cole's head? It's an actual disorder, and I've given you a bunch of clues. I've always been fascinated by the human brain and psychology, so writing stuff like this is a way for me to demonstrate my knowledge and put it to practical use. **

**But it's been harder to write about Kai, since no one knows exactly how the Chinese Water Torture effects a man's brain. I've been guessing. **

**Please review! :D Constructive Criticism appreciated. Have a good week!**


	32. Dimethyltryptamine

**Hey, there. Surprise! Bonus chapter! You've all been begging me to tell you the secret behind Pixal's eagle and...sorry. Next chapter, I promise! I actually have chapter 33 written, I'm just gonna be mean and make you wait. SUSPENSE!**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: You asked about how the king was doing, so here you go. I dedicate the first part of this chapter to you. And don't worry, the Nindroids will make an appearance soon enough. I've got a few things that need to happen first, though. **

**Here's how to pronounce the name of this chapter: Die-meth-uhl-trept-ah-mean. Not using proper phonetics for the pronunciation, but whatever. You guys don't care, right? Well, be prepared, because I've got a whole bag full of big-worded tricks to show you later on. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dimethyltryptamine<strong>

* * *

><p>Garmadon sat in his garden patio, forehead resting in his palm. The sky was cloudy, but not dark. It seemed like a promise: that things would get better, and that the sun would shine again before evening.<p>

Ha. If only. His head felt like a sledgehammer was beating against it. Repeatedly. Mercilessly. He was beginning to wonder if he was dealing with something worse than a migraine. A tumor, perhaps?

He would have dismissed the illness as a flu or tainted food if it had only been around for a few days. But it had been a week. One long, horrendous week of painkillers that didn't put a dent in it.

"Would it be annoying if I asked you if you feel any better?" Misako asked as she stepped onto the patio and stood behind him.

Garmadon did not lift his head. "Yes," he snapped. "Why do I even keep you around, woman?" He cringed. That comment wasn't supposed to come out.

This illness was affecting his mind even more than it affected his body. He was a lot more temperamental, and his thoughts were a lot more...evil. That was the only way that he could explain it.

Misako slid into the seat next to his and rubbed his shoulder. "Julien has the results from your blood test," she said it gently, as if her husband had never spoken in the first place.

"You don't say."

The queen, once again, ignored the rude remark. "He says that something is definitely wrong."

"Very helpful."

"I wasn't finished," Misako sighed. "He doesn't know exactly what you have in your body. Only that it's making your blood darker."

"But my skin..."

"I know," Misako said. "It makes no sense. Dark blood, pale skin. Julien can't understand why it's doing that."

Reluctantly, Garmadon lifted his head and looked at his wife mournfully. His irises were a deep, unholy red color. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know why I'm snapping at you like this... I don't want to, but it's almost like...there's something else in my mind, controlling everything I say and do. I feel...perverted."

Misako leaned in and kissed his pale, wrinkled cheek. "I forgive you," she said. "I know that you would never use those words if you weren't sick." She closed her eyes, holding back a dam full of tears.

"I love you," Garmadon said. "No matter what I say to you in my fits, just remember that, okay?"

Misako nodded. "Yeah," she whispered shakily. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Zane did not let go of Cole's hand. Not while they ran, and not when the sound of gushing water could finally be heard in the distance, making Cole's knees go weak. He pushed his incompetent leader onward, not stopping until they reached the bank of the river.<p>

Until then, Cole had been halfway complacent. But when he saw the water was mere feet from his boots, he backpedaled so quickly that he almost ripped Zane's arm from its socket. "No," he whimpered. "Zane, don't make me do this."

Zane scrutinized Cole carefully. Dilated pupils, sweaty palms, heaving chest. Those were the the most obvious physical changes that had occurred within the past ten minutes. But when Zane observed him a moment longer, he noticed the way that his feet shuffled and, along with his body's sporadic jerking, there was an unsteady sway that made his center of gravity shift every couple of seconds. Vertigo.

Cole had not been kidding when he admitted that he was afraid of water. This aquaphobia was fueling a much more dangerous and intense problem. If only Zane knew what that problem was, then he might have been able to properly diagnose it, then treat it.

_How do I calm him down? _He wondered._ We're both stuck until I can get him to realize that this water isn't going to hurt him._

"I told you," Cole tried half-heartedly to free himself again. "We're trapped. We can't cross the water. We'll get caught."

_A hug?_ Zane thought._ Hugs always work for other people. But for some reason, I have a feeling that such an act would not end so well in this circumstance. _"We _can _cross this water," he said calmly. "It's less than a foot deep. We will be fine, okay? We need to continue following the eagle north."

"Oh, what is it with you and that eagle?" Cole shouted. His entire body was jerking uncontrollably. "It's a robotic pet that belonged to a dead robot. I'm not following it _anywhere_."

Zane shushed him. "Don't talk of my sister that way," he said. "Listen, I know it's hard to believe me. But this eagle is behaving strangely. Instead of returning home because the one person it could take orders from is gone, it's flying around here, protecting _you_, of all people. There's a reason for it, and the answers might lie on the other side of this river."

Cole couldn't bring himself to look at the water. His eyes darted to the ground. The sky. The trees behind him. Not the water. Never the water. "I can't," he said. "I'm sorry, Zane. But it's impossible for me."

Zane saw the tears in Cole's eyes and realized that his companion was not making shallow excuses. He really and truly _could_ _not_ touch that water. Zane might as well ask him to swim the green waters of the Toxic Bogs. "So what do you want us to do?" He asked finally.

Cole shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "That figure is behind us. The water is in front of us. We could run east, toward the ocean, or west, toward the lake." He paused. "That figure," he said again. "Have you seen it since we first fled from the rocks?"

Zane thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't know who he was, but I think he's gone now. What we need to worry about are the stone warriors that we attracted during our foolish, panicked, and completely unnecessary run." He squeezed Cole's hand gently. "Do you trust me?"

Cole paused, staring at their interlocked hands doubtfully. "I..."

"Do you trust me, Cole?"

"...Yes."

"Good." Zane took a single step toward the water. "I won't let the water hurt you. I promise."

For the first time, Cole ventured to look across the water. It was not that wide; thirty feet at the most. Rocks of uneven sizes- some small grains of sand, others poking above the current- made it look all the more daunting to him. "I...I don't trust you that much," he admitted. "My mother drowned in water hardly any deeper than this."

Zane took another step. Cole's feet were still rooted to the earth, now several steps behind him. "Do you think that I would let you fall?" He asked. He was becoming impatient. "Do you think that I would let go of your hand? Even if I did, the current is not strong enough to carry you away."

Hopefully, this logic would make its way through Cole's thick skull. And soon, because his sense of danger was steadily growing stronger. They were almost out of time, and they still had to find a place to hide after they crossed.

Cole placed a single, tentative foot forward, toe dragging through the gravel and sand. "I'm going the long way around when we come back," he growled. "Hiking the extra day around the lake."

"So there are no bridges?" Zane asked. He did not pull Cole along. His hand was simply there, acting as more of an anchor than the windlass itself.

"No. The river is the boundary for everyone who lives in the villages. No one's allowed to cross." He slowly dragged his other foot forward.

Zane bent over and plunged his free hand into the current. He drew it back out cupped and full of sparkling, cold water. He stood and presented his hand to Cole. "Look at it," he said gently. "What do you see?"

Cole looked. "I see...your hand. It's drowning." His own hand twitched.

"Okay." Zane lifted the water to his lips and sipped it. The water was sweet, just like the little current in Cole's cave.

After he had swallowed it, he spoke again. "Did it hurt me?" He held up his now empty hand, making Cole flinch. "Does my hand look like it drowned?"

Cole looked at his hand, then shuddered. "Yes," he said. "Your hand is all wet. It did hurt you. You're just hiding it. Lies."

Lies? Where did that come from? Zane bent down again and scooped up another handful of water.

Cole gasped. "Okay, I get it!" He exclaimed. "You're an idiot. Great lesson. Now get your hand out of that water!"

Zane stood again and sighed. _It could take Cole weeks to gain the courage to walk through the current, _he told himself._ What am I trying to do? This is ridiculous._

"If I go across with you, will you stop touching the water?" Cole asked. His grip on Zane's hand was tight and painful. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Zane was having a considerable amount of trouble sorting out Cole's broken logic, but he wasn't about to say no. "Yes," he said. "Of course. I won't touch it anymore if you cross with me."

Cole breathed deeply and nodded. "Underhanded bribery," he mumbled quietly. "Let's go, before logic takes over again." He carefully touched one boot to the water, then jerked it out.

_He is trying very hard, _Zane told himself._ He wants to cross, if only to prove- to himself, more than me- that he is not a coward._

"I'm going to get my all feet wet," Cole said shakily. His eyes were dilating again. "I-I...we..." He stuttered uncontrollably as his breathing quickened.

"Are you feeling okay?" Zane asked.

"Fine," Cole snapped, "yourself?

"Not good at all," Zane said. "I'm frightened and completely out of my comfort zone. It's nice to know that one of us is keeping his cool."

Cole grunted in response.

"Now tell me how you really feel," Zane said. "You said that you trusted me."

Cole visibly puckered his face. "Do...you trust me?" He asked slowly, as if testing the air with to see if it would hold his weight.

"Of course I do, Cole."

"Then...trust me when I say that I'm fine. Just a...a little chest pain. That's all."

Zane grunted. "How bad?" He asked as he stepped into the water.

Cole stepped into the water behind him. "Like my heart is dying," he whispered in a strained voice. Sweat droplets dripped from his chin. "I always thought then...that..." He was mixing up his words. "That the Overlord made my body do this. They...he...I...it's awful."

"So this happens frequently?" Zane asked as he traveled further into the current.

Cole's feet shuffled forward. "Yes," he said. "Mostly in the water chamber, where...where..." He looked down at the water and paused, throat constricting.

"Where...what?" Zane looked behind him and saw what was happening. Cole was retching loudly. "Can you breathe?" He asked, alarmed. "Cole, speak to me!"

Cole forced in a heaving breath. "My...chest..." He choked out.

_Cardiac arrest?_ Zane felt for a pulse in Cole's wrist.

"I'm dying." Cole whimpered. "You're...we're...I'm..."

Zane ran his wet hand through his hair and groaned inwardly. Cole's heart was palpitating wildly. "You...you're not dying," Zane forced out. Was he lying? It was too soon to tell. He looked behind him and clutched his hair tighter, pain sprouting at his roots. They were less than four feet from the bank. Cole was not going to make it across the entire length of this river.

And so, with a mind that was more than hesitant, Zane gave up. "All right," he said slowly. "We'll go back. I'm sorry." He pulled Cole back onto the bank and helped him lay down in the sand.

Cole's condition was getting worse by the second. He lay there, writhing on the ground, unable to do anything more than focus on his breathing. Within a minute, his dry retches turned to real vomit, which only made things worse because his throat was dangerously tight. With the solids forcing their way up through his throat while he was just barely able to breathe, survival just seemed like that much more of a fantasy.

Zane dropped to his knees next to Cole, eyes taking in the mess before him with growing horror. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea how to treat this...whatever was happening. Some of the symptoms looked like cardiac arrest, and others looked like a panic attack.

"Zane!" A voice called out in the trees in front of him.

The Nindroid jumped. He had been so focused on Cole that he had been unaware of his surroundings. "Jay!" He shouted, relieved. "Over here!"

Jay ran through the shadows and skidded to a stop next to Zane and Cole, breathless. "What happened?" He asked. "Is Cole hurt?"

Zane shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with him," he said. "He's afraid of water, and we tried to cross."

Jay dropped to one knee and began to prod Cole, checking his heartbeat, temperature, and a hundred other things that Zane did not understand.

"DMT," Jay said finally.

"What?"

"Dimethyltryptamine," Jay elaborated. "A chemical that the pineal gland excretes during moments of intense trauma. In other words, he's having a panic attack. A really, really bad one. His mind thinks that he's about to die."

Zane stared at Jay, shocked. _How does he know all of this?_

Jay, oblivious to Zane's expression, leaned over Cole and frowned. "How long has he been like this?"

"A...about five minutes," Zane answered.

Jay nodded. "All right. The good news is, he will start calming down after about ten minutes have passed. In the meantime..." He grimaced. "I wish I had some gloves." He turned Cole onto his side, explaining to Zane that it was important for Cole to be in a position that made it easier for the bile to drip out of his mouth. They didn't want him to choke.

The next few minutes were a frenzy of activity. Cole, through many coughs and shudders, was trying to make them get back; he claimed he did not need their help.

But Jay firmly stayed by Cole's side, doing his best to keep his leader's mouth free of the yellowish vomit. "You'll be okay," he repeated it over and over again, as if saying so would make Cole believe it. "It will be over soon."

About five minutes after Jay had arrived, Cole's condition peaked. He had long since emptied his stomach and he now dry heaved, stuck in a delirium where he mumbled and stared into space, lost in his own world.

"It's the DMT," Jay explained. "The chemical is making him hallucinate. Mostly flashbacks of his own life, I'm sure. It'll wear off soon."

Zane sat on the sidelines, watching with a mixture of concern and interest as Jay worked like a professional. "Have you done this before?" He asked after about fifteen minutes had passed.

Jay gave him a sidelong glance before returning to Cole, who was finally starting to calm down. "Yeah," he said. "Lots of times."

"When?"

"With Borg," Jay answered. "That's my main job in the North."

"I thought you were a thief," Zane said.

"I am," Jay sounded annoyed. "But I also work with Borg, rehabilitating refugees from the Overlord's camps. This panic disorder. A lot of the people I work with have it."

"Doesn't Overlord work with Borg, though? Why would Cyrus be helping refugees?"

Jay growled. "Can we not talk about this right now?" He snapped. "I'm sort of busy."

Zane nodded. "Of course," he said, feeling foolish. This was not the time to be asking questions.

He looked into the woods, then stopped. "Jay..."

"I said we're done," Jay warned him.

"No," Zane said. "It's not that. Did you see any stone warriors on your way here?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I know that there were at least ten," Zane said. "But I haven't seen any."

"How would you know that they were there if you never saw them?"

"It's hard to explain. I just knew."

"Then where are they? Did they chase you?"

"For a little while, yes. I was so distracted that I didn't realize until now that they were gone."

"It was that shadowy figure," Cole spoke up unexpectedly. His eyes were glazed over, and his voice sounded horrible, no louder than a breath of wind. But he was talking coherently, and that was definitely an improvement over five minutes ago. "It chased them off."

"Cole," Zane smiled delicately. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Cole said in his breathy voice. "Don't pamper me, I'm fine." The fact that he was repeating himself betrayed the ugly truth behind his facade. He wasn't fine, and all three of them knew it.

Zane and Jay exchanged glances. "I saw a shadowy figure," Jay admitted finally, changing the subject. "Right after that eagle woke me up. It led me to you."

"You see?" Cole sat up slowly, shakily, using Jay's arm for support. "I'll bet that you two saw Pixal."

"Pixal?" Both noblemen said simultaneously.

"Yes." Cole looked terrible. Bile dripped from his chin onto his unbuttoned shirt and chest. "Zane. You survived the fall, why couldn't she?"

"Because you threw a knife in her chest," Zane said bitterly. "Pixal is dead, Cole. I can't believe that _you _are the one going through denial. Isn't that a little backwards?"

Cole slumped back into the sand and closed his eyes, fighting vertigo and nausea. "You're right," he said hoarsely. "It was probably Wu or something. I'm still kinda out of it. Sorry."

"No," Jay said. "You're fine. I'm glad that you're talking again." He sighed. "I had no idea that you suffered from panic disorder. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I didn't know that I had it," Cole explained. "I always assumed that it was a heart problem, and I didn't want to make you guys pity me."

"How often does this happen?" Zane asked.

Cole closed his eyes and shrugged. He was still trembling all over, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. He was probably forcing himself to look stronger than he really felt. "Depends." He moaned softly. "I usually drink enough wine that the effects are dulled, anyway. So I never keep track."

It all made sense to Zane now. The reason why Cole hardly ever showed his face while on the boat. And the reason why when he did, he always had a glass in one hand and enough brutality in the other to keep the questions at bay.

The reason why Cole disappeared to his room after being denied drink when Kai bested him at fencing. He had been fighting off these DMT-induced panic attacks, and did not want anyone to see him in his weakened state. It wasn't that he was dark and brooding, it was that he was afraid. His strong words and firm jaw hid a secret deeper- and wider- than the ocean between Ninjago and Keitorin.

Jay's eyes widened. "Lloyd!" He exclaimed in a whisper-shout. "We left him at the cave!"

Zane gasped. "I'll bet that's why the stone warriors never chased us," he said. "They're after Lloyd!"

* * *

><p><strong>I only got reviews from five different people this week. I'm hoping it's because you've all been busy, and not the alternative of ignoring me. Again. I only write on Fanfiction because I love your feedback. If you guys start ignoring me, I'm gonna move on and start writing real stuff where I could make <strong>**real money. You don't want that. I...sort of want that. It's a pretty enticing prospect. But I love you people! As long as I get reviews, I'll stay and write for you!**

**Nuuu Lloyd! Hehe...sorry. Would it be mean for me to say that I'm actually not that worried about him? I've actually decided that he's my least favorite ninja. Sorry. But if it makes you feel better, Jay is runner-up, then Kai, then Cole, then Zane. No, that totally didn't make you feel better. LOL. You'll find out what happens to him on Monday, when he singlehandedly discovers the secret that's been driving you guys insane for weeks! **

**Oh, my. Poor Cole, huh? Sorry, this chapter needed to happen. I've been planning this for a looonnng time. (Okay, I sort of lied a few weeks back when I said that I have no clue what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I DO plan stuff, just not well enough at times.)**

**And Garmadon...poor guy. I hate to say it (not really) but none of you guessed what the poison was doing to him correctly. I totally thought that I was a little more obvious than this, but whatever. Maybe I just haven't been getting my points across well enough? Hopefully this little update on the king's status will clue you in to what kind of venom is _really_ in his system. **

**And Jay? Haha, you'll find out more about Jay's backstory- why he became a thief, why he's working for Borg when he claimed he'd never met the guy when the king asked him, why Garmadon is so against what Borg does- later on in the story. Don't worry, I've got it covered. **

**Anyone figured out the sweet Adam's ale yet? No, you have to remember: The _fatherland_ of the sweet Adam's ale. That part is important. I finally decided exactly where it's gonna be, and I even gave you some clues in this chapter! Squeee I'm excited! **

**But I'd love to hear what you think! Do you have any speculations? Ideas? Give me your random stuff- like when ROGB asked me to have Cole play an instrument- and I'll see what I can do! **


	33. Princess

**Ugh...my editing program caught over thirty spelling and grammar errors in this text. I'm sure it missed a few, please tell me if you see any.**

**ForeverDreamer12: I'm homeschooled, so I didn't know, actually. Oops. But I thought that public school started in September... Oh, well. Thanks for being the first to review! (and sorry for that totally random review at three in the morning last night!XD) **

**ScarlettNinja: Thanks for that! I'll try to incorporate your request into the story later, okay? ;}**

**Rivenchu: Welcome! It's nice to see new faces reviewing! Thanks for the compliment, I do my best. **

**I think that's everybody...HAHA kidding, ReaderOfGoodBook. Sweet! Long review! You know what? I realize that it's been a while since I showed any Nya and Wu, but they just don't have anything to add right now. Soon, though. You kidding me? Garmy and Misako, one-hundred percent! Bahaha...Destiny interfering with true love. Sound familiar, NJ fans? I'm totally into Lloyd and Pixal. Am I the first author to promote it? I'm actually not entirely sure what evil Garmy is gonna do. It's coming to me. Slowly. Thanks for your input on my publishing ****dilemma. **

**Oh, yes. That's another thing. I'll be taking November and December off, because I'll be doing NaNoWriMo again. But this time, I'll actually publish it! I'm so excited! So a heads-up, October is probably the last time you'll see an update before January. **

* * *

><p><strong>Princess<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, this was fantastic.<p>

Lloyd stood in the midst of a dozen or so stone warriors, bound and gagged as they jeered him in their language. They were pleased with this prize, that much was blatantly apparent.

How had he gotten into this mess? Lloyd pondered that question a moment before finding the answer.

Pixal's bird. It had woken Jay up violently, with many a loud chirp and feather ruffle. That ruckus had, in turn, awakened Lloyd from his much needed (but not very comfortable) rest on the floor of Cole's cave.

Jay had reluctantly followed the bird outside. Lloyd, being the inquisitive, pea-brained prince that he was, had followed. Neither Jay or the bird knew that he had been tailing them... For about three minutes.

Lloyd had begun to fall behind. It was dark, and his eyes were not working well enough to see through the deep blackness. The stone warriors had caught up with him. They'd probably been pursuing Jay.

One of the stone men- a short, ugly specimen with a round face and pudgy nose- shoved Lloyd forward. _And so begins another long hike,_ he thought tiredly. _Maybe I'll be able to rescue Kai when I get there. Or maybe we'll be cellmates._

The eagle let out a loud cry, pulling him out of his thoughts. The stone men suddenly became nervous, pushing Lloyd faster. _Wasn't Pixal's bird just with Jay?_ He wondered. _The eagle a lot more active than I remember it being._

The soldier holding Lloyd's arm suddenly let out a low-pitched scream and let him go.

_What..._ Lloyd whirled, wide-eyed, to face whatever had made the man so scared. What he saw shocked him.

A figure stood before him. He wore a dark cloak with a large hood, concealing even his face from view.

Lloyd couldn't help but gape at the formidability of this man- if a man it really was; who could really tell, since he was wearing a cloak, and it was dark?

The man lifted a scarred hand from his cloak. His fingers, long and slender, began to form signs. He crossed his pointer and middle finger, then straightened them, then folded them over his thumb, forming a fist of sorts.

Lloyd watched, befuddled, as he did it again. Then it clicked. _Sign language,_ he realized. Pixal had taught him the alphabet a few years ago, and they used to use it when they didn't want others to know what they were saying.

So the figure was signing the letters: R-U-N.

_Hold on,_ Lloyd abstained, still confused.

Too late. The man had turned his back and was fighting hand-to-hand with one of the stone men who had tentatively come forward to fight. They were obviously terrified of this...this...

_Gurrah-kah?_ Lloyd backed up a single step. His wrists were still tied, so his balance was off. _Is this really one of their gods? If so, how is it controlling the eagle?_

The mortal spirit fought with the ease of a man who had fought his entire life. His motions were fluid, his attacks efficient. He never actually hurt the stone men, but he didn't need to; the eagle was helping him by shooting its green lasers at the ground whenever someone got too close to besting this hero.

Regardless of the fact that Lloyd had been ordered- using Pixal's secret code- to run, he found himself unable to do so. This man was amazing to watch.

The battle lasted a grand total of two minutes, and ended with the stone warriors fleeing into the woods to the south.

The so-called god turned to run north, then paused when he saw that Lloyd was still there. He held up his pinky, then made a fist with his pointer finger over his thumb. And so on, and so forth.

What followed was an angry, silent scolding about how he had told Lloyd to run, and how he could not believe that he could not believe how Lloyd _still_ never listened to him. Some things never changed.

He stopped when he noticed that Lloyd was glaring. _I'm still bound and gagged,_ the prince wanted to say. _If you want me to join in this argument, you'll have to free me._

As if the dark eyes underneath that hood had read the teen's mind, he reached forward and ripped the gag from Lloyd's mouth.

"Thank you," Lloyd said as he swallowed, getting the dry feeling out of his throat. "Now my hands, please?"

The gurrah-kah whirled him around and undid the bonds.

"All right," Lloyd flexed his wrists and turned to face his savior. "My name is Lloyd. What's..." He trailed off. The cloaked man was fleeing into the trees. "Hey, wait!" Lloyd immediately gave chase. "Come back!"

The chase was difficult for Lloyd. Every time he got close enough to almost touch the man's shoulder, he would end up tripping over his feet and fall behind again. It didn't help that this cloaked figure was fast. _Very_ fast. His long legs were strong, and somehow managed to keep him one step ahead of the prince for well over two minutes.

Unfortunately for him, these long legs were his downfall. He tried to jump over a fallen palm tree, but his boot caught on the protruding bark, propelling him forward with a large, rather epic amount of cloak rippling in the air before he disappeared on the other side.

Lloyd wasted no time in climbing over the large tree. "I caught you," he said triumphantly, if not a bit breathlessly. "Why were you...running..." He stopped, utterly shocked by the sight before him.

The figure's hood had fallen from his shoulders, revealing long, tangled blond hair. He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, dizzy. Lloyd gaped once again, but for different reasons this time.

His white shirt was so badly ripped that Lloyd wondered why he even bothered to keep it. The only thing keeping it together was the ornamented leather belt around the small of his waist.

_Holy Serpentine fangs..._ Lloyd's face began to flush as he realized what was under that shirt: a beige-colored brassiere.

This _man_ was actually a_ woman. _The wide, feminine hips and slender waist should have clued him in before he'd even seen the bra. Add the long blond hair, angular jaw, and the wide green eyes, and Lloyd saw...

Holy Serpentine fangs.

The woman held a hand in front of her face, as if to shield from an attack, as she trembled. Her entire body was marred. Sections of skin were missing, revealing silvery metal that gleamed softly in the predawn light.

Lloyd had no idea how to process what was happening. _I'm dreaming, _he thought as the eagle landed beside her and chirped amiably. "...Pixal?" He finally found his tongue and forced out her name. "Oh my Overlord. Pixal!"

He dropped to his knees beside her and grabbed her hand. "You...Zane said you were dead. You had a knife in your chest." Delicately, as if she was made of paper, he wrapped his arms around her waist. After deciding that he was not causing her any pain, he squeezed her tightly. Tears began to build up in his eyes.

Slowly, nervously, Pixal returned the hug, wrapping her battered arms around his neck.

Eventually, Lloyd loosened his grip. His face lit up in a teary, relieved smile. "Where have you been?" He asked. "Why are you hiding?"

She, of course, did not answer. Her lips moved, but no sound came out.

She was broken. Badly.

Pixal paused after a moment, then began to sign her words._ "Protecting,"_ she signed. _"Cole. Zane. Was too far away to reach Kai. Saved you, though."_

Lloyd was having trouble discerning her broken communications, but he was too excited to care. He realized that his left hand had gone through a large tear in her shirt. He was touching skin. He blushed deeply, recoiling. "H-here," he said. He unbuttoned his forest green shirt and shrugged it from his shoulders.

Pixal accepted it with a wrinkled nose and a look of disgust.

"I know," Lloyd said. "You don't like that color. But it's all I have. I could grab one of Cole's black shirts if you'd prefer it, princess."

Pixal immediately smoothed her features and sighed silently. She didn't like being called _princess_, but she nodded her thanks anyway and set the tunic on her lap.

"How bad is the damage?" Lloyd asked. He was trying _really_ hard not to stare at the gaps in her shirt.

Pixal looked at the ground, face grave. She held up a hand and began to spell out words again. _"R__ust,"_ she said. _"Water in my cavity. Floated in current unconscious for many days before I washed up on shore. Speech terminated. Eagle does my hearing."_

Lloyd glanced at the bird, who was watching him intently, before speaking. "Zane can help," he said. "Come back with me. We can-"

Pixal waved her hands erratically in front of his face and shook her head. _"Liability,"_ she signed. _"If I go to him, I will put everyone in danger, like when I was on Black Bounty. Helpless. Alone."_

Lloyd had trouble understanding what she meant by the last part, but he nodded anyway. "All right," he said. "So..." His face was flushing even deeper. "Do you want me to help you with your damaged chest panel?"

Without hesitation, Pixal reached out and slapped his face. Her green eyes flashed for a second before returning to normal. The eagle screeched.

Lloyd blinked and rubbed his jaw. "Thank you," he said. "Reality check. You don't need any help. Typical." He smiled. "You're just like Nya. Did you know that?"

Pixal rolled her eyes. He could almost hear her voice in his head as she signed the brusque words. _"Stop it. I don't like dry humor."_

Needless to say, Lloyd was relieved to see that Pixal's personality was still intact. Violent and down-to-earth. Perfect to pick on.

_"Go," _Pixal signed. _"Zane, Jay, and Cole will be back soon."_

"Where did they go?" Lloyd asked.

_"Zane and Cole were supposed to cross the river,"_ she signed. _"I unintentionally revealed myself to Zane while tracking scouts. He followed, so I sent the eagle to lead him on wild goose chase across the river. Cole had..."_ She hesitated, fingers fumbling. _"...trouble crossing. I sent Jay to help. You weren't supposed to wake up."_ She slowly got to her feet, then offered Lloyd a hand.

After they were both standing, Lloyd looked behind him, toward the now distant hill, and spoke. "I brought your sword. If you want to come back with me, I'll grab it from my pack." He laughed awkwardly. "Don't ask me why I brought it with, but...I guess it's a good thing I did."

Pixal's eyes widened, and she lifted the corners of her mouth._ A smile! _Man, how Lloyd had missed that, even if it looked terrible because of the missing skin. _"Thanks,"_ she signed. She paused._ "Climb over the tree. I'll change into your shirt, then go retrieve sword."_

Lloyd nodded, tears still dripping silently down his cheeks. He wanted to throw his arms around her again and hold her tightly, but knew that Pixal had never liked hugs. She was the type who whispered her affections through a mask of violence.

And so, after throwing one last smile in her direction, Lloyd climbed over the large tree trunk and sat down on the other side, waiting impatiently for Pixal to join him. He ran his hands up his arms, wondering how he had gotten so sweaty from just a little sprint. Was the sweat on his shirt, too?

Pixal was probably spazzing silently right now because of it. Even he thought it was a bit disgusting. Poor princess.

Lloyd stood up and whispered her name. "You done yet?" He asked.

No answer.

He peeked cautiously over the fallen tree and sighed.

She was gone. The only remains of their encounter were found in the sandy tracks and the tattered white shirt on the ground.

"Well played, Pixal," he spoke loudly. "I'll leave the sword out where you'll be able to find it." Reluctantly, he turned around and began the trek back to the cave. "Not that you've ever needed my help, but...you know me. Always willing to mess things up for my favorite princess."

A pebble came hurtling down from the sky, landing square on the crown of Lloyd's head. He looked up just in time to see the eagle, who was flying away from him with an indignant chirp.

* * *

><p>Kai was mortified. Horrified. He felt so weak, being slung over the shoulder of this stone warrior. He felt like he needed to sleep for a week. He felt like tiny claws were raking the inside of his stomach, trying to gather every remaining nutrient that he could.<p>

Why was he wearing nothing but a loincloth? The more he thought about it, the more it disgusted him. He had no recollection of anyone stripping him. All he remembered was fainting from the force of the blow to his head, and then waking up in chains in that water chamber, then being dragged out by this brutal guard. Nothing about the part where he had been given a garment change.

The man eventually stopped walking and knocked on a door. Since Kai's face was looking upside-down at the warrior's back, he had no clue what the door looked like, only that it made a horrible squeaking sound as it opened.

"Is he conscious?" The hoarse, cold, and breathy voice of the Overlord made a chill go down Kai's spine.

"Yes," the man carrying him said in his deep, scratchy voice. He dropped Kai onto the ground without any warning.

Kai tried to save himself, but he was still having trouble figuring out which muscles he was supposed to move to get his arms in front of his face. He let out an undignified squeak as his shoulder made impact with the stone with a loud _crack_.

The sweat covering his body went cold, and he shivered as he slowly rolled onto his back. His first muscle movement that hadn't ended in failure.

"Sanguine Knight," the Overlord said. "Stand up."

Slowly, Kai managed to get himself to a sitting position. Was his shoulder broken? Probably not. He could move it, support his weight with it, so it was probably just a bad bruise.

The room was illuminated by a single torch on the wall. The room was dry, probably set at a temperature of just over sixty degrees.

"Good enough," Overlord said. His arms swung slowly at his sides as he walked toward Kai. "How do you feel? Any pain?" He wore no shirt, exposing thickly corded shoulders and abs. Black pants were tucked into his leather boots.

Kai was acutely aware of the Overlord's steely, green-eyed glare lingered on his bare torso and tiny, barely sufficient covering tied by a loose rope around his hips. "A little," Kai admitted reluctantly. He was too exhausted to resist such a simple question. "Mostly my shoulder, right now." He lifted his hand and touched his forehead, not entirely convinced that the water drip- he decided to call it the _plinker_- hadn't bored a hole through his brain. "My head hurts a little, I guess."

Overlord nodded, then waved a hand, signaling for a woman to come out of the dark corner. She was tall. A thin, veil-like dress covered her from the bust line to her knees, exposing spindly arms and legs that gave Kai the impression that she was underfed. Her eyes stayed fixed on her bare feet. She moved silently, like a ghost.

"Is this an interrogation?" Kai asked nervously. He felt himself grow tense as the light reflected off of the object the woman held in her left hand. A needle.

"No," Overlord said. He reached out and ran a hand through her long, auburn hair as she passed. "I know everything I need to know about you, for now. This is a raze."

The woman gently lifted Kai's left arm and turned it over, exposing his vein. Her touch was warm and soft as she positioned the needle and pressed it gently into his skin.

Kai had never been afraid of needles, but he was scared of this one. What were they injecting into him? "Raze?" He repeated as the woman pushed down on the plunger. "What is that?"

"To raze," the Overlord said, "is to completely demolish. I am demolishing you."

"And...this needle?" Kai stared at the clear tube as the bluish liquid inside it entered his body. Surprisingly, there was no pain at all.

"It will numb the pain," Overlord explained. "In order for this chamber to do its job, you need to feel nothing. And that includes hunger pains."

Kai marveled at the strength of the drug. Already, his shoulder felt better. The claws in his stomach were receding.

"Here in my dungeon," the Overlord said, "I employ two different methods of torture. The first is violence. Branding, water boarding, whipping, and drowning, mostly."

"And the second?" Kai asked as the woman pulled the empty syringe from his arm and went to Overlord's side.

"The second," Overlord said with a smile, "is much more brutal. Psychological torture. I use the dripper, sensory deprivation, and...well, why spoil the fun by ratting out my secrets?"

He gestured to a large box behind him. "Right now, I am going to put you through sensory deprivation. The numbing serum his going to relieve you of your sense of touch. I haven't fed you, so taste is gone, too. That chamber has about ten inches of salt water in it. It will give you the sensation of floating on air, and is darker than anything you've ever experienced." He motioned for Kai to stand.

Kai tried, but he was too numb to figure out his muscles anymore. It was all he could to keep from falling backwards and onto his head. He was completely tense.

The stone warrior hefted Kai to his feet and half guided, half dragged the very discombobulated nobleman to the door of the chamber.

"I'll leave the door unlocked," Overlord said. "You can leave at any time. A word of warning, though. As soon as you open this door," he lifted the lid of the glorified coffin, "you will receive my mark."

"Mark?" Kai asked as he was hefted into the hole.

"Did Cole not show you?" Overlord seemed genuinely surprised. "My tattoo; the mark of the beast, so to speak. The Ouroboros dragon." He reached out and pulled on his slave's dress, pulling it down just enough to see a black tattoo above her left breast. It depicted a serpent eating its own tail. Cole had one of those?

Overlord released her dress, relaxing the seam and concealing the ugly mark. "All of my slaves have it, Sanguine Knight. And the moment you step out of this tank, you'll get one, too." And with that final threat hanging in the tense air, he shut the door.

Kai was in the dark. The water was tepid; not warm, and not cold. As he slowly sank from his knees onto his belly, he began to wonder what was really so bad about this. After a minute, he finally manipulated his shot muscles enough to roll onto his back, and he floated comfortably in the salty water.

This wasn't bad at all, actually. It was relaxing. Sure, it was annoying to be completely numb, and the thought of being marked by the Ouroboros as soon as he decided to leave was less than desirable, but for now, he almost felt content. _I'm not coming out, _he thought. _I will resist the Overlord to my dying breath. I don't care what this chamber does to me. I'm not moving._

Now if only he had some wind to back up that hot air.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to music in bed this morning as I finished writing the Kai's POV, and the song Blackout by Breathe Carolina came on the radio. Coincidence? You tell me. <strong>

**I'm working on a new one-shot, which I will post after I'm done with this. It shouldn't take me too long, since the document is only 400 words long XD Well, it's actually going to be a series of one-shots based off of the NJTWSIT series. If you like reading those, you'll like this. Another epiphany from a car ride at two in the morning. That happens often. **

**And you guys...sigh. You actually believed that I killed Pixal? You know that Pixal's fall was _way_ too melodramatic for me. If I wanted to kill her, I would have had her die in ****Zane's arms on the boat. It makes for better tragedy than a mere fall into the ocean.**

**I'm curious, though. How many of you saw though me and at least had a suspicion that she was alive before Cole said so? **

**What do you think the sensory deprivation tank will do to Kai? There are so many possibilities...this next chapter will be fun to write. **

**Please review! Constructive criticism, ideas, and compliments are VERY much appreciated. **


	34. Release

**I sprained my ankle while four-wheeling, (not being sarcastic, it was so much fun) so I got to drop a pass and not go hiking on sunday with the rest of my family. I stayed home and wrote this as my baby brother watched Treasure Planet and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. (Guilty as charged. I was not writing while Treasure Planet was playing. My favorite Disney movie, how could I resist it?) I did put a little quote from the movie in this chapter, near the end. Here's a hint: it's something that Mr. Silver said. **

**Oh, yeah. Here's something I've been meaning to do for months. The song of the week, you guys, is by Lindsey Stirling. It's called Song of the Caged Bird. I was going to use Take Flight, but this one seems to work better. Link is on my profile page, I would recommend watching the music video before reading this chapter. Or just turn it on when you get to the Cole's POV. **

**Sigh...as I edit this, I am listening to the LOTR melody by Lindsey Stirling...so beautiful...**

* * *

><p><strong>Release <strong>

* * *

><p>What does one call a blackness so black that shadows look like bright orbs of light? What does one call an expanse so deep, so wide, yet so full of nothing that it becomes impossible to not get lost in it?<p>

Utter emptiness.

Desolation.

Void.

Evil. Kai swore that he could sense an evil presence in the darkness with him. Even though he was completely numb, he knew he could feel the darkness tickling the edges of his conscience.

Good. Evil. Was there any difference between the two? Was a snake condemned for consuming a rodent? Did the rodent to anything wrong to deserve this terrible fate? Perhaps.

Ah. Here was a better question: was the snake evil? He was simply catching a meal to survive. Did that make him a murderer? Perhaps.

Another scenario: a woman walks down a dark alley and is assaulted by a man. Who is at fault? The answer, of course, is the man.

But what of the woman? What part did she play in this terrible philosophical musing? Well, one might say that she should not have been walking down that dark alley in the first place. While this was undoubtedly true, there were other factors that played into it. She had been carrying a large bag of valuables. Her skirt had been well above her knees, and her tunic tight, exposing every curve.

She should have seen this assault coming. But did that make it her fault? Perhaps.

Kai was so confused. His sanity was spiraling six feet under. Who was at fault? Overlord? Himself? Cole? He needed someone to blame for this mess he was in. Cole was the one who had kidnapped him in the first place. Kai was the one who allowed himself to get caught.

But Overlord...need Kai say more? He was evil. Perverted. Not just tainted, not just stained. He was wicked through and through.

So, therefore, this mess was Overlord's fault.

Perhaps.

Kai opened his eyes, then shut them. Then he did it again. There was no difference between the two. He tried to lift his hand in front of his face, but couldn't see or feel it. Had he even lifted it? He imagined himself balling his hand into a fist, but could not feel any muscle response. Since his ears were under the water, he would not hear, either. Not that there was anything to listen to, except maybe the distant sound of his own heavy breathing.

This was torture, plain and simple. That was the only word to describe what he was going through. He was trapped in a tiny, claustrophobic box filled with water that, he had to admit, made him a little nervous. What if it covered his face and drowned him? Of even worse, what if it started dripping on his forehead? Kai shuddered (did he really? He couldn't feel it).

How long had he been in here for? Two hours? Four? It had felt therapeutic for the first hour of so, but now he just wanted out. He hated being trapped like this. A candle did not belong in a box with no air.

Uh-oh. That was another thing.

What about ventilation? Surely this thing did not have any holes in it for breathing; it was too dark. Was he going to die from asphyxiation? He could already feel the air growing thin, hot, and-

_Stop it!_ He told himself._ You can't feel anything, remember? Your imagination is just overreacting again._

Overreacting? Anything but. He was_ under_reacting.

Ooh! He just made a new word!

_Pull yourself together,_ Kai snapped._ You can do this. You're staying in here until he drags you out on your ear._

Who would drag someone out _on_ their ear, anyway? Didn't that expression mean _by_ their ear?

Insanity. Hmm. What an interesting word. _In_ and _sanity_ put together. You would think that _in_ sanity would mean that you were sane. Nope. It meant the opposite. Why? Because linguists love to confuse people. It was so illogical.

Illogical. Hmm. Another interesting word. _Ill_ and _logical_ put together. Now this one made sense to Kai. Essentially, this compound word meant that, to be illogical, was to literally have _ill logic._

Kai could almost feel his brain slipping away, like grease down a dark drain. Spiraling. Round and round, round and round, round and-

Kai was getting desperate. Even though there were no physical bonds, he felt immobilized. Captured by invisible shackles. No way out.

Was he trembling? Who could tell? His body was like a dead weight. In a fit of anger and frustration, he threw his arm out and hit the wall, splashing water everywhere in the process.

Pain. Kai gasped. His arm hurt. The blow echoed in his mind, making him shudder.

Hold on...

He reached out and pinched his arm. It hurt! Had the liquid run out of potency?

Or had he just imagined it all?

Kai groaned inwardly, feeling foolish. Had the plinker messed with his mind, making him imagine the numbness?

That would actually make sense since he had not started feeling the effects until _after_ the Overlord explained to him what was in the needle. His mind, being weak and susceptible to manipulation, had fed his subconscious with a false idea of being completely numb, when in reality he was just zoning out the pain on his own accord.

Acceptance.

As soon as he realized the truth, the floodgates were opened. Pain washed over him like a wave, overwhelming him. His head and shoulder throbbed, his stomach's claws returned, and a terrible ringing invaded his ears.

_So now,_ Kai thought, flinching, _the question remains. What did the Overlord shoot into my body?_

* * *

><p>Zane ran back to the cave as fast as he could, leaving Jay to help Cole along at a much slower pace. The first rays of light were starting to show on the dark horizon, revealing dull grey clouds.<p>

_Running, _he thought._ Why am I always running?_

His breathing was heavy and rapid as he came to a stop at the foot of the hill. He whirled his head left and right, looking for stone warriors that obviously weren't there.

He scrambled up the hill as fast as he could, then slid into the hole. "Lloyd?" He called out as his feet made impact with the floor at the bottom. "Lloyd!" His voice echoed loudly in the empty room.

Empty.

_No, no, no! _Zane looked at the crumpled blankets on the floor and shook his head. The prince was not here.

He crawled back out of the hole, heart racing. What to do, what to do. Lloyd was gone. The prince was gone. This was not good.

He pulled at his hair. The Green Knight was gone. The one destined to fight the Overlord and end the war was_ gone._

"Lloyd!" He shouted into the open air as he flew down the hill and ran into the trees.

What in the name of the First Spinjitsu Master was he doing? If Lloyd was gone, that meant that those stone warriors had captured him. This noise would only draw them back to him.

He needed to calm down. Deep breaths. He inhaled deeply, filling his chest with the dense, humid air.

That actually did feel better. He exhaled, then began to walk calmly in the direction of the river. He needed to get back to the others and tell them what he had- or rather, what he had _not_- seen.

"Geez," a familiar voice met Zane's ears, making the Nindroid raise his head and whirl to face it. "What's with the noise? You don't need to shout. I was right here."

Lloyd. Zane's heart began to settle as he saw the tall form of the shirtless prince. "Where were you?" He asked. "Why did you leave the cave?"

Lloyd crossed his arms over his bare chest as he came to a stop at least ten paces away. "Why did _you_ leave the cave?" He retorted. "I was trying to follow Jay."

"We saw a cloaked figure," Zane explained. "Did you see him?"

Lloyd hesitated, looking into the dark woods behind him. "Uh..."

Zane held up a hand. "You know what? Forget that question for now." He made a rushed gesture for Lloyd to follow him, then started jogging tiredly- he was winded from running for so long earlier that night with Cole- toward the river.

"Where are we going?" Lloyd asked. He fell into stride beside Zane easily, being less tired.

"Back to the others," Zane explained. "We need to help them get to the cave before the stone warriors find us."

"Ah," Lloyd said. His torso was covered in a sheen of sweat that glinted in the grey light. "You know, I really don't think that we have to worry about the Overlord's men bothering us tonight."

Zane searched the sandy, brushy expanse for any sign of their companions. Using his enhanced hearing, could pick out their footsteps, Cole's ragged breathing, and Jay's whispers. They were still a ways off. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

Lloyd looked uncomfortable with the question. "I don't know," he said. "I just... My gut tells me that we're safe."

* * *

><p>Overlord walked into the chamber with confidence. It had been eight hours since Kai entered the tank. Surely by now, he was out, tattooed, and broken.<p>

Overlord scanned the dark room, then settled his piercing green eyes on the tank in the corner of the room. The door was shut.

"Herez turi Sanguine kake'ele?" Overlord asked the stone warrior guarding the entrance. Was Sanguine still in the hole?

The four-armed guard nodded. "Ket."

Yes. Sanguine was still in there.

Overlord blinked, looking between Kozu's face and the door to the tank._ Amazing,_ he thought, crossing his arms over his chest. _Thirty-two hours in chamber four, then eight hours in chamber three?_

Normally, a man would last an average of a day under the dripper, and then fight through four hours of sensory deprivation. Kai had surpassed every expectation.

It came as no surprise to him that his enemy had chosen this man to be one of the prophesied Elemental Knights. The Overlord's Dark Knight had amazing physical strength; the ability to cope with long sessions of physical torture. His Sanguine Knight coped with even longer sessions of psychological torture. What would the Blue and White Knights do?

Overlord twisted his lips into a wicked grin. He could not wait to find out.

* * *

><p>Cole observed his teammates silently from his position on the cot. His shirt was now buttoned up- thank the First Spinjitsu Master that they hadn't seen his scars- and his wet boots were in Jay's hands; the thief was busy getting them dry. Grey morning light was exploring the floor next to the cave entrance.<p>

Lloyd stood with his back against the dirt wall, arms crossed over a black shirt that Cole had loaned him. "What happened out there?" The teen asked, eying the cup of red wine in the Black Knight's hand. "I'm not gonna lie. You look terrible."

Cole _felt_ terrible, so he could only imagine how he must have looked with his sunken green eyes, tangled black hair, and ashen skin. He tipped up the glass, allowing the warm, bittersweet liquid to pour down his throat. He was _not_ going to get drunk... Or so he told himself.

That experience with the river...it made him shudder every time he thought about it. The way that it gurgled as it flowed around his feet, as if laughing at him. The way that, when Zane touched it, his hand turned _grey_.

He could not explain how the water made the human body look grey. It just did. Like when one placed a hand into the flames and it came out black. Water was dangerous. Why did everyone deny it? Why were some people so comfortable with the pain that swimming brought? Who were the madmen who danced in the rain, or walked on hot coals?

"Cole?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Cole growled, reluctantly lifting his gaze. "The ceiling," he said.

Lloyd blinked. "Er...no. That's not what I meant."

"Of course it's not," Cole took another sip. "You're a big dreamer. You think beyond the confines of your home or, in this case, cave. So the correct answer would be, the sky is up."

Lloyd uncrossed his arms. "Does anyone else know what he's talking about?" He asked, annoyed. "I don't appreciate being made to look like a..." He trailed off, making a face.

"Like a stolid, daffy teen?" Cole supplied.

Lloyd's face contorted. "Yeah? I think?"

Jay snorted. "You just proved his point, Your Majesty." He looked over at Cole. "Hate to change the subject, but you have any hobbies?"

Cole rotated his wrist, swirling the wine in his glass. "Besides kidnapping obnoxious nobles and making fools of them?" He asked. "Nope. Why do you ask?"

Jay gestured to Cole's hands with a rag. "You're still shaking," he said.

"So?"

"So," Jay sighed, "you're still stressed. It's not good. Find something that you love- something that calms you- and do it."

Cole nodded at Lloyd. "I was doing that already," he said. "Were you not listening to our deep conversation?"

Jay gave him a look that seemed to say, _"Knock it off; you know what I really meant."_

Cole threw his empty hand into the air. "Then what would you suggest, doctor?" He asked angrily.

"Do you sketch?" Jay asked patiently. "Cook? Or maybe you bake-"

"I don't have an oven."

"Or do you invent stuff?" Jay continued, undaunted. "Tinker with gadgets, transportation vehicles, etcetera?"

"No," Cole sighed. "I don't have any real hobbies, okay? Can we drop it?"

Zane, who had been quiet up to this point, snapped his fingers. "Didn't you say that you were a dancer?" He asked.

Cole flinched. "...Yeah," he said. "But I don't have any music. And it's been years. Most of my songs needed a partner, anyway."

"Hmm," Zane looked distant. "Did you dance to recorded music, or was it all live?"

Cole's head was starting to throb. He took a long gulp of the wine. "Off limits," he growled. "I don't talk about my past. It's behind me, and I need to move on."

"But maybe moving on isn't what you need," Zane argued. "Maybe you need to confront it and-"

"No," Cole said firmly. His deep, firm voice echoed through the cave.

"Yes," Zane answered with an equally demanding tone. "Now answer the question. Was your music recorded?"

"Why is this so important?" Cole shot to his feet, then pitched forward. His vision was swirling. He dropped his half empty glass with a loud clatter.

He had not had that much alcohol. Why did he feel drunk?

Jay, who was still sitting on the floor, lurched forward and caught Cole at the last second. "You see?" He said, frowning as he turned Cole over and shoved him away distastefully. "The hormone rush is still messing with your brain. You can't even keep your balance. Do something that will relax you."

Cole sat upright dizzily. "My...cup, he said slowly. "It spilled."

Zane rushed forward to clean it up. "Do you seriously have no hobbies?" He asked as he picked up the cup and accepted a rag from Jay. "Surely there's something you enjoy doing. You have an empty shelf over there. Are there any books in those crates?"

Cole hesitated, eyes drifting over to the wooden boxes. "Ah..." He floundered.

Zane looked satisfied. He dropped the cup into the pool of water and turned to look at the crates.

"Don't touch those," Cole stuttered. "There's...personal stuff..." Gripping the edge of the cot, he managed to get to his feet. "Get your...hands..." Zane was reaching for the crate closest to him; the one next to his box of spare clothing. "N-no, Zane. Not that one. Stop!" He tripped again, but managed to catch himself this time. _Man,_ but he felt nauseous.

He shouldn't have left that crate out in the open.

Zane opened it up and peeked inside. "What's this?" He asked, a smile growing on his face. "A violin?"

_Snap. _Cole cringed.

Lloyd straightened and bolted over to Zane's side. "Really?" He asked. "How cool is that? My old nurse used to play one of those."

"You have a nurse?" Jay asked as he got to his feet and joined the others by the crate.

Cole staggered, then fell backwards onto the cot. This was bad. That was his sister's instrument. It was...special. Sacred. And Zane was touching it like he owned it.

"I used to have one," Lloyd said defensively. "When I was like...ten. Don't judge me. She played pretty music."

"Was she one of those old, motherly nurses with the grey hair and a huge bust that-"

Zane held up a hand. "Stop, Jay," he said. "That's enough." He turned to look at Cole, the violin- _her_ violin- in his hands. "Was this your sister's?"

Cole snarled like an animal. "Put it back," he said. "It's not yours."

Zane crossed the distance between them in an instant. He pushed the beautiful wooden instrument in Cole's hands, then set the bow beside him on the blanket. "What is it with you and avoiding the simplest questions?" He asked. "Can you play the violin?"

Cole's mouth hung open as he watched the three sets of eyes on his; four blue, two green. "No," he lied. "I can't play it."

Zane eyed him a moment, doubtful. "Not at all? You don't even know the basic fingering?"

Why did everything have to be so hard? "Yeah," he answered. "I...I know a little, but not much. My ears aren't good at picking up-"

"Oh, stop it," Jay said. "If you don't have a hobby yet, you might as well start here. Pick up that violin and see if you can make some halfway decent music."

They all looked curious; expectant, even. Cole reluctantly picked up the wooden instrument, running his trembling fingers along its smooth neck. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

"Well, go on," Lloyd said. "I may not be witty, but I can tell when a guy is making excuses. You _do _know how to play. Why are you holding back?"

Pop. There went his pride, just like that. With a resigned sigh, Cole plucked the large G-string. The result was a deep, resonating thrum that made the instrument vibrate. It made his mind race. Those nights when mother would pretend that the violin was a guitar, and she would pluck at the strings at random as she sang, making Via cry out in annoyance, insisting that if it didn't have frets, it shouldn't be plucked.

He went to the D-string next. It was higher, sounding more like a twang. The A-string was even higher.

By the time his fingers reached the tiny E-string, his heart felt calmer, if not a bit heavier. Like mud settling in a puddle.

He cringed when he heard the noise that the final string made, then allowed himself a small, inward smile that didn't quite make it to his face. That rogue E-string had never kept its tune. After turning the knob and plucking it again, he reached for the bow.

"Hold on," Jay said. "I thought you said your ears weren't good at picking up the-"

"Zip it," Cole said, though his voice had begun to soften and crack. He lifted the violin to his chin and tried to hold the neck with his left hand. He did not have much control over his fingers, though, so this was a hard thing to accomplish.

Once again, he reached for the bow, then lifted it to the strings.

Now he had to ask himself what song to play. Not something fast; his hands were too unsettled for that. Something slow, but not too simple.

Cole found that, once he let go of his mind, his body worked on its own to create a melody. He forgot about his timidity and his fractured soul, and simply let the music do its work.

The song started slow, filled with melancholy, but not desperation. It was the song of a man who had given up, and was content to stay at the bottom of the dark pit he had dug.

This seemed to impress his audience of three, so he picked up the tempo a bit, letting the music bounce. The man was looking up, wondering if being content was really all that great of a decision.

His fingers lost their tremble, and he allowed his eyes to flutter shut. His bare feet were tapping the floor, creating a beat that propelled his song to greater heights.

It was refreshing. Like a walk through the Northern spruce trees, with the warm sun caressing his back as a breeze from the east ran through his hair. Refreshing, like a stroll with his sister. They would walk through those trees together, and she would point out all the different plants with childlike delight. Her precious bouquets that she would pick and bring back for him, filled with wild geraniums, bluebells and forget-me-nots.

Cole's hand danced across the fingerboard as his other arm ran the bow over the strings. His song slowed momentarily. Via had been running through a meadow late one fall afternoon. Cole had tried to convince her to put on a coat, but she had stoutly refused. She held a yellow buttercup in her hand and was reaching to pick another, but a large white daisy caught her eye. She ran to pick it, but ended up tripping on a stone.

Cole had, of course, ran to her aid. She sat on her knees, paralyzed with fear as she looked at something on the ground before her.

A deep violet monkshood bud.

Poor Via had been too terrified to move. Her hand was bleeding, and she claimed that had fallen on one of these deadly plants. Was she going to die? She asked him over and over again.

No, Cole had assured her. If she had actually fallen on a monkshood, her throat would have become swollen almost immediately. Since she was still breathing, she would be fine.

All the same, the poor girl had been too scared to move. Cole had picked her up, washed her wound in the creek, and picked a few dandelions for her. By the end of all that, she was finally convinced that she was not going to die, and she accepted the flowers with a small grin. Her hand had a painful, itchy rash that persisted for several days after that, but she had been otherwise unharmed.

Cole found that his feet were moving faster. The tempo was rising, the song picking up speed again as he tried to reach up and touch the top of that dark pit.

But he had been assisted when he dug that pit. The Overlord and Kozu had been beside him, shovels in hand, digging his grave with a wicked passion. He was going to need help getting back out again. He could not do it alone.

But was he ready to ask for help?

When he finished the song, he was still in that dark hole. But his desperation had returned, his passion filling him with a bright light that made his face glow like a solar fire, chasing away the darkness of insensitivity.

His eyes snapped open. He was in a cave. Grey light illuminated the stone. He was standing, bow and violin held in both hands as he stared at his audience, shocked. What had he just done?

He had opened the cage, that's what. His soul was testing its wings, fluffing its feathers to see if it could maybe take flight once again.

The door was open, but was he ready for the freedom?

Jay looked like someone had hit him with a thousand volts of electricity, with his slack jaw and bugged-out eyes.

Lloyd was smiling, but otherwise unmoved.

Zane looked about ready to burst with a hundred different emotions and responses. He, too, was smiling, but in a way that seemed much different than Lloyd. The nobleman's smile seemed more knowing than anything else. "You were smiling," he said finally. "Can you see yourself? You look so much different now."

Cole blinked. "I..." When had he stood up? He had no recollection of doing anything with his muscles. "I feel different. It's..." He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to dance. He wanted to sit and stare at the wall and slowly sort this out. "...What did I just do?"

"You just made my nurse look like an amateur," Lloyd said. "That's what you did."

Jay cleared his throat, then reeled his expressions in. "You now have a hobby," he said.

Cole sat down, stunned. His eyes were moist. Hugging the instruments close, he sniffed. "I felt...alive," he said.

Zane set a hand on his shoulder. Cole flinched. "It's beautiful," he said. "Thank you for sharing a tiny sliver of your talent tonight."

Cole set the instrument aside and grunted. "Don't ask again," he said. "I'm too busy to waste my time with such a foolish thing."

But he knew. Oh, he knew that deep in his heart, he was grateful that Zane had found Via's favored toy. It had been so long since he'd played for an audience, and it felt good.

"What song was that?" Lloyd asked. "I've never heard of it before."

Cole shrugged. "It doesn't have a name," he said. "I just started playing, and...that's the tune that came out." Slowly, he returned Zane's smile, face flushing. "I'm not that good," he said. "Stop gaping like fools. Via was the good one."

Jay laughed softly. "Then the day that I hear Via's music is the day I hear angels sing," he said, "because I seriously thought that you were the good one."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that Cole's violin scene was everything you thought it would be. I tried really hard. Was everyone in character? <strong>

**For the first time, I have done an Overlord's POV. That was interesting. **

**Good job, Kai. Even the grumpy Overlord is pleased with your ****stubbornness. XD What a joke. **

**And Kai's sanity spirals six feet under...hehe. Round and round and round. Like a STAIRCASE! Ahem. I probably belong with Mr. Yang in a mental asylum, crushing on psychic detectives and smiling creepily as I sign XOXO's into my books. **

**Did anyone get that reference?**

**Oh, yes! I almost forgot! I have 250 reviews! SWEEET! Thanks so much!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow this story! I love you guys! XOXO (XD) (Sing it to me, Shawn. It's a musical!) *Shudders...***


	35. Broken

**Before you read, I'd recommend listening to this little informal linguistic rant. There are a couple words below that I spelled strangely. It is done on purpose. They have sounds comparable to ****those made in the German language. The "Ch" sound is made in the back of the throat, so it sounds like a "K." Okay? Good. Carry on. Not...not the dead kind of carrion, but...you know. XD**

**Also. In the beginning of this chapter, you'll see another DMT attack. Don't get it confused with anything else. Any of you who did your homework on DMT should know about the flashbacks, the tunnel of light, and the hallucinations that the body chemical can cause. :3**

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Lord Of Sausage Mustaches. Can I use that nickname? It's pretty cool. Welcome back! I understand, life can get really busy sometimes. :) And...let me see...BAHAHHAAA. Sorry. I just had to laugh when you asked about finishing this story before October. No. Sorry. My dear friends, this story is only halfway complete. If that. I'm thinking that I'll still be working on this story next summer. Hehe. ALSO. Before I forget. I started a new story last week. It's called Nya's Journey One-shots. It's just what it sounds like. I think you'll like 'em. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Good catch! The reason is simple, actually. I never showed Cole's reaction, that's why. :) You can just use your mind's eye ****and imagine Cole scolding him for that, 'kay? **

**DeliciouslyDangerous1: You got my quote! Here, have a cookie. You're the only one, congratulations. That scene...sniff. The first time I watched that movie, I was sniffing and dangerously close to tears when Mr. Silver said that to Jim. Also, thank you for always being the first to review. It makes me feel really special. :)**

**SkarlettNinja: YOU GOT MY PSYCH REFERENCE! XD Yang is super creepy. I'm writing a book too, Skarlett. Our story. *waves bomb trigger around, smiling.* Ahem. Yes, I decided it was time to let Cole smile. He's given harsh, sarcastic smiles before, but nothing genuine until the violin scene. I know, you know, they just don't have any proof. Embrace the deception, learn how to bend...I love that song. XOXO**

**S****ong of the week: _Fight Like This_, by _Decyfer Down_. Link on my profile.**** Take a wild guess at who that song is for in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

* * *

><p>Faces drifted in front of Kai, strange and distorted. He recognized none of them. Their noses were twisted, the eyes vertical and glazed over. The skin came in a variety of colors. Red, gold, and black was the most common marbled pattern, although there were a few more randomized ones, like combinations of green, blue, and purple.<p>

What was wrong with his head? Where were these images coming from? Why was it so hard to keep focused on an individual subject? He wished he knew.

There had been one point where he had been sobbing softly, wishing that he would wake up and find that all of this was a dream, but he had never been asleep in the first place.

He was not only starving, but _very_ dehydrated. There was a reason that the water he floated in was salty, after all. It made it so that he could not drink it. The water was skin temperature so he could not feel it, either.

He slowly sat upright, head brushing against the top of the claustrophobic tank. The walls were warm. All he could feel was the resistance as his shaky hand pressed against it. No texture.

More faces passed in front of his eyes, staring blankly back at him with their contorted faces.

He couldn't take it anymore. This was beyond insane.

He felt around for the door with both hands, leaning his weight into the walls, waiting for the moment that a hinge would swing open.

He could not find it.

Desperately, he panted. The air felt thick and suffocating. How much longer would it be until he ran out of oxygen? The lightheaded delirium he was in only made his body work more frantically in its search.

_What am I doing?_ In a short-lived moment of clarity, his hands withdrew from the walls. He sank back towards the dark water. _If I go out there, that means that the Overlord has won. I can't let that happen._

And so, mind made up, he laid back down in the water and accepted his fate.

He was going to die.

The idea was strangely comforting. His death, caused by asphyxiation, would be free of physical pain. He would simply run out of oxygen and stop breathing. It was that simple.

More faces, followed by haunting whispers that sent shivers down his spine.

_Nobody cares, Sanguine Knight. You're all alone._

He was out of strength, unable to resist the voice any longer. It had been feeding him with these statements for so long that he was starting to believe them.

_You're useless. Even the Overlord has left you to rot away in this tank, completely alone._

_Why even try to fight it?_

The sound of running water met his ears, soft at first, then gaining intensity. Were they draining the tank?

_No,_ Kai realized, his weak heart pounding. He felt the water rising up above his ears, getting into his eyes. He sat upright. _Overlord is adding more water!_ He sat upright and felt his head hit the ceiling again. It would not take long for the tank to fill up completely, leaving him to drown.

Oh, no.

Kai whirled, arms thrashing as he tried once again to find the door. He shoved his body against every wall. He even tried the top of the box, but nothing was moving.

_He said I could leave at any time, _Kai thought._ Did he lock it? Why can't I find it?_

_Nobody cares, Sanguine Knight._

Was he going to die? Now that the moment was being thrust upon him, the only thing he wanted was to get out.

The water continued to rise. What had been ten inches became twenty. Then twenty-five. It was crawling up his heaving torso, threatening to cover his shoulders.

_No!_ Kai thought._ Why can't I win? I just wanted to die peacefully, and now he's flushing me out!_ He threw his hand against the wall, gasping for breath as the water rose to his neck.

"No!" He shouted, his voice a mixture of anger and terror. "No! You won't win!"

But that was the problem. The Overlord _was_ winning. No matter what happened, Kai knew it would play into the possessed man's wicked hands.

_This can't be happening,_ Kai thought as his throat tightened. _I never got to say goodbye to Nya. I...I haven't seen my father since our spar in the garden so many weeks ago. And my mother..._ He did not have the strength to finish the statement. His mind was fading. The water reached the top of the tank.

_...Nobody cares..._

And then...there was the blinding tunnel of light.

* * *

><p>Overlord was growing impatient. At first, he had admired Sanguine's strength. But now, it was just getting annoying. It had been nine hours. Nine long hours of waiting, watching, and pacing.<p>

_Blast this man,_ he thought. _Why won't he just break already? What I need to do is find his parents and bring them here. Surely that would be faster than what I'm doing now._

He stopped pacing and stared at the dull grey tank. Surely Sanguine was almost out of oxygen by now. Overlord frowned. If nothing was done, his pet would suffocate. What good would it do anyone if Sanguine was dead?

_No,_ Overlord realized. _He wants to die. He's waiting to suffocate. How... It's not even possible..._

He barked orders to one of the stone sentinels at the door behind him. Turn on the water.

The stone warrior scrambled to obey the command, running up to the tank and turning a knob on the wall behind it. The sound of rushing water met Overlord's ears, and he smiled. It would not take longer than a minute for the tank to fill up. Sanguine would, quite literally, be flushed out.

The result was instantaneous. The muffled sounds of thrashing and screaming filled the air outside the tank. Sanguine was fighting, trying to find the manhole, which was a three-by-three square in the wall on the side of the tank.

_So he is afraid of pain,_ Overlord observed. _I can work with that; manipulate his weakness._

The door had a single hinge and was unlocked. When the water rose to a certain height, the pressure would open the door automatically.

That is exactly what happened. The manhole swung open, and water gushed through, by a thrashing, screaming Sanguine Knight. He seemed completely unaware of his surroundings as the water pushed him out of the tank and onto the floor. The water continued to flow out of the hole, spilling onto the floor.

Sanguine laid in the center of the puddle with his mouth and eyes wide open, arms flailing wildly as he choked and gasped for breath. "No," he spluttered. "Y-you won't win."

_He's hallucinating,_ Overlord decided as the water continued to travel across the floor, wetting the soles of his boots. _He still thinks that he's stuck inside of the chamber._

The stone warrior bent to pick Sanguine up, but Overlord stopped him. The prisoner just needed a minute to adjust, and then he'd realize what was going on. It was that simple.

But Sanguine did not adjust. Instead, he continued to cough and choke as the water reached toward the far corners of the room. He finally ordered his stone warrior to turn the water off.

"Be still, Sanguine Knight," he said firmly.

No response. Sanguine's eyelids were now squeezed shut, but his lungs continued to heave.

_This isn't working, _Overlord thought. _He spent too much time in the tank. His mind is shot. There's no self-control. He can't even hear me when I speak to him._ Reluctantly, he raised a hand, giving the signal for the stone warrior to pick Sanguine up. He turned and walked from the room, boots splashing in the shallow water that covered the floor.

He went down the dark hallway at a brisk pace. The stone man followed with the prisoner, who had finally fallen into unconsciousness.

He stopped in front of one door, contemplative. This room, filled with bright colors, was the place that he usually put his victims in after sensory deprivation. But Sanguine...

Overlord shook his head. No, he would wait a little while before doing that one. Sanguine needed time to heal his fractured mind. He was looking for cracked, not shattered.

_This, _Overlord decided, _was a mistake. I should have given him the physical torture._

* * *

><p>Jay chewed slowly, eyes fixed on the map on the table. It was just after nine in the morning. The grey, cloudy light illuminated the cave decently, although he wished that things could have looked a bit more cheery.<p>

"Need more potatoes?" Lloyd asked, holding up the small cast-iron pan.

Jay shook his head without looking up. "No," he said. "I'm good."

Lloyd sighed, setting the pan back on the portable stove. "Zane, you hungry?"

Zane looked up from his empty bowl, eyes dim from sleep deprivation. "No, but thank you."

Jay tuned them out after that, focusing all his attention on the map before him. What were they missing? Why wouldn't Wu just tell them where the blades were, instead of wasting their time and sending them on a wild goose chase?

He examined the geography carefully, though he already knew it by heart. There was the large lake in the center of the island, from which the river flowed into the bar-built estuary, and then the eastern ocean.

In the northwest, a chain of tall mountains sat right in the water on the coast. That was the fertile terrain, where the mountains blocked the wind and ocean tide, resulting in an expanse of soft, fertile soil. There were many small creeks fed by mountain springs in that area.

In the years before the Overlord's takeover, it had been farmland. Grapefruits, pineapples, and oranges used to be grown and traded on Ninjago Island, as well as a variety of other crops.

The east was completely exposed to both wind and tide. The only plants that grew there were salt-marsh bulrushes and more resilient palms.

"Quit asking, Lloyd," Cole snapped, breaking Jay out of his thoughts. "Just shove the last two bites in your ugly maw and scrub out the pot."

"Fine," Lloyd said. He stuffed the potatoes into his mouth and dropped the pan into the shallow pool.

"Don't choke," Zane said. "It's not safe to fill your mouth so full."

Lloyd waved him away, giving him an annoyed look.

But the moment he turned his back, he began to heave. He dropped to his knees next to the water and coughed loudly, spitting out the half-chewed remains. Cole rolled his eyes and looked away. "Clean up after yourself, Your Majesty."

"I told you," Zane said. "That was not a wise move."

"Za-ane," Lloyd spluttered, scooping water into his mouth. "Not...not funny."

Jay turned his attention back to the map. The writing that looked like chicken scratch...it was so strange.

_You must go to the fatherland of the sweet Adam's ale._

"What is Adam's ale?" Jay asked. "Cole, do you have any clue?"

Cole scowled at Jay. "If I had any ideas," he said. "I would have told you already."

"Well, yeah," Jay said. "But you never know. Maybe some simple questions could jar your memory."

Cole rested a hand on the pommel of his sword. "This is taking too long," he said, jaw set firmly. "It's been over twenty-four hours since Kai was taken, and what are we doing about it?"

"We're trying," Jay said. "But without the proper weapons, what could we possibly do to rescue him? It would be suicide to go in after him now."

"But it's murder to _not_ go after him," Cole argued. He was breathing heavily. "You can't...you don't understand how effective the Overlord is at murdering minds, Jay."

Lloyd blew air threw his lips. "What could he _possibly_ do?" He asked. "Does he use whips? Steamers? Or does he brand his victims?"

Slowly, Cole sank onto the cot. He scratched at the fabric over his left breast, eyes cold and distant. "Shut the brat up," he whispered. "He has no right. He can't talk like that."

Lloyd turned, surprised by Cole's strange response. "Fine," he said. "Should we leave?"

"Leave?" Zane repeated.

"Yeah," Lloyd stood, wiping water from his chin. "Let's all just start walking. Cole can lead us in the general direction of Overlord's prisons, and we can continue to ponder the clues as we travel."

Cole looked up, blinking slowly. "I can do that," he said, voice suddenly strained and coarse like sandpaper. "But you're still not shutting your mouth."

Lloyd shook his head, giving a quick eye roll. "Like you could do anything about it," he said. "Tough luck, not liking my-"

"Lloyd!" Zane gave the boy a stern glare. "Leave Cole alone."

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "All I did was talk about branding and steaming, and I was joking, anyway. Cole needs to lighten up."

Cole shut his eyes and rocked his body gently. His pale face was shiny with sweat.

Jay observed him carefully. "What's wrong, Cole?" He asked.

"Nothing," Cole spat. "Why? Does it look like something's wrong?"

"Definitely," Jay answered. "Do you have autism or something?"

"Of course not," Cole answered. "I'm just...rocking calms me, Jay. Don't pay any attention."

Jay leaned back in his seat, skeptical, but let it slide. "Okay," he said. "On another subject, how many days will it take for us to reach the prisons? Where are they on this map?"

"West," Cole answered readily. He was obviously eager to finally initiate a rescue plan. "His hideout is a hollowed-out mountain at the southern end of the chain, where the land is less fertile and more sandy."

Jay nodded. "So..." He traced a line through the river to the southernmost mountain peak. "Getting straight there would take...just under a day, if we moved fast. But..." He traced a finger west, around the lake at the Island's center, then up toward the peak. "...since we have to go around, I'll have to say...two more days."

"Three days?" Cole choked out, scrunching up his thick eyebrows above his closed eyelids. "But in that time, anything could happen. I don't even know what Overlord wants with Kai; ransom, pleasure, slavery, the possibilities are endless. For all we know, he's been executed."

"I'm sure that he's just fine, being held ransom in exchange for something from Lord Kaytake," Zane said calmly. "Kai is no commoner, Cole. I doubt the Overlord will have the gall to kill someone of such political importance."

Cole sighed. "Maybe," he said. "Here's a plan. You guys go through the river. I'll run around the lake, then meet up with you on the other side. If I run, I might meet up with you in two days instead of three."

"I don't get it," Lloyd interjected. "Why can't we all just go through the Sweetwater?"

"Sweetwater?" Zane repeated.

"Yeah," Lloyd smiled boyishly. "Because the water is so weird and sweet. So I nicknamed it Sweetwater."

Cole's eyes snapped open. He gasped.

Zane and Jay turned to look at him. "What?" They said in unison.

Cole stood, then went to the pool. He bent down and scooped up a handful of the water. He sipped at it, then shook his head. "You were right, Jay." He said. "I just needed a little jarring to remember."

He turned to face them, green eyes bright. "Adam's ale," he said excitedly, "is _water_."

The gears started spinning in Jay's head. He stood up, then joined Cole next to the water. "Sweet Adam's ale," he laughed. "It's the river!"

"So the fatherland," Zane thought out loud, "would be what? The lake?"

"Exactly," Cole said, looking relieved. "So that settled it. We're going to the lake. Pack enough food for four people." He stood tall, new resolve straightening his careworn features. "We are going to rescue Kai. And we'll take a few stone warriors down while we're there."

* * *

><p>How long did Kai sit in that water, drowning, before finally finding peace? It felt like an eternity.<p>

How long was an eternity?

That was just it. An eternity had no end. No beginning. It was beyond fathom for a finite being such as himself.

Kai enjoyed philosophy. It was so fascinating. And it calmed him. Thinking about the problems of the world instead of his own made for a good distraction.

When he finally drifted back into consciousness, he was flummoxed. He could have sworn that he had died in that tank. He had seen the tunnel of light, even had a few flashbacks.

What had happened? Why wasn't he dead?

He forced himself to open his eyes. He was in a small room, laying on a hard mattress on the floor. A torch illuminated the grey stone walls. A wooden door was on the wall next to the torch, shut and most likely locked.

Kai found that he could not keep his eyes open for longer than a few seconds; the light was too overwhelming to him after so many hours of complete blackness.

His throat was parched, and his shoulder and head throbbed. He slowly lifted his right hand and rubbed his face. Goosebumps covered his arms and legs. He was cold, dry, and itchy. He could blame the salt water for that last one.

Water? He opened his eyes and stared at his hands. Smooth, no water wrinkles. How long had it been since he'd left the tank?

_How_ he had left the tank was the better question. He had no memory of it. All he remembered was drowning. Had he imagined it? The thought made him feel sick. What if, as a wild form of denial, he had imagined himself drowning as he walked out of the tank?

Kai dropped his hand onto his bare chest. He was scared. It was hard to breathe calmly when his mind was racing so unsteadily.

_Click_.

He turned his head and looked at the door as it opened with a loud creak. Two people entered. The first was the slave woman- the same one that had been in the room with the sensory deprivation tank. Eyes downcast and carrying a tray, she walked silently toward the dazed nobleman.

Directly behind her was the Overlord, dressed in all black, with his cloak rippling as it swept the floor. "How do you feel?" He asked, voice gentler than usual.

Still, it made Kai cringe. His ears were feeling even more sensitive than his eyes. He cleared his throat, then spoke hoarsely. "Go away."

Overlord shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "Remember what I said? When you left the tank, you agreed to be tattooed."

Had he? "I...have no recollection of leaving the tank," Kai said slowly.

"You were delirious," Overlord explained. "Not thinking straight. Let me ask you a question." He spread his arms. "What color am I wearing?"

Kai raised a brow. "Black," he said.

"Good." Overlord lowered his arms. "Now, what is Besai wearing?"

Besai? Kai looked at the slave. Was that her name? "Grey," he answered. "Thin, veil-like material; a prostitute's dress."

Overlord nodded. "Your mind seems to be intact," he said. "Which is good. You will recover from the shock well enough." He looked at his slave and spoke in the Dark Tongue.

Besai immediately lowered herself to her knees and set the tray on the floor.

Kai examined the contents of the tray eagerly. A cup of water and a plate of food. He slowly sat upright, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, and accepted the cup from the woman's proffered hand.

"Drink slowly," Overlord said. "Consuming your meal too fast might make you vomit."

It took every ounce of willpower Kai had, but he managed to sip the water slowly. It was sweet, like the water from Cole's cave. What was with that?

The orange glop on his plate was strange, too. Its texture was both smooth and chunky. The taste was even stranger; it was both sweet and bitter, salty and bland.

Several times during the quiet, awkward meal, he tried to make eye contact with Besai, but she never looked up. Her pale, translucent blue eyes stayed fixed on her hands, which were motionless on her lap.

Kai felt a twinge of pity in his heart for this girl. She could not have been older than twenty, but the hardships and suffering she had endured made her look so much more beaten down and haggard than she should have been. He wanted to reach out and take her hand; to tell her that everything would be okay and that they would both be free soon.

_But nobody cares, Sanguine Knight. Remember that._

He withdrew, angry with himself for feeling anything for this woman besides disgust. She was a whore. She did not deserve pity.

When he was finally finished with the meager meal, he felt a little stronger, although his stomach was starting to churn. Had he eaten too fast, or was the glop just disagreeing with his stomach?

Probably a combination of the two.

"Stand," the Overlord commanded. "We will go now."

Kai tried to stand, but found that his legs were too weak.

Overlord looked at Besai and pointed. She reached out, slid her cold arm underneath Kai's armpit, and gently helped him to his feet. For someone so spindly, she was very strong.

Overlord led the slow procession through the doorway and down the hall.

Kai looked around with squinting brown eyes; the hallway seemed brighter than he remembered. The torches were set beside every door on the left side, set about thirty feet apart.

Kai felt weak, having to lean on a woman for support. It wasn't that he thought women were weak, it was that he felt the men should be able to carry themselves and, in a way, be the support for woman, not the other way around.

After they passed eight torches- Kai had counted- the Overlord opened a door on the right and threw it wide for Kai and Besai. "Sit down on the bench," he said.

Kai, arm still slung around the girl's neck, made his way to the bench. Once seated, he looked at the tray beside him. It contained a number of random objects, including needles, rags, and a razor.

_What..._

He was too weak to resist what he knew was coming. Besai helped him lay down, then turned to look at the tray. With the Overlord observing scrupulously, she grabbed the razor and shaved all of the hairs on his left breast. She used a cup of cold water to wash away the remains.

Kai's heart rate was rising rapidly. He pressed his eyes shut and clenched his fists at his sides.

_My tattoo; the mark of the beast, so to speak. The Ouroboros dragon._

_All of my slaves have it, Sanguine Knight. And the moment you step out of my tank, you'll get one, too._

"Why?" Kai whispered. "I don't want this."

"I want this," Overlord said. His voice said that he was to be obeyed, absolutely no exceptions. "And whatever I want, you want. Do you understand me?"

Kai stared at the ceiling, jaw tense.

Overlord wrapped a hand around Kai's neck and applied pressure. "I said, _do you understand me?_"

Kai choked on a gasp of pain. The Overlord glared at him darkly, hand steadily squeezing tighter.

"Yes..." Kai squeaked out finally. "I...understand."

The Overlord released his grip and stepped back, allowing Besai to continue preparing for the tattoo. "Good," he said. "I have other, more pressing, matters to deal with right now. But I might as well tell you now, Sanguine."

"What?" Kai asked breathlessly.

"Besai belongs to you," Overlord said, one hand on the door. "She is your property. Do with her as you will, she will not resist." He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kai looked back up at Besai, skin crawling. The message behind his words had been clear; she was a slave, good for nothing more than sinful pleasure.

"You're worth so much more than this," he said hoarsely.

Besai did not respond. She wiped his skin dry and prepared the tattoo gun, sterilizing the needles and filling it with black ink.

"Listen to me," he ordered. When had he started caring about the whore again?

She looked up at him for the first time, eyes trembling.

_Easy, Kai,_ he told himself. _Too rough. You need to be softer._ He smiled forcedly.

Her eyes grew wide, and her lips- pale, thin- trembled. She dared not look away from his gaze.

Kai lifted a hand and reached for her face. She slowly leaned toward his hand, still not breaking eye contact. He brushed her cold cheek with his thumb.

For some reason, this gentle move surprised her. What had she been expecting?

"We can do this," Kai said. "We'll make it out of here, together."

Besai swallowed, then opened her mouth and spoke softly. "Lika kelech turiza." Her voice was unsteady and high, like a twelve-year-old girl. "Sane...gwine.."

Sanguine. She was trying to say his name.

Kai shook his head, then pulled his hand away and pointed at his chest. "Kai," he said.

Besai stared at his hand, confused. Obviously, no one had ever touched her in such way before. She had been expecting something completely different when Kai shouted at her. "Cha..." Her face grew slightly more animated as she tried to repeat the new word. Her 'Ch' sounded like she was trying to get phlegm out of her throat

She looked back at his hand, then picked up the tattoo gun. "Chay?" She asked, looking at the machine in her hand.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Kai sighed. "No." He pointed at her. "Besai." He pointed at himself again. "Kai."

She pointed at herself. "Besai-Chay."

She was trying. The fear in her eyes was a clear sign that she thought he would be angry if she did not do her best to interpret his gibberish. She looked at the door, then back at his face, whispering a few more lines of the Dark Tongue before securing his wrists to the table. She held up the machine and held it over his chest.

Kai closed his eyes again. "I can't do anything to avoid it," he said. "So just get it over with."

With a quiet whirring sound, the machine came to life. Besai carefully lowered the terrifying beast- needles pumping up and down- onto his chest. In and out, the needle went straight through the skin, then back up again, too fast for the naked eye to catch.

Kai gasped and tried to pull his restraints free. The pain was searing. How many times were the needles going to puncture his skin? A thousand times? A hundred thousand times?

Besai seemed to enjoy doing this even less than Kai enjoyed being the victim. Her hands, deft and steady, had probably done this many times before. She was experienced, but that did not mean that she liked it.

Tears sprung into Kai's eyes. How did people handle getting those huge tattoos, let alone tiny, fist-sized ones like he was unwillingly getting? The pain that went into them must have been excruciating.

"Free me..." He whispered, biting the inside of his lip. "Get me out of this prison...someone."

But Zane was dead. Cole did not care. Was there anyone out there that did?

No one. No one at all.

* * *

><p><strong>You were all <strong>**hoping...sigh. You all thought that _maybe_ Kai would be rescued before this happened. I'm sorry that he didn't. No, really. I am...*snicker*... **

**BEHOLD! The answer to the mystery that's been nagging you guys for months! The answer to the map's clue is the lake! How many of you guys got it before I revealed it? Did you look up Adam's ale, just to see if I was making it up? well, I'm not. Look it up on Wikipedia, I swear I'm not kidding. It's basically labeled as a humorous nickname for water. For you sake, ReaderOfGoodBook, I might include a few orange flowers. ;) **

**Hmm...Okay, I think that's all I have to say. Have to go and upload the next chapter of Nya's Journey One-shots (NJOS). It's gonna be a fluffy kiss scene, so if you like that stuff, go read it! :D **

**Please review! Now that school's been going for a few weeks, you've all probably gotten into a groove, and will be able to find time to review? Maybe? Please? :) Thank you!**


	36. Duskweaver

**I am so excited, words cannot begin to describe it. XD**

**ForeverDreamer12: Yeah, the Overlord is a little ****weird. But he does have a reason for giving Besai to Kai. You'll see why later, of course. **

**SkarlettNinja: Actually, DMT is a chemical in the brain, like melatonin or adrenaline. It's not a condition like psychosis or anything of that nature. Actually, I think that almost every individual in the world has/will have a DMT attack at one point in their lives. I'm going to talk about Besai's backstory later, don't worry. :) **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: You noticed the Overlord's not-as-evil streak? Good job! I actually did that deliberately. You'll find out why later. Yes, you are correct. Kai and Cole will see each other in a different light after this is all over with, that's for certain. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Yes, I did say that. I figured that Kai needed it. That and...hehe. Well, you wouldn't be surprised if I told you all my reasons for introducing another OC. **

**DeliciouslyDangerous1: *Blushes* aww, thank you. I like NJTWSIT2, too. It's definitely one of my favs. **

**EpicMoonBlade: Are you kidding? I loved the book! The ending was good; not too long, not too short. It felt complete. Thanks for all of your help this week. It's nice to have an ear that will listen when I need to ramble about my head cannons. **

**So, yeah. Just a quick warning before we get started. I have a couple of little (not as bad as the Kai one a few weeks back!) innuendos in here. I'm keeping it fairly clean for my younger audience- it might even go over their heads- but you never know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Duskweaver<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai followed Besai, who was holding his hand, leading him down the hall. His skin felt swollen and hot. He couldn't help but wonder if this tattoo would ever stop hurting.<p>

For the hundredth time, Kai looked down at the scabby ring of black ink on his chest; the Ouroboros dragon. It was throbbing. Was it going to get infected?

The idea did not seem to worry him as much as the thought of where he might be going next. Was it going to be more torture? More pain? He was not sure if he could take much more stress, physically or mentally, without losing his sanity and strangling someone.

"Kocho," Besai said softly as she reached up and grabbed a lantern from the wall. Kai, feeling that he had no other choice, allowed her to pull him through a door.

The room they entered looked strangely...normal. On the left wall sat cot with a single blanket folded at the foot. On the left, a chair and a small crate. The far wall was bare.

Besai set the torch into a slot on the wall, leaving the door open wide. She let go of Kai's hand and glided silently over to the wooden crate, then opened it. She pulled out a pair of black pants, a deep violet cloak- the colors of the Overlord- and a red shirt.

But it wasn't a vibrant red. It was more of a copper-colored burgundy, like...

Like...sanguine.

Kai stared at it, repulsed. The Overlord wanted him to wear _that?_ Red and purple dye was expensive, too. Why would one dress a slave in it?

Besai set the clothing on the cot, then dug back into the crate for a pair of black boots. Crisp and polished, Kai could almost see his reflection in them. "I don't want these," he said sullenly. "Where are my old clothes?"

Besai did not answer. Her frightened expression warned him that he had sounded too harsh.

This was going to be hard.

Kai sighed, then held out his hand. "Fine," he said in a slightly softer tone. "Give me the boots."

Keeping Kai at arms length, she reached out and offered him the boots. She seemed to understand hand gestures, so he would have to work with that; eventually teach her how to speak his language.

Unless he learned hers first.

Besai backed out of the room, shutting it behind her.

_Where is she going?_ Kai wondered. He looked back at the clothing on the bed, then at the boots in his hands. He grimaced. The clothes were clean, but that was not why he hesitated. His problem was, plain and simply, that agreeing to put on these clothes would symbolize that he had given up; that he belonged, fully and completely, to the Overlord.

But he was cold, and it did not feel morally right to sit around half naked with the possibility of a woman living in the room with him. So he went to the cot and slipped the shirt over his head, then worked at the knot securing his loincloth. He quickly switched it out for his pants, then put on the boots. He picked up the heavy cloak and threw it over his shoulders.

He had to admit, the outfit was comfortable. The colors complimented each other nicely. His only complaint was that the fabric rubbed his sensitive tattooed skin, making him worry that the scabs might be breaking open.

Why was he accepting this new, horrible life so easily? What was so hard about keeping his will invariable? What had those two water tortures done to his mind?

The door opened, and Besai stepped in. She held two cups and two bowls on a tray, one set half the size of the other.

"Thank you," Kai said as she set it on the chair.

Besai did not answer. Instead, she picked up her bowl- small enough to fit in her cupped palm- and the small glass of water. She went to the darkest corner, opposite the torch, and lowered herself to the floor. She began to eat her meager meal.

Kai looked down at his tray, feeling guilty about his portion size. What this woman was eating could hardly have been enough to sate a child, let alone an adult. It was no wonder that she was so spindly; she'd probably been months- years, even- without a decent meal.

He picked up the tray, then shoved the chair with his foot until it was next to the cot. He sat down on the bed, then looked at the frail woman in the corner. "Besai," he said.

Besai's head shot up instantly.

"Come here," he beckoned her forward with a hand.

She stood immediately and scurried to his side.

Kai patted the seat. "Sit," he said.

Besai looked confused, but obeyed without uttering a word. She watched him timidly, waiting for his next command.

"Eat," Kai said. He lifted his spoon to his mouth, then swallowed- the texture was so soft that no chewing was required. He shuddered, then forced a smile.

Besai took his spoon from his hands and scooped it into his food. She tried to feed him.

"No," Kai said, forcing himself to keep his temper cool. Besai was so weird. "_You _eat, okay?" He set the spoon back in his bowl, then grabbed her hand- cold, trembling- and guided it back to her spoon. "I'll eat mine, you'll eat yours." To expound on this chain of sounds and syllables that clearly made no sense to the slave, he picked up his spoon and ate another bite.

Although Kai had trouble keeping every mouthful from coming back up, Besai seemed unaffected. She was probably used to terrible meals like this.

He found himself staring at the stone wall vacantly as he ate. _I wonder where Nya is, _he thought. _I hope she's healing okay. The way that Cole hurt her...all that blood..._

_Am I going to become like that, too? _The thought was disturbing, to say the least. What if the Overlord asked him to pillage a small town in the North, or kidnap a family from the Middle?

Or worse yet, what if Overlord asked him to hurt the Garmadons?

...Or Nya? His own _family? _

His hand clenched tightly around the handle of his spoon. No. He would never hurt his family. Not his father, not his mother, and certainly not his dear sister. He would kill himself before ever allowing the thought to cross his mind again.

Besai shifted in her seat, and Kai blinked himself out of his grim thoughts. She was finished eating and was waiting patiently for an order from her master.

Master? No. That did not sound right.

Friend? Absolutely not.

Companion. That's the word.

Kai looked at his half-eaten bowl and tried to swallow a slimy chunk of something stuck in his throat. "Here," he said, giving her the bowl. "I lost my appetite."

Besai grabbed the bowl and stood. She turned to leave the room.

"Hold on," Kai said, leaping to his feet. "That food's for you. Don't-"

Too fast. The walls spun in crazy dives and loops, causing him to trip and fall to his knees with a weak grunt.

Besai immediately knelt beside him and set down the dishes. She helped him to his feet, then got him onto the bed.

Dizzily, Kai gave her a smile. "Thanks," he said. "I appreciate it." He pointed at his half-eaten bowl on the floor, signaling for Besai to give it back to him.

Besai did so, then sat on the bed next to him after he patted the mattress.

"Here." Kai set the bowl in her fingers, then lifted the spoon to her lips. "You need to eat."

Besai finally seemed to understand. She frowned, scrunching up her little button nose, but ate.

Kai rubbed the sore skin above his left breast again. _I hope that the pain will go away eventually, _he thought. He turned his head and watched Besai as she finished eating his bowl, then set it aside. She looked up at him, then at the bed that they sat in, with fearful eyes. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Kai reached behind him and grabbed the blanket. He draped it over Besai's shoulders. "Don't worry," he said as he stroked her cheek with a gentle finger. "You're safe. Don't be afraid, you can trust me."

Besai watched his hand curiously as it fell back onto his lap. She held the blanket close, gripping it with both hands as if it were a special treasure. Then, she smiled.

Kai felt his heart beat a little faster when he saw that smile. It was timid and fleeting, but very real. And very cute. "Good girl," he said, offering up a smile of his own.

They were both lost afraid. But together, Kai knew that they could make it through anything.

* * *

><p>Nya sat in the sand with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths as she worked to clear her mind. Wu said that meditation would encourage her wound to heal faster. While she had initially dismissed his suggestion as one of a madman, she was starting to believe otherwise.<p>

Just an hour a day. That was all it took, but it was enough. More than enough, actually. It had only been a day and a half, but the painful throb had already been reduced to an ignorable twinge. All that time on her mech had not been very restful. If anything, it had only made the throbbing worse. But sitting around Wu's hut and never straining herself was working better than any medicine.

Thoughts of John Keith drifted through her head. Where was he? Why was he hiding?

But _much _more importantly, where was Kai? Was he all right? What if the men couldn't get the blades in time? What if the Overlord succeeded and had already killed-

No. Don't think about that. Deep breaths. Relaxed muscles. Meditation was about clearing the mind, not cluttering it with paranoia.

"Get up, Nya." The demanding voice of Ninjago's eldest prince rang loud in her ears.

With a growl, Nya opened her eyes and turned to face him. "What do you want?" She asked, annoyed. "Surely it hasn't been an hour already."

Wu leaned on his staff with a smile. "It's been eleven minutes," he said. "And it's time to go."

"Go?" Nya repeated, rising to her feet. The cut in her abdomen hurt, but was manageable. "Where?"

Wu handed her a backpack. "Here's your boots," he said. "We are going to rescue your brother. We should have left yesterday. You are well enough to go now, so come on." He turned in the direction of the river and started walking.

Nya threw the pack- fairly light, probably filled with food- over her shoulder with a grunt and wrestled with her brown leather boots. After brushing the sand from her black leggings and straightening her tunic, she dashed into the woods after the strangely fast old man.

* * *

><p>Heat waves rose in waves from the greenish-blue waters of the small lake. Women in thin grey dresses walked along the sandy shore, bearing large baskets of laundry. A few small toddlers followed the heels of their mothers, unnaturally reticent.<p>

Zane went into a low crouch behind a pile of boulders several hundred feet from the shore. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

Cole, eyes poking between the boulders, was whispering something in that guttural language under his breath. After a moment, his eyes glinted with satisfaction, and he lowered himself to the ground beside his companions. "I see Varasach," he whispered, looking relieved.

"Who?" Lloyd asked. His face was sweaty; the heat, coupled with the black shirt he was borrowing from Cole, was making him visibly uncomfortable.

"Varasach," Cole repeated himself. "She's my...slave. The one with the red hair over there. Short, flat-chested."

Zane peered around the boulder, then frowned. "You mean the one that's helping the blond girl with the limping toddler?" He asked.

Cole nodded. "Yeah. Her."

Zane frowned. "But...she looks like she couldn't be older than fifteen!"

"She's seventeen, actually," Cole corrected him. "And she's one of the older ones."

Jay looked pale. "Why?" He whispered, horrified.

"Overlord needs to grow his army," Cole explained. "In his eyes, all those who can reproduce must. Once the boys turn ten, they are Transformed. Once the girls turn twelve, they are used to procreate more men for the war."

Lloyd's jaw dropped open. He seemed incapable of coming up with a response.

Cole quickly changed the subject. "We need to get her out of there," he said. "She can help us."

"How?" Jay asked doubtfully. "How do we get her out?"

Cole took a deep breath. "Like this." He stood up. "Stay put." He strode out of their hiding place with a confident stride that Zane was sure was a forced show.

Lloyd shook himself. "What is he doing?" He asked.

Zane lifted a finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet and watch.

The small redheaded girl- Varasach- turned and saw him. She gasped, then fell to her knees and bowed her head respectfully.

Everyone on the beach stood still, staring at Cole with what Zane could only assume was a mixture of awe and fear. Evidently, the Dark Knight was well known.

Cole scanned all the faces with a scowl, then barked a few harsh lines in the Dark Tongue. He reached down and snatched Varasach's wrist, pulling the trembling girl to her feet. Everyone else fled silently, leaving their laundry in the sand.

After the women and children had disappeared, Cole let go of his harlot's wrist. She immediately fell back onto her knees, chin pressed to her collarbone as she continued to tremble.

Cole gently scooped the girl into his arms and carried her back to the others.

Jay was the first to react. He rushed out to meet them. "Was there no better way to do that?" He asked. "You scared her-"

Cole raised his head and snarled at Jay, cutting him short. Cole's features softened as he looked back down at her. Once he was behind the rocks, he sank to his knees and cradled the girl, now crying softly, in his arms as he rocked back and forth gently. "You're safe, Vara," he said.

Varasach nodded, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Safe," she repeated, accent thick and strange.

"What did you say out there?" Zane asked. "It obviously scared the poor girl."

Cole looked up at Zane, jaw tight. "I told them to leave us alone, and not to tell anyone that they saw me."

"_That's _what scared them?" Jay asked.

Cole shook his head. "It was what I said after that; I said that I was going to...you know...play with her body." He gently stroked the girl's hair. "I won't break my promise, Vara. You know that."

Again, Varasach nodded. "Trust..." She said softly.

"That's right." Cole touched a red welt on her neck, and he grew stiff. "What is this?" He asked. "Vara, did someone hurt you?"

Varasach recoiled. "Kozu," she said. "You did not..." She struggled to find the word. "...return. Overlord was angry, told Kozu to take me to his bed and rap-"

"No," Cole interjected, green eyes wide and full of pain. "That's a bad word. We don't say it, remember?"

Varasach's pale green eyes flitted nervously between the faces of the three men watching them. "...Overlord told him to hurt me in his room."

Cole scowled. "That bastard," he growled, eyes dark with hatred. "I'll make him pay for touching you. I'll kill them both."

For some reason, Zane felt that there was something familiar about the girl. Red hair, green eyes, seventeen...

"Cole," he said after a moment. "She looks like Viola."

Cole glared up at him. "I know," he said. "Overlord replaced my old slave with Varasach the day after Via's death."

"Master," Varasach's voice seemed a little bolder. "Are we...yeru-kesh?"

"Free?" Cole translated. "Not quite yet. But we're getting close."

"Which leads us to the important question," Jay interjected. "Where are the blades? We're where the map wanted us. Now what? Do we swim to the bottom of the ocean, hoping to catch a glint of rusted metal?"

Cole shook his head, still running his hands through the girl's hair. Who knew he could be so gentle? "They wouldn't be at the bottom of the lake," he explained. "They would be in a cave near the water."

Jay snorted, throwing his arms out wide. "But everything around here is flat," he said. "We aren't going to find a conveniently hollowed-out hill nearby."

Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There's a cave," he said. "I know there is. I can sense it."

"How does that work?" Lloyd asked.

Cole shrugged. "It's some kind of gift, I guess."

"Which way do we go?" Zane asked.

"How about straight down?" Cole answered. "Don't look at me like that, you guys. I mean, come on. There's a conspicuous pile of dirt and rocks sitting out here in an area otherwise populated by fine sand. Of course it's hiding _something_."

He leaned down and whispered something in Varasach's ear. She immediately crawled off of him and sat down on her knees, hands folded on her lap.

Cole stood up and ran a hand over the rocks one by one. "Limestone," he said, "made from the shells and bones of dead sea animals, such as coral. It is a soft material, easy enough to mine. Probably taken from the mountains." He wrapped his arms around a large rock and tossed it aside like worthless brick, revealing more stones underneath.

"You see this?" He asked, running his fingers along the jagged edges of the rock. "This one was sheltered from the wind and rain, so there's less erosion. You can see where the miner hacked into this with a..." He frowned. "It's too clean for a pickaxe. Huh. Well, you can see that these rocks were obviously planted here to hide something."

Lloyd nodded, impressed. "What was the miner hiding?" He asked.

Cole dropped to his knees, then pressed his ear to the sand. "Stomp on the ground," he ordered.

Zane slammed the heel of his boot into the sand twice. Cole looked satisfied as he sat upright and shook the sand from his hair. "There's a large cavern beneath us," he said as he stood. He held out a hand for Varasach and raised her to her feet.

"How could you even hear that?" Zane asked. "The sand should have made it hard to discern what was beneath us."

Cole shook his head. "Another part of the gift, I guess," he said. "Stand back. I'm going to move these rocks."

"We'll help," Lloyd said, reaching for a small rock. He struggled to lift it.

Cole pressed both hands against a rock many times his size and, with a grunt, sent it rolling down the other side of the pile. He then picked up Lloyd's rock and tossed it over his shoulder with one hand. "Stand back, kid," he said.

Lloyd backed up with a resigned sigh and crossed his arms. "That's the last time I'll ever try to help you," he grumbled.

"Hmm," Cole grunted again as he hefted a boulder into his arms and threw it aside. Greenish dust from the soft stone flew through the air, getting picked up by the breeze. "I think I can live with that."

After a minute, Cole had cleared away most of the boulders. He turned around and dipped his sweaty head, breathless. "Granite. You see that?" He said, gesturing to a single white rock that was half buried in the sand. "Be careful. When I move it, the sand under your feet is going to shift."

He turned around again and dug his hands into the sand. He pulled on the rock, causing it to shift. "Huh," he panted. "You know, granite is a lot heavier than limestone." Again, he gripped the boulder and pulled it upwards. This time, it lifted out of sand, revealing a dark hole in the ground. Cole met Varasach's eyes and gave a tired half-cheer. He dropped the rock next to one of its limestone companions.

Just as Cole predicted, the sand began to flow into the hole. "There you go," he said. "There's a ladder. Jay and Zane, as soon as the sand stops moving, go in and get the blades."

Jay whistled. "You're pretty strong," he remarked. "What would we do without you?"

"You would be trying to drown yourselves on the bottom of that lake while trying to find some rusted old blades," Cole replied. "You're welcome."

Jay fell silent.

The sand finally stopped moving. Zane peered cautiously down into the hole. "It's dark," he said. With a click, he turned on his night vision and descended into the darkness. Jay followed a moment later with a strange glowing orb in his hand.

The ladder was made of old, dilapidated wood. It was dry, though, which was probably why it had lasted so long without crumbling.

Zane counted about thirty rungs before his feet finally hit the sandy bottom of the cave. Jay followed moments after, fingers glowing from the strange gadget he held in his hand.

"The cave splits," Jay said, pointing to the different paths in the darkness. His voice echoed back to him a moment later. "Which way to we go?"

Zane went to the path on the left and examined the wall. There were markings in that strange language that Wu had called 'kana.'

Something seemed to be drawing Zane toward that path on the left. It was like an invisible string, pulling him forward. "I'll go this way," he said. "You go right. We'll meet up back here once we find either the blades or a dead end."

Jay clicked his tongue. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah." Zane turned away and, with a deep breath to calm himself, strode into the darkness.

There was little to no sand on the floor of the passage. The walls and floor were smooth. Zane had no clue what these facts said about the miner or whatever, but it was still interesting to look at as he walked.

He wondered what the blade would look like. Would it be a majestic longsword, engraved with designs of vines, or perhaps a prophesy? Would it be a greatsword, with the broad diamond-shaped tip, made for spearing its opponents? Or perhaps it would be a simple katana with a curved body, made for sweeping strokes that made the wielder look more like a dancer than a soldier.

An alcove in the wall above his head caught his attention. He came to an abrupt stop and stared up at it for a moment. The walls had been smooth everywhere else, so this dark spot stuck out like a sore thumb.

Or rather, it didn't stick out enough, which made it as blatantly obvious as a canyon.

The alcove was hardly twelve inches wide by six tall, hardly the size for a rapier, let alone a long blade such as Zane was anticipating.

Still, he decided to check it out. After all, perfectly square shelves in smooth walls certainly weren't a natural part of the formations here. And something in that hole was _drawing _him to it. There was no simple way to explain it, he just felt that this little alcove simply should not be overlooked. So he reached up and in, then felt around for...

His hand brushed against cold metal.

Trembling with anticipation, he wrapped his fingers around the rounded shape of something- a sheath?- and pulled it out.

His heart sank as he looked at the prize of his efforts: a tiny dagger with a four-inch blade, sheathed in metal engraved with that kana script.

Zane ran his finger along the grip. The cross-guard tapered in an elegant crescent shape, curling sharply toward the blade. The pommel had a large white diamond in the center. There was no denying that this weapon was beautiful, but...

Oh, Overlord. Was this the blade? Was this _the _blade? The one that he was supposed to use to defeat an entire army of stone men? It was only _four inches long!_

Zane sighed, frustrated. He fingered the engravings on the sheath as he continued walking, footsteps echoing back and forth over the stone. Maybe this was just another relic. Maybe, if he made it to the end of the tunnel, he'd find the _real _weapon; the swords prophesied in the scrolls. But then there was that one question...

Who had said that the invincible blades were _swords? _The prophesy may very well have been talking about a knife.

Zane stopped walking and looked at the blade again. That diamond above the grip...it was beautiful. There had to have been a thousand tiny facets in it, all perfectly aligned. Who had the patience for such an arduous task?

Someone, obviously, had the patience for it, several hundred years ago.

He reached out and touched the gem. It was cold, like the knife itself, and glassy. There were so many facets that his unaided finger could not distinguish between them. And if he looked at them just right, they glowed a slight...

The gem was glowing. It took a moment for Zane to realize it, but once he did, the thought took over his mind. The diamond twinkled like the sun upon a field of frost crystals, reacting to his gentle touch.

And then...the blade began to thrum. Not physically; he could not feel anything but his own cold fingers. But he somehow _felt _something thrumming in his mind, and he knew that this strange blade was causing it.

The light became incredibly intense, to the point where Zane turned off his sensitive night vision and allowed his eyes to continue watching the show unaided. What was going on?

Eventually, the thrumming ceased. The bluish glow dimmed. Everything went silent.

_Hello, master, _a voice spoke in his head, making him leap with fright. _What is your name?_

Zane nearly dropped the blade in his surprise. Was the voice coming from _it? _"...Zane Julien," he replied in a hushed tone. "What are you?"

_I am your tool, _the voice explained. Zane could not tell if it were male or female. The pitch seemed like it could be either, and yet was...neither. It made no sense. _A weapon, mostly, though my creator says that I am a good listener, too._

Zane stared at the blade, amazed. _It's talking..._

_Yes, I am talking._

"And you can read my mind, too," Zane said. "Do you have a name?"

_Do I? _The blade thrummed again in his mind. _Yes... I am Duskweaver._

Zane unsheathed the knife and examined the narrow double blade. "You're a wonderful weapon," he said. "I just...I wish you could be a little longer. How do I destroy evil with a knife that isn't even long enough to reach the heart of my enemy?"

_Longer? _Duskweaver thrummed. _Hold on, master. I'll fix that._

Zane felt the grip of the knife suddenly grow wider as the shank elongated, growing to a beautiful, four-foot length. "Wow," he found himself laughing softly as he tested the balance of the weapon with a few graceful swings. "Can you shrink again?"

In response, Duskweaver morphed back into its original shape.

Zane sheathed the weapon with a smile. "I could get used to this," he said. "Let's go and find Jay."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, EMB and Ever, for your help with the names this week. :) <strong>

**Duskweaver. I hope that the name fits the personality I'm giving it. I tried really hard. Am I the only one who thinks that this weapon could be a little bit dangerous? Well, maybe we'll see how well it can cut when we come back next week! :D**

**Poor Kai. I feel you there, little guy. Tattoos sound pretty painful. Don't worry, it'll heal up eventually. **

**And Varasach. Yes, I know. So many OC's! Do you guys mind that I keep adding more? It's just that...my fictional world is getting so big, it's hard to limit it to just the characters on the show, you know? **

**So. The next chapter of NJTWSWY is late. I'm sorry, but it probably won't come until this Thursday. :(**

**Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated, ****too. **


	37. Stormstrider

**Surprise! Bonus super short chapter! **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: You have some good questions! I'll try to answer them all. OC stands for Original Character. How do I know so much about mental illnesses and swords and stuff? This'll probably sound a little arrogant or something (not on purpose), but I'm actually homeschooled. I spend my time learning about the subjects that I enjoy, and I also do a lot of research when I write, so...yeah. And as for why I changed Pixal's ****personality? I have a few reasons. My first is that, at the beginning of this fic, I was trying to stay away from too many OCs. Pixal was (don't laugh!) originally going to be a romantic interest for Cole. I wanted them to be more alike, but then later decided to scrap it when you all accepted the GreenCircuit head cannon. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Yeah. I really like how I made Cole so desperate to rescue Kai. And it was nice of you to notice. :) And with your comment on Kai's water tortures, I guess that I never actually thought about the prophetic meanings or whatever. I just knew that every other form of torture would involve a lot more violence and blood, so I chose ones that would be less...messy. ****As for your Overlord swearing question, I guess that I simply intended for it to be like the way that men today swear. Like the "Oh, d*mn." Y'know? **

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Mmm. Thank you for that poisoned cookie. It was quite delicious. and hey, better late than never. Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like doing something...evil. (#vv#) **

* * *

><p><strong>Stormstrider<strong>

* * *

><p>Jay turned away from Zane and started down the dark tunnel. He held out his palm, exposing the round sphere of light. "Follow me," he commanded.<p>

The tiny light immediately left his palm and hovered directly above and to the left of his head.

Jay had created this convenient gadget several years ago while trying to make flexible lantern protectors- in hindsight, that had been a rather useless idea- out of a special refined graphite that Lord Julien had discovered. He never went anywhere without it now; the little floating light was too handy to ever not have within arms reach.

He reached the end of the tunnel and stopped. The smooth walls had led him straight to this dead end. Why?

"What am I missing?" He murmured quietly to himself. "I was sure that there was a blade down here...I felt that weird pull a minute ago..." He paused, then realized that he had allowed his mind to wander for too long. The 'weird pull' was prompting him to turn around.

"Whoops." He turned around and walked slowly back down the tunnel, yellow light floating silently above him.

A small alcove in the wall to his right, shrouded in darkness.

Jay found himself smiling excitedly as he stood on his toes and reached in. _I hope there're no bugs in there,_ he thought with a shudder. Just because he'd grown up here in the West, didn't mean that he needed to do anything more than _barely_ tolerate creepy crawlies.

Jay's hand grasped a small, slender object, and he pulled it out. A small dagger with a blue gem in its pommel. He quickly unclasped the leather strap and pulled the blade free of its engraved sheath. The four-inch blade glowed in the light of his gadget, giving off a gentle blue aura. He tested the edge of the knife with a careful finger, then frowned. It wasn't sharp at all; he pressed his thumb against it, but drew no blood. Duller than a bread knife.

Jay sighed. It was a pity; the weapon was pretty cool looking. How did it get down here, anyways? And where was the sword he was supposed to find? Had he passed it again?

He traced his finger up the side of the knife, starting at the dull tip, and worked his way up to the sapphire in the pommel. He touched it with his finger, marveling at the uniformity of its facets. The deep blue looked almost like a starry sky, with all the little white sparkles that seemed to come from beneath the surface of the gem.

Wait...

Jay held out his free hand. "Power down," he ordered.

The floating light descended into his palm and turned off with a silent _click_.

Jay pocketed the device and observed the gem. The white sparkles were coming from _inside_ of the sapphire. As he continued to watch, the light grew to that of a bright blue moon, basking the cave in its light.

Then, Jay's feet left the floor.

Jay shouted, nearly dropping the blade. His boots were standing on invisible air several inches from the ground. _What did I just do?_ He asked himself, staring at his feet in awe.

The gentle light from the sapphire faded, and his boots dropped onto the ground again. Basked in darkness and thoroughly flustered, he reached into his pocket for that little light again when a voice spoke in his mind.

_Who are you?_

This time, Jay really did drop the blade. It fell to the floor at his feet with a dull _thud_, like one rock hitting another. He quickly grabbed the gadget from his pocket.

_How must I persuade you to tell me?_ The voice asked. _I know a few good torture methods that-_

"No," Jay said quickly. "M-my name is Jay." He pushed a button on the top of the tiny gadget and made it float above his head again.

He reached down to pick up the knife, then stopped. The blade was stuck up to the crossguard in the floor. It had fallen straight _into_ the rocks. Was that why there hadn't been any loud clattering?

Jay shuddered. It had come within an inch of puncturing his foot. He finally grabbed the hilt and, surprisingly, pulled the knife free with little difficulty. He held it up defensively and peered into the darkness.

_Jay?_ The voice in his head seemed ruminative. _No, that's not right. I sense a lie._

Jay looked down at the blade in his hands, eyes wide. "It's you!" He whisper-shouted. "The voice is _you!_"

_Yes, I have a voice,_ the blade seemed to be vibrating in his mind as it carefully said each syllable in its strange, genderless voice. _Why do you sound so surprised, my dishonest master?_

Jay swallowed, resisting an urge to throw the blade across the room and run away screaming. "Fine," he said. "My name is John Keith."

The blade thrummed with satisfaction. _John,_ it said. _It means 'The mercy of The Lord,' right?_

"Or something," Jay said. "Do you have a name, or should I give you one? Something like Creeper or Slasher?"

The tiny knife sounded angry. _Creeper?_ Its thrumming grew louder. _You don't have much imagination. But thankfully, yes, I already have a name._

"Well, what is it?" Jay asked nervously; he did not want to agitate the blade any more than he already had.

_My name,_ the blade said, sounding a little calmer. _My name...is Stormstrider._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand we meet Jay's blade! Just so you know, I chose this particular name because (LOTR reference ahead) any name with a Strider in it is automatically dubbed as AWESOME! <strong>

**I'm really sad...I only got six reviews. I feel like I'm losing people, and it's depressing. Please review? (*_*; ) I've been really struggling lately, and I need your help. I'd like a minimum of eight reviews, but I know that you guys have even done nine for me on occasion! Some encouragement, constructive criticism, and compliments? Or maybe even some flames! IDK, something besides what I've been getting from the ninety percent of you who don't review. **

**Well, whatever you do, I wish you all a wonderful week. I'll ****hopefully see you on Monday. I've got some little teeny **tiny **plot twists coming in Ch.38 that will kinda sorta change a buncha stuff. Yep. See you later? **


	38. Sacrifice

**Hey, guys! Wow, I can't believe that I got out a regular sized chapter AND a bonus chapter within such a short timeframe! I guess it's because I haven't done any NJ? Hehe...**

**Rivenchu: You're right. Things WERE going too well for them. Well, fear not. I have the perfect plan to mess everything up. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Yup. You're also right. I figured that I wouldn't be able to fit Stormstrider's introduction in here well enough, so I made that little ditty last week to sate you. :3 And did I say October? Whoops! My bad. I meant November. You guys have about five more chapters coming your way before I take a break to write my original novel. As for your review question, yes. I enjoy hearing your ideas, as well as speculations on what you think will happen next. Making the blade like Via is a good idea, but I actually had something else planned. *evil laugh* it was sort of EpicMoonBlade's idea. She seems to have it out for Cole, because...wow. I'll shut up now. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Thank you for the encouragement. Yes, I understand how it feels to read something, then have no idea what to say. It honestly makes me feel like a hypocrite when I ask for reviews. LOL. **

**So please don't get confused! The second portion of this chapter is a (heartbreaking) flashback to the day Viola died. Seriously, I cried a little bit while writing it. But then I went and changed it so that it wouldn't be as tragic, so now I'm not sure what to say. It's still sad, just not AS sad. You know? There's a chance for someone (I won't say whom) to find a little window of happiness. **

**Please don't be mad. I feel that this first portion maybe needed to be rewritten, and I'm throwing in a minor OC that I mentioned a few chapters ago, and I'm also...sigh. I'm sorry. Just...try not to be too annoyed? **

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifice<strong>

* * *

><p>Cole sat atop one of the limestone boulders, baking in the heat of the sun as Lloyd refreshed himself in the lake. Varasach sat beside him, struggling to make herself comfortable perched up on the huge, hard piece of chalky rock.<p>

"Who are your friends?" Varasach asked haltingly; she was not very fluent in her master's native tongue. "They seem...nice."

"I wouldn't give them that much credit," Cole snorted. "The tall blond one is decent enough, but the other two are total _qwentocoff_."

Varasach frowned. "What did they do to you?"

"Jay is a complete pain-in-the-neck," Cole replied. "He seems to go out of his way to try annoy me. And the boy..." He shook his head and looked up at the young woman. "He's _infuriating_. He contradicts everything I say, insists that I'm a big baby for being afraid of the Overlord, and teases me constantly. Along with about fifty other little things."

"Fifty," Varasach repeated. "I do not understand. Do you mean to say that you have a list of exactly fifty instances of him being infuriating, or was it an exaggeration?"

"The latter," Cole answered.

"Hmm," Varasach gave a very Cole-like grunt and repositioned herself again on the rocks. "You big-exaggerate when you like someone. Did you know that?"

Cole felt defensive. _Do I really? _He changed the subject quickly. "Where is Hagar? Is she all right?"

Varasach looked uncomfortable. "Yes," she said softly. "She went to the maternity ward a week ago."

The breath was sucked from Cole's lungs. "I should have been there," he whispered. "Instead, I was hiding in my cave. Like the coward I've always been."

Varasach put a hand on his shoulder. "What would you have done?" She asked. "Overlord would have taken you away. Possibly killed Hagar and her child as punishment for your insubdination."

"_Insubordination_," Cole corrected. "And yes. You're probably right. I just...I hate being useless. I can't help but feel that I could have done-"

Hands grabbed his shoulders from behind. "Gotcha!" A voice shouted.

"Gah!" Cole pulled himself from the man's grasp and grabbed Varasach, pulling her away from the rock. He turned to face his attacker, then froze.

Lloyd leaned a hand on the rock, laughing loudly as he stamped his feet in the sand. "You guys!" His face was red from the hysterics. "Th-that was _hilarious!_"

Varasach pressed a hand to her chest, as if to calm her heart. "Kill him," she said. "_Please_ kill him. He scares me."

Cole scowled at Lloyd darkly, arm wrapped around Varasach defensively. "Believe me, I have been tempted to do so many times," he said.

Varasach gripped Cole's shirt with her other hand and tried to get her trembles under some semblance of control. "This Lloyd...I admire your ability to tolerate him."

Cole walked away, guiding her with him. "Yeah, I admire it too."

"Well, look at you two, getting all close."

Cole turned to see Jay climbing up out of the hole. "Come again?" He asked.

Jay scrambled to his feet and got his disheveled pants halfway clean with a swipe of his hands. "You and the slave girl," he explained. With your arms around each other and all that. Romance is cute."

Cole frowned. "We're not lovers," he said.

"Uh-huh," Jay nodded as he reached down into his boot. "And I didn't find the blade."

"You didn't?" Cole groaned. "That's not good."

Jay lifted an intricate silver sheath from his boot and held it up for presentation. "Sarcasm, Cole," he said. "Learn how to use it."

Varasach leaned close to Cole's ear. "Kill him, too," she said.

Jay heard her words and leapt backward. "Yep," he chuckled nervously, holding the sheathed knife close to his chest. "You guys are a perfect match."

Cole glared at Jay angrily for a long second. Why was everything out to make him miserable? Even if they weren't doing it deliberately, that's what always happened.

"I found my blade," Zane said, poking his head from the hole. "So now we can get moving again. Let's-"

A clanging sound- sort of like rocks hitting against each other- rang through the trees, cutting him short. Cole felt his blood run cold as he looked up to face the sound. _No..._

About two dozen stone warriors came out of the trees, surrounding them. They brandished longswords, held in both hands as they closed in slowly.

"How did they find us?" Zane asked. He stood next to Jay and reached into his own boot for a similar four or five-inch sheath.

_Great, _Cole thought. _Those two were going to defend us with little knives. As if just a being helpless wasn't bad enough. _"I don't know," he replied.

Zane unsheathed his knife and held it out. He mouthed a few words, and the blade suddenly grew. It became a shiny katana with its one very sharp, curved edge. He held it in both hands, then whispered a few words to Jay, who nodded and did the same thing.

Lloyd stayed behind the large rock, watching in awe as Zane took a step forward and lunged at one of the stone men.

His blade sank deeply into the stone man's armored chest. The monster stumbled backwards, shocked, and dropped his sword. As he fell to the ground- crimson blood flowing from his wound- Zane pulled his sword free and lunged at another soldier. They all seemed to hesitate. The concept of potentially having their stone armor pierced was terrifying to them.

Cole could not keep up with the swift movements of the blade. As he observed Zane's stance and balance, he decided that the blade had to be moving on its own. After all, a right-handed man who thrusted with his left foot forward would not be able to maneuver very well. Zane should have been thrown off balance with that inept move.

"Yes, I'm left-handed," Jay said as he joined the fray. "Can you just get over it?"

Who was he talking to?

Cole never got a chance to ask.

Several different things seemed to happen simultaneously. Lloyd shouted for Cole to duck. Varasach, who had not been as interested in watching the battle as Cole, looked over her shoulder and screamed.

A hard object hit the back of Cole's head, forcing him to let go of Varasach. He fell to his knees with a grunt, vision swirling.

A wicked laugh. "Stop fight!" A heavily accented voice called out.

Cole stiffened, which only made him swoon harder. There was only one man who spoke that language with the rough accent of Overlord's Dark Tongue.

Kozu walked into Cole's field of vision as the stone men stopped fighting. At least ten corpses lay in the sand at their feet, blood turning the sand orange. At least five of the wounded still managed to stand with some dignity. All were _very _afraid.

Kozu grabbed a handful of Cole's hair and jerked his head back, forcing him to look into his yellow eyes. His face was angular, with a hard jawline and a pointy, handsome nose. Every inch of his skin was stony black and grey.

"You have been gone," Kozu said, "long time. Overlord unhappy." He released Cole's hair.

Cole bowed his head, blood pounding in his ears as he did so. "What do you want from me?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Why are you so intent on making my life miserable?"

Kozu stretched out all four of his arms, thin black lips curled up in a sneer. "Do we need a reasons?" He asked as he grabbed Varasach's arm and pulled her close. She let out a terrified squeak but did not protest as he fondled her lustily.

Why weren't Zane and Jay doing anything with those blades? They simply stood beside the dead men, swords drawn and dripping with crimson. Useless.

"Don't touch her," Cole growled, raising his head. "Don't you _dare _touch her."

Kozu turned his head to give Cole a look of indifference. "What will you do?" He asked. "You have no blade. Cannot hurt me." He turned back to Varasach, who was shuddering uncontrollably as tears streamed down her cheeks. She met Cole's eyes and held him there, pleading silently for help as Kozu's face leaned toward hers.

Cole slowly got to his feet, still holding her gaze, and lunged at Kozu, separating him from Varasach. He grappled the heavy man to the ground, then sat on his back, two arms underneath him, two behind his back in Cole's iron grip.

Stone men may be invincible, but their strength could only go so far. Kozu was stuck.

Varasach fainted.

Cole turned to Zane, a fire burning deep within his eyes as he spoke. "Kill him," he growled darkly. "Kozu _must die._"

"No!" Kozu shouted, mouth full of sand. "Geresh chol perrenztas ckon hoph!"

The stone men lunged for Zane and wrestled him. He dropped his blade in the sand, and one of the soldiers went to pick it up. But the moment his black hands went around the blade, he recoiled. It fell back into the sand, white gemstone glowing with a blinding light.

Distracted by the show, Cole's grip loosened. Kozu got free, then turned over and grabbed Cole's arms. With his upper arms, he began to strangle his victim. His yellow eyes were narrowed and angry. "I kill you," he said. "Then I kill Varasach. And Hagar's bastard daughter."

_So it's a girl, _Cole thought, feeling both dread and relief. In twelve years, she'd be in the same sad profession her mother was in. And she'd probably have the cowardice of her father.

He tried to get his arms free, but couldn't. Pain. So much pain. Stars danced in his fading vision. "Leave them," he croaked. "Take...me. Do whatever you...want."

Kozu loosened his grip slightly. "Whips?" He asked hungrily.

"Y-yes!" Cole choked on a breath. "Whips. Fire. More branding." Just saying those words made him shudder. "And...I won't fight it." He knew Kozu would not be able to turn away such an offer. A victim who would scream beautifully, but not fight back? Such a man was a torturer's best fun. Like a dog who approached his abusive master every night for a meal, but got beaten instead. Every night, knowing what would happen, but still holding on to an apparition of hope.

Such a victim was much more pleasurable than one that behaved as an aggressive dog, who lashed out and attacked whenever approached.

Kozu looked contemplative. "But...I must leave your women alone. Not hurt them."

Cole tried to nod, but the arms around his neck made it impossible. His face was flushing purple. "That...is...my terms," he gasped, feeling like a fish out of water.

Kozu released all four of his hands, dropping Cole to the sand. He kicked Cole soundly in the side. "Agree," he said. "Let's go." He shouted an order to the stone men.

Cole forced himself to his feet, doing his best to ignore his burning lungs and badly bruised side. He cast a fleeting glance in Zane's direction as the soldiers let him go and fell into line behind their general.

Zane was shocked. He didn't even think to pick up his blade as he gaped, staring into Cole's broken eyes.

"What did you do?" Jay asked. "This isn't right, Cole. You're supposed to help us get into the prison! You can't surrender!"

Cole looked away shamefully, and his eyes landed on Varasach, who was still unconscious in the sand. "Take care of her," he said. "She's worth a thousand lashings to me."

And then, he allowed himself to be shoved forward.

_I won't survive, _Cole thought, staring bleakly at his feet as he stumbled onward. _And I won't ever see them again._

* * *

><p><em>Seven Months Prior <em>

* * *

><p>Cole pitched into the room, dazed and numb. The rancid scent of burnt flesh and hair filled the air. The taste of salty, metallic blood filled his mouth.<p>

_Via..._

He was too shocked to speak, too broken to retaliate.

Like a shattered sword, he was both sharp and utterly useless.

A tall man stepped out of the dark corner wearing a black cloak that sharply contrasted his white hair and cold grey eyes. "Get his old man," he said in a gravely voice.

Cole allowed himself to get thrown to the floor. His bound hands crumpled beneath his hot, heaving chest. Did it hurt? He was not sure that he cared anymore. Physical pain was far more trivial than the pain that throbbed in his broken heart.

"Let him go," Cole managed to whisper. "Please...haven't you had enough?"

The white-haired man gestured to himself, pressing his wrinkled hands to the black material of his shirt. "Let him go?" He repeated. "Come now, Dark Knight. The fun is just beginning."

A woman stepped out of the corner, pale and thin, but with a tiny bump in her abdomen. She held clothing in her arms.

Cole allowed himself to lean on Hagar's arms, closing his eyes as she gently cleaned his burns with a cool salve. "Fun?" He said softly. "You and I have very different definitions of that word, Overlord."

The grey-eyed man- Overlord- grinned cruelly. "Not different," he reasoned. "Just...juxtaposed."

Cole groaned inwardly as Hagar accidentally dragged a fingernail across the Ouroboros branding on his chest. It had long since healed and ceased to cause him pain, but memories of that first day still felt as fresh in his mind as when the red-hot iron had first seared deep into his skin.

Blood...burning flesh...hot tears.

The door opened, and two stone warriors stormed in with an unconscious and shirtless man between them. Cole's father, Lou.

"What did you do to him?" Cole asked hoarsely.

"Nothing," Overlord said as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword and flicked the leather strap free. "At least, not yet."

Hagar stroked Cole's cheek with a finger- a gesture she had learned from him- and then helped him into a pair of pants. Her touch was light.

Overlord rested a hand on his sword. "In light of everything that you have brought upon yourself these last few weeks..."

Cole snarled weakly in response.

"...I have decided that it is time to turn a new leaf," Overlord finished. He pulled his sword from the sheath with a low hiss.

Cole gasped softly; all the air had been sucked from his lungs. "Why?" He asked.

Hagar slid a shirt over his head, then helped him pull his singed hair- wet with sweat and blood- out of his face.

"Because you cannot defy me," Overlord said. "You're getting too confident. Too close to _hope_."

"Hope?" Cole repeated. Anger began to boil up within him. "What does a man have, if not hope?"

"A willing mind," Overlord said. "As long as I keep the hopes of my people in check, I control them. You," he pointed at Cole, "have encouraged them to rebel. In refusing to bed that prisoner, you have become a beacon. They all flock to you. It must stop."

Cole breathed deeply as his head sank into Hagar's bosom. She stroked his hair gently, trying to keep him calm.

"Maybe you needed to be refused," Hagar said in the Dark Tongue, keeping her eyes downcast. She was trembling. "Just once. Maybe-"

Overlord slammed the pommel of his blade down on her skull.

Hagar fell to the ground, lax.

Cole barely caught himself before he could fall on top of her prone body. "Hagar," he said softly.

Suppressing sobs, Cole pressed his ear to her chest. "No," he choked. "No, Hagar." Dizzily, he sat upright and examined her head, which was bleeding out of a dangerously deep gash.

Cole was confused. Torpid. His mind ceased to function as it should.

Behind him, the senseless form of his father was dropped mercilessly to the floor. Why wasn't he waking up?

"Kill the old man," Overlord said in his language. "Bleed him to death."

There were no tears in Cole's eyes as the stone men drew their swords. No sorrow, no grief. Only hatred. An intense, all-consuming hatred that drove him shakily to his feet. "Don't you _dare,_" he hissed, too upset to switch to the Dark Tongue.

He stood over Hagar's body, blackened hands clenched to fists. "You took everything from me. My freedom, my integrity, and my purity." With each syllable, his anger grew. "And as if that wasn't enough, you took my family- the one thing in this twisted world that I valued above my own life- and destroyed it."

Overlord looked between his Dark Knight and the 'old man.' He smiled again. "Leave us," he ordered in the language his henchmen would understand.

Looking disappointed, the two guards sheathed their swords and left the room, shutting the door behind them with a _bang_.

Cole's eyebrows seemed to grow darker, thicker. Much like a cat, his face twisted and his lips pulled up, revealing his bloody teeth. "You _bastard!_" He spat to one side, careful not to hit Hagar. "How could you ever take pleasure in the pain and suffering of these women? What did they ever do to deserve this?"

He pointed to his father. "What did my family do? I'm the one who made you angry. I'm the one who should be punished. Not them."

Overlord strode to the far wall and grabbed a coiled whip from the floor. "I _am _punishing you," he said as he approached Cole's father. "Do you see this, Dark Knight? Do you see the destruction you have caused?" He raised the whip above his head and, with a pause for dramatic effect, threw the bloodstained leather down on Lou's back with an immense _crack! _that echoed through the room.

Lou remained unresponsive, eyes closed and limbs lifeless and sprawled out in awkward directions from his torso. His eyes were closed, and his scarred face had a greying beard that was several weeks old. But what caught Cole's attention was the crimson blood that streamed from the gash across his pale skin. Why was he still not waking up?

_Crack!_

Cole nearly swooned. Overlord was going to to it. He was really going to whip his father until he bled to death. "Stop..." His voice was hardly audible. "Don't hurt him..."

_Crack!_

He sank his knees and lifted Hagar's unconscious body into his arms, hugging her close as another lashing streaked across the back of his poor father.

All he had wanted to do was stop the hurting. He had refused to bed that female prisoner all those weeks ago not because he wanted to rebel, but because he could not handle watching other people hurt.

_Crack!_

But what good did empathy do him now? Why did he disobey orders? It only caused more misery in the long run.

Cole felt like an animal, unable to comprehend and expound upon the basic principles of life and death, or the complex emotions of love and hate. There was no choice with him. A gut feeling- a basic instinct, one might say- to _hate _and _kill_. Because love killed people.

And in the wild, all any animal knew was that being killed was _bad_.

Cole brushed a few brown strands of hair from Hagar's face. What did he feel with her? Affection? Love?

No. An animal knew no such things. For her, he felt not-hate. Tolerance. A higher form of symbiosis.

Cole stroked her cheek, then lowered his face to hers so their foreheads touched. He _tolerated _her so well. She was the one consistent, kind thing that had always been there. Their relationship was so...symbiotic.

As a dull, broken animal, Cole might have gone as far as to say that he loved her. Loved her a lot. Enough that...

That...

She was expecting his child.

_Crack!_

He lowered his face further, making their noses touch as the animalistic confusion grew. His...child. He rested his other hand on her belly- not more than three months along- and felt a single tear snake down his filthy cheek. Would she wake up? Would the baby be all right?

_Crack!_

Unable to think of anything else, he began to channel his despair into fury. Like a lion who's pride had been surrounded by jackals, like an eagle who's egg was being snatched away by a raven.

He was prepared to fight to the death.

He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, then looked up. His face was turning red from the building hurricane in his chest.

"You bastard," he said.

Blood dripped from the whip that curled wickedly on the floor around Overlord's boots. He turned, grey eyes gazing down on Cole and his mate with contempt.

"You wicked _mongrel!_" Cole screamed. "You're hurting my father!" He reverently lowered Hagar's head to the floor and stood. "You drowned my mother!"

He lunged himself at the Overlord and got his hands around the tall man's neck. "You killed my sister!"

He squeezed.

Overlord looked surprised. Afraid, even. He dropped the whip and reached for his sword.

Cole was too fast. He snatched the blade from its sheath around Overlord's waist and landed a firm punch in his gut. "You hurt my Hagar." He twisted his lips into a grin as he pressed the sword into the tender spot at the base of Overlord's neck.

"And you are _hurting my baby._" Cole chuckled darkly as he drank in the fear in his enemy's wide eyes. So sweet, the waters of revenge. So wonderfully sweet. "You are going to pay dearly."

Without hesitation, he thrust the blade through Overlord's neck, severing his spine.

And just like that, he was dead.

Cole was a hero. He had singlehandedly destroyed the enemy that was leaving the Islands in ruin.

Cole plucked the weapon from Overlord's neck and threw it aside with a disgusted grunt.

He was no hero. He was a fool. He was the man who, in proving that he would do anything to protect his family, had made a huge liability of himself and all those he cared about.

He staggered over to Hagar and sat down next to her on the floor. She still was not waking up.

Without any forewarning, Cole began to cry. The heaving sobs shook his shoulders, his chest. He was hurting so badly. His skin was burning. His heart was burning.

He was in _agony._

Why? Why was he making such a big deal about this? Why was he crying instead of trying to wake up his father and lead him from these dungeons to the world above ground?

Because there was no point. He knew that his father would not care anymore. Lou would not trust his son enough follow him back to Ninjago.

Cole was a traitor.

A sharp something prodded the back of his neck.

"You fool," a voice- gravely, dark- spoke behind him.

Cole slowly turned to face the sword bearer, eyes bleak.

He had not known what to expect, but what he saw was somewhat fitting.

Cole's father sneered down at him, eyes glowing supernaturally as he once again pressed the sword against his son's neck. "You see, Dark Knight," he said. The voice belonged to the Overlord, but the lips were his father's. "The old man now has a choice to make. He could become my new body, allowing me to take over his mind and shove his own soul deep down where it would never be found again. Or," he applied more pressure, causing blood to trickle from the wound, "I will _kill you both._"

Cole held Overlord's- his father's- eyes steadily, thinking that perhaps he could melt a hole through the wicked man's skull. "Just kill me," he said, veins bulging in his neck as he tensed from the pain. "Hagar's all I have left, and she doesn't need a wretch like me."

There was a long moment of silence as they regarded each other. Lou's eyes wavered, then hardened again.

Then he laughed. It was a long, horrible laugh that could mean only one thing.

Cole's father was gone.

The Overlord retracted the blade and turned his back to Cole. He went to the corpse of the older grey-haired man he had inhabited only minutes earlier and ripped the sheath from his waist.

The blood from his many lashes ran down his legs, leaving red footprints on the floor wherever he walked. It did not seem to bother him.

"Leave me," he ordered, back still turned to his two slaves on the floor. "Take the wench and go to your quarters. I have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! I scared myself while writing this chapter!<strong>

****I got eight reviews on the last chapter! Thank You! That makes me happy. My goal is to reach 300 reviews by chapter 40. Can we do it? I'm going to favor the positive side of The Force and say that we could make it to 305! Please? Pretty pleaassseee? *waves hand Jedi style* You will leave me a review. *Again* You will come back next week and read more of this fantastically twisted literature. ****

**I was a little hesitant to bring Hagar into this, but I finally decided that Cole needed it. Good decision? Terrible? Neutral? I promise that she's just going to be a little background character (you'll see even less of her than you will of Varasach). Okay? :) **

**So now you know how Lou became the...err...supernatural, evil man he is today. Why do you think he chose to become possessed? Was it to save himself from death, or to save his son? Just a little food for thought. **

**And you also know that there is no way that Varasach is becoming anyone's romantic interest. No, she has a much different purpose in this story. (Remember how Cole mentioned that she'd be able to help them? She knows stuff that could be useful.) **

**Lloyd is a brat. The way that he scared Cole and Vara? XD I could totally see him doing something like that. **

**And I'm not happy about downplaying the first battle that the swords were in. I wanted to do it from Zane's POV, but surely you understand how that would have been a bad decision, since Cole's part in this chapter was faaar more important than anyone else's. **

**I'm wondering if Cole will even make it to his blade before Kozu incapacitates him. Tune in next week for a wonderful session of waterboarding! *sarcastic whoop* ****This'll be fun...**

**Please review! ( :: ) Cookies for all!**


	39. Scourge

**I have a confession to make. I wrote this chapter last Wednesday... Yeah. I just didn't post it. I'll tell you why at the end of this chapter. (Pretty big announcement in ending A/N.) **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Great question! You'll just have to see. I'm not giving away details, because you can read for yourself in chapter 40 next week. :) And yes, you are VERY loyal. Thank you! You like NJTWSWT better than this story, huh? Well, I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated it in so long. I will also give my excuses for that in my ending A/N. Love ya too, ZSP! ;P**

**ForeverDreamer12: I know, right?! I've totally fantasized this story as a movie... I'm so self-absorbed..****. **

**Rivenchu: Hehe. You think that things can't get any worse? Whatever you say...**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I love emotional stories, too. Which is why I would recommend reading Brandon Sanderson's _The Stormlight Archive. _They'reso full of emotion and humor and action that...wow. It's crazy. Lloyd and Jay pranking someone? Hmmm...maybe...*laughs evilly.* Your idea for how the plot will unfold is interesting (and really good!) but I won't tell you if you're right or not. Thanks for the input. GASP. Okay, that's creepy. We both had the same idea about Cole hugging Kai? Sigh...unfortunately, I don't know if that'll ever happen. I've got some other plot thingies happening right now that seem to be completely against those two hugging. As requested, this chapter has some Zane POV in it. **

**You really want to know what my "sadder" version of chapter 38 was? Okay. In my first draft, Overlord killed Hagar. But after sleeping on it and waking up with a clean slate (and a tearstained pillow), I decided that Cole had suffered too much already. He needs Hagar so badly that I cannot even begin to fathom it. You know, I haven't decided what to do with Besai yet. I might kill her, but probably not anytime soon. No, your reviews are not too long. But good grief, they must take the better part of an hour for you to write! I looked up that song that you suggested. I like it a lot! My only question is why you listen to such a happy fantasy song while reading my depressing stuff. This does not compute. (Ha. Ha.) I**** went and looked up sheet music for it. ^^* As if I don't already have enough piano projects. Look up ThePandaTooth on You Tube, then watch his video, Dragon Racing. That's my latest project. Oh my Overlord, it's a stinker. **

**EpicMoonBlade...or MoonBlade...or Rainseeker...DARGH make up your mind! Anyways: Thanks! I'm glad you think Hagar was a good choice for Cole. What's the baby's name? Answer my bleepin' messages, and you might find out! Why do talking swords**** remind you of Aley? Just because they're always being used without so much as a "thank you"? Let's gang up on Lloyd and spank him together. **

**ArmoredSoul: Welcome to the world of True Grit! I'm glad to have you on board! I am truly flattered by your compliments. Hehe. You think I write fast? Oh, no. I don't write half as fast as I want to. :3 But that's probably just me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Well,<em> Duskweaver said. _That was absolutely terrible. _

Zane plucked the sword from the sand. "I know," he said grimly. "I cannot believe that we let Cole get captured."

A pause. _Who?_ Duskweaver asked.

"Our leader," Zane answered.

_Oh, _Duskweaver thrummed. _Well, yes. That's bad too. But I was actually talking about the killing._

Zane looked over at the ten or so dead bodies that lay strewn across the sand. "Was I too sloppy?" He asked.

_No, it wasn't you,_ Duskweaver reassured him. _I'm so confused right now...why does the killing make me feel sick?_

Zane wandered over to where Jay sat with Varasach, who was starting to wake up. "I don't know," he said. "It does that to me, too."

_But the stone men are evil, _Duskweaver reasoned as he shrank to his normal size. _So...why do I feel this way? I'm doing what I was made to do- kill my master's enemies- and it's not making me happy at all. _

"I don't think we're supposed to be happy with the killing," Zane said as he sheathed Duskweaver, then stuffed it into his boot. It was not the most comfortable place to put it, but it would have to do until he found a way to attach it to his belt. "So you're right to feel the way you do."

"Hey," Lloyd said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you done talking to your alternate personality yet? 'Cause we've gotta get going."

"Yeah," Zane said; he was in no mood to correct Lloyd's accusation. He got to his knees beside Varasach and felt her forehead. "How do you feel?"

Varasach looked badly shaken. She sat up slowly and wiped her face. "Where...is Cole?" She asked weakly. Her face paled visibly when she saw Zane's expression. "Kozu...took him?" She asked. "That...is not... No..."

Jay put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "But we need to move. If Kozu sends more men back to capture us, we'll be in trouble."

"But where do we go?" Lloyd asked, flipping a few sweaty strands of hair from his eyes. "Cole was supposed to guide us to the prisons. Now he's..."

"Gone," Jay finished. "He's gone. We're hooped. Without his help, we'll never get to Kai."

Zane sat back on his heels, contemplating Jay's words. Cole knew where everything was in the Overlord's dungeons. He knew how to escape. He knew where Kai would be held, assuming he wasn't already dead.

"I-I can help," Varasach said finally.

"I guess," Jay said. "You've been in the Overlord's hideout. You'd be able to guide us to Cole and Kai."

"If they're in the same place," Lloyd added cynically. "Not to mention, we have Wu and Nya to think about."

"Should we go back and get them?" Zane asked. "They had wanted to help."

"But it'll take us three days to get back to the beach," Jay argued. "And that isn't counting the time it'll take us to make it back here. If we go back now, we'll lose nearly a week." He shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to put off a rescue for that long."

"But we _do_ need help," Zane said. "I doubt we'll be able to do without it."

Lloyd looked up at the sky. "Well, it's too bad we don't have anyone nearby to help us," he said loudly.

"Lloyd?" Zane cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

Lloyd smirked. "Calling for help."

"Who?" Zane asked.

Lloyd pointed at the sky. "Look up."

Zane did so, squinting to keep the light out of his eyes.

A huge brown bird leapt from a palm tree and spread its wings, coasting on the warm breeze. "The eagle," Zane said. A hundred different emotions pelted him as the bird landed on Lloyd's arm. Grief. Anger. Frustration. It was Cole's fault that she was dead.

_Stop it,_ he told himself firmly. _Cole did not intend to kill her. It wasn't his fault. The storm threw her over the side. _

"Zane?" Lloyd stroked the eagle's chin. "Are you okay?"

Zane realized that he had been on the brink of tears, and he quickly penned in his emotions. "Yeah," he breathed. "Sorry. Seeing Pixal's bird is...nostalgic."

Lloyd looked like he wanted to say something, but shook his head instead.

Jay shrugged."Well, this bird did scare away the stone warriors when Cole was running," he admitted. "So I guess she could be pretty useful."

Lloyd held the eagle's green-eyed gaze. "Do you hear that, girl? You'll be useful. No more hiding."

The bird broke the stare first. It exhaled something close to a sigh and ruffled its feathers.

"Good," Lloyd said. "I'm glad to see you're finally listening."

The eagle chirped in protest but did not fly away.

"So I guess we should follow Kozu now," Jay said. He got to his feet with a grace that seemed almost unnatural- were his feet floating?- and wiped the dirt from his trousers. "Lead the way, Vara."

Varasach stood and smoothed her dress, pulling it down to make sure it covered her thighs. "We should wait for dark," she said. "Most will be asleep."

"She's right," Zane said. "Now that we have the first two blades, Kozu is going to be extra cautious. If we wait another day, he will surely have guards watching every inch of this forest. But if we leave tonight, before he's had time to prepare, we will have a better chance of rescuing Kai and Cole."

Jay paced in a circle around one of the rocks. "So we need to do...what?" He asked. "We've already established that we can't stay here. Do we find some bushes to hide under until nightfall?"

Zane watched as Jay's movements became rapider and more agitated. He wound around the rock so fast that he-

"Jay?" Lloyd stepped back, noticing the abnormality at the same time Zane did. "What is going on with your feet?"

Jay stopped and stared. "What?" He asked. "Are they a weird shape or something?"

Zane crouched low and stared at the sand under Jay's boots. "You're...floating," he said slowly.

"I am?" Jay looked at his feet, then lifted one up and examined his sole. "Hey, Stormstrider. What's up with this?" He was silent for a moment as Stormstrider gave his reply- which Zane could not hear, unfortunately.

Lloyd pressed a hand to his forehead and groaned. "No," he said in a long, drawn-out tone. "Now there's two looney birds in the nest."

Jay laughed. "Is this right?" He levitated a few feet from the ground. "How cool! Hey, guys! I can fly!"

_What is he doing? _Zane asked Duskweaver in his mind. _Can you explain it?_

Duskweaver thrummed in his boot. _Each of the blades has a special ability. Apparently, Stormstrider's is flight. _

_Really? _Zane watched as Jay flew atop a stack of boulders and struck a pose while Lloyd applauded. _What is your special ability? _

_I am...a healer, _Duskweaver said, as if just realizing it for the first time. _Yes, that's right, I think._

"How interesting," Zane said out loud. "Do these powers have a limit?"

_If by 'limit' you mean 'run out of power,' then yes,_ Duskweaver said. _But don't worry. It would take a lot of exertion to drain my gem. You could heal a thousand cuts before having to recharge me. _

Zane wanted to ask how the recharging process worked, but never got the chance. Jay had tried to do a somersault off the boulder, but had lost his levitation halfway through the stunt. He fell on his back with a loud grunt and laid there, wind knocked from his lungs.

_Here's your chance, _Duskweaver said excitedly. _Absorb my power and help him breathe again._

"How do I absorb your power?" Zane asked as he knelt beside Jay.

_Think, and do._

"That makes no sense," Zane sighed.

"_You're_ not making sense," Lloyd added.

_I'm sorry, _the blade said. _That is the best way for me to explain it. You are the first man to wield me; I am as new to this as you are. _

Jay finally found his breath, and he inhaled greedily.

_Too late, _Duskweaver said. _We will have to practice some other time_.

"Are you all right?" Zane asked as he stood again.

"A-all right?" Jay asked between his gasps. "I-I've never been better! That was _awesome!_" He accepted a hand from Zane and got to his feet.

"Why did you fall?" Lloyd asked.

"Stormstrider said something about me losing my concentration," Jay answered. "He says that..." He winced, probably because of something his blade was saying. "Ouch." He crossed his arms. "No need to be _that_ harsh. You're my pocketknife, not my mother."

_His blade must be pretty strict,_ Duskweaver commented. _Poor Jay. He doesn't look like a very serious person. They won't get along very well._

_I sense the beginning of a strange relationship, _Zane agreed.

* * *

><p>Cole walked down the hall, heart beating to an unsteady, loud rhythm in his chest.<p>

"Overlord knows you're here," Kozu said in the Dark Tongue. He strode confidently beside Cole. "He will wait for us in his room."

"Where is Kai?" Cole asked. "Is he alive?"

"Sanguine?" Kozu laughed as if Cole had said something funny. "Yes, yes. He is under the dripper. Second time this week."

Chills crawled down Cole's spine. He had never been under the water dripper, but he had seen many cases of insubordinate slave women and prisoners losing their sanity to it. Some left the tank sobbing uncontrollably, paralyzed for hours- days, sometimes- while the most extreme cases left them unable to remember even their names.

How would Kai fare with having such a torture done to him _twice? _

Cole clenched his fists, wanting desperately to punch Kozu in the gut. _But I promised, _he reminded himself. _If I try to resist them, Hagar will die._

Cole would obey. He would lay down in the mud and allow the others to walk across his back. He did not care what happened to himself, just as long as his family was safe.

His family...

He forced himself to unclench his fists as Kozu opened the door to the Overlord's chambers. On every wall sat an array of torture implements. It looked the same as when he'd last been here, on the day that...

_No. I can't think about that._

"Good evening, Dark Knight," the Overlord's breathy voice gripped Cole's heart. "I trust that you had a nice vacation?"

_But then again, it's hard not to think about it when my father stands there with a whip in his hands..._

Cole's legs stiffened, and he backpedaled straight into Kozu's chest. "It was a little...stressful," he answered.

Overlord gave a light scoff. "I can imagine," he said. "What, with me chasing you, recapturing you, and..." He grabbed Cole's face and stroked his cheek gently. "...and then, threatening to kill your family."

"I'll _kill_ _you_," Cole snarled. "I'll wring your neck and leave your body to the birds."

Overlord played absently with the leather coil of the long whip. He smiled smugly, curling his black mustache. "I'd _love_ to see you try again," he said.

Cole wavered, then bowed his head in defeat. Overlord knew his weakness; he would not hurt his father's body.

Overlord drew a syringe from his pocket, filled with a cloudy liquid. "Look at me," he demanded. "Make eye contact when I speak to you."

Cole hesitantly stood straight and lifted his face to level with his master. Oh, how he wanted to reach out and wring the Overlord's neck.

But he couldn't.

"Good," Overlord smiled. "So you haven't gone completely feral. Hold out your arm."

Cole obeyed. Overlord frequently gave him injections before the tortures. Some made him more susceptible to pain, while others induced fear or hallucinations.

After pulling the empty needle from Cole's arm, Overlord gestured to the post on the far wall with his whip. "Get over there, drop to your knees."

Cole forced his feet forward. This was not right. He should not be here. He needed to be out there with his team, coming up with a plan to rescue Kai. Now that he wasn't there, his team had no chance of winning.

As if they had ever stood a chance in the first place.

He could only hope that the others were leaving the island with Varasach instead of trying to attempt a rescue. Because Cole could not- would not- leave. Not as long as Hagar was here.

"Take off your shirt," Overlord ordered once Cole was kneeling.

Cole undid his shirt's buttons and threw the garment aside. It was impossible to keep the tremors in his arms from becoming more prominent as Kozu shackled his hands to the post.

_You're a coward, Cole._

Why did that voice have to be at its loudest when he was at his worst?

"I will do twenty," Overlord told Kozu. "You can do as many as you want after that. He'll be dead by sunrise, anyway. Might as well have some fun with him."

Cole closed his eyes and tensed his shoulders. He had to be strong. He would not fight it, he would not demand that they stop. This was his duty; his honor.

There was a whistling sound, then a sharp _crack! _

Cole flinched, then relaxed slightly. Overlord was teasing him. The whip had hit the floor, not his back.

_Crack! _Cole stifled a cry of pain and surprise as the whip hit his skin, leaving an angry red welt in its place.

"Be glad that you returned," Overlord said. "I already punished Varasach for your disappearance. But if you had waited another day, I would have done some terrible things to your other whore. Perhaps even killed your child."

_Crack!_

Cole found himself smiling as another sharp blow hit his lower back. Yes, Overlord was right. His family was safe- and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Sweat streamed down Nya's face as she walked beside Wu. They were on day four of their expedition. The sun was low on the horizon, streaking the sky with pink and orange. The mixed calls of exotic birds filled the air.<p>

The ground was soft and dark, a welcome change from the sand that she had been dealing with for nearly a week now. Tall brush grew between the fruit trees that had obviously been cultivated at one point, but now had grown wildly out of control from their many years of neglect. Many of them needed severe pruning, and others needed to be cut down to make room for the younger, healthier trees.

The fruit was in season, and hung heavily from the branches in clumps that made Nya salivate as she passed them by. Lemons, oranges, even a few run-down rows of tall avocados.

"When are we going to break for the night?" Nya asked.

"When we meet up with your team," Wu answered. "They have the blades now, and they need our help to rescue your brother and Cole."

"Cole's been captured?" Nya asked.

"If my sources are correct, yes."

Nya smiled. "Serves him right," she said. "He's so annoying."

"Hmm," Wu hummed. "Have you ever thought that maybe there's a reason that he's the man he is today?"

Nya looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Wu looked sad and solemn. "I mean that maybe you should cut him some slack. Cole has had a few very hard years, and desperately needs love and approval from his peers. He is struggling to hold his broken life together. Criticizing him for seeming rude and unsophisticated is not the best way to help him."

Nya pondered this as they continued to walk in silence. An eagle flew high in the sky with an osprey. Both chirped excitedly as they spun in wide loops, dove into branches, and shot high into the clouds.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. "You're probably right. It's not very good of me to judge Cole. I'll try to be kinder in the future."

Wu smiled. "That's good," he said. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>It seemed that the only razors around the dungeons were in the possession of the Overlord, so Kai's facial hair had grown a couple inches. He hated it.<p>

Per the norm, he wore his black trousers, red shirt, and purple cloak.

Also deeply hated.

He wandered down the halls of the Overlord's underground fortress with Besai, trying to recover from his plinker session. He always walked after going through the Overlord's strange tortures. It helped him to clear his mind.

Only, he was finding that there was a little less mind to clear with every pass through the tanks. The sensory deprivation left him hallucinating, unable to tell reality from imagination, and the plinker simply stripped him of his will to resist. There was hardly and fear or pain. Just confusion and erosion, like a rock in high tide.

The entire prison was neat and compartmentalized. All halls were the same length and width, like blocks on a street. Only instead of buildings, there were rooms. And instead of a sky, there was a stone ceiling that was_terribly_ claustrophobic.

At each corner, there was a stone guard. Each gave him and Besai a respectful nod as they passed. As the Sanguine Knight, he had a slightly higher rank than these men. But only slightly.

Kai was amazed by the lack of prisoners in the building. Did Overlord not keep any here? It seemed as if all this amazing compound was used for was housing the stone warriors. Each room was supposed to hold ten stone men, when they were not on duty or at the brothels.

It seemed like that was all the men ever did. Stand at attention for hours on end, then go knock up a prostitute or two. A sad life.

Every once and a while, Kai would come across group of young women running errands or replacing lanterns. At least half of the time, the women looked pregnant. Whether they were three months along or eight, Kai saw the signs everywhere. The Overlord was clearly trying to grow the army as quickly as possible.

That was probably the reason that there were no prisoners. They were all either those women, men turned to glorified stone, or dead.

"How do we get back, Besai?" Kai asked. "I'm ready to eat."

Besai processed his words a moment. She seemed to know the language; it was stored somewhere in her brain, she was just struggling to remember, since she had only been three years old when the Overlord had seized the island.

"Ckom," she said in her tiny voice, pulling him back down the way they had come. "It ees...dees way."

"Thank you," Kai said.

"Mmm," Besai grunted softly.

Besai led him down several more halls. They would turn to the left, then the right, then through a door, then turn left again... How she managed to not get lost remained a mystery. Kai knew that he would have wound up tripping into kitchens, sleeping areas, or even latrines before finally finding his way back to his room. But sweet, gentle Besai never got lost.

"Heer," Besai said, pointing to a door.

"Kresh," Kai said. _Good_.

He hated having to learn her language, but Overlord had made it clear to him on day two: he was to fit in, learn how to speak the language fluently. Or else.

"Sanguine!"

Kai gasped and turned to face the speaker. "Yes sir?" He instinctively put Besai behind him.

Kozu stood next to an open door, hands dripping blood. "Kocho," he ordered. _Come. _"Besai arelk." _Besai...bring? _Kai was pretty sure that was right. The nouns and verbs in this language were backwards, so it was hard to tell what was being communicated.

Kai and Besai obediently followed Kozu into the dark room. "What do you need?" He asked cautiously.

Kozu gestured to an unconscious man on the floor, barely visible in the darkness. He spoke a few lines in the Dark Tongue that were too fast for Kai to catch.

Besai understood, and she bowed her head respectfully.

Kozu turned to Kai. "Do not bring the Dark Knight back. He is dead to us now." He left the room, flicking the blood from his hands as he walked.

Besai picked up a wooden board that sat against the wall, then turned to Kai. "Heeler," she said slowly. "Prizon-er."

Kai quickly put together her words. _Healer, prisoner._ So...they were supposed to take this man to a healer?

The man was laying face down on the floor, revealing the tattered red flesh on his back that wrapped around his back like strips of jerky. Blood covered every inch of his body, making his long black hair look almost auburn. His breaths were dangerously weak and shallow.

Kai felt nauseous. He approached the man, wrinkling his nose at the strong odors of blood and human waste. He wiped the blood away from the man's face, then recoiled with a gasp.

It was Cole.

* * *

><p><strong>Coleee nuuu!<strong>

**Be honest with me. I suck at sounding like I care. **

**Special thanks goes to EpicMoonBlade and another anonymous friend whom I shall call Bob for helping me with the swords talents (although Bob's were more food related)! At first, I wanted Kai to have the healing talent. But then I decided that it would be better for the plot it Zane had it. And remember how I made Jay fly in the cave while he was bonding with Stormstrider? Lol. Jay's probably been flying an inch above the ground ever since the cave, and he didn't even realize it. Good luck, Jay. Going incognito will be slightly difficult from now on. Unless your sword runs out of juice. **

**What do you think Cole and Kai's powers will be? I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**So. Pixal has finally decided to help. Sort of. Geez, she's a stubborn one. And I know. You're all probably wondering why Lloyd is keeping her secret so well. It does seem a little OOC, huh? Well, I'll try to explain his motivations the next time I do a Lloyd's POV. Which might not happen for a few more months. **

**Oh, yes. And now, the important information that I hinted at in the beginning A/N. **

**I have decided to continue posting chapters though November. Why is this? Didn't I say that I was going to take a break from Fanfiction to write my original novel that month? ****Allow me to explain. Hold on, this might take a few minutes. **

**The reason that I wrote this AU story was actually so that I could work out all of the kinks in my original novel idea (name pending.) **

**So True Grit IS my original novel, and has been since the beginning! In November, I am going to completely rewrite this story while changing lots of details- character personalities, descriptions, place names, etc. I am also going to try and cut down my word count to 100,000 words, from prologue to the end of the first book's Final Battle. **

**So now you know why I added so many OCs, pulled people OOC, and all sorts of other super weird things. True Grit is basically draft one of the book that I hope to publish next year. **

**Wish me luck. Please. I'll need a lot of it, if I hope to get such a large book published. Newbie novels are expected to only be about 80,000 words long, and mine will certainly exceed that. **

**So back on topic. The reason that I am going I continue posting through November is because I am about to write the Final Battle of "book one" in this story. ****So I need to get the kinks worked out of my "battle plans" before I start writing my original novel, which means writing several extra chapters before November. **

**But instead of giving you an extra chapter a week, I have decided to drag it out so that you WILL have stuff to read in the months to come. **

**Wow. That was probably my longest A/N ever. **

**I got ten reviews last chapter! That was awesome! You guys deserve waffles. ( # ) The first person to review on this chapter gets a dozen waffles, since s/he will be review number 300! ****How awesome is that? THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	40. Chedva

**Armored Soul: You were review 300! Here's your dozen waffles. [(#) x12]**

**Rivenchu: What do you mean by "Purity power"? It sounds cool! **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: It's going to be a series, duh. :) Publishers expect first-time novelists to limit their document sizes to 100,000 words. So...yeah. It'll probably be a trilogy. What did you not see in this story that you want me to include in my second manuscript? Please, do tell! Beta reader! Yes, that's what you are! So when my story becomes a super awesome movie on the big screen (see how modest I am?) you can brag about how you helped me write it! And stop being so self-conscious about your rambling. I don't mind in the least. And if you want more sad music, look up the soundtracks _Stoick Saves Hiccup_ and _Stoick's Ship _by John Powell. Those are more of my many piano projects. **

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Oh, so NOW you tell me that my characters are OOC. Yeesh. I love honesty in my reviews. ;) I haven't decided what name to publish under. My real name is a little long, so I was thinking maybe I could use my pen name Audrey Lene. **

**I'm not happy with these first few paragraphs. I've been stewing over them for a week, and finally decided to give up and shove it your faces because... whatever. You're all welcome, and I love you :) **

**Enjoy the only fluffy scene you're going to get from me for many more months, and please give me some feedback.**

**Oh, yes. I know I've said this before, but I feel like saying it again. With my Dark Tongue words, the "Ch" sound is waaay different. You have to press the back of your tongue to the roof of your mouth and try to make the "H" sound. Got it? :)**

**Remember how in Overlord's Revenge I called those few chapters (15-17, I think) the "Calm before the storm?" Well, that's what this chapter is, except you only get one chapter instead of two or three. Hehehe. Pay attention to the symptoms that Cole displays in this chapter, because they're important. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chedva<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai helped Besai carry Cole's stretcher to the healers, who worked in a facility above ground.<p>

Although Cole was unconscious, it was clear that he could still feel pain. He moaned loudly in his sleep, hands clenched to fists. His wrists were rubbed raw from pulling against the bonds on the whipping post and every inch of his back, from his neck to his waist, had been cut open by the whips. Pieces of skin hung loosely, like a door with a broken hinge.

When the healing women saw Cole, they immediately went to work. Kai eagerly helped, although their language barrier was an inconvenience while they were tossing around instructions. Still, he did his best. He poured antiseptics on Cole's back which, admittedly, looked more like one huge piece of meat than a group of wounds, and helped sew the salvageable pieces of his skin back together. Besai sat on the floor in a corner, looking guilty about not knowing how to help.

It was impossible to tell how many lashes he had received from Kozu. It could have been forty, or it could have been eighty. There was too much blood to tell.

Once they were certain that they had done all they could, Kai helped them wrap the bandages. This proved to be difficult, since every time Cole moved a muscle, he ended up breaking stitches.

But finally, about an hour after the sun had disappeared behind the trees, they finished, and Kai allowed himself to slump onto the floor next to Besai. He was completely drained, both physically and mentally.

As he looked over his obsession of the past hour and a half, he felt a mixture of satisfaction and dread. They had done all they could, but what if it wasn't enough? Cole had lost a lot of blood. Too much. If they had been on Ninjago Island, he would have gotten a blood transfusion from one of the Northern hospitals. But since these women did not have the equipment, Kai knew that they would just have to wait and pray that he eventually woke up.

After the healers left the room, Besai immediately stood and rummaged through cabinets until she found a box filled with small bottles of ointments. Kai watched with interest as she smelled each one carefully, then mixed a few drops of each into her hand.

"What's that?" He asked.

Besai began to rub her mixture into Cole's wrists, feet, neck, and other seemingly random areas. "Heeling," she said. "Orunge, lemon, und..." She trailed off, not knowing the correct word in Kai's language. "Red froot."

"Grapefruit?"

"Doo not remembur."

"So you're giving him an oil treatment, then."

"Oyil?"

"What you have there. Concentrated juice, basically."

"Oh." Besai continued to run Cole's skin with her oily hands. She clearly knew what she was doing, because all of her movements were smooth and calm. The room began to smell like citrus.

She eventually turned away from her patient and regarded Kai thoughtfully. Then, she picked up a few different vials and stirred up a new, recipe. She knelt beside Kai and reached out her hand, then hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

Besai, looking nervous, waited a moment longer. "Heeling," she said. "Hold steel."

Kai blinked in surprise as she began to run a greasy finger under his nose, then massaged the back of his neck. It smelled like a mixture of overly sweet peppermint and coconut. "Wow," he coughed. "That is potent stuff. What is this supposed to do?"

"Relaxing," Besai explained. She jerked her hand away as if she had been stung. "Herengla'asi," she said, bowing her head in respect, hands on her lap. "That was...bad."

_Herengla'asi? _Kai thought. _That's a new word. I wonder if it's an apology?_

"It smells nice," he said, trying to calm her down. "Is it wintergreen?"

Besai lifted her head. "Has no name," she said. "Dark Knight brings eet to us. Helps weeth the heeling."

"Did I need healing?"

"You are not calm," Besai explained. "I am trying to...reelux you."

"Relax," Kai corrected. "Thank you. I do feel a little better." It was the truth. The scent of...whatever she had rubbed on his face seemed to put his mind at ease.

Besai smiled timidly. "Kresh." She wrapped her hands around his wrists and rubbed his exposed veins with the last of her mystery ointment. "You sleep," she said, pressing her palm into his chest, nudging him toward the wall. "I weel stay up, keep an eye on Dark Knight."

Kai's skin buzzed at her gentle touch. "I-I'm fine," he said. "You should sleep. I'm going to wait for him to wake up."

Besai nodded- she was not about to disobey an order- and curled up against the brick wall, keeping a good distance between them. Orange light from the lanterns gave the room an ambiance that made it hard to not feel sleepy.

In another room, Kai could hear the jumbled sounds of women talking intensely in their language. He'd gathered that a child was being born, and that the mother was facing complications. The healers had long since left Cole in Kai and Besai's care so that they could go help.

Kai looked at Cole again. He was laying on his stomach, wearing a fresh pair of trousers; his last pair had been thrown out because it was so soiled. His bloodless skin starkly contrasted his long black hair, which was now clean and combed out of his face.

He seemed so different when he wasn't wearing that mask of anger and hate. Right now, his expression seemed almost...neutral. Relaxed.

Kai looked over at Besai, who was trying to get comfortable on the cold floor. "Hey," he said softly. He grabbed her arm.

Besai froze for a moment before hesitantly allowing him to pull her close. She sat stiffly with her head on his shoulder, looking a little bit scared as he wrapped an arm around her. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it only seemed to make her more afraid.

Kai pulled her hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Sleep," he gently.

Seeing that she had no choice, Besai closed her eyes, arms stiff at her sides.

Besai was breathing deeply within a few minutes, sound asleep in his arms. Kai found himself nodding off a few times despite his efforts to stay awake. That oil mixture almost worked too well.

He wondered where Cole got the oils from. Why would such a powerful, feared man be stealing- he certainly wasn't purchasing- essential oils? It didn't make sense.

Kai jerked his head up with a gasp. He had fallen asleep.

_Stupid_, he scolded himself, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Besai was still sleeping soundly. She finally looked comfortable, which was a good sign. She was starting to trust him.

A baby was crying behind the wall. The mother had given birth. That was probably what had woken him up.

He looked out of the small slit of a window on the wall to his right, then breathed a sigh of relief. It was still dark out. He hadn't slept for too long.

Kai heard a soft moan, and he caught movement in the corner of his eye. The baby had woken Cole up, too.

Cole's eyelids fluttered open, and he tried to stretch. It was a difficult move, since he was laying on his belly with stiff bandages restricting his movement. The glow of the lanterns reflected in his eyes as he examined the room. "Kai," he mumbled weakly. "So...they haven't killed you yet." He blinked drowsily. "I'd get up and slap your face, but...I'm a little occupied."

"Haven't killed me _yet?_" Kai asked. "Well, aren't you just the _biggest_ optimist. And thanks. I'd love to slap you, too. But I've got a sleeping person on me."

"Why do I smell like a grapefruit?" Cole asked hoarsely.

"Besai thought it would help," Kai said. "With what, I wish I knew. Maybe it's supposed to keep out infections?"

"Eh," Cole rubbed his face awkwardly, grimacing at the pungent smells all over his hands. "Citrus is a pretty good antimicrobial ointment."

_How does he know so much about this stuff? _Kai wondered.

The baby let out a particularly loud wail, and Cole's eyes shot wide open. "My baby," he said. "Help me up, Kai. I need to see my baby."

_"What?" _Kai frowned. "Cole, you don't have a baby. Close your eyes and go back to sleep. Something's obviously wrong with your head."

"Nothing's wrong with my head," Cole insisted. He planted his hands on the table near his face and tried to push himself up. "Are you going to help me get out of here, or am I going alone?"

"Stop," Kai whisper-shouted, trying not to wake Besai. "You're being ridiculous. Don't make me get up and tie you to the table."

Cole finally gave up and laid his head back down with an impatient grunt. His bandages were already looking a little splotchy. "Fine," he said. "But you need to sleep, too. You could use those bags under your eyes as coin purses."

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded. Besai shifted, face burrowing deeper into his shirt. "Kozu says that he doesn't want you back," he said. "I wonder if that means that you could escape, and he wouldn't care."

"Don't!" Cole snapped. "He'll kill Hagar and my baby."

Kai rubbed his forehead. "For the last time, _that's not your baby_."

Cole mumbled under his breath, but did not argue back. He was breathing deeply in under a minute, fast asleep again.

Kai allowed himself to nod off, head falling into Besai's hair as the baby's cries quieted. _I wonder if being insane makes him less sensitive to pain, _hethought as his mind faded. _That would be kinda nice, actually..._

* * *

><p>Cole waited until he was certain that Kai was asleep before opening his eyes again. <em>Hagar, <em>he thought._ I have to get to her. _He gritted his teeth as he got his arms underneath himself and pushed. Pain ripped through every nerve in his body, so intense that he almost fell over.

Did he feel bad about tricking Kai? Not particularly. That guy was a control freak. Besides, he was too busy focusing on his task to worry about morals.

Breathless and dizzy, Cole finally sat upright. Stars danced in his vision, and he had to pause for a moment to settle his head. He felt nauseous and stiff.

He looked at Kai and the woman on the floor. It worried him that they were so close. If Overlord ever found out that they cared for each other, he would use it against them.

Cole would warn them when he got back.

_One... _He gripped the edge of the hard bed._ ...Two... Feet in the floor...and... Three_. All of his weight shifted to his bare feet as he stood up.

"Agh..." He could not help the stifled cry that managed to escape his clenched teeth.

Thankfully, Kai was still asleep when Cole staggered out of the room. Once he was out of doors, he searched the nearest tree for a good branch that he could use to support his weight. Then, he called to a seven-year-old girl who was trotting by with a large basket of oranges, asking her to get it for him.

The child obeyed immediately, setting the basket down at the foot of the tree before reaching up to get the stick. She handed it to him a moment later, then picked up her basket and waited for further instructions.

He dismissed her with a nod of thanks, then continued down the path. A waxing moon gave off a dull light high in the sky, surrounded by millions of bright stars. There was hardly any breeze, making the air feel hot and muggy.

There were only four structures above ground in this village, aligned in a square around a center filled with fruit trees: Building One was the home where the mothers, infants, and expecting women stayed. Building Two was where mothers stayed with their toddlers. Buildings Three and Four were the brothel and the hospital.

He began to wonder about Kai. The annoying brunette looked a little tired, at least ten pounds skinnier, and was wearing a beard ugly enough to scare away his mother, but surprisingly good. He had not been Transformed, nor had he been killed. So that could mean only one thing.

Cole was being replaced. He would most likely be executed within another twenty-four hours, with Kai holding the horrible rank of mercenary-slave in his place.

He hoped that when the Overlord finally killed him, his death would be quick. Drowning would be an excellent method of execution, since it was relatively painless. Or maybe getting beheaded would be best.

Judging by the wicked burning that twisted his insides, he was probably already dying. Maybe he had been poisoned.

Cole forced himself to stop thinking about it. Overlord, being the careful and calculative person that he was, certainly had a slow, painful death prepared for him. No amount of wishful thinking or desperate pleading would change that.

With that thought drifting through his mind, Cole stopped before the door to the first building.

He was so nervous. It had been over a month since he'd last seen Hagar. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she was sick, or something was wrong with the baby? He knew that if the child was deformed- cleft lip, fused fingers, Down syndrome- then she would be killed.

_Stop acting foolish,_ Cole told himself. _If anything was wrong with the baby, Kozu would have already taunted me with the news. She's fine. _

Still, those little fears did flip-flops in his empty stomach as he reached for the door handle and pushed the door open.

Built similarly to the hospital, the entryway opened straight into a hall with rows of doors on either side. Lanterns lined the walls, set about thirty feet apart. The ceiling was low. Cole would hear the sounds of a few scattered voices trying to comfort crying infants. There were probably a few hundred women in this building, although it was hard to count when the rooms were separated.

Cole started down the hall. A few women passed by, eying him nervously. The Dark Knight was an object of fear and awe for these people. But mostly fear.

After counting off seven doors to his left, Cole stopped and rested a hand on the door handle. All of those fears redoubled, and he nearly turned away.

He scolded himself again. _I just need to see her,_ he thought. _If she's sleeping, I won't even wake her up. I'll just...run in, then run out. I'll be back in my room before Kai even realizes I'm gone._

With a deep breath and a silent prayer for courage, he opened the door to the square room.

There were fifty neatly rowed cots, each with a thin blanket and pillow. Hardly enough for women who worked so hard to procreate.

After a quick scan of the room, Cole found her sleeping on a cot in the middle of the room. Still leaning on the stick, he limped over to her and sat on a vacant cot beside her own. He puffed out a controlled breath, trying to stay quiet as more stitches broke on his back.

Hagar's chest rose and fell in gentle cadence. Her brown hair was matted, flying in all directions around her face. She was laying on her side, one arm around a tiny bundle under the gray blanket with her.

Cole was overwhelmed with emotion. Hagar's face looked heavy and careworn. She was about twenty-five, making her one of the oldest women still alive in this prison camp. She had been nine when the Overlord killed her family and forced her into this life of servitude.

Cole had told himself that he did not need to see the baby. But now that he was here, he knew that he could not leave without at least seeing his child's face. So he propped his stick against the side of the bed and reached out to pull the blanket back.

The stick slipped to the stones at his feet with a loud clatter. He grimaced.

Hagar shifted, yawned, and hugged the sleeping baby closer to her chest. She did not wake up. A woman pregnant in a cot behind Hagar did, though. But she simply rolled over with a light groan, not willing to try and complain to the Dark Knight.

Cole retracted his arm with a silent curse. He wasn't going to see the baby if its face was pressed into Hagar's breasts.

So he gave up, opting instead to try and reach for his stick. He gave up after bending down about three inches. "Ah!" He gasped as skin tore in his shoulder.

"...Cole?"

Cole looked up at Hagar, face still contorted in pain. "Yes?" He answered finally.

Hagar's gray eyes were open, blinking wearily in the torchlight. She smiled softly. "You came back," she whispered in Cole's native tongue. "I had heard rumors, but..." Her Keitorin accent was almost nonexistent because she had spent most of her childhood years as a citizen of Ninjago.

"Yeah," Cole said. "I'm back."

Hagar sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a loose grey dress that could be untied in the front; the standard garb for lactating mothers.

She dropped to her knees in front of Cole so that she could talk to him face-to-face. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I was so scared," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I-I thought you would not return, and Kozu would take our baby."

"Me too," Cole said quietly. His arms slid around her waist. "I shouldn't have tried to escape. Not without you, Sage."

"Why did you try to leave without me?" She asked.

"I wanted to come and get you," Cole explained. "I was just...scared."

"Scared?" Hagar pulled away. "Of me? What could I ever do to you?"

_A lot, _Cole wanted to say. _Namely, you could reject me and leave whatever remains of my broken heart in the mud. _

Hagar fingered his reddening bandages. "Are you in a lot of pain?" She asked.

"Do I look like I'm in pain?" Cole asked. "I think whatever the Overlord injected into my arm is pouring acid into my heart. My back feels like fire. I'd be vomiting right now if I had anything in my stomach to reject."

Hagar looked sympathetic. "You look like you lost a lot of blood," she said. "It's probably anemia." She turned around and lifted the tiny baby from her cot. She wrapped it in her blanket, then held the bundle out. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

Cole felt as if he had been struck by lightning as Hagar set the child in his open arms. It was wonderfully overwhelming. "What's her name?" He whispered breathlessly.

Hagar's face darkened. "Overlord came while I was delivering her," she admitted. "He said that her name was going to be...Achim."

Cole felt some of the wind get sucked from his sails. Achim meant revenge.

"No," he said. "If Overlord wants us to call her that, he's wrong. She needs a good name."

Hagar looked relieved; she had not liked it either. She climbed onto the bed beside him. "What do you want her name to be?" She asked.

Cole pulled the blanket away from the baby's face, and he instantly fell in love. Her face was still a little pink and swollen from her time in the womb, and her eyelids drooped heavily as she yawned. He traced her round cheek with his thumb. She looked just like her mother, except for the fuzz of soft black hair on her scalp.

He hugged the baby close to his chest, all pain forgotten. "Chedva," he said. "That's her name."

Hagar was silent.

"Is something wrong?" Cole asked.

"No," Hagar said. "I am just surprised that you chose one of the Keitorin names. I thought you would choose something with stronger Ninjago roots."

"Well, I was thinking that Allyn might work," Cole said. "But...I just decided that Chedva fit her better."

"Hmm," Hagar hummed. "Yes, I agree. The first one was better." She reached out and touched Chedva's nose, making her squirm and smack her lips. "I love her so much, Cole."

_Me too, _Cole thought, although he wasn't comfortable saying it out loud. He shifted his position on the bed so that he faced Hagar, then leaned in and pressed a firm kiss on her lips. It was not a deep or passionate gesture, but he felt that it could get his message across.

When he pulled away, though, Hagar was crying softly.

"I'm so sorry," Cole said quickly. Just like that, all of his fears were coming true. She didn't want him. She was just acting, afraid of making him angry. "I-I should have asked first. Are you-"

Hagar got a hand behind his neck kissed him, shoulders shuddering with her sobs. Cole could taste her salty tears as she deepened the kiss.

She pulled away breathlessly several seconds later. "Of course I am not angry," she hiccuped. "I am happy. When Kozu shoved me against the wall two weeks ago, demanding to know why you h-had not yet returned, I was scared. I thought that maybe you had been lying to me when you t-told me you wanted this baby."

Cole's eyes wavered. "Oh, Sage," he said, stroking her hair with his free hand. "You know better than that."

"I know," Hagar said. She wiped her face with her hands. "It is just...hard to believe that I could ever be so lucky."

"Lucky?" Cole asked. "How? You're a slave on an island run by my perverted father, with no hope or freedom for you and your child. And your lover is a spineless coward who's almost gotten you killed several times."

"Is that how you see yourself? A coward?" Hagar asked, shaking her head. "Cole, you are the only one with the courage to stand up to the Overlord. You have bravely suffered through the hardships of losing your family, and even killed the Overlord's body once."

"He just got a new body within a minute," Cole argued. "And no one has stood up to the Overlord before me because no one has been able to match my stupidity." He looked down at Chedva. Her grayish-blue eyes blinked slowly up at her father, and she cooed. "And...since I lost my family, I've become a miserably broken wreck."

Hagar sighed. "Look around you," she said, gesturing to all the women around the room, many with infants. "What do you see?"

Cole followed her hand with his eyes. One mother near the far corner of the room was shushing a three-month-old boy. A teenager was sleeping with a hand resting atop her swollen belly.

"What am I looking for?" Cole asked.

Hagar was quickly becoming impatient. "What do you see?" She asked again.

"I see...women," Cole answered. "Most sleeping."

"What do all of then have in common?" Hagar asked.

Cole blinked away the remainder of his tears and looked closer. "I don't know," he said. "All of them are with a child."

"They are _alone,_" Hagar said. "Do you not understand? I am lucky because I have you here. Every other man treats us like toys that are to be played with once, then thrown away. But you," she grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes, "you are beating yourself up because you think I would be better off _without_ you?"

She let go of his chin and ran her hand through his hair which, now that he thought about it, was clean and combed. Had Kai done that?

"I am so fortunate to have you, Cole," Hagar said, eyes watering with conviction. "No other woman on this island has the opportunity to have a single mate and stay with him forever. It is a blessing, and I cherish it with all my heart."

Chedva cooed again, as if in agreement.

Suddenly, Cole's eyes were watering. What was this feeling in his deep pit of emptiness, where his heart used to sit? Was it joy? Solace?

Or...was it love? The one thing that had been so far out of reach that he had given up on ever obtaining it?

...Only to have an angel catch it and bring it to him.

"I don't deserve you, Sage..." Cole's voice wavered.

"Wrong again," Hagar's voice was consumed with passion. "You deserve so much better than a pitiful whore like me." She was starting to cry again. But blessedly, their baby stayed quiet through the whole thing.

"I-I won't leave you again," Cole promised as his tears dripped down his chin. "Only an execution could keep us apart." He didn't have the heart to tell her that this execution might come quicker than she thought.

Hagar laughed through her sobs. "You see?" She kissed his neck. "I do not know what I ever did to deserve you."

Cole, feeling entirely overwhelmed, could not come up with a good response. "Hagar, do you remember my cave?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course," Hagar answered. "That is where Chedva was conceived."

"Right," Cole nodded. He pulled away and wiped his face. "Listen, this is important. If anything happens to me, or if Overlord threatens you, run there. It's the safest place on the island."

"Okay," Hagar said. "But how anemic _are_ you?"

"I don't know. I only just woke up; I never got the chance to ask. Why?"

"Because you are jumping from topic to topic as if you cannot keep your mind focused on a single subject for longer than a few seconds."

"I don't believe it," Cole said. "Anyways, my back hurts."

Hagar rolled her eyes, then kissed his cheek. "You should get back," she said. "The healers will not be happy with all the blood you have lost on your excursion."

Cole decided that she was right. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kai panic and run around the compound trying to find him. "All right," he said, crestfallen. He looked back down at the now dozing baby in his arms and sighed softly. He lifted the child and breathed a soft kiss on her forehead, then handed her reluctantly back to Hagar.

He pointed at the stick on the floor. "Do you mind..."

Hagar cradled Chedva in one arm, then reached down to grab the makeshift cane. "Do you want help getting back?" She asked, handing him the stick.

Cole rolled it between his fingers as he contemplated this proposal. "Won't anyone notice you're gone?" He asked.

"No," Hagar said. She bent down again and grabbed a grey sling from under her cot. With deft, experienced fingers, she tied it tightly around her, then unwrapped the baby and stuffed her inside. "If anyone asks, I will tell them I am on my way to the latrine."

Cole nodded. "That could work."

Chedva, thinking that she was going to get fed, squirmed and gave a halfhearted mew. When she realized that her mother was standing up instead, she whimpered.

Hagar shushed her softly. "It has been a couple hours since I last fed her," she explained. "She is getting hungry."

Cole accepted Hagar's hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. "Should you feed her before we go?"

"No. Nice try. We are leaving now."

* * *

><p><strong>I got all smiley while writing this. Like EpicMoonBlade said, Cole really needed this. Did I keep him in character? I really hope so. <strong>

**Chapter 40! Whaaaat? When I started this story, I thought it would be about the size of Overlord's Revenge. So much for that...**

**I really don't have much to say this week. Umm...okay. I finished writing chapter 41 last night. It's a doozy of intense-ness. I can hardly wait to show it to you! :D There are only about three chapters left before the Final Battle of book one. I am so excited! **

**But I'm having trouble with NJTWSWT... I don't know why, but I have some severe writers block. I know exactly what I want to happen- I even know how it's going to end- but my words won't come out. You probably won't get an update until late November or December. Sorry. :( **

**Hey. None of you have asked me a few questions that, well, I thought were kind of important. One: What did Overlord shoot into Cole's body? Two: How is the team (Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and possibly Vara, Besai, Pixal, and Hagar) going to get back to Ninjago? They can't all fit on Nya's mech. You guys all probably know the answer to the second question, but the first one will be almost impossible to get right, because there are so many options. But I promise you that it's not the same thing that Overlord gave Kai. Feel free to leave your guesses based on the symptoms that Cole displayed in the second portion of this chapter. **

**I was going to give you a cliffhanger this week, but that would have added another thousand words, and I figured that this one was already long enough. **

**I got ten reviews on this chapter! I love you guys so much. Have some more waffles (#) Please leave some more reviews, give me constructive criticism, and all that jazz. Hearts and sprinkles! (^^*) By the way, what do you all think of my new avatar? I saw the picture on Berk's Grapevine and I couldn't help myself. It's so cute! And sad, of course. All of my avatars are sad. Disclaimer is on my profile, but I'll say it again: I don't own the picture! **


	41. Poison

**Surprise! Judging by the depressing lack of reviews (four. And one of those was for chapter 39), the last chapter hit below the belt. So I decided to see if uploading a quick bonus chapter would ****make you all forgive me. Will you please leave me a review? I don't care how crappy you think your review is; I just want to know that you read my latest update! Please? **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I totally agree. That little thing I had in chapter three was completely unnecessary. It was a mistake that I shall not duplicate. The reason I haven't gone into Jay's backstory is because I haven't gotten there yet. Don't worry, I have plans to unfold his story soon. Kai needs a hobby, huh? Like what? Give me some ideas, and I'll see what I can do! And what doesn't feel complete about Zane's character? Please forgive me, I am terrible at character development. I mean, the only story that I've completed was Overlord's Revenge, so I feel that I could definitely use some help in that field. **

**Lindsey Stirling's Master Of Tides? Wow. That would actually be sort of cool. Maybe...hehe. You're right. He might not ever get a chance to play it. Yes, I would just work on this until I completely finished it, but I don't want to miss NaNoWriMo in November. I mean I've been planning to use True Grit for months. I can't just drop the ball and come up with something totally different just for November. This is my debut novel, it needs to be _perfect_. I don't have time to plan something new. You asked about my ideas for my original novel (or at least, someone did). Well, I still haven't come up with names for Garmadon and Misako. Jay will have a best friend who escaped the island with him, named Merv. And Cole's family will actually be immigrants to Keitorin, instead of living in the North. And I'm also going to leave Lloyd in Ninjago, since I'm realizing that he has contributed nothing to the team at all. Whoops. And Zane and Pixal won't be nobles. I'm going to get rid of the Middle faction and just have the North and the South. I might as well tell you my Western lord's name, since I'm really having trouble with it. It'll either be Shylur or Shulyr. Which do you like better? **

**I know there's no such thing as writer's block, I just used that term for lack of a better one ^^ What I meant to say was: "I am running low on enthusiasm for this story, since I feel like I ruined it. I need to wait for a new plot bunny to jump on my lap and save the crappy ending that I have planned right now." Better?**

** I knew that you would feel dubious of Hagar. I don't blame you. I gave you no forewarning (which I regret) and you might not have wanted him to have a romantic partner so fast. I just felt that he needed it. Hopefully Chedva's cuteness convinced you. I looked up that song. Pretty sad, it gives me the impression that the younger brother is dead. I only made it through two episodes, so I don't know. Look up Kimi No Kioku from the anime Hakuouki. Find a video with english lyrics. Watching Hakuouki die with that song playing in the background...it was the saddest thing ever... Besides maybe the end of Clannad.**

**Guest: You haven't seen HTTYD? That is just...*hyperventilates, faints, explodes.* What are you doing reading my ****stories? Go to your local movie rental and watch the first one! The second one, which s coming out next month, is almost as awesome as the first one. It's my all-time favorite animated movie. **

**Armored Soul: I know, right? It's such a cute picture! Have you seen that HTTYD T-shirt on with Stoick and Valka looking down at infant Hiccup? That's what I thought of while writing this. It's so sweet! **

**This week's song: Storm, by Lifehouse. I really felt that it fit with Cole's struggles. As usual, you can find the link on my profile. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Poison<strong>

* * *

><p>Hagar patiently walked beside Cole, who was clearly having trouble moving. He probably needed to be carried, but she was not strong enough, and no one else was around at this early hour to help. So she allowed him to hobble along at his own pace.<p>

About halfway across the compound, Cole stopped under an avocado tree and plucked a fruit from its branches. "These are still your favorite fruit, right?"

"Cole!" Hagar gasped. "Do not do that. You will be punished!"

He weighed the small, soft avocado in his hand. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said, pressing the fruit into her palm. His skin was warm. "I'll...probably be executed in a few hours, anyway."

Silence was Hagar's answer to his blunt statement as she accepted his gift. She had known deep down in her heart that her lover's punishment would not end with a simple flogging. But hearing it from his lips...

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have just...followed my orders and brought the noblemen straight to Overlord instead of escaping. If I had, then none of this would have-"

Hagar pressed a finger to his lips, stopping his words. Stars reflected in her moist eyes. "You did the right thing," her voice wavered. "If...you were to die, we would all see you as a martyr. Perhaps it would encourage the others to stand up and fight back."

Cole grabbed her hand and shoved it away. "Fight against what?" He asked. "Invincible men of stone and an immortal spirit?" He turned away. "No, Hagar. My death will not be an incentive, but a threat. Overlord will hang my body in the trees and use me as an example. A tool to make his noose a little tighter around the necks of the people."

"Why do you speak as if you are already dead?" Hagar asked. "As long as you have life, you have hope."

"Hope," Cole spat. "An apparition of the broken, deranged prisoner."

"Hope," Hagar began, "is a _desire_. It is the thread that holds everything together." She threw her arm out, gesturing to the path before them. "Right now, you walk because you have a desire to reach the healers. You _hope_ to get there so that you can rest peacefully."

"What is the point of this conversation?" Cole asked as he started down the road.

"The point?" Hagar stood still, forehead scrunched; she struggled to keep her emotions from becoming harsh words. "Cole...why do you not just go and shove a dagger through your chest?"

"Because that would be foolish," Cole answered.

"Exactly!" Hagar ran to catch up. "You do not kill yourself because you have hope. You think that there is a chance that Overlord will not kill you." She growled frustratedly. "Oh, how do you not understand?"

"You did not let me finish," Cole said. Sweat beaded at his brow, accompanied by shivers. "I have no hope. I _will_ die today. But if I committed suicide, it would leave an ugly scar in your memories. You would spend months- years, even- wondering, worrying. What did I do wrong? Was it my fault? Could I have stopped it?" He gripped his stick so hard that it splintered. Left without support, he stumbled backward until he hit a tree.

Hagar's mouth fell open. "I..."

Silent tears fell to the dirt. "Just...trust me on this one, Hagar." He sniffed, back against the hard bark of the tree. "Knowing that someone you love chose to die...there is no worse pain." He swayed unsteadily. "Like...my father..."

Hagar was alarmed as he turned his gaunt face towards her. He looked dizzy and ill. He was shivering so badly that it seemed as though he was consumed by seizures.

"I'm sorry, Sage..."

Cole pitched forward. His eyes were glazed, yellow, and unfocused.

"Cole!" Hagar dropped the avocado and leapt forward, trying to catch him. She was a moment too late. His body hit the soft ground with a soft _thump_.

"No..." Hagar rolled him face-up and felt for a pulse in his hot wrist. His heart was palpitating rapidly, and he was burning with fever.

She pulled away, terrified. "No!" She screamed. "Do not leave me here, Cole! Please!"

She peered around in the darkness. "Da'aal!" She cried out, unable to see past the tears. "Da'aal! Help him, please!" She stood up and tried to drag him by the arm to the distant medical building, but he was too heavy. She gave up and took a step backward, tripping over the avocado. She fell squarely on her backside, and Chedva began to whine in her sling, aggravated by her mother's stumble.

Hagar got right back up again, not bothering to brush the soil from her skirts. Blinking tears from her eyes, she ran through the trees and entered Building Four. Not caring if she awakened any patients, she shouted again as she ran down the hall. "Da'aal! Da-"

A hand went over her mouth.

"What is your dilemma, Hagar?"

The Overlord's voice. She felt chills go down her spine. She lifted her arms to hug Chedva closer, sending a clear message that the baby was not to be touched by this wicked man. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing important," Overlord replied cooly. "One of my slaves just gave birth. I came here to name the child."

Overlord grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "But that doesn't matter." He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "Must I repeat myself? Why are you running around, screaming like a senseless imbecile?"

Hagar swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's...Cole," she said.

Overlord nodded knowingly. "Let me guess," he said, letting go of her face. "He lost too much blood from his punishment, and he exerted himself tried to visit you. Hmm?"

Hagar nodded.

"And then, he started getting pale. Anemic. Now, he's unconscious with a dangerously high fever, yellow eyes, and a rapid heartbeat?"

"Can you help him?" Hagar asked.

Overlord shook his head. "No," he said. "No one can help him."

Panic and grief swept over Hagar like a wave. She wavered, clutching the wall for support. "I caused this," she said. "I should have sent him back to the healers immediately."

_Tsk tsk __tsk_, Overlord shook his head, as if in pity. "Hagar," he said, "there is nothing you could have done to save him. He was going to die from that fever, anyway. Exerting himself just helped the process along."

"What..." Hagar stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"Poison," the Overlord explained. "An overdose of an antidepressant drug from Borg's laboratories runs through his veins, shutting down his organs."

What could Hagar say? What could she do? Should she stand up to Overlord, and tell him what a monster he was, poisoning his mercenary and killing him in such an inhumane way?

No. She could not do that. Resisting would only get her baby killed.

"I will send someone to retrieve the Dark Knight, so he can die in comfort," Overlord said, continuing down the hall nonchalantly. "You are to forget that you ever knew that miserable coward. Continue raising Achim, and know that my justice- my _revenge_- is absolute."

Too stunned to answer, Hagar fell to her knees, buried her head in her hands, and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the part that I was going to add to chapter 40, then decided to wait. I thought you guys would appreciate a bit of fluff, but WHATEVER. Sigh. <strong>

**Now you know what Overlord injected into Cole's arm in chapter 39. It has a name, but I'm not gonna tell you. :3 Mainly because I might mess it up, so I might as well pretend that it's a fictional drug.**

**Poor Cole...He's gonna have quite a few struggles through these next few chapters. I've been alluding to a possible character death for a while now. But who knows? Except for me and EpicMoonBlade, of course. She knows pretty much everything I have planned for book one.**

**Can I please get some ****reviews? We were doing good last week, but now you guys are being all slowww. It makes me sad. Are you busy, or is it something else? Constructive criticism? ROGB gave me some good tips for when I rewrite this story, but I haven't heard anything from anyone else. **


	42. Plummet

**LightningDanino23: I don't know when I'll update NJTWSWY. Probably not until late November. I'm pretty busy with pre-winter preparations around the house and stuff. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Thank you for your enthusiasm! You made me feel so special. ^^ I guessed that the guest reviewer was you, I just didn't say anything. **

**Endergirl222: Hey! Thanks for the review! I love new faces; I hope to see more of you soon! :D **

**EpicMoonBlade: Darnit, girl! Stop stating the obvious and giving spoilers! Not everyone wants to know Cole's fate! But still, your review made me laugh. **

**bibi880: Hey, welcome! It was a great first review. Much better than my first review was. See more of ya soon? **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: *deep breath* Here we go. ~Long reply warning.~ Thanks for your name input! What do you think about me naming the Southern heir Shannon? It's a very manly name. About your Hagar/Sage question: I was waiting for someone to ask about that! Hagar means "Forsaken." Cole doesn't like that name, so he nicknamed her after a sweet herb. (Because he likes to cook. See what I did there?) Kai could be a botanist. If that was the case, he could also run an apothecary as a hobby? (Thinking of real book here). He could also paint. He could make a book of medicines, and sketch pictures of plants! Yes, you can use Cheeks for your fics. ;) Ah, yes. You delved into Zane's character beautifully. I have wanted to expound on a lot of what you brought up, but I never found the time to. I guess I'm more concerned about the plot than character traits? Is that a bad thing? I listened to that song. Pretty sad. Yeah, I like the singer in Hakuouki. You should look up some of her other songs. "The Whispering Of Falling Snow" is another favorite of mine, since it reminds me of Zane and Nya's**** relationship in NJ. Hmm...how about...Ooh! Chiisana Tenohira, from the anime Clannad! It's not particularly sad, but it's pretty good. I don't have a lot of time to be on the computer watching amines like Fullmetal Alchemist, but I'll start reading the manga on my phone once I'm finished with Dengeki Daisy. **

**Ah, yes. About Garmadon. I made a mistake with him and Kaytake, introducing that whole problem on the mainland so soon. I should have waited until book two to bring that up. Oh, well. The reason I haven't shown them in a while is because there's nothing TO show. I'm waiting until...ahem...SOME of the guys get back to the mainland before writing about them further. Kay? :3**

**As I get closer to the end here, you will notice that I am adding more POVs, and each 'break' in the story will rarely be longer than 700 words. That's because more is going on, and everything is moving quicker. Still, I fear that this chapter is sort of boring, but it's still kind of important. Sorry. Things will get better next week, I promise. **

**Anyways, read on, review, and all that jazz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plummet<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai awoke to the sound of a woman shouting. "Da'aal! Da'aal! Da-"<p>

Silence.

"Besai," he whispered, shaking her gently. "Wake up."

Besai opened her eyes, then gasped. She sat upright, then looked at Kai fearfully.

"Calm down," Kai said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I told you to sleep on me. You did nothing wrong."

Besai's eyes relaxed, although the rest of her body stayed rigid.

"Hey," Kai yawned, "what does da'aal mean?"

The slave hesitated. "I...caan not reecal your word..."

"Could it mean...pain?"

"Pain ees gurrah," Besai said.

"Hmm." Kai scratched at his beard- he desperately needed to find something sharp to shave with- and yawned. "Maybe...it means help?"

"Heelp?" Besai repeated.

"You know," Kai shrugged. "Umm...assistance? Aid?"

"Yes...I theenk."

"Well then," Kai stood. "Follow me. Someone needs help. Hopefully, Cole won't wake up...when..." He looked at the table in the center of the room, face pale. "We...lost our patient."

"What?" Besai followed his eyes and bolted to her feet. "Where ees he?"

"I-I don't know," Kai answered. "When he first woke up, he was all delirious. He wanted to go and see his baby. Which is nutty, since he doesn't have one."

Besai understood very little of what he said. She stood and scrunched her face. "Baybee?" She asked.

"Tiny child. Infant."

Besai nodded. "Hagar."

"What is a hagar?"

"Dark Knight's slave."

"So..." Kai could not believe what he was being told. "This 'Hagar' has a baby?"

"Yes. Dark Knight's baybee."

"All right, then," Kai pushed the door open and strode out. "Lead the way, Besai. We'll-"

Someone's head slammed into his collarbone.

"Whoa," Kai backed up. "Sorry. I went too fast."

"It's quite all right, Sanguine," a breathy voice said. "But...am I mistaken, or did you lose your charge?"

_Overlord_. Kai met the shorter man's eyes and gave a quick bow. "I guess he wandered out while I was sleeping," he admitted. He saw a woman on the floor behind the Dark Lord. "Is she crying?"

"Don't mind her." Overlord crossed his arms across his broad chest. His smile sent a flashing warning signal to Kai's brain. "The Dark Knight is out in the grove. Retrieve him, but do not bother with a stretcher." He turned and left.

"Okay..." Kai said slowly. "Besai, can you take me to the grove?"

"Grove?"

"Trees," Kai explained.

"Yes." Besai took his hand and pulled him down the torchlit hall, past the woman on the floor who was oblivious to the fact that they were there.

"Wait," Kai said, pulling Besai to a halt. "What's wrong with her?"

"No," Besai tried to force him forward. "Bad."

Reluctantly, Kai allowed her to drag him away. As they went through the front door and out into the open night air, he could not help but wonder about what Besai had said about this 'Hagar.' It was possible that she had misunderstood his question, but he had to keep his mind open to all possibilities. Did Cole really have a child?

It seemed ridiculous.

The grove, just like the rest of the western portion of this island, was filled with plants. Palms, fruit trees, and bushes grew above soft grass and budding weeds. It was, Kai had to admit, peaceful and comely.

"Chai," Besai pointed to a lump on the ground beside a small palm with fan-like leaves.

_Oh, no... _Kai let go of her hand and bolted for the collapsed form. He knelt next to what he now recognized to be Cole's body and rolled him face-up. He was burning with fever.

"Come, Besai." Kai scooped Cole into his arms. "We need to get back. _Now_."

* * *

><p>Cole's world was filled with liquid darkness. He drowned in its cold depths, unable to fight against the relentless bouts of terror.<p>

There was nothing here. No sky, no earth. The water had no surface, no bottom. It simply stretched on forever in all directions, sucking the life, strength, and hope from his body.

He was in pain. But this was not a normal pain, as would arise from a fractured bone or a flogging. This pain was beyond anything he had ever felt. It leeched into his pores through the blackish-red water, biting like a sick mixture of magma and acid.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to look up and scream full-throated at the sky, weeping tears of agony.

But he could not, because he was under water. He could not breathe. He could not see any sky. He simply sank and rose as the currents pleased, like a rag doll in a river.

Was this death? Was he going to be tossed around in these waters forever, lungs screaming and writhing as if they had been wrung dry?

_Kill me, _he thought weakly. _Please...take me from this place._

* * *

><p>Zane and Varasach stopped at the edge of a clearing near the compound, where the darkness still shielded them from the eyes of Keitorin's inhabitants. The air was stale and warm. Disgusting. Varasach did not seem to mind, though.<p>

"The compound on the other side of this clearing," she whispered. "We must be careful. There are eyes everywhere."

Zane peered into the dark clearing. "So that large silhouette I see over there is not a building, then?"

"No," Varasach replied. "That is Cole's ship, the _Black Bounty._ Follow me."

Zane stayed close on her heel as she darted toward the distant buildings. The huge shape of the Black Bounty sat amidst the expanse of grass and brush.

_The...Black Bounty? _Duskweaver asked from its usual spot in his boot.

_Yes,_ Zane replied, ducking behind a tree to avoid a small girl with a basket of fruit. _This must be where the stone warriors landed after Cole and Kai escaped._

Once the girl passed, he continued after his native guide. They stopped next to a large brick building minutes later.

"This is Building Two," Varasach whispered. "The place with mothers and crawling children. The word Cole uses is _toddlers,_ I think. Anyways, we need to get over there." She pointed directly across a thin grove of trees that grew between the four buildings, which were aligned in a square. "Building Four."

"Why?" Zane asked.

Varasach moved her finger to the left. "Building One is the brothel," she explained. "I already explained Building Two, and Building Three is where the mothers who are pregnant or with small infants stay. Cole and Kai would not be in any of these three buildings. If they are above ground, they would be in the fourth, which is the hospital."

"That almost seems too easy," Zane said. "Kai and Cole are just...in a hospital, unguarded, able to walk out any time they please?"

Varasach's expression hardened in the dim moonlight. "There is one other place that they could be," she said. "But we will hope that they are not there."

"Where?"

"Overlord's dungeons," she said grimly. The place where his army of thousands sleep in a multitude of rooms, waiting to be called upon to go to war." She shuddered, then rubbed at the fabric above her left breast. "We will check Building Four. Not the dungeons."

"Agreed," Zane said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jay played with Stormstrider, sheath, twirling it in his fingers as he hummed a little tune to himself. He enjoyed singing. It was a little-known hobby of his; something he had picked up from his time as a therapist in Borg's hospices. Singing had always cheered up the children.<p>

_What song is that? _Stormstrider asked, reading the words in his master's mind as they came. _Brunhil, alacha gereph, okk por korade... You sound quite familiar with these strange lyrics._

_Yeah, _Jay replied, setting the blade on his lap. Lloyd was dozing off on the ground beside him, so he had to be quiet. _The song's name is Alacha, which is basically a longing for something that can only be obtained by the generosity of someone else. Interesting, right?_

_Indeed, _Stormstrider said, intrigued. _The word had a beautiful meaning. What other words do you know?_

_Lots, _Jay replied._ I basically know the whole language. You can't spend two years rehabilitating Western slaves and _not_ learn it. _

_Give me more beautiful foreign words, _the blade ordered eagerly.

Jay smiled. _All right,_ he said. He settled himself against a tree, then took a sip from his canteen. _Poshiki._

_What does that mean? _Stormstrider asked.

_It means to love someone in a non-romantic way,_ Jay explained. _Like...the relationship between brothers, or best friends. To _poshiki_ is to be loyal, kind, patient, and gentle, no matter your friend what says or does. It's basically unconditional, unending love._

Stormstrider thrummed thoughtfully. _Their language sounds more thorough than ours,_ it said. _Why is this? _

Jay scoffed. _Oh, it's not any more efficient than ours,_ he said. _For example, 'sky' in their language is 'hera jukagh,' which means 'blue expanse.' That's two words instead of one. And they also have no word to express joy. They have to describe the feeling, which goes along the lines of-_

A twig broke in the woods behind him. He stood, unsheathing his blade with a quick twist.

_Left foot forward,_ Stormstrider said as he turned into a longsword. _If you're going to insist upon being left handed, you might as well-_

_Oh, just stop it! _Jay snapped in his mind. _If you want me to not die in battle, you'll shut your flap._

A pause. Flap? Stormstrider repeated. _I do not understand that statement. Do you mean to say that I should go back in my sheath and-_

_No_. Jay groaned inwardly. _It's a... Just forget I said anything._

Another loud crunch. Someone was closing in on his position. Jay stood his ground.

Loosen your shoulders, Stormstrider said. _It will help with- _

"Stop it!" In his anger, Jay accidentally spoke out loud. He gasped and ducked behind a tree.

_If you want to not die in battle, _Stormstrider said nonchalantly, _you will shut your flap._

_That's not very funny,_ Jay said.

_It was not supposed to be funny. I am merely stating a fact._

_Yeah well, if I can't find a way to shut you off, I just might lose my mind._

_You cannot lose your mind. It is encased in several layers of bone, fat, and skin tissue. But mostly fat. _

"I'm gonna go insane," Jay muttered softly.

_I can still hear you. Get up and fight whoever is out there. If it is a scout, he has certainly heard your voice and will go back to tell more soldiers where to hunt. _

Jay got to his feet and peeked around the trunk of the tree, blade held in both hands. "I see two silhouettes," he whispered. "And they're coming closer."

_Not good. Incapacitate them quickly, then wake the prince and run._

"But I can't leave," Jay said. "If Zane and Vara come back and find us gone, where would they go?"

_Well done,_ Stormstrider praised him. _So you do have some sense._

"That was a trick question?" Jay asked angrily. "Are you serious?"

"Hey!" One of the figures called out. The voice sounded feminine. "Who's out there?"

She spoke his language. That was the first thing that struck Jay. It could not be a stone warrior, so it had to be either a slave or...Could it be...?

Jay stepped into the open. "Nya?" He called out, eyes on the two figures that were finally starting to take shape in the darkness.

"Jay?" Nya's voice called back. "Wow...who would've thought that the old man would be right?"

"Old men are usually right," Wu's voice added. "Don't act so surprised."

_So these people are on your side? _Stormstrider asked.

"Yeah," Jay commanded the blade to shrink, then sheathed it. "They're friends."

_Mmm. Too bad. I wanted you to get more training._

* * *

><p>Kai was scared. The longer he looked at Cole, who laid insentient on the table, the more he realized how far gone he really was. Besai soaked some water and a few drops of an oil- Kai was almost certain it was lavender- into a rag, then washed Cole's face.<p>

Minutes passed, and with them, their faith in Cole's survival. He moaned frequently, shaking his head as if he was fighting with something in his dreams.

Kai pressed a hand to Cole's forehead- which felt like an oven- and sighed. "Go and get the healers," he said. "I don't know what to do."

"Is is no use," a female voice- deeper than Besai's- spoke from the doorway, making him jump.

Kai turned to face the woman, who's face was flushed and tearstained. "Excuse me?" He asked.

The woman came forward, one arm around a baby sling. "He won't..." She sniffed, then wiped her eyes. "He won't make it through the night, sir."

Kai gripped the table to steady himself. "Who are you?" He spat. "Why should I listen to you?"

"I am Hagar," the woman said.

_Hagar? _Kai looked her up and down, eyes lingering on the squirming, whining bundle held close to her chest. "Cole's slave?" He asked.

"Yes." Hagar cupped Cole's red cheek in her palm. Her tears dripped freely to the floor. "A-all we can hope for is that his...his passing will be painless." She was fighting tears.

"Oh, no he's not," Kai said determinedly. He slammed his fist down on the table, making Hagar and Besai jump with fright. "I am _not_ letting him go without a fight. Besai, use all the oils that you can think of. Bring his fever down. Then, we can-"

"You do not understand," Hagar interrupted. She ran a hand through Cole's hair, caressing him. "He will not wake up again. Not with all that poison in his blood."

Besai looked at Kai, hesitant. "Cannot ooz oils," she explained. "Not eef he ees dying anyways."

Of course. Kai should have realized sooner that oils that could not be produced locally, like peppermint and lavender, were a precious resource. Using them on a dead man would be a huge waste.

"Use the lemon," he suggested. "Since those fruits are in harvest, you shouldn't have much trouble making more of it."

Besai looked to Hagar, who gave her a hurried translation in the Dark Tongue. She nodded, then selected a bottle that Kai presumed was lemon and opened it. As she applied it, Kai and Hagar tried to make Cole more comfortable. They changed the cool cloths on his forehead- which seemed to grow hot the moment they hit his skin- and reapplied antiseptic under fresh bandages.

But after setting her fourth rag on his head, Hagar abandoned hope. She dropped to her knees beside her lover and cupped his hand in her both of hers as more tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "There is nothing that can be done," she said weakly. The baby was whining softly in her sling; why wasn't she taking care of it? The distressed sounds were almost too much for Kai's heart.

He grabbed Hagar's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Don't you see?" He asked. "The Overlord wants you to think that Cole is beyond hope. Because if you do, you will stop fighting. But I think- I _know_- that Cole's condition is not as bad as it seems to be. I've seen my sister in bed with worse fevers than this. Cole is strong. He will push through."

Hagar pushed his hand away. "You do not know the Overlord," she said. "He may be twisted and completely evil, but he never lies. If he says that Cole will die by sunrise, then he _will_ be dead by sunrise."

Kai didn't know how to respond to such a claim. This whore had lived here her whole life and knew the Overlord a lot better than he did.

But then again, she had probably been completely indoctrinated, and knew only what Overlord wanted her to believe.

A lump grew in his throat. "All right," he said, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "Fine. For the present, we will-"

"Kai! You're alive!"

Kai stiffened, then turned to face the man who stood in the doorway, panting. His heart skipped a beat. "Zane?" He blinked a few times. "You're supposed to be-"

Zane held up a silencing hand. "Dead. I know." He ran across the room and threw his arms around the stunned Southern nobleman. "Are you hurt?"

Kai grimaced as Zane's body pressed against his, chafing his scabbing tattoo. "No pain," he lied. "But I could definitely use a glass of wine and twelve hours of sleep."

Zane pulled away and wiped a smudge of Cole's blood from Kai's cheek. "I cannot make any promises, but I will see what I can do after we escape. Where is Cole?"

Kai grabbed Zane's hand and pushed it away. "Behind me, obviously," he said crossly. "Now wipe that smile from your face and show some respect."

"Respect for who?" Zane asked, intentionally darkening his expression as he stepped around Kai and looked at the table. His face blanched. "Oh."

"What is wrong with him?" A voice asked.

"Gah!" Kai turned to face a redheaded girl that had materialized behind him. "You slaves are unnaturally quiet."

The girl bowed her head respectfully. "I am sorry I scared you," she said.

Kai lifted a hand to his heart and took a deep breath. _Why am I so jumpy lately? _He wondered. _It's like I'm afraid of Overlord stabbing me in the back or something._

"I'm here to help you guys escape," Zane said, eyes still on Cole.

"How?"

Zane paused. "I haven't gotten to that part yet," he admitted. "To be honest, we weren't expecting to see you two without guards, chains, and locked doors." He fingered Cole's bandages, which already looked like they needed to be changed. "But I'm starting to think that maybe chains would have been better than this."

"Tell me about it," Kai said dryly. "We can't just run away with a sleeping man. But we can't stay here, either. And have you thought about how we're going to escape this island?"

Zane blinked. "No, actually," he admitted. "I assumed that we would take Nya's mech. But we have Cole, you, Nya-"

Kai's heart leapt. "Nya's here?" He asked. "Where? Is she safe?"

"She's with Prince Wu," Zane said.

"The _deceased_ Prince Wu?" Kai rubbed his temples. "Is there anyone in this group that _stayed_ dead?"

"My sister is still dead," Zane said, turning his head toward the far wall.

Kai flushed. "I didn't mean to sound insensitive." He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Zane looked back at Kai, eyes moist. "My father still doesn't know," he said softly. "I haven't had the courage to contact him. It will be hard, going back to face him." He wiped his eyes, then hardened his expression. "Anyways, yes. Your sister is waiting on the beach with the prince. Jay and Lloyd are in the trees about a quarter mile from here, waiting for me to come back and give them my findings."

"Prince Lloyd and that pervert thief who was touching my sister are here, too?" Kai asked bitterly.

"_Jay_ did not touch your sister," Zane argued. "Yes, they are here. Can you please stop interrupting?"

"Fine. So what am I supposed to do? Grab Cole and follow you?"

Zane considered this a moment. "Do you think you could?" He asked.

"Why not?" Kai looked at Cole, who seemed to be getting paler. Blood loss? "But I'm not leaving Besai here."

Zane looked the tall, frail girl over carefully. "I don't see how we can all fit on Nya's mech," he said. "But...I have nothing against letting her come along."

Besai had her eyes on the floor; she was pretending to not hear the conversation. It probably made her feel awkward, having people talking about her in a way that was not angry or insulting.

"Perfect." Kai lifted Cole's body into his arms again. "Besai, gather oils for the trip. Cole needs them."

Besai hurriedly followed his simple command, shoving a handful of bottles into a leather pouch, which she tied around her waist.

"What about Hagar?" Varasach asked, abhorred. "She cannot stay here. Overlord will kill Achim."

"Her name is Chedva," Hagar corrected her peer. She stood, rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm her child.

"The baby is too noisy," Zane said hesitantly. "I am sorry. It breaks my heart to say it, but silence and the dark new moon are the only things we have on our side. If we let Hagar come, we will be caught."

Hagar did not seem upset by this. Kai guessed that she was, like Cole, good at hiding her emotions behind a mask.

But Varasach was as emotional as they came. She gaped, then glared at the Nindroid. "I cannot leave her!" She exclaimed. "If you are leaving her, you will leave me, too. Since we are nothing but a _burden_ to you!"

"Don't be foolish," Zane said. "I'm sorry, Vara. If I had my way, we would be taking every woman and child with us. But since we can't."

Hagar smiled weakly at Zane. "It is all right," she said. "I understand. Cole has told me that your culture considers children to be nothing but trouble. I will not force you to take me and Chedva. Just go and save Cole. That is all I want."

Zane looked guilty. He sighed, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Why is Chedva crying?" He asked.

"She is hungry."

"Okay," Zane said. "Stay here and feed her. You can meet up with us near the Black Bounty when she is quiet."

Hagar's face showed a faint glimmer of relief. "Thank you, sir," she said.

"Of course," Zane nodded. He grabbed Varasach's hand. "Let's go, Kai."

* * *

><p><strong>Things aren't looking too good for Cole...*evil cackle*...<strong>

**Are you all relieved that Hagar gets to come with them? No, probably not. You were all much more happy about Zane agreeing to bring Besai along. **

**I'm pretty excited about chapter 44, which you'll be getting in just a couple weeks. I'm including a Jay flashback. Cole has outlived his usefulness. Step aside, Dark Knight. It's Jay's turn to shine! **

**I got a TON of reviews last week! Wow! Thanks so much! There has to be a science behind the reason why you all reviewed on Tuesday night instead of Monday afternoon. I'm slowly figuring you guys out ^^* **

**So...please review! Your multitude of happy reviews sent me into a writing frenzy! I wrote two chapters in the past week (over 8,000 words) because of your enthusiasm! Your encouraging words are like ice cream: they bring me happiness and lots of writing energy!**


	43. Healing

**ZaneSprinklePixal: The reason that they're called 'whores' is that that's what they are. Do you know what the word means? Lol. Thanks for the special cookie. It tasted like ice cream and dangos.**

**SkarlettNinja: Do I look like a Tolkien? I have time, but not that much time. I make this stuff up as I go along. Do you want Zane and Varasach together? I really don't know what I'm doing with them. If I get enough people rooting for them, then maybe. So YOU were the one who asked about making Jay sing! I knew that someone had requested it, but I couldn't remember who! I couldn't stop laughing when you suggested that Jay's voice should sound like Peter Hollens! It's a funny idea, but it sounds like Cole would be better suited for that bass. Jay's a tenor. Yeah. Jay has a really confusing past. Don't worry, I'll delve into it sooner or later. :p I need a name for my story...sigh. I've been told that True Grit sounds like an old western movie, so I need a new name. Any suggestions?**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: You think that Hagar is like Nya? 0-o That isn't what I was going for. Like I said, I'm not very good at creating personalities. You don't like Borg? Ugh. I was trying to make him likable. I started the manga. It's okay, but not my favorite. I'm really into romance right now.**

**EpicMoonBlade: You're slightly heartless. Really? Yeah, who cares about Hagar. The baby can escape by itself and be all cute outside of captivity. :p **

**You've all been asking me if Cole's going to die. My answer? Cole is going to be-censored-but then- censored-and Kai-censored- ...I give up. My other personality won't let me tell you. Umm...here, EpicMoonBlade. You handle this mob. I'm going to the vampire corner to argue with myself. Chao! **

* * *

><p><strong>Healing<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane left the infirmary under the cover of darkness, followed by the two female slaves and Kai, who carried Cole's rapidly fading body. Zane had not seen many sick men in his life, but he could tell just by looking at Cole's face that he was about to depart.<p>

He did not understand. Wasn't Cole supposed to be one of the prophesied knights? If so, he couldn't die. The fate of the Islands depended on him and his team.

_Unless Wu was wrong?_

They skirted around the side of the brick building, pausing to avoid a guard, then ran into the trees that made a ring around the clearing where the Black Bounty lay.

_There is no water, _Duskweaver commented_. What kind of power runs the ship?_

_I don't know, _Zane answered._ It has rockets on starboard, port, and stern. It's probably run on gasoline. But don't take my word for it; I'm not an engineer._

"Look out!" Varasach hissed, pressing a hand to Zane's chest. She shoved him against a tree, then buried her head into his shirt. A little boy, probably eight or nine years old, trotted past with a basket of lemons. He was headed toward the Black Bounty.

"Are they preparing for a voyage?" Zane asked once the boy was gone.

Varasach stepped away, then turned to check on Kai, who was leaning against a tree beside Besai. "Yes," she whispered. "Overlord made the announcement yesterday morning. He is sending Kozu and Sanguine Knight to Ninjago this afternoon."

"Sanguine Knight?" Zane asked.

"You called him Kai," Varasach said, grabbing Zane's hand and pulling him forward. "Quiet now. We don't want to be caught."

Zane looked over his shoulder at Kai. He looked exhausted. When was the last time he had slept? It made Zane feel guilty; he should be the one carrying Cole's dead weight. Kai was not healthy enough to exert himself like this. But Zane needed to keep his hands free, just in case he needed to draw Duskweaver.

In the distance, he heard a noise. It sounded like Jay was having a conversation with a female. _The foolish boy,_ he thought, pushing himself faster. _He's going to get us caught._

Behind him, Kai gasped. "Nya!" He shouted, making Zane flinch.

The voices stopped.

_They are going to get us _all_ caught,_ Duskweaver added.

Kai began to run through the trees as if Cole weighed no more than a pillow. Besai stayed behind.

Nya ran to her brother. "Kai!" She sounded both excited and relieved.

Kai set Cole down on the ground and threw his arms around his little sister. "Nya," he whispered.

"You're alive," Nya said as her arms flew around his neck. "Everyone was afraid that we were too late. But..." She made a strange sound that crossed between a laugh, a hiccup, and a sob. "But you're okay!"

Kai did not say anything. He held onto Nya as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let go. His face went into her hair, and he stood still as she continued to cry into his shirt.

_Kai and Nya are...siblings?_ Duskweaver gathered from Zane's scattered thoughts. _They look like they love each other a lot_.

_They do,_ Zane agreed. _I am glad that they are together again._

"Are you hurt?" Nya asked. "I-I just can't believe that you're alive!"

"I'm...fine," Kai said, although Zane knew that he was lying. "What about you? Is your wound healing?"

"I can hardly feel it now," Nya said. She pulled away, then stroked his hairy cheek. "You've gotten uglier since I last saw you."

"I was about to say the same thing," Kai said running a hand through her hair. "When was the last time you showered? You smell like a dragon."

"It's been a few days," Nya admitted. She shoved his face away with a small snort. "I want to kiss your cheek, but it seems that you've forgotten how to use a razor and shampoo."

"Have I?" Kai brushed some dirt from her shirt. "And you've been shirking duties. Your laundry is stained."

"At least I _tried_ to wash mine," Nya giggled, then punched his left shoulder.

"Ah!" Kai leapt back, one hand clutching the skin where she had hit him. "Don't do that, please."

Nya's features darkened. "Sorry," she said. "So...you _are_ hurt?" She reached for the buttons on his shirt. "Let me see. Maybe I'll be able to-"

Kai slapped her hand away. "No," he growled. "Don't touch my... It's just a bruise."

_He's lying, isn't he? _Duskweaver asked._ There is a lot of pain hiding under his clothing. You should make him take it all off so that we can see his skin._

_What? _Zane started. _We don't do that!_

_Why not?_ The blade asked innocently.

_Because we don't._ Zane sighed. _Humans must maintain their modesty at all times._

_Are there any times when it's okay to not maintain modesty?_

Thankfully, Cole began to moan right then, so Zane ended the conversation. He knelt beside the shivering man and felt his forehead. "Can you hear me?" He tried to open one of Cole's eyes. "Are you waking up?"

No response. Cole was still unconscious.

_Can you heal him?_ Zane asked.

_Only you can heal him,_ Duskweaver said. _Think, and do._

_That makes about as much sense as it did this afternoon._

_Harness my power,_ Duskweaver said. _Channel it into energy and point it toward Cole._

Zane took out his blade and looked at it, gears spinning with his thoughts. The diamond in Duskweaver's pommel was glowing faintly. _The power._ He closed his eyes and imagined the light seeping out, swirling in the air.

A moment later, he opened his eyes and smiled triumphantly. A cloud of moonlight hovered over Cole's chest. He wasn't sure what the powers were supposed to do; he hoped they would fix everything on their own, without his direct guidance.

_Lots of damaged tissue,_ Duskweaver noted. _I'll get to work on that and-_

_No,_ Zane said. _The external wounds can wait. We need to get rid of the poison. Can you do that?_

_I think so,_ the blade said. _But it will take a lot of energy. You might use all of my light._

_I don't care,_ Zane said. _We can recharge it. Cole is dying; we have very little time._

A pause. _All right,_ Duskweaver said. _Unwrap the bandages above his heart._

_Why above his heart?_ Zane asked as he pulled away the white cloth on Cole's shoulder.

_The heart will pump the poison from his veins easier if the cut is made there,_ Duskweaver said. _Although...it is strange. I sense something there that I cannot heal. A...scar?_

Zane undid the rest of the wrap. "Oh, Cole," he breathed, fingering the Ouroboros brand. Zane could not imagine the agony that this ugly scar hinted at. What kind of tortures had Cole endured before and after being marked? How much of his blood had been shed in those dungeons?

The same dungeons that Kai had just escaped.

Zane felt sick. Did Kai have this branding too? Maybe that was why he had shied away from Nya's hand.

_Gape at his scars all you want later,_ Duskweaver said. _We're running out of time._

Reluctantly, Zane undid the leather strap on his sheath and pulled the blade free. He positioned Duskweaver over the spot- was the knife moving on its own, guiding its master's hand?- and pressed the sharp point into Cole's pale skin. Blood began to flow unreservedly.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, shocked.

"I wish I knew," Zane answered. "Please, give me a minute of silence. This is important." He set down the knife and manipulated the light so that it entered the cut, swirling in a pattern similar to a sink drain.

_Good,_ Duskweaver said. _Now, draw more power. Imagine my light filtering through his body, catching the poison and drawing it out through the cut._

It made sense. _Like a net,_ Zane said, pulling more power from the gem. _I drag it through his body, catching whatever is not supposed to be there._

_If you visualize a net, it will work._ Duskweaver said. _Purifying his blood will drain my energy faster than any other type of healing. You must hurry._

After a moment of deep concentration, clear liquid began trickling out with the blood.

The drug.

_Good..._

Was it Zane's imagination, or was Duskweaver's voice fading?

_That should be enough,_ Duskweaver said sluggishly._ I sense that whatever remains of this drug will be...beneficial to him. Heal the cut._

_Beneficial?_ The flow of blood and drug began to slow as the skin was repaired. _What do you mean by that?_

No answer. Duskweaver stopped glowing. The cut, not fully healed and no longer glowing, oozed lightly.

"What happened?" Kai asked. "Is the knife dead?"

Zane shook his head. "No. I think it's asleep." Just his luck. The moon was going through its darkest cycle so he would have to recharge his blade later in the week. He slipped it back into his boot.

Cole's breathing leveled out, and his face relaxed. Zane felt his forehead, which was still burning like a furnace, and shook his head. They no longer needed to worry about poison, but this fever was dangerously high. High enough to cause permanent damage to his body.

"You...drew out the drug," Varasach said.

"Sort of," Zane answered dumbly. He was exhausted. "I never got to the wounds on his back, or his actual illness. I fear that my efforts were not enough."

Prince Wu, who had been quiet up until this point, rested a hand on Zane's shoulder and squeezed. "It was enough," he said. "Now that the poison is gone, his body has a chance of defeating this malady."

"I hope so," Jay said. "We need him to wield the fourth blade."

"Is that the only reason you hope he survives?" Kai asked cynically.

Jay looked hurt. "I-"

"He doesn't need to answer that, Kai," Zane said firmly. "Don't be so rude."

A low chuckle permeated the thick blackness behind them. "That's right," a voice said sarcastically. "Don't be so rude to the poor boy. Hasn't he suffered enough?"

The voice sent shivers down Zane's spine. It sounded wholly evil. _...Overlord?_

* * *

><p>Hagar sat on the floor in the infirmary, infant held close to her breast. "Hurry, Chedva," she whispered, stroking the child's dark peach fuzz. "We don't have much time."<p>

There were footsteps in the hall, followed by intense voices. Hagar hunched her shoulders and tensed her body, preparing for a quick leap to her feet. The stress was unbearable. What if Sanguine Knight and his tall friend had been found out, and had told Overlord that she was in Building Four?

All the more reason for her to leave quickly.

Chedva pulled away from Hagar, lips moist from the milk. She yawned, then burped loudly.

"Good girl," Hagar tied the strings on the side of her bodice and wrapped the baby in her sling. "Let's go." She stood and ran for the open door.

"Hokph." The voice made her stop, heart sinking to her stomach.

Two stone men guarded the hallway outside her door, blocking the exit.

* * *

><p>Kai stood, one hand on Nya's shoulder. "What are you doing here, Overlord?" He asked angrily.<p>

Overlord stepped out of the dark shadows, surrounded by a company of fifty stone men. "I was about to ask you the same question," he retorted as he walked toward them casually, hands clasped behind his back. His men stayed behind, standing at well-disciplined attention.

Overlord laughed again. "Look what I caught in my trap," he cooed, eyes looking Lloyd up and down. "The prince? What is he doing here?"

"That's none of your business," Jay drew his blade and held it up. "Let us go, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Overlord came within a few paces of Stormstrider's sharp edge. "Cut me with that letter opener?" He examined Jay carefully. "Kerr sochpa wrethgel...Keith sota?"

Jay took a step back, eyes wavering. His knuckles were white around the grip of his blade. "N-no," he replied.

Overlord stood quiet a moment longer, but eventually shrugged and turned to Wu. "You know how much you all are worth?" He whistled. "Two princes, two noblemen, a noblewoman, and...a _commoner._" He said that last word as if he did not quite believe it. "If I were to hold you for ransom, I could control the entire kingdom. Garmadon would do whatever I tell him. He might even give me his crown."

He turned his cold green gaze to Besai. "Good work, darling," he said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You have pleased me."

Kai slapped Overlord's hand away from Besai. "Don't touch her," he snarled. "She does not belong to you."

"Yes, she does," Overlord insisted. "She's always been mine."

The words sank in like a bitter wine. Kai held Nya a little tighter. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Overlord seemed to draw strength from Kai's pain. "Besai is my whore," he explained. "She has been a sweet little bird, keeping me posted on all of your activities since you arrived at my camp."

Betrayal. Kai felt it in his mind, his gut, his heart. It ate through his insides like fire. His knees felt weak. "You're lying," he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "She is my friend."

"Is she?" Overlord raised a thick black eyebrow.

"Yes," Kai said adamantly, although he feared otherwise. "Tell him, Besai. You're leaving with us. You're going to be free."

Besai closed her eyes, fighting tears. "No," she whispered. "No, Sane-gwine."

No.

Kai's mouth fell open. This was not happening. "You were his...this whole time?" He should have seen it sooner. The way that Overlord had caressed her before Kai entered sensory deprivation. The way that she had almost seemed too eager to make him happy. She had been a tracker; a way to make him trust her, just so that Overlord would always know what his precious Sanguine was doing.

Besai sidled up to the Overlord, eyes on her feet. "Herengla'asi," she said softly, "Kai."

Nya placed a hand on Kai's chest. She did not know what was going on, but the pain in her brother's eyes was enough to make her realize that he had trusted this slave a lot.

"You sick, twisted monster," Kai said, shaking his head. "It is one thing to kidnap me and threaten my family. But what you've done," he gestured to the tattoo under his shirt, "taking away my freedom, forcing women like Besai to serve you? It is absolutely _perverted_."

"Kai," Nya said, trying to calm him down.

"No!" Kai gently pushed her away. His eyes seemed to glow fiery red in his fury.

Zane pulled his blade from his boot and unsheathed it. "Please try to keep cool, Kai. We'll think of-"

"I'll kill you!" Kai lunged at the Overlord.

Overlord seemed to have expected such a move. He got both arms around Kai's neck and squeezed. "Never," he hissed.

Pain shot up Kai's spine, and he gasped. He grabbed Overlord's wrists and tried to get free.

Overlord was too strong. He lifted Kai over his head and threw him across the green. "No one!" He shouted. "_No one_ resists me!"

Kai landed on his back, wind knocked from his lungs.

"Kai!" Nya screamed. She ran to his side and helped him sit upright.

Pain. That was all Kai could feel. His lungs were paralyzed. His neck was surely developing bruises as dark as the Overlord's smile. He couldn't move.

"Perrenztas ckon!" Overlord shouted.

The stone warriors advanced.

* * *

><p><strong>GAHHH! I'm so excited! The digital version of HTTYD2 is released tomorrow! <strong>

** Yeah. That's all I have to say after this bomb of BETRAYAL. Y****ou're all going to find my home address and kill me. Besai? EVIL? Nuuu! But she might not be evil. You never know... ****#messinwithyomind. **

**Special thanks to EpicMoonBlade for agreeing to be my beta reader! Hehe. She's probably reading chapter 46 right now, and you all have to wait. *evil laugh.* I REALLY want to give the next chapter to you guys right now, but it's not ready for the eyes of mortal man to behold(you'll die). So...I'll use my signature blackmail move. If I get over eleven reviews, I'll upload an extra (short) chapter on Wednesday or something. How does that sound?(you won't die if you review)****  
><strong>

**Choco fudge ice cream please? In return, I gives you nice reading material. Thanks so much for the reviews (and cookies and ice cream) last week, too! :D**

**I feel strange. Something's wrong with mah head. Must be all this influence from the Overlord. Or too much Legend Of Maxx. Who knows?**

**Oh, yeah! I have a poll on my wall (hopefully. I've never been able to make it work before). It's a vote on your favorite True Grit pairing. Who's yours? I know who mine is! *coughBesaiandKaicough* **


	44. Merv

**I can guarantee that I'll lose a couple of readers for this A/N. My hands are shaking. I'm _terrified_ to confront you all on this issue. **

**A couple weeks ago, I saw a thing on the news about homosexuals in Alaska trying to fight for their "rights." Same sex marriage _completely_ unbiblical. Here's what God said to Moses: "_Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; it is detestable._" (Leviticus 18:22) Here's another one: _"Or do you not know that wrongdoers will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: Neither the sexually immoral nor idolaters nor adulterers nor men who have sex with men, __nor thieves nor the greedy nor drunkards nor slanderers nor swindlers will __inherit the kingdom of God_." (1 Corinthians 6:9-10). Those are just two of the many, MANY verses I found while studying the subject. **

**I'll let it drop there. Please be gentle with me. I am not looking for an argument. I simply wanted to spend a paragraph getting my opinion across. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Thanks foe the cookie! You had a dream about me? What did I look like? Just curious...**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: You saw through it? Why did I think you ****wouldn't... No, Kaytake and Driniah aren't going to die. Yet. Evdreltei? I like it, but here's what EpicMoonBlade (my beta) says. Quote: "eh, it sounds cool but people will have to stop reading and try to figure out how to say it.. It kinda stops the flow of the story. It sounds cool, though." Unquote. So you know what I did? I shortened it to Eventel. How does that sound? I like your ideas for Hagar. I'll use them, thanks! I know, right? Cole is not in a safe area... You bet something bad's going to happen to him? Read on and find out. Mwahaha. I want to listen to the song, but my youtube isn't working. Ugh. I was editing a really sad scene last night (close to crying again) and I realized that this song by BarlowGirl fit the scene perfectly. It's called Porcelain Heart. Those titles are neat ideas. I was thinking that I could call the series The Diadem Cycle (since it'll be at least four books long). I don't know how the Diadem part fits into the story yet, but I'll get there eventually. I was thinking that the first two could be Truth and Trust. (They both start with T, so I don't know...) Still up for consideration.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merv<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane grabbed Duskweaver and stepped away from Cole's shivering body. He sent the blade a mental command to grow into a broad falchion. This strong blade with only one sharp edge would be good for cleaving down the enemy quickly and easily, without the artful grace of its narrower double-edged cousins.<p>

Blessedly, the sluggish and nearly powerless blade obeyed the command. That was good. It did not matter how strong his blade was; he wasn't about to charge into battle with a knife.

"Jay!" Zane called out as the stone army drew closer. There was something unnerving about the silence of their advancement.

"Yeah?" Turning, he saw that Jay wielded a longsword.

"Protect Kai and Nya. I've got Cole."

"What about Varasach?" Lloyd asked nervously. "And my uncle?"

"Just stay back," Zane answered. "And if things get out of hand...run."

"But Zane-"

"You're a leader, Lloyd," Zane said. "Bravery is a good trait, but it's no good here."

With those words still hanging in the air, he raised his sword and attacked the first yellow-eyed man, cleaving his head from his shoulders. He did the same to the enemy on his left.

The next man stopped a few paces off, surprised. He held up his sword nervously, as if it would protect him from Duskweaver.

From his spot on the sidelines, guarded by four stone warriors and Besai, Overlord shouted something in his language. After that, his men attacked with greater force, falling to the White and Blue Knight's swords so easily that Zane grew concerned. Somehow, he had expected his first confrontation with the Overlord to be more...dangerous.

"Zane! Behind you!"

Zane turned to the sound of Kai's voice. A warrior stood over Cole, sword poised to strike a blow to his neck.

The Northern nobleman reacted instantly. He lunged for the stone man, tackling him to the ground and wrestling the sword from his gauntleted hands. "No you don't." He grunted as he straddled the man and awkwardly slitted his throat with the huge, heavy blade. Blood from the arteries sprayed everywhere.

Zane stood, not bothering to wipe the gore from his hands, and did a quick survey of the field. He could not find Lloyd, Wu, or Varasach. But Kai and Nya were both behind Jay, who was doing an admirable job of dancing with Stormstrider. Together they spun, cleaving through men with such grace that Zane would have thought they had been practicing together for many years instead of just over twelve hours. Both the blade and its wielder were splattered with blood. _The blood of the Overlord's men, I hope..._

Caught off guard, he did not notice two katana bearers until the were almost stepping on Cole's body. _I wish I had time to hide him,_ he thought as he kicked one to the ground, then shoved his sword through the other's heart. This was not a safe place for a man to be sleeping.

He found himself waiting for a response from Duskweaver. It took a few seconds- and pass through another man's stomach- for him to remember that his blade was in an enervated state, unable to speak.

It was lonely, fighting without Duskweaver. _Who would have thought that I would grow attached to him...her...so quickly?_ Did Duskweaver have a gender? He had never asked.

"Stop fighting!" Overlord shouted. "White Knight! Blue Knight! Stop!"

Zane was reluctant. But when he saw that the stone men were retreating, he jabbed the point of his sword into the soft soil and leaned on the pommel, breathless. He was sweating profusely. The blade was _heavy_.

"Good," Overlord said.

Zane jumped. The voice came from behind him. _Cole!_ He pulled his sword from the ground and turned in the same motion, mechanical heart beating violently in his chest.

He cursed himself and his carelessness as he saw the short but formidable form of the Overlord. He held a magnificent double-edged blade in one hand, point pressed against Cole's throat.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Overlord shook his head. "What a disappointment. Not protecting your weakest- yet most important- link."

* * *

><p>Young John Keith sat against the cold stone, hands and feet shackled to large weights on the floor.<p>

Thankfully, there was no dripping water in this tower. That would've been annoying.

"Aww, this isn't so bad, Merv," he said with a weak smile. "I mean...it could be a lot worse."

Red light shone through the hole in the wall, flickering yellow and blue occasionally. Screams reached his ears as readily as the smoke did his nose, making it _extremely_ hard to stay positive.

"Sure, m'lord," said the girl beside him, regal blue clothing tattered and almost brown from getting dragged through the gardens by those evil men. Her deep hazel eyes were fixed on her feet. Firelight glittered off her chains. "Whatever you say."

John sighed and turned his gaze back to the window. "I wonder what's going on down there, Merv," he mused. "I'll bet my dad has Colvyr- or, I guess, the Overlord- defeated by now."

"Sure, m'lord."

"And y'know what else?" John continued. "I'll bet he's out there helping put out those fires. They'll all be fine. The baker down on the corner, he'll be able to rebuild his shop and go back to baking for us. Those cakes are real good, so its a shame that they've all been burned."

"Yes, m'lord."

A loud scream cut through the air, making the young nobleman and his companion shiver with terror. It was cut short a few seconds later.

"Mother," John said quietly. "That...was my mother's scream."

"N-no, m'lord. I'm sure is wasn't." Merv shuddered, drawing her thin legs close to her chin.

John wiped his eyes. He couldn't cry. He just couldn't. Not him, the important nobleman who was going to take his father's place as leader of this fresh, beautiful island in just a few short years.

No crying. He had to smile. Smiling was good, laughing kept one out of trouble. Crying made one depressed. It was better to hold it in, keep strong on the outside, no matter how many times his guts twisted beneath his skin. "We'll be fine...right, Merv?"

"Of...course, m'lord." Merv looked up at her master and nodded weakly.

John wondered if his smile looked as fake as hers. "Yeah. Any minute now, my dad's gonna come up those steps and get us free. This siege will be over, and everything will be fine."

Just...no crying. Smile, no matter what, and keep Merv safe.

No...he would not cry.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to have his backstory completely unearthed<strong> before chapter fifty-five. And a lot of this Cyrus mystery, too.<strong>**

**Have you noticed that my style of writing has changed a bit? I've been trying really hard to get my writing up to publishing standards. So I have a HUGE favor to ask of you. If you see ANYTHING that doesn't look right- even if you can't tell what the problem is- tell me where it is, and I'll work on it. It's really important. Arigato, yujin!**

**Oh, yeah. I fixed my poll. So if y'all want to go and vote, it SHOULD show up this time. Hehe.**

**Can you leave reviews? Please? I only got six. It isn't that bad, I guess, but I really do prefer to have at least eight or nine. **

**Wow. As I sat here editing this, the kids watched How to Train Your Dragon 2, Planes, and Frozen. I blame HTTYD2 for this taking so long. I was sort of watching it too. :3 Best animated movie I've seen in years. I love Ruffnut's random comments when Drago is talking to Astrid. XD "Then they'll be crying like babies. Mehehe." ...and then Snotlout sniffs her hair as Tuffnut rolls his eyes. Did anyone else notice that? Or how about that part when Hiccup throws the black sheep in Astrid's basket when they're racing? Or when Astrid screams "take 'em down, babe!" while Hiccup is flying near the end? **

**Jaa mata! :D **


	45. Conquest

**Yeah, I'm updating early. I'm bored, so I might as well be bored as I wait for reviews. **

**ForeverDreamer12: You almost killed me with that PM. I was in the middle of sipping a glass of water, and I choked. John and Keith are good names. What were their personalities like? :3 I am flattered by your compliments. And thank you for pointing out that typo. I don't know how I missed that...**

**LightningDanino: Sorry, I realize that the Jay flashback was a little confusing. I went back and fixed what I could. Basically, the Overlord possessed Colvyr (remember the gray-haired man in the flashback where we meet Hagar?) and he is taking over Keitorin. Is there anything else? **

**Rivenchu: Yes, Overlord is awesome like that. Thank you for noticing. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I had the same idea, actually. I could focus on one character in each book. Leadership. I love it! Hmm...Books of Virtue? Strength Chronicles? I'm not even trying anymore. I'm sorry about Merv. You're right. I was actually going to make Merv like you said- the quirky little brother- but then I realized that no one in my story had ever mentioned a younger brother, so it wouldn't work. So I changed it to a quirky little girl. But for some reason, it came out all weird since I introduced her in a really dark scene. I'll try to work on that in other flashbacks. A prank, eh? Hmm...I might be able to add that to one of my chapters. But I'm not good at pranking. My specialty is witty retorts. Do you have any suggestions? And thank you for your encouragement on that issue I confronted last week. I do realize that lots of people have never heard the gospel. But the problem is that you can't argue with them on that issue, since there's no reason to _not_ be homosexual if you don't understand (or care) about what God says. So my message was really just to the believers. And I have a confession. I'm actually one of those people who's "wired differently." I struggle with temptation on a daily basis. But with prayer, I am able to resist it. Yeah. I can only imagine Zane's pain as he kills those men. **Thankfully, Duskweaver is barely coherent. S/he won't even remember being the tool that killed them. **And what about Jay? Maybe there were servants in the Keith mansion that he killed! I do have something different planned for Zane in my book. One will be a soldier, and another will be an acolyte. I haven't decided which one will get what part yet, though. I need to hurry since NaNoWriMo starts in just a couple days... You have a neat one-shot idea but, as you can probably tell, I am swamped. I'm trying to write up a huge surprise for you all on November 2nd (my 1st year anniversary on Fanfiction). It might include a chapter of NJTWSWY, chapter three of My Name Is ?, and a whopper chapter of TG. It's not really going all that well. Sigh... Anyways, in my book, Merv will be with Jay (Shulyr) throughout the story. They'll be like Fitz and Simmons from Agents of Shield. BFFs who can basically read each other's minds. And the thought of romance will never occur to them. It'll drive readers crazy. (Why don't Fitz and Simmons jut KISS already?! I'm about to have my own doomsday!) **

**Oh, gosh. I'm crying tears of laughter. I found a site with a bunch of quotes from Words of Radiance. Here's one of my favorites: "The world isn't fair? What a huge revelation! Some people in power abuse those they have power over? Amazing! When did this start happening?" or this one: "I ain't grouchy," Teft snapped. "I just have a low threshold for stupidity."  
><strong>

**Pretty great, right? No? Just me? Oh, thanks, EpicMoonBlade. You see, people? SHE has some sense. **

* * *

><p><strong>Conquest <strong>

* * *

><p>Jay gripped Stormstrider tightly in both hands, body trembling from the thrilling rush of power. Jay found that his blade's powers went beyond levitation. He also had enhanced speed, as well as an extra reservoir of energy. He was hardly tired at all. His mind was alert and focused, like an eagle bearing down on its prey. It was amazing.<p>

If only he could get away from the savagery of killing these soldiers. It didn't matter if they were under the Overlord's spell, they were _his_ people. It wasn't right to kill them like this.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he looked at Zane, who stood mere feet away from the Overlord. Jay knew he had to save Zane and Cole, but how? He couldn't just fly over there and run his blade through the Overlord's spine...could he?

_He is a dark man,_ Stormstrider shuddered. _We do not have the power to defeat him. You have used more than half of my resources during the course of the day. Such foolishness, levitating an inch from the ground._

"Hold on," Jay said softly. "You mean to tell me that I don't have to float all the time? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

_You are always chastising me for acting like a mother. It seemed wrong to tell you._

"Well thanks for that," Jay said sarcastically. "Now we're almost out of power. And it's the middle of a new moon, so you won't be able to recharge for another week!"

_Never mind that,_ Stormstrider said. _Get over there and help Zane. The Black Knight is about to be murdered._

"I hate it when you win arguments," Jay said as he bolted across the green, leaping- or rather, flying- over the corpses. "Hey!" He shouted, anger carrying his voice loud and strong. "Overlord, leave us alone!"

_How cliche..._ Stormstrider sighed.

Overlord looked at Jay and smiled, green eyes alight. _He looks a lot like Cole,_ Jay thought. _Short, muscular, with black hair and square jawline. What's with that?_

"Jay," Overlord said in a voice that seemed overly kind. "Are you here to die, too?"

Jay stopped. It was the same voice. The voice that had haunted every nightmare since he was a child.

The voice that had possessed Colvyr and killed his parents.

"N-no," Jay said. _Run_.

"No?" Overlord raised a thick eyebrow. "Hmm. Then what are you here for, commoner? Is this even your war?"

Jay shot Zane a fearful glance. _What should I do? Blow my cover?_

"Yes," Jay finally said, mustering every ounce of confidence he had left. Stormstrider gave him some strength, which helped. "Yes, this is my war. And I am here to...to destroy you."

_More cliches,_ Stormstrider sighed. _Have you nothing at least halfway original?_

"Destroy me?" Overlord's smile grew. He clearly thought that Jay's threats were about as serious as a child's wooden sword. "Do you think that your weapon could really kill me?"

Jay took a deep breath and came closer. "Umm...maybe. I don't know. But it's worth a shot."

"Hmm," Overlord grunted again. "I have nothing to lose." He lifted his sword and held it level with his eyes, directed at Jay's heart. "I'll let you have the first move."

"Jay, no!" Zane said breathlessly. He looked exhausted. "You can't-"

"Oh?" Jay smiled cruelly, eyes glaring down at the Overlord. "I can't, eh?" A low chuckle rippled in the back of his throat. "I see that you disposed of Colvyr's body, Overlord. Let me ask you. How many other bodies have you taken? How many others have you killed?"

With a scream, Jay launched at the Overlord. "And what about Merv? She's probably dead now, isn't she?" He flew about three feet into the air and did a sharp vertical cut, aiming for Overlord's head.

When Overlord ducked the blow, Jay retaliated with a wide downward sweep, clipping the wicked man's shoulder. "These are _my_ people!" Jay shouted, blood rising to the surface and making his face flush. Zane (very wisely) backed away, giving the enraged Western lord space to swing his blade.

Overlord stopped, looking shocked as he touched his wound. Blood seeped through his black tunic.

Not enough blood. Jay lunged again.

Overlord recovered from his stupor and leapt into the air. He kicked Jay firmly in the chest, then landed gracefully on the ground, feet barely missing Cole's head.

Jay fell to his knees, all of Stormstrider's powers leaving him in an instant. He gasped and coughed, feeling his ribs with his free hand. Had anything broken?

He never had a chance to find out. Overlord shoved him onto his back and snatched Stormstrider from his fingers. "Victory," he said, "goes to me. I am the winner. I _always_ win." He held the blade above his Jay's head, then plunged it straight down.

"No!" Several different voices cried out at once. One belonged to Jay, who was too stunned to try and roll out of the way. Another belonged to Zane, who was standing next to Nya and Kai, protecting them from a few stone warriors who were eying the younger sibling with lust from a distance.

And the third voice- Jay could not believe his ears. It was hoarse, weak, and full of wrath.

It was _Cole's_ voice.

Out of nowhere, the Dark Knight lunged at the Overlord, changing the course of the blade at the last second. It landed in the grass next to Jay's ear.

Cole, looking like a sickly spirit straight from the Underworld, kept the Overlord's arms pinned to his sides. "You didn't just try to hurt that thief, did you?" He asked in a low voice. "You'd better not, because I'm the only one who's allowed to pick on him."

Overlord wiggled free and pushed Cole off his body. "Feeling better already?" He reached for his sword. "The White Knight's blade has a very powerful talent."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Cole snatched up the sword before Overlord's fingers could reach it. "Remember this move?" He pressed the sword to the Overlord's throat. "This happened before, when you killed my sister."

Jay slowly scooted away, ribs too bruised for him to try standing just yet. _Cole's sister?_ He searched his brain for an explanation. _Ah, yes. He was part of a family quartet._

"I don't care if it means killing my father's body," Cole said. His yellowish-green eyes were moist. Was he crying, or were drops of sweat rolling down his cheeks? "I am done with the pain. Maybe this time, your soul will go to its proper home." he pressed deeper, drawing blood. "Do you have anything to say before I kill you again?"

Overlord sneered at Cole. "I have one question," he said. "Who should I take next? Perhaps I should go for a woman's body this time. That Southern Lady would be perfect. Or maybe Varasach?"

Cole wavered. "No..." he said.

"Oh! Or maybe I could use Kai," Overlord continued. "He is absolutely virile. Deliciously beautiful. Of course, I do have that nasty tattoo on his chest to worry about. But he would be perfect. Imagine how that young, hormone-filled body would work with my slaves."

Cole relaxed the blade. His face, still stuck in that animalistic snarl, reflected a slightly different expression: bitterness. "You are a monster," he whispered at the smug evil spirit. "You are a sick, perverted monster." He slowly, lethargically removed himself from the Overlord's body.

_He still have that fever,_ Jay noted. _It's a wonder that he ever found the strength to fight the Overlord like that._

"So you surrender?" Overlord asked, touching the wound on his neck. "That is good. Saves me some time."

"I'm sure it does," Cole said bitterly.

Overlord sat upright, favoring his injured arm. "I might as well tell you this now," he said.

"What?"

Overlord's smile made Jay shiver despite the heat of the air. "Your insubordination will cost you dearly. At dawn- in just over an hour- I am going to have Hagar executed. What method would you choose for your lover and child?"

Cole dropped the blade, hands trembling. He seemed incapable of speech.

Overlord grabbed Cole's chin and forced him to make eye contact. "I asked you a question," he said. "What method will you choose? Chamber Five? Chamber Two? Or do you have another preference?"

Tears dripped from Cole's chin. "Do not force me to choose," he said brokenly.

"Oh, come now," Overlord cackled. "I was being kind. If I had to choose, though, I would have you behead them yourself with a sword."

Cole's lip quivered. Jay had never seen this stoic man so emotional before. "I...I choose..." His voice was almost inaudible. "...Chamber Three."

"Drowning?" Overlord nodded. "Relatively painless, bloodless, and quick. A typical coward's choice." He picked up his sword and held it to Cole's neck. "What about you, Dark Knight? How will you die?"

Cole did not respond.

_Smack!_ Overlord struck his cheek with the back of his hand. "Answer me!"

Droplets of red shone under Cole's eyes. He was sweating blood. "I will die now," he whimpered. "In any way that you choose, so that I will not have to watch Hagar suffer."

Jay noticed Zane, who held his sword in a grip that seemed to indicate...

What did Zane think he was doing?

He crept up behind the Overlord and slammed the pommel of his blade into his skull.

Overlord went limp on the ground, unconscious.

"Are you okay, Cole?" Zane asked as he stepped over the body and dropped his sword. He knelt next to Cole and felt his forehead. "We need to run, before the Overlord wakes up. Can you stand?"

Cole could not speak, or even lift his chin to meet his rescuer's eyes. He fell forward, landing in Zane's arms.

Zane looked up at Jay, eyes grim. "We must get out of here," he said. "The sooner the better. Cole doesn't have much time left."

* * *

><p>Lloyd took Varasach's hand, leading her and Wu away from the battle. He looked over his shoulder, aware of the very real possibility that they could be followed by stone warriors. The one shred of comfort he held was that Pixal's eagle flew overhead, looking confident enough for all four of them combined.<p>

"Where are we going?" Varasach asked.

Lloyd turned his gaze back to the path before him. "We're following the eagle, I guess," he said. "She knows best."

Varasach looked up at the eagle, confused for a moment. Finally, her face relaxed and she nodded. "I see," she said. "The bird is a gurrah-kah."

Lloyd was tempted to smile as he thought of when he'd thought Pixal was one of the stone warrior's gods. "You could say that," he said.

Varasach seemed happy about this. "So it is true," she said softly. "The spirits of pain and destruction are here, heralding the end of Overlord's reign."

"Sure," Lloyd said. Faint pink light dappled the horizon behind the mountain silhouettes. He was glad; this night had seemed particularly long and intense. With the dawn would come renewed hope and strength.

The eagle landed at Lloyd's feet and chirped insistently.

They stopped and watched as the bird alighted again, then landed again a ways off.

"Pixal," Lloyd said. "Come on, Vara. She's got something important to show us."

* * *

><p>Hagar paced back and forth, doing her very best not to have a nervous breakdown. Chedva was asleep.<p>

Had Cole and the rescue team been caught as they tried to make it to the lake? Had they told Overlord about her plans to escape? That would make sense because her exit was currently being blocked.

She eventually stopped pacing and sat on the table, dizzy. So many questions, so few answers.

The first faint rays of pink sunlight shone through the window. She looked up at the small hole in the wall, about six feet from the concrete floor, and an idea clicked in her head.

With frenetic energy, she stacked a few small crates below the window and climbed up. She poked her head out and checked for guards. Surprisingly, there were none. No one expected her to try an escape after already being caught once.

Being extra careful to not squish her child or make noise, she wiggled through the window and fell to the ground. Something snapped. Pain flooded her senses. She bit the inside of her cheek as she cradled her arm. Was it broken? How was she going to travel with that?

"Hokph!"

Hagar leapt to her feet and bolted into the trees. One of the stone men had seen her.

_Where do I go?_ She thought frantically, pain forgotten. If her hunch was correct then Zane, Cole, and Kai had been caught. That meant that the lake was no longer safe.

Downstream, then. She would go to Cole's cave and hide there.

With her course decided, she took a sharp turn and bolted in the direction of the river.

* * *

><p><strong>RUNNNNN, HAGAR! <strong>

**What do you think Pixal is trying to show them? You guys probably know ****already, but I'll pretend to know something you don't for another week. **

**Cole's back! Sort of! Maybe! You never know! **

**So...after all that intense-ness, I had to end the battle with some melodramacy. That's not a word, is it? Oh, well. Please, tell me if you were disappointed.**

**It has been confirmed! My poll is working, so you can go ahead and vote for your favorite True Grit ****pairing! So far, Kai/Besai is in the lead by one point. Jay/Nya lags with zero. Hehe. **

**Come back next week to read Cole's fate, Hagar's fate, and another John flashback! If I get eight reviews, I'll give you a bonus chapter with Cole's fate! If I get ten reviews, you'll get the John flashback, too!**

**Let me say this real fast: Think of Overlord's Revenge chapter 18. That's all I could think about while writing chapter 46. **

**Sayonara! :D**


	46. Forgiveness

**I want to apologize for yesterday's terrible chapter. I just...BLARGH! It's awful! I should have rewritten it. All of you guys thought that Zane killed the Overlord. Let me clarify: the pommel of a blade is (googled this): "A rounded knob on the end of the handle of a sword, dagger, or old-fashioned gun." Okay? He knocked out the Overlord. You'll find out why in this chapter. Sorry!**

**ZaneSprinklePixal: My real name isn't Astrid, so your whole life is a lie? Wow. So I guess your brain would fry if I told you that I'm actually a middle-aged guy. KIDDING. Hehe. Yes, Merv is a new character. I feel that, if she had survived the fires that night when he Overlord took over the island, you would have liked her. She was a fun girl. I don't know if I'll ever have time to write a PixZane story. I am trying to plan my real story. BUT. You might get a different surprise next week...*Hiccup laugh*... You know what? I love potatoes. Thanks. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Seven times? Really? How specific... Thanks for your encouragement! Sigh...you crazy readers are all the same. Don't kill Chedva! Chedva is so cute! I love Chedva! But Hagar? Meh. All right, fine. I won't kill any of Cole's buddies. (Dud promise. Cole doesn't have any buddies.) I find it ironic that I started the Lloyd/Pixal shipping as a joke, and you all applauded it. Even though Pixal was completely OOC, you loved it. Yay! A Kai/Besai shipper! *cries tears of joy* Finally! No promise for the My Name Is ?, but I'll try my best. Planning my book (on the app A Novel Idea) consumes my day. *Tears turn to agony.* I'll look up that song when my you tube is working again. Okay? I really like My Porcelain Heart. It sounds like a slightly less depressing Evanescence song. Can you imagine Cole singing it with his violin? Ooh! Malary Hope, _Love Lives On._ Good grief, that song had me crying. **

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A boat of twigs she builds for me<em>  
><em>Running to the ocean fair<em>  
><em>T'will sail to places we can't see<em>  
><em>Running to the oceans fair<em>

_3rd stanza of Viola's First Composition_

* * *

><p>Kai held Nya's hand tightly. After all that he had been through in these few long weeks, he wasn't sure if he would ever let go. He looked at the Overlord's unconscious body and scowled. "Why don't you kill him, Zane?" He asked.<p>

Zane, holding Cole's shuddering body in his arms, replied in a whispery voice. "Didn't you hear Cole? He clearly said that he was going to kill the Overlord _again_. Overlord retorted with a threat to possess one of us. He invited us to kill him, so we shouldn't try."

"So..." Kai's face softened. "Cole killed the Overlord's old body, but instead of being freed, he lost his father."

"Precisely."

Two stone warriors tentatively approached the Overlord. They looked like they wanted to attack Zane, but he turned and scowled at them, so they picked up their master and fled.

Besai followed behind the soldiers quietly. She looked back at Kai, eyes dead.

Kai almost called out to her. Regardless of what she had done, he wanted to help her. He knew that she had not been acting of her own free will.

So why didn't he stop her?

"Kai," Nya whispered softly. "I don't like that look in your eyes. You want to call her back, so why don't you?"

"I...don't know," Kai held Besai's gaze for a few more moments before she finally turned and scurried away.

Nya let go of his hand and shoved him forward. "Kai, stop hesitating."

That was all it took. Nya's shove gave him the momentum he needed to chase Besai into the trees.

"Besai!" He called. "Hey, wait!"

Besai stopped and turned to face him. She looked like a frightened rabbit, prepared to dart away at the first sign of danger.

Kai stopped and held out a hand. "Come with us."

Besai stared at his hand, clearly thinking that this was a trick. If she came close, he would surely punish her. "I can't," she said, backing up a step. For some reason, the fleeing stone warriors ignored her. Was she really worth that little to them?

"Why not?" Kai advanced a step.

Besai backed up, terrified. "I...hurt you."

"Yes, you did," Kai said, closed the distance between them again, praying that this method would work better on Besai than it did on Cole. "But I don't care. You need me."

Besai did not break his gaze. She took one step back.

"Please, Besai," Kai said. He hated himself for the tears that crawled down his cheeks. "You need to come with us."

"...Why?" Besai asked.

"Because...I need you, Besai. We need each other." He took another step forward, hand still out for her to take.

Besai began to tremble. "You...weel not hurt me?"

"No!" Kai shook his head. "Never, Besai. I would never hurt you."

Besai took a deep breath, then reached out and grabbed his hand. "Yes, Kai," she said. "I weel follow you."

Kai had not realized until now just how desperately he had longed for her to say those words. He weaved their fingers together- one set cold and trembling, the other warm and strong- and pulled her away from the retreating group of soldiers.

* * *

><p>Cole was at the end of his rope. After being poisoned, his immune system had been compromised. It didn't matter if hardly any of the antidepressant still remained in his bloodstream; the damage had been done.<p>

Zane had been too late. His heartbeat was slower than thirty beats per minute and dangerously irregular.

"I'm...I'm dying..." Cole breathed softly. He was too weak to keep his eyes open.

Zane held Cole's head on his lap. "No," he said, lying through his teeth. "No, you're going to be fine. We'll find a place to hide when the sun comes up, and then you can rest. You'll get better. And guess what? Hagar will be here soon. She'll want to see you."

Cole sighed shallowly. His lungs sounded like they were filled with fluid. "I...I'll try to stick around 'till she gets here."

"Yes," Zane said. "At least do that much, brother. You're strong. Don't..." He sniffed. "Please don't leave without telling her goodbye."

Zane turned his head and saw Kai holding Besai by the hand. He looked at Nya, who stood behind Zane, and gave her a grateful (if not weak and utterly exhausted) smile. "How is Cole?" he asked.

Zane was tempted to lie again. "Not good," he said finally. "I doubt he'll last another thirty minutes. Not without some strong medicine."

Kai knelt next to Cole and examined his face. "Are you awake?" He asked.

Cole moaned in response.

"Good. Don't fall asleep. Can you open your eyes?"

Cole cracked an eyelid wearily.

Kai reluctantly released Besai's hand and used both his thumbs to pry Cole's left eye wide open. His sclera was a putrid yellow color. "It's gotten worse," he said. "You're right, Zane. He needs something strong to get his organs functioning properly again."

"So what do we do?" Zane asked.

"Find a way to teleport from here to Ninjago island?" Kai's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Ah, yes," Cole said wearily. "My portal is up there between those two peaks in that mountain. If you hurry, we can..." He coughed, cutting his sentence short.

"Easy, Cole," Kai said. "It's great that your sense of humor isn't dead yet, but don't stress yourself."

Cole did not answer. He had blacked out in the middle of his coughing fit.

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Varasach followed the eagle through the dense forest until it led them to a large, maintained clearing. It landed on the gangplank of a large boat and chirped.<p>

"It's the Black Bounty," Varasach said breathlessly. "Why does the eagle want us here?"

Lloyd scanned the clearing but found no signs of life on the ship or around it. "It wants us to board," he said. "Let's go."

As they ran up the plank to the deck of the ship, Lloyd became suspicious of the lack of people. Shouldn't there be a few stone warriors guarding the ship, or a couple of slaves stocking it with provisions?

"Look," Varasach whispered as they stepped onto the deck. "Candlelight. Up there, in the cabin."

Lloyd turned his gaze to the flickering orange light in the window above them. The eagle flew onto the quarterdeck's railing and stared at the duo as they alighted the second flight of steps and threw the cabin door open.

The eagle flew onto the bridge's keypad. It looked up at Lloyd and squawked.

Lloyd joined the bird at the controls and watched her work. First, the green button. Then a knob needed to be turned. Then a sequence of other buttons. Pixal was teaching him how to fly the ship?

The prince laughed as the engines whirred to life. "Thank you, Pixal," he said. "You just solved our problem."

The bird whistled congenially and flew over Lloyd's head, disappearing into the morning air.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the team was over the ocean. For the time being, the threat of the Overlord was gone.<p>

But there was no sigh of relief, nor joyous laughs. Cole's fever was so high that Kai feared it had passed even medicine's ability to cure. He was dehydrated, too. They tried forcing water down his throat, but he had thrown it up immediately.

Zane cursed himself continually. His blade was out of power. All he could do was stand beside Nya and help her guide the ship. By his estimation, it would take just over six days to reach Ninjago if the engines were at full throttle.

But by Kai's estimation, Cole had minutes left to live.

"We can save him," Kai repeated dumbly. For some reason, he was unable to believe his own prognosis. After applying more of Besai's peppermint, lemon, and lavender oils to Cole's skin- the room now smelled like potpourri- he ran into the kitchen for more cold water to bathe him with. The way that he tried so hard to heal Cole was obsessive and irrational.

"Is there no way to heal him?" Jay asked Zane. "Your blade's powers are gone?"

Zane pulled Duskweaver from his boot and dropped the sheath on the table. "No more moonlight," he said. "Is there nothing your blade can give him?"

Jay's expressions frequently changed as he stared at his hands. He was probably having a conversation with his blade.

"I could try," he said out loud. He looked up at Zane. "Stormstrider says that I might be able to send Cole some energy. I just need to think and do."

"Just?" Zane crossed his arms. "Don't tell me that you understand what the blade is saying."

"Well, yeah. It makes sense." Jay unsheathed his blade and rubbed the sapphire in its pommel. "It's like drawing blueprints. You think, drawing instructions and plans on paper, and then you act on those plans and create something."

Zane sighed and shook his head. "I guess some people are better at abstract thinking than others," he said. "So can you do it?"

"Do what?" Kai asked as he rushed into the room with a handful of dripping rags. He pushed past Nya, who was fiddling with the bridge's controls, and placed one cloth on Cole's dry, red skin.

"Help Cole," Jay answered as he drew the power from his blade. The light swirled above Cole's head for a few seconds before absorbing into his skin.

Kai pressed his thumb to Cole's jugular and felt his pulse begin to quicken. "It's working," he said. His pulse continued to rise. Faster and faster until-

"Stop!" Kai exclaimed. "Jay, make it stop! Take the energy back; his body can't take it!"

Jay grabbed Cole's bandages and closed his eyes, straining to harness the power. Cole was convulsing in his sleep as if he had been hit by a thousand volts of electricity. He began to scream.

Finally, Zane shoved Jay aside and pressed Duskweaver's diamond pommel into Cole's chest. The gem absorbed the power, and he stopped screaming.

Breathless, Zane stepped back and looked at his blade. It vibrated softly in his hands.

So...he had taken Stormstrider's moonlight and used it to recharge his own blade?

_Master?_ Duskweaver's voice thrummed sluggishly.

Zane would have rejoiced over hearing his friend's voice again if he weren't so concerned about Cole's energy overload. The unconscious man was barely breathing. "Do you have power again?"

_Not very much. Just enough to be able to speak to you._

"Can you take away his fever?" Zane asked as he checked Cole's pulse. It took a few seconds to find it, hardly more than a soft tap beneath his cracked, hot skin. How much stress could his heart take before it stopped?

_No,_ Duskweaver said. _Breaking his fever would require me to cool his skin and blood. That is a job that would take a lot more-_

"You have to try," Zane said. "A few degrees could mean the difference between life and death."

Without waiting for an answer, he drew out all the light and, using his blade's talent, tried to bring the fever down.

_Foolish... _Duskweaver voice was slurred and broken. _The fever is not his problem...it's the fluid in his lungs..._

"His lungs?" Zane looked down at his hands- both were on Cole's chest- and nodded. "So I'll make him cough up the fluid. Does he have an infection, too? If so, you could stop the inflammation."

_Not...enough...power... _Duskweaver whispered. The light dissipated. Once again, the blade was useless.

"Kai," Zane said. "What can I do to make Cole cough?"

Kai thought for a moment. "Capsaicin," he said. "A component found in chili peppers. He might react to that."

"Do we have any?"

"Maybe. I'll go check." Kai ran from the bridge, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Nya sat down in a chair next to Cole and used Kai's rag to cool his face. "I can't believe it," she said.

"You can't believe what?" Lloyd asked.

"That this is Cole," she said. "I mean, look at him. The angry man who stabbed me on the beach all those weeks ago couldn't possibly be this sickly, weak man that I see right now."

Zane grunted.

"He looks so calm," Nya continued. She was probably talking to herself. "Is it because he's sleeping?"

"Maybe," Jay said. "Although, I have to admire Cole's change of heart in these past couple days. He's been trying hard to fit in."

Kai flew through the door with a mug. "I found some," he said. "I crushed them, then poured their juices into this cup."

"That was fast," Jay remarked.

"I disagree," Kai said. "I don't think I was fast enough." He shoved the mug under Cole's nose.

Cole shuddered weakly.

"Good!" No one could deny that Kai was passionate about this. "Open his mouth."

Zane squeezed Cole's jaw. His mouth fell open. Kai carefully poured a few drops of liquid down his patient's throat, then pushed Zane's hand away.

"Come on..." Kai murmured.

There was no response.

He checked for a pulse, then looked at Zane with horrified eyes.

"What?" Zane grabbed Cole's other hand and pressed down on the vein.

"No!" Kai screamed. He beat his fist on the table. "No, not now! We were so _close!_" He turned to Jay and grabbed his shoulders. "Give him your power again! He can't-"

"Kai," Zane said. He was too stunned to cry. "It's no use. We can't do anything more."

"We can't give up," Kai said angrily. "He can't be dead. We...we can fix this."

Jay's mouth fell open. "Cole is..."

"No!" Kai leaned over Cole's body and, shocking everyone in the room- particularly Nya- he pressed his lips to Cole's.

...Was he _kissing_ Cole? Zane could find nothing logical behind this sudden action.

Kai pulled away and leapt onto the table. He straddled Cole's corpse and did it again. This time, Zane noticed the way that Cole's chest rose and fell as Kai breathed into his mouth. _Kai is trying to revive him, _he realized.

Kai placed both hands on Cole's sternum and pushed. _Hard_. So hard, in fact, that Zane heard a rib snap. He pumped several times, then leaned down, pinched Cole's nose, and filled his lungs with air again.

"I need energy," Kai ordered as he pumped. "Jay, your power could be used like adrenaline. Focus it on his heart and get it going again."

Jay obeyed.

Zane sat down beside Nya, feeling absolutely useless. Cole wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

But with each passing minute, his hope diminished. Despite Kai's savage determination, Zane knew deep down in his heart.

Cole was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. Plot twist? Hehe. I can already see the fiery torches and angry mobs descending on my doorstep. Here's where to find me:<em> P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sidney. <em>I ****await the torture eagerly. Give me all you've got. **

**But don't leave me, please! I promise that the next chapter will have a happier outlook!**

**What did you think of my poetry skills? That's actually my first composition. So that makes me Viola. Ha! Airsick lowlander... **

**Hey, do any of ****you have poetry you'd like me to use in this story? If so, PM (or review) it to me. If I like it, I'll use it and credit you! **

**Kai and Besai are together! ZSP was correct. And did that scene remind you of a certain other scene in chapter 5? With Cole and Zane arguing, advancing and retreating...I based this scene off of that one on purpose. ****And no. I am not making Kai and Cole into a couple. Big fat duh on that one, since Cole's dead and all...**

**So now I have Cole's name in my Death Note twice. Lol. Get it? 'Cause... Goodbye, Brother and this chapter? And the anime? Never mind. **

**If I'm still alive, I'll see you next week! Will Kai give up? Or will Cole be revived? When will Besai get pregnant?**

**... Ignore that last part. It was a joke, haha, fat chance. Anyway, this cake is great, it's so delicious and moist. **

**Look at me, still talking when there's science to do. When I look out there, it makes me glad I'm not you. I've experiments to run, there is research to be done, on the people who are still alive...**

**And believe me, I am still alive. And I have to meet GLaDos for coffee. Cheerio! **


	47. Choice

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Remember when you tried to kill me twice? Oh, how we laughed and laughed, except I wasn't laughing. Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice. The reason that Kai knew that component in the chili peppers was because he's a healer. Remember when I mentioned that? So he's knowledgable in this field. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Gah! I did a little happy dance when I saw you belt out those lines of Still Alive! It made me so happy! I've never played the game, either. But my best friend used to ****play it. So I know the song, too. Yeah, it does seem a little funny that I had this thing with Kai "kissing" Cole after everything I just said. But since the kiss wan't romantic, I don't feel guilty for it. It's like that story in the Old Testament (I forget where) when Joshua's spies hide in the woman's house and she lies to the guards, then God blesses her for protecting his men. Remember that? Just like lying is good in the appropriate circumstances, the "kiss of life" is, too. ;) Thank you so much for noticing that thing with Kai and Besai. I was kinda proud of it, too. Don't worry, Duskweaver will be back. S/he's only out of moonlight. (I'm forced to confess that it's quite a bit like Stormlight from Brandon Sanderson's books, which I am obsessed with). So the blade just needs to recharge. You noticed how much I liked that last chapter? Yeah, I don't particularly enjoy writing action. I feel like I really failed with that final battle. But I feel like I can relate to my characters and manipulate their emotions with a bit of accuracy, so I have fun with more mellow scenes like the last one. Sad song:_ Gone Too Soon,_ by _Daughtry_. It's about a father and his child (stillborn, probably?). It won't make you cry, but it's a good song.**

**I wasn't going to include this first part from Cole's POV, but I decided t keep it after reading the book by Gayle Forman titled _If I Stay._ It's a lot like that I had written her, so I decided to keep it. **

**By the way, I love it when I get angry caps in my reviews. It's like something Chloe said in Smallville about loving to get hate mail because it's such a compliment for her as a writer. It's been a while, I forget what she said exactly. So thank you for those review last week. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Choice<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A myriad of birds<br>__Soaring on the wind  
>A song of many words<br>They sing for all their kin_

_11th stanza of Viola's Voices of Nature_

* * *

><p>Cole was flying. The water was gone. The pain and fear fled from his mind. He didn't feel sad about his departure; there was no guilt. Not even happiness. Just...contentedness. Pure, unadulterated contentedness.<p>

But something pricked at the back of his mind. Elusive as the details of a dream, his memories tried to resurface. Something about...a garden. A redheaded girl, crying in the grass. A man with a magnificent blade. Fire and chains.

A tiny baby, smiling up at him with blue-gray eyes.

Hate. Love. Betrayal.

Confusion.

Cole wanted to flee. But like fetters, something held him back. Voices?

_"Don't you dare leave us. Come back. Come on, Cole..."_

_"He's gone, Kai. Please calm down. Get off the table. Even the best doctors fail."_

And so it went. Many times, the lines would repeat themselves. He felt himself getting pulled close to the water again.

No. He wouldn't go back. Not there. Not to the world where he was a hated man. Who would miss him if he stayed here forever?

_"Come on, Cole. Please come back."_

They...couldn't want him, could they? He was so close to death. He could feel his soul slipping from his body; fading way like the final notes of a song.

What if he decided to stay? What if, instead of setting down his bow and walking away, he learned a new tune?

...What if no one liked his new tune?

_"Jay, use your blade again! We aren't done yet."_

It was a hard decision. One he felt too weak to make.

Perhaps...it would be...best to just...sleep.

* * *

><p>Hagar reached the river exhausted and out of breath. The sun had risen above the mountains, and the air was getting hot. Chedva cried loudly in her sling.<p>

She stepped into the river's current and scooped herself a handful of water. She drank greedily with her left hand; her right was too swollen and painful to move.

It had been an hour since her last sighting of any stone warriors. They had probably given up the chase after she'd hidden under that bush several miles back.

After drinking her fill, she splashed her face and sat down on the bank to examine her bleeding feet. If she didn't find a way to wrap them, she'd give herself away with these red tracks.

"Shh," she took her child from its sling with her good arm. "Shh, kuk derych, Chedva. Kuk peka, hotza grtel." _We are safe, Chedva. We are going home, to wait for daddy._

_Wait for daddy._ Hagar sniffed, then laughed at herself. _How foolish. Overlord said that he would be dead by sunrise. And that was almost an hour ago._ She wiped away a tear. "Still, we'll wait for him. Together. We'll be free."

A bird chirped behind her.

Hagar turned, infant clutched to her breast. "Grenkyl," she whispered. This bird was deep brown- almost gold- with a hooked beak and bright, pastel green eyes. They seemed to be almost glowing.

Moments later, a cloaked figure emerged from the trees. "Stay away!" Hagar said, alarmed. "Nuneldsrym! Stay away!" She leapt to her feet and tried to run, but slipped on a rock and fell into the water. Chedva flew from her arm as she tumbled.

"No!" Hagar gasped as the child sank beneath the currents. She clambered to her feet and sloshed through the water, terror seizing her heart. She tripped and fell on her injured arm.

The bird cried loudly and shot into the water, drawing Chedva out with its long talons. It dropped the gagging, shivering infant into the cloaked man- or woman's- arms.

After a few solid pats on the infant's back, the mysterious figure looked up at Hagar, who was standing slowly, and flipped the hood from her face.

Long, tangled blond hair. Green eyes, similar to those of her bird. She wore a green shirt that was several sizes too large and had a sword buckled to her tattered black trousers.

The woman approached Hagar and held out the infant.

Hagar eagerly snatched Chedva from the arms of this stranger. It was impossible to suppress her relieved sobs as she hugged her cold, scared child with her one arm. "Thank you," she said.

The woman nodded and reached for Hagar's wounded arm. After examining it for a moment, she ripped a large shred of fabric from her cloak and bound the wound tightly. As Hagar had suspected, the bone was only cracked.

Once the woman was done, she pointed downstream. Away from danger. To Cole's home?

"Where do you want me to go?" Hagar asked.

The silent woman did not answer. She simply started walking.

Against her better judgment, Hagar followed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't working. Kai had been trying to revive Cole for over three minutes. Jay was unable to make Stormstrider's energy enter Cole's body. Was it because he was dead, so he was rejecting the power?<p>

No. Not dead. Not that word. Kai opened Cole's mouth and breathed into him again. _Don't you dare leave us,_ he thought viciously. _Come on, Cole. We need you alive._

"Kai," Zane said. "You should stop. He's gone. You've done all you can."

"Don't say that!" Kai growled as he threw his weight into the chest compressions. "I won't stop until his body's cold and hard. None of you will stop me. Jay, try again."

"But-"

_"DO IT!" _Kai completed his rhythm and went back down for another breath. And another. He sat upright and pumped again. "You will try again, Jay Walker, or I swear I'll break every bone in your body!"

Jay summoned more light from Stormstrider and tried to give Cole the energy.

_Stupid Overlord,_ Kai thought._ He should go and rot in a hole. Cole doesn't deserve to die. Not like this._

"Kai..." Jay began.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"No, umm...Kai?"

"What?" Kai flooded Cole's lungs with oxygen again.

"He took it."

Kai looked at Jay. "Who took what?"

"Cole," Jay said. "His body took a little bit of the energy."

Kai eagerly jabbed his thumb into the tender, pale skin above Cole's larynx.

Nothing.

"Do it again," Kai commanded as he went back to work. "I think it's working."

"All right."

_You're almost there, Cole, _Kai said in his mind as he went mouth-to-mouth with the dead man again. _Come back, please._

Cole coughed.

Kai released Cole's lips and pumped again. "That's enough power, Jay," he said. "We don't want to make the same mistake twice."

He checked for a pulse again, then looked up at Zane. "He's alive," he said, smiling triumphantly. "Oh, thank the First King, he's alive." He reached for the cup of chili juice, then realized that he did not need it. Cole's single cough had evolved into a mad fit, expelling the bloody fluids from his lungs.

"Good job," Kai said as he unbuttoned his shirt and used it as a napkin to wipe the sputum from Cole's face. "Good job, Cole. That's right. Let your body do its thing."

"You did it," Zane said softly. "You actually did it."

Kai looked at his fellow nobleman and gave him a tired smile. His face was almost as pale as Cole's. "Of course I did it," he said. "Did you expect anything less?" He stood stiffly, then leaned against the table for support. He was exhausted.

Nya threw her arms around him and laughed. "You actually did it!" She said. "I can't... Wow!"

"Yeah," Kai grunted as he pressed on Cole's chest again, expelling more fluids. He had to focus all of his attention on his patient. Sure, Cole was alive. But his heart could fail again at any moment. "Someone find some bandages. I need to set Cole's broken ribs."

* * *

><p>John sat in an oak tree in the woods behind the house. He held a thick branch that he had ripped from a pine on his way here.<p>

Each rough stroke of his hunting knife across the branch cut a bit of the anger and guilt from his heart. He watched each piece flutter to the ground before stripping another.

He'd kept his promise to himself for these two months since the Overlord's takeover. Not one tear. He felt proud of himself for being so strong. Especially since he had lost so much. His father...his mother...his kingdom...

...Merv.

He violently ripped another strip of bark. No tears. Not ever. His weakness was the reason that Merv had gotten left behind. If only he had been strong enough to carry her away from the fire.

She had escaped an execution, but the flames would not be beaten.

"John?" The voice of his 'father,' Lason Vijay, called him from across the green. "Come inside, son. Your uncle is here."

_Ah, yes. _John flipped the branch and continued working._ Miss Paean's brother. What's his name? Boris? Corin? Something like that._

"John," Lason's voice was firm. "Don't make him wait. He's an important man."

Frustrated, John threw his branch to the ground and sheathed his knife. Then, with his best impersonation of a smile, he shimmied down the tree. He took Lason's outstretched hand and followed him down the path to the house.

"Ah," said a kindly voice from beyond the door. "This is him, Lason?"

"Yes," Lason said, entering the house. "Go on, son. Introduce yourself."

John stared up at the tall, wiry man. He looked to be about thirty, with black hair that was cut short; brown eyes, partially hidden behind the glare of his glasses.

"Hello," the man said, beaming. "How are you faring, sir?"

John accepted the man's outstretched hand. "Just fine," he said. "Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm all right," the man said. His grip was firm as he shook the boy's hand. "I'm tired, and my legs hurt. I've done far too much riding today. My name is Cyrus. I'm Paean's brother."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," John said politely.

"You seem like a brave young man," Cyrus said. He knelt next to John. "That's good. We need strong men to help us win Keitorin back. You'll make a fine leader."

This drew a real smile from the boy.

Cyrus chuckled and patted John's arm. "My sister tells me that you enjoy reading," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package.

John accepted it hesitantly. "A...book?" He said, examining the thick brown wrapping.

"Several, actually," Cyrus said. "I wasn't sure which subjects interested you."

John carefully undid the paper and held up three books. His smile grew as he read the titles. The first was a fictional novel. The second was a book of flora and fauna. And the third...

"This one has your name on it," he said. "You wrote it?"

Cyrus nodded. "I enjoy engineering," he said. "I write books on machines and inventing in my spare time."

John fingered the gold lettering on the second book. "Thank you," he said softly. "I...I like them." He was touched by Cyrus' simple gifts.

No one had treated him this way before. In Keitorin, he had been a god of sorts. Everyone was below him. In Ninjago, he had been the opposite. An orphaned farmer boy that was to be pitied.

But to Cyrus, John was a friend. Someone who could look him in the eye, smile, and shake his hand.

"I'm glad," Cyrus said, standing. "Come on, then. Hide those books in your secret place- you _do_ have a secret place, right?- and then come to the kitchen. It smells like something wonderful is cooking. I'll bet that we can drive my sister crazy with a good old fashioned bad manner war."

* * *

><p><strong>Can I please get some more votes on my poll? So far, KaiBesai and Lloyd/Pixal are tied with two. Cole/Hagar has one, and Jay/Nya still has zero. Wow. Only five votes? Come on! Spare a few seconds to ****visit my profile and click on the storming bullet point! **

**Hagar is safe with Pixal now. Are you happy? Probably not. Whoopsie. **

**And you now know how Jay met Cyrus! What's gonna happen next? You notice how Cyrus still has the use of his legs? Hm...still so much to uncover! Iz you excited? **

**Do you like my poetry? Is it good? Terrible? I would love to have some of your poetry to use in this story (and my real book)! **

**Well, I'd better go. Still got over a thousand words to write before midnight. Sigh. **

**Ja mata! **


	48. Cherish

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I am very proud of Cyrus' personality and role in this story, And I feel that in time, you will love him too. His story is woven very tightly with Jay's, so of course there's going to be some subterfuge and confusion, as well as a little bit of...I'm saying too much. I'll shut up now. Yeah. It was five chapters, LOL. Thank you for the advice on poetry. I do agree wholeheartedly. I'm not sure why I added that part of Viola's nature song in there...I'm funny that way. I'll try not to let it happen again. GASP. I love your poem. I hope you don't mind, I spent about thirty minutes tweaking it. But it's finished, and you can see it later. :3 I put it the story in a way that you might not be happy with (I'm a little dubious myself) but...oh, well. Normally, I wouldn't give away my name. But since you asked, and I'm going to publish a book with my name on it for the whole world to see, I'll give it to you. I am Kaitlyn. What's your name? I don't mind if it's fake, I just want something to call you by. ;D Please? Oh, yeah. I'm thinking of posting my book (the real one) on FictionPress sometime in January. If I did, would you critique it so that I can get all the bugs out before I publish? You are seriously the best person I can think of for the job. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: My brother laughed when I read your version of the Tobuscus song to him. He's addicted to that channel...Tartar mini mini tartar...ahem. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of "issues" do you have? Just curious, you don't have to tell me. Thank you very much for the encouragement. I appreciate it. Yeah, I really hope to have a guy in my life soon. I feel that if I can get into a stable relationship, then my temptations might go away (to an extent). Mmm. Thanks for the Pop Tart. :) **

**From here on out, you'll probably see the style of my writing change a bit. In my opinion, it isn't a very good change, but you'll survive. At this point (nearly a month ago now) I was just trying to choke out chapters with almost no real idea of what was going on. This is sort of the "End of Book One," but I haven't wrapped it up really well. **

**Long story short, I don't care for this chapter. Not the first part, at least. I don't really care for the poem, either. Bleh. **

**Be prepared. There's a lot of poetry in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cherish<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Know this, Dear One: my love for you is true<br>And beneath the cherry trees, with strength I'll protect you_

_Come now to the cherry trees, where you will shed no tears  
>My arms will shield from every harm, tonight sleep with no fears<em>

_-1st and 2nd stanza of Cherry Trees, a duet_

* * *

><p>Zane opened Cole's bedroom door and peeked in. Kai sat partially asleep on a chair beside the bed.<p>

He came up behind Kai and set a hand on his shoulder.

Kai jolted upright with a gasp. He stuttered incoherently for a moment before coming to his senses.

"Easy, Kai," Zane said. "It's just me."

Kai relaxed slightly. He turned his bloodshot gaze to Cole, who was sleeping soundly. Peacefully. Unlike anyone else on this ship.

Zane pressed a glass of red wine into Kai's hands.

"Ah," Kai stood and leaned over the bed. "Good thinking, Zane. This would be good for his-"

Zane cut him off. "I didn't bring it for Cole," he said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you told me last night that you were sorely in need of a glass of wine and twelve hours of sleep."

Kai resumed his seat. "I didn't say that I sorely needed it," he said. "I just said that I wanted it. Life- or the lack thereof- is getting in the way."

"You're going to kill yourself," Zane said. "It's not healthy to deprive your body of sleep for so long. Honestly, you look like you just escaped a prison camp..." He paused. "I guess that isn't far from the truth, is it?"

"Nope," Kai said as he gulped the wine. "Prison camp suits that place fine. But I'm okay, Zane. Cole shouldn't be left alone, and you're all busy elsewhere. I need to stay in here with him."

"No," Zane said. "You need sleep. Just one hour, please."

Kai hardly had the will to resist. He stood and set the half-empty glass down on his chair.

"Thank you," Zane said. He guided Kai to a corner and gave him a blanket.

Kai was asleep before his head hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Nya stood at the kitchen counter with Besai, preparing fruits and dried fish for dinner. They were all afraid that there wouldn't be enough food to last until they made it to the mainland, so Zane had instructed the others to conserve. They would eat two meager meals a day. One in the morning and one in the evening.<p>

"Nee-ah," Besai tapped Nya's shoulder timidly.

"Hmm?" Nya looked up from her cutting board of diced fruits that she was going to make into a salad.

Besai pointed with her knife to the meat on another counter.

"Are you done?" Nya asked.

Besai nodded.

"So..." Nya tried to read the former slave's expression. "You're wondering what to do next?"

Another nod.

"Okay. That's it, I think. You can go."

Besai looked lost. "Go?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Find Kai or something. It's been a couple hours, so maybe he finally woke up."

With a nod and a respectful bow, Besai scurried from the kitchen.

Nya turned back to her work with a bewildered shake of her head. She had learned the hard way this morning that Besai was overly servile. She seemed to think that because she had been rescued from slavery, she was required to serve them tirelessly. So being told that there was no work to do probably confused the poor girl.

It was easy for Nya to keep her mind occupied since there was so much to think about. Kai's rescue, Cole's death and resurrection, and Jay's words as he fought with the Overlord.

_"These are _my_ people!" _Jay had said.

His people? What did it mean? Only John Keith had the right to be that presumptuous.

Unless...

Someone entered the room, humming a strange, peppy tune. Nya jumped and turned.

Jay stopped singing when he saw her. "I-I didn't think anyone was in here," he stuttered. "Sorry. I'll go check on-"

"No, wait." Nya dried her wet hands on her pants and took a deep breath. "I have a few questions for you."_ Now or never, Nya. Ask him._

Jay cast a fleeting glance to the door behind him. "Uh...shoot away."

At the last second, Nya faltered. "H-how are you feeling?" She asked. "I noticed that you were limping a little earlier."

_Ask him..._

Jay looked relieved. "Oh. Well, I don't recall limping at all, but thanks for asking. To be honest, though, I'm really tired."

_Ask him. Quit being a coward._

"O-okay," Nya crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "Do...do you remember what you said last night while the Overlord attacked us? Something about the slaves being yours?"

Jay scratched the back of his head. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "Yes, I remember that."

She leaned forward a bit. "What did you mean by that?"

Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Nya..." He sighed. "I...I know I haven't always been honest with you."

Nya's hands went to her mouth. _It can't be him. After all these years, this just... It's too easy._

"The truth is," Jay saw her reaction and stepped back. "I'm actually Jo..." He coughed, making his face flush beet red. "I mean, I-I just got caught up in the moment, y'know? Those slaves aren't mine. I don't know where that came from, but...it was a lie. I'm sorry."

Nya's arms went back to her sides, and she looked away. It was hard to hide her disappointment. "I understand," she said, forcing a laugh. "I mean, looking at Besai's face as the Overlord pulled her away from Kai and announced her 'crimes,' I almost wanted to claim them for myself, too."

"Yeah," Jay said again. "I've gotta go...check the bridge. I guess I'll be back when dinner's ready?" He darted off without another word.

Nya found that she had no heart to continue working. She had been so sure of her theory.

But she trusted that Jay would never lie to her. They had become so close. So close that-

She shook her head to clear it. _No romance, _she told herself._ As soon as Father finds out that John's alive somewhere in our province, he'll hunt him down and we'll be married._

_And besides. Jay is a thief. Father would never allow it._

* * *

><p>Zane stared at Cole's sleeping face. He literally looked like a man returned from the dead. His ribs and lashings were bandaged, and his skin was so gray and pale that the veins on his face and arms appeared as an unnatural purplish-blue. Like a spider's web of ugly bruises.<p>

He coughed frequently, so Zane had to stand by with a rag to catch whatever pink, frothy fluids came up with it.

Zane winced whenever he heard these coughs. They sounded like an old, asthmatic cat trying to get rid of a hairball.

He heard the door open, and he turned to face the intruder. "Good evening, Besai," he whispered.

The tall, spindly woman tiptoed in, regarding the Northern nobleman with wide blue eyes. "Nee-ah ordered me to chom," she said. "Stay weeth Kai."

Zane nodded to the corner, where Kai was sleeping soundly. "He's right there. It'll probably be a few more hours until he wakes up, though. Here." He handed her Kai's half empty wine glass. "When he wakes up, make him finish it. He needs to unwind a little."

Besai nodded and set the glass on the floor next to Kai. She said on her knees and smoothed her pants- an unnecessary habit since Nya had loaned her a pair of pants and a modest tunic to wear instead of the skimpy dress.

Even though she was taller, she weighed less than half of what Nya did. It was hard to imagine the nightmares she had endured in her life to make her so malnourished.

"Are you all right?" Zane asked. "You look lost."

Besai turned to him and nodded. "Ees Kai all right, too?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Zane smiled. "He just needs rest."

Besai turned her attention back to Kai and stroked his hair. He laid stretched out on his side, with a thick quilt pulled up to his chin. All the creases on his face were relaxed. His aura was one of peace. It put a glimmer of a smile on her face.

"Do you like him?" Zane asked.

Besai hesitated. "...Like?"

"Affections?" Zane supplied. "Adore? Cherish?"

"Chereesh," Besai repeated. "Eet ees a...nice word. But I do not know." She went back to stroking Kai's bony cheek.

_How did the Overlord manage to create such a good match? _Zane wondered._ They seem so perfect together. Although, I'm a little dubious about Cole and Hagar. They seem-_

He stood abruptly, making Besai leap with fright. "Hagar!" He exclaimed. "We forgot Hagar!" How had they done such a thing? In all of the action- first Overlord's appearance, then Cole's death, he had completely forgotten about Hagar, who was supposed to meet them at the clearing near the lake.

Besai looked at Cole and shuddered. "Overlord weel kill her and baybee," she said.

"How do you know that?" A sick mixture of guilt and horror crept into Zane's heart.

"He told me," she explained. "He said that Dark Knight broke too many rules. Whore and whelp would die een chamber that Dark Knight chose."

"And...Cole chose a chamber, didn't he?" Zane began to pace. "So they're probably already dead. And it's my fault." He reached for the door handle, then stopped himself. "What should I do?"

"Nuthing," Besai said. "Eef they are dead, you can do nuthing."

Zane turned his gaze to Cole. He would not sleep forever. And when he woke up, there would be nothing but bad news. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he dropped back into his chair. "On top of your parents and your sister, I add this to your pile." His head sank into his hands. "You will never forgive me."

* * *

><p>Hagar followed Bird (that was what she called the cloaked woman with the large bird) diligently. The baby slowed her down considerably; she still hadn't healed from Chedva's delivery almost a week ago, and she needed to be fed every hour or so. To keep up with the milk demand, Hagar was forced to stay close to the river.<p>

But Bird was surprisingly patient. She never complained (Hagar was beginning to think that she was mute), and she walked at a slow pace, allowing Hagar to struggle along at her own speed.

Once, a scout had spotted them on the other side of the river. But before Hagar could blink, Bird's golden-brown bird had shot bright green lights from its eyes and scared it away. It was then that Hagar decided to trust Bird completely.

Finally, around dusk on the second night, they reached Cole's cave. Bird took Chedva from Hagar and leapt nimbly from rock to rock, them slid into the hole. Hagar followed at a more cautious pace, injured arm close to her chest.

When she slid into the cave- lit by an electric lantern that Bird held in her free hand- a wave of emotions swept over her. She wanted to curl up on the cot and sob until morning. She wanted to hug Chedva close and tell her tales of her daddy. About how strong he had been, and how much he had loved them both.

_Had_ been. _Had_ loved.

Hagar accepted her child from Bird and sank onto the cot, which had a dusty, rumpled blanket strewn across it. The last time Cole had been here, he must have left in a rush.

Chedva nuzzled into Hagar's breast and whined.

"Already?" She whispered as she undid the ties on her filthy dress. Chedva latched on greedily. "Child, I just fed you thirty minutes ago."

Chedva, of course, ignored her mother and continued pleading.

Bird opened a crate and pulled out a clean glass. She filled it with water from the spring, then offered it to Hagar.

"Thank you," Hagar said. She drank quickly, then handed the glass back. Having someone beside her to attend to every need felt unnatural. Bird was there to hold Chedva when she needed to sit down and alleviate a cramp in her stitched lower regions. She was there to protect them from Overlords men. And most importantly, she was a companion. Granted, she never smiled, and her green eyes looked hard and weary, but she was better than nothing.

Bird handed Hagar a large black shirt. _Cole's shirt, _she realized as she held it to her nose and inhaled the familiar scent. It was a mixture of citrus, moist earth, and...something else that was hard to place. Perhaps it was a sharp fermented smell, like the wines that he brought her on occasion. Or perhaps it was the smell of his breath.

_Maybe both, _she thought with a sad smile._ This place...it brings back so many bittersweet memories._

The bird flew through the entrance and landed beside Hagar. It chirped inquisitively.

Hagar smiled and patted its head. "I am sorry. It is just the raging emotions of a hormonal woman."

The bird flew onto the chair and began to preen itself, signaling that their conversation was over.

Hagar rocked back and forth and hummed as she watched Chedva struggle to eat. She was so tiny that her mouth hardly fit around her mother's nipple. She had to lap at it with her tongue, which caused her to swallow lots of air. She was usually gassy and unhappy until she had burped a couple times.

Bird rummaged through all of Cole's crates. After a few minutes, she found a small box- large enough to fit maybe two coconuts- and she opened it. With a look of satisfaction, she crossed the cave and set it on the cot.

Hagar looked into the box and gasped softly. "Ya, Cole nanischi krydom," she murmured as she pulled out an infant's outfit. It was an elegant blue dress with a matching set of leggings. It would fit Chedva perfectly. She looked back into the box and found a little boy's outfit. He must have gotten these on his last trip to Ninjago Island, intending to give them to her as a gift.

This was too much. Hagar sniffed, then rubbed her eyes. _Cole is strong, _she told herself._ There's no way that the Overlord's poison could kill him. No way... _She closed her eyes and began to cry softly._ He's not dead. Any minute now, he's going to appear. And we will be together again._

But there was no way that he was ever coming back. She had seen the Black Bounty leave the island. And she had asked Bird if Cole had been on the ship.

Bird had nodded curtly.

So that was that. He was probably a corpse on that ship. Zane, Kai, and those two slaves were probably free now. She was happy for them, getting away from the nightmare that herself and Cole had called life.

Chedva finally pulled away and yawned. Eyelids drooped heavily over her blue-gray eyes. Hagar draped her over one shoulder and hummed a little lullaby. The one Cole had sung as he played his violin for her on that night just over nine months ago.

_Between the banks, the river weaves  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair  
><em>_The trees retire, lay down their leaves,  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair_

_A boat of twigs she builds for me  
>Running to the oceans fair<br>T'will sail to places we can't see  
>Running to the oceans fair<em>

There were many other verses, but these were the ones that she remembered. It filled her heart with peace to think of his elegant violin playing slowly and mysteriously to this rhyme. Even if this was all she had left of him, she could cherish it.

Bird continued to rummage through the boxes. She found one filled with books and flipped through a few pages. Raising a brow, she looked up at Hagar, then back down at the paper.

"What is it?" Hagar asked. "May I see? I am not the best reader, but Cole has been teaching me."

Hesitantly, Bird relinquished the book. Hagar found it difficult to hold the book and her child with only one good hand, so Bird took the child. Hagar nodded her thanks and read the pages aloud haltingly.

"I...raid...hurt..." She shook her head, unable to make much of it, since the handwriting was so swirly and difficult to discern. But then, it was also familiar.

Hagar read it carefully and tearfully. "Fear...turns to, umm...hope? I am conpuses... No, that's not right." She squinted. "Confused. Yes, the word is confused. I am confused about my feelings for...Hagar." There was her name. "I th...think I love her, but...there is somf...something...holding me bach."

So this was his journal. The thought left a hollow feeling in her chest. After reading a bit more of the page, she realized that she was reading a song. What had he called those? Poems?

_A flicker, a flame  
><em>_Feelings untold  
><em>_Spoken through silence  
><em>_A small hand to hold_

_This blazing fire  
><em>_From embers restored  
><em>_A broken heart mended  
><em>_By a small hand to hold_

Hagar's breath hitched, and she sniffed. "I love you too," she said. "Ay, Cole micha poshiki. I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Kai awakened with a jolt, expecting to see the stone ceiling of his prison. It was time to start another day of torture.<p>

Wood ceiling.

Kai stared, confused for a moment before remembering that he was on the Black Bounty.

"Thirteen hours," Zane said from his spot on the chair.

"What?" Kai yawned and sat upright.

"You slept for over thirteen hours," Zane explained. "It's a little after four in the morning. How do you feel?"

Besai offered Kai his half empty cup of wine. He took it gratefully. "Better, I guess," he said. "I feel more rested. Not more relaxed, though."

"Finish that drink. I'll have Besai get you a fresh one after you're done."

Kai leaned against the wall and gestured for Besai to come closer. "I didn't mean to sleep for so long," he said, sipping the bittersweet liquid. "You said that you would wake me up after an hour."

"I said nothing of the sort." Zane smiled. "I asked you to sleep for an hour. I never said you had to wake up."

Kai hit his head against the wall and rolled his eyes. "And you've just been taking care of Cole for all the time that I've been lazy? It's not right."

"Jay took a turn for a few hours," Zane said. He stood and crossed to the door. "I'll sleep now, and you can watch Cole."

It was then that Kai noticed the dark bags under Zane's eyes. Why did that android have to be so selfless? It made Kai feel even more guilty.

"Have a pleasant morning," Zane said as he left the room. "Save me some breakfast."

"Certainly." Kai got to his feet sluggishly and went to Cole's cot. "Come and help, Besai." He reached for a glass of water on the floor and instructed Besai to lift Cole's head. Together, they managed to get a few mouthfuls down his throat. He still had a fever, and he was hardly sweating anymore. He was dangerously dehydrated.

After making sure that he was breathing okay- and that his heart was still beating- Kai sat down.

"Take off shirt," Besai instructed. She held up a vial of oil. "I need to wash mark."

After checking to make sure that no one was passing in the hall behind him, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. The tattoo hardly hurt anymore. He only felt pain when he tried to pick at the scabs.

Besai unscrewed the vial and poured a few drops into her palm. "Hold steel." She gently ran her hand across his ring-shaped scab, coating it in the pungent, bitter oil. He wrinkled his nose. Oregano. Why couldn't she use orange or lemon? This brown ointment made his skin hurt wherever she touched him. And it would leave a stain, too.

"Kai?" Besai said softly.

"Yeah?"

"What is chereesh?"

"Cherish?" Kai thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it means tenderness. Fondness. To 'cherish' is to love."

Besai looked thoughtful as she pulled away and washed her oily fingers with a damp rag. She reached into her bag and grabbed a few more oils. After mixing them in her hand, she applied it to his face.

He took a deep, relaxing breath and sat back, allowing her to work. It smelled similar to the concoction she had made in the healing room last night. Peppermint and coconut.

"I...chereesh you," Besai said.

Kai's eyes flew open. "Why?" He asked, surprised.

Besai blushed. "I obeyed Overlord and hurt you. But you steel were kind. You took me back and made me free. You are kind, and you...you _poshiki_ me. So I chereesh you." Hesitantly, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. It was one of her funny quirks, copying whatever Kai did to her. If he patted her shoulder, she would find an opportunity to do it to him later. He had kissed her forehead last night, so she was returning the favor.

Kai cupped her face in both his hands, fighting to keep his passionate emotions under control. "I cherish you, too," he said quietly.

Besai's eyes began to tear up. She awkwardly put her hands behind his neck and held him there.

"Besai," Kai said. "Are you scared?"

Besai nodded. "Yes. But I...I trust you."

Trust. She trusted him. Those words...it made Kai want to cry. The prostitute who's entire world had been filled with darkness and fear was saying that she trusted a man with her life. And not just any man, but _him_, of all people.

He knew that his father would disapprove of their relationship. He was a nobleman, and she was the lowest of all scum. No man in his right mind would ever treat a whore with such tenderness.

But Kai did not care. Tradition and ethics could all go dig their graves for all he cared. She cherished him. She trusted him.

He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. He loved her. And there was nothing Father could ever do to change that.

Besai shuddered, then bravely returned his gentle kiss. She never tried to give him her tongue, and he never offered his to her. It was too early. She may trust him, but not enough for that. Not yet.

She pulled away first, trembling and terrified. "Kai..." She was crying. "I...I..."

Kai pulled her head into his chest. "I'll keep you safe," he said. "I won't betray your trust. I promise."

Besai climbed onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Kai," she sobbed. "Thank you."

_No,_ Kai would have said if he weren't so busy trying to fight his tears. _Thank you, Besai._

* * *

><p><strong>That last part was the redeeming quality of this chapter. There were two different kissing scenes that I had written. Both of them caught me by surprise and, when I was done, I went back and was like "Wait...what did I just...?". I deleted the first one, but this...oh, I couldn't resist their beautiful love a second time. LOVE WILL THAW!<strong>

**...Ignore that...**

**How about that poetry, eh? That super awesome poem that Hagar found in the journal was written my myself and ReaderOfGoodBook. **

**And do you remember chapter 15?**

_"Cole snorted dryly as he grabbed a few small items out of another drawer and shoved them in various pockets on his person. "The South will feel like a respite after a few months here," he said. He got onto his knees and pulled a small box from under his cot._

So he thinks we'll be here a few months, _Kai thought. _Optimism was never his strong suit._ He came close and peeked into the box as Cole opened it. "What's that?" He asked._

_The Dark Knight scrambled to shove the lid back on the simple wooden box and shove it into a large pocket in his cloak. "Mind your own," he growled lowly, turning his back to Kai and walking toward the door. "Let's go.""_

**The baby clothes were what was in the box. Haha! I'm so proud of myself. I have no idea why. **

**Oooh, boy. Both of Kaytake's children are going to get into shameful affairs. This will be interesting. Are you guys upset that I held off from Nya finding Jay's true identity? Well, there's a reason why I did that. You'll find out in like...a long time. Sorry, Ever and every other Jaya fan.**

**So now I'm pretty much out of ideas for what will happen on the Bounty. What are your requests? A heart-to-heart between Nya and Kai? Some angst with Cole thinking about his family (including Hagar, whom he thinks is dead)? Give me your ideas.**

**Do you like my new avatar? I think it's my new favorite. It looks awesome on the review page, since that little yellow dot centers so nicely. **

**I only got five reviews last week. Don't you like this story? Geez, I thought that Cole's revival would have you all reviewing like crazy. Guess not? I had wanted to get 500 reviews by chapter 50, but I guess that's not going to happen. I'm sad now. I'm also a great guilt tripper. Pop Tarts for bribery! [::] Bacon flavor, chocolate flavor, and maple flavor! [::] [::]**


	49. Oceans Fair

**Yes. Surprise, a bonus chapter. But I am here strictly on business. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: I'm not allowed to PM. :( Wow, I had no idea. I sort of assumed it was ADHD or something. Would it be cliche to say that I'm sorry? Because I truly am. Reading your PM had me feeling really ****angsty. I will be praying for you. I went through some of the same stuff you're dealing with, and I know that it's no fun at all. That depression? Oh, man I know it. But you know what? I battled through it with lots of prayer and lots of Bible reading. (That really sounded cliche. But it works!) **

**Do you really want Besai pregnant? I might be able to fit that into the plot soon...but only if you guys really want it! **

**Hmm...that's an idea. She gets pregnant, and that's how Kaytake finds out about their relationship. And then, because law demands so, they have no choice but to get married! It's like that move Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. :P What do you think? I am seriously considering it...**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: You are the reason that I am posting early. I need help. Badly. I totally messed up the beginning of my novel, and it needs doctoring. So here's the scoop: You know how this story opened and how Kai (Menori) and Zane (Reizo) got kidnapped by Eventel. (I'm in love with that name, too.) But I totally botched it. The story opens with Menori, Reizo, and Hoshi (Nya) at a festival. Eventel arrives and, after a long and horrendous string of events (I'm not kidding. Horrendous), Eventel challenges Menori to a duel because one to the stone warriors (called monoliths. You like it?) injured Hoshi. Eventel wins the duel but instead of killing Menori as he had promised, kidnaps him and Reizo. They get to the ship and sail away safely. **

**I know. It's awful. So what do you think? Is there a way that I could make it better, or should I make it open the way that True Grit does, with the sword battle/horse race, then sudden kidnapping? Nice and fast, suspenseful, and gripping. Or is there another route I could take entirely? Here's what I had written in my notebook: "Menori walks through the woods on his way to one of the nearby villages, collecting and cataloguing plants. He sees fires in the distance and stops, alarmed. He sees Eventel and his monoliths raiding the village, then leave with their monthly prize of two men (Eventel comes every four weeks to collect men for the Lord Hazich's (Overlord's) Monolithic Army. Make sense?). **

**"Eventel returns a week earlier than expected- during a big festival- and attacks while Menori is there with Reizo and Hoshi. Menori snaps when Eventel injures his sister (or some civilian?) and challenges him to a duel; a fight to the death. Menori loses but Eventel, showing mercy, kidnaps Menori and Reizo as his "monthly prize." With Eseka's (Pixal's) help, Menori and Reizo escape before they can reach the ship. But Eventel tracks them down and his monoliths kill most of the soldiers that had accompanied Eseka. He takes Menori and Reizo onto his ship, and they begin their sail to the Dark Island (Hylmtrid)." Which of the three sounds the best? Or is there a fourth option? :p bleh. I'm terribly sorry. ****Your input would be greatly appreciated, Ava. Thank you. You truly are the best. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oceans Fair<strong>

* * *

><p>Cole awakened with a hacking cough that set his ribs on fire. His throat felt dry despite the fact that he was actively regurgitating fluids from his lungs.<p>

After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he tried to open his eyes. He succeeded in the second try. Morning sunlight filtered through a window across from his cot. _Am I in the Black Bounty?_ He wondered. _Why would the Overlord bring me here?_

"Good morning, Cole," Zane's gentle voice broke the silence. "How do you feel?"

Cole painfully turned his head and blinked at Zane, who sat in a chair beside the bed. "Fine," he said with a grimace. His throat was raw and sore. It was hard to breathe. "Just fine, Zane. Help me up."

"No," Zane said. "You have a lung infection and several broken ribs. Stay put."

Cole would not listen. He sat up stubbornly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He took a deep breath and exhaled. That was better.

When Zane tried to push him back down, he slapped him away. "I don't need to be babied," he said angrily. "Let me go. I'm hungry."

"I'll get you some food," Zane said. "Please lay back down."

"Make me," Cole snarled. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so ornery, but his behavior felt...justified, somehow. "Who else is here?" He asked as he stood dizzily.

"The entire team," Zane answered hesitantly. "Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and...the women."

This made Cole pause. "What women?" He asked.

Zane didn't meet his gaze. "Nya, Varasach, and Besai."

He was afraid of something. Cole could see it in his wavering blue eyes. He knew in an instant what the problem was.

"Where's Hagar?" He hissed.

Zane stood and shook his head. "She's...still on the island."

Cole swooned. He gripped the doorframe for support as an intense migraine bloomed in his skull. "How..." He wheezed.

"I'm...sorry," Zane said. "It was difficult to keep track of everyone since the battle was so chaotic. We told her to meet us by the Bounty, but..." The broken expression on Cole's face forced him to stop. "I...I don't know what to say. You were so close to death, and the Overlord was threatening us-"

"It's okay," Cole whispered, eyes fixed on his scarred wrists. "You did what you had to do. Please leave me alone."

"But-"

"Leave. Find Varasach and send her in here." Cole's voice was firm and controlled. Zane left the room, and Cole gently shut the door.

He slumped to the floor, somehow ignoring the grinding in his ribs.

How was he supposed to feel about this? He had no doubt that Overlord would make good on his promise to kill Hagar and her child. So...that meant...

Emotions overwhelmed him. Tears obstructed his vision, and he started to shiver. This...this wasn't right. They couldn't be gone.

...Gone? No, not gone. Dead.

Dead. The word bounced around inside of Cole's head. _No...not them._

"Cole?" Varasach's voice filled the silence. "Zane said that you wanted me?"

Cole cleared his throat and moved so that he was no longer blocking the door. "Come," he ordered.

The door opened, and Varasach stepped through, wearing an ankle-length dress that probably belonged to Nya. "You're awake," she said, shutting the door.

"Lock it," Cole ordered. "The key is on my dresser."

She obeyed.

"Come and sit," Cole said.

She sat next to him and felt his forehead. "Your fever is almost gone," she said.

Cole did not reply. He stared at the far wall in dark, brooding silence.

Varasach sighed and took his cold hand in hers. "I'm sorry," she said. "I...know how much you loved her."

Cole allowed her to stroke his bloodless hand.

"I never did see the baby. What was its name?"

A hesitation. "Chedva," Cole said finally.

"Which means...happy?"

"Joyous."

"Close enough," Varasach shrugged. "It's a pretty name. So it was a girl?"

"Yes."

"I bet she was cute."

He hated how Varasach said 'was' instead of 'is.'

She let go of his hand and reached for his tangled hair. "Can I play with it?" She asked. "It might help you relax."

Cole grunted.

"Thank you." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Who's eyes did she have?"

"Hagar's," Cole said. What was she doing, talking to him like this?

Varasach cooed. "Oh, you must have fallen in love with Chedva immediately."

It hurt so much. More than his damage from the poison. More than his lungs. More than his cracked ribs which shielded a fragile heart of porcelain. He could feel it cracking. Pieces of shattered glass fell into his hands- or was that tears?

_"It hurts at first,"_ he remembered the voice of a recently widowed woman at a concert four years ago. She had held a squirming toddler in her arms. _"But it eventually goes away. Makes you stronger."_

Mother. Father. Viola. Hagar. Chedva. Why did this pain remain instead of becoming dull?

After Varasach was finished combing his hair, she kissed his cheek. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Sit on my lap," Cole said. "I need you closer."

Varasach crawled onto his lap and rested her head on his chest. "Is this better?" She asked.

Cole nodded. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her there. Overlord had intended to break Cole further by replacing Hagar with Varasach, but it had the opposite effect. Vara was his little sister, and they looked out for each other with all the love that he had felt with Via.

To Cole's surprise, Varasach began to hum. It was a sad, slow tune in a minor key. Via's first composition.

"I never taught you that one," Cole said. "How did you learn it?"

"I heard you singing it a while ago," Varasach admitted. "But I don't remember the whole thing. Can you teach it to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It was Via's song. You can't sing it." He coughed, bringing up a mouthful of sputum from his lungs. Varasach stood and gave him a rag to spit in. "Get me a bottle of wine," he said, holding the rag to his mouth. "I'm thirsty."

Varasach pulled a half empty bottle out from under the bed. "We've been trying to mix it with water and make you drink for days," she explained. "So the bottle just stayed in here."

Cole snatched it from her and pulled the cork free. He tipped the bottle up and drank several large gulps before Varasach snatched it from him.

"Slow down," she said with a frown. "If you're that thirsty, I will get you some water."

Cole wrestled the bottle from her. "I'll do as I please," he snapped. "Maybe if I get drunk, I'll forget about my pain for a while."

"What pain?" Varasach asked, suddenly concerned. "Should I send for Kai? He could give you something to-"

"I can handle physical pain," Cole said between swallows. "It's the stuff in my heart that makes me want to kill myself."

Varasach fell silent, eyes on her feet.

Cole finished the bottle, then fell into a wonderfully numb stupor that left him forgetting about Hagar and Chedva.

Because he was a coward, and cowards always run from their problems.

His one consolation was the song that he hummed as Varasach began to cry softly at his side. Via's song.

_Between the banks, the river weaves  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair  
><em>_The trees retire, lay bare their leaves,  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair_

_Look, how the moon reflects so soft  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair  
><em>_O'er splashing water, off shiny rocks  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair_

It was a low and haunting tune with a soothing quality that soon put him to sleep.

But even in slumber, the lyrics kept playing.

_A boat of twigs she builds for me  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair  
><em>_T'will sail to places we can't see  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair_

_Where is it now, where has it gone?  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair  
><em>_Off to find the Western sun  
><em>_Running to the oceans fair_

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter has a great deal of angst. Inspired by the BarlowGirl song Porcelain Heart. But ReaderOfGoodBook is right, I do need some comic relief. Unfortunately, the Stormstrider scene she suggested won't work since he's out of power and the moon is still dark. Both blades are totally useless. <strong>

**I am sorry, ReaderOfGoodBook. Your review just may take a little more than an hour to complete. And you want to know something funny? I write for you. Whenever I'm planning a new scene, I catch myself wondering what you would think of it. Whether or not you'll like it. Strange? Yeah. A little. **

**Six reviews on chapter 48. Come now, we can do better! My goal is 500 by chapter 50. It probably won't happen though, so can we shoot for 495? When I get reviews, I write my NaNo novel faster. It's a little weird. [::] bacon pop tarts! **


	50. Phoenix

**I'm not going to lie, people. I am really depressed. For days, I could only sit and stare at my computer screen, crying because my muse was so far gone. It was absolutely awful. I get a hundred views on each chapter, people. A hundred views.  How is it that only four or five people bother to review every week? Is my writing bad? Unoriginal, tasteless, boring? Do you see my notification in your mailbox and roll your eyes, wondering why on earth Astrid is still posting when she's a terrible writer?**

**Don't do this to me, please. I haven't been feeling well lately, and the last thing I need is this what you've been giving me. **

**Thank you so much, ForeverDreamer12, for all of your encouragement. Without it, I probably would have skipped this week's update just out of spite or something girly and stupid like that. :) **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I'm finding that my problem with rewriting this story is that I'm bored. I write because I love seeing what kind of unexpected challenges my characters go through. With this rewrite, I know what's going to happen. It's really awful because I get impatient and find myself messing up their personalities, forcing them to make choices that seem really OOC... Well. Thank you for that idea. I actually decided to scrap the festival idea.(SO sorry! I can't believe I made you do that, only to have it scrapped!) It's a feast at Lord Kaori (Kaytake)'s mansion to celebrate Kai's coming of age. He's going to take the title of Lord from his father, and pretty much everyone- Cyrus (Lord Teryl), Jay (Shulyr), and Merv are there, as well as Lord Jeron (Reizo and Eseka's eldest brother) and the King, Queen, and Prince. (Don't have a name for Lloyd yet...oops.) I sort of surprised myself on this version's rewrite by making Eseka Menori's betrothed. It seems strange, but it works into the plot pretty well. That's all I have so far. I'm considering something like...soft moonlight, Menori and Hoshi walking through the woods (Menori is venting because he REALLY isn't happy with the arranged ****marriage) and they find Reizo in the shadows, just being...well, weird. Eventel (That name! Awesome!:3) comes out of the trees to attack them. Cove scene from chapter one, just with less epic flying ship (Eventel's mode of transportation is a corvette...the ship, not the car. LOL. It's like a small frigate.) So Hoshi is injured, Menori and Reizo are captured, bla bla bla...Shulyr and Merv somehow find Hoshi (have to find a reason for him to be in the woods...) and so on and so forth. I'm really feeling this version. It seems to work. About your prologue idea- it seems interesting, but I actually had a few other ideas. 1) Shulyr and Merv on the night of Lord Hazich's takeover, fleeing the flames. 2) Eventel and his family are on a boat, _The Alphea_, immigrating to Hylmtrid (Dark Island). Their ship is attacked by one of the Western King's frigates and Lord Hazich boards _The Alphea_, causes a lot of mayhem. Captain of _The Alphea_ uses Eventel's family as a shield for himself (take them, leave us alone). Hazich accepts, taking Eventel's family prisoner and allowing _The Alphea_ to return to Amoka (Ninjago). Thus, a seed of bitterness is planted in Eventel's heart. He becomes the perfect mercenary. *End of opt. 2.* Huh? Do you have a better idea, or does this sound good? (One more thing! I seem to recall having Kai say to Zane, "He's a slug in a snail's shell" or something like that. Do you remember when I said this? It's bothering me, 'cause I can't find it.) Oh, yes. (lol). I should tell you that there actually won't be a prophesy in this book. Those are kinda overrated. I prefer stories where the characters choose their own paths without feeling obligated to follow some old guy's ****sculls (cuz who does that?). There'll be plenty of legends (five Blades hidden on the islands, bla bla bla) but no scrolls. :3 No, I don't have an illustrator. I probably need one, huh? Do you have anyone to recommend? Or here's a better question- what do you think would make a great cover design for my book?**

**That took forever. Okay. I've noticed that you guys were sort of cheering for Cole's grouchy self. You like that better than the smiley guy? Heh. I kind of agree. Well, he won;t be the main character anymore, but he'll still have his due credit for heroism in later chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix<strong>

* * *

><p>Overlord awakened in his chambers with a throbbing headache. Moaning, he sat upright and tried to straighten his memories. What had happened? He'd been about to kill his Dark Knight when...<p>

He rubbed the back of his head ruefully. Letting his guard down like that had been foolish.

"Tryunje kocho!" he said, voice reverberating through his large stone bedroom.

A moment later, the door opened and a woman entered. In a trembling voice, she asked him what he desired.

She was not a beautiful woman, since her entire body was scarred from fire. Some areas of her skin were pale as eggshell, and others were pink as a rash. Her deep brown hair fell around her shoulders in neatly combed locks, and her similarly tinted eyes flitted around the room nervously.

He ordered her to come to the bed and massage his shoulders.

She shut the door and crossed to the large bed, sitting down behind him. With her unusual multicolored fingers, she kneaded the tight spots in his shoulders.

Overlord slowly relaxed enough to start asking questions. "The Dark Knight got away?"

"Yes," she said in the Dark Tongue.

"I see. And Sanguine Knight?"

"Yes."

"Besai? Those other men?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Overlord closed his eyes and breathed deeply as her hands rubbed the glands beneath his ears. "At least that part of the plan is unfolding properly. But I had wanted Cole dead."

He wondered if the Dark Knight had survived the poison. It seemed impossible.

_Those blades are impossible, _he reminded himself._ Those awful, horrendous blades..._

He shuddered. The Five Blades had caused him a lot of trouble.

Stormstrider, wielded by Nen the Just.

Duskweaver; Beun the Gallant.

Moonsong; Lei the Chivalrous.

Morningbloom; Ara the... Overlord had forgotten the details. Only that a girl had wielded it, unlike the other four.

And then there had been Raindancer.

"Lower," Overlord said to the slave.

Raindancer had been the weapon of Mena the Redeemer. A powerful man who eventually led his team to victory over the Overlord, sending his soul to Hell.

But fifteen years ago, he had escaped. No prison, big or small, could hold him. Not for long, anyway.

"That's enough," Overlord said. "Sit there until I need you."

He stood, then began to pace. "Hagar is gone, too?" he asked.

"Yes."

Overlord stamped his foot and swore. Unlike Kai and Besai, he had needed Hagar here.

He stopped pacing and stared at the slave on the bed. She sat- as all slaves did when waiting for an order- on her knees with her hands folded.

_Perhaps I have been trying to use the wrong people,_ Overlord thought as he took a couple steps in her direction. Cole was powerful, yes. But John Keith...

He grabbed the girl's chin and lifted it, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I have an incentive for him to come back," he said. "Would you like that, whore? Would you like it if he came back for you?"

The woman was trembling so hard that the mattress shook. She looked away for a moment, then back into his eyes. "He no chom," she said in her mother tongue. "John...he ees smart. Sees trap."

Why was she using that language? Was she being defiant?

Right now, Overlord was too excited to mind. "John thinks you're dead, Merv," he said. "When he finds otherwise..." He smiled. "He'll be back."

He shoved her face away roughly, then strode for the door. "Come with me," he said. "We need to send a message to John's uncle. They will be very happy to see you alive, I'm sure."

Knees knocking, Merv stood and followed her master.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Cole awakened from his coma. They were on day six of their journey. Almost home.<p>

_Home..._ Kai closed his eyes and breathed in the sharp, tangy scent of the wind as he looked over the edge of the ship. It had been over a month since he had last seen Mother or Father. He couldn't wait to tell them of his adventures (not about his time in the prison camp, of course) and show them Besai.

His face flushed as he thought of her. There was no doubt left in his mind about whether or not she was the one. She was so kind and loyal that it was hard to not fall in love with her. All he had to do was convince Father.

_Brilliant,_ he thought sarcastically. _Yeah, I'll just go up to Father and say, 'Hey, dad. Meet the Overlord's prostitute. Now that I've saved her, I want to get married.'_

Nope. It would never work.

Arms encompassed him from behind, followed by a giggle. "Hey, Kai," Nya said.

"Hey," Kai answered. "What's up?"

"Us," Nya joked. After a moment of silence, she continued. "You know, since we're on a flying ship."

"I got it," Kai said.

Nya let him go with a small sigh. "You've changed," she said.

"Try to walk my path and see if it doesn't change you," Kai said. "But...just out of curiosity, is it a bad change?"

Nya thought for a moment. "No," she said. "You're more mature. More patient. And a lot more caring. I mean, I've seen the way you are around Cole. Even though he's been really snappy since he woke up, you've continued to care for him like a brother." She flashed an alluring smile. "Just try not to kiss him again."

Kai grimaced. "Thank you," he said. "I had almost completely blocked that disgusting nightmare from my mind."

Nya kissed his cheek. "No problem, bro." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the railing. "Jay told me to come and get you. It's your turn to deliver Cole's plate."

Kai reluctantly allowed her to pull him across the deck and into the dining room.

Varasach immediately handed him two plates of sliced fish and fresh fruit. "Try to make him eat at least half of it," she said. "Nya, come on. I need your help in the kitchen."

"Okay," Nya ran to catch up. She turned at the kitchen door and winked at Kai. "Don't let him drink any wine this time."

Kai nodded and left the room. _Why do the women think that I'm incapable?_ He wondered as he descended the stairs. _Every time, it's the same instructions. As if they don't expect me to remember or something._ He knocked on Cole's door once before opening it. _They don't ever nag Lloyd or Zane..._

As usual, Cole was sitting upright in the bed, eyes staring blankly at his hands. He hardly ever moved, except to use the latrine. And although he clearly needed to, he never cried.

"Hey," Kai said with his best impersonation of an enthusiastic smile. "Your favorite subordinate is here to...umm...be subordinate." He set one plate on Cole's lap and dropped into the chair.

Cole looked at the plate distastefully, then at the wall again.

Kai took a bite of his fish and chewed as he examined Cole's bandaged body. There was not an ounce of fat to hide his bones, and his muscle was deteriorating from lack of use. Kai remembered how hate and spite used to glow in his eyes. Now there was nothing. Cold void. Cole's eyes belonged to a dead man.

Kai sat back in his chair, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach, and ate the seeds out of an orange slice. His job was to sit here until Cole ate half of his meal. It usually took about an hour.

"I can't see," Cole whispered, eyes unmoving.

"You're not blind," Kai said.

"Yes, I am." Cole moved to pick up a slice of lime. "What color is this?"

"Green," Kai answered, confused.

"It looks like a pale yellow," Cole observed. "Your hair...it looks blue."

"...What?"

"I can see blue and yellow with amazing clarity," Cole continued as if he hadn't heard Kai. He set the lime down and held up an orange. "I remember what my bedroom walls are supposed to look like. But they're the same color as your eyes."

"Brown?"

"Purple." Cole closed his eyes, breathed deeply, then opened them again. "My ears are ringing. I can hardly hear anything over the noise. And my heart," he pressed a hand over his wrapped ribs. "It hurts. Like someone stabbed it with a knife, then twisted and pulled it out, leaving me to bleed."

Cole had never spoken like this before. He always insisted that he was fine, and that he just wanted to be left alone. They had all assumed it was depression.

"We'll be home soon," Kai said. "I'm not that great of a healer yet, but I know a few Southern doctors that might be able to help you."

"Home," Cole said distantly. "Who's home? Not mine. I don't have a home."

"What about your family's home?"

"We never had one. We traveled. Stayed at inns every night."

"So stay with us," Kai offered. "In my family's mansion."

"Your father will have me executed."

It was the truth. Above all other criminals, the Dark Knight was the most despised. A reward large enough to feed a family for a lifetime awaited the man who killed him.

"But you have been chosen," Kai insisted. "No one- not even the king- will be able to execute you."

"This isn't about the king's will," Cole said. "This is about politics. If Garmadon lets me live as a free citizen, the public will revolt. Don't you see? In order for peace to continue, I must die." A ghost of a smile lit up his pale, cracked lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kai reached out and slapped Cole's face. "Stop it!" He shouted, drawing a mildly surprised look from his victim. "Cole, can you hear yourself? You're not going to die. We worship the First King, who left a prophesy with you in it hundreds of ears ago! The people cannot go against the First King's wishes. There will be no revolt. No death. Understood?"

Cole turned to Kai and gave him an even stare. He said nothing.

Kai set his plate on the floor and grabbed Cole's hand. "We aren't going to give up," he said. "I don't care if we have to hide in the Caves of Despair. You will be safe. Okay?"

Cole jerked his hand away as if he had been stung. "Don't make a promise you can't keep," he said. "I know from experience that peer pressure is a powerful thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Cole hesitated, hand fluttering down to his lap. "It's nothing."

That only told Kai that it was anything but nothing.

"Kai?" Cole said. He held a rag to his mouth and coughed up a mouthful of frothy blood.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you save me?"

The question made Kai feel weird. He couldn't explain how.

"I want to die," Cole said as he wiped his mouth. "You realize that, don't you? More than anything, I just want to be freed of this burden. But you won't let me."

"I can't say that I'm sorry," Kai said. "I hate death, and it's as simple as that. None of us wanted you to die. Even Nya had this sad look on her face as she sat next to Vara and wiped your face."

Cole shuddered. "I hate your sympathy," he said. "And I am not grateful for the second chance. But...I will tolerate it. For now."

Kai felt something in his chest grow tight. He had prepared himself for a variety of responses, including everything from an unbelievable smile and chipper speech of gratitude to the more realistic grunt and begrudging thanks. But blatantly saying that he was not happy to be back?

"I can't explain it," Cole said. "But...I was given a choice. I could either go to my family and stay dead forever, or come back here and help you. Help Hagar. I hate that I came back and now..." His face twisted. "And now she's gone. Forever." Pain, hate, bitterness, and confusion animated his face as tears wetted his eyes.

"It hurts," Cole said in a soft whisper. "Like depression, but thicker and darker. It's like people have tried one too many times to put me back together, so now I have ugly globs of paste sticking to the sharp edges of my broken heart."

"Cole..."

"The worst part is that someone always tries again." Cole was nearly in hysterics. His hands shook, and his pupils dilated. "And...and then they end up stepping on my pieces, cutting themselves and breaking me further."

His eyes searched Kai's eagerly. Desperately. "Does that make sense?" he asked.

The look in his eyes reflected everything Kai had experienced in the Overlord's prisons, only redoubled a thousand times over. _What did Overlord do to him?_ he thought.

Cole was not a weak man. But he was not strong, either. He was not hateful, but he had no idea how to love. He was terrified of death, and yet did not want to live. He lived a life in balance between the two worlds of fear and hope.

Before Kai was aware of what he was doing, he threw his arms around Cole and embraced him tightly. "Yes," he said. "It makes perfect sense, Cole. I'm sorry."

Cole hid his face in Kai's breast and breathed deeply. He wasn't crying, but he was close. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he said shakily. "If I were in your boots, I would be trying to save me, too. It was the humane thing to do."

Life has a way of dealing out bad cards to people who don't deserve them. Kai had the perfect life. A family, high social status, and respect from everyone around him.

But Cole had nothing. He was a detested criminal with no family.

What had Kai done to deserve so much happiness while others around him had so little?

_Share it,_ a little voice in Kai's heart spoke up. It was soft and gentle, unlike the other voice that had spoken to him in the torture chambers._ That's what you were meant to do, Kai. Show him that you care. Teach him what it means to love truly. Like brothers._

This new purpose gave Kai hope. He hugged Cole a little tighter. "I care," he said. "About you. About your hurt. And if you want, I'll avoid the broken pieces. I won't try to fix them."

"How are you going to do that?" Cole asked. His eyes were closed, and his breathing had leveled out. He was, for the first time since his coma, completely relaxed. "How do you plan to approach me without hurting yourself?"

Kai smiled as a single tear fell from his chin into Cole's hair. The Dark Knight seemed so frail and fragile when stripped of his armor. Kai recalled what he had said to Zane weeks ago. _"A slug wearing a snail's shell..."_

That couldn't be further from the truth. Cole was not a slug. He was a caterpillar forced into his cocoon far too early. Then, as his thin silk clung to that branch, the wind tried to pry him away.

"I'm going to create something new," Kai said. "We'll leave those old shattered pieces behind. They're worthless now. We can move on."

Cole seemed to be almost asleep in Kai's secure arms. "You are...a good man," he said finally. "I wish you luck as you try to resurrect Cole's soul from the ashes of the Dark Knight's pyre."

Cole was an unusually poetic person. His way of looking at life was strange. But strangely accurate.

With Kai's help, the caterpillar's cocoon would weather the storm.

The phoenix would rise from the ashes and become something beautiful.

* * *

><p>Kai sat in the bridge that night, rubbing his eyes to keep the sleepiness at bay. Zane estimated that they would be able to see land by dawn, so he had volunteered to stay up and watch the Eastern horizon for signs of land.<p>

The women were asleep in their bedroom. It was Jay's turn to stay with Cole, just to make sure he didn't try to hurt himself; they were all paranoid about him becoming suicidal. Zane was asleep in the men's bunk room with Lloyd.

"Kai?" A soft voice spoke up at the open door.

Kai turned and saw Besai in her borrowed tunic and trousers. Since they had left the island, she had begun to gain weight. Her once gaunt face had taken on a light tan and filled out a little bit, rounding her cheeks. He could no longer count her ribs, and her breasts had begun to grow. Not like he had noticed or anything.

"Hey," he smiled and beckoned to her to take a seat beside him. "Why are you awake?"

She sat down and shrugged. "I wanted to be with you." While her Western accent still made her words sound guttural, she was improving. Her Eastern vocabulary had gotten much better.

"Well, thanks," Kai said. "I could use some company."

Besai grunted. She looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

Besai grabbed a strand of her long hair- it probably had not been cut once in her entire life- and twirled it between her fingers. "I...I am scared."

"Of what?"

"I do not know," Besai said. "Of the East, maybe?"

"What's there to be afraid of?" Kai rested a hand on her knee. "Lloyd, Zane and I all have important parents. I'll be able to take care of you."

Besai began to braid the strand. She had learned how to do this from Nya. "Your king has slaves?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And...he has the power to kill?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Besai looked up momentarily before returning to her new nervous habit. "Then he ees just like my king. He can hurt me. He will take me and Varasach away since we are slaves."

"He's not that kind of king," Kai said. "He has the power to be like Overlord, but he's a good man."

Besai sniffed. "But what eef he dosunt like us?" Her old accent always resurfaced when she was stressed. "What eef he sends us bach?"

"Send you back?" Kai wanted to laugh. "Besai, why he would he do that?"

"I doo not know," Besai flushed, embarrassed. "Und your father. What eef he separates us?"

Kai lowered himself to his knees next to her chair. "He won't," he said, stroking her cheek. "You need to calm down. There's no need for all this worry." He kissed her cheek. "When we get home, you can meet my mother. I'm sure that she'll love you."

Besai smiled timidly. Her eyes darted to his lips, then up to his eyes again. "I...feel bettur now," she said. "Thank you."

Kai kissed her firmly on the lips, then pulled away and stroked her hair. "That's good," he said. "Keep being brave, okay? You're doing great so far."

Besai continued braiding the strand of hair, face flushing deeper. "I..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kai micha poshiki."

Kai pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her middle. "I love you too, Besai."

He would never stop loving her. It was impossible. Through all that they had endured, their relationship had only grown. And he knew that was all it would ever do for as long as they both lived.

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>All right, people!<strong>** Listen up! For months, my goal has been 400 reviews by chapter 50. Well, chapter fifty has arrived, and I only need nine more reviews to make that goal! If it is exceeded, I'll give you a bonus chapter with Kai and Nya's heart-to-heart! *Shudders. After reading The Cold Moon by Jeffery Deaver, I can't think of that term the same way... "Yes, Doctor Jenkins. I'm gonna have myself a niiice heart-to-heart." *Pulls at hair and screams like a Nazgul.* Update: Ugh, this is embarrassing. I got really confused with my numbers, no one called me up on it! I meant to say 400 reviews, not 500. Sorry, it's been a long month. :/ ****

**I'm sorry for those of you who don't ship Kai/Besai. It's actually going to be an important part of the story for a little while. (Part One ended a few chapters ago, when Cole was revived. Now I'm working on Part Two, which focuses on...well, I can't tell you. You'll find out when we reach Ninjago! But let me guarantee you, it'll be epic. Dragons, sword fights, bio-terrorism... One of those might not happen. Go ahead and guess which one.**

**Originally, I had wanted to delete that last part with Kai and Besai talking. But then I decided that it demonstrated a little bit of Besai's character development, so I kept it. Sorry if I bored you.**

**Did you like Cole's little poetic streak? He's been like that the whole story. (Back at the beginning, he said something about being a tree who doesn't bother to count the missing leaves from his branches. There's been a few other instances, too.) **

**You may have noticed that I changed the story rating to M. I decided that it was time to do that after I wrote chapter 52 last week. It sort of exploded and...well, I don't want to get reported. :3 I'll warn you in two weeks when we get there. **

**Merv is aliveee! I told you I had a reason for bringing her in! (Did I? I feel like I did...but I can't find any proof.) Did any of you suspect it? I had wanted them to have a run-in on the Dark Island, but I had to restrain myself. Her part will be played later.**

**See you next week! PLEASE review! It will make my week if you take a few seconds to say "This chapter was good." Or even "This chapter was decent enough, I guess..." **


	51. Solace

**Awwww, you guys. :3 All these reviews. It was great, because I heard from some people today that I though had stopped reading months ago! (ArtemisGriffin, Bookwormy78, ktkeller, to name but a few.) Thank you all so much! I know I can't ****ask for that much every week, but I would love to get reviews from you busy people every once and a while, just to know you're still with me. :D**

**ForeverDreamer12: Yeah, I do realize that. But I felt that it had to be done for one scene that I have planned for chapter 53. As I said to ZaneSprinklePixal, I wrote it in broad strokes. Abstract, more artful than smutty (Yeah. I just used that word). Honestly, it isn't that bad, but I'm still afraid of being reported. So after y'all read it in two weeks, I'll let you decide if I can bring it back down again. I know, right? Jay's going to flip. Maybe fly into the clouds to clear his head. (Pun?) LOL. Hagar's alive! I showed what you wrote to EpicMoonBlade. She thought it was funny too. I need to kill someone and keep min/her dead. (I actually have an opportunity for that very soon. But for once, I don't think I have the heart to do it!) Did I really just say that? I must really be going soft, Morphy! *Sobs* Ever, stop stealing all my courage! Thank you. :) I couldn't have made that many reviews without you. If I do the math correctly, your reviews make up an eighth of all the others reviewers, if that makes sense. Sorry, I'm tired and past trying to be articulate. And that part with Zane? I know! I love that line. One of my favorites. And I don't know if you knew or not, but I updated My Name Is ? a few weeks ago. Go and read it! :D**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I enjoy editing a lot, but going back and completely remaking the story from scratch, changing just enough details for it to be difficult to piece everything together properly. (e.g.: Eventel's ship doesn't fly. So how is he going to kidnap Reizo?) It's little changes that have me pulling out my hair. Yeah, your analogy makes sense. So what is it about my writing that keeps you hooked? What was the bait that carried you past the first chapter? Yes. I am going to finish this book. I know you won't let me do otherwise. NaNoWriMo has this thing where if I get 50,000 words by the end of November, I'll get two free copies of my book. So...when the time comes for me to publish, perhaps you'd like to have one of them? I'll be writing indie on iTunes, so all my other copies will be digital. These'll probably be the only two in literal print. If I make it to December, you could talk to your parents about giving me your address. I'll have it send to you :) yes, that was very helpful. Thank you. Aaron! It must be destiny, because I was just reading Two Cats by Aaron Kite last night! (Highly recommend, he writes on WattPad. Username is ironkite). Haha! Very prince-ey! Haha! That cover idea was similar to mine, except it has Eventel looking out at the sky instead of Menori. The sword thing sounds cool, but way overdone. I've seen many books with the single epic-looking sword on the front, but...hmm...what if I had all five swords lined up like in Narnia's Voyage of the Dawn Treader, hilts facing out like a star, with the title: _Diadem of Trust, _right above it? Huh? Huuuh? BTW, why would knowing that the blades have been wielded before make you feel better? Ah, yes. Thank you for telling me about chapter 3. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't part of one of my many deleted scenes (which I have saved, no idea why) because they didn't fit or were too long. That happens sometimes. A really good poetic thing is lost because the moment didn't call for it...sigh. You know what? You should be one of the pep talkers on NaNoWriMo. You're good at it. :) I'm pretty excited; Brandon Sanderson is scheduled to give a pep talk tomorrow, "...Brandon Sanderson conjures forth the darkest moment of his writing career in this week's pep talk about pushing forward." So excited! He's like...my favorite author. Even though I've only read three of his books, plus one short story. Oh! Did I already tell you about his short story titled I Hate Dragons? Seriously. Go look up the extended version, it's awesomely funny and...philosophical. It's been a while since we last did a song. Here's one. Not sad in the least, but have at it: Best Day of My Life, by American Authors.**

**BoundToTheBlueMountains: You got my Nazgul thing! I know how you feel... Here! Have some patented Astrid insta-happy-hug formula! *Hugz* **

**Don't forget, people. ZaneSprinklePixal's computer just died. Funeral is on Wednesday. Don't miss it, 10:00 AM, wear neon and polka-dots. Refreshments will be served, including a wide array of potatoes and bacon pop tarts. ;) Luv you, girl. Should I send Kai over to revive your computer? **

**And I'm sorry. You all wanted a Kai/Nya scene, but it somehow turned into something entirely different. Hope you still enjoy? Warning: flashbacks of Overlord's twisted canary/pillow conversation. Prepare the brain bleach. Mentions of rape. **

* * *

><p><strong>Solace<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai awakened from his nightmare with a blood-blanching scream.<p>

_"But once I had him in my net, breaking that promise was about as easy as snapping a finger."_

He rubbed his sweaty face with his hands, trying to get the voice out of his head. The way that Overlord had stroked his chin, their faces so close that Kai could smell his musky breath.

_"Do you realize how easy it is to break a finger? How immensely satisfying the bone sounds when it snaps in two?"_

Feeling claustrophobic, he pulled off his shirt and threw it aside.

_"How wonderful the screams of pain can be as the victim's hand begins to swell?"_

"No," he whispered. "No, no." Now that he had no shirt, his slick skin grew cold. He did not dare wrap himself in a blanket, though. Too constricting.

Looking across the floor to where Besai slept- at Kai's insistence, she had taken the bed- and was relieved to find that she was still asleep. How loudly had he screamed?

Had he even screamed, or had it been a part of his dream?

_"Perhaps I am going about this all wrong. You will not crumble under pain, like Cole did. It will take careful planning to break your mind."_

"No," Kai said again. After wiping his eyes, he realized that he was crying. His hushed sobs shook his shoulders and made his throat close.

Hearing a sound at the door, Kai hastily pulled his blanket up to his chest to hide the tattoo.

"Kai?" Nya opened the door and peered into the darkness. "I heard you scream. Did you have a nightmare?"

Kai did not answer. He didn't even look up as she shut the door and went to where he sat in his tangle of blankets on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked, touching his arm.

Kai recoiled. "Nothing," he said. "I just...hurt myself. That's why I shouted."

"Where are you hurt?" Nya searched his eyes, clearly not believing him. "Why can't you trust me?"

Kai felt guilty for shutting her out. Really, he did. But how was he supposed to talk about his experiences to his sweet, innocent little sister? How was he supposed to explain that her big brother had been replaced by this empty shell who was afraid of wearing _shirts_ because they reminded him too much of the constricting ropes in the Overlord's dripper?

Nya reached out to touch him again, and Kai forced himself sit still. "I hate seeing you like this," she said.

"I can't change," Kai said. He held his blanket a little closer to his breast.

Nya gently patted his arm as she spoke in a soothing, motherly tone. "You don't have to change, Kai. But you should at least try to be more open about your pain."

"Pain?" Kai forced a laugh. "What pain? I'm fine, sis."

Nya looked hurt. "I only want to help." She reached up to stroke his cheek.

At the sudden touch, Kai gasped and slapped her hand away.

_"I'll need to use more...intimate...methods, yes? My canary does love the pillow, after all."_

Nya drew her hand back, then stood. "I'm...sorry," she said.

Before Kai could say anything, she had rushed from the room, leaving the door open in her rush.

Kai dropped the blanket and lowered his head into his hands.

_"Listen to me, prisoner. Your name is no longer Kai. You are the Sanguine Knight."_

"This is wrong," Kai sobbed into his fingers. "This is so, so, _so_ wrong." He was losing his sister. After everything he had gone through to keep her safe, _this_ had to happen.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>Running as fast as she dared in the darkness, Nya ran to the bridge and slammed the door shut behind her.<p>

Zane looked up from the table and spoke softly. "Nya? What's wrong?"

Nya slumped down into a chair beside him, trying to suppress the strong urge to cry. "That's what I tried to ask Kai," she said quietly.

Zane offered her his tea. "I see," he said. "He isn't very communicative, is he?"

"Not at all," Nya said, eagerly cupping the aromatic beverage between her cold hands. Since they were near the Eastern coast, the air was brisk. It was close to winter. "I tried to touch him, and he-" she took a deep breath, tears blurring her vision. "...he slapped me."

"Oh, Nya," Zane said sympathetically. He scooted his chair closer and wrapped an arm around her. "You just need to be patient. I'm sorry."

"Be patient?" said Nya, pressing her lips together. She let go of the mug and fell into his embrace. "Wh-what am I waiting for?"

"For him to open up," Zane said. "He's had a hard time in the Overlord's prison camp. He hasn't said anything to me, but I fear that...he may have been sexually assaulted."

Nya stared at her hands, shocked. No wonder he had tried to get away when she touched his cheek. "Why would anyone..."

It was no use. She pressed her hand to her lips and sniffed, chest shaking with sobs. "He's...so gentle, Zane," she said. "Why would anyone want to take advantage of him like that?"

"I have no proof," Zane said. "It's just a theory. If his body wasn't abused, his mind certainly was. Maybe the Overlord only threatened to rape him? I just don't know."

Nya closed her eyes and pressed her face into his chest. His mechanical heartbeat was steady and strong, encouraging her to take another deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Nya," Zane said. "I'm worried about him too. But if you could just make sure that he knows you're there for him, it could help him to open up."

Zane. He was so dependable, even when both their worlds were falling apart. He was never too absorbed in his own problems to help out a friend. She knew she did not deserve his companionship. No one did. _Such a servant. Such a loving heart. He'd better hurry up and find a wife because I'm starting to like him._

Nope. That was the last thing she needed to add to her pile of confusing relationships.

"You feeling better?" Zane asked after a few minutes.

Nya nodded, then wiped her eyes.

"Good. We can-"

He was interrupted by a voice. "Hey, Zane? Why aren't you watching the map? I can see..." Lloyd trailed off, blushing slightly. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Nya sat upright in her seat and picked up the teacup. "No, Lloyd. You're fine."

Zane leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. In an instant, his bearing shifted from 'comforter' to 'commander.' "Please continue, Lloyd."

Lloyd jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "I can see Ninjago on the horizon," he said. "And...well, I was wondering why you weren't surveying like you were supposed to. Never mind that, though. I see you were busy."

"It's all right," Zane said. He held out a hand, gesturing for Nya to hand him the mug. She did, and he took a long drink before handing it back. "We were just finishing up. Prepare everyone. We can disembark when we reach Lord Kaytake's estate." He considered something a moment, then seemed to come to a conclusion. "But leave Kai and Besai alone, please. They can come out when they are ready."

"When they're...ready?" Lloyd's face contorted in disgust. "They aren't in there, like, making-"

"No," Nya and Zane said in unison.

"Absolutely not," Zane said crisply. "Please go and do as you were told."

With an eye roll and casual salute, Lloyd left the room.

Nya's shoulders relaxed- she hadn't realized she was tense- as she took a sip of the sweet herbal tea. "Lloyd can be pretty gross," she said. "Kai and Besai. I couldn't picture that in my wildest dreams. They're so different."

"I can see it," Zane said. "Just...not as extreme as in Lloyd's twisted imagination."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...Lloyd, get a life. No one likes a boy who jumps to conclusions...;) *coughjokebetweenZSPandmecough* By the way. I recall a similar conversation between Nya and Zane in chapter one of NJTWSIT2. And then Lloyd walked in on the, all awkwardly? <strong>

**Poor Kai. His disorders are far from over. I've got a few things planned for him and Cole yet. Inspired by suggestions from EpicMoonBlade concerning the Atlantic Complex. :3 I seriously need to read those books...I'm thinking of the number 5. **

**Oh, yes! Vote on my poll if you haven't already! Only eight votes so far! Come now, people. Don't you want a say in the fate of your favorite pairings? What if I said that I was going to kill the female of the least popular pairing? Would you vote then? (Probably won't happen. But you never know.)**

**Thought you all should know. EpicMoonBlade kind of wants Besai to die. Is it terrible that I am considering the ****merits of such a thing? Because it really would work with the plot I'm developing. And gee whiz, I'd probably cry my eyeballs out harder than that time when I wrote a version of a chapter where Hagar and Chedva both die. (Yes. Sorry, EMB. I totally just set you up for hate mail. Revenge for the Big Hero 6 spoilers) I LOVE YOU EMB! :D Really, you're an awesome friend. **

***Insert lots of running and screaming* I can't wait to show you chapter 53 ! ! ! It's so cool! (IMO. Probably because it opens up so many possibilities and pushes the plot into a direction where I have a lot of room for creativity!) **

***Insert more running and screaming* thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! Like, I wrote so fast today. I can't believe that today even happened. Still about 4,000 words behind, BUT I WILL MAKE IT! With your help, I WILL SURVIVE! *Insert you-know-what-song-I'm-talking-about here* **

**See you next week! And thank you for helping me reach 400 reviews! New goal? 500 by chapter 60! We can exceed it together! *Insert Jonsi song* **


	52. Reunion

**ForeverDreamer12: I get you there. When I recall some of my reviews from last November... But yours weren't too bad. ;) Whoops, I didn't make the connection between Nya's slap and Kai's until you said something. I can't stay away from Zaya. It's my addiction. Your reviews are lovely. But RoGB? None of us can be as good at long reviews as her. You might have beat her last week, though. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I guessed as much. It's a lot easier to hook someone onto a Fanfiction than a real story. Yeah, the last chapter wasn't very great. Oh, well. But don't skip chapter 53. There's four parts in it, and only the second part could be considered suggestive (although it really isn't bad to begin with. More on this later). You know, I really don't have the heart to kill Besai... I don't really care for that genre, but it was an okay song. Memories of a Distant Journey, from the Clannad soundtrack. It's really eery and pretty. Ugh. I don't have the energy to write poems. I got really behind last week. But if I write 1,800 words every day, I'll make it on time. Ugh again. I'm solo tired. I need a little help again, if you don't mind. Nothing big. I'm just struggling to create some good conflict on The Dagger (should the name be italicized?). I skipped that part where Cole does the fake escape and Eseka gets kidnapped (I have a different way to get her, Merv, and Shulyr onto the island). So a lot of..I don't even know...stuff...has changed (remember Cole's conflict when Zane is talking about trust, and Zane gets punched? Little things like that make it difficult for me to properly convey emotions later). I don't know how I should make Eventel behave around Reizo and Menori and vice-versa. Do you have any ideas for conversations/activities they could have on the ship? I guess my question is: When should I start making Eventel a sympathetic character? When should I start giving my readers the impression that he's more than just a ruthless mercenary? Oh! And was it a good idea to add that dream about his mother so early on? Should I keep that? I think that I'll just start posting my first draft on Fictionpress this week because you'll be able to help me shape the novel better if you can read as I'm writing. (You cannot even begin to fathom how much I rely on you to make my writing worth reading!)**

**XShinkuKikinX: Hey, welcome! :D It was a treat to see you reading. Thank you for the compliments. This story will most likely exceed 80 chapters. It'll be about 300,000 words long. Thank you! It's great to have support. With people like you reviewing, I know I can reach my goal.**

**I am super-duper un-proud of this first part. I want to redo it, but have no time. Forgive me, please. It really does suck.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>At dawn, the Black Bounty landed in Kaytake's estate. The gardens were turning brown because of the cold mid-autumn winds, and all of the trees had long since dropped their leaves.<p>

Red-uniformed guards were pouring out of the mansion, swords drawn and arrows knocked, prepared for an attack. They surrounded the ship.

Kai peeked through the bridge window and observed the soldiers. "I don't see Malian," he said finally. "That's strange. He's usually on the front lines with his troops."

"He's probably inside protecting Father," Nya said. "After all, they think that the Dark Knight and his stone warriors are here for an attack. They aren't expecting us."

"Yeah," Kai said. He looked at the table, where every member of their party was sitting anxiously. "All right. I'm going out." He turned and walked out of the bridge, stopping at the edge of the quarterdeck to look down at the men.

One arrow was shot. Kai ducked moments before it could land in his chest. It hit the wall behind him. He stood tall again and continued staring.

He could have just said something, but he really wanted to mess with the guards for some inexplicable reason. Perhaps Cole's cruel sense of humor was finally wearing off on him.

It didn't take too long for them to recognize him, though. And once they did, all weapons were put away.

"Milord," one man- wearing the decorated uniform of a general- stepped forward and spoke slowly. "Are you...is everything... What's going on?"

Kai could hardly blame the man for being so flustered. They had probably given him up for dead. Smiling down at them from the Dark Knight's ship as though they were his best friends in the world... Well, who wouldn't be a bit startled?

"Where is Lord Kaytake?" Kai asked. "I must speak with him at once."

"O-of course, Milord." The man waved a hand, sending one of his subordinates to fulfill Kai's request.

Without saying another word, Kai pulled the arrow from the wood and walked back into the bridge. He threw the arrow down on the table, grinning perpetually. "Let's go," he said. "Honestly, I can't wait to see Father's face when he sees us all safe. Mostly unharmed, even."

He realized that he had said the wrong thing. Pixal and Hagar had both been killed, so technically everyone was _not_ safe and unharmed.

Zane gestured to the arrow, pretending not to notice Kai's overly enthused comment. "The man who shot that," he said. "He'll be feeling a little guilty."

"Yeah," Kai said. "I'll have to remember to send him a gift basket. I've got nothing better to do with my time, might as well waste it on crafts." He turned to Besai. "You ready?"

Besai nodded, but her face showed reluctance.

"Great. Come on, Nya." He held out a hand.

Nya stood and stared at his hand, as if in awe. "You..." she managed to squeak.

"Yes," Kai said. "I'm letting you hold my hand. Is something wrong?" He felt positively giddy.

Nya took his hand, forcing a smile onto her face.

Kai squeezed her hand and made for the door again, gesturing for the others to follow. "Oh, this is going to be fantastic."

Zane and Lloyd prepared the gangplank, then stepped aside so the siblings could pass. By previous arrangement, they were going to help Cole- who could not walk without a cane- after everyone else was across.

"There he is!" Nya said. She was laughing and crying as she saw Kaytake and Driniah on the path, running as though their lives depended on it. "Father!"

"Nya! Kai!"

Kai forced down a lump of emotion as he heard the voice of the man he feared he would never see again.

Kaytake, looking ten years older, enveloped his children in a warm embrace. He smiled proudly as he pulled away and looked into his daughter's eyes.

Then he turned to Kai.

"Kai," he whispered. "Oh, Kai." He wept as he held his son's face in his hands. "You're alive."

Kai had seen his father cry on only a few occasions. One of those was four years ago, when Driniah had recovered from a deadly fever- only that she would no longer bear children. Another had been when one of his closest confidants, Sir Shenyr Keith, had been executed by the Overlord.

"Yeah," Kai said. Somehow, he managed to withhold his tears as his mother wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I'm alive."

"I'm so sorry," Kaytake said. "I was a fool, letting you two go alone to the cove. I won't make the same mistake again."

When you have been traveling through hell for the past month of your life, it is easy to forget just how much your family loves you.

Kai returned his mother's embrace, then stepped back and laughed. "I want you to meet a few people," he said. He turned to his team, who were just catching up. "This is Varasach, Sir Cole's servant."

Driniah rushed to the teen and hugged her quickly. "You poor dear," she said. "Poor, poor dear."

Varasach seemed surprised, but she allowed Driniah to touch her without struggling too much.

Kai put a hand on Besai's shoulder. "And this is Besai," he said. "She's...my servant."

Driniah's ecstatic expression immediately put Besai on the fritz. "Oh, she's cute," she said. "Hello, darling." She let Varasach go and held out her arms for Besai.

Besai trembled, gripping Kai's hand a little tighter. "Hello," she said, voice hardly more than a whisper. Her face went into his shirt.

Kaytake looked the women over. "Where did you get these two?" he asked. "And why do you own one of them?"

Sensing Kai's hesitation, Zane filled in. "Overlord has a large village on the island. We rescued these two. Besai insists on being Kai's servant."

Kaytake seemed placated by this half-truth. He looked at Cole, who was still on the gangplank with Lloyd, and waved to him. "Who is the short man with the cane?"

"He...we can tell you later," Zane said. "He needs a doctor. We've done all we can, but he still has a severe lung infection, and his heart is weak."

"Of course!" Kaytake took his wife's arm and turned back toward the mansion. "Come. I will call for one of my doctors once we are inside."

"He scares me," Besai said.

Kai wrapped an arm around her supportively. "He's a bit...uncharacteristically chipper, isn't he?"

Once they were all inside, Kaytake started giving orders. Two groups of four men were to give the good news to King Garmadon and Lord Julien. A servant was sent to fetch a doctor. More servants were to start preparations for a feast.

"You all need decent clothes and a bath," Driniah said. "Come, Varasach and Besai. I'll go with you upstairs."

Besai immediately darted behind Kai.

"Hey," Kai said. "My mother won't hurt you. We went over this on the ship, remember?"

Besai nodded once. "I don't want your mother," she said in a low whisper. "You come und help me."

Kai felt heat rise up his neck. "Umm, no," he said. "That's not very proper."

"Then I want Nya. Please?"

Kai sighed and cast Nya a look. She returned it, then rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Come on, Besai," she said. "You can take a bath with me."

Besai took Nya's hand and followed her up the carpeted steps. Driniah left with Varasach, not put off in the least.

Kai looked after Besai, smiling wishfully for a moment. Zane elbowed him.

"What?" Kai jumped away.

Jay snickered. "She invited you to bathe with her," he said. "How could you turn something like that down?"

Thankfully, Kaytake was too busy giving orders to overhear them.

"Easily, with Father around," Kai said. "I'll just pray for luck, then maybe ask him in a couple days."

"Ask him what? If you can have a romantic bath?" Lloyd asked.

Cole snorted, then coughed.

"No baths." Kai gestured for the men to follow him down the hall, to where thy would each have separate rooms and tubs waiting for them. "Just the romance."

* * *

><p>Cole stared at the steaming bathtub, hands trembling. Did they expect him to sit in that water? Hopefully not, because it wasn't going to happen. His doctor <em>did<em> realize that, right?

"Can you undress yourself, or do you need help?" Doctor Channing asked in a kindly voice.

Cole coughed into his sleeve but said nothing.

Channing turned and examined Cole through spectacled brown eyes. "Are you afraid of baths?" He asked.

_He's good, _Cole thought as he continued to cough. _Calculative. Getting past him could be a problem._ "I jut don't want to," he said out loud. "You can understand that, can't you? After all, I'm nothing more than a poor young man who's served as the Dark Knight's plaything his whole life. Revealing my scars...well, you get the picture."

He had to play his cards just right. Tell just enough of the truth to slip by. Pretend to be a victim who had been emotionally damaged by both the Overlord and the Dark Knight.

And the hilarious part of it was, the old man seemed to buy it.

Doctor Channing set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Of course I understand," he said. "But we have a lot of work to do before I leave. The sooner you cooperate, the better."

Cole almost grimaced. That sounded like something the Overlord would say.

"All right," he said. "Let's get this over with."

"Good boy," Doctor Channing said. "We can be slow. Let's start with this shirt."

_I think I overplayed the sympathy card,_ Cole thought as he handed his cane to the doctor and unbuttoned his shirt. _Now he's treating me like a traumatized child._

"Good," Channing said. "Now. I'm going to take away these bandages."

Cole turned his body and allowed the doctor to do his work.

"A flogging?" Channing asked as he uncovered the red, swollen skin on Cole's back.

"Yes."

"And the way that the bandages are wrapped around your upper back...broken ribs?"

"A week ago. Not sure how many."

"Who set them?"

"Kai."

"Ahh," Channing undid the wraps and helped Cole sit in a chair. "So he _was_ paying attention to that lesson." He seemed pleased as he felt the ribs with his thumb. "Tell me where it hurts."

After a few minutes of feeling around, Channing declared that two were cracked, and his sternum was bruised. "Kai did a good job," he said. "It will heal just fine." He then unwrapped Cole's wrists. "Self-harm?"

Cole hesitated. "...Shackles on the whipping post."

"You poor boy," Channing said softly. "I've heard many tales of the Dark Knight's cruelty, but this..."

Cole wondered why he was condoning this stigma. What he should be doing is making the Dark Knight sound like a good person.

But even Cole could not believe such a lie. This stigma was justified. He knew it, and his hundreds of victims would know it, too if they were still alive.

Channing sponge-bathed Cole's torso and rewrapped his ribs tightly to prevent further damage. "Do you feel more comfortable now, son?" He asked. "I am going to held you with your boots, then your trousers. I'll wash you in the water as quickly as possible since it makes you nervous."

Cole didn't feel strong enough to resist the doctor's touch.

"That's it. Just stand slowly." Channing took Cole's hands and pulled him to his feet. Not that he needed a boost or anything. "Is the water too hot?"

Cole looked down at the porcelain tub and blanched. The temperature of the water was the last thing on his mind. "I don't care," he said.

"What about the water makes you nervous, then?" Channing asked.

"Everything."

"Everything? That's an exaggeration."

"No, not really." Cole reached down with a trembling finger and touched the surface of the frothy water. He flinched and flicked his fingers. "It sticks to everything. It kills people."

"You don't have to worry about drowning, son. It isn't that deep."

"I've watched a good many people die in water half this depth."

"Well, you can trust me. I won't let you drown."

That's what Zane had said at the river. And what had happened?

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Cole asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Cole took a deep breath. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Kai, dressed in fine black trousers and an embroidered red shirt, wandered through the many halls of the mansion. Servants all bowed respectfully when he passed. He nodded in return.<p>

"How did your bath go?" he asked Cole, who walked beside him with a cane- not his old one, but a new wooden one with intricate wood engravings in it. His long black hair was combed and fell around his shoulders in shiny waves. He almost looked like a gentleman.

Ha. 'Cole' and 'gentleman' were quite the oxymorons.

Cole coughed fitfully into a napkin for a few moments. "I got one leg in the water," he said finally. "I almost feel sorry for that doctor. That scratch might leave a nasty scar."

"So what did he do?"

"Never lost his composure. Didn't even seem to notice the blood dripping down his sleeve. He calmly pulled me out of the water and washed me with a rag as I retched into a bowl."

"Wow."

"Uh-huh."

"What about your lungs? What did he say?"

"That it should go away on its own in a few weeks. He left some herbal concoction in my room that's supposed to speed up the process, told me to take it easy until it healed."

"That's good. Did he find out your identity?"

"Doubt it," Cole said. He coughed again. "He seemed to buy my story about being the Dark Knight's lackey. Although I'll have to...tell them...eventually..." He trailed off, staring at the library door.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked

"Do you hear that?" Cole stopped and pressed an ear to the door. "That sound..."

Kai watched him inquisitively. "Yeah. It's a piano. Haven't you heard one before?"

Cole didn't answer. He pushed the door open and stepped into the large, dimly lit room.

Zane sat at the grand piano's bench, back turned to the approaching men. He played a simple tune, not noticing the entry of his teammates. His falcon preened itself on a shelf in the corner.

Cole hobbled over to the bench and sat down on Zane's right. He set the cane between his knees.

Zane stopped playing. "I know," he said. "It sounds terrible. I'm not a very good pianist."

"You can say that again," Cole said. "Play it again. And this time, spread your fingers. Your arms are like a flag in the wind. Don't oppose the motion." He flicked Zane's elbow. "You're too tense. Relax your arms, and the music will flow smoother."

Zane followed Cole's advice and began to play again. "Like this?"

Cole's grunt was all the reply he received.

"Do you play piano?" Kai asked as he settled himself in a chair.

Cole shook his head and coughed fitfully into his sleeve. He shuddered, then swallowed. "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Because for a heartless killer, Dark Knight, you have quite a few unexpected talents." Kai crossed his feet and folded his hands. "If you play the piano- or a violin, if we can find one- then you'll have less a chance of being recognized. It could buy us more time until you're healed enough to begin searching for your blade."

"Why do you all care so much?" Cole asked. "Do I look incapable of keeping myself alive? You treat me as if Ninjago's upper class is more dangerous than the Overlord."

Neither of the noblemen knew how to respond. Cole was right, as usual. He had managed to keep the Overlord from killing him thus far, so why should they worry about, of all people, Kai's father?

Cole stood and went to the shelf closest to the piano. He rifled through a few stacks of books, then tucked one under his arm. "I'm going to my room," he said. "I am not to be bothered under any circumstances. I don't care if Garmadon himself comes charging through. Understood?" He stormed away without waiting for a response.

Zane slumped down on the bench. "What are we doing wrong?" He asked.

Kai shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

"It's like he's bipolar. One moment, he's being open and kind. And the next, he's..."

"And the next, he behaves like we're predators," Kai said. "Which I get, since I spent a week in his shoes. It's kind of hard not to feel like building up a wall when people ask you questions."

"What goes on down in those dungeons?" Zane asked. "I have a hard time understanding how the Overlord can control people the way he does."

Kai frowned, rubbing the fabric above his tattoo. "What _doesn't_ go on down there?" he said. "I went through a few water tortures that messed with my mind. Overlord focused on breaking me with confusion. Cole apparently had the physical tortures, which focused on the pain."

"How could a water torture cause confusion?" Zane asked thoughtfully.

"I have a wall," Kai said. "And I'm done answering questions. Go away."

Zane regarded Kai sympathetically for a few seconds, then summoned his falcon and left the room.

Kai slumped into the chair and closed his eyes. _Nya's right,_ he thought. _I have changed. A month ago, I'd be out in the garden playing pranks on the stable boys or stealing fruits from Mother's trees. Now, I'm sitting in the library, reveling in a few minutes of complete silence._

_Thump._

Kai's eyes shot open as the distinctive sound of a book dropping to the carpet reached his ears. Someone was in here with him.

He stood and tiptoed down the aisle, peeking into each row as he passed.

To his left, he heard another clump. He turned and saw that it was Jay, sitting on the floor with a pile of books stacked beside him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you for disturbing my peace," Kai said.

Jay yelped. "Don't scare me like that," he said, looking up from his book. "I'm just minding my own business."

"I'm seriously one step away from murdering you."

"It's like I said. I'm minding my own business, reading a book."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Jay sighed. "Okay, fine. I _was_ reading a book. But then Zane walked in. You guys came a minute later. I was too distracted to read, so I eavesdropped on you guys."

"So what did you think?"

"Er...think?"

"About our conversation?"

Jay shrugged. "I think that you and Zane are wasting your time, hiding Cole's identity like this."

"Why is that?"

"Because Kaytake already knows that Cole is one of the blade wielders."

"How do you know that?" Kai asked, surprised.

"Because I'm smart like that," Jay said with a grin. "And because I heard Garmadon tell Kaytake and Lord Julien in a meeting several weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"You never asked." Jay looked back down at his book and continued reading.

Kai shook his head. "I don't know what to make of you."

"Preferably not a corpse." Jay turned the page.

Kai threw his hands in the air, defeated. "I'm surprised someone hasn't done that already."

"I'm just lucky like that," Jay said.

Kai snorted. "I'm going to find a quiet corner," he said. "Preferably some attic on the fourth floor. Please don't let anyone bother me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Milord."

* * *

><p><strong>I've got to clear something up. My <strong>**apologies, readers, because I have not been getting my thoughts across very well lately. My brain feels like a mud wallow. (Is that even a thing?). So...next chapter, I will not actually be doing a smut. It will be heavily implied, but I am not comfortable with actually _writing_ it. You'll see the beginning of it- kisses, mostly- but no real touching. I would have skipped that part entirely (and just implied that they had slept together) but it's such a huge part of their character development (because of what they went through on the Dark Island) that I thought it would be a crime to not include at least a part of what was going on. Okay? **

**So here's the gist: There will be at least five sections to the next chapter. The first will be a conversation between Kai and his father. (Very important plot stuff, so please don't skip!). The second will be a sweet little Kai's Besai fluff. The third part is the one where they will be in the bedroom kissing and everything. Then, I skip to after they're done and they have a little talk about starting a family. (^^) Fourth part? We see a LOT of comic relief (for RoGB's sake) with Cole, Jay, and Lloyd. I really love what I did with Cole in that one... **

**That corpse joke at the end was from one of Brandon Sanderson's books. _Words of Radiance,_ I think. It was too wonderful to not include in this chapter. When Jay says, "I'm just lucky like that," I was tempted to also include the "Lucky in that you're all so dumb." (sounds like something Teft would say) But I refrained. One quote is enough for one chapter. **

**Oooh...so Cole plays piano? What other instruments do you think he knows? **

**Am I the only one who thought of the Doctor from Doctor Who while Cole was being examined? Suddenly, the old man I had pictured in my mind while writing that part evolved into a big-eared freak in a leather jacket... No. Of course I'm not addicted to that show...**

**Please review~! If you'll excuse me, I need to write 2,000 more words before midnight. (Word of wisdom: NEVER skip three days during NaNoWriMo. I'm still trying to get caught up a week later.) **


	53. Elopement

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Teehee. I love how you're the only one who thought my jabs at Kai/Besai are funny. Yeah, I was going to make Lloyd into a regal character, but it fell apart the moment Kaytake walked into the palace and was accosted by the young, goofy prince with a sword. :3 THANK YOU. I'm not the only now who thinks that Nya is a total brat. Some people are praising her because she's the perfect picture of a ****strong, independent woman. NO. If being sassy and rude to everyone is what "strong and independent" females are supposed to look like today, I want no part of it. Yeah, her and Kai look nothing alike. I have this little head cannon that she's adopted. But don't mind me, 'cause I'm weird. Sage's Secret? Um...no. Sorry. Hehe. **

**XShinkuKikinX: Feel free to ask me for help any time. To be honest, I'm learning almost as much as you are! **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: My biggest problem with the first section of the last chapter is the beginning, when the ship is landing and the men surround it. It feels too predictable and bland. Uh-oh. You got roped into a lemon once, too? Yeah, I saw this one-shot once and I though, "Oh, this sounds cute. Jaya fluff!" but I forgot to check the rating. *Reaches for brain bleach.* 8-10 chapters? Hmm... My plan right now is for Eventel's ship (The Dagger) to crash during that storm. He is knocked out, Menori saves him and swims to shore, Reizo ends up waaaay further down the beach. Then, on the beach I have a scene from Eventel's POV where he has the nightmare about his mother (sparked by the raging water during the storm) and wakes up screaming. He's wounded, Menori tries to help him, blablabla. Same scenario as in True Grit. Chocolate plot bunnies? Oh my Overlord, what a great idea! I shall patent and sell these delicious wonders on some website that I have yet to create. Ice cream? Hmm...I know a good place to add that later in the story. Okay? I do remember when you said that, and I feel guilty for not writing it sooner. You like Channing? Uh...I was only going to have him in chapter 52...you probably won't see him again. UGH! Really? You like the three OCs that I haven't been doing anything to at all to make them lovable, but you hate Cyrus? WHYYYY. I've been trying so hard! I'll try some more, but I fear that I will fail to make you love him. He's kinda one of those weird characters who will inevitably be either hated because of his mistakes or loved because he is a finite and flawed human. There's hardly a middle ground. I posted the first draft of Chapter 1 on FictionPress. My username is Astrid16. Let the critiquing begin! (Yay?) ^^ Song: Fate/Stay, Anata ga ite mori. **

**ForeverDreamer12: That "Other book" you refer to is my inspiration for writing True grit, Ever. Read it and weep because in light of its awesomeness, I am a mere speck. Ahaha...I kinda thought that everyone either was or had a chance to read my story, so I figured changing the rating wouldn't do anything to my "popularity." I was wrong? Well, after making a few changes to this chapter to make it more...mellow, I changed the rating to T. WHERE are people raving about my story? You're making all this up, I swear. Because I've never heard anyone talk about it. To be honest, I'm still working on the 10th Doctor. But between the two that I've seen, definitely the 9th. His big ears...^^; The actor was great, too. The 10th Doctor is okay. I love how he always has this "I just went for a swim during an electrical storm" look in his eyes, but he's too...I don't know. Different. I'm so used to the 9th Doctor, I guess I just got spoiled. :P**

**ScarlettNinja: You're the only one who's said anything about Cole playing the piano! *cries happily* Oh, yes. There is nothing but kissing in this chapter. No detail. I cut it short before they started shedding. :3 Feel free to skim, though. I'm sure a lot of people are going to do that, though it's not that bad. I actually ****haven't watched any of the old Doctor Who. I'm still working on the 10th doctor, so I haven't seen any 11 or 12 either (11 transforms at the end of the newest season, right?). Uh, yeah I got your Hunger Games reference. The only difference is that Katniss had an extreme aversion to Peeta for most of the third book. Kai just jumped right in to help Cole. DOn't be embarrassed. I enjoyed your rant. The singer of that song...she sounds like Jasmine Thompson. Is it just me?**

**WaffleGirl0304: You cannot possibly be human. How did you read this that fast? Thank you so much for all the reviews. It really made me happy. (^v^)****  
><strong>

**You guys all need to read a portion of this review I received from NAJ a few days ago on Chapter 42: **_"Actually Kai, you're right. Although most of you guys and don't know it, PIXAL is still alive. You know, with all everyone's been through, that is amazing. They've been taken hostage, imprisoned, beaten, psychologically torured, impaled, thrown off ships, attacked by the stone army, poisoned, and more. *Claps slowly* Well done, guys."_** Hehe. Now you have a summary of what happens when I'm in a bad mood. I still can't think of a time when I impaled someone, but...whatever. It is SOOOO great to have you back, North! I've missed you so much! :D I did a little happy dance when I saw that you were reading again. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**It makes me slightly sad that Cole and Hagar are at the bottom of my poll. 2 votes (one doesn't count because it was me testing the poll to make sure it was working properly). Kai/Besai is at the top. Geez, I never thought they would become so popular. You know, when I first introduced her in the sensory deprivation chamber, she was never going to show up again. I kind of made her Kai's slave on a whim, thinking she'd probably be dead before I left the Dark Island. But you a**irsick lowlanders** liked her too much. Geez. **

**Oh, yes. Warning, people. Lots of kissing in section three. Implied lemons. Enter at your own risk. There. I said it. Hehe. Please, I want you to know that I'm not just doing this because I can. I have a very important plot reason behind the whole romance thingie. Plus, I've gone too far into this plan to turn back now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Elopement<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that the feast was impromptu, it was extravagant.<p>

Kai sat at his father's right hand. Driniah, Nya, and Jay sat on his left. Cole and Varasach sat quietly at the farthest end of the table. She was trying to make him eat a few bites of food, but be wouldn't take it. He accepted a refill on his wine, though.

Besai grabbed Kai's hand nervously. She was dressed in a simple lavender gown with long sleeves; now that she had the opportunity to dress well, she took advantage of it by covering as much skin as possible.

Besai squeezed his right hand tightly.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked. He awkwardly picked up the fork with his left hand and jabbed at a piece of lamb.

"I cannot finish my food," she whispered. "What should I do?"

Kai looked over at her half empty plate. "It's all right," he said. "You don't have to."

"Good," she said. She sneezed, then sniffled and wiped her nose on a napkin.

"Do you have a cold?" Kai asked.

She sneezed again daintily. Kai thought it was cute. He was about to suggest that she go upstairs and rest, but the musicians began playing a slow waltz.

"Oh," Kai said, pulling Besai to her feet. She walked awkwardly in the flats; she had never worn shoes in her life. "You're going to like this, Besai. Come on."

He pulled her into the room's center and put a hand on her hip. "Hand on my shoulder," he said.

Besai jumped at his touch, then relaxed and did as she was told.

"Good," Kai said. He pulled her close, then began to sway with the gentle rhythm of the music.

Besai swayed with him, confused. "What is this?" she asked. "I like the music, but why must we stand?"

"We're dancing," Kai said. He started moving his feet. In and out, right and left. "Follow me lead, okay? It's simple enough, once you get used to it."

"O-okay," Besai said. She watched his feet, copying him as deliberately as she could.

After a minute, she grew more confident and looked up at his face, smiling broadly as she held him close. "This is nice," she said. "I like dance."

"Danc_ing_," Kai said. "It's a verb."

"Right. Dancing." Besai's tiny nose scrunched up as she pretended to frown. "Your language is strange. With the Dark Tongue, we have no suffix. We say, "micha rel," not "micha reling." Why is it this way?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm not a linguist," he said. "You'll have to take that question somewhere else."

"...Take it somewhere else?"

"A figure of speech. I meant that I can't answer your question."

"Oh." Besai rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance in time with the music.

"What is that smell?" Kai asked, nose momentarily in her hair. "You used oils again?"

"Yes," Besai said. "Orange und peppermint. Do you like it?"

Kai took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes. The scent suits you. It's sweet."

Besai visibly relaxed. Had she been waiting for him to notice and compliment her on the choice? Women could be so confusing.

Finally, the song was over. Besai looked dizzy from all the slow circles they had danced, so Kai led her back to her seat and sat down. "Where do they have you sleeping?" he asked.

Besai pointed at Varasach. "I'm supposed to share with her," she said. "But Vara says she's staying with Cole. So I'm alone."

Kai studied her face. "You don't want sleep alone, do you?"

Besai blushed. "No. In a big bedroom all alone, I would never fall asleep."

Kai leaned in to ensure no one else at the table would hear him. "Follow me to my room tonight, then," he whispered. "I'll take the floor."

Besai looked like she wanted to say something. She looked across the table at Nya, who was deep in conversation with Zane.

"What is it?" Kai asked, hand on her knee.

Besai rubbed his fingers with her own and swallowed hard. "Nya talked to me in the bath this morning," she said. "Encouraged me. Told me...things."

"Okay? And?"

Besai picked up her fork and scooped up a bite of potato in garlic sauce. "And...I'm trying not to be afraid." She lifted the fork to her lips, hesitated, and set it down again. "I...want to do it tonight."

Do it? Kai's mind spun. Do what? Another dance? Talk to...someone about...something?

No. Kai knew exactly what she was talking about. There was no point in denying it. "Are...you sure?" he said, trying to keep his jaw from dropping to his chest. "We can wait."

"No," Besai said. "No, Kai. You have freed me. This country ees...amazing. You have given me more than I have ever needed. I," she pressed a hand to his chest, just to the right of his Ouroboros mark, "I just want to give you a gift in return. I am ready, Kai. Please. I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Kai was stunned. He stared, mouth cracked an inch, for a few seconds. Then he shut it and swallowed. "Yes, Besai," he said. "I trust you with my life."

Besai lowered her hand and exhaled, relieved. It was clear how much she wanted this. How much she wanted to give him his 'gift.'

Kai was tempted to kiss her in front of everybody. It was a truly wonderful gift.

_So much for telling Father,_ he thought as he pretended to focus on his meal.

Something told him that this night would not end well.

Another part of him did not care.

* * *

><p>Kai's bedchambers were huge. Thick red carpets blanketed the floors, and the bed itself sat against on one wall, so large that four people could have easily slept beneath its warm gray swaths. He didn't like it. After so many weeks of sleeping on floors and cots, this felt beyond weird.<p>

When they first entered the large room, Besai gawked like a child. The curtains over the large windows, the intricate carvings on all the wood trim and baseboards, and the bedclothes laid out for her and Kai left her completely overwhelmed.

"Your father," Besai said as she gently set the bedclothes on the floor; they wouldn't be needing them tonight. "He doesn't know?"

He sat down on the bed and gestured for her to sit. There was only one lamp lit, and it was on a small table next to the bed. The light that it gave off was gentle and soothing. Like his voice as he replied to her nervous question. "I never told him," he said. "He still thinks that you are in the empty bedroom next door."

Besai hugged herself, slouching slightly. "Will he be mad?"

"He'll never find out. After all, he thinks you're just my servant. He'll assume that if we shared a room, you slept on the floor."

Besai nodded. "That ees good," she said.

Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Besai said quickly. "Nothing ees wrong. I am just...stressed."

"Why?" Kai tried to read her face. Her shivering a seemed to be getting worse. "What reason do you have to be stressed?"

Besai closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then uncrossed her arms and sat up straight. "I am stressed because...I am no longer afraid of Overlord," she said. "I am not afraid of Kozu." She forced her shivers to stop. "But...even though I am safe, eet still hurts me. Does eet hurt you too?"

Kai's heart started beating faster. His eyes drifted to her lips, then her pale blue eyes, which glimmered with a thousand different emotions fighting for dominance- among the crowd were anxiety, adoration, and deep passion.

"Yeah," he said, unbuttoning his shirt. "Yeah, it does. And we can take this as slowly as you want."

Besai was wearing layers- this new world was cold for her- so she undid the buttons on her outer dress, letting the elegant folds flutter to the floor. Now barefoot and wearing nothing but a thin silky slip, she looked up at Kai with reddening cheeks, hands twitching and unsure of where to rest.

"Don't worry," Kai said, eyes on her face. "I don't even need to look. You're beautiful, Besai." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"N-no," she said. "I...want you to look at me. We are...togethur. No secrets." She pulled at the neckline, showing him the tattoo that he had seen in the second chamber. _Overlord_.

Kai gently reached out and touched the old, faded scar- she had probably been marked fifteen years ago- and felt a stroke of rage hit his own chest. Anyone who would do such a thing to women like her did not deserve to live. By the Hosts, a man like Overlord didn't even deserve a humane death.

"You're still beautiful," he said. "I mean it. You are amazing, Besai."

Besai lifted both hands to cup his face. "Micha poshiki be ami," she whispered.

Kai shuddered at her touch, momentarily reminded of the Overlord's threats, but allowed her to fondle him as he dropped his shirt to the side, exposing his torso. There were no secrets from his...wife.

Yes. That's what Kai decided they were. And one look into Besai's eyes said that she thought the same.

After a long minute of simply staring into the other's eyes, building up their reserves of courage, Besai leaned in and slowly touched her nose to his. It tickled, setting his senses on red alert.

The anticipation was brutal. Besai grabbed his hair in her fingers, closed her dilated eyes, and went the final inch, claiming his lips in hers.

Kai's entire body trembled as Besai held him. Her lips were warm and sweet on his, and they quickly fell into a synchronized, gentle rhythm.

When they pulled apart, Kai was crying. The confusion and terror in his mind, planted there by the Overlord, was inhibiting him from fully enjoying this moment.

Besai's shudders were back, as visible as the saliva that glossed her chin. When she spoke, her voice was a whimper. "You won't ever leave me?" She released his hair, giving them both some space.

Kai didn't want space, though. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her legs. "Never," he whispered huskily, leaning down to kiss her forehead. His tears dripped onto her face. "You can trust me. I will _never_ leave you. Not until the day I die."

Besai's expression was one of immense relief as she ran her hand up his abdomen, feeling every valley between his muscles as she went. "Micha," she whispered. "Micha poshi-"

Kai bent down, pushing their faces together. His tongue grazed her lower lip, and she seized up.

"Nanesh," she said, turning her head away. Her eyes were wide with alarm. "Micha...herengla'asi ma. Chisla m'mani Kai ie."

"Mmh," was Kai's reply. "It's fine, Besai. We'll try again." This time, his mouth slowly made contact with hers, and he offered her his tongue in a gentler manner.

She moaned a few indecipherable words in the Dark Tongue, then opened her mouth and allowed him entrance.

Goosebumps crawled along his spine as he got his hands behind her back and pressed her chest to his, still kissing deep.

"M'mani jer turesg name ie?" Kai asked when they pulled apart many seconds later. "Is my kissing gentle enough?"

Besai nodded. Already sweat was beading at her forehead.

"You've never been on top before, have you?" Kai sat up, pulling Besai with him.

Her eyes flitted around the room and blinked a few times. She acted as though she was in a dream. "...Nanesh."

"Okay, then," Kai said. He laid down on the bed- it seemed to be made of air and wishes, it was so soft- and pulled on her arm.

Besai seemed unsure of what to do. Whenever the Overlord played with her, she had been on the bottom. He had always been in control. But now, she had the lead. It visibly terrified her.

"A'ah, Besai," Kai said. He took her hand and kissed it. "Sorecwa jerr...um..." He tried to find the word, but gave up. "You're fine. You'll do great."

"Yes," Besai said. She knelt, one leg on either side of his own, and splayed her hands on his chest.

Her long hair fell into his face, and he spluttered for a moment. He nuzzled her neck, then kissed it.

Besai's arms collapsed, and she fell on top of him so hard that the wind was knocked from his lungs. "Herengla'asi," she said quickly. "Sorecwa ichite to?"

"I-I'm fine," Kai said in a strained voice. "This is so... No one ever talks about how painful this can be."

"You never done thees before?" Besai asked.

"No. This is my first time."

Besai looked sad. "I am sorry that I have been unable to stay pure," she said. "Thees ees...regretful."

"It's all right," Kai said, hands touching skin under her slip. "You didn't have a choice then." He nipped her lip playfully, then released it. "But promise to be mine alone from now on. Yes?"

Besai's muscles quivered as his hands rose up and caressed her ribs. "A'ah," she said, reaching for his trousers. "A'ah, micha ko'or sorecwa etunyu poshiki."

_"Yes. Yes, you and I will love each other forever."_

What a beautiful promise, Kai thought as he slowly slid his hands up her thighs. "Are you still feeling okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Besai said, face traveling between the extremes of panic and ecstasy as she felt his hands on her skin. "Yes, Kai. You?"

In response, he grabbed her lips in his own and kissed her so long, so hard, that they were both faint when he finally released her. As butter in a warm pan, Besai slowly fell onto her side next to him.

Kai gently laid his head on the pillow and continued administering his deep admissions of love- first with kisses, then with sonorous, affectionate gestures implemented more than just his lips and hands.

Gone was the world outside. Gone was all of their anxiety and fears for tomorrow. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Everything about Besai radiated contentment. Her smile, gleeful and content, and her breaths, that rising and falling in cadence with his. She had waited- gathering up her courage ever since their first kiss- to do with him what she had tonight.<p>

She could feel his penetrating warmth deep in her womb, throbbing in time with Kai's heartbeat. His beautiful gift to her, in the form of seed for her fertile soil.

"Kai?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"What if..." she trailed off. "I'm worried about your father. If I have a baby-"

"Shh." Kai pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't. Not tonight, okay?"

"But if I did-"

"No, Besai. Please, don't be afraid of my father. He can't do anything to us."

Besai let the matter drop. She rested a hand atop her belly- which really did feel warm, if not a little queasy and achy. "Kai?"

"What is it?" Kai said patiently.

"I want us together," she said. "Not just tonight, but forever. Can...can we do that? Have a ceremony?"

"Did your brain just die or something?" Kai said. "Why would you even ask a question like that?"

Besai shied away, feeling foolish. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know-"

Kai shushed her again, then kissed her forehead. "We don't need a ceremony, Besai. We already are together. We always will be." To prove his point, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hold. "I love you," he said for what must have been the hundredth time that night, and kissed her lips. "If I ever stop loving you, just kill me."

The feeling of warmth only grew as he pressed his body to hers. "Let's sleep," he said. "Tomorrow, we'll be traveling to the Middle Realm for a meeting with King Garmadon. We'll need all the rest we can get for that stress."

Besai giggled softly. "Okay," she said. "I will sleep."

"Good. I..." Kai said, then faltered. "Thank you, Besai."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you came back. You could have chosen the Overlord, but you didn't. You chose me instead. So...thank you."

He was thanking her. It made her face flush, so she hid in the area between his shoulders and neck to ensure that he would not see. "Nanesh," she said. "No, Kai. Thank you."

She did not know if they would ever stop thanking each other. It seemed like every time their eyes met, every time they kissed, they were expressing thanks for being saved from the Overlord's mind tortures.

Their relationship was symbiotic. One could not live without the other.

They slept peacefully that night, warmly embraced by blankets and moonlight.

* * *

><p>"That can't be true, Lloyd. You know it."<p>

Cole sat at a table, wishing he was anywhere but between Lloyd and Jay. He was eating quietly, trying to stay out of their...interesting conversation.

"It's completely true," Lloyd said, cutting his sausage with a knife as he spoke. His passion seemed to carry into the force of his strokes. "I heard one of the guards last night. He was saying to another guard- and making him promise not to tell a soul, of course- that he heard very _distinctive_ noises from Sir Kai's bedroom."

Jay was uncharacteristically quiet as he processed this. "I've...heard of such things," he said. "You know, since I work with women like Besai on a daily basis. But so early in the relationship?" He turned to Cole. "What do you think?"

"I think you should stay out of it," Cole said. "You'll only end up hurting people if you constantly gossip ."

This answer seemed to surprise both of the younger men. They gazed at him for a long moment as though he had a spider on his nose and were wondering why he didn't notice it.

"What?" Cole asked.

"You just said something...kind," Jay said.

"Did I?" Cole asked. "Terribly sorry. I'll have to work on that. Sitting around with you two all morning has me thinking like a rationalized man."

"Terrible habit, that," Jay said.

"Yeah," Cole sucked a breath through his teeth, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "It's chronic, I'm afraid. Anyways. You were saying..?"

"Umm...nothing."

"Good. I hate you less when you don't say stuff."

"...It looks like you finally got over your depression," Lloyd said.

"You could say that." Cole cut four of his five remaining sausages into three equally sized pieces and set them in rows of three. Then he realized that it didn't work, so he made four rows of four instead. He ate the one on the top left corner first, chewing ten times before swallowing.

Jay watched the whole thing with fascination. And concern. "I see," he said, clearing his throat. "Don't you want that fifth sausage?"

Cole looked at the untouched sausage and shook his head. "No. I can't eat five of them."

"I'll have it," Lloyd said. Without waiting for an answer, he snatched it from Cole's plate and dropped the entirety of the thing down his throat like a bird.

Cole ate the last sausage of the first row, then picked at the second row's left piece. He put it in his mouth, chewed ten times, and swallowed.

Jay stood abruptly. "Cole," he said, reaching across the table and snatching the fork from his fingers. "Eat like a normal person. Please. You're driving me crazy."

Cole snatched the fork back and ate his fourth piece. "At least I'm eating," he said.

"You're not eating," Jay said. "You're filling your body with sustenance in an unhealthy, obsessive-compulsive way."

"Exactly," Cole said. "But I said it in one word instead of eleven."

Jay slumped in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

_I shouldn't enjoy annoying him as much as I do,_ Cole thought smugly. He sipped at a glass of water that had been set before him, then decided he didn't like it. Next time he saw a servant he'd ask for coffee or wine. Preferable wine.

Kai walked into the room. His wet hair and disheveled clothing gave Cole the impression that he had just climbed haphazardly out of a bathing tub.

"Good morning," Lloyd said pleasantly. "Did you _sleep_ well?" His tone suggested...well, did it need to be said?

"Hmm?" Kai looked at Lloyd, startled. "I- oh, good morning, Lloyd. Yeah, I slept fine. Excuse me." He went for the door across the room.

"Hold on," Jay said. "What's the rush? Can't you sit down and talk for a bit? Haven't seen you since the banquet last night."

Kai offered a polite smile. "I'd love to," he said. "But Besai isn't feeling well. I was just on my way to get some herbs from the kitchen."

"All right," Jay said. "But be warned. Last night kinda...got around."

Kai stopped mid-stride. "How?"

"The current story is that a guard heard you two while he was making his rounds," Lloyd said. "But give it another fifteen minutes and the staff will be telling a completely different-"

A voice down the hall Kai had just entered from cut Lloyd off. "Out of my way," it snapped. Footsteps followed.

Cole leaned forward, then picked up the fifth and sixth pieces and ate them together. Chewed ten times. "Here comes trouble," he said.

Kai blanched.

"Who is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Kaytake, of course," Cole said. "He's looking for a certain young man with bad hair and a record of kissing people he shouldn't be kissing. Usually without their permission, too."

"Ah, let me clarify," Jay said, looking nervous as well as concerned and fascinated. It was...well, fascinating to see all three emotions playing on his face at once. "Kai didn't kiss you. He gave you cardiopulmonary resuscitation."

"Same thing, just in three words instead of one."

"...It's only two words..."

"That's what I said. Hush. Here he comes."

Kaytake came storming through the door, an expression on his face similar to that of a wolf who just realized that his tail was on fire. His crazed eyes fixed on Kai. "You," he said, "my office. Now."

Kai swallowed visibly. "Can it wait a few minutes? I have to get some herbs-"

"Absolutely not," Kaytake said. He turned to Cole. The fire spread to his hindquarters. "Come with me," he said.

"Can't I finish my breakfast?" Cole asked. He pinched his fork between two fingers and held it up as if to underscore his words.

"Now, Sir Cole," Kaytake said. He pointed at his the floor in front of him.

_What, does he think I'm a dog?_

Cole made a show of sighing slowly and exasperatedly. "Yes master," he said. "Might as well, since my cover's been blown."

The fire spread up the wolf's belly.

"If you want to avoid the full extent of my wrath, come now."

Cole almost wanted to laugh. Kaytake thought he was scary? _Try meeting the Overlord sometime..._

Kaytake turned to Jay and Lloyd, expression softening momentarily. "Blue Knight, My Prince. Continue with...whatever you were doing."

Cole grabbed his cane, then stood and fell into line beside Kai. "I just want to say before we die," he said. "It was an absolute pleasure knowing you. And I mean that in a _very_ sarcastic way."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Within a T rating? I thought so, but you tell me. I loved writing that last part. <strong>

**Aaaand here comes the pain, Kai. Your father...well, I don't think he's very happy. And I know that I said there would be a Kaytake/Kai talking scene, but because I was busy finishing NaNoWriMo I never found the time to write it. (This chapter is all that I've done for TG the entire month.) So I moved it to chapter 54. **

**Oh my Overlord, people. November 30th. I DID IT! NaNoWriMo is over, and I won with 50,030 words two hours before the timer ran out. *sweats profusely* That was terrifyingly close, considering how I finished two days early last year. But you know what I heard once? "If a book is easy to write, you're doing something wrong." Or this one: "Writing us easy. All you do is stare at a sheet of paper until drops of blood form on your forehead." Here's my favorite: "Writing is like giving yourself homework, really hard homework, every day, for the rest of your life. You want glamorous? Throw glitter at the computer screen." This is me every minute of every hour of every day last month. OMO. I sweated a gallon of blood, sweat, and tears (I need to apologize to my friends for all the times I texted and called during my sobfests). And I'm only a quarter of the way done with the book, which I want completely written by the end of March. That would be 1,200 words every day. Like...I think it would be easier to disembowel myself. (But I don't think I'd ever get the book done if that happened, so...don't let me do anything like that.**

**Have any of you seen that sneak peek of the next season of Ninjago? It looks...interesting. ****What do y'all think of Skylar? I'm hoping that she'll be a romantic interest for Cole (his favorite color is orange, after all). If she ends up being a brat like Nya, I will be so incredibly angry that all of this fandom shall cringe because of my colorful vocab. I want her to be more like Pixal, who was the _perfect_ girl character. I cannot say it too many times, Pixal was _perfect_. She was sweet, compassionate, caring, loving, and everything else one could want in a heroine. But she was also strong, brave, and intelligent. A _perfect_ combination. Nya? Bleh. She's just a brat. She fights because she wants to be included on the team, not because she loves Jay or Kai or whoever. That much was made blatantly obvious in Rebooted. Pixal fought because she knew what true honor was. What a true hero looked like. She didn't feel that being on the front lines was necessary to help out, and... I'm going to stop. I could go on forever if you let me. It's just...our world is taking feminism a little too far.**

**Please review? I got 10 last week (YAY! THANK YOU), can we do it again? Tell me if you liked the Kai/Besai scenes. Do you support what they did tonight? I don't. They're idiots. Yeesh, not even asking for Kaytake's blessing before diving into the lava pit...I sense some bad things coming their way soon. Hehehe...I must punish them for that impulsive move. "It is splendid to be a writer, to put men into the frying pan of your imagination and make them pop like chestnuts." I don't remember the owners of these quotes, but it's not me. I also don't own Ninjago. Bye!****  
><strong>


	54. Dagger

**For the first time in quite a while, I have a song for you!_ For KING & COUNTRY, Run Wild. _I've taken quite a liking to this band as of late. Just because their songs are so clean and relatable, I guess.** '**Are the walls to lock you in or to keep others away? ****And if the doors were to be opened would you leave or would you stay?' (I don't own the lyrics!) **

**Oh, yes. Quite a few of you asked what NaNoWriMo was. It stands for 'National Novel Writing Month'. It's where writers across the globe write during the month of November with a goal to reach 50,000 words. (Exhausting, I know.) I made it with like...thirty words to spare or something. It was pretty scary how close it was. So it's not really a contest per se, but there are prizes for all the winners. **

**A lot of you _also_ said that the content of the last chapter should be rated M. But you know what? I carefully read through the guidelines. As long as I don't go into the lemon specifically, it is perfectly reasonable for me to keep my story rating as T. I only showed kissing. (Also, a lot of my readers aren't even teens yet. So it's not my fault if they're reading T rated stuff when technically, their age suggests that they stick to K-plus.) *I love you all, and that last sentence was not meant to demean you in any way!***

**XShinkuKikinX: Who's the author of that book? It sounds neat, and I'd like to check it out! **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: But I want to add the ice cream! I just haven't found a situation that calls for it yet. Yeah. Phew. I finished it. And I also took an entire week off of writing (I shouldn't have). As I write this A/N, I'm thinking of ways to end this chapter. Yeah. I'm still writing THIS chapter. That's how big of a break I took. I apologize for any mistakes (more than usual, at least). I like that song. You've got me listening to more of Adrian's stuff now. :3 For my song...how about Far Away Place? I think it's by Rita. DON'T MAKE ME CRY! You're...leaving me...sniff. Honestly, I'm not as upset about that as I am about the stuff going on in your family. I'm sorry. Please know that I'll be praying for you. *Hugz* Have a great Christmas. **

***Wipes eyes* Okay...I'm...*Sniffs* I'm better now. On to business: This chapter has been a pain to get right. I had to balance Kaytake, Kai, and Cole's emotions for this _very_ crucial first part. Then I had to work on the second part, getting everyone's emotions and reactions right. Although I had to rewrite the first part once, the second portion was by far the hardest. I only wrote a few paragraphs a day, mulling over the dialogue for up to 24 hours before writing character responses and stuff. UGH! I hath not the patience for such tomfoolery!**

**Haha. For some reason, I was thinking of a certain show when I was trying to figure out a decent chapter title. The first thing that popped into my mind was Raxacoricofallapatorius. (I dream of the day when every nerd will understand what I mean by that.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Dagger<strong>

* * *

><p>Never in Kai's life had he seen his father so angry.<p>

Sure, there had been that time when he's burnt a hole through the carpet in the lounge with a fire poker as a child. But that had been an accident, and he had been quickly forgiven.

But in this case, Kai knew that every rebuke thrown his way was justified. That only made it sting more.

Cole sat with his cane between his legs, hands folded on his lap. He looked to be almost asleep. The bastard. He wasn't helping defend Kai, even though he probably could have.

Several guards stood by the door, pretending to not be listening. But Kai knew they'd be running to tell their friends of the way their master had so harshly scolded his son, and thus a new chain of gossip would start. Why were the guards so loose-lipped? Kai didn't remember things being like this before he'd left. General Malian had always kept them in line.

"You _fool_," Kaytake said, not for the first time. He leaned across his ornate writing desk and glared into Kai's eyes. "Coming back, lying to me- telling me that Besai is nothing more than a servant- and then going behind my back and sleeping with her?"

Kai wanted to defend himself. He wanted to say that he loved Besai, but that seemed too cliche. It wouldn't make his situation any better, anyway.

"And of all the women you could have chosen," Kaytake said, "it had to be a whore. Why, Kai? Do you have no concept of morality? Nobility?"

Kai had plenty of responses to that question. Not all of them were pretty. He wisely said nothing.

"Things around here are hard enough as it is with Malian gone," Kaytake said. "But this? The Dark Knight and my son coming into my home, conspiring together. It-"

"Father," Kai said. "You know as well as I do that Cole is one of the four-"

"Hold that thought," Kaytake said. "No. I don't want to hear excuses."

"What would you have us do?" Cole asked.

"The King may have pardoned you, Sir Cole," Kaytake said, "but I cannot afford to lose any more respect. I don't know what to do with you."

A flicker of surprise crossed Cole's face. "Why did King Garmadon pardon me?" he asked.

Kaytake looked at the two guards, then at Cole. "Just because we're friends, doesn't mean he tells me everything." Something about his voice... The ways that his eyes shifted around the room, constantly flitting to the guards before returning to Kai's face...it was wrong. Not anything like the father Kai knew.

"And you," Kaytake turned to Kai. "Get rid of Besai."

Kai gripped the arms of his chair. "What?" he nearly squeaked. "Father, she's foreign. Doesn't know how to read, so how will she get a job?"

"It is none of my concern," Kaytake said. "I just need her gone."

Why did those guards need to be here? It only made it harder to think straight.

Kai wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to reach out and wring his father's neck until-

_No_. He dropped his head into his hands. All of these...urges. He felt dangerously unstable. Like if someone pushed him too far he'd snap and destroy everything that threatened him. Him _or_ Besai.

"I can't leave her, father," he whispered through his fingers.

"Then leave," Kaytake said.

Kai raised his head. "Excuse me?"

"Leave!" Kaytake said more forcefully. "Go with Sir Cole and your wife. If you cannot repent, I see no reason why you should be my heir, Una-cursed fool!"

His voice was deafening. Kai blinked, ears ringing. His father's face flew out of focus as the tears..._no_...

Kaytake slumped in his chair. "Guards. Get out."

The uniformed men left wordlessly.

Kai didn't know what to do or say. He had just thrown away his future. His family. All for that...that woman. _Was it worth it? _he wondered_. Is that little slave worth losing everything I have- everything I am?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was probably Cole.

Was it worth everything he had gone through? He had fought so hard. Defended his father's honor against the Overlord's accusations.

"I'm so, so sorry, son." Kaytake's voice was suddenly soft and wavering. "But...those guards needed to hear that."

...Hear what?

Kai looked up, surprised to see that it was Kaytake's hand on his shoulder, not Cole's.

"Ever since Malian left," Kaytake said, "the men haven't worked the way they should. They're less respectful. And they gossip, too. So I needed them to see me shouting at the two of you, just so there wouldn't be any questions."

"What are you talking about?" Kai said bitterly. He hiccupped, then cleared his throat.

"Kai, look at me." Kaytake grabbed Kai's chin and forced his head up. "Look- no, Kai. Make eye contact. What I'm about to say is very important."

Kai did as he was told. Cole looked on with a curious expression. He was neither engaged or impassive. Just...hovering between, if such a thing were possible.

"What you've gone through with the Overlord...it's unforgivable," Kaytake said. "I'm proud of you." He nodded to Cole and said, "of both of you."

This was the last thing Kai expected to hear.

"I can't condone it, though," Kaytake continued. "The entire kingdom is falling apart at the seams, and I cannot afford to lose the trust of the Southern citizens. Word of you and Besai will get around."

"So that's what this is?" Kai said. "You're forcing Besai onto the streets because you want more control?"

"I'm not forcing anyone onto the streets," Kaytake said. He looked at Cole. "I know a man. When I called him last night to inform him that you had arrived, he offered to keep you safe. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking the rest of the team as well."

"Who?" Cole asked, frowning slightly.

"Borg," Kaytake said. "He's got a place up North-"

"I know where he lives," Cole said, leaning forward in his chair. He coughed into his sleeve. "Why him? Is there no other place? Perhaps a spare dungeon in the King's keep, equipped with extra mold and irascible guards?"

Kaytake seemed surprised by this outburst. "Cyrus had told me you weren't on the best terms but... Is it that bad?"

Cole laughed dryly. "Yeah. Kind of."

"Hmm. Can't do much about that, since you're no longer a 'criminal'." Kaytake rubbed his forehead. Face no longer contorted with wrath, he looked old again; like he could benefit from a solid day of uninterrupted sleep.

"So let me get this straight," Kai said. His mind was still spinning. "Malian is gone, so your soldiers are misbehaving. That's why you pretended to be so livid about Besai and me."

"Yes."

"So...are you really that upset?"

"Yes."

"Does Mother know?"

"Yes. She's...on the fence, but leaning toward my side in the matter."

"...Oh." Kai sighed. "Well, I'm...sorry. I had no idea that doing this would cause you so much trouble."

"I forgive you," Kaytake said. "But this mercy comes at a price. I cannot allow things to continue in the way they have."

"So..." Kai's throat closed, and he swallowed. "You're going to take Besai away?"

Kaytake's expression was one of raw agony. He was acting the role of 'father', and clearly not enjoying the decisions he was being forced to make. "I haven't decided," he said. "I don't know anything about her character. About her past. She-"

Cole butted in. "She's a daughter of the Keith mansion's head cook," he said. "Has one older brother who is currently enslaved by Overlord's alchemic powers. She has an older sister too. Both parents died on the night of the fire while helping John Keith and his friend escape."

Kaytake regarded Cole with a look that was teetering between extremely vexed and sort of curious. "How would you know this?" he asked. "And who was the young Lord's 'friend'?"

Cole pretended to inspect his fingernails. "I'm the dreaded Dark Knight," he said. "I know everything. His friend is a daughter of the Keith Mansion's head cook. Her name is Merv."

"You're speaking in the present tense," Kaytake said. "She is still alive?"

"Alive, yes," Cole said. "But not well. She's got the same job Besai had back in the compound."

Kai felt his stomach lurch. "Besai and...this 'Merv' were the Overlord's _personal_ slaves?"

Cole's eyes went to Kai's chest- he was probably thinking of the mark concealed there- and he set his hand on his lap. "It's the Overlord's retribution," he said. "Because their parents helped Keith escape, both sisters have the worst job in the compound."

"So...Besai and Merv are sisters?" Kai asked. "How has she never said anything?"

"You don't even _know_ her," Kaytake said as if Kai had just proven his point. "What in the name of all things good... You don't even know your own woman, Kai."

"It's been fifteen years," Cole said, ignoring Kaytake's interruption. "And in that time, Overlord has taught all the women to distance themselves from their friends. From their own children. For all I know, Besai does not remember that she has a sister or a brother. She may think that she's alone; that you're the only family she's ever had."

How tragic. Kai began to feel as though he was in the wrong for what he had done last night. Regardless of what he had thought, he actually was pressuring her into doing what they had. She was not ready.

"Kai," Kaytake said, voice quiet. "You love her. And...I can accept that. Just please be more patient. Don't do anything as brash as what you did last night. Being a politician is hard enough as it without the added trouble of-"

"I get it," Kai said. "I was an idiot. I'm sorry. We'll leave after lunch. Cole, Varasach, Jay, Besai and I. We'll hide with Borg until this blows over."

What Kai saw in his father's eyes after that was hard to discern. It was firm; he wasn't going to sway in this decision. But it was also soft, as if he was struggling to maintain this firmness. It made very little sense.

Kaytake lifted Kai to his feet, then took him into his arms. "I love you, son," he said. "I wish there was another way to do this. I'm sorry."

His arms were warm. Kai wavered for a moment, then leaned into the embrace. "Thank you," he said. "I love you too."

Undeserved forgiveness. Kai felt that he was...well, undeserving of such a gift. Of such love.

_Being a father, _he decided,_ must be the hardest job in the world._

But feeling the strong arms of his father around him, he decided it was the most rewarding.

* * *

><p>"Should we grab those herbs for Besai now?" Cole asked Kai, who walked beside him. "What should we get? Perleaf? Limmeroot? What kind of 'ill' is she feeling?"<p>

"She was just feeling queasy," Kai answered.

"Limmeroot, then. It'll help keep her last night's meal down."

Kai grunted his agreement.

They entered the huge white kitchen. Servants chattered as they busied themselves with their chores. Washing breakfast dishes, wiping counters, mopping, etcetera. Kai felt a twinge of loathing when he saw them. Paid slaves. After what he had seen, this was nothing short of detestable. They shouldn't be spending their days serving stuck-up noblemen. They should be out in the world, starting their own businesses and families.

"I need limmeroot," Cole said, drawing Kai from his brooding thoughts. "Is there any in here?"

All eyes fell on them, and a hushed silence replaced all of the chaotic noises Kai had heard moments before.

Hastily, a young man with dark eyes reached into a cupboard and pulled out a jar. "Milord," he said, approaching Kai with a smile fake enough to wither flowers.

"Good," Kai said. He snatched the jar of dried leaves from the man's hands and turned on his heel.

A puddle of water from a nearby mop caught Kai off guard. He fell to the floor with a stunned _Oof!_

Cole bent to help him. "Are you all right?" He took the herbs from Kai's hand and dropped them into his pocket. "Should I get a guard to carry you to your room?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm...fine," he said.

"Good to hear," Cole said. He lifted Kai from the floor and straightened his wet clothing. "Let's get to your room."

Under the skeptical eye of every servant in the kitchen, they did just that.

When they were up the flight of carpeted stairs that went to the second floor, Kai and Cole stopped for a moment.

"You have hot water in your room?" Cole asked, trying to hide the fact that he was breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I asked one of the servants to bring it up earlier."

"Excellent." Cole patted his back. "Listen...I..." His face took on a foreign expression. Soft, slightly pensive.

"Yes?" Kai said.

Cole blinked, drawing his face into a more familiar mode. "I'm sorry," he said. "For everything."

"What's 'everything'?"

"Everything." Cole sounded slightly annoyed. He began walking again, pulling Kai down the hall. "For...dragging you to the Dark Island. For not standing up for you when those stone warriors surrounded us that night. For subjecting you to all the horrible stuff that the Overlord does to people. For letting him burn his mark on your chest... I haven't seen it, but I assume it's there. And it's not fair."

He was apologizing.

He was...what again?

Kai's knees buckled, and he fell again. Cole didn't move fast enough to catch him. Again.

"It's...all right," Kai said, trying to get his arms under him so he could get upright.

"No, it isn't." Cole knelt over him- wincing, the scars on his back were probably hurting- and rolled him over so they could look each other in the eye. "I was so...scared. For Hagar. For my family. I thought Overlord would kill them if I did anything wrong. So...I let all sorts of stuff happen to you and Zane."

Kai didn't know what to say. He stared at Cole, wondering why he wasn't fighting to get away. Something held him in place. Or...someone, actually. Cole's hands held his shoulders down. _What is he doing?_

"So...I was trying to find a good way to say this," Cole said. "But I guess that's not possible. Could we maybe...start over? Be teammates?"

"Hey!" an aggressive voice shouted down the hall. "What are you doing to Kai?"

Cole looked over his shoulder at the two guards who were running toward them, then gave Kai a crazed smile. "Perfect timing," he said. "Oh, yes. Wonderful. Play along, all right?"

Numbly, Kai nodded.

"Dark Knight," one guard said, "back away from Sir Kai. Milord, did he hurt you?"

Before Kai could answer, Cole pressed a hand over his mouth. "Shh," he said. "Fight me. Scream a bit."

Kai did so. Did it feel awkward? Yes, a little bit. Especially since he couldn't even budge Cole's arm.

"H-hey!" The guards doubled their speed.

Cole roughly dragged Kai to his feet, then wrapped an arm around his neck. "Stay back!" he said to the guards. He dug into his pocket and found the jar of limmeroot. "Don't make me use this."

The guards stood perfectly still, alarm painted in their eyes. Kai almost laughed; they had no idea that what was being brandished was nothing more than an herb to settle an upset stomach.

"Good," Cole said, placing the jar in his pocket as tentatively as one would treat an explosive. He picked up his cane, then backed down the hall until he reached Kai's door.

"Unhand me, fiend!" Kai croaked dramatically, hands wrestling Cole's 'chokehold'.

"Help!" One of the guards shouted. "Someone get General Karan! We-..." The rest was muted because Cole had slammed the door shut, then slid the bolt into place.

Cole released Kai, then laughed softly, ear pressed to the door. "Okay," he said, fishing out the herb again. "Start making Besai's tea. And when I say so, make a bunch of noise."

Kai went to the nightstand, then dropped a few leaves into a cup of hot water.

"What's going on?" Besai asked. She sat on the bed in her nightgown, looking paler than when he'd gone downstairs fifteen minutes ago and been accosted by his father.

"Hey." Kai planted a kiss on her cold forehead. "It's just a prank. Don't be alarmed."

Besai nodded, then accepted the steaming mug. "Prank," she said. "I...am not familiar with that word."

"Yeah, well you're about to become very familiar with it," Cole said from his position next to the door. "Kai. Ready?"

Kai nodded.

Cole slammed his cane onto the floor once, producing a concussive sound that Kai assumed was intended to mimic that of a body being thrown. "Oh," he said loudly, "there's a woman in here too. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" He shot Kai a look, then gestured to Besai.

"Don't...you dare _touch_ her!" Kai said. He cringed. He wasn't a good actor.

Cole elicited a long, harsh laugh that gave Kai goosebumps. "Fight me, then," he said. He stomped a foot on the floor- rattling the walls, making Besai gasp- and clapped his hands together, producing a sound like someone being slapped. He gestured to Besai again.

_Ohh..._

"Scream," Kai whispered.

"What?" Besai held her mug close to her chest.

"I've been punched, so now you've got to scream."

Besai spent a long second putting this together, then nodded. She let out a scream that, all things considered, was pretty realistic.

Cole looked pleased. He gave Kai a thumbs-up, then hit the floor again with his cane. "Again," he said, voice a wicked and loud purr. "Make that noise again, wench."

Besai was confused, but she obeyed.

When Cole raised his fists, indicating that he was about to do another false punch, Kai made a motion for her to stop.

The effect was instantaneous. Outside, the guards were throwing their weight against the door, still crying for reinforcements.

Besai set down her mug and moaned softly, hugging her stomach. _Right,_ he thought. _She's not feeling well. I'd better cover for her._

"What are you going to do about it, coward?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow at Kai.

"Sir Kai!" one voice called. "Just hang on, we're going to break the door down!"

Kai shook his head, indicating that he didn't want his door to get ruined. _That would only make Father angrier..._

Cole turned to face the door. "I've got a knife," he said. "If I hear so much as a peep out of you bastards, I'll kill him too."

Everything fell silent. Kai clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

The expression on Cole's face suggested that he was having similar troubles. "Having fun yet, Kai?" he asked in that creepy voice. "Looks like she was having fun. Pity she's gone now."

Mustering as much emotion as he could, Kai clenched his teeth. "You puss-filled tart," he said. "How _could_ you? She's..." He allowed himself to trail off.

Besai looked more unscrewed than ever. "I'm...right here," she said. "Kai...pranks are not any logical."

Kai dropped to the carpet and covered his mouth with his sleeve. He was doing his best to make the chortles sound like sobs, but he feared his efforts were in vain.

"Quit your sniveling," Cole said. "You'll be joining her soon, anyway. Ugh. Guards, get in here and clean up the mess." He undid the bolt, then threw the door open, revealing a half-dozen terrified guards and... Kaytake. And Jay. And Zane.

Oh, sweet mother of mercy. Kai keeled over and planted both hands on the floor, unable to keep his laughter contained. The closest thing he could liken the sound to was that of a wild dog who'd been drugged with some potent hallucinogen.

"Cole," Zane said. Duskweaver was slid back into its sheath slowly. "What is going on?"

Cole leaned on his cane and leaned forward, face concealed by his long hair. He was shuddering as though he were having a seizure.

Kaytake put the pieces together faster than the rest of his men. He sheathed his sword, then waved his men away with a terse hand. "Get back to work," he said brusquely.

Still laughing, Kai got up and touched Cole's shuddering shoulder. "Hey. Are you all right? Is your-"

Cole held up a hand, then looked up at Kai, tears streaming down his cheeks. His lips were parted in a broad grin.

The sight was so bizarre- so incredibly out of the ordinary- that Kai recoiled, briefly considering that someone had replaced him with a look-alike.

"K-Kai..." Cole said, clasping Kai's shoulder. "Puss-filled tart? Really?"

"I was on the spot," Kai said. "It was all I could do to keep up with your playacting. And...well, I was hungry."

"Hungry?" Cole's throat made a variety of squeaking and clicking noises as his chest bobbed. Was he trying to laugh? "Hungry for what? Milky bodily liquids?"

Was Cole trying to _laugh?_

"You two," Jay said, "have the sickest sense of humor."

It was as though Cole's lungs had exploded. A sudden noise- loud enough to wake the dead- shot from his mouth, and he wiped his eyes. "T-tart?" he said. "Tart? What is with your vocabulary?" His laugh was like nothing Kai had ever heard before. It was like he was taking short, deep gulps of air and letting it out through a squeaky-hinged door.

"Er...I don't know," Kai said. "Can you...stop that? It's freaking me out."

Cole did not listen.

"Okay..." Kai backed into the bed and sat. "So, Besai. That's a prank. Minus the creepy...laughter..."

Besai wasn't on the bed. The blankets had been tossed aside as though she had been in a rush.

Kai heard a noise from beyond the open bath room door, and he went to investigate. "Besai?"

Besai was on her knees, arms gripping the edge of the tub as she shuddered, head down and hidden from view.

"Hey," Kai said. "Are you okay?"

Just then, Besai let out a moan and retched into the tub. Her tiny body twisted in a painful way, and she struggled to keep her hair out of her face.

"Whoa," Kai rushed to her aid instinctively, "I guess I have my answer, then. Did you drink any of the tea?"

Besai did not seem to notice his presence. She gasped weakly, stomach quivering, and leaned over the tub to retch again.

Kai quickly took her hair and held it for her so she could use both arms to support herself. "I guess you didn't. But that's all right. It wouldn't have done much for you anyways. We'll need something stronger than limmeroot to cure this. I..." He nodded to the bottom of the tub, then faltered. "Yeah...something _much_ stronger."

Her vomit was yellowish and dispersed with bits of last night's feast. That wasn't so out of the ordinary for someone with a stomach flu. What caught his attention was the mottled streaks of color that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. Blood.

Besai's stomach gave her a moment of reprieve, and she gasped noisily. "K-Kai," she said, coughing so hard that tears came into her eyes. "A-ah! Eet hurts."

Kai rubbed small circles on her back as she inhaled sharply, then started another round of upheaval. "You're okay," he said. "It's the climate change. You're in a new land with new illnesses and diseases. This is...normal. I think. You should be okay in a couple days."

Besai slumped in Kai's arms like a puppet cut from its strings, sobbing feebly. "Stop eet," she whimpered. "Make eet stop. The hurt..."

Kai shushed her softly and stroked her sweat-streaked forehead. "I'm sorry," he said. "Yes, of course I'll make it stop. I just need to go and get some different herbs from the kitchen."

Besai sniffed. Her sobs grew in intensity until she was practically screaming, blood dripping from her parted lips.

Kai was afraid to let her go. She was wiggling in his arms, jerking like a wounded animal.

"What's wrong with her?" Zane was behind him, frowning in a concerned, gentle way.

"I...don't know," Kai said. "Use your powers. See if you can heal her."

"Right." Zane hastily unsheathed Duskweaver and held it out, eyes on the gem.

Before Kai could blink his father, Jay, and Nya were around them, all asking questions.

"Is that blood?"

"Kai, what's wrong with her?"

"How long has she been like this for?"

"Stop!" Zane said. "I need silence for a moment." He took Besai's hand and wrapped her fingers around Duskweaver's grip. The gem lit up brilliantly for many seconds, then dimmed.

Besai's screams fell away. Her eyes closed, and she exhaled a breath that sounded more like a gurgle than anything else. Her fingers went limp, and she dropped the Blade.

"Besai?" Kai's heart skipped a beat as he checked for a pulse in her wrist. "Hey. Talk to me."

"She's alive, Kai," Zane said, picking up Duskweaver from where it had fallen. "Duskweaver just encouraged her brain to send out some melatonin. She's asleep."

Kai relaxed slightly. "So...did your Blade fix the problem?"

Zane pressed the pommel of his Blade to Besai's breast. His eyes were dark. "No," he said. "Duskweaver can't tell what's wrong. It's...something entirely foreign."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Zane said. He lifted Duskweaver from Besai's body and sheathed it. "Something about her womb."

Sudden elation filled Kai's being just as an immense frown covered Kaytake's face. "Is she...pregnant?"

"I don't know," Zane said. "Something's blocking Duskweaver's senses. I can't see what's causing her to vomit, let alone treat the problem."

This...no. It wasn't possible. A problem that even Duskweaver couldn't fix. Kai had assumed that the Blade could do anything. Why was Besai different?

"Here," Kaytake said. He bent at the knee and held out his arms. "Let me take her to bed."

Kai resisted. "I can do it," he said.

"No," Kaytake said firmly. "You look about ready to faint. Just let me." He scooped Besai into his arms, then frowned. "She's extremely light. Does she have an eating disorder?"

"N-no," Kai said, "she's been eating. Just...not as much as she should be."

Cole's face was somber- as if he'd never smiled in the first place- as he helped Kai up.

Kai felt as though he were in a dream. He had no recollection of walking back to his bed, only that he was there and holding Besai's cold- _cold_, like ice on a windy day- hand. Zane was cleaning her bloody face with a rag.

"We can't travel like this," Cole said. "Not with Besai the way she is."

Kaytake's gaze fell on a guard who had stayed behind- against his explicit order to do otherwise, Kai noted- and he shook his head, sighing tiredly. "You have to go today," he said. "I'll arrange for a carriage. It is only a day's journey to...where you need to go...so you should be fine."

"But Father-"

"Don't," Kaytake said. "You have dishonored me, Kai."

He turned, casting a final glance in Kai's direction that seemed to overflow with remorse. "You have three hours. Pack the things you want to take, and leave the South. Do not return."

Kai knew Kaytake didn't want this; he knew that his forcing his father to send him away was worse than sending a dagger through his heart.

He knew it was his own fault; that he had ripped his family apart.

That dagger belonged in _his_ chest, not his father's. And that made it hurt worse than any harsh words of rejection ever could.

* * *

><p><strong>So many different emotions...goodness. And sorry for how nonsensical those last few lines are. I'm super tired. Like...the kind of tired that makes saying Raxacoricofallipatorius in the 9th Doctor's voice extremely difficult. <strong>

**I consulted RoGB on how she thought Cole would laugh. What you read is a mixture of our two opinions. What did you think of the prank? Personally? I laughed like a...er...wild dog who'd been drugged with some potent hallucinogen, I guess.**

**I tried. Really, _really_ hard to get this chapter to make sense. I rewrote a bunch of it in an attempt to make Kaytake's emotions relatable (since they're pretty ****contradictory) but I fear I failed and left you lost and bored. **

**Besai's sister is Merv! Not a totally weird or unexpected thing, but...idk. Hehe. Finally decided to tell you. **

**Also, Malian is gone! Where did he go? :0 I was going to tell you in this chapter, but so much was already happening. I didn't want to overwhelm y'all. **

**What's wrong with Besai? Heeheehee. Here's attempt numero three at getting rid of her since she first appeared. Will I succeed this time? Who knows... **

**I got fourteen reviews on chapter 53 this week! XD I'm so happy. My goal has been at least ten, but you're all just so...:D I'm smiling! Thank you! **


	55. Aware

**I'm updating a little early. Surprise. I'm bored. Allow me to paint you a picture: I sit in my dark room listening to the Clannad soundtrack as christmas music blasts in another room. People are running everywhere, trying to find the Scentsy warmers, apple cider, and bird seed (we had a bunch of waxwings come through earlier...). So yeah. I'm sitting here with the song, _Ana_, figuring (once again) that if I've got nothing to do, I might as well be do nothing as I wait for reviews.  
><strong>

**ForeverDreamer12: How do you know that's how to spell Raxacoricofallapatorius? What if I made up the spelling? XD Kidding. I looked it up. Hold it! If you're saying that you think you're twisted for reading books like mine, what does that say about me? Am I twisted for writing it? Nobody. Trusts. Borg. *Screams like some weird monster* WHYYYY? **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: I actually don't play Pokemon. Or any other video game, for that matter. Sorry. :( **

**EpicMoonBlade: Did you ever catch your brain? I _am_ a stick, by the way. Would you like to destroy some evil today? ^^ That rhymed!**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Thank you! It was a pleasant surprise to hear from you, especially since it was a slow day. And yeah, you guys had _better_ like that cover image! It took me the better part of an hour to tweak it (Pixels Per Inch, jpeg/pdf extensions, etc) for Fanfiction to finally accept it. Totally worth it, though. **

**By the way, all of you people think that I've made Besai pregnant. *deadpan voice* Really? You think that I'm gonna throw an OC in your face, twist Kai horribly OOC and have a romantic night with her, and then make her display pregnancy symptoms the next morning? You're all such dorks. If I ever actually do that, please kill me. NO. She's not pregnant! I of all people should know how long it takes for pregnancy symptoms to kick in. It takes longer than ten hours, trust me. Although there _is_ a reason that she's acting so sick right after that night...hehehe. Come on, I haven't exactly been _cryptic_ with what I'm planning...have I?**

**Oh, yes! I got a cover image! I don't own it. All rights go to owner... Roka, I think. S/he posted it on Cruzine, I found it as a pin on Pinterest. ^^ Yeah, I've started doing Pinterest. It's pretty dangerous. My username is caitlynn0529, if any of you are interested in my interests. **

**This chapter...I have mixed feelings about it. I don't know how it managed to get so long, but I hope you won't find it too boring. Also, tell me if Cole is OOC. I feel I overdid some of his reactions. Warning: This chapter has blood. A lot of blood. And it's gross. **

**Aware (Awah-ray) is a Japanese word that describes a brief, fading moment of transcending beauty. Do you think it's weird that I used a Japanese word? I should probably stick to English, ****_neh_? It was just so perfect, though. Because the beauty _is_ fading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Aware<strong>

* * *

><p>The frigid air whipped around the carriage, chilling Kai's bones as he walked beside the wagon. Jay and Cole sat on the bench at the front, pretending to find something interesting about the buildings around them instead of engaging in conversation.<p>

Kai had thought that time would break the silence between them, but nine hours of traveling through town and forest had proven him wrong. The sun was setting on an a day that they would all agree hadn't been their best.

The inn Jay had suggested they stay at for the night was located on the border between the Middle and the North, in one of the less populated towns where they were less likely to be noticed by patrols. Kai could see it ahead and to the left of where they walked on the road. It was old. But not in a dilapidated way. It was more...quaint. Antique. A sign hung on the eaves, covered in a layer of frost that glittered in the light of the inviting fire on the other side of the windows. _White Rose._

Already Kai yearned for the warmth that he could practically see radiating from the little inn. His body shivered harder, begging him to enter, perhaps get a strong drink to help him forget about his terrible morning.

Jay flicked the reins with his hand, ordering the two horses pulling their carriage to stop. They obeyed willingly. "This is it," he said, white puffs of air escaping his lips. He dropped the reins into Cole's hands and leaped from his lofty seat.

Kai followed him up the steps, pulling his cloak up to cover his eyes. He hadn't shaved in several days- again- so his hair was growing unfashionably across his face. If nothing else, it would keep him from being recognized.

Boisterous laughter made its way to Kai's ears from within the White Rose. He suspected that the reason the streets were so empty was because everyone was in here.

Jay shoved the door open, then sauntered in with the confidence of a man who controlled the world. "Oi!" he shouted, making Kai jump. "Grayren, you still alive?"

A young man with blond hair and pale yellow eyes looked up from the mug he was filling. He saw Jay and beamed. "Well," he said over the noise of his loud customers. "Is it isn't the Lightning Thief. It's been a few months, _uhma!_"

Jay laughed, then dug into his pocket for the coins Kaytake had given them. "Hey, I've got a favor to ask." He tossed small sack over the heads of a few patrons sitting at the counter, and Grayren caught it without flinching. "I've got a carriage outside, and some luggage. And three more people."

Grayren pocketed the coins without counting them. "Porter!" he shouted. Did no one speak quietly in here? Kai feared he'd get a headache from all the bitter smells and noises he was being attacked with. "Oi! Got a customer!" He skirted the counter and stopped before the two men. "Lodging for five?" he said. "Not a problem. One room?"

"Two," Jay said. "We've got a couple women."

"Excellent. I'll have the missus start the fires. It's a chilly night."

"Thanks," Jay said. "Say, how's she doing?"

"Jess?" Grayren beamed. "Got a kid on the way."

Their conversation continued like this the whole way out to the carriage, where Cole was still sitting with that perpetual look of boredom.

The porter- a tall man, built like an ox- appeared out of nowhere and collected the few belongings that Kai had brought with him, then disappeared again.

"Your carriage and horses will be taken care of," Grayren said, hand on Jay's shoulder. "What kind of heist did you pull to get this fancy thing?"

Kai didn't care to stick around anymore. He went to the side carriage door and opened it.

"How's she doing?" he asked Varasach.

"I can't tell," Varasach said. She sat on one of the two benches with Besai. Both were wrapped in furs. "Her skin is still frozen. Drank a whole jug of water. Hasn't thrown any of it up yet, though."

Besai leaned against Varasach, eyes open and staring into space. Her skin was pale as if all the color had been drained from it. She wasn't shivering.

Kai climbed into the box and stroked Besai's icy cheek. "Ready to go, Besai?" he said.

Besai blinked, then focused her eyes on Kai's face. She looked to be too tired to smile. "Mmm. Yes." She slowly sat upright, then shrugged off the furs.

Kai unclasped his cloak and draped it over her bony shoulders. "Thanks for helping, Vara."

Varasach stood, nodding once to him before leaping from the carriage to join Cole.

Kai took Besai's hand and helped her up. "Do you still feel nauseous?" he asked.

Besai shook her head. "No. Eet just..." she yawned, "...aches."

"Aches where?"

"Everywhere."

"Hmm." Kai helped her down from their transportation.

Well, actually, it was _her_ transportation, not 'their's. Kai had insisted on using his own two feet to traverse the distance from Kaytake's mansion to the Northern border.

"Oi, Jay," Grayren said. "More of these foreign women? Where are you getting them from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jay said. He looked at Besai. "How's she feeling?"

Kai wondered if she was getting tired of hearing that same question over and over. "Fine enough," he said. "She needs to go to bed."

"Ah, she's not feeling well?" Grayren said. "I'll take you to your room, then. Hurry now." He ushered everyone into the White Rose and shut the heavy door with a '_Bang'_ that made Kai wonder if they were prisoners or something.

They went through the main room under the eyes of many recipients in the main room. But once they saw Jay's face they quickly turned away. Kai could not tell whether they were displaying respect or fear.

Up a flight of stairs, then to the end of the hall. Grayren tossed two keys to Jay. "Both have two beds. One of you will have to take the floor. Sorry."

Jay handed a key to Kai, then pointed to the door to their right. "It's fine," he said. "We're used to it."

Kai unlocked the door and helped Besai inside. A fire danced lethargically within a fireplace; it had likely been started by the 'missus' mere moments before. Two cozy beds sat side by side, and a few unlit candles were set atop a round table in the room's center.

After placing Besai on the nearest bed, he kissed her forehead and turned to the innkeeper, who was still chattering with Jay. "Excuse me," he said. "Can we get some tea up here? Something to help her relax."

Grayren beamed at him. "I'll have it up as soon as possible," he said. "Ah. Speaking of which, I have customers downstairs. Forgive me, gentlemen. I must take my leave." He pressed a fist to his chest in a strange gesture- was it a salute?- and ran back down the hall.

Jay tapped Varasach's shoulder. "Hey. You're sharing that room with Besai, okay? Us men will take the other." He shot a cheesy grin in Kai's direction. "This doofus gets the floor."

Kai cringed. _It's not like I don't deserve it,_ he told himself, _but it still hurts._

His expression must have been glaringly obvious because Jay's face softened, and he sighed. "I was kidding," he said as he unlocked the door. "I'll take the floor."

"No," Kai said. He pushed past Jay and into the room, which was like an inverted image of the previous one, except that his baggage sat on the floor. How did that man get them up here so fast? "I've gotten us into this mess, so I'll take the brunt of the punishment."

"Jay never said that it was a punishment," Cole said. He sat on the bed furthest from the fireplace and set his cane against the wall. "Stop being so serious."

"That's big talk from a guy like you," Kai said snappishly. He grabbed a spare blanket from the foot of Jay's bed and planted himself on the floor, legs folded.

"Suit yourself," Jay said, shrugging. His cloak and shirt were carelessly tossed aside, and he climbed into the bed. "I don't even want to eat anything." He yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Sitting in a carriage all day is a gruesome task." Cole undid his shirt buttons as he spoke.

"You know what I meant," Jay said.

"Sure, Lightning Boy."

"It's 'Thief', Cole. Lightning _Thief_."

"Of course." Cole folded his shirt and set it at the foot of his bed. Bandages still covered much of his chest because of his rib injuries, but the whip marks were mostly healed. Granted, they were swollen and red, but no longer open and festering.

Kai spread the blanket over himself and laid down, eyes staring at the orange flickers on the ceiling. He desperately wanted to go to Besai and help her, but he felt too ashamed to go near her. Varasach was more than capable of helping her, so why risk getting everyone into more trouble?

"Are you cold?"

Kai lifted his head- and an eyebrow- at Jay. "What?"

"You're sitting next to the fire and wearing your shirt. Don't you like, I don't know, sweat when you sleep? It seems a bit gross to sleep in the same shirt you're going to wear tomorrow."

"I don't care."

"Don't care?" Jay said. "You're a nobleman, for Mena's sake. Are you going to tell me that-"

"I don't care," Kai said. He huffed as he let his hand fall to the floor.

"I know it's there," Cole said. "Why do you hide it?"

"Why do you hide yours?" Kai was pleased with this response. Surely _that_ would shut him up. Surely now he'd be able to-

"It's the shame," Cole said. He leaned forward, eyes staring into Kai's intently from across the room. "The guilt. Knowing that you're the Overlord's property. It's a lifelong reminder of everything he has, is, and might do to you."

"...Yeah."

"But it's beyond that." Cole unwrapped a portion of his bandage, revealing the black dragon. A huge, ugly mark among a thousand smaller scars. "It's fearing that no one will ever see you as a person. That your own family will reject you because of what you've become: a filthy, worthless animal that's been trained to roll over at its master's feet."

Kai feared that if he didn't break eye contact soon his mask would break. Stupid Cole, making him feel weak. Pulling apart every facade he had worked so diligently to put up to cover his insecurities.

Jay watched them with an 'I'm interested in this, but I'm trying not to be' expression.

Cole traced the dragon's head with his thumb. "I got this while being a selfish fool. I have nothing to be proud of. You got your mark defending that fool, which proves that you are an upright man. Feel proud of that."

"But..." Kai averted his gaze. "What I did last night...causing all this trouble. We would not have left in such a dishonorable way if I'd just... Father left for the Middle, making a show of pretending I don't exist. Cole, I didn't even get to say goodbye to my sister."

Cole laughed soft and dryly. "At least you were able to part knowing that she loves you," he said.

"Still, what I did-"

"Stop going on and on about that," Jay said. "Yeah, it wasn't smart. But we forgive you." He pointed to the door. "She needs your help to battle whatever illness she has. Stop distancing yourself from her and just _be there._"

Kai blinked. "You...mean it?"

"Everyone longs for something that only they can protect," Cole said. "For you, that's Besai. Don't feel ashamed of it. Go and help her, or I'll be forced to do some painful thing to your miserable excuse for a face."

Kai stood and wadded his blanket under his arm. "Whatever you say, Cole," he said. "You clearly know best."

"Hardly," Cole said with a snort.

Kai nodded to the two men, smiling tiredly, and left the room. He stopped in the dark hallway a moment to compose himself, then lifted the latch to the other bedroom.

Varasach sat on Besai's bed, helping her drink a mug of some sweet smelling tea. She saw Kai and stood. "Yes?" she said.

Kai took the warm cup from her hands, praying to the First King that his eyes weren't watering. "I've got it," he said. "Thank you for all your help today."

Varasach returned his smile, then went to the table and poured herself a cup of the tea. "I want to go downstairs and find something to eat," she said. "You will probably be asleep by the time I get back."

"Sounds good," Kai said. "Try not to socialize with too many men. Who knows what kind of reputation they have."

"Okay." Varasach shut the door quietly behind her.

"Kai," Besai whispered hoarsely. She lifted a pale hand, which Kai took and kissed tenderly. She felt even colder than before, if such a thing could ever be possible.

Screw medicinal teas, Besai just needed warmth. He climbed onto the bed and held the mug to her lips. She drank in slow sips, as if each mouthful was a tiring exercise.

Once the cup was drained, Kai set it on the floor and pulled the blanket over both of them. "Do you feel cold?" he asked.

Besai nested herself next to him. "No," she said. "I feel warm."

That wasn't a good sign...

Kai pulled her body close. She needed to get warm, and she needed to do so fast.

Besai didn't even hesitate. She buried her nose in his shirt with a moan, arms tucked close to her body. "I hurt," she whispered. "My stomach...eet ees hurting."

Kai held her tightly, chin resting atop her head. Almost immediately, he started to shiver. It was like sleeping in a snowbank. A shuddering, sniffling snowbank.

"Kai?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...steel love me?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"I caused you trouble last night. I should not have done-"

"Don't say that," Kai said. "I need to be accountable for my own actions. I don't blame you."

"But...do you still love me?" Her face was hidden in his chest, but he was sure that she was crying.

Kai shut his eyes. Goosebumps from the cold were crawling up his back, warning him that most of his blood was flowing out of his arms and legs to protect his organs. He wondered if her body was doing the same.

"Always," he whispered. "I made a promise to you last night. We are one, Besai. You are mine, and I am yours."

Besai pushed herself away from him, eyes desperate. "Look at me," she said. "Look at me and promise. Please."

"Forever, Besai. I will never stop loving you." He stroked her cheek, then pressed their foreheads together. "Even the Overlord can't separate us."

Besai's breathing hitched, and her sobs came faster. "Why?" she said. "Why do you love me so much? I'm...weethout worth. A slave-"

Kai's lips stopped her words.

Time had no meaning. They could have kissed for five seconds, or it could have been five weeks. But it was the most beautiful kiss he had ever shared with her, and even five months wouldn't have been enough time to savor the bizarre feeling that coursed through his body. Of her bluish lips against his, tasting of tears and smelling of peppermint tea.

There was no pain. Not even lust. In truth, it was a feeling that made Kai want to jump up and laugh. Run outside, command the wind to cease.

And by the Blades, he knew he could probably do it.

Love. That's what he felt. Like an all-consuming fire in his chest. Pure, strong, and wild.

A million years later, Kai separated their lips. He realized that his hand was still cupping her cheek, and he caressed it with his thumb. "Do you see it?" he said. "Do you feel it?"

Besai looked delirious, mouth parted and eyes glazed. She dropped her head to his chest, groaning softly. "Thank you," she whimpered. "Yes. I..." She clutched her stomach. "Eet...hurts."

Oh, no.

Kai looked around the room for anything she could vomit in. There was the teakettle on the table and a small washbasin. Too small.

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head. It would be enough, he was certain. She hadn't eaten anything today, so there wouldn't be much in her stomach to-

Red.

As her body strained every muscle it could to push her stomach inside-out, a sense of dread filled him.

Everything she threw up was thick and red and...

Besai was screaming between her gasps for air and coughs that sounded like they probably hurt her lungs a lot.

All of Kai's strength left him. This fantasy of him being able to stop wind...it was foolish. How could he do something like that he couldn't even stop his love's suffering? The nauseating smell of copper pervaded his nostrils, and for a brief moment he wanted to throw up, too.

When she was done, he carefully tied his shirt, closing all the vomit inside, and set it on the floor. He made her lay down, and she curled her body around her stomach, unable to keep quiet. He hoped no one was trying to sleep nearby.

He rubbed her back, wondering briefly if she would be disheartened if he cried with her. "You'll be okay," he said. "You'll be okay. Just sleep. Things will be better in the morning."

He felt that he was lying through his teeth as he repeated those words over and over again.

But as the hour grew later, he began to believe that it was the only optimistic thing he _could_ say.

* * *

><p>Cole awakened with the sun feeling rested and fresh. He immediately got up and put his shirt on, then took his cane in his left hand and stood. Something felt different about this morning, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The room was quiet; Jay was sleeping with his blanket on the floor. He must have moved around a lot in his sleep.<p>

Aside from last night when it has been dark, this was the first time that Cole had seen Jay without a shirt. He wouldn't have thought much of it, but then he noticed Jay's ribs. They cast long shadows in the valleys of his skin, giving him a gaunt, emaciated appearance. Was Jay starving himself?

No, that wasn't right. He had seen Jay eat breakfast and lunch yesterday. No dinner, but none of them had felt like eating then.

So why was he so skinny?

Cole exited the room quietly, intending to go down and arrange breakfast with Grayren. But he thought of Varasach and, feeling slightly guilty about not keeping her close last night- she was clingy, to say the least- he opened the door to the other bedroom.

The scent of blood brutally accosted him and he recoiled, tense. He searched the room for the source of the smell, and his eyebrows went up. Inside one of the beds was Kai, his back to Cole, arms wrapped around Besai, who was crying softly into his bare chest.

"She got worse?" Cole asked.

Kai jumped in surprise but did not raise his head. "Yeah," he said. His voice was hoarse.

"And you haven't slept, huh?"

"No. She did for...maybe an hour, but the pain woke her up."

Cole hummed. "I'll get something to help her with that," he said. "Come on, Vara. Let's-..."

The second bed was empty. Untouched, not a single wrinkle in the sheet.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

Kai shrugged almost imperceptibly. "She never came back after saying that she wanted to find some food."

"What?" Cole dropped his cane. "Did she have money with her?"

Kai shrugged again.

"Well, how was she going to pay, then? If she didn't have money, then... Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, then made a soft shushing noise to Besai, who's pitiful whimpers made it clear that she was indeed fighting a lot of pain.

Cole picked up his cane and went for the door. "She was a whore," he said. "She doesn't know anything about this world. If someone offered her a few coins in exchange for...services..."

Kai lifted his head, bloodshot eyes wide and alarmed. "Would she?"

"She might have felt obligated. You...just stay here with Besai. I'll go alone and find her."

Reluctantly, Kai laid his head back down, and Cole left the room. The metallic scent still lingered in his nostrils, fueling his desperation as he barreled down the hall. He nearly tripped over his feet more than once on his way down the stairs.

"Varasach!" he called, searching the faces of the morning crowd, all seated at tables and couches around the room. Several men and women looked up with raised eyebrows as if to say 'How much drink did you have?' but none stayed interested long enough to consider that perhaps he was actually in trouble.

"Oi, friend," Grayren said behind him, "did you lose something?"

Cole's free hand had a firm grip on the young innkeeper's shirt faster before could blink. "You," he snarled. "Where's Varasach? If you've let anything happen to her..."

Grayren's easy expression was replaced by one of fear. "Er...let me explain, sir," he said quickly. "The foreign child came down here last night, asking for something to eat. I obliged, of course. You see, Jay and I have this deal, since he's such a frequent customer: thirty copper chips buys him accommodations for himself and whatever companions he brings with him. So she gets whatever meal she wants on the menu, yes? We had to read it for her, but-"

Cole's voice could only be described as a panther growl. "Get to the point."

Grayren looked at the hand holding his shirt, and swallowed. "O-okay, sir. Well, halfway through her meal, this man approaches her. He's got a reputation for being a bit of a bed hopper, if you get my meaning. He strikes up a conversation with her, and she's all skittish. She picks at her food, swirling it around her plate as she answers his questions. Finally, he takes her arm and tells her to follow him to his room. She reluctantly obliges him-"

"Where is he?" Cole asked. "I'll rip him apart, the-"

"C-calm down, sir," Grayren said. "You didn't let me finish. You see, Walker warned me about these women. How they feel obligated to behave around men and all that. He said if anything were to happen, I should stop it immediately. Which I did. The man left. My porter ran him off. I-I'm so sorry, sir. I- _oof!_"

Cole dropped Grayren's shirt. He felt proud of himself for not strangling the pitiful man. "Where is she?"

Grayren pointed with a shaky finger to the fireplace. "Over there, sir," he said. "She was shaken right badly by her treatment, so..."

Cole didn't stay to hear the rest of it. Somewhere between Grayren and the armchairs situated around the fire, he realized that he'd dropped his cane. He also realized that he didn't care. He had enough adrenaline in his blood to keep him on his feet.

Varasach was on the chair closest to the fire, legs tucked under her chin as she slumbered peacefully.

"Vara," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "What in Mena's name..."

She awakened with a jolt, then relaxed when she saw it was him. "Cole," she said through a yawn, burrowing into his embrace. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Cole nearly laughed. "What's wrong is that you left your room. This place isn't safe."

"Mmm," Varasach said. "Yes. Not safe. But Grayren protected me."

"So that's it? You're just going to sleep in the main room because you think Grayren is going to have the time to protect you from every dog that comes through? Why didn't you come back after that?"

"I did," she said, yawning again. "But Besai was coughing up blood, and the room smelled bad. And you and Jay were sleeping, so I came down here. These seats are comfortable enough."

Cole chuckled ruefully and kissed her forehead. "I don't care if I'm sleeping," he said. "If something like last night happens again, you come and wake me so I can make him hurt. Got it, Via?"

Varasach nodded. "Thank you, Cole." Her eyes moistened, and she sniffed. "I...I thought it was over. I thought we were safe. Why does this happen?"

Cole figured that she was confused. Her only interaction with a man who hadn't been Transformed was himself and his team, so she had probably thought that all men in Ninjago had their moral standards. She had thought that she'd be safe anywhere on this island.

A false hope from the young, fragile mind of a girl.

"Corruption is everywhere," he said finally. He lifted Varasach to her feet, then wavered. He felt lightheaded and his heart was fluttering. "Not just on the Dark Island. Everyone has a bit of darkness in them, but the difference is that some of us choose not to embrace it."

Yikes. Where had that corny speech come from?

"Enough of this," he said. He used her shoulder to support himself as they walked back to where his cane lay. "Say, Grayren. What's for breakfast? Vara here likes fruity things."

Grayren stood and straightened his apron, which jangled quietly as his hands brushed the pockets. "We...have some apple sausage," he said.

"That'll do," Cole said, accepting his cane from Varasach. "Have enough for five people brought up in ten minutes, along with a strong mug of ginger tea. And ah," he patted the man's shoulder as he walked past, "sorry about that whole episode. I'm known to go into fits of rage when my family is in danger."

* * *

><p><strong>No, duh, Cole. Anyways, I was going to have that part with Vara be a big part of the plot- she's kidnaped by a Middle guard and taken to the prison, which would <strong>**help us move that little Malian dilemma along, but...aargh. I had a hard time coming up with a good motive for her to be thrown in prison. I HAD one, but I never wrote it down. 'Cause I'm super smart like that... Anyway, sorry about the innuendo with Vara. I don't enjoy adding them, but...sigh. Oh! Oh! Did anyone see where I had Cole mess up her name? ^^ Haa!**

**What do you think is wrong with Besai? Come now, someone's got to have a theory. Right? Right?**

**Don't ask me where the name White Rose came from. I was trying to come up with a plague name a while ago (don't ask), and I started thinking of Rose Blight from Aaron Kite's books. So...white rose? Hehe. Still thinking of plague names, though. Hmm... **

**Grayren. Another OC you'll only see once. Next chapter, they'll all be on the road again and...hmm. I still haven't figured out how their first meeting with Borg will go. How do you all imagine it coming about? Borg knows that they're coming (Kaytake contacted them), so...I have no clue. Chapter 56 will be pretty hard to write. **

**As always, thanks for R&Ring. I'm only 1 follow away from 50 followers! XD Yay! This is so exciting! It seems like since I rewrote my summary, I've been getting a lot more attention. **


	56. Kyle

**RoseVerdict: You thought Kai was...cute? Okay... 'Sama' means 'Miss'. So it's sort of respectful. 'Senpai' means 'Teacher', I think. Hey, the first few lines of your limerick were great. It kinda fell apart at 'But when one did spew red'. XD **

**SkarlettNinja: Haha! You noticed what I did there with Grayren? His name is Mr. Butterbur. His inn is the Prancing Pony. **

**PrincessMialyn: Welcome! :D In case you didn't know already, I luuuv seeing new faces. Guess what? You're my 50th follower! (::) Cookies for you! And for every other follower I have! Yay!**

**I'm doing a Christmas one-shot! Expect it late on the 24th. Between 10 PM and 2 AM, depending on where you live in the US. :p Also have a Nya's Journey One-shot update heading your way December 24th! **

**I saw episode 35! OMO it was so...amazingly weird! My reactions? Jay's ****career: **"I'm a ninja. And you are wearing ****makeup," Lloyd says. I say,** "Ohhh snap!" Kai's career: "Oh, dear. This is...kind of sad and hilarious." Cole's career: "Oh, de- oh. He's pretty hot." ^^ Good ol' Lloyd, always the one to try and keep the team together. But the thing is, their glue had been-and always will be- Zane. *Bangs keys at random* NONONO! Skylar isn't supposed to go there! She was supposed to be for Cole, not the other guy! AAARGHH! **

**Summary of the last paragraph: There is hope for Ninjago! We may be redeemed after Rebooted's kinda bad year! Also, did they change the voice actor for Garmadon? ****Can anyone tell me what they think is going on with Zane at the end of the episode? Is he evil? Is he mind wiped? Is he a broken prisoner who is holding onto a thread of hope that the others will come for him? I can't tell!**

**Poll update: Kai/Besai is still in the lead, followed by Jaya, then GreenCircuit, then...sigh. Cole/Hagar. It makes me feel ashamed that they're in the back. Like I made some big mistake, shoving a love interest in your face.**

**People have been asking about Zane, Lloyd and Pixal. Hmm...what can I say... Uh...Zane did nothing wrong, so he's going to the Middle realm with Lloyd and Kaytake. You all want a Garmadon update, I know. But I've recently noticed that I like to keep my readers on a need-to-know basis so I'm not going to show the king until I feel the time is right. Sorry? The same goes for Pixal. Hopefully by chapter 65 I'll have an update with all her latest developments. Call it your incentive to keep reading. **

**I only got four and a half hours of sleep Saturday night. It is three in the morning on Sunday night. My brain is working at about the speed of a stoned ****turtle. I am SO sorry for the teensy update, but I've been busy this week. Parties, cleaning, decorating, writing my two Christmas one-shots...I kinda ran out of time to write the second half of this chapter. But I promise we'll be out of the mud next week, all right? **

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai could see his breath rise in thick plumes as he sat in the carriage. Besai was nodding off on his lap as he braided her hair, then brushed it out with his fingers, then braided it again. It was the only way to keep her muscles from going rigid from the cold that seemed to have taken root in her very core.<p>

Varasach sat on the bench opposite his, eyes closed. She had started complaining of nausea about three hours ago. If the amount of potholes they were driving through (not over) was any indicator, she was motion-sick.

Jay fiddled with a pencil as he stared past Kai's head, eyes detached. Since they were in the North, he had a high chance of being recognized by someone, so he stayed in the carriage. The last thing they wanted was to be arrested for 'harboring a fugitive of the law'.

The laughter of young children beckoned to Kai's ears, and he peeked out the window. A half-dozen little boys and girls chased after a ball that had rolled to the other side of the road.

"Careful, kids," he heard Cole say as the horses pranced, trying to avoid the tiny children. "Whoa! Roads aren't safe, you know."

Jay chuckled softly. "They don't get a lot of visitors up here," he said, fingers twirling the pencil in an intricate dance. "Most people walk to where they need to go, so the roads are, technically speaking, usually quite safe for children to play on."

Besai sat upright and smiled at the children. "They're cute," she said, voice like a soft winter breeze.

"You like children?" Kai said.

Besai nodded.

Jay stared at her for a moment, lips pressed together. "How many kids do you have, Besai?"

The question surprised Kai. Jay sounded as if there was no way that Besai could *not* have kids.

The children were safely across, and Cole commanded the horses to continue plodding through the snow. Besai nestled herself in Kai's arms again and pulled her blanket close. "Four," she said. "I think I had four."

Kaytake's words came to Kai, sharp and disappointed. _"You don't even know her. What in the name of all things good... You don't even know your own woman."_

Besai struggled through a loud coughing fit, then cleared her throat. "The first is a boy. That was...ten years ago. The others are girls."

"And your youngest," Jay said. "How old is she?"

Besai closed her eyes and sighed. "Two," she said.

Jay's face seemed to melt. "She was taken to Building Two, then."

Building Two. Where the children stayed until they were old enough to be 'useful'.

Besai nodded. "A few days before I was ordered to follow Kai."

Kai ran his fingers through her hair furiously, mind pondering what he had just learned. She was the Overlord's slave.

So...she had bore the Overlord's seed. Four times.

That was her. Always so quiet, never talking about herself.

"That must have been hard," Jay said.

Kai could feel her shoulders slump as he separated her hair into three parts and weaved them together. Her blue eyes- slightly yellowish because of her disease- were deep. Like a curtain, concealing a shattered soul.

"What were their names?" Jay asked.

It was as though Besai hadn't heard him. She shivered with her blanket close to her chin, expression suggesting that she was reliving a painful memory.

"Hey," Kai said into her ear, "did you hear him?"

Besai blinked. "Alyx," she breathed. "Mgdan hjdi'kee systuhr to."

Jay replied in the same language.

"Mmm." Besai forced a laugh and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry. I meant to say that my son's name ees Alyx."

"What about the girls?" asked Kai.

"Alfdis," Besai said. "She ees...eight years, yes. Und...Atgas ees seven. The youngest..." The heel of her hand covered her eyes, and she released a tiny sob that sounded as though it had been suppressed far too long.

How has she been able to keep quiet about such an emotional subject for so long? How had she kept it hidden?

How had Jay known in the first place?

"Ahlie," she said. "My baby."

_Her_ baby. Not Overlord's baby- although they all certainly looked like him- but _hers_. Hadn't Cole said something about women distancing themselves from their children? If that were the case, then why did Besai seem so attached to hers?

Besai went into a fit of hysterics, one arm squeezing her stomach. Was she feeling nauseous again?

"It'll be all right." Kai shot a dark glare at Jay as he spoke, voice soothing like honey. "We don't have to talk about it anymore."

Besai petted the blanket as she shook her head. "Eet has a hole," she said, pointing through the tears at a graying spot near the edge of the woolen material. "Eet's sad, Kai. There ees a hole een my blanket."

Jay leaned forward in his seat and felt her forehead. "Yikes," he said. "She's running a fever. When did that happen?"

Kai pressed his cheek to hers, then winced. "Just now, I guess," he said. "Wow. That...that was fast. I could have sworn she was freezing a moment ago."

The pencil's bounces accelerated as Jay watched Besai's antics. She had long since forgone lamenting the blanket and was now insisting that they stop so she could go outside and taste a tree.

"She's delirious," he said. "The sudden temperature change must be messing with her brain. Maybe we-"

A noise not unlike thunder filled the air, followed by a scream.

The carriage stopped, and the door opened a moment later. "Get out here," Cole said, face grim. He turned and jogged out of their field of vision.

Jay obeyed immediately, but Kai was a little more hesitant.

"Just leave Besai," Jay said, pulling his scarf up to cover his face as he stepped into the snow. "She'll be okay for a few minutes."

Kai slid her off his lap and followed Jay, taking care to pull his hood over his eyes.

What he saw wasn't pretty. A man lay face-up in the middle of the street, gasping and twitching like a fish out of water. Blood seeped through his thick shirt from...what?

Jay ripped the man's shirt open and stared at the tiny wound in the right side of his chest. His face paled. A woman behind him began to sob.

"What is it?" Kai asked. "The hole is tiny. Too small for even a knife."

"And it goes through the other side," Cole added.

Jay looked up, then jumped- or rather, flew- over the man's body and to the wall of a shop on the other side of the road. He pulled Stormstrider from his belt and wedged it into the wall. A tiny something fell into his hand, and he returned to where a large group of locals had gathered to look at the mess.

"Look," he said, palm raised.

Cole picked up the tiny pellet and held it between his thumb and forefinger. It was copper-colored. "Not to copy Kai, but his question was a good one. What is it?"

Jay did not answer. He was kneeling next to the wounded man, hands pressed to his bleeding chest. "I think it punctured a lung," he said. He turned to the teary young woman who stood nearby. "I'm...sorry. There's nothing we can do."

Kai was captivated by the tiny sphere. How had it gone through the man's body like that, then embedded itself in a wall ten feet beyond? Why was-

"It's him!" a man cried out, pointing with a shaky finger at Cole. "The Dark Knight. He must have done it."

Cole looked up at the man, jaw tense. He made no move to deny the claim

Jay swore and stood. "Umm...get inside," he said. "It looks like our time is up. We need to run."

Kai turned to enter the carriage, then realized that Cole had not moved. "Hey!" he said. "Come on!"

Cole looked at Kai. His eyes seemed...icy. The crowd was in an uproar but afraid to approach him. Probably because one hand rested on the sword at his waist.

Angry cries rang through the air. "Killer!" "As if taking Kaytake's children wasn't enough, you've come to ruin the rest of us with witchcraft!" "You took my sister a year ago. I'll make you pay!"

Another peal of thunder silenced the crowd. All eyes turned to the source of the noise; a tall man atop a building, face concealed by a black scarf.

"Get back to business," he said, voice lacking life. "They're with me."

No one dared to move or breathe.

"Ten seconds," the man said. "I want everyone but the five strangers out. Now."

Five strangers. How did he know there were five of them?

The crowd hastily left the street, disappearing into whatever building was nearest them.

The masked man leaped from the building, sending up a spray of snow where his boots landed. The way he approached them gave Kai a sense of dramatic urgency. Like he had somewhere to be, but had enough time to scare people while getting there.

"Who's in the carriage?" he said. "An ill woman?"

"Two, actually," Jay answered.

"You taking them to a healer?"

"No. I have relatives up north."

"The cold air can't be good for 'em, though."

Jay's shoulders visibly relaxed. He laughed breathily. "You never know," he said. "It might do them some good."

"Excellent," the man said. He pulled his scarf loose, exposing his chiseled, rugged face. "I'm Kyle," he said, proffering a hand for Jay to take. "I have some friends up north too. Mind if I join your group?"

Jay shook the large hand. "Not at all," he said. "As a matter of fact, why don't I let you drive?"

"What?" The single word came out like a scoff. Kai shook his head. "Hey. Didn't this guy just kill someone?" He nodded to the body of the dead man lying in the street.

Kyle jumped into the driver's seat and took up the reins. "He was poking in business he shouldn't have." Spoken like a true killer. No remorse, no looking back.

Kai wondered if Cole had once been like that.

Jay gave Kai a meaningful look and nodded to the door. "Get in," he whispered. "It's all right. He's one of Borg's men."

Cole used his cane to help him into the dark, claustrophobic box. "Thanks, Jay," he said as he settled into his seat. "That makes me feel much better. Yes. He's with Borg, so all the world is right and-"

Jay shushed him, then sat.

After Kai situated himself with Besai on his lap- she was unconscious, Kyle flicked the reins and the horses carried them away from the town.

"Look at this," Jay said. He held out a shiny silver cylinder.

Cole leaned close. "It's a tube," he said. "Where did you get it?"

"From Kyle's pocket. He had a blind spot on his right side when he shook my hand. But look here." He tipped one end up, then dropped the marble inside. "It fits perfectly. Now, if I were to wind up this tiny crank back here, fill this hole with black powder, then flick this switch, the cylinder would create a spark and-"

"Pretend we're children," Cole said. "Explain it in a way that they would understand."

"Right. So...basically, that shot came from this ingenious piece of machinery."

Cole snatched it from him and threw it out the window. It disappeared into the snow.

"That's sick," he said. "Absolutely sick. Shooting your victim in the back, not giving them a fighting chance. Where's the honor in that?"

Jay looked flabbergasted. "I...I was going to give it back when I was done looking at it."

"So he could do what? Ruin more families?"

For once, Jay did not have an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted to show Jay in action. Now I have the chance. ^^ I also have the chance to express my characters' opinions on firearms. Myself? A sword over a gun any day.<strong>

**Kyle! A new OC, and one that you'll actually be seeing more than once! To be honest, I'm not sure if I like him yet. What do you think? **

**Did any of you get my Psych reference near the end? In that one episode where they're investigating the guy who "fell" while hiking, got himself knocked into a coma? XD "...Okay. Explain it to me like I'm a 2-year-old." "Uh...he hit his head, fell on his rock, and got a boo-boo." **

**I feel so loved. One of my friends (the one I always go to when I'm crying) knows that I'm often low on energy, so for Christmas she gave me an essential oil blend that boosts energy, plus a recipe so I can make it myself. She mixed it in a pretty little glass vial that she ordered specially online. Since it was waaay after midnight at the time (and I was really tired) my emotions went on overload and I almost broke down in her arms. Best. Gift. Ever. (Except maybe a rabbit. I really want a fuzzy companion for my room). **

**Sigh...thirty minutes later, I'm finally ready to sign off. See you on Christmas Eve! Please leave me a Christmas gift and review/constrictive criticize! Funny fact, this story now has a bunch of 50s in it. 50 chapters, 50 followers, 50 reviewers, and hopefully I'll wake up with 500 reviews! \(^0^;)/**

**Merry Christmas! Have some cookies! (::) (::) (::) x50**


	57. Morningbloom

**Wow! I actually got this up in time! I can't believe it! I seriously thought I was going to have to make you wait another day. :3**

**Buttergriffin332: Heh. You think Cole's actually changing? I'm doing a good job, then. Thanks. :D **

**Wafflegirl0304: Thank you for the compliments regarding Jay's skills. I was pretty excited to finally have the chance to show him off. **

**PrincessMialyn: Hmm...maybe. I don't know, I've thought Jay would be a little more twiggy than Shawn. But their personalities are totally the same. (I sense a crossover 0:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Morningbloom<strong>

* * *

><p>Borg's base was hidden deep in the dense Birchwood Forest, within one of the smaller fishing towns on the Northeastern coast. The sun reflected off the snow, giving every branch of every spruce, pine, cottonwood and birch a golden-pink hue. Beautiful.<p>

_You've got some bats in the belfry,_ Stormstrider thrummed. _How could you ever think that having numb fingers and breath so cold it freezes on your face is a beautiful thing?_

_Everyone has different tastes,_ Jay said. _And while I prefer the warm weather of my island, there's nothing wrong with a little snow._

_Nutty as a fruit bat._ Stormstrider vibrated against his belt. _Don't you dare drop me in the snow._

_I wouldn't dream of it,_ Jay said, smiling softly.

_Stop smiling,_ Stormstrider said.

_Why should I?_

_Because I can read your mind, and that smile means that you intend to chuck me into the nearest snowbank when we stop._

"Are you talking to that voice in your head again?" Cole said.

Jay drew himself out of his conversation and chuckled. "It called me a bat twice. Said something about a belfry."

"Ah," Cole smiled. "I like that Blade. It's honest."

_I like you too,_ Stormstrider thrummed, though Cole couldn't hear it.

Jay rolled his eyes and turned to Kai. "What do you want your Blade to be like?" he asked.

Kai looked up- he was doing a complicated braid in Besai's hair as she slept on his lap- and shrugged. "It should be...strong," he said, voice oozing with exhaustion. "It should have a power that helps people. It should be firm, but kind."

_Are there any Blades like that?_ Jay asked.

_I don't remember._ Stormstruder sounded angry about it. _My past is a blurry mess. But his description was vague, anyways. I think we're all like that._

"But I don't know," Kai said. "As long as it can cut stone warriors, I'm happy, I guess."

"We need to find it soon," Cole said. "There's no time to waste."

"But we don't have a translator," Jay said. "You remember, Wu did it last time. He's disappeared, so we're kind of stuck."

Cole held out a hand. "Give me the maps," he said. "I'll see if there's anything."

Jay reached into one of his many pockets and fumbled for a moment. He frowned. "Huh," he said. "I...uh..."

"Would you stop that?" Cole said. "We all thought it was hilarious the first time you did it. Would you grow up?"

"No, seriously." Jay dug into his other pockets, then grabbed his knapsack and threw it open. "I...can't find the cylinder."

Kai leaned forward, frowning. "Can't find what?"

"Maps," Jay said. "Maps that are supposed to contain the locations of your Blades."

"Jay, it's not funny," Cole said. "Stop it."

"I'm not kidding you," Jay said, throwing his sack to the floor. "It's not here."

Cole eased his head into his hands, brow crinkled. "When was the last time you saw it?"

"Probably," Jay's face flushed, "in the cave. I rolled them up and put them in my pocket, then sort of forgot about them."

"Forgot?" Kai said. "You were put in charge of the one thing we could use to destroy the Overlord, and you _forgot_?"

Jay opened his mouth, inhaled deeply, then faltered.

He closed his mouth, then lowered his gaze.

"When was the last time you saw it?" Cole asked again. "Things like that don't just disappear. Is it on the Black Bounty? Kaytake's estate? The White Rose?"

Jay shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "The last time I saw it was probably while we were still on the island. I...I'm sorry."

"Why don't you give that apology to the people- my people- when they've all been turned into the Overlord's mindless slaves," Kai said.

Jay turned away. _I'm a klutz,_ he thought.

_Indeed,_ Stormstrider said. _But please...don't lose hope. You humans seem to do that so easily, and it is not worth your time. I'm here for you, Klutz. Heh. I like that name. Mind if I call you that from now on?_

Oh, so now the talking sword had a sense of humor. Jay fingered the gem as he forced a smile onto his face. _Not at all,_ he said. _It's the truth, anyway._

Just keep smiling. No matter what, keep on smiling.

The carriage stopped. Jay breathed a silent prayer of thanks as he peeked out the window at the familiar surroundings. "We-re-" he cleared his throat. "Ahem. We're here."

"I'm leaving now," Kyle said as he opened the door. "Thank you for allowing me to accompany you."

"Sure thing," Jay said.

Kyle disappeared onto the streets.

The carriage was parked to the side of an avenue lined with tiny, modest houses. Men and women wore thick furs, many carrying little toddlers or sacks of miscellaneous supplies. They looked up to see Jay leap from the carriage, and bubbling excitement shattered the peaceful scene.

"Gdand'dy!" one little child cried, and threw himself at Jay.

"Oof!" Jay caught the toddler, broadening his smile just a touch. "Hey, Kledyr," he said. "Are you getting taller?"

The little boy giggled. "Nanesh."

"Oh, sure you are." Jay set him down, then looked up at the young boy's approaching father. "Renen, I've got a couple of ill women here, need some doctoring. Is he around?"

"Doctor's busy at the moment," the man- Renen- said. "You think you could wait 'till nightfall?"

The code.

"It's a little chilly to leave them out here, don't you think?" Jay said.

"Just wrap 'em in furs. They'll be fine."

"Look," Jay said. "I know you're busy, but this is urgent. Can't he hurry it up?"

Renen sighed dramatically, then pretended to think. "All right," he said. "Fine. But only 'cause it's you, Jay. The Doctor is running on a short fuse lately, so be careful."

"Thanks, Renen," Jay said. "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah." Renen peeked into the carriage. "These two men don't look ill."

"They are," Jay said. "Trust me."

Renen raised a skeptical brow, then backed up. "Fine," he said. "I'll go alert the Doctor. Four patients." He scooped up his little boy and trudged down the street.

"We're sick?" Kai asked. "I'm pretty sure that Besai's the only one."

Jay jumped into the carriage. "Code," he whispered. "When I say there's an ill person, that means I've got refugees."

"So the Doctor is..." Cole said.

"Cyrus Borg. Yep. Hey, Vara. Can you stand, or is your motion sickness still hurting you?"

Varasach cracked an eyelid and moaned. "Yes," she said. She accepted Cole's hand and used it to pull herself to her feet. She swayed, clutched her stomach, and took a deep breath.

Besai was a little easer. Kai hooked his arms under her knees and neck and stood, legs unbalanced.

"You haven't slept at all, have you?" Jay said. "Not last night, or the day before that, or the day before that, while we were still on the Bounty."

"Can't sleep," Kai said as he followed Cole onto the snowy road. "Too many nightmares."

Curt and cold. Jay sighed softly and motioned for another man standing nearby to take the carriage. He deserved their coldness. He'd messed up with the maps big time.

_You're acting just like Kai last night, _Stormstrider said._ Stop it._

"I don't care," Jay said. Then to Cole and Kai, "follow me. Er...please."

They went down the road at Varasach's pace. Jay nodded, smiled, and waved politely to anyone who looked at him. Some grinned when they saw him. Others- mostly the children- laughed with glee, calling him 'gdand'dy', which meant 'big brother'.

Ha. Like he deserved their praise, now that the prophesied Knights were going to lack two Blades forever.

_I'm warning you,_ Stormstrider said. _Stop being so dramatic-_

"Agh!" Jay snatched Stormstrider's sheath from his belt and threw it into the snow. "You're the one who needs to stop!"

In an instant, Stormstrider's presence fled his mind.

Without missing a step in his stride, Jay snatched up his Blade from the snow and shoved it into a pocket. "No more talking," he said, then threw open the door to a small house.

"Umm...don't you need to knock?" Kai asked as he followed Jay into the house. Besai still slept in his arms.

"Not if it's my house," Jay said. "So...come on in." He kicked the snow from his boots and continued through the kitchen to a side room with a couch and fireplace.

"Jay," an elderly woman said, her face the perfect example of flustered delight. "Renen said you'd be coming. The Doctor's in his room."

Jay patted her shoulder and displayed another well-rehearsed grin. "Thank you," he said. "We'll just go and see him. I'll visit later, 'kay?"

"Of course."

Jay knelt next to the couch and pulled at a tiny 'flaw' in the wood paneling. A trap door opened with little trouble, and he turned to his surprised companions. "What? Did you really think that the Doctor would be traipsing around town like a normal person? Come on."

He descended a narrow flight of stone steps into a lamplit tunnel. A guard stood next to the door at the bottom with a big, dangerous-looking sword on his hip.

"Four others," Jay said to the man. "Renen spoke to you?"

The man nodded. "Welcome back, sir," he said. "Doctor will be happy when he hears the news."

"You informed a messenger, I assume?"

"Yessir. You'll probably run into him on your way to registrations."

"Good. I need to talk to him."

The guard opened the door and let the five travelers through.

The room Jay walked into was as familiar as the back of his hand, with its many concrete doors lining the walls, and armchairs centered around a table. It was the room where Jay usually waited with his newest Keitorin refugees for Borg to come and introduce himself and give the refugees a simple rundown of his or her new life.

But Jay wouldn't be stopping here today. He opened one of the doors and held it for Kai, Cole, and Varasach, then shut it and regarded the long, gray corridor before him.

He breathed deeply. The sweet, soapy smell of Cyrus' underground realm, bustling with women and children that rehabilitated here before being released into the world above to live free and happy under King Garmadon's just rule.

This...this was beyond beautiful. This was completion. This was a miracle.

Cole stood with his mouth parted, gaping at the wide corridor that was filled with busy refugees. "How... You're the one who does this, Jay?"

"The one who does what?"

Cole gestured with his cane. "These women. The...the kids. The ones that have escaped the island. You're the one who collects them?"

"Yeah," Jay said. "I...there's no nice way to say this, Cole. Their story is that you bring them here for the slave trade. They've all either been 'lost during transport' or have escaped the Bounty during a raid."

Cole chuckled breathily, shaking his head. "All of them...I can't believe it. To think that you're the one who does it."

For a moment, Jay allowed himself to forget about his map blunder. Cole approved of what Jay had done with his life. And for some reason, that idea filled Jay with pride.

"C'mon," he said. "Borg's probably in session with one of the kids right now. Let's intrude."

"...Yeah," Cole said.

The scene was much like the one above ground when Jay had first left the carriage. Little toddlers ran up to greet him, and the women- most under twenty, some pregnant- smiled and nodded in recognition.

But then they would see who walked behind him, and their faces would blanch.

"Dark Knight," one girl- Jay recognized her as Pvenya, the thirteen-year-old he had found and rescued about four months ago- whispered, clutching a baby close to her chest.

The pain in Cole's eyes was hidden by a mask that Jay recognized all too well.

"A'ah," Jay said to Pvenya. "But he will not hurt you. Okay?"

Pvenya nodded, then retreated to another room.

Jay repeated his reassuring line to whatever little boy, girl or woman passed by as they made their way down the hall. He finally stopped before a tinted glass window and peered in.

Cyrus Borg sat in his wheelchair before a little boy. He scribbled notes as he conversed with the child, then paused to look up and adjust his glasses. He sipped at a glass next to his left hand, then started talking again. Jay could not hear the words.

"How come he doesn't see you?" Kai asked, breathless from carrying Besai so far.

"It's one-way glass," Jay whispered. "The other side just looks like a wall." He reached up and rapped the glass with his knuckles, causing Borg's head to shoot up. His frown was dark as he said something to the child and wheeled his chair over to the door.

"I told you already, Unden," he said as he peeked through the door. "I'm too busy today. If there's a..." He saw Jay's face and stopped, jaw hanging at a funny angle.

"Hey, Uncle," Jay said. "I...uh..."

Cyrus quickly wheeled back into the room and dismissed the little boy.

"Come," he said to Jay when he returned. "Not a word, Jay. Hurry."

Jay hesitated, then motions for the others to follow Cyrus. "What's wrong, Uncle?" he asked as he jogged behind the wheelchair.

"Shh." Cyrus went to the end of the hall and entered his office. "In here."

After the group was in the room, Cyrus locked the door with a few quick clicks of a number pad. He went to an enormous screen on a table on the far side of the room and tapped furiously on the keyboard.

"What is all this stuff?" Kai asked, nodding to the many shelves that lined the walls.

"Top secret inventions," Cyrus said. "I-oh, yes. You can set Besai down over there, Milord. I'll get to her in a moment."

Kai deposited her in the corner, then covered her with his cloak.

"Is something wrong, Uncle?" Jay asked.

The screen buzzed to life, and Cyrus typed in a series of letters and numbers too fast for Jay to follow. "Overlord contacted me a week ago," he said. "Told me that you were to talk to him the minute you walked through the door. No exceptions."

"We don't talk to him," Cole said. "Especially not me. He thinks I'm dead, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Cyrus' sigh was long and tired. "Too late," he said. "I'm getting a signal from his device. He must have been expecting Jay to come today." He pushed himself away from the desk as the screen focused on a torchlit stone room.

Overlord walked into the screen's view, hands clenched at his side. His eyes seemed to glow as he stared through the screen at his callers. "Jay," he said, voice smooth. "Yes. And Kai. I thought you'd call me today."

"How would you have known?" said Kai. "We hardly knew ourselves that we'd be coming to Borg today."

"It takes a week to travel between the islands," Overlord said. "Then you spent the night at Lord Kaytake's estate. Then you spent a day journeying north by carriage. And here you are, per Cyrus' instructions, to listen to what I have to say."

Creepy.

"Why should we listen to you?" Cole said.

Overlord saw Cole, who was standing behind Varasach, and his eyebrows went up. "Dark Knight," he said, voice betraying no emotion. "Color me intrigued. The White Knight's Blade worked after all?"

"You could say that," Kai said.

"Hmm." Overlord clasped his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry, Sanguine. It looks like you will be stuck with my insane Dark Knight for a while longer."

"I'm not insane," Cole said. "I'm better now. You see? Killing my sister didn't work like you planned."

Overlord _tsk_ed. "You see what you have to put up with? Let me tell you something. Dark Knight doesn't have a-"

"Yes, I do," Cole said, forcing each syllable through his bared teeth. "Stop lying to me."

"There once was a boy," Overlord said, "who stuck his nose in business he shouldn't have. So I forced him to pay his debts by serving me for a few years as a mercenary. I broke him. Shattered his mind, his ability to distinguish reality from fantasy."

"Stop," Cole said, fear showing through the mask of anger.

"He was lonely," Overlord said. "He wanted company. Desperately. So much so that his mind created a-"

"Stop!"

"-a friend. Someone who would stay with him, even when he was being burned and waterboarded and whipped and branded. His new 'friend' was none other than-"

"She's real!" Cole screamed. "Viola is real, you monster! I'm not...I-I'm not..." He panted, eyes crazed as he paced the room. "I'm...not crazy..."

"You see this?" Overlord nodded to Cole. "He's a dangerous lunatic. He pretends to be fine. He acts like an ordinary man- a stern leader- but in reality, he's nothing but a-"

"No!" Cole lunged at the screen. "Stop lying to me, Overlord! Via...you killed her!"

As Jay and Kai held Cole back, Overlord stood calm and vainglorious.

"I never killed his sister," Overlord said. "I killed his mother, yes. After that, my Dark Knight believed that he no longer deserved his imaginary sister. So he killed her himself. With fire and chains."

Cole shut his teary eyes and stopped fighting against his restraints. "Just...answer my question," he said. "Why should we listen to you, liar?"

Overlord continued as though Cole had not spoken. "What do you suppose happened to Hagar?"

Cole growled deep in his chest. "You tell me."

"Oh...so you miss her, then?" Overlord smiled. "How noble for a lunatic to-"

"Answer the question!"

Overlord dug into a pocket and pulled out a silver cylinder. "This," he said, "is why you should listen to me."

In that instant, Jay forgot how to breathe.

"The maps," he said. "You...how did you get our maps?"

"During the battle, when you attacked me," Overlord said. He grinned cruelly. "You could say...you had a blind spot."

What?

Jay tried to make sure that his mouth wasn't open too wide.

"What are your terms?" Kai asked.

Overlord's smile grew a tad wider. "Let's think for a moment. These Blades are the only thing that can destroy me. So why should I give them up? Why shouldn't I keep them?"

Everyone was silent.

"That's what I thought," Overlord said, smug. "But I am willing to negotiate." He nodded to Jay. "I want your Blade."

Jay's hand went to his pocket on instinct.

"Are you kidding?" Kai scoffed. "No. We'll find another way to get the maps."

"Ah. I thought you wouldn't like my proposition. So here's another object for the table." He waved a hand, indicating to someone outside of the screen to come forward. "I get the Blue Knight's Blade in exchange for these maps and this hostage."

A young woman shuffled forward, arms stiff at her sides as she stared into the camera. Her round eyes found Jay, and she stared at him, lip quivering.

Jay leaned toward the screen, eyes narrowed. This woman was covered in ugly pink scars like a scrap quilt. Compared to even the other slaves, this woman was skinny. Jay was sure that he could wrap his hands around her waist as easily as he could a slender tree branch.

"Who is she?" he asked. "Why do you think I'd be willing to trade my Blade for this stranger?"

These words made the woman shrink back a few steps.

"Besai's older sister," Cole said, voice soft. His face was neutral, showing neither anger nor fear. All signs of his emotional breakdown had vanished. "Merv."

The word was slow in forming on Jay's tongue. "...Merv. She...her sister's name was Sarnai, not Besai."

"Overlord changed her name," Cole said. "Sarnai, which means 'rose', was too good for a slave. So he changed it to Besai, which means 'dirty' and 'despising'."

"Merv," Jay said again. "I..." His hand trembled as he reached out to touch the screen. He could see it if he tried hard enough. Her nose, which turned up just a little bit, her tiny puckered lips, and her round cheekbones. This was indeed his best friend.

"You left her to die," Overlord said, "and the flames consumed her. Thankfully, I was able to save her before the damage was too severe." He nudged Merv's shoulder. "Go on, my love. Say something to him. The one who left you to die."

Merv scooted closer to the camera, unable to take her eyes away from Jay. "...I," she said. "Yoo...weel not leave me heer?"

Jay wanted to reach through the screen and hug her. Tell her everything would be okay. That he was here, and that she was safe and-

"No," he said. "No, Merv. I won't...I'm sorry. I didn't know. Yes, I'm coming to get you."

"Jay!" Cole said. "You can't do that. He won't play fair. Once you reach the island, he'll kill you. Then we'll only have one Blade. You-"

"You don't control me."

"So you accept?" Overlord said.

"Yes."

"No!"

The two voices rang out at once. One Jay's, another Cole's.

There were tears in Jay's eyes as he turned to Merv. "I'm coming, okay?"

Merv choked on a soft sob, then managed a smile and nodded. "Yes," she said. "I weel wait."

"Eight days," Overlord said. "That's all you have, John Keith. Midnight of the eighth day, she'll be executed. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do we have anything else to discuss?" He looked at Kai. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot." He showed Kai a perfect set of white teeth. "How is Besai doing?"

Kai glanced at Besai's corner. "Fine," he lied.

"Fine? Oh, that's good. I would hate to hear that my favorite toy had perhaps been...poisoned."

"_What?_"

"That's right. You do remember that injection I gave you right before the sensory deprivation?"

The syringe Besai had injected into his arm.

Kai cursed under his breath. "What was it?"

"I won't bother you with details because it doesn't matter. Besides, Cyrus could take a blood test and figure it out himself. Let's just say that it's a harmless little drug. But when mixed with the other drug that I injected into Besai's body...bad. She's been poisoned since the first kiss, Sanguine."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I am tired of Cyrus' incompetence," Overlord said. "He isn't getting the job done. So I was going to bring you and Besai to Ninjago and start an epidemic. But you seem to have done that just fine on your own."

"Hold on," Jay said. "If it's contagious, why is Besai the only one who's contracted it? What about Kai?"

"He has the antidote in his system," Overlord said. "He cannot contract Besai's virus. But everyone else is at risk." He laughed. "Prepare yourself, Cyrus. I'm done playing games. You've prepared your fortress for an army of stone men. But what about bioterrorism?"

"I'll find an antidote," Cyrus said. "I'll take a sample of Kai's blood and use it to-"

"No use. As long as the poison runs through him, the antidote is useless."

"I-I'll think of something," Cyrus said. He adjusted his glasses. "This wasn't part of the deal."

"Deal?" Overlord snorted. "Poisoning the King wasn't ever part of the deal either. Nor was bringing Kaytake into this."

"I thought he could help-"

"No." Overlord reached for something below his camera. "We are beyond any sort of truce, Cyrus. But take heart; I'll give you your prize if you cooperate."

The screen went blank.

Cyrus' hands shook on his lap. He balled them into fists. "Go, Jay," he said. "Bring Merv and the maps back. And do it fast. We can't let him win."

"No, Jay," Cole said. "Please. It isn't safe-"

"Look at my face," Jay said. "Does it look like I care what you think is safe? Merv is out there, as well as the maps that _I_ lost. Don't you understand? I messed up." He ran to the door and punched in the code. "And this is my chance to make it up to you guys."

"Jay," Kai said, "just think this through, okay? Don't play into his hands like I did. We can-"

Jay harnessed the power of his Blade and shot down the hall at a blinding speed. Through every hall, past every guard, then up the trapdoor to the house.

Before the old lady sitting on the couch could even call out his name, he had his knapsack filled with provisions. He flew through the door, up high into the sky.

"Stormstrider," he said, "do we have enough power to make it across the ocean?"

There was no reply. The Blade was probably still seething over when he'd been thrown into the snow.

"Be that way, then," Jay said. "But if we drop into the ocean, my last words won't exactly be praising your name."

After a deep, calming breath- and a glance at the town far below him- he concentrated Stormstrider's energy into propelling him west.

_I'm coming, Merv. And this time, I won't fail._

* * *

><p>Overlord flicked the switch on his communicator, then turned to Merv. His smile faded. "You and Besai will both die before the turn of the season." He stroked her cheek with a cold hand. "What a shame. I enjoyed your company."<p>

Mer turned her face with a quick jerk. "No," she said. "John weel chom."

"Believe what you will," Overlord said. "Go to your quarters, and don't leave until I call for you."

Merv bowed and ran from the room.

Once the door was shut, Overlord sank into chair and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumbs. Dark Knight was alive. This complicated things.

_Prophesies are not so easily deterred,_ he reminded himself. _It will take a better plan than poison to ensure that he doesn't get his hands on a Blade. _

But then...he had the cards he needed in his hand. Cole thought Hagar was dead. Which could only mean one thing.

She hadn't escaped with them.

And that meant that she was hiding here somewhere.

He stood, his smile returning as he fingered the sword at his belt. _What do you think, Morningbloom? _he asked. _What's our next plan of attack?_

The purple gem glowed at his soft touch. _Find her,_ Morningbloom said, thrumming with pleasure. _Kill her. Make the Dark Knight watch. If that doesn't make him do it, nothing will._

* * *

><p><strong>Bahahaaaa! Ain't that awesome? So much to take in this chapter to make up for all the lame ones before this. Let's recap. <strong>

**1) Overlord has accused Cole of hallucinating. **

**2) Jay is going after Merv and the maps alone. Hehe. We all know how well this will play out...**

**3) It's the Overlord's fault that Besai's sick. He has used our favorite pairing to unleash his dastardly bioterroristic plan. (I warned you a few weeks ago. Remember? I said something about dragons, bioterrorism, and...uh...I forgot the last one. But the dragons were a joke. **

**4) Overlord now has a Blade! He used the map and found one of them! :0 Oh, dear! Honestly, even I don't know how this one will play out yet. I'm getting there, be patient. **

**5) Cyrus is only cooperating with Overlord because of a 'prize' he will receive when he's completed his duty****. What do you think the prize is?**

**6) Run, Hagar! **

**I got nine reviews on the last chapter (my average is eleven per chapter), but I guess I can forgive you. There wasn't much to say last week. But now that we're out of the mud (like I promised!), we can get down to some serious plot business. The next chapter might be...I have no clue what I'll write about. Something about Kai and Cole wandering Borg's fortress, I guess? And a quick check-up on Jay as he flies over the ocean. I'd give you some Zane or Lloyd, but I honestly have nothing to say. Nothing you don't already know, at least. Sorry. **

**Are you all anxious to see how this whole problem with Besai plays out? I won't tell you if she lives or dies, but lemme tell you, I'm excited. It'll be quite emotional, whichever way the pendulum decides to swing. Your answer will probably come by chapter 60, though. **

**I got a new betta this week. He's white with a bit of blue on his tail fin. His scales glow pink when the light hits him just right, and he blends really well with the white and blue pebbles I put in the tank. But I can't think of a name for him. Right now, he's just 'Ninja Fish' because of his hiding skills. Do any of you have a name for him? I'm open to suggestions! **

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing! I can't believe I reached 500 reviews so quickly! Well, you all know the drill. My next goal will be...hmm...how about 600 reviews by chapter 66? Seem reasonable? I LOVE YOU GUYS *HUGS* (::) COOKIES! (::)**


	58. Blood

**I'm about a third of the way done writing chapter 59, so I decided that, hey, why wait? I've had this done since Wednesday, and I'm getting a bit impatient. **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Wait. My list only had six 'terrible things', and you said you found seven. Did I miss one? Heh. That's gonna be my new mantra for Hagar. 'Run, Hagar, Run!' Otto. That's a neat name, but it doesn't seem to fit his personality. I decided on Saturday I'd call him Shiro. It means White. *sarcasm* Original, eh? :p But it sounds ninja-ish, so it's cool. Thanks for the slingshot idea, it's cool. I'll see if I use it or not. I've only got 1,500 words into the second take for chapter one (Definitely a better version than the first, but I'm stuck right where Lord Jeron is about to speak. I can't make it sound natural.) :P I haven't had any motivation to keep writing that story. I wrote ****one super cute thing with Reizo and...well, something he found on Hylmtrid (an equivalent to the Wu that won't be in this story?), but then I realized that it was similar to a scene in HTTYD2, so I think that maybe I should scrap it. UGH! Why must my muse be running so slow? Only 5,000 words went into that story during the whole month of December. Nothing this month. **

**ForeverDreamer12: The reason Cole and Kai weren't alarmed was because there was a bunch of other stuff going on that seemed a lot more important than someone's identity being revealed. You guys seem really excited about it, though. Like you think I'm going to have Kai rat John out to Nya and suddenly romance will ensue. HA. No. Did'ja look at those videos? **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Oh, relax, will ya? I said I _might_ make Besai pregnant. Lol. Now you're calling her Sarnai? Well, Kai's been sitting in that carriage for like...an entire day. He's had plenty of time to practice braiding her hair. In hindsight, I probably should have make a scene with her teaching him how to do braids. That would've been adorable. ****Don't bother going back and reviewing on the last two chapters, I don't mind. :3 I don't have cable either. I actually saw episodes 35 and 36 on YouTube. Hmm...Saige and Rex are the dogs, and Sprinkle and Max are the geckos. Did I get it right? You got another dog then? Sweet! **

**It's actually very hard to kill the Overlord. (I've already said this, but I'll explain it again.) You see, his spirit escaped from Hell, so whenever his body dies, his soul stays on earth or...whatever planet they're on right now. So he's able to choose a new host. Therefore, he cannot be destroyed. Zane didn't kill him when he had the chance because he put the pieces together and realized that the Overlord would make good on his threat and ****possess Kai. Make sense? **

**Rose Verdict: That is a perfect way to describe the Overlord. **

**EpicMoonBlade: I'm lonely. 'Nuff said.**

**Oh! So I changed my brother's name in my phone's contacts to The Doctor. I got a text from his just now. It says, "They are here. Do not forget." ****It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the little kids. I told him this, and he said "It took you so long because you forgot." We both did this little whimper-laugh and looked over our shoulders. **

**Warning: *In a British accent* As the title below has so graciously informed us, There is _blood_ in this chapter. Lots of it. Also some self-harm and other awful stuff. I definitely toned it down, but I still feel the need to warn you. Enjoy!**

**I'm trying to experiment with Besai's personality. Push her, make her do things she hasn't done for us before. It was fun! Tell me what you all think.**

**Song this week: For KING and COUNTRY, Run Wild. Seriously, that band is amazing, whether you're a Christian or not. Their songs are the best. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

* * *

><p>"Deep breaths, sweetie," Cyrus said as he held the needle to Besai's wrist. "It'll all be over in a moment."<p>

Tears streamed sideways down her cheeks as she lay on the bed. She was doing her best to stay calm through the pain, and Kai admired her for it.

A sampling of his blood sat in a vial on Cyrus' lap. An empty vial rested next to it, waiting to be filled with her blood. Even though Overlord had insisted that there was no cure, Cyrus was determined to prove him wrong. He wasn't going to sit idle as his underground fortress was taken by this disease. No, he'd find a way. The hard look in his eyes told Kai as much.

"Good girl," Cyrus said as he pulled on the plunger, filling his syringe. "We'll see what's causing the problem, then find a way to fix it. No more hurting. All right?"

She did not answer. Her attention was focused on Kai's hands, which held up her arm as Cyrus drew the blood.

"I can give you something to dull the pain," Cyrus said. "Maybe it would help you rest better." He slid the needle from her skin, then transferred the contents into his second vial.

Kai laid her arm on the mattress and pulled the blanket a little higher. "How would you give it to her?" he asked.

"I don't think it would be wise to give her a pill, since her stomach is so weak," Cyrus said. "If she takes any painkillers, it would be a direct injection into her bloodstream."

Kai shuddered. "What do you think, Besai? You want Cyrus to give you an injection to stop the pain for a little while?"

Besai shook her head. "No more needles," she said, voice wavering.

"My thoughts exactly." He leaned in and kissed her warm forehead.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, then relaxed it and shrugged. "If the pain is as bad as it seems, painkillers would give her mind a much-needed rest. I can give her a dose that'll last ten or so hours."

"No," Kai said, squeezing Besai's hand. "There will be no needles."

Besai returned his squeeze with all the strength she could muster, then coughed. She wasn't vomiting anymore, but it was hard to not notice the way her belly was firming and swelling. Cyrus presumed that it was filling with blood.

"Kai," she said a once her coughing fit was over. Blood dribbled down her cheek and onto the pillow.

"Yes?"

"I...I want to get married."

Kai lifted her hand to his lips. "I already told you," he said. "We don't need a ceremony. We'll be together forever, okay?"

"No," Besai said. "I want to have the married."

Kai didn't have the heart to correct her grammar.

"Okay," he said. "Yes. I'll...we can get married. If that's what you really want."

"Yes."

"Well," Cyrus said. He seemed hesitant to speak up. "You...uh...probably don't have more than a few days before she...you know. If you're going to have a wedding, you'll need to hurry."

"Nothing big," Kai said. "I doubt Besai could handle the piercing, since it's done with a needle. Are there any kinder traditions than earrings?"

Cyrus thought for a moment. "Hmm...the golden hoops are supposed to symbolize completion. I don't know of any traditions that would cover for that."

"There's the sand," Kai said. "But this time of year, it'll be impossible to get any."

Cyrus snapped his fingers. "Oh! I recall this old tradition- very old. They say that it was used from the thirteenth century 'till about the twenty-fifth."

"What's that?"

"Rings."

"Rings?"

"Indeed. Two marching bands of gold, one for each person."

"But they're so easy to slide off," Kai said. "The earring is supposed to leave a mark so that if you take it off, everyone can see the hole and know you were divorced or widowed. With the rings, it's impossible to tell."

"I know. It was a silly tradition. But if you don't think Besai can handle the piercing, then it's the way to go."

Kai kissed Besai's fingers again. "What do you think?" he asked.

Besai cracked an eyelid and gauged Kai's expression. "You want the earring?"

He did. If he was going to be widowed so soon after marriage, he might as well get it done properly. He wanted to remember her, and this ring tradition didn't seem to cut it.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said.

Besai opened her eyes a little further and hummed. "Not a good liar," she said. "You want the earrings. So...yes. We weel both get them."

Kai smiled at her, though she couldn't see it because his lips were hidden by her hand. Such a brave girl. What a place the world would be if there were more people out there like her.

"Stinker," he said, fingering her hair. "What a stubborn little girl you are."

Besai smiled. "I learn from the best."

"Aw, get out of here." Kai chuckled. He lowered her hand. "Hey, Cyrus. Where's Cole? I haven't seen him since...well...Jay ran off."

"Oh." Cyrus thumbed his glasses, frowning deep. There was an apparent wall of bitterness between him and Cole. "He's in the next room. Probably shaving."

"With what? A razor?"

"Um...yes. That's what men use. I arranged for one to be left in his room, along with clothing for him and Varasach."

Kai hurried for the door. "Please," he said, "not a razor. Not for him." He stopped in the hallway to get his bearings.

_Next room. Really, Cyrus?_ There were doors on either side of the hall, as well as one directly across from him. He finally decided to go right, and he threw it open.

As luck would have it, he'd chosen the right room. Cole sat on the bed with his back to the door, shoulders hunched and head low.

"What do you want?" he said. His voice lacked color. "Has something else gone wrong?"

"No," Kai said. He shut the door. "No, Cole. Everything is fine. Well..."

_As fine as it can be._

"...yeah. You know."

Cole's head bobbed. "Definitely. So...why did you come barging in, then?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"...It doesn't matter. Sorry if I intruded on anything."

A moment of silence.

Cole coughed, spat up some phlegm. "I shouldn't have scolded Jay," he said.

"We're all at fault," Kai said.

"But I'm the team leader. And...look at me. I'm letting everything fall apart. Pixal is dead. Zane and Lloyd are with the King, who's probably dying because of the poison. Besai is dying, and Jay is...is running like a frightened animal toward Overlord's baited trap."

"It's not your fault." Kai padded over to Cole's side and rested a hand on his bandaged shoulder. "We all should have used our heads a little more, and- Cole!" He knelt and took Cole's bloody hand in his. "What did you do?"

Cole jerked his hand away. "It's nothing," he said. "I just...tripped. Fell on that razor Cyrus gave me."

He rested his arm on his knee. The thick, coppery blood dripped from his fingers into a large puddle between his feet. "Don't worry about it. I'm all right."

Kai grabbed Cole's hair and forced his chin up. "Hey," he said. "Don't lie to me. You're not fine. And you didn't trip on that razor. What's going on?"

Cole's hand made a wet, squishy sound as he clenched it. "Like you'd care," he said. "Go away."

"No, Cole. Look- where is that razor?" He found it under Cole's pillow. The blade was stained red. "You idiot. You...you dear, pathetic idiot. I knew this would happen if I let you near sharp stuff."

He dropped the razor to the floor and sat down beside Cole. "Come here."

Being shorter than Kai, Cole was able to lean into his chest. He coughed again. "Why are you here?" he asked. "You should be with Besai."

"Yes, I should," Kai said. "But she isn't going anywhere. Not for a couple hours, at least. So I'm taking care of you."

"Why?"

"Because you need it."

"I don't deserve it, though."

"Look at who you're talking to, here. I've done worse than you ever did."

"Have you killed?"

Kai started. "What?"

"Have you ever killed someone," Cole said. "Because I have. And the pain of it...it never leaves. It haunts my nightmares and my every waking moment."

Kai sighed, then closed his eyes and buried his face in Cole's hair. "I feel like we've had this conversation before. Or at least, something similar."

"Probably." Cole lifted his hand and watched the blood flow down his sleeve.

"I'm normal," he said. "I am, Kai. I'm not crazy. I'm not."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"I never said you were," Kai said.

"But you wonder, don't you? Ever since the Overlord called, you've been asking yourself. 'Does he really have a sister?' 'Is he faking?' 'What if he _is_ a lunatic? If so, can he be trusted?'"

Yes. Kai wondered that often. Words like 'lunatic' and 'fruitcake' came to him quite frequently. Especially since that conversation on the Bounty when he'd described Kai's hair and the walls as purple. Who did that?

"And even now," Cole said, "you doubt me. You trust the Overlord's word over mine. What does that say about me?"

"Stop it," Kai said. "You're going on a tangent to places we don't need to be. What matters right now is you, not what Overlord claims. Okay?"

"You're lying."

"No, Cole. The Overlord is the liar. I trust you. If you say you have a sister, then I believe you have a sister. You aren't hallucinating."

Cole didn't seem to know what to say. His eyes stared down at his feet; the red puddle's reflection was contrasted in his green irises.

"I hate myself," he said. "Why didn't you let me die? No one needs me."

"Is that the Overlord's voice I'm hearing?" Kai said. "Because that was a lie. You're our leader, Cole. No one is better suited for the job. And once Jay makes it back here with the maps, we can go after your Blade and take the Overlord down once and for all."

He squeezed Cole's frail shoulders as hard as he dared. "And you'll be at our head. Just think of it. The Black Knight's name will be sung by the heralds for generations to come."

That just about did it for Cole. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to disguise his sobs as weak coughs.

He was broken. Had been broken, perhaps since before their adventure had begun. It frustrated Kai that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put Cole back together.

Like a shattered heart of porcelain, Cole's pieces were too small to fix. Too intricate a puzzle to put together.

"Remember what I said?" Kai said. "I care about you. I want to help you. Don't give up, please."

"But I'm tired. I don't want to fight anymore."

Cole was fighting for his life. On the surface he was an ordinary man, one with an ordinary smile and ordinary human problems.

But underneath this paper-thin facade was a hurricane. One that was losing speed, spiraling down and down and down until-

-until he eventually stopped fighting.

"Don't," Kai said. "Please, Cole. You have no idea how much we all care for you."

How was he supposed to stop this momentum?

Was it even possible, or was Cole too far gone to save?

Cyrus bolted into the room, blood vials tucked between his legs. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Kai?"

Bad timing.

Cole immediately clammed up. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. The look he sent Kai was intentional.

"We're fine," Kai said. "Cole needs some bandages. He cut himself."

"He did what?"

Kai laughed. "No. Not like that. Cole here, he's a clumsy oaf. Slipped and cut his wrist."

"...Okay. I'll grab some supplies. Does it need stitches?"

Kai pulled up Cole's sleeve. "It's all right," he whispered. "We've got our backs turned. He can't see."

Cole caught himself between a head shake and a nod.

Kai tried not to look too disturbed by the number of long cuts- some newer than others- along his arms. How long had he been doing this for? Why hadn't Kai, or even Varasach, noticed earlier?

"No stitches," he said. "But bring some disinfectant."

"All right, then," Cyrus said. "I've got to get this blood into the lab and get back to my chores, but I'll send Varasach with the stuff."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Cyrus."

"Any time, Milord." The door shut, and the two were alone again.

Cole pulled away from Kai and picked up the razor blade. "Why did you lie for me?" he asked. His voice sounded casual. Calm. Not a trace of the emotional man Kai had held in his arms not a minute earlier.

"Because you need a chance," Kai said. He wanted to add a scolding bit, but refrained. Cole didn't need any more of that.

Cole rubbed the peppered stubble on his cheek and smiled. "How sweet," he said. "But I'm all right. I don't need your help."

If Kai looked hard enough, he could see it in Cole's guarded eyes. The sorrow, the shame, and ultimately, the feeling of worthlessness.

"If you say so," Kai said. "But if you ever have problems again, please don't hesitate to come to me. I'll always listen." He punched Cole's shoulder and winked. "Puss-filled tart."

Cole snorted. "Whatever you say, hotshot."

* * *

><p>The moon shined bright on the ocean's surface, which seemed way too calm in comparison to the storm building in Jay's chest.<p>

His Blade's gem was exposed to the moonlight, so he had no fear of dropping into the water tonight, but he was still afraid. Stormstrider had yet to speak to him since the incident with the snow that afternoon. Was the Blade broken? He hoped not, but only time would tell.

The rumbling in his guts was a constant reminder that he had not eaten since breakfast at the White Rose. But he didn't care. He could ignore the churning for a few more hours. He had more important things to do than eat.

As the miles passed him by, so did the hunger pains. He forgot about everything and got lost in the beauty of the scenery. The distant streak of pink behind him- his only indication that he was going in the right direction- and the glittering of the stars on the ocean's surface, and the cool winter winds that blew from the northeast. All so very refreshing and beautiful.

And then he saw something below the water, and he flew in for a better look.

He set his feet on the water, and he skidded across it, sending ripples in wide loops wherever he touched down. It was like skating on ice, only more...natural.

The thing below him was huge, red, and incredibly fast. It had to be, if it was keeping up with him.

Jay tried swerving to the left. It followed him. He turned and went right, and it spread its long tentacles above the water and made the turn. Jay corrected himself and continued going west, slowing his speed a bit. The thing slowed as well.

Jay stopped entirely and kicked one foot, sending up a spray of water.

The creature lifted a tentacle out of the water and slapped it down, splashing Jay.

He sputtered. "H-hey! That wasn't nice!"

The creature lifted seven more long tentacles up into the air, surrounding Jay like huge, sticky snakes.

Cool.

"You're a kraken, aren't you?" Quickly forgetting the offense, Jay reached out and touched the one closest to him. The beast shot a load of black ink into the water and swam away faster than Jay could blink.

"Sorry," he said, sighing as he washed his slimy hand in the water and resumed his journey. No matter what it was, he always managed to mess it up.

He focussed his gaze to the west, jaw clenching as he flew across the water. But not this time. He would get this right, or he would die trying.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Vara," Kai said when she arrived with the bandages. He took them from her and went to work washing Cole's self-inflicted wounds.<p>

"Mmm." She held something behind her back as she frowned at the mess on the floor. "What deed you do, Cole?"

"So he's never told you?" Kai said.

No. Cole hadn't, for obvious reasons. "Don't worry about it, sis," he said. "I'm okay. What are you hiding back there?"

Varasach beamed with pride. "I found eet een a music room," she said. "Cyrus says I can take eet."

"Take what?"

She revealed her find, and Cole's heart stopped for a moment.

It was a violin.

Cole eagerly reached out with his good hand and took the instrument and its bow. "Oh, Vara," he forced a breathy laugh. "Thank you."

Kai looked up momentarily to raise an eyebrow. "I doubt you could play since your left hand is kinda...cut."

"Not play?" Cole laughed again for good measure. "Never, Kai. I've had pain worse than this. Besides, it's my arm that hurts, not my fingers."

Kai tied the last bit of gauze, then turned his attention to cleaning the floor. "I didn't even know you could play."

"Didn't you?" Cole thought for a moment. "Oh. Yes, that's right. You were with the Overlord when the guys forced me to play for them."

He stood, then stamped his feet a few times to get his blood flowing. "What song do you want, Vara?"

Varasach settled herself a little better on the bed. Her childlike excitement almost made Cole want to smile for real.

"Your sister's song," she said. "Can you do that? The one weeth the river?"

Ah. He should have seen that coming.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm not singing."

"Why not?"

"I'm baritone, and these strings are alto-soprano. Can't sing with that."

Varasach hugged her stomach and winced. "Mmm. All right."

With just a little twinge of pain in his arm, he was able to lift the instrument to his shoulder. It seemed a bit larger than his- er...Via's- violin, but what did that matter? It had four strings, right? It would play the same.

He ran his bow across the highest one- the E-string- and gasped. "Vara," he said, lowering the instrument so he could glare at her better. "This isn't a violin."

Varasach spared a moment to give him a confused look before returning her focus to her aching stomach. "Then what ees eet?"

Cole plucked the string with his finger and shook his head. "It's a viola," he said. "You see this string on top? It's not an E, it's an A. And the rest of these..." He plucked the other three, then nodded. "Yeah. The strings are all different. C, G, D, then A instead of G, D, A and E."

His audience looked lost.

"Right. Sorry. It's fine, Vara. I'll improvise."

"Does that mean that eet's different?" Varasach asked.

"Yeah. This instrument has lower notes than a violin. Low C instead of G. It's more of a tenor-alto than soprano."

"So you could sing?"

He'd walked right into that one, too.

"Umm...no. I'm not very familiar with this instrument, so trying to sing and play at once could be difficult."

Varasach sighed.

After doing his scales a few times, Cole took a deep breath and...

...and hesitated. "This song," he said. "I kind of use muscle memory to play it on the violin. I don't actually know the notes. I guess I can try to play it by ear, but...I'm gonna mess it up."

"Oh, stop wasting time," Kai said. "We don't have all day. I need to get back to Besai."

Sheesh. Tough crowd.

Cole raised the bow again and positioned his fingers on the strings where he guessed his notes would be.

And he played.

This song had a slow, flowing rhythm, like a winding river, which made it easier to navigate the notes. The viola had a wider neck than the violin, which helped as well. It gave him space for his fingers to slip when he wasn't sure where to go next.

But then his finger slid a little further than it should have, and the string squealed.

"Gah!" Cole felt heat rise up his neck as he corrected himself. It wasn't often that he made a mistake like that.

It made Varasach giggle, though, so he forgave himself and picked up where he'd left off.

Varasach's giggle turned into a moan. It wasn't a good kind of moan, either. It was the kind that Besai had made several times on their journey right before she-

Uh-oh.

"Vara!" Cole dropped the instrument into Kai's hands and grabbed a blanket for her to vomit in.

She sobbed quietly as her stomach wrung itself out. She clutched his shoulder to the point where he could feel stitches popping, but he did not care.

_Not her,_ he thought as he looked at the bloody vomit. _Why is it taking her? I should be the one!_

When she was finally done, she collapsed on the bed, her energy sapped. She curled herself around her stomach and shuddered.

_No no no..._

Cole threw the soiled blanket to the floor. His mouth hung open, but no words came out. He couldn't breathe.

"We thought it was motion sickness," Kai said. "The entire journey, we assumed she was fine." He reached out to touch her skin.

Cole slapped his arm. "Go away," he said. "This is your fault."

"Cole, I-"

"No!" Cole shoved him to the floor. "Do you see what your actions have done? Everything is falling apart because of you!"

Kai sat on the floor for a few eye blinks. Then his dazed, confused expression morphed into one of hurt and guilt, and he ran from the room.

Tears fell without reserve as Cole took Varasach's hand and clutched it to his chest. "No, Vara," he said. "Don't die. I need you. You...you're all I have left..."

"...please."

* * *

><p>Kai stumbled into Besai's room. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out, stomped on, then returned to his chest. His mind was in shambles. And his dignity...he didn't even want to go there.<p>

He slumped into a chair next to Besai's bed and laid his head down on the mattress, doing his very best not to cry.

He felt warm hands in his hair, and he opened his eyes to see Besai.

"Ees something wrong?" she asked. Her hands went to his head, urging him closer.

He climbed onto the bed and laid down with her. "Don't worry about it," he said.

Besai wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him to her chest. She said nothing.

_What have I done? _Kai thought as he breathed in her sweet scent. Like lemons and lavender. _This whole thing...it's one big mistake. And it's my mistake._

Besai braided his hair with clumsy, shaky fingers. "My illness," she said. "Eet has spread?"

Kai nodded.

"Don't blame yourself," Besai said. "Eet's not your fault."

That mantra seemed to get tossed around a lot.

Kai slid his hand up to her belly. It seemed more swollen than when he'd last checked. So much blood, filling her body like a balloon.

Besai kissed the top of his head. "Kai micha poshiki," she said. "Etunya."

_I will love you forever._

Even though she was dying a slow, painful death at his hand, she still loved him.

Kai's tears were absorbed by her nightgown. "A'ah," he said. "Thank you, Besai. I love-"

The door opened, and Cyrus rolled in. "K-Kai," he said, breathless.

Ugh. Cyrus and his terrible timing.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I...I..." Cyrus fanned himself with his hands. "Goodness, what a busy day. So much chaos." He wheeled closer. "Urgent news from Kaytake. Apparently, several of the patrons of the White Rose last night have contracted Besai's illness. And that's not the worst part."

Kai steeled himself for every scenario he could think of. Had Lord Julien taken ill? Or the King, perhaps?

"Your sister," Cyrus said. "She has the disease, as well as many of Kaytake's staff."

Kai bolted upright, making Besai squeak in pain and surprise. "Nya?" he said. "There has to be some mistake. She...she-"

Cyrus' eyes told him what he needed to know.

What he didn't want to know.

"No." Kai's face blanched. "N-no. We...she's fine."

Cyrus squeezed Kai's right shoulder. Kai wondered if he'd done that deliberately, knowing that there was a mark on the left. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm passing most of my daily responsibilities to my men so I can concentrate on finding an antidote. Your wedding will have to wait at least a day as I attend to this, of course."

"Of course," Kai repeated dumbly. "Hurry."

Cyrus nodded and wheeled out of the room.

Nya.

She...

Besai opened her arms to him, and he accepted.

Who was next? His father? His mother? Was all of Ninjago doomed to die because of this dreadful disease?

Kai was tired. So very tired. He hadn't slept in far too long, and his emotions were out of balance. Like a scale tipped too far in the wrong direction.

"Kai," Besai said. "Eet's all right. I'm here."

He sank into her arms and wept, wondering how in this cursed world things had gone so, so wrong.

From a nobleman to a wretched slave, doomed to be the Overlord's puppet forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to cut down my adverb use. What do you think of my efforts? It's <span>really<span> hard! The most challenging thing I've done up to this point. ****Sooo difficult. An incredibly awful headache, I tell you. (How many of you get that? Kinda cheesy.)**

**What did you think of my experimenting with Besai's personality? **

**I have no idea what her hair color is, by the way! Did I ever mention it? I can't find it anywhere! So here's an idea: you all close your eyes and picture her. Tell me what hair and eye color you see. I have this theory that authors base their characters' looks off of their personalities so want to know if we all have the same image. **

**And no, I'm not just giving you a depressed Cole randomly. I've hinted at it a few times. How many of you noticed? Poor guy, he's gone off the deep end. **

**I am so mad at you guys. I made a bunch of mistakes in last week's update, and no one said a thing about it! Come on, people! Tell me when I misspell or leave asterisks everywhere! (DARGH! CURSED BE MINE ADVERBS) ****But I got ten reviews, so I'll overlook it. ^^ You guys take care of me well enough. **

**I'm also mad at myself for overlooking an important plot point concerning Besai's fate. It's too late to add it now, and I'm frantically trying to fill the hole that I made in my usually well-knit plot. (`_)*| (****facewall?) So I am sorry if these next few chapters seem cheesy or thin! **

**Thank you all for following/favoriting/reviewing! I always feel so happy when I get notifications from my peeps. **


	59. Storm

**Hi! Long story short, the next chapter's chemistry depends on this chapter. So here you go. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: How many times are you going to kill yourself in your reviews? Yeah, this story is in the future. Kinda. I guess you could call it fantasy-dystopian (I just invented a new genre!). Yeah, you're thinking of Overlord's Revenge. Funny, everyone seems to enjoy comparing my current stuff to OR. Why? I have no freaking clue. It was an awful story. Besai's eyes are blue. I'm glad that I make you happy. ^^ That's what I'm here for.**

**ForeverDreamer12: YES! I'm so proud of my Overlord! Y'alls hate him so much, so he must be a good villain. Reddish-brown hair? There you go again, calling me twisted. Sigh...you know, they say that the story's villain reflects the dark side of the author's personality. The things they're afraid of, the things they want justified...**

**Rose-Verdict: Reddish-brown hair! Wow! That's just about everyone's opinion, eh? Well, her hair color doesn't matter anymore, since she's gonna DIE in this chapter. (Kidding? Hehehe.) YESH! You once again have a flawless description of the Overlord! One thing though: Bicycle or motorcycle? Because...the Overlord on a bicycle kinda ruins all the 'sadistic b****' you just described. *Overlord rings the bike bell, eyebrow raised.* Luv those Doctor Who references. You want cruel and unusual? Try the Princess Bride method! Cut off the feet below the ankles, hands at the wrists, then the nose. You pluck out the left eye followed by the right. He can keep his ears though. ** **So that every shriek of every child at seeing his hideousness will be his to cherish. Every babe that weeps at his approach, every woman who cries out, "Dear God! What is that thing," will echo in his _perfect_ ears.**

**ReaderOfGoodBook: You thought the last chapter was intense? Wow. I actually thought I'd hit a calm plateau. Reddish-brown! XD Your eye description was actually pretty close. I had a kind of glassy, shallow blue in my mind. Whacking each other with roots? Haha! Thank you! That just solved my problem! You'll see why in a couple chapters. No killing Cole's buddies? Funny that you should bring that up again, ****because...hehe... yeah. I actually do have a plague name, I just kept it to myself. You'll find out what it is in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Storm<strong>

* * *

><p>Jay huddled on a small rock about a hundred feet above the water, doing his best to keep warm. An impossible feat, since the rain was pelting hard enough to strip a tortoise of its shell.<p>

This was one of the things he'd forgotten about his native home. The horrid rain. It had been nearly twelve hours, and it showed no signs of ceasing. Or even slowing down a bit.

It had been at least a day since he'd last seen the moon, either. He feared that if he wasn't careful, he'd run out of power before he reached the island.

Death by drowning. Unsavory, to say the least.

But hey, maybe that kraken would find and eat him. That would make dying slightly less unsavory because krakens were so cool.

He rose to his feet and stretched his sore limbs. He only had a five days left. That left no time to wait around for the moon. He'd have to take a chance and keep going.

For a brief moment, he considered breaking into his food reserves, but he restrained himself. He wasn't that hungry. After all, he'd had a full breakfast of preserved fish and bread before the storm began.

"I'm trusting you, Stormstrider," he said. "Please don't run out of power."

As usual, he got no reply. The Blade was unresponsive as a stone.

With a light sigh, he leapt into the air and took flight.

* * *

><p>Kai knocked on Cole's door with his foot. Without waiting for an answer, he opened it and walked in.<p>

"Hey," he said.

Cole sat in a chair beside the bed, hands overlapped on his lap. He did not look up or acknowledge Kai in any way.

Kai set a tray of food on the floor at Cole's feet. "How's Vara doing?"

No answer.

It was always like this. Cole had refused to treat him as a living person ever since Varasach had first contracted the illness, which Borg had named erythrocyte convergence syndrome.

Kai looked at Varasach, who was asleep in the bed, and felt his stomach twist. Even slumber would not erase her pained grimace.

He removed the two empty bowls from last night. "If you need anything, I'll be taking care of the sick in the main bunker. Okay?"

The bitterness in the air was palpable. Cole had not budged an inch.

Kai backed out of the room, pausing in the hallway to compose himself before heading back down toward the kitchen to deposit the dishes.

They had trusted each other. Kai had thought their bond was stronger than this.

Apparently not.

* * *

><p>Another stormy day.<p>

Jay was exhausted. He hadn't been able to find a place to land- he needed to, though. Desperately. His mind was tired of sending the flight command for hours on end, and he needed to rest. If he allowed his mind to wander- even for an instant- gravity would pull him down. He'd done so a few times in the past hour alone. The last time, his face had come close to actually hitting the water. Not fun.

The wind shoved him every which way, and he had a hard time keeping on course. Was he even going in the right direction? He had no way to tell, since the clouds were so thick. He should have prepared better.

Yet another thing he couldn't do right.

But he was determined to get to the Dark Island. He didn't care if he flew in circles a few times before getting there.

A huge rock made an appearance through the curtain of rain. He gasped- inhaling maybe a gallon of rainwater in the process- and tried to veer out of the way.

His entire right side was crushed by the boulder. He flailed, grasping blindly for a handhold as he tried to get into the sky again.

But he couldn't fly. At first he thought that he'd run out of power- at the most inconvenient time, per the norm- but then he looked down at his waist. A sick feeling danced in his stomach for a moment.

His Blade was gone.

Of freaking _course_ this would happen to him.

"No!" His chest heaved as he choked on the violent rain. He tried to search below his dangling feet for Stormstrider, but his eyes weren't focusing. Had he hit his head? He couldn't tell; everything hurt the same.

The next thing he knew, his fingers slipped.

_Hold on,_ a voice said in his mind. _Deep breath, Klutz. It'll all be over soon..._

He fell into the water and was swallowed by the waves.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yay! I got this extra chapter for you, so the next update won't have to be broken up over two weeks. Let me tell you, it was going to be long. Like, extnsively prolonged and interminable. Over 7,000 words. And you guys would not have appreciated that, since there's so much to be gleaned from the stuff in Kai's POV. <strong>

**Oh, yeah! I am so excited! You'll get to read Besai's fate next week! I really hope it's...satisfying to all you angst lovers. XD *Overlord reads that sentence over my shoulder and laughs***

**Just so you all know, There is some glitch (Fanfiction or my computer, I don't know) but I can't update my profile page. I'll let you know if that changes, sorry to any of you who ****might actually enjoy looking at that. **

**Jay! What's going to happen to you? :0 Somebody saavveeee him. I don't care how you do it just saveee, saveee him, come ooon! (If you get that, you're a nerd) :) **

**I can forgive you (again) for the little number of reviews I've gotten because it's the end of Christmas break. It's stressful for everyone.**

**Please take good care of me. *Gives you the 11th Doctor face* I wear reviews now. Reviews are cool. *Adjusts fez and strolls into the wardrobe.* (Oops. Fandom mixup.) **


	60. Live, Wake Up

**I know, EMB, I am ashamed...**

**Hi. I'm late. But I'm not sorry. I did it on purpose. This chapter's been done for over a week. My reason for waiting? I was being immature. Like Cole. And Stormstrider. I wanted to wait one week- maybe even two- but I'm really _really_ bad at being firm. Especially when I'm not actually mad. **

**I'm being serious here, guys. I'm not asking much. I'm getting close to 150 views a week per chapter. I spend hours and hours preparing stuff for you to read. I know it's hard (I know! I'm serious, I know!) to know what to say, but I love reviews. It lets me know who's ****reading. It gives me the encouragement I need to spend unhealthy chunks of my day writing for you. Plus (this is my favorite part) it's like an interactive book! You can give me your opinions, and I listen and take it into account when I write! **

**This isn't like a paper book, this is a living, breathing manuscript! I want you guys to participate because it's FUN! :D **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: I know! Pixal needs to come back! *bawls.* I think she might be one of the kabuki women. Seriously. (Am I the only one who thought that Jay is an awesome nude fighter? I can't believe they did that! It should have been Cole in the tub! XD) I heard the next episode is out on Saturday, but don't see any proof of that on CN's schedule. I TOTALLY KNOW! Zane's first words had better be something really good and Zane-ey, or I'll freak. It's actually spelled 'Skylor'. I don't know...maybe they need to have a kid and name it Skai. ^^ I'm a dweeb. **

**Wafflegirl0304: It is heartbreaking, I know. I used to...yeah. The knife isn't one of my greater memories. **

**ForeverDreamer12: It's not just the girls. I haven't gotten Kai above ground to see the damage to both genders he has caused. ^vv^ (vampire teeth?)**

**Song this week is obvious to all you Whovians. The Long Song. It fits with Kai's struggles at the end of the chapter. It's like Besai singing to him and...Wow.. I'm almost crying now...Okay. *sniff*. For full effect, play this song as you read the third portion of this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Live...Wake Up<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I am not good, I am not brave, I am not strong,<br>I stay a little longer, just to end my final song.  
>My notes are clear, but slowing fast,<br>No man will care when I breathe my last._

* * *

><p>Kai stumbled into Besai's room with her bowl of...whatever it was...that the kitchens were preparing for the ECS victims. It was kind of green and had chunks of rice in it. He didn't think he wanted to know what the green stuff was.<p>

But the rice. When he thought about it, rice was a good idea. It tended to stay down better than any other food because it absorbed all of the stomach fluids and kept them there to be digested instead of rejected.

He sat down on the chair next to Besai and offered her a spoonful of the rice glop.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

The bags under Besai's eyes were tremendous. Whatever sleep she managed to nab between check-ups didn't seem to be helping her health much. Her irises, which had at one time been a misty sky blue, were now yellowish. Like Cole's when he had been recovering from the Overlord's poison.

Poison. One of the Overlord's favored weapons, it seemed.

"Fine," she answered, voice whispery and weak. "You look like you need sleep too."

No kidding. Kai felt like it he allowed his head to hit a pillow, he'd fall asleep before his sigh of relief could pass his lips.

"I'm fine," he said. He offered her the spoon again.

He never bothered to make her sit up when he fed her. All of her joints and muscles were too swollen for any sort of movement, unless it was necessary.

Besai accepted a mouthful and held it in her mouth for a while as she watched him.

Right. She was waiting for him to eat. Kai spooned a half bite into his mouth.

Satisfied, Besai swallowed and opened her mouth for more.

They went on like this for several minutes, taking turns with the spoonfuls until the bowl was empty. He set it on the floor and pulled the blanket off the lower half of her body.

"I'm going to check the rags," he said. He placed a hand on her belly, which was so swollen that anyone's first thought would be that she was nine months pregnant with twins. But no. It was blood. He knew this because of how it oozed between her legs. Like a heavy menstruation, but with more cramps.

A few days ago, this sight would have made Kai feel sick. But he dealt with it often enough now that it didn't even make him flinch. Most every woman and child in the compound was suffering from it.

He replaced her rags with fresh ones that he kept under the bed, then went the extra mile and wiped her thighs clean. She liked this. It seemed to relieve her pain a little when he rubbed there.

Finally, he was done. He washed his hands in the tiny wall spout next to the latrine, then sat down again and covered her legs with the blanket.

"Guess what?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"It's ready. Cyrus found some proper ceremonial earrings. He says he can spare a few minutes to insert them. But the actually ceremony won't happen since we're in lockdown and can't get to a temple."

A bit of life returned to Besai's face. "When?" she asked.

"In a few minutes. He says he's got to grab something. Then he'll be right over."

He hadn't realized how close their faces were. But the next thing he knew, she was trying to kiss him.

He jerked away.

Besai looked hurt. "What ees wrong?"

Kai took her cold hand in his and massaged her knuckles. "My poison," he said. "I don't know if it's still there. I don't want to hurt you more."

Besai sucked in her lower lip, disappointed.

Kai kissed her hand. "I love you," he said.

"A'ah. I love you too." She pulled his hand to her lips and held it there.

Oh, sweet Besai. Always the mimicker.

"How deed work go?" she asked.

Kai sighed. "That little boy," he said. "You know, the one I told you about last night."

"Yes. He ees the first male to catch the disease."

"You remembered. Well, Cyrus was helping me with him this afternoon. Since he doesn't have a womb, we were wondering where all the blood was going. It has to pool somewhere."

He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Why was he getting so emotional over this one case? There was a multitude of other victims to grieve. But the boy...that sweet little boy who clutched at his toy cat as if it was the only thing he owned...he was unique.

"Deed he die?" Besai asked.

Kai nodded. "Cyrus plans on doing an autopsy later tonight. We think something ruptured in his brain."

"Ah-top-see?"

"Just...examining the body."

"Mmm." Besai stroked his hand with her thumb. Neither of them liked to talk about death. Especially since she was so close to it.

Kai never allowed himself to dwell on it, but he knew she was hours from death. It was a small miracle that she had lasted five days since most of the others were deteriorating in half that time. Perhaps she'd gotten a bit of his antidote with the poison, slowing the ECS a bit.

Cyrus chose then to bustle into the room, breathless- as usual- and red in the face. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "I had to find this." He skidded to a stop next to the bed and presented a small bottle of gel.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"A numbing agent. I remember what you said about Besai not being able to handle the pain of the piercing, so I thought that we could use it."

Kai unscrewed the cap and sniffed it. No scent.

"Don't touch it," Cyrus said. "The effects are immediate. You wouldn't be able to feel your fingertips for a good twenty minutes."

Kai handed it back and nodded. "Yeah. Besai could use it."

"No," Besai said. "I don't want to have eet. Eef I don't have pain, eet dosun't count."

"Besai," Kai said. "Listen to me. I don't want you to hurt any more than you already do."

"I already hurt everywhere," Besai said. "So please just let me do thees."

Kai hesitated, then nodded. "Fine," he said. "I guess we're ready, Cyrus."

"Excellent." Cyrus ripped open a paper packet and poured it into a fold-out tray on his wheelchair. "I'll uh...try to recite what I know, but it will be unprofessional."

"I don't care," Kai said. "And Besai definitely doesn't. Anything you do will feel professional to her."

Cyrus took a cotton swab and dipped it in ointment, then motioned for Kai to kneel. "We place the ring on the left ear because it is situated over the heart," he said. A clumsy beginning to the wedding speech, but Kai hadn't been lying when he said he didn't care.

Cyrus dabbed Kai's earlobe with the cold swab, then turned to Besai.

Kai helped her to a sitting position, then held her hand as Cyrus cleaned her ear.

"Umm..." The crow's feet around Cyrus' eyes deepened as he sterilized his hollow needle. "Forgive me, Milord. I've only attended a few weddings."

"Don't sweat it," Kai said. "Just skip all the religious statements." _It's not like it'll matter. By the end of the day, she'll be..._

He squeezed her hand harder as Cyrus positioned the needle to his ear.

"I don't think it needs to be said, but this will hurt."

Kai almost rolled his eyes. "Just do it fast. I'll get over- wow!"

He yelped as the large needle went straight through his skin and poked his jaw. His grip on Besai's hand tightened.

Cyrus threaded the needle and pulled the tiny hoop through Kai's ear. "The rings represent eternity," he said. "Love that never ends. A life united forever."

He sterilized a new needle and turned Besai's head toward him. Despite her fear, she smiled like a beacon of joy.

As if Kai had needed more convincing, here was another reason to love her with all his heart. She was always supportive and joyful and strong, even when her own world was crumbling around her.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Cyrus asked as he aligned the needle with her left ear.

Besai breathed deep, casting a nervous glance in Kai's direction. All of the strange, harmful stuff that Overlord had exposed her to had been injected through needles like this one.

"I...I...love you, Kai," she said. "Yes. I am ready."

Brave. She was brave, too.

"One...two...three." Cyrus pushed it through.

Besai reacted better than Kai had. Just one more wave in an ocean of pain, he supposed. The thing that surprised her the most was the sharp popping noise the needle made as it slid through her lobe.

Cyrus continued his speech as he finished the procedure. "The center of the earring. It is not an empty space. It is a door that will lead you to new places. Places of happiness and peace, and places of sorrow and grief. Places known and unknown. Expected and unexpected."

He gave them both a swab of disinfectant. "Love and respect each other. Care for one another as though you were caring for your own body. For you are one and cannot be separated."

With a gentle hand, Kai reached up and cleaned Besai's piercing. After a moment, Besai understood what was happening and did the same to his. Her fingers were feverish and unsteady, but it was a simple job, and she did it with such focus and tenderness that Kai began to feel dwarfed; a mere shadow cast by her light.

"Besai," Cyrus said when they were finished. "What do you think it means to respect your husband?"

Besai thought for a moment. "Respect ees...leaning on hees shoulder. Making heem feel eemportant. Trusting that he weel always be there when I need heem, and letting heem know that he can lean on me too."

"Good. Kai, what do you think it means to love your wife?"

Kai cleared his throat. He was drowning in her glimmering eyes. "Love is going the extra mile. Making her feel cherished-" Besai smiled "-and safe and...I don't know. Wanted. Love is chasing after her when she blindly runs into the battlefield, and taking the arrow for her in the chest. Twice. And once in the knee, just for good measure."

Cyrus' eyes were misty as he nodded and backed away. "The First King is your witness to the promises made this day," he said. "You may now seal your vows."

Kai hesitated.

"Kai," Besai said. "Please? One last time."

"But...my poison- mmph!"

Besai leaned too far over- on purpose, the sneaky little conniver- and Kai caught her shoulders half a second before her head could hit his collarbone.

He opened his mouth to scold her, but he suddenly found his tongue...occupied.

Her lips were hot. Her tongue was hotter. She tasted of honey, tears, and blood.

Kai found his resolve melting away. So he gave up and leaned in, kissing her back with all the force of a man who knew this would be his very last kiss.

The kisses of their night almost a week ago had been wonderful, but this one...it felt special. Almost magical.

"I love you," Kai said when they separated.

Besai turned her head away and coughed, then nodded. "I love you." Her voice was muffled by her hands, which clamped over her lips as she moaned. "My mouth..."

The poison, of course. It was burning her lips.

Kai held her to his chest. His throat tightened.

"I think that's all," Cyrus said. "Kai...I'll give you the rest of the day to be with her."

Unable to speak, Kai nodded. He whispered- no, mouthed- his thanks, and Cyrus wheeled out of the room.

"Kai..." Besai tucked her head under his chin. "Kai...eet hurts."

Kai set her into the bed. He tried to sit down, but Besai grabbed a fistful of his shirt and would not let go, so he climbed in with her and held her hand. She rested her head on his breast and closed her eyes.

"Your heart," she said. "Eet's beating fast. Why?"

Why indeed. The question of the day. Why him? Why had he been chosen by the Overlord? Why did everything he did end with someone getting hurt?

"Because...I'm scared," he said. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my sister. I don't want everyone to die."

Besai opened one eye and found his hand. "Feel my heart," she said.

Kai wrapped his hand around her tiny wrist and squeezed the artery. "It's unsteady," he said. "And really slow."

"Mmm. You see? I'm not scared."

"Why?"

Besai closed her eye and smiled. "Because I have you. I am not alone."

What did she have that made her so happy all the time? Whatever it was, Kai wanted some. She certainly didn't have any reason to be happy right now.

"I love you," she said. She fingered his earring with an airy touch. That's not to say it didn't sting when she threaded her pinky finger through it, but he let her.

"I love you too." They never seemed to get tired of repeating it.

Besai lifted her head and kissed him again.

Why was she doing this? She knew it would hurt her. Perhaps even kill her faster.

Kai began to think that maybe she wasn't entirely sane.

He kissed her back. Maybe they were both a little crazy.

Her kiss tasted different this time. It was bitter, like medicine.

Bitter like death.

Besai pulled away first, teary-eyed and smiling. "Sleep," she said. "Please."

No. Kai wanted to stay awake because he knew that if he allowed himself to fall asleep, he'd wake up with her...dead. He wanted to cherish his final hours with her.

Besai gathered this from the look he gave her. "I am tired," she said. "Und you are, too. Sleep. Dream of me."

It was her final wish. If she wanted them to spend this last day in slumber, he would oblige her. Reluctantly.

He let out a yawn that he'd been holding in for hours. Besai did the same, and clasped their hands together on his shirt. She coughed again, then exhaled, slipping into sleep.

It took Kai a little longer, but only because he wanted to memorize this moment. Besai- his sweet, lovely Besai- with her reddish-brown hair resting in a loose braid over her shoulder, and her tiny nose, which twitched every time she wheezed. And their hands, hers tiny and fair, his large and calloused, intertwined. A picture he didn't want to lose.

Perhaps, when all of this was over, he'd try to paint it on canvas.

Holding the memory close to his heart, he closed his bleary eyes and allowed sleep's gentle, soothing tendrils to pull him into slumber.

_I will never forget you._

_And I will never stop loving you._

* * *

><p>It was still dark and stormy when Jay opened his eyes and stared up at a thatched roof.<p>

Wait.

He shot upright and felt his body. He was clean, dry, and wearing new clothing.

Feeling hopeful, he felt his waist for Stormstrider.

A familiar thrumming filled his mind, and he released a breathy laugh.

His Blade was here.

"How?" he said, shocking himself with his hoarse voice.

"You had a very powerful friend on your side," another voice said from the shadows.

Jay drew his Blade and commanded it to grow. It did.

"Calm yourself, John," the voice said. "If I'd wanted you dead, you wouldn't be awake right now."

Jay rose to his feet and faced the shadow. Thunder pealed outside. "There are worse things than death," he said. "There's nothing you could throw at me that I haven't already seen."

"Oh? Hmm. Well, that's something of a disappointment."

The voice's owner stepped from the shadows, bearing in one hand a staff. "Because I honestly thought that my surprise would...well, surprise you."

Prince Wu. Of freaking course.

Jay shrunk his Blade and sheathed it. "Did you really need to do that?" he asked. "And what did you mean by that bit about me having a 'powerful friend'?"

Wu nodded to the door. "That Kraken," he said. "It brought you to shore. It also found your Blade."

Jay snorted. "That's not possible," he said. "I mean, sure, it followed me for a little while, but why would it save me, let alone my Blade?"

_Because I told it to,_ Stormstrider said.

Jay didn't believe his ears- or...whatever he heard his Blade's voice with. "You're back!" he said, unable to hide his grin.

_I never left, Master,_ the Blade said. _But back to your question. I knew I did not have the power to fly you across the ocean. So when I saw the Kraken, I knew I had found a way to save us both._

"You told it to follow us," Jay said.

_It was more like...an urge. A gentle prick in the beast's mind, telling it that we were to be protected. It took a lot of energy. Energy too valuable to be wasted in conversation with you. Also..._

Its vibrations sounded like laughter. _You don't like water, I don't like snow. It seemed like a good way to get revenge for the other day._

"Unbelievable," Jay said. "You are amazing, Stormstrider. Thank you."

Stormstrider purred with pride. More thunder rolled outside the hut.

Wu set a hand on Jay's shoulder and guided him to the table. His stomach complained as he saw the meal of fruits and roasted _yirrish, _a local seabird.

"Eat," Wu said. "And do it fast. You must continue your journey."

Jay took one of the three prepared plates and sat on the floor. His joints were stiff.

The door to Jay's left opened, letting in a torrent of angry wind and rain. Then it shut again.

"Found some more coconuts," a new voice said. It was brusque and a little...crackly.

Jay stiffened. He recognized it.

The new person stepped closer, boots making squishy sounds with each step. "He's awake. Pity. I'd hoped he'd die in his sleep."

Pixal stepped into Jay's field of vision and dropped three coconuts on the table. Her green eyes glowed with light-emitting diodes, shining like lanterns in the dark room.

"Surprise," Wu said.

Jay coughed down a chunk of slimy banana. "Yeah. No. I take it back. You've thrown something completely new at me."

Wu looked as smug as any old man could.

Pixal snapped her fingers, and her eagle- which had been perched in some dark recess of room- did a flyover. Green lasers shot from its eyes and bored two holes into a coconut. It fluttered into the corner and went silent again.

Pixal tasted the juice, then poured it into a gourd that she'd pulled from somewhere on her person.

Jay recognized that type of gourd. They had a tapered end that made them useful for storing liquid like a canteen. If crafted right, the top could even be reinserted like a cork.

From behind Jay came a distressed wail. Like an infant.

On instinct, he rose and rushed to the child, who was lying in a bundle of blankets.

"Ah. Of course she woke up," Pixal said.

Jay held the baby close and shushed her. "It was probably the wind when you opened the door," he said. "Na, lidiyin. Lirygsh anisch to."

The little girl's cries faded, and she gave Jay a quizzical look.

"A'ah," Jay said. "M uehmgdo, lirygsh anisch, drydem. Anisch."

"Give her here," Pixal said. "She's hungry."

At hearing Pixal's voice, the child's lower lip protruded, and she broke into pitiful whimpers.

"Na, na," Jay said, kissing the child's forehead. Then to Pixal, "let me."

Pixal seemed all too happy to drop the gourd into Jay's hand. "Fine. I don't understand why the kid doesn't like me."

Jay could think of a couple reasons, but he didn't dare say so out loud.

He returned to his mat on the floor and offered the mouth of the gourd to the baby. "How did you end up a nanny?" he asked Pixal.

He'd meant it as a lighthearted jest, but Pixal was far too serious for that. She shook water droplets from her cloak with a "Harrumph" and scooped her plate from the table.

"Let's just say," she said, plopping herself on the floor, "that Cole owes me a huge favor when we get back to the mainland. Chedva is a lot more than I bargained for."

Chedva meant 'joyous'._ A lovely name,_ Jay thought.

Chedva tasted the coconut milk and grimaced. Her wailing returned with more force than ever.

"Lost her real mother yesterday," Pixal said. "Stone warriors found us by the river. There were too many for me to fight, so I fled with this little brat- she was sleeping in the cave at the time- and brought her here."

All of Jay's attention was on little Chedva, not on Pixal's tale. He spoke soothing words in the Dark Tongue, trying to coax the food into her mouth.

She wouldn't take it. Instead, she nuzzled her face into his shirt and mewled.

"Aha. No." Jay laughed. "I don't have any of that stuff."

Somehow, she managed to get her fingers between the buttons of his shirt. She grabbed a fistful of his chest hair and pulled.

The sound left Jay's mouth before he could stop it. It was something between a yelp, a startled intake of breath, and some exotic and loud animal's bray.

Chedva let go and went silent. She looked about as startled as he was.

Jay smoothed his shirt and checked her chubby hand to see how many hairs she'd ripped out. A few brown strands were stuck in her fist.

"Dwrandi," he said. "I know you're not happy, but there's no need to get violent about it."

Chedva's coo seemed tentative. Her wide, silvery eyes stared up at him with that never-changing inquisitiveness.

Jay teased her lips with the gourd, and she hesitated only a moment before fastening her lips around it and sucking.

"Yeah," he said. "Good girl. I know, it isn't anything compared to mommy's milk, but it's the best Pixal could do."

Pixal shook her head, a rueful smile fixed to her face. "Do you like kids?"

"Oh, I love them. Especially babies. They're so sweet."

"You should've chosen a different line of work, then," Pixal said. "Something with more kids and less thievery."

"Done," Jay said. "This kid is mine now. Hope you don't mind."

Pixal rolled her eyes. "Be my-y-ay-" She hit her chest a few times with her fist and coughed. "St-u-u-pid voice-oice gli-li-tch."

She stood and hit herself with more force.

"Gentle," Jay said. "You'll break something."

Pixal cleared her throat. "As i-if you knew anything a-about robotics."

"Umm...actually, yes. I've tinkered with it a bit. Zane even let me look at his panel once."

The look on Pixal's face could only be described as stunned revulsion.

"No," she said. "I can fi-i-ix it myself."

Jay looked at Chedva- who was busy sucking at the gourd- and said, "ooh. You see that, lidiyin? She's a bad example. Do the world a favor and don't be like her."

Pixal stared with her mouth half-open, her frown sour enough to curdle milk.

Chedva pulled away from the bottle, nose wrinkled in distaste. She whined, arms flailing again.

Maybe the milk _had_ curdled.

_Stormstrider,_ Jay said. _What did you just do?_

The Blade hummed. _I tried to get her to like the coconut. But she's a little smarter than a Kraken. It didn't work._

"Thanks for trying." Jay stood and bounced the child, keeping a hand behind her head. She looked no older than two weeks, and her neck was still delicate.

Bouncing didn't work, so he lifted her to his shoulder and patted her back.

"How much has she eaten?" he asked.

"Almost no-o-thing," Pixal said. "She's stubborn. Refuses everything I've offered her."

"Have you tried mervlengd root?"

"Eh...what?"

"Mervlengd root," Jay said. "You know, big, bulbous clump of rock. It has a flower that pops out during the day, then retracts at night."

"Oh, those things," Pixal said. "No. I didn't know if it was edi-edi-ble or not."

"Well, the flower soaks in a milky substance in its bulb at night," Jay said. "You can break the rocky thing open and harvest it. It's really sweet. A lot of people use it for-"

"Okay, I get it," Pixal said. She growled. "There's one down by the river. I'll be-e-e right back." She stood and stormed out of the hut.

Okay. So she hadn't had the best vacation of her life, but that was just rude.

Wu snatched Chedva from Jay's arms. "Your knapsack is next to the bed," he said. "Most of the stuff was wet, but-"

"Wet?" Jay flew to the bed and flipped the top. It was dry and filled with fresh foods. His canteen was full, too.

But that's not what he was looking for.

Finally, his hands touched something cold and soggy. He pulled out his waterlogged journal and carefully flipped through the pages until he found the little bluish-green flower.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief and closed the book. Of all the things he could have lost, Nya's flower would have been one of the worst.

"Sorry," he said, shutting the sack. "You were saying..?"

Wu repositioned the baby in his arms- he'd set down his staff- and nodded to the door. "There is no time to waste. If this child's mother isn't dead already, she will be soon."

"Whoa," Jay said. "Listen. I know how important saving lives is. Heh. I do that on a daily basis. But I really don't think that saving Chedva's mother should be my top priority. I have the maps and Merv. You know?"

"Yes, I understand why you would think that way," Wu said. "But I don't believe you are grasping how important this woman is."

"Is she a part of some prophesy?"

"No. She is a helpmeet to one."

Wow.

"Thank you," Jay said. "That made total sense. Here, let's throw my plans into the wind and rescue her because, hey, she's a helpmeet to some prophesy."

Wu smacked Jay's head with his staff- hadn't it just been on the floor?- and scowled. "Cole is days from killing himself and ruining the prophesy," he said. "He needs to know that she's alive. That he still has a family."

Jay stared at Chedva and rubbed the welt on his forehead. "A baby." He smiled, then chuckled. "Cole has a baby."

In no time, he was in full-blown laughter, doubled over with tears filling the cracks around his eyes. "The Dark Knight's baby? You can't be serious. Like, what woman would- Ow!"

He touched the new welt on the back of his scalp. "Okay. Sorry. Yeah, I can grasp how serious this is. Kind of."

"Good," Wu said. "Now get going, before Pixal gets back. If she knew why you were here, she'd try to follow you." He placed a hand on Jay's shoulder- the staff was inexplicably on the floor again.

"This is your battle," he said. "Fight well. Fight bravely. But most of all," he smiled, "fight wisely."

Jay nodded. "Thanks." He shouldered his pack and opened the door, throwing himself to the winds that would carry him to Overlord's camp.

* * *

><p>Kai didn't want to wake up.<p>

To open his eyes was to accept what was happening to him- and what had happened to Besai, who was still as stone in his arms.

But no. Don't think about that. Think about instead...the sun. Yes, it was probably rising right now above ground.

How long has it been since he'd seen the sun? Three days, at least. Time had no meaning when one was quarantined in an underground fortress.

He shifted his position to relieve his numb shoulder, and Besai's body moved with him. Rigor mortis hadn't set in yet.

Stop thinking about it.

He was now fully awake. His eyes ached to be open and blinking at the dark ceiling of their- his- room. But he wanted to stay in denial a little longer. Imagine that Besai was actually just sleeping, head nuzzled under his chin, arms tucked close to her tiny chest. Not dead.

In his mind's eye, he saw her smiling as she slept. Eyelids closed over beautiful glassy blue eyes, forehead relaxed instead of wrinkled from stress.

Besai moved in his arms.

_No,_ Kai thought, hugging her tighter. _They know she's dead, and they're trying to take her away. I won't-_

"K-Kai! You're hurting me!"

With a gasp, Kai let go. He also opened his eyes.

What he saw made him wonder if maybe he was a step beyond crazy.

Yeah. Losing his wife and being in the process of losing his sister...it was doing bad things to his mind. The kind of bad things that would end him in chains in some basement where no one could hear his crazed rants.

"You...can't be alive," he said.

"Are you disappointed?"

"What- no! It's just..." He laughed as best he could with his tightening throat, then cupped Besai's face between his hands and kissed every inch of it.

Besai returned the affections, and their ecstatic laughter filled the room like bells.

Still laughing, Kai pulled away and searched her face. "How are you alive?" he asked. "You...you look so much better now, too!"

Besai leaned in and kissed him. "Cyrus told me yesturday that maybe the poison was gone from your body," she said. "Und that the antidote might steel be een you. He said eef I kissed you, I might get bettur."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Cyrus said I shouldn't get your hopes up, in case he wasn't right,."

"You stinker," Kai said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I can't believe you did that to me."

He pulled back the sheets and looked at her belly. It was shrinking. An excess of blood was absorbed into the rags beneath her. Her body was draining out all the unneeded liquid?

"You're getting better," he said. "I-I never...wow!"

Besai seemed a little surprised herself. She nodded, one eyebrow scrunched up, and rested both hands atop her swollen abdomen. "Yes," she said. "Yes. But...eet steel hurts."

"Not for long," Kai said. He leaped from the bed, grinning like a mad jackal. "Oh-ho! If my poison is gone, that means that Cyrus can draw more of my blood and find his antidote. This...this is perfect!"

Besai nodded to his legs. "Your pants," she said.

"What about them?"

"They're filthy. Don't go out there weeth clothes like that."

Kai looked down and saw that she was right. Her blood had soaked into the material, turning the gray into burgundy.

"You're not sanguine," Besai said, smiling, "so don't act like eet."

Kai bowed and kissed her hand. "Yes, ma'am. I shall just get new clothes out of the trunk and change here. Do you mind?"

Besai giggled. "Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a new rule. I will blatantly refuse to update unless I get ten reviews. Now go ahead, people. Rage on me and tell me how immature I am! Ha! I know I should be grateful for what I have- and I am! You are all awesome just for <strong>**reading! But I feel like we can do better than we are. You've all gotten a bit cozy in your belief that you don't need to review in order for me to update. **

**Awww. 0v0 Now Kai and Besai are making jokes that are only appropriate for married couples. My babies are all grown up...**

**She's getting better! :D Yay! You all knew I didn't have the heart to kill her. **

**Thankfully, you won't be seeing much of her after this. Her part in the story is done for now. I promise, we'll have some fun-ness and MAJOR action in the next chapter. I have it written, as well as most of chapter 62. But I'm hoarding them like a shiny little vampire squirrel. (0vv0) Gee, I have no clue where that came from...**

**Pixal has her voice back. Not like any of us missed it. Don't you love that the first line of dialogue you've hear from her since before she fell from the Bounty is...XD..._that_? EMB, I have no clue how you think this'll work out... or how these nice readers won't suddenly flip a switch and murder me.**

**More poetry! Yay! Except this stuff isn't very...happy. You can tell who wrote it. **

**Please review! Constructive criticism (I'm not just blowing air at a brick wall, eh? You'll help me out?) What does it take? A couple puns? A quote from Ninjago or Doctor Who? Pretty please with a fire sword on top? Remember my goal? 600 reviews by chapter 66? Even though we've been slow, we can still make it!**


	61. Desolation

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Thank you for reviewing when you did. I was having a stressful, stressful day. (That hour when you reviewed had been particularly overwhelming!) So it really helped put me in better spirits. Heh. I never meant for that Stormstrider quote to be funny. But now that you mention it, yeah. It makes me laugh now. Jay was probably everyone's least favorite character until just a few chappies ago. Myself included. *Tenth Doctor voice* But no more, Rose! ****Allons-y! (Forgive me, I've been busy watching that show again...) YES! You like Cyrus! *Does happy dance* I'm surprised that you decided to like him so fast, though. You can see how I had originally worked Pixal's personality to be compatible with Cole's? XD That was done on purpose, but now...alas, it was fruitless. But broken? What makes you think that she's broken? *Tenth voice again* OH! Oh dear. Oh dearie dearie me... I realize now that Jay's intentions might seem a bit vague. I just assumed that you all would be able to follow my wibbly-wobbly line of logic... Okay. So Overlord has Hagar. And Overlord also has Merv. They are, therefore, in the same place. I shan't waste my words further, because all will be explained here quite soon. Ha! I like your quotes. (My favorite has to be the 'Objects in mirror' one.) But I don't recall the toaster. What episode was that? Thank you so much for your kind words at the end there. I feel like the praise was too high, though. Thanks for pointing that grammar error out. But you missed another one that I looked at last night (but was too lazy to fix). '...but the actually wedding won't take place...' Ugh. Me and adverbs. I'll go and fix 'em both in a few minutes. **

**ktkeller12: Hey, no sweat. Thank you for just reading. :) *Hugs***

**ForeverDreamer12: Yeah, I caught the reference. I was watching the show earlier, though. And I found this really good quote about bananas that Tennant makes. Some sort of exclamation. UGH! It escapes me, though, and I do not remember what episode it was. Somewhere between the end of S2 and beginning of S3. (btw, I've realized that I am just like Donna. I totally anticipated every move she made, every word she said, every expression...WE ARE THE SAME! (e.g., Tennant is explaining Donna's appearance using a mug and a pencil. My thought was, 'oh, now she's a pencil?' and guess what? That's pretty much what she said. And then they're riding segway, and I burst out laughing about three seconds before she does. There were many others, but those were the best. **

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: I realize that not everyone has as flexible a schedule as I do (ha. Like mine is flexible...XD). There may be a few of you who are pushing your limits by just finding time to read my updates. But I truly appreciate that you're loyal enough to have read this far. Thank you. :) **

**Buttergriffin332: Okay, I just want to say: I love your name and profile pic. They're adorable. **

**WindWolf13: Oi, you're not the only one up at an 'ungodly' hour. It is almost 4:00 AM my time. I have yet to fall asleep. I know, right? Reading is most fun when you're tired beyond all reason. So's writing, for that matter.**

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Ha! I was thinking about that 'Two natives on vacation' just the other day. How funny. Fine. You can imagine Besai however you want. I have no control over your strange brain. You think Chedva is...yummy? I did not know you were a cannibal... You took screenshotse of jay while he was...fighting in a towel? XD I went back and re-watched that scene, didn't ever see his...ahem. You must have gotten a lucky shot. Zane just might be gray forever...he is the Titanium Ninja, after all. More dreams? Whoo, you're strange.**

**xXPH03NIXx: You just _had_ to choose a name that's hard to type. ^^ It's all good. I tend to not review untilI'm caught up either. Unless I read something so mind-blowingly awesome that it must be addressed. Y'know? Yay! You're the only person who mentioned the wedding, you know that? It makes me happy, because I was beginning to doubt that people liked it. Thank you. I think Jay's cute with kids too. He'd make a great dad. *hint hint* I love Besai's character too. In my original plans she was going to die, but I ****found that both Kai and I had grown too fond of her. Thanks for R&R-ing!**

**Listening to HTTYD soundtrack. I'm on Forbidden Friendship right now. Let's see which one I'm on by the end of editing, eh? (Time: 6:40.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Desolation<strong>

* * *

><p><em>See the darkness, fast it slays,<em>  
><em>Strives to snuff my candle's flame.<em>  
><em>With thunder it roars, with hate it starts wars,<em>  
><em>Who am I to stand in its way?<em>

* * *

><p>Kai was hardly able to contain his excitement as he burst into Cyrus' study.<p>

Cyrus looked up from his work table and squinted. When he adjusted his glasses, his eyes widened. "O-oh, it's you," he said. He set down his tools. "Did-"

"My blood," Kai said. "It's- the poison is gone. Besai's better."

Cyrus laughed with him. "Wonderful! Come, quickly. I want to take another blood draw, see if I can finally get that antidote."

Kai was already rolling up his sleeve. "How much longer until we can save Nya?"

Cyrus wheeled to a cupboard and pulled out a needle. "At this moment, I'm more concerned about Varasach."

"Can you give her some of my blood? That would do it."

Cyrus cleaned Kai's arm and prepared the plunger. "You don't have the same blood type. It would only make things worse."

The needle went into Kai's arm, and he winced.

"Of course, you could always kiss her," Cyrus said. "But..."

"Let's save that one 'till it's her only hope," Kai said

"Yeah."

"Hey, what about Nya? Would a blood transfusion work on her?"

"Maybe. We could try, but it's a long journey to your hometown."

"It's worth a shot, don't you think?"

Cyrus pulled the needle from Kai's arm, full of bluish, unoxidized blood. "If it doesn't work, the outcome will be...well, irreversible."

"And if I don't try, same scenario." Kai poked the blood that peeked through the hole in his skin. "Let me go, please."

Cyrus fiddled with the rim of his glasses, then went back to cabinet for another needle. "You probably want to stay with Besai while she recovers, so I can send one of my men with a vial of your blood-"

"Cyrus," Kai said. "You don't understand. I need to see her again. If I don't get to say goodbye, I'll never forgive myself."

Cyrus was pensive as he repeated the process and placed the second vial on his lap.

He sighed, then picked up the vial again. "I can teach you how to transfer this to her bloodstream. You'll have to travel by horse to make it in time."

"Thank you," Kai said. "I-"

A machine on the wall wailed, cutting him off.

Cyrus looked up, and his face grew dark. "That's Overlord," he said. "Excuse me, Kai. I need to answer that."

* * *

><p>Jay reached the Overlord's camp without trouble. But Stormstrider had taken to reminding him that they were running low on power, and that they had to be more frugal.<p>

Yeah. Like that was going to happen.

He landed in the middle of the camp, scowling at the rain. Things had changed since he was last here. The Keith Mansion was gone, replaced with four massive brick buildings that looked like they'd swallow him whole if he got too close.

Blessedly, he didn't need to go into any of these. He turned his eyes to the base of a nearby cliff and took flight-

_Walk,_ Stormstrider said. _Save my energy._

With a sullen grunt, Jay landed on the muddy path and stomped his way to the cliff.

Two stone warriors stood at the entrance to the underground fortress. They saw Jay and drew their swords.

Jay was in no mood for this. The storm had made sure of that.

"Don't you dare treat me like some prisoner," he said in the Dark Tongue, pressing Stormstrider's tip into the first ones nose, drawing blood. "Your master is expecting me. I demand to see him at once."

The man wiped the blood from his face, eyes wide with fear. Then he pulled the stone door open and walked in, beckoning for Jay to follow.

Jay nearly smirked. He could get used to the power he held over these stone men.

The halls were eery, lit with torches that seemed to wave their reddish tendrils to warn of the dangers ahead, begging him to turn back. Good had no place among so much dark, rank evil.

_What's your plan?_ Stormstrider asked.

_Get Merv and the Blades, and fly out of here as fast as possible._

Stormstrider rumbled. _I had hoped that you actually had a plan._

_Didn't I just tell you what my plan was?_

_Yes. And it is so poorly conceived that being Wiped by the Overlord will be a welcome change._

Jay wanted to slap himself. Guilt flooded his heart, and he bit his lip.

_You never thought about it, did you? The fact that you'll be trading me- your one ticket off this island- for that slave._

_I...I have Nya's mech._

_Ah, yes. A three day walk through the rain. And what about supplies? From what I can gather from your memories, that mech is slow. Slower than me, at any rate. You'll starve before-_

Before the Blade could finish the thought, Jay thrust a few memories at him. _Look at these,_ he said._ Do you see what I feel?_

He and Merv playing in the avocado trees outside the mansion when they were but six years old.

Years later, Merv throwing her arms around him and giggling, whispering about how much she'd missed him, and asking him why he needed to travel to Ninjago with his father _every single year._

And finally, them fleeing the fires on that night. How, as they ran through an alley to avoid some of Overlord's men, a brick wall had toppled, crushing Merv. How he'd tried to get her out, but the bricks had been too hot. And he could see the Overlord running toward him, eyes aglow, sword glinting red and purple.

How Jay had presumed her to be a blackened pile of bones (like his parents) and fled the scene, hugging his burnt hands close.

How he'd huddled behind a pile of rocks by the lake and wept, trying to drown out the distant sounds of screaming and crackling fire and hurt and pain and fire and-

Jay held up his hands, which still bore the scars of that night.

_Do you understand now?_ he said._ I'll come back for you, Stormstrider. I promise. Once Kai and Cole have their Blades, Overlord won't stand a chance. I'll get you back._

Stormstrider supplied him no answer.

The stone warrior stopped before an ornate door at the end of the hall and pounded a gauntleted fist against it.

The door opened. Overlord stood on the other side, imposing despite his...unfortunate height.

"Blue Knight," he said, voice just as cold and heartless as it had been on _that_ night. Perhaps more so. "I expected you to come hours ago."

"Yeah," Jay said. "You could say I fell a little behind."

"It happens to the best of us." Overlord's smile was warm and friendly. "This will be an exciting show. Please, do come in."

Jay did so, and squinted in the even dimmer light.

Overlord nodded to three indistinguishable figures that sat against the far wall. "She's over there," he said. "Please, take a moment to get acquainted while I set up."

Keeping one eye on Overlord, who was now fiddling with a screen on a table to the left of the door, Jay slinked toward the darkest wall.

He was more than a little surprised to find that he recognized two of the women.

"Liana?" he said.

The woman Liana lifted her amber eyes to meet his. For a moment, she didn't seem to believe that he was actually there. Then she stood and threw her arms around him.

"Jay," she whispered. "How's my father doing?"

Jay returned her embrace. "He's well," he said. "Stressed. But hey, that's the life of a man with work like him. How are you?"

Liana pulled away. "I heard Overlord say he might let me go back with you," she said. "But...maybe not. He said it's not his choice to make, whatever that means."

Jay pulled a dark strand of hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." He glanced at the second woman, whom he didn't recognize. Her arm was in a sling.

Then he turned to the last woman in the line, and his hands started trembling. "Merv."

Merv stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes. Her lip quivered, and she looked down at her knees again.

"Hey," Jay said. He knelt and touched her shoulder.

She flinched like he'd slapped her.

Jay took her frail body into his arms. "Hey, shh. I'm here. It's all right." His body struggled to comprehend his emotions. He wanted to laugh, but his throat was too tight. He wanted to cry, but...no. There were no tears. Especially not in front of the Overlord.

Merv only grew tenser. She was shivering.

_Too fast,_ he told himself. She was a victim of severe trauma. But he'd dealt with her type before. Fixed a great number of them. He knew he could do it again.

So he let go and lifted her chin. "Are you ready to be free?"

He loved that line. He said it to every fugitive he rescued. It always gave their eyes a little spark, their shoulders a little strength so they could stand tall and face their new lives with the excitement of a child.

But it didn't work for Merv. Her hazel eyes refused to meet his. They ricocheted to every corner of the room as her breathing quickened. She wanted him to stop touching her. To stop looking at her.

Because in her world, a man's gaze meant trouble.

Jay's hand fell from her chin, and he forced his air passages open with a cough.

The noise made her jump again.

Jay backed away, chest tight like...like a thousand pounds of brick had crashed down on him. "What did he do to you?"

Merv's hands clenched on her lap. Her long, reddish hair- similar to her sister's- fell in front of her eyes like a sheet.

"Don't leave me here," she said in the Dark Tongue. "Yes, John. I want to be free."

Overlord cut Jay off before he could respond. "Are you ready?" he said, also in the Dark Tongue. "Come over here, you four. This will be quite the show."

That didn't sound too promising.

Merv obeyed the fastest, leaping to her feet and bolting to Overlord's side.

Liana stayed by Jay, waiting for him to respond to Overlord's call.

But Jay was focused on the other woman on the floor. She seemed too weak to move.

Jay leaned down and offered her a hand.

The woman lifted her silver eyes and examined his hand. "Your accent is strange," she said, reaching out to accept his offer. "Who are you?"

Jay pulled her up. "I am a friend."

When he saw her face a little closer, he realized that something was wrong. Her eyes seemed heavy, like storm clouds.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

The woman looked at the Overlord's turned back and nodded. "But...there is nothing you can do to fix it."

Jay patted her arm with a reassuring smile. "What is your name?"

"I...I am Hagar."

"Well, Hagar," Jay said, "I promise, I'll do what I can to make you free today. I've got room for a few more in my company."

_No you don't,_ Stormstrider said.

Hagar took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. She nodded.

Jay led both women to where the Overlord was working a screen.

"Where is Kai?" Overlord asked, speaking through a large microphone. "And Cole. They both need to be here, Cyrus."

There was a long moment of silence, then a voice came through the speaker. "They're here. And my screen is ready to accept your signal."

Overlord pushed a button on his huge control panel, which looked out of place among so much stone and firelight. His screen crackled to life, revealing Cyrus, hair frazzled and eyes bloodshot. Cole stood on his right, expression neutral. Kai scowled at the screen with his arms crossed on Cyrus' left.

Hagar gasped, hands over her mouth.

Jay noticed that Overlord had pushed both Hagar and Liana away so they could not be seen by the camera, but he and Merv were still visible.

"Jay," Cyrus said. "What's going on? Was it a trick? Is he going to use you too?"

"No trick," Overlord said. "I just thought I'd give you all a head start on finding those Blades. Here." He pulled the cylinder of maps out of his pocket and tossed it to Jay, who opened it. Both maps were inside. He secured them in his pocket, then nodded to Kai and Cole.

"The Blue Knight kept his end of the deal," Overlord said. "He arrived in five days, bearing the Blade of Nen the Just. So after much thought, I deciphered the text at the bottom and figured out the location of the next two Blades. They are buried at the roots of a weeping willow near what is now a coastal farming town."

"Genesan?" Kai said. "That town in the Middle realm?"

"Yes."

"Well...there aren't a lot of weeping willows down there, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." Kai stroked his chin. "But how do we know that you aren't lying? Who's to say that you aren't sending your own men to pick up the Blades- which are on a different part of the island- while we're distracted with your wild goose chase?"

"A good question," Overlord said. "But I am not lying. I believe that the Dark Knight said it to you himself once. I may be immoral, but I keep my word. No lies. That would be cheating. I like to win my battles with a bit more honor than that."

Kai seemed did not seem pacified, but he said no more.

"Your Blue Knight has both his woman and the maps," Overlord said. "He is free to leave at any time he chooses."

"What about my Blade?" Jay asked.

Overlord waved his hand in dismissal. "I don't want it. You can keep it."

Jay frowned but did not push further.

"Now," Overlord said, "we can get to more...pressing matters." He nodded to Hagar and Liana, and they stepped into Cyrus' field of vision.

Cyrus saw Liana and leaned forward in his wheelchair. He didn't seem able to find his tongue.

Cole, on the other hand, rushed forward and pressed his hand to the screen. "Hagar," he said.

Hagar rushed up to the screen and touched the pixelated version of his face. "Cole," she said, tears in her voice. "You're alive."

Cole nodded. "And...you too. Where is Chedva?"

"Dead, I'm sure," Overlord said. "My men found her wandering alone near the river."

Cole's eyes grew dimmer- if it was even possible- and he retracted his hand. "What's your play, Overlord?"

Overlord smiled. "Oh, it's simple enough," he said. "One of these two women are going to die. Liana or Hagar, it's Cyrus' choice to make. The survivor will leave with the Blue Knight."

Cole sank into a chair, silent.

Kai's mouth dropped open.

"No."

All eyes went to Cyrus, who was livid with rage.

"It's Cole's fault that Liana is there," he said. "He needs to bear the consequences of his own actions. You," he pointed a bony finger at Overlord, "you promised! You said I could have Liana back if I did everything you said. And I did my very best! I am not losing my daughter tonight!"

Overlord chuckled and drew a long dagger from his waist. The pommel seemed to glow with purple light. "The choice has been made, then?"

"Yes. I want her back."

Jay looked at Cole, who's focus was on Hagar. His hand was balled into a fist and pressed to his lips. As if he were trying to keep from screaming.

Why did he say nothing?

"You deserve this," Cyrus said to Cole, teeth bared. "You took her from me. Sent her to live in that wretched place. I'm not letting her die now. It's time you had a taste of my pain."

"Uncle," Jay said. "Please, calm down. This isn't like you."

Overlord kicked Hagar's knees, sending her to the floor. "Do you have any final words for your lover?" he asked, knife digging into her back.

"C-Cole." Her voice was ragged and fringed with panic. "Do not give up. Please remember. 'This blazing fire from embers restored.'"

A flicker of recognition crossed Cole's face.

"Yes, yes, Cole." Hagar nodded. "'A broken heart mended by a small hand to hold.' Do you remember? Don't forget me. Fight him. Be strong, please."

Cole's hand fell to his lap. "'I am not good, I am not brave, I am not strong, I stay a little longer, just to end my final song.'"

"No!" Hagar said, chest convulsing as the knife pressed deeper, drawing blood. "No, Cole! That's not right! 'Know this, Dear One: my love for you is true, and beneath the cherry trees, with strength I'll protect you'!"

"'My one desire is to replete my life, to lay down the bow, forget my strife.'"

Hagar's mouth fell open. "I... No, Cole," she whispered. "That is not right. You know that."

"'But while She's here, I must stay strong, even though it feels so wrong.'" Where had Cole gotten that poem from? Jay way unfamiliar with it.

"Cole, please," Hagar said, shaking her head. "I love you."

"And I love you," Cole said. "I love you so, so much. That's why I stayed alive for so long. For you and the baby."

"But Cole-"

She gasped as the blade pierced her heart.

Overlord pulled his dagger free, sending up a spray of blood from the wound, which had cut straight through to her breast. "That was ample time to say goodbyes, don't you agree?" he said.

The silence was thick and black. Like death and hate.

"You're a coward, Dark Knight," Overlord said. "Don't you realize what you could have done to save her? You could have demanded that Cyrus choose Hagar. He would have caved under violence. But no, you sat idle. Just like a coward. Hiding under-"

"Stop!" Kai said. "Hasn't he suffered enough? Leave him alone."

Overlord wiped his dagger clean with his sleeve and sheathed it. "Not enough," he said. "Dark Knight hasn't done what I need him for. But now that his wench is out of the way, he will."

He pointed. "See? He's already left the room. Where is he now? Perhaps you'll never find him. Not until it's too late."

Kai hesitated but a moment before running out of the open door to chase Cole.

Overlord stifled a yawn. "I'm done talking," he said. "Jay, Merv, and your daughter are going to leave now. You'll see them in a week." He flipped a switch, and the screen went blank.

Jay could not pry his eyes away from Hagar's body on the floor. Blood still oozed from both sides of her chest.

She was dead.

Jay drew his Blade.

_No,_ Stormstrider said. _Let's go. You'll die if you fight-_

Something inside of Jay burst. Like some intense pressure had built up in his lungs, and he just _had_ to scream. He felt compelled to rush forward, Blade extending into a broadsword, and shove it through Overlord's chest.

He paused there, Blade protruding from the other side of Overlord's right shoulder, and wondered what had possessed him.

Anger. Disgust. A burning passion, a desire- no, a desperate need- to keep those he loved safe, and to avenge those with whom he had failed. Like Hagar.

Overlord stood still for an intense five or so heartbeats, blood trickling down his shirt.

Then he lunged forward, dislodging the Blade from his shoulder, and drew his knife again. He turned to face Jay, green eyes aglow with demonic fury, and a flash of purple cut through Jay's-

The pain. It consumed Jay for an agonizing moment, then was gone.

"Leave now," Overlord said. "Before I lose my patience and do something worse."

Jay lost his balance and fell to the floor, which was slick with blood. His blood?

He could feel his heart pounding in his eardrums.

He could hear Liana's shrill scream.

But...he couldn't feel his leg.

He couldn't feel anything, but his leg...it seemed as though it wasn't even there.

He looked down at said leg, marveling at the sheer amount of blood it was spraying. From...what wound?

"No, Jay!" Liana said. "Merv, help me!"

His vision was skewed. All he could see was blood.

But, blessedly, he felt no pain.

* * *

><p>Kai found Cole in the kitchen, a bottle of wine under his arm as he rummaged through a drawer for a knife.<p>

"Cole," he said.

Cole turned on his heel and stared at Kai.

If there was ever a face that screamed out fear, anguish, and death, it was his.

Kai leaned back on his heels as he assessed the situation. His team captain, despite numerous efforts on his part, was going to get himself drunk and go crazy with a sharp object.

He'd tried comforting Cole. He'd tried encouraging him. He'd tried just being there and doing nothing. His efforts had been like a desert. Extensive, but infertile.

An idea clicked in his head. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Ah," Kai said, displaying a set of white teeth. "Good idea, Cole."

The fear left Cole's eyes, replaced by confusion.

Kai took two steps forward, hand stroking his chin. "Yeah, you know, that's smart. But wine? _Tsk, tsk._" He plucked the bottle from Cole's arm. "No, we'll need something more substantial."

He went to a huge crate and opened it. "Prunes? Eew, no. Let's try another one. Hmm...ah, here we go." He pulled a handful of salted pork out of another crate. "How much will we need? Off the top of my head, I'd say...six pounds? Oh, here's some preserved apples! Perfect. The body needs extra sugars in cold weather, you know."

He took the knife from Cole's hand and shook his head at it. "No, this won't do," he said. "We're adventuring, for Una's sake. We need proper swords. Ooh! Or maybe some bows and arrows. Or spears?"

He looked at Cole, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Swords. But where would we get two of those? They'd have to be good, strong beauties, preferably with awesome inscriptions on both sides of the blade, and..." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, yes. I heard that there's a couple high-quality Blades hiding under a weeping willow maybe two days' ride from here. It won't be easy, but you never know," he broadened his smile a touch, "one of them might have the power we need to free this land of the dreaded ECS."

Cole blinked maybe three or four times before his mind reined in the muscles that controlled his mouth. "ECS?" he said.

The first thing he'd said to Kai in days.

Kai whistled. "You haven't been out of that bedroom much, have you? It stands for erythrocyte convergence syndrome. Basically, what one-third of the country is currently suffering from. Tragic, since there's no known cure."

He bounced an eyebrow and dropped the pork back into the barrel. "Let's see if we can change that, eh? Maybe one of those Blades has a stronger healing talent than Zane's."

"Uhh..."

"Excellent. So glad I have you to help me plan everything. So come on, Black Knight, let's go talk to Cyrus. He can set us up with the pork and apples and a couple horses. But we'll need to retrieve those Blades ourselves. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Well...I..."

"No? Didn't think so. Come on, partner!"

* * *

><p><em>My one desire is to replete my life,<em>  
><em>Lay down my bow, forget my strife.<em>  
><em>But while She's here, I must stand strong,<em>  
><em>Even though it feels so wrong.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End of final edit at 7:17 PM: I am halfway through the track <em>'Coming Back Around'. <em>Oh, I love HYYTD so much. Whenever I hear Romantic Flight or Forbidden Friendship, I like to turn up my earbuds as loud as my ears can handle and close my eyes, imagining that I'm flying on the back of a dragon. I get so emotional. (Well...emotional for me, the One Who Never Cries. XD)**

**Noooo! I just saw episode 37. Gosh, let me tell you. Ninjago is the only show to draw tears from me (sans Clannad, but that hardly needs saying). The way that Cole and Jay's battle turned out...*bawls* He's such a hero! And Zane. I can't explain it, but he's different. He is as grave and determined as a warrior, and yet he has a mind like a child. I hope that more of Zane's real personality comes out soon, because right now it seems like he'd cease to function without...ahem...that voice in his head telling him what to do. It's sad that for the last two seasons, everyone's been telling Lloyd to become a man. But all his tutors are acting like little children in this one. (Did I already say that?) **

**So. Intense? Kind of? Meh? Bleh? ****Well, I was super excited to get this chapter out of my head. It's been tickling my brain like gamma radiation in the Doctor's Converse shoes. All the things I've had to keep hidden for months is finally in the open! Things like, oh, I dunno, Cyrus' real reason for helping the Overlord. **

**Yep! Did that make sense to any of you? Cyrus was only helping the Overlord because Cole had kidnapped his daughter. Which explains their rigidity toward each other. And a lot of things concerning Cyrus' loyalty to Overlord, even when they clearly didn't have the same goal. Now that the ties are severed, Cyrus is free! Yay!**

**Did anyone get that pun Jay made when Overlord said he was late? I'm proud of myself, since I'm not a pun person. Also, no one mentioned the song that I suggested last week. Did you not listen to it with the third scene?**

**Aaaand Hagar is dead. And Cole definitely wants to join her. Those last three poems (chapters 60 and 61) were one and the same, written by Cole. What do you think? If I can figure out RhymeZone, I'll try to post them. **

**I feel kinda bad about the things I said last week. It feels selfish. I've just held my peace for so long that I kinda snapped, I guess. Should I repeal the rule? I'll leave it up to you. I'm not trying to be a joykill, I promise. Thank you for all the reviews I've received this week! And thanks for every review you guys have ever given me. Without them, I would've given up writing a long time ago. **

**Either way, send a review my way! Please? *Lures you in with a cute Zane smile* *Zane dies and regenerates as Matt Smith* *Smiles and waves the sonic screwdriver* Come, Falcon. We have a solar system to save. But this Tardis runs on reviews! Come on, baby! Yeah! (Help! I'm being sucked into the Whovian portal of no return! AAAaahhhh! *tardis falls into the midst of a mind-boggling battle between weeping angels, Daleks, Serpentine, Cybermen, and Nindroids.* *Overlord descends from a portal and adds a few Vashta Nerada for good measure.*)**

***Sighs.* Well. If I survive this, I'll see you next week? (And...can someone please do a crossover of this battle?) (::) Cookies! C-[::::::: (add that character above the period to the end) and you have a sword?**


	62. Useless

**Guest: It's fine. I've written some reviews that could be read in a ****negative light as well, so I know full well how you feel. It can be difficult to get your point across the way you intended sometimes, eh? ;) Naw, it takes a lot more than a comment like that to get me down. By the way, you don't need to go to church for God to forgive you. He hears you no matter where you are. Just make sure that you forgive yourself as well, all right? I don't have any hard feelings. Honest! :D Thank you for being bold enough to state your opinion. But it looks like we've all learned the hard way that netiquette is an art that is hard to ****grasp. ^^**

**xXPH03NIXx: It's funny how people are all justifying what Cyrus did. I'm glad, but I honestly expected to get more flames from you people. I'm glad that you think that way about Jay and Stormstrider. I think they're great too. **

**WindWolf13: You guessed? Good job! **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I'd guessed you'd react like that to the last chapter. Do I feel bad about it? Maybe. What Jay flower are we talking about? The one that Nya gave him? It was greenish-blue, remember? I'm sorry, but I haven't found a place for your flowers yet. Soon. You like Liana's name? I thought it was clever. You see, Cyrus means 'Sun'. Liana means 'Daughter of the sun'. Ah! I remember the toaster now. XD I loved that one. This season does look better than rebooted. (Just a bit.) Let's not panic. Cole will get his power back...right? RIGHT? **

**ForeverDreamer12: I knew you'd like my A/N. *Sneaky laugh* I know! If Cole survives this, then writing his response to finding Chedva would be so touching. No, that wasn't the right one. This is another episode after that. It was an exclamation kind of like 'holy bananas!' but there was another word in place of the 'holy'...it's seriously bugging me. But yeah, that quote is awesome. 'Bananas are good!' (I seriously didn't know what to think during that scene...)**

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Nice letter. I liked it! I...I think Hagar was blonde...yeah. XD Sure, PM me your channel, I'll watch the video! Naw, you didn't make me upset. Don't sweat it. I'm glad I have friends who'll stand up for me. Kai's chasing two redheads? Uh...who's the other one? Mhh. Now I want raspberry cheesecake. **

* * *

><p><strong>Useless<strong>

* * *

><p>Garmadon paced the carpeted floors of Lloyd's bedchambers, hands clenched at his sides. "I swear, whoever did this will pay with his life," he said, voice low and animalistic. "No one does this to my son and gets away with it."<p>

"Garmadon," Misako said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he passed. Her eyes were red from crying. "It's a disease. It's no one's fault."

"Someone had to get it first," Garmadon said. He pushed her away and continued pacing. "Viruses don't just pop out of thin air!"

Zane stayed by Lloyd's bed, mouth pressed shut. He knew who'd first contracted this disease. And for Kai's sake, he'd keep silent.

"You," Garmadon said, pointing an accusing finger at Zane. "Your Blade is supposed to have a healing power. Why is it doing nothing?"

Zane took a deep breath. "As I've told you before, Duskweaver heals physical ailments. Like cuts and breaks. Under rare circumstances, it can draw out poison. This disease is beyond my Blade's power to heal."

Garmadon pulled at his hair and growled. "Useless," he said. "All of you are useless."

Zane turned to Lloyd, who was lying in bed with his eyes pressed shut. His entire body was hot and soaked in sweat.

"She lives," he whispered, stuck in a feverish delirium. "The one who shall take my place. I see Her. She is free."

It had happened so fast. Just two days ago the Prince had been playing pranks on Zane in the garden. And now here he was, mere minutes from death.

"Is he waking up?" Garmadon rushed to his son's side and held his hand, face softening a touch. "Son. Can you hear me?"

Duskweaver thrummed. _Lloyd cannot hear anything. His mind is far, far away._

Pressure from the blood, which Duskweaver had declared was flooding his cranial cavity, was killing his brain.

_His heart is at twenty beats per minute,_ Duskweaver said._ The blood has done irreparable damage to his brain's connection to the cardiovascular system._

Zane stroked Lloyd's hair, tangled and wet. It hurt him, being able to monitor what was going on, but not having the power to play a part in it. The King was right. He was useless.

Misako slumped down in a plush chair beside her husband and wiped her eyes. "My baby," she said. "We can't lose him, Garmadon. He's part of the prophesy. What will happen to the world without him?"

Garmadon looked pensive. "I don't know," he said. "But the Overlord knows of Lloyd's importance. That might be why he is..." He turned to Zane. "It was you. Someone on your ship brought this plague, intending to kill my son."

"No," Zane said. "I swear, Your Majesty. No one on our ship had those intentions."

"Then what was it?" Garmadon asked. He towered over Zane, red eyes ablaze. "Who was it, and what intentions did they have?"

Zane stayed silent.

"She...lives..."

_It has ended, _Duskweaver said.

"Who?" Garmadon screamed, red in the face. "Who did this to my son?"

"Garmadon," Misako whispered, hands around Lloyd's emaciated wrist.

"No! No, I won't calm down! This is serious!"

"But...Garmadon."

"Stop, woman!" Garmadon reached out to strike her.

Zane stepped between them and caught the King's arm. "If you had listened to the Queen," he said, voice cracking, "then you would not be abusing her like this." He released Garmadon and fled the room, cloak billowing behind him.

"You never answered my question!" Garmadon said. "Guards, bring him back! Now!"

Zane pulled his hood over his face as he pounded down the stairs. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I am so, so sorry that I couldn't do more..."

He shoved past a few guards at the entrance to the palace, then pushed the massive stone door open and stumbled into the moonlit courtyard.

"...and now the Chosen One is dead."

He vaulted the gate and disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind the bitter wails of the King and Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>You all wanted a scene with the royal family and Zane. Satisfied? <strong>

**This was going to be a part of chapter 64, but I wanted to say thank you for the 11 reviews that I got within 24 hours of my last update. It means so much to me that you all R&R ASAP. *Hugs!* Thank you! I breached 550 reviews this week because of your fantastic support. **

**Current Soundtrack: _Hurry, Starfish!_ from Clannad. (I might just make this a part of my regular A/N routine XD) **

**I'm going to bed. Oyasumi! Please review. (::) Raspberry cheesecake! (::) Gluten free cookie! (#) Waffle! (If someone can come up with a banana, THAT'D BE SO COOL!) **


	63. Why

**ZaneSprinklePixal: No, there were no ponies and princesses. But there was (emphasis on 'was') a prince! And there will be horses in this chapter! And yeah...you're kinda creeping me out with that Kai/Lloyd thing...XD Ahh. Skylor. I thought you were referring to someone in my story. Oi, I never got that PM. *angry face* :) **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: Yeah, I knew about Lloyd's name. No! I'll add orange flowers, and pretty soon here, too! Don't worry. Just a few more chapters. Yay! You'll finally have an account, and I won't have to spend the grueling sixty seconds approving it! What's your username going to be? It should be kinda simple, like mine. Y'know, so people can call you by a certain name instead of a fifteen-letter-long username (hinthint). **

**EpicMoonBlade: What do you mean? Are there other parts of the prophesy that I've messed up? I'd better go back and reread those chapters...**

**WindWolf13: Yeah, I don't care about Lloyd either. That's why he died. :3 )) Banana. Huh. Okay!**

**xXPH03NIXx: (You got your username wrong, silly 'guest' reviewer) ;) Garmy's being mean to Misako because he's got the Great Devourer venom in him. Yeah. I got tired of people asking me to do a Garmadon/Zane/Lloyd update. So there you go. :3**

**Allow me to be a bit rude and condescending. What kind of weird denial are you in right now? Lloyd is dead. Not sick. Dead. Zane said so himself. Duskweaver said 'It has ended'. ****Misako was holding Lloyd's hand, trying to get Garmadon's attention because she could no longer feel a pulse. Zane said that if Garmadon knew why Misako was trying to speak to him, he wouldn't be trying to strike her. Zane even said that the Chosen One was dead. **

***Hits random keys with caps lock on* Episode 38! Yesh! Cole's food obsession and Skylor's power (I was right, by the way. She can absorb other people's powers) and Kai's super cute crush! XD Jay's script in the beginning was cute. And ZANE! *fangirls in the other room for a millennium* AHAHAAA he's...he's...got a voice in his head! And he's invincible! *sings Titanium* And Cole's words to Karloff at the end! Cole makes me so happy! **

**I'll stop now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Why<strong>

* * *

><p>When Jay awoke, the rain was pelting on his forehead like tiny balls of lead. He felt lightheaded and sick and weak and...<p>

Ugh. He just wasn't feeling like himself at all.

"Jay?" Was that Liana's voice? "Merv, he's waking up. Help me."

Hands touched him all over, probably feeling for a pulse and whatever else on his head and chest and leg. But it felt good, so he didn't try to stop them.

"Jay can you hear me?"

He managed a moan.

"Good. Umm...here. Open your eyes."

Something blocked the rain from hitting his face. He opened his eyes, nearly screaming when he saw Liana's face inches from his. She was blocking the rain with her head.

"I'm glad that you're alive," she said, stroking his cheek. "You might want to see your leg. It's..."

"Gone?" Jay said. His voice sounded about as awful as he felt. "He cut off my leg, right?"

"No," she said. "It...it's there. But I don't get it."

Liana put a hand behind his head and helped him to a sitting position. Merv supported his back.

He could now see that they were at the bank of the river, near the lake.

He looked down at his right leg, and nearly jumped out of his skin. He yelped. "What _is_ that?"

His leg below the knee had fallen through the mud. He tried to lift it, but only his thigh responded. The rest of his leg and foot dragged through the sand.

Literally, through the sand. Like mist.

"We don't know what happened," Liana said. "Overlord's sword glowed purple and just...sliced through your leg. Straight through. It should have severed. But instead, it started shooting blood everywhere. Like there wasn't any skin to hold it back."

Jay tried to touch his leg. His hand went straight through and touched solid ground. Ground that his leg should not have been able to glide through.

"It's like my leg is invisible," he said, fascination swallowing his disgust. He poked the tourniquet below his knee, shaking his head. "So...if my leg is invisible, that means that all the blood that flows through my thigh will shoot out, like you said. Kinda cool."

Liana rolled her eyes. "You're so weird." Her voice changed, and she waved her arms dramatically. "Hey, my leg's gone, but it's so neat that I don't care!"

"I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do!"

Jay punched her arm. "Yeah. All right. So...we need to get to the beach."

"Where is that?" Liana asked. "Just a couple hours away?"

"Umm...it's more like a couple days. My friend left something hidden there that can help us escape the island."

Liana's face fell. "It was hard enough to carry you here," she said. "How will we get you all the way over there?"

Jay tapped his knee, then thumped a little harder. "I don't hurt anywhere," he said. "I just feel queasy. If you find me some branches, I could make a crutch."

"In this sand?" Liana said. "No, that wouldn't work. You'd slip all over."

_I could help,_ Stormstrider said.

Jay nearly groaned again. He'd forgotten about his Blade. "What happened to everything you'd been complaining about earlier?" he said. "Not having enough power and all that stuff."

_This is an emergency, so I am willing to help you. I won't fly you to shore, but I can take off maybe fifty pounds of weight. That would make it easier for them to carry you._

"But I don't want them to carry me."

_I don't see how you have a choice. Unless you want to crawl._

Liana looked afraid as she listened to what seemed like a one-sided conversation.

"I know," Jay said to her. "It seems a little crazy, but I can explain. I've got this Blade that-"

"It's one of those," Liana hissed. "Merv. He's got one of those swords like Overlord."

Merv recoiled, and Jay fell onto his back.

"Ouch!" he said, shutting his eyes against the rain. "Merv, I kinda needed that hand on my back."

"Herengla'asi," she said, hushed.

Jay forced a smile. "It's fine. I guess I needed to know that I can still feel pain after all that weirdness. So, Liana, what do you mean? The Overlord has a Blade?"

"Yes," she said. "He calls it Morningbloom. I didn't know that it could turn into a sword until he attacked you, though."

A Blade. Jay looked down at his injured leg and sighed. It made sense, he supposed. But what kind of weird power was this? Did it work on inanimate objects, or just living things?

Judging by the 'cut' in his trousers, it definitely worked on inanimate things.

"It's density control," Jay said. "That is the coolest thing. Think about it! If there's a wall in your way, you cut a hole in it and walk through. Thick vegetation in the forest? Walk through it like it isn't even there. I wonder how long it would take for a wall to regain its solidity after something like that. Does it-"

Liana pinched his lips together. "Hush. Seriously. You've got problems."

"So?"

"So stop talking. Let us carry you."

"Fine." Jay used Stormstrider's power to stand up, then slung his arms around Liana and Merv's shoulders. "I honestly feel fine. Just a little anemic."

"Says the guy with the bum leg." Liana settled her eyes on the river. "We follow that?"

"Yeah. We'll keep it on our right- hey, Lia. That's my knapsack. Why are you carrying it?"

"Because the guy who owns it is a nutter who doesn't understand that there're some things he shouldn't be doing right now. What did you pack, anyway? This thing is impossibly heavy."

Jay frowned. "Umm...well, I had packed an extra cloak, but it got all wet when I fell into the ocean-"

"You fell into the ocean?"

"-so I don't know if Wu replaced it. There's also some random food that he packed, and... Hey, who's hungry? I know I am. I want something super sweet-"

"You weren't kidding about being anemic."

"Lia, I just lost my leg. I am very anemic. Now let's find someplace dry and break that pack open."

Liana looked over Jay's head at Merv. "Let's see if that cloak is in there. She's freezing."

For the first time, Jay noticed their clothing. Nothing but those thin gray dresses that didn't cover much skin at all. No shoes, or anything to keep the rain from drenching them through and through.

"Oh, you guys," he said. "I am so sorry. I didn't even think about that. And I don't have enough cloaks. Set me down."

They did. Liana then shrugged the pack from her shoulders and flipped it open. She pulled out a black hooded cloak.

"Liana, you can have mine," Jay said. "Merv can take that one."

"No," Liana said. "Look. There are two in here. No wonder it weighed so much. Are these wool?"

Jay watched in amazement as Liana pulled a second cloak from the knapsack and tossed it in his direction. Had Wu known that he would need a third one?

He caught it and gestured for Merv to come closer. She did, and he threw the waterproof material over her tiny shoulders.

"There," he said, tying the strings to seal it shut. "Now you can finally get warm."

She flinched as his hands pulled the hood up. Her eyes met his, and he smiled again. She offered a little grin of her own.

"All right," Liana said. "Now that we're warm, let's get moving. I'm with Jay; we need to find a dry place to rest and fill our stomachs. I hope you've packed something good, Jay."

"Whatever I have is better than Overlord's standard fare though, eh?"

"You have no idea, Jay. No idea at all."

* * *

><p>The chilly air seemed to seep into every exposed pore in Kai's skin, making him shiver like a sapling in the wind. The body of the horse he rode didn't seem to have any body heat to spare, either. Selfish beast.<p>

Cole didn't seem to mind, though. He kept his hand loose on the reins, allowing the horse to plod wherever it pleased.

Trying to balance his interactions with Cole was impossibly hard. On the one hand, he didn't want to say nothing. That would imply that he didn't care. But on the other, digging too deep could cause him to clam up. Make him feel like he'd done something wrong and was being interrogated.

A tightrope. Lean too far to either side, and they'd fall into the abyss.

Kai cleared his throat. "So," he said. "How are you doing, Cole?"

"Fine"

"Hmm." Kai scratched his hairy chin. "Well, what are you thinking about right now?"

A pause. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kai said. "Come now. Be honest."

Another pause, one that stretched on for a dozen or so hoofbeats.

"I..." Cole's grip tightened on the reins, and his mount snorted. "I can't think. Because if I do, one bend leads to another, and then I find my boat in the ocean instead of the river."

Kai pretended to understand what he meant by this. "Do you mind telling me what your...umm...ocean is?"

A puff of warm air escaped the darkness of Cole's hood. "Her."

"Her?"

"I can't stop thinking of her. And...and my baby. I thought that they were dead. And I had almost accepted it, too. But then Overlord rubs my worthlessness- my helplessness- in my face. She was alive. And then..." He relaxed his grip, and the horse shook its mane.

"...And then I got what I deserved."

"It's not your fault," Kai said. "Overlord is messing with your mind. He wants you to think that-"

"That it's my fault," Cole said. "That I could have stopped it, and I'm a fool for loving her in the first place."

"Cole." Kai sighed. "There's only room for one fool on this expedition. And that would be-"

"You?"

"No. Jay, duh. I mean, who goes flying off at the drop of a hat to save his...friend? Lover? Huh. I have no clue. Anyways, he-"

"I get it," Cole said. "You don't need to rub it in anymore."

"Rub what in?"

"My incompetence. I should have saved Hagar. I should have a least tried, instead of feeding her sick lines of poetry that left her broken as she went to the grave."

New plan.

Kai scooped a handful of snow from the nearest spruce branch and threw it at Cole.

Cole spluttered, wiping snow from his face as his horse pranced. "What was that-" Another snowball hit the horse's head and it bucked, throwing Cole from the saddle.

"Uh...I meant to do that." Kai jumped from his mount and grabbed Cole's reins.

Cole did not try to get up. He stared up at the sky, arms and legs sprawled at random around him. His hood was pulled out of his face.

"Yeah. Sorry?" Kai offered him a hand. "I just...you totally deserved it."

Cole lifted a hand out of the snowbank and pointed at himself. "Me?" he said. "I deserved to have a snowball thrown at my face?"

"Definitely."

Cole blew some hair from his eyes and let his hand fall. "Yeah. I did deserve that," he said, sighing.

"Come on," Kai said. "Lighten up a bit. We-"

Cole kicked him in the shin. Kai fell backward, narrowly missing a horse's hind leg.

"No!" Cole said. "No jokes! She was too important for that."

"Aha!" Kai sat up and pointed at Cole, cringing at his leg pain. "So you were thinking of something."

Cole scooped up some snow. "What's it to you?"

"Everything. You're my-"

Cole was on his chest, shoving snow into his face. "I'm your what? Project? Goal? You want to fix me, huh?" He grabbed a fistful of Kai's shirt and pulled their faces close.

"Let me tell you something," he said. "It won't work. I'm a monster. One who tends to trample anyone who comes close. So here's some advice. Stay back. Stay as...far away as..."

Kai hugged him.

Cole stayed frozen in place for what seemed like a thousand heartbeats.

Then he released Kai's shirt, and his hand fell back to the ground.

Kai did not say a word. He just held on, eyelids closed against Cole's cold chest.

Cole sniffled. Inhaled a shaky breath. Exhaled, relaxing his shoulders.

"She's gone," he said. "Again. She's...and...my baby. Again. And...and...Vara is dying. And...why?"

Why. An age-old question. Why was death everywhere? Why did the wicked flourish like fertile flowers while those who strived to do better were left in the dry dust?

'Why's weren't meant to be answered. They were wishes. Words spoken when one wanted something that was out of their reach.

A question spoken in silence, returned only with an empty echo.

A desperate plea for help.

"Why, Kai?"

Kai held on a little tighter.

"Why does it hurt so much? Why won't it ever stop? Why does it devour me, leaving nothing but an empty shell? Why...why won't _he_ leave me alone? Chasing me always, telling me that I'm worthless, shoving me down, down, down into my grave. Because I'm nothing more than a tool. One that's become broken and dull, and now needs to be replaced. Thrown away and forgotten."

Cole's heart was exhausted. Kai could feel it in his chest, struggling to keep going past the pain and the heaviness of a man who had seen and done too much, and didn't believe anyone could forgive him.

And, as a result, he refused to forgive himself.

"You aren't forgotten," Kai said. "I forgave you a long time ago. Why do you think I brought you back to life? It had been a stressful day, to say the least, and the easiest thing would have been to give up. But I didn't. And I won't. Not ever."

"But Kai-"

"You're my brother," Kai said. "And brothers mess up. That doesn't make me love you any less. You shouldn't love yourself any less, either."

"...But..."

"But nothing, Cole. You are special. And you are strong. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"But I'm so weak," Cole said.

"You're not weak. You're grieving. It's only natural."

Cole coughed on something between a sob and a wail.

"I'm tired of this," he said.

"I'm not letting you die."

"But I'm so tired!"

"The only thing that's making you tired is this depression. If you'd stop fighting- if you'd realize that this isn't your fault- then you would be happier."

"But it is my fault. I should have saved Hagar."

How was Kai supposed to contradict that? Yes, Cole should have done something. But no, he shouldn't be pummeling himself into the mud because of it.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

At hearing the voice, Cole clammed up. Again.

Frustrated, Kai lifted his head. "What?"

A masked man stood in the middle of the road with two horses.

Kai and Cole's horses.

"Are these yours?" the man asked. "They were wandering down the road a ways."

"Uh...yes," Kai said. He wiggled away from Cole and stood. "Thanks, mister..?"

The man chuckled. "We've met before," he said. "Just the other day. Remember?"

Cole snatched the reins from the man. "Kyle," he said. "You're the assassin."

Kyle pulled his scarf away from his face. "Very good," he said. "And you're my next target. Prepare to-"

Cole landed a punch in Kyle's stomach.

Kyle curled around his injury. "H-Hey! I was kidding!"

"Then why have you been following us?" Cole asked. He tossed the reins to Kai and crossed his arms.

"He's been following us?" Kai asked.

Cole gave him a look over his shoulder.

"Because you're fascinating," Kyle said, straightening with some difficulty. "When Cyrus said you were going to the Middle realm, I could not resist. Although...the gun stealer is not here. Pity, because I was a little attached to that weapon."

"Hmm." Cole shook his cloak, dislodging the snow. "Yeah. Well, you can leave now. We're a little busy."

"Busy with what?" Kyle smirked. "Having a bromance in the- Gah!" He ducked another fist.

"Say it one more time," Cole said. "I dare you! Say it!"

Kyle leaped over Cole's head, whirled around, and kicked him between the shoulders.

Kai was so surprised by this feat that he almost forgot to help Cole up. Not that it mattered, because Cole waved his hand away and stood on his own.

He looked into Kai's eyes and groaned. "No."

"Yeah," Kai said. "He might be useful."

"No, no, a thousand times no."

"The nobleman is correct," Kyle said. "I am a useful person."

"His usefulness depends on which side of the gun you're on," Cole said. "No. I don't trust him."

"He might help us dig up the Blades."

"And then take them for himself."

"I wouldn't do that," Kyle said. "But I am willing to offer any assistance that I can. Your scowling boyfriend does not seem strong enough to bear the shovel. Especially since the ground is frozen."

"Please, Cole?" Kai gave him his best soliciting look.

Cole dragged a hand across his face. "Fine," he said. "But if he gives us any funny business, I'll gut him in his sleep."

"Ah," Kyle said, smiling with pride. "Funny business. An idiom. Translation: I must behave myself."

Cole patted Kyle's head. "Splendid," he said. "We're riding, so you have to walk."

"I don't mind," Kyle said. "I walk everywhere anyway. But if you two are so close, then you could share a horse with your boyfriend-"

"I'm married," Kai said. "See this earring? I have a woman. Stop being disgusting."

Kyle looked confused. He squinted at Cole's left ear- which bore no earring- and raised an eyebrow. "I won't tell her that you are cheating."

Cole clenched his fists, and Kai nearly did the same. Where did this guy come from, thinking that such a thing was commonplace? It was as if he wasn't even familiar with Ninjagian society.

Cole mounted his white horse and jerked his head to the other one, which was nibbling at branches nearby. "Hop on, Kai. Kyle, if you're coming, you're not discussing our relationship."

Oh, yeah. That was going to clear up the confusion.

Kyle nodded, discreetly. "Of course, sirs." He fell in stride beside Kai's horse. "Where are we going?"

"To Genesan," Cole said. "That is what you said, right, Kai?"

"Uh..." Kai cleared his throat. "Yeah. But I was thinking, and...maybe we should go to Sheshin."

"What?"

"Yeah. Because..."

"Your sister, right?" Cole said. "But if we get to the Blades, we might find one with a stronger healing talent than Zane's. Then we can go back for her."

"But I have some of my blood in a vial. Cyrus said that it might heal her."

"Vara dying," Cole said. "And Sheshin is in the opposite direction of Genesan. That will put us at least three days behind, and Vara might not...last that long."

"We'll hurry," Kai said. "But you need to understand, Cole. You aren't the only one with a dying sister."

This struck a chord with Cole. He searched Kai's eyes again.

"Sheshin it is." He sighed. "We'll be running the whole way. Think you can keep up, Kyle?"

Kyle smiled. "I was created for speed, sir. I'm more concerned that your horses will fall behind."

"Doubt it," Kai said. He made a signal with his legs, and the horse broke into a lope. "Let's see if you can keep up, Black Knight."

Cole leaned in and whispered something to his horse. It snorted, then darted past Kyle. "Don't tell me you're going to try and beat me in a race," he said. "Because that isn't going to happen."

Kai laughed long and loud, then turned his head to the wind and kicked his horse's sides. His plan had worked without a flaw.

He had found a piece of Cole's puzzle and slid it into place.

Now it was time to tackle the rest of the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Who here likes Kyle? I have to say that I'm enjoying him thus far. And just because I don't support homosexuality, doesn't mean I can't joke about it. (Don't tell me you didn't laugh.) Or did you get uncomfortable? If so, um...well, that was kind of my intended purpose, aside from the comic relief aspect. Sorry?<strong>

**What about Liana? Do you guys hate her? (if so, I can't imagine why... *sarcasm*) **

**Morningbloom has a neat power, eh? Density Control. I hope I did a good job describing it. That was like...the hardest thing I've done in a long time. **

**Cole's getting better now, too! :D *sings* happiness! Or is he? You never know...it could be another trick.**

**Randomness: You guys ever heard of the Antikythera Mechanism? It's pretty cool, and it looks a ****bit...Gallifreyan. Coincidence? More randomness: I started watching SAO2 last night. Got to episode 9. Is anyone here watched that show? If so, does it get any better? I honestly think that they should have stopped at ****season 1. But that's just me...**

**How am I doing? Am I using too much dialogue to carry the story? Too many adverbs? Misplaced words/grammar errors? **

**I haven't had much muse again lately. Haven't written much these past two weeks (Everything you've been reading was written maybe two Sundays ago). That's why I'm updating early. I want ideas/suggestions/threats. Who do you think I'm not allowed to kill, and why? What do you want to happen soon? Thanks for all the reviews last week! :D I really appreciate how you all reviewed super soon after the update! Here...umm...)) bananas for the Doctor Who fans, (::) pizza for Ninjago fans (just did a Ninjago marathon, lots of pizza in some episodes), and...hmm. (||) Dangos for Clannad fans. **


	64. Weaken

**Yeah. I'm early again, whatevs. Chapter was done. I was bored. **

**ForeverDreamer12: Banana pizza. XP It'd be like eating a warm worm. Why does everyone think that Morningbloom was supposed to be Cole's Blade? You may be right or wrong... I think you guys don't care for Liana just because she's a 'replacement' for Hagar! *Pouts* You guys don't even care for my Cole/Hagar ship, so stop being babies. ;)**

**xXPH03NIXx: I'm glad that you thought Liana was funny. ^^ But I don't understand...it's like you people cannot distinguish between the different types of love. Kai and Cole are not romantic. They have a sibling love, like a family. I don't watch Supernatural, so I cannot rebut nor confirm your claim. 'Bromance' is actually a non-romantic (but very close) friendship between two men. Kyle misused the word. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: You have metallophobia? You meant Kai, not Ali, right? I liked the camera angles in those videos! Creative. I saw the waterfall in one and thought that it was the waterfall close to where I live. I almost freaked out. You shouldn't feel so insecure, you're very pretty. (But that pink dress...ugh! I feel your pain there.) **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: *Huge fangirl anime eyes* You can make pizza levitate? Teach me! Sigh...since you didn't choose the dango, you haven't watched Clannad? You should. And Clannad After Story. I speak with all honesty when I say that Clannad After Story was the best anime I've ever watched. (But watch Clannad first.) Umm...can I not answer the Kyle question? XD Thank you for mentioning the 'Why' thing. I was proud of it. You've read OaS? I read it last January (Winter's only done a few updates since then...). It's a great story, eh? As for the Blade powers...Jay can already go super fast. ****Invisibility? Why would I give away my secrets? ;) Let's see if I can remember... Liana looks like her dad (black hair and silver eyes, I think). Via and Vara look exactly the same (at least, that's what Cole said). Driniah looks like Nya. Pixal is blonde. GotG/Ninjago crossover? What a random question... No. There is not one. Season 1 of SAO was the best. It's my second-favorite anime. Season 2 was okay, but the the villain was a perv. SAO2? No. I quit after eight episodes. It's all killing and guns and...yeah.**

**WindWolf: Your banana was good! I finished Clannad and Clannad AS last April. It only took me about five days. I re-watched it a week after that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Weaken<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai sat next to the fire, hands out to accept its warmth. The tongues of smoke danced with the wind, only to be swept away by the black shadows of the leafless trees.<p>

Thoughts of his sister and her illness kept him from falling asleep like his companions. Were they too late? Was she already dead? He would know tomorrow when they reached Sheshin, but it was impossible to not think about it.

He pulled his cloak close. More for comfort than anything else, because it wasn't all that chilly. The ground wasn't frozen, and some of the hardy plants, like cranberry bushes, were still clinging to their leaves.

Cole slept with his head on Kai's lap. He hadn't meant to, but Kai knew it had been days since Cole had last slept, and he had been unable to keep his eyes open when they tied up the horses. It could hardly be helped when he'd crashed in Kai's arms.

Kai didn't mind. It kept them both warm. And it made Kai feel good, knowing that Cole trusted him enough to see him like this. Vulnerable. Unprotected. No mask to hide his true self.

Seeing Cole's sleeping face was like looking into his past and seeing a sliver of what once was. Seeing his brow unwrinkled, unmarred by the memories of a life he hadn't wanted or deserved. Seeing his mouth loose instead of pulled into a thin, disagreeable line. His shoulders relaxed instead of hunched as though he was carrying the weight of the world.

"Do you hear that?" Kyle asked.

Kai gasped at the sudden noise. "I thought you were sleeping," he said. He looked over his shoulder at where the young mercenary sat under a tree.

"I don't need sleep," Kyle said. "But did you hear that?"

"No...I don't think so."

Kyle pointed to the road, which was hidden behind a thick copse of trees. "Someone's running this way."

Kai thought he could maybe hear it when he strained his ears.

"I'm going to check it out." Kyle stood. "Whoever it is has left the road and is coming for us. If I-"

"Hello?" A familiar voice echoed in the shadows, breathless. "Is someone there? I see a fire."

Kai held up a hand, indicating for Kyle to stand down. He called out as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake Cole. "Zane, is that you?"

"Kai?" Zane stopped when he came into view, face a mess of confused emotions. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Kyle settled himself against his tree with a groan. "So I can't kill him?"

"No." Kai gestured to the fire. "Come sit down, Zane. It's uh...been a while. Five...six days?"

"Six days, yes." Zane dropped next to the ground next to Cole.

"Six days." Kai whistled. "Who knew so much could happen in six little, innocent days?"

"Indeed. So..." Zane poked Cole's shoulder. "You two have gotten...close."

"Their relationship is new, then?" Kyle said. "That explains their needless embarrassment."

"Oh, for the love of..." Kai swatted Zane's hand away. "Don't wake him up, okay? He's been a bit...needy. Especially since Hagar died yesterday-"

"I thought she was already dead," Zane said.

Kai blew air through his lips. "Long story, okay? But seriously, don't wake him up. He needs rest."

"Okay. Sorry." Zane put his hands close to the fire. "So...besides Hagar dying again, and that new shady guy behind us, what's new?"

"Hmm." Kai turned his head, exposing his earring. It glinted reddish-gold in the firelight. "We found a cure for the disease. Kind of. I don't know. It's in my blood, and it healed Besai, but Cyrus still hasn't found a way to duplicate it."

"Your father knows, right?" He nodded to Kai's ear.

"Nope."

"Well." Zane's tone oozed with sarcasm. "That was smart, running the extra mile behind his back."

"One mile in a lifelong journey," Kai said, smiling. "I have no regrets."

"I can't say that's all that matters," Zane said, "but I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks?"

"Anytime. Do you..." Zane pursed his lips. "You've heard, right? About Lloyd and Nya?"

"Nya, yes, but not Lloyd. He's got the ECS too?"

Zane turned his eyes to Cole's face. His voice was bleak and tired. "He had it. But not anymore."

Kai's lips parted. "No."

Zane nodded.

"Oh, no. Lloyd died? When?"

"Last night. I tried to save him, I swear I did. But..." Zane frowned at the fire. "What will we do now? He was supposed to be the Green Knight. Without him, Ninjago is doomed."

"Don't say that," Kai said. "I have enough naysayers around here as it is. I don't need you doing it too."

Zane rubbed his face with his palm. "But this whole dilemma is so impossible." He looked at the horses, then at Kai. "Where's Jay?"

That was an excellent question. That elusive man with a false identity, throwing even more of the prophesy askew by trading his Blade for a random girl he hadn't even recognized at first glance.

"Running a mission. He'll be back soon."

"Good. I hope he's..." Zane faltered, eyes turning to Cole. "Duskweaver says you're showing symptoms of the disease."

"Yeah? What gave it that idea?

Zane touched Kai's forehead. "You're not running a fever, but something's definitely wrong." He pressed his thumb to Kai's neck, and behind his ears, and next to his eyes, and a dozen other places.

"Lay off," Kai said, pushing Zane's hands away. "I feel fine."

Zane was silent for a moment, probably conversing with his Blade. His eyes were deep and melancholy. "There is some pressure in your brain. Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing. Just a little twinge behind my forehead."

"Kai." Zane grabbed his shoulder. "You don't understand how serious this is. You aren't immune!"

"I guess it's been a while since our last talk," Kai said. "Here's an update: Overlord put some antidote in my blood. I am, in fact, immune to the ECS."

"But it can't be permanent," Zane said. "Your body will recognize the antidote as a foreign body and destroy it. And when that happens- no, it already did happen. You have the disease."

"I don't," Kai said. "I just healed Besai with it yesterday. How could it be gone? Unless..." He bit his lip. "The poison left my bloodstream just before I kissed her, so...I guess it's possible... Oh, First Spinjitsu Master." He dropped his head into one hand and moaned. "It hurts."

Zane rubbed the nape of his neck. "I wish I was wrong. But I'm not."

"What am I going to do?" Kai said. "I only have like...twelve hours before the fever starts, and it's all downhill from there. I-I've got to get to our Blades! We still have to heal everyone. If I don't see Nya again-"

"Hey." Zane slung an arm around Kai. "Calm down. You won't do your country any good by panicking."

'His' country. The one thing he'd been promised would be his when the time came. Only...

"It isn't mine," he whispered. "I messed up. It's my fault everyone's sick." He laughed breathily. "In a way, it's good that I'm going to die. I'm getting what I deserve. Recompense for Besai's suffering, and Varasach, and that little boy..."

"We're in this together," Zane said. "I won't leave my team behind."

Kai closed his eyes and leaned into Zane's shoulder. "Thanks," he said. "I needed to hear that."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Getting to Cole's hideout was a lot harder than Jay had anticipated. His tourniquet slowed the blood but had not stopped it. He felt sick. And by the time they made it to the cave, he could not even support his own weight. Liana and Merv had to drag him up the rocky slope and slide him down the tunnel.<p>

Muddy and exhausted, Jay lay at the bottom with his eyes closed and waited for them to come and help him. He hated having to depend on them for everything, but as they reminded him time and time again, he had no choice.

"Are you all right, Jay?" Liana asked, skidding to a stop beside him.

"Mmm," Jay said. "Yeah. Sure."

Liana turned and caught Merv as she fell down the slope. They then dragged Jay to the cot and set him down. "I need a torch," she said.

"Here." Jay fished his little floating light out of his pocket. "Use this."

Liana took it and scurried off to find another source of light. It only took a moment, and then bright orange flames lit up the walls from her lantern. She tossed the electronic light back to him.

Merv absorbed her surroundings with wide eyes. "Who built thees?" she asked.

Jay shrugged. "Cole claims that it was always here."

"Eet's...eenteresting."

"You're telling me."

Liana approached him with a large bowl of water. "Merv, sit here and help him stay upright. I'm going to wash his leg."

Jay pointed to a stack of crates. "I think there're some bandages over there. If we're giving up on my lower leg ever...reconstructing, you can wrap the stump."

"Good. I'll do that." She set the bowl on the floor and rolled up his trouser leg. The creases in her forehead deepened.

"What?" Jay said.

Liana splashed some water on his wound. "It's...not looking good."

"Infection?"

"Yep. Your knee is all red and swollen." She passed her hand through the part of his leg which wasn't there, and yet somehow was. "My father will have to find a way to cut this off. It's been a day, and I don't see any improvement."

"Yeah. I figured."

"You aren't upset?"

Jay forced a smile. "It's a waste of breath to stress over every little thing," he said. He turned to Merv. "That's a lesson I learned a long time ago."

Merv darkened her expression a bit and leaned closer to him. "So that's what I was?" she said. "A theeng that was to be forgotten? Not stressed over?"

"What? No!" Jay blushed. "That's not what I meant. I'm referring to the weeks after that when-"

Merv giggled. "I was teasing."

Goodness. Since when did she have a sense of humor?

"Yoo has not changed," she said. "Always so flustered. Eet ees funny." She rested her chin on his shoulder, tentative and unsure.

Jay offered a breathy laugh. "Funny to you, I guess. Ooh..." He winced as Liana's hand scooped water and splashed his leg. "Ouch. What are you touching, Lia?"

"I have no clue. It feels like bone, but I can't see anything because of your phantom limb."

"Hey, I like it. That's what we'll call it from now on. The phantom limb."

Liana gave him a look that consisted of a lowered chin, raised eyes, and one scrunched eyebrow. "There are no words to describe your weirdness."

"I wouldn't be unique if there were. But...aah- ouch. Please be more gentle. That hurts."

"Because it's infected," Liana said.

"Well, that's not good."

"No, you think?" Liana bound his leg- a comical, if not unnerving sight because of the way the 'phantom' part of his leg stuck out. "Try not to strain yourself. Maybe we should stay here and rest for a day or two before we continue to where Lady Nya's mech is."

It was tempting. To sit back and rest, try to regain some strength so that the women wouldn't have to carry him.

"I'd say yes," Jay said, "but I've got this little voice in the back of my head. It's telling me that something important is happening back in Ninjago, and that we can't miss it. We need to keep going."

"We'll at least spend the night here, right?" Liana asked. "We're all exhausted."

"Definitely." He ran a hand through Merv's hair. "Look at this poor girl. She needs a nap."

"I am but four months younger," Merv said into Jay's ear. "Not a baybee."

"The moon will turn nearly four and a quarter times in four months," Jay said. "That's a lot."

"Is not."

"Is too."

They chuckled, and Jay wrapped an arm around her middle. It was like when they were kids. Arguing that since he was older, he had the right to boss her around. But no, since he was older, he had more responsibility, so it was only fair that he did the work himself. Back and forth until they forgot what they'd been shouting about, then they'd laugh it off and go play in the royal cemetery. Great-Grandmother's avocado tree had perfect branches for climbing. Before it burned, that is.

Jay clenched his fists. It always made him angry, thinking of how the Overlord had destroyed every last remembrance of his past. Even the cemetery around the lake had burned. Blasphemy.

"Jay, you can take the cot," Liana said. "Merv and I will take the floor."

"No," Merv said. "I want to stay weeth John."

"I guess that leaves you with the bed," Jay said. "I don't mind. You know me, always sleeping in caves and stuff. This is normal."

"Losing your leg is not normal." Liana felt his forehead. "Aha. You see? You're running a fever. It's the cold and anemia. You need to rest comfortably."

"I'd rest better with company," Jay said. "And since you won't want to coddle me, I'm taking Merv."

Liana blushed as she picked up the water bowl. She stood and dumped it in the pool. "Fine. You two lovebirds can coo and preen each other on the floor. I'll take the cot."

"Lovebirds?" Jay's brow crinkled.

"You can't take a tease, can you?" Liana said.

"Trech gda," Merv said. "Beeg baby."

"I am not," Jay said, laughing. "That was mean."

The ground shook. Merv gasped and clutched Jay's shirt.

"What is that noise?" Liana asked.

Jay focused on the sound- like distant thunder- and frowned. "It sounds like...Nya's mech."

"What? Who would be in it?"

"I don't know. We camouflaged it pretty well, so I can't imagine anyone finding it."

"It could be one of the ground vehicles my father created," Liana said. "Some of the big ones make noises like that."

"No," Jay said. "Your father's are a bit quieter than that."

They listened for another moment. The noise grew more loud and intense. Then it stopped.

"Ah," Jay said, trying to ease the tension, "you see? It stopped right above us. It's the flying mech. Help me up."

"Why should I?" Liana said. "You're injured."

"I don't know who's flying it." Jay pulled Stormstrider free. "It could be an enemy."

Liana snatched the Blade from his fingers. "I'll go out there."

"Wha- for Mena's sake, Liana. You're as stubborn as Nya."

Liana gave him a flirtatious smile-and-wink combination. "Don't you know it."

"If you're trying to hide from intruders," a voice said outside, "then you're doing a very poor job of it."

Liana positioned herself at the cave entrance. Her voice was shaky. "Who are you?"

A cloaked figure dropped from the hole, water dripping from every exposed surface. "A cranky noblewoman who really, really wants to be at home with a mug of tea."

Liana lowered the Blade. "Pixal?"

"Who else would I be?" Pixal drew back her hood. "Get your sorry corpses into the mech, we're going home. Good to see you aren't dead, by the way, Miss Borg."

_It's the nice lady,_ Stormstrider said cheerfully.

Jay took the Blade from Liana's hands and put it away. "How did you know we were here?"

"My eagle, duh," Pixal said. "Wu wouldn't let me follow you, so I sent my bird to monitor your...progress." She nodded to Jay's leg. "It looked like you were having trouble, so I jumped the gun."

"Pixal," Jay said, "I'd be careful. You're getting into dangerous habits."

"Explain yourself?"

"You saved us the trouble of hobbling to Wu's hut. That was nice. It's so...unlike you."

"I didn't come for you," Pixal said. "I came for these two unfortunate victims of your stupidity. But since you're here, and your so good with Chedva, I'll let you tag along."

"There you go again, being nice."

"If you value your perfect face, I'd put your finger on your lips and not utter a single word for the rest of the trip. Come on, we're going."

* * *

><p><strong>Is is wrong that I am <em>immensely<em> enjoying my Jay and Pixal conversations? **

**Soundtrack I'm listening to right now: Clannad: Snowfield. ALL ABOARD THE FEELS EXPRESS! CHOO CHOO. (0_0;) Yes, Ushio. We're on the train. It's dark 'cause it's night. ****Ushio. Don't fall asleep... DX Watching that scene was like eating Sanae's bread...is it wrong that I have plans to go back and watch the series again? **

**So...yeah, EMB. This is the chapter I was writing when I came to you with my Jay/Nya plot problem. Never got my solution but, hey, the _other_ thing we talked about was pretty great... (^v^) We should do it again. But with a different crack ship. Or...naw, the same one. It's just too great. **

**Kaiii! Nuuu! You guys all knew it wold happen, though. I mean, the poison left his system, so the antidote wasn't too far behind. The question is... *sinister voice* WHY did Overlord give him an antidote? Someone give me a plausible reason, please. **

**Does anyone have constructive criticism for my adverb use? Because seriously. Besides commas, adverbs are the most misused thing in writing. And it is so hard to get it right! **

**ALSO. Can anyone play Falcon Chase? I am having...considerable trouble with it. It changes key so often that even my mom is having a hard time. I'm hoping to eventually figure it out and post sheet music online! :D **

**ALSO. This is really random (well...more than usual...) but who do you think is the creepiest villain of any TV show/movie you've ever watched? Myself? *Shudders* Cybermen. NOTHING creeps me out like Cybermen. Nothing! Vashta Nerada are boring in comparison! **


	65. Sakura

**Buttergriffin332: They already know Jay's identity. Overlord called him John Keith, remember? But don't worry, there will probably be a real confession soon...**

**Lightning Danino: Thank you, I like the Jay/Pixal 'friend'ship too. **

**Rose Verdict: There are Vocaloid fics? I thought it was just a computer program...**

**ZaneSprinklePixal: It's not a crush. You LIKE Zane. This is a step beyond crushing. Yeah, it's not the same waterfall. I know once you said the name of another waterfall near your place. Bushkill Falls? XD That sounds so midwestern! Yeah, I was thinking of Thunderbird Falls. (Waterfall in my state that I visited a couple times as a kid.) Bloopers were funny. ^^ ...Your mom makes you lick pennies? Seriously? You ship Jay/Merv? XD That was never meant to happen, actually. No, I'm going to try and avoid any more OC romance in this fic. (But Liana is making it impossible, the flirt!) **

**ReaderOfGoodBook: I uh...hmm. I think a dango is a dumpling. Kinda like a rice donut? Ugh. Listening to that song all the time would drive me insane too. But Nagisa never gets tired of it... Yeah, I gave FMAB a chance, didn't really care for it. Not my style. Tea! That's all I needed, a****good cup of tea. A superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for heating the synapses. (I'm a Whovian through and through.) Did I get my inspiration back? Thank you for remembering! Er..kinda. Not a lot yet. I'll get my muse back when I'm done ****procrastinating. Why have I not heard of anybody's creepiest villain? UGH! I thought I was more in the fandom circles than this! Pixel's hair is wavy in your mind? Huh. I kind of thought hers would be straight and immaculate. Hagar's was kinda wavy, though. Did you start Clannad? The beginning is slow, but it's still good, and WELL WORTH THE ENDING! I swear, those last few episodes of Clannad AS had me bawling like a baby.**

**ForeverDreamer12: You can't be f*cking serious, woman. You're a Whovian who isn't even creeped out by scarecrows or Daleks or Martians or Slitheen or...or...GAS MASKS?! *deep breath* Phew. Okay. Fine. 5 Nights at Freddys I can accept. Never seen it, but it looks creepy. Thanks, I'm really glad that everyone likes Pixal. I may be able to commence Op. CP without being murdered after all. ^^**

**This week's**** song: Soukyuu no Hata, from the anime Hakuouki. PLEASE listen to the song? Or at least look up lyrics, because they're relevant to this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! What is with these people?" Kai asked as they mounted the steps to Kaytake's mansion. "Would it kill them to acknowledge that I was standing there with horses?"<p>

"You forget your father's punishment," Zane said. "They might just be following orders. And it's not so bad. Kyle volunteered to stay in the courtyard with the horses."

"He'll probably run off with them the moment we enter the mansion," Cole said.

"Didn't Cyrus tell Father that we were coming?" Kai asked. "You'd think they would have orders to escort us in as quickly as possible."

"I assure you, I don't know, Milord," Zane said, sighing. "But look. Here's the door, pretend you're happy to be here."

"Ah yes," Cole said. "We are bubbling with joy."

Zane nodded to the sentinel at the entrance. "Greetings. We are here to speak with Lord Kaytake. If you would be so kind, we-"

"You may pass," the sentinel said. "But not these two strangers."

Strangers. The word bit deep into Kai's heart. Was his father that serious about this? Had his crime been so great that even the guards refused to recognize him?

"Mouri," Kai said. "Please. We-"

"Only the nobleman may speak," the guard Mouri said.

Zane stood still for a long moment, then smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, though. It was threatening. Sly.

"I won't enter without these two," he said. "They have more important business here than I do."

"That's not my problem," Mouri said. "You have no authority here."

"Really?" Zane scratched his chin. "Would you declare war on the North?"

"Er...no."

"No? You could have fooled me. Diplomacy is an art that few children have mastered. You are no exception."

It hurt Kai's head to suppress a laugh as Mouri blinked away his surprise.

"If you wish to keep your master on Lord Julien's good side, you'll let us pass," Zane said.

"Of course Milord," Mouri said through clenched teeth. He pushed the massive oak door open with both hands.

Zane tipped his hat to Mouri as they passed.

The door slammed shut behind them.

"Wow," Kai said. "You're good at this."

"At what? Negotiation?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Kai tried to cover his left ear with his hair. Servants were staring. Some with curiosity or contempt, but most looked like they pitied him.

Well. It was nice to know that he wasn't everyone's enemy.

"Where to, boss?" Cole said.

"You're the leader," Kai said. "But since this is my...home, I guess I'll escort us to the second floor, where-"

A voice behind them startled Kai. "What are you doing here?"

Kai whirled around- nearly knocking Cole's head with his flailing arm- and faced the offender.

"F-Father," he said. "We...hello?"

Kaytake scowled down at Kai. "Upstairs, you three. Now."

Kai tried not to sound too tame. "Yes sir."

They followed Kaytake upstairs, past a long row of doors- one of which was Nya's- and then entered the last one on the left. Kaytake slammed the door, then went behind his desk and stood there, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Kai cleared his throat. "Well...umm. Didn't Cyrus call you?"

"No."

Kai frowned. Why wouldn't Cyrus call ahead? It would have saved them a lot of trouble. Now he had to pitch this idea to his father without-

Kai mentally punched the wall. What was this? A test of some sort? Cyrus wanting him to demonstrate his tact?

Stupid old man. Fine. He'd play along.

"I heard about Nya," he said.

Kaytake's expression wilted a bit. "And?"

Kai held out the blood vial. "I think I know how to heal her."

Kaytake snatched the blood vial and examined it carefully. "You _think_ you know?"

"Yes. If our blood is compatible then, in theory, this will heal her."

"And if your blood isn't compatible?"

"Then...she dies a little faster."

Kaytake tossed it back. "No."

"What?"

"No, Kai. I don't trust you."

Ouch. Way to be blunt.

"I asked you to back off, leave that foreign woman alone. And what did you do?" He pointed to Kai's ear. "Exactly what I told you not to. How am I supposed to trust the word of a backstabber?"

Kai squeezed his temples, which throbbed from his never-ending headache. "I'm sick too," he said. "And I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"You don't look very sick."

"Oh, don't I?" Kai thrust his hand out. "I'm sorry that my head isn't swollen enough yet for you to see it, Father. I ache everywhere."

"Then take that blood and heal yourself!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to heal my sister," Kai said. "It's my fault that this country is sick, and I'm just trying to fix the problem."

"And if you die?"

"I can die knowing I served my country."

"Trust him, sir," Zane said. "Please. He wouldn't place Nya in danger if there weren't a high chance of success."

Kaytake regarded him for a long moment, searching his eyes for any sign of deception.

"Fine," he said. "But if she dies, you know what will happen."

Kai let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. "Thank you, Father."

Kaytake left his desk and clasped Kai's shoulder. "I miss you, Kai," he said. "I want my son back. Please, redeem yourself tonight."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Liana sat down beside Jay on the large rock. "You're pretty tense," she said.<p>

Jay shook his head. "Tense doesn't even begin to cover it," he said. He cradled Chedva's sleeping body close to keep away the cold. "You know that feeling I said that I had yesterday? About something important happening back in Ninjago?"

"Yes."

"It's getting stronger. Something big is going down. Something that'll change my future."

"For better or for worse?" Liana asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But-"

"Keep it down over there," Pixal shouted from her perch on the other side of the rock. She was tinkering with the mech, fixing some problem that had almost dropped them into the ocean. "I warned you not to make noise, Walker."

Liana rolled her eyes. "So grouchy."

"I heard that!"

"And incredibly pretty," Jay whispered.

"I heard that too, Walker. Keep your flawed opinions to yourself."

Liana and Jay chuckled.

"She didn't actually hear us," Liana said.

Jay stroked Chedva's black curls. Her nose twitched.

"I'm scared," he said. "What if Overlord's causing problems on the mainland? What if...he's done to Ninjago the same thing he did to Keitorin?"

"You're overthinking this," Liana said. She kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it won't be anything that drastic."

"What if someone's dying?" Jay said. "Kai, or Cole, or Cyrus? Overlord said something about Cole 'doing what he needed him for'. Remember? It scares me."

Liana traced his lips with her fingernail. "You're wound up too tight," she said. "Everything's fine. You'll see."

Jay shuddered and turned his head away. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Kai wasted no time in rushing to Nya's quarters. Driniah and a few servants stood inside, attending to their mistress' every need.<p>

"She began complaining of stomach cramps the day after you and Besai left," Kaytake said. "The next day, she couldn't leave the bed. She's been getting progressively worse ever since."

Kai sat in a chair beside the bed and took Nya's hand. Her pulse was slow. He pulled back the sheets he saw her belly, which had become so swollen that it didn't fit in her shirt.

"Sister," he said, hand on her icy cheek. "My dear, dear sister."

Her eyes opened a crack, and she smiled. "Kai." Her voice was hoarse. "I thought you might not make it in time."

"Don't say that." Kai took a needle from his pocket and handed it to a servant. "Heat it in the fire for a minute. Sterilize it." He grinned at Nya through the tears. "How much do you trust me?"

Nya squeezed his hand. "With my life."

Kai pulled out a syringe and the blood vial. "This could kill you," he said.

"I'm already dead. You can try."

Kai patted her arm. "So brave."

"That sounded a bit condescending, K-ai-" She started coughing.

"Hey, hey." Kai took a bowl offered by his mother and held it for her to spit the blood in. When she finished, he handed the bowl back and rolled up her sleeve. "Is that needle ready?"

The servant handed him the sterilized needle. "I cooled it in the washbasin too," he said.

"Good. Thank you." Kai prepared the syringe, filling it with the blood from his vial. His hands shook as he held the needle to her wrist.

"I'm so scared," he said. "What if it doesn't work?"

Nya smiled. "What if it does?"

"But if it doesn't, you'll die for sure. Cyrus warned me, it only takes a few minutes for the body to-"

"Such a big baby," Nya said. She coughed. "You have Besai now. You don't need me. But..." She pointed to her dresser. "In the second drawer, I have something for a friend. If you could deliver it for me, I'd appreciate it."

"He's not delivering anything," Zane said. "Because you're going to live. Okay?"

Nya's eyes went to him, and her smile broadened. "Zane. Oh, and Cole. Come here."

Cole hesitated, then followed Zane to the bed.

Nya reached up and stroked Zane's wet cheek. "Find yourself a good wife," she whispered.

Zane caught her hand. "I already did."

Nya's eyes widened. She sniffed. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

Zane took a deep breath to compose himself. "Of course," he said. "But we aren't saying goodbye. You're going to get better."

"Yeah. I am." She held up her other arm. "Get it over with, Kai. Being sick sucks."

After looking at his father and mother for final confirmation, Kai steeled himself and pressed the needle into the soft skin of her underarm.

"Cyrus says that if you're going to have a reaction, it'll happen within a minute," Kai said. "Not that it matters, because if she has a reaction, there's nothing that can be done."

Nya kept her focus off the needle. "Thank you, Cole," she said.

Cole blinked. "For what?"

"For being Kai's friend."

Cole did not respond.

Kaytake took Driniah's hand. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Nya ventured a glance at the needle, and her face paled. "I...my arm feels..." She tensed. "Get it out, Kai! It- it's..."

Kai immediately drew out the mostly-empty needle. He examined the wound, and his own skin blanched. "It's swelling," he said. "Oh, First Spinjitsu Master. It's swelling!"

"Please tell me that's a good thing," Kaytake said.

Kai shook his head. "No, it's...it's really bad. Like...look!"

They watched as her arm continued to swell, turning an ugly shade of purple. It crawled up toward her shoulder and under the shirt.

Nya started hyperventilating. "I'm going to die," she said. "It hurts. It burns. Ah! Kai!"

"What's going on?" Kaytake screamed.

"A sense of foreboding," Kai said. "That's one of the symptoms of blood poisoning. And swelling, and discoloration, and sudden fever."

"Kai!" Nya was sobbing now.

He took her hand and held it to his lips. This couldn't be happening. Not to his baby sister. She was too young. Too precious.

Too loved.

His baby sister. His greatest treasure.

He'd known deep down that his blood wouldn't work. They were too different; she'd always taken after Mother, while his genes favored Father's side.

_I love you so much,_ he thought as she screamed, then choked. _I'm so sorry._

Zane unsheathed his Blade. "Useless!" he said. "What kind of a healing Blade are you?" He made a cut in her arm and tried to focus the light of the gem into the lesion.

"No! Don't say that," Zane said, tears falling without reserve. "I can't lose Nya. I can't! Come on, Duskweaver!"

Kai closed his eyes, wishing that he could block out the noise. Already Nya's cries were weak. Mother was wailing. Father was silent.

He did not open his eyes until Nya was quiet. He had to blink a few times to focus his teary eyes, and he looked at the carnage. There was blood everywhere from Zane's efforts. He had tried to draw Kai's blood out of her arm. But now he was still, staring at her with his lips parted.

"Nya." Kai reached for her forehead. "H-Hey, Nya... Are you-"

"Get away!" Kaytake slapped Kai's cheek. "Don't touch my daughter, you monster!"

Kai staggered backward, stars streaking across his field of vision. His mouth opened, but he could find nothing to say.

"Do you see this?" Kaytake gestured to Nya. "She's dead! Was that your plan? Are you working with the Overlord, trying to rip our family apart? Well, congratulations! You succeeded on that count."

He pointed at the door. "Get out. The next time I see you, you will go to Imperial Court and join Malian in prison!"

Kai could not move. He was frozen, wanting to say something- to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. To rush forward and comfort his mother. To touch his sister's face one last time, whisper a goodbye in her ear.

In the end, guards dragged him out and deposited him on the front steps, where Kyle waited with the horses.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, rushing forward, concerned. "Are you hurt?"

Kai opened his mouth to answer, but his throat was too tight. He pressed his hand to his mouth as if it would help hold in his emotions.

_I killed her. I killed my little sister._

_I am a monster. The Overlord's monster._

* * *

><p><em>Know this, Dear One: my love for you is true...<em>

Sakura trees. So fair, so delicate, so beautiful. It only made sense that Kaytake had chosen it.

Kai stayed back a good distance with Cole, trying to stand tall despite the pain in his head and heart.

Fair was fair. Zane had done nothing wrong, so he was allowed to help with the burial and planting. He stood with the sakura sapling as Kaytake and a few servants dug the hole.

Cole watched in silence, hand on Kai's shoulder. He wondered if it was maybe a bit selfish to feel relieved. A death had occurred, and he could stand by and watch without any guilt because he had not committed the crime.

_...And beneath the cherry trees, with strength I'll protect you._

It was good that the ground was not yet frozen. Digging was a fast process, and soon Nya's body was in the grave. Zane took the uprooted sakura and set it in the hole, lips moving in a prayer that Cole could not hear at their distance.

Kaytake, back pointedly turned to Cole and Kai, started filling the grave. He said a prayer after Zane, which Cole still couldn't hear.

_Come now to the cherry trees, where you will shed no tears..._

At last, the sakura was planted over Nya's grave. Zane nodded to Kaytake, fist to his chest, and retreated to join Kai and Cole. At close quarters, Cole could see his eyes, red-rimmed and a thousand miles away.

"First it was Pixal," he said. "And now Nya. Everyone I love..." He looked at Kai. "I must go. I am afraid for my father."

_...My arms will shield from every harm, tonight sleep with no fears._

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead, please. Be with your family."

Zane pulled Kai into a hug. "I don't blame you for what happened. Okay? Remember that."

"Thanks." He shrugged out of the embrace.

_Buried there beneath its branches, you must wait for me..._

Zane wiped his eyes and drew his cloak close. He backed away, waved, and disappeared into the trees.

When Cole looked back at Nya's grave- just one of the many here in the forest- everyone but Driniah was gone.

"Go," Cole said. "Say goodbye to your mother."

"But-"

"You'll regret it later," Cole said. "This may be your last chance."

Kai wiped his eyes, then nodded and ran to Nya's grave.

_...When I return, my battles won, free we both will be._

Cole leaned against a smooth birch and closed his eyes. It hurt to see Kai in so much pain. Losing his sister, being rejected by his father...

It sounded a lot like Cole's life, actually.

What kind of sick game was Overlord was playing? Killing families, breaking minds and hearts. Why?

_"Why, Kai?"_

He opened his eyes just in time to see Driniah throw her arms around Kai. Then she pulled away, kissed his cheek, and left.

_This is not goodbye, Dear One, never will we part..._

Kai stood still for many heartbeats, one hand on Nya's tree. His lips moved in a whispered prayer, and then he let go and shuffled over to where Cole waited.

Cole pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Remember, Nya said she wanted you to give this to a friend?"

Kai took it and examined the lettering on the front. "You rummaged through a woman's dresser?"

"Nothing I haven't done before. Besides, it was right on top."

"It's for Jay," Kai said. He sniffed. "Cole...my mother. She..."

"Yes?"

"She's going to have a baby."

"What?"

"Yeah. She said that they were trying to keep it quiet because they found out right before you kidnaped me. They didn't want everyone to think that I was being replaced."

He sank to the frosty ground and pulled his knees in. "But Father wants to make it public tonight."

It took Cole a moment to process what he'd been told. But when it made sense, he was horrified.

Kai was being replaced. His little brother or sister would grow up to become the Southern Lord or Lady, and Kai would forever be an outcast.

Cole sat down beside Kai and pulled him close. "I'm sorry," he said.

Kai coughed and spat up some bloody phlegm. "I want to go back," he said. "I need Besai."

"Not yet. We need to get to the Blades."

_...Our bond will remain strong deep within my heart._

"...Okay. But then we can go back?"

"Yes. Of course, Kai."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember when Cyrus first recruited Kaytake? He mentioned Driniah 'getting over her fertility issue'. Or something. So yeah, I've been foreshadowing it. <strong>

**But Nyaaaa! D: Sigh...I can't believe that I did that. Do you like my customs? I really like them. Things like the earring and the tree grave. **

**Sorry about how short this is, I'm in a rush. Please point out any mistakes, and have a great week! (By the way, ROGB, new chapter of My Name Is ? coming your way soon!) Also, not quite enough reviews this week. I'll let you off with a warning... ;)**


	66. Powerlessness

**Kira Vulpes: Thank you for you thoughtful review! It's not often that I get a reader who reads from Chapter 1 to present, then gives detailed CC on my plot as a whole. It's nice! 40 chapters in one sitting? You must be a fast reader!**** Yeah, Nya and Lloyd were a tad useless. Yes, a little more Jaya would have been nice, but it would have interfered with what I have planned for later. YES. Kai's torture. I know, I should be incorporating more of that into his character. I _did_ plan a scene (between chapters 53 and 54) where Kai and Besai were taking a bath, and they both freaked out about the dripping water...but I deleted it for obvious M-rated reasons. Since then, I haven't found a good water-related situation. Powerlessness, eh? Well, you needn't say that, because this chapter has plenty of that (hence the name). Kai and Besai's relationship did indeed escalate too quickly. Done on purpose, because I wanted it to seem 'foolishly romantic'. Plus...er...it was important to the plot. Y'know, with the ECS and all... Ah! You also caught the tattoo/branding difference. I haven't said anything yet, but Cole will eventually find out (he doesn't know it's a tattoo yet) and things'll be explained. The same goes for Liana's flirting. I have a logical reason, it just hasn't been explained yet. But her apathy was partially a mistake. She was going to say something to Jay about how horrible Hagar's death was in Chapter 63, but I left it out for some reason...sorry, an error on my part. Wow! I'd never heard of Kamelot! The guy has a nice voice. I like to listen to For King and Country and imagine that it's Cole's voice singing (Songs like Run Wild and Busted Heart.) Thanks again for the review! **

**Wafflegirl0304: Hey, don't sweat it. We all get busy. But thank you for taking the time to review on every chapter you missed! It means a lot to me. ^v^* Yeah, I love Stormstrider too. Thank you for telling me that you cried. Not a lot of people say that anymore... **

**LightningDanino23: Yeah, Zane confessed his love to Nya. (I kinda have a little something for crack pairings.) **

**StoneByrd: Your parents are away on a cruise? On your birthday? Whaaat? *Screams and thrashes and breaks stuff* I didn't know you could play the piano! You're just full of surprises. You said 'Poor Kaytake'? So you pity him? I think you and I are in a boat alone on that one... Yeah, Zane's negotiating skills are quite badass. I don't know if you got my message (in a review) sooner, but I published chapter one, take two of my book on Fictionpress for you to look at. If you find nothing wrong with it, I shall post chapter four soon! (If you're busy, though, please take your time!) **

**akwardkitty: Thank you, what a compliment! :D Crying readers makes me happy. (Haha?) Reviewing on the app sucks.**

**Buttergriffin332: Hey, friend! How are you doing this week? :) **

**xXPH03NIXx: Thank you for mentioning the poem! You're the only one, you know that? I worked so hard on it, too. Ungrateful people. ;) **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Shame on you people. You never cared about Nya, or Jay. You just wanted to see them together in a pretty package. Yeah, don't worry. I'm working on chapter 10 of NJ. But it's pretty difficult, since there's a huge time skip, and it kinda feels tacky. You don't like Kyle? D: Sigh...that's okay. So I get the feeling that you're only reading this story because you like Cole's part in it? Haha. Of course I watched the latest episode! I watched all the way to the season finale!**

**Oh, yes. While I'm on this track... ****CURSE YOU HAGEMAN BROTHERS! What, is killing awesome people a game to you? What kind of sick author duo kills such an amazing guy?! You don't kill cool people! It's just not done! **

**Oh. Okay...I guess I'll stop there... On another note, I loved it when Zane was scared of the dragon. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Powerlessness<strong>

* * *

><p>Pixal breathed in the brisk Northern air, feeling, for the first time in months, safe. She was almost home.<p>

She looked down from Nya's mech and saw her eagle soaring over the Birchwood Forest, chirping happily.

She had never seen her country from the clouds before. Sure, she'd used her eagle's camera to watch it fly, but she'd never actually been up in the sky, smelling the dampness of the clouds and touching them with her fingers. Goodness, but this was an incredible machine.

_Not as incredible as me, _she thought, _but incredible nonetheless._

"I always forget how cold it is here," Liana said. She sat on the floor, crammed next to Merv and Jay, who were asleep.

"You grew up here," Pixal said. "How could you forget?"

"Well, six months of burning heat has the capacity to melt a lot of memories. Hey, how much longer 'till we get to Prengda?"

"A few more minutes, and you'll be in your daddy's arms," Pixal said tiredly. "How's our legless thief doing?"

"He's so hot that you could put him in the sky and melt all this snow. And he's just missing a part of one leg, he's not legless."

"Whatever." Pixal sighed. She spared a moment to glance back at the trio. Jay was situated between the two women, head resting against the loud machinery. Merv snuggled into his shoulder, shivering. Even wrapped in a cloak and dozing in Jay's fevered warmth, she could not get the chill from her bones.

Pixal turned her attention back to the controls, holding Jay's image in her mind. It was a little annoying that he always seemed so perfect and gentle, but she admired him for it. Always so kind and patient, even around her and her attitude.

"I can see the village in the distance," she said, distracting herself from these thoughts.

"Right." Liana shook Jay's shoulder. "Hey, we're here. Wake up."

Jay moaned.

"Jay." Liana rubbed his forehead with her thumb. "Ready to go? We'll see my dad and get you all fixed up."

"Oh!" Jay forced his eyes open and repositioned himself. This woke up Merv and Chedva, who had been sleeping against his chest. She whined.

"Okay," he said. "I'm up."

"It's about time, lazybones," Pixal said. She pulled a lever and flipped a switch, and the mech began its descent into the village. "As I promised, here you are. Cyrus' camp. And, as I also promised, not a soul will know that you or these other fugitives traveled back with me."

"And..." Liana said.

Pixal rolled her eyes. "And I won't tell anyone about Cyrus' location. Not even Father."

"Thank you," Jay said weakly. "It means a lot to us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Pixal landed the mech, and several men left their houses, armed with swords. "Can you tell these peasants to stand down? They look like they want the Northern Lady dead."

"Of course," Jay said. "Help me up, Lia. Merv, take Chedva."

With one hand on the wall, the other around Liana, Jay stood and shifted to the front of the mech. The villagers saw his face and rushed to help them.

"Gentle," Pixal said as they lowered Jay to the ground. "He can hardly even stand, he's so weak. You'll have to carry him."

"Gee, thanks, Pixal," Jay said. "That didn't sound condescending at all." A stretcher was brought out from a house, and he was placed in it. He spoke a few words in the Dark Tongue, and more men went to help Liana and Merv.

"See you later," Jay said, waving to Pixal with a shaky hand. He smiled. "Remember your promises."

"Yeah, sure." Pixal looked away and prepared to fly again. But then she thought better of it.

"Take care of yourself, Walker," she said, and turned her lips up into a half-smile.

"Absolutely." Jay winked, and then closed his eyes and allowed the villagers to carry him away. Liana and Merv followed, walking uncomfortably in the snow because they wore no shoes. They entered a house and shut the door.

Pixal stared at the door for a few heartbeats, then shook herself and flew away. "On to see my family," she said, smiling a little wider. She could not wait to throw her arms around her brother and maybe- _maybe_- apologize for making him think she was dead for nearly a month. Take her frail father's hands and maybe- again, _maybe_- promise him that she would never disappear for that long again.

For a moment, she considered turning her eagle's signal back on so her father could track her, but then she thought better of it. After all, it would be loads of fun to surprise him and Zane.

* * *

><p>Kai kept silent during the trip up the deserted Northern highway. Kyle, too, held his peace as he jogged beside the horses.<p>

"You want to take a rest now?" Cole asked. "It's been a few hours."

Kyle shook his head. His heavy breaths rose in frosty puffs, and his face was flushed from exertion. It was day two of their journey since they'd left Sheshin. He had followed them without complaint, even when Cole had insisted that they didn't really need his help. While Kyle said that he was merely 'fascinated' by them, Cole suspected that something else was going on.

"No," Kyle said. "We're almost there. See? There's the smoke from the village." He pointed toward the northeast. "That's a lot of smoke, actually."

Cole squinted at the tops of the trees. Thick plumes of black smoke mixed with the clouds. The air smelt of something scorching. Like a roasted pig had been dropped in coals.

"Think they're having a party or something?" Kyle asked. "Rude of them not to invite us."

"Doubtful," Cole said. "You see these roads? A fresh, undisturbed blanket of snow rests on it. No one's walked here for nearly twenty-four hours. Isn't this the main road from Genesan to the Capital?"

"Yep."

"Then why is it so empty?"

"How would I know?" Kyle shrugged. "Genesan is a tiny, insignificant fishing town. In the late fall, there isn't a lot of fishing, so trade is slow too. People just haven't had a reason to travel between villages."

"Hmm... It's plausible, but I don't know. It's suspicious."

"You need to lighten up," Kyle said. Without breaking stride, he picked a handful of needles from a pine tree and stuck them between his teeth. "Kai has a reason to be upset. He just lost his sis. But you? You're just a big, brooding dragon. Cranky 'cause you have the power to be so."

Cole snorted. "I-"

"Aha! You see that? When you snorted, the condensation made it look like smoke billowing from your nostrils. And your eyes...they're inhumanly green. You could be a dragon in human form."

"I am not," Cole said, sighing. "And even if I was, since when did dragons have the power to change form?"

"Since just now," Kyle said. He plucked a needle from his mouth and spun it in his fingers. "Amazing. How do you change? And when you change into human form, are you naked? If you do somehow have clothing when you transfer, is black your default clothing color? Suits you, since you're so dark and-"

"And brooding. I know." Cole shifted in his saddle. Who would have known that just sitting and letting a horse do all the work could be so tiring and painful?

"You catch on fast," Kyle said, pleased. "I..." He stared off at the woods.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Do you hear that?" Kyle asked. "Kai, Cole. Listen."

They stopped the horses and listened.

"I don't hear anything," Kai said. His voice was hollow and weak.

"Exactly." Kyle drew a knife from his pocket. "What did we hear before entering every other town on our journey?"

"People," Cole said. "Kids laughing. Horses snorting." A chill ran up his spine.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

Suddenly, Cole felt very small and finite. Like someone was going to leap out of the snow-covered trees and hurt him with the fire which burned in that village-

"Oh, no."

Cole's horse sensed his fear and put its ears back, ready to flee at the first sign of danger.

"Run!" he whisper-shouted. "We need to get to Genesan!" He kicked his horse into a gallop. Kai did the same.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked as he fell into stride beside Cole.

"Let's just hope that I'm wrong," Cole said as they went across an expansive bridge over the river. _Never in my life have I ever wanted to be this wrong._

"Should we prepare for an attack?"

Cole did not answer. His horse ran with the speed of a startled hare, and Kyle soon fell behind anyway.

_Be there, please be there!_

When he saw the first house, he stopped so fast that the horse whinnied. It pranced, nostrils flared and ears flat against its skull.

Cole slid from the beast's back and looked at the ruins. "No," he said. He ran forward. The horse, to his surprise, followed. "No, no, no!"

The house- what was left of it- was smoking, and some portions still glowed red from the flames.

And in the snow, facing the road, were the bodies of the family that had once lived there. Black, rancid, and unrecognizable. There were five of them.

"What is this?" Kai asked.

Feeling sick, Cole grabbed his horse's reins and ran further down the road.

Every house was the same. Not all bodies were burned; some looked like they had been beaten by clubs or gauntlets, snow pink around their crumpled bodies. Others still had been stabbed by swords, axes, spears.

But one thing remained consistent: at least one body rested before every smoking, broken house.

"Cole, talk to me," Kai said, voice now wavering. "What happened?"

The smell, which Cole had first thought was something like pork burnt in a spit, was actually bodies. Hundreds of human bodies dispersed throughout the village.

Or rather, what used to be a village.

Kyle caught up to them. He stared at the mess, hand resting on the sword at his hip. "Whoever did this," he said, "is going to pay."

"It wasn't just one person," Cole said as he approached the town square, which was littered with random bodies. He and the horse treaded reverently, avoiding blackened hands and legs and heads.

"The number doesn't matter," Kyle said, teeth clenched. "_Someone_ did a bad thing, and I will kill them!"

At the center of the square was the large weeping willow. Its leafless, drooping branches rattled in the wind, an echoing call. As if the spirits of the dead were screaming at Cole, begging him to avenge their massacre.

The tree was unscathed. Uncannily so. And stuck in its trunk by a black knife, shuddering with the moans of the 'spirits', was a shred of white cloth.

With shaky fingers, Cole pulled the cloth free.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

Cole took a deep breath, then read aloud the cloth's message, written in scarlet blood:

YOU HAD A BLIND SPOT.

He shuddered and dropped the bloodstained cloth and knife.

"A blind spot?" Kyle said. "It makes no sense."

_Overlord_. Cole was unable to verbalize the thought. _He sent soldiers in a ship and...and..._

Kai growled and kicked the snow. "He'll regret this. Overlord is going to pay for this mess!" He paused and gripped the weeping willow, looking queasy. The disease was eating him alive.

Kyle frowned and looked behind him at the street. "Let's hurry and get those Blades. I don't want to stick around here. We can find some authorities in the Capital."

Kai closed his eyes and nodded once. His brow wrinkled in pain. "You okay, Cole?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Cole said. "No. I'm not okay. We've played into his hands again. Like mindless puppets."

"Very poetic," Kai replied. "Umm...where should we dig?"

"How about where these directions say?" Kyle pointed to the rag on the ground.

Cole looked at it and shuddered. On the opposite side of the cloth were written the words:

DIG WHERE THE KNIFE FALLS.

Kyle picked up a shovel- one of two which were leaning against the tree- and pushed the snow away from the area where the knife had fallen. "I don't know about you," he said. "But I smell a trap."

"This _is_ the trap," Kai said, gesturing to the bodies around them. "And we've fallen for it hook, line, and sinker."

"True." Kyle kicked the dagger to the side and started to dig.

"Shouldn't the ground be frozen?" Kai asked as he grabbed another shovel and helped Kyle.

"No," Kyle said. "Didn't you see it? The ground's been thawed by a fire. Hence the ashes. Then the area was blanketed in snow to keep the heat in."

"So are you saying that Overlord had a little bonfire in the town square just to make things easier for us?"

"Not Overlord," Cole said. "Kozu. And yes. This is something he would do."

"What makes you say that?" Kai asked, then coughed.

Cole hugged himself. "Again, let's just hope that I'm wrong. Hurry and dig up those Blades."

"Yeah," Kai said, pushing his spade into the warm ground. "A little help would be nice, though."

"There're only two shovels," Kyle said. "It's all right. We've got this."

Kai leaned against his shovel and coughed again. And then again.

"Hey, whoa." Cole said. "Let me. You're hurting yourself."

"S-So are you," Kai said. He was unable to stop coughing. "You-u have a w-weak heart. Just let-t me-"

His face flushed, and he vomited, turning his head away just in time to save Cole from a soiled shirt.

Cole supported Kai for close to a minute before the convulsions ceased. "Sit down," he said. "You need rest."

Kai did not protest. Panting and choking, he sat at the tree's base and closed his eyes. "Sorry," he said. "Just gimme a minute."

"Sure." Cole wiped some red bile from Kai's chin with his sleeve. "Your skin is cold."

"Funny. I feel warm."

Not good.

"Hurry," Cole said. "Kyle. We need a healing Blade."

"Your wish is my command, master," Kyle said. He dug faster, putting little grunts into each shovelful. "The...the ground is a bit harder a couple feet down."

Cole reluctantly left Kai and picked up the other shovel. Within a minute, they had a decent hole. Still no Blades.

"Is it possible that we've been tricked?" Kyle said. He gestured to the burning buildings. "It wouldn't be the evilest thing that's happened this afternoon."

A gruff voice spoke behind them. "Is no trick," it said. "Says our master, 'Knife faces south in tree.' I believe him."

Cole whirled to face Kozu. His breath caught in his throat, and he retreated a few steps, putting himself between the four-armed man and Kai.

Kozu smiled. "Like our surprise? Dead everywhere. But no screams." He sounded disappointed. "Happened too fast. Too many my soldiers for screams."

Cole's heartbeat sounded like thunder in his ears as he lifted his hands, palms out. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want Blade," Kozu said. "Master says he wants one. Sanguine's or Dark Knight's, he cares not."

"What makes you think we'll give 'em up?" Kyle asked, leaning on his shovel in a carefree manner.

Kozu lifted a hand, and a stone soldier appeared from behind a pile of rubble, bearing a young toddler.

"Overlord picked this child," Kozu said. "From our Dark Island."

Now Cole wanted to vomit, too.

"You want us to trade," he said. "You take a Blade; mine or Kai's. And in exchange, we get this child?"

"Yes." Kozu nodded.

Cole looked at the child squeezed between the warrior's ruthless arms: a girl with fearful green eyes and unruly red hair. She looked too scared to move.

"Dig," Kozu said.

"But-" Cole began.

"Dig, Dark Knight!" Kozu drew a chipped knife from a fold in his armor and pressed it to the child's bruised neck. "Master wants you weak. Powerless. Do I a good job?"

Kai stood and put an arm on Cole's shoulder to steady himself. He looked pale and queasy. "You are doing a marvelous job," he said. "Where would we be without you to put us in our place?"

"You not mock!" Kozu screamed. "Dig!"

He pressed the knife into the child's neck. Blood oozed from the wound. She suppressed a whimper.

Cole and Kyle dug while Kai leaned against the tree, eyes locked on the little girl's. Probably to keep her calm. It must have worked because she stared back as though he were a lifeline.

_Clunk_.

Cole's shovel hit something wooden, and he stooped to look at it. "A box," he said. "Keep digging."

"Way ahead of you," Kyle said through ground teeth. He kept staring daggers at Kozu as he widened the hole.

Cole retrieved the box, then used his sword to pry it open.

Inside were two small objects, wrapped in fine- but very old- linens.

Cole could not explain what happened next. It was as if a supernatural energy urged his hand to reach for the wrapped Blade on the bottom, and he pulled it from the box.

"Awaken it," Kozu said. "It needs awakening before our master can use it."

So that's why Overlord had given Cole the location of the Blades. Not because he wanted to show them his power and destroy a village, although that had certainly been a deciding factor, but because the Blades needed a predestined entity to awaken them. Like Cole and Kai; chosen by a descendant of the First Spinjitsu Master.

Cole unwrapped the Blade and unsheathed it. Amazing. No rust, no tarnishing. As if it had been forged only yesterday.

He stroked the vine-like patterns on the flat side of the Blade as Kai grabbed his own. The gem in its hilt was black. But not black like a dark room. It reminded him of a twinkling, starry night full of light.

He touched the gem.

Instantly, it thrummed in this hand. But not in a physical way. It was a gentle noise that seemed to emulate from Cole's own mind.

Then the gem glowed white. It shined so brilliantly that even Kozu shielded his eyes from it.

But not Cole. To his surprise and delight, he was able to stare straight into the light without feeling the burn like those around him.

_Can you hear me? _Cole asked with his mind, the way he supposed Jay and Zane had done it.

A moment of silence.

_Yes,_ came a gentle reply. The light ceased.

Cole's uncharacteristic excitement grew wilder. _What's your name?_

_...Raindancer,_ it answered. The thrumming intensified. _What is the measure of a warrior's heart?_ it asked. _What will he do, come final hour?_

_Wait...are you doing poetry?_ Cole asked.

Raindancer continued. _Will with dear treasures he depart? Will his heart rise above his power?_

Kozu looked at the Blade with an expression that teetered between terror and greed. "Give it to me," he said. "It belongs to my master."

_For if a man with no soul gives his life for another, true strength will be found- and will vanquish the beast._

_That lasts bit didn't even rhyme, _Cole thought as a gust of wind drifted past his nose, carrying with it the scent of melted flesh. He almost gagged in his revulsion.

Were these two Blades worth it? Were the lives of this village, or of this innocent girl, worth it?

No. Absolutely not.

Kai kept his eyes on the little girl's. His jaw was set in a grim line as he held up his sheathed Blade- which glowed red- and took a deep breath.

_Okay...I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Cole started at the voice in his head. It was different from Raindancer's. It almost sounded like...

_Hey, Cole. Can you hear this? It's Kai._

_Excuse me?_

_Okay. Yeah. It's working. Uh...what's the plan?_

_The plan? _Cole weighed the Blade in his hand. He tossed it into the air, straight for Kozu's feet. "Give us the girl."

But before the Blade hit the ground, Kyle shot forward with inhuman speed and caught it.

"Kyle!" Kai said. "What are you doing? They're going to kill her!"

Kyle drew the Blade from its sheath and smiled. "You have no idea," he said, "how long I've waited to do this."

And before anyone could blink, Kyle had snatched the child from the stone warrior's arms, replacing it with a knife in the throat.

Kyle turned the child so her head was hidden in his shoulder, then he twisted the Blade. Blood sprayed everywhere- on his clothes, Kozu's face, even the road nearly ten feet away.

"This is for my master's suffering," he said. And this-" he twisted the Blade again- "is for what you've done here in this village."

He pulled it free and turned to Kozu, eyes burning. "Where is your army?" he asked, teeth bared. "Hiding? Or perhaps they're on your ship, waiting for you to return and-" His words fell away with a gasp as Kozu's sword shoved through his stomach.

But before Kozu had a chance to turn his sword on the child, Kai rushed forward and snatched her from Kyle's arms. He held his Blade in a defensive position, prepared to block attacks that never came.

Instead, Kozu held out a hand. "The Blade."

Cole saw a plethora of thoughts and emotions cross Kai's face at once. The hesitation as he remembered that they were supposed to keep these Blades away from Overlord at all costs. The remorse as he thought that if he did not obey, the child in his arms would die.

The realization that, in the face of Overlord's great four-armed weapon, he was powerless.

Kai shrunk the Blade and put it back in its sheath. Then he handed it to Kozu.

Kozu gingerly accepted the Blade and dropped it into a pocket. "Brave man," he said. "Dark Knight, look at him and learn. This is braveness. He approached, but you stood at distance and threw the Blade."

He pointed a black finger at Cole. "Coward. Always a coward, since our first day together. Hiding, groveling. Begging for mercy." He sneered. "Weak. Powerless. Yes?"

Unable to stop himself- as if someone was pushing him- Cole sank to his knees and bowed his head.

"See? Even now. You say freedom. You escape our master, make a name for yourself. 'Black' Knight. But in the end, who are you?"

Kozu forced his head up by a fistful of hair. "You are Dark Knight, the coward." He straightened and shoved Cole to the ground. "We leave now. Master bids you greetings, Sanguine. He hopes you are pleased with his gift."

"Gift?" Kai said.

Kozu pointed to the toddler, curled in Kai's arms. "Ahlie. Your whore's young pup."

Kai's mouth fell open, and he held the girl Ahlie a little tighter. "Why?"

Kozu turned away, stepping over Kyle's still body. "You have done his will, and the Chosen One is dead. Ahlie is a gift of gratitude. Because of you, the prophecy is-"

"Let me guess." Kyle's eyes opened, and he grabbed Raindancer from the snow. "Dead? That's what you were about to say, eh? The prophesy is dead?" In one fell swoop, the Blade cut through both of Kozu's legs, and he fell forward.

Kyle sat upright with difficulty, one hand over his wound, which shed no blood.

"Let me tell you a secret," he said. "The prophecy is a lie. It never existed."

Terror- true terror- filled Kozu's yellow eyes as he looked up at the shimmering Blade. "Nanesh! Er'rentgd i to!"

"That's right," Kyle said. His laugh was without humor. "My master has outwitted yours. For years now. Nothing is as it seems, _micha chlymttu._"

Raindancer went through Kozu's heart, then back out again. Kyle spat in his face.

"Long live the Revolution."

And, just like that, Kozu was dead.

Kyle washed the Blade in snow, then approached Cole. "Here," he said. "This belongs to you."

Cole lifted his face from the snow and took Raindancer. It thrummed in his hands. "Who are you?" he asked.

Kyle buttoned his cloak, concealing the bloodless wound. "I am Nindroid 066," he said. "Cyrus' right-hand man, his most trusted ally. And...heh...I wasn't kidding about you two being my next targets. Cyrus sent me to protect you. That guy I shot the other day? He was an assassin from the King, sent to track down Cole and Jay."

"Why?" Cole asked.

Kyle dug the second Blade from Kozu's pocket and gave it to Kai. "It is not my place to say," he said.

Kai took the Blade with his free hand. "So that's why my power didn't work on you," he said. "I uh...tried to talk to you with my mind. It worked with Cole and Ahlie, but not you. Now I know why: you're not human."

"Correctamundo," Kyle said. "Basically immortal, too. Which makes playing dead, like you saw a minute ago, a real fun party trick. Now..." He felt Kai's forehead. "It seems that neither Blade has a healing power. Which means that we need to return to Cyrus as soon as possible. I fear that you may be unable to travel within another twenty-four hours."

Kai pointedly ignored Kyle's proclamation, turning his attention instead to Ahlie. He asked her in the Dark Tongue if she was all right.

She nodded quickly and returned her head to his shoulder, shivering. Or maybe crying. Probably both.

Kai pulled his cloak around her and stood. "What should we do about the stone warrior bodies?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cole said. "That is to say, I'm not touching them with a ten foot pole. So if we meet an official on the road, we'll just give him instructions to toss them in the ocean."

"Sounds like a plan." Kyle helped Kai mount his horse, then hopped into the saddle behind him. "I may be near-immortal," he said, "but swords _hurt_. I'm riding."

* * *

><p>Jay, Liana, and Merv waited for no longer than a minute before Cyrus bolted into the main room, eyeglasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. He shoved them up, then stared at Liana as though he could not believe that she was there.<p>

"Dad," Liana said, and leaped from her chair.

"Lia!" They met in the middle of the room and embraced, laughing and crying simultaneously.

"Dad." She held his face in her hands. "I-I love you."

Cyrus cupped her red cheeks and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too. I missed you so much. Did he hurt you?"

"No," Liana said. "He stayed true to his word. And look, he didn't even tattoo me. As long as I wasn't marked, none of his men had the authority to hurt me."

Cyrus' face relaxed, and he pulled her close again. "Oh, you have no idea how relieved I am."

His eyes met Jay's, and he wiped away his tears. "Go get cleaned up, Lia. Then come to the uh...examination room. That's probably where I'll be."

Liana nodded and hurried through a door, wanting to get back to Cyrus' side as soon as she could.

"Jay," Cyrus said. He dried his eyes again, but they continued to leak. "Are you all right?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "Nya's mech wasn't built to hold four people, so I'm a little stiff, but yeah. Aside from my leg, I'm all right."

Cyrus approached Jay's stretcher and pressed a wrinkled hand to his ribs. "That's not what I meant, you know," he said.

"Oh." Jay's expression darkened. "Well, yeah. Don't worry about me, Uncle."

"I have every right to be worried," Cyrus said. He squeezed Jay's upper arm. "You're skinny again. More so than before."

"So?"

"Don't make me go through this conversation again," Cyrus said.

"I'm not making you do anything, Uncle."

"You can't skip meals," Cyrus said, speaking has though he hadn't even heard Jay. "I thought you had gotten over this years ago!"

"I did," Jay said. "But going back to Keitorin with Lloyd and Nya... It hurt, thinking of my family. I had no appetite. Plus, I hadn't packed enough food on the second trip for all four of us. I didn't want to stuff myself when the women were hungry."

"And you believed him?" Cyrus looked at Merv. "You watched him lose every ounce of fat and muscle in his body, listened to every lie about how he wasn't hungry-"

"Liana made me eat a few bites every morning, Uncle. You're overreacting-"

"I'm not overreacting," Cyrus said. He unbuttoned Jay's shirt and sighed. "Look at your body. Emaciated. I can count all your ribs. Suck in your gut. There. You see that? I can feel your spine when I poke your abdomen. It's not natural. I have enough work to do without having to worry about force-feeding you again, Jay."

Jay, exhausted and delirious from his fever, started to tear up. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll try to eat later today. I promise."

Cyrus paused. His heart went out to Jay, the child whom he'd rescued nearly fifteen years ago. The child who, after all this time, still needed emotional support from his uncle so his depression wouldn't consume him. The child who pretended to be fine; who helped others to distract himself from his own problems.

"Shh." Cyrus pulled Jay into his arms and held him tight. "You're all right, Jay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Don't be sorry," Jay said, trying to suppress his pent-up emotions. "All I ever do is cause trouble."

"No," Cyrus said. "You did good, Jay. Thank you. I owe you for bringing Liana back."

"You don't owe me anything," Jay said. "You owe Cole. You owe Chedva."

"Chedva?" Cyrus helped Jay lie back down and wiped the tears from his hollow cheeks. "Who's she?"

Semi-composed, Jay pointed at the bundle in Merv's arms. Cyrus held out his hands.

Merv looked at Cyrus apprehensively. She shook her head, clinging to the baby.

"It's all right," Jay said, and sniffed. "You can trust him."

Cyrus took the baby and cooed. She blinked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Is this your baby, Merv?" he asked.

"No," Jay said. "It's Cole's."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I had no choice," Cyrus said. "You know that, Jay."

"There's always another way," Jay said. "You could have tried to negotiate, and freed both Hagar and Lia. That's what I would have done."

"Well, I'm not you," Cyrus said. "You're a wise young man. Me? I'm an old fool who was consumed by the emotions of the moment." He gave the baby to Merv. "You uh...said something about your leg hurting?"

* * *

><p>Pixal passed the guards at the gate to the Julien Mansion without a word. They let her pass, but not without blinking a few times to make sure she was real.<p>

The eagle flew into the rafters of the main room and perched in its nest. It was asleep within seconds.

"Where is my father?" Pixal asked a passing servant.

"Ah!" The girl dropped her load of wood, then wince as a log fell on her foot. "He...you...Milady!"

Pixal helped the servant load the wood into her arms. "Now, don't be too loud. I want to surprise him. Where is he?"

"In...in the study, Milady. With our Lord Zane."

"Thank you." Pixal left the servant and went down a hall. The study was in a large room adjacent to the gardens on the other side of the mansion.

Heart beating like mad drums in her chest, she stopped at the ornate door and tried to collect herself. _Easy, Pixal,_ she thought. _Just open the door and say hello. It's not that hard._

But it was that hard. She thumbed the ornate door handle, counting down in her mind the seconds until she would open it.

_Ten...nine...eight..._

What if they were angry with her?

_Seven...six...five..._

What if Father had given up on ever seeing her again and was living as though she had never existed?

_Four...three...two..._

If that were the case, her coming back would be an inconvenience. She would-

_Oh, this is silly. Just open that door. Everything is fine. Your fears are irrelevant. Everything is just fine, so..._ She threw the door open with all her might.

"What-!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Pixal gasped. She had shoved the door right into someone's face.

Zane, wearing a crisp white coat embroidered with gold thread, picked himself up from the floor, cupping his injured nose. His eyes went wide with shock, then confusion, then joy. "Pixal?" he said.

Pixal remembered all those times on the Dark Island when she'd watched Zane mourn from a distance, wearing those rags that had been destroyed by the storm. How she'd wished with all that she was that she could run into his arms, comfort him, and tell him...

She opened her arms to him and whispered in his ear:

"I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>How's everyone doing this week? <strong>**Good? Bad? So-so? Well, just FYI, I love you all so much. :3 Heh. Sorry, just got back from volunteering at a Pro-Life banquet. Emotionally overwhelmed and exhausted, but it feels great to know that my efforts will save babies' lives in my state and across the US. I love youuuu, readerssss! Spring (and my birthday in March) is just around the corner, yay! (^^;) So...tired... **

**Ahlie! Kyle! Kozu's dead! Kai's getting worse! Cole's Blade is useless! (That last one was a bit of a stretch...haha) Kai's Blade though...whoohoo, I'm gonna have fun with that power. (Thanks, EMB, for helping me overcome that little writers block.)**

**That awkward moment when you realize that Ahlie is Kai's step-daughter, and that Cole is her brother, and that makes Kai Cole's step-father. Heh. Prepare yourself for plenty of family jokes in the future. Overlord loves to make things confusing. **

**I hope I did okay with this chapter! It was difficult to write. There were enough repeated actions that I had to get creative with my verbs. Much to my chagrin, I even added a few extra adverbs.**

**I loved that part at the end with Pixal. It's one of my favorite scenes of the whole book. **

**Whoo! Thanks for all those reviews last week! :D Even if all any of you did was complain about deaths that weren't my fault at all. (Overlord! Blame Overlord, please! I'm a victim here!) But thanks for all those reviews anyway. ^v^ Have a good week! (By the way, you're all super cute for thinking that I took your threats concerning Nya's death seriously.) *hugs!***


	67. Daddy

**Guess why I updated today. Guess guess ****guess. Here's a hint: look at the calendar. What's the date today? Now look at the publish date for True Grit. Hooray! It's the one-year anniversary for TG! :D In honor of the occasion, I worked myself to the bone for half a week and wrote this chapter! *_*; You're welcome. But since I'll be busy this weekend, I might not have time to update next Monday. Just a warning. **

**You'll notice that I don't reply to every review. That's because I'm trying to keep my A/N word count down. Right now I average 700 words, and it's just too much. Just know that I appreciate every review. **

**Buttergriffin332: We all hope Jay'll get better! It's great to see you, by the way!**

**LightningDanino32: ****I'm working on the next chapter of NJTWSWY. It's been slow, because I'm at a serious turning point in the story, and I need extra time to plan everything. Sorry. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Hehe. I enjoy your tangents, as long as you _do_ mention a few things from the chapter. Which you do. Ahlie _is_ Besai's daughter. Don't you remember when we covered that in the chapter where we meet Kyle? You wanna know why you love Ahlie? Because I made you love her. Mwahaha. 'Tis such fun to be an author. Naw, you aren't a creeper. I enjoy dropping little hints about that... lol. If you're ever in the neighborhood, let's get coffee at Starbucks. XD**

**Empress Of Night: Uh...y'know, like...a whole village died in the last chapter. Not 'no one'. Heartless person. :D Gee, thanks! Love your compliments. It's always nice to get those. Gah! That was a typo. I meant to say that Ahlie is Cole's sister. Fixed now. **

**xXPH03NIXx: I've never watched Spirited Away, but I got the reference. I laughed. Have you seen Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind? It's done by the same people, and I love it because it doesn't rely on demons and curses and magic to carry the plot. Castle in the Sky is a good one too. Yeah! Kai's Blade was going to have Raindancer's power, but I decided against it... XD No prob, I like reviewing. Unless I'm tired. But then I still force myself to review on everything I read. XP**

**AquaRoses: Thank you! I'm glad that you've enjoyed my story! Idk, Jay's character on the show has always seemed shallow. So it's been fun to experiment with him here, give him a little more depth. I agree on you with Cole. He needs to be more intense. Pixal's great, eh? ^^ So's Kai. Not my favorite, but he's okay. **

**Ugh, I must have done an AWFUL job with the last chapter, because nobody understood anything! Lemme see... ****So Kozu said that (paraphrased) 'there were too many soldiers, so no one had the time to scream'. This implies that he brought his army with him ****because...well, no one can take out an entire village, leaving no survivors to flee and get help, unless Kozu had a large army waiting outside every house to get the job done _fast_. Then Kyle asked Kozu if his army was 'waiting in a ship'. Which makes sense to me because it's a fishing town, located on the Western coast. Ships could be hiding nearby. So Kozu was not alone when he came to Ninjago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy<strong>

* * *

><p>Cole and Kyle rode into the Northern village of Prengda well after dusk two days after their encounter with Kozu. Snowflakes fell in a thick, windless flurry around them, silent and beautiful in the firelight from beyond the windows.<p>

Ahlie sat in front of Cole in the saddle, shivering despite the thick, warm furs that covered her from head to toe (purchased with funds from Kyle's pocket). She dozed, but was too tense to fall asleep.

Kai, on the other hand, had done nothing but sleep for nearly a day as the disease continued to devour his body. Right now, Kyle held him much like Cole held his passenger. The difference being that Kai was larger and harder to balance in the saddle than the tiny child.

Finally, Kyle dismounted, Kai cradled in his arms. He went to the nearest house and kicked the door. It was the same house Jay had brought them to five, six days ago.

The same old woman opened the door, carrying an open book and a candle. Kyle started talking to her. Cole could not hear what they said.

Cole stroked Ahlie's furry hat. "Ready to get down?" he asked in the Dark Tongue. Being a native of Keitorin, she spoke only that language.

Ahlie nodded once and turned around so she could wrap her bony arms around Cole's neck. He slid from his horse's back, and then handed the reins to a man that was suddenly standing behind him. Cyrus liked to keep things organized, apparently. Men waiting at all hours to accept- or take arms against- visitors.

Cole patted the horse's neck, then followed Kyle into the warm house. The door shut behind them, and Ahlie dared to look up from Cole's shirt just long enough to decide that it was safer to remain in his arms. Poor girl.

"The Doctor's in his room," the woman said."

Kyle patted her shoulder and smiled. "Thank you," he said. "We'll just go and see him. I'll visit later, okay?"

"Of course. This way, sirs," the elderly woman set her book on the mantle above the crackling fireplace. She lifted the trapdoor, then pressed her fist to her chest.

_The same salute that Grayren gave us in his inn, _Cole thought. Strange, because it was a custom he had ever seen before in Keitorin and Ninjago.

They descended the long flight of steps, and Kyle nodded to the guard at the bottom.

"Three others," he said. "Renen spoke to you?"

The man nodded. "Welcome back, sir," he said. "Doctor will be happy when he hears the news."

"You informed a messenger, I assume?"

"Yessir. You'll probably run into him on your way to registrations."

"Good. I need to talk to him."

The guard opened the door and let them pass.

"Wait a minute," Cole said when the door was shut. "Those were the exact conversations Jay had, with both that lady and that guard. Is it a-"

"A code, yes," Kyle said. "During the day, we have Renen doing another code on the road, but we only have the two secure ones at night."

"Seems like overkill."

"Well, when you rule the underworld, you've gotta have security," Kyle replied.

Cole shrugged. "I guess. But it surprises me that you trust that old lady with the gateway."

Kyle chuckled and pushed open another door with his foot. "It'll take a lot more than a couple armed Palace Guards to take her out. Don't worry." He turned his shoulders a bit so he could get through the doorway without hitting Kai's head.

Once through, they were met with uncanny silence. Probably because it was night, and most everyone was sleeping.

"C'mon," Kyle said. "Cyrus is probably in the sickbay."

"Sickbay?" Cole asked.

"Where were you hiding when you stayed here last? Didn't you help out there?"

"Uh...no. I was with Vara," Cole said. "Actually, I'm going to check on her real fast. If that's all right. I-"

A woman hurried through a door directly in front of them, carrying a tray of dishes and bloody rags. She stopped, then looked up at Cole and gasped. "I-I...oh!" She set the tray down. "Sorry. You scared me."

"It's all right," Cole said. He squinted at her, wondering why she seemed so familiar. "I tend to have that effect on people. Hey, where's Cyrus?"

The woman pointed down the hall. "Sickbay. Where I was going. Come, I'll-" She looked at Kyle and gasped again. "Kai!"

Cole barely stepped away in time to avoid getting trampled by the woman. "You know him?" he asked.

"Know him?" The woman gave him a hurt look. "Cole. I am hees wife."

It was Cole's turn to be surprised. "Besai?" he said. "You're...healthy."

Besai's cheeks had regained their color, and her stomach, while still a little swollen under the simple white dress she wore, was not nearly as bad as it had been.

No wonder he hadn't recognized her. She looked like a different woman, with her eyes full of life, and her hair trimmed to just below her shoulders.

"What ees wrong with Kai?" she asked, holding his cold face in her hands.

"He's sick," Kyle said. "We need to take him to Cyrus."

Besai's face fell. "Cyrus ees...busy. Very busy. And tired. I do not think he has slept in many days. I weel take Kai to our room and take care of heem."

She took Kai from Kyle's arms and nodded to a door further down the hall. "Open eet, please."

For a few seconds, Cole was too surprised by her strength to move. Then he did as he was told. Besai set him on her bed, then pulled off his cloak, boots, and extra layers of clothing. Soon he was dressed down to his breeches, and she covered his body with the blankets.

"How long has he been like thees?" she asked, feeling his forehead, neck, and behind his ears.

"About a week," Kyle said.

"Okay. Good. He steel has time. Cyrus can take care of him tomorrow."

Cole cleared his throat. "Besai?"

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

Cole removed Ahlie from his chest and held her out. "Kai probably wanted to do this himself, but..."

Besai stared at the child, confused. Then she blinked, and looked back up at Cole. "For me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You are giving her to me?"

"She's yours, isn't she?"

Besai nodded. She dropped Kai's clothes and cupped her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered. "Thank you."

Cole set Ahlie on the floor, and she toddled on unsteady legs to her mother, who picked her up and cradled her like a newborn baby.

"Ahlie," she whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"Choia," Ahlie said in her tiny, halting voice. She giggled, then cut herself short as if she expected to get in trouble. "Mich-a choia."

_My mommy._

Besai looked up at Cole, lips quivering. "Go and see Cyrus," she said. "He has a gift for you, too."

"A gift?"

"Yes. He told me not to say more."

Cole frowned. "Is it a surprise visit from the Overlord? That's already been done. And I didn't like it."

Besai gave him a motherly, reprimanding look. "Go, please. I promise, eet's good."

Kyle took Cole's arm and pulled him from the room. "She'll be so upset if she finds out," he said as they made their way down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Cole said.

"Such a sweet woman. If she finds that Kai's been cheating on her..."

"Oh, for the last time," Cole said. "That's gross and perverted. We're allies. Compatriots. Nothing else."

"Whatever makes you feel better," Kyle said. He opened the door at the end of the hall, then paused and grabbed a mask from a hook on the wall. "You might want to wear this."

Cole put it over his mouth and nose. "What about you?"

"No cells to infect. I can't get sick. Come on, let's get to that surprise. Are you as excited as I am?"

"Not really." Cole stopped in the entrance, brows furrowed. He stood in a vast, low-ceilinged room. Most of the floor space was taken with mattresses filled with sick men, women, and children. Moans, coughs, and cries of pain echoed through the dim room.

A ways off was Cyrus in his wheelchair. A red-headed assistant knelt next to a young boy, injecting something into his arm. They seemed to not notice the intruders. Down a few more rows was Liana, also injecting something into the arm of a woman.

Liana and Cole's eyes met, and they both looked away immediately.

Kyle guided Cole down an aisle of makeshift beds and approached Cyrus.

"...and their construction." Cyrus finished a statement to his assistant, who nodded and pulled the needle from the boy's arm.

"How much more serum do we have?" Cyrus asked. "I might take a quick rest later, but if I need to make more, then I'll skip the nap and work on-"

Cole cleared his throat.

Cyrus turned his chair to face Cole. His eyes, sunken and dark, widened. "Sir Cole," he said. "Vara. He's here."

The assistant stood with a gasp.

_I must need sleep,_ Cole thought as he looked the assistant- Varasach- up and down. _I didn't even recognize my Vara._

"Cole," Varasach said. She hugged him tight. "You're all right."

"Yeah," Cole said. "You're better, too?"

"Cyrus found a cure," Varasach said. "He healed me, and now we are healing everyone else."

"_Most_ everyone else," Cyrus said. "Unfortunately, the serum doesn't work on one-eighth of the patients." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's better than saving no one, though. I'll take what I can get."

"How does the serum work?" Cole asked.

"Funny story, that," Cyrus said. "You see, I had taken a sample of Besai's blood on the day she first came here. I noticed that she had an abnormal amount of red blood cells. But I thought nothing of it since many of the women I save have that problem. So-"

"Summarize, please," Kyle said.

"Of course. Sorry. Well, after taking another sampling of her blood on the night before her recovery- and comparing it to Kai's- I realized that the answer had been right in front of my face."

"Yes?" Cole said.

"The white blood cells were disappearing," Cyrus said. "By the time the disease has reached full strength, nearly every leukocyte is gone, and the red blood cells multiply like rabbits. Hence the pooling blood; there is too much of it, and the body attempts to store it away somewhere. In females, the womb. In males, the brain or lungs."

"Summarize," Kyle said. "You bore us."

"Oh, hush, Kyle," Cyrus said. "But all right. Summarized: this disease is simply an imbalance of erythrocytes and leukocytes. So I used a bit of the antidote in Kai's blood sample and created my own drug mixture that slows the erythrocyte reproduction and encourages leukocytes to step up their game."

"I understood maybe a small fraction of what you just said," Cole said. "But good job. It seems to work." He wrapped his arms around Varasach. "Was this my surprise?"

Cyrus thumbed his glasses, face flushing. "A part of it, I suppose," he said. "But Jay actually has the rest of it."

"Really? Let's get this over with, then. I want sleep."

"Eh- wait," Cyrus said. He glanced over at Liana, then back at Cole. "I have no right to ask this, Cole. But I'll try anyway."

"It's all right," Cole said. "I don't blame you for choosing her."

"But it's not all right. If it were my wife, I would not have stood for it. I- oh, sorry," Cyrus said. "I...that didn't come out right."

"It wasn't me who killed your wife," Cole said. "It was one of my men. I told him not to, but..."

"I...I've learned not to blame you," Cyrus said.

"And I don't blame you for Hagar," Cole said. "It was my fault. So we're even."

Cyrus looked relieved. He held out a hand. "Truce?"

Cole hesitated but a moment before grasping the hand and shaking it. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Jay heard a firm knock on his door and set his book aside. "Come in," he said, propping himself up on his pillows. Chedva woke up and started whining.<p>

Cyrus peeked through the door. "Cole and Kai have returned," he said.

"Really?" Jay rocked Chedva, and she dozed off again, burying her face in his shirt. "Well, send them in. I can't sleep, anyway."

Almost immediately, Cole entered the room. He looked ragged and worn. More so than before, at least.

"How are you?" Cole asked. He shut the door. "I heard something about a surgery you're recovering from?"

"Yep." Jay pulled the blankets off his leg. "Cyrus had to cut it at the knee 'cause of the infection."

Cole squinted at the stump, then took on an expression akin to sympathy. But not quite. "It hurts?"

"More than you know." Jay smiled. "But I don't mind too much."

"What happened?"

Jay sighed. "Let's save that story for another day, eh? But let's just say, I wore a tourniquet on my calf for a week. It was super infected, and Cyrus had to cut off a lot of what would have been salvageable, had I gotten here sooner."

"Shouldn't slow you down too much," Cole said. "You know. Since you can fly."

"Not all the time," Jay said. "Stormstrider made that clear as soon as I woke up from the operation yesterday. I cannot use him as a crutch. I cannot use him as a crutch. I cannot use him as a crutch."

"How inconsiderate," Cole said.

"I know, right?" Jay laughed weakly. "I uh...still can't stand or do anything on my own though, so Stormstrider's helping me out a little bit. Begrudgingly."

Save for the sound of Chedva's light snores, all was silent for a long while after that.

Cole sat on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. "I'm...going to take off all these bandages when I get to my room," he said. "I kept them while we traveled because they kept me warm, but now all I can think about is how scratchy they are."

"Bandages stink," Jay agreed.

Cole was grasping for straws. Jay could tell. Trying to start a conversation, but not really knowing how.

Cole stared at his folded hands, avoiding Jay's eyes. He hadn't even looked at Chedva.

"So," he said. "You're John Keith, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you kept it a secret for what reason?"

Jay shrugged again. "I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of Overlord. I thought that if he found out, he'd try to kill me and my guardian again. Like he did with Cyrus' sister when I first came here."

"A valid reason, I guess."

"Valid enough. I just... I hope Nya can forgive me."

Cole lifted his head.

"What?" Jay asked.

Cole searched Jay's eyes, then looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Jay followed Cole's gaze. _He can only see the back of her head. He doesn't recognize her yet. _

"Is that Merv's baby?" Cole asked.

"Why does everyone think that?" Jay said. He tried to smile, but found that he couldn't. "No. It isn't. Do you want to hold her?"

Cole's eyes closed, and his shoulders slouched. His hair fell in front of his face, shielding it from Jay's view. "Not really. No."

"Oh." Jay sucked in his lips, then puckered them as he tried to think. "Well...I've been holding her for a couple hours, and I think my arm is falling asleep. If you could take her for just a couple minutes, that would be great."

Cole ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it away from his eyes, and started braiding it. Jaw tense, he took a deep, trembling breath. "It hurts, you know," he said. "I...yes, I want to hold her. But..." His fingers ran out of hair to weave, and he threw the mess over his shoulder. Stray strands stuck to his face, wet with silent tears. "...it hurts."

Jay's heart did that weird thing in his chest. Like it wanted to stop beating, but at the same time it wanted to race as fast as it could. It tingled and hurt.

Cole really did love his family. More than anyone had ever realized. His dead mother, wife, sister and, supposedly, his daughter. Maybe, somewhere deep in his broken heart, he even found room to love his father.

"Okay," Cole said. He straightened and opened his bloodshot eyes, face quivering from the pressure to keep his emotions in. He held out his hands. "But only until you can feel your arm again. Then you'll take her back."

"Great. Thanks." Jay set Chedva in Cole's arms, then made a show of shaking his shoulders though they weren't actually asleep.

Cole held the baby close and pressed his eyes shut again, tears flowing like a spring of water. "How did you find this baby?" he asked.

_He still hasn't looked at her face,_ Jay thought, cursing under his breath.

"Actually, I didn't find her. Pixal did."

Cole released a breath. "So I was right. I didn't kill her."

"Nope. She's alive and kicking. But mostly kicking. Anyways, Pixal claims that she'd found a woman and her baby next to the river. They were running away from Overlord, who wanted them executed 'cause of something the father had done. Pixal protected them for about two moon phases, then they were found, and the mother was captured and killed. Pixal saved this baby, though, and then found me."

Cole's eyes shimmered, as distant as the sun and stars. "Overlord doesn't keep male slaves," he said. "Except for me. And Kai was just a prisoner. He was branded and everything, but..." He paled.

"Surprise," Jay said.

Cole pulled the blankets from the baby's face. "How?" He looked at Jay for confirmation, then back down at Chedva. She blinked at him, then yawned, revealing pink, toothless gums.

Hands shaking, Cole touched her flush cheek. Then her thin fuzz of hair.

"Chedva," he whispered. He held her close to his chest as he breathed deeply.

After failing compose himself, he stood and rushed from the room, his baby secure in his arms.

Jay's vision blurred. The next thing he knew, he was crying, as he assumed Cole must now be crying in his own room. Tears of relief. Tears of joy. Tears of gratitude.

When Jay finally wiped his eyes dry, he saw that Cyrus was entering.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Jay said. "I'm happy. I'm so, so happy."

Cyrus gave him a queer look. He had a right to. This was out of character for his nephew, the boy who tried to prove he was strong by suppressing every emotion that might lead to tears. Anger, frustration, loneliness, and even happiness.

"It was worth it," Jay said. "Seeing Cole like that...it was worth all the pain and stress and fighting. And it makes me happy."

Cyrus mirrored Jay's broad, emotional smile, then pulled him into a quick hug.

"I'm going to take a nap," Cyrus said when they separated. "Just a few hours. Kyle told me that Kai has the disease, so that will be my first priority in the morning."

"All right." Jay settled back in his pillow. "But please try to get a good ten hours of sleep sometime this week."

"No promises, but I'll certainly try."

"Thanks. Oh! And can you make sure that Cole gets some supplies for Chedva? He left without taking any diapers or formula."

"Certainly." Cyrus wheeled out of the room, leaving Jay to pick up his book and attempt to read again.

Well, tough luck, because he was too distracted now to do anything but remember Cole's loving, fatherly look right before he fled to his room to celebrate where no one could see his so-called weakness.

_Maybe we're more alike than I'd thought,_ Jay said to Stormstrider, who sat in a pile of clothing on the floor.

Stormstrider thrummed. _To defeat your enemy, __you must become his friend. Well done. _

* * *

><p>Besai sat in a chair beside Kai's bed, spoon-feeding Ahlie some soup. Between each bite, Ahlie would squint and smile at her mommy. They both would laugh softly, and then she would swallow and open wide for another bite.<p>

Ahlie pointed to Besai's nose with her tiny finger and said something indiscernible in the Dark Tongue. She'd need to learn the Ninjagian language soon, Besai decided. They were never going back to Overlord's territory, so it was not necessary for Ahlie to speak that terrible language.

Ahlie finished the bowl of soup, then settled against Kai's shoulder. "Lypha," she said.

"Friend?" Besai said. "Kai ees your friend? Lypha Kai?"

Ahlie nodded.

It was good that she accepted him. It made Besai smile. She hardly dared to hope, but it would be wonderful if Kai would accept Ahlie, too. Then they could be a family.

Kai started coughing. Ahlie squealed and leaped into Besai's arms, frightened.

Besai soothed her, then reached for Kai's hand and held it tight until his lungs grew calm.

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, confused. Then he lifted his and Besai's hands and stared at them.

"Besai?" His voice was like a muddy river: slow and filled with gravel.

"Hi," she said, squeezing his hand. "How do you feel?"

Kai moaned. "Like my head is going to break apart any minute. And...my chest hurts. How 'bout you?"

Besai stroked the stubble on his cheek with her thumb. "I steel hurt some," she said. "But I am better."

"Good," Kai said. "I'm glad." He looked at Ahlie. "She looks just like you, Besai. Pretty red hair, tiny nose..."

"A'ah," Besai said. "But her eyes are green."

"They don't look like Overlord's eyes, though," Kai said. "They're a little more gentle and round. Like Cole's."

"Cole's?" Besai turned Ahlie's head and examined her eyes. "Why would they look like Cole's eyes?"

"Because they're siblings. Overlord's kids."

"Oh." Besai smiled. "So that makes me Cole's half-mother."

"Mother-in-law, yep," Kai said. "And I guess that makes me his father-in-law." He let out a breathy laugh, then grimaced at the pain it caused.

"What's the word you use for daddy?" he asked after the wave passed.

Besai considered this a moment. "Eef there ees one, I don't know eet."

"No word at all?"

Besai shook her head. "There ees no family on Dark Island. _Choia_ for mothers. But nothing for fathers."

"Oh." Kai turned on his side, closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness, and then reopened them. "Well, come here, Ahlie."

Besai translated what Kai said, and Ahlie obeyed, settling herself on the mattress.

Kai took her diminutive hand in his. "Let me tell you what a daddy is," he said.

As he spoke, Besai translated. Ahlie listened, seeing in his expression that something important was about to happen.

"A daddy is a friend," he said. "A strong man who protects his family. Make sense?"

Ahlie nodded once.

"Good. A daddy is also someone who loves his family. Even when..." He bit his lip. "Even when they do stuff he doesn't like. He's always there."

He waited for Besai to finish translating, then continued. "Daddies love their families, no matter what. Now. I may not always be fun, and I'm known to lose my temper from time to time, but I want to do my best."

Besai had to stop and compose herself. She hadn't been prepared for this.

Kai hadn't prepared himself either. All he could think of as he spoke was his own father. Of all the years they had spent together as friends. They would talk about everything together; do everything together. They had been inseparable, and they had loved each other dearly.

What had changed?

"Ahlie," Kai said, choking on his tears. "Would you let me be your daddy?" He stroked Besai's cheek. "Can we do that? Be a family? I'm not ready, and I'll probably mess up, but I want to try. Because I love you both."

Besai threw her arms around him, weeping. "Yes," she said. "Thank you."

Kai held her tight, ignoring the discomfort in his head as she kissed every inch of his face.

After seeing her mother's joy, Ahlie decided it was okay to accept his offer. She crawled between them and- with an adorable, squinting grin on her face- hugged Kai. "A'ah," she said between bursts of soft laughter. "Micha daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Something must be wrong with my brain. <strong>**This chapter was 100% happiness and puppies farting rainbows. (Well, it is my anniversary. I guess I can be happy...but next chapter we'll hopefully have some real plot direction. **

**Dang. Act 2 is pretty much complete. Now I need a 3rd act. My idea right now is that Act 3 will be a bunch of political stuff. I hope I'll do okay. (Ready for some propaganda, kids? Yay! I'm gonna teach you what I think the US Government should look like!)**

**Here's an important question: Which part of this story was your favorite? Act 1 (on the Dark Island) or Act 2 (on Ninjago). If possible, give me a reason to support your opinion. Do you like Act 1 because of the action? Act 2 because of the...er...running around willy-nilly, accomplishing nothing? Please, tell me what you want to happen in Act 3! **

**You guys crack me up. Cole can die, I'll get 9 reviews. Nya dies, y'all give me 20. Thanks, though! I've never gotten that many on a chapter! **

**Also, I'm really happy! I didn't think it would happen, but I have 60 follows/favs, and 600 reviews within the 60th-chapter-range! Thank you!**

**Now you know how Cyrus' wife died. More on that later. By the way, I'm not just throwing Jay's depression in your face. I've been hinting at it for a long time (the most obvious time being when Cole saw him sleeping shirtless in the White Rose. But also on his journey to Keitorin, he considered eating, then told himself he wasn't really hungry 'cause he'd eaten yesterday).**

**Next chapter: Kai's death! XD Heh. It's just been too much happiness. Something bad needs to happen. And by 'bad' I mean something BAD. Big enough to completely reshape the story as it stands right now. Something as big as Kai getting kidnapped in chapter 1, exactly 365 days ago. **

**But I have no idea what. :/ I'm kinda sucked dry... Well, have a great week! Thanks for favoriting/reviewing/and following this story, whether or not you've been with me from the beginning! **


	68. Plateau

**Can we take a moment to talk about what happened this week? Thank you. (This is where you groan because you know what's coming.) **

**I've kept my peace about this for many months, but I'm through. Say what you want through PMs, on your profile, or in an A/N. ****The 'New Story' button does not mean 'New Gossip Story'. If an author (like Bryce) needs encouragement, sure. I don't get upset about the fact that his plea for help was in a 'New Story'. But if we encroach on this power to create Stories for the Archive and use it to bring others down (or build ourselves up by trying to prove a point), what are we doing? **

**I was tempted midweek to contact FictionPress and have them sort things out. Judging by how explosive we are, there will be many more opportunities in the future for me to be forced to contact them and report this fandom for abusing its rights.**

**I'm serious, people. I love this place. It's a wonderful area where fans can talk about the fandoms they love. But when the peace is gone, I want to be gone. Others do (and did!) too. **

**If we could please delete every 'story' that had to do with this war, that would be great. Let's not clutter up the Archive with our trash.**

**Ways to prevent future wars:**** 1) Be nice! No more bullies! 2) If you're the victim, don't tell the whole world who's bullying you. This can only bring harm, as we saw. (I cringed when Bryce publicly released the name of the bully, because I knew what the result would be. But I stayed out, hoping that I would be wrong. (I wasn't.)) 3) If the bully gets too aggressive to handle alone, talk to a close group of friends through PMs. Together you can work it out. Don't drag fifty other writers in to ****solve your problem, however big it might be. This is Fanfiction, not Facebook.**

**I have one more announcement: From now on, unless you are a guest, I will reply to your reviews through PMs. Feel free to respond to my responses, but I can guarantee that ninety percent of the time I will not reply again due to a tight schedule.**

**Waaaait one more: (This one isn't important lol) I watched two new movies this week, and I'd like to recommend them. 1) Garden of Words. Hurt/Comfort and Romance (sort of, haha). 2) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. (Romance, Slice of Life, a sprinkling of Sci-Fi) Great movies. Especially loved #2. Clean, no hentai, and minimal language. Very artsy and tasteful, too. **

**Empress of Night: I can be sweet yet heartless and death-oriented? Was that a kind of compliment? XD Haha I love it. Thanks.**

**GennieClefheart: Yay! More new faces! Thanks as well for summarizing Jay's life for me. He is a confusing character, and because of you I don't have to go back and do a bunch of extra reading to make sure I keep things straight. Lol. I love Jay's character too. He's such a lovable, broken dork. What did you mean by 'verses'? My poetry? If that's the case, then thanks. ^^ I actually wrote it all myself (with a little help from StoneByrd and EpicMoonBlade). But if you meant those Bible verses I mentioned a while back, then...thanks again. :) Haha I should stop saying thanks so much. Arigatō? And I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Yeah, I think that an important element to introducing characters (especially main ones) is to show them in their element. If you just throw a character into the fray of an 'inducing incident', you don't know who your character really is and, therefore, you don't have as much clear character development. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Plateau<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wake up.<em>

Kai heard the voice whispering in his subconscious, distant and earnest.

_Kai. Master. Please, wake up._

Kai didn't want to wake up. The closer he got to wakefulness, the more he hurt. His head hurt, his throat hurt, his stomach hurt...

_Bloody murder, Kai! Wake up or I _will_ slaughter you!_

Kai managed to twitch his nose in annoyance. _Why can't you let me sleep, you Mena-cursed Blade?_ he said.

_Sleep?_ The Blade vibrated violently. _You have no idea. No idea at all. Bloody mortal. And stop using rhetorical questions. They test my patience. _

Kai sighed, then grimaced. The movement took way more effort than it should have. _I hate you, Moonsong, _he said._ At least when I was asleep, I couldn't feel any pain._

_Suck it up, pussy,_ Moonsong said. _You don't see me complaining._

_You're not the one with the deadly and excruciatingly painful disease, either! When I feel well enough walk, I'll throw you into the nearest trash disposal and-_

A timid voice from the world outside cut him off.

"...Kai?"

Besai. It was her voice.

He felt a hand on his face, and he half-opened one eye. The light of the single candle nearly blinded him.

"Kai!" Besai's voice was full of tears. She laughed, cried, and whimpered all at once. "Oh...you scared us!"

"Hi," he breathed out, throat scratchy. "What-"

Besai kissed him. Lips, nose, cheeks, eyelids, it didn't matter. If it was skin, her lips claimed it.

"I- hey- what-" Kai tried to shake her off of his chest so he could breathe, but he was too weak.

_Humans,_ Moonsong grumbled.

After wetting Kai's face sufficiently with her tears, Besai pulled back maybe an inch, chest shuddering with hiccups. "Y-you were almost dead," she said. "For days, you've slept. I-I..." She kissed the bridge of his nose. "Even Cyrus thought you would not make eet through another night."

"What happened?" Kai asked.

Besai took a deep breath, then started speaking on the exhale. "The morning after you arrived, Cyrus gave you the serum that stops the disease. But...your condition was so much worse by then. Cyrus worked very hard to keep your fever down, and let me stay to take care of you. I..."

She kissed his lips. "I told them you were strong. That you wouldn't leave us like that. I was right."

Kai kissed her back, tasting bitter salt and...was it coffee? Poor girl. Had she been keeping herself awake for days, watching over him?

"How are you?" he asked when they separated.

Besia smiled. "Wonderful. There ees nothing to complain about."

"Good," Kai said. He turned his head and saw Ahlie asleep on the second pillow beside him. "What time is it?"

"Very late. Everyone sleeps out there. Drink thees."

"Except for you. You're awake." Kai accepted a cup of water and a pill from Besai's hands. "Thank you. Now stop playing nurse and go to sleep, okay?"

Besai's expression teetered between relief and reluctance.

"I'll be okay," Kai said. "My arm feels like fire- that's probably where he injected the serum- but...really. I'm feeling better. Sleep for a little while, please."

Besai moved Ahlie so she slept between them, then laid her own head on the pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She stroked Kai's face, which now had a full two weeks of hair on it; something he silently vowed to shave as soon as possible.

"You scared me," she said. "Cole and Jay, they were scared too."

"Jay returned? Good," Kai said. "I was worried about him running into trouble in his way back."

"Well..." Besai looked like she wanted to rebut his statement, but in the end decided to keep her peace. "Yes. He and Cole are well."

"Good." Kai shut his eyes against a wave of intense pain. When it passed, he wrapped an arm around both Ahlie and Besai. "I love you both," he said. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Sleep weighed heavily on her eyelids, and she curled into his and Ahlie's warmth. "Thank you," she whispered. "For taking care of us."

* * *

><p>The death count from the disease was staggering. Before Cyrus had found a cure, nearly a third of the men, women, and children under his protection had died. One-eighth of the victims still perished after receiving the antidote. That left nearly three-hundred bodies waiting in frozen storage for spring so they could be buried.<p>

They had yet to receive a count of the dead aboveground, but Cyrus was sure that the numbers weren't good.

Cole's tolerance for Kyle wasn't doing too good, either. For the first day, they had obeyed Cyrus' instructions and worked together, caring for the patients. The sun rose on day two to find Cole requesting (not all that politely) that they get different partners. Tiredly, Cyrus explained that he was low on staff, so Cole and Kyle would have to get along, at least until he had more help.

By day three, Cole was spending much of his free time searching for Kyle's blueprints, hoping to find a way to dismantle him since swords didn't seem to do much damage.

"Just pretend to not hate him when he's around," Varasach whispered into Cole's ear during their lunch break. "He can hardly help it."

"No?" Cole slammed his bowl down on the table and sat on the bench between Varasach and another woman he hadn't met. "How can he not help being a pervert?"

"He ees only three weeks old, Cole. Cyrus hadn't had time to teach heem how thees world works."

"But what happened in the hallway-"

"Don't be that way," Varasach said. "I mind not."

"He was flirting with you!"

"So?" Varasach giggled. "He ees, how you say, cute. I mind not." She waggled her finger in front of Chedva's nose. "Your daddy ees not nice, ees he? Very grumpy. Come on, show heem what a smile looks like."

Chedva's eyes crossed as she tried to focus on the finger. She eventually lifted a fist to her mouth and sucked at it, bored with Varasach's efforts.

Cole harrumphed and turned away so Varasach couldn't touch the child. "Let me eat in peace," he said. "Not that this food is much good."

Varasach swirled her spoon through the brownish rice mixture, chin propped in her palm. "You are not a grateful person."

"I'm plenty grateful, Vara. Hurry up and eat. I want to check that locked room down the fourth hall for Kyle's blueprints."

"Have you thanked Cyrus for letting you stay here?" With a mouth full of food, Varasach frowned at him.

"Nope."

"Gah. You haven't thanked Jay then, have you."

Cole wrinkled his nose. "Why would I need to thank him?"

Varasach scoffed. "Why?" she said. "Look down at that baby een your arms. Who brought her to you?"

A sound similar to a screeching violin string sounded off in Cole's mind.

"I haven't thanked him, have I?" He chewed on a chunk of stringy meat, then swallowed. Twice. It took a long swig of red wine to get it down completely.

"No, you haven't," Varasach said. "You should do something for heem."

"Do something? Why? It's too much work to do stuff- ow!"

Varasach slapped his cheek with her spoon. "Selfish brute," she said. "You should...hmm. I don't know. There isn't many options."

"I could deliver him Kyle's head on a platter," Cole said.

"I heard that." Kyle came up behind them, holding a tray of soiled dishes. "You love my face that much? So much that you would mount it and gift it to a friend?"

He leaned over Varasach's shoulder, smiling flirtatiously. "It wouldn't happen to be this friend, eh, Cole? If it is, then I would gladly give up me head."

Varasach and Cole's faces flushed, both for very different reasons.

"Say. You busy tonight, Vara? Clear skies up aboveground. We could go stargazing, just the two of us."

Cole slapped Kyle's hand, which was snaking around her shoulder. "Go pick on someone else. Your presence is a burden to society-"

"No," Varasach said. "Cole, leave me be. I weel go weeth Kyle."

"What-"

"Excellent," Kyle said. He tweaked Varasach's ear, then straightened and winked at Cole. "I guess that leaves you alone tonight, then. Kai's got intimate plans with his wife."

Cole opened his mouth, but was too overwhelmed with Kyle's stupidity for any words to come out. _Intimate plans? What does that even mean?_

"Cole does not have any lovers," Varasach said. "Not Kai, definitely."

"Whatever you say, honey. Hey, I've got to drop off these dishes. See you later." Kyle backed into the milling crowd of people and disappeared.

Varasach coolly resumed her meal.

Cole threw his spoon across the room. It hit the back of a man's head several tables away. He turned his head to find the culprit, but Cole's attention was already elsewhere, an expression of divine innocence hiding him from danger.

"You can't stop me from going," Varasach said.

"Yes I can," Cole said. "I'm supposed to protect you from men like him. _Especially_ men like him. You can't just expect me to-"

Varasach put a hand on his arm. "I am not entirely naive," she said. "I know the dangers. Do not worry. I have no romantic feelings for heem."

"Then why would you put yourself in that situation?"

"Because he ees lonely," Varasach said. "Can't you see eet?"

"No."

"He ees different. The only one who understands heem ees Cyrus, and Cyrus ees too busy to pay heem any mind right now. He wants to feel what I feel around you."

"Which is what?" Cole asked.

"Friendship. He dosun't understand eet, and he's curious. He wants to learn, but no one takes the time to teach heem."

"You're nuts, Vara."

"Am I?" Varasach rapped her spoon on the table. "No. I am kind and patient. I want to teach heem. Unlike you, who shuts people out like enemies."

"No I don't."

"You deed weeth Hagar," Varasach said. "For months after you arrived on the Dark Island, she was an enemy. What was eet that you said to her on that one night? Her and I were cleaning your wounds, and you got angry because she was not careful weeth her stitching. Something about you hating her whore-hands?"

Cole dropped his forehead between his thumb and forefinger, forcing his eyes shut. "Yeah. That wasn't one of my proudest moments."

"You see?" Varasach said. "That's why I am going to be kind to Kyle. So he won't go through what Hagar deed before you grew a heart."

She stood and gave Cole her spoon. "Do something nice for Jay, all right? Make heem lunch or something."

Cole turned away as she left, swirling the dark wine cup in his hand.

"She's annoying, isn't she?" he said to Chedva. "Always so pushy. But..." He sighed. "...she's right, isn't she? I'm too quick to judge."

Chedva made a gurgling noise and whined.

"Oh, you can't be hungry yet," he said. "That's not possible. I fed you an hour ago."

Chedva pulled her fingers from her mouth and squealed.

"Fine," Cole said, shoving the last few bites of rice into his mouth. "I'll get you some formula. But then I've got to get Jay a gift. Some sort of 'thanks for giving me a bottomless pit, I love spending every waking moment taking care of it' kind of gift."

He lifted his glass and took a sip. Wine, being full of good bacteria, helped to ease stomachaches. It also boosted the immune system. Normally, Cyrus' wine was only for special occasions. But because of the disease, he had allowed it to be distributed in controlled rations to everyone.

"Hmm..." He finished the glass, allowing his gaze to drift to the kitchen door.

He had an idea for what to give Jay, and it wasn't food. Per se.

_If Vara could see what I'm about to make,_ he thought as he stood from his chair, _she'd have a fit for sure._

* * *

><p>What does one call a blackness so black that shadows look like bright orbs of light? What does one call an expanse so deep, so wide, yet so full of nothing that it becomes impossible to not get lost in it?<p>

Utter emptiness.

Desolation.

Void.

Kai could not tell what Jay's eyes were trying to communicate. They were dry and had no shine to them. His spark was gone, replaced by the awful blackness. Even Ahlie, who sat on Jay's lap and sucked on his fingers, babbling occasionally, was unable to alleviate the tension.

"How are you, Kai?" Jay asked.

Kai tapped the arm of his wheelchair. "Fine," he said. "I just have a headache intense enough to melt iron, but that aside, I'm...just fine. Kyle says I should recover within the next couple days. How are you?"

Jay's smile would have looked real, had his eyes not betrayed him. "Oh, same here. Fine. I'm fine. I keep getting these phantom pains in the part of my leg that isn't there. But I can handle it."

"...Good."

Everything felt awkward. Too awkward. They had gone on adventures together, accomplished impossible things, and yet...here they were, doing nothing. Like distant acquaintances with nothing in common.

"I haven't met Merv yet," Kai said.

"Really?" Jay tickled Ahlie, and she giggled. "Well, I think she wants to come with us on our adventures. So you'll have plenty of time to get chummy with her. She really is sweet."

"And timid?" Kai asked.

"Yeah."

"And skittish, and quiet, and hardly speaks her mind?"

"...Yeah."

Kai tilted his head back, then regretted it when the throbbing tempo in his head crescendoed. "They're all like that," he said. "Afraid to speak, to fight, to stand up for themselves."

"I know."

Ahlie shoved her fingers into Jay's mouth. "Jay," she said. "Jay. Jay. You Jay."

"Yeah," Jay said, gently extracting her hand from his mouth. "And you Ahlie."

"You Ahlie," she said. "You Ahlie.

Jay wiped his face with his sleeve. "She's so cute," he said. "You're luckier than you realize, Kai. Having a family like you do. Me? I probably won't ever have that. Not now that I'm disfigured."

He said it in jest, but the words had a deeper (darker) meaning behind them. A whisper- a tiny hint- of how Jay viewed himself: worthless and broken.

It didn't help that the one girl he had ever loved was now dead. He hadn't even had the chance to tell her who he really was; to get rid of the lies that shrouded his life, past and present.

"Why haven't you opened Nya's letter?" Kai asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Jay glanced at said letter, then looked down at Ahlie's red curls.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Denial. Kai felt it too. He wanted to believe that his precious baby sister was still alive and well, reading in the garden, so engrossed in the story that birds of all sorts came to rest at her feet. He wanted to believe that she was, at this moment, staying at the Julien Manor, working on a project with Zane. And that at the end of the week, she would return and not stop talking about how much fun they'd had together- and about how annoying it was that Pixal would not leave them alone, despite numerous attempts on Zane's part to avoid her. Like a typical annoying little sis.

Jay cleared his throat and folded his hands on his lap, though they would not stop fidgeting. "I hear you and Cole got your Blades?" he said.

Kai nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Kai pulled Moonsong from his pocket and handed it over.

Jay fingered the etchings in the sheath. "That's a neat gem. Kind of orangish-red. What is it?"

"My guess is topaz," Kai said. "But I'm not a rock expert."

"Hmm. What's its name?"

"Moonsong."

"That's weird."

Kai rolled his eyes. "And Stormstrider makes loads more sense."

"Touché. What's Moonsong's power?"

"It's hard to explain," Kai said. "And I haven't felt comfortable enough to practice it, either. But apparently I can manipulate minds."

"Like hypnosis?"

"No," Kai said. "It's more intrusive than that. It's more like... I can read people's thoughts, and project my own ideas and opinions in, too. Like a form of manipulation."

Jay looked less than pleased as he handed the Blade back to Kai. "So you're reading my mind right now?"

"Of course not," Kai said. "I can control my powers just as well as you. And I only tried it once. On Cole's mind." He shuddered. "It's a mess. I can't imagine actually...you know, being in there all the time."

Jay dipped his head. "My head probably doesn't look too great right now, either." He pretended to laugh.

Ahlie copied him, giggling loudly as she stood and toppled over.

"Gah!" Jay gasped and pushed Ahlie into Kai's lap. "Don't! Ow!"

Ahlie cowered in Kai's arms as Jay lifted the blankets and touched his leg. "I should've been more careful with her on me," he said. "Wow. I hope I didn't break any sutures. Cyrus is already so busy...I'd hate to make him or Kyle do more work."

"I haven't seen much of Cyrus," Kai said. "How's he doing?"

Jay shrugged. "I haven't seen him since I woke up from surgery. He's been sending that new assistant, Kyle, to make sure that I'm eating and that my leg isn't infected."

"I wonder what Cyrus is busy with," Kai said.

Jay sat back, but kept the blanket pulled away from his leg. "Liana told me he's is making an enormous load of the antidote to distribute aboveground."

"Why didn't he start doing it sooner? There's a lot of people dying across the island."

"He's been doing it for a few days now," Jay said. "Quietly. He doesn't want to attract Garmadon's attention yet."

"How does he distribute it?"

"He sends Kyle out every night on horseback to make deliveries. People trade supplies, like food and clothing, for him to cure their families."

"All by himself? Cyrus must trust him a lot."

"I hadn't even met him before that shooting a week ago," Jay said. "So it seems weird to see him so close to my uncle. Y'know, since Liana, Cyrus, and I are like a family. Having Cyrus put so much trust in Kyle so soon..."

"It feels like you're being replaced?" Kai said.

"What? No," Jay said. "No, no. Cyrus' affections for Liana and me haven't changed. It's just...like he's adopted Kyle as another part of the family, though. And he treats Kyle the same way he treats us. Which made me jealous for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because I used to be the one riding the horse in the middle of the night, selling the illegal antidotes and weapons and...stuff," Jay said. "But now that I'm lamed, he's been forced to find someone new to take over. Not that-"

"Stop it," Kai said.

"Stop what?" Jay asked.

"Stop acting like you're worthless. No one ever said that you were being replaced, or that missing a leg means you have less value."

He set Ahlie on the floor, then leaned forward and clasped Jay's bony shoulder. "Don't think I haven't seen what you've done to yourself. And I'm glad that Cyrus took the time to notice, too. You've got problems, yes. But you're worth so much to us. Starving yourself won't fix your past." He growled. "Why do all of my teammates have these problems? Cole and his...scars, you and your anorexia."

"You too," Jay said quietly. "You've got problems. You just pent them up, pretend they'll go away if you keep acting like a normal person. But that's the thing." He turned his head to Ahlie, who was crawling on the floor. "We aren't normal. So why bother fighting it? Let Cole and me grieve in our own ways."

Kai didn't know what to say. Telling Jay that he was an idiot- however true it may be- wouldn't better anyone's situation.

In the silence, Ahlie found the courage to toddle to her feet and cling to the side of Jay's bed. She stared at his leg for a long while before saying, "Sohmu."

"Sohmu?" Jay asked.

"A'ah." Ahlie stroked his bandages. "L Sohmu gre' meya."

Even Jay looked confused by her halting two-year-old speech. "I think she's trying to say that she knows someone called Sohmu who also has a missing leg," he said.

"Herng' lassi," Ahlie said.

"Nanesh," Jay said. "We don't say 'herengla'asi' here. We say 'sorry'. But it's no big deal; you didn't know that my leg was hurt when you jumped."

Ahlie wrinkled her forehead. "Na herng' 'lassi? Say...saw-wee."

"Close enough." Jay lifted her back onto his lap. This time, she did not bounce.

"Saw-wee," she sang, popping his fingers back into her mouth. "Saw-wee."

The door opened behind Kai, and he turned his chair. "Hey, Cole," he said, smiling at the man in the doorway.

Cole stood with a flask of brownish-red liquid in one hand, glaring at Kai.

"Screw you," he said. "Varasach wheeled you in here, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She said Jay was lonely, so I agreed to come in here and talk with him."

Cole grumbled something under his breath and stepped forward. "Screw her, too. Here, Jay." He grabbed Jay's hand and pressed the flask into it. "Uh...thanks for everything."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Confused, Kai repositioned his chair and squinted at the glass bottle. "Er...why do I feel like I don't want to know what that is?"

Jay pulled the cork free and sniffed it. "Phew!" He grimaced. "I may be wrong, but it smells like death and decay made an ugly baby."

The scent reached Kai's nose, and he plugged his nose. Ahlie sneezed.

"It would be rude to not try it, though," Jay said, face the poster child of reluctance. He lifted the flask to his lips and took a small sip.

"Nanesh, Cole," Ahlie said. "Na. Na na na, Cole."

Jay swallowed, shuddering as it went down. "That is the weirdest thing I have ever tasted in my life." He took a larger swig, held it in his mouth a little longer. "It's bitter, and sour, and smoky, and sweet. And...wow. How did he make this." He handed it to Kai.

Kai took the tiny flask, and Ahlie scrambled from his lap with a squeal of horror.

"Na, na, na, Cole!"

The brownish liquor burned down Kai's throat. He immediately felt dizzy.

"My mind doesn't know what it should think about this," he said. "It's hot and cold. It's absolutely revolting, but..." He sipped at it again. "I just want more of it."

"H-hey!" Jay snatched it back. "Don't take a third drink. It's mine. And I...I...whoa..." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'd better put this away. I'm already feeling tipsy." After two unsuccessful attempts, he reinserted the cork and set it on his nightstand.

Ahlie glared at the bottle, nose turned upward in disgust.

"Bad stuff, Ahlie," Kai said, though he couldn't restrain himself from giggling a bit. Her face was just so _funny_.

"Bad," Ahlie said. "Bad. Na. Bad Cole."

Jay and Kai broke into unrestrained laughter that did not stop for many minutes. Ahlie kept repeating her serious (and accurate) description of Cole's drink. "Na. Bad, Cole. Bad."

_Bloody mortals,_ Moonsong grumbled.

Merv eventually entered the room, carrying a load of laundry. "What ees the noise?" she asked. "Jay? Are you well?"

"Merv!" Jay said. He composed himself, then looked into Kai's eyes and started laughing again. "I...oh, my. Help!"

"I swear," Kai said, wiping tears from his eyes, "it was only two mouthfuls. Oh, that stuff is dangerous."

His vision was growing blurry. Was it more tears? Was the liquor killing his brain cells? A combination of the two?

"You should not be up, Jay," Merv said. "Lay down. Sleep. Und you." She shifted her laundry to one arm and pointed a finger at Kai. "Go away."

Somehow, Kai managed to bite his tongue and stifle the chortles. He plucked Ahlie from the floor and wheeled toward the door. "Don't drink that without me," he said. "I want more later."

"More? Now?" Jay clicked his tongue. "That would be suicide. Naw, I've had my fix. Come back tomorrow."

"No," Merv said. "Tomorrow you get your new leg. You must practice weeth eet. So no more of..." She picked up the bottle, then set it down and wiped her hand on Jay's blanket. "Thees. No more."

"Fine. See you later, Jay. And it was nice to meet you, Merv." Kai wheeled himself into the hallway, still grinning like a madman.

"Bad," Ahlie said. "Nanesh, Cole. Na, na, na. Bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Cole. I don't think your lil' sis appreciates your tastes. Heheh.<strong>

**Sorry about how late I am! I went camping on February 13th-15th, (cold. Like...30 degrees kind of cold. BAD.), then I was recuperating after that, trying to get the house clean and get everyone unpacked, and then...durgh. I had trouble coming up with stuff to write. But thanks to EpicMoonBlade, I was inspired enough to write this up! She was the one who suggested that I have Cole make something for Jay, and she also requested the Jay and Kai conversation. (By the way, anonymous good friend who's reading this, I was thinking of your voice when I wrote the '_"Do something? Why? It's too much work to do stuff- ow!"_' Or maybe it was your sister's voice. Or maybe mine. Naw, it was all three of us. XD**

**I'm sorry about the lack of plot development that I had promised, but I realized I still had a few more bridges to cross (specifically, Kai and Jay's recovery, and the reveal that Cyrus has been distributing the ****antidote) before the plot could take that big leap. And thus this chapter was born. Next chapter, things WILL speed up a bit. **

**Soundtrack I'm listening to right now: I don't know its name, but it's the one that played during Zane's funeral. :') It's so beautiful. The vocals at the end where Pixal finds out that Zane is still alive..! (Do you guys even pay attention when I add this part? Or should I stop.)**

**Oh! I've started posting this story on Wattpad. So if any of you are over there too, would you mind adding True Grit to your reading list? I don't seem to have much of a presence yet...haha. **

**All right, I can hear a bunch of noises (toddler screaming, baby whining, children climbing on cabinets in the kitchen). I'd better go... Well, please leave a review? Thanks for all of the support thus far! Only a few months left (I plan to have this story completed by September) and then I'll devote all my time to writing the real story. Phew. It's been quite a ride, eh? *hugs* See ya later!**


	69. Survivor

**GenieClefheart: You got my plateau metaphor! No one else mentioned it. :3 Don't worry, though. Things will pick up a bit in this chapter. More Jay POV? Sure! I can't guarantee that anything he thinks will be as random as that first chapter, though. But I'll certainly be doing Jay POV again! God bless you, too! **

**Empress of Night: it was confusing? Hmm. Well, Kai was thanking Besai for taking care of him while he was sick. Besai was thanking Kai for taking care of her and Ahlie. You know, accepting and protecting them? Sorry about the confusion. Aww! I'm sorry about your puppy! How old was it?**

**I was so excited for this chapter! It's been sooo long since I've had a clear direction for the plot. Well, it's actually only been a few weeks, but eh...whatever. Now we can get this party STARTED!**

**But...if you would, please tell me if you think that any of this chapter was confusing. If I know where I went wrong, I can fix it for my book. **

**Oh! And if you don't know what staff paper is, look it up, please! A bit of this chapter won't make sense without it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyle!" Cole stormed into Cyrus' study, slamming the door behind him. "What in the name of all things evil and ugly were you doing to Vara?"<p>

Kyle and Cyrus looked up from a pile of papers, startled.

"I don't know what you mean," Kyle said, that ever-present smile affixed to his face.

"I think you do," Cole said. He grabbed Kyle's shirt and pulled him down so they could see eye-to-eye. "My Vara comes into our room at five in the morning, looking and smelling like you made her roll in an alley. She falls asleep without answering any of my questions. Why?"

Kyle regarded Cole without a twinge of fear. "She did fall down in an alley," he said. "It was dark and-"

"If you touched her," Cole snarled, "I'll make you pay."

"Well, I helped her to her feet, if that's what you mean," Kyle said. "There's-"

"After what? Taking advantage of her-"

"Cole," Cyrus said. "If you would allow him to form a proper sentence, he could explain himself. Let go of his shirt."

Cole shoved Kyle away, then crossed his arms. "What did you do with her? Stargazing doesn't take nine hours."

"No, no. You're right," Kyle said. "It doesn't. But we weren't just stargazing."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Something evil and ugly," Kyle said, winking.

"Do I look amused, idiot?"

"Haven't you heard about his job?" Cyrus asked, face hard as stone. "Kyle distributes my antidote to different towns and villages here in the North. Varasach was helping. Show him, Kyle."

"Right." Kyle pulled a vial of the yellowish antidote from his pocket. "Just ask her," he said. "She slipped on a patch of ice in an alley while we were helping some homeless folk. Rolled into some refuse from the bakery next door."

Cole rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Why didn't you ask me if you could take Vara to do that?"

"I did. Kind of. You know, when I asked if she wanted to go stargazing. Sorry...I assumed you guys already knew about my night job and would get the joke."

"Joke? What joke? When I..." Cole groaned. "Oh, forget it. You're hopeless."

"She had fun," Kyle said. "I could tell. She enjoys helping people a lot. I'd never seen her smile so much before."

Cole swung a punch, which Kyle ducked. "Only I make her smile. You got that, punk?"

Kyle straightened and caught another oncoming blow with both hands. "Why?" he asked. "Can people only have one friend?"

"Don't act smart with me," Cole said, letting go. "You know what I meant."

Kyle put some distance between them. "I'm...well, I actually don't. Am I encroaching on some custom? Can people only have one friend?"

"Yes! Or...no. I-I don't know." Cole brushed a some flyaway hairs from his face. "Depends. In this case, there's a higher authority, which is me. Varasach is in my care, which means that you have to come to me before doing anything with her."

Cyrus turned to his papers and started scribbling notes. "Good, Cole," he said. "Good. I'll add that to their programming."

Kyle stroked his clean-shaven chin, thoughtful. "Hmm. I guess that makes sense. Thank you, friend." He then offered his hand for Cole to shake, a new and strangely normal smile on his face. "And I'm sorry. The same mistake will not be made again."

Cole pushed the hand away, lip curling. "Just stay away from her. Got it?" He turned on his heel and made for the door.

"Ah, Cole," Kyle said.

"What?"

"I almost forgot." Kyle pulled a large notebook out of his cloak pocket. "Here. I saw this and thought of you."

Cole snatched it up and flipped through the pages. "Staff paper? What makes you think I'd want that?"

Kyle shrugged. "Call it a sixth sense, I guess. You just seem like the kind of person who'd use it."

Cole looked at the many parallel lines in the paper, and his frown began to fade.

This was the paper that graced Father's desk, every page filled to the brim with beautiful notes that Mother would play on her cello, or Cole on the piano, or Viola on her precious violin.

At least...he thought that Viola played. Everything after her baby years seemed to...fluctuate. He distinctly remembered seeing her as a baby. That was concrete. But one day he'd remember her playing a difficult song of Father's, and the next he'd remember her giving up halfway through and never picking it up again. Nothing was constant in his mind when it came to Via's past.

"Do you...like it?" Kyle asked.

Cole realized that his fingers were trembling, and he inhaled. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks. I might use this stuff."

Kyle looked pleased. "I'm glad," he said. "Uh, you can go back to storming out the door if you want now. Goodnight."

Cole closed the notebook and sighed inwardly. "Right. Yes. Ah, goodnight." He left, staff paper held close to his chest.

* * *

><p>Kai dismounted his horse in front of a small, homely country dwelling. "This is it?" he asked.<p>

"Yes," Kyle replied, dropping into the snow beside his own mount. "This village was lucky. It's so remote, the disease only found a few hosts. There's one in this house, and two in another."

"Gotcha. Let's go, then. It's cold out here."

As Kyle and Kai were tying up their horses at the gate, a middle-aged man opened the door and rushed to them. "Are you the ones with the antidote?" he asked earnestly.

"Indeed we are," Kyle said. "Heard from one of your neighbors that your daughter needed a shot?"

"Y-yes, yes," the man said. Tears of relief filled his eyes. "I'll give you whatever you ask for. Can you really heal her?"

"No promises, sir. But we have a good chance. How far along is she?"

The man led them into his house and shut the door. "Josi's only been in bed for a day. She's got chills right now, but a few hours ago it was a fever," he said, gesturing to a bed in another room.

Kyle pulled his pack off and selected two disposable gloves. "What's Josi's age?"

"Six."

Kyle went to his tiny patient and examined her. "All right. Five milliliters, Kai."

As Kai filled the needle, Kyle sanitized a spot on the girl's arm.

"Your name is Josi, eh?" he said, flashing a smile.

The girl, skin pale and cold as ice, nodded.

"Oh, what a lovely name. One of my sisters is called Josi too. Did you know that?"

Josi shook her head once.

"She's really nice. A little goofy- I don't think she'll ever grow up- but nice. She's quiet. Would rather read in a dark corner than play games at a party. Can you imagine?" He shook his head, _tsk_ing. "It's shameful. Sitting there and staring at paper instead of talking to people."

Josi managed a small giggle. "She's silly," she said.

"Yeah, that's right." Kyle accepted a loaded needle from Kai. "Now. I'm gonna give you some medicine. It might hurt a bit, but you're strong."

Josi pointed to another bed, which was empty. "Can you heal mamma too?"

Kyle looked up and Josi's father, who's grief-stricken eyes told him all he needed to know.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't get here soon enough to save her. But you're going to be just fine. You ready? Here we go." He pushed the needle into her tiny wrist. "That's it. Just stay still, all right?"

Josi shuddered, fighting the temptation to jerk her arm away. "It hurts," she said, and coughed.

"Hey, hey, easy." Empty, Kyle pulled the needle from her arm and disposed it in a large bag he kept for just that purpose. He'd throw all the used needles away when he got back to Cyrus' fortress. "You did splendidly. Now just let the medicine do its work." He held her head to his chest and stroked her hair.

Josi looked confused for a moment, then her eyes rolled back in her skull and she fell asleep.

"That happened fast," Kyle said. He turned to the man of the house, setting Josi's head on the pillow. "But that's good. Her body took the drug. She'll heal just fine. Just make sure that, if she gets a fever again, you get it down fast. Too much heat could cook the potency out of the medicine."

The man looked relieved. "How do you want me to pay you?" he asked. "Money? I'd give you my house, even. I just...thank you so much. If I'd lost my whole family to this plague, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Kyle nodded to the pantry. "Do you have any rice? Cyrus needs more to care for his own sick people."

"Of course," the man said, flustered by the small request. "I'll get you, say, ten pounds."

"Thank you." Kyle's smile took on a different form as he nodded to the man, who then rushed to collect the payment.

"There's nothing more satisfying," Kyle said.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Healing people, then watching their confused, relieved faces when they aren't forced to pay an enormous debt. You know what I mean?" Kyle peeled off his gloves and kissed Josi's forehead.

"This is true service, Kai. Just like Cyrus taught us. Not making a profit from helping others; instead, we treat community service as a blessing and a joy."

Kai had no answer. It just seemed too...good. The life of a politician was one of money and fame. You pushed your power-hungry ideas on the people, and you collected revenue from it. People slaved for you.

Cyrus' life was the opposite. He slaved for his people, helping strangers as though they were his own family. Tirelessly, day after day.

_I want to be like him,_ Kai decided. _Being like my father isn't something I'm good at. And he rarely shows this much passion in his work. Cyrus, however..._

"Ah. Thank you," Kyle said, accepting the sack of rice, which he slung over his shoulder. "Your service is appreciated. Although...this bag feels heavier than ten pounds."

The man shook Kyle's hand, smiling sheepishly. "Yes. That's because I have one more request."

"I'm listening."

The man looked at Kai's knapsack. "Can I have a bottle of that antidote? You know, just in case someone else in this village gets sick, and-"

"Of course," Kyle said. He nodded to Kai, who fished out a bottle with maybe three milliliters left in it. "But be careful, please. Garmadon's guards may steal it if they know you have it."

The man took the bottle, nodding. "I'll make sure it goes to a good cause. Thank you."

"Anytime." Kyle winked, then made for the door. "C'mon, Kai. If we're gonna save the country, we'll have to pick up the pace."

* * *

><p>Overlord examined Kozu's body, a scowl affixed to his face. According to his lieutenant, they had left the body of the other stone warrior there since he was of no consequence. But Kozu...<p>

Overlord swore, kicking Kozu's stiff stone leg. "What went wrong?" he asked in the Dark Tongue.

His lieutenant, trembling with fear of his master's wrath, explained that there had been a third man who took a sword in the stomach, pretended to have passed out, and then stabbed General Kozu with a Blade.

"A third man?" Overlord's fingers went to his belt, where Morningbloom hung in its sheath. "Who?"

The lieutenant eyed the Blade nervously, insisting that he did not know.

_A cyborg,_ Morningbloom said. _Like your White Knight. One of Cyrus' bondservants._

Cursed mortal. Cyrus was more trouble than he was worth.

"And what of Besai's pup? You killed her, right?"

"N-nanesh."

Overlord threw a candlestick across the room, where it clattered, snuffing out the flame. One candle remained on the shelf; not enough to chase away the dense shadows that crouched in the corners of the room.

"She was supposed to be leverage so Sanguine would give us the Blades! Now what can we do?" He cursed again. "And Cole is still not dead. _I need him dead!_" His voice rose to a thundering crescendo, and the lieutenant cowered against the wall, muttering apologies.

"Don't apologize! Just tell me you at least got the second part of my instructions right. Do you have the prisoners?"

The stone warrior nodded, saying that they were in the branding room across the hall, awaiting his inspection.

"Good. They had better be more promising than the rest of the news I've received today. Dispose of Kozu's body." Shoving the lieutenant aside, he stormed into the dark hall and into the other room.

What he saw pleased him enough to alleviate his wrath. For the time being.

"Oh," he said, smiling as he pulled on the male's oily blond hair, examining his face. "Oh, perfect. What is your name, boy?"

The young man could not meet Overlord's eyes. "Senzo," he said, voice weak from starvation and fear.

"Senzo. Hmm. And how old are you? Fifteen winters?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen. Still a boy. And a skinny one, at that. And who's this?" He turned to the female who was bound beside him.

When Senzo did not answer, the female said, "Yuki. I am Yuki."

"Older sister by...three winters?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. What's your story then, Senzo? What happened that night when my men attacked?"

Senzo let his head sag between his shoulders again. It was a pitiful sight, with him on his knees, his twig-like wrists tied behind him with thick, bloody ropes.

"We were sitting by the fire," Senzo said. "Mother was tidying up."

"And your father?" Overlord asked.

"Been dead since I was a child. Went off to King Garmadon's army, never returned."

"I see. So you've been forced to grow up, become the man of the house."

"Yes."

"Very good, then. Continue. You were sitting by the fire, just you and Yuki?"

"Yes. Then..." Senzo swallowed, licked his cracked and bleeding lips. "A stone warrior entered, took Mother's life with a spear. She didn't even have time to scream."

"Fast, deadly, efficient. That's how my men work. What next?" Overlord said.

"I stood between him and Yuki, tried to fight him with my father's sword," Senzo said. "The battle lasted but a few seconds before the sword was knocked from my hands. I then fought with my fists. But instead of fighting back, he took me and Yuki out of the house and left me with some other soldiers who were just leaving another, dragging flaming, thrashing bodies behind them."

"They left the bodies in front of the houses?" Overlord nearly laughed._ What a man Kozu was. Going the extra mile for me. Pity that was his last project._

Senzo breathed deeply to keep his emotions from getting the better of him. "All across Genesan, there was silence. No screams. Just the sounds of the wood as houses began to burn. I knew then that Yuki and I were the only ones still alive. And it only took a minute. Thousands, dead. Men, and women, and children. Families massacred. No witnesses left on the island."

This was better than Overlord could have ever planned. So, so perfect.

"I will tell you why you are still alive," he said. "You see, I gave this command to my men: they were to capture the families of those who dared fight back, and bring them to me. That would be you. The brave One among a thousand."

He cut their bonds with his knife, then lifted Yuki to her feet. "You are by no means as fair as those two whore sisters I lost recently. But you'll have to do. I've been terribly bored without them. Resorted to-"

Senzo lunged at Overlord, snarling like a wild dog. "If you dare touch her, you monster, I'll kill you!"

Overlord caught Senzo's body like a frail rag doll, tossed by invisible hands. "Can't my prisoners be a little more original with their attacks? It's always lunging. Every time. You must understand, it gets a bit boring- Ah!"

He pulled his hand from Senzo's mouth. "You bit me!"

Senzo bared his teeth. "Wasn't that what you wanted? A more original attack?"

"What- no. Yes. Absolutely not." For the first time in many years, Overlord found himself at a loss for words. Stuttering like a mortal.

Senzo put himself between Overlord and Yuki. "Don't touch her," he hissed.

Overlord went to the fireplace and selected his branding tool, placing it in the hot coals. "If you had payed attention," he said, stepping back, "you would have known that I was using a fear tactic. A threat. Much like Garmadon's society, mine thrives on obedience, order, and fear. I cannot have insubordination."

With a swift kick behind the knee, Senzo was on the ground.

"I didn't call you here to gloat, though. No, I have a better reason."

"What is that?" Senzo looked like a cat, ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble.

"I have a job for you. Well, not a job. A collection of jobs. If you complete each task swiftly and obediently, I will let you and your sister go free."

"Do you have a list?" Senzo asked. "Not like I'd ever work for you, but I'm curious."

"A list? No. But I promise, it will be easy, and you won't have to work for more than a year. Two, if you need a second chance after, say, an _incident_."

"No," Yuki said. "Never. We cannot work for you, a man with no honor."

"Hold your tongue, woman," Overlord said. "It is not up to you. Your dear little brother gets to make the decisions here."

Yuki turned her wide, amber-colored eyes to her brother.

Senzo looked like he might have sweated from the stress, had there been any moisture left in his body to do so. He closed his eyes, then reopened them with a groan. "You won't touch my sister?"

"Well, that really all depends on how well you perform. If you behave, things go well for her. You step out of line, well, things will start to look ugly for her."

Senzo's glare grew so dangerous that Overlord almost considered backing up a few steps for safety.

"All right," Senzo said. "I'll obey. One year."

"Excellent." Overlord steepled his fingers, then nodded to a stone warrior by the door. "You'll be marked, and then-"

"Marked?"

"Yes. Everyone has a category that they fit in. You will be branded. Your beautiful Yuki here, she'll be tattooed. Oh, don't be alarmed. It's a safety thing around here. If you don't have it, my men will kill you on sight."

He went to the fire pit. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it, Overlord?"

"No, wretch. Call me master."

Senzo spent a moment swallowing his pride, then said, "what is it, master?"

It was moments like this that made Overlord feel most happy. To conquer a man; break him of his will to fight, strip him of his dignity.

"Don't worry about the moral boundaries you might cross while working for me, Senzo. I won't ask you to kill. As a matter of fact, your first and task won't even break any laws."

Senzo looked doubtful.

"I want you I retrieve some of my property. It seems to have...misplaced itself. It's in Ninjago right now."

"Was it stolen?"

"That's one way of saying it. He is mine by right; Garmadon will not argue with me."

"So...an escaped slave, then?"

"Yes, exactly. He is currently hiding in the North. I want you to bring him and any of his companions here."

"Does he have a name?"

"Oh, don't get too excited, Senzo. I probably won't send you out for a couple days yet. But yes, he has a few different names. The one that you will use, though, is Cole."

"Cole..?"

"I believe his current alias is Reddington. Cole Reddington." Overlord plucked the red-hot iron from the fire.

"I will have a room and proper clothing prepared for you and your sister. But first, take off your shirt."

Senzo's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "But-"

"Now! Obey me, wretch, or worse things will come!"

Yuki began to cry as Senzo pulled his soiled shirt over his head and set it on the floor. The stone warrior came forward and pressed Senzo's back to the floor. The boy struggled, but was too weak to resist much.

Overlord drank in the fear as the branding iron hovered above his victim's chest, glowing red like a demon's gaze.

"I don't get to do this often enough," he said, licking his teeth. "It's so much fun."

He pressed the iron to Senzo's skin, which sizzled and smoked on impact.

Senzo screamed. The pure, raw, animalistic scream came not from only the throat, but the entire body: a sound no human should ever be able to make.

And Overlord loved it. He pushed harder, breathing in the scent of searing flesh, and set a boot on Senzo's groin to keep his lower body from wiggling too much.

Finally, after prolonging it much longer than was necessary- what could he say, it had been a stressful week- he eased the pressure from his boot and dropped the iron.

"Sen," Yuki took Senzo's shuddering body in her arms, careful to avoid the fresh wound, oozing blood around the blackened, blistering ring. "Sen. Oh, Sen."

Senzo was in shock, eyes darting like a rabbit's as he panted, choking on his own saliva. Wouldn't be too much time before he fainted from the pain.

Overlord stroked Morninbloom, who shared his sadistic thrill, thrumming wildly on his hip. _More. More, master._

_Not now, pet. We have other things to deal with._ Overlord signaled to the stone warrior. "Take her to be marked, he said. "And...oh, why not? Might as well give our new guests something to eat. Go on, we don't have all day. Still have to finish breaking them in."

* * *

><p><strong>Random OC: Astrid! You know children are reading this, right? Shame! <strong>

**Yikes...did anyone else think that was a tad dark? It might be the most morbid thing I've done since I introduced Hagar! But I don't ****know. I've always wanted to write a scene about a branding... ^^ My apologies, I tried to make it sound realistic, but that's hard when you can't find any information on it. (Because who in their right minds would do research on branding humans?)**

**Also, I realize that there have been a lot of innuendos in here. Though none of you have complained, I'm really sorry. I'll try to keep it down from now on, because I understand how uncomfortable it makes people (it makes ME uncomfortable!).**

**So. StoneByrd and EpicMoonBlade. What do you think of the name Senzo? Was it good, or do you think Yukio or Rinjiro would have been better choices? Too late to change it now, but I wanted your opinions. I loved Yukio too much, though, which inspired the girl's name in this chapter. **

**I am really starting to like Kyle. A lot. He's just this sweet little guy with a big heart and...well, I made him pretty cute in my mind. ^^ I'm ashamed to say he actually looks a bit like Jack Harkness in my mind. different eyes, though. More round and curious. **

**Oh! In case none of you knew already, I have a fanfic called _Confusion for a Companion_. It's a crossover with another anime, but anyone would understand and enjoy it, because it's more of a parody. (Plus, there's room for everyone's favorite pairings in it! I started with NyCole, now I'm doing Nya/Lloyd, and later there'll be Jaya and Zaya! And there's one other Nya pairing that I uh...don't want to say out loud right now. It's embarrassing.)**

**Okay, I'm really tired. Can hardly keep my eyes open. Goodnight! :D Please review! Next chapter is 70! Wow! I kinda want to have a goal to have that whole cool number pattern again. Y'know, 700 reviews, 70 chapters, 70 favorites, 70 follows? Let's do our best, eh? I LOVE YOU ALL! :D *hugs* [::] have a cake! **


	70. All of Me

**Bonus chapter! I just have a bunch of loose ends that I'm scrambling to tie up, so this seemingly pointless (if not sweet) chapter was necessary. Sorry? :3**

**GennieClefheart: Oh geez! Sorry 'bout that! XD Just for revenge, though, I'll have you know you spelled Varasach wrong. Oh! Yes, I seem to have forgotten Jay. I'm sorry. Next chapter, K? I've already written about half of it. Don't worry, I'll bring back Zane soon. He's busy having a family reunion right now. Wouldn't want to disturb him. ;)**

**Empress of Night: Aww. I understand how that is with pets. You get so attached to them... :'( What instrument do you play? DDs. I love that. I shall forever use that acronym. About your boy question...Hmm. The only guy I can think of is maybe my crush, who can be very rude sometimes! But I usually don't harbor thoughts like that; I'm terrible at keeping grudges. Here's your less DD chapter! **

**Homework!****Go and look up_ All of Me_, by Jon Schmidt. It's the song that I'm actually learning on the piano right now (****welp) and I thought it would fit this chapter well.**

* * *

><p><strong>All of Me<strong>

* * *

><p>A piano. That was the last thing Cole expected to find when he opened the library door at the end of Hall Four.<p>

The walls of the large room were fit floor to ceiling with shelves of books. It took his breath away.

_I'm supposed to be running an errand for Cyrus,_ he told himself as he ran his fingers over the dusty cover of the old grand piano. _He needs a book. An important book._

Reluctantly, he wiped his fingers clean and went to the first shelf. _Something about...Loss of Liberty. Brown hardcover book with a torn jacket. Written by a man named Keryn...uh..._

His eyes landed on the cover of a book he recognized.

_Lou Hiroto._

Eagerly, Cole snatched it from the shelf and examined the cover. The book, though faded and old, looked as though it was never used.

Cole knew this book. He had memorized it cover to cover. It was a book written by his own father when Cole was still in the cradle.

His original task forgotten, Cole rushed to the piano and opened the cover.

His father's music, played for him on those nights when he was restless. And after Via was born, Cole would, at the age of six, play the same songs to lull her to sleep.

_Get back to work,_ a little voice in his head told him. _We don't have time for this right now._

Cole shushed it and flipped the book to the first page. The simplest song. A good place to start, since he hadn't played in ages. He positioned his fingers over the ivory keys and took a deep breath.

"Aha. I was right," a voice behind him said.

Cole leaped up, slamming the piano lid loudly. "Borg. I-I got...distracted."

Cyrus wheeled in, eyes sparking. "It's all right. I didn't actually need that book."

"Then why did you ask me to come here?"

Cyrus gestured to the piano. "You needed a hobby, and Kyle had a hunch. His hunches are rarely wrong."

Cole muttered under his breath. "He sure got Kai and me wrong."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"All right. That saves me some time." Cyrus plucked the book from Cole's hands. "You play Hiroto?" He chuckled. "I tried. It's too difficult for me."

"Well, I've been playing it my whole life," Cole said.

"So you know them?" Cyrus asked.

"By heart."

"Excellent!" Cyrus opened the book and flipped through it. "You know, this one right here was always my favorite. But no one I know can play it. I need to rest for a few minutes, and I'd like to hear it."

Cole paled when he saw the song Cyrus was pointing to. The most difficult one in the book. It was nearly ten pages long and went so fast that the fingers looked like a blur.

"Can't you play?" Cyrus asked. He looked disappointed.

Hesitantly, Cole nodded. He gulped and seated himself again at the bench, skimming over the pages to make sure he remembered it all.

_"I put myself into this song, son. All of me. This is my feelings for you and Mommy and little baby Via. You can't play it unless you feel it, too. Are you ready to learn?"_

Cole began to play.

The song started majestic and gentle. Like Father.

_"You're giving a lot, son. But you need more. More heart. More passion."_

Cole's small hands struggled to cover the periodic nine or ten note stretches, but he managed. He'd done it as a child, now was no different.

_"Look around you. Can't you feel it? It's the heart of our family, beating a glorious rhythm. Pound it out. The song is strong, and so are we."_

Cole's hands danced with the rhythm. It was like hammering out a drumbeat on a single key, then a pair of keys.

Within moments, the heart of the song exploded with passion, and each of his fingers were occupied with keeping up a melody so fast that his fingers seemed to soar.

_"That's it, son! You're feeling it. More!"_

Up and down the keyboard, too sophisticated for any old violin euphony to compare.

A bead of sweat fell from Cole's brow as he realized what was coming next. He leaned forward and pounded at least ten black keys with his arm, then bounced right back into position. A few moments later, he did it again.

_"Power! Passion! Strength! Beauty! Love! That's what this is, son. Don't you forget it. Finish strong!"_

Cole did. Breathless and sweaty, his fingers danced through the final phase of the song, and he let the notes fade away.

"I should not have been able to do that," he said, panting. "It's been months. No, years. I haven't touched a piano in so long. And to just...pick up a song like this one..."

"You have a gift," Cyrus said, sounding as though the air had been pounded from his lungs. "That is...an incredible gift. Why, there's only one person I can think of who would compare. And his name was..."

"Lou Hiroto," Cole said. "My father."

"Your...what?"

Cole closed the piano lid and stood shakily. "He had me playing waltzes before I could walk. This isn't a gift. It's just discipline. I hardly had a choice; my father made me learn."

"But you enjoyed it," Cyrus said. "Having your father pushing you, telling you that you could always be better."

"...Yeah."

"I have a question," Cyrus said. "This has been bothering be for a while. But...you see here, this other song on page twenty-seven..."

Cole found the page and frowned. "What about it?"

"It seems unfinished," Cyrus said. "Like he had all this fiery passion, and it built up to a climax- and then it ends. Just like that."

Cole knew there was a reason. It was there, shrouded in shadows. A dark secret that he could not quite remember.

A secret he didn't want to remember. There were some things best left in the past.

"It was a new style," Cole lied. "Father wanted to experiment. I never really cared for it, though."

"Hmm." Cyrus grew thoughtful. "What if you could change the ending?"

"Change it?"

"Add more to the end. Just a page. Give it a finished feel. Closure."

"No!" Cole gasped, then cleared his throat. "I-I mean...no. Sorry. I can't touch that song. It's...special."

"Special? How?"

_It was Via's-_

Cole dropped the book and fled the room._ Don't. I don't remember!_

_...I don't want to remember._

* * *

><p><strong>More mystery! Maybe. Hehe I fear I was too obvious with some of the hints, and you all have at least a guess of what's going on. But that's all right. It was kind of the point, now that I think about it. <strong>

**You like? :3 I will give you my best Tamaki pouty-face, and you shall all like Cole cuteness. ****Who here loves Piano Guys? WHOO! I'm thinking that if I ever have Cole play the violin again, it would be that song Senbonzakura by Hatsune Miku. Very fitting. The Lindsey Stirling version was beyond ****awesome! **


	71. Division

**Empress of night: Love is unconditional. Even bad brains doesn't change that. XD Oooh, I love the flute. Hate the recorder, though. You're right. It sounds awful. Used to play one as a kid. I can play the ocarina. I love that instrument. It's super easy. And YES, I listen to Lindsey Stirling all the time! Heard all of her songs! Crystalize is pretty cool. I like Shadows. But you haven't hear of the Piano Guys? DX You looked up All of Me, right? By Jon Schmidt? He's one of the 'Guys'. About the other question: He's generally kind to everyone, but there are times when I say something and he's totally blunt and rude. Like he pretends he's not listening (or doesn't care). And yes, I've heard of Legend of Zelda. Haven't played or read the mangas though.**

**GennieClefheart: I enjoyed it too. ^^ Thanks. I can write sweet every once and a while.**

**So ya'll can have fun reading this family-fun and hurt/comfort chapter! :D No real action, but a LOT of foreshadowing and a bit of 'plot-prompting'. Again.**

**Oh! I never specified this week- I meant to, sorry- but the song Cole played, All of Me, is NOT Via's Song. Sorry if there was any confusion. Via's Song is a different Jon Schmidt song. (If any of you can guess which one, you'll get cookies!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Division<strong>

* * *

><p>Varasach awoke to a distressed cry. The room was dark, and she struggled to make out the silhouette of Cole in the bed next to hers. They shared a living space, which consisted of two cots, a nightstand, and two small trunks of clothing. All somehow condensed into a room hardly ten feet long by eight wide.<p>

The silhouette shuddered, whimpered a little. Muttered something.

"Cole?" Varasach whispered.

Time seemed to stop as he froze. There was no sound, no movement. Then Varasach pulled her thick blanket around her shoulders and stood, bare feet tingling on the cold concrete. She leaned over his bed and touched what she assumed was his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the tiny snoring bundle in his arms. Chedva. The poor child's few harsh weeks in this world had taught her sleep through anything. Including her father's sporadic behavior.

"Yeah," Cole whispered back. "Why wouldn't I be all right?"

Varasach seated herself next to Cole, wrapped her arm around him, and stroked the side of his head. "A nightmare?"

Cole's head leaned ever-so-slightly into her soft touch. "It's nothing," he said. "I promise. Just an old dream. I've been having it for years. Go back to bed."

Varasach's thin lips pressed into Cole's temple. "What's eet about?"

"It's nothing, Vara." He was growing impatient.

Varasach pulled back and searched his eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness. Like the embers of a dying fire.

"Was eet about your mother?" Varasach asked.

Cole shook his head.

"Your sister?"

Another negative answer.

"Then who?" Varasach stroked the many scars on his bare shoulders- he never slept with a shirt- as if each was a treasure.

And indeed, they were. Each mark from the whips, each knot in his pale skin from countless different beatings, each lump where his bones had been broken and healed unevenly, they were all precious. Even that ugly mark on his chest was revered by Varasach. They showed how strong he was, how much he loved his family.

Cole closed his eyes. "Everyone," he said. "Everyone's there. I...I carry the world in that dream."

His sweaty back, though broad, strong, and scarred, felt as delicate as wet paper under her hand.

"...And I fail," he said. "I just...I'm expected to do great things, and to be a hero. But when the time comes, I mess it up. And people pay." He laughed humorlessly. "I know, it's foolish. But I've been having it since I was a kid."

Varasach shushed him.

This was the way Cole was. She had known from the moment she met him nearly three years ago. Cole- terrified, young, and fresh off a boat from the mainland- had found a girl who had been neglected for almost a week. Overlord had forgotten about her and just happened to throw Cole into the same cell that night.

Cole had stayed with the girl. Fed her, comforted her, protected her from Kozu's hand. He had loved the girl and had guided her away from the looming gates of death.

"...I...I failed, Vara. Every time."

His duty- his one true passion- was to care for innocents like that dying girl in the cell. It was just the way he was wired. Like a mother hen, he would gather them under his arm and be their shield. Literally. His desire came at the price of his own life. Because it's the things we love most that destroy us, and being told that he had failed would be the worst kind of punishment.

"You have not failed," Varasach whispered. "You brought me back from the dead. Overlord would not have missed me, an ugly fourteen-winters whore."

Cole cupped her cheek in his palm. His eyes now glistened. "You're beautiful," he said. "Don't let anyone say otherwise. I love you, sister."

Varasach put her hand on top of his. The same hands that had held her while they were chained in the dungeons of Overlord's fortress. The hands that had fed her. Held her in a way that she had not been held before in all her life.

The hands of a gentle giant. Powerful, yet tender as a lamb.

* * *

><p>On the next night, Jay, Cole, and Kai sat on the porch of a house in the village aboveground, Blades unsheathed on their laps to absorb the rays of the full, bright moon. Besai sat on her knees, head on Kai's shoulder.<p>

"It's crazy," Kai said, rubbing the small of her back. "It's been a whole moon cycle since we left the Dark Island."

"Cole died a cycle ago," Jay said, trying to be funny. "And it looks like his ability to shave died with him."

Cole stroked his beard, frowning. "Not my fault. Mister nanny-goat over here won't let me touch a razor."

All eyes fell on Kai, who scoffed. "Can I really trust you with a razor?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Merv asked. Then she pursed her lips and bowed her head, blushing. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry about asking questions," Jay said. "It's all right to be curious."

"Oh, so my scars are an object of curiosity?" Cole asked.

"No," Kai said. "But you really want to use a razor again? Let me see your arms."

Cole bent forward, concealing his arms between his stomach and lap. He glanced at Jay.

"It's all right," Jay said. "You don't have to show me."

"You'll have to come to grips with it eventually, Cole," Kai said. "Accept it, embrace it, and move on. Hiding it only wastes time and energy."

"Hypocrite," Cole said. "You're the one who always wears a shirt to cover his brand."

"Burn!" Jay laughed, then joined Merv in the Corner of Humiliation. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. But a great pun, eh?"

Kai groaned. "Brand. Burn. Got it. But it doesn't apply to me, though."

"Why not? Weren't you marked?"

Kai unbuttoned his shirt. "No. I guess I got lucky or something."

Cole looked at Kai's mark, a queasy feeling rising up his gut. He touched it tentatively with his thumb, then shuddered. _Why a tattoo?_

Jay seemed to be thinking the same thing. His eyes were downcast, focused on Merv's hands.

Self-conscious, Kai buttoned his shirt. "That bad?" he asked.

Cole and Jay nodded as one.

"Change of subject," Jay said. "Uh...what's the happiest thing you can think of that's happened to you this past cycle?"

Now very, very self-conscious, Kai pulled Besai onto his lap, as if using her body as a cover so no one could see even his shirt. "Good idea. You go first."

"No, you," Jay said. "But please don't say Besai. Think of the best thing besides her."

"The best thing besides her?" Kai nuzzled her cheek. "Hmm. Probably the friendships I've gained. My life was so boring before I met you guys. Now, for the first time in my life, I have friends who don't look at my past, or my status, or anything else like that. You guys don't care who I am on the outside. You just accept me."

"Hear, hear," Jay said. "Merv. You next. But don't say 'freedom' or 'Jay'. I know, I'm fantastic. But be creative."

Merv contemplated this a moment. "My sister," she said, looking at Besai. "I have her back."

When Merv and Besai had first met inside Cyrus' fortress, they had behaved indifferently. Worked and interacted as acquaintances instead of sisters. It hadn't taken long, though, for the blossoms of friendship to grow outside of the Overlord's infertile grounds.

"Yeah, good," Jay said. "Cole. You next."

Cole played with his cuffs. "Coffee," he said.

"Uh...excuse me?"

"Yeah. Coffee," Cole said. "I don't know how I'd survive without it. Especially since I'm up most of the night taking care of Chedva."

"That can't be your happiest thing," Jay said. "You could say...umm..." He looked to Kai for help. "I don't actually know."

Cole fingered his scars through the sleeves of his tunic. "Hagar," he said softly. "I got to see her. For just a few minutes on the Dark Island, we were a family. That's my happiest moment."

Seizing the opportunity, Kai grabbed Cole's arm.

"Uh- hey, Kai!" Cole tried to pull away, but Kai held fast, pushing up the sleeve up.

"Stop it," Kai said. "You want me to trust you with a razor, right? Now stop complaining."

He stroked Cole's skin, each lump feeling like an ocean wave under his hand. "They're a little infected. Have you been keeping it clean?"

"Not really."

"Ah. So you've stopped cutting, but now your personal hygiene is squat. Smart." He let Cole's arm go. "Nope. No razor yet."

Cole growled, holding up his Blade. "I could just shave with this. You can't stop me from-"

Kai snatched it away, a good-natured grin on his face. "Typical child behavior," he said. "Trying to get around the rules. Nope." He set the Blade on his lap beside his own. "Absolutely not. You won't-"

The Blades seemed to explode. The light from Raindancer was blinding and warm, and everyone had to look away because of it. And then, like a hammer against the anvil, feelings like comfort, annoyance, grief, and love all mixed as their thoughts were laid bare. Like cards on a table. Moonsong's power?

Cole snatched his Blade away so it wasn't touching Kai's. The phenomenon stopped instantly.

Panting, they looked to each other for the answer to their question.

Jay was the only one to voice it aloud. "What just happened?"

Cole rubbed Raindancer's gem, making it glow faintly. "Jay. Give me your Blade."

When he had one Blade in each hand, he took a deep breath and touched the sheaths together.

It was like lightning. The same bright flash from his own Blade, and a sudden burst of energy from Jay's. It stung his hands a little bit.

He pulled them apart. "Was I the only one who felt that?"

Besai and Merv both shook their heads, terrified. Kai looked thoughtful.

"Our Blades react when they touch each other," Jay said. "Cole's and Kai's created a large field of telepathy and light. Cole's and mine enhanced those talents, too. Huh." He touched his Blade to Jay's, and the crazy emotions skyrocketed. As if each emotion was a thousand times stronger. Energy and telepathy.

Cole added his own Blade to the pile, and the light lit up the entire street, sending the few people in the village still awake to their windows.

Their bodies trembled from over-stimulation, and they pulled their Blades away from each other.

Cole pocketed his immediately. "That's dangerous," he said.

"Agreed." Jay shoved his Blade into his boot. "Uh...lets forget this happened and go inside. Stormstrider says he's got enough charge to last a while."

"Definitely." Kai stood with knocking knees and lifted Besai to her feet. She was quivering.

Cole helped Jay. "You okay?" he asked.

Jay picked up his cane and nodded, grimacing as he administered weight onto his prosthetic. "Yeah. Stormstrider has enough power now to take away maybe sixty pounds. It helps."

Kai nodded to Jay's 'foot', which was hidden inside a boot. "You're lucky that flight is your Blade's strong suit. If you were like the rest of us, you'd be in bed a lot longer."

"Tell me about it," Jay said. With awkward shuffling steps, he made his way to the front door and opened it. "I hate this almost as much as I hate playing the piano."

Cole followed Jay and Merv through the door. "You don't like playing piano?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jay said. "My parents forced me to learn when I was like...eight. I hated every second of it."

"Hmm." Cole shook his head. "Different taste, I guess."

"Like with that weird drink you gave me? What kind of 'different taste' do you need to come up with something like that?"

"You didn't like it?" Cole almost looked offended. "I thought you would."

Kai laughed dryly. "'Like' is the wrong word. It's closer to..." He frowned. I can't describe it."

"It's weird, isn't it?" Cole said. "I rarely have all the ingredients for it, but Cyrus had such an arsenal of different brandies and beers...I had to make one."

"Why would you want to drink a laughing potion?" Jay asked. "That's all I can do when I drink it."

"That's because your body doesn't know how to handle it. It takes practice to control its full potential."

"Which is...what?" Kai shut the door when they all stood inside the house.

"Strength," Cole said. "Energy. Once you harness it, you can have amazing, emotionless clarity and focus. Perfect for battle."

"Huh." Jay patted his pocket with his free hand. "I'll need to practice, then. Just a sip? That's all it takes?"

"Yeah. But be careful; it's a small bottle. You could run out faster than you think."

"What would happen if I drank the entire bottle in one sitting? Would I-"

"Don't." Cole's eyes narrowed. "That's too dangerous. I've never done it before."

"Ooh." Jay opened the trap door, and Merv rushed to his side to help him down the stairs. "A mystery. Cool."

The door behind them flew open, and a man rushed through, breathless. "Out of my way," he said. "S-sorry. This is urgent."

"Whoa, whoa," Jay said, scooting to the side. "Where's the fire?"

The man hesitated.

"I have clearance," Jay said. "Anything the Doctor knows, I know. Might as well tell me now."

"Okay." The man pressed a hand to his chest, as though it would help him to catch his breath. "Kyle and his partner were making their rounds. Healing. You know. But they encountered a Guard."

Guards. Members of Garmadon's army, known for their ruthlessness and inability to follow their own code of honor.

"The Guard arrested them," the man said. "Said they were committing an act of treason, and Garmadon wanted them executed."

"Executed?" Cole gasped. "Varasach was out with Kyle tonight! Garmadon would kill her?"

"I don't know. If you'd please let me pass now," the man said, "I need to talk with the Doctor."

"Yes, go!" Cole nearly shoved the man down the stairs, then looked back at his team. "Come on. We're going too."

* * *

><p>No one had any doubts left in their minds when the saw Cyrus' face. This situation was serious.<p>

"Kyle is considered a traitor to the crown since he's been working with me," Cyrus said, groaning softly, hand on his neck. "There is only one punishment for that. Death."

"And what about Varasach?" Cole asked, leaning forward in his chair. "What will they do with her?"

"Garmadon does not make a habit of executing women," Cyrus said. "But I don't know. Since his poisoning, he's been unstable. She could be considered an accomplice. Whether she lives or dies, things are looking grim."

Cole's energy seemed to leave him. His shoulders slumped, and he rubbed his face with his palm.

Besai pulled a vial of oil from her belt and began massaging Cole's neck with it. "Can we get them back?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kai said. "Maybe Garmadon plans on holding them for ransom. You could give him money for their release."

"I am by no means a wealthy man," Cyrus said. "I could give him every coin I have and he'd still demand more."

"Then we ambush them," Jay said. He sat in a cushioned chair, prosthetic leg elevated by a stool. "Your informant said that this just happened about three hours ago, and the Guard had an escort of three other privates. If we went by horseback, we could overtake them by sunrise."

Cyrus looked doubtful.

"We don't have much of a choice," Jay said. "If Kyle and Varasach were captured, then that means Garmadon's got your antidote. If he replicates it..."

"I see what you mean," Cyrus said.

"I don't," Kai said. "If Garmadon replicates it, wouldn't we just have more people healed, and at a much faster rate than they are now?"

"...Yes," Cyrus said. "Yes and no. It's difficult to explain. But if you give the government such power over medication..."

"Bad things happen," Jay finished. "Even the best governments can be corrupted by the lure of money. But with a government already as corrupt as ours, Garmadon would sell the antidote for a hundred times its real value, and we'd have a bankrupt, starving country."

"Then Garmadon could just buy food for the people," Kai said. "I don't see what's so wrong about it."

"Redistribution is _never_ the answer," Cyrus said.

"Back on our original topic," Cole said. His shoulders twitched as Besai rubbed the glands behind his ears. The room began to smell of lavender. "I say we follow Jay's plan. Ambush them before they can reach the Middle Realm."

"All right," Jay said, swinging his leg to the floor and grabbing his cane. "Let's do this."

"Not you," Cole said.

"What? Why?"

"You aren't healed yet. You struggle too much getting up and down stairs, let alone fighting trained officers. You need more time."

The look of betrayal was clear. Jay stood, eyes hard, and dropped his cane. He limped to the door without it. "I'm going to the library." He shut the door behind him.

Cole watched with his lips parted and a hard scowl. "He needs to grow up," he said. "Really. Can't he see that he'd only slow us down?"

Kai stood and picked up Jay's cane. "I'm going to the library too," he said. "Maybe there I'll be able to have a talk with the only sensible person in this bloody place."

"And...who would that be?" Cole asked.

"Myself!" Kai walked out, slamming the door.

Besai withdrew her hands from Cole's shoulders. She and Merv looked to Cyrus, confused.

"Don't ask me," Cyrus said. "Uh...how about we plan this ambush? Give those two some space."

* * *

><p>Kai found Jay sitting under the piano with a stack of old books.<p>

"Hey," Kai said. He set the cane by the door. "You want to...I don't know. Talk?"

Jay grumbled something inaudible.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture!" Jay shouted. His voice hitched, and he hunched over the pages of his book. "Leave me alone."

Kai sat at the piano bench. "Cole's a jerk, eh?"

Jay flipped the page. "Find a stronger word."

"Pain in the neck? Clod?"

"Hmm."

"How about...cretin."

"Better."

Kai groaned, hand sliding down his face. "Cole didn't choose his words very wisely," he said. "But he meant well. He's worried about you. We all are."

"What's next?" Jay said, all sweetness drained from his mien. "You going to pat my head like a child and tell me that I've helped enough? That I should go back to playing with my toys and let the more capable people handle it?"

"Not unless you want me to," Kai said. "Which would be asking me to lie."

"Stop talking in circles. My childish brain can't handle such deep- ow!"

Kai kicked Jay's head. "What was that? Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of idiot."

Jay rubbed his head and inched a safe distance away. "I hate you so much."

"I hate you too," Kai said, knowing Jay was trying to hide a smile behind his growl. "Listen. I want you to come with. We need all the help we can get, rescuing Kyle and Vara. But your leg still needs time to heal. How badly did you mess it up just walking here without your cane?"

"It's fine. I forced Stormstrider to carry me. My feet never touched the ground."

"That Blade actually obeyed you?"

"Well...no. He elevated me on his own accord after he realized I wasn't gonna slow down. I won't repeat the truly foul curses that suggested not only some frighteningly improbable things about my lineage, but also contained some equally unlikely things that I was suddenly being invited to do to myself."

Kai couldn't hold back a laugh. Jay chuckled a little, too.

"So...you actually want me to come with?" Jay asked.

"Why not? We could always use a guy with super speed and flight. It's more useful than mind reading, anyway."

"Stormstrider says he's pleased with what you say," Jay said.

"Moonsong says I should start digging my grave," Kai replied.

"How rude."

"Tell me about it. All Moonsong does all day is complain. My Blade and Cole could get along nicely."

"Wouldn't they, though?" Jay flipped another page. "They're both so negative. If they got together, maybe they'd cancel out and make a positive."

"No!" Kai slapped his palm on the piano cover. "No math jokes! That's not funny!"

But the damage had been done. They were both laughing. Laughing so hard that after nearly a minute, Merv stormed in with her hands on her hips, asking if they had been drinking that alcohol again.

This only accelerated their laughter.

"I-I tell you what," Kai said, hand on Merv's shoulder, still chortling. "You are a near-perfect mother hen. But now that you mention it, a mouthful of that stuff would be-"

Merv slapped him. "You are not babies," she said. "I should not have to tell you thees. Go to Cyrus. He ees planning weethout you. Not good. Go!"

Cradling his cheek, Kai stood and helped Jay to his feet. "Fine, we'll go- Ouch! Don't touch my ear!"

With Merv biting at their heels, they fled back to Cyrus' office to help plan the rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone catch my quotes? I had some fun this week and added one from Mockingjay Part 1, The Journals of Vincent Tucat, and The Hobbit! Find all three and you just became my favorite person. (Hint: Something Snow said, something Vincent said, and something Gandalf said.) <strong>

**That first section was the funnest part of this chapter to write. Delving into Cole's character a little more, giving Vara some depth... Heh. I just loved it.**

**I'm realizing that Beetee (Hunger Games) is a lot like my Cyrus! Has anyone else made that connection? Computer nerd in a wheelchair, has funny quirks, works in an underground fortress. I swear I'm just now making the connection. XD **

**Happy Birthday to ****meeee! Hooray, today is my birthday! And just think, at this time one year ago I was working on...*mumbles*...Chapter 4, probably. Wow. I've been at this for quite a while, eh? Anyone wanna take a guess at how old I am? Don't be shy! 14? 21? 30? (Not that far haha.) **

**Please review! It would be a fantastic birthday present for me! :D And please point out any mistakes or CC; I'm tired, and I seem to be suffering from random bouts of dizziness tonight (result of strawberry smoothie at Starbucks this afternoon?). So my editing may be sub-par. (::) Cookies! These ones have mini M&Ms in them! **


	72. Rescue

**Yes, I'm aware that this chapter is almost 5,000 words long and no, I am not suffering from delusions. Happy Friday! I had a crazy muse infusion on Wednesday, and this kinda flew from my fingers. I even started writing chapter 73. I can't promise that it'll be as long as this chapter, but...whatever. I did't want to make you guys wait. :) **

**Empress of Night: 16? No. You're a bit off. ;) WHAT? You haven't read The Hobbit? Bu-bu-but. BUT! Who hasn't read that? It's a classic! As for your story question. Hmm. Depends, because medieval and modern stories are waaay different in nearly ever aspect. But will it be a fanfiction or an original novel? If it's a fanfic, you should do a modern setting! There aren't enough of those around this fandom. (If I ever write another Ninjago AU, it'll definitely be modern!) So that's my advice?**

**Please enjoy this chapter! More time than usual went into this one (over twelve hours) so...some reviews please? **

**I used a bit more artistic license than usual while writing this. More adverbs and misplaced commas and wordiness and such. Meh. Tell me if it bothers you at all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was cold. Rays of the full moon reflected off the fresh snow, giving it a bluish tint. The heavy-laden trees hung over the camp, and Kyle had a difficult time deciding if this was comforting or oppressive.<p>

He and Varasach were tied beside the horses, a good ten or so paces from the fire. Too far to feel its heat. Not that Kyle minded; no indeed, he loved the cold. But poor Varasah. Her body didn't have enough fat to keep even a rodent warm. She had been raised in the tropics, body adapted to deal with extreme heat. Out here in the North, she shivered like grass in the wind.

Their captors, the Guards, had the decency to give them thick blankets to go over their furs. But it was hardly enough for her.

Kyle, hands bound in front of him, held her as close as he could. One would think that with all he had done, she would at least retain a little heat. But no, her skin was freezing.

Three Guards slept beside the fire. A fourth sat at attention, eyes darting between the road and his captives. He was the eldest and most decorated if the group. Each time his eyes met Kyle's, he would flash a smug grin. _'We've caught you,'_ those eyes seemed to say. _'Look at how helpless you are. By this time tomorrow, you'll be dead.'_

Kyle hoped the stare he sent back looked at least half as sinister.

Not for the first time in these past few hours, his mind went through their predicament and possible escapes. He could somehow untie his hands and reach his wrist panel, which held an arsenal of weapons he could use to temporarily incapacitate the Guards, get a horse, and ride back to Cyrus before Varasach died of hypothermia.

But that wouldn't work. He'd been trying to loosen his bonds for hours with no progress.

The next thing on his list was to simply stand up (his feet had not been tied) and make a break for the woods. He was fast. Fast enough that by the time the Guard could wake up his comrades and take up the chase, Kyle would be deep into the thickets: he knew a thing or two about camouflage.

That wouldn't work either. Varasach was too lethargic to run, and with his arms bound, carrying her would be nearly impossible.

Every plan after this grew less and less logical. He finally had to resign himself to the fact that he was not going anywhere. Not unless Cyrus somehow caught wind of his predicament and sent help.

But help would undoubtedly be too late for Varasach. She'd be dead by morning if they could not get out of the elements.

"Let her sit by the fire," Kyle said. "Please. She's weak."

The Guard's grin went up another notch on the smugness scale.

Kyle looked away, rubbing Varasach's bluish cheek with his thumb. Her eyes were half-lidded, and breath rose in lazy puffs from her nose and mouth. Too slow for his liking. Her body was shutting down.

"Why should I?" the Guard asked. "You're traitors to the Crown. You'll be dead soon anyways."

Kyle resisted a sudden urge to claw the man's face off. "You should help her because you've got a reputation to uphold. As a representation of said Crown, you must respect the people. Treat them the way our King would treat them."

The Guard scoffed. "I'll tell you how our King'll treat you. Like you deserve to be treated. Rebels. Trying to incite a rebellion by selling Cyrus' propaganda to unwitting peasants-"

One of the Guards laying on the ground groaned and rolled over. "Let the girl up here, East," he said tiredly. "You know she's the only reason he hasn't escaped yet. If she dies, he'll put up a fight."

East grunted and stood.

"Ah- Careful," Kyle said as East snatched Varasach from his lap. "She's freezing. You could damage her body by too much movement."

East set Varasach a few feet from the fire and straightened her blanket. "What are you, some kind of doctor?"

"Yes, actually," Kyle said. "And I'd like to request that you-"

"You aren't requesting anything," East said. "You're our prisoner. It's enough that I let the girl up here. Now shut your mouth."

Kyle wanted to cringe. _If these are the King's representatives,_ he thought, _then I can understand why Cyrus wants this rebellion. _He pulled at the ropes around his wrists again, grinding his teeth at the pain it caused.

"Give it up, dog. I tied those knots myself. You aren't getting loose." East crossed his legs and leaned toward the fire, trying to regain the heat he'd lost while taking care of Varasach.

Kyle's breath left his lips in a sigh, cold and without vapor. Being a Nindroid, he had no need to generate heat. His winter clothing gave him no more comfort than a summer cotton tunic and pants, though he'd learned the hard way that people tend to react strangely to men traipsing around snowdrifts without the proper gear, so he dressed like everyone else.

He leaned back against a snowbank and pretended to sleep. But he left an eye half-open, resolved to not rest until Varasach was safe.

_I'll get you out of this, Vara. Just stay strong for a few more hours. I'll find an opening soon. I promise._

And then the knot budged.

* * *

><p>Kai felt as though two mighty forces stood on either side of him. Both powerful, deadly, and very unstable. They contended with each other, unaware that poor Kai was caught in the middle of it all, trying and failing to bring back peace.<p>

Cole and Jay both sulked on their horses, unwilling to look the other in the eye and speak in anything lower than a shout.

Cole rode at the front of the line. Jay rode in the back. Unfortunate Kai was caught between. The peacemaker. The one hated and depended upon by both sides.

They had been riding for six hours. Dawn was nearly upon them, a lighter blue among the indigo of the sleepy sky.

It had taken a lot of mental strength on Kai's part to convince Cyrus that Jay was strong enough to go with. It had taken even more grit- and even some of Moonsong's telepathic power- to keep Cole from tying Jay to a chair and leaving him there. In truth, they all knew Jay wasn't strong enough. The pallor of his skin was proof of that, let alone the fact that he could not function without his cane. But one look into his eyes said that if he was denied this opportunity, actions far worse than anorexia might take root.

So they let him go. But only after making him promise to do as Cole said- he was the leader, and was responsive for keeping his team safe.

Cole still wasn't talking to Jay though, let alone giving orders.

Kai cleared his throat to break the oppressive silence. "How much further?" he asked.

Cole jabbed a finger over his right shoulder. "Just passed them," he said. "They're in the woods to our right about a hundred feet back."

"What? How could you know?"

"The tracks, duh," Jay said. "I saw it too. Six horses branched off the road. Now why would someone do that? There are inns all along these roads. There's no need to camp, especially in this crappy weather."

Kai had never known Jay to use dirty language before.

"Okay," Kai said. "So...why aren't they at an inn?"

"Because they have something to hide," Cole said. "In this case, their hidden cargo would be Kyle, who is famous for healing every plagued person along this highway. If a couple Guards showed up at an inn with Kyle as a prisoner, the locals would cause trouble."

"I...guess that makes sense," Kai said. "Why did we pass them?"

"Because of the terrain, most likely," Jay said. "We're higher on the hill than them. More places for us to hide and observe them."

The sound of a heavy carriage thundered down the road behind them.

They knew the drill. Reposition their hoods over their eyes, pull up their scarves. They could not risk being recognized by others traveling this highway.

As one, they kicked their horses into a fast walk and lowered their heads. Within seconds, they were overtaken by the fast-moving carriage on skis, escorted by four white-uniformed bodyguards on horses. The carriage's company did not slow or even show that it knew the trio was there. It trotted around a bend, and the hoofbeats faded away.

Kai, Cole, and Jay turned their horses around and went back to where they had originally stopped to discuss their plan.

"That was Lord Julien's coach," Cole said. "It had the family crest on the side. Two birds: one gold, one blue, flying on a matte of white."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Jay said. "And I don't think that was a proper use of the word 'matte'."

"And what do you know?" Cole curled his upper lip.

"A lot more than you."

Cole turned his horse to face Jay's. "Listen, you lightweight. I don't-"

"Enough," Kai said, holding up a hand. "Geez, it's getting way too hot between you two. Can we let it drop, please? We could get spotted."

"Fine." Cole pointed to the woods. "Here's the plan. It's still early, and they're probably still sleeping. Kai, you and I will go in there as quietly as possible and extract Vara. Kyle too, I guess."

"You guess," Kai said, deadpan.

"Yes, I guess. If the Guards are awake, we'll create a distraction and lure them away from the site. If it's one guard, a blow to the head should do him in. Once we have Vara and Kyle, we get to their horses- which are most likely tied separately from the Imperial mounts- and bolt for the road. We'll run to Cyrus so fast the Guards won't know what hit them."

"Okay, great plan," Kai said. "But what does Jay do?"

Jay's eyes seemed rounder and more earnest than usual.

"He stays here with our horses," Cole said. "So they don't run off while we're gone."

"Cole!" Kai's tone spooked the horse. Its ears flattened in annoyance. "Jay is not a pack animal."

"I never said he was."

"Well, he's not a hitching post, either! Let him help."

"No way. This is a stealth mission. We only need two people. Add another and what happens? Too much noise. Too much confusion. Less chance of anyone making it out of there."

"But I want to help," Jay said.

"And you are. By staying here with the horses, out of trouble."

Kai's hand went to his belt, where Moonsong sat in its sheath. "But-" he began.

"Don't try denying it," Cole said. "He's weak. If he attempted to walk through the deep snow off-trail, he'd hurt himself. We don't need him here."

Kai's mouth opened, ready for an intelligent defense that would appease Cole and make Jay feel important.

But nothing came to him. Cole, he hated to admit, was right.

Jay caught Kai's look. He looked down at his hands, sighed, then lifted his head again. "It's all right," he said cheerfully. He waved his hand and laughed. "I get it. I'll stay here, where I'm needed. Good luck, guys."

Kai knew this ruse all too well. But what could he do about it? Nothing right now. _I'll talk to Cyrus about how to deal with this, _he thought._ There has to be a science behind it._

"Thank you," Cole said. "Stay put. We'll be back." With that, he dismounted and disappeared into the trees.

Kai left his own saddle but stopped there. He patted Jay's good leg. "I'm really sorry," he said. "I want you to help more. You could prove invaluable someday. But right now..."

Jay swallowed- a brief moment of clarity- then his mask was back up. He grinned wider than a hungry panther. "Yeah, I get it," he said. "Now hurry up. And come back safe."

"Will do," Kai said. And he followed Cole's deep, snowy tracks into the woods.

* * *

><p>They reached the campsite without trouble. It was difficult to distinguish faces in the light of the dying campfire, but Cole could see six lumps down there.<p>

"Look," Kai said, pointing to a huddled bundle of furs beside the horses. "I'll bet that's Kyle. And the smaller lump next to the fire is Vara."

Cole's entire face wrinkled in disgust. "If they touched Vara..."

"You always say that," Kai said. "But you never make good on that unnamed threat."

Cole found no substantial argument against that claim, so he composed himself. "Fine. Okay. So..."

Birds chirped and wind hissed in the silence.

"So..." Kai prompted.

"So they're all sleeping," Cole said. "We can sneak down there and get Vara-"

"And Kyle," Kai added.

"-and Kyle. Yes. Get them both out, and sneak away while the Guards are still asleep." He stood, hand on the lump that showed through his coat. His Blade.

"Let's go," he said, and bolted down the hill with a speed and silence Kai had not known he possessed.

Kai followed less gracefully.

Cole slinked around the four sleeping Guards, moving toward Varasach. His gloved hands trembled.

Just as Kai reached Kyle, a loud cry of pain echoed through the woods.

Cole's head shot up, and he cursed. It had been Jay's scream. Startled, filled with pain, and loud. So loud that the Guard across the fire from Cole bolted to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes and pushing away his many warm blankets.

The Guard, a young man of hardly twenty winters with stark silver eyes, gasped at Cole. "Whoa! Uh...what are you doing? Trying to rob us? You won't get away with...that..."

Cole drew Raindancer and commanded it to grow into a long, dangerous-looking sword. It did. He pushed the tip into the man's nose, trying to still his thumping heart. _I'm leaning over a fire. A hot, wild fire that could-_

There was no time for fear. Not with his Vara's life on the line.

He spoke through his scarf in a soft purr. "I can get away with anything I like," he said. "And not you, your compatriots, or King himself can stop me."

The gears spun in the Guard's head. "You're..."

"That's right. The Dark Knight. And by kidnapping this woman, you've made a dangerous enemy. You.."

He had a sudden urge to duck. Why? He didn't know. But the urge was strong, and he suddenly realized that the Blade in his hand was glowing, vibrating, sending out a warning. A warning for what?

He knew a few heartbeats later when another Guard, who had gotten behind him, threw a fist toward his face.

Cole ducked, then drew up his right leg and knocked the Guard's feet from under him.

While this may have started as a graceful maneuver, Cole was distracted by his surprise. What had happened? What was Raindancer doing?

Kai caught him as he fell.

"I can't find Vara," he whispered into Cole's ear. "Y'know, with my powers. She's not here."

"And Kyle?" Cole asked as he righted himself.

"He doesn't have a human mind," Kai said. "I wouldn't be able to find him anyway."

Cole punched the Guard in the gut. It only felt fair, since he felt like doubling over and retching himself. Then he hit the man's head with his Blade. That was easy.

"So what are you saying?" he asked as he doubled around to find Kai engaged with a second Guard.

"I'm saying they're probably not here," Kai shouted over the noise his opponent was making.

"Of course they're here," the oldest and most decorated Guard rose to his feet, dragging the young and shaken one with him. "You see this?" He kicked the pile of furs beside the fire. "She's sleeping. The obnoxious man kept nagging us, insisting that she come up here since she was starting to freeze."

The lump on the ground did not react when the man kicked it. But that did not keep Cole's rage from boiling up inside him. If anything, his Vara's immobility only made him more upset.

"Get Kyle," he said to Kai. Then he threw his weight at the Guard, intent on clawing his face off.

But his hands didn't find the Guard's face. Or any other part of his body, for that matter. Instead, the Guard had stepped aside, leaving Cole to trip over Varasach's body. He turned his head, disoriented. And then dread filled him as he realized where gravity was carrying him.

He landed in the fire pit.

* * *

><p>It took a whole second- which felt more like an eternity- for Kai to get his legs moving.<p>

"Cole!" He leaped and, without regard for what the flames might do to his hands, grabbed Cole's shirt and pulled him from the fire pit.

"Get down! Cole, get your clothes into the snow!"

When Cole did not react, Kai barreled into Cole's body and threw him down. They fell so fast and so hard that Kai's forehead hit Cole's, and he laid there on top of his friend, unable to breathe for a few seconds. Then he went into a fit.

"How bad is it?" he asked. "Does it hurt?" He rolled Cole over and saw that the flames had been extinguished by the snow. The smell of searing animal skin made Kai feel sick. He blew on the largest black spot, where Cole had landed the hardest, and the smoke dissipated.

Cole's eyes darted wildly in their sockets, as if searching for a way out of the pain he was feeling.

"You're okay," Kai said feverishly. "It-it-it... It mostly just burned your clothing. Your cloak's ruined. But-"

A sword pricked the back of his neck. "Punk," the Guard said. "Coming on Cyrus' behalf to take back our prisoners? Just shows what a nutcase that old man really is. You two are pathetic. Go on, hands in the air."

"But he's wounded," Kai said.

"And I'll take care of it. I'm not without basic medical knowledge."

There was only one other instance in which Kai had raised his hands in surrender. That was when he had been on the Dark Island with Cole beside the river, an army of stone warriors on their tail. He had sacrificed himself to make sure Cole would escape.

Bitterly, Kai raised his hands.

"Good. Now slowly take any weapons you have and-"

A flash of blue light cut the darkness between Kai and his captor, ripping the sword from his hands.

The Guard stumbled backward, staring at his empty hands with alarm. "Den!" He turned to the young Guard. "What did you do?"

Den's eyes went wide. "I didn't to nothing, East. I swear!"

East turned to his two unconscious companions, then opened his bearded mouth for another angry question.

"Cool it, dude," a voice said above their heads. "Shouting doesn't help anything. Trust me, I know."

Kai could have laughed in relief, had he not been so worried about Cole. "What are you doing here, Jay?" he asked.

Jay, Blade in one hand and East's sword in the other, smiled as he floated down to the snow. "Disregarding every order Cole gave me," he said. "And for once, Stormstrider agrees with my choice. Screw rules. You need help."

"That we do," Kai said. "Can you get those four guys tied up before they cause any more trouble? Gag East too, while you're at it. He's annoying."

"Consider it done." Jay pulled a length of rope from one of his many cloak pockets and busied himself there while Kai tried to make sense of Cole's wounds.

Cole muttered words in the Dark Tongue. Mostly words like 'pain' and 'surrender'. But there were a few stringy sentences Kai could not make heads or tails of.

He was having a panic attack.

"You're okay now," Kai said, trying his best to look calm. "Look, nothing but first-degree burns on your hands. Didn't get through your clothes in most places. You're fine."

But Cole was not convinced. Either that or he was so out of it that he didn't hear Kai's voice. He continued rambling about surrender and chains and pain and...

Kai packed some snow around Cole's reddening hands. "You're okay." He took Cole's head in his arms and stroked his hair.

"Jen," Cole whispered, eyes unseeing. "Liev. Yast'trieyo n. Jen, jen." _Death. Everywhere. Inescapable. Death, death._

It was still so dark. The sun seemed to be moving slower today than usual. As if the world was clinging to the blackness, but the sun was managing to seep through a few cracks.

"You almost done?" Kai asked Jay, wanting to be rid of this place, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Yep." Jay tied the cords around the last man and went to Kai's side, feet hovering inches above the snow. "Where are Vara and Kyle?"

"Not here," Kai said. "Look at those blankets. Clever, kind of. Kyle must have escaped with Varasach while the Guards slept. They disappeared long before we got here."

Jay bit out the first syllable of a curse, then let it fade. "So where are they?"

"I don't know," Kai said. "Their horses are still here. That means they left on foot." He looked Jay up and down. "What was that noise you made earlier? The cry that caused all this trouble in the first place?"

Jay chuckled nervously. "Eh, sorry about that. It was a bird."

"A bird." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"It spooked the horses. I kinda fell from the saddle. Sorry."

"You didn't hurt yourself?"

"No. I'm okay. Got all the horses back, too. They're tied to a tree off the road."

"Good." Kai nodded to the woods. "Can you try and find some prints? We need to track Kyle and Varasach down before they get into more trouble."

"Yessir." Jay flew away in a flash of light.

_How long can he go on like that before losing power?_ Kai wondered. _Not very long, I'm sure._

This was not one of Kai's main concerns though, so he let it slide for now.

Cole's cries grew louder and more fervent. He was trapped in a nightmare of his past. Reliving the Overlord's abuses.

It was as though Kai's heart was going through the fires of Cole's torment. Melting, writhing in agony with his friend.

He murmured words of comfort to Cole in the Dark Tongue. Things Besai had said to him after his own sessions in the Overlord's dungeons. Promises. Encouragement.

Eventually, Cole calmed down enough to close his dilated eyes. His breathing grew more controlled.

"Good, good," Kai reverted to their native language. "Just relax. You're safe."

In a few more moments, Cole fell asleep.

Kai breathed a relieved sigh, breath leaving his mouth in a thick vapor that twirled its way up to dance with the morning stars.

_If Kyle had been here to see this..._ Kai's face flushed. _Ugh. Thank heavens for small miracles._

He wrapped Cole in some furs and stood, facing his four prisoners. Those two were still unconscious.

Now he felt worse. Not out of guilt, but of embarrassment. They had seen the whole ordeal.

"What are you looking at?" he said, crossing his arms. He leaned over East- the Guard responsible for Cole's fall into the fire- and displayed a glorious set of sharp teeth. "Look at what you just did. Got me feeling all...fiery inside. My friend here, he just lost his wife. And what did you do? Hardly eighteen days after this, you're out here kidnapping his sister. You think we came out here because Cyrus told us to?"

He grabbed a handful of East's gray hair and jerked his head up. "You're mistaken. We came for family. Or don't you brutes understand that concept?"

Den repositioned his bound arms, trying to get comfortable in the snow. Fat chance. "He said he was the Dark Knight," he said.

"Yeah? So?"

"So...isn't the Dark Knight a...monster? All he ever does is ruin livelihoods."

"Him?" Kai scoffed. It wasn't a happy sound. "Next I'm gonna hear you say that Lord Kai is married to a disreputable whore he picked up from Overlord's brothels."

"Isn't that the truth?"

Kai pulled his hood away from his eyes, hoping that enough of his face was lit by the fires behind him to make him recognizable. "What you're hearing are half-truths," he said. "A seed of truth planted in a field of lies. Twisted, malnourished lies."

Den had not expected this. He inched away from Cole and bumped into one of his unconscious compatriots. "I- You- Milord. It's you!"

"Who is me?" Kai asked. "Which image of me are you looking at? Kai the aristocrat? Kai the Red Knight? Or perhaps, now that I've planted that little seed in your head, I'm Kai the defiled."

He drew his Blade, and it grew to his desired length. He flipped it in the air and caught it with ease. "Who is right? Society? My father? Our King?"

"I...don't know."

"They're all right," Kai said. "And they're all wrong. Do you understand?"

When Den nodded, Kai continued. "So who do you think my friend is, over there? What do you think his motive was when he robbed and kidnaped and burned your cities to the ground? Did you think even for a second that maybe your 'monster' was acting out of fear?"

He jabbed his Blade into a tree and left it. "A battle has been raging for years between the Islands," he said. "And he's been on the front lines the whole way, losing everything dear to him." He looked to East. "What have we learned here today, hmm?"

Den swallowed. "That we need to get our facts straight before we draw conclusions."

"Yes." Kai pulled his Blade free and sheathed it. "Keep that lesson in mind, and maybe one day you'll learn. Don't arrest a man like Kyle on the pretense that he _might_ be working with Cyrus. Don't hate a man like me because I showed mercy to a repentant prisoner of war. And- Gah!"

Jay leaped back, just as surprised as Kai.

"Jay! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. I uh...found some tracks."

Kai regained his composure quickly. "Where? Did you find them?"

Jay rubbed his neck. "Kyle's tracks go to the road, and then south a ways. Then-"

"South? Shouldn't they be traveling north?" Kai asked.

"The nearest town is in the south," Den said. "The woman was sick. He probably wanted to get her help as soon as possible."

"Fair enough. Continue, Jay. When can we find them?"

"How about...twenty minutes ago?" Jay said. "We passed them on the road."

"That's impossible. We would have seen them."

"Not if they, say, were inside of the Julien carriage we passed."

"How can you be sure?" Kai asked.

"Well...like I said. Kyle's tracks lead to the road, where he then went south. But only for about twenty yards. Then I saw the tracks from the Julien carriage. They stopped, and there are lots of different footprints there. I don't know about you, but to me, it looks like Kyle and Varasach got into that carriage and are with the Juliens right now."

Kai rubbed his forehead. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"We just came all this way, traipsed through all that snow, and did all that fighting, and Kyle was right there _the whole freaking time?_"

"Yep."

"Gah!" Kai kicked the snow repeatedly. "Why? I hate Kyle so much right now!"

"You always hate him," Jay said.

"True! But I hate him more now." It was like a mini-blizzard all around him as the snow flew and was caught up by the wind.

"Uh...maybe we should catch up with them?" Jay said.

Kai stopped, then looked at Cole. "Yes. Let's go. I need to give that Nindroid a piece of my mind. And my Blade."

* * *

><p><strong>I crack myself up. XD Oh, Kyle. Even when you're not around you're causing trouble.<strong>

**So you all know what ****this means, right? Zane will be back on Monday! I had some fun writing my first Zane/Pixal brother/sister moment since Overlord's Revenge. Hehehehe. **

**Soundtrack I'm listening to: The First Town, from SAO. Earlier I was listening to Gracefully (same soundtrack) and I was struck by how much it sounded like a Besai theme! Please, listen to it and tell me if you agree! **

**You remember that horizontal line cutting through Cole and Kai's POV in the middle of this chapter? Heh. I don't think I've ever done something like that before. Ted Dekker's writing style must be rubbing off on me. (I just read my favorite book from him again, The Priest's Graveyard. (A lot of Renee's life experiences inspired Cole and Viola in this book!)) And he likes narrating the same scene from two different POVs. Weird, right? But it works. **

**It's not even midnight yet, and I am tired. Whoo. Editing for three hours can do that to ya. Okay, I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight! Please review! I'll be cleaning all day tomorrow, so getting reviews will give me a pleasant little energy boost! (I'm pulling every string here. ;) ) Oyasumi nasai! **


	73. Return

**Empress of Night: Sounds like you could have an idea there. Here's some things to consider when starting a new story: 1) What is your character's goal? And 2) What will your character learn at the end of his/her adventure? (Here it is in simpler terms: What is the message you want to convey through your story?)**** If you can answer those two questions, you can do anything in the world!**

**Anonymous Me: Welcome aboard! :D I can understand why you'd hate OCs. And I'm sorry. I had wanted to stay away from OCs in this fix, but the world just got too big, and my plots would benefit by having more characters than just the five guys and their friends. Y'know? I'm glad you like my plot, though! And don't worry, ****there'll be battlefields. Plenty of time for you to see the guys on the field. Thank you for your compliments. **

**I hope that this chapter sates you Zane lovers. ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane's weeks with his sister had been filled with bliss. They went everywhere and did everything together. Never were they seen alone, whether in the mansion or in public.<p>

Their father, too, had been delighted. Relieved, too. For nearly a month he had been kept in the dark about what his two children were doing on the island. Were they alive? Were they prisoners? Had their boat sunk in that storm?

But no more. They were a family again, and they intended to keep it that was for as long as possible.

"Hey, you dunce! Quit turning the pages so fast." Pixal slapped Zane's hand and took the book back. "Jerk."

Zane leaned back in his carriage seat, hands folded. He said nothing.

"Here." Pixal turned the page and handed it back to Zane. "I'm finished. _Now_ you may continue. And read a little slower so I can keep up."

"Or you could just read faster," Zane said.

"Mmm," said Pixal, already absorbed in the pages illuminated by the lantern's light.

Lord Julien looked up from his own book, sighing. "Can't you two get along?"

"Mmm. Yes, Father. Hey, Zane! Stop turning the pages. You know I'm not finished."

"I am sorry for offending you, Pixal," Zane said, smoothing the flipped page and continuing with his reading. "But your mind is simply too slow, and I am getting impatient."

"Oh, that's it!" Pixal clambered on top of him like a cat, rocking the carriage. "You're walking! I can't put up with this, Father, tell him he's walking to King Garmadon's- Ow!"

Lord Julien threw his book at her head. "Pixal. Zane. Behave yourselves. I am bringing refined nobles to this event, not children."

"Yes, Father," they said as one, trying to look contrite. But once Lord Julien had retrieved his book and was sufficiently distracted, the siblings chortled into their sleeves.

"You were right," Pixal whispered, rubbing her temple. "He used the book, not his pipe."

"When will you learn, sister?" Zane slung an arm around her shoulder. "I'm usually right."

"That statement was an oxymoron."

"Ouch."

"Well it's true! 'I' and 'right' don't belong in the same sentence when the 'I' is you!"

"Can you reword that so it makes sense?" Zane tweaked her nose. "Come on. It's not like you're a nine-winters or anything."

"Shut up," Pixal said. But she was smiling.

The carriage slowed to a halt, and Julien looked up from his book. "What could that be? We're miles from the nearest town."

A knock came on the door. "Milord." Zane recognized the voice of Payen, one of his father's bodyguards.

"What is it, Payen?" Lord Julien said.

"There is a man out here."

"I don't hear anything. He isn't causing a ruckus. Drive on."

"Well, no, he isn't making us any trouble. But he flagged us down, and he claims that he needs help."

"Help? With what?"

"He's got a wounded girl with him."

Zane was on his feet in an instant.

"Please, no," Lord Julien said, annoyed. This was not the first time his son had gone out of his way to help the common people. "What if it's an assassin?"

Zane gave his father a reproachful look. "What if it's a citizen in need?" he said. "I'm going out." He threw the door open and stepped down from the carriage.

It was dark, and it took a moment for Zane's eyes to switch over to night-vision.

"This way, Milord," Payen said, gloved hand on Zane's elbow. He led them to the front of the carriage, where another bodyguard sat on his horse beside a man carrying a body.

Zane rushed forward, eyes scanning the man's face for any sort of threat. Wide, earnest honey-colored eyes, and long, braided hair of the same hue. He wore no jacket, and his clothing seemed ragged.

Zane swore he'd seen this man somewhere before.

"Sir," the man said. "Am I correct in assuming you own this sleigh?"

"Close enough," Zane replied, stopping a few feet from the man. "How may we help you?"

"I need a ride," the man said. "She's hypothermic. I don't think she'll last much longer."

Zane reached for the furs covering the woman's head. "May I?" After receiving a nod, he pulled back the coverings and gasped. "Varasach!"

"So you know her?" the man asked.

"Know her? Of course I..." Zane had not expected this. Not at all. He searched the man's eyes again, wondering why a person like him would be wandering around with Cole's sister.

Then the name came to him. "...Kyle?"

"Yep," the man said. "You remembered my name. But you know Varasach?"

"Let's just say, we've had some adventures," Zane said. "What are you doing here?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't take Vara against hers or her brother's will, if that's what you mean," he said. "But we ran into some trouble, and I lost my cloak, and I just need a ride to the nearest town with a doctor."

Zane took a step back, calculating his options. _What do you say, Duskweaver?_ he asked. _Can he be trusted?_

Duskweaver thrummed. _He is not there,_ it said. _He has less life and soul in him than dead grass._

_So he's like me?_ Zane grew more suspicious. _Cyrus, of course. He stole our blueprints and is manufacturing an army._

It occurred to him then that, when he'd last seen Kai, Jay, and Cole after Lloyd's death, he had failed to ask about where the were staying.

_Cyrus is the first person Jay and Cole would flee to,_ Duskweaver said. _So of course Varasach would be there too. Plenty of time and space for her to get entangled with such a...beautiful Nindroid._

Though the fact was irrelevant, Zane could not deny that Kyle was indeed beautiful. Flawless. But one look at his expression said that he was but a child, perhaps a few weeks old. Not old enough to understand what a dangerous place the world is.

"Do you realize how easily I could turn you in?" Zane said. "Hand you over to the authorities across the border in the Middle realm? King Garmadon would kill for information on Borg's hideaway."

Kyle laughed. "Oh, am I that obvious?" he said. "But it would be pointless. I already escaped the Guards. I could do it again."

"Guards? Up here?" Zane groaned inwardly. King Garmadon's men were only allowed to enforce the law outside their borders if they had a warrant. They were many miles from said boundary, and King Garmadon had requested no such warrant for Kyle's arrest.

"Where were you arrested?" Zane asked.

Kyle nodded up the road to the north. "We were in Wenao."

"What were you arrested for?"

"Looking suspicious, I suppose. We were just riding horses at the time, talking." Kyle dug the toe of his boot into the snow. "Listen. Just take Vara. Get her warm and safe. I can walk to the nearest town. Just promise you'll leave her with a doctor there, somewhere that I can find her easily. Please."

_Trustworthy,_ Duskweaver said. _He doesn't even want to enter the carriage. He has been truthful about even Cyrus at the risk of his own freedom._

"No need," Zane said. He took Varasach from Kyle's arms- carefully, to avoid damage to her nearly frozen body- and nodded to the carriage. "Get in. I'll drop you off at the nearest inn."

"Thank you," Kyle said, following Zane into the lantern-lit and warm box. After a moment of hesitation, he sat down beside Lord Julien. The carriage continued down the road.

"Who is this?" Pixal glared at Kyle.

But instead of shrinking back, as most people did, Kyle smiled broadly and offered her a hand. "I'm Kyle," he said. "What an absolute pleasure it is to meet you. Your name is..?"

Pixal wrinkled her nose, but accepted the hand. "Pixal. Don't talk to me."

"But why not? You seem like a nice-"

Pixal slapped him. "That's just sick. Zane, please throw him out."

"But I..." Kyle looked dazed. "...wow, you and Cole would get along well."

"He was just being polite, Pixal," Zane said, trying to hide his smile. "I'm sorry that you can't handle manners."

Pixal groaned, then turned her head to Varasach, who slept on in Zane's arms. "And who's this?" Her expression softened a touch.

Zane drew out Duskweaver. "You'll remember her from my adventures. This is Cole's adopted sister."

"Oh, yes. The ginger girl."

"No, Besai is the ginger. Vara's hair is red as a tomato."

"Whatever. So what's up with her?"

Zane pulled back Varasach's cloak and blankets, then unbuttoned her shirt. "Cold. She isn't acclimated to this kind of weather."

Kyle saw the Blade and stuttered. "Ah- um- excuse me."

Zane looked up, then down at his hands. "Don't worry, sir. I'm just warming her up."

Kyle shut his mouth, but remained tense when Zane's hand and Blade sheath touched the bare skin of her abdomen. Kyle eventually looked down at his own hands, face reddening.

Outside the window, Zane caught sight of three travelers on horseback. For some reason he called to mind Cole, Kai, and Jay, but wasn't sure why. Maybe the shapes of their shoulders.

He went back to work without giving it much thought.

Varasach's face was a pale blue hue. Her lips were purple and cracked. But Zane was not a stranger to this condition. Many humans got it at one point in their lives up north, and everyone knew how to treat it, magical Blade or not. It only took a minute for Zane to stabilize her condition.

"She'll warm up," he said, finally putting away his Blade and buttoning her tunic. "Shouldn't take longer than a few hours, and she'll be back to normal."

Kyle looked relieved. "Thank you," he said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Pixal opened her mouth to ask a snide question- probably something along the lines of why Kyle was pursuing her when he already had Varasach- but Zane elbowed her.

"Are you and Varasach...close?" Zane asked, not able to imagine Cole letting anyone get 'close' to her.

"I don't understand the question," Kyle said.

"What is your relationship?"

"Oh." Kyle contemplated this for a while. "I think the word she uses is...friend. We're friends."

"I see," Zane said. He couldn't help smiling. Kyle and Varasach would be fine friends. They just seemed so...like-minded.

"Hey," Pixal said. "Why are you out here without a horse?"

Kyle shrugged, mirroring Zane's smile. "I just had a hunch that I wouldn't need one."

* * *

><p>The morning sun was cold but beautiful. Every movement, every rustling of the wind seemed to make the trees move like dancers garbed in glittery gowns. A few large ravens flew overhead, searching for scraps to eat. Strange, since they usually patrolled more populated areas.<p>

One bird in particular seemed to enjoy following Jay. A smaller, more scrawny raven with beady brown eyes and a shiny beak. The same bird that had spooked his horse right after Cole and Kai left to 'rescue' Kyle and Varasach. It would soar overhead, or perch in branches at eye level, or land on the ground a few paces from his cantering horse, making it bolt.

"Easy, Kila," he repeated by rote, leaning back in his seat. "Geez. What's with this bird?"

Kai slowed his own horse, frowning as they passed the croaking pest. "Of all the animals," he said. "A raven. That's kind of disgusting. They eat garbage, you know."

Jay maneuvered Kila around the bird, and they continued after Cole, who was far ahead of them, still struggling to regain his composure after that panic attack.

"You can't even be sure that it's the same bird," Kai said.

"Oh, it's the same one all right," Jay said, watching as it fluttered soundlessly into the branches directly ahead of them. "Look at her. A regular troll. Go figure, the first woman to show an interest in me is a scavenger bird."

Kai winked. "There's always Liana," he said.

"What?" Jay blushed.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Kai said. "Whenever I see you two together, it's all...sweet. You enjoy her company."

"Well...yes," Jay said. "But not like that. I can tell that Liana's trying to get my attention, but I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"A few reasons," Jay said, shrugging. "One being, we're practically siblings. We grew up together; playing, working, getting into trouble... The thought of becoming more than that is repulsive. Like I'm defiling our friendship."

"And the other reason?" Kai said.

"My heart's already been taken."

"Really?" Kai sniffed. "By who? That bird?"

Jay did not find this funny. "No," he said, turning his face away so Kai could not see his weakness. "By Nya."

Kai fell silent.

Nya. Jay had always admired her, even as a child. Her strength and wit. Her grace and beauty. Her simplicity and wisdom. The way she laughed when Lloyd made a bad pun about sea urchins, and the way she cried unabashedly while talking about Kai. About how much she had missed him, how much she had loved him. How much she had feared that he was dead, or would be dead before they could rescue him.

"You two..." Kai began. His eyes carried a great deal of weight, and for a moment Jay was struck by how much he resembled Cole. "You would have made a wonderful couple."

Jay shook his head. "No. She was too perfect for a guy like me."

Kai's laugh was as dark as his expression. "So you understand how I felt, having her for a sister. She was like...a lamb, I guess. A perfect, beautiful lamb. And I..." He faltered like a broken machine, then restarted. "And I slaughtered her. Now I'm trying to live my life, pretending it never happened."

Jay's head shook with more intensity. "You've watched countless people in Cyrus' care die after receiving an antidote," he said. "It doesn't take to every person. It's not your fault."

"But it is my fault," Kai said. "I started this whole mess on that night with Besai. If I hadn't been so immature and rushed it, this wouldn't have happened."

"If I hadn't stopped to look back on that night fifteen years ago, Merv and I would be safe today," Jay said. "That wall would have collapsed with no one under it. I would never have gone back to Overlord and rescued her. I would still have my leg." He reached out and jabbed Kai's shoulder. "Now stop your pity party. That's my job."

Kai ignored Jay's lecture. He looked up at Cole, still far in the distance, and squinted. "I think I caught a glimpse of the carriage around the corner," he said. He kicked his horse, encouraging it to move at a faster lope. "Let's go. We've gotta get to Kyle before Cole."

"Why?" Jay said, matching Kai's pace. He hid a grimace as his leg throbbed.

"Because I've got first dibs on pummeling that Nindroid's gears into the mud. Er..." He looked at the snow around them. He might have shrugged, but the movement was lost in the jostling of his horse's gait. "You know what I mean."

"Definitely." With reins in one hand, Jay managed to pull a pain tablet from his pocket. He swallowed it dry.

By the time he'd done that, they had caught up to Cole. The carriage was just ahead of them, gold and white Julien crest clear on the back.

"You feeling better, Cole?" Kai asked, riding between Jay and his other brooding friend.

Cole's face was pale and his jaw tense. "I'll be better when we get this mess sorted out," he said.

"Isn't that the truth," Jay chuckled. "This has been quite a night. Kyle had better have a good explanation for dragging us all out here and..." He caught Cole's glare and fell silent.

Cole grunted. "No thanks to you, Jay."

"Cole," Kai said. "Don't you think you might be treating him just a little bit too harshly? He did save our skins back there."

Cole's voice raised above his brooding growl. "Jay was allowed to come along on one condition," he said. "He was supposed to obey me, the team leader. And he didn't."

"But he saved us!"

"Today, yes. But what about tomorrow?" Cole said. "There will come a day when he will be forced to make a crucial decision: stick to the plan, or assume everyone's failed and try to fix it himself. Based on his performance today, we know which one he'll choose. And we know that today was a lucky shot for him. We weren't facing the Overlord, or even stone warriors. These were incompetent men with the brains and agility of drunken birds."

Kai's tone was reprimanding. "Cole, I-"

"He can't do it!" Cole said. "He has too little respect for leadership and too much childish eagerness. Can we trust that in battle?"

Jay was pretending not to hear the argument.

Kai sighed. "What's going on with you, Cole?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this isn't like you. Sure, you and Jay have never gotten along the greatest, but this tension...what's bothering you?"

The carriage was close now. The soldiers guarding it were looking over their shoulders, trying to decide if the trio was a threat.

"Oh, like you don't know what's wrong," Cole said. "Don't play that game."

"Actually, I don't know," Kai said. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

Cole shook his head. "Let's stop wasting time and get to that carriage." He kicked his horse, leaving Kai and Jay behind.

* * *

><p>"No, no, Payen," Zane said, smiling as he peeked out the window toward the rear. "They're friends. Stop the carriage."<p>

"Yessir." The captain and his horse retreated, and the sleigh slid to a halt.

Zane settled back into his seat and smiled at Kyle. "Good luck explaining yourself," he said. "Cole doesn't look to be in the best of moods."

For the first time, Zane saw a flicker of concern in Kyle's eyes. But then the younger Nindroid blinked and it was gone, replaced once again by his good-natured grin.

"Thanks," he said. "Phew. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get. He seems to be short of a circuit breaker, if you get my meaning."

Lord Julien and Zane chuckled a little, but Pixal scoffed.

Then the carriage door flew open. Cole stood there, feet spread apart, glaring into Kyle's eyes as though he were trying to murder the Nindroid's soul. If he had one, that is.

"Sir Cole," Zane said, smiling cordially. "Won't you come in? But please, no violence. I happen to like this carriage."

Cole grunted and stepped into the box. "Where is she, Kyle?" he demanded.

Kyle pointed to Lord Julien. "She's wrapped up in a blanket beside this fine Lord, absorbing some of his body heat," he said. "You didn't need to come and rescue us, though. I have it under control."

"Do you?" Cole shoved Kyle aside and pulled the blankets back from the body on Lord Julien's lap. "Your definition of 'under control' is clearly askew. Look at her!" He stroked her sleeping face, frown relaxing slightly.

"Hypothermia," Zane said. "But Duskweaver fixed her. She's just regaining her strength now. She'll wake up soon, I'm sure."

Cole looked over his shoulder at Zane. "Drop us off at the nearest inn," he said. "I can take it from here. Thanks for your help."

"Drop you off?" Zane hesitated, looking to his father for guidance. "Um...I suppose we could do that. But if King Garmadon finds that we've been helping fugitives..."

"Fugitives?" Kai and Jay stepped up to the carriage, grinning. "Surely you don't mean us."

Zane stood and faced his friend. Kai's face bore more creases than he'd remembered from their last meeting. His smile was a little less sincere. Zane didn't blame him; he'd lost a lot in this past week.

"It's good to see you," Zane said, patting Kai's back as he approached. "How are you feeling, friend?"

Kai shrugged. "As well as I can, considering the circumstances."

Zane understood. Kai was certainly doing just as 'well'- but probably worse- than Zane when he'd lost Pixal on that stormy day months ago.

He squeezed Kai's shoulder. "I understand. I'm sorry."

There had been so much loss these past few weeks. The disease had not only taken Nya and Prince Lloyd, but many of Zane's friends and acquaintances across the country. So many dead. And to make things worse, the people were blaming the government for this crisis.

"And Jay," Zane said, turning to the quiet thief who stood outside the carriage. "Come on up. It's good to see you. Why are you using a cane?"

Jay struggled into the carriage, leaning much of his weight on said cane. "Long story," he said. "Never mind. You can't fix it."

"I could heal it-"

"No," Jay said. "No. I don't need your power. Use it on Cole."

Zane squinted Cole, who's attention was still fixed on Varasach.

_Bruises, _Duskweaver said. _First-degree burns on his hands._

_And what of Jay?_ Zane asked.

_Again, bruises. Judging by their position, he fell from his horse. But... Hum. Hold on. His leg._

_What of it?_

_It's gone, master. Amputated just below the knee._

_Can we do anything about it?_

_No. Jay is right. You can't do anything. This wound must heal naturally._

Zane didn't understand the reasoning, but he knew better than to question Duskweaver. He knelt beside Cole and pulled his Blade free.

"How are you doing, Cole?" he asked, taking Cole's right hand in his. He gently ran his fingers along the blisters.

"Fine," Cole said. He watched, uncaring, as Duskweaver's power seeped into his skin and healed it.

"What happened here? Your clothes aren't looking much better than your body." Zane took Cole's other hand and healed it, too.

Cole flexed his fingers and, satisfied, dropped his hands to his sides. "Let's just say that it wouldn't have happened if Kyle had just stayed put."

"I could not know if help was coming," Kyle said. "If you..." He gave Cole a queer look. "You found the Guards?"

Cole nodded, standing.

"And...you saw the blankets and coat that I left to fool them?"

Another nod. A step in Kyle's direction.

Then Kyle laughed. "Oh!" he said. "Oh, oh, oh! That is too funny. What, did you-"

Cole lifted Kyle above his head and flung him out the door.

"Idiot!" Cole shouted, red in the face. "That's the last time I'll ever let her get close to you! Vara was a fool, trusting you like that. You're as bad as Jay!"

Kyle sat up, wiping snow from his face. His eyes were wide with confusion and alarm.

Only then did Cole falter. They stared at each other for a very, very long time. Silence fell over the woods like a woolen blanket.

Zane arched a brow at Kai, asking for an explanation. Kai just shrugged. Jay sat down and swallowed a pain-killing pill.

"Idiot," Cole grumbled. Then he turned and sat across from Jay. "Zane. What is your family doing out here?"

"Going to attend Malian's execution," Zane replied without missing a beat. "Well, technically, we're going to bring him to court first, try yet again to get him to confess. But this is the last time. After this, whether he claims guilty or innocent, he's going to be executed."

"I keep hearing about Malian," Kai said. "But I don't know what he did. Why is he in Imperial prison?"

"You don't know?" Pixal said. "He poisoned King Garmadon."

"No, he didn't," Kai said. "It couldn't have been Malian because-" he stopped there, pursing his lips. "Never mind."

"You think he's been falsely accused?" Lord Julien said.

"I-I don't know. Sorry. I spoke without thinking."

Lord Julien's eyes narrowed, and he ran a hand idly through Varasach's hair. "You haven't changed much in that regard," he said. "Your face has changed, your life has changed, but your tongue is the same as ever."

"I think my tongue enjoys the taste of fast talk," Kai said. "A bad habit."

"Hate to break this up," Cole said, "but we still need a plan. Are you going to let us go?"

Now here was a tricky case for Zane and his father. Garmadon wanted all those affiliated with Cyrus Borg to be taken into custody. But these men were the Knights who would one day free the world of the Overlord's looming threat. To arrest them would go against the prophesy...right? Did Garmadon even know that three of the four Knights worked with Borg?

Fortunately, the decision was made for them

"We're going with you," Kai said. "Malian was a good friend of mine, and I'd like to see firsthand what's going on. 'Cause I'm not convinced that Malian isn't innocent."

"Excellent." Though Zane smiled on the outside, his insides were churning. This could not end well. Garmadon was so unstable; a dangerous condition for one in so much power. He could do any number of things to Jay, Cole, or even Kai, who no longer held any say in court. He was a commoner now, thanks to that earring through his left ear.

Pixal turned her nose up at Kyle as he reentered the carriage. "I've had enough of him. He can ride a horse out of our sight."

"But we've only got three horses," Jay said.

"That's all right," Pixal said. "Cole and Kyle will ride. Kai can stay in here with us. And Jay..."

She nodded to him. "...eh. You can ride with us, I guess."

"Stop being so nice," Jay said in a flat voice. "You might hurt yourself."

Pixal made a noise between a hiss and a scoff, but offered no reply.

* * *

><p><strong>*Boromir voice* And so it begins, EpicMoonBlade. It's all your fault. XD I hope you're satisfied. <strong>

**Does't everyone love Zane and Pixal? They're the most perfect, well-behaved siblings in all of time and space. Not. **

**Oh! I had this thought yesterday. How well would Jack Harkness do in the Hunger Games? XD I need to find a Hunger Games/Doctor Who parody so bad. It would be priceless. Martha would be running around like, "I can fix it! Just hold still, apply pressure to the wound!" And Donna would be chasing around the Careers with big spears, screaming bloody murder. **

**No, I don't have time to do it myself. Sigh...sadness. **

**I've gotta go and like...eat breakfast and prepare for piano lessons. Ja mata! Please leave a quick review! (::) (#) [::] Cookies, waffles, pop tarts. (0) And there's an egg. Idk, I'm hungry. :/ Bye! *hugs!* \(^v^)/**


	74. Prisoner

**Empress of Night: Pixal is really relatable in her one way, isn't she? As for your goal. It is good for the beginning of a story, but add more! Maybe her goal is to earn the friendship and trust of another girl she ran into on the streets? Her goal could be to track down a single clue that she has about her parents. With a character like you have, I'd ****recommend lots of mystery in the plot! Keep her in the dark, chasing the shadows of her parents the whole story, and then in the end you can surprise her (and us) by revealing that her parents aren't who she thought they were, or maybe she never finds out who they are (meaning, she has to make a choice between following a hot clue or her friend(s), and that could be the climax? And medieval's fine! :)**

**And I totally understand why you'd be upset with the stupid reviewing thing. Ugh. I've been trying for a long time to find a suitable way to motivate readers, but it always come across completely wrong. **

**So I'm sorry, everyone. Having finally been confronted on this after so many months of silence, I finally understand. (Heck****, even my bf never said anything.) I'll stop nagging. Nobody likes that. I hope you can forgive me for being so rude. :( And please tell me if I get out of line in the future! **

**On to other topics. It's been a long day (Mondays are the craziest for me) and I tried to upload this chapter Monday afternoon, but stupid FF logged me out when I pressed save so I lost my final draft, and I had to go to town too, so it had to wait until now. I have to go and re-read and re-italicize and re-edit everything, and it's almost midnight, and I just want to curl up and sleep for a millennia on my bed. But I can't. So...sigh. Here we go, I'm gonna get to work on this chapter. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner<strong>

* * *

><p>The throne room was beyond magnificent. Swaths of red carpets and drapes clung to every surface. Hundreds of candles- some scented with vanilla- sat in candelabras and chandeliers, lighting the room like the sun.<p>

There were no windows. Which was fine- in a kind of creepy way- because allowing natural light to enter would ruin the eery ambiance.

King Garmadon wore his crown as though he'd been born in it. Head held high, hands clasped behind his magnificent black robe. Everything about him- from his shining jewelry to his knee-high black boots- gave him an air of ultimate authority. No one would dare cross a man like him.

Kaytake stood on the King's left, hands limp at his sides. He wore black as well, embroidered with silver thread that matched the hue of the diamond-studded earring in his left ear.

His eyes met Kai's, and a thousand thoughts and emotions passed between them. Hurt. Betrayal. Disappointment. Grief. And somewhere, buried so deep in Kaytake's hazel pools that Kai had to really dig hard for it, he found love. A longing for them to be together again. They had already lost Nya, why must they lose Kai as well?

Kaytake broke away first, and he nodded to Julien, who was in the process of bowing before Garmadon. Once Lord Julien was upright, he returned the nod. He and his two children approached the King. They looked out of place in their vibrant whites and blues- but then again, they weren't in mourning like the King and Kaytake. It was all right- good, even- to look so out of place.

Kai knelt and lowered his head in respect to the King and four nobles. It felt weird, having to bow like a commoner. _Get used to it, Kai. You chose this boat. Pay the price._

"Rise," Garmadon said. His voice carried through the throne room, so powerful that Kai felt his heart tremor.

Kai obeyed, but kept his head low.

"Why is he here?" Garmadon asked, theatrically bored. "He has no place among us."

Kai felt as though he were naked under their stares. This had been a bad idea. What had he hoped to accomplish by coming here for Malian's trial? Nothing! All he could do was risk exposing Cyrus' doings to the world.

At least he'd left Cole, Jay, Kyle, and Varasach out in the city. Cyrus had less of a chance of being found out with just one ex-noble prying in nobles' business.

"He insisted on coming, Your Majesty," Julien said. "Said that Malian was his friend, and he wanted to-"

"To watch him be killed?" Garmadon said. "How fitting. The deserter comes back just in time to watch his comrade die a shameful death." He slammed an ornamented fist into his palm, making his wife beside him jump with fright. "Were you in on the traitor's plans, _Kai?_" The way he said Kai's name made the brunet cringe.

"No, Your Majesty," Kai said. "I knew nothing of Malian's supposed involvement until yesterday."

"Supposed?" A snide smile lifted Garmadon's lips. "There is no doubt in the matter. My cup was poisoned while I was in a private meeting with my wife, Lord Julien, Lord Kaytake, and General Malian. He's the only one who could have done it. Kaytake claims to have seen Malian handle mine and Julien's goblets before we drank."

Kai's eyes flitted to his father, and his heart pounded. What had possessed his father to do something like this, and then frame his most trusted General for it?

Then again, who said that Kaytake had done it? Kai was basing his word off of a passing comment the Overlord had made while gloating in his fortress.

Kai looked away from his father. "I am not saying that you're wrong," he said. "I just mean that until I have the evidence, no one is guilty."

"No one?" Garmadon raged. "Look at my face. My skin. My eyes. Tell me honestly. Is someone guilty?"

Garmadon's eery red eyes sent a shiver down Kai's back. A deep crimson, so dark and intense that the draperies were dull and faded by comparison. Eyes filled with hatred and wickedness. Skin as pale as death, contrasted by his clothing.

"Yes," Kai said finally. "Yes, I'd say someone is guilty. But we don't know who-"

"Shut up," Garmadon said. "You have no right to speak that way in my presence. No right at all. Not after all that you've done." He nodded to a Guard at the door. "Fetch the traitor, would you?"

Kai opened his mouth to ask what exactly he'd done to deserve this treatment, but a desperate look and a subtle head-shake from Zane stopped him.

Garmadon chuckled. "Don't think that I don't know," he said. "I've done a lot of checking on you and the new crowd you call your friends. Shall I tell you what I know?"

Before Kai could say no, Garmadon began. "Jay Walker. A vigilante who rescues the slaves that appear mysteriously on my island. Covers his tracks by pretending to be a thief. An incompetent, sloppy thief who's slipped by only because of the of his dear self-proclaimed guardian, Cyrus Borg."

After a pause for dramatic effect, he grinned. The air was tense; no one knew how their King would behave while in one of his less lucid fits.

"Then there is...Besai," he said. "The Overlord's favorite whore. You rescued her. She was so starstruck by you and your gentlemanly ways that she immediately shifted her affections to you, no questions asked. Absolute trust. Heart, mind, soul, and body. And...oh," he laughed breathily. "I see your earring. How quaint. Her seductive powers must be strong if she convinced you to go against even your father's wishes."

Kai's hands balled into tight fists at his sides. Oh, how he wanted to rush forward and break a few bones in this rotten king's body. Teach him not to talk about people in such a demeaning way.

But that was what King Garmadon wanted. Kai could see it in those eyes, red as an iron pulled from the fire. He was _daring_ Kai to attack him.

"And now we come to Kyle," Garmadon said. "The mysterious man with no past who appeared out of the blue hardly three weeks ago. My guess? He's a Nindroid, made from the blueprints Cyrus stole."

Lord Julien cleared his throat. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I don't care who Kyle is. You had no business arresting him. He was in my jurisdiction, not yours-"

"Are you contradicting my authority?" Garmadon asked. His voice sounded like a snake- quiet and deadly. "Pay attention. No more interruptions. As I was saying, Kyle has been sneaking around the North with an antidote made from illegal substances, including trace amounts of human blood. Human! If that is not inhumane, I don't know what is."

"The blood was mine," Kai said. "I gave Cyrus permission to-" He bit his lip.

Garmadon smiled. "Oh," he said. "And I get a confession. You have been working with Cyrus. And I have a room full of witnesses to prove it. Thank you, Kai."

_Stupid,_ Moonsong said.

"You have no proof that Kyle was carrying an antidote," Kai said. "You can't arrest him based on an assumption."

"Oh, I have proof," Garmadon said. He dug into a pocket in his black coat and held out a vial. "A man in the North gave this to me. He said that two young men named Kyle and Kai healed his daughter with it. He traded this vial for some rice. The next day, he came straight to me."

Kai was flabbergasted. He remembered that night. The girl's name was...Josi. They hadn't asked for the father's name, and the mother had died before they reached the house.

Why would anyone inform on them like that after being saved?

"We are...saving peoples' lives," Kai said. "How can you possibly call us criminals for doing something so innocent?"

"_Innocent?_" Garmadon bellowed. "You really have no idea, do you? When a legendary rebel is healing the people, spewing propaganda about how helpless the government is, the state is weakened! Order collapses! You are left with, at best, a fragile peace. At its worst, we could have war! Bloodshed! The burning of villages and...oh." He shook his head. "Right. That already happened in Genesan, didn't it? No, don't deny it. I know you were there. We found the body of a stone warrior. A body! That can mean only one thing."

He stepped down from his platform and examined Kai from head to toe. "You have Blades. All four of you. And you are powerful enough to fight the Overlord. That begs the question." He lifted a finger and ran it along Kai's shoulder, flicking away an invisible speck of dust. "What are you doing here, when you should be fighting for your King and country? Why are you hiding in Cyrus' lair, helping him instigate a rebellion, instead of doing what I _commanded_ you to do?" His finger went to Kai's lips. "Don't answer that. It was a silly question, and I already know."

He shrugged. "But never mind. Allow me to push us back onto our original topic: Analyzing your crowd. The sorts of companions you have picked up."

He went back to his platform and stood beside Queen Misako. "Cole. Here's a person who may possess more power than even me. An enigma I spent many nights unraveling. He is gifted with the ability to play music on any instrument he touches with enchanting beauty. As a child he was, as they say, a genius. A prodigy."

He clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth in front of his throne. "He lived with his family: his mother Alavera, Lou, his father, and his baby sister, Viola. A happy family for many months after Viola was born. But then, tragedy struck."

Somehow, Kai knew that if he continued to listen to this, he would lose Cole's trust. Garmadon was standing in a sacred garden, trampling its foliage without regard for how the gardener- Cole- would react. And worse, he was inviting- no, forcing- Kai to join him. This was a stone best left unturned, at least until Cole felt ready to turn it himself.

"A fever," Garmadon said. "Poor little Viola, the sweet little infant, died within a day of contracting the illness. Needless to say, the family was devastated. To distract himself from the pain, Lou sold their home in here in the Middle- which still stands not more than an hour's ride from here- and traveled with his wife and son. They performed at inns and taverns, trading entertainment for food and lodging. All was well, and the pain of loss dulled. Until two years ago."

Why was he talking about this? What could he possibly hope to gain by spilling Cole's closely-guarded secrets?

"You could say that Coleman-"

"Coleman?" Kai asked. It was as if the ECS was gnawing at his insides again, making him nauseous.

"Cole's full name. Didn't you know? Don't interrupt me. Coleman got ensnared in the Overlord's business; learned some things. Did some other detestable things. To pay for it, he was forced to become the Overlord's slave for one full year.

"But he rebelled. Because of this, Lou and Alavera were taken and tortured as punishment for his sins. They died. And then Coleman met you."

He had reached the end of his tale, and now waited for Kai to comment.

Zane and Kai exchanged looks, both unsure of what to say. Pixal seemed lost, but not entirely impassive.

"Why..." Kai cleared his throat. "Why are you telling me this?"

"To make a statement," Garmadon said. "You never know- actually know- who your friends are. I did not even go into detail on what his 'detestable deeds' were. Would you like me to?"

"No," Kai said quickly.

"I did not think so. If you knew, you might not hold him as close as you do." He pointed a finger at Kai. "Watch your step. You are never safe in the company you've chosen." He looked past Kai and smiled. "Oh. Here comes the traitor."

It was as though the Guard had timed it so he would arrive with Malian right at the end of Garmadon's speech. Way to be dramatic. They walked up the long hall and stopped before the King.

Kai could not help the look of shock when he saw the prisoner. "Malian?" he breathed, unable to believe this was him.

Malian did not raise his head. He looked like a man out of a war zone, with his uniform torn, soiled, and caked with blood. His hands were shackled behind his back in chains that jangled every time he was prodded by the Guard.

Had they been torturing him to try and force a confession out? Kai wouldn't put it past the King or his men.

"Have you decided to confess yet?" Garmadon asked, stepping down from his podium toward them.

Malian said nothing.

What happened to the Malian that Kai had known? The one who would look both his enemies and his friends in the eye. Who would stand tall against his opponents as though that mop of golden hair on his head was actually a crown, and he had no reason to fear?

He was broken. Betrayed. One look in Malian's downcast, shallow blue eyes said it all. He knew that Kaytake was to blame for this mess. He knew who was guilty and who was innocent. He knew he was going to die today.

And yet he protected the very man who had betrayed him. Kaytake still stood tall on that podium between Queen Misako and Lord Julien, living a life of riches instead of facing judgment for his own crimes.

Hypocrite. Kai wanted to snarl at his father, but he refrained. Instead, he put a hand on the bulge in his pocket- Moonsong- and drew in some of its power. Then, tentatively, he reached out with his mind and entered Malian's mind. It wasn't important, but for some reason Kai knew he just _had_ to speak to Malian.

"You know why you are here," Garmadon said as he approached them. "In fact, you have been here many times before. This is the fifth time that we have tried to get a confession, is it not?"

Again, Malian said nothing. He did not even lift his head.

"Fool!" Garmadon screamed. "This is your final hour. Everyone knows it. After this trial you will be hung in the Square. Hundreds of people will be there to watch you in your shame. And still you say nothing?" He reached out and slapped Malian with the back of his hand.

_Now!_ While Malian's face was turned in a look of pain and surprise, Kai spoke.

_Malian. Don't be alarmed. It's me._

Of course, saying not to be alarmed was like telling the wind to stop blowing. Malian's eyes widened and he gasped. A reaction that- to the other people in the room- was attributed to Garmadon's strike.

_It's all right,_ Kai said. _No, don't look at me all shocked. It'll give us away._

Malian's head dropped again. He breathed deeply through his nostrils.

"Coward," Garmadon said. "You are a coward. Not saying a word. Not once on all of our meetings have you spoken. Only a man in fear would do that."

_Are you all right?_ Kai asked, allowing his gaze to drift around the massive room. Best to appear nonchalant during this secret conversation.

_Sure,_ Malian said. _What's going on?_

_Long story,_ Kai replied. _But Cole has a plan. We're getting you out._

Though he tried, Malian was unable to hide his incredulity. _What? How?_

_Easily. We've got tools that the Guards have never encountered. Then we'll take you to Cyrus Borg. He'll make sure you stay free._

_Why would you do that?_ Malian paused. _Do you... You know who actually poisoned the King, don't you?_

_Yes._

_And you're not going to expose him, right?_

Kai hadn't thought about this. How easy it would be to point the finger at his father. Revenge for the way Besai and he had been treated.

_...No,_ he said. _I want him to make the decision on his own._

"What say you, Kai?" Garmadon said. "Look at him. Does he not look guilty?"

Kai looked at Malian, who had not lifted his eyes from the floor. "Guilty," he said. "Malian is definitely guilty."

_What?_ Malian lifted his head. _I don't understand-_

_No. Trust me, Malian. Plead guilty. It's all part of the plan._

_Plan? What plan?_

Kai hesitated.

_By Mena's Blade! If I'm going to put my life in your hands, Kai, I need some answers!_

_All right, fine. I've got some friends waiting in the square. While you're getting fitted for a new rope necklace, Cole and Jay are gonna cause a ruckus. Kyle and I will 'kidnap' you and we'll all make our escape._ It all came out in a rush that took less than two heartbeats to explain.

_That's a really stupid plan,_ Malian said bluntly.

_Well, have you got a better one?_

"There you have it," Garmadon said, unwittingly interrupting their argument. "Everyone is against you, Malian. Give up. The least you can do for yourself is die in the truth."

_Come on, Malian,_ Kai said. _Please trust me._

Malian groaned softly, head low. _I hate you so much, Milord,_ he said.

_Yeah...a lot of people say that._

Malian gnawed his lip. "All right," he said. He nodded once and lifted his eyes to meet the King's. "It was me. I...I'm the one who poisoned you."

Instead of looking pleased with this 'confession', King Garmadon looked troubled and contemplative. He directed his attention to Kai and examined him for a long minute.

"I see," he said finally. He nodded to the nobles behind him. "Let it be known, Lord Julien, Lord Kaytake, Zane and Pixal, and Queen Misako. The confessions have been made, and those guilty will pay for their crimes. Yes?"

A murmur of agreement.

"Good." He waved to the Guards standing at attention beside Malian and Kai. "Take Malian to the Square. We will follow shortly. And as for Kai," he smiled again, predatorily. "Lock him up. And make sure he's comfortable because he'll be in that cell for a good many years."

"W-wait...what?" Kai stammered. "What did I..."

_You confessed that you've been working with Cyrus,_ Malian said as he was dragged off. _I hope that was part of the plan because I can count the number of minutes I have left to live on my fingers._

"Your Majesty," Lord Kaytake said, "I don't believe that was a fair trial. If we could-"

"No," Garmadon said. "Kai knew the risks of coming here. He will pay his dues. And furthermore, were you not watching? By all accounts, it is clear that Kai forced Malian to confess. How did he do that, hmm?"

He reached into Kai's pocket and pulled out Moonsong. "Ah. His Blade. What, does it have telepathic powers? Mind control?" He stroked its sheath, but hesitated at the gem. "You know, Zane's Blade is handsome in its own way. But I've always been partial to red and orange."

"You can't take his Blade," Pixal said.

Garmadon fingered the gem. "And why not?" he said. "Kai cannot have weapons in prison. It would be a shame to see such a beauty go to waste, especially..."

He wavered, looking confused as he stared between Kai and the Blade. "What is it doing?"

The gem glowed redder than Garmadon's eyes. But not in an evil way. It was pure, bright, and filled with a holy rage.

Garmadon's irises paled to a sickly yellow, leaning toward green. "No," he said. "No, no, no!" He threw the Blade to the ground and kicked it away.

"Your Majesty?" The Guard said, confused.

Garmadon closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Take them away," he muttered.

"Umm...excuse me-"

"Lock him up!" Garmadon screamed, eyelids opening in a flash, now redder than ever. "Take that Blade and hide it somewhere far away. Get them both out of my sight!"

"But he hasn't had a fair trial," Lord Julien said. "We cannot lock him up unless we are all in agreement on what his punishment-"

"Are you questioning my authority?" Garmadon said.

Lord Julien shied away.

"That's what I thought. Anyone else?" Garmadon looked like a panther with his black clothing and bared white teeth. He grabbed Queen Misako's collar and shook her hard. "Well? Is anyone going to plead his innocence?" He threw his wife aside and turned to Zane and Pixal. "Will you stand by your friend, or are you loyal to your King? Kaytake, what of you?"

Kaytake's face paled.

From the way Garmadon's face twisted, it was evident he knew he'd found a weak spot. "Well, Kaytake?" he said. "Will you say that this man- no longer your son- who has done so much to mar your reputation by eloping with a slave, is not guilty? Oh, don't look at him like that. He doesn't deserve pity. The foolish boy has given up everything. His mind probably snapped while he was being tortured by the Overlord. We-"

"Have I?" Kai asked in a meek voice, bringing the room to silence. "Have I really lost everything? Yes, I lost my cozy, secure home. Yes, I lost my position in society. But what were those things, really? To be honest, I never wanted to become a Lord. That life felt so empty."

He pressed his palm to his chest and raised his voice. "What I have now, it makes me feel _alive_. Besai may not have the most exciting dowry, but what does that matter? I love her. I love Ahlie, too. We are a family!"

"Ahlie?" Garmadon raised a brow.

"My daughter_._" Saying those words out loud was satisfying. It made his chest swell with a pride he wished he could hold on to forever.

Kaytake looked as though he'd started choking. His face went from ashen to flushed in just under three heartbeats, and his Adam's apple bobbed.

"I have rejected power," Kai said. "In fact, the last thing I want is to be associated with you aristocrats." His hands went into the air. "Arrest me, by all means! But I can promise you one thing."

"And what's that?" Garmadon asked.

"My friends will rescue me." And he believed it. Deep down in his heart, he had faith that Cole and Jay would not abandon him.

"That's right," Kai said, smiling as King Garmadon faltered. "And not an army of ten thousand soldiers, or the Overlord, or King Garmadon himself can stand between them and me. Do you realize what we've been through together? Nothing is impossible.

"And they will come. For me, and for Malian."

What Kai did not realize is that, as he spoke, he had been using his Blade's powers to transmit his emotions into their minds. As soulless Nindroids, Zane and Pixal were oblivious, but the humans in the room trembled. Kai's heart was too large for them to comprehend. Too full of faith, and hope, and love.

Once Kai realized what Moonsong had done done, he broadened his smile. "Are you prepared to fight this?" he asked.

Garmadon opened his mouth, then coughed on his words. He clenched his fist and pointed to the poor, shaking Guard, who was standing closest to Kai and was therefore receiving the blunt of Kai's power surge.

"Lock him up," King Garmadon whispered. "And make sure he can't reach his Blade."

The Guard received no resistance as he grabbed Kai's arm and led him down the great hall. Another Guard rushed from a corner and wrapped the Blade in cloth before following his compatriot from the room.

_Well done, Moonsong,_ Kai said as the Blade stopped its energy surge; the Guards visibly relaxed.

_Any time,_ Moonsong replied, pleased. _And don't think this little favor has changed anything. I still hate you._

Kai rolled his eyes. _Yeah. Ditto._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this chapter. I messed something up a few weeks ago and the plot went on a tangent that makes it harder for me to control. Ugh. This chapter needs to be deleted, but I can't because this is honestly as good as it'll get unless I go back and change everything that's happened in the past five or so chapters. Stupid Kyle. Stupid Cyrus. Ugh, stupid me. <strong>

**Soundtrack I'm listening to: Murray Gold, Doctor Who._ Together or Not at All (Rory and Amy Theme). _Haven't actually reached that point in the series...I'm a bit too busy to get caught up with Who... But it's a beautiful song, and I can imagine it playing during a future scene I have planned for the pairing *Spoilers, Sweetie*. Dang it. River Song won't let me tell you.**

**Well, I gotta go and sleep. As was made evident in the previous paragraph, my mind is dead, buried, deceased, long gone, kaput, six feet under, etc. I feel dizzy and I need sleep. Still gotta flip the laundry too. Have a good week! :) Jaa ne! If you can find a spare 1 to 5 minutes, please drop a quick word for me! :D Thanks for 700 reviews! I would have made an extra long chapter as a thank you, but I have no time. :( **


	75. Plink

**Empress of Night: Under any other circumstance, I'd agree with you on the 'Ditto' thing. But in this case it's different, for reasons which shall be explained in the story later. :) I'd say you sound about ready to start your story, just go for it! And trust your instincts. Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Phew! Can't believe I got this done in time! It was a fun chapter to write (had a little trouble with the beginnings of Kai and Jay's POVs, but other than that, WHOO! How thrilling! Lots of fun in this chapter, and lots more in the next! I want you all to read carefully and guess what you think will happen in the next chapter because, honestly, I'm curious!**

* * *

><p><strong>Plink<strong>

* * *

><p>The crowds were enormous and overwhelming. They pressed against Cole on all sides, making him feel like a prisoner. He hated this claustrophobic feeling. The way that the gallows hung over them didn't help this feeling, either.<p>

He kept his arm right around Varasach, who was still a bit drowsy from when she'd awakened just over an hour ago. She observed her surroundings as they walked the Square with mild curiosity.

She especially loved watching the children. The way that they ran in circles around their parents or their friends, giggling and chattering without a care in the world. It made her smile.

Cole could understand Varasach's enthrallment. Her job back on the Dark Island had been to take care of the toddlers. And she had adored that job.

Maybe it would be good for her to stay with Cyrus while he was fighting the Overlord; he seemed like Cyrus could always use more help with the refugees. Varasach and Liana might get along well.

Cole swallowed and pushed it from his mind. The thought of being separated from Varasach for any period of time was a killer for him. He wanted to keep her and Chedva close to him forever. Never let them out of his sight.

But such a thing was not meant to be. Not in a world like his.

So Cole contented himself with the now, holding Varasach and reveling in every moment he spent with her as though it was his last. And for all he knew, it could be.

"Are you all right, Cole?" Varasach asked, her accent grinding each word like rocks between the teeth.

"Yeah," Cole said, navigating out of the path of an oncoming carriage. "Why do you ask?"

"You haven't let go of me before since I woke," she replied, then sniffled.

Cole realized his grip on her shoulder might be a bit hard, so he loosened it a bit. "It's a large gathering," he said. "I can't risk losing you."

"Mmm." Varasach stood on her toes and scanned the faces in the crowd. "Understand."

"You need to say 'I'," Cole said. "_I_ understand."

"You know what I meant," Varasach said. "Do not expect me to perfect your language. You do as worse weeth the Dark Tongue."

"That may be true," Cole said, "but that doesn't mean I can't help you get better at it."

Varasach sighed dramatically, and her breath rose in a dancing cloud from her cracked lips. She coughed into her sleeve, offering no other reply.

Cole caught sight of Jay and Kyle in the crowd- wearing scarves and hoods to conceal their faces, of course- and he waved. They saw him and waded through the sea of people toward him.

"Anything new?" Cole asked when they stopped beside him.

"Garmadon's coming," Jay said. "He got his 'confession' out of Malian, just like we planned."

"Good. Where's Kai?"

"With Zane, I'd assume," Kyle said. "Don't worry. They'll be here any minute."

It was hard for Cole not to worry. He always had jitters before a raid, but this was...different. More was at stake. If they failed here, they would be carted off to prison for life. Even Varasach.

Aha. So that's what was bothering him.

_Varasach shouldn't be here. It isn't safe._

Varasach coughed again, then pressed her face into Cole's coat. She was wheezing, short of breath.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

Varasach nodded. "Mmm. Eet's just...my head hurts."

Kyle took off a glove and- hesitantly, avoiding Cole's acidic glare- pressed his hand to her cheek. "You have a fever," he said, brow wrinkling. He rubbed her flush skin with his thumb, then pulled away, replacing his glove. "Cole, she needs to rest. The hypothermia weakened her body; she may have a cold."

"Don't tell me what to do," Cole said. "But...yes, she should probably get warm." He squinted at the snowy signs that hung from every building in the Square, eyes eventually settling on one that read _Square Inn and Tavern_. Not the most original name, but it would have to do.

Jay followed his eyes and nodded. "How much money do we have left?"

"Just a few klips," Kyle answered, patting his pocket. "Not enough to rent a room."

"Yes, but that should be sufficient to buy a hot drink and food," Cole said. "Here, Kyle, give me a couple coins. I'll leave her there, and she'll be able to rest while we take care of this...you know."

"But that won't work," Kyle said, speaking quietly to avoid being overheard. "Remember, after we get Malian, we're running from the town as fast as our horses can carry us. We won't have time to pick her up if we leave her at a tavern."

Cole hated it when Kyle was right.

"Well, what do you suggest, then?" he asked.

Kyle pulled a canteen from his belt. "I'll go into the tavern and get something hot for her. She can wait on a horse, as planned, and after we're done running for our lives we can stop in another town and get her some medicine to hold her over until we reach home."

"Fine," Cole said. "Do it."

"Hurry, though," Jay said. "Look, there's the party we've been waiting for."

Jay was right. The 'party'- Guards on horseback, Garmadon, and the two nobles' carriages were approaching. Malian was between six Guards at the front, wearing a Southern uniform that was ragged and filthy. He kept his head low.

"Hurry," Jay said again, this time giving Kyle a little shove. "Who knows how much time we have left."

Kyle was off in an instant, canteen and deflated money bag in hand.

As the carriages came to a stop in the center of the Square, the people's chatter faded. Cole pushed through to the front with Varasach and Jay.

Garmadon, with his glittering crown and richly decorated black clothing, stepped from his carriage first. He made his way to the platform, hands loose at his sides. Next came Kaytake and his extensive escort of red-clad bodyguards. Too many bodyguards. There were at least twenty-five, making them more numerous than even Garmadon's men.

Lastly, Lord Julien and his two children exited their carriage. Zane spotted Cole and approached him.

"Where's Kai?" Cole asked, heart pounding. Zane's actions conveyed a sense of urgency- panic, even.

"He accidentally confessed," Zane whispered into Cole's ear. "He's in prison."

Cole's heart pounded harder. They couldn't do this without Kai: he was the one who would use Moonsong's power to confuse the Guards so Jay could fly up the gallows and cut Malian free before the trap door gave way.

"How much time do we have?" Cole murmured back.

"Thirty minutes at the most," Zane said. "Garmadon will want to make a speech, list the crimes, etcetera. Lots of theatrics and drama."

"Fortunately for us," Cole said, "that might be enough time to get Kai free. Can you take Vara to your carriage? It's the only safe place for her to be while I'm gone."

"Of course." Zane took Varasach's arm and gave Cole a nod. "You're taking Jay and Kyle, right?"

"Er, yes," Cole said. He turned to Jay, eyes hard. "Let's go get Kyle from the inn and retrieve our horses."

"Right behind you," Jay said. "Let's go rescue Kai from Imperial prison, the most heavily guarded building in the country. And we'll be back here in time for rescue number two."

Cole had no patience for this. He grabbed Jay's coat and pulled him toward the _Square Inn and Tavern._

It would take a miracle to make it to Kai and back in time.

* * *

><p>Kai was shoved into his cell by a Guard with a dark, round face. He fell to his knees with a grunt, then splayed his hands on the wet stone to keep from hitting his face.<p>

"You're the first rebel to be captured," the Guard said, backing out of the room, torch in hand. "So you'll be getting special treatment." He shut the cell door, then locked it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked, righting himself. He wiped his hands on his trousers and turned his head to look at the Guard.

"Nothing in particular," the Guard said as he walked away, voice echoing in the tunnel. "Just...enjoy. And try not to go crazy like the last guy." He was gone, and he took all the light with him.

This confused Kai. What was in here that could make a man lose his head?

He reached out with his mind and tried to find Moonsong, who's signal had disappeared from his mind just before entering the dungeon. _Come on, you stupid Blade. Don't leave me now._ But the Blade was gone. He could not feel even the smallest traces of its power.

And it terrified him.

He knew that the Guard carrying Moonsong had been one step behind them. And right up until they reached the entrance, he could feel its presence.

Then it had left him. Just like that.

Trembling, he rose to his feet and shuffled to the barred door. He shook it once: it was solid, immovable under his hand. It didn't budge by even a fraction of an inch. Now, most doors will do at least that. But in this case, he'd have better luck trying to move a mountain. Why?

He felt along the dark walls until the tie of his boot found a cot. He settled onto it, feet on the floor, and folded his hands on his lap. There was no light. _They'd better have plans to give me a torch soon,_ he thought. The darkness was thick, humid, cold, and oppressive. He felt like he'd choke on the air if he stayed here too long.

Then he heard a sound. A tiny, musical note that sent a chill down his spine.

_Plink_.

There was water in this cell.

_Plink_.

There was _water_ in this cell!

His heart rose into his throat, and he scrambled to his feet, chest heaving.

_Calm down. Calm down. It's just a little drip. That's why the floor is moist. It's not going to hurt you._

_Plink._

Kai's skin break out in a cold sweat, which did nothing to alleviate his fear. He shrank against a wall, trying to make himself as small as possible.

This time it landed on his scalp.

_Plink_.

"_Ahh!_" he screamed, springing like a rabbit from that corner and into another one. His clammy fingers felt the bars of the door, and he clung tight, panting. "No! You can't leave me in here! The water will-"

_Plink._

It seemed to get louder with every drop. _Plink. Plink!_ _PLINK!_

"Let me out!" Kai screamed, kicking the bars. "You can't leave me here!"

Judging by the laughter down the tunnel, his guards knew exactly what was going on. And they were enjoying it.

"You don't understand!" Kai said. Then a little quieter, "you...you don't understand."

_Plink_.

He turned, head against the door, and sank to the floor. He drew his knees close, trying to make himself as small as possible.

_Plink._

_"My friends will rescue me. And not an army of ten thousand soldiers, or the Overlord, or King Garmadon himself can stand between them and me. Do you realize what we've been through together? Nothing is impossible."_

Just a few moments ago he had been filled with courage and hope.

But now, with the darkness and the cold and the sinking feeling of dread (because he knew that _something_ terrible was about to happen), he felt small and finite.

_Plink._

The Overlord was a hundred miles away. Why did it feel like he was right here, scraping his fingernails along the walls, whispering in Kai's ear, snaking his hand along Kai's shoulder, his back, down and down to his-

"Why?" he said aloud. "Why are you doing this?"

_Plink._

After what seemed like a thousand heartbeats- loud; blood coursing through him a hundred miles a minute- he spoke a little quieter. "How long? How much longer will I have to put up with this?"

Then the voice in his head spoke in a low hiss. _Until he breaks you, Kai,_ it said. _Fighting him...it is a futile effort. You will only delay the inevitable._

_But delaying it is good,_ Kai said, feeling like he had been here before. _It gives Cole and Jay time to rescue me._

_Rescue?_ The voice laughed. _Don't be a fool. Nobody cares about you, Kai._

_Plink._

"Stop it," Kai whimpered, all energy sapped from his mind and body. "Just...please...stop it."

But why would it stop? That would be too kind. Too merciful. Too everything Kai knew he did not deserve.

So he covered his ears with his hands, pushed his face between his legs, and wept.

* * *

><p>Cole, Jay, and Kyle left their horses hidden in the trees just outside the King's keep. From there they walked, doing their best to stay unseen by the Guards who frequented the road.<p>

It was quite a view. When Jay looked over his shoulder down the hill, he could see the town- in the center of which was the Square, filled with a plethora of people, all fixated on King Garmadon's speech.

"Here we are," Kyle whispered, pulling Cole and Jay to the side of the road behind a leafless, snowy hedge. Just in time, too, because a duo of Guards in black and green came around the bend, chattering lightheartedly about the sensual plans they had for tonight. They did not notice the three intruders.

Once they passed, Jay released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. What was left of his leg throbbed from the exertion of their hike. It was ridiculously difficult to travel through snow with a prosthetic limb. "How do you do that, Kyle?" he asked. "Knowing exactly when to hide, having all those hunches. It's not natural."

Kyle shrugged and winked, grinning crookedly. "Just a gift I was created with. Come on, look." Crouched low, he ran around a cluster of poplars. Jay and Cole followed.

"There's the entrance," Kyle said. "By my estimation, we have twenty minutes to get in, rescue Kai, and make it back to the Square in time to save Malian."

"And how long do you think this'll take?" Jay asked. He peeked through the bushes at the gate to King Garmadon's keep, which was guarded by two more men.

Kyle's smile grew more rueful. "It's uncharted terrain in there," he said. "I'd say, when added to the ten minutes it'll take to get back to the Square- well, maybe eight minutes, since we'll have a downhill slope on the way back- uh...yeah. This'll take at least thirty minutes."

Cole swore. "It'll be impossible to get past these two gate sentinels without those other two at the front door spotting us and sounding an alarm. We don't have any long-range weapons."

"Yeah we do," Kyle said. He drew a six-inch cylinder from his pocket. "My gun. I could shoot them, then-"

"What- no," Cole said, snatching the gun from him. "I don't care who these people are; we're not killing them."

"Why not?" Kyle asked. "They're traitors. They deserve to-"

"_No,_" Cole snapped. "These men have lives. Families to support. They might even be here against their will. Should we deal out the ultimate punishment on the pretense that they're all as wicked as the ones that arrested you and Vara?"

Kyle's dark eyebrows scrunched close together as he pondered this. "Huh. When you put it that way... What do you think, Jay?"

Jay looked at the gate sentinels again, then at the mansion door Guards sixty paces beyond that. "What do I think?" He took a deep breath, then grinned.

_Don't,_ Stormstrider said. _You've used up too much power already. I can't support you forever._

In reply, Jay swallowed a painkilling pill from his pocket. _The Guards have their backs turned to the mansion. It'll be a cinch. Don't worry, Stormstrider. I'll fly us above the clouds tonight and recharge you._

Stormstrider rumbled grumpily but did not resist.

Kyle poked Jay's shoulder. "Oi. What are you thinking?"

Jay grinned. "I'm thinking that you should be quiet for the next ten seconds. Once I give the signal, take care of the gate guards."

"Jay," Cole began. "I-"

Jay shot into the sky before he could hear the rest of the lecture. He moved fast- faster than he ever had before- and he was confident that no one could see him as he soared over the gate.

Less than a second later, he came to an abrupt halt and landed, smiling at the door sentinels. "Afternoon," he said, then grabbed the first one's face and pushed his thumb up under the jawbone.

As expected, the man crumpled soundlessly to the marble steps, unconscious. He did the same to the second one.

The nerve trick. One of his favorites for when he was playing his role as the thief. Sure, they'd have a bruise later, and they might be out of a job, but at least he hadn't risked damaging their brains. That is, he hadn't hit their heads with a heavy, blunt object and given them a concussion.

Jay turned around and gave the bush Cole and Kyle crouched behind a thumbs-up. After a moment, they exited their hiding spot and charged the Guards at the gate. They, unfortunately, were given the 'blunt object' treatment.

The Guards were slid to the side, the gate was opened, and Cole and Kyle bolted through. They crossed the courtyard, took the steps two at a time, and stopped next to Jay.

"That was stupid," Cole said.

"Hey, it worked," Jay said. "And it only took like...twenty seconds. Now come on. Once those other two Guards on the road double back and see our surprise, it's all over. Our time is limited."

He pushed the massive oak doors open and stepped into the warm, open, and empty entrance chamber. It was lit with candles and carpeted in rich reds, greens, and golds. But they did not stop to admire it.

"Which way to the dungeon?" Jay asked.

Kyle closed his eyes, then opened them again. With a faint _click_, his eye color changed from honey to a vibrant yellow. "Hmm," he said, head rigid. "Right. Turn right."

"What's up with your eyes?" Jay said. "And...how can you tell where-"

"No time," Cole said. "Talk later. Come on, to the right. Before we cross paths with a servant or another sentinel."

"A brilliant plan," Kyle said. He blinked again, and the light in his eyes went out. He took one each of Cole and Jay's hands in his own and pulled them down the passage ahead and to their right. For the next few minutes, he seemed engrossed by his duty, guiding them through a labyrinth of halls, stairs, and rooms. They had to stop twice to avoid Guards, and one unfortunate servant had to get Jay's neck-squeeze.

Overall, the trip to the lowest level- the dungeon- was swift. That isn't to say it wasn't stressful, or that they weren't as high-strung as a gazelle with a hunter on its tail, but the ease of which they made it through this phase of their plan was...well, strange.

It was hard to get down the echoey steps of the dungeon without making a racket, but they managed. The distorted sound of rushing water helped to shield them. When they reached the bottom, they crouched behind three large barrels and listened for any human noises.

They were rewarded with sounds of snoring. Cole carefully edged around the barrel, then stood. He motioned for Kyle and Jay to rise.

At the far end of the dimly-lit room sat two Guards, slumped against the wall, sleeping open-mouthed like children. In their hands lay mugs, presumably filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage.

Cole approached the Guards, wary of tricks, but a nod from Kyle assured them that the scene was as it seemed: For the moment, they were safe. It was time for the rescue.

Cole reached for the first Guard, but Jay caught his hand. "Let me," he whispered, and went to work searching for the keys to the many cells that sat within each of the dark halls that branches from this central chamber; like a spider web.

After finding no keys, Jay went on to the second Guard. "Why does Garmadon keep all his prisoners beneath his keep?" he asked. "It seems dangerous, keeping so many criminals so close to the King."

"This is the most heavily guarded facility on the island," Cole explained. Then he looked around and shrugged. "Supposedly. So Garmadon figured he might as well save the manpower: better to have a high concentration of men guarding him and his prisoners in the same building. Any other way, he would have to split his forces and having them work miles away from each other."

"Well, doesn't Garmadon just do a terrible job at everything," Kyle murmured. "Keys, Jay?"

Jay backed away from the Guards and shook his head. "No. No keys on either of them." He looked around the room. "They're not hanging on the walls, I don't see them on the floor, there isn't exactly a lot of clutter for them to have fallen behind...hmm."

"Well, we can worry about that later," Cole said. "Right now, we need to find Kai. We don't even know if he's being held here."

By the First Spinjitsu Master. Jay hadn't thought of that.

"Lets split up," Cole said. He pointed with his finger as he spoke. "I'll take these two passages here. Jay, you go over there to those two. And Kyle- Kyle!" He gasped, clutching his chest.

Kyle, eyes glowing again, turned to Cole. "Yes?"

Cole's mouth moved like a fish's for a moment before he regained control. "You...you look like a demon or...something," he said. "Please, warn us before you do that."

Kyle blinked the lights off, eyes returning to normal. "Sorry. But I found Kai."

"You did?" The intensity in Cole's voice surprised Jay. "Where is he?"

Kyle pointed to the fifth tunnel. "Last cell on the left," he said. "You can-"

Cole was off before Kyle could finish. Jay followed.

The darkness seemed unnaturally dense just a few feet into the tunnel. Cole drew his Blade, then frowned. "It doesn't work," he said.

"Huh?" Jay grunted.

"Raindancer. Its power is light. But I can't light the tunnel."

"No problem," Kyle said. He rolled up his sleeve and opened a panel on his arm. Moments later, his face lit up with a soft amber light.

Cole stared for a few seconds, lips stretched thin across his face. "What did I just say, Kyle?" he said. "You look like a demon."

"Can't help it," Kyle said, grinning with glowing sharp white teeth. He took the lead, Cole and Jay following suite.

A numbing sensation washed over Jay as they went further into the tunnel. As if the walls themselves were draining away his strength and resolve. He couldn't feel Stormstrider's regular thrum. When he reached out with his mind to the Blade, he met only void. Even his leg had stopped throbbing. Everything was just...gone.

He saw the final cell on the right, as Kyle had said, and he quickened his pace.

"Kai," Cole said, dropping to one knee outside the cell. He pulled Kai's hands away from his ears. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Kai raised his head from between his knees and drew in a shaky breath. With his back turned to them, they could not see his face.

"Kai," Cole said, more intently. "Did they hurt you? Talk to me."

Kai wrapped his arms around his knees. His voice quivered, as though he were a frightened child. "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Cole rubbed Kai's shoulder. "Hey. Come on. It's all right."

The gentleness in the way he interacted with Kai left Jay flummoxed.

"Kai._ Did they hurt you?_"

Kai shook his head once. "Make...make it stop, Cole."

"Make what stop?" Cole asked. "We-"

"Shhh!" Kai said, voice echoing.

They all fell silent. Jay wasn't sure what to expect. Voices?

Maybe it was all in Kai's head.

_Plink._

The sound was harmless. A droplet falling into a puddle; probably a runoff from the stream they'd heard a few minutes ago.

Cole's face fell. "Oh," he said. He extended a hand around Kai's collarbone and squeezed. "It's all right. He's not here. He can't hurt you."

"But he can," Kai said, on the verge of hysteria. "He's here, he's there. He's everywhere! How does he do it? Why won't it stop?"

"There's some kind of sickness here," Jay said. "I can feel it, Cole. It's...not good. And my powers are gone. It's got Kai's mind, too."

"Yeah, I noticed," Cole said. He released Kai and stood. "We need to find that key. Kyle, how much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes," Kyle said. "And that's at best. Malian might be dead already. I just don't know."

Kyle didn't know. For some reason, that was scarier than anything else right now. Kyle _always_ knew.

"The key," Kyle said. "Where is it? Neither of the Guards had it. We might have to search every cell."

"That will take too long," Cole said.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Kyle asked.

A voice spoke in the shadows behind them. "Maybe," it said.

The trio turned as one, expecting a Guard. What they saw instead was even worse.

Queen Misako stood tall, dressed in black, crowned in silver and holding Moonsong, Kai's Blade. "The trap worked," she said, the folds of her dress fluttering around her sandals as she walked. "I sent most servants and Guards away, drugged those two men in the dungeon entrance, and took their keys. Made it easy for you to get down here, to the evilest place on this island."

Her eyes were sunken and lined in red. Cuts and bruises adorned her hands and face, though Jay could tell she was trying to hide them with powder and paint. The result was a look not unlike a phantom- gaunt, pale, deathlike.

"Now," she held the keys up in her scarred left hand, "I've caught you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes. Is anyone else REALLY not feeling this chapter? Grammarly was all angry at me as I edited this, which means I've probably done a terrible job with the editing. Sorry. I liked those last few lines though...:3 Please tell me if I messed anything up. Spelling? Grammar? You couldn't understand something 'cause it was too vague or too wordy? I promise I'll do my best to get it fixed. My mind today...ugh. I must have eaten too much stuff I'm allergic to, because I'm on some kind of loop where I can't think. Who turned out the lights? Who turned out the lights? Who turned out the lights? It's dark in here. Hello? Can...can you hear me? Who turned out the <strong>**lights? **

**Sleep. 0_0; Um...Soundtrack right now? _Silence is All You Know (Abigail's Song)_, Murray Gold. **

**This is the first real cliffhanger I've given you guys in a long time. It's been too long. XD Am I sorry? No, not exactly. And to whomever asked me to add a stronger female character, here you are. Queen Misako is the heroine (or villainess) you were looking for! I'll leave your thoughts on why she's here (and what side she's on) up to you. Please, I'm all ears! Give me your opinions!**

**Did any of you get that quote I added from that...ahem..._canary_ scene with the Overlord and Kai? The one about no one caring about him? Thought it'd be a nice touch. :)**

**I figured it was about time I brought the _Plink_ back into this. I was going to have some of it in _Dagger_ (chapter after Elopement). Chose not to because the _Plink_ would have otherwise happened in a bathing scene. Which I kinda figured no one would want. Especially after all that Kai/Besai junk. You're welcome. Though I fear waiting left a huge hole in his personality, if you get my meaning. I never got the chance to express just how afraid he really is of water since, you know, it's winter and everything's frozen. **

**Oh! I told some of you that there would be a new chapter of NJTWSWY. Sorry. I'm writing it, and I've got about 1,000 words so far. I've just got to find a moment when I've got the next chapter of TG done, and all my other work around the house is done, and it's not two in the morning. Heh. I promise, it's coming! It's just slow! I love the NJ Trilogy, and I DO intend to see it through to the end! This final book is too twisted in mystery and lies and poor-poor-Zaneyness to NOT complete! You all want to see my poor, tortured, spiritually tired-beyond-all-reason Zane get his happily-ever-after with Nya and, though I can't promise it, please know that it's still an option! **

**Good night! :D Thank you for reading, and have a great week! **


	76. Cimmerian

**I say again: Boy, have I been prolific this week! That True Grit one-shot on...Wednesday, was it? and the NY chapter two days ago, and now this! I thought of breaking up the chapter and giving you guys just the first part (or the third one) but I decided to be nice. Well...kinda nice. Not nice at all. Because...yeah, the third part...XD Sorry. I was having some kind of evil-creepy-pervy swing this morning.**

**Empress of Night: Your questions will be answered in this chapter. :) And you can incorporate Christianity into it if it's set in the real world (past, present, or future). You don't want people to associate Christianity with fantasy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cimmerian<strong>

* * *

><p>This, Cole thought, was what true fear felt like. Knowing that Kai was in a prison- both mind and body, trapped in a state of absolute terror and confusion.<p>

Knowing that he was about to be locked up too, along with Jay and Kyle. Quite possibly, they would never see the light of day again.

Fear was knowing that Malian was out in the Square with all the noblemen, holding onto his one thread of hope: that his allies would rescue him.

Fear was knowing that his Vara's future lay in the hands of those same noblemen. Would Zane take care of her? Or, as a partner in crime, would she be locked in this dungeon as well?

_Plink._

Beside him, Jay pulled Stormstrider from its sheath. He stared at it for a moment, then growled angrily. "What's wrong with this place?" he asked no one in particular. "It just feels so weird."

Queen Misako dipped her head once. The ring of keys in her pale, delicate hand swayed with the movement. "This keep was built on a foundation of vengestone," she said. "And the dungeon is, in a sense, our foundation. Walking these tunnels suppresses your brain's electrical pulses. That's why you can't hear your Blades."

Cole didn't fully understand, but he could care less about the Blades. "And what about him?" he asked through clenched teeth, gesturing to Kai. The brunet had not moved from his first position- back to them, head low. "It's like Jay said. There's some kind of madness. It's messing with our minds."

"It likely has little to do with the vengestone," Misako said. "It's this environment. The cold, the dark, the loneliness." Her face grew paler if such a thing were possible.

_Plink._

"You let him go," Cole said. "You give us those keys, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Misako's calm voice broke his flow. "Shout? Scream? Beat me? Lock me up, do unspeakable things to my body?" She took another step forward. "There is nothing you can do that has not already been done. I have no fear of you, Black Knight."

She was so close now. They keys were still there, held in an outstretched hand. Like she was taunting them. Who did she think she was, standing up against three armed young men? She was frail; a blossom wilting and torn, beauty marred by her time with her wicked husband.

_Plink._

Cole's anger surged. "Give me those keys!" he said. "You're in with your husband, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she replied.

"Why? He's sick! A monster. Even before he was poisoned, all he cared about was power."

"I know."

"Then why do you stay?" Jay asked.

Misako leveled her eyes with the thief. "Would you not do the same?" she asked. "If someone you loved was sick, in need of care, would you not stay by his side faithfully? I made a vow._ Love and respect your spouse. Care for one another as though you were caring for your own body._"

"_For you are one and cannot be separated_," Kai murmured. He started rocking gently, swaying from side to side like a boat on a peaceful lake. "Yes...the marriage vows."

"But Garmadon violated those vows," Cole said. "You can leave him. Don't be his slave. Please. Give us the keys."

"Why do you think I am holding out my hand, if not to offer you these keys?" Misako asked. "Take them. Free your friend. Leave this cursed place."

_Plink._

Hesitantly, Cole reached for the keys. But Misako pulled back at the last second.

"Please," she whispered, her gray eyes round and earnest. "I have some conditions."

Cole cursed under his breath. "Yeah? What?"

Misako placed the hand with Kai's sheathed Blade on Cole's chest. "Do what you promised," she said. "All of you. Go and destroy the Overlord for what he did to my husband. For the plague that is destroying this nation, killing hundreds of good people every day."

Cole saw a line of red skin where a tear had slid down her cheek, washing away a bit of the powder. That tear was followed by a second, and Misako's bosom heaved with the silent sobs.

"I weep for our country," she said, voice wavering. "The death, the hate, the confusion, the lies. And I want you to promise me- _promise_ me, please!- that you will kill the Overlord."

_Plink._

"Done," Cole said, and reached for the keys again.

Misako pulled them out of his reach. "One more," she whispered. "Don't touch my husband. He...he seems beyond hope, but I know there is still some good in him. Much of his former self died with Lloyd, but..." She had to stop to compose herself; mentioning Lloyd had drawn from her an expression of sorrow so intense that for a moment, Cole pitied her.

"...but he's still got something left," Misako finally said. "I can see it sometimes. There is a way to heal him, I just don't know what it is yet."

Her face was a wreck, powder and paint streaked with rivers of tears like shattered porcelain.

_Plink._

"Promise me you won't hurt him," she said. "I love him. It is so, _so_ hard to, but I do! I pray for him every day. Just please don't hurt..." She sniffed, smiling sadly. "I'm talking in circles, aren't I? One of my nervous ticks, Garmadon used to say."

She lifted the keys again. "Do we have a deal?"

Cole exchanged glances with Kyle and Jay. They were part of a rebellion whose sole purpose was to take down the monarchy. Would making this promise interfere with their plans? Definitely.

But wasn't Kai worth it? The looks that Cole received from his two companions seemed to indicate just that. And Cole couldn't hurt her. That wasn't in his nature.

"Deal," Cole said, and held out a hand.

Misako ignored his hand and went straight to Kai's cell. She flipped through the ring of keys, then inserted one into the lock. She pushed until the key clicked, then slid the bar up.

_Plink._

Lock disengaged, the cell door swung open. Cole crossed the distance between him and Kai in two strides, and then he was kneeling, holding Kai in his arms.

After a moment of disbelief- they had actually done it!- Cole pulled away a bit and examined Kai. His eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. He had been crying. And for a long time, too.

"It's okay now," Cole said, one hand rubbing Kai's back, the other on the back of his head. "We're leaving. You're safe."

Kai shut his eyes and allowed Cole to cradle him. "I'm okay," he said, unconvincingly. "I'm fine. Really. Let's just get away from this place."

"Sure thing," Cole said. "But you need to breathe for a minute. We'll let you do that."

"We will?" Jay said. "Cole, our time is running out. We probably won't make it."

"He's right," Kyle said. "Work now, breathe later. Figuratively."

Kai opened his eyes- dark, moist pools of golden-hazel- and let in a shaky breath. "All right," he said. "Let me go, Cole. I can stand."

_Plink._

Cole loosened his grip and helped Kai to his feet. He looked disheveled, with his hair tangled and twisted down to his shoulders, and his clothing, damp and muddy. He gave those around him the impression that he was a thing that should be resting, not dashing about, saving the world.

"Let's go," he said, struggling to keep a tremor out of his voice. He stepped up to Misako and examined her. "You're not on our side," he said. "You're also not on Garmadon's side. And you definitely aren't working for the Overlord. What's your motivation?"

Misako held up Moonsong in her right hand. "I am doing what my conscious deems fit," she said. "Trying to end the war before it starts. Our numbers are already so low because of the plague. Why risk more death?"

_Plink._

She gave Kai the Blade. "That is my motivation. Do you agree?"

Kai scrutinized the Blade- probably making sure it was actually Moonsong- then placed it in a coat pocket. "Yes," he said, swallowing. "Yes. That's been my goal, too."

Misako smiled shakily. "Good," she said. "Now go, please. Save Malian_._"

Kai's face darkened. "But my father-"

Misako pressed a finger to his lips. "His justice will come," she said. "For now, have mercy on him. He is only working out of fear; doing what he must to survive. He doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" Kai asked. He didn't look happy.

"I can't say," Misako said. "Because you would not understand, either. Your travels have not let you to Him yet." She stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. "Godspeed to you all."

Cole was unfamiliar with this farewell greeting. Perhaps it was something exchanged only among nobility.

"To you as well," Kyle said. He started down the tunnel. Jay followed.

"Come with us," Cole said to Misako. "You need to escape him. What will he do when he finds that you've let Kai go?"

"Don't worry about me," Misako said. "My place is here."

Cole shook his head, frowning disapprovingly. "You're crazy."

"Perhaps. Now go. You have but a few minutes left." She bowed at the waist. "Thank you for your bravery."

Cole and Kai bowed too, and then followed their companions down the tunnel.

They had wasted too much time. Cole did not think they'd make it.

* * *

><p>Pixal hated meetings for the reason that they were so <em>boring<em>. All talk, never actually getting stuff done. But fortunately, because she was not the firstborn, she was not required to attend these meetings. So after Garmadon began his long, arduous, and ninety-percent unnecessary speech, she retreated to the Julien carriage and dropped onto a bench, sighing as loudly as she dared; it would not do for the people outside to hear her.

"I swear," she said, throwing her head back, "this life will be the death of me. You'd better be glad, Vara, that you aren't in this business."

"Mmm." Varasach smiled. "Yes."

"I mean, seriously. Was I born into the wrong family or what?" She waved her arm, then put it behind her head. "Don't get me wrong. I love my family. But this occupation is _not_ for me."

Varasach lifted her gloved hands to her mouth and coughed. "You-" she coughed again- "you und Cole would be good friends."

"What?" Pixal's half-smile melted. That was the second time today that someone had mentioned her and Cole as a couple. Ugh.

"In your dreams, Vara," Pixal said. "I'm good. No romance for me. Definitely not with Cole." She shuddered. No, absolutely not.

Varasach looked disappointed. "Oh," she murmured. "Cole ees sad. I just thought..." She sighed softly and tucked her legs under her.

Pixal stood and moved to Varasach's bench. She sat and put an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Don't worry," she said. "Cole will get over himself eventually. He's got his baby now. It's not impossible for him to have a happily-ever-after."

Varasach leaned into Pixal's warmth, closing her eyes. "You are nice," she said.

"Eh?" Pixal looked down at her, trying to decide if she had been serious. "What do you mean?"

But Varasach had nodded off. Was she coming down with something? Pixal would never understand humans and their susceptibility to illness.

Pixal tried to roll her eyes, but it didn't quite work. She looked out the window, through which she could see all the nobles and Malian on that platform. Then her eyes went back to Varasach.

_I am...nice?_ No one ever said that to her, unless they were being sarcastic. Somehow, Varasach didn't strike her as the dry, sassy type. So...she had been serious?

"Heh," Pixal breathed. "Thanks, kid."

She sat still like that for about twenty minutes, dozing off a couple times herself as she half-listened to King Garmadon's muffled speech through the walls of the carriage. He seemed to be going on numerous rabbit trails, leaving the topic of Malian and going on to other matters. Like the burning of Genesan just over a week ago. Everyone had heard of it, but Garmadon described it all again in great detail- the fires, the corpses left outside the houses, and of course, the single Stone Warrior body found.

Then the King did something unexpected. He gestured to Zane with a wide sweep of his hand. "This man has the key to destroying not one Stone Warrior, but the entire army."

A chill ran down Pixal's back. Zane looked puzzled.

"The White Knight," Garmadon said. "Destined to destroy the Dark Lord's empire, along with his brothers-at-arms, the Red, Blue, Black, and Green Knights." He smiled cordially. "I have not decided who will inherit those four titles yet. But I assure you, your lives are in good hands."

Pixal muttered a few obscene words under her breath. "You're playing with fire, stupid. My brother is the White Knight because that Blade chose him. What, are you planning to find all the other Knights, _steal_ their weapons from them, and hope that they take to your brainwashed army of fake Knights?"

But as she considered it more, she realized that this was exactly what he had planned. Jay, Cole, and Kai were traitors to the Crown. By siding with Cyrus, they had given up their right to life. They were _all _being replaced.

And the thought made Pixal's anger flare. She ground her teeth, scowling as Garmadon went on to announce the new war tax- to fund the building of warships and weapons for their army.

When the people started groan, Garmadon tactfully reminded the people that what happened in Genesan could also happen elsewhere. He needed their money to keep the kingdom safe. "I promise, with your help, what happened in Genesan will never happen again."

This quieted the people.

Pixal would have never used the words she'd chosen if Varasach were awake. She insulted Garmadon's intelligence, implied that his mother probably wasn't human, and invited him to do some abominable stuff to himself.

She leaned over and searched the crowds around the platform for any sign of Kai, Cole, or Jay. Nothing. They had not returned yet. Which worried her, because Garmadon had finally given the go-ahead to his men, and they were ascending the gallows' ladder with Malian.

She sent her eagle out, and it flew toward the King's keep. She could see them through the bird's eyes, just over a mile away, barreling through the empty streets on horses flecked with sweat.

_Come on, guys. You can make it._

But as the hood went over Malian's face, and the rope tightened around his throat, Pixal began to doubt.

"Cut off the infected finger before it poisons the entire body," Garmadon shouted over the murmurings of the people. "Let it be known across the land that all rebels will be punished like General Rin Malian."

Pixal prayed a prayer of thanks to the First King that Varasach was asleep. Pixal didn't want to watch either, but she found herself unable to look away.

Garmadon nodded to the Guard standing behind Malian. "His life is forfeit. Let him swing."

* * *

><p>Senzo- wearing black attire and boots- entered Overlord's chambers, squinting in the dim light. He found his master sitting on the bed, feet planted on the floor, glowing Blade across his knees.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Senzo asked.

Overlord looked up, eyes glowing purple. Then he blinked, and his eyes returned to their normal shade of green. He smiled, displaying a set of teeth that seemed to glow in the candlelight. "Yes," he said. "Step forward, Senzo."

Senzo obeyed.

"Kneel," Overlord said.

Senzo knelt. He looked at the Blade, filled with a sense of awe. It was beautiful. And it seemed to be..._drawing_ him to it. Screaming into his mind, begging him to...save it?

"Do you like it?" Overlord's voice was softer than usual; almost human. "It is quite a treasure. Would you like to know how I got it?"

Overlord's almost-kindness confused Senzo. Was this some sort of test?

"Yes, Master. Please."

Overlord stroked the purple gem. The screaming grew to a crescendo in Senzo's mind, and he almost grimaced. Almost.

"You know the story of the Five Blades, yes?" Overlord asked.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Overlord scowled.

"Yes, _Master._"

Overlord's face softened. He removed his hand from the gem, and the screams in Senzo's mind diminished.

"Morningbloom," Overlord said. "That's this Blade's name. It belonged to Ara the Innocent, over six-hundred years ago. At the start of the Ninjagian Empire."

Senzo wasn't certain, but he thought he heard the Blade make a strangled moan. _Ara,_ it said. _Ara...Ara..._ It sent chills down his spine.

"Once their battle with me was won, Mena hid his and Lei's Blades at the roots of an oak grave near the Eastern coast. Do you know who's grave it was?"

Senzo swallowed. "Lei's?"

"Yes. It was Lei's grave. I killed Lei myself: shredded his jugular with my teeth. The only one of the Five to perish." He smiled at the memory, licking his teeth.

"Nen and Beun, wielders of Stormstrider and Duskweaver, hid their Blades on Keitorin, in a cave near the lake. They cut rocks from the nearby mountain and hid the entrance. They wanted Ara to hide Morningbloom in the cave too. But she refused, and instead- for sentimental reasons, I suppose- buried it at the top of a cliff on the eastern coast of this island. Do you know what was so sentimental about that place?"

Senzo shook his head.

"It was the place where I had been defeated," Overlord said. "It was the place where they merged their powers and weakened my soul so I could not return to a body. But burying her Blade there was a foolish thing to do. Why do you think that is?"

Senzo was nearly in tears. The sounds coming from this Blade... Well, not really sounds. It was more like vibrations in his brain, somehow. Could Overlord hear it? It was like a tortured animal, making awful, heart-wrenching pleas for mercy.

"You took the Blade," Senzo said.

"That's right. Clever boy." Overlord flicked an invisible speck of dust from the Blade. "For a hundred years I worked at Morningbloom, wearing it down, torturing it. Until finally, it relinquished its power."

He held up the Blade, and it stretched into a longsword. "I regained my strength, and we were bonded. Then, for the next five-hundred years, I waited. Keitorin stayed unpopulated for that long, you see. The people were superstitious. And for a good reason."

He chuckled, inspecting the morphed surface of the Blade. "About twenty years ago, the first ship from Ninjago arrived on my shores. On it was a group of men, scouting to see it the land was inhabitable. The leader of the expedition was a man named Shenyr Keith. His second-in-command was General Colvyr."

Colvyr. Senzo had heard of him. The man that the Overlord had used to destroy Keith's Lordship.

"Colvyr climbed the cliffs," Overlord said. "I took the opportunity and attached my soul to his body. He never knew that I was there. I waited for four years after that, watching from Colvyr's eyes as Keitorin was repopulated. And when the time was ripe..." He shoved his Blade into Senzo's chest, then leaned in and put his lips to the boy's ear. "...I struck."

The pain. Senzo couldn't scream. He tried to gasp, mouth open wide, but all that came out was blood. Had it hit his heart?

Morningbloom seemed caught between enjoying Senzo's pain and hating it. He could feel the cold metal vibrating in his body, alternating between horror and joy. Wanting to be saved, and yet loving its captivity.

Then the Blade glowed purple, and Overlord pulled it out of Senzo's chest. Blood oozed from the wounds on both sides of his torso- the longsword had cut straight through- and he realized that he was on the floor. When had that happened?

"Stand, Senzo," Overlord said.

Senzo nearly protested. He was dying, and Overlord wanted him to _stand_?

"Stand, you worm!" Overlord screamed.

Flooded with fear, Senzo obeyed.

But then the pain was gone. His blood stopped oozing, and the Blade no longer glowed. He could breathe again, and he touched the blood at his lips. Then he felt his chest, eyes wide with confusion and alarm. There was still blood on his shirt, yes, but there was no rip in the fabric. He unbuttoned his shirt and felt the skin where the Blade had passed through. Slick with blood, but unscathed.

"What...what was that, Master?"

Overlord passed the tip of his Blade through the stone floor between them. "Your next lesson. Morningbloom's power is the ability to phase through solid objects. It cuts, but then, if I tell it to..." he lifted the Blade and watched as the crack in the floor healed. "...that will happen."

Senzo buttoned his shirt. "So you cut me, and then healed the cut?" He cleared his throat. "Master?"

"Exactly." Overlord shrunk his Blade and set it on his knees again. "I have but one thing left to say."

"What is that, Master?"

"You will forget your old name. Your name is not Senzo. It is Cimmerian. You are the Cimmerian Knight, because you will live in darkness, and death will be your neighbor. Understand?"

No, Senzo did not. But he nodded anyway.

"Good. And if your service pleases me, Cimmerian Knight, you will receive Morningbloom. Consider it a gift."

Senzo's breath caught in his throat. "Why?" he asked.

Overlord gave him an angry look again.

Senzo cleared his throat. "M-Master. Why, Master?"

Again, Overlord softened his expression and stoked the silently screaming Blade. "I have my reasons. You are excused."

"Yes, Master. Thank you." Senzo bowed, then hurried from the chamber, all too glad to get away from Morningbloom's horrible moans.

He had a new reason to obey the Overlord. Not just because Yuki was a prisoner in this compound, but because he _had_ to rescue that Blade. It was in pain; a slave, just like him.

"Oh, yes," Overlord's voice echoed down the tunnel. "Cimmerian, don't forget. You are leaving tomorrow for your first mission."

Senzo instinctively lifted his hand to the brand on his left breast. He scratched at the bloody material that covered it. "Y-yes, Master," he called back over his shoulder. Then he rushed down the tunnel as fast as he could, as eager to get away from the Blade as he was to save it.

But it wouldn't stop, no matter how far he ran. _Sen...Senzo, is it? It means...He who draws out; opens up._

_Open the gates to my prison, Senzo. Please, draw me out._

* * *

><p><strong>You'd forgotten about Senzo, hadn't you? Eh, that's okay. You'd only seen him once. But now you've seen him twice, and now there is no excuse. Unless you're Dory. XP I think I'm so funny. <strong>

**I'm so excited for Pixal. She'd gonna have an awesome role here pretty soon. You're all gonna love her soon, if you don't already. She'll finally have a PERSONALITY! GASP! And then of course, I'm going to give her a Significant Other who'll bring out her _best_ traits. *EpicMoonBlade and I laugh for an eternity* I am very funny, no? I guess it's an inside joke right now. But ten chapters from now you'll look back on this and find it very funny. **

**Soundtrack right now: Donna Noble Theme, Murray Gold. (No, I don't just listen to this stuff all day! It's just _really_ good music for when I'm editing, for some reason. I do Piano Guys and Lorie Line when I write.) :P **

***Captain Soto voice* Who's ready to see Malian go SPLAT? *Jay pirate voice* 'Who here wants to see 'im live?' I'll bet you can't guess what's gonna happen to Malian, based on the very _subtle_ hints placed in these last few chapters. (Sarcasm, of course. Because the 'hints' are just things like, oh, I don't know, Malian on trial, Malian on the gallows, no one getting there in time to save him...) Have fun with that not-so-subtle puzzle.**

**Well! I'll see y'all next week! :D And if you haven't already, please go check out my new TG one-shot, _We'll Start Here_! I'm working on a second one-shot for GreenCircuit that'll hopefully be added soon. Whenever I have time for these ideas to get out of my brain and onto the key...pad. Board. Screen. /:| Have a great week!**

**Oh! I reached my 70-70-70-700 this week! WOW! I seriously didn't think it would happen! THANKS SO MUCH! As another thanks, I'll try to either get an extra chapter or that CreenCircuit (cannon with TG) one-shot up sometime next week! ****Do you think we can reach for 80-80-80-800? I'm a little dubious; there are only so many people in this fandom who haven't at least taken a peek at this story. I might have nabbed everyone still available. XD But I don't know, prove me wrong! It would be awesome, that's for sure! *hugs* (::) cookies [**] celebratory cake.**


	77. A Man Made Fool

**Updating early for a reason. I have an announcement. But I will wait until the bottom A/N to talk about it, K? :) Sorry about the bad quality, I kinda wasn't feeling this as much as I should. **

**Empress of Night: Get on that story! Post it on Fanfiction, and I might have time to start reading it! I know, it's so nice to see Pixal being called 'nice' :3 KAWAIII OVERLOAD!**

* * *

><p><strong> A Man Made Fool<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai sat behind Jay on their horse- apparently, they had only brought three on the rescue- as they ran through the empty streets of the city. Cole was spurring his horse on their left, and Kyle ran on foot on their right. Kai held Jay's midsection for support; his mind was still a bit fuzzy from his time in the dungeon. And though he could now feel Moonsong's gentle thrumming against his hip- a sound he never thought he'd miss as much as he had- he could not shake that feeling of dread. The feeling something was about to go <em>very<em> wrong.

Truth be told, he liked Malian. He was a loyal, kind, and fair man. To think that Kaytake was going to let him die made Kai hate him all the more. And the revelation that Malian had refused to lay the blame on the one who deserved it- at the expense of his own life- made that hate sink even deeper. What Lord deserves that kind of loyalty?

_"Do you... You know who actually poisoned the King, don't you?" _Malian had asked.

_"Yes."_

_"And you're not going to expose him, right?"_

Why? Why did Malian care that much? It wasn't right.

"Masks up," Cole said. "We'll be there in a minute." The air rushed past them so fast it was difficult to hear each other without shouting.

"Just let me fly there," Jay said, pulling his scarf around his nose and mouth with his left hand. "I'll get him. It'll be quick, no one will even see me."

"And how much power do you have left for a stunt like that?" Cole asked.

Jay was silent for several hoofbeats before answering. "Not enough, probably."

"Now you see?" Cole said. "That's why we conserve power, you cretin."

Jay offered no defense for himself. And Kai found himself reluctantly siding with Cole- Jay was far too frivolous with his powers.

"Umm...I think Raindancer wants me to share this poem with you," Cole said. "You guys okay with that?"

"Sure," Kyle said, speaking for the first time, breathless. "Spill it."

Cole sighed- an action nearly lost in the wind, hoofbeats, and sounds of crowded people ahead- and began.

_A man of peace may swing ahead,  
><em>_A man of war may stand beside,  
><em>_A man of knowledge may not be wise,  
><em>_A man made fool may not be so._

"Like most of Raindancer's poems, it doesn't rhyme," Cole said when he was finished. "But what do you think it means?"

"Well, obviously, Malian is the man of peace," Kyle said.

"All right. Yeah. So who's the man of war?"

"I'd say Garmadon," Kyle said. "His actions are far from peaceful."

"The man of knowledge would be Lord Julien," Jay said. "He is the most learned, to be sure. He was Cyrus' mentor."

"So that leaves the fool," Kai said.

"No," Cole said. "The man _made_ fool. We can presume that he 'may not be so'."

"So, assuming that everyone in that poem is on the platform in the Square," Kai said, "it's a random Guard."

"Kai," Cole said, scowling. "It's your father."

"No," Kai said. "Kaytake _is _a fool."

"But-"

"There is no room for discussion," Kai said bitterly. "He is a fool. A selfish, arrogant fool who cares more about public appearance than his own children." Unbidden, tears flooded his eyes, and he shut them tight.

"Whoa, ease up on the grip there, Kai," Jay said. "I need to breathe."

Kai loosened his arms. _Subject changer. I need to change the subject..._

As Kai felt Jay's ribs, he began to understand why Cole had put them on a horse together. Jay was skinny as a birch sapling, and probably half the weight. Their poundage combined was more than manageable for their horse.

"You need to eat more, Jay," Kai said. "This can't be healthy. You're like a twig."

"Can we _not_ talk about my weight right now?" Jay sounded angry and embarrassed. "Pick on someone your own size."

The irony of words sometimes.

"You should be my size," Kai said. "I think Merv has larger biceps than you."

"Okay, that was just mean. You're overstating things slightly."

"Slightly," Kai agreed. As they got closer to the Square, he began to hear more than just regular execution-crowd clamors. This crowd, Kai could tell from a distance, was making a ruckus caused by alarm, not excitement or curiosity.

A voice shouted at them just ahead, pulling him from the disturbing thought. "Hey! Took you goons long enough."

"Pixal," Jay said, looking down at the noblewoman and her companion, Varasach. "What a _pleasant_ surprise."

They pulled their horses to a stop beside the two women, and Cole immediately dismounted and pulled Varasach into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"The better question is, what were you guys _not_ doing over there when Malian was rescued?" Pixal retorted. "By competent, efficient men, might I add. Not you."

"Ouch." Jay slid from the saddle, favoring his prosthetic leg, and grabbed his cane from its place in the saddlebag. "You could have tried to dice those words."

"But why? I'm a truthful woman." Pixal jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "Kaytake and his men pulled an impressive rescue hardly two minutes ago. I decided to come and inform you guys instead of following him. You're welcome."

By the First King, this woman was annoying. Why had Lloyd even liked her?

Thinking of Lloyd twisted Kai's guts, so he averted his thoughts again.

"So you have no idea where Kaytake is?" he asked.

"He went north, up the highway," Pixal said. "It was brilliant; on top of the twenty or so soldiers he'd had in the open, there were a dozen hiding in the buildings surrounding the Square. Right when the Guard was about to pull the lever for the gallows, Kaytake's men sprung out and- without bloodshed, might I add- took control of the platform and freed Malian. Garmadon's having a fit, trying to get those crowds under control. He can't get a proper team of Guards to pursue the perpetrators."

"Mmm," Varasach said sleepily, leaning on Cole for support. "Lots of...crazy."

Jay laughed a little, but Kai was not swayed. "Let's go find him, then," he said, hand on his Blade. "He has a _lot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Now are you guys feeling me here? This was NOT great. Not even halfway good. I didn't <strong>**enjoy writing it, either. ****So...the announcement. **

**I'm taking a break. My first break ever. I am currently in a conversation with EpicMoonBlade, and she agrees. I need one. I've been writing every. single. week. since like...two Septembers ago. My writing is going kinda dry, and I'm hoping that some time to not think about writing (and actually get some SLEEP) will help me out. Plus, EMB's been pressuring me to finish Mistborn. So I'm gonna do that. And finish Kaichou wa Maid Sama. I'll be back in May. **

**AND THEN WHEN I COME BACK MY WRITING SHALL BE MAGICAL! I'm getting to a really intense, emotional plot arc here in a few chapters, so it'll be great to start fresh and maybe make something extra special.**

**But if I'm not back by the first Monday of May, PM me! Harass me! I can't allow myself to give up writing! DRAG ME BACK BY MY HAIR! I don't care what it takes, find out where I live and send me to an underground basement where all I can do is eat Skittles and write. **

**Okay. I've got the beginning symptoms of the flu virus that's been floating around, so I need some sleep. I've been working on this stupid horrible chapter that I want to delete for like three hours. Sleeeeeeppp. **

**I wish you all a pleasant April, and I'll see you again soon! Have a great month! [**] Sad goodbye cake. Please drop me a few words? And if you have time, check out my GreenCircuit one-shot (chapter two of We'll Start Here). Sayonara! **


	78. Tainted Water

**Allow me to answer all these "How was your break?" questions before they are asked. It was a great break, thank you. :) Very restful, did no writing whatsoever, didn't think about it, didn't ponder or plan anything, was totally lazy. Best time of my life.**

**That was a Mena-cursed lie. **

**OH MY OVERLORD I COULDN'T STAND IT! Writing was all I could think about! I, like, did a bunch of planning and research. Bought eighty dollars worth of writing books and am currently studying them. AND I WROTE. I never stopped, really. I swear I went insane trying to restrain myself. Writing is like dope for me. When I don't get it, I go through CRAZY withdrawals and feel terrible and UGHHH! I AM BACK AND I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! Not for that long! Three weeks? What was I thinking?**

**But, if you guys wanna know what I did, I'll tell you. Besides pacing, biting my nails, nagging EpicMoonBlade and StoneByrd just 'cause I was about to go insane, and then actually going insane. I finished Mistborn, read The Emperor's Soul (more Brandon Sanderson) Got about 1/5 of the way through The Well of Ascension, read 3/4 of Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception, read Plot and Structure by James Scott Bell, watched all three LoTR movies (extended edition), watched Gekkan Shoujo Nozazi-kun, watched Rory die and come back to life in DW, watched Amy die and come back to life in DW, watched the Doctor die and come back to live in DW (how does Moffat do that?), and started Fairy Tail (manga). And I also wrote a decent prologue for my story, and an EPIC scene for TG that I'll probably never have the chance to use because of stupid Besai. But it was epic, and it got my brain churning. I've got a good idea of what I want to happen in the next 10 chapters. But I'll probably screw it up. (Moons! I wrote a simple outline for this chapter, then as soon as I started actually _writing_ it, everything fell apart! My brain avoids outlining like the plague!)**

**So...sorry. Personally, I like this chapter. But the formula feels a bit too unbalanced. Probably just because I wanted to experiment with the beginning. And stupid Kyle, too. He wasn't supposed to do that. :[ And I still feel ill and tired, but I HAD to write something. I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do! (Except for the beginning. Failed experiment.)**

**Also, by the way, I've given up on one-word chapter titles. Titles are supposed to make things easier to find when you're going back to look up particular scenes, and I've been failing with that. Sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Water<br>**

* * *

><p>"There are a hundred different roads that branch from this highway, Jay," Cole said, annoyed. "Lord Kaytake could be anywhere between Helin and Kryngis by now."<p>

The events of the day- or rather, the lack of events- had put Cole on a short fuse. Jay didn't blame him; they were all testy.

"Yeah, I know," Jay said. "I was just thinking out loud. Sorry."

"Cool yourself, Cole," Kyle said breathlessly. "I do wonder, though. How did they manage to disappear like that? I mean, the last witness that claimed to have seen Kaytake was at the crossing hours ago."

Jay sat back in his saddle, trying to coax some feeling back into his stiff legs. They had been traveling along the northern highway since about noon- when they'd rescued Kai and been found by Pixal. And now, as the first rays of pink were slinking across the horizon and the first stars were blinking to life, they realized that they were going to have to stop for the night.

Jay heard Varasach cough. It was a familiar sound now, as she had been wheezing and sneezing and all those other unpleasant noises for a while now. Currently, she was dozing in the second horse's saddle, safe in Cole's arms.

"Let's stop here," Kyle said. Each time he put a shaky foot forward Jay was sure that the Nindroid's knees would buckle, and he'd fall into the snow. Kyle was exhausted; doubtless, he hadn't slept in many days.

_Why didn't he take up my offer to trade for a while?_ Jay wondered. _I can walk, and he needs to ride._

"We can't stop here, Kyle," Pixal said. She walked beside Jay's horse, stride strong and steady as her grass-green eyes. "We need to stop somewhere warm before Vara gets any more sick."

She was right, of course. What Vara had now was a cold, but with her lowered immune system this could easily progress into a flu. Or pneumonia.

The stoic expression on Cole's face indicated that he knew this as well. Somehow, Jay knew that Cole looked his calmest he was struggling the most. And right now, his mask looked uncannily calm.

The first twinkling lights of the familiar, small town on the Northern border glowed down the road. Jay trained his eyes on those lights. Just a few more minutes and they'd be safe inside the _White Rose_ inn. He could hardly wait. _I wonder how Grayren's doing,_ he thought. _I hope he didn't get the ECS; the _White Rose_ had been our first stop while traveling with Besai._

"How are we supposed to get a room here?" Kai asked, speaking for the first time since their false lead down an abandoned mining trail an hour ago. His voice was low and bitter. "In case the thought failed to cross any of your minds, we're wanted criminals."

"Not Pixal," Jay said.

"Yes Pixal," the noblewoman retorted. "Though no one knows it yet, I've cast my lot with you rebels. As soon as the authorities know that, they'll be on my tail."

"And you're okay with that?" Cole asked.

"How I _feel_ about being with your troop hardly matters," Pixal said. "What I'm doing is right, and I'll pursue it 'till it kills me. Or until I win."

The silence that followed was broken only by Varasach's fluidic coughs. Jay reached into his pocket for a painkiller to ease the throbbing in his leg. It was hard to think with that sting in his bones. He swallowed it discreetly, trying not to draw attention to his weakness. If the others knew how often he took these pills, they'd send him back to Cyrus for sure.

As an afterthought, Jay pulled Stormstrider from its sheath and set it on his lap. A long shot, since the sun was still setting, but the moon _was_ up just a little. The Blade thrummed as contentedly as a cat in the weak moonlight.

Jay stroked the flat side of the Blade. It reacted to his touch, sapphire gem pulsing with light.

_You've been awfully quiet today,_ Jay said.

_Same as you. Be quiet and let me recharge in peace._

Jay shifted in his saddle again, cringing as his legs prickled from lack of circulation. He looked at the ground forlornly.

"Wish you were down here?" Pixal asked, noticing his gaze.

"A bit," Jay admitted. "I've never liked horses. I travel on foot to my destinations whenever possible. You?"

"Opposite. I hate walking if I can help it."

"Then...want to trade?" Jay asked. "I can walk."

"Absolutely not," both Pixal and Cole said at once. They glared at each other, then turned away with simultaneous sighs.

"No," Pixal said, tentatively. When Cole stayed silent, she continued. "We already went through this when you offered Kyle your horse. You're injured, and we won't let you stress yourself."

Jay dramatically buried his head in his hands, moaning. "Ugh. You guys don't have to baby me. I'm older than most of you."

"You're not older than me," Kai said. "And I _order_ you to stay in that saddle until we reach the inn."

"Which won't be much longer," Jay said, lowering his hands. Small houses now lined the street, clustered together as if it would help keep out the unforgiving winter weather. A few persons walked the streets around Jay's group, busying themselves with last-minute preparations before nightfall. They never gave the strange-looking group a second glance.

That's what Jay liked about this town. They were far out of the political loop and wanted to stay out of trouble. Even if these people did recognize the six outlaws, chances were they wouldn't say a thing about it- neither Guards or Lord Julien's police force patrolled out here, so who was there to tell? _Besides, we aren't causing trouble. Why would they care?_

Pixal sighed again. "We're almost there, Jay. I guess, if you want, you can hop down and walk the rest of the way."

Jay looked up the street perhaps ninety yards and closing with each footfall. There, the _White Rose's_ sign swayed in the wind.

"How generous," Jay said dryly, though he still smiled. "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Pixal turned her eyes to the deep magenta-tinted skies. "Where did Kaytake go? You'd think we wouldn't have any trouble finding him. I mean, he only had a few minutes' head start."

"I'm still holding to the theory that he went to Cyrus by the back roads," Kyle said. "It makes the most sense. After all, they're allies."

"I don't see how," Kai said. "They have _entirely_ different values."

"You need to cut your father some slack," Pixal said. "I know you've had trouble grasping this concept, but politics can be a lot like drowning in a storm. Right now, Kaytake is just struggling to stay afloat."

"He shouldn't have jumped in the water to begin with," Kai muttered.

Cole cleared his throat. "Okay, then. We're here. Kyle, straighten your back. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Kai, compose yourself. We also don't want people thinking we're here to hurt them." He brought his horse to a stop, then softened his voice. "Vara, can you sit up? We'll get you into bed soon. You'll feel better after some rest."

"And food," Kyle said. "We'll all feel better after a hot meal."

Jay's stomach churned at the thought of food.

_What a day,_ Stormstrider said as it was slid back into the sheath. _Even you are salivating at the thought of human nourishment._

_You don't have to make it sound so weird. Of course I'm hungry. You know how long it's been since I ate last?_

_Yesterday?_

_Yeah, something like that._

_You know you had multiple chances today, idiot,_ the Blade said. _They stopped how many times to purchase meals?_

_Only twice for breakfast and lunch. And I didn't have an appetite then._

_See? You-_

Frustrated by where the conversation was going, Jay shut out the rest of Stormstrider's lecture and turned his attention to other things. Like Kai, who was offering him an a hand down.

Jay brushed him away with a growl. "I can do it myself." He disconnected himself from Stormstrider's powers and dropped from the saddle, landing with all his weight on his good leg. He held the horse's shaggy fur between his gloved fingers for a moment, cringing, then took a deep breath and untied his cane from the saddle's rear straps.

Once everyone grabbed their packs, Pixal took the three horses and handed them to a waiting stablehand. "Come on, then," she said, mounting the steps to the front door. "The sooner we get refreshed, the sooner we can get back on the road."

"Agreed," Cole said as he helped drowsy Varasach up onto the portico.

_He still looks way too calm,_ Jay thought as Pixal pushed the heavy door open. The warm air and flickering firelight rushed out to greet them.

Once they were all inside and the door was shut, Jay started to feel nervous. He wasn't sure why- nothing looked different: customers at tables, talking quietly amongst themselves. Silverware clattering against wooden bowls or tin plates. Grayren running between tables, carrying mugs and empty plates. Though he smiled and laughed amiably with his patrons, his face was flushed, and he looked troubled. Perhaps no one else noticed this, but Jay did.

That was it, then. The _White Rose's_ atmosphere looked and sounded as grim as Grayren's face, and it was making Jay's stomach twist.

"Of course, sirs," he was saying as he passed a table close to the kitchen. "I'll get that quick as I..." He caught Jay's eye and hesitated, nearly tipping his pile of dishes. "...can. Excuse me." He disappeared into the kitchen, then reappeared a moment after, drying his hands on his apron.

"Good evening, friends," he said, beaming tiredly. He wiped beads of sweat from his brow. "Oh, excuse me, please. It's..it's been a trying couple of days."

"Is everything all right?" Jay asked.

"I shouldn't worry you," Grayren said, digging deep into his pockets. He pulled out two keys. "Here. It'll be the usual price. One night, correct?" He pushed the keys into Jay's free hand. "I'll start up a meal, get some more tea prepared. What would you-"

"Oi!" Jay grasped Grayren's hands tight to keep him still. "Hey, come on. Tell me. Did someone come earlier? Soldiers?"

"What? No, no. It's nothing so drastic. I just..." He couldn't meet Jay's eyes. "It's about Jess. You remember her?"

"Of course. I came to your wedding."

" 'Course you did. I'm sorry." He slid his sleeve over his eyes and wiped them dry. "She's got the plague."

"She's not..." Jay began.

"No, no, she's still alive." Grayren cast a glance over his shoulder. A few customers were looking in their direction curiously. "I'm hoping that our good King will be true to his word. He says that they're close to coming up with a cure. I..." He shook his head, wiping away a few tears. "We lost the baby. Jess was so sick, and with all the blood, something happened."

Jay squeezed Grayren's hands. "I'm...sorry. Maybe you should take a break. Go be with her."

"I know," Grayren said. "I know, I should. But a lot of these people here, they've lost family too. Children, husbands, wives. Some have even lost their homes because of...well, you know."

Actually, Jay didn't, but he gestured for his friend to continue.

"So I can't just close up and leave these people out on the streets," Grayren said. "Though, it's been hard keeping up without Jess in the kitchen. I've had to do most everything by myself."

"I'll help," Pixal said, drawing back her cloak hood. A few people in the room gasped when the recognized her.

Grayren blinked once. "My Lady. You can cook?"

"I know a thing or two," Pixal answered. "Lead the way. I'll do what I can."

Grayren suddenly looked near collapse. He dabbed his forehead again. "Ah...yes. Thank you, My Lady. You can follow me. Jay, those keys go to the rooms on the upper floor, second and third doors on the right."

"Got it." Jay counted out his coins and put them in Grayren's hand. The innkeeper put them in his pocket without counting them, and then rushed off with Pixal to the kitchen.

Jay didn't tell anyone, but he'd put a couple extra silvers than the bill required in Grayren's hand.

Kai looked even more dispirited now. He put his hands in his pockets and shuffled toward the stairs to their left.

"Hey," Jay said, putting his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Don't be like that. This plague isn't your fault."

When Kai ignored him, Jay turned and looked at Kyle. "I'm guessing you don't have any more of the antidote on you?"

Kyle held his palms up. "No. Vara and I ran out just before we were arrested."

"Well, we'll have to send you out in the morning to get more from Cyrus." Jay began climbing the narrow, well-lit staircase to the second level. "It's only a couple hours' ride. You could get back before lunch."

"What about you guys?" Kyle mounted the stairs last, behind Cole and Varasach.

"We're going after Kaytake, of course," Cole said. "Though, I'm wondering who put Jay in charge. I think that he should go back with Kyle and Vara. Kai, Pixal, and I can get answers from Kaytake easy enough. Not that we need answers, but I can't say I'm not curious to know his motives."

Jay balled his fist around his cane. He reached the top step, then counted the doors quietly to himself. His voice cracked as he turned the key to their first room. "Ahem. Um...how will we do this?"

"Do what?" Kyle asked.

Jay stepped into the room. The fire was unlit, but he could see plenty of wood and a flint stone, as well as fresh cream-colored candles on the table. "There are three beds in each room, I'd assume," he said. "How are we gonna split up?"

"I'm not leaving Vara," Cole said as he took the key from Jay. "So who's taking the third bed in this room with me?"

Inexplicably, all eyes fell on Kai.

Kai shrugged. "Fine," he said, unclasping his cloak, letting it flutter to the floorboards. "That's fine." Then he went to the fireplace and went about making a fire, his back to them. "I'll probably go downstairs and help out in the kitchen, though, so we won't be visiting."

"I've gotta check Jay's bandages too," Kyle said as he ushered Jay from the room. "See you guys...later, then." He shut the door, then muttered, "that was awkward. What's with those two lately?"

Jay squirmed at Kyle's weight on his shoulder. The Nindroid's strength was nearly spent, and he seemed to be twitching. Every part of his mechanical body, winding down and falling into disrepair. Would Zane look like this if he always pushed himself to his limits like Kyle? Riding out in the moonlight to distribute the antidote, then staying up with the sun to help Cyrus upkeep the fortress. Weeks and weeks of minimal rest.

"So sorry," Kyle said, smiling apologetically as he let go of Jay. "Your leg. I shouldn't have leaned on you."

Jay drew out the other key and inserted it into the lock of the second door. "No, it's fine. I hardly feel it anymore."

"Li-ar," Kyle said, punching out the syllables. After Jay turned the key, Kyle pushed the door open with his finger. He leaned against the doorframe. "Why do you lie so much?"

"Because." Jay entered the dark room and lit a candle.

"That's no answer." Kyle kicked the door shut and dropped onto the nearest bed. "You say you're fine. You say you can handle things. You say you aren't hungry. You say it doesn't hurt. Why?"

As if in agreement, Jay's stomach growled. But he didn't want to think about this, so he went to the fireplace and-

Now, here was a predicament. He couldn't get on his knees to light the fire without hurting himself. He couldn't crouch because the muscles in his right leg were healing and sore.

Eventually, he bent at the waist awkwardly and struck the flint against the iron grate. Sparks showered down on the bits of awaiting paper and twigs, and in a few minutes he had a large, warm blaze.

Kyle had a point. Jay's whole life had been one big, ugly lie after another. _I even lied to Nya._

"I lie because that's all I've ever done," Jay said out loud. "As a kid, I tricked myself and others into thinking I was a happy little orphan child. I fooled myself into thinking that it wasn't my fault Merv died. Or...well, you know what I mean. I..." He dropped the flint and hobbled to the middle bed. "I...I lie because if people knew who I was, they'd never accept me. They'd be disappointed by John Keith, the man who couldn't lead them."

Kyle searched Jay's eyes for a long moment. "And why can't you be a leader?" he asked.

"Because I'm weak," Jay said, pulling off his left boot. "How does a scrawny little Western kid convince crowds to flock under his banner? One with a missing leg and a depression disorder, at that. I'm unstable."

Kyle knelt on the floor and gently pulled Jay's other boot free. He seemed to be taking his time pondering this as he rolled up Jay's pant leg, revealing the metal contraption that had replaced his leg.

"It's like you guys always say," Jay said. "I'm useless. I need to stay out of the way, let the real men handle the world-saving."

"Hmm." Kyle undid the prosthetic's straps on Jay's thigh. He set the long, somewhat leg-shaped piece of metal and leather on the bed and prodded the bandages.

"You know what I think?" he said, spasming fingers working with all the care he could muster.

"No. What?"

"I think a man's only as weak as he thinks he is," Kyle said. "You know what else I think?"

"What?"

"You take too many painkillers." Kyle undid a portion of the pinkish bandage and sniffed. "I should have checked this more often on the road; the sutures haven't been getting enough air. It's festering and swollen. How can you walk with this, magical Blade or not?"

"In my defense, I haven't used Stormstrider's powers to help me walk for a few hours."

"Even worse. So _all_ your weight- not that you weigh that much to begin with- has been landing on this mess of fractured bones and miscellaneous severed tissues. And you're taking so many drugs that you can just barely feel it?"

Jay set his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. "You see? I'm weak. Useless."

"No, you're not." Kyle opened his pack and unraveled a length of fresh white bandage.

"Oh?" _No tears, Jay. No tears._ "So you think I'm an asset to the team? You think Cole and Kai would be lost without me?"

Kyle did not answer. His eyes, usually full of light and joy, were dimmed. As if he'd aged forty years in as many seconds. He hummed a slow tune to himself as he took a basin of cold water from the table and returned to Jay's bed.

"I can do it myself," Jay said. "You should rest. If we're going to leave at first light tomorrow-"

"Shh." Loose strands of hair fell into Kyle's face as he knelt and dipped his hands in the water. "Not another peep out of you. Not until I've had my say."

So Jay stayed quiet, watching Kyle do the familiar task of washing the raw, swollen stump, then disinfecting it with a pale green ointment, and then re-wrapping everything with his fresh bandages. He was gentle and patient about it, as if this were a sacred task, and he was honored to be attending to it. And he murmured the notes to his song all the while.

Finally, he fell silent, stood, and carried the bowl of tainted water back to the table. Shaking uncontrollably, he planted his palms on the table and let his head sag between his shoulders.

"You should lay down," Jay said. "Seriously. I'm getting tired of saying-"

"_Shh!_" Kyle held up a hand, then slid it across his face.

Jay leaned forward as far as he dared, trying to peer around Kyle's back. He was making strange noises- soft, breathy hiccups.

Was Kyle _crying_?

No, that wasn't possible. Kyle was always so...happy. So strong. So the opposite of Jay.

Jay hastily strapped on his prosthetic and stood. "Kyle, what's wrong?" He limped across the room and touched Kyle's arm. "You're delirious. Go lay-"

"Shh, shh." He pulled his hand away from his face and looked up at Jay brokenly, shaking his head.

"Jay," he whispered, reaching out to touch his friend's face. "You have no clue, do you?"

Jay tried not to flinch at Kyle's wet, teary touch. "Clue?" he repeated, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "What am I missing? Tell me what's wrong. I'll help you."

Kyle rubbed Jay's cheek with his thumb, unaware of how uncomfortable the Western nobleman was. "Ever since I was first activated, Cyrus has told me stories," he said in the same low voice. "Stories about you, Jay. About where you were from, and what you've done, and..." He sniffed again. "...and all I could think was, 'Wow. I could only dream of being a man like John.' You were my hero before I even met you."

"Well, I'm sorry to have disappointed you," Jay said. "Uncle always has had a habit of making things sound grander than they are."

"His stories haven't even come close," Kyle said. "You're so much better than anything I imagined."

Jay immediately went back to the delirium theory. Kyle was overtired and emotional.

"Uncle said that you were a natural leader, though you have a tendency to leap straight into the heart of a problem without thinking," Kyle said. "He always told me that you were the kindest man he'd known. The one who put others before himself- who analyzed his friends, figured out what made them tick, and then built them up, made them stronger, encouraged them honestly."

"I'm not any of those things," Jay said. He pried Kyle's hand from his face and tried to lead him to the bed. "Come on. I'll have to report this malfunction to Cyrus when we get back."

"He's proud of you," Kyle said, pulling his hand away. "I could see it in his eyes when he talked about you. You...you're the reason Cyrus fights, you know. Everything he does, he does for you. All he wants is to see you happy again."

"Liar," Jay said, but his voice lacked conviction. "And...and even if it were true, it just goes to show you: Even Cyrus is fighting my battles for me. I'm useless."

"Quiet!" Kyle said angrily, then softened again. He took Jay's head in both his hands. "Jay, you are amazing. You are so, so strong. You fought the Overlord, for Una's sake! Twice! And you escaped with two prisoners, your only scar being your missing leg. Most escape with far less than that."

"Cole rescued me that first time," Jay said. "He was weak, near death, and still he did what I couldn't. And that second time, Overlord let me go. I never beat him."

Kyle pulled Jay's head down and kissed his forehead. "You are incredible, brother. How do you not see it?"

"There's nothing to see."

"Tell me you don't believe that."

"Is what you're saying any more believable?"

"Yes!" Kyle lifted Jay's head and smoothed his hair. "Damn you, Jay, yes! You're not useless. You are an important part of the team, and you are a wonderful kind of friend. The best, I'd say. We only want you to go home because we're worried for your health. You're not doing anybody any favors by pushing yourself. If you'd just take it easy for another week, you'd feel so much better. Then you would truly be an asset. You understand?"

Jay nodded numbly. He was sure how, but he managed to keep back the tears as Kyle pulled him into an embrace. _Because strong men don't cry,_ he said. It was the same argument he'd used for years. It hadn't failed him yet. _Tears mean I've given up. And I can't give up because there's too much at stake._

"Well, look at this," Pixal said from the doorway. She held two large bowls in her hands. "Hope I haven't interrupted anything intimate. Here's your dinner." She approached, wearing a clean white apron over her lavender dress.

Blushing, Kyle stepped away from Jay and accepted one of the bowls. "Mmm. This looks like good stew. Did you make it?"

"No," Pixal said, shoving the other bowl into Jay's hands. "You know, when Grayren said I'd be helping in the kitchen, I thought he'd meant it. But apparently my greatest asset is running errands." She saw the dirty washbasin and wrinkled her nose. "I left the tea and mugs in the other room. If you want to drink, go over there." She picked up the dish and left, skirts swirling around her ankles.

Kyle rubbed his temples with one hand, blowing air through his lips. "Well. I'm gonna have to apologize to Cole and Kai after this."

"Why?" Jay picked up the dinner roll in the bowl and sniffed it. It was sweet and moist. It was hard to restrain himself.

"It's nothing really," Kyle said. "Just a sense of déjà vu. Two guys having a heart-to-heart, then getting walked in on by a Nindroid who reads the situation wrong." He smiled at Jay, tears sparkling in his honey eyes. "You really don't want to know. Come on, sit down and take that stupid leg off. I don't know about you, but I'm famished, and this looks delicious."

Jay nibbled at the hot, broth-sodden crust of the roll, then mirrored Kyle's smile. It tasted better than anything he'd had in a long while. Maybe he'd eat the entire bowl tonight.

_Whoa, slow down. That might be a bit too much. Just..._ He sat down on his bed and took a larger bite. _...yeah. I'm gonna eat it all._

* * *

><p><strong>Now, you see, Kyle's so stupid. I was supposed to do a scene from Pixal's POV next, but Kyle grew a heart and I had to write a scene to accommodate this. Grr. Oh, well. Pixal next time. How was Kyle? did I maybe stretch him out too much? It felt a little out of line for me. Do you think that this conversation helped Jay at all? Or will he brush it off like with everyone else.<strong>

**I might get the next chapter done in time for Monday, but I don't know. I'm still battling that same illness from a month ago, and my brain is working slow. I mean, proofreading this took me nearly three hours. It usually takes one. My brain is functioning on a very low-level. So I might not update next week. **

**Soundtrack today: ****Pride and Prejudice - Georgiana**

**Lol, I did a lot of experimenting- reordering paragraphs, juggling words and expressions, etc. So here's some quick questions for you about a couple of the bigger ones.**

**'Jay looked up the street perhaps ninety yards and closing with each footfall.' Did you understand what I said right away? **

**'As if he'd aged forty years in as many seconds.' How about that one? Make sense, or no.**

**So! Thank you for being patient with me. Lay the CC on thick, point out those inevitable plot errors (I know of one off the top of my head; it has to do with Ahlie. If you haven't found it, then good for me.) But that's what this is for, right? True Grit is a first draft so I can rewrite and polish the storyline for publishing. Have a great week, thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! I love you all! :D *Hugs* [**] (::) (#) Mmmm waffles sound good right now. Oh! I think I'll make banana bread today with all those bananas on the counter. [] There you go, umm...slice of banana bread? XD Jaaaaa ne! **


	79. To Forgive and Forget

**I got it done! XD I'm pretty happy with the turnout here. Got in some Pixal POV like I'd planned, and everything actually went according to the plan that I'd written! I'm really proud of myself. ^v^ **

**Empress of Night: I know. No deadlines. It was awesome. XD Lol. Let's say that on a 1-10 scale of coolness, Kyle rates 13. Three hours. Yep. I really wasn't feeling well that day. It was all I could do to stand up and pour more tea (I have British blood). You really won't ever tell me when you find typos? Sheesh. What, do I have to beg on my knees? Wellll maybe I'll answer some of your Kaytake questions soon. :3 Revange! **

* * *

><p><strong>To Forgive and Forget<strong>

* * *

><p>Pixal awakened with the sun the next morning, refreshed and prepared to start another day of intense boringness. <em>We'll probably run down a thousand rabbit trails before we find Kaytake,<em> she thought. _If we find him at all._

She got up and smoothed her dress- which she had slept in, of course; she hadn't brought any other clothes with her, and she shared a room with two men. She wasn't about to dress down, even though she had been the last to sleep and the first to rise, so no one would see her.

Why were they even chasing Kaytake? It was an expensive venture, what with the food and board that Jay had been paying for out of pocket.

She looked across the room at Kyle's empty bed as she pulled on her woolen socks. _He's gone to get the antidote for Grayren, then. He'll be back in a few hours, if he took a horse._

Then she let her gaze wander to Jay's bed as she slipped on one boot, then the other._ Ha. Cole said Kyle was supposed to take Vara_ and_ Jay back with him. So why is he still here?_

Jay's blankets sagged over the side of the bed to the floor, exposing most of his sleeping body. A corner of the sheet still managed to cling to his foot. He wore only pants, which looked as dark with sweat as his skin was pale and slick. One bare foot stuck out of his trousers. The other half of his garment looked deflated, as it contained only half a leg.

He rolled over with a sudden jerk, and the corner fluttered to the floor.

Chuckling softly to herself, she went to his side and lifted the blanket back onto his shivering body.

With a loud, voluminous gasp, Jay shot upright and wrestled the sheets away. Chest heaving, he stared up at Pixal with wide eyes as though she were a predator.

Like anything would want to eat him, anyway. There wasn't a scrap of meat on his bones.

"Calm down, stupid," Pixal whispered, picking up the blanket again. "Go back to sleep, we don't have to leave until Kyle gets back."

"Kyle...he's..." Jay panted. He looked at the empty four-posted bed beside his own and moaned, dragging a hand across his sweaty face. "Ow...my stomach hurts."

"You hungry?" Pixal asked.

Jay shook his head and reached shakily for his shirt, which hung from the post on his left side. "No. I..." He wheezed a few more times, then continued. "I feel like I ate too much last night. I...ugh..." He hugged his stomach, shirt gripped in his fist.

"That little meal?" Pixal shook her head. "You know, the way I see it, the stomach is like a muscle. The more you use it, the tougher it becomes, and the more it can hold." She poked the side of his head, then grimaced and wiped her wet hand on his blanket. "You don't use your stomach enough."

"Yeah. Thank you for that." Jay smiled dryly, then pulled his shirt over his head. "What are you doing up? The sun's only just starting to rise."

"I agreed to help Grayren prepare breakfast," Pixal said. "You know, he has over sixty individuals eating their meals here on average. It's a wonder he's been able to keep up with it alone."

"Yeah. Especially when you consider the emotional stress he's under." Jay pointed under the bed. "Uh...do you mind..."

Pixal bent down and grabbed his prosthetic from the floor. "I've never seen one that looks like this," she said. "Part wood, part metal. It's almost personable."

Jay snatched it from her, blushing. "Yeah. Cyrus made it out of some kind of really light wood. Because...you know. I'm too light to drag around a fake leg with eight pounds of steel in it like most normal people."

"I see." Pixal watched as he untangled the mess of buckles and straps, then began to wrap them around his knee and lower thigh.

"My boots," Jay said as he finished. "Where did Kyle put them?"

"Next to the fire," Pixal said. "Hold on."

"Ah- n-no, Pixal, that's fine, don't bother. I can-"

"Shut up." Pixal retrieved them, and Jay sighed. She watched as he pulled them on, being extra careful while going over his fake leg. The boots went up to his knees, and his pants were tucked in after that. It was impossible to tell that he had a prosthetic when he wore his clothes like this.

Then he got his cane and stood, favoring his right leg. He didn't seem to be limping as badly as he had last night. He went to the windowsill, grabbed his Blade- Pixal assumed it had been left there to recharge as he slept- and attached it to his belt. "Good morning to you too, stupid Blade," he muttered as he turned to face Pixal again. "So. To the kitchen?"

"You don't have to," Pixal said. "Grayren and I can manage on our own."

"But he's my friend," Jay said. "I'm not gonna sit here while he works his sanity away downstairs."

Pixal sighed, then thumped the back of his head. "Come on, then."

Jay yelped as his head was thrown forward. He teetered, then caught himself with his cane.

"Sorry," Pixal said, steadying him with a hand on his shoulder. "I should have thought that through."

Jay took a deep breath and smiled. "No, it's fine. It'd be unfair of me to ask you to stop hitting things." He plucked the key from the table and stuck it in the door's keyhole. "...Oh. Already unlocked. Right." Jay put the key in his pocket. "Kyle couldn't have locked the door from the outside without a key, and we have the only one."

They entered the dark hallway, and Pixal grabbed his shoulder again. "Wait. I want to see if Kyle actually took Vara."

"Why? Are you worried?" Jay asked.

"Of course not! I just think that if Vara has an illness, it would be best for her to be in quarantine in Cyrus' hideout. So that she can't get everyone else sick."

"So you _are_ worried."

"Worried that all these Western woman are gonna start another plague? Yes, I suppose! Why are you looking at me all smug like you've won an argument?"

Jay averted his gaze, sniggering softly. "No reason."

Pixal grabbed his hair. "Spill it."

"Ouch! I'm serious, Pix! There's no reason. I was just laughing."

"Yeah, well stop. Laughing will hurt your stomach more." She released him and twisted the door handle to Kai and Cole's room, but it didn't give. Then she knocked, but there was no sound of movement inside. "They're asleep, I guess. Whatever. Let's go."

Jay was already on the stairs. He descended carefully, one hand on the wall and the other on his cane.

Pixal followed. She was impressed by his appearance- if she hadn't seen him put the prosthetic on, she wouldn't have guessed that he had anything more than a sprained ankle. _Why am I thinking about this so much?_

The ground floor looked empty. But a fresh, steady fire crackled on the hearth across the room, indicating that someone had to be around.

Dishes crashed to Pixal's left. She heard Grayren mutter something from the kitchen area, and she gestured for Jay to follow her.

"Grayren," she called out as they entered the open kitchen. "Hey. I'm here."

Grayren looked up from his stack of tin plates that were scattered across the floor. "Oh, good morning," he said, nodding his head respectfully. "Ah...sorry about the mess."

Pixal knelt to help him stack the plates. "What should we do first?"

"The bread, thank you," Grayren said. "It's where you left it last night." He looked more composed than he had the night before, though it was evident he hadn't slept much- his eyes were dark and distressed. He must have been taking care of Jess all night.

"What about me?" Jay asked. "I can help too."

Grayren glanced at the cane. "Can you use a knife?"

"Why not?" Jay propped his cane against the wall and used the counter to get himself over to where Grayren was now standing.

"What happened?" Grayren asked, nodding to the leg as he put the plates in the washtub.

"Nothing serious, don't worry. It'll heal. What am I doing?"

"Ah...potatoes," Grayren said. "If you could dice those for the egg hash, please."

Jay picked up the knife and selected a tuber from the crate. Pixal went to the icebox and grabbed a few of the wrapped dough packages she had prepared last night. She unwrapped one, scattered flour on the counter, and began to knead the cold dough.

"This is a lot of potatoes," Jay said.

"Well, they're not all for breakfast," Grayren said. He was scooping tea into a kettle of steaming water. "About two-thirds will be used for dinner- I'm doing baked potatoes.

Jay whistled a long note. "You washed these potatoes yesterday, then? Sounds like there's a lot of planning involved in this line of work."

"It's no different than yours, Jay," Grayren said as he stirred a pan of sausage and rice. "Except instead of budgeting and counting crates of veggies, you're saving the world."

Pixal swore she heard Jay snort.

"Hey, Grayren," she said. "Did you see Kyle leave this morning?"

"Kyle?" Grayren paused. "You mean that blond, smiling one?"

"Yeah."

Grayren nodded, resuming his stirring. The sweet, smoky scent of seasoned pork filled the kitchen. "He left not an hour ago with that sick girl. You remember, the uh...one who slept next to the fire over there last time."

Jay nodded, smiling. "How could I forget? Cole was pretty agitated when he thought she'd gone missing."

"Nearly scared the life out of me," Grayren laughed, scooping out two bowls of his rice mixture and putting them on a tray with the tea. "Milady, if you don't mind..."

Pixal sighed, abandoning her bread. "What room?"

Grayren put the tray in her hands. "Thank you. They're down the hall on the north side, last door. They arrived about fifteen minutes ago, wanted this prepared as fast as I could."

"Fine. I'll be right back." Pixal left with the tray, weaving around the empty, shadowy tables per Grayren's instructions. Tray balanced in one hand, she took a decorated lantern from the wall and used it to guide her path down the narrow hall- it wasn't very long, but the sun was still too slight to reach into the windowless corridor.

All was silent, except for the muted talk from the kitchen and a child's sleepy wail. From a room above her, probably. Just barely discernible.

Finally, she reached the final door. She paused, putting her ear to the wood, and heard soft murmurs inside. So they were awake. She set down the lantern and knocked twice.

In only a few seconds the door was flung open. "Oh, thank you," the man said. His voice was rough and tired. "I'll pay you for your trouble-" He stopped when he saw Pixal's face. "You!"

Pixal blinked and took a step back. The man before her was barely recognizable, with his disheveled graying brown hair and bronzed skin wrinkled with worry lines.

"You!" she nearly screamed. "Kaytake, you cretin! What are you doing here?"

Kaytake opened the door fully and looked into the empty hallway, as if checking for more surprise visitors. "Come, quickly," he said. "Get inside, I'll explain everything best as I can. Are you alone? Can I trust you not to turn me in?"

"No, and yes," Pixal said, stepping into the room- which was uncomfortably warm, courtesy of the blazing fire in the hearth. It smelled faintly of bile, too. "Kai, Cole, and Jay are here as well."

Kaytake looked relieved. "So Kai was rescued, then. Is he awake?"

"Probably not. It's still early."

"Oh. Can full stories wait until he's here, then? At breakfast, perhaps, in an hour. At the table nearest the entrance to this hall."

Pixal cast him a suspicious glare. "How do I know you won't take your group of men and run while I've got my back turned?"

Kaytake laughed humorlessly. "I can't run far," he said. "Not fast, either. See, over here." He nodded to one of the two beds against the wall.

Pixal followed his gaze and gasped. "Malian?" The former general lay on his side under the thick sheets, skin colorless.

"Una-cursed fool," Kaytake said. "He did a bang-up job of hiding it during the trial and attempted execution. But I figured it out once we reached Sheshin, and...well, now we're on our way to the only man who can heal him."

Malian had the plague. That explained the foul smell; he'd been vomiting blood into the basin beside the bed.

"So that's why we had so much trouble finding you," Pixal said as she set down her tray and approached the bed. "You went north to throw everyone off your trail, then doubled around and went to Sheshin. Then you realized Malian was ill, so you left your men at the Sheshin keep and came up here- using all the back roads, I'm sure."

"Yes," Kaytake said. He exhaled deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have no idea where Cyrus is, though. I was hoping to find someone who knew. But if anyone actually does know, they aren't telling me."

"You're allies," Pixal said. "How do you not know where he's hiding?"

"Long story. Look, do you have any idea where he might be?"

Pixal looked at Malian again. He seemed cognizant, but not enough to regard her with anything other than feverish disinterest. _I want to help him. But I promised Jay I wouldn't tell._

"I might know," Pixal said. "Come to breakfast, like you said. I'll let Jay decide whether or not you're trustworthy."

This seemed good enough for Kaytake. "Thank you," he said. "But please understand, I am in a hurry. I left Driniah at the keep."

"Unprotected?"

"By the forsaken forests, no! She has my men guarding her. That's why I'm alone. But I fear they won't hold long against Guards. Not without Malian and I there to lead them."

"How much does Driniah know?" Pixal asked. "About your plans, that is."

"Nothing. I kept her in the dark so she'd be safe."

Pixal has a few choice words about that statement, but she kept them to herself. He looked like he had enough to worry about without her negativity.

"I've got work to do," Pixal said, backing toward the door. "Be there, for Kai's sake as well as Malian's."

* * *

><p>It was amazing how much things had changed in the hour since Pixal stormed into the kitchen, announcing that she'd found Kaytake. The sun had crested the tall mountains to the east, making the snow glitter outside the inn's windows. At least two dozen of the tables were filled with people. Some sat alone- mostly men; traders and travelers with rugged faces. Others were families with children who wiggled in their chairs as parents tried to encourage egg hash into their mouths.<p>

Cole didn't try to pretend he was hungry. He stared off into space, elbow propped on the table, chin in his palm.

Pixal ate like a lady- picking up her knife and fork, cutting her food into bite-sized pieces, then setting down her utensils and touching her mouth with the napkin. Jay didn't think she was doing it on purpose; years of habit could be hard to break.

_Tell me about it,_ Jay thought. He pushed his food around the plate with his fork, hoping he didn't look as bored as he was.

"When did you say he'd be here?" Kai asked, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"Right now," a voice said behind Jay. "Sorry about the wait. Malian insisted on coming with me."

Jay turned and regarded the aging nobleman and his cloaked companion. "Lord Kaytake," he said. "Have a seat."

Kaytake and Malian sat.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet. This means a lot to me." Kaytake looked at Kai. "I've...wanted to clear some stuff up for a while now."

"Yeah. Me too," Kai said sourly. "Why'd you set Malian up for the fall if you were just going to rescue him? Why are you acting so _different_ now?"

Kaytake folded his hands on the table, looking away as if stung.

"You weren't in on the plan?" Malian asked in a soft, hoarse voice. "I thought you were, Kai. When you came in and started...talking in my head, I assumed that you were part of the rescue mission."

"No, I had no idea that-" Kai paused. "There was a plan, Malian?"

"Of course. What did you expect?" Malian looked amused. "Did you really think that Kay would frame me?"

"Well..." Kai frowned.

"I explained the situation to Malian," Kaytake said, leaning forward and whispering. "How I'd accidentally poisoned Garmadon instead of Lord Julien, and how I was suspected."

Jay wondered if this was the first Pixal had heard of this plan against her father. If it was, she was taking it rather well.

"We came up with a plan," Malian said, then coughed into his sleeve. "Kay would turn me in. I would refuse to confess, which would drag out the case 'till the end of Ia's moon- ample time for Cyrus to send men. I would be rescued at the last second: the man on the guillotine with me was one of Cyrus' Nindroids, who would jump from the scaffolding-"

"That was at least thirty feet high!" Kai said.

"Not too high for a Nindroid," Pixal said. "Continue, Malian."

Malian was busy coughing again, so Kaytake finished for him. "The Nindroid- her name is Aysha- grabbed Malian and leaped down into a _convenient _snowbank behind the platform. From there, well, Pixal can tell you the rest."

It was as though their table was in a vacuum. Nothing else existed. The chatter around them, muted. The sunlight beaming through the windows, dimmed. They were in their own little world: an emotional storm that no one outside their sphere could sense.

Cole was still staring off into the distance. Jay turned, trying to see what had captured his attention. Had he even heard Kaytake's explanation?

Jay squinted at Cole's glazed eyes, then looked across the room again. As far as he could tell, Cole was watching a family in the middle of the room. Three children of varying ages sat in chairs. A fourth, only a few months old, slept cradled in the father's arm as the mother spoon-fed a toddler. They seemed exceptionally happy. The father laughed at something his curly-haired daughter had said, and the mother pursed her lips in disapproval, though she was probably just trying to hide a smile of her own.

It only took a moment to figure out why Cole was watching them so intently.

_I never met his wife,_ Jay thought. _She must have been amazing. Not anyone can capture a heart like Cole's._

"Okay," Kai said, sipping his water glass, "you've explained that little tidbit. But there's a few more questions to be raised."

"What are those?" Kaytake asked.

"You left Mother alone," Kai said. "Sure, you probably didn't let her know what was going on, so she can't tell the Guards about your plans. But does Garmadon know that? He's not against torturing prisoners if he thinks they might be hiding information."

"You left here there?" Malian asked. "I thought the plan was to keep her hidden with a few of my men."

"Stupid," Kai said. "And I have one more bone to pick."

"What's that?" Kaytake looked nervous. And for a good reason.

"Why are you talking to me?" Kai said. "Why are you in the same room as me? Why are you acting so _good_ when on the inside, you're rotten and wicked?" He slammed his cup down and stood, tipping his chair over. This caused a few patrons to turn their heads, but Kai didn't seem to care.

"Why did you do this to me?" he shouted, red-faced, palms flat on the table. "Do you have any idea how I feel? I already feel guilty about killing my sister. Then you had to go and have another kid, pretend that I never existed. Don't feed me your stinking pile of sh-"

Cole reached out and grabbed Kai's wrist. "Sit, Kai. That's enough. Let him explain."

So he was paying attention, then.

Stiff with suppressed rage, Kai righted his chair and sat.

Kaytake and Malian exchanged pained glances.

"I thought we went over this already, son," Kaytake said. "In my study, the day after your return. I was _acting_, because I can't trust the men that Garmadon gave me to replace Malian's squadron. I love you, and nothing you can do will change that. You're my son. The disowning...it was all part of the act, because I would lose Garmadon's trust if he found out that I'd been so lenient with a 'wayward' son."

Kaytake looked down at his folded hands, then back at his son. "I'm so, so sorry, Kai. I'd thought that you understood what was going on. If I'd known how you felt..." He swallowed. "Can you forgive me?"

Kai's jaw tightened again, and he balled his hands into fists.

Pixal set down her fork and reached for her napkin, eyes on Kai. She seemed only mildly curious about what was going on. Cole was still staring blankly at that family.

Malian coughed into his sleeve again, then moaned. His forehead was speckled with sweat.

"No," Kai hissed.

Kaytake blinked. "Pardon?"

"No!" Kai stood a second time, this time more controlled. "You're a liar, Kaytake. Whether or not I'm the one being lied to, I don't know. But you're obviously deceitful. Who goes and attempts to poison Lord Julien? Who risks the life and dignity of their best friend to save their own skin? Who shames their son in public and forces them to live like I am now? Besai was _dying_! Don't you have a heart?"

Kaytake looked small and terrified in the shadow of Kai's wrath.

Suddenly, Jay felt angry too. Kai was hurting. Kai had been duped. Kaytake deserved to die.

_Get a grip!_ Stormstrider said. _Can't you feel that? Kai's using his Blade's powers to irritate everyone in this room!_

_On purpose?_ Jay asked. With some difficulty, he pulled himself out of the trance. He could still feel the hate, though, pricking at his subconscious.

_Probably not,_ Stormstrider replied. _It's like when you first started using me. You had no clue you were flying, but you were. Kai's just having difficulty keeping his emotions out of his Blade's reach._

Kai trembled, face contorted and flushed. The emotion pricking Jay's brain changed to confusion and desperation. "Who has the heart to send his son away after burying his only daughter? Is your love of politics really that strong?"

Kaytake looked down, eyes closed. He did not make any argument to defend himself.

_Tell him what you will about Cyrus' fortress, Jay, _Kai said to the Western nobleman with his powers. _You can probably trust him to keep it a secret, as long as it's to his advantage. _

_What about you, Kai? You can forgive-_

"I'm walking the rest of the way," Kai said, lifting his cloak hood over his head. "See you later." He stormed out of the _White Rose_, slamming the heavy door behind him.

The rage resonating from Kai's Blade faded, leaving every person- every family at every table- silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I found this really cool thing on my computer where I can find duplicate words in text and replace them with synonyms. You know, I'd used one adjective in this chapter 8 times in the first draft? Yikes! Well, hopefully stuff like that won't happen again now that I have this neat cheat!<strong>

**I...don't have much to say today. I feel rested, I had my tea and leftover fish 'n' chips, and i****t is a lovely day outside, and the trees are turning green. I'm gonna go outside and clean some more. Maybe have some ice cream. :p Yumm. (I can break my diet for ice cream, right?) = Ice-cream sandwich! (::) Ice cream cookie! ICE CREAM! Yummy. Have a great week! If it so catches your fancy, go look at my new drabble_ 'Oops?' _possibly participate in my contest! Thank you all so very much for your lovely reviews, it does make me happy. :) **


	80. Standing the Storm

**I'm really excited to get to the next part of this story (maybe the final battle, but maybe not), so I'm kinda being fast with my updates here. XD I'll run out of steam and slow down eventually. **

**Empress of Night: I know. Kaytake is an idiot. I don't care for him much at all. Pixal is great though. Hehe isn't the way she cares for people adorable? ^^ I'm homeschooled, so I don't really have different _topics_ that I like/dislike. But yes, I suppose English would be my favorite. To be honest, the only English _class _that I took was a third grade textbook when I was...well, in 3rd grade. So idk. Yes? I like history too. I said ****_revange_ on purpose. :) **

**Homework: Look up Standing the Storm, by William Joseph. That song is for the Jay POV in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Standing the Storm<strong>

* * *

><p>The patrons of the <em>White Rose<em> quickly resumed their meals after Kai's exit. Conversations blossomed, tentative at first, but soon it was difficult to tell that there had ever been an interruption.

At the table where the five nobles and outlaws sat, however, there was still silence. Malian was looking paler and sicker by the minute, and Cole knew it wouldn't be long before the former general would have to retreat to his room and lie down.

Pixal finished the last few bites of her meal, then set down her utensils and folded her hands on her lap, looking with disapproval at Jay's untouched plate. "You aren't going to bring Kai back?" she asked finally.

"What would be the point?" Jay said. "He wouldn't come. We'll see him at Cyrus' keep, and he'll be calmer."

"We?" Cole said, shooting Kaytake a glare. "Who's _we_? He's not coming."

Kaytake opened his mouth in protest, but Cole cut him off.

"We can't trust you. If Cyrus wanted you to know where he was, he would have told you already."

"But...what about Malian?"

"Keep him here with you. Kyle just made a run to get more antidote. He should return before the sun hits its high point."

"And you guys are going to leave?" Kaytake asked.

"No," Jay said, "we're gonna help Grayren tidy up the place. Once Kyle's got Jess, Malian, and any other sick families here in town taken care of, our group will leave."

"And then you will go protect your pregnant wife," Cole said. "I can't believe you left her alone after pulling such a foolhardy stunt. Garmadon won't forgive you for what you did in the Square. I hope you know, you've essentially declared war on the other two realms."

"Of course," Kaytake said.

"And you have a plan to somehow make it out of this situation alive?"

"Of course. I'm building and army."

"And you're just going to march into the Middle and take over?" Cole almost looked amused.

"Eh, no. It's for border protection, at least for now. I'm going to try and win this rebellion peacefully, as Cyrus requested."

Cole applauded sarcastically. "Great job. I always knew you'd make an excellent pawn for someone like Cyrus."

Kaytake stood. "I am not entirely without reason," he said. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." He took Malian's arm and helped him to his feet. "Thank you for your time. I trust that you will stay true to your word. Send Kyle to me when he returns. I won't have my friend dead. Not after all I've sacrificed."

The others did bother replying. They did not even watch as he led Malian back down the hall behind them.

"What an idiot," Pixal said. "How did he even get here? That can't be a coincidence."

Cole looked thoughtful. "Do you know what time he got here? Today? Yesterday?"

"I...I think Grayren said he showed up fifteen minutes after Kyle left."

Jay snorted. "There's your answer, then. Kyle must have found Kaytake on the road and sent him here. That would explain why Kaytake said Kyle's name as if they'd already met."

"What are you talking about?" Pixal asked.

"Didn't you guys notice? Kaytake said to _send Kyle to him_ when he arrived. Not_ send that man Kyle_ or anything else that would suggest they hadn't met before."

"Huh." Pixal grunted. "You're pretty observant."

"That's enough chatter," Cole said, standing and fastening his cloak. "Let's get to work. We can ask Grayren for instructions, but I call room detail."

"Room detail?" Pixal repeated, moving from her chair.

"Yeah," Jay said. "You know, cleaning the rooms? It'd be a good job for Cole because of his...disorder."

"Yep," Cole said. "The sheets in our room were wrinkled, and there was dirt in the corners. For an innkeeper, that's not a forgivable mistake."

"What a travesty," Pixal said. "All right, like you just said, that's enough chatter. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Kai trudged along the road with his hands in his pockets. The clouds had rolled in from the west a few hours ago, bringing with them snow and wind. A blizzard was brewing, of that Kai had no doubt.<p>

But he didn't feel worried; he was almost to Cyrus' fortress. Only a few more miles, and he'd be able to see Besai. He'd be able to hold her and Ahlie tight, listen to them talk about what they'd been doing while he had been away. Ahlie was too young for school yet, so she played in a special area of the compound with at least thirty other little crawlers while Besai did chores during the day.

Kai couldn't help smiling despite his heavy heart. At the end of the day Ahlie's favorite thing to do was sit on Besai's lap and jabber in her native language about how much fun she'd had, and about how nice the caretakers were, and a hundred other random things. And then she'd crawl sleepily into Kai's arms and, after a bottle of formula, nod off.

Kai wrapped his arms around himself to protect his body from a gust of wind as he reached the outskirts of a large, fenced farm. He looked out across the clear, rolling field and saw a couple brown cows standing beside a shed. A little further off was the farmhouse, and another smaller shed with chickens all around it, scratching the snow with their claws.

He'd passed this place before, of course, but every time he saw it he got this warm, happy buzz in his chest. _I could have this. I could work hard, plant crops, and take care of animals. I could sell my produce. And at the end of the day, I could go into a house like that one and find Besai waiting for me with food she prepared- from our own garden- on the table._

_I wonder if Besai would like that. Or would she prefer living closer to a city? I could be a doctor- have a shop downtown, and a nice house in the suburbs a few miles away. A big house, because we're gonna have all of Besai's children there: Ahlie, and the other three still on the island. And then we'll have our own kids, of course. _Kai's heart raced at the thought. _Imagine that. Me, an ordinary man, with a family big enough to fill even the rooms of a mansion like Sheshin Keep._

Thinking of his father's mansion ruined the moment for him, though, and he dropped his arms, trudging in silence until the farm was out of sight.

_Are you all right?_ Moonsong asked._ You seemed so happy a moment ago. And now you're angry again._

"You really think so?" Kai said sarcastically. "Thanks so much for pointing it out."

He felt gentle telekinetic probes from Moonsong in his brain. It felt like a blanket, dampening his emotions, giving him space to think logically.

_You humans,_ Moonsong grumbled._ Why can't you just forgive him? He's your father._

"That's exactly why I can't forgive him," Kai said. "He should have known that what he did would hurt me. He should have treated me better. I'm his son, after all. If he shows more dedication in the field of politics than with his own family, then he deserves to be alone."

_And...your mother?_

"I love her," Kai said. "She's got nothing to do with this mess, and I hate to think of what stupidity she puts up with every day with Kaytake. I wish she was with me instead of sandwiched between a thousand of his bad choices."

Moonsong continued to dampen his anger, thrumming comfortingly. _Stupid humans,_ it said. _You make life so complicated for yourselves._

"I beg to differ."

_There you go! See? An argument, right off the bat. Why not just consider what I said from all angles and agree with me? Because I _am_ right. It saves time._

"Maybe."

_Sigh..._

"Did you just _say_ that?"

_I can't actually sigh, so I went for an alternative._

"Whatever. Can you get off my emotions already? I'm calm, I promise."

Moonsong retracted its touch, and Kai's anger momentarily flared. Then he took a deep breath and quickened his pace._ New topic. Don't think about today. Umm..._

Mother was pregnant. New sibling. Boy or girl?

_Girl, _his brain said immediately. _Another girl that looks just like Mother._

But...wouldn't it hurt more to watch a little child that looks just like Nya grow up? Perhaps she would love birds and inventing and teasing her big brother-

Boy. Definitely a boy. That way, the South would be in good hands after Kaytake died. A responsible young lad, possibly with raven hair and round hazel eyes, taking command and steering the South into a better direction than Kaytake ever could.

Kai fit this boy into his dream future. He imagined the little boy coming to the farmhouse in the summer and playing with Ahlie in the field, chasing chickens and petting goats together.

But that was taking it too far. Regardless of whether Kai had been disowned or not, he didn't want to be a nobleman. It would be better for everyone- including his little brother or sister- if he kept his distance.

Amidst the next gust of wind, Kai heard a hissing noise. He stopped and turned around, squinting at the thick trees. A snake? No, there weren't any snakes around this time of year. A cat, perhaps?

Kai drew Moonsong. The last thing he wanted to deal with out here was an angry, child-sized ball of claws and teeth. He held up his six-inch Blade, waiting for something to pounce out of the trees at him.

_Would a wild animal hiss at you before attacking?_ Moonsong asked.

Kai relaxed a bit. Yeah, the Blade was right. It was just a trick of the wind. There was so much snow it was getting difficult to see the path in front of him, let alone search the woods for wild predators. _Besides. Wild cats are rare. Nearly extinct. The chances of one pouncing on me are slimmer than Jay's waist._

So he broke into a jog. He wasn't sure how long he had before this storm really kicked into gear, leaving him stranded until Kyle came back this way and found him. _I should have taken a horse. But that would have left Jay, Cole, and Pixal with only one between them. The guys are still too weak to travel far on foot._

Another gust of wind bucked into his left side, nearly toppling him. He brushed the snow- now smaller flakes, shattered by the wind- out of his face and ran faster.

_Shhh!_

There was the noise, to his right. This time it was louder. As if there were a dozen wild cats all hissing at once.

There was no doubt now: something was following him. Kai stopped running and drew Moonsong a second time. It grew into a thick, three-foot broadsword at his command.

A blink of red in the trees, then it was gone. Kai stood still, facing it, waiting for it to reappear. _Do cats have red eyes?_ He didn't know. He'd never seen a cat before.

Then something sharp poked through his cloak at the base of his neck.

"You have a Blade," a voice said. The high, warbled voice of a man fighting puberty. "You wouldn't happen to be Cole Reddington, would you?"

"What's it to you?" Kai asked, heart beating fast in his chest.

"I was just passing through," the man said. "My master wants me further into the North. But I saw you, and I thought I might get lucky."

Kai whirled around and hit the man's sword with the flat side of his own, knocking it aside. "Don't touch me," he said. "I want nothing to do with you, or your master, whoever he is."

The young man before him was tall. Was the scarf over his face to hide his identity, or just to keep out the wind?

Something grabbed Kai from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. Kai struggled, but the grip was inhumanly forceful. It was all he could do to maintain a hold onto Moonsong.

"Let's see your face," the man said, peeling away Kai's scarf. "Green eyes? No. Black hair, strong jawline? No. All right. _Gdly'yi y voryn_."

The hands released Kai, and he fell forward a few steps before regaining his balance. Moonsong's gem glowed orangish-red in the swirling snow.

"Do you know Cole?" the man asked.

Kai looked over his shoulder and saw a half-dozen stone warriors sneering at him. "No," he said. "Should I?"

"Of course you should. You're Kai, the nobleman. One of the other slaves I'm supposed to retrieve."

"Retrieve? I thought Overlord was done with us! I-" He snapped his mouth shut.

Had he really thought that? Had he _really_ thought that the Overlord was done with him? _I played his game, and I won. Didn't I?_

Kai thrust his Blade at the man, screaming out his frustration and confusion. This time, Moonsong did not suppress his emotions.

The man raised his sword clumsily to block, but Moonsong went straight through the normal sword, cleaving it in two.

"Who are you, anyways?" Kai shouted, pressing forward. "What kind of sick person does this kind of work? You're in way over your head, kid."

"I-I'm Senzo," the man said, staggering back, avoiding another swing. "Listen, I'm sorry! I have no choice. You've got to come with me."

"Yeah, right." Kai thrust his Blade toward Senzo's left shoulder. "Like I'd ever go back there."

Senzo barely managed to hit the flat side of Kai's Blade, deflecting the hit. He said a quick, desperate word in the Dark Tongue, and his entourage sprang into action. All six stone warriors drew two swords from various places on their person and charged. It wasn't a clumsy, clunky stone-and-metal kind of charge, either. There was an uncanny litheness to their step. Skill.

Kai stretched Moonsong into a longer, thinner design, twisting his feet and swinging with all the control and technique that had been drilled into him since childhood. He was confident as he could possibly be.

The first stone warrior hit the side of Kai's Blade with a simple flick of his own, untroubled.

These stone warriors, unlike any others Kai had encountered, were trained to fight men with Blades.

Kai was so surprised that he lost his balance. He was pushed to the ground by a gust of wind. He speedily righted himself and went for another attack, but was struck between the shoulder blades by another stone warrior who'd gotten between him and Senzo.

"Pluuto," the soldier said, laughing.

_Get up!_ Moonsong said. The Blade seemed to pull Kai's hand, urging him to keep going._ Don't be beaten. You can do this!_

Kai stood, wiping his eyes. His fingers were numb, and snow was melting, dripping inside the front of his shirt. _I can't give up. Overlord can't take me back there, to his world of...of darkness and water and needles._

He moved his right foot back, bent his knees, and swung the Blade with all the power in his arm, shoulder, and torso. He was deflected, and nearly fell over again.

Surrounded on all sides now, he flung the Moonsong in a wild arc, twisting his body, hoping to hit something.

A stone warrior let out a guttural cry of pain, dropping his sword. His shoulder was bloody.

Kai smiled. So they knew how to fight a proper swordsman. But when someone with a bit of strength and spontaneity entered the arena, they didn't know what to do with themselves.

He swung again, this time hitting another's thigh. He howled in surprise, but kept a firm grasp on his weapons.

Then the five remaining men- Senzo was a safe distance off, as was the one with the wounded shoulder- took a simultaneous step forward. Then another.

"No!" Kai swung once more, but was blocked by several swords at once, some cutting his arms. His Blade slipped from his fingers and into a snowbank. He dove for it, but one stone warrior stepped on his hand.

They descended upon him with ropes and jeering insults- none of which Kai dared translate- and though he struggled, he could not stop them.

Senzo finally came forward as Kai- bound tightly- was dragged to his feet. He reached for Moonsong, but the Blade flashed with an angry red light, and he retracted his hand with a yelp.

_They'll leave me here,_ Moonsong said as Senzo turned away._ Don't worry. I'll make sure the others find me when they come this way. Please…stay strong, Kai. We'll come for you._

"Continue we north," Senzo said haltingly in the Dark Tongue. "We soon find the more prisoners."

* * *

><p>Up, up, up Jay went. The wind and snow whipped at his cheeks, stinging them like cold strips of leather. Eyes closed, he spread his arms, drinking in the thrill of the height he was reaching. The air was thin, and he struggled to breathe; something about the pressure up here seemed to mess with his ears, making them ring and pop.<p>

When he could take it no longer, Jay stopped his ascent. Immediately the gusty wind tugged at his jacket from all sides, pulling him into a free-fall, spinning wildly, cloak twisting and flapping in protest of this abuse.

The ground approached at a dizzying speed. Jay did nothing to slow his descent. He simply spun; headfirst, then feet down, then on his back, then his belly. It was sporadic, dizzying, and terrifying.

But most of all, it was thrilling. The surge of panic as the town below him grew larger made his heart pound and his blood run hot. It cleared his head, allowing him to, for once, think of absolutely nothing. Absolutely nothing. He didn't think about his parents, or Nya, or even his throbbing leg. He wasn't any of that right now; the wind didn't care how many loved ones he'd lost, or what kind of scars he'd accumulated, or how emotionally ravaged he was. It purely _was_. And so was he.

_Stormstrider_. Doing things like this gave the name a whole new meaning. He walked the storms. He conquered them. The skies were his domain, and not even the Overlord could take that from him.

After all, the Overlord couldn't fly. No one could. Which made this a wonderful, safe place for Jay. The only place in the world that he truly felt safe. Invincible, even.

Jay wiped snow from his face with a gloved hand and tapped into his Blade's powers. With a powerful surge of strength and energy, he slowed his fall, then dropped into a snowbank outside the _White Rose_.

_Not bad, eh?_ Jay said. _I landed exactly where I wanted, even with all this unpredictable wind._

_Sure, _Stormstrider replied. _I guess you're getting a little better. Though, is this really the best way to practice flying? The sudden altitude changes don't seem very healthy._

_Like you'd know. You're not a healing Blade. _Jay climbed the steps, shaking snow from his hood as he walked.

_But I can feel everything that goes on in your body,_ Stormstrider said. _And I know that it does hurt you. Every time you do it. Don't go up so high anymore._

_Fine._ Jay pushed the door open, stamping his left boot as he shut it behind him. Then he bent down and brushed the white powder from his right boot, not foolhardy enough to try stomping with his prosthetic leg.

"Did you have fun?" Pixal asked. She was wiping the tables, which had long since been cleared of people. The room was empty.

"As much fun as I could," Jay said. He pulled off his mittens and cloak, then crossed the large room and draped them over a chair beside the fire. "After all, you guys aren't letting me help with anything."

"_Cole_ isn't letting you help with anything. I couldn't care less if you damaged your leg beyond repair, but he seems to care some." She tucked her wet rag into her apron and centered a shiny metal candlestick on the table. "We're almost done, anyway. I mean, you finished all of those potatoes, which was an impressive feat all on its own. Grayren's been able to spend most of the morning with his wife, knowing that we've taken care of everything. I'd say this has been a success: one that you definitely helped make happen."

"Thanks," Jay sighed, dropping into a chair. He shook snow out of his hair. "You don't have to sugar coat it, though. Be honest. You guys did most of the work."

"Yep." Pixal picked up her broom and swept up some crumbs from under another table. "We did. And you just chopped potatoes. And then you went outside. What did you do out there, anyways?"

Jay shrugged. "Flew around a bit."

"You're gonna give someone a heart attack."

"I doubt anyone saw me. It's getting pretty blustery out there. Everyone was indoors. After I got past a hundred feet, I couldn't even see the-"

"You flew _how_ high?"

"Er...I'm not sure. Four-thousand feet? Maybe higher-"

Pixal gave him a frustrated glare. "You're going to kill yourself."

"Now, that's a bit-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Cole came down the stairs from the second level, breathless. He held a huge bundle of blankets that presumably needed washing. He dropped them on the floor.

"I feel bad leaving Grayren with this much stuff to do," he said, wiping his brow. "But we need to go. This storm's not gonna wait for us. And is Kyle here yet?"

"No," Pixal said.

"Hmm. Maybe he was delayed by the weather. All right, come on, guys. Let's get moving."

With a low groan, Jay put on his cloak- dark and full of water from the melted snow- over his shoulders, grabbed his fur mittens, and followed his two companions out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Moonsong has an interesting interpretation of the word 'comfort', eh? I cracked up while proofreading that part.<strong>

**Anyways. You guys see why I never write action scenes? UGH! That was awful! It felt so repetitive and wordy! Like, who cares about HOW Kai was captured? (To be honest, I was going to skip the battle and have some big mystery about why Kai was missing. But then a couple people requested a fighting scene, so I had to oblige. Just this once. **

**I was SO happy with the Jay POV though. I've been planning a scene like that for months, just waiting for the right moment. It seemed proper to do it now. What did you think? After writing it, I had this moment where I pictured Jay as Jim from Treasure Planet. Was that just me? **

**My computer's gonna die soon, and I have a few things to take care of before that happens. Jaa ne! Thanks so much for following me, and I hope you enjoyed this 80th-chapter special! :D We're getting close to 800 reviews, too. That's something I never would have dreamed about when I started this story. Thanks so much! (::) Ice cream cookies! See ya next week!**


	81. Lies and Fools

**I've got a lot to say this week. None of it's that important, but there's some rambling that's gotta be done. Sumimasen. ^^**

**First off: AnoHana. Geez. I watched that anime two weeks ago, it's only 11 episodes long. The last ten minutes had me bawling like a baby. I didn't stop for nearly thirty minutes after it was over. So you know what I did? I got into bed, pulled out my phone, and WROTE. I wrote a very ANGRY scene with King Garmadon to express my frustration, which you shall read below in Misako POV. Then the next day I watched ****Hotarubi no Mori e, a 40-minute movie that was cute and tragic. Whyyyyy do I do this to myself... **

**Empress of Night: Geez, that fighting scene...I just have to practice, I suppose. Nuuu! Jay seems not-funny now? You're saying that he was funnier at the beginning of this fic, or are we talking about the actual _Ninja_ Jay as a comparison? Oops. I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter. That hissing noise was one of them. Yes, it was a sword coming out of a sheath. (Ugh I'm a terrible writer.) But thanks for reviewing! **

**Elven Princess: Jack Frost? Heh. Yeah, I guess. ^^ And I'm not _that_ cruel...am I? (A week from now you all read chapter 82's horrors and give me blank stares.) ...Well, thank you for reviewing! :D**

**My regular profile is working now! I deleted everything and it finally loaded, so if you guys ever, like, look at my profile...it's there now. OH! And I have my new profile picture! You guys like it? It's Clannad, Nagisa and Ushio. ^^ So kawai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies and Fools<strong>

* * *

><p>King Garmadon still wore his outdoor gear: leather boots with red velvet accents, thumping the floor as he paced. A stylish crimson half-cloak, fluttering with every swing of his tense arms, and his gold circlet, sitting atop gray hair wet with melting snow.<p>

"You let Kai go?" he asked, snarling.

Misako couldn't explain what was happening to her husband. It wasn't just his personality or iris color that was changing. _Everything_ about him was darker. His sneer. His stride. Even his voice. He was becoming a different person entirely.

"I didn't say that I was involved," Misako said. She spoke with as much strength and clarity as she could muster, but her body trembled. She wondered if she was the only one who could hear her heart beating.

"It was implied," Garmadon said, turning on his heel and storming in her direction. "Stupid woman. You thought you could outwit me?" He raised his open hand for a blow across her cheek.

Misako forced herself not to flinch as his hand landed. "I..." She breathed in shakily. "I was in the study when it happened. Ask any of the staff, they'll tell you."

Garmadon growled. "That's just it, though. There were no witnesses. The Guards claim that you sent them away minutes before Kai's disappearance. Those two Guards in the prison say that their drinks were drugged. What do you think of this, _hmm_?."

_Give me strength, Lord,_ Misako prayed, then spoke. "Surely the Dark Knight is not above drugging our men to save his ally."

"_Our_ men?"

"Yours, My King. Your men."

Garmadon grabbed her wrist and twisted. "I'm not opposed to locking you up until your flesh falls from your bones, wench. Are you going to come clean?"

Misako cried out in pain as she was knocked to the floor, arm twisted painfully behind her.

Garmadon squeezed. That was another strange thing about him since the poisoning: he'd become stronger. More resilient. And much, much more cunning.

"You helped the rebels, I know it. Confess, and I might go easy on you."

Misako's body shuddered in terror and pain. _I can't confess yet. What good would I do him- and my country- in prison, or dead?_

"I...I... No, Garmadon. I never touched Kai. I was in the study."

The moment of truth. Would he be convinced by her half-lie (she _had_ been sitting in the study following Kai's rescue), or would he see through it and lock her up? Or would he not care, and beat her just out of frustration?

Garmadon wavered. His eyes, for an instant, softened. He released her.

"Go away," he whispered. "It's doing it again. I can't control it."

"But Garmadon-"

"Go!" he screamed, face hardening again. He tried to grab her dress. "Leave me alone!"

Misako dodged his fist and fled for the door. She flung it open and retreated down the hall, stumbling in her high-heeled boots, still hearing his rage-filled echoes in the stone corridors.

Finally, she reached the library. She pushed the door inward and careened inside.

"My Lady," Zane said, rising from his chair. He took her hand in both of his. "Are you all right?"

Misako shook her head, wiping tears and paint from her face. "I can't do this anymore," she said. "Not alone, Zane. I...I can't fight him by myself."

Zane held her hand gently for a long spell, remaining quiet. "That's why I'm here," he said. "I'll help you, Your Majesty. What do you need me to do?"

"Thank you," Misako said. "I-I don't even know where to start, though. I need...information."

"Information?"

"Y-yes. On ancient lore. Poisons. Religions. Assassinations. Anything that might be relevant."

"You believe that will help cure him, Your Majesty?"

"With respect, your Blade isn't doing much."

She thought about that day when Zane had drawn all the poison from Garmadon's body. Yes, it had all come out. His eyes had cleared, his skin regained its natural tone, and he had been...normal. Kind. In fact, the first thing he'd done was apologize to Misako and tell her- with Zane, Lord Julien, and all the servants to hear- that he loved her more than he loved himself.

But then, a minute later, he'd started to change again. He began to shout, as if talking to a voice in his head. He told it to leave him alone, that it was hurting him, that he didn't need it... He paced and sweated for many minutes. And then he stopped abruptly, teetered for a moment, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

When he'd awakened a few minutes later, his eyes had changed back to red.

Things only got worse after that, until the real Garmadon was all but gone; he only showed up in rare moments, like a few moments ago when he'd told her to run.

"We have an extensive library in our museum in the North," Zane said. He let go of her hand and stroked his chin. "I got all the poison out that day. I could feel it. I saw it. So what happened? Hmm. It might be a good idea to start with botanic and biological poisons. I know those fields well enough. It should be an easy place to start."

"I'll do religions, then," Misako said. Finally composed, she went to a wall nearby and plucked out an ancient, thick book. "There's one in particular that I'd like to study."

"What's it called? Perhaps I've heard of it."

Misako paused. "Perhaps. It's been out of practice since the beginning of this age. Only a few people still follow its god."

"So this is before the First King?"

"Yes. As you well know, the First King is said to have taken the place of a now retired god. The one mentioned in this book."

"Does it have a name?" Zane asked again.

"No. It was a nameless god. If the religion has a name, it's long since been forgotten. But..." She stroked the cover, smiling softly despite herself. "...it's a good religion."

"Oh, no," Zane said. He gripped her shoulder. "Your Majesty, must I remind you, you are _married_ to a descendant of the First King. It's blasphemous to put your faith in a retired god."

"I know," Misako said. "But..." No, she didn't dare say it out loud. She slipped the book back onto the shelf. "I'm sorry. Religion might not be a very helpful subject. At least, not for my husband. I've got to search folklore. History from ages before us. Maybe what's happening to Garmadon has happened before. A poison that continues to corrupt for weeks after being removed?" She sighed.

"It's been a long day, Zane. Malian's rescue, Kai's escape, Kaytake's betrayal... Go home. Do your research. We'll rendezvous in a week and share what we've discovered."

"Yes, My Lady." Zane took her bruised arm and healed it with a quick- but reverent- wave of his hand. He did the same to her face where Garmadon had struck her. "I'll do my best, night and day."

Misako kissed his forehead. "Thank you. Go."

Zane bowed and backed out of the room.

Once the door was shut, Misako stepped over to another nearby shelf and began collecting books. "Wu," she whispered. "If only you were here. We need your insight."

* * *

><p>It had taken much longer than expected for the group of four to reach Cyrus' fortress, hidden underneath the modest village of Prengda.<p>

The storm was bad- though it was only dinner time, the sky was dark. Pixal held the saddle of Jay's horse as they stood outside a house, waiting. Cole's horse stood on her right, head down and mask up. Bits of snow and ice stuck to his eyebrows, making them look even larger than usual. He held Varasach in the space in front of him.

Pixal's eagle, which had been keeping out of sight since the beginning of their journey, now sat with its claws deep in Cole's saddle. She was unhappy with her predicament, being stuck without flight.

Finally, a man rushed from the house and stopped next to Jay's horse. They exchanged a few quick words, and the man was handed the reins to both horses. Jay flew from his saddle and helped Cole and Varasach from their horse. Varasach was barely conscious, and Cole had to carry her.

The horses were led away, and the eagle let out a startled screech. Pixal hastily grabbed the large bird before the horses were out of easy reach. "Oh, Suki," she said, holding the bird close to her chest. "Can't you fly?"

The eagle Suki gave no response to the tease, of course. They battled the wind across the road to another small, snow-covered house with a single window, which gleamed with firelight.

Jay hit the door twice, then waited. He hit the door again three times. Another pause, and then he hit it twice again.

The door opened immediately, revealing a woman in her early twenties with curly black hair.

"Come in," she said. "Please. The fire's warm."

"Thank you," Jay said, stepping inside behind the others. "I won't be staying long though. I've got an important appointment with the Doctor. Is he in?" He removed his scarf, letting the woman see his face.

"Oh!" The woman shut the door and bowed. "It's you, sir! Yes, of course. This way."

"Thank you," Jay said, tailing her into a side room.

The house, though small, did a fine job of keeping out the cold. The angry howls of the blizzard were muted, and Pixal felt herself relax as she picked up the scent of herbs and vegetables from a pot over the fire. She set her bird on the floor, and it walked beside her with its awkward waddle, too large to fly with the low ceilings and abundant furniture.

In the side room- a bedroom, apparently- the woman pried four planks of flooring up and set them next to her, revealing a dark staircase.

Jay patted the woman's shoulder. "Thanks, Christi. And we weren't followed, so don't worry about intruders." He descended into the hole, relying on his cane for support. Pixal picked up Suki again- the bird couldn't do stairs- and kept close to Jay, prepared to grab him if he lost his balance. Cole took up the rear, and the floorboards were replaced, leaving them in shadows. A lantern glowed at the end of the stairwell, held aloft by a single sentinel.

"Can you make it that far, Jay?" Pixal asked. Her voice sounded hollow in the earthen tunnel.

"I've done it a thousand times," Jay said distractedly.

"But your leg-"

"Let's just focus on our predicament, okay?" Jay said. "I don't want to talk about _my leg_ when Kai is missing."

Pixal shrugged. "Fine." She didn't blame him for his coldness. After finding Kai's Blade shining in the snow an hour ago, everyone had gotten a bit uneasy.

"Three others," Jay said to the guard when they reached the bottom.

In the light of the lantern, Pixal noticed how frozen Jay's clothing looked. _Was his cloak wet when we left the White Rose?_ she wondered. _Stupid boy. He must be chilled to the bone. Why can't he just tell us when something's wrong?_

"Welcome back, sir," the guard said. "The Doctor will be happy when he hears the news."

"You informed a messenger, I assume?" Jay asked.

"Yes, sir. You'll probably run into him on your way to registrations."

"Good. I need to talk to him."

The guard opened the door and let them through. They entered a large, rectangular chamber with many doors. It was lit with a few electric lights.

"That was a different house than the one we passed through last few times we came here," Cole said. "Are we even in the same place?"

"Yes," Jay said. "Most of the houses in the village are connected by tunnels that lead to chambers like this one. Come." He crossed the room, then entered a hallway that eventually opened into another identical chamber. Then he walked to the right wall and opened the third door, which led to another hall filled with people- mostly women. Some turned their heads to look at the comers, but went back about their business without giving them much thought.

Except for one little girl, who wriggled out of her mother's grasp and barreled into Jay's open arms, giggling. "Gdand'dy," she said, hugging his neck.

"Hey, Shisa," Jay said, rubbing noses with the girl. "Sorry, we're a bit busy. I'll play with you another time, I promise."

"A'ah," the girl said, giving Jay one more hug. Then she returned to her mother, and they were lost to Pixal's eyes in the sea of people.

"It's almost dinner," Jay said. "So Cyrus is probably in his study organizing his planner for tomorrow. This way."

Pixal set Suki on the floor. She waddled along beside her master, shaking her tail feathers, and examined everything up close with animated expressions. The door latches, especially. The bird often fell behind as they traversed to the end of the passage because it was admiring the shiny iron catches on each door.

Jay punched a code into a door at the end of the hall, then lifted the latch and pushed it open.

"Uncle," he said. "Sorry to intrude, but..."

Cyrus looked much different now than when Pixal had last seen him. He looked older. Though, when he set down his pencil and saw Jay's face, his eyes sparkled like a child's.

"Jay!" he said, forsaking his scattered papers and rolling his chair toward them. "You're back! That took longer than I expected. Ah...where are Kyle and Kai?"

"Kyle's missing too?" Jay asked, gripping his cane a little tighter.

"Well, he came here mid morning for the antidote," Cyrus said. "He informed me that you would all come back...hmm, an hour ago now."

"We're only late because we were waiting for Kyle to return to the inn," Pixal said. Her eagle wandered the room excitedly, peeking into boxes and scratching the smooth stone floor with her talons. "When he didn't, we assumed that he stayed here to wait out the blizzard."

"And...Kai?" Cyrus asked.

"He stormed off at breakfast," Cole said. "We had assumed he'd made his way here hours ago, but..."

Jay pulled Kai's Blade from his pack. It was missing its sheath and glimmered weakly, like a dying ember. "We found his Blade under two feet the snow," he said. "It was messing with our minds as we traveled past, and we stopped to dig it out."

"Kai's buried in the snow?" Cyrus' features were grave.

"No. The Blade made it clear- through tampering with our emotions- that Kai was gone. We-"

"Sorry I took so long, Father." Liana entered the room, a baby sling on her back and a tray in her hands. "But I figured I could grab your dinner since I was passing that way. We-" She saw the four extra people in the room and stopped in her tracks.

"Liana," Cyrus said. "I told you earlier, I wanted to eat in the main room with the others tonight."

"I know, but... Sorry." Liana set the tray on his lap and turned to Jay. "You look terrible."

Jay coughed. "Thank you. How've you been?"

Liana threw her arms around him. "When you rescued me from the Dark Island, I assumed I'd actually get to see you every once and a while. You're never around!"

The baby in Liana's pack started wailing, and she sighed. "Cole, your Chedva..."

"What about her?" Cole asked. His tone was so innocent that Pixal almost wondered if he was sarcastic.

"You're her father. Could you please not dump babysitting duty on me anymore? You owe me that much."

"All right." Cole nodded to Varasach. "Let's trade. You take this big baby to bed, and I'll take that one."

Liana snorted, turning away.

"So..." Cyrus began. "I'm not worried about Kyle; the weather can't hurt him. He's probably just sitting out the storm in some tree. But...do you have any idea what might have happened to Kai?"

"He was separated from his Blade," Jay said. "And believe me, that's not something that I would do willingly."

"The Blades are like an extension of our minds," Cole said. "Giving that up willingly would be like cutting off our ears- you just don't do it."

Pixal looked at the Blade in Jay's hand. "If he was hypothermic and not thinking straight-"

"No," Cole said. "Not even then. It's not possible."

"Okay, so bandits on the road? Kidnappers?"

"We'll have to assume that's what it was," Cyrus said. "The Overlord would _want_ Kai's Blade, right? So we can assume Kai's disappearance isn't Overlord's fault. It was common bandits."

"That doesn't make sense either," Pixal said. "It was definitely hypothermia, and we made a big mistake leaving the site. If he wasn't dead before, he is now."

"You don't understand," Cole said. "You're not human, and you couldn't feel the Blade's power. It...did something to our minds. I know Kai's alive. I can feel him through the Blade."

"That still doesn't make any sense," Pixal said. "Please tell me I'm not the only one."

"Nope. I'm lost too," Liana said. Chedva was still crying.

Cyrus held up a hand. "It's all right. Cole, Jay, if you say Kai isn't dead in the snow, then I trust you. Still, if bandits are the culprit, then there isn't much we can do until the blizzard ends. I could send out some Nindroids, but-"

"Do it," Cole said. "We aren't waiting for this blizzard, Cyrus. That could be weeks."

"But I don't know where to start," Cyrus said. "There's no way to track them."

"I don't care," Cole said. "I just want him found."

"Let's discuss this over dinner," Cyrus said. "Liana, dear, please take Varasach to her room and get her warmed up."

Cole set Varasach's feet on the floor, and she stood, holding his arm tightly to steady herself. She still seemed only half-awake.

Liana undid the sling on her back and set the shrieking child in Cole's other arm. "There you go. Don't make me do that again."

"Sorry," Cole said.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, Vara." She grabbed Varasach's hand and led her out of the room.

Cole cradled Chedva, frowning. "Has she been this upset the whole time I was gone?"

"Most likely," Cyrus said.

"Aww." Cole held up the screaming bundle and made a face. "Did you miss me, love? Was that it?"

Chedva's cries tapered for a moment. Then she whimpered and started up again with more ferocity.

"It's her hormones," Cyrus said. "Infants have a hormonal bond with their mothers. Since her mother is..." He adjusted his glasses. "...you know. She hasn't had any stability since then. One person after another has been caring for her, and her body is confused. She has no one to permanently bond with."

Cole held Chedva close again and kissed her nose. "Well then, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're mine, and I'll be the one to take care of you from now on. Okay?"

Suki took a giant leap, spread her wings, and landed on Pixal's arm. The bird stooped and stared at Chedva, orange eyes round and intense. She made a series of clicking noises in her throat, then twittered.

Chedva stopped crying. Suki made more noises, then hopped from Pixal's arm with a great flutter of wings that gave flight to every sheet of paper in the room.

"Suki!" Pixal snapped her fingers. "Floor, you stupid bird. Now!"

"Language," Jay said in a sing-song voice.

Suki landed and gave Pixal a shameless stare. Almost a smile. _See what I did? _she seemed to say. _I made the baby happy. You can't scold me._

Cole looked hurt. "Why does the _bird_ make her stop crying?" He shook off one glove, put it in his pocket, and stroked Chedva's cheek. "_I'm_ your daddy, not that bird. Got it, love?"

Chedva cringed at Cole's cold hand and mewled.

"You've got your work cut out for you," Jay said, grinning. "She's a problem child. I can tell already."

Cole ignored him. "I'm back," he said to the infant. "I battled the storm for you, little girl. And I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

* * *

><p>When Kai awakened, he was in chains and shivering. His arm- the one that had been cut by multiple stone warriors' swords- was still dripping blood.<p>

He tried to remember what had happened. _I fought, I lost, I was tied up, and we...we walked. We went all the way up to Prengda, where we...waited, hidden by the swirling snow..._

He tried to push himself up from the warm, filthy stone floor but was too weak. _Then they gave me a drink of...bitter water. Drugged, probably. And I slept._

Chains rattled as he moved his uninjured arm to feel his head. _I shaved at the inn. My face still feels clean, so I haven't been asleep for too terribly long. Also, my arm..._ He peered at it through the darkness, broken only by a flickering candle somewhere above him. _...Ouch. It probably needs stitches. Some of these are really deep._

"So you're awake," a soft voice said to his right.

Kai lifted his head. He was in a small cell, he now realized. Both his wrists and ankles were shackled to short chains on the floor, leaving him prostrate. A damp cloak- his only clothing, apparently- covered him up to his shoulders; the cause of his chills, no doubt.

"I'm supposed to tell Overlord when you've awakened," the voice continued. "But I'll give you a few seconds to catch your breath. That won't hurt anybody."

Kai found the owner of the voice, sitting slouched in a chair next to the door- elbows on his knees, hands clasped tight. His blond hair was held back by a piece of string, exposing his childish face. He watched Kai solemnly with pale, colorless eyes.

"You're Senzo," Kai managed to say. His voice sounded like sandpaper.

"I am." Senzo dipped his head.

"You're a fool."

Senzo sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe I am," he said. "I mean, I'm the only one who stood up to the stone warriors when they attacked Genesan. I'm the only one who fought back. And now..." He shook his head, laughing breathily. "...look at me. Enslaved to the thing I tried to destroy. Only a fool would be duped into that."

He moved from his chair and bent low, hand on Kai's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say more, then decided better of it and stood.

"I'll see you around."

He left quietly, leaving Kai alone.

_It's warm in here,_ Kai thought, feeling the air outside his borrowed cloak. _Either I'm very close to a fire, or..._

No, it couldn't be. He looked at his arms again, felt the blood still trickling from his cuts.

_...or I'm on the Dark Island._

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaat? No! Kai, you can't be there! It takes a whole week to get over the ocean! :0 (hahaha I just felt I needed to say something. You have fun figuring that mystery out.) <strong>

**Was anyone confused about the timing of the Misako POV? Sorry about that...**

**And did anyone else cringe a bit when they read that part where Cole promised not to leave Chedva? Heh, we all know that'll backfire on him, what with all the fighting and running (mostly running) that happens. **

**I got a beta profile! Finally got around to putting it up, so if you guys were wanting a beta...well, I might be able to help you. My difficulty will just be carving out a chunk of time during the day and dedicating it solely to beta-ing. Grr. I'm rarely left alone for more than thirty minutes at a time. But I'll do my best! *puts on determined Nagisa face* **

**So I have a serious question for you all: Why are you following this story? What about this story is compelling you to continue reading instead of just 'putting it back on the shelf', so to speak? I'd like to know so I can figure out...stuff. Plot stuff. ^^ Thanks! **

**Phew! I'm done! You know, I've been working on this for four hours... Sheesh. I'm feeling ill. Really ill. Like, on top of this demon cold that I've had for months, I've got this bacteria growth in my gut that's making me feel really sick every time I eat. So I'm taking probiotics and cutting sugar and carbs from my diet, which only makes the bacteria even more unhappy (because it's starving) so I'm really nauseas and fatigued. If all you Christians could keep me in your prayers, I'd be grateful. This will be a very long, sugar-free summer... :( **

**Thank you all for your continued support! I really feel blessed by all of you. I mean, the amount of feedback I got on my one-shot last week was staggering. I went from hating it to thinking it might be kinda decent in under 24 hours! And thank you for 80 followers! Wow! We're so close! This is amazing! Just a few more reviews and favorites and I'll reach my 80x80x80x800 goal! I love you all so much. *hugs* (::) Cookies = Ice cream sandwich [**] celebratory cake. Enjoy! ^^ **


	82. Surrender

**Elven Princess: All right. Thanks for the input. :) WHAT? I'm not the most twisted writer on this site?! Challenge accepted! I shall change your opinion. XD**

**Kathryn Renee: Thank you for that CC. I'll certainly keep that in mind when I do the rewrite. :D Thanks for the review!**

**SonicShips: Isn't Chedva adorable? :3 I can't get enough of her fluff. And really? You think Overlord will do that? Uh...lol, to be honest, I'd already had this chapter finished when you reviewed (it was a good week), and...yeah. Sorry. I'll stop rambling now. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Empress of Night: Thank you. :) I am feeling a bit better. One week of dieting down, three more to go. XD Ah. Yes, Jay is indeed more serious. Tbh, that wasn't entirely on purpose. A lot of the personality tangents I take my characters down are unintentional. So my goal was never to make him more serious, but he ****wasn't supposed to be jovial either. Make sense? Naw, that helps. Thanks. No less DDs? YOU ASKED FOR IT! (I kinda evil-laughed when I read your review because I was picturing your response to this chapter.) I can't tell you what happened to Kyle! You'll find out soon enough. Mmm. Good question. No, as far as I know, the Blades to not communicate with each other. And actually, no one's asked me to beta yet, but I _have_ been having a busy week. Haha. Thanks for being the first reviewer last week! That made me happy. **

**PHEW! Lots of Guests this week. Thank you, Guests! That was unexpected, but pleasant. I was starting to wonder if I even had any Guests reading, since I never got much feedback from them (sans EoN). **

**If you couldn't tell already by the tone I took while replying to these reviews, THIS IS A DARK CHAPTER. I took darkness in True Grit to a whole new level. Just a warning... **

***Confetti falls* YAY PEOPLE! We have 800 reviews! We are AWESOME!**** Thank you so much~! ****Here's a super long chapter! Enjoy with popcorn and cake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Surrender<strong>

* * *

><p>Senzo had only been gone from Kai's cell a few minutes before he returned with the Overlord.<p>

Kai felt as though his mind was crawling through a pit of mud; a result of confusion and the sedative he'd been given in Prengda. _Overlord...he's here. So am I on the Dark Island?_ He knew it was impossible. His arms were still _bleeding_ from his sword fight! _It takes a week to get to the Dark Island. I can't have been bleeding the entire time. Sure, someone might have reopened my wounds, but that's an outlandish 'might' because-_

Kai lowered his head to the floor, moaning. _My head... Stop thinking... It hurts._

"So, Sanguine," Overlord said, stepping into the cell with Senzo close behind. "Did you enjoy your vacation?"

The rattling fear in Kai's bones competed with his courage. _I'm trapped. There's no way out of these chains. Overlord could do whatever he wants to me, and I wouldn't be able to fight back._ He wanted to curl into a very small ball under his borrowed cloak and disappear. But fate would not be so kind.

"What do you think of my Cimmerian Knight?" Overlord asked, tracing his finger along Senzo's shoulder.

In the end, both courage and fear resigned themselves to dark corners, leaving foolishness in the spotlight.

"Pitiful," Kai said, raising his head. "He doesn't know how to handle a sword. He had the element of surprise, and I still beat him without breaking a sweat."

Overlord did not look surprised by this bold (foolish) statement. He faced Kai, regarding Senzo with nothing more than a contemptuous sidelong glance. "He's only a boy, Sanguine. A full ten winters younger than you, at least. You can cut him some slack, yes?"

He bent down and lifted the cloak from Kai's naked body, shaking his head. "He has too much compassion for his own good. I'll break it out of him eventually." With a flick of his wrist, the cloak fluttered into Senzo's face, and the entangled boy staggered backward.

Kai felt the heat rise up his spine. This _had_ to be a bad dream.

Yes, that's it. He got hypothermic in that blizzard and fell unconscious. _I'm not really here. I'm under a foot of snow on the side of the road. This is a nightmare that will end with my death in just a few more minutes._

"You're probably wondering how you got onto the Dark Island so fast," Overlord said. "I'm not going to tell you." He rested his palm on the pommel of his Blade. "But since I'm feeling charitable, I'll allow you one other question."

Kai looked up at Overlord's face. The dark, wicked, green-eyed face that had sneered down at him one too many times. The face that once belonged to a human named Lou, but was now controlled by a monster.

"Why me?" Kai asked. "Why did you bring me back to this evil place? What plans do you have for me?"

Overlord went into a squat, staring deeply into Kai's eyes. "That was three questions," he said. "But they are tied so closely, I can answer them with one question of my own." He took Kai's chin in his hand and stroked it. "Do you know what I feel when I look at you?"

Kai resisted the urge to pull his face out of Overlord's grasp as his heart rate accelerated.

Then Overlord slapped him.

"I _despise_ you," he snarled. "I despise every human that's ever walked this earth. My kind was destined to rule. Humans have no right to command this world. That's why you're here. I want to make you and all your kind suffer."

That slap had packed so much power it might as well have been a punch. Specks of light swirled in Kai's vision. He struggled to keep his head from dropping to the floor again.

"Cimmerian," Overlord snapped. "Get your men and prepare to leave. I need the other prisoner."

"Yes, Master." Senzo rushed from the room, footsteps echoing down the corridor.

Overlord stood and began to pace slowly; thoughtfully. "I need to punish you for trying to escape me," he said. "And also for stealing my Besai from me. How quickly did she die, Sanguine?" He looked at Kai's earring. "New lover already? Or are you just clinging to the past."

"You wanted me to escape," Kai said, avoiding the Besai question. "You wanted me to start that epidemic on the mainland. Shouldn't you be rewarding me?"

"Reward?" Overlord laughed. "Did you do what I wanted? Yes. But you did it rebelliously. You fled from me, doing my will without realizing it. That's not how rewards work."

Overlord kicked Kai's side with a yell of frustration. "You carried out my retribution for Garmadon's rule, worm. But now you must be punished for your motives."

Inexplicably, he calmed himself and knelt beside Kai again, dipping his finger in blood from Kai's arm. "I dare not hurt you," he said, painting a red line across Kai's collarbone. "Not physically, anyway. You're much too..." His finger stopped on the left side of Kai's chest, right over the tattoo. "...beautiful."

Kai jerked back, mind clearing in an instant as adrenaline flooded his blood. _Escape. Escape. Got to escape!_

Overlord looked amused by Kai's reaction. He gazed at Kai's body lustily, and a smile playing his lips.

_He's teasing me. Treating me like some toy._

Kai stared back at the Overlord, breathing hard. _He'll hurt me. He'll hurt Besai and Ahlie. He'll hurt Cole and Jay and Zane._

_He's the reason Nya's dead._

With a shout, Kai lunged at the Overlord, lifting himself from the ground and pushing his body forward with all the power in his legs.

The chains stopped him inches from Overlord's face, and he was slapped back onto the stone with a grunt of pain.

Overlord licked his bloody finger with a smile, leaning forward. "So, Sanguine," he purred, breath hot on Kai's neck, tickling his ears. "How should I punish you?"

Terror filled Kai's being, and he shirked from Overlord's touch, still pulling at the chains.

"You like that sensory deprivation tank?" Overlord asked. "The darkness...the silence...the feeling of your sanity slipping into the dark water, and the fear of it never returning?"

"No," Kai said. The chains were taut around his hands as he jerked.

"All right. Hmm...sensory overload. We haven't done that yet. Bright lights, bright colors, loud noises. The overwhelming sense of claustrophobia, the need to shut everything out because the sensations are tearing your mind apart."

"N-No."

"Starvation," Overlord said. "Feeling your body eat itself alive for days. Weeks. Months. But...no, that takes too long." He set a leisurely hand on Kai's back and traced each of the vertebra in his spine, starting at the neck, ending at the tailbone.

"All of these take too long. I am a busy man, Sanguine. I have no time to waste. If I'm going to spend time punishing a prisoner without marring his skin, I might as well have fun with it."

As Kai yanked the chains one last time, he realized he was not terrified anymore. Terror would indicate that he had some measure of self-preservation left, something that screamed inside of him, telling him to _run_ as fast as he could.

Kai did not feel this. What he did feel, however, was much worse.

Resignation.

There was no way out of these chains. No one would come to save him, either. Not any of the prostitutes outside, and certainly not Senzo. They might hear noises- screams, desperate pleas for help, for an end to this unholy madness- but they would pass this room by without giving him a second thought.

_You're all alone, Sanguine._

"Excellent." Overlord's voice was melodic; soothing, even. A voice that demanded to be heard, to be obeyed. "You're mine, Sanguine."

Something about that voice...

"Mine alone. My Sanguine. Don't resist your master."

_...No..._ The words did not make it past Kai's lips. When he tried, all that came out was a pitiful groan.

"I'm so glad we're finally on the same page," Overlord whispered. He undid the chains on Kai's legs, then turned his prisoner onto his back.

Kai wanted to shut his eyes; to, if only in his dreams, escape this awful reality.

But there was no escape.

Overlord felt his way up Kai's body, agile pianist fingers quivering with excitement.

"You're mine," he said. "You agreed to be marked, and now I have claimed you for my own."

He cackled, breaking the gentle, hypnotic flow of his words, and brushed Kai's hair from his left ear, fully exposing the earring.

"D-Don't." Kai stretched his neck, trying to get his face out of reach. It was no use.

Overlord undid the simple gold ring and threw it over his shoulder, where it fell into the corner with a few timid plinks, like water into a pool.

Plink.

Kai quivered.

Overlord snaked his hand down to the tattoo again. "Bear this punishment knowing I hate you with every fiber of my being," he purred, sealing Kai's lips in his own.

It was then, Kai decided, that his mind truly started to unravel.

_Because nobody cares, Sanguine._

* * *

><p>A frustrating day passed in Cyrus' fortress. Nindroids had been sent out to search for Kyle and Kai. But as Cyrus had suspected, no one in homes and inns along the Northern highway and branching side roads had seen them.<p>

"We'll just have to wait," Cyrus had said over lunch that afternoon. "I'm sure Kyle is fine. But Kai..." His expression had grown dimmer. "...you'll just have to wait. He's either alive and sheltered somewhere, or he's long gone."

That was the problem, see. Directly after dinner on the night they'd arrived, Kai's Blade had stopped glowing. And in the same instant, the feelings emanating from the Blade- that Kai was alive, and the sense of urgency- fled Cole's mind. That could only mean one thing: that Kai was no longer connected to the Blade. Had Kai traveled out of range? Not likely. Was Kai buried and dead in that snowbank where they'd found Moonsong in the first place?

Most likely. Cyrus insisted that his Nindroids had thoroughly searched the area for miles around Prengda, finding no bodies. But Hosts be damned if those confounded pieces of machinery hadn't missed something in this blizzard.

Chedva slept peacefully in a sling on Cole's chest as he swept the rooms of Hall Four. She was a warm, comforting little thing, keeping him from falling too deep into his anxiousness. Because of Chedva, Cole had the strength to believe that Kai was not dead, despite all the signs. _Yes there's a blizzard, and none of Cyrus' Nindroids can find him, and his Blade is not responding. But that doesn't mean he's dead. Not at all._

He'd been repeating it for many long hours now, and still the words felt hollow. But it helped a little bit to say it.

His broom slid along the floor with a rhythm inside his head. His feet danced around furniture and equipment in one room after another. The steadiness calmed him. It also kept Chedva from waking up and crying again. She was taking one of her rare naps, and Cole desperately wanted her to stay asleep. So that meant swinging gently, humming lullabies as he worked.

Everyone in the compound had jobs, be it laundry collection, meal making, or in Cole's case, sweeping. The little twelve-year-old girl who usually did this had taken ill a few days ago; the antidote hadn't worked on her. So someone else had to do this chore while she died a slow, painful death in that room with scores of other dying men, women, and children. Liana, who was in charge of divvying out duties in the compound, had set her sights on Cole as the girl's replacement.

And that was the end of his freedom. He now slaved for Liana.

Cole gripped the handle of his broom a little tighter, concentrating on its rhythmic strokes across the floor, pretending that all these rocks and dirt were his worries and stress. He was pushing them away. They were cluttering up his mind. Impeding his ability to function.

So he swept them away. Just like that.

Or at least he tried. Each new room revealed new dirt to be swept away and new thoughts to block out.

When his mother and sister had died, there had been certainty. He'd seen the carnage left behind. There had been no doubt. That didn't make the grief any less, but at least he hadn't been plagued with uncertainty, as he was now.

_Is Kai dead? Is he lost? Or is he alive and safe somewhere, just waiting for the storm to blow over? Gah! I want to get out there and search for myself!_

He heard the soft patter of footsteps outside his current room- a large bunking area for about twenty people- and he turned to face the intruder.

It was Besai. She poked her head around the doorframe like a timid child, eyes wide and...empty. It was the familiar expression all slaves on the Dark Island adopted. Eyes filled to the brim with fear. Submission. Acceptance that bad things happen, and the only thing to do is to move past that and keep trying to survive.

Cole briefly wondered if his own eyes had once looked like hers.

"Can I help you, Besai?" he asked. Chedva started to wake up, so he went back to sweeping, getting back into that rhythm. She settled down again.

Besai shook her head. She took a step into the room, and Ahlie toddled after her, smiling brightly.

"I am...lonely," Besai said. "I want to be with someone."

"Hmm." Cole bent low to get the broom under a bunk. "What about your sister? Is Merv busy?"

"She is with Jay."

"Ah. I see. Your accent is getting better, Besai. Good job." Speech therapy was one of the things that Cyrus provided for all of the refugees: if they learned to speak like a Ninjagian, they would have far less trouble finding jobs and husbands when they finally left the fortress.

"Thank you." Besai scooted onto a bunk and tucked her legs under her, smoothing her dress. "I work hard to it."

"Cole!" Ahlie squealed, wrapping her arms around his legs. "Cole. You Cole."

Cole gently shook her off and continued working.

"Daddy. Daddy?" She lost her balance and fell to the floor. Unconcerned, she crawled over to Besai and pulled herself back up. "Daddy."

Besai picked her up and kissed her forehead. "He'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Otay. Otay." Ahlie giggled. "You mommy."

Her laughter rang like a discordant bell in Cole's ears. It went against the character of their conversation.

_If only we could all be as carefree as a child._

Cole finished making his dirt pile, then scooped it into a pan. "I'm sorry," he said. "Maybe we'll find Kai again. But not until the blizzard's ended. Just...try not to give up." He went for the door.

"Ghe!" Besai said, thrusting out a hand. "W-Wait."

Cole turned. "Yes?"

Besai accepted a sudden hug from Ahlie, clinging to her for a moment before speaking. "Does Kai love me?"

The question left Cole speechless for a few heartbeats. How was he supposed to know Kai's feelings? That nobleman wasn't open with his thoughts.

"...Yes, Besai. I think he did...does."

Chin low, Besai covered her face with a hand. "How would you know?" Her voice wavered. "Does he say it?"

"Well, he doesn't really talk much about anything." He set his broom against the wall and approached her. "Hey. Are you all right?"

Besai let her hand wander into Ahlie's curly ginger hair, revealing twin streams of tears. She sniffled.

"Besai," Cole said, sitting on the bed. He took her hands. "Why are you crying?"

"He can't leave me," Besai sobbed. "I can't be alone."

Cole didn't dare get any closer to her than he was. He squeezed her hands. "Kai loves you with all of his heart," he said. "He wouldn't leave you. Just be patient, all right? If he's alive, he'll come back."

Besai's breathing was cut short, and she gripped her chest with a cry of pain.

"What is it now?" Cole asked, bewildered.

Her voice was strained. "Eet's...all right." She pressed her eyes shut, chest still not moving. "Normal. I can do thees."

"Does your chest hurt?" Cole asked. "Your heart? Besai! I can't help you if you're-"

She pressed her face into his shirt. "I am fine! Eet's just...what's the word?"

"Heartburn?" Cole suggested. He felt both Chedva and Ahlie's bodies squished between them. "Um...Besai, you should let go. We're too close."

Finally, Besai let in a tentative breath. "Heartburn. That's the word?" She let him go, breathing more deeply. "It's gone. I am sorry."

Cole scooted out of her reach. "It's...okay."

Ahlie climbed off Besai's lap and tumbled to the floor. Getting onto all fours, she crawled to the broom and pushed it over with an echoing _Crack!. _Startled, she looked back at the two adults on the bed. She tittered.

"I am sorry for wasting your time." Besai doubled over, wrapping her arms around her belly. "You can leave. I won't bother you again."

"No, no. Talk to me anytime." Cole stood and grabbed his broom. Chedva stirred again, raising her tiny pink fist from the sling. Her skinny fingers clenched and relaxed in rapid succession as she whined.

"Awake for good, then, are you?" Cole caught her hand. "Let's go get you something to eat." He looked back once at Besai- who had not moved- then left the room. He shut the door to ensure that Ahlie would not escape.

A few women passed him in the hall; it was nearly bedtime. Likely they were on their way to the child center where the younger children played until their mothers were done with their allotted chores.

Besai could have put Ahlie in there. Her job was as a nighttime nurse for the remaining plague victims. _But...wait. That shift started after dinner, didn't it?_ Cole looked back at the closed door. _Why isn't she there now? Did Cyrus give her the day off because of Kai?_

Chedva yowled, waving both arms in the air.

"I hear you," Cole said. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Zane threw a scroll over his shoulder, then rubbed his temples. Two days had passed since his conversation with Misako. Every spare minute of his time had gone to research, trying to find a cure for Garmadon's ailment. Still there was nothing.<p>

One books had contained information on a plant that could cause its victim to disconnect from reality for a short time, resulting in irrational thoughts and a lack of self-control. The effects wore off after only a few hours, however, and did not account for the changing eye and skin color.

The same went for hypnotism. The offender could make his victim do whatever he pleased for a length of time, but that eye color problem just kept popping up.

But then there were legends about gods who cursed mortals who displeased them. Zane would be tempted to believe this if the god in question were not the First King. Why would their savior, who had overseen and protected their island for nearly five hundred years, put a curse on one of his own descendants?

"My Lord."

Zane turned to see the female servant that had been attending to him the whole afternoon. "Ghita. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing much, My Lord," Ghita said, setting an armful of books and scrolls on the table next to another larger pile. "I apologize."

Zane looked at the teetering stack with dismay. _That could take me hours!_ "It's all right," he said. "Thank you. Ah, please run and fetch me some tea. Or coffee. Tea. I-I don't know, something...strong."

He plucked the first book from the stack and slapped down on the space before him, sighing.

"Yes, My Lord." Ghita hurried off, slippered feet making less sound than a...

Zane rubbed his temples some more. No comparisons. He was much, much too tired for thoughts on how much noise a servant's _feet_ made.

Eventually, he worked up the courage to open the tome to the first page. He'd asked Ghita to find information from the lower archives regarding animal poisons. Insects, birds, mammals, and reptiles, it was all contained here, if Ghita was to be trusted. And as head librarian, she certain _was_. Trustworthy, that is.

Gah, there he was, getting off track again. So. This treatise was about snake venoms. Zane recognized this particular volume; he'd read it once or twice before. It was an antique book, if the pictures were any indication. _Photographs_, they were called. Imagine that. Lord Julien had been intrigued by the science of capturing light and making these miracle pictures, but other things- like running a province and getting old- were consuming too much time. The mystery behind making these miracle photographs would have to stay lost for a while longer.

Zane skimmed pages mindlessly until Ghita returned with a steaming cup of black tea. He downed it in a few gulps, then requested more. She returned with the entire teapot and continued to fill his cup time after time until finally he reached the final section: the Great Devourer, so named because it never stopped eating. It was always hungry, always hunting.

It also had an extraordinary venom that had boggled the scientists of its day. An amazing mix of sedatives and hallucinogens that left the mind pliable for a short amount of time, typically ten to fourteen hours. The irises of the victims were known to turn green. Even after the venom left, the eyes _remained forever altered_. The change was hereditary, which meant that any offspring of the bitten man, woman, or animal would also have green eyes.

This bit had always fascinated Zane, considering that the line of the First King had green eyes; it was incredibly rare for a man outside the First King's lineage to bear that mark.

Zane picked up his pen and made a few notes, like the relevant symptoms and the name of the book.

Was this it? Was this the poison he'd been looking for?

Zane marked a big X next to the Great Devourer notes. No, this couldn't be it because the effect were supposed to wear off after an extremely short amount of time. Garmadon had been ill for weeks before Zane finally tried healed him. Also, Garmadon's eyes were red, not green.

"Good work with this one, Ghita," Zane said. "It presented some interesting theories."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Now. Would you kindly go and put it back where you found it?"

Ghita took the thick volume from him without a word and retreated down a flight of stairs.

After a deep breath, Zane picked up a scroll and unraveled it. Time waits for no man, or Nindroid. He had to keep searching until he found their poison.

* * *

><p>Merv sat beside Jay's bed. That comforted him as he battled this awful cold. His chest was blocked up, his nose was running, and his head throbbed. Every part of his body ached, making it impossible to rest properly.<p>

"You should go to bed, Merv," Jay rasped. "You're probably tired from working all day."

"No," Merv said. She sat on a stool beside his bed, holding his hand. "I don't like eet...it...there."

"Why not?"

"Too many not-know people."

"Strangers?"

"Mmm. Yes. The bunk rooms are too many strangers."

"I...see." Jay coughed, grimacing as his mouth filled with phlegm. He took a cup from Merv and spat into it. "Ugh...I shouldn't have gone traveling with a wet cloak yesterday. _So_ not worth it."

"Yes."

Jay closed his eyes. He imagined his head melting into his pillow, sending him into a world of rest and comfort. Instantly, he relaxed, and his head stopped throbbing. It was a strange method, but it worked._ Just breathe. Focus on the breathing._

"I lie," Merv said.

Jay cracked an eyelid, returning to his world of pain. "Pardon?"

"I lie," Merv repeated. "They are not strangers. I like them. But I like you more. I want to be with you." She wrinkled her nose. "_Like_. Why do you use such a loose word? I like rice. I like flowers. I like you."

"What's the word you're looking for?" Jay asked. "We have a few. Admire, hold dear, love, cherish..."

Merv shook her head. "None of these is it. I...care for you. You are a friend."

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that," Jay said. "I...didn't think you'd ever forgive me."

"What happened to me is not your fault," Merv said. "On that night, I was fighting your hand, trying to go back for my sister."

"I shouldn't have let go of your hand," Jay said. "Then those bricks wouldn't have fallen on you."

"We will speak no more of it," Merv said. "We forgive, and continue on."

"Sure." Jay squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

"Mmm." Merv ran her fingers through Jay's hair. "Yes."

He stopped talking for a while after that. Merv patiently cared for him, providing cups of water, tissues, and general support.

He didn't enjoy being sick, but spending time with Merv almost made it worth it.

"When will we go back?" he asked finally.

"Hmm?" Merv frowned.

"To Keitorin," Jay said. "We could gather Zane, Kai, and Cole and go to the island to defeat the Overlord."

"What?" Merv squeaked. "Why? How?"

"With our Blades, of course! They're the only things that can destroy the Overlord. And the sooner we get down to business, the sooner we can free all of our people."

Merv picked through his words carefully. "Our people?"

"Yes! They're yours as well as mine, Merv. What about your children?"

Merv retracted her hand and pulled at a strand of hair in her face. "How did you know?"

"How did I know that you have kids?" Jay sneezed twice, then continued. "I'm not blind, Merv. I can tell just by looking at your body. You've had quite a few children."

"_Keest_," Merv said. "They aren't children, they are..._keest_."

Jay knew that word. It was a derogatory term that essentially meant _spawn_. It was a word intended to convince the mothers that their offspring weren't human children; they were mere objects in the Overlord's breeding program, produced with about as much affection as one would have for cattle on a meat farm.

"How many did you have?" Jay asked.

Merv shrugged. "I don't recall. Many."

"Merv..."

"I do not lie! No one cares to know, so I forget numbers."

"Have it your way, then." Jay did the math in his head. If his memory served him, she had been nine when the takeover happened. Childbearing began at twelve (sometimes sooner, sometimes later, depending on the girl), so she'd spent twelve, thirteen years bearing the Overlord's seed.

"At least nine children," Jay said. "You've probably had ten, though. Right?"

Merv bit her lip.

"It's all right," Jay said. "We don't have to talk about it, I guess."

"Thank you."

"Yeah." Jay sneezed. "But still, I want to get to Keitorin. Someone needs to take charge of the island once Overlord's gone."

"You want to...rule?"

"Well, don't look so surprised. I am the heir to the Lordship title, after all. If I can oust the dictator, I can have my land back."

"There's a hope, to be sure," a voice said.

It was Cyrus. He sat in his chair by the door. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to drop this off before I took my nap." He wheeled forward, holding out a thick, leather-bound book.

Jay took it eagerly, propping himself up on one elbow. "You found a new one?" he asked. "Thank you, Uncle. I'd wanted something new to read." He flipped it open, raising an eyebrow. "Or...something really old, I guess. Where did this come from, anyway?"

"It's a remnant of the Third Age," Cyrus said. "It's a...history book, if you will. About the Retired God and his reign over this world."

"So...basically, you just gave me a religious testament."

"Many, actually." Cyrus adjusted his spectacles. "I've been studying this volume for years. It's fascinating, actually. You know, this book had been in the making for _five-thousand years_?"

"Impossible." Jay coughed as he flipped through the pages. Being as ancient as it was, it was difficult to read. Different spellings, different grammar. But this wasn't the first primeval book he'd read, so his learning came back to him after a few paragraphs.

"Many generations of men worked on this tome," Cyrus said. "Kings. Prophets. Middle-class workers. Criminals, even."

"With that much variety, there must be a lot of inconsistencies in the book," Jay said. "Not everyone believes the exact same doctrine. Not thousands of years apart, at any rate."

Cyrus chuckled, patting Jay's shoulder. "You'd be surprised. Give it a go, all right? Start at the beginning, naturally. When you're finished, tell me what you think."

"Yes, Uncle. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Cyrus said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and rest for a few hours. Good night, son. Merv."

"Night, Uncle." Though he wanted to start reading, Jay forced himself to shut the book. He set it on his nightstand as the door closed; he and Merv were alone again.

"I have an idea, Hrymerv," Jay said.

"No." Merv crossed her arms.

"You haven't even heard me out!"

"I have not need. You said my name in full; that can only mean one thing. You want something crazy."

"Me? Crazy? Never, my dear sister. I'm as sane as they come." Jay chuckled at his own words. "Anyways, would you mind fetching Cole and Pixal? I want to talk to them."

"About what?" Merv asked cautiously.

"Oh, come on. I'm older than you. Don't baby me."

"_What do you want them for?_" Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Bloody hell, woman. Cool yourself. I just want to discuss this situation with Kai and Kyle."

Merv was not convinced. One eyebrow went up.

"Fine!" Jay threw his hands in the air. "I want to go out and search for them. Pixal and Cole could help us."

"_Us_?" A second eyebrow went up.

"Yes. Us. Definition: you and me. Together. Inseparable." Jay disentangled her arms and took her hand. "Come on. Please?"

It was like when they were kids. John Keith, the child with no sense of self-preservation who would somersault out of trees, taste the mystery mushroom, and prod colorful, venomous snakes. Hrymerv, the firstborn daughter of servants in the Keith Keep, careful and logical. She was the one who got them out of trouble. Or, at least, she tried to.

_"No, John, I will _not_ crawl into that muddy cave with you."_

_"Those branches are just a bit thin for you to be climbing, idiot__."_

_"Yes, John, impaling the snail with a stick will probably kill it."_

Merv stood, pulling her hand from his grip. "I'll get them," she said. "But only because if I don't, then you will. And I don't want you up right now."

"So you're in, then?" Jay asked hopefully.

Merv scoffed. "No. Why would I do something like that? But if you want to kill yourself out in that storm, I won't complain." She left the room with a swish of skirts.

_Ouch,_ Jay thought. _That_ _was cold._

* * *

><p><strong>...Ehehe. I had fun writing this chapter (besides the Kai part, of course!). You probably didn't have much fun reading it... Sorry. (I'm sorry Kai!)<strong>

**Humm...I can't think of anything to say. If I talk, I'll just give stuff away. Let me just tell you, there was a lot of hint-dropping in this chapter. I'll have to tone it down if I want the ending to be successful. Heh. Not too much longer, and we'll be at the end. :( Where has the time gone? I've been working on this project for so long, it's become a part of my life. To think that it'll end... **

**Well! On a happier note, look at all this feedback I've gotten! I'm so happy that you're all following my story. Thank you all for your support! (::) (#) [~] Cookies, waffles, and, uh, donut. Y'know, those rectangle ones. Or a danish or something. Have a great week, ya'all! :D (Oh! If you haven't already, maybe you could look at my profile. I wrote something there on Mothers Day, and I'd love a (nice!) discussion with you!) **


	83. Let Me Sleep

**I need to clear something up.**** I'm really sorry about last week. As I said to some of you, my wording in my A/N was weak, and gave you the wrong impression. ****I did NOT have fun writing Kai's POV.**** It hurts me. I meant to say that I had fun writing OTHER parts of that chapter, like Zane's POV and stuff. I'm _really_ embarrassed by that mistake, and I hope you can all forgive me. That was an error on my part, and I will try my best to choose my words more carefully. I didn't mean to make you more weirded out than you already are. I'm really, really mortified by that. :( Are we still friends, all of you? This is so terrible. Even though it's important to the plot, I honestly want to go back and delete it. That whole scene was just messed. up. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. **

**Also, I'm sorry for my bad jokes. You can't tell when I'm joking about wanting to be 'twisted' (*cough*... sorry ElvenPrincess) and stuff. It's not very nice of me; you can't see my goofy smiles and winks as I type replies. Sorry. **

**There. Phew. It's been bothering me for days. I had to rush and write this short chapter just so I could get that cleared up before the week was up. **

**Empress of Night: No, actually. That idea was not yours, nor was it a result of my sickness. It's been part of the plan for...a while. Since he was tattooed, I guess. I've been juggling with it for a while, finally decided it would have some plot benefits (I mean, it was that or the death of another character, so...) No, no! You don't need to give me _more_ feedback! Sorry, that wasn't supposed to be a guilt trip. I was just saying thanks because _other_ Guests were reviewing. Because I had no idea that this many other Guests were even reading this story. It made me happy. :) Goodness, so many questions...I don't want to give you all the answers! XD Okay, here goes. It's a...religious book. Heh. And who said that Cole would break his promise? (Did I really? Oops.) He COULD keep his promise! Come on, you have that little faith in him? ;) Is it safe for Jay to go traipsing cross-country through a blizzard? Nope. Would he do it regardless? Yup. Well, judging by Misako's personality, do you think she would leave Garmadon? I'll leave that up for discussion. NO SPOILERS FOR YOU! ;D Thanks for reviewing!**

**ElvenPrincess: (0) Have a bagel. :) Thanks for reviewing, you're much nicer to me than I deserve... :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Sleep<strong>

* * *

><p>Time spent with Yuki was never enough. Whenever they parted, Senzo felt an ache in his gut; he did not feel complete without her near.<p>

"Are they treating you well?" Senzo asked, his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Yuki nodded. "Well enough. I have food and private chambers. None of the stone warriors are allowed to come near me."

Senzo knew this already. But hearing her say it again offered him a small sliver of comfort.

"Your chest. Does it still hurt?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Senzo said. "I wonder if it will ever stop burning. The blisters are going away, though."

"Good." Yuki nestled her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"The things he makes you do, Sen..."

"I'd do worse, if only to keep you out of harm's way."

"That's what makes me feel guilty."

Senzo loosened his arms and encouraged her to look into his eyes. She was taller than he by several inches. "I love you, sis," he said. "Just be patient, okay? I'll get us both out of this. Promise."

A shout from the hall turned their heads. A stone warrior was calling him out.

"I've gotta go," Senzo said, taking her hand. "Overlord wants me to go back to Ninjago. I'll see you soon, okay?" He smiled at her. Not that he felt like smiling, but heaven knew she could use some reassurance.

Tears spilled down Yuki's cheeks. She nodded, smiling with him. "Love you, Sen. Stay safe."

"You too." Senzo lingered a moment longer, feeling the warmth of her fingers against his own. Then, at the impatient shout of the stone warrior, he let go and rushed from the room.

"Yes, I come," Senzo said haltingly in the Dark Tongue. It was a difficult language to learn, but he forced himself to study and practice in all his spare time. If he didn't know how to communicate with his soldiers, how would he ever complete his tasks and free himself and his sister?

The stone warrior regarded him with blank, yellowish-red eyes.

Its face was human, but only just. It was like one of Mother's porcelain dolls. They had the eyes, the nose, the mouth, everything that makes a face. But the spark of life was gone. Their very souls were void.

The stone warrior prodded Senzo with a hard finger, guiding him deeper into the tunnel.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be on surface?" Senzo asked. "I need provisions for journey. Who knows how long of wait I have for Cole to show himself."

The soldier did not answer.

Eventually they stopped in front of Kai's cell. Before the door stood Overlord, shirtless, mopping his sweaty face with his tunic. He noticed Senzo and smiled.

"That was fast," he said. His voice had lost its harsh, gravelly tone. Instead it was tired; soft. Almost...human?

"Could you take care of Sanguine for me?" Overlord asked. "I'd ask one of my servants, but they're occupied."

"But I'm supposed to be preparing for the mission, Master," Senzo said.

"Forget that," Overlord said. "I can wait a few more hours for my Dark Knight. Right now, we must focus on Sanguine. Take care of him, do whatever he asks. Just don't let him out of the chains."

"Yes, Master."

Satisfied, Overlord beckoned for the stone warrior to follow him, leaving Senzo alone.

Senzo nervously fingered the door latch. No doubt Kai had been punished- he was an escaped slave, after all. But how? Would Senzo enter and find a bloody mess? Broken bones? _I don't know how to take care of that... I can't just ask one of the women to help me?_

No, he needed to do this himself. With a deep breath, steeling himself for the worst, he opened the door.

Kai was his back, limbs limp and thrown in random directions. His eyes met Senzo's as the boy stepped into the room, but most immediately flitted away.

Senzo had thought Overlord's body had been sweaty. That his own hands had been shaky. Truth be told, Kai was doing both on a much more intense level. He didn't seem able to catch his breath, either.

A chill crept along Senzo's scalp, making his hair stand on end. He stepped forward tentatively. "Kai," he said. "Are you all right? What...can I do to help?"

"M-My..." Kai stuttered, then tried to wipe his face with a sloppy hand. "O-Over there. My earring."

He hadn't pointed, so Senzo chose a corner at random and started searching the floor. "It's gold, right? I saw it earlier. You married?"

Kai didn't answer. He rolled stiffly onto his belly, cringing, and lowered his forehead to the stones.

"Aha!" Senzo said it triumphantly, causing Kai, startled, to jerk his head back up.

Senzo bent and picked up the cold, shiny piece of jewelry. "Do you want me to put it in?"

"N-No. Just g-give it here." Kai relaxed his hand enough to open his fingers.

Senzo placed it in Kai's palm and stepped back. "Why did Overlord take it out?"

Kai fisted his hand and pulled it close. Again, he did not answer.

"So...you want some water?" Senzo untied a flask from his belt and held it out. "I have a bit left."

Kai accepted it and made a clumsy attempt to pull the stopper out.

"Here. I've got it." Senzo popped it off, and Kai lifted it to his cracked lips, drinking deeply.

When the flask was empty, Senzo took it back. He'd have to refill it in the well above ground when he was done here.

Senzo unclasped his cloak and let it fall over Kai's body. Kai flinched but did not push it away.

"What did he do to you?" Senzo asked. "I kinda expected to find a mess. But instead you're both..." Kai gave him a quizzical look, and he let his sentence taper off.

"You...really don't have any clue, do you?" Kai said.

"No."

Kai's brow pinched with pity and regret. "You're too young for this, kid. This whole mess... Us Knights should be doing a better job of keeping people like you safe."

Senzo shook his head. "I doubt you could have done anything to keep Genesan from burning. It happened so fast." A picture of Mother came into his head. Her smile, wrinkling prematurely aging skin around her eyes. Her blonde hair, just beginning to gray at the roots. Her laughter, still vivid and joyful as a child's.

"I'm sorry," Kai said. "I called you a fool. But you're not. You are...strong. Strong enough to smile, even when you're stuck in the depths of a living hell like this. And you're so...so innocent."

Senzo chuckled a bit. "Thanks, I guess." He pushed a lock of dripping-wet hair from Kai's face. "I'd take you to get a bath, but I'm not supposed to let you out of the chains. Sorry."

"I guess it's useless to ask you to let me out, then?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No, i-it's fine." Kai pulled the edges of the cloak tight around him and closed his eyes. "I...I need to sleep, anyways. Overlord...r-really took it out of me."

When the word 'nobleman' popped into Senzo's head, he'd always pictured a sturdy, regal character. One who controlled his surroundings with an immovable- but gentle- hand. Who stood bravely, no matter what.

He struggled to believe that this was really Kai, son of the renowned Lord Kaytake. Kai's reputation made him out to be a hero of sorts; a wise man who was just as skilled with a surgeon's scalpel as he was a sword.

_To think that Overlord enslaved him just as easily as he did me..._

"I'm sorry about your sister," Senzo said. "I heard the news just a few hours before I was taken. What was she like?"

Beads of sweat slipped to the floor from Kai's face. (Or were there tears as well?)

"Let me sleep," he whispered. "Let me die."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I was gonna do a scene from Merv's POV, but after writing it I realized it needed too much editing. So I used this instead. Even though I'm not enjoying a minute of it and this whole subplot makes me cringe... <strong>

**Figured it was time to do a Yuki scene again. She...yeah. Poor girl. I wouldn't want to be in her situation. Or Senzo's. Or anyone else's. Even Zane's struggling right now, dammit. **

**Well, I hope I've been forgiven for that whole misunderstanding. :) Thanks for not giving up on me and my stupidity, have a great weekend! (::) (#) Cookies and waffles. Expect a chapter of Confusion for a Companion next week, last chapter of NJTWSWY pending next month as well! Bye! :D**


	84. Vanity

**Empress of Night: Heh, you weren't the only one. The 'Them' was a few other people too. XD Well, thank you. I liked having a Senzo/Yuki oriented chapter as well. More typos? I believe it. I was in a rush. And NO, I do not have a beta. What made you think I did? I've been doing this solo the whole time, girl. Give ME some more credit. XD I had a beta once, for just one chapter but she quit. I was too much work for her. So I've been all alone...all this time...:( And I am TOTALLY pulling a guilt trip right now, a beta would be amazing. XD **

**Elven Princess: Do you? Phew. Good. ^^; Some people just don't ride my wavelength, so I'm glad you got it. The happy ending is...NEVER! (KIDDING! Lol, probably around Chapter 100-110). Don't worry, I have it all planned out. Kinda. Loosely. It's the start of a plan, and that's what counts, right? :3 I hope you enjoy it when it comes. Thanks for the review!**

**So...this chapter kinda goes aaaall over the place. Though it was a challenge to be sure (coughMerv'sPOVcough), I had fun writing it I hope you enjoy, and don't hate me too hard. :3 I paced this new subplot-helper-tool wrong; certain things changed that messed it up, and I'm winging it. Hope all this STUFF (not-torture-related, btw) doesn't feel like a sledgehammer in your face. I did my best to make it seem natural in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanity<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes!" Jay punched the air. "Hello, my room. Did you miss me?"<p>

Merv followed him through the doorway, skeptical. "You...talk to your bedroom?"

Jay spun on his cane and faced her. He was giddy like a child, beaming and wiggling as if he were a toddler. "Only when I haven't seen it in almost three weeks," he said. "I've been sleeping in the hospital ward since I got back. But now that I'm doing better- besides this cold, of course- Uncle finally agreed to let me come home."

Crammed bookshelves lined every wall, and waist-high stacks of overspill books rose from the floor like trees in a forest. A narrow path between the 'trees' lead them to the bed and wardrobe, which were clustered close together. As if to defend each other against the invading book towers.

"You have...lots of books," Merv said.

"These are just my favorites, Merv." Jay wiped dust from the cover of one, then spun in a full circle on his heel. Then he sneezed.

"You know the library?" he asked, voice stuffy. "That big place down in Section Three?"

"Yes."

"I've read most of those, too." Jay plopped onto his bed. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his running nose.

"How have you found time?" Merv asked.

"Fifteen years, Merv. That's a lot of time." Jay propped his cane against the bed and surprised her by grabbing her hand, pulling her to her seat next to him, and winding his left arm around her in an embrace.

Merv tensed._ Too close! He's too close-_

"I'm so glad we're friends, Merv." Jay's voice lost all its levity. He looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm so, so glad..."

_He's so confusing. Who has that much enthusiasm one minute, and that much sadness the next? _

Ignoring her fight-or-flight instincts, she wrapped one arm around him, and then another. "Kai will come back," she said. "Please, do not worry yourself."

Jay breathed in deeply. "It's my fault," he said on the exhale. "I told them not to go after Kai. If we'd just followed him, none of this would have happened."

"You cannot blame yourself for Kai's choices," Merv said. "He just...let go of your hand."

"It's not the same, Merv!"

"What's not the same?" Pixal stood in the doorway, hand relaxed on the pommel of her sword. Suki waddled beside her, chirruping happily.

Somehow, Pixal still managed to look like a noblewoman without her fancy dresses and jewelry. Her narrow, sharp eyes swept across the room, seeing everything in a glance. And her hair, combed but not styled, hung in loose ringlets over her shoulders. "Nice decorations," she said. "Very tasteful."

"Oh, good. What a _tasteful_ sense of sarcasm you've brought with you." Jay shifted, making space for her on his right side. "Sit down. Where's Cole?"

"Not coming," Pixal said. "I talked to him a minute ago. Vara is sick."

"Right, then." Jay grabbed his cane and stood. "Let's go."

"Wait, are you serious?" Pixal gaped as Jay strode past her and out the door. "Jay! Cole doesn't-"

"He doesn't want Kai to die," Jay snapped. "And neither do we."

Pixal took a step back. Merv tapped her arm, urging her to come.

Grumbling, Pixal beckoned to her bird, and they followed Jay.

* * *

><p>Jay led them straight down the hall connecting sections Four- where Jay's room was located- and Five: the hospital. They passed very few people; most were winding down for bed.<p>

"Uh...Cole's in the second door on the left?" Jay asked as they came into Hall Four.

"Yes," Pixal replied. "But I'm warning you, he's not... You're not listening." She threw her arms in the air as Jay opened the door without even bothering to knock.

"Cole," Jay said, Merv clinging to his arm; being around Cole made her nervous. "What's going on?"

Cole sat in a chair beside Varasach's bed, Chedva awake and drinking formula in his arms. He kept his head down as they approached.

A woman stood on the opposite side of the bed from them, scribbling in her notebook. She did not acknowledge their presence.

"You want to talk to me about Kai." Cole said it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Jay said. "We need to find him. I was thinking-"

"You're not going out there," Cole said, looking up. His eyes were dim. "Not with that cold."

Jay opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. He wiped his nose again. "What's wrong with Vara?" he asked. "I'm...guessing it's not good."

"Not at all," Cole said. "It's...it isn't good. No."

"According to the report Cole gave us," the woman said, "Varasach was nearly frozen by the time she was healed with Lord Zane's Blade. Damage like that, it cannot go unchecked. Also, she was flung into a new, colder climate. Her immune system was already compromised before her hypothermia."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jay asked.

"Ryndl," the woman said, smiling cordially. "A pleasure to meet you formally, Jay. Cyrus has said much about you."

"Another Nindroid, then?" Jay asked dryly.

"Yes."

"All right then. Go on."

Ryndl looked at her notes. "I was explaining it to Cole when you arrived," she said softly. "Gangrene, internal bleeding from ruptured organs, respiratory failure, to name but a few. She'll be lucky if she lasts another hour."

"I thought it was just a cold," Cole said. "She was drowsy, disoriented, had a bad cough..."

Chedva turned away from the bottle, whining pitifully. Cole set the formula next to his chair and put Chedva over his shoulder, rubbing her back.

_Such a tiny little thing,_ Merv thought, watching the pink-skinned infant squirm in his father's arms, eventually finding comfort under his chin.

"How did Zane not see all this?" Jay asked. "He could have done something!"

"Most of these problems developed after the fact, most likely," Pixal said. "Also, the initial plan was to take her straight to a healer. So Zane wasn't concerned about monitoring her the whole journey."

Merv looked at Varasach, who was sleeping on the bed, blankets pulled up to her neck. Her skin was pale and bluish. Merv recognized that color; she had seen more than a few women on the Dark Island strangled to death by angry- or bored- stone warriors. _Vara can't breathe,_ Merv realized. _It sounds like her chest is full of water._

As if in response to this thought, Varasach coughed. It was a terrible, windless cough that shook her chest. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to force in a lungful of air. Milky and bloody liquids spewed from her lips, then were sucked in again with her next intake of breath. Ryndl swabbed her mouth with an absorbent towel.

But it wasn't enough. Varasach spasmed, whimpered, and gurgled, her body fighting against the fluids for all it was worth. Finally, Ryndl went mouth-to-mouth with the girl and flooded her lungs with air.

Just as suddenly as the cough started, it stopped. Varasach settled back into her uneasy sleep, and Ryndl stepped back, dabbing her lips with the napkin.

"She's always been so...timid," Cole said hoarsely. "She never told me when something was wrong, she never complained. As if...she thought she was supposed to handle everything alone." He pulled Varasach's hand from beneath the sheets. Four of the fingers were shriveled and black. The entire hand was severely discolored.

"You wouldn't let me take off your gloves," he said. "The whole trip back, you said you were cold and wanted to keep them on. I never..." He frowned anxiously. "...she should have said something. Then maybe..."

Jay rested a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Come, Jay," Pixal said. "It's like I told you. Let's go."

Jay looked at Cole and Varasach each in turn, forehead creased by the heaviness of the atmosphere. Then he spoke soberly. "You know, Pixal, what happened the last time we left a friend alone in his time of need."

"And if I wanted you to leave?" Cole asked.

"I'm not leaving," Jay said. "Kai didn't-"

"Don't talk to me about Kai!" Cole shouted, startling the baby. "Don't you get it? Kai is _dead_!"

"We don't know that," Jay said.

"I know it," Cole said. "I feel it. Everything is crumbling. Overlord has his hand in every single aspect of our lives. Every plant in the garden, overrun by the his weeds and diseases. Our strongest trees, corrupted. Rotting-"

"You can't blame everything on the Overlord," Jay said.

"Yes, I can!" Cole brought Varasach's hand to his chin. "Overlord is the reason Garmadon was poisoned. Because of that corruption, Garmadon sent his men into the North illegally, starting this whole mess. Vara was abused by those men, and we had to try and save Malian, and Kaytake was put in a dangerous position because of his ties to Cyrus and the Overlord. And so, Kai got angry and _died_."

"Cole..."

"Leave," Cole said. "Let me do this alone."

Merv wasn't sure if Jay would. But eventually he let go of Cole and limped back to the others.

"I will leave as well," Ryndl said, checking her wristwatch. "Cyrus has summoned us for a revising."

"Revising?" Jay repeated.

"Yes. According to the schedule, he has a new song list that he's offered for memorization."

"Are you serious?" Cole looked up at the tall, tallow-eyed woman. "Vara is dying, and you're going to leave her so you can insert a concert into your brain? How does Cyrus even have time for such things?"

Ryndl touched Varasach's face. "Do you believe in the power of music?" she asked.

Cole paused.

Ryndl twirled a few red strands of hair between her fingers. "Music is hope, Cole. Or don't you know? Music is a way of preserving our generation, and of remembering the histories of old.

"Kings sing songs of hope as they lead their men into battle. Men take their sons and daughters on their knees and teach them songs that they carry with them their whole lives, teaching to their children, and they to their children. Birds sing songs of praise to their Creator, who made them so perfectly beautiful."

At the door, she turned and smiled sympathetically. "When I am done with the revision, perhaps I will come and sing for you."

And then she left.

* * *

><p>The hallway, to Jay's bewilderment, was suddenly filled with migrating Nindroids, all on their way to Section Four, where Cyrus' lab was. They were silent, respectful of the sleeping humans in the rooms around them, both in the hospital and in the hall connecting Sections Four and Five.<p>

Jay, Merv, and Pixal traveled among them; Jay's bedroom was near Cyrus' lab. Most of the Nindroids acknowledged Jay's presence and gave him respectful nods. They knew him, even if he knew none of them.

_So much has changed since I left, _Jay thought. _Uncle is amazing. To think that he made this many androids in such a short amount of time... Sure, he probably had workers helping him with assembly. But this is an expensive, time-consuming project nonetheless._ He hesitated, meeting one Nindroid male's solemn blue eyes. _Why did he do it? What is the purpose of this army?_

"Jay..."

Jay shook himself, then turned to Pixal. "What?"

Pixal gestured to a door. "Isn't this your bedroom?"

"O-Oh." So distracted was Jay that he'd went right past his door. He retraced his steps- Nindroids giving him a wide berth as he interrupted their flow- and lifted the latch. "You coming in, guys? Or you could just go to bed."

"I'm staying with you," Merv said immediately.

"I'm not going to bed yet," Pixal said. "Not until...well, not to sound insensitive, but I want to be there for Cole when Vara dies. I'll stay awake until then."

Jay nodded, entering his book-cluttered space. He resisted the urge to just fly to his bed, instead taking Merv's hand and walking patiently beside her.

"You okay?" Merv asked.

"Any reason why I shouldn't be?" Jay retorted.

Pixal flicked the back of his scalp.

Jay dropped his cane, whirled with superhuman speed, and grabbed her hand. "If you're going to be like that, go away. I don't need your junk right now."

Pixal blinked. Doubtless she was not accustomed to people resisting her teases.

"Fine." She wrestled herself free and turned on her heel, leaving in a huff.

Jay limped the remaining few feet and flopped onto the bed, setting his head on the pillow. He coughed into his sleeve, then swallowed.

"I hate to say it, but Cole's right." Jay reached into his pocket and drew out Nya's letter. The unbroken seal of the envelope glared at him like a red eye. "We're losing. Whether we attack or run away, he's there. He uses everything we say and do against us. He's so, so clever."

He traced the phoenix in the seal for the thousandth time since receiving the letter. "Systematically wearing us down, like weeds invading a garden. Like an ax to the roots of a tree.

"Eventually, we're going to fall."

He felt guilty for missing Nya so much. He didn't deserve to have her, and she probably hadn't even liked him. _I was so selfish. Why couldn't I have just told her the truth? Now she's gone...and it's Overlord's fault. _

A quiet knock sounded at the door.

Jay looked up, shoving the envelope back into his pocket. "Eh? Who is it?"

The door opened gradually, and Besai peeked in. She regarded the room nervously. "Cyrus said I would find you here," she said. "Are you...busy?"

"Not really." Jay propped himself up on his pillow. "What can I do for you?"

Besai shrugged. "I...wanted to ask a question."

Jay gauged her expression carefully. There was sadness, of course. But also...agitation. Restlessness. Her twitchy fingers braided a lock of hair next to her ear- it was darker, suggesting that it was greasier and handled more often than the rest of her tresses. A nervous tick.

"We can talk," Merv said. "Do you want Jay to leave?"

"Hey- Excuse me! This is _my_ room!" He nodded to Besai. "Come sit. What's your question?"

Besai scurried down the book path and sat on the bed next to Merv, tucking her legs under her. She wiped her eyes. "I am sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Jay said. "Do you need a minute? I'm ready to listen whenever."

"N-No, I can ask now. I will hurry, so you can-"

"There's no hurry, Besai," Jay said. "Just take your time. It's all right."

Besai took a deep breath, then let it out. "Does...Kai love me?"

* * *

><p>"Vanity."<p>

Kai pulled himself out of slumber with a start.

"Vanity of vanities, all is vanity."

Kai ached all over. Especially his legs and abdomen. It was as if every muscle in his body had been twisted and pulled and stretched until nothing but gut-wrenching pain remained.

"To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven."

The voice was pensive. Calm, thoughtful. As if the speaker was talking aloud to himself.

Yes, Kai could tell it was a 'he'. The voice was a distinct tenor, and a little...familiar.

"A time to be born, and a time to die..."

Shivering, Kai brought his hands close. He felt a twinge in his palm, and he opened his eyes, staring at the fingers until they unbent. Crusted in drying blood, indented into his tender skin, was the earring. He'd been holding it so tightly...

"A time to kill, and a time to heal..."

Kai closed his hand and tried to sit up. His hands were no longer shackled, but he still wanted to move, if only to convince himself that he did have some measure of freedom in this tiny, dark cell.

"A time to break down, and a time to build up..."

"Hello?" Kai got to his hands and knees, but his joints trembled too much. He collapsed. "Hey...who's there?"

Then Kai noticed a still silhouette in the corner to his right.

"I'm sorry," the stranger said. "I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe then your circumstances would not have been so dire."

"What...huh?"

A long pause. "You don't remember? I don't blame you. I'd block it out, too. If I could. But, of course, I'm not human, so I have a harder time forgetting."

The name finally clicked. "Kyle?" Kai said.

"In the flesh. Here, ah, look to your left a ways. I left a bit of food for you."

Suddenly Kai became acutely aware of just how hungry he was. He reached to his left, finding a plate full of cut fruit. He ate eagerly.

"A time to weep, and a time to laugh," Kyle continued. "A time to mourn, and a time to dance..."

Kai hardly tasted the fruit; he was so hungry that the sickeningly sweet and slimy pieces practically skipped his teeth, going straight to his stomach.

"A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from..." He moaned suddenly, words fading into the gloomy, damp air around them.

"I'm sorry, Kyle said. "I really am. I told him I'd protect you."

"Who? Cyrus?"

"Overlord," Kyle nearly whimpered. "I said I would. That no one could harm you. And...he took it as a challenge, and he hurt you. Then he hurt me. And then he went back and hurt you again, except he made me watch that time."

"He..._hurt_ hurt you?"

"No. He can't do _that_ to me. I'm not human. But...I'm hurt."

"Come over here," Kai said. "Let me see. Can I fix it?"

"No," Kyle said. "I'm dying, Kai. I-I'm sorry. I tried to protect you, but..."

"No, no, don't be sorry." Kai pushed himself up again and, now with a bit of nourishment in his body, found he had enough strength to crawl the distance.

He found Kyle leaning against the wall, head lolling to the side. His empty yellow eyes stared bleakly out into the darkness a thousand miles away.

Kai scooted himself against the wall beside Kyle, grimly ignoring the sharp soreness in his hips and thighs as he did so. He touched Kyle's arm. It was cold as stone.

_Not stone. Steel._

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Your clothes were in the corner," Kyle said. "Hope you don't mind, I got you dressed while you were unconscious."

"...Okay, thank you. But what about you, Kyle? Why did he take you?"

Kyle chuckled. "I killed Kozu," he said. "He brought me here for punishment. As for what that entailed...well, I'm a jumbled mess of scrap metal on the inside. I cut nearly all my functions after I was done taking care of you to save power- my battery is damaged- so I can't move. I can't see. I can't smell; even my sense of touch is gone. But...I can think, and talk, and hear. And that's all I need for this last job."

"Job?"

"Cyrus gave me a book," Kyle said. "He added it to my matrix on that afternoon I was to pick up the antidote for Grayren's wife. I've been studying it every minute of every hour. It's so...fascinating.

"And I suspect it will help me save you, Kai."

"Will it show us a way out of this cell?" Kai asked.

"No."

"Will it help me forget what happened?"

"No."

"Okay...will it teach us how to destroy the Overlord?"

"...I don't know."

Kai's temper rose. "Them what _does_ this book do?"

A long silence. Even the passage outside their cell was quiet.

"I realize now what I was made to do, Kai," Kyle eventually said. "Cyrus was preparing me- all of us- for this task. Us Nindroids were never soldiers for some stupid rebellion. We were never supposed to be office assistants, sentinels, or bodyguards."

"Then what are you?" Kai asked.

"I am a shepherd," Kyle said. "I am an encourager. I am a bringer of hope. I am a light for those wandering in the darkness. And you, _you_, My Lord, are my first- and last- assignment."

"That...sounds both presumptuous and depressing," Kai said. "Just stop talking, okay? Save your energy. We can get out of here and get you back to Cyrus. He'll fix your battery."

"No," Kyle said. "Please, just let me talk. Lay down, listen to what I have to say. You may find this book valuable."

Even paralyzed and dying, the Nindroid was stubborn enough to win the argument. Or maybe Kai was just too tired to bother fighting back.

Kai lowered himself to the floor, each muscle crying out at the abuse. He closed his eyes. "Start, then," he said. "Share with me this information so important that you're willing to waste your remaining power making sure I hear it."

"Yes, Lord Kai." Kyle went silent for another long spell, then began.

"In the beginning..."

* * *

><p>Ryndl sang sweetly, as though her voice had been created for that one sole purpose. Every other part of her, imperfect and inconsequential.<p>

But her voice! It was like a lullaby. It kept Varasach from waking up- from feeling any pain- and it stirred something deep in Cole's heart. Something he'd forgotten he had.

Ryndl sat in a chair next to Cole, stroking Varasach's hair as she sang. It was a song of hope, and of joy. A request for peace, and an offering of love. Cole had never heard such a song before. And that was saying something because he'd heard a lot of songs in his twenty-three winters.

No creature should be able to sing like that. Even Mother, whose voice rang clearer than a crystalline mountain stream, would hardly have compared.

Varasach was hardly breathing. But she wasn't struggling anymore; her body had resigned itself to its fate, her heart was slowing to compensate for the lethargy of her fluid-filled lungs.

Chedva slept in her sling, more soundly than she had ever done before. Listening to the melody of the Hosts in her dreams.

Not that Cole believed in the Hosts, or the First King, for that matter. If there really was a god who watched over them from his place in the skies, then he certainly didn't watch over his people as well as he should. _The First King. What a fraud. He never was a god. And there never was a Retired God, either. We're all alone in the world._

Ryndl sang a line about salvation and sacrifice, and Cole cringed. This song was probably a hymn sung in the First King's temple. No wonder he hadn't heard it before.

He wanted to tell her to stop. But he did not have the heart. He was sure that everyone in this hall could hear her voice, and were soothed by it.

Cole leaned in and pressed his forehead to Varasach's, tears heavy inside his closed eyes. _Nineteen winters. That's too young._

"I love you, Vara," he murmured in her ear.

So many. So many dead.

"I'll be there soon. Okay? Tell them to wait for me." He smoothed her hair. Her beautiful red hair, so pure and bold. Just like Via's. Like Mother's.

The door burst open behind them, and Ryndl cut her song short. A short woman rushed in, breathing hard. "S...Sir Cole," she said. "Ryndl. There's trouble."

_Overlord,_ thought Cole instinctively, reclining in his seat.

Ryndl stood. "What is it, Aysha?"

"There are..._intruders_," Aysha said, as if it was an inconceivable notion. "They broke into Section Three. It's bad. We need Blade wielders."

"What?" Ryndl blinked "That's not possible. We are prepared for these situations. Which Section are they in now? Can we set up the defense?"

"They're in Section Four," Aysha said. "No, we can't counter-attack. They've taken Cyrus, Liana, and a couple others hostage. They're demanding-"

"How many enemies?" Ryndl asked. "Come on, girl. Speak faster!"

"Fifty, at least. Led by a boy." Aysha looked at Cole. "Please, sir. Come and save us."

Only the reminder that Cole was standing over the almost-corpse of his sister kept him from laughing brazenly.

_Save_ them_?_ _Save Liana, the girl who lives in Hagar's place because Cyrus thought his daughter deserved it more than her? Save the man who _murdered_ my wife?_

But...wait.

"Others?" Cole asked. "Cyrus, Liana, and who else?"

"Does that matter?" Ryndl snapped.

"Jay," Aysha explained "They have Jay, Besai, and Merv, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum buuum! No! This is horrible! <strong>

**XD **

**Heh. Okay then. I'm kinda relieved to have finally written this part; ninety percent of the stuff in Cyrus' fortress wasn't supposed to happen, but I made a mistake (that storm-cursed blizzard) so I've been compensating. SO glad that I got that over with, and now I can get to the part with Senzo and his stone warriors trying to kidnap Cole. It might have been better this way, though, because it gave me time to get into some other important things and establish relationships before we kick into high gear. **

**Kyle. :( You must have suspected it. But geez, this hurts so much. **

**Soundtrack: C21FX - Blood Red Roses. Whatever that is. Idk, it's on a playlist. It's kinda cool. **

**I haven't heard much music with that rich, opera-like voice, so I can't give you a good reference for what Ryndl sounds like. Hmm...maybe like Katherine Jenkins. Listen to her song,_ Time to Say Goodbye._ That will give you a good idea, I guess. Sorry, I'm not very professional. :P And I WAS going to put lyrics in that Cole POV, but I figured it would just interfere with the flow. I do know what song I was gonna use, and if you want to know, just ask, and I'll PM you. **

**Thanks you all for reading, and for not giving up on me! Thanks for 800-80-80-80 as well! :D Lol, I actually lost a favorite this week (not sure who, it doesn't matter), but I deserved that. I'm not angry. Here, have some cake [**] Cya! **


	85. Lies

**Long A/N warning. Heh. Okay, so I have an announcement. As of next week, I'm switching my update day to Tuesday. It works better for me and Kira Vulpes, my new beta. (****But THANK YOU, Kira Vulpes! Even if I didn't really ask nicely (it was all hinting in my Empress of Night reply), you still volunteered. That says a lot about your patience level. I'll try not to give you too much trouble.)**

**ALSO. Check out my profile, please! I have a link there to the Bruce Jenner controversy. No matter what side of the argument you're on, it's a good, quick article to read (the end was especially good, giving arguments for both the Atheist and Christian's POV). And REMEMBER, right now these problems belong to your parents' generation. But in ten years, YOU will be the one left to clean up their messes! If you care about the kind of America you live in (or other countries, my readers abroad), then you MUST voice your opinions now! Please! This stuff is important to understand.**

**Here's a quick excerpt from the article that I thought was amazing (Disclaimer: I don't own it, all credit to TheBlaze)****: **'These people saluting Jenner for trying to become a woman are really no different than lunatics congratulating an emaciated anorexic for imagining she's 300 pounds overweight. Both harbor harmful, destructive, and inaccurate perceptions about themselves, and both need help changing their perceptions, not their bodies.' **It is true, and it is sad. My heart hurts when I think of poor Bruce, and about how insecure he is: to the point of harming his body so he will be 'beautiful'. But the saddest thing is, transgenders have such a high suicide rate, just like anorexics. It's basically the same problem. We're just treating it differently for some unknown reason. (Wake up, America. Please.)**

**Elven Princess: Thanks for the review! Lol. Yep. It's pretty rare, isn't it? Glad I'm getting a positive response for it. ^^ Kyle, though. So sad! Cole too. Don't worry, he'll have some happy moments too. I do have plans, and I am not just a heartless sociopath. Hahaha. XD ;) **

**Empress of Night: Thanks for reviewing! (I'm just realizing now that both of you guests are like female royalty or something. Are you related? Sisters from the same fantasy novel? Childhood rivals from neighboring kingdoms? Hah…) Yeah, Jay does have a lot of time to read. But he's also a very fast reader (something I have not demonstrated yet), so that has to count for something. And if he packs books when he travels, he can read as he walks/rides and stuff. You know what? You're not the only one. I care more about Kyle than Vara too. This story will be about 100 chapters long, probably a bit more. Thanks, but actually, I got a beta this week. ^^ I never asked anybody because I wasn't sure I wanted to drag someone into a weekly commitment like that, but now I've got a volunteer. (Sort of. I DID do a lot of hinting last week, I feel bad that I didn't just ask up front for someone to help me out. I am sorry, everyone. Please forgive me) **

**So please, everyone, enjoy this chapter (as much as possible considering the terrible circumstances, you know the drill), and when you're done, tell Kira what a good job she did fixing this atrocity of a Chapter 85! Working with her so far has been fun, I hope she has fun too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Come now, Sanguine. Are you even trying?<em>

Kai screamed as he pulled himself out of sleep. He thrashed the darkness around his head, fighting the specter of his fading nightmare.

_This is all you're good for, you know. Anyone with as much beauty as you does not deserve dignity._

Balling his hands into fists, Kai arched his back, feeling the burn in his ever-sore bones. _Get up. Everything's fine-_

_Make some noise, Sanguine._

Without any strength of will or mind, he surrendered. Rolling onto his side, he curled into a small, small ball and forced himself into silence. If he made any more noise, Besai might wake up and…

_Pathetic. You're out of practice, it seems. Ah, well. I'll help you remember. Scream!_

Panting, chest convulsing as though from a seizure, Kai opened his eyes. Not that it helped him to see; the blackness was thick enough to choke him.

He wasn't in his bed. Besai wasn't there, sleeping soundly on the mattress beside him. And that hadn't been just another nightmare about his hallucinations in sensory deprivation, or his experience with the _plink_ing water torture.

It had been real, physical pain. True terror unlike anything he'd ever thought possible.

"Kai?" Kyle said, causing Kai to freeze mid-breath. "I heard you scream. Did you have a nightmare?"

_I heard you scream... _Nya's voice whispered in his mind. _Did you have a nightmare?_

They had been on the Black Bounty. Kai had awakened from a bad dream, and Nya entered the room, trying to comfort him.

_What's wrong? _she asked.

_Nothing. I just...hurt myself. That's why I shouted._

_Where are you hurt?_ A pause, a look of distress. _Why can't you trust me?_

Lies, lies, and more lies. Fragile walls built to protect his heart of porcelain. Dirty, stained porcelain handled by too many soiled hands.

Nya's hand on his sweaty arm._ I hate seeing you like this..._

_I can't change._

_You don't have to change, Kai. But you should at least try to be a little more open about your pain._

_Pain?_ A forced laugh. _What pain? I'm fine, Sis._

Then she scooted closer, reaching out to touch his face. _I only want to help..._

Then, as always happened with lies, this one became too big for him to handle. He slapped Nya.

Nya. His dearest sister with a heart of gold: pure, unmarred.

He'd hurt her.

And then he'd killed her.

_Stop struggling, Sanguine. You aren't getting free._

All those thoughts ripped through his mind in an instant. A horrible instant that seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

"Kai?" Kyle whispered again. "Are you awake?"

Kai released his breath. "Y...Yeah. I'm awake." Reaching out, he fumbled in the darkness until he found Kyle's leg. He held it- his only link to the world besides the warm stones beneath him- as he forced his chest in and out, trying without much success to alleviate his anxiety.

"That was fast," Kyle said. "You were only asleep for a few minutes, I think. Why don't you lie down and try to get some more rest?"

"N-No!" Kai said it too fast, and he stuttered as he tried to force out his next sentence. "I-I...I'm fine. I don't need sleep."

_I _despise_ you, Sanguine._

Kai pulled himself closer to Kyle, hiding his face in the Nindroid's tattered cloak, which did a decent job of absorbing his tears as he wept.

He had been listening to Kyle recite that book for hours before falling asleep. During that time, Overlord had passed their cell thrice, each time stopping and peeking in, but never entering. Kai did not understand it. Why had Overlord's eyes been narrowed so as he listened to Kyle's voice? Why had he looked ready to tear Kyle limb from limb, only to shrink back and resume his march down the tunnel, faster than when he'd come?

"Would you like to resume?" Kyle asked. "Time is running out. I only have a day left, at best. Not enough time to-"

"No, don't." Kai hated himself for allowing his voice to waver, as though he were a frightened child.

He could hear the sad smile in Kyle's voice as the Nindroid spoke. "All right, then. I'll wait."

Kai continued to cry into Kyle's side, feeling frail and exhausted.

_Besai,_ he thought, feeling the earring still clutched in his right fist. He did not dare set it down, or even slip it into a pocket: his hand was the safest place. Anywhere else, the Overlord could find it and take it back from him.

_How could she ever love me after this?_

Kyle began to hum a song. He spoke no words, but his voice still rang clear and sweet. Kai could feel the Nindroid's body vibrate softly with the noise.

He almost begged Kyle to stop wasting his energy. But the song...it gave him a little bit of peace. Allowed him to stop trembling as much.

_I'm so weak. How did I ever get here?_

* * *

><p><em>Tonight is the night.<em>

Ilka quickly finished grinding her final bowl of baked coconut. The whitish bits stuck to her hands and got under her fingernails, but she hardly cared. She'd be out in the rain in just a few moments, anyway, and it would all wash away.

She set aside her flat grinding stone and poured the bowl of flour into a large underground silo, which she and about a hundred other women had been busy filling for the past hour or so. The rainy season was upon them. That meant the end of the harvest, so they needed to preserve as much food as possible to last until spring.

The stone warriors overseeing their work gave the signal- they were done working for the day, and it was time to go to their delegated buildings for sleep. As part of the younger class- Ilka was thirteen winters old- she slept in Building Two. But not tonight.

Tonight, she would choose two slaves and guide them to freedom.

Ilka took a step back, giving the room a final sweep. She had been thinking about it all evening, and still she struggled to come to a conclusion. Should she choose Terrwyn, the twenty-two winters woman with the baby boy strapped to her back? Or Kaniz, the pregnant fifteen-winters girl who struggled to stand from the floor so she could dump her grindings into the silo? Or maybe that boy, Amzi, who was one winter younger than Ilka herself and only two mornings away from the day of his Transforming.

The stone warriors were getting impatient, scaring slaves out of the storehouse by waving their swords and shouting.

Ilka couldn't take Kaniz; they had far to travel, and the woman would not be fast or strong enough to make it.

Terrwyn and Amzi, then.

Ilka kept her head down as she passed the stone warriors. Outside, it was dark and raining. Thunder rumbled overhead. Water immediately soaked her clothing. Not that she minded; she loved rain. Here in the tropics, winter was her favorite season.

She found Amzi bending to pick up a small rock under a drooping avocado tree. He noticed her as she approached, straightening, rock in his palm.

"Yes?" he said. Like all boy slaves, he wore loose pants and a vest, leaving his chest- and the brand he'd received as a much smaller child- exposed.

"Come quietly," Ilka said, offering her hand to him.

"Where?" Amzi asked, thumbing his pebble with both hands to loose the mud.

Ilka looked over her shoulder at Terrwyn, who was just exiting the storehouse. "No time," she said. "Hurry. Please. To the lake."

"Curfew," Amzi said. "I must go to Building Two, same as you."

"No!" The storm muted Ilka's squeal. She took his arm. "Do you want to be free?"

This got his attention. He blinked at her, nodding once.

"Then follow me, please." Ilka let go and ran to catch Terrwyn.

This entire plan, as always, relied on secrecy. No one knew that there were slaves working undercover to free their companions- even most of the slaves themselves were oblivious to the workings of this secret group. This had kept the operation safe from Overlord's terrifying, all-knowing eye for years.

"_Tryunjesh_?" Ilka said, tapping Terrwyn's arm. "Miss?"

The woman gasped and leaped back, startled by the touch.

"Come with me, quickly," Ilka said. "You dropped some laundry by the water this afternoon."

A lie, but a convincing lie nonetheless. Every woman had forgotten laundry on the rocks at one point in their lives. It was a terrible crime, punished more severely than most others because fabric was difficult to produce here on the Dark Island.

Terrwyn's eyes widened. She pushed a dripping strand of hair from her face and nodded, following Ilka and Amzi through the shadows of the trees, down the path to the lake.

Just around the bend stood a stone warrior. It seemed surprised to see the drenched trio standing there.

Ilka thought fast. "A child," she said. "I am sorry. A child ran this way. Let us through. It might drown in the flooded river."

The stone warrior let them pass without a word.

That lie had been slightly less convincing- three people were never put in charge of the same child- but stone warriors tended to have underdeveloped faculties. Probably because they had been Transformed while their tender twelve-winter brains were still developing.

They reached the boulder pile by the lake- upturned because of the mysterious misadventure with the Dark Knight a couple months ago- and Ilka urged her two companions forward.

"It's about time you got here, _pluuto,_" Galya said, standing. "We've been waiting for-"

Ilka cut the woman off with an upraised hand as she walked past. "Yes. Yes. I am sorry, silo work ran later than I thought it would." She skirted the rock and inspected Galya's two slaves, sitting in the wet sand: one with two shivering toddlers on her lap, the other several months into pregnancy.

In total, they- Ilka and Galya- were rescuing four slaves and three children. Not as much as she'd like; there were several thousand slaves in the camp. But Overlord had been in a foul mood every time he came to the surface lately, making new laws and redoubling patrols, so they dared not take more than this number at a time.

Because they all knew what would happen if they were discovered. Several different people had been caught in their escape over the years. Each had died a slow, painful, public death.

Ilka shuddered, looking back to Galya. "You have supplies?"

"Of course," Galya replied. She lifted four packs from a hidden place in the rocks. She shouldered one, dropped the second at Ilka's feet, and handed a third to Amzi. The smallest one went to the expecting mother, who stood quickly and put it on her back. She looked at the faces around her with wide, disbelieving eyes. This was normal: in a civilization with no hope, suddenly being jerked out and dragged to freedom was...disconcerting, to say the least.

Every slave- even the boy Amzi- shared this look as they gathered around Gayla, the one clearly in charge. She stood tall and strong, despite her thirty long winters of life. Not many women lived to be as old as that. If over-breeding fatigue didn't kill them, death by stone warrior savagery usually did. Galya had avoided any grisly deaths because of her cunning.

"Were you seen?" Gayla asked Ilka.

"Yes," she replied. "One guard. I told the child story."

"Good enough," Gayla said, turning her attention to the woman with the two children, wrapping them tightly in a water-resistant blanket.

Terrwyn processed everything with disbelief. "So...it was a lie. No laundry. You only wanted to take me away to death."

Gayla put a hand on Terrwyn's shoulder. "You were like a bird in a cage," she said. "Trapped and in fear. Now, we are opening that cage for you. You can fly."

"It is not safe," the woman with the two toddlers said.

"Of course not, Ovela," Galya said. "There is always a chance of predators snatching you up again. Just keep your wits and wisdom about you, and you will be safe enough." She let go of Terrwyn and hit Ilka's scalp with the back of her hand.

"Get going, runt. Scout the river for patrols. We must cross quickly and leave this place."

* * *

><p>Cole stood in the corridor outside Section Four's central chamber with Pixal, gathering his nerves. If Aysha's information was to be trusted, then on the other side of this door was a company of fifty stone warriors, led by an adolescent boy. They had taken captives, but were being suspiciously quiet about it. Why the silence?<p>

"Don't tell me you're going in there with your baby," Pixal whispered.

"Nope." Cole dropped Chedva in her arms.

"Hey! I never said I would-"

"Shh!" Cole patted his side to make sure his Blade was still there. It thrummed at his touch.

Pixal lowered her voice again. "Cole, don't do this alone."

"I have to," Cole said. "They probably came for me and Kai. I don't want to get anyone else involved. Okay?" He put a hand on Chedva's fuzzy scalp and kissed her nose. "If they try to take the fortress, don't even try to fight back. Just run. Help people get out as fast as possible."

"But Cole-"

"This is serious, Pixal." Cole touched Chedva's tiny fingers, and out of reflex she gripped his thumb. "If Overlord gets Chedva, he'll probably kill her."

"He'll kill you, too."

"I won't go down without a fight, and you know it," Cole said. "Don't worry. I'll try to negotiate with the boy. But if that doesn't work..."

Pixal shuffled her feet uncomfortably, but nodded. "...Fine. If there's trouble, I'll run."

Cole held his child's hand for longer than he should have, given the circumstances. Chedva stared back with sad gray eyes, her lips puckered between sagging pink cheeks.

Then he let go and opened the door, shutting it behind him before anyone could see that Pixal was listening on the other side.

Cole blinked at the scene before him. At least seventy stone warriors stood in the chamber, staring at him. _Aysha said fifty! Did more enter, or was her information faulty?_

At the chamber's center were six people; five on the floor, the sixth- a boy- standing behind them. The boy in charge of this attack, most likely.

Cole did a quick sweep to make sure no one was injured. Jay had his back against one wheel of Cyrus' chair, looking uncomfortable but unharmed. Merv was next to him on her knees, crying softly. Stress, no doubt. Besai looked numb and disconnected from her environment- she was probably the only one staring at the wall instead of at Cole. On the other side of Cyrus' chair was Liana, jaw set bravely despite her position in the midst of this horde of heartless enemies. All five captives were bound in those terrible, thick, coarse ropes intended to cut the skin and leave scars.

Cole approached, examining the boy. Fifteen, sixteen winters old. Blond hair, wet from snow. His round eyes represented a literal absence of color. Not white, but not gray either. Transparent, perhaps? He'd never seen it before, and it made him dizzy trying to figure it out.

"You're Cole?" the boy asked, stepping around his captives.

"I am," Cole said, stopping a few paces from the boy.

"Good," the boy said. "I see the girl Nindroid found you, then."

"What do you want with these prisoners?" Cole asked.

"I've been told not to take Cyrus and Liana back with us," the boy said. "But I'm holding them for now so they can't raise an alarm. I'll let them go when I'm done here." He flushed, not meeting Cole's eyes. "I'm Senzo, by the way."

"I don't care who you are, kid," Cole snapped. "What about Jay, Merv, and Besai? What are they here for?"

"Witnesses," Senzo said. "They saw us as we were walking down the hall, and I didn't want an alarm raised. I'd planned to release them as soon as I had you. But...if you know them..." He bit his lower lip. "I have orders to take anyone you know, too."

Cole scoffed despite his lack of confidence. "That's it, huh? He wants me back. And he wants a fresh batch of friends to use against me because he's killed everyone he knows about."

"Listen, I don't know what his motives are," Senzo said. "I'm just following orders." He inhaled, then looked Cole straight in the eyes.

"Look. I worked hard to keep these stone men under control. But if they get the scent of blood now-"

"I know how stone warriors work, kid," Cole snapped. "I was Overlord's lapdog for years before you."

"Then you understand, I can't let you try to fight them."

Cole nodded once crisply.

"They'll go crazy," Senzo said. "They'll kill everyone in this keep. Over a thousand people, dead. Just like that." He snapped his fingers. "It happened in Genesan, it could happen here, too. Unless you come peacefully."

Cole had a Blade, and so did Jay. But even if Jay's hands weren't tied right now, there was no way they could take out this many men. Not without the rest of the Blade-wielders to help.

Senzo was right. If Cole tried to fight, these men would cut him down and, drunk on bloodlust, go for more victims.

This was it, then? Come quietly, dragging Jay, Merv, and Besai back into hell with him, or fight and kill them all.

_To Damnation! Why does it always have to be this way?_

"We must hurry," Senzo said. "If we don't get back soon, the connection will cut. And if I'm not back in time..."

_Oh, things just keep getting better,_ Cole thought. _He's using the portal._

"You should know that I hate doing this," Senzo said. "But please, save us all. Come with me."

A similar situation had happened before, on the Dark Island. Zane and Jay had just found their Blades in that cavern by the lake, and the group was then attacked by stone warriors. Cole let himself get captured so the others could go free.

But this time, the stakes were much, much higher.

_I'm going to die, no matter which option I choose. The only question is, do I want to die now, at the hands of these stone warriors, or later by the Overlord's whips and poisons?_

He raised a hand to his left breast, feeling a tremor. Strange, because he hadn't felt any real discomfort since waking up on that day so long ago when Kai restarted his heart.

_Kai..._

The terrible tremor spread into his gut, churning his stomach.

"You have Kai, don't you?" Cole asked, unable to draw in a breath.

Senzo nodded. "He's...been there for a couple days now."

Besai pulled herself out of the trance at the mention of her husband's name. She whimpered, head drooping.

Jay closed his eyes, the pain evident: the three of them were thinking the same thing. They were supposed to _protect_ Kai. With his slave mark, going back would mean him getting hurt in the worst way possible.

Cole could not restrain himself. He grabbed Senzo by the hair and threw him against the wall. "You bastard," he hissed. "You've condemned Kai to a fate worse than death! You do realize that, right?"

The stone warriors reacted immediately, drawing their swords.

_Mindless monsters,_ Cole thought, spitting on the floor. He reached for his own weapon.

Varasach was probably dead now. Pixal would get Chedva to safety.

Let the whole world crash and burn, for all he cared. He'd failed Kai. He hadn't told Kai the implications of his tattoo, though now he wished he had. Maybe then Kai would have been more careful.

Cole drew Raindancer, and it grew into a slightly curved, long, one-handed sword. Its entire length glowed with a light that chased away the shadows, drenching every exposed surface with a terrible, fiery silver glow that burned the eyes of even the impenetrable stone warriors. Like a white-hot sun in his hands.

But Cole, the Black Knight, was able to stare straight into the center of the light storm he'd created.

Raindancer had only done this once before, on that night above ground, when they had been sitting together and just...talking. Like normal people. Kai reproached Cole for not taking care of his cuts like he should, and took Raindancer from him.

Cole's Blade had touched Kai's, and there was an explosion of light.

This light was much more terrible than that. And it only seemed to grow more so as Cole's temper rose.

"You bastards took _everything_ from me!" Cole screamed, face hot with rage. "My freedom, my family, my pride- I've been broken and put back together so many times, I don't remember what it feels like to be normal!"

He jerked Senzo from the floor by his shirt. The boy's eyes were squeezed shut to block out the light, but the terror was evident in his squinted expression.

"Do you know how that feels?" Cole bellowed, tears running down his cheeks. "I have nothing left! _Nothing!_"

In the echoing silence that followed this proclamation, Cole heard a whimper. Breathing hard, he turned his head to see who it was.

It was Chedva. Cradled in Pixal's arms, her face covered with a cloth to keep out the light. Pixal had her eyes open, though; apparently Nindroids were as immune to Raindancer's light as Cole was.

But that look in Pixal's eyes, and the sounds from the unhappy child in her arms...

Senzo's shirt slipped from Cole's fingers, and the light began to fade.

"You're better than this, Cole," Pixal said. "Don't be a hypocrite."

Raindancer's light was snuffed out entirely as his rage turned to horror.

_What am I doing?_ he asked himself as everyone tentatively opened their eyes, blinking- probably trying to get dark spots out of their vision. _What am I doing?!_

His pounding heart crammed in his throat, and he tried unsuccessfully to swallow as he sheathed his Blade. _Senzo's just like me. I… _He searched Senzo's eyes. Young eyes._ Too young._

So this was the tipping point? Sympathy for this poor boy- and whatever family of his that was being held captive on the island- was the deciding factor in this awful battle for his loyalty?

His knees buckled, and he fell.

"Run, Pixal," he croaked.

She ran.

* * *

><p><strong>RUUNNNN Hagar! XD Except it's not Hagar, even though she's holding Chedva. (I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking this situation so lightly. The running joke just popped into my head. And I'm sorry about Hagar.) :(<strong>

**Please don't blow your top about how Senzo got into Cyrus' keep in the first place. I'll explain the specifics next week, okay? **

**And NEXT WEEK! Whoo, I have my work cut out for me. The next chapter is quite a tipping point for this story. So many secrets I've been forcing myself to keep quiet about for months can FINALLY come to light! *Milo Thatch imitation: crazed eyes, and backwards jacket* I'm so excited I-I-I-I...I can barely h-hold it in. **

**Soundtrack: Adrian von Ziegler, 'The Candle Burns Down...'. **

**So, you guys...what happened last week? Yikes was it school or something? It seems like you've all been really slow lately. It took me three days to get a handful of reviews. I'm sorry, I'm trying not to be a selfish old hag, but last week, I put so much extra work into that chapter, and for days it was almost like I didn't exist. I couldn't even think about writing the next chapter until like Wednesday 'cause I thought you'd abandoned me because of the Kai thing. (I'm not kidding, I was legitimately freaking out!) If you've all got stuff going on, it's all right. I'll survive. But ouch, it hurts. Please, if you have a spare minute, can you drop me a few sentences about how much you liked/hated this chapter? I don't like feeling invisible. I always reply, too! :) **

**So, everyone, go forth and have an awesome week full of sunshine. Don't forget to set aside five minutes to check out that link on my profile, and review. :D Would you do it for a snickerdoodle cookie? (#) (We always press ours down with a fork before baking, so it looks kinda like a waffle.) Mmm. Only a few days left of my diet and then I can eat cookies again. FRIDAY! I am so excited for Friday. I'm gonna get one of those deep-fried lemon pies from our farmers market and eat it all by myself. I've been waiting for this all spring. **


	86. As You Go

**Sorry about this chapter, it's mostly a filler. I didn't have time to add all the other awesome stuff I promised. Next week, though. Okay?**

**Empress of Night: No no no! I wasn't gonna do THAT again! (Though I did consider a one-week break from TG so I could work on NJ and CfaC.) In the end I came back, because I knew you'd kill me. ;D Yes, there's a portal, as Cole mentioned in chapter...dang, I can't find it now. But it happened, around Chapter 40. Cole sarcastically said that they could reach Ninjago quickly if they went to his portal "between those two mountains". It wasn't sarcasm. :) I forgot to mention that last week. I'm sorry that I freaked you out. :] Maybe Kai's mind will survive...but maybe not. Heh. And who says that Besai thinks Kai left her? There could be other reasons that she's so insecure... Yeah, go ahead and knock some sense into them. I won't complain. XD You'll ruin the plot, but at least the characters will be set straight. Heh. When are you gonna get a profile? You should do that. Thanks for reviewing, and no I did not update last Tuesday, you clever sneak. ;)**

**Elven Princess: Yes you did! Thank you thank you thank youuu! :D You're awesome! *hugs* That was Kai having a nightmare about Overlord's harmful actions and words. It was...a flashback, I suppose. And Kyleeee! D: Nuuuu! This is so terrible in more ways than one! I am so, so sorry for all I've put him through. The Overlord is a creepy creepy villain. **

**Song this week: _As You Go_, by Red. **

* * *

><p><strong>As You Go<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rocky Peak Tavern sat like a black spot of decay in the midst of the white snow. Located in a little fishing town at the base of the Yumin Mountains on the eastern coast, it was sheltered from the worst of the blizzard's winds. That did not stop the snow from falling, however. And fall it did, in flurries so thick Zane feared he'd get stuck here if his informant didn't show up fast.<p>

Right now, in the middle of a brutal winter, there was no fishing to be done. So the local sailors congregated here to drink, laugh, and gamble.

_And smoke,_ Zane thought, watching wisps of thick tobacco smoke curl around the lanterns, bitter and unpleasant.

He checked his pocket watch for the fourth time since being seated. His informant was very late.

A woman sauntered up to him, wearing a sheer skirt and leather corset. Neither left much up to a man's imagination. She set her palms on the table and looked into the shadows of his hood, smirking.

"You've been sitting alone for a while," she said, voice sultry. "Can I get you a drink?"

_Decay indeed,_ Zane thought. He made the mistake of looking at her corset; pulled so tight it gave one the impression her chest would pop out if she moved too much.

"White wine," he said. "Thank you."

The wrong answer, apparently, because she straightened, looking offended. "This is a tavern, you know. Not a damned nobleman's party."

"Could have fooled me," Zane said.

The sarcasm was not lost on her. "Look, mister. You want a drink or not?"

"Whatever's on tap," Zane said. "Thank you kindly."

The woman left in a huff.

A month ago, Zane might have felt sorry for the waitress. What horrific experiences had driven her to this line of work? Had she grown up without a mother to nourish her fragile flower of femininity? A father to protect that flower?

But now Zane seethed. This woman could have saved her femininity, parents or not. Slaves like Varasach and Besai, on the other hand... They'd fared far worse, yet had so much more grace and elegance. They had worked hard- even in captivity- to preserve their virtues.

_When we're given a choice, we choose wrong. When we're forced into something, we try to become the opposite. What is so wrong with humanity?_

Zane leaned back, careful not to let his hood slide from his head, and mentally searched for a connection to Pixal's bird.

Still nothing. Pixal had gone missing the very hour of General Malian's rescue. Coincidence? No. Of that Zane was certain. She'd been a part of Kaytake's plan. Or at least, she had taken the opportunity and joined him then.

_Should I be worried?_ he wondered. _Yes. Definitely. But do I need to chase her down and drag her back to the aristocratic life she'd always disliked anyways? No, I think not. She's a big girl._

The woman returned with his drink- a frothy amber liquid in a pewter mug- and slammed it down. It splashed a little.

"You could have at least rejected me nicely," she muttered, then left with a swish of transparent skirts.

_...But then again... _Zane sniffed the acrid drink. _Big girls tend to throw themselves into all sorts of unnecessary- and sometimes immoral- trouble. Maybe I should at least ask around, see if anyone's seen Pixal-_

Before he could draw his thoughts to a conclusion, a gnarly old man with patchy gray hair plopped down in the seat across from him.

"You the one with the questions?" he asked, voice coarser than the wrinkled skin around his vibrant blue eyes.

_Failing liver, _Duskweaver said. _The result of an unbalanced diet, hence the dry skin and bloated belly. His digestive track is-_

"I am indeed," Zane said, clearing his throat. "You're late."

"Eh. Not _too_ late," the man said, pulling the mug close. He took a swig, then set it down and stared into Zane's hood. "Why don't you take that thing off? You make me think you're something unnatural. Like I'd melt if I saw your face or something."

"I prefer to keep my identity secret, Joul."

"Call me Jo," the man said. "Let's get to the questions. I got places to be."

Zane pulled out his notebook. "You're the best botanist alive in the Middle today, they say."

"Dunno who 'they' are, but yeah. I am. I have a farm upriver, in the valley. Have all kinds of plants, wild and domestic-"

Sensing this tangent would lead them nowhere, Zane interrupted. "Excellent," he said. "So I'm looking for something specific. For a...patient of mine."

"You a doctor?" Jo asked.

"No, my Blade is."

Jo laughed uproariously. "My contact never said you were a snark," he said. "So. What's his problem?"

"Irrational behavior," Zane said. "Arguing with himself, excessive anger and violence."

"Isn't that the definition of a politician?" Jo asked. He chuckled, but sobered when he saw his companion was not laughing. "Ah, but your patient probably isn't a politician. There's a mushroom. It grows mainly in the Southern swamps. It causes hallucinations."

"Eraranu, right?" Zane asked, flipping his notebook open. "White, about the size of a fist?"

"Yep. That's the one." Jo leaned in, whistling. "That's a lotta research. This patient must be pretty important."

_If only you knew._

"Give me a few more names, please. I need to check my list." Zane brandished his pencil.

"Poshi. Shaderoot. Bitterberry, gelegan and liren seeds can be boiled to make a nasty poison that makes people so crazy they often-"

"Heard of all of those. Not what I'm looking for."

"You're gonna hurt my poor head," Jo said, taking a large gulp of his- Zane's- drink. "Okay. Yellow marsh gerranger?"

"No."

"...Unripe drish bloom seeds?"

"No."

Jo threw his hands in the air. "I got nothing. Sorry."

"Okay, that's fine." Zane flipped back a few pages to another list of notes. "How about pale skin? Not just regular, sickly pale. Stark white."

Jo clicked his tongue. "Eh, that sounds like late stages of some kinda organ failure. Priestbanner?"

"No."

"Verile literoot?"

"That makes the skin gray, doesn't it?"

"Ah, you're smarter than I thought, lad. Just testing you." Jo scratched his chin. "The juices from the stem of a redwell flower?"

Zane hesitated. "I haven't heard that one before."

"Yeah? Jo shrugged. "It's rare. I've have only seen a few of the flowers myself."

"Does it kill, then?"

"Yes," Jo answered. "Within an hour, supposedly, you're vomiting up your insides, and naturally the lack of blood makes your skin white."

Zane sighed. "That's it, then?"

"Yep. That's all I can think of."

"Okay. I have one more." Zane folded his hands on the table, prepared for what was coming.

"Shoot," Jo said.

"He has red eyes," Zane said. "Overnight, bright as a cherry. What would cause that?"

Jo scoffed. "Let me get this straight," he said. "He's gone nuts, no self-control, talking to himself like a lunatic. He's got pale skin, white like eggshell. And he's also got cherry-red eyes?" He shook his head. "People usually say I'm the crazy one. But today, you've beat me good."

"Anything that you can think of that I haven't?" Zane pressed, showing Jo his notes.

Jo skimmed the page, then shook his head. "Nope. Nothing short of impossible supernatural things. Curses and the like. Sorry, sir. Will that be all?"

Zane nodded, pulling a handful of coins from his pocket. "Thank you for your time. Give one of these to the woman when she comes back, to pay for the drink."

"Sure thing," the man said, eagerly counting the small pile. "I hope to do more business with you in the future."

"I as well," Zane said, though he cringed internally as he stood and stepped away from the dark booth. _How much more time and money must I spend on this futile chase?_ he asked himself. _It's been a week. I hardly sleep, I haven't seen my father in days, and I am no closer to finding my answers than when I began._

_When will this end?_

* * *

><p>Ahlie slept in the center of the large bed, her ginger curls fanned around her head like a crown. She lay stretched out, blankets covering everything up to her chin, a small smile on her lips.<p>

"She'll wake up an orphan," Liana said as she sat on the bed. "It's not fair. Look at her, Daddy. She has no idea what just happened."

Cyrus set a hand on his daughter's knee. "Life is never fair," he said.

"But it doesn't have to be cruel, too," Liana said. "Can't we find a balance? Ahlie's been through too much. How will she cope with losing both parents?"

"I...don't know," Cyrus admitted. "She didn't seem to mind when Kai disappeared, but Besai is a different story."

Liana watched Ahlie's little chest rise and fall for a few moments, her eyes moist.

"We have to get them back," she said. "All of them. Besai, Kai, Jay, Merv..."

"...Cole, Pixal, and Chedva," Cyrus finished, closing his eyes. It was heartbreaking, thinking back to when Cole had surrendered just a couple minutes ago. Pixal had run away. But against seventy stone warriors, she had been no match. She and the baby were taken captive.

Without much of a choice- he dared not resist and kill his entire population- Cyrus had let the boy Senzo leave with all his spoils.

"We can't fight the Overlord," Cyrus said. "I tried. That's what killed your mother, you know."

Liana nodded. "I just...I hate this. Feeling helpless. Jay is out there, and we're stuck here."

"We're never helpless, Li," Cyrus said. "You know that."

"So, what?" Liana's voice grew bitter. "We're just supposed to trust in your Retired God?"

"Liana-"

"No!" Liana stood. "If your _god_ actually cared, wouldn't he have done something by now? Wouldn't he have stopped Mother from dying? Protected me from slavery on the Dark Island?"

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came.

Liana's eyes narrowed. "If an all-powerful being like that actually cared about us, wouldn't he change things so that evil beings like the Overlord can't hurt us?"

"...Sir?" a tentative voice spoke by the door.

Cyrus turned his chair around, glad for the interruption. "Yes, Wyatt?" he said.

The blond man- Cyrus' first Nindroid, a clone of Zane- stepped into the room. "I have the report you asked for."

"Go ahead, then."

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "Ah... The stone warriors gained access through Section Three, just like Aysha said. They killed the Watchword- Christi- with a sword and ransacked the house until they found the secret corridor. Then they shot the Nindroid on duty at the bottom with an arrow- a lucky shot; he was paralyzed. From there, they went silently through to Section Four, where they took you and the other prisoners."

"Only one dead, then?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, sir. Christi. But the Nindroid is fine, he's being repaired as we speak."

"Good."

Cyrus was disturbed. In his experience, stone warriors were loud, brazen creatures with no regard for subtleties. All Cyrus' defense mechanisms- alarms, traps, and the like- had not been set off because they had been designed for a more habitual Overlord attack.

This proved just how ineffective Cyrus' efforts really were. No matter how much he toiled, his people were never truly safe.

_I can't give up, though. Never._

"I'll pay my respects to Christi later tonight," Cyrus said. "Her body is in the cooler, I assume?"

"Yes, sir. But...we are running out of room. We'll have to start putting the bodies in storages above ground until spring's deadthaw."

Cyrus sighed deeply. This plague had taken several hundred of his people thus far. More fell every day. Winter had only just begun! Where would they find space to store all the frozen bodies until the ground was in deadthaw?

"All right. Thank you, Wyatt," Cyrus said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"We're running low on the antidote, sir," Wyatt answered. "The latest group of Nurses returned from patrol. They reportedly used over a hundred vials these past three days."

_A hundred!_ It both amazed and discouraged Cyrus. _A hundred vials can cure up to two thousand people!_

"I'll talk to my drug team," he said, adjusting his spectacles. "We'll get started on that in an hour."

Wyatt nodded. "All right. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

Cyrus looked back at Liana and Ahlie. "Who does Ahlie know here in the keep, Li?"

"Herlyn, probably," Liana answered. "One of the child caretakers."

"That's fine," Cyrus said. "Wyatt, please summon Herlyn. Have her spend the night here. I don't want Ahlie to wake up alone.

"Yes, sir." Wyatt nodded and left.

"Get some sleep, Liana," Cyrus said. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yes, Father." She looked like she wanted to say more. Instead, she walked swiftly past his chair and down the hall, leaving Cyrus alone.

_Not alone,_ he reminded himself, casting one last look at the sleeping toddler._ I'm never alone. He is there, I know it. He will always protect us._

_He will protect our Knights._

* * *

><p>Kaytake could not remember the last time he'd felt this low.<p>

He sat in his room at the White Rose, watching Malian slide in and out of consciousness. Had Cole deliberately forgotten about them, or was he held up by the blizzard? It hardly mattered now, with Malian on his deathbed.

The end was near, Kaytake could tell. Malian's chest rose and fell too slowly with each wheeze. His now infrequent coughs were thick with dark, drying blood. His forehead- once creased with pain- now rested smooth, his body too weak to upkeep the expression.

_I don't even want to imagine what his family will think when I tell them,_ Kaytake thought. He would have sent for them, but the blizzard was getting far too strong for Risa- let alone the children- to make the journey.

Malian managed to blink, turning his lethargic eyes to Kaytake. With considerable effort, he raised his palm.

Hesitantly, Kaytake stood and went to him. "Yes?" he said, taking the general's cold, clammy hand.

"Closer," Malian said.

Kaytake knelt, nearing his ear to Malian's lips. The disease traveled from person to person via touch. But Kaytake had already been so exposed, it hardly mattered.

In fact, Kaytake secretly hoped he would get sick. It would be a proper retribution for all his criminal acts.

"You have too much pride, Milord," Malian breathed into Kaytake's ear, "if you think I did this for you. Don't feel bad. The only guilty one here is me, for being so attached to this Host-cursed country. Regardless...promise me you'll take care of Risa and the twins. Don't let them go hungry."

Kaytake's throat constricted, and he nodded. _I did this,_ he thought. _All this pain is because of me. Malian doesn't deserve this._

_I should have been in that prison. I should be the one dying._

_Why do the innocent people get hurt while fools like me live on?_

There was a knock at the door.

"I…I'll get it," Kaytake said, standing. "It's probably Grayren with some tea." _I'm going to pay the poor man a fortune when I leave. He deserves it. _

He opened the door, then blinked. It was not Grayren.

"May I help you, ma'am?" he asked.

The woman standing at the door was tall. Snow dripped from her clothes, forming slushy puddles on the floor. She bowed.

"Good evening, Milord," she said. "Sorry I'm late. Blizzardy weather outside, you understand. My name is Josi, by the way. May I come in?"

Kaytake shook his head. "We have the plague," he said. "You shouldn't be here."

Josi smiled broadly. "It's a good thing I'm immune to it," she said, strolling past him. She slid off her cloak and left it on the floor behind her as she walked. "Now. Malian's the sickly one in the bed, I'm guessing?"

"…Yes," Kaytake said, shutting the door. He walked around the cloak, eying her as she pushed her short, honey-colored hair out of her eyes. "You…look a bit familiar. Have we met before?"

"Oh, I doubt it," Josi said. "But I know you've met my brother."

"Who's that?"

She raised her blonde eyebrows. "Kyle, of course," she said.

"…Of course," Kaytake echoed. His heart beat faster. "Cole made it, then? He told you we needed the antidote?"

"Of course." Josi giggled. "You're funny. No wonder Cyrus likes you. Now. Let's get a look at you, General Malian."

She knelt, resting her head on his chest. "Breathe like normal," she said, closing her eyes.

"You're a Nindroid, right?" Kaytake asked.

"Of course."

"So…how could you have a brother?"

"He's not my biological brother, silly," Josi said. "Cyrus just likes to assemble us in pairs, sometimes. Kyle and I came as a set. Same good looks, same jobs, compatible personalities."

She lifted her head and sniffed Malian's breath. "I'm the older one, just so you know. Kyle will insist to the contrary, but Cyrus has documentation in his office that _clearly_ states I was activated first. Okay, Malian, give me your hand."

Malian put his hand in hers. He didn't seem to care that this strange woman was up in his personal space. But who would, if they were in his condition?

For the first time since arriving, Josi frowned. "Can you move your thumb for me?" she asked.

Malian's efforts were noble, but in the end his hand remained inanimate in hers.

"All right…" she mumbled to herself, lowering his arm back to the bed. She cupped his face in hers and felt the glands in his neck. "Ah…hmm. Okay."

She stood, pulling a package from one of her pockets. She opened it, spilling the contents on the bed. There were two glass vials and several individually wrapped syringes. "By the look of things, he's been sick for nearly two weeks," she said. "I've only known one person to come back from something this far along."

"Who was that?" Kaytake asked.

Josi turned, giving him a look.

Kaytake cleared his throat. "Patient confidentiality. Sorry."

"Your stepdaughter," Josi said. "Besai, the original carrier of the plague. You didn't know?"

Kaytake shook his head. _I hadn't ever asked Kai about his wife,_ he realized. _I had assumed she'd survived, but still… No wonder he was so angry. I've treated Besai like she doesn't matter. Like it's no big deal she survived this horrific disease. _

He determined that if he ever saw Kai again, he'd make sure that him and his wife felt the love and respect they deserved.

"Besai is a woman, so of course she lasted longer than any man with the disease," Josi said. She used a cloth from the washbasin to clean Malian's arm. "And I'm not just saying that. Women can hold the blood in their wombs, while the men take it in their lungs and brain. Malian should have died days ago."

Was she encouraging Kaytake, or preparing him for bad news?

Josi filled a syringe with clear liquid from one vial. "This'll sting a bit" she said, pushing it into Malian's arm. "But you'll feel much better afterwards."

Malian closed his eyes, letting her pump the mysterious medicine into him without struggling.

When she was done, she packed up her stuff and stood. "I'll be leaving now, Milord," she said. "He'll fall asleep in a few minutes. If he wakes up, give him some broth. May the First King guide your steps."

Kaytake followed her to the door. "The innkeeper's wife is sick as well," he said. "Please go to him."

"Already done," Josi said. "I went there first, as Kyle instructed. She'll heal just fine." She picked up her cloak and threw it over her shoulders, snow flying.

Kaytake caught her arm as she opened the door. "What about Malian?" he asked.

Josi hesitated.

Kaytake felt sick to his stomach. "You didn't give him the antidote, did you?"

She shook her head. "I gave him a sedative," she said. "To help him sleep through the worst part of the illness."

"The worst part?" Kaytake's throat closed like a vice.

"The swelling in his skull," Josi said. "It will tear his brain apart. Blood seeping through every orifice. I'm sorry. I…I really am. But I was too late."

"Don't leave like this!" Kaytake hissed, not wanting Malian to overhear. "How am I supposed to tell his wife what happened? How do I tell his little girls that I sat and did nothing as their daddy was killed by the disease?"

"But you didn't do nothing, Milord," Josi said. "You fought admirably, freeing him from prison. You stayed put, trusting Cole to send help. You kept Malian company as he deteriorated. Please, don't beat yourself up. You made all the right choices. What happened isn't your fault." She shrugged out of his grasp. "Go. Be with him. And be at peace."

She left, shutting the door soundlessly behind her.

_It isn't my fault…_ Kaytake sank to the floor, shivering. _Well. At least I'm not the only one who's good at lying._

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and still Kai still could not relax. His jitters and aches were deep-rooted, and he'd long since given up on trying to pull them out. Instead he ignored them as best he could, distracting his mind with Kyle's soft voice. The words the Nindroid recited were ludicrous. Tales of love and hate, strength and weakness, trust and doubt.<p>

Then Kyle stopped. Whether to catch his breath or to allow Kai to process what he'd heard, the brunet did not know.

Kai looked up from his fist, which he'd been attempting to unclench for a while now. "He...died?" he asked, unable to believe his own words.

"Yes," Kyle answered.

"Why? He's God, right? How could he die?"

"Only his mortal body died, Kai. His spirit lived on, as it had for an eternity before his physical birth."

"But why did he die?"

Kyle was silent for a moment. "Remember those animal sacrifices the book talked about yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Those were merely foreshadowing, I think. They were symbolic. The transfer of sin from wicked man to the blood of an innocent animal."

"It didn't mean anything, though?"

"Probably not," Kyle answered. "But their god was so perfect, so innocent, flawless, and powerful, that he was a suitable blood sacrifice- for all men- forever."

"...Wow." Kai didn't know what else to say. "This is the Retired God, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, is that why the First King took over? Because the Retired God died?"

"No," Kyle said. "The Retired God lives."

"How?"

"He spilled his blood, locking himself in the prison mankind had once been doomed to themselves," Kyle said. "But, because no prison can hold him, he escaped and came back from the grave."

"Wow. Again." Kai rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache. "It's hard to comprehend, let alone believe."

"Why is that, Kai?"

"Because who would do that?" Kai said. "No one has that much love. Or power."

Kyle chuckled again. "It's quite a mystery, isn't it?" he said. "Maybe one day..." He stopped, then began to murmur indistinctly.

Footsteps. In the hall, coming closer. Not the padding of bare feet, like the slaves who had brought Kai's meal an hour ago. Not the heavy clunking of stone warrior boots as they changed shifts in front of the cell door, either. It was a steady, leather-soled step made by short legs and quick feet.

Kai forgot how to breathe. He scooted as close to Kyle as he could, body rigid.

"It's all right," Kyle said. "Breathe. He's peeked in here many times in the past twenty-four hours. He hasn't hurt you yet."

The footsteps came closer. Kai trembled. Kyle resumed his murmuring.

With an echoing creak the door opened. Overlord strode in, leaving the exit open behind him. He looked at Kyle and shuddered.

"Come, Sanguine," he said briskly.

"Where are you taking him?" Kyle asked.

"Away from you." Overlord glared. "You are poisoning his mind. He will have his own cell, far away from you."

_Take me away?_ Kai remembered how to breathe again, and he did so rapidly, gripping Kyle's shirt with his free hand. _But he can't! I can't be alone-_

"It's all right, Kai," Kyle said. "I'm sorry we didn't finish. Go. _Be strong, and of good courage; be not afraid, neither_-"

"Quiet." Overlord made a noise not unlike an animal growl. He took a step toward his prisoners. "Come, Sanguine. Now. I don't have time for-"

"_Take hold of shield and buckler, and stand up for mine help_," Kyle said. His voice was loud, confident, and quick. "_Draw out also the spear, and stop the way against them that persecute_-"

"Stop!" Overlord's eyes went wide with...surprise? Alarm? He took a step back.

"_The wicked have drawn out their sword, and have bent their bow, to cast down the poor and needy, and to slay those who-_"

Overlord drew his Blade and lunged with a cry of fury, landing on Kyle's collapsed body.

Kai tried to scream as he leaped out of the way, but only a strangled yelp came out. _No! No, no, no!_

He turned just in time to see the Blade cut into Kyle's chest, shredding metal skin as though it were no more than thin fabric. It pierced through, sticking in the floor, sending sparks in all directions.

The Nindroid's body jerked, then went still.

"_Peace I l-leave wi-i-th you..._" Kyle's voice crackled. "_...m-my peace I give unt-to you. Not_-"

Overlord slid the Blade up to Kyle's collarbone, its gem glowing a brilliant purple.

There was a click in the midst of the horrific screech of grating metal, and Kyle's eyes turned to meet Overlord's. "I know wha-at you are," he said weakly. "And I kno-ow-ow how to defeat you."

Overlord smiled grotesquely, his face inches from Kyle's. "Then your secret will die with you," he said, dropping his knife. He reached into the gash he'd created and pulled out a handful of wires.

Kyle grunted, and his frame stopped sparking.

Kai knew he should run: the door was open. But he couldn't pull himself away from Kyle's dead eyes. Still smiling.

Even in death, the stupid Nindroid was smiling.

Overlord took his Blade in both hands and stood, crunching bits of machinery under his feet. He turned to Kai, expression unnervingly cool. Almost relaxed. "Let's go," he said. "This took too long. I have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Kira. What I just did to Kaytake's POV is a prime example of what I meant by 'pantser'. It's pretty different than that first scene I wrote, eh? :3 Not quite as sad as the first one. I blame it on Josi. She gave us the comic relief I had to take out of Kai's POV. I hope you're not upset that I posted this without showing you the changed scene... <strong>

**Josi. Geez, I realized last night that it must look pretty bad, adding a character like that in the same chapter I killed Kyle. I probably won't let Josi have much screen time; I don't want it to look like I'm replacing Kyle. It's just that I needed a Nindroid at the door, and I got to thinking about Kyle's sister (which he mentioned in Chapter 69). This chapter needed a little comic relief, and thus Josi was 'born'. **

**Oh, no, EMB. Now I've gotta make a Josi and Kyle set on Azalea's Dolls. Help me! It's so addictive! You make one too, and we'll compare them. XD If any of you guys want to see mine and EMB's crazy TG dolls, go to my Pinterest account: caitlynn0529. You MAY also want to follow me and EMB (just look for the purple sword logo in my following list), because there's a chance you'll like a lot of other stuff we have there. ;)**

**Oh! I almost forgot.**** I won't be updating next week: I've gotta work on NJ and CfaC. Please check out those, if you're so inclined. CafC is, I'm not gonna lie, pretty amazing. I'm having so much fun with it. **

**I wish you all a good week! Stay safe, don't start campfires if it's too hot outside (I have two big forrest fires blazing not too far away from my house 00;) and eat lots of ice cream! Tell me if you want to see Josi again, or if you'd rather she leaves. 'Cause honestly, I like her...but it doesn't seem very respectful to Kyle's legacy to keep her around. Byeeee! :D**


	87. Betrayal

**I know you guys don't care about my rambles, but I can't get this off my mind. You know that court ruling last week? Let's forget the morality issues of the marriage law itself, and talk about those judges. They've been in power for 30-45 years. And if just a few of them agree on something, it _will become law,_ even if the majority of Americans disagree.**

**Does that not sound wrong? Well, that's what happened last week. Against the will of millions of Americans, a few judges came together and rewrote the laws of humanity. We are not a free country. We are under the control of a few tyrannical old people with no regard for what the will of the people is. In many states, the vote was against ****homosexuality. Most people don't want it. But those judges disrespected us, our freedom, our religion, our GOD, and did what they wanted. ****I'm really offended, afraid, and sad. Because, throughout history, it's countries like ours that get destroyed. Remember how Rome fell? Not fun, people. **

**Empress of Night: It's because you knew it was gonna happen. And it doesn't matter if Kyle was a believer or not, because he wasn't alive. No soul. Now, we could get all philosophical and say that God could give him a soul, but that's never happened in the Bible with inanimate objects before, so Kyle _could_ be a believer, but there's no spiritual realm waiting for him. Yeah, I should have done the Josi scene earlier. I forgot it needed to happen until the last minute. Who says punishing Kaytake isn't a Christian thing to do? God punishes people all throughout scripture. Sodom and Gomorrah, Egypt, practically everyone who stood in the Israelites' way, Nineveh, Babylon, Rome, etc. Not to mention a long list of individual unrepentants. How Kaytake will be punished has yet to be decided. Login instructions: top right corner, there's a Sign Up button. Enter the info it wants: username, password, email (so you can receive notifications on your stories). This is getting long, so I'd better stop. (You should get an account so I can just PM you! Then my word count would go down!) :D Thanks for the review!**

**ElvenPrincess: Azalea's Dolls is a website where you can create dolls. I like the LoTR and Game of Thrones doll makers. CfaC is Confusion for a Companion. Aren't you reading that? (teasing, you don't have to. But it's a fun story, imo!****) And I haven't burned up yet, I live in a ****well-populated area, and they're doing a good job of keeping the fires out. I wouldn't want to be one of the families living up the highway yonder though... And I published a little drabble, The Cake Calamity, on your birthday. Just so you know. ;)**

**Choo: You sound familiar. Have I heard from you before, maybe? Thanks for the CC. I totally see where you're coming from. I was gonna go rewrite it (because it _was_ off-balance), but I've been busy. Anyways, I don't think it's _quite_ as bad as you've made it out to be; Josi sobered up once she realized how bad Malian's condition was. And keeping the spheres of comic relief and angst separate can be a good idea, but I feel okay about mixing them sometimes. (Maybe not in Josi's scene though.) I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it. Thanks for voicing your opinion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal<strong>

* * *

><p>Overlord stood in the rain with his arms crossed, examining the criminal that had been brought before him.<p>

She was a slight thing- though all his women were- with wet, stringy black hair and wide, terrified brown eyes. No older than fifteen, she sat on her knees, palms in the mud, shivering.

"You were disobedient to my men," Overlord said, loud enough for the hundred or so slaves in the grove to hear. "Is this true?"

Attending executions was not mandatory- it took too much time to assemble the thousands of slaves living in his community. Nonetheless, many still gathered, afraid of what might happen if they tried to ignore it and pass through the grove.

"They hurt me," the girl said softly. "I panicked, and so I struggled."

"My men say you were _very_ disrespectful, and as a punishment you were denied food for a day."

"Two days," the girl said.

"Are you correcting me?"

"_N-Nanesh_."

Overlord lifted his chin, sneering as he stepped forward. The rain seemed to stifle itself, falling silently as he circled his prey. He smelled the fear of his audience. The sweet, flowerlike scent of terror from the girl kneeling in the muck. She was crying. It made him so, so happy.

"I am commander of the stone warriors," Overlord said. His hand brushed against his Blade; the amethyst sparked to life, glowing like a torch in the mist. "Whatever I say, they obey. In the same way, the stone warriors command you. What does that mean?"

"That I must obey your soldiers as they obey you," the girl said. She had heard the speech before- everyone had- and so she knew the correct answer. The answer that every criminal spoke before their final judgment.

"You did not obey them," Overlord said. "Therefore, you did not obey me." He stooped, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Those who obey will be rewarded how?"

"With shelter, and food, and protection."

"That's right. And how will those who disobey be rewarded, child?"

"With..." She closed her eyes. "With death."

"That's right. And why is that? Why must I be so strict?"

One of the girl's sobs caught in her throat, and she squeaked. "Because w-we need order," she said. "Without order, there is no safety."

"That's right." Overlord stroked the girl's cheek. "Do you have anything else to say?"

Not a word. That did not surprise him: they knew better than to beg forgiveness. Forgiveness and second chances were fallacies. Lies.

He spat to the side, straightened, and turned to his waiting line of stone warriors.

Those who made mistakes would be given the same sentence he had been. Death.

"Chains," Overlord said. A stone warrior set heavy chains in his hands.

Overlord shackled the girl's wrists in front of her, then drew his Blade. "Stand," he said.

She did, legs so unsteady that she pitched backward. Only a quick jerk on Overlord's chain leash kept her from falling.

Overlord snarled, irises flashing with rage, and _pulled_ on the chain, flinging it in an arc over his head. The girl's body followed, whipping through the air like a tree branch in the grasp of a hurricane's wind.

As Overlord spun, the girl's body hit the trunk of an avocado tree. There was a snap, and some members of his audience gasped.

"Stand," he growled, bending low for a strike as her body fell to the ground.

She did not get up.

"_Stand!_"

At last she obeyed- though one of her legs now bent at an odd angle- and Overlord charged, feet flinging up mud behind him. He turned his torso, shoulder making impact with her ribcage. She flew again, but the short leash- coupled with her blinding speed- caused her to plummet back into the muck.

_Cut,_ Overlord ordered Morningbloom. Dropping the chain, he cleaved through two tree branches. He kicked the girl- only half-conscious- onto her back, then extended her arms above her head and drove a makeshift stake through her wrist. She screamed, blood flowing from the ruptured arteries.

He did it again to her other wrist, sticking it to the ground. To his disappointment, she only whimpered at that.

_The more intense the pain, the faster they burn out. Sadly, I don't have the energy to drag this out and get some proper noises from her._

The girl was stuck to the ground, unable to struggle. Not that she would have, anyway. Real struggles were rare. Which was why he loved prisoners from Ninjago so much: they knew how to put up a fight.

Well...usually. Sanguine had been too easy for his taste.

He crouched over the girl, Blade stabbing her shoulder. Blood squirted out, mixing with the mud. Her eyes rolled back in her head. He tugged the knife free and lifted it to split her gut.

"S-Sir?"

Overlord paused, turning his head to look at the blond boy. He must have just returned. "Cimmerian," he said. "You're back."

Cimmerian pried his eyes from the girl and bowed. "I...I did as you request," he stammered in the Dark Tongue.

"And?"

"And...I have Cole. And of several his companions. The drug is wearing off, they'll be awaken soon."

"Good." Overlord jabbed his Blade through the girl's heart, then stood and turned away, sheathing it. "Let's go, then."

A stone warrior- one of the captains- raised a hand. "Wait, Sir," he said. "What about the river problem? You were going to come when-"

Overlord waved a dismissive hand. "Later. Come, Cimmerian."

They passed through the dispersing crowd, making their way to the keep's entrance.

"Master…" Cimmerian rubbed the back of his neck. "I...know it not my place to say, but...was that necessary?"

Overlord clenched his fists to hide his tremors. "You'll have to forgive me," he growled. "That Nindroid has me _very_ cross."

_Putting Sanguine in the Nindroid's cell. What was I thinking? All my plans- my beautiful houses of cards- could blow away in the breath he left behind with Sanguine._

_I will have to crush Sanguine's soul completely. He must never spread that Nindroid's knowledge._

"I am sorry for your troubles, Master," Cimmerian said as they passed the sentinels and entered the dry, warm tunnel. "Do you need my help interrogate the prisoners, or can I..."

Overlord halted as the doors closed behind them. "No, no. Go be with your sister. Sleep. Be back in the morning, though."

_Sleep. That sounds pleasant. Perhaps the Dark Knight can wait until tomorrow._

Cimmerian bowed. "Thank you, Master."

"You have earned this, boy." Overlord gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Go."

Cimmerian took off running, shoes squishing wetly against the rocks.

"Oh, yes," Overlord called after him. "Boy?"

Cimmerian stopped and turned.

Overlord's smile spread into a cryptic grin. "You won't ever see me again," he said. "At least, not like this."

A flicker of confusion and hope crossed the boy's face. "Pardon?"

"Just be prepared," Overlord said. "That is all. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>When Pixal awakened, she was in the dark. A vomit smell itched at her nostrils, and she dampened her olfactory sense to make it more bearable.<p>

Blinking, she turned on her night vision and scanned the room. She was on the floor, Jay and Merv laying under the wall to her left. Merv was stirring a little, but- except for his quiet breaths- Jay was motionless.

In the right corner was Besai. She sat awake, knees pulled close to her chest. Her eyes were moist, sending a thousand-yard stare into the empty darkness that curled around her.

"Besai," Pixal whispered, crawling close. She saw a wet puddle in the corner close to the girl. Vomit. _Why did her stomach get so upset? Did she have an adverse reaction to the sleeping drug?_

Besai blinked. Her voice trembled with anxiety and exhaustion. "Pixal?"

"I'm here." Pixal touched her hand. "Don't be alarmed, I'm going to turn on a light."

Besai nodded.

Pixal turned off her night vision, then mentally flipped another switch. Every uncovered part of her body let off a gentle white glow, bathing the room- and Besai's startled face- with light.

"Are you all right?" Pixal asked. "Are you in any pain? Why did you throw up?"

Besai nodded, quickly recovering herself. "I am all right," she said. "Throwing up ees...is normal. Do not worry."

"Besai," Pixal said, wrapping an arm around the tense woman. "That can't be normal. Or healthy. Come on, we're both girls. Can't you tell me?"

Besai's chest shook with a hushed sob. She relaxed her grip on her legs and leaned into Pixal's embrace. "I am alone," she whispered. "I failed Kai. And now this happens."

"Do you have the plague again?" Pixal asked.

"No."

"Then why does your stomach..." Pixal searched Besai's eyes for confirmation. "...Oh."

Well, this was a surprise.

"We were supposed to be together," Besai said. "And now he leaves me with this."

Pixal tentatively touched Besai's belly. With her sensitive fingertips, she could feel a second heartbeat.

_By the First King!_ she thought. _When did they have time to make a baby?_

"When did you...find out?" she asked out loud.

"The day Kai was captured." Besai wiped her moist cheeks. "It is my fault," she sniffed. "Kai is gone. I am alone. But...I can't do eet alone. Not again."

"Kai isn't gone," Pixal said. "He's here. And you will find him."

"How?"

"We'll escape, of course," Pixal said.

Besai shook her head. "We will be caught and executed."

"No, we won't."

"How would you know?"

"Because," Pixal said. "I am an incredibly strong and smart woman. And so are you. With the right materials- and a great plan- we _will_ escape. Now, let me go and check on the others, okay?"

"Okay." Besai moved away. Her hair behind glowed coppery in Pixal's light.

Pixal got to her feet and approached Jay. He seemed fine; normal heart rate, no visible injuries. She pushed his hair out of his face, smiling despite herself. His countenance was neutral. Peaceful. No big, melancholic blue eyes staring at her like an abandoned animal; no lips curved up in a perpetual fake smile.

_Stop it, idiot,_ Pixal scolded herself, feeling a bitter emptiness in her chest. _Didn't Lloyd give you enough pain?_

Escape. There had to be something they could use for escape. Pixal patted her pockets and found that they were empty. She hiked up her skirt and checked the pouch strapped to her thigh: also empty.

_No dignity here, _she thought crossly. _I wonder where else that boy searched me? Surely not..._ She reached into her brassiere, eyes narrowing. _Damnation. He found that one too._

She knew it was useless, but she checked the hidden pouches on her hip and left bicep. Also empty.

Next she looked through Jay's vest- it was a worn thing with a thousand pockets. One was even large enough to hold a book.

...Actually, there _was_ a book in it. An old tome with crinkled pages and a cracked leather cover. She could not read the language it was written in, so she left it alone and continued searching.

There was nothing useful to her: a small journal, soap, and a charcoal pencil. Any potential weapon Jay might have carried with him- a razor, rope, or a comb- had undoubtedly been taken away.

Still, she didn't want to give up. Stifling her conscience, she dug a hand into his trouser pocket. Her fingers wrapped around cold metal, and she pulled it out.

Stormstrider. The Blade was out of power, dead to the world, but it was better than nothing.

Why had Senzo left it?

"We'll get out of here." Pixal slipped the Blade back into Jay's pocket. "Just you wait, Besai. We'll get everyone out of here."

"That's bold of you, Milady," said the Overlord's voice.

Besai whimpered again, covering her face.

"Leave us alone, Overlord." Pixal rose to her feet, sword hand reaching for her belt on instinct. She could see Overlord's eyes through a slit in the door.

"I was just going to bed." Overlord's tone was light and conversational. "Your cell was on the way, so I thought I'd peek in." He chuckled. "Besai. Dear Besai, a regular revenant. I thought you were dead."

He unlocked the door, and it creaked open. "Come, _q__yenti_," he said, proffering a key in his palm. "Go see your Sanguine."

Besai stood eagerly.

Pixal caught her shoulder. "Don't follow him!" she said. "We'll get separated!"

Besai jerked herself free and rushed to the Overlord, holding out her hands.

"Go." Overlord gave her the key. "I'll see you in the morning."

Besai bowed, shot Pixal a sad, apologetic smile over her shoulder, and scurried away.

Overlord laughed at Pixal's dumbfounded stare. "I'm not stupid," he said. "No, Besai will not take advantage of my gift and try to help Kai escape."

"How would you know?" Pixal asked.

"Because I have a much more powerful incentive than love or hope," Overlord said, shutting the door

"What's that? _Fear?_ Cliche."

"No, Pixal. Not fear. Betrayal." The lock engaged, and Overlord withdrew.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about...a bunch of stuff. For being late, for only posting the first half of what was supposed to be a looong, epic chapter, for not getting Confusion for a Companion done, for how horrendous Overlord was in the first half of this chapter... Seriously, you have no idea how much it hurt me to write that scene. Overlord is out of control!<strong> **D:**

**Chapters 87 and 88 have been the bane of my existence for almost three weeks. Putting this all together is so much harder than I thought it would be. Especially Besai's POV in the next chapter. But it will be so awesome when it's done. I can't wait to post it. **

**Oh! I've got a YouTube channel up, same username as here. There's a link to it on my ****profile. I've got one Ninjago soundtrack up so far: Zane's Memorial. Next, I'm gonna go Rebooted's Final Battle. If you guys could like and subscribe, that would be awesome. :D Or just listen to it, 'cause it's a beautiful track. **

**Question: How do you think Besai will break the preggy news to Kai? This could be fun. I'll see ya'all next Tuesday! Thanks for your support and lovely reviews! (::) Mini M&M cookies. **


	88. Revenant

**I'm really sorry about how inconsistent I've been. It's been a busy week, and this chapter was really crappy; me and my beta needed extra time to make it readable. ^^ I promise, it's worth the effort. I've been waiting for this moment for so long! I really hope you guys like it. **

**Guest 1: Regarding your comment on Christian homosexuals, I have a link on my profile you could look at. :) It's just a list of questions, some of which I found quite interesting.**

**Guest 2: There really is no way to argue with you, because everything will go in a circle: We will never come to a conclusion, so please, let's not begin a hate rant. But I'm glad you enjoy my writing! :)**

**Darkrainbow: Howdy! I love new people. Thank you for the cookies, they were delicious. I hope you continue to enjoy reading, even though the Overlord is _definitely_ out of control. Sorry about him, I'm working on a way to defeat him once and for all. ;) Thanks for reviewing! **

**I have a couple points to clarify before we get started: First off, about last week's A/N. Sure, you all know me and my radical, politically incorrect views. But last week, my point was to talk about those judges who decided (quite unfairly) what the law of the land is, instead of letting the people vote. I did NOT intend to start an argument about homosexuality; I was only raising awareness of our dwindling freedom. Secondly, and most importantly, the issues the Overlord talks about in this chapter were NOT inspired by any recent...*ahem*...arguments and hate mail I've received. Promise! I actually wrote the Overlord's argument MONTHS ago, and have been planning to use it for even longer than that. So Overlord's words are his own, not inspired by any recent events. (I said it twice on purpose: please don't bash me for trying to "continue an argument in-story" or something stupid and untrue like that!)**

**Thank you, please enjoy. :) (But _don't_ enjoy the Overlord's cruelty, please...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenant<strong>

* * *

><p>Turning a corner at great speed, Besai made her way to the heart of the compound. She knew where to go: this key, held close to her chest, was her own. It belonged to her chambers, which were located near the Overlord's. That's where Kai was.<p>

Was he all right? How badly had he been hurt?

_...Does he still love me?_

At this late hour, the compound was quiet. All the women were in the buildings on the surface, asleep. There were a few stone warriors standing at intersections and important doors, though they all recognized her and let her pass without a word.

Although it had been horrible spending her youth here as Overlord's mistress, there had been some advantages: no one ever stopped her. Unlike the other women on the surface, Besai- and her sister Merv- were feared and respected. No one dared come between Overlord and his toys.

Besai halted before her door, shoving the key into the lock. She stopped there, fingers shaking, as all her insecurities came rushing in like a wave. _I can't go in there. He can't love me. Not after what's been done to him._

She closed her eyes. _What did I want most when I was in this situation?_ she wondered. _Solitude? Never. I wanted...peace. Comfort. Warm arms to lean on. But...what makes me think he wants that from me?_

Opening her eyes, she slid the key up to disengage the lock, then lifted the latch. Timidly she cracked the door open, peering inside. It was dark. _Is Kai here? Why did he not make a light? _

She grabbed a dead lantern from its familiar hook on the wall, then struck a flint against the base, sending up a shower of sparks. One found the fuse, and she had light inside the glass. She shut the door- leaving it unlocked- and slipped the key into her pocket.

She lit another lantern, set her flint back on its little shelf, and took a deep breath, turning to face the bed were Kai lay, silently staring at her.

She'd wanted to see him. She'd wanted to talk to him, to hold and comfort him.

But now she felt guilty. Showing up this way only made it harder to find the right words to say. Barging in, thinking that she could be useful and help him through this, when she was most likely unwanted.

_Kai never was very open with his pain…_

"Kai..._e'eh_?" she eventually stuttered. "A-Are you hurt?" A foolish question, but she felt she needed to say _something_ to break this horrible silence.

Not taking his gaze from her, Kai slid his bare feet onto the floor and stood stiffly.

Besai didn't like the look in his eyes. "Kai, I'm sorry," she said. "I-I should have told you about the mark-"

"You shouldn't be here," Kai said quietly. His appearance was filthy and disheveled; hair, clothes, skin. Besai could smell his rank from across the room.

It was like looking into a mirror. Besai could see herself in him: confused, used, afraid. A tremendous emotional pressure that Besai had crumpled under very quickly during her first days here, fifteen years ago.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I can go, eef you do not want me here."

"N-No. Stay," Kai said, approaching her. "If you want. I won't make you."

_He wants to punish me,_ Besai thought fearfully. _He is angry. _

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I'll stay," she wavered. "Eef...i-if you want."

"Please. But why are you here?"

"I don't know. Overlord took us. Ahlie is safe though."

"Good."

"Mm."

More than anything, Besai wanted to run into his embrace. Feel his strong arms around her, hear him whisper words of love in her ear. And she wanted to comfort him, too. Let him know she still loved him.

But that would not happen. He had been too hurt.

So she lingered in place, braiding a lock of her hair.

Kai continued forward, one foot in front of the other. Slowly, like a tired child, toes dragging across the stones. _He is in pain,_ Besai noted, wrapping her arms around herself. _Overlord must have been rough with_ him.

Dizzy with sorrow and shame, she sank to the floor and let the tears flood her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'll stay," Besai said timidly. "Eef...i-if you want."<p>

She seemed nervous. Afraid, even. Her words came choppy and accented, as they always did when she was under stress.

Kai tried to keep his response neutral, though every part of him wanted to scream for her forgiveness. For her to love him again. _Just look me in the eyes, at least. Why are you so scared?_

"Please," he said, blood pounding in his ears as he nodded._ Please don't leave me alone..._ "But why are you here?"

"I don't know," Besai replied. "Overlord took us. Ahlie is safe though."

"...Good," Kai said. He felt guilty for not asking about Ahlie. _I would hate for that poor child to be here again._

Besai collapsed abruptly, shoulder shaking with sobs. The kind of sobs she always had after a bad dream: stifled, restrained. Because making 'unnecessary noise' would only encourage more beatings from the Overlord.

_Does she think I'll hurt her?_ Kai thought with alarm, speeding up. _Why, Besai! Don't cry! I-_

"I am sorry," Besai whimpered. "I never told you. Und now thees happen."

"No," Kai said, falling painfully to his knees next to her. "No, it isn't your fault. Don't think that. Hey, I…" _...I love you._

He didn't say so out loud. He had no right. Besai couldn't love him back after what he'd done.

"I-I am sorry!" Besai said, tears splattering against the stones. "Please forgive me!"

She was apologizing out of fear. Because she was afraid of him. Of what she thought he might do to her._ I am the Sanguine Knight, after all, _he thought bitterly. _Why would she expect anything else?_

He gingerly set a hand on her shoulder. "There isn't anything to forgive," he said. "You did nothing wrong. If anyone's at fault, it's me. I'm so…" -he forced the word out- "…dirty. And I...I understand if you don't love me anymore."

_Please...please just forgive _me_._

Quieting herself, Besai looked up at him. Kai saw his reflection in her glassy blue eyes.

"Please forgive me," he whispered. "I can't change what I've done, but I'll...I'll try to do better."

Besai closed her eyes, shivering. "You cannot change," she said. "Eet's not possible."

Feeling a cold tear roll down his cheek, Kai retracted his hand.

All his nightmares had come true.

_What have I become? _He moved to stand.

"No." Besai caught his wrist. Her breath hitched. "D-Don't let go of me."

"But you said…" He trailed off.

"I said you cannot change," Besai said. "You are too strong to change."

Kai glanced between their hands and her eyes. "Besai, I don't get-"

"You cannot change, Kai!"

"_Why?_"

"Because you are perfect!" Besai bowed her head, temple touching his knuckles. Her shoulders shook. "Don't you understand? You are perfect, and I love you!"

_You're perfect, Sanguine. Look at yourself. So beautiful- Stop kicking!_

Kai jerked his hand free and scuttled out of her reach, throat tightening.

Hopelessness and despair weighed down on Besai's body. She curled up on the floor, arms tucked close to her spasming chest. "I-I'm sorry," she wept, choking on air. "_Chomy'iahido_. K-Kai, _ji, ji chomy'iahido_."

Like dust in the hot sun, Kai's emotions crumbled. He touched his neck, trying to remember how to breathe so he could speak. So he could say what he could not physically do: support her. Love her.

There was a sharp pain in his right hand. The earring. He still hadn't been able to open up his fist. No, rather, he hadn't been trying. Because he didn't want to give it up. He didn't want to give _her_ up.

Kai pressed his fist to his forehead, closing his eyes against the tears. So why had he pulled away?

_Why did I hurt her?_

* * *

><p>Overlord sank into his steaming bath, inhaling the sweet scents of an herbal concoction Besai had created for him a few months prior, to help with the arthritic aches in these old, decrepit bones.<p>

_One more night. That's it. Then I'll be free of this pain._

He could hear Kai and Besai talking through the walls. It was a gamble, giving Besai the key. He knew she wouldn't escape, of course, but there were other...aspects to consider. If Besai actually got close to Kai again and regained his trust...

But no, that wouldn't happen.

He started going over the next day's agenda in his head. _After I visit the prisoners, I must do my weekly check of the kitchens and storehouses. And then there's the problem by the river that the captain talked about. The flooding's getting out of hand. Hmm...ah, and then there's the medicine. I've got to record the inventory._

He splashed his face with water. _Not a lot. Things seem to slow down in the winter, once harvest is over. _

"Shoulders," he said to his woman sitting in the corner.

Overlord watched out of the corner of his eye as she went to a shelf and selected a vial of oil. Rubbing it between her palms, she approached and knelt, taking his shoulders and massaging gently.

Exhaling softly, Overlord smiled. The girl's fingers smoothed away his stiffness like waves on the sand. _Tomorrow will be a good day,_ he decided.

Besai's voice in the other room spiked. She was distressed. _Trying to comfort Sanguine, no doubt. Attempting to get through the barriers I put up._

Her distressed cries turned to loud weeping, and Overlord chuckled. He still did not hear Sanguine's voice.

A gamble. But the odds had been in his favor.

_Sanguine's betrayal has crushed her hope._

_I win._

* * *

><p><em>A battle won is a war just begun.<em>

Cole heard Raindancer's serene voice in his mind, and he opened his eyes. He was in a room of stone. A single lantern flickered in its sconce next to the door; the room was mostly dark, making it difficult to see into the furthest corners. There was a noise outside: footsteps in the corridor, probably the women and stone warriors going about their morning routine.

Cole's wrists were shackled in long chains to the wall behind him. They jangled as he moved to feel his pocket. Raindancer and Moonsong both thrummed against his side, distressed.

Cole did a double-take. _Moonsong is awake?_ A part of him was relieved; it wasn't broken after all. So perhaps when Kai had gone through the portal, he'd simply gone out of range. And Moonsong, without a master to direct it, had shut down.

But this meant that Kai was close. And that was bad. A little part of Cole had hoped Senzo was lying about Kai's presence on the Dark Island. Having this confirmation was painful.

Cole crawled until his chains were taut, then jerked them. Many months ago, he'd been able to pull their mountings from the wall. But his weeks of sickness and depression had taken a harsh toll on his body. He was too weak.

He slipped and fell on his ribs. Grimacing, he curled around himself. His ribs were mostly healed from when Kai had broken them on the Black Bounty, but falling on them hurt.

There was a familiar whimper to his right. Cole bolted upright, searching for the source of the noise.

It was Chedva, lying in a pile of blankets against the wall about six yards away.

The whimpers turned into a series of soft sniffles and wails. Though Cole tried, he was a couple inches short of reaching her. The cell wasn't very large, but his chains would not allow him to enter every niche.

"Just hold on, love," Cole said, watching her little feet kick beneath the blankets. "I'll get to you." It wasn't that the words mattered; she only wanted to hear his voice.

Chedva let out a relieved sigh; her daddy was here. He'd feed her now. _Greedy little bastard. That's probably what she's thinking, anyway. She has no idea of the danger we're in._

"That's right," Cole said, smiling. "Just stay quiet. I love you. We'll be safe soon."

Chedva let the last of her cries fade away. She raised her arms, making milking motions with her hands. Not on purpose- she had no control over herself at this early stage- but the action was intriguing. _Why do infants do that? What instincts dominate them in these first months?_

"Just sleep, love," Cole said. "You'll be all right." He scooted against the wall and began humming a lullaby.

A voice cut him off, low and gentle.

"What a perfect picture of fatherhood."

A chill ran down Cole's spine.

"You're an enigma," Overlord said. "Hagar. Kai. Chedva. Varasach. With all of them, you pretended to be apathetic for weeks- months, in Hagar's case. But then..." He snapped his fingers. "Indivisible. You cling to them like they're your most precious treasures."

Cole caught Overlord's silhouette in that dark corner, only a few feet from where Chedva lay. Panic gripped him. _He will touch her!_

As if he had read Cole's thoughts, Overlord scooted into the light and lifted the infant into his arms.

Cole stared open-mouthed, struggling with newfound strength against the chains. "Let her go," he said. "D-Don't hurt her. I...I don't ask for much. Just please, don't-"

"I don't ask for much, either," Overlord said, stroking Chedva's head. "And yet, you resist me every step of the way. I can hurt your child, if it so pleases me."

Cole took the Blades from his pocket and shoved them out of reach with his foot. "I know you won't," he said. "You want me for something specific. And Chedva's death would only make me less willing to cooperate."

"Very observant of you." Overlord traced Chedva's nose and puffy cheeks with a long musician's finger. _Fingers that can move the thick strings of a cello as easily as they can dance with a violin,_ Lou used to say. _Yours even more so, my son. You have a mix of mine and your mother's hands; the strong, nimble form needed to play any instrument._

"What a beautiful girl she is," Overlord said. "Gray eyes. They'll turn green in a few months, just like yours did when you were a babe."

Fear temporarily abated, Cole frowned. "She has Hagar's eyes. Not mine."

"Then you clearly don't know your family's heritage."

With a familiar, deep intonation, Overlord continued singing Cole's lullaby, adjusting the blankets around Chedva's face. "_Know this, Dear One: my love for you is true_..."

Cole bristled. How could Overlord know that lullaby? His mother had written it for baby Via's funeral-

...No...

No, Via didn't die when she was a baby. She'd died here on the Dark Island nine months ago.

A headache blossomed in Cole's temple. It hurt too much to think of Via. He blinked dark spots out of his vision, struggling to keep his focus on Overlord.

"..._And beneath the cherry trees_, _with strength I'll protect you_."

Overlord looked different. His eyes seemed less shadowed. His graying hair not as thoroughly groomed. But there was something else...

His mustache. It was gone.

The mustache had been Overlord's style. Lou preferred a clean shave, which...he now had.

"_Come now to cherry trees, where you will shed no tears... My arms will shield from every harm, tonight sleep with no fears._"

_This is wrong,_ Cole thought. _Everything about this scene is wrong. What is he doing?_

"_Buried there beneath its branches, you must wait for me…_" Overlord looked to Cole. "…_When I return, my battles won, free we both will be_."

"Stop it," Cole growled. "Just stop! You have no right to sing Mother's song." He hit the floor with his fist. "You have no right to hold my baby."

Overlord stopped singing. "No right?" He smiled. "I have every right. I helped Aika write that song. And this is my granddaughter."

"Don't say my Mother's name!" Cole shouted. "You have no right! You aren't my father!"

"Aren't I?" Overlord shrugged. "Well, what do I know? Silly me. We only share the same genes, after all."

Cole set his jaw. "Where is Kai?"

"Safe," Overlord said. "He isn't hurt, and Besai was sent to his chambers last night."

"Don't try to hide from me," Cole said. "I know what you did to him."

"Oh, you act like it's a bad thing," Overlord scoffed. "Why can't men sleep with men? Is there anything wrong with it?"

"Yes, of course there's something wrong with it! You hurt him!"

"But, Dark Knight," Overlord said, raising a finger. "Think about the fundamentals. You love him. You feel the lust, the desire to be with him. Why do you hold back?"

"Because it's wrong."

"What makes it wrong?" Overlord sneered. "Tradition? Religion? It's only a body. Male, female, what makes them so different? Why must they be separated so? Can't we blur the lines?"

"Those lines are there to keep us safe," Cole said.

"Safe from what? Will anyone be hurt if you love a man, and he loves you back?"

"...I don't know."

"Exactly. It's a victimless crime, Dark Knight. So why don't you give in to your lust?"

"Because..." Cole's head throbbed. Moonsong pressed against his thoughts urgently. Against...something else in the room, too. But he couldn't tell what- he didn't have a connection with the Blade, like Kai did.

"Because...what?" Overlord asked, shaking his head scornfully.

"Because..." Cole put the Blade out of his mind. "Because abstinence is what sets us apart from animals, I guess," he said. "Unlike animals, we have a soul. We know how to behave. How to act decently. To have sex with any person that arouses you, regardless of gender, would be to degrade yourself to an animal's level. To act mindlessly, to be a slave to your lust.

And I don't know about you, but I rather like controlling my desires. Though they're still there, at least they don't control me. And I can be proud of that."

Overlord gave Cole an even stare as he rocked Chedva on his lap.

"That's one hypocrite's view," he sighed at last, curling his lip condescendingly. "But don't try to hide it, Dark Knight. You do love Kai."

"Yes, I do," Cole agreed. "He's my friend. But there is a line between love and lust. Blurring it is what makes _you_ an animal."

"Are you saying that men don't blur that same line with women?" Overlord asked. "What emotions do you think dominated Kai when he and Besai eloped?"

Cole was silent.

Overlord stood, looking smug. He set Chedva in Cole's arms, then went to another corner, hiding himself in the shadows.

Cole checked Chedva for wounds. Finding none, he kissed her nose. She snuggled into his shirt, snuffling hungrily.

_I'll find you something to eat. Just hold on, love._ He looked back to the corner where Overlord stood, barely visible in the darkness. _What was the point of that?_ he wondered. _Why is he wasting his time winning arguments instead of getting to the point?_

"I hate this body," Overlord said, interrupting Cole's thoughts. "Your father was filled with too much life when I took him. I can control him, but not well."

There was a thump and a rustle of fabric. "The other day, your old man went as far as to promise Cimmerian my Blade, Morningbloom. A devious move on his part; he's never done anything like that before. It makes me wonder what else he's capable of."

Cole's heart raced with excitement as he realized the implications of what Overlord had said. _My father is alive?_

Overlord left the corner, dragging something behind him. Most likely a body. It was wrapped in blankets.

"I can't risk it," Overlord said. "I need a new host. One who is so broken that he won't resist my command."

Cole looked at the blankets. "Is…that your new body?"

"No."

"Do you want me to find you someone?" Cole asked. "Because I will. A criminal in prison on Ninjago Island. I'll kidnap _anyone_, if it means you'll promise to leave Kai alone."

"No." Overlord smiled eerily. "I've waited too long for this moment to pull back now. Killing your mother Aika, manipulating your memories of Viola... All in preparation for this moment."

A new, deadly chill settled in Cole's bones.

His reply came low and breathless. "If you have wanted me from the beginning, like you said, then why have you tried to kill me so many times?"

"You were supposed to remain in my hospital when you were poisoned," Overlord said. "You were near death. That was when I'd wanted to possess you: when you were too weak to resist me."

He started unwrapping the blankets around the body's face. "But that did not work. So now, for the sake of variety, I've come up with a new, different incentive for you to let me in."

"Let everyone go," Cole said. "Kai, Besai, Jay, Merv, Pixal, Chedva, and my father. When that's done, I'll do whatever you wish."

Overlord paused. "You drive a hard bargain, boy. I need Kai."

"No, you don't. Let him go, or I will _never_ let you in."

"No," Overlord said. "You will accept my deal, or you will accept their deaths." He finished unwrapping the body, then stepped back. "Take a good look."

Cole did. His heart beat faster still, and his throat tightened.

_...Sage._

Chains jangling, Cole touched her familiar face: High cheekbones, gently tapering into her chin. A thin, straight nose that began between arched eyebrows and ended above dark, rosy lips, curved in her usual relaxed frown. Deep brown- almost black- hair. Cole's hands slid down to her neck, and he...

He found a pulse.

Swallowing, he sat back on his knees and looked up at the smirking Overlord. "How?" he asked hoarsely. "How is Hagar alive?"

"As John might have told you, my Blade's power is phasing. I can cut through any object, regardless of strength or density." Overlord flipped Morningbloom out of its sheath and caught it by the blade. "But what you don't know is that it will heal its serrations if I tell it to."

He flipped it again, catching its hilt. It grew into a broadsword, and he prodded Hagar's chest. "I healed her only a few seconds after cutting her."

"Why is she still asleep?" Cole took Hagar's hand, which was in a cast. "How did she get injured?"

"So many questions today," Overlord sighed. "I don't know when she broke her arm; it happened while she was on the run with that female Nindroid. As for your other question...well, that's a bit more tricky. When I cut her, she had a near-death experience. The trauma sent her into a coma."

Cole recalled his own experience in a coma directly before and after dying on the _Black Bounty_. The horrid sensation of sinking into an ocean of fear and pain, which only got more intense the deeper he sank.

Hagar was in there. Had been, for weeks.

"Last chance, Dark Knight. My Blade has been ordered not to phase. So if I send Morningbloom through Hagar's heart again, there is no going back."

"Free them all," Cole said. "Then we'll talk."

"Oh, not this again!" Overlord rapped his Blade against the stones, thinking for a long time. "All right. I will free everyone but Kai."

"Bring them back to Ninjago"

"Sunswift is tired," Overlord said. "I can't send you back until I have a cloudless night."

"Then give them a ship," Cole said.

"That's an expensive venture," Overlord said. "I won't get that ship back. And do any of them know how to sail during a storm?"

Sadly, Overlord had a point.

"Fine," Cole said. "When Sunswift is recharged, send them to Ninjago. Kai too. And never touch them again."

"I can't do that," Overlord said. "Kai stays with me, or I kill Hagar."

Setting Chedva down, Cole lunged over Hagar's body. But he was stopped by the chains before he could claw Overlord's face off.

Overlord was unperturbed. "Why do you prisoners _always _lunge? Like I'm not prepared for it."

"I killed you once," Cole growled, clenching his fists. "Don't think that I'm afraid to do it again."

"But I have your father," Overlord said. "You wouldn't dare. Not while there's a chance of him living again."

Cole glowered at him for a dozen or so pounding heartbeats before returning to his wall. This time he went around Hagar. He took up his baby again; she was whining, startled by being abandoned so suddenly.

_I'm sorry, Kai. You'll have to get free without my help. I'm sure Pixal has a plan. She won't leave you behind._

"Let's get started, then," Overlord said, putting away his Blade.

A life as the Overlord's slave- mind, body, and soul.

_I'm saving Father from it. That's what matters._

Overlord sat and crossed his legs. "Set the baby down," he said.

Cole planted a lingering kiss on Chedva's head. She was so tiny- only a few short weeks old. "I should have spent more time with you," he murmured in her ear. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

He looked to Hagar, tears blurring his view of her face. He wiped his eyes, determined to get a good look at her: this was the last time he'd ever see her.

_The last time._ There were too many _last time_s in Cole's life. Too many goodbyes. Too many wasted second chances.

But this was literally the last time. Now, Overlord would use Cole's hands to torture his victims. Cole's mouth to give his orders. Cole's body to hurt his slaves.

_The punishment I deserve._

Would it hurt when Overlord possessed him? And would his father be unharmed when Overlord left his body?

Cole set Chedva in the crook of Hagar's arm, then mimicked Overlord's cross-legged position, chained hands on his lap. "You'd better keep your end of the bargain, Overlord."

"When do I _ever_ break a contract?" Overlord pretended to be offended.

That was as good a promise as Cole would ever get. "Fine. How does this work?"

"It is simpler than you might think," Overlord said. "You see, as a spirit, I need a host's permission before entering- or leaving- a person. Your father will readily let me leave, of course.

"When you feel me pressing against your soul, open the door. Make us one being. Do you understand?"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Cole nodded. He closed his eyes. "I'm ready."

"Good. Now, wait."

Cole waited.

_Will I be aware of everything Overlord does through me? _It was an unsettling thought, and he pushed it away, searching quickly for something else to dwell on.

Chedva. She was whining, of course. _I wish I could have given her a better life. She deserves so much more than what I've given her._

And Kai. He deserved better, too. _I wish I hadn't ever taken him captive. Then he wouldn't be here. _

_…What does Overlord want him for, anyways? _

_Why does he want _me_?_

"Stop it," Overlord murmured.

Cole opened his eyes, assuming Overlord was speaking to him.

"Stop it!" Overlord said again, louder. His face was red and pinched, his eyes squeezed shut. "You want to be free, so let me go!"

He opened his eyes with a voluminous gasp. "S-Stop it, you fool!" He stood and paced the room with long, anxious strides. "You want to be free! You're tired of what I've done to you!"

He blinked, eyes reopening, wild and panicked. "Not like this!" he cried in a soft, frail voice. "You can't take Cole."

He slammed his body against the wall. "I can! I will!" he cried shrilly, falling to the floor. "Let me go!"

Breathing hard, he lifted his head and looked at Cole. "Run," he whispered. "Get out, son. I can't-"

He writhed on the floor, gasping as if all the air had been sucked from the room.

"FOOL!" Overlord thundered. "You cannot control me!"

"Let him go!" Cole pulled at the chains, finding his voice at last. "Father, let him take me! You're hurting yourself!"

"Listen to your boy," Overlord grunted, trying to lift himself from the floor. His elbow buckled, and he slipped onto his back, hitting his head again. Dazed, pushing himself onto his side, he blinked at Cole. "You are everything to me," he panted, speaking fast. "I have nothing else. D-Don't let him use you like he's used me. I couldn't ever forgive myself. Please...just...just let me..."

He went still suddenly, exhaling. No sound, no movement of any kind. His eyes lost their vibrancy.

In the silence, Chedva cried.

_No, no, no, Father..._ A lump of emotion hardened in Cole's throat. _Why did you do this?_

Lou's body was within reach now. Cole crawled to it and took his father's bloody head on his lap.

There was no heartbeat.

Where did Overlord go?

"I'm...sorry." Cole's voice cracked, and he bowed his head. _I'm a fool. Everything I've done to my family. For years. Every Mena-cursed thing I've done to hurt them...it's just gotten too uncontrollable. I can't..._

Lou's body jerked, and he filled his lungs with air. Coughing, he raised his hands and grabbed Cole's neck, squeezing hard.

"Fool," Overlord snarled, regaining his breath. "I could kill you. You and your family. Right now."

Cole fought the grip on his throat, blood pounding, pain swelling like fire in his head and chest. He tried to speak, but only a weak croak came out.

"I'll kill him." Head still on Cole's lap, Overlord cackled. He pulled Cole's face close, spittle flying in all directions. "Why don't I? You're of no use to me anymore! It would be _fun_."

Cole's head swam. His lungs deflated, and his fingers slipped, too weak to struggle against the Overlord's inhuman grasp.

And there on the floor, out of reach, Moonsong's gem flashed, flaring a final burst of power that shocked Cole back into temporary lucidity.

Overlord didn't seem able to control his laughter. "I...I'll kill him! And then I'll kill the baby. And...and then, I'll kill his lover! Yes, she'll die slowly. Being asleep, she can take a lot more mutilation- a lot more bloodshed- than a normal, struggling human!"

Cole could feel his mind slipping into shadow. Could feel the cold fingers of death as it settled over him. _Where will I go?_ he wondered, suddenly very afraid. More than he could ever remember being before this moment.

_Will this moment be my last? Where will I go when I leave my body?_

_Will I go anywhere?_

"No!" a voice cried distantly. It repeated on a loop in Cole's fading thoughts.

_No...no...no...no..._

Something about that voice...

Overlord released his grip. Cole toppled onto his side, unable to breathe.

_No...no...no...no...no..._

He was rolled onto his back with a frantic push. The voice spoke again: "Cole, do not leave me."

_Leave...leave...leave..._

The voice was too beautiful to be real. Too raw, too full of passion. He forced his eyes open.

A woman loomed over him, palms on his chest. She was crying.

_I love you,_ was the first phrase to enter Cole's mind. Why? He did not know.

_Leave...no...leave..._

_…no…I…_

_...I love you._

* * *

><p>"Do not leave me!" she sobbed, kneeling over Cole's twitching body. "I did not come back only to watch you die! <em>Please!<em>"

Overlord pushed himself to a sitting position, rubbing his temple where she had hit him with the flat side of Sanguine's Blade. "Back away, Hagar," he said. "Let me finish him off."

Cole wasn't breathing. His face was crimson, though the color was swiftly receding.

What should she do? Shout some more? Beat on his chest, remind those lungs that they should be full of air?

_Breathe into his lungs,_ the Blade said.

"Step back, Hagar," Overlord said more insistently.

"Never!" Hagar pressed her lips to Cole's and blew out. Was that right?

_No, his belly is rising. You're filling his stomach with air._

Readjusting Cole's head, Hagar tried again. This time his diaphragm rose.

That was all it took. Cole's lungs did the rest of the work themselves, and he dry-retched, eyes open but unseeing.

There was a low hiss of metal. Overlord stood shakily, pointing his Blade at her. "Last chance." His voice rumbled like thunderclouds before a storm.

_It's all right,_ the Blade said. _You're doing fine. Pick me up again._

Hagar fumbled for the Blade, which she had discarded after her initial assault on the Overlord. The gem glowed orangish-red as her fingers wrapped around its hilt, and she raised it.

Overlord looked amused. "You think that you can fight me, Hagar? You just woke up from a coma. You shouldn't even be active right now."

Hagar straddled Cole's body and crouched low, glaring at her oppressor as he towered over her.

_That's it,_ the Blade said. _Now, share your fear with him. Send it straight through his soul. Deep breaths, now. You will get through this. Probably._

Hagar sent her fear into the Blade. From there she channeled the Blade's powers and pushed her emotions straight through Overlord's narrowed eyes.

Overlord trembled, clutching his Blade tighter. "That's...Sanguine's Blade," he said. "How...you can't possibly have the same..."

"Leave," Hagar's voice wavered. She swallowed. "Leave us alone."

Overlord hesitated. A bead of sweat slipped down his temple.

"Just leave us alone," Hagar said, more firmly.

Overlord took a step back, toward the door.

Hagar fed him more of her fear. "Leave! _Now!_"

He did, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

_Not bad,_ the Blade said. _For a mortal, anyways._

Hagar's fear trickled away, leaving her feeling empty and sore. She hadn't the energy to roll off of Cole's chest. He was motionless now, throat dark with growing bruises as his face paled.

_You shouldn't make a habit of fighting the Overlord so soon after waking from a coma,_ the Blade said, projecting feelings of peace to her troubled mind. _You should rest._

The Blade must have been doing something to soothe Chedva too, because the infant was snoring softly on the floor, just out of arm's reach.

_Bloody mortals and their frailty,_ the Blade grumbled._ What is your name... Hagar? No, before that. Sage? Yes, that's it._

_Sleep, Sage. You will feel better after some rest._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how do you like them apples? Goodness gracious, this chapter. You can understand why it gave me so much pain. I've been writing it for over three weeks now. 0_0; I really hope you guys liked it, I've never worked so hard on anything in my life. <strong>

**SAGE! YOU'RE BACK! :D Can you even BEGIN to imagine how hard it's been for me to keep that a secret? (Actually, I did snap once like two months ago, and I told EpicMoonBlade. Sorry about that, EMB.) But other than that, I've been a good girl! **

**On a more somber note, poor everyone else. :( I can't wait for this part of the story to be over, so things can get kinda happy again. **

**_Chomy'iahido. _It's an apology, like _herengla'asi_, but more intense. _Chomy'iahido_ is a verb that means that the speaker is on his/her knees, begging forgiveness because of a horrible, unforgivable sin s/he'd committed. Umm...pleading for mercy, because s/he deserves death. It's a deep word... (I just thought I'd hype up the emotional tension in that Besai scene for ya'all by telling you...)**

**If you guys fancied this chapter, I would be so very happy if you'd take a moment to say so. And feel free to give me a piece of your mind for being soooo late. (::) (#) And [::] Pop Tarts! S'mores and maple flavors. See you next week! :D**


	89. Apathy

**...Hi...yeah...**

**I feel really, REALLY bad about being a week late again. This chapter was really difficult to write, and it would have ben unreadable, if not for Kira's efforts. Let's all tell her how much we appreciate her work, yes? :D And to make up for being late, this chapter is extra long. Enjoy!**

**Darkrainbow: Heh. Thanks for reviewing twice, lol. I guess that was your way of reminding me how late I am. I didn't forget, I promise. I've just been working extra hard to get this chapter right. ^^ Besai and Kai's feelings...I kind of messed them up. I'm working on it, and hopefully after this chapter you'll have a better idea of how they still feel for each other. Oooh. What kind of weapons do you want to use? :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Apathy<strong>

* * *

><p>Jay's stomach twisted, snatching him from the comfort of his dreamless sleep. He curled around himself, feeling groggy and sick. <em>Ow<em>...

"You're awake!"

Jay opened his eyes and saw Merv kneeling over him, the skin around her blue eyes crinkled with worry.

"Good morning," Jay said hoarsely.

"It's the afternoon, Jay," Pixal said. "You've been asleep for over twelve hours."

"Really?" Jay rubbed his eyes. "I don't feel any better for it. I wonder what kind of drug they used on us."

"A harmless one," Pixal said. "One that should have only knocked you out for five, six hours at the most."

"I must have been overdosed."

Pixal crouched over him, frowning. "Senzo didn't know that you weigh about as much as a kitten. He probably gave you the same dosage he gave Cole. Which would be too much for your fragile system."

"That's a bit harsh," Jay said. With Merv's help he sat up, stretching his prosthetic leg in front of him. His nose felt as stuffy and clogged as his head. _Ow, ow, ow._

Pixal looked prepared to argue back, but she closed her mouth, shaking her head, and turned away.

"I...saved you some food," Merv said, breaking the silence.

Jay accepted it hesitantly. "Thanks," he said. "I'm not really hungry-"

Pixal threw a spoon at his face. "Shut up and eat."

Merv sent Pixal a harsh look and positioned herself in front of Jay, shielding him from any further attack.

Jay dipped the spoon into the bowl. "What is it?" he asked.

"Bird," Merv said. "A...rare meat. What is that called?"

"Delicacy," Jay answered. "Bird is a delicacy here?"

"Delicacy. Yes. Because it is so hard to hunt. Most of the people here eat fish from the ocean."

"Huh. So why do I get to eat a delicacy?"

"Because apparently, even as a prisoner, Merv is respected here," Pixal said. "She asked one of our guards to fetch it for our breakfast."

Merv blushed. "I thought you would like it better than fish," she said quietly.

Jay sighed. If this was some ploy to guilt trip him, it was working. He ate a spoonful, chewing slowly. It was...sweet, like it had been cooked in coconut milk. A little salty, too. But not too much.

He tried to swallow, but it triggered his gag reflexes. He hit his chest to force it down, coughing.

Merv gave him a water cup. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Jay nodded, drinking several long gulps of water to get the bite down. "S-Sorry," he said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I just...I can't eat."

"You _will_ eat." Pixal approached again, folding her arms. "Your body needs-"

"Just be quiet!" Jay threw the bowl, its contents splattering across the floor. "I _can't_, okay? Leave me alone! It's my own body!"

"And it's _our_ freedom, Jay." Pixal knelt next to him and squeezed his shoulder. "I don't want to carry you out of here. You have to regain some strength for when we escape."

"But-"

"No buts!" Pixal said. "Jay. Don't you get it? Who knows how much time we have left? An hour from now we could get put in separate cells and never find each other again. I can't let that happen. So you have to cooperate for the sake of the team. Think of Merv! Do you want her to be stuck down here forever because of your weakness? How about Kai? Or even Cole?"

Seeing the stunned look on Jay's face, Pixal relaxed a little. She sat next to Merv.

"We've been lying to you, Jay," Pixal said. "We've been trying to comfort you and tell you that you aren't useless. But you want to hear the truth?"

_No_. Jay swallowed.

"You're more than useless. You're a drag. You aren't taking care of yourself. You have us all worrying about you. Taking care of you, centering our escape plan around you. It doesn't work that way."

"Pixal, no," Merv said. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Stop it, Merv." Pixal leaned forward, drilling Jay with a hard stare. "Jay, are you a man?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Then why are you forcing me to take the lead?" Pixal threw her arms wide. "I hate being a leader. That's why I ran away in the first place. But now, instead of playing aristocrat at parties and sitting in budget meetings, I'm stuck babysitting _you_! You, a self-pitying brat who won't grow up and face the truth."

_What was it that Lloyd told me about Pixal being a sweet girl? _Jay wondered. Drawing his arms close, he spoke as steadily as he could.

"What would...this truth be?"

Pixal's eyes narrowed. "You're John Keith, and this island is your dominion. So, are you going to let the Overlord keep it for another fifteen years?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh, so you have a plan?" Pixal pointed a manicured fingernail at Jay's chest. "Then what is it?"

Jay rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes. "You see, I... I'm not..."

_Smart move. Just blurt out some promise you can't keep, Jay. That'll calm her down._

"You're a fool," Pixal said. "A self-centered, spineless fool. You need to grow up and-"

"Stop it." Merv's head was low and her shoulders hunched, making her seem smaller than she really was. Her knuckles went white as her hands clenched.

"Stop it!" she said again, voice wavering as she tried to hold back her tears. "Pixal, how will this help him get better?"

"We've tried kindness," Pixal said evenly. "It isn't working. Our time is up, and we can't wait for him to _feel_ like getting better. We have to push him forward. I'm sorry."

Jay scratched his nose, shrugging. "It's all right, Merv. Thanks for caring. But I guess Pixal's right."

He forced a smile. "I need to grow up."

Somehow, this didn't seem to be the response Pixal wanted. She looked away, lips pursed.

Jay made to stand, reaching for Stormstrider's power reserve.

Nothing.

Right... He'd used the last of Stormstrider's power fighting stone warriors the night before.

He took a deep breath and stood anyway, holding the wall for support. His leg actually felt better. He could stand on it without-

An immense weight pressed down on his temples, and black spots flooded his vision. Blinded and dizzy, he stumbled, hands grasping the air.

Somehow Merv and Pixal caught him, and they set him back on the floor.

"What in Una's name were you _thinking_, idiot?"

Jay's vision returned in spots. Pixal was looking down on him, her face red.

"I...I was just trying to pick up my mess," Jay said, rubbing his forehead.

Pixal slammed her palm on his chest, forcing him onto his back. "Grow a brain," she snapped. "You haven't eaten in days. You just woke up from a drug overdose. Your Blade isn't working. And you think you can just jump up and _walk_? You're-"

Merv grabbed Pixal's shirt and twisted her around. The Nindroid stared dumbly into Merv's angry eyes.

"Go to your corner," Merv said firmly. "Face the wall. I don't want to hear another word from you until you can find something nice to say to Jay."

_Spoken like a true mother,_ Jay thought.

Pixal's feet said yes, and her expression said no. It was as though some supernatural entity had forced Pixal's body to obey. She walked smoothly to the furthest corner from them and sat, legs crossed, staring at the wall without a word of objection.

"Merv, please," Jay said. "I don't like this. Can't we just get along? Let her-"

"No!" Merv wiped her eyes. "She is stressed. She needs time to collect her thoughts. Please..." She sniffed. "Just, please don't let her talk to you like that!"

"But it's true."

"It's a stretched, angry half-truth," Merv said. "Just hold still and don't think about her. Okay?"

_Not thinking of Pixal's wrath is kinda impossible,_ Jay thought. But, feeling sick for reasons unrelated to hunger, he nodded.

It seemed that, out of the three of them, Merv was the only one 'grown up' enough to stand up and take control.

What a _fantastic_ situation.

* * *

><p>Besai sat in Merv's old room, feet dangling off the edge of the dusty, unused bed. Her eyes had long since gone dry, leaving her spirit broken and empty.<p>

She'd thought some time away from Kai was what she needed; some time with her own thoughts, time to sort out her feelings. Fear, guilt, anxiety. Love, hope, passion.

Lost. Besai felt lost. Wandering without direction between her conflicted, inconsistent feelings, feeling them strike her at random, confusing her.

_Am I insane?_ she wondered fearfully.

No, not insane. In love.

_If that is so, then why can I not be brave enough to talk to him? _She started braiding a lock of her hair.

_Am I afraid because I care what he thinks of me? _That was an interesting thought. _I…am not afraid because I think he will hurt me physically. I am afraid because I know what he might do to my heart. _

_Eventually, he will tell me what he feels for me. And I am afraid of his answer. And so I sit here, delaying the inevitable. _

Somehow, figuring this out did not make her feel better.

She undid her finished braid and began working again. _I will have to get up and face him sooner or later. I might as well do it now, so I can stop swimming in uncertainty. _

Taking a deep breath, she smoothed her hair and stood, bare feet hardly making a sound on the dusty stone floor, and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Cole's sleep was fitful, filled with the voices and faces of those he had hurt.<p>

His mother, Aika, with her gentle blue eyes and beautiful, melancholic voice, whispering in his ear:

_Why didn't you save me, son?_

Varasach. Dear, precious Vara, with her hands blackened from gangrene, reaching for him.

_You left me..._ she whispered hoarsely, lungs filled with fluid. _I was dying. Why did you leave?_

His father, choking Cole with his bare hands, snarling. _You're no son of mine. Don't you see the pain you've caused?_

But the one that hurt Cole worst was Kai, who wandered with dead eyes; lost, alone, afraid.

_I can help you, Kai!_ Cole called out, running after his friend. _I'll help you! Just come to me!_

But the faster Cole ran, the further away Kai drifted. The more he shouted, the weaker his voice became. Until at last, his legs became like lead and he could not move another step. And his voice became ragged; he stopped shouting, unable to catch his breath.

Kai continued to wander until he was nothing more than a speck in the darkened distance.

And then he disappeared.

_No, Kai..._

An infant wailed, startling Cole. _Via!_ he thought, attempting to turn around. _Please, Via, don't cry._

His feet were too heavy. He was stuck in place, unable to find and soothe her.

_No,_ he realized,_ that's not Via. That's…Chedva!_

"Cole," a woman's voice whispered, moving past his ears like a breeze. "It is all right. Wake up."

More crying. More of Kai's dead eyes, suddenly right there in front of him. Vara's hands reaching, grabbing, shaking his body. Father strangling him.

"Cole! Wake up!"

Cole opened his eyes with a gasp. The first thing he saw was a woman with wide gray eyes. She knelt over him, her hands on his chest.

_Sage,_ he tried to say, though it came out as a croak. His throat throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

Sage smiled at him timidly, sitting back on her knees, hands on her lap. "I am sorry," she said. "You looked distressed, so I woke you. You are not mad?"

There were so many thoughts and emotions inside of Cole that he had locked away after Sage's 'death'. Emotions that he had been afraid to feel. To remember.

But now, each and every neglected emotion rose to the surface, and tears filled his eyes as he sat upright. He opened his arms to her, and she embraced him, sniffling quietly as she buried her nose in his disheveled hair.

"You have no idea what you put me through," Sage whispered in his ear tearily. "I had thought you meant what you said with that poem. That you were going to..." She trailed off.

Cole closed his eyes, a wave of guilt tainting his joyous spirit. He knew which poem she was talking about: _I am not good, I am not brave, I am not strong, I stay a little longer, just to end my final song..._ There had been more, but Cole tried not to think about it too much. Those had been his last words to her before Overlord drove his Blade through her heart. A declaration that when she died, he would commit suicide.

And he would have, too, if not for Kai's intervention.

"Did you?" Sage asked. "Did you try?"

Cole nodded, a broken sob mixing with a sigh in his chest. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Selfish idiot." Sage pulled away, still smiling, but sadly. "I love you."

Cole pulled her into his arms again, head on her shoulder. Her warm body, once firm and strong, now felt delicate. Like the only thing holding her together was her skin, which clung to her bones like an ill-fitting dress, accentuating her jutting ribs, hips, and every other part of her that should have held more substance. _She's skinnier than Jay._

She'd been in that coma for so long! How had Overlord kept her alive? _Why_ had he kept her alive? Was Cole worth that much to him?

"I love you, Sage," he said, turning his head to kiss her neck. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. I love you."

Sage began weeping into his collar without restraint, clinging to his back with desperate fingers. "I missed you, Coleman."

Cole clung right back, using her noise to shield his own quieter cries: yes, they were alone, but old habits died hard. He still felt uncomfortable exposing his emotions.

Sage would never leave his sight again. He would protect her- and their baby- with his life. They were a family. And though the Overlord could try to tear them apart, he would fail.

On the floor behind Sage, Chedva began to cry.

_Oh, that child…_ Cole sighed, forcing his feelings back into order.

Sage pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes. "I do not know what to do with her," she said, still sobbing. "I have no water to make milk. She is hungry."

"Here, let me see her." Cole took Chedva in his arms and started humming Via's lullaby.

Chedva tensed, wailing louder.

Cole cursed silently. _Of course this would happen. Overlord sung the song, and now Chedva hates it. I'll have to come up with something else… _

"Uhh," Cole wracked his brain and ad-libbed a rhyme and tune. "_Under the moon in bowers high…A sparrow sings a lullaby_."

Chedva listened, her lower lip protruding. Sage stroked her fuzz of black hair, and Cole continued.

"_The…gentle wind, it lends its voice…strumming its branches..._tenderly?" He said the last part with a sigh of frustration. "I'm no wordsmith. That was Mother's thing."

"It is all right," Sage said. "Look, she is quiet now."

"Yeah…" Cole leaned against the wall, sullen.

Sage sat next to him and touched his chin. "Do not be upset. I liked it. Your voice is very lovely." She kissed him.

Cole returned the kiss, closing his eyes. It was difficult to stay upset for long with her around, and he quickly put the failed lyrics out of his mind.

The tune to his lullaby, however, was not so easily dissuaded. After all, he was a composer. Not a poet.

An idea for a new song- instrumental, probably just piano- bloomed in his mind, and he knew there was no discouraging it.

_You are my everything,_ he thought, gears turning as they separated, staring deeply into each other's eyes. _My everything. _

* * *

><p>Kai could not sleep.<p>

The one lantern in the room burned low, giving shape to a few of the larger things in the room: the sconce which it sat in. The shelf filled with vials of oils. The door, which Besai had left open a crack when she'd left just over an hour ago.

Kai wanted more than anything to go find her. Comfort her. But he didn't. Because, well, why would she want him? He'd broken her heart. Did apologizing over a broken cup magically heal it? No. So what was the point of apologizing over a broken heart? It would only hurt her more. Like stepping on her already broken pieces, shattering them further.

He stiffly rolled over, facing the wall. The picture of how Besai had left, her body slouched like a withering flower, would not leave his mind. _Sarnai,_ he realized. _That's her real name. It means Rose. Like the flower._

_I never was a very good gardener, no matter how hard I tried. _He felt his face and realized he was crying. _That was always Nya's thing. With all her flowers and shrubs, all day long she'd be out there, taking such good care of them. Why can't I..._

He pressed his eyes shut, then reopened them, holding his arms in the light.

His hand was still clenched shut. It had been days. Could he open it, if he tried?

Yes...yes, he could.

* * *

><p>"Fish," Jay observed, accepting a bowl from Merv. Claws of hunger raked his stomach, though the thought of eating only made him feel worse. "Mmm. Looks...fishy."<p>

"It has some vegetables in it, too," Merv said. "Take little bites. Maybe you will be able to swallow better that way."

"Thank you, Merv," Jay said. "You ask much nicer than the Nindroid over there." He gestured to Pixal, who had fallen asleep in her corner. She still hadn't apologized for her temper earlier.

"Mm." Merv pursed her lips, hiding a smile. "Yes. You're welcome."

Jay chewed his first salty bite slowly, watching Merv's face as she used her fingers to eat from her own small bowl.

A lot about her had changed since they were kids. It wasn't just her physical maturity. Nor was it her scars, which colored her arms, hands, face, and neck, extending to the borders of her clothing and likely beneath; her whole body had been engulfed in flames by that collapsed wall, after all.

No, the change was in her eyes, her shoulders. No matter what setting she was in, sitting or walking, she slumped, as if beaten down by a great weight. Her eyes, once bright and cheerful, were misty, veiled, and distant. Like...well, like mist, hanging over the lake. Beautiful and blue, but at the same time somber and dark.

Merv seemed to be making a similar evaluation of Jay.

"You are not the same boy I was friends with fifteen years ago," she said.

Swallowing his food went against every instinct Jay had honed. But he did, shuddering as it went down. "You're not the same girl, either," he replied.

"No. I'm not," Merv said. "But I like to think that my past has made me stronger. You..." She took his hand. "...you are letting your past beat you down. You are letting shame and self-pity cloud your judgement. Please, just...learn to let it go."

Her words hurt worse than Overlord's Blade.

_But don't you remember, letting go is what made me lose you, Merv. _Jay reached out and gripped her hand tightly as images of that fiery night filled his mind. The narrow passages between buildings, clouded with smoke. The unstable brick wall.

_John! We left Sarnai at the mansion! We have to go back!_

_No, Merv. Father told us to run. Hey- Merv! No, come back!_

He'd let go of her hand.

The same hand that was now lumpy and discolored from burn scars.

Merv seemed to understand the turmoil in his heart, because her eyes flooded with tears, and she sniffled. "I have...often wondered about that night. About how it could have ended differently, if I had not tried to go back for Bes- umm, Sarnai. I could have been with you. I would not have spent all those years doing unspeakable things with Overlord. I would still have pretty skin."

"Don't think like that, Merv," Jay said. He held her hand in front of his face and, not for the first time, inspected it. "Your skin is pretty."

"No, it isn't."

"You know cherry blossoms?" Jay asked. "Some are white, some are pink. It's just like your skin. And remember your mother's lilies?"

Merv nodded.

"Your skin also reminds me of those white ones. You know, with the pink stripes, and the little brown spots in them."

Merv's brow crinkled, and she bit her lip. "He always told me I was ugly," she said. "I was the one he hurt when he was angry. Because he did not care if I died. I have no worth."

"Do you actually believe him?"

"...Sometimes."

Jay pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Don't ever do that again. You're the prettiest girl I know." He pushed aside an image of Nya's smiling face and continued. "I really hope one day you'll meet a man who sees you the same way I do."

Suddenly, Merv was crying into his shirt. "S-So many times," she sobbed. "I thought I would die. Broken bones, a-and blood...so much blood. So many times, I was almost dead. Because he did not care about me. He would almost kill me when he was angry. He...he would take his Blade and-"

"Shh!" Jay closed his eyes. _Dear First King! Overlord cut her with his Blade?_ The pain and suffering involved in such a torture were limitless. Because he could always heal her up again after he was done bleeding her out. No matter where he cut. _Overlord will pay for this… _

"I-I can't go back!" Merv cried. "I can't be here again! John, p-please get me out!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jay asked, forcing himself to stay calm for her sake. "I could have helped you through this. You could have had some counseling."

"I just wanted to forget. I did not want to think about it."

"Well, it's okay now, Merv," Jay said. "You're mine, and I'll protect you. Overlord can't touch you."

Someone applauded outside the cell. Merv clung to Jay's shirt, gasping.

"Such a perfect big brother," Overlord said, opening the door. "But why make a promise you don't have the power to keep?"

Jay drew his Blade as the short, green-eyed man stepped into the cell. "I was wondering when you'd show up," he growled. "And I meant what I said. You will _not_ touch her."

Overlord froze in his tracks, stone-faced.

"He is angry," Merv whispered. "Very angry."

"I can hear you, girl," Overlord said. Feet moving again, he took Merv by the arm and lifted her to her feet. He took her head in his hands and kissed her lips.

Merv froze, but did not struggle. No, she seemed to be moving with the kiss a little. Trying to please the Overlord out of fear?

Jay ground his teeth together as he struggled to stand. How was Pixal sleeping through this? _I'm so useless. Already I'm breaking my promise to keep her safe. _

Overlord pulled away, his smile dark and sinister. "You have nothing to worry about, John," he said softly. "I have no intention of taking Merv back. I gave her to you. Her fate is yours." He thumbed her teary cheek, then let go and stepped back. "But I had to do that once more. Just for old time's sake."

Leaning on the wall for support, Jay held out a hand to Merv. She eventually pulled herself out of her trance and- shaking, breathing hard- sped into his arms.

"What do you want me for?" Jay asked, Merv still and tense in his grip.

"Security," Overlord said. "Honestly, for this job, _anyone_ would have worked. But Senzo picked you up." He looked at Stormstrider, frowning. "That fool of a boy. I need to talk to him."

"Don't hurt him." Jay dropped his Blade- it was only as long as his hand, and was ineffective against anything the Overlord could throw at him. Besides: if he surrendered, Overlord might leave Merv alone.

"I will do as I please," Overlord said. "What Cimmerian did, leaving you Knights with your Blades, is an inexcusable crime. He clearly hopes that you will fight back. Pity, he'll be disappointed." He backed up a few steps, setting his hand on the door. "I'll soon break this rebellious spirit of his."

"Why did you come here?" Jay asked. "To gloat? To remind us how powerless we are?"

Overlord snapped his fingers, snarling. "Oh, yes! I'd forgotten!" He crossed the room in a few steps and slapped Jay's cheek with such force that the ex-nobleman's head jerked back, hitting the wall. "How _stupid_ of me! I'm not supposed to be gentle with my prisoners! I hope you can forgive my oversight." He snatched up Jay's Blade and slipped it into a pocket in his cloak.

"Enjoy your stay," he said. "It's going to be a long one." Turning sharply on his heel he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Black spots overcoming his vision, Jay collapsed. Merv did not catch him in time, and he hit the floor, falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Besai tentatively pushed her door open and stepped inside. One of the two lanterns had gone out, but she left it alone. Her hands trembled at her sides. Her pulse pounded in her ears. With each step toward Kai- who sat facing the wall- her legs became heavier.<p>

But she persevered, finally gathering enough courage to sit close behind him. She reached out to touch his shoulder

There was a sharp hiss of pain from Kai.

Besai jerked away with a gasp. _Did I do that?_ she thought, alarmed. _How? I didn't even touch him! Unless…_

Kai's head was bent low, his whole attention on something in his hands. Or, at least, he pretended that way. She guessed that he was purposely pretending she was not there.

Besai wiped her eyes, sniffling. She looked down.

He was probably angry with her. There had been so many opportunities for her to tell him about the tattoo. But every time, caught up in the blind, blissful romance, she had shunned the thought. Because it hadn't mattered anymore- they had been safe. He hasn't needed to know.

But now they weren't safe, and Kai was paying the ultimate price for her procrastination.

"I'm sorry, Besai," Kai whispered hoarsely.

Besai lifted her eyes as Kai shifted on his seat, turning to face her. His dark eyes glistened with tears.

"I am…sorry, too," Besai said, confused. "Did I hurt you just now?"

Kai shook his head, then hesitated. "Can I…have your hand?" he asked.

Besai lifted her hand and- after a few heartbeats of hesitation- set it in his open palm.

He turned her hand over and set something warm in it.

"My most precious treasure," he said, closing her fingers around it. "I kept it, hoping that maybe, when I found you again, you would forgive me. But...that won't happen, I think. So, here you go. It's yours."

A lump rose in Besai's throat, and she let out a soft sob.

It was his earring. Wet with fresh blood, it glinted like a sunset as she held it to the light. "Where did the blood come from?" she asked.

"It…kind of got embedded in my palm," Kai said. "You can do what you want with it, Besai. Keep it, to remember what we had once upon a time. Or throw it away and forget. Or..." He faltered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "...maybe, one day, if you're brave enough, you could give it back to me."

His eyes were deep and hopeful, wavering as they struggled to keep her gaze. "We could try to start over," he whispered. "Fall in love again."

Besai closed her fist around the earring, struggling to contain her many clashing emotions.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would you let me decide?"

Kai was silent for a while. Then he shrugged. "Because I trust you. Take your time. And...choose the answer that will make you happy. Don't worry about me." His hand hovered for a moment before resting lightly on her cheek.

_Do you still love me?_ Besai had asked Kai while they were in the White Rose. She had been delirious that night, afraid that she was about to die.

_Always,_ Kai had replied. _I made a promise to you last night. We are one, Besai. You are mine, and I am yours._

_Look at me. Look at me and promise. Please._

_Forever, Besai. I will never stop loving you._ He had stroked her cheek with a warm, tender hand. _Even the Overlord can't separate us._

Besai's months with Kai had been the happiest time of her life. And now she realized she wasn't willing to give them up so easily.

_The rings represent eternity, _Cyrus had said. _Love that never ends. A life united forever._

_The center of the earring. It is not an empty space. It is a door that will lead you to new places. Places of happiness and peace, and places of sorrow and grief. Places known and unknown. Expected and unexpected._

Besai had made her vows while feverish and near death in a hospital, lovestruck by the man who had rescued her from captivity. What did that say about their relationship? Did she feel any different for him now than she did then?

No. Not at all.

Kai's hopeful expression wilted. "Why...are you so afraid of me?" he asked. "It seems like, earlier today, you expected me to abuse you. What did I ever do to you to make you feel like that?"

Besai felt the heat of Kai's hand, still raised to her cheek. She felt a twinge of pregnancy sickness, and she took a breath to calm it. "I…don't know why I feel like this," she said. "But it is not your fault."

Kai pulled away, leaving enough distance between them that he could not reach out and touch her again. "It's this place," he murmured. "It brings back all sorts of horrible memories from your fifteen years here, and it has you at your wit's end."

Hesitantly, Besai nodded.

"It's all right," Kai said. "If it's any comfort, you're not alone in this. I mean, Overlord has..._hurt_ me." His face lost its color. "Four times, as of yesterday afternoon. I only remember three, but Kyle said there was one more. I must have blocked it out" He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I've only been here a few days and I'm losing my head. You put up with him for fifteen years. That's not something you can just forget about. So what I did to you, so soon after I'd rescued you…"

He was finally opening up, Besai realized with wonder and relief. She could sense some of his old mannerisms slowly returning as he spoke.

"I'm…I'm _really_ sorry, Besai." Kai leaned in too, searching her eyes intently. Desperately. "I know it's a lot to ask, but…could you please, possibly, forgive me?"

_...Is he apologizing for sleeping with me at his father's keep?_ Besai wondered. _This is what has him feeling so guilty? That was so long ago!_

Besai leaned closer to Kai, his earring still tucked away in her hand. "Kai," she whispered. "I was ready."

"How?" Kai asked, wrinkled forehead betraying his disbelief. "I could _never-_"

The door's latch clicked, and Besai's heart skipped a beat.

Overlord stepped briskly into the room. His eyes landed on Kai and Besai, and his face reddened. "You asinine fools," he hissed. He muttered a few more words quietly under his breath as he shut the door behind him.

"Start a bath, Besai," he ordered, lighting another lantern. "Hurry. I won't go near Sanguine when he smells like _that_."

Besai did not move. Whether she was paralyzed with terror, or just not willing to comply, she did not know. Maybe it was a little of both.

Overlord gave her a hard stare. "Besai! Must I repeat myself? Why aren't you obeying me?"

"Besai," Kai whispered, sweat on his brow. "Please, don't fight this. I don't want him to hurt you."

Besai still did not move. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, making it difficult to breathe calmly.

Overlord approached swiftly, kicking Kai aside, and lifted Besai by her hair.

"Ugly wench," he spat, throwing her to the floor. "How has he done it? _How?_"

Pain surged through Besai's neck, and she rolled onto her back. "I do not understand," she said, falling back into the Dark Tongue. A force of habit.

Overlord answered in the same language. "You have been with him for hardly two months." He kicked her side viciously. "Even so, he has ruined you. Fifteen years of my hard work, destroyed."

Besai's first instinct was to curl around her stomach. She did so, covering her face with her arms.

"You have grown far too rebellious." Overlord snatched her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "Far too..." He trailed off, inhaling through his nose.

"Oh, my," he said, changing his tongue again, sniffing Besai's hair. He laughed. "You didn't!"

"Didn't...what?" Kai stood, keeping his distance.

Overlord let her go, still chuckling as she fell again to the floor. "Ooh, the scent is strong," he said. "How long ago did this happen? Two weeks? Three? Ha! Her body was still recovering from the plague, Sanguine, you naughty boy."

Kai's eyes widened, and he looked to Besai for confirmation. "You...aren't," he said, his tone uncertain.

_He was not supposed to find out. Not like this._

The tears rolled down Besai's cheeks with renewed force. She nodded, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yes," she said softly. "I could...feel sometheen. So..." Her chest quivered with a light sob. "...Cyrus tested me, on the day you were lost een the storm."

Overlord approached Kai, grinning. "Only weeks after starting a plague, and mere days after your wife's recovery from said plague, you impregnated her. I already knew humans had tiny brains, but really? This is a new low."

Kai shied away from the Overlord's outstretched hand. "Both Besai and I had our blood examined for the ECS," he said. "Our Nurse said it was safe."

Overlord leaped forward with sudden speed and grabbed Kai by his shirt collar. "I don't care," he said, expression flat. "What I do know is tomorrow is a particularly busy day of the year for me. I should be in the Transformation room, helping my stone warriors prepare for the next batch. But instead, I'm in here. Do you want to know why?"

Besai saw terror on Kai's face like she'd never seen before. It was the look of a wounded, cornered animal staring into the eyes of the hunter, knowing it had moments left to live.

"Because you and Besai need to be taught a lesson!" Overlord roared. "I don't know what you think you're doing, trying to mend your relationship, but it cannot- _will not_- happen!"

He crossed the room, dropping Kai into a round hole in the floor- the washtub. His voice became abruptly calm. "Those levers control the water temperature. Wash yourself. I will be back in a few minutes. Come, Besai."

Besai followed Overlord to the door.

"Wh-Where are you taking her?" Kai asked, scrambling to his feet.

Overlord unlocked the door, eyes hard, his back to Kai. "I could just kill her, like I killed the Nindroid," he said. "But that would not be as much fun."

"P-Please, don't hurt her." Kai started to push himself out of the tub. "I won't-"

"Stay in there!" Overlord snapped. "I am taking her to the water chamber. She will come back to you tomorrow."

Besai tried to give Kai a reassuring look- this was not the first time she'd been to the water chamber, and she could handle it. But Overlord grabbed the back of her neck and turned her head, guiding her forcibly from the room. He shut the door.

"He can't protect you," Overlord said, making his way down the hall, Besai following without a choice. "You or your child. You are alone. He doesn't care enough to fight me. And neither should you."

Tears spilling from her eyes, Besai nodded. _I won't stop trying, Kai,_ she thought. _I know it is hopeless, but…I will try._

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow was supposed to be the day," Amzi said, clicking his rocks together as they walked.<p>

Ilka looked up from her plodding feet. "Hmm?"

Amzi gestured to a boulder beside the flooded river. "I was supposed to be Transformed. Never did I think that I would end up here instead."

Ilka nodded. They walked a ways behind Galya and the others. It was still raining, though it seemed to be slowing a little.

Amzi hesitated, looking up at the darkened noonday sky. "Do you think the Master has noticed our escape?"

Ilka shook her head. "He does not keep a thorough roster," she explained. "Slaves are killed every day by sickness and stone warriors. No one will think anything about us."

"Hey!" Galya shouted over the clashing thunder. "Keep up, you two. We're almost there."

Amzi smiled at Ilka shyly. "Thank you for freeing me, _uhma_." _Friend_.

Ilka blushed. "You're welcome," she said, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering from the cold. She could not wait to get to their destination- there they would have shelter and fire. Warmth.

Until then, she would have to make do with what little warmth she-

Amzi wrapped a tentative arm around her waist, pulling her close as they trudged up a sandy hill. "I can't wait to leave this place," he whispered in her ear. "Maybe...we could still be friends when we get there. Would you like that?"

Ilka lowered her eyes guiltily. _I won't be going with you,_ she wanted to say. _I have to go back. There are more people who need to be saved._

Outwardly, Ilka responded with a nod.

They reached the top of the hill, and the group stopped, giving Ilka and Amzi a chance to catch up.

No matter how many times Ilka saw this scene, it took her breath away. The ocean crashed against sandy shores in the distance, and birds flew in lazy circles, riding the wind, preying on fish in the frothy waves. It was even more beautiful in the summer, when the sun reflected off the water, making it sparkle. The beach was enclosed on either side by tall cliffs.

The river delta spread like a fan across a large portion of the beach, flowing into the ocean; a coarser, murkier path of earth in the midst of otherwise smooth, white sand.

And, in a clump of trees near the beginning of the delta, was a hut.

"We're here," Galya said, patting the arm of the woman, Terrwyn. "Come now. Are you ready for some rest?"

The other ex-slaves nodded eagerly, following their leader down the hill to their freedom.

* * *

><p>The water was comfortable and warm. Kai's muscles immediately unwound, and he sank to his chin in the steamy depths.<p>

Though his body relaxed, his mind was tense and alert. Besai was being taken to the Plinker, or whatever it was called. She would go through hours of that horrible silence, broken only by the steady water droplets splashing on her forehead. The slow spiral into insanity as the plinks cracked her forehead open.

And here Kai was, having a bath.

He shuddered, looking at his palms. One was flexible, and the other stiff. The muscles of his right hand had been closed for a long time- three days, maybe- and moving them to extricate the earring had been excruciating. His hand wasn't ready to open fully quite yet; he'd massage it, give it a few hours, and then it would- hopefully- be good as new.

The door opened, and Overlord walked in, shutting it behind him with his foot. He held a bottle of wine in one hand, and the door key in the other.

Kai shrank back, eyes downcast.

"Would you like some wine?" Overlord asked, pulling out the cork, tossing it to the floor. He stepped up to the side of the tub and looked down at Kai.

Kai hesitated.

"Not drugged," Overlord said, taking a swig. Deep burgundy liquid dripped down his chin as he lowered the bottle. "It is a good wine, Sanguine. It will help you unwind." He set the bottle on the floor by Kai's hand, then walked to a shelf inset in the wall. "Hmm..."

He selected a handful of vials, then turned and, sniffing each, poured them into the tub. Varying scents rose with the bath's steam. Kai recognized most of them: essential oils. He was in Besai's old chambers, so it only made sense. She loved to play with oils and make herself perfume. On Ninjago it had become a game for her to put on different oils, and Kai would guess what they were. He'd been getting rather good at it, and Besai had started mixing intricate potions to confuse Kai's nose.

Kai swallowed as the nostalgia pummeled his conscience. The oils Overlord poured into the tub were more…tangy and bitter than what Besai liked to wear. But Kai recognized many of the scents because of his old hobby as a botanist: some were meant to help with muscle pain, other were body soaps.

"Get your hair wet," Overlord said. "I don't have time tonight; this cannot take longer than twenty minutes."

Kai's hands shook as he gripped the sides of the tub and dipped his head back, soaking his hair in the pungent water.

"That should be fine. Get out." Overlord put away the oil vials and, picking up his wine bottle, went to the bed.

Kai's heart did somersaults in his chest as he straightened, wiping water from his eyes.

"_Hurry_, Sanguine."

When Overlord had killed Kyle, he had stood from the floor and walked away without expression. But with Kai, he snarled, his foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

Kai glanced at his clothes on the floor nearby, swallowing hard. "I...don't want to," he muttered.

Overlord's brow creased. "Why not?"

"It hurts," Kai said. "You're hurting me."

"Oh, I'm _hurting_ you." Overlord took another sip out of the bottle. "I thought that was the point. I am breaking you in, so you can be my new Knight. Do you think I can't do that without a little pain?"

"But-"

"Do you think I _want_ to be here right now?" Overlord snarled. "Do you think me hurting you is a respite from my everyday drudgery? No!"

He moved to the bath, glowering over Kai. "I have things to do," he said. "Tomorrow is a busy day for me. The last thing I needed was to set aside time to punish you and Besai. And yet, you forced my hand. Get out of the tub, _now_."

Kai stood, lifting his feet up onto the floor. With some effort he began walking to the bed. "What did I do?" he asked. "Why am I being punished?"

Overlord circled Kai, then pushed him onto the mattress. "That's for me alone to know," he said, unbuttoning his shirt deftly with his free hand. "But don't worry. I think that, after tonight, you will not make the same mistake again."

Adrenaline rushed, and his heart pounded loudly in his ears. Kai forced himself to lie still, though every instinct he had told him to run for the door. _Escape. Why can't I escape?_

_Because you're a spineless coward, Sanguine,_ the voice in his head said.

Overlord noticed the direction of Kai's gaze, and his expression softened condescendingly. "Oh, Sanguine," he said, "there is nothing out there for you. You know that, don't you?"

Kai did not answer- he was too busy trying not to think of what was coming.

Overlord sat again on the bed and grabbed Kai's shoulder, urging him to sit upright. "If you escape, where would you go?" he asked.

"I...don't know." Kai's voice came out as a meek whisper.

With a mighty swipe, Overlord struck Kai's cheek. "Then why would you even _consider_ escaping?"

_I don't know,_ Kai thought cowering. _I don't know, I don't know, I'm sorry!_

"You disowned your father," Overlord said. "Your sister-_ your best friend_- is dead. Cole and Jay are mine. Besai is on her way to independence from you." He leaned close to Kai, grabbing a fistful of the nobleman's wet hair. "There is nothing out there for you. _Nothing_." He shook Kai's body. "Say it!"

Kai held the bed's blankets in both hands, as if that would help steady his spinning head.

Overlord paused suddenly, tracing a finger along Kai's cheekbone. "Have you ever considered that perhaps Besai doesn't love you?" he asked. "That she only pretended to, because she knew that she wouldn't last a day in Ninjago without your help? That she was using you?"

Kai was too confused to answer. Overlord was voicing Kai's greatest fears about Besai's motives. What was Kai to think about that?

"There is nothing out there for you," Overlord said, more quietly. "Nothing outside this room will ever matter to you. Because you don't matter to anyone but me."

_Nobody cares, Sanguine._

Overwhelming, conflicting thoughts bombarded Kai's mind. Desperately he tried to elude them, pushing the disturbing dread and whispers out of the way.

"Say it," Overlord said.

A warm, soothing numbness blanketed Kai's body, and he closed his eyes, allowing it to overcome him. Apathy in its purest form.

_There we go,_ the voice said. _Isn't that better? Just stop feeling._

Kai exhaled through parted lips. No more doubts, no more pain. That _did_ feel better. At least for a little while, he was able to ignore it. Was this what had happened to his mind when Kyle had been forced to watch his punishment? Feelings so overwhelming that he simply zoned out, forgetting everything?

"There is nothing out there for me," he whispered.

Overlord let go of his hair. "Your life is here now," he said. "You're safe here with me. Yes?"

_Besai,_ Kai thought. _I'm safe with her, I think. _

_But she isn't here,_ the voice argued. _Let her go. Stop feeling. _

Some little part of Kai continued to struggle with his situation. The majority of his brain, however, had surrendered unconditionally.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm…safe."

Blissful apathy.

* * *

><p>Pixal awoke. She immediately sat upright and smoothed her hair, searching the room for her companions.<p>

"It's about time," Jay said glumly. He sat against the wall, spinning an empty bowl in his hands. "You slept through all the action."

"Overlord came in, I know." Pixal stood, moving to examine the door. "And I wasn't sleeping."

Jay looked hurt. "So you knew I was in trouble, and you didn't do anything?"

"Nope." Pixal touched the hinges.

"Why?"

Pixal turned to him and Merv, who sat with her head on his shoulder, watching the Nindroid with vacant, sleepy eyes.

"Because I wanted to see- or hear, in this case- how you would act under pressure." She dipped her head. "You did all right. Could have been better."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jay sighed, moving a strand of Merv's hair. "She forgave me, but I still feel terrible."

"Oh." Pixal paused. "That's…not what I was talking about, though that was pretty bad too. Why didn't you stop Overlord when he…" She noticed Jay's broken look and had the good sense to stop.

"I…see you finished your dinner?" she said, changing the subject.

"It wasn't easy," Jay answered crisply. "I hope you appreciate my endeavors."

"Yes, thank you." She approached them, kneeling, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Keep it up. I've got a plan. We're escaping tomorrow night."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long, extra lot of work. Phew. I mean, this took me a whole two weeks. Sorry. I...hope it was worth the wait? :) <strong>

**Next chapter is number 90! Wow! I realized while looking over my remaining plot that...yeah, this story has a good chance of being closer to 120 chapters long. :) I have a lot more left to do than I'd thought. **

**Next week: We see some of Pixal's plan, and Zane makes a return! Yay! :D You've all been asking, and I listened. Because I'm just that cool. ;)**

**Oh! I entered two contests on Inkitt! I need votes in order to win. So if you could please go and vote on my stories, I would appreciate it! The first one is in the Shiver category: Comfort for My Corporeal Friend. The second one (you'd all better be excited about this) is the prologue of my new original novel! Basically take two of True Grit, titled The Diadem, which I know you ALL want to read! You can find that one in the Hither and Thither category. If I could just get ten/fifteen of you to vote on each story, I'd have a chance at being in the top 10%. Thanks so, so much! :D **

**On another note, I was editing the scene where Kai gives Besai his earring while listening to an anime soundtrack playlist. The song A Tender Feeling, from the SAO soundtrack, came on. I almost cried, it fits so perfectly. :') Please, all of you go give it a listen. (On yet another note, the song Gracefully, also from the SAO soundtrack, is basically my Besai theme. What do you think? It seems to fit her?) (On YET ANOTHER note, I got another baby rabbit. His name is Momo. (Props if you get the name reference!)) **

**Well! Look at us, people! 89 chapters, almost 890 reviews! HUGS FOR EVERYBODY! Hugs for you, and you, and you! COOKIES AND WAFFLES! (::) (#) THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll need to do something special when we reach 900 reviews. But what? Any suggestions? :D**

***Yawn.* It is soooo after midnight right now. I'm going to bed. But I look forward to hearing from you in the morning! Have a good week, and may the Force be with you. God bless!**


	90. My Everything

**Guest: Thanks! I agree, there are a lot of OCs. It bothered me at first. But my world just got too big for the meager number of characters given to me by the show, and since this is going to be my own book... Well, you understand. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Darkrainbow: Heh. Lotsa fun weapons. Let's set a date and make this happen. ;)**

**Ya'all know about this whole Planned Parenthood defunding bill that totally isn't passing? Welp. Well, I won't go around stating my unpopular opinions, I just want to ask you a question: How do you feel about PP taking your babies and selling their body parts to Pepsi, Nestle, vaccine companies, etc? How do you feel about knowing the additives in Pepsi products are made from human baby cells? C****hewing gum like Trident, even, is made with "fetal tissue". How do you feel about ****having human baby parts in those vaccines that are injected into your bloodstream? (You don't need to tell me your answer, I simply want to make you ponder.)**

**So, on a less sad and depressing note... This chapter! Dang, I'm excited about Zane's POV. Lots of awesomeness there. ****I hope you enjoy.**

**Song this week: My Everything, by Adrian Von Ziegler. Dawwwww I've been waiting for so many months for this chapter, I can't believe it's finally come, and you all can listen to that song. :') (Hats off to Kyle, because this chapter would not have happened without that dear Nindroid.)**

* * *

><p><strong>My Everything<strong>

* * *

><p>The Mena-cursed song would not leave Cole's head. It had continued to bloom in his subconscious, growing in strength and depth until at last he knew he <em>had<em> to write it down. That was the only way to stop his 'composer's jitters', as Father used to call it. _Music gets vicious if you don't let it run free, Cole._

Cole's father had never taught him to suppress these urges. And why should he? Passion was the heart of their work. And passion was a wild, untamable thing.

And so, Cole had allowed these composer's jitters to course through his blood, fingers tapping his leg with the rhythm in his mind. And then he was humming.

That led him to where he was now, pencil in hand, scribbling on the staff paper Kyle had given him as a gift many weeks ago.

Cole wasn't sure why he'd left the paper in his pocket. Maybe because it reminded him of his father.

Note after note, phrase after phrase, Cole composed his song, dragged along forcibly by his untamable inspiration.

It was against Cole's nature to feel like this, so in-tune with his music. But then again... Sage was right there beside him, her head on his shoulder, Chedva babbling and cooing in her arms. So Cole could excuse away these uncharacteristic, happy thoughts for now.

Well...mostly happy. They were still in captivity; Cole's chains serve as an ever-present reminder of this. Father's body was still in Overlord's clutches. Kai was- in every sense of the word- Overlord's slave. Jay and the rest of the gang were still here somewhere, too. _And Vara is probably dead._

It was difficult- impossible, even- to be truly _happy_ with all these Mena-cursed problems around him.

But for the time being, Cole felt...content.

Cole smudged the charcoal on his paper, shaking his head unconsciously. _Not right, not right... I have to maintain my rhythm. One and two and three and...one and two and three and...ah, there we go._ He jotted the correct symbols on the sheet, then took a deep breath and flipped the pages back to the beginning, dropping his pencil to the stones. He spread his hands as if he were playing an imaginary piano, then-

"How do you do that?" Sage asked in a tiny whisper. As if she were afraid the shadows would overhear. "It is just figures on paper. And yet it makes sense to you?"

Cole let his hand rest on her leg. "It's...a little strange, I guess," he said, his voice still painful and raw from when Overlord had choked him. "It's a bit like my journal. I am familiar with the words- or notes, in this case. I know the sounds they make, and I know how to string them into a coherent sentence- or musical measure."

"But how do you..." Sage gestured to the staff paper with one hand; her other was occupied with rocking the baby. "...think of what to write?"

Cole shrugged, moving his arm around her shoulders. "The same way that you think of what to say. You have feelings and thoughts, and you convert those into words. Me? I convert my feelings best on paper, or with an instrument."

"Hmm." Sage squinted at his pencil markings, tracing them with a reverent finger. "And what feelings are you communicating with this?"

Cole put his other arm around her and squeezed her fragile body as tight as he dared, kissing her forehead. "That you are everything to me," he whispered. "I love you."

_You are everything to me,_ his father had said earlier that night. Those were Lou's first words to Cole in nearly eight months.

_...My everything._

What had happened to Lou? Why had Overlord given up so easily? If he needed Cole's body, couldn't he just have it, regardless of what Lou wanted? What say did Lou have in the matter?

_And now that Overlord doesn't have my body, what will he do with us?_

This was an unsettling thought. If there was any one thing Cole hated, it was not knowing what was going on- especially where his own fate was involved. _And the fate of my family._

Chedva began to whine, and Sage shushed her, grasping the infant's tiny hands as they reached out of the blankets, milking the air.

"Shh," Sage crooned. "I am sorry, child. Just wait a little longer."

Cole closed his eyes, sighing quietly. They were all hungry. If Cole's inner clock was right, then they had been awake in this cell for over ten hours. No one had come with food or water. Both of which Sage needed more than Cole, because she was supplying food for a baby as well as herself.

Reopening his eyes, he set a hand on Sage's shoulder again. "Let me try."

Skeptical, Sage transferred Chedva into Cole's open arms. "She is hungry. There is not much you can do to soothe her."

"Oh, sure there is." Mindful of Chedva's delicate neck, Cole lifted her to his eye level and touched their noses together.

Chedva made a face, then sneezed.

"Shush," Cole said, staring into her wide, bewildered eyes. "I love you, but your crying isn't helping anybody. Please, save your strength. Okay?"

Chedva struggled, mewling angrily.

"Cole, you are not helping," Sage said with a frown. "Give her back."

"Not a chance," Cole said, turning his torso away from Sage's grasping hands. "I'm helping lots, aren't I, love? Huh?" He placed a single finger in the center of Chedva's forehead, then slid it down to the tip of her nose. The infant's eyes reflexively closed. She opened them again, giving her father an indignant glare.

"That's right," Cole murmured, repeating the action. Then he blew gently on her face, tracing her ear with his little finger. "We can eat soon, okay? I love you. Shhh."

Chedva yawned, curling into Cole's shirt. He still stroked her ear. Sage looked on, amazed.

Cole gave her a tired smile. "Most ornery child ever. I've got a whole arsenal of tricks to use when she refuses to calm down."

"That was...strange," Sage breathed. "You blew in her face. That always awakened the children I worked with."

"She's a weird kid, to be sure. Can't wait to see what her terrible twos will be like."

_If I live long enough to see it. _A sick feeling oozed into Cole's stomach, unrelated to his constant hunger pains. He would probably never see his child grow up.

_I'll never get to grow old, grow a real family with Sage. Overlord will kill us all. A slow death of starvation, most likely. He's so angry, I'd be surprised if I ever saw his face again. We'll run out of oil in this lantern soon, and then we'll die in the dark._

Chedva whined half-heartedly, then yawned.

_Imagine that. Having a child that relies on me so entirely. Who I love more than life itself. And Sage..._

_I will be forced to watch them fade, like flowers in the shade._

Fade. Shade. Cole filed that rhyme for later. He could use it in a poem.

Chedva was not asleep, but she was calm. She turned her head, blinking blearily at the ceiling. At peace, feeling safe in her father's arms.

_I should have done more to protect you,_ Cole thought, guilt raking his conscience. _Your faith is tragically misplaced._

_But...I suppose having blind faith in a failure like me is better than having no faith at all, for a child of your age. I wouldn't want you to die in despair._

Cole looked at the door which, unfortunately, Overlord had remembered to lock before fleeing the night before. They were trapped.

Or...maybe there was still some hope.

"Sage," Cole said, running an affectionate hand through her dark hair.

"Yes?"

"You aren't chained."

"No, I am not." Sage's brows furrowed.

"But I am," Cole continued. "So...I want you to promise me something. Can you do that?"

"My response depends on what you are about to request."

"Escape," Cole said. "If that door ever opens, I want you to take Chedva and run. As fast as you can." He lowered his voice to the faintest of whispers, putting his lips to her ear. "Follow the river to the eastern shore. There is someone there who can help you get to Ninjago."

Sage pulled away, shaking her head. "I will not leave you," she said. "We are a family, Cole. Do not break us apart again."

"Don't break my heart," Cole said, cupping her cheek in his palm. "I want you safe."

"You are my life," Sage said, tears in her eyes. "I will not be alone again. I would rather die with you than be free and alone. Also, I have a Blade now. I can protect you."

_Can you hear yourself? _Cole thought. _You sound just like me. My stupid, self-destructive tendencies must be contagious._

"If you die with me," he said, thumbing her wet cheek, "then how are your motives any different from mine when I threatened to commit suicide?"

Sage opened her mouth, then shut it again, her body shuddering with suppressed sobs.

Cole kissed her lips gently. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. The situation is entirely different."

Sage lowered her head, folding her hands on her lap.

"I'm glad that you love me enough to die with me," Cole said. "And I feel the same way about you. But please. You have to think of the baby. Okay?"

"Would you leave me?" Sage asked. "If I was the one in chains, and I asked you to leave with Chedva, would you?"

Ouch.

In the silence following her statement, the door unlocked.

"He wouldn't," Overlord said, striding crisply into the room. A girl tailed behind him, bearing a tray of water and food.

Cole's heart beat faster, and he instinctively held Chedva more securely. The infant yawned again, oblivious to the world outside her bubble of safety.

"He's the hero," Overlord said, towering over them. "No man left behind. Sacrifice, sacrifice... You'd think that he _wants_ to die. That getting hurt is a game." He waved his girl forward, and she set the tray by Sage. "You and the baby are hungry, of course. Eat, regain your strength."

Drawing a new key from his pocket, he knelt and undid Cole's chains. His hands were cold as they brushed Cole's wrists.

"What...are you doing?" Cole shrank away from Overlord's- his father's- looming body._ He shouldn't even be here. He was supposed to let us die._

Overlord caught the look in Cole's eyes. His chuckle was low and sinister. "I won't let you die _my son_," he said mockingly. "I'll have your body one way or another." He switched to the Dark Tongue, turning to the girl. "Nephilim, take the Blades."

The girl Nephilim took Moonsong and Raindancer from the floor and backed toward the door.

Overlord grabbed Cole's arm and forced him to his feet. "See, I'm taking care of your family," he said, nodding to Sage- she hadn't touched her food. "Give her the child and come with me."

Cole set Chedva in Sage's arms. Their eye contact lingered for several seconds before Overlord pulled Cole away.

_Run, Sage. The door's open, just run!_

But she didn't run. She sat still and silent on her knees, a look of terror on face like Cole had never seen before. Her eyes flitted to the Blades in Nephilim's arms.

"I'll keep them alive," Overlord said. "But only for as long as you cooperate. Are we clear?"

"What are you going to do to me?" Cole asked through clenched teeth.

Overlord guided him toward the open door. "Don't you know what day it is?" he asked.

"Should I?"

"Naturally. You helped me prepare for it last year, or don't you remember?"

A chill shot down Cole's spine.

"Day one of the Transformation," Overlord whispered close to Cole's ear, smiling. "And you're going to be a part of it."

Cole felt nauseous. He could feel his fear rising up like a wave, drowning his rational thought. _No, no, no. Run, Sage. Run fast. Then maybe he'll kill me instead-_

"Ah. I see he remembers now." Overlord cackled maliciously. "Good. Come along now, I haven't got all day. There are a hundred other boys that need to be Transformed today. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

_No! No, no, no!_ He struggled against Overlord's grip, turning back to Sage. _Run_, he mouthed. _Please, Sage. Run!_

Sage blinked as if jerked from a trance. Legs shaking, she stood and made a break for the door.

Overlord let her pass, seeming to flinch, but Nephilim nonchalantly caught the collar of Sage's dress, choking her.

"Go sit down, Hagar," Overlord said, recovering quickly as the girl tossed Sage back into the room. "And stop trying to warp my mind with Sanguine's Blade; that trick won't work a second time."

Cole continued to struggle as he was dragged from the room. Nephilim shut and locked the cell door behind them, Blades glowing faintly in her free hand. Cole could feel Raindancer's distress. Sage's shouts were muffled by the thick stone.

And there was nothing Cole could do about it. He could order his Blade to make a blinding light, but that would only make Overlord angry. Cole would not risk the lives of his family.

Stupid, useless Blade. What good was his little light against the Overlord's darkness?

"What do you think, Dark Knight?" Overlord asked. "Once you've been Transformed, should I make you my new general? Things have been falling apart since that Nindroid killed Kozu. I need a good leader."

Cole was too busy not having a panic attack to reply. _I'm going to die. He's going to put me in that water, and I'll die._

Somehow, in the midst of all this chaos, his memory brought him back to only ten minutes ago when he'd been writing that song. _I'll never finish it,_ he thought randomly. _I'll die, and I'll never finish it._

_I am so sorry, Sage._

* * *

><p>"Any minute now," Pixal whispered, leaning down to touch Jay's hot forehead. "He still hasn't woken up?"<p>

Merv shook her head. "I don't see him recovering any time soon."

It had started as a cold in Cyrus' keep. Pixal had forgotten he was even sick, because the symptoms had been so minor.

But now, the added stress from climate change and bodily weakness were making his system spiral into incapacitating fevers, aches, and nausea.

_If only we had my brother's Blade to heal him,_ Pixal thought bitterly. _How are we supposed to travel with him like this? And Overlord took Jay's Blade, so we don't even have any self-defense. _

Not for the first- or the last- time, she cursed their bad luck.

Jay's untouched bowl from lunch was still on the floor. Merv sat cross-legged, Jay's head in her lap as she stroked his warm, wet hair. It had been several days since his last shave at the White Rose, and his face was speckled with an auburn beard, slightly darker than his hair. He wasn't struggling.

_No,_ Pixal decided, _he is entirely resigned. He probably thinks he'll die in this dungeon, choking on his own vomit from this Mena-cursed sickness._ There was no fight to stay awake, no attentiveness when Pixal had reviewed the plan an hour ago, directly before Jay passed out. All she'd received from him was a tired, almost amused, stare.

_Honestly! What is wrong with him? No fever can excuse his depressive behavior lately! _

"Any minute now," Merv repeated Pixal's words. "I'm ready. Just tell me when. What does your bird say?"

"Suki," Pixal said. "She says that a woman with a tray is approaching our cell."

Suki, Pixal's eagle, had somehow made the journey to the Dark Island with them. It had been sitting in the trees by the river, waiting for Pixal to catch its signal and give it commands.

After Pixal made the connection, she'd told Suki to make her way down the tunnel to them. Because of this, Pixal was able to get a good idea of which corridors would lead them to the front gate.

Suki had also found Cole, Hagar, Kai, and Besai several hours ago. Pixal knew that she could reach Cole's cell quickly enough, but Kai and Besai were directly next to Overlord's chambers on the opposite side of the fortress. Pixal would have to leave those two and come back to rescue them later.

Now, Suki was hiding in the shadows near Pixal's cell door, watching as a woman made her way down the hall briskly, holding a tray with the prisoners' dinner.

Something was off about her step. She seemed...shaky. Nervous. _Well, who wouldn't be nervous while delivering food to war prisoners? She isn't our regular slave, though. I wonder what happened to the other girl._

The young woman stopped outside the door and set down the tray, fumbling with her key, hands trembling uncontrollably.

Pixal hesitated, silently asking Suki to zoom in. The woman's hands were...bleeding. Yes, fresh blood dripped from the tips of her fingers to the floor, where they scattered silently.

Pixal turned to Merv, and gestured with a hand to Jay.

Merv nodded, taking Jay's body in her arms and standing.

_She is strong. Amazing, for someone so spindly._

_But then again, Jay's even skinnier. No one would have trouble carrying him._

The lock clicked, and the bolt slid up.

The plan was simple in its construction. The door would open. Pixal and Merv- carrying Jay- would run out and shut the door, locking the slave in. Then they would take the key- it was the same key for every cell, Pixal had learned from Suki's spying- and find Cole and Hagar. They would break them out, and then run for the entrance.

With any luck, Cole had been left with his Blade. So with his help, they would have a chance of making it past the guards to the doors aboveground, since Jay didn't have his Blade. And then they would run, losing any pursuers in the trees by the river.

What they would do after that, Pixal had no idea. Jay needed to heal, and they needed to find a place to hide until they could come up with a plan to rescue Kai and Besai.

The woman pushed the silent door open. She stepped in with her tray.

_Now!_

Pixal charged, taking the key- slick with blood- from the woman's hand. She shoved the slave further into the room, where she fell to her knees.

"W-Wait!" the woman cried out, amber eyes wide with alarm. "Wait, please!"

Pixal ignored her. "Come on, Merv," she said, turning. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she smiled grimly. _I haven't felt this much thrill in a while._

Merv hesitated, looking at the woman.

"No, Lady Pixal!" The woman struggled to her feet. "You must-"

"Be quiet," Pixal said, flipping the key in her fingers. "I don't want to get caught. Merv, why aren't you coming?"

Merv spoke slowly. "She...speaks your language. And she knows who you are."

"She must have been captured recently," Pixal said.

"Yes," the woman said, brushing blond hair from her face, leaving a streak of red on her forehead. "P-Please, can you give me one minute to explain? It's important."

"No," Pixal said.

"Yes." Merv gave Pixal a stern glare. "We can spare a minute. Close the door."

Staring daggers at Merv, Pixal pushed on the door, leaving it open just a crack.

Merv set Jay on the floor and helped the woman steady herself. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Yuki," the woman answered. "Me and my brother, Senzo, were taken over a week ago. I-"

"Why are you here in this cell, interfering with our escape?" Pixal interrupted.

"I was going to let you go," Yuki said, tears in her eyes. "But I had to give you some this first." She pulled Jay's Blade- a mere five inches long- out of a pocket in her dress.

Pixal took it, dumbfounded. "How did you get this?" she asked.

"It was in Overlord's bedroom," Yuki said. "I found it while looking for the key to your cell."

"…Thank you." Pixal pocketed the weapon.

"Of course," Yuki said quickly. "But...Senzo, he...is in big trouble. He wasn't supposed to leave the Knights with their Blades."

"I'd wondered about that," Pixal said, crossing her arms. "A stupid mistake. He was punished?"

"Pixal," Merv said softly, "look at her arms."

Yuki jerked her hands away. "I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. "Hear me out, please. I don't have much time."

"Do you want to come with us?" Merv asked. "You can, if you want."

Yuki let her arms fall limp at her sides. "I wish you would stop interrupting, so I could finish explaining."

Pixal ordered Suki to keep an eye out for approaching patrols. She nodded for Yuki to proceed.

Yuki closed her eyes, probably trying to suppress a wave of emotions. "Senzo had hoped that, if he left you with your Blades, you would fight back and defeat the Overlord. But you didn't. After Overlord realized what Sen did..."

Pixal looked again to Yuki's dripping hands, which left puddles on the floor where she precariously swayed._ She's lost a lot of blood. I'm sure the only thing keeping her on her feet is adrenaline from whatever frightful thing Overlord did to punish her._

"I want to come with you," Yuki said. "But I can't leave Sen. He's hurt. Badly. I need to stay with him."

"And you're _not_ hurt?" Pixal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Overlord cut my arms. I'll be all right." Yuki almost lost her footing. She took another deep breath. "Don't try to rescue your comrades. They-"

"What do you mean?" Pixal's heart lurched.

Yuki pointed to the door. "I mean that even if you found Lord Kai, his wife, and Cole, they would be unable to go with you."

Pixal grew impatient. "What's wrong with them?"

"I…hardly understand it myself," Yuki answered. "But please, just trust me. Leave them for now. And...promise me one thing."

"Yes?" Merv prompted.

Yuki's eyes were round and desperate. "Sen almost died giving you a chance to defeat the Overlord," she said. "Please, don't let us down again." She looked down at Jay. "Heal him as soon as possible. If you don't return soon, I fear you will run out of chances to do so.

"Don't run away to Ninjago again. Fight back."

Pixal nodded. "I'll do my best," she said. "Come, Merv. Suki says we're clear."

Merv scooped Jay into her arms and walked to the door. Turning, she spoke to Yuki. "What will happen to you when Overlord finds out we escaped?"

"I'll...be fine," Yuki's voice wavered uncertainly. "Lock me in. I'll make it seem like you took me by surprise."

"That was my original intent regardless," Pixal said. "Thanks, Yuki."

Yuki smiled halfheartedly. "Good luck."

Pixal and Merv left the cell, locking it behind them.

_May the First King guide your steps,_ Pixal thought, an unexplainable gnawing guilt in her gut.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to reach the front gate of the fortress. Pixal and Merv stopped around the corner, narrowly avoiding being spotted by the two stone warriors on duty there.<p>

Merv looked to Pixal, eyebrows raised. _What do we do? _her expression said.

In the corner of Pixal's eye she saw Suki, eyes glowing faintly in the darkness of an alcove where a lantern had burned out.

_We'll do something stupid and risky, of course._ Pixal sent the mental command to her bird, accompanied by a little prayer. _Come on, girl. Show them your stuff._

"Pixal?" Merv whispered.

Pixal held up a hand. _Wait, Merv. Just wait._

With a terrifying screech, Suki lifted into the air, powerful wings carrying her around the corner. Merv leaped back, gasping.

The guards stumbled backwards in shock, weapons raised haphazardly. One called out in the Dark Tongue: "Gurrah-kah!"

_That's right. Spirit of pain. Run, run, run, you little cowards._ Pixal's knees bent slightly as she prepared to make a break for the exit.

"Freedom, Merv," she said as Suki, using her laser eyes, chased the stone men down the hall. "One. Two. Three. Go!" She charged the door, Merv close behind. Suki did a one-eighty and flew overhead, her wings brushing both sides of the hall as Pixal shoved the heavy stone door open.

Rain crashed down on them as they ran down the muddy path outside. _Not good,_ Pixal thought. _This will only make Jay's fever worse. We need to get somewhere dry fast._ She looked east, picturing in her mind the river. _Will it even be crossable in this weather? It's probably flooded._

"What now?" Merv asked. They reached the end of the path. A few slaves were in the grove, ignoring Pixal's company. No stone warriors in sight, no pursuers from the underground fortress behind them.

Odd...

Suki struggled to stay airborne in the strong wind. Thunder rolled overhead.

Pixal pointed east. "Let's go," she said. _To Cole's cave._

* * *

><p>In the Middle Realm, the weather was finally clearing up. Patches of blue stretched through the clouds like gashes cut by giant swords. A gentle breeze from the west blew snow from the trees.<p>

The air was dry, salty, and smelled of refuse. Zane tied a scarf over his face to mask the scent. It was bothersome not being able to modify his sense of smell, like Pixal could.

The slums. This was the last place Zane wanted to be. But he was running out of options. Garmadon's condition wasn't any kind of poison he knew, nor was it a disease. Not a conventional disease, at any rate.

That's why Zane was in this accursed place; the poorest district in the Middle, only a few miles from Ninjago's capitol. Where the poor were given materials by the King to fish, but only under the condition that half of their wares went to the King's treasury and table.

Zane looked again at his slip of paper, on which was scrawled the name and address of Prince Wu's only son, Lou Hiroto.

_What would drive Prince Lou to live in a place like this?_ Zane wondered, weaving his horse around a few raggedy children playing in the middle of the road. _He could have had a life of luxury. Or even a mundane middle-class life. But instead he lives here._

Or lived. Zane wasn't sure what he'd find once he reached the house described on his sheet of paper, given to him by Queen Misako.

After all, the royal family apparently hadn't communicated with Lou for twenty years. When Zane had asked why, Misako changed the subject.

_That's not important to our task,_ she had said. _Right now, the only thing that matters is finding a cure._

It was a long shot, calling on the nephew of the King to see if there was some hereditary disorder to explain Garmadon's actions. But Zane was running out of options. He had scoured every book in the country: old, new, even banned material. He had consulted with every doctor, herbalist, and shaman. They all turned him away empty-handed. Even the Priests did not have an answer. Or, more likely, they were afraid to speculate: with Prince Lloyd's death and Garmadon's madness happening so suddenly, the Priests seemed to fear that their First King theology wasn't as sound as they'd hoped. But, of course, they wouldn't admit to that.

_If I don't find an answer within the week,_ Zane thought, squeezing his horse through an alley, _then I will have to quit. My poor father is under so much stress right now. I cannot continue to ignore his needs._

Lord Julien had been under intense pressure as of late, making up for Garmadon and Kaytake's...slack in leadership. Plus, being one of the best doctors in the country, he was expected to duplicate Cyrus' cure for the blood plague. A lot of responsibility to carry on such frail, old shoulders. Zane knew he should be helping carry the burden.

Zane paused at the end of the alley, looking at the road before him, then back at his instructions. _Third house on the left... Second floor._

The street itself was deserted, though smoke rose from most of the chimneys. Somewhere nearby he heard someone playing a guitar.

Music. This was not the first time he'd heard it since entering this district. It seemed that the people here preferred music for their entertainment in the winter months, when everyone was stuck indoors. _It does happen to be one of the cheapest forms of entertainment..._

At the correct house, Zane dismounted and patted his horse's shaggy shoulder. The poor beast had carried him all over the country these past few weeks. But this breed had been created specifically for its endurance, especially in the winter months, so Zane was not too concerned about it burning out.

"We'll go home soon, Devi," he murmured in the horse's ear, scratching it gently. "Stay here. I'll be back." He dropped Devi's reins- he wasn't worried about losing the horse, since his falcon could easily pick up her trail and guide Zane to her.

With a prayer to the First King for luck, Zane approached the door and knocked on the old wood.

The door opened cautiously a moment later, revealing a woman in a tattered shawl. A toddler sat on her hip.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, her accent strange yet...familiar. Where had Zane heard it before?

"Good afternoon, Zane said, smiling before he realized he was still wearing his mask. He pulled it down, smiling again. "Ah, I'm looking for Lou Hiroto. Is he in?"

The woman hesitated. A blue-eyed man came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who is this, Gwen?" he asked. He noticed Zane's horse and frowned. "We already paid our taxes, sir. Please stop harassing us." He moved to close the door.

"No, wait!" Zane held up a gloved hand. "I'm not with them." _Well, I am with them, but- Oh, by the First King. I _must_ stay focused!_

The man paused, giving Zane a hard stare.

Zane cleared his throat. "I'm looking for the Hiroto family. They wouldn't happen to live here still?"

The man guffawed. "Not in fifteen years," he said.

"So you knew Lou?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid."

"Please," Zane said, "when did you last see him?"

"Three years ago," the man said. "Honestly, why is everyone so interested in this guy all of a sudden? You're the second person today."

Zane hesitated. "Someone else asked about Lou?"

"Yeah, a woman." The man whispered something in his wife's ear, and she nodded, retreating to the house. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Um, no," Zane said. "I have one more question. Do you know where he could be now?"

The man shrugged. "His family's a little...strange," he said. "Nice, but strange. Last I heard, they were practically nomads. Wandering the country, performing music for food. That kid of theirs..." He smiled. "...his music was amazing. Like he'd been blessed by the First King himself."

He shook himself out of it, becoming serious again. "Well, goodnight. And good luck."

"May the First King be with you," Zane said dully, turning back to his horse. He grabbed a fistful of her mane and hoisted himself into her back. "If there's any one thing that runs in the First King's bloodline, it's insanity, eh, Devi?"

The horse snorted.

Zane sighed, shaking his head. "Nomads. How am I supposed to find a group of music-playing nomads that haven't been seen in three years?"

"You're not," a voice said behind him, spooking the horse.

Zane pulled on the reins to stop Devi's prancing, then pulled her head around to face the speaker.

A tall woman stood in the snow, wearing no hat, mask, or gloves, exposing slender, pale fingers and short blonde hair. Just looking at her made Zane feel cold.

"Why not?" Zane asked. "Hey, you're the one who asked about Lou before I got here, aren't you?"

The woman nodded, smiling like a ray of sunlight. "Walk with me, Milord," she said. "I'll explain everything I know about Lou Hiroto."

She began walking, not looking back to see if Zane had followed.

"Hold on," Zane called out, "I don't even know your name! How can I trust you?"

The woman whirled around whimsically, like a dancer. "My name is Josi," she said. "And you'll just have to trust me. You won't get the information you need otherwise."

She twirled once, then continued walking.

_She's a fruitcake,_ Zane thought. _A colorful, pretty fruitcake._

_…But I need whatever information I can get._

He nudged his horse forward. "Wait for me," he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya see? Josi's back! Josi's back! Yaaay! This'll be fun. Her and Zane will make an interesting pair. (Ahem. Nooooo, not romantic, whatever gave you that idea?) ;) <strong>

**So... My Everything. I searched for forever to find a good song. This one seemed best: lots of bass notes, a soft, flowing, simple melody... it's just so Cole. It's perfection at its perfectest. **

**Cole's backstory though! Heh, you thought you knew all there was to know about him. *buzzer sounds* But don't feel too bad. I'm learning lots about him too. There are always more facets to explore on those gems, if you get my meaning. Next week you get to hear more of his and Lou's backstory. (And maybe the truth about Viola's death...) **

**COLE! Oh, Cole, poor Cole. That guy just can't catch a break. Overlord is out of control, I tell you. It's like he grew a mind of his own and snatched the pen from my fingers. I'm trying really really hard to snatch it back. Wish me luck.**

**Is everyone enjoying our break from Kai junk? I sure am. Ugh, I am SO done with this subplot. It's a lot more painful to write than I thought it would be. So next chapter...yeah, I think there's no Kai or Besai stuff in that either. But in chapter 92 I'll have a bit. Not much, I don't think. I'm gonna start showing less of them for a while, and ease the spotlight onto Pixal, Jay, and Merv. It's their turn to help out. **

**WE REACHED 900 REVIEWS PEOPLE! *Fanfare and confetti* YESSSHHHHH! You guys are SO AWESOME! Seriously, without you, this never would have been possible. Never ever did I dream this would happen. I just can't take it, it's so mind blowing. Here, have an all-you-can-eat buffet of whatever desserts you want. [*] Magical button to produce said buffet. EAT AND BE SATISFIED! Party with me! And have a fantastic week, each and every one of you. God bless! **


	91. Transformation

**Elven Princess: I know. Here, let me throw stuff with you. Great to hear for you again! Have a fantastic week, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**ShadowElvenAngel: Thank you! ^^ Thanks for the review! **

**DarkRainbow: It is a good song. You know, you're the only one who actually listened to it, as far as I know. XD Mmmm yummy cookies. And I can only hope to have this turned into a movie. I mean, there are so many more amazing stories than mine that aren't movies, one can only wonder at how high Hollywood standards are.**

**'Ello, world! Writing on my laptop aboard the RV, going on vacation to beautiful Homer, AK! Saw the volcano on the way down. Pretty neat. And it's not raining, which is awesome. Hope your week has been good! And if not, then I'm sorry, and I'm willing to listen if you need to get stuff off your chest. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Transformation<strong>

* * *

><p>"Prince Lou was an eccentric man," Josi said, trudging through the knee-high snow beside Zane's horse. "As a boy, he was a wild thing, always getting into trouble, playing pranks, and doing the opposite of what he was told whenever possible."<p>

The sun was setting, shining its yellow rays through gaps in the thick, snow-covered trees. They were getting close to the next village, where Zane planned to stay for the night.

"He sounds a lot like Lloyd when he was younger," Zane said, smiling sadly. "That kid was untamable."

"Indeed." Josi steepled her fingers. "Prince Wu and his wife, Lirai, were Lou's parents. They taught him how to use his energy productively by making music." She chuckled. "Little Lou's first instrument was a taiko drum, of course. But, by the age of nine, he had developed an interest in the cello. And then the flute. By age twenty, he was proficient in over thirty different instruments, including piano, guitar, harp, and, of course, his own voice.

"He had an unparalleled passion for music. He attended concerts regularly, and even became the maestro of his own orchestra when he was in his mid-twenties. That's when he met Aika, the cellist who would later become his wife."

She paused, looking up at Zane.

Zane processed this slowly as they walked, he on his horse, she on the ground. He'd offered to switch a while ago, but she politely declined, saying that she did not fear running out of energy.

"I need to know where Lou is," Zane said at last. "Do you have any-"

"Patience," Josi said. "We have at least an hour before we reach town. You have time to listen to me."

Zane sighed, fingering his Blade out of habit. It had run out of power last night. Hopefully the sky would clear up more so he could refill its gem it tonight in the light of the waning moon. "Fine," he said. "So, they got married. But why did Lou become a commoner?"

"I don't know," Josi answered, frowning. "That's why I went to the mideastern slums. I wanted answers, but no one knows." She blew a tuft of bangs from her face.

"My theory is that after Prince Wu was lost at sea, Lou went into a spiral of depression and left. Perhaps he blamed his father's death on Garmadon. For what reason I can only wildly speculate. People do irrational things when they're grieving."

"Okay, so he left with his wife," Zane said. But why the slums?"

"Him, his wife, and their nine-month-old son Coleman, actually. And he probably went to the slums for seclusion. No one would think to search for them there."

_Coleman,_ Zane thought. Strange name, yet familiar. "And why did they leave?"

Josi turned her honey eyes to the trees. "After living in that shack for six winters, Lou and Aika had another child. A baby girl named Viola."

_Viola. That name too. Ugh, I might remember if I wasn't so tired._

"Unfortunately," Josi continued, "at only four months old, baby Viola caught a terrible fever. Lou spent every coin he had paying the doctors. Despite this, after fighting the fever for eight days, Viola died.

"Bankrupt and grieving, Lou lost the house. They began to travel as nomads, as you know, for the next thirteen winters."

_Thirteen winters… _Zane quickly added numbers in his head. _Wu died twenty-one winters ago. Viola was born six winters after that. That just leaves…_ "What happened two winters ago?"

"Go back a little further, Milord," Josi said. "About five winters ago, Coleman began working through his rebellious teenage stage. He got into serious trouble dealing some...unsavory contrabands from the Dark Island. And then, three winters later..." She snapped her fingers. "The poor boy, hardly seventeen, was whisked away to the Dark Island as a slave, leaving his parents shocked and devastated."

_What a dysfunctional family, these royal green-eyes. _Zane shivered as a breath of wind grazed his cheeks. He pulled his mask higher. "So where are Lou and Aika now?" he asked.

"Dead," Josi said.

"Dead?" Zane repeated, heart sinking.

"Yes, dead. That's what I said." Josi smiled at the accidental rhyme. Then she sobered. "Ahem. Sorry...people tell me I'm a little insensitive when it comes to subjects like this."

"It's...all right," Zane said. "Please, continue. How did they die?"

"Six months after Coleman's capture, Overlord sent a crew of stone warriors to kidnap Lou and Aika. They haven't been heard from since. Well..." She raised her palms and shook them, indicating her uncertainty. "...we suspect Lou is still alive, but we don't know for sure."

"And Coleman? What about him?"

Josi gave him a strange look.

Zane returned the look. "What?"

"Coleman," Josi said. "Weren't you kidnapped by him three months ago?"

In that moment, Zane swore the world's weight had crushed his torso, cutting off his air supply and making his brain malfunction.

"...Cole?" Zane breathed. "That's not possible." But even as he said it, he knew it to be true. Cole had a sister named Viola. His father, Lou, was still alive and under Overlord's possession.

Cole had a love of music, instilled in him by his father. Cole had admitted it himself.

"But..." Zane tried to wrestle his thoughts into order. "...Cole said his sister died on the Dark Island."

Josi considered this. "Viola's grave is under a cherry tree a few miles west of here," she said. "I have a few witnesses who say they attended the funeral, which happened _fifteen_ winters ago."

"Are you trying to tell me that Cole is...insane?" Zane asked.

Josi hesitated. "I've been programmed with extensive knowledge of the brain's functions," she said at last. "The best answer seems to be that Cole was lonely on the Dark Island, and he wanted a companion. Thus, Viola Number Two was created. A defense mechanism, making up someone that he had some measure of responsibility for, thus easing his sense of worthlessness and helplessness."

"I see," Zane said. And he did see: he'd done extensive psychological research himself while searching for a cure for Garmadon's illness. It was just...more difficult to _see_ such a thing in Cole, who had always seemed of a very sound mind. To Zane, Cole had been a firm realist. To think that Cole had done something so far-fetched, so fantastical... Well, it disturbed Zane deeply. _Though he probably has no idea what he did…_

"Why are you doing this research?" Zane asked. "What interests you so about Lou and his family?"

"I'm on a mission," Josi replied. "Cyrus sent me to confirm his suspicions: that Lou Hiroto was indeed royalty."

"Wait- _Cyrus_?" Zane eyed her closely.

"Yes. But don't worry. Contrary to popular belief, he isn't out to kill all of the upper class. You're safe." Josi smiled, as though that would ease Zane's sudden nervousness.

_If she was going to do something, she wouldn't wait this long, and she certainly wouldn't reveal her employer's name._

_"_Why would Cyrus care about Lou's heritage?" Zane asked at last. "You said yourself that Lou distanced himself from Garmadon and, by extension, politics. He won't give you any advantage in this war."

"No," Josi agreed. "But his son, however..."

Zane exhaled slowly through parted lips, shaking his head. "You want to depose Garmadon," he whispered, as though the very trees might overhear, "and put Cole in his place."

"Maybe," Josi said. "Coleman's ability to rule may be...questionable. For one, he's a bit unpopular with the common folk at this moment, being the Dark Knight and all. And for another..."

"He hasn't proved himself a leader," Zane finished, nodding.

"He's mostly run from the Overlord his whole adult life, at the expense of his family and friends," Josi said. "He's young, inexperienced, unstable."

"But...?" Zane prompted.

"But...he has potential. And Cyrus believes that, if Cole finally does work up the courage to face and defeat the Overlord, then the people might accept him as their new king."

"I thought Cyrus' goal was to set up a new form of government."

Josi paused. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," she said, touching her fingertips together again. "This country is poor, and over forty percent of the population has fallen to the plague. The numbers continue to climb. What we need is stability, not more chaos, as would certainly ensue if the nobles are forced to rearrange laws as one might rearrange furniture in a room."

Zane nodded his agreement. "Do you have any more candidates for the throne?" he asked.

"My dear Zane," Josi said. "I hardly know you. Don't expect me to give away all my secrets at your whim."

Zane found himself blushing. "Of course. Sorry."

"No, don't be. I was teasing." Josi folded her hands behind her back. "But you tell me: can you think of anyone that may be a good candidate?"

Zane stroked his chin. "He'd have to be royalty," he said. "The people's belief in the First King is too strong for them to accept anything less."

"True." Josi nodded.

"But...there are no others. Garmadon only had one child. Wu only had Lou, and..." He pursed his lips. "Wu," he said. "He's still alive. He could be king."

Josi blinked, surprised. "Wu is alive?" She appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. "That's a new angle. I will have to discuss this with Cyrus. Keep guessing, though. Please."

Zane sat back in his saddle. "Hmm...that's it."

"Are you certain?" Josi asked.

"Yes. There are no other male lines to choose from."

"But there is one _female_."

"Female?" Zane frowned. "You mean Princess Jadei?"

"Exactly."

"But she never had any children."

"She is your mother, Zane."

"Not biologically!"

"But she _is_ your family."

Zane rubbed his temple. "I am _not_ becoming king."

"Oh, no, of course not," Josi said. "You don't have green eyes. Your sister, on the other hand..."

Zane couldn't help himself. He laughed loudly and violently, spooking his horse and giving flight to a few birds in the trees.

_Pixal!_ he thought, wiping cold tears from his eyes. _Pixal, ruler of Ninjago!_

Josi did not find this as funny as Zane. She continued walking, stone-faced, stroking a raven that had landed on her arm.

"By the Hosts, woman!" Zane said, only partially composed. He wiped more tears from his eyes, watching the raven; a well-trained creature, to be sure. "You'd have better luck recruiting a random green-eyed urchin off the street! _Pixal_?" Just saying her name set off another fit of uncontrollable laughter, and he doubled over in his saddle.

"I take it you don't think she's capable?" Josi said.

"Oh, she's plenty capable," Zane said, taking deep breaths. "The best leader I've ever seen. She's smart, brave, strong, and..." He had to stop to make way for a rolling wave of giggles. "...and the moment you propose that she should become queen..."

"Yes?" Josi glared at him.

"She'll reject it," Zane said. "No, before you even finish your proposition, there will be a sword in your gut, and she'll be halfway across the island!"

"So she's a fixer upper," Josi said, stroking the raven's shiny beak. "So is Coleman."

"You don't understand," Zane said, pointing a finger at her head. "Pixal is the polar opposite of responsibility. It's not that she doesn't care- she does. She cares deeply for this country. But, when it comes right down to it, she'll shirk the responsibility. Manipulate someone else to do it for her."

Zane chortled, wondering at how much lighter he felt after all that laughter. It had been too long since he'd had fun like this.

"Face it, Josi. Even if, by some wild, First King-induced miracle, she _did_ take the crown, she'd shove all her duties onto her royal advisors and spend her days frolicking in the woods."

"So what do you suggest?" Josi pursed her lips. "Is Coleman our only option?"

"Not at all," Zane said. "You can choose from a large selection of competent people. The populace will get over their green-eyed bias soon enough."

"If you say so..." Josi slowed her pace, the raven making strange purring sounds on her arm.

"Is that your bird?" Zane asked.

"Obviously, since I'm holding it," Josi replied brusquely.

Zane pulled on the reins, slowing his horse so he could walk beside her again. "Look, I'm sorry," he said. "Maybe I shouldn't have laughed. But have you even _met_ my sister?"

"No."

"Well, if you had, then you'd understand why I reacted the way I did." Zane smiled. "If she ever comes back, I'll introduce you. Okay?" He pointed up the road. "My falcon says we're getting close to town. Are you planning on staying at the inn?"

Josi shrugged. "Sure," she said. "I'll stay the night. But I've got to leave at first light."

"Hey. You rhymed again."

Josi couldn't help her small smile. "So I did."

Zane looked up at the clear sky, silently thanking the First King for his encounter with Josi._ Who knows where I would be without her help today. No information, no laughs, and no friend._

Then his prayer became more serious. _Protect Cole, My Lord,_ he prayed. _I know you always have a plan, but...I thought your line was supposed to be blessed. Yet all I've seen is tragedy after tragedy. My mother's early death, Garmadon's insanity, Lloyd's death, Lou's death, Viola's death...Cole's slavery._

_Can you even see us? Where are you?_ He closed his eyes.

_We need you now, and you're ignoring us._

_You were there for us in the good times. Where are you now?_

* * *

><p>Ten.<p>

Ten tubs hewn into the floor, each containing a copious layer of dry gray powder.

_Help me._

Cole could hardly stand, let alone walk, once he entered the chamber. He closed his eyes, pushing away the sounds of the nine young boys on the opposite side of the room who murmured confusedly. Why was the Dark Knight here? Why was he acting so strange?

There were at least a hundred boys that needed to be Transformed today and tomorrow, and only ten tubs. That was because Overlord had to oversee the delicate process himself, and he could not work with more than ten at a time without risking a mistake.

"It would be ironic," Overlord murmured from behind Cole, causing him to reopen his eyes, "if you were to die during this process. You have survived so many terrors while in my custody. To drown here..." He cackled, leaving the last part of his thought to Cole's imagination.

The room was hot. A large fire burned in the room's center, heating a cauldron of water.

Boiling. It had to be boiling water, apparently, for the Transformation to work.

_Water._ Cole felt nauseous. He had always been afraid of water, and not without good reason: most of his tortures had involved water. Waterboarding, scalding, drowning...

Cole's knees gave way, and he fell to the floor, vomiting. The fear was far beyond his ability to control. _Let me die. Let me die. Please, let me..._

But he couldn't die. If he gave up and let himself drown, then Overlord would have no further use for Sage and Chedva. And they'd be killed.

"You're setting a bad example," Overlord said cooly, nodding to the nine boys. "They are half your age. Please, show some restraint. This room must stay clean."

Cole could not stop. He dry-heaved- his stomach hadn't had much in it to begin with- eyes watering from the pressure in his skull. Eventually two stone warriors lifted him by his arms, forcing him to stand.

Overlord stepped away from the cauldron, giving a curt order in the Dark Tongue for the boys to undress. Then he approached Cole, smiling with subtly upturned lips. It was a self-satisfied, relaxed smile.

Overlord was relishing in his victory; despite Lou's rebellion, he had won. Cole's body was his, only in a different way this time. A permanent, irreversible way.

"Well?" he said, standing nose-to-nose with Cole. "You know the process. The Transformation will not work if you're wearing clothes. Come now, I don't have all day."

The stone warriors let go of Cole, and he nearly lost his balance, still overwhelmed by queasiness and nausea. He didn't care how weak he looked in front of his audience. All he cared about was getting out. _Fast_.

But the door was locked. There was no way out. He was trapped.

And so, with fingers so clumsy it took three tries to find the first button, Cole unbuttoned his shirt and let Overlord pull it away. It fluttered to the floor, his trousers following a moment later.

Overlord circled Cole, examining his body.

"These scars," he said, taking Cole's wrists in his hands. "Goodness. You were cutting?"

Cole did not answer.

"They're infected." Overlord shook his head. With a wave of his hand, the cuts were healed, leaving only scars, and Overlord proceeded to other areas of Cole's body, healing bruises and scrapes as he found them.

Finally satisfied, Overlord went to the boys and examined them as well, healing wounds as needed.

Though, none of the boys were nearly as marred as Cole.

After a minute, Overlord left the boys and went back to the cauldron. It was boiling; Cole could hear it: bubbling, laughing, mocking him for his weakness. For his fear.

Overlord reached for a valve on the floor, then paused. He contemplated something for a few heartbeats, then he stood and walked around the cauldron, twisting other valves.

"You're going to require all of my attention, since I'm not sedating you," Overlord explained. "So I will do you alone, and let these boys watch. Let them see your cowardice. How does that sound?"

Cole spat to the side. _How can my actions be seen as cowardice? They'll be drugged. I won't be._

Overlord did not break eye contact with Cole. He broadened his smile, then twisted another valve. The tub nearest Cole began to fill with steaming water.

Overlord slipped on a pair of heavy gloves and got onto his knees, mixing the powder into the water with a flat length of wood.

"Before the Collapse, men used this material to create weapons," Overlord said. "One general wanted to start using it on soldiers, but he was vetoed. Because it was _inhumane_, or something like that. Dehumanizing them, reducing them to their basest instincts. Making them invincible.

Making them gods."

Overlord stood, setting aside the now gray, discolored stick, and selected a vial from his table. He poured a few drops of its liquid into the tub. The reaction was immediate: the clouded gray water hissed violently. Eventually the water settled, and Overlord made a motion to his men, who pushed Cole forward. To the water.

To death.

* * *

><p>Pixal frowned at the river. Stacks of wood and rock barricaded the entire western side of the flooded riverbank, preventing the water from coming any higher and flooding the orchards. The water was deep, swift, and filled with debris. Impossible to cross.<p>

Maybe- _maybe_- she'd be able to build a boat and float them downstream, but there were so many boulders peeking out of the water like jagged, hungry teeth, eager to swallow anyone who dared touch the stream.

Pixal turned to Merv, who had slumped down against a tree to catch her breath; she'd been carrying Jay for almost a mile. They'd run the whole way, though Pixal's eagle hadn't spotted a single pursuer.

The whole situation felt surreal. How could they _not_ have been followed? Had their ruse seriously not attracted Overlord's attention yet? Well, Overlord had said this was a busy day for him, so maybe he had more important things to deal with.

What was it Overlord had said? That he only wanted them for 'security', whatever that entailed. The way he'd said it, however, implied that they were...expendable.

_So maybe he knows we escaped, but he doesn't care?_

The rain fell at a leisurely but constant drizzle. _Perhaps it will stop soon, _Pixal thought. _Though I should be thanking the First King for it: If Overlord does send someone to track us, the rain will wash away our footprints._

"Pixal," Merv said, voice quivering. "What's your plan?"

Pixal turned to Merv, hands clenched at her sides. She looked at Jay, inert in Merv's arms. His skin was flushed, his face contorted in pain.

"I don't know," Pixal said. "I'd wanted to cross here, but..." She looked upstream. "It'll take days for us to go around the lake, especially if it's flooded too. Jay needs rest."

"So...we sit here?" Merv stroked Jay's hair with a sandy finger. "His fever is getting worse."

Pixal cursed under her breath. "We need a place to hide," she said. "A cave, preferably. Where we can regroup, heal for a few days, and think of a plan to free the others."

Merv was quiet for a long moment. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"I...might know a place," she said finally. "It's further downstream, on this side of the river."

Pixal perked up. "Has it been found?"

Merv hesitated. "I don't know. I have been in Overlord's underground keep for most of my time. I have very little knowledge of what goes on with the rest of the slaves."

Pixal raised both eyebrows. "You stayed in that prison for fifteen winters without coming to the surface?"

Merv shook her head. "No. I came to the surface to run errands. It's just that..." Her face darkened. "Never mind. It's not important."

"You were alienated," Pixal said softly, ignoring Merv's previous words. "Because you were so close to the Overlord, and it made the other slaves nervous."

Merv nodded, not meeting Pixal's eyes.

Pixal tried to imagine what that would be like. Living in a world like Merv's. In perpetual fear, knowing that each time the Overlord summoned her, she might not walk away alive. Being so, so lonely. Wishing that someone would reach out and talk to her. Befriend her.

_Plus, she has those scars..._ Pixal glanced at Merv's multicolored arm, then quickly diverted her gaze.

Too late. Merv had seen. The girl blushed further, looking close to tears.

_Those scars set her apart. Even her sister, Besai, was probably better accepted simply because she looked normal._

Merv was never _respected_ by the other slaves, as Pixal had thought earlier.

Merv was _feared_.

Pixal knelt and set a hand on Merv's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said. "Here, I'll carry Jay for a while. You lead the way, and we'll go to this cave. Okay?"

Merv's eyes flitted up to meet Pixal's, and she bit her lip. "…Yes," she said delicately. "Thank you. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Deep stuff, eh? Heh. I'll admit, I was smiling a bit while Zane was spazzing about Pixal. But everything else kinda sucked.<strong>

**So next week we'll have some Besai. That'll be fun. (ha. ha. no.) Thankfully, I'm getting close to the tail end of this plot thread here. I can cut it soon, and Kai can make the slow ascension back to sanity. Words cannot describe how happy I am about that. :'D**

**There's one more week for the Hither and Thither writing contest. If you haven't voted yet, this is your last chance! Thanks so much for your support! If I could get some votes on my Shiver contest fic, that'd also be awesome! (::) Cookies for all.**

**Also! I forgot to mention it last week, but I have a new poll!**** It's for your favorite OCs. Your votes might decide the OCs' fates in the end of this story, so please vote! :D You have up to two choices. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and fav/following! Have a fantastic week! :D **


	92. Was it Worth it?

**Darkrainbow: Yum! I love airheads. Thanks! And thanks or the review on Monster, too. I appreciate it! ^^ And as a matter of fact, I do have more songs for you lovely people! You're the first person to ever ask that. Thanks, it means a lot to me. Music is my everything. First: Without You, by For KING & COUNTRY. Second (this is a bonus just for you): K****ingdom Hearts, Birth by Sleep, Tears of the Light. That's one of my themes for Cole. **

**Let me apologize in advance for this chapter. In order to write it I was required to rip out my heart and eat my own ****conscience. I am a monster. D': **

**Song this week: Without You, by For KING & COUNTRY. And yes, I _do_ listen to other bands. It's just that FK&C's music speaks to me better than any other band. (Plus, they're Australian. Gotta love the accent!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Was it Worth it?<strong>

* * *

><p>The room had at least twenty boys in it, each lying face-up on the floor, skin tinted a ghastly gray. Most were unconscious. A few moaned, wishing sleep would overtake them. Each had a woman beside him, caring for his body to ensure that it would Transform properly.<p>

But not Cole. He was alone, fully awake, and in agony; unlike the other boys, he had not been given drugs to ease the pain.

Sage spotted him from across the room, and her hands flew to her mouth. She weaved quickly around other bodies until she reached him on the far side, and she knelt next to his head.

She placed a tentative hand on his cold, hard cheek. Cole flinched from the slight pressure. She had never, _ever_ seen him as fragile as he was now. Never as weak, or as in need of her support.

_I am not strong enough to support him, though! What am I supposed to do?_

Sage began to weep, pulling away.

This was it. This was the last time she would be able to see him. Soon, his mind would break and he would be wholly under Overlord's control. And she could do nothing but watch, helpless.

As she thought this, another group of ten boys was carried in from the Transformation room, skin ashen, bodies limp. Soon they would be strong. Invincible. Mindless.

Cole opened his eyes and squinted in the dim light. He looked straight at Sage, desperation in his gaze. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he breathed, body quivering from the intense burning as his skin was taken by hardening stone.

Sage shushed him, tears dripping from her chin. "It is all right," she sobbed. "I...I am here."

With excruciating effort, Cole moved his hand until it touched hers.

Sage fondled it, hardly able to see through the tears. His hand was cold, like the rest of his body. Small, gentle, strong, calloused. The hand that used to stroke her hair, hold her tenderly. Now feeble and trembling in hers.

Cole seemed to want to speak. He opened his mouth a crack, making a strangled noise. But he shut it again, exhaling, a single tear escaping his eye.

Sage kissed his fingers. "A messenger came to me from Overlord," she said. "I can take you back to our cell tomorrow, after you have been through the second treatment."

Cole stiffened.

"I am sorry," Sage whispered, chest quaking with her sobs. "You are doing so much to keep me safe. I feel so...useless."

Cole listened with a sad look in his eyes. He seemed desperate to say something.

Sage leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his stony lips. "I know, you want me to run. But...I cannot. Not while you are here, in need of my help."

Finally, Cole took a deep breath and whispered a string of barely coherent words: "He will kill you."

Sage touched his cheek again. "Who? Overlord?"

Cole nodded faintly.

"Not while you obey him. He will not kill me."

Cole shook his head.

Sage considered this for another moment. For as long as Cole was able to serve, Overlord would keep Sage alive. It was as simple as that.

Unless...

Sage met Cole's eyes, the truth smacking her like a bolt of lightning. "You...will soon be unable to fight his will, no matter what," she said breathed. "So there will be no need to keep me around as motivation to obey."

Another nod.

Sage wiped her eyes, but they became blurry again after only a moment. "Please, no. Do not make me leave you. I cannot."

Another tear slipped from Cole's eye. His expression was earnest. Sorrowful. Intensely heavy, pained, and pleading.

"Yes," Sage said, nodding. "I must think of Chedva. She does not deserve to die because of our foolish convictions. But," she stroked his hair, "it is such a long journey to the western coast. I do not think I can make it."

Cole raised his hand and touched hers again. "Run," he whispered. "Soon."

"Not right now," Sage cried softly.

"No, no..." Cole wheezed. "Wait a few days. But you must go…eventually."

Sage nodded. "I will," she said, tears splattering onto Cole's cheek. "When...when you cannot control your mind any longer, I will run."

"Thanks." Cole managed a feeble smile, eyes glimmering wetly. "I love you, Sage..."

Sage kissed him again, lips lingering on his for countless seconds.

She had been nothing before Cole saved her. A useless, infertile woman whose only purpose was caring for children that weren't her own. Laughed at by stone warriors, pitied by the other slaves.

Caring for Cole those first months after his arrival...that had been Overlord's way of punishing her for her uselessness. She had been forced to tend the wounds of a boy who hated her, himself, and the rest of the world. Who would sooner strike her down than give her kind words.

The love that eventually bloomed between them was nothing short of a miracle. It might not have happened at all, if not for Varasach's peacemaking.

How had Sage ever _lived_ without Cole? He was a part of her. He made her complete.

Not only that, but he loved her. Loved her more than she deserved. More than she'd ever dreamed anyone could love her.

And here he was, clinging precariously to the last threads of his sanity, begging her not to leave until he'd slipped completely.

Sage released his lips, putting no more than an inch between them. She could feel his breath pass through his lips, lukewarm. Not quite alive, not quite dead.

Sage's body suddenly felt very weak, and she slumped to the floor beside Cole, her weeping suppressed: she had to stay strong, for Cole as well as herself. She couldn't afford to have a breakdown now.

"No matter what happens," Cole murmured, "no matter what I do, please just know that I love you."

What had she ever done to deserve a man like him?

* * *

><p><em>Plink.<em>

Besai closed her eyes, heart pounding fast in her chest. _Just breathe... Breathe... Breathe... I am safe. I am in control._

_Plink._ Another water droplet shattered on her forehead.

_This is nothing you haven't battled before. You are fine. It will be over soon._

It was difficult for Besai to keep her head cool while in Chamber Four. She hated the harness that kept her head immobile, allowing the _plink_s to crash down on her skin. In the same place. Continually. For hours on end, again and again and again.

_Plink._

Had it really been hours? Besai could only guess. The room was blacker than Overlord's soul, and she had no way of telling the time.

Why was she in here? What had she done to deserve this punishment?

_Plink._

Besai could remember a few times when she had rebelled. There was one time nearly eight years ago that she'd refused to let the Overlord come into her bedroom. And so he'd locked her in with no food or water; at that time, they'd had to fill the tubs manually with water from the well, so she'd had no plumbing in her room to drink from.

After a week, Overlord had opened the door and taken her straight to Chamber Four. Being as weak as she was, she hadn't lasted more than three hours before she had a panic attack. Hardly able to breathe, paralyzed with terror, and crazed from not being able to drink the water that fell on her face, Besai had been untied. And to her surprise and confusion, Overlord treated her kindly. He helped her eat and bathe, and then left her to rest for most of the day in her bed.

_Plink._

But Besai was not being punished for something as blatantly rebellious as what she'd done then.

...In fact, Besai had no clue why she was here. What had she done?

_What was it Overlord said?_ she wondered, staring out at the darkness. _He was frustrated that Kai and I were trying to mend our relationship._

_Plink._

Was that what this was about? Overlord, for some reason, did not want Besai and Kai to be close. Which was strange, since Overlord was the one that put them together in the first place.

_It cannot- will not- happen! _Overlord had screamed in her ear.

_It cannot happen..._

It seemed that Besai had two choices: let Kai go and give the Overlord what he wanted, or...

Or...fight back.

_Plink._

Besai thought of Cyrus and his tireless passion. His love for helping people, his knack for leading. His brilliance.

Besai knew that without the Knights, Overlord would reign forever. Each of them had a special talent that set them apart: Jay's desire to help others. Cole's loyalty. Zane's determined, logical mind.

Kai's ability to encourage and lift up his friends, always seeing the best in them. His gift for taking hopeless, destitute nobodies like Besai and bringing out their best. Making them confident. Making them want to fight with him.

Beads of hot sweat trickled down Besai's forehead.

_Fight._

...Could she?

Could she fight?

Kai had given her so much. He had lifted her so high, only to stumble himself.

Dare she defy the Overlord? Dare she, knowing full well the outcome of such disobedience, try to help Kai?

Besai felt the earring, held loosely in her palm, and the thumping in her heart reached a thundering crescendo.

Kai had helped her. He had _loved_ her!

And he loved her still. Their talk several hours ago proved that much. He would tear the world apart- no, more than that: he would _fight the Overlord_- if it meant keeping her out of harm's way.

So didn't that mean Besai should do the same?

She closed her eyes in the darkness, realizing that the plinks had stopped. That meant Overlord would be in here soon to untether her and bring her back to Kai.

Why was Overlord doing this? If he wanted them apart, why not just...keep them apart?

Besai found it best not to dwell on that question: when it came to Overlord, she tried to take things as they were, not as they should- or could- be. The point was that Overlord said he would bring her back to Kai. And that's what mattered. Because she needed to keep trying.

There was a loud, echoing click in the chamber, followed by a wash of torchlight. Besai squinted to mute the light as Overlord strode into the room, playing with a ring of keys. He seemed...distracted, eyes sparkling with satisfaction.

He stood over Besai, smiling warmly. "Are you ready to get out?" he asked in the Dark Tongue.

Besai's first instinct was to nod, but the brace kept her head in place. "Yes," she answered.

"Very good," Overlord said, kneeling on the damp stones. He slid one key into a shackle on her ankle, unlocking it. "And what are you going to do when you get out?"

Besai wasn't sure how he wanted her to answer. "Whatever you command," she said, hoping that would sate him.

Overlord nodded, unlocking the remaining three irons on her ankle and wrists. He did not seem to notice her closed palm. "I want you to go to Sanguine," he said. "And I want you to make something very clear to him."

"Yes?" The brace released Besai's head, and she allowed Overlord to help her sit up.

"You are his slave," Overlord said. "You are beneath him, as you are beneath me. What do you think that means?"

Besai wiped her wet, tangled hair from her face. "That...we are not friends. There is distance between us." _Sit quietly until summoned. Do not speak unless you are spoken to._

"That's right." Overlord stroked her hand fondly. "And if you step out of line again, try to become his companion, what will I do?"

"You will...punish me."

"The punishment must fit the crime," Overlord said. "And the crime of befriending your master, of making yourself feel as though you are his equal, is very severe." His eyes wandered to her belly. "And your weakness is so, so exploitable."

Besai paled.

"You know I will do it." Overlord's voice now a sinister whisper. "I've done it before."

_He had done it before._

Besai closed her eyes as a wash of memories threatened to drown her. The shooting pain as he had beaten her. Over and over again, hitting her side and her stomach until she was barely conscious.

And that night, she had miscarried her third child. A tiny baby girl that fit in her palms, so beautiful and...innocent. And so very dead.

"Y-Yes," Besai whispered, voice quivering. "Yes, I understand."

_Her weakness._

It was a terrible weakness, and one Overlord had eagerly pounced on the moment he saw it:

Besai loved her children. She went such great lengths to protect them, even when they did not care for her- like good slaves, they were apathetic, not caring who their parents were. But Besai cared deeply, and Overlord was not afraid to use that against her.

"Ah, yes," Overlord said, snapping his fingers. He laughed softly. "I'm sorry, but it entirely slipped my mind until now. There's been a lot on my plate."

Besai knew this tone. Her heart began to race, her eyes wide with horror.

"You escaped. That, of course, is against the rules." Overlord stood, pocketing his keys. "It was only fair that I did something in return."

"No," Besai whispered, "please, no!"

"My words exactly, when you left me." He regarded her with a cool, thoughtful smile. "Your son is dead."

The words took a while for her to process. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. A hard lump of emotion choked her. Her hands began to shake on her lap.

Alyx. Her only little boy among four other girls- five, counting the miscarried one. Dear, dear Alyx, with his bouncing ginger curls and round, rosy cheeks. Only six winters old. As old as Besai had been when the Overlord made her his slave.

She would never see him again.

The grief fully sank in then, and she doubled over, shaking with sobs.

"Was it a fair trade?" Overlord asked gently. "Two months with your lover, in exchange for Alyx's life?"

Besai opened her mouth to scream out the unfairness of it all, but the ball of emotion grew too twisted.

_What have I done?_ she thought, teardrops splattering against the stone, reflecting the torchlight. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p>Merv's shelter turned out to be a cave not unlike Cole's: a natural dome set in a hill, nearly invisible from the outside.<p>

"John found it years ago while chasing a poisonous snake," Merv said to Pixal, eyes distant as she recalled the memory. "One moment he was there on the rocks, and I was calling for him to leave it alone. And the next thing I knew...he was gone. Fell right into the cave."

Pixal followed her inside, Jay barely lucid in her arms. He did a lot of groaning as he was jostled, body wet with rain and sweat.

The cave was very dark inside- it was the middle of the night, after all. Somewhere Pixal heard water trickling; a musty smell hung in the air. Stones and twigs crunched underfoot. Her hair almost brushed the ceiling. She was about to turn on her light, but Merv got there before her.

Merv had in her hands an old, warped candle and dirty flint. Her face twisted in a mixture of sadness and regret as she turned in a circle, taking in the one-room cavern. A children's playhouse. A secret fort, perhaps.

It looked like more than a few animals had taken up residence here in Merv and John's fifteen year absence. Tufts of fur and old, crusty animal waste clung to what looked like a nest made out of a pile of blankets in the corner, shredded by sharp teeth and claws.

_Some of that dung actually looks pretty fresh,_ Pixal noted, watching the dark corners carefully for signs of movement. _Hopefully whatever was here isn't coming back._

Random items- toys, wooden swords, baskets- lay strewn across the floor. Whether they had been scattered by animals or if the children had left them like that, Pixal did not know.

But it was eerie, standing here. She felt as though she were standing in a morgue. John's morgue.

Being here somehow made it real for Pixal. Jay really _was_ a lord. He really had, at one point in his life, lived here on this island: a small child with a spunky, fearless attitude frolicking in the trees, chasing poisonous snakes, living like there was no tomorrow.

There were tears in Merv's eyes as she set the candle on a scratched-up children's play table and crouched down, picking up a doll. She touched the painted smile on its face with a shaky finger.

"I miss him," Merv whispered.

"Who?" Pixal approached her.

"John," Merv answered. "I never thought I would miss his annoying, childish energy so much. But I do. He's changed so much, I..." Merv broke off as the tears came, and she closed her eyes.

Pixal set Jay on the floor and started gathering the old, tattered blankets. "I'm sorry," she said. "It must be hard, watching someone you love change like that. But..." She sighed, hating herself for the words. "...everyone has to grow up." _Though, it's not like growing up has helped Jay any…_

"Not John," Merv said. "He was supposed to stay like that forever. He was...kind. Always smiling. But it was a _real_ smile. His heart has become so heavy, he has forgotten how to even smile!"

_Practically the opposite of Lloyd,_ Pixal thought, struggling against a rolling wave of emotion. _That kid…never stopped smiling. _

To distract herself, Pixal sorted the blankets: some were usable, and she set them aside in a neat stack. Others were trashed, and she tossed them in a pile to burn.

"Gather anything burnable you don't want to keep," Pixal said. "We need to start a fire."

Merv hesitated, then nodded. She reverently set the doll on a shelf and made a pile of broken chairs and dead grass, carried in by animals to make nests.

Pixal picked up a few wooden swords and moved to toss them into the fire pile. But Merv snatched them away. "Please," she said. "Not these."

"Okay. Sorry." Pixal said disarmingly; she did not want to face an angry Merv again. She raised her arm, and Suki landed, shooting her pile of burnable scraps with her lasers. The scraps obligingly burst into flame, and Pixal continued to add to it, smoke escaping through the entrance in the wall behind her.

"You can sort the stuff," Pixal said. "I'll take care of Jay, get him warm and dry."

Merv hesitated, face flushing, but nodded. She probably wanted to care for Jay herself. But someone had to get that fire going strong, and Merv would not allow Pixal to sort the clutter.

Pixal gently moved Jay closer to the fire, then wiped his wet hair from his face. His skin was warm. Dangerously so. If the fever continued down this course, then soon...

Well...Pixal tried not to think of that.

_Not again. I can't lose him. Not after Lloyd. _

She unbuttoned his vest and shirt and pulled them free, drying his skin with one of the blankets.

Seeing Jay's body like this kindled many emotions inside of her: Sadness. Anger. Confusion.

_Why is Jay doing this to himself?_ she wondered, frustrated as she ran the blanket along the prominent ridges that made his ribcage. His sunken belly, his protruding hips.

He looked more like a skeleton than a living, breathing human being.

Pixal ran the blanket across his face, the skin around his eyes dark, his cheeks hollow. His neck, so slender she could-

Pixal froze. _Oh, by the First King,_ she swore. Her voice came low and soft. "Merv, come here."

Merv set down the toy horse she'd been examining. "What?" she asked, approaching

Pixal touched the mark on Jay's neck, her confidence waning. This was why Overlord hadn't made a fuss about their escape. This was why the keep hadn't been better guarded against them. This was why Jay had gotten the fever so suddenly, when it had seemed like he was already over his cold.

Merv saw the tiny mark, and she paled. "A needle," she whispered. "Overlord injected a needle in Jay's neck. But when?"

"I don't know. While we were unconscious after Senzo captured us? Damn..." Pixal's uncertainty quickly turned to dread. What had Overlord put in Jay's bloodstream? And would it...kill him?

"He...doesn't usually kill people like this," Merv said shakily. "It might just be a harmless drug, intended to make him sick enough to hinder our escape." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else. With a trembling hand she brushed Jay's hair from his face, already wet again from sweat. Pixal could tell she was fighting more tears.

Merv stood, taking a deep breath. "I'm going out," she said. "I must harvest some plants for medicine."

"Do you think you know what's wrong with him?" Pixal asked hopefully. "Is it curable?"

Merv's hesitation deflated Pixal's confidence again. "I...don't know," she said. "But at the least, I should be able to find something to slow his deterioration. Send Suki with me, in case I run into trouble. I'll be back in an hour."

"Sure," Pixal said as Merv scrambled out of the cave's narrow entrance, back out into the midnight rain, Suki following awkwardly: the exit was too narrow for her to fly out.

"I'll just...sit here. I guess." Pixal sighed, spreading out a blanket by the fire, then moved Jay on top of it. She wadded up another ratty blanket for his pillow, then wiped his face dry. Unlike when she had examined him on the day of their arrival to the Dark Island, Jay did not look peaceful and relaxed. He looked to be in great pain.

"Don't die on us, okay?" Pixal whispered. "You're stronger than this. We need you."

Jay's only reply was a sharp, pained intake of breath. He slumbered on. Pixal sat back, finding herself, for the first time in many seasons, praying fervently for the First King's protection and guidance. Heaven knows they needed it.

* * *

><p>Besai entered her- Kai's- room with her eyes still moist from her crying. It was hard to come to terms with the knowledge that her son was dead, though she'd known from the beginning- in the back of her mind, a cold whisper meandering through the air of her dreamland with Kai- that it was a possibility. That Overlord would have no qualms about killing Alyx. Especially if he was in a bad mood, and...<p>

Besai swayed unsteadily on her feet as she shut the door behind her, turning her eyes to Kai's bed. Alyx's death had probably been gruesome and bloody. But he had only been six! Unable to defend himself; incapable of realizing what he had done to deserve such dreadful rage from the Overlord's whip. Or fire. Or...

Besai tried to compose herself. She really did try, with all of her being. She was only a few strides from Kai. She had to stay strong for him as he worked through his trauma. There was no time right now to think of Alyx.

_No time to…_

Besai's knees buckled, and she fell, sobbing silently into her free hand- the one not holding the earring.

What a fool she was. What a fool. Why had she left Overlord while he still had such so much to take away from her?

She deserved it. She really did. But Alyx...he'd been caught in the middle of it, with no more control over his destiny than a leaf tumbling in the wind.

And now, if Besai stepped out of line again, Overlord would kill her baby. Just like before.

_Calm down, Besai,_ she told herself. _Overlord does not have eyes everywhere. You can still be close to Kai. Just...cautiously._

Taking careful, deep breaths, Besai wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up. Kai sat on the bed, shirtless. Possibly entirely naked; she couldn't tell from her vantage on the floor. He did not seem to have noticed her presence, his gaze far away, facing the wall to her right.

Besai recognized that look. Well, she'd never seen it on Kai, but it was common for the slaves. A disconnected stare, mind asleep and body wide-awake. Tense. Knowing something bad was bound to happen, but not having the emotional capacity to cope with it.

Besai spared a peek at the door over her shoulder. Overlord might still be nearby, listening. So she stayed quiet, tears falling onto her lap as she opened her palm, fingering the earring. She polished it with her skirt, removing the crusty blood until her reflection shined on its tiny surface.

She was a mess. Hair wet and frazzled, eyes red and swollen. She touched her cheek, realizing that her freckles were fading. She'd never had many to begin with, since she'd been in the keep most of her life, but...well, she'd always had those freckles. They'd been there since her childhood. Since before Overlord seized the island. Her months in the snowy, sunless Ninjagian winter climate had made quick work of her skin.

"A father," Kai whispered, and Besai looked up.

Kai blinked, struggling against his invisible bonds. Then finally he moved his head. He met her eyes. "I'm going to be a father. Just like I'd always wanted. I'm just..." He paused, blinking again, slowly. "...I'm sorry that you're the one who has to do it."

Folding her arms over her belly, Besai swallowed. "What...do you mean?"

"You shouldn't have to carry the seed of a worthless whore like me," Kai explained. "You deserve so, so much better. I shouldn't have done this to you."

Hopefully Overlord was busy elsewhere, because Besai could not help herself. She rose to her feet and approached the bed.

And then she kissed him.

Kai seized up, holding his breath as Besai pressed her lips to his. It was a short kiss, lasting only a few seconds, but when she pulled away, Kai was trembling, filled with fear. Finally remembering how to breathe, he gasped softly, then exhaled.

"Don't do that," he said.

Besai covered his shivering shoulders with a blanket, fighting more tears. "Don't worry," she said, remembering what Kai had said to her on the day they first met. The words that, at the time, she hadn't understood, but had never forgotten. "You're safe. Don't be afraid, you can...trust me." Her voice faltered at the end, and she closed her eyes, crying into Kai's shoulder. Trust. A concept Besai had been unable to comprehend before meeting Kai. The knowledge that there was someone out there that would never break a promise and hurt her, no matter what.

How did their situation get switched like this? There had been a time many months ago when she'd been the whore on the bed, afraid of Kai's touch as he draped a blanket over her shoulders. He'd whispered words of comfort to her in the language she'd once known in her childhood.

And now, here she was, trying to dig him out of that same pit.

_Overlord cannot win, _she told herself. _I must preserve our marriage. I must do my part in this war, and keep Overlord from his goals. _

"I won't give up on you, Kai," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "We can fight this together."

Kai gripped her arm, eyes moist, but he did not reply.

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell you? I warned you. Gahhhhh save me. *Sings the Smallville theme sadly* Feel free to flame me, I deserve it. <strong>

**So who actually listened to Without You? I'd love to know what you think; I've been planning to use that song for quite a while.**

**On a happier note, MLP season 5, episode 9! *Laughs like a beached whale* Help me. Best. Episode. Ever. I don't care if you're in the My Little Pony fandom or not, watch that episode. Sure, I was getting a pretty strong gay vibe from it (Bon Bon and Lyra? Really? Kill me now), but other than that it was fantastic. Totally took a screen shot of Doctor Whooves and his scarf there at the end. :D And Derpy! **

**I'll stop now. It's really late at night. I still have to, like, get ready for bed. If I hurry I can squeeze in a few hours before sunrise. o_o; Well, have a fantastic week! And look out for a new one-shot that I'll be posting soon. And vote on my poll if you haven't already! :D (::) [::] (#) Until next time! Thanks for your reviews, past, present, and future! **


	93. Roses

**Whoo! So after being gone for a week, I try to log on and find that Fanfiction is down. lol. In case some of you weren't aware, the reason for this was a blackout in LA. A bunch of peoples' servers went down, not just Fanfiction's. As far as I know, this whole fiasco was out of their control. **

**Have you guys seen that new Ninjago set, 70751, Ninjago Temple of Airjitsu? Pretty cool. It's like a fan service set with Darreth, the Mailman, Misako, etc in it. But you wanna know what reaaaallllyyyy ticks me about it? There are two new characters named Jesper and Claire. And in the set, Jay is seen giving flowers to a girl. Presumably Claire.**

**Am I the only one upset about this? Gosh darn it, Hageman brothers. Why. I trusted you. **

**Kairocksrainbow: I'm glad you liked the songs. ^^ Do you prefer instrumental or lyrical (am I using that right?) music? I've got one of each for you: Blue Roses, by BrunuhVille, and Not Alone, by Red. Do you also like Japanese music? I have a few beautiful songs in that category that I could share as well. Thanks for more Airheads! And I'll take a kiss, as long as it's on the cheek. XD Thanks for the review!**

**Angel Star Ninja: I can see why you'd think that way. And, if this was a normal fanfiction, I would totally agree with you. But this is technically the... brainstorming chalkboard for my original story. And it's a big world where I need a lot of characters. So there's a lot of OCs. I'm sorry that this story isn't you cup of tea. But don't worry! Overlord will be gone soon. The story is very quickly coming to a close here. The end is in sight. **

**Guest [1]: Thank you. I'm glad you've liked at least parts of the story. ^^ But as I told the guest above, my OCs are for my original story. I need them. And no, Jay never told Nya. But don't worry! I'll wrap that up soon. I promise. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest [2]: About your story request: It's certainly a cute idea! Though, isn't there already a story on Fanfiction with a Jay with Tourette Syndrome? Tell you what. If I have time and ample inspiration, I'll write it. But no promises. I definitely like the idea though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roses<strong>

* * *

><p>Jay awakened feeling worse than when he'd fallen asleep. His head throbbed, his stomach hurt, and nausea made his gut gurgle and moan unhappily. He curled around himself, and was not surprised to find that his muscles ached too.<p>

A hand touched his forehead, and he twitched, opening his eyes. Nearby, a fire crackled, bathing his shivering body in warmth that he could not absorb. He was _so_ cold. The blanket covering his body was wet with sweat, sticking to his skin and trousers like it never intended to let go. _Since when does Overlord give blankets to his prisoners?_ he wondered. _And fire?_

"Good morning," Merv said softly. She was the one touching him, he realized.

Jay opened his mouth to respond, but a string of raspy coughs came out instead. Each one felt like a punch to his chest, causing his throat to feel dry as sand._ Water…_

As if reading his thoughts, Merv lifted a cup to his lips and helped him drink. It didn't take long for him to drain the glass; the cup was tiny. As if it had been made for children.

"Pixal," Merv said, replacing her hand on Jay's forehead, urging him to stay down, "Jay's awake."

"Ah. Good. I've got some choice words for that moron."

Jay cringed. She was pleasant as always._ But it's not like I don't deserve it._

Merv massaged Jay's temple with her fingers, easing the headache a bit. "Can it wait until he's healed?" she asked, sounding impatient. "Get the medicine. He can drink it now."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Pixal entered Jay's field of vision a moment later, and grabbed a bowl from a tiny table.

It was then that Jay finally processed his surroundings. He was not in a cell, but an earthen cave. He could hear the rain very close by.

_A tiny cup...a tiny table...cave..._

Jay's heart raced, and he resisted Merv's hand, sitting upright. _What..._

After fighting a wash of dizziness, he saw what he had feared. They were in his and Merv's old fort.

"A...lot happened since I fell asleep," he rasped at last.

"You're telling me," Pixal grumbled, kneeling next to him. She sniffed the bowl, made a face, then handed it to Merv. "We had to carry you out of Overlord's death factory ourselves."

Jay looked down, heat rising up into his cheeks. "Sorry..."

"You couldn't help it," Merv said. "It's not your fault. Overlord poisoned you."

Jay couldn't decide if this was comforting or disturbing. "So...am I dying?" he asked. It made sense. Jay had a hard time finding a part of his body that wasn't groaning like an old, crumbling house.

"We aren't sure," Pixal said. "It could just be a temporary illness, meant to discourage is from escaping. Or Overlord could really be planning to kill you."

"Fantastic," Jay muttered.

"Hey. That's meant to be a compliment."

Jay frowned as Merv helped him lie down again. "I...don't follow."

Pixal shrugged. "Uselessness seems to be a recurring theme with you lately," she said. "So, if the Overlord really did poison you with the intent of killing you, then that's a compliment. Because he thinks you're too dangerous to keep alive. Which means he doesn't think you're useless."

"Double fantastic," Jay said. "I'm so flattered, I think I'll just jump in the river and drown in my happiness."

"Calm down," Merv said, shooting Pixal a look. "I harvested some plants last night to make this medicine. It should help you to feel better."

"Why are you giving it to me now?" Jay asked. "Couldn't it have worked just as well if you fed it to me while I was asleep?"

Merv dipped a spoon into the bowl. "It's thick," she said. "You would have choked if I forced it down your throat. Open your mouth, please."

With a sigh, Jay complied, resisting the urge to spit out the spoon: he didn't deserve to eat. And anyways, it tasted strange.

"I added other things to this," Merv said as Jay's internal battle raged. "To make it a meal. Medicine and food in one." She looked a little proud of herself, and she waited eagerly for Jay's reaction. To the side, Pixal rose and started gathering garbage from the floor, tossing it into the dying fire.

For Merv's sake, Jay swallowed. It was...not disgusting. But he didn't want to eat a lot of it, either. It was thick like pudding, and a little gritty.

"How much more do I need to get better?" Jay asked.

"_All_ of it," Merv said firmly.

Groaning, Jay opened his mouth for more. _And again, they manipulate me into eating._

Pixal scooped into her arms a pile of old, dry grass- an animal's nest?- and moved toward the fire. Something fell, and she paused, looking at it.

Merv and Jay noticed her reaction and turned their heads.

"It's..." Pixal crouched down, looking a little confused. "I have no clue. Some kind of baby animal. It's almost dead."

Merv immediately set down the bowl and ran to it. "Aww..." she crooned, touching the animal which Jay could not see from his position on the other side of the fire pit. "Jay, it's so cute. How sad..."

"Can I see?" Jay asked.

"O-Oh," Merv said, looking back at him. "Yes. Sorry." She carefully lifted a tiny pink body into her palms before approaching Jay and setting it on his chest.

Jay cradled it carefully and sat up again. The little creature had a sharp pink nose and triangular, pointy ears. Four legs and a long tail. Its eyes were closed, and Jay could feel its ribs through its fur.

"What in Mena's name is that?" Pixal asked. "It looks like something out of a children's fairy tale."

Jay squinted at it, stroking the fuzz along its back. Its tiny paws twitched feebly at his touch.

"It's...a dog," he said.

"A _what_?" Pixal frowned at him. "Haven't those been extinct for almost six hundred years?"

"It must be a dog," Jay said. "I have an old book with photographs of them. This isn't an exact match to any of the pictures, but it could just be a different breed."

The dog was barely breathing; Jay could feel its body shudder weakly as he stroked it.

"Poor thing," Merv said. "It must be an abandoned pup. I wonder why?"

_I don't know,_ Jay thought. _It's cute, though. And fuzzy, like a peach._

"Momo," Jay said. "I'll call you Momo."

"Oh, no," Pixal said. "Look, that thing is beyond hope. Save yourself the heartache and give it to me."

Jay held it a little closer. "What? So you can kill it?"

"It's the merciful thing to do," Pixal said. "I'm sorry. It makes me sad. But it's so close to death, we should just put it out of its misery."

"No!" Jay looked at Merv. "What, are you just gonna stand there and let her take it from me?"

Merv hesitated. "It...does seem best," she admitted.

Jay felt the anger rise hotly up through his chest and into his head. He tried to stand, but found that his prosthetic had been removed. "Where is my stuff?" he asked. Then, in a sudden moment of panic, he blurted, "You didn't take off my pants, did you?"

"No!" Pixal growled.

"You don't need your prosthetic right now," said Merv calmly. "You have a fever still, and it is affecting your judgement. Please, just eat your medicine and go back to sleep."

"So you can kill this animal while I'm asleep and it's defenseless?"

"Jay..." Pixal began.

"No! I refuse to eat." Jay knew it was childish, but at the moment he was too angry to care.

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"I won't touch my medicine," Jay said. "Not until you've gone outside and harvested some of the hrymerv plant."

"Hrymerv?" Pixal paused. "You want to try to _feed_ the pup?"

"Yes."

Pixal turned to Merv for support. "Don't let him do this. It's a waste of time. The pup is too far gone."

Merv searched Jay's eyes, then looked down at the pup. "I think...you should go and get the plant."

"Merv, you can't possibly-"

"No, I think the dog is too far gone as well. But Jay wants to try. We should let him."

Pixal stood still for a moment, then sighed and, with a wave of her hand, sent her eagle outside. "Suki will find it," she said crisply. "Then I'll go and harvest it." _If the dog doesn't die before then,_ her tone implied.

She returned to her work, tossing more nesting into the fire. And though Jay kept a close eye on her, he did not see any more pups. Which made sense because, from what Jay knew about the species, dogs only had one or two pups every year. Momo might have been weak at birth. If so, the mother might have rejected it and departed from the cave, leaving it to die.

"Why did we come to this cave, anyways?" Jay asked.

Merv shrugged. "It was close," she said, offering him another spoonful of medicine. "And you need time to recover."

Jay nodded and accepted the bite. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was grateful that they'd found this place. He didn't want to be outside in the rain. It would be nice to have a semi-stress-free day to just sleep.

"I'm guessing the others didn't make it out?" Jay asked.

"No," Pixal answered.

_Wonderful. I'm sure that's my fault..._ Jay sighed, fingers rubbing the ears of the little dog. "Where are we going after this?"

"Not sure," Pixal said, kicking around some refuse with her boot. "I'm thinking that as soon as you're well enough to walk, we'll go to Prince Wu."

"What? Why?"

"Because we need help," Pixal said. "We can't do this alone. Cole, Hagar, Kai, and Besai are still in there. And I'm willing to bet that Kyle's here on the island, too."

"Hold it." Jay lifted a hand. "You lost me at _Hagar_. She's alive?"

"Either that or Cole was making out with a very similar look-alike."

"I did _not_ need to know that."

"You aren't six. I don't see what the big deal is." Pixal folded her arms.

"You know what?" Jay waved his hands dismissively. "Change of topic. Uh...Merv, what's in this medicine?"

Merv stirred the bowl, then set another spoonful in his mouth. It was a struggle, making himself eat. But he knew he had to. So, forcing down his bubbling nausea, he did.

"I don't know your names for most of the plants," Merv said. "Um...some were roots. And leaves. I also found some fruit. Though there wasn't much of it...it's after harvest."

"I thought women weren't allowed to go this far."

Merv shook her head. "No, we can. As long as we stay on this side of the river, we can go several miles away from the village to gather food."

"Huh. So basically, you're...feeding me rejected after-harvest leftovers."

"Yes. Sorry."

"No, no, don't be. It tastes great." That was a lie. But he the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like she had to try harder. She worked so diligently already, and Jay appreciated it. More than she would ever understand.

Merv smiled more confidently. "I'm glad."

Jay returned the smile guiltily. _You're a sick bastard, Jay. Sick, sick, sick._

* * *

><p>The lantern was on the floor when Besai awoke. She sat up, wrapping a blanket around herself- How had that gotten there? She'd fallen asleep beside the bed without one- and blinked at the strange scene before her. Kai sat stiffly with his legs crossed, lantern beside him, tracing his fingers through a scattering of dirt and dust on the floor.<p>

He seemed to be making a picture. Besai was enthralled by the way his fingertips danced through the dust, creating deliberate lines that swirled, curved, and intersected with each other. His eyes were intense. Besai wasn't sure that he knew she was awake, so she stayed quiet. She didn't want to interrupt.

_And I cannot speak._ Besai's hands slowly moved toward her belly out of habit, and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. _If I am too obvious in my effort to help him, Overlord will kill my- our- baby._

So she watched him in silence as his hands ran through the dust. He didn't look like a child drawing with a stick in the sand, awkward and inept. He looked like a master, creating exactly what he pictured in his mind. He had done this before. Many times, it seemed.

This went on for a while, and his picture steadily grew more elaborate until at last Besai knew what it was: roses. Two of them, growing off the same stem. One in full bloom, petals spread as if trying to drink in as much of the imaginary sunlight as possible. The other, a little lower, was a tiny bud, drooping daintily from its own weight on the slender stem.

Kai paused, hand coated in dust, eyes soft and distant. Then he set a single, shaking finger at the base of the picture and went up from there in a straight line. He stopped a little higher than the blooming bud, creating a third rose.

But this one was different. Though larger, it was less full. Petals gathered at the base of the stem, fallen from its withering crown.

With a heavy heart, Besai realized what he was really drawing.

_You forgot Ahlie,_ she thought. _She would grow from my stem too._

Kai added lines to shade the petals, giving them remarkable depth. Amazing. Besai would have never thought to do something like that with simple sand and dust.

"You've never seen me do this before, have you?" Kai asked quietly.

_So he did know I was awake._ Besai shook her head. "No. I haven't."

"...Yeah." Kai blushed. "It's a little embarrassing. Art is supposed to be a feminine thing. Father always thought it was funny, 'cause Nya was into inventing and weapons and all that, and I...painted."

"I thought you were a doctor," Besai said. "And you are very good with a sword."

"Well...yeah. I guess. But I've always been partial to art."

"I like it," Besai said, venturing to scoot closer. "You are very good. But...it is missing something."

Kai frowned. "What?"

"Right here." Besai used her thumb to smooth the dust over Kai's wilted flower, causing him to cry out. "This isn't right," she said gently, thickening the flower stalk with the tips of her second and third fingers. "Flowers are...weak. Beautiful, but very short-lived. Now, if you were one of these..." She added several more lines at the top of the stalk. "...you would be so much stronger."

Kai tilted his head at her picture. "A sword?" he guessed.

"No." It was Besai's turn to blush. Was she really that bad at art?

"Oh. Hmm..." A spark- a change so minute Besai almost overlooked it- flickered in his eyes. "Ah. I've got it. It's an arm. Those are its fingers up there."

"It's a tree," Besai said, blushing further.

"What?" Kai shook his head. "No. That has _got_ to be an arm. Though, I don't see how drawing me as an arm has any inspirational value..."

"It's a tree!" Besai insisted, making a face.

They glared at each other for a moment before her mask cracked, and she giggled.

Kai chuckled quietly, still shaking his head at the sword-arm-tree. "We'll have to work on your drawing skills," he said.

"Oh. So I'm the one who needs work?" Besai pointed at herself, smiling.

Kai shrugged and rolled his eyes, which now sparkled brightly- with mirth, not sad tears. _I wish we could always be like this,_ Besai thought, still shaking from laughter. _It's hard to be happy when the Overlord is such a large threat dangling over our heads, though._

She regretted thinking about the Overlord. Her laughter faltered, and her shoulders slumped._ I also wish I could stop fearing him. Life would be so much better._

Kai noticed the change in her attitude and his face fell. As quickly as it had appeared, the spark was extinguished, his face visibly darkening as he turned away from the lantern.

"Can I...ask you something?" he asked.

Besai nodded once.

Kai sat still for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He pursed his lips, then parted them and exhaled. "Something changed when Overlord took you to Chamber Four, Besai. And I know I've already asked this, but...why do you seem so...I don't know...scared? Sad?" He reached for her. "You want to talk about it?"

An image of Alyx's smiling face appeared in Besai's mind, and she shied away from Kai's outstretched hand. Fighting tears, she shrugged. _This isn't safe. I've risked too much by talking with Kai. If Overlord had seen us laughing..._ She shuddered, hugging herself, as she thought of her miscarried baby. So much blood for such a little child.

Kai seemed confused for a moment, then he nodded. "Overlord," he whispered. "Overlord did something to you..." He faltered, rocking back and forth unconsciously. "He...he was right. About you. About me. I...I'm so sorry." His eyes grew distant, and his mouth quivered.

So, so fragile. So bruised, so broken.

"Don't be sorry," Besai whispered at last. "Please, don't... It's not your fault."

But Kai did not seem to hear her. He just rocked slowly, knees tucked to his chin, looking as though his mind was a thousand miles away.

Besai wiped her eyes and looked at her tree. _Kai is strong,_ she told herself. _I believe in him. He'll come around._

_Because trees stand tall through any storm. Just like him._

But the more she thought about it, the more distant the idea seemed, until at last, Besai just moved back to where she dropped her blanket, wrapped herself in it, and closed her eyes. Wishing, hoping, praying that she could banish away her feelings and thoughts; numb the pain.

If only it were possible.

* * *

><p>Overlord kept his eyes on his ledger as he walked, Nephilim by his side. She held a sheet of paper in her hands, marked up with the lines, dots, and squares that made up the Dark Tongue's written language. Her dark, serene gray eyes looked it over again, and she nodded.<p>

"Another group," she said. "Not as many as usual."

"They're being more cautious." Overlord snapped his fingers at a stone warrior as they passed, warning him to stand straighter. "But that's all right. I had enough boys this year, I didn't need Amzi. Terrwyn, though..." He frowned. "She was valuable. Young. Strong."

"You should-"

"No," Overlord said firmly. "I will let them go, like usual. After all, we never would have found Wu and Cyrus if not for those escapees. There may still be more to learn from that group before we expose them."

"Yes, Father." Nephilim pursed her lips disapprovingly, but did not press further. "I heard the dam is leaking at the river."

"That's all right. The rain will likely cease tonight, anyways." Overlord flipped through more papers, turning a corner. "Textiles. How is that going?"

"Fine, Father. There was an incident yesterday. One of the women was working sluggishly."

"I see. What did you do?"

Nephilim met his eyes and smiled a soft, untroubled smile. "I whipped her."

Overlord nodded his approval. This girl was one of a kind. "Very good," he said, patting her shoulder.

Nephilim immediately grabbed his arm and clung to him as they walked. Overlord smiled. Words had never been enough for his Neph; she needed physical affirmation of his affection.

They soon reached Overlord's door. Nephilim reluctantly released his arm so he could grab his key. "I'm going to rest. Summon me in two hours so I can continue my rounds. In the meantime, check on Cimmerian. See if he needs fresh bandages."

"Yes, Father." The short, fourteen winters girl kissed his cheek and retreated down the hall.

Overlord smiled after her, then exhaled and entered his room. It would be good to get some rest after all the stress these past two days. Pixal had, of course, escaped with Merv and John. That was irritating. But what could he do? The rain washed away all their tracks; the men he'd sent out yesterday had been unable to find any hint to their whereabouts.

_I should have known that a little fever wouldn't be enough to discourage their escape. But they'll be back._ He set his ledger on the desk, then unbuttoned his shirt. _I still have the rest of their team. John will insist on coming back to rescue them once he's healed._

"Shoulders," he said, and a woman appeared from the corner, oil vials in hand.

Overlord laid face-down on the bed and closed his eyes. The woman slid her hands, slick with sweet oils, across his arthritic back. He groaned; partially in pain, partially in relief. This new girl- named Keryph- was not nearly as good as Merv had been. Keryph's hands shook, and her arms didn't possess the strength to go as deep as he wanted, nor as carefully as he wanted.

_Keryph just started a month ago,_ Overlord told himself. _Merv had her whole life to get it right. I'll just have to be patient._ He stiffened, glowering into his pillow. That was Lou's persona leaking through again. Bah. Overlord would _make_ Keryph learn to massage properly, as soon as possible. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Right there," Overlord said. "Your thumb. Press harder there."

With Merv, he'd never had to instruct her. She'd simply known where his aches were worst, and she'd made quick work of dulling them with just the right blend of oils.

_I really do miss her,_ he thought, sighing. _Soon. I'll have her soon. After I've killed John, she'll have no choice but to come back._ He grimaced as Keryph pushed too hard, and a nerve sent shooting pain all the way down to his foot. _And once I have Merv back, I'll have this miserable wretch executed._

* * *

><p><strong>All you people that are in the AtLA fandom were probably smiling as Jay named the pup. Heh. I was gonna name the little guy Jayjay, like the lemur in that Artemis Fowl book, but then it occurred to me (much later. Don't you love how my brain works?) that Jayjay was...Jay's name. Soooo, yeah. Momo is cuter anyways. I love his eyes. <strong>

**I really liked writing that Kai POV. I hope it made you guys a little bit happy. Don't worry, things are gonna start looking up soon. I promise. **

**On an unrelated note, I watched this AMAZING movie last weekend while I was sick in bed. It's called Wolf Children. You can watch it online for free. Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful. I got a little teary at the end. You guys all need to watch it. It just became my favorite anime movie of all time. **

**Yikes! Just looked at the ****clock. This took way longer than I expected. I need to be asleep. Thanks for reading/reviewing! You guys are all so special. :') (::) Cookies for my favorite peeps. (Yo, EMB. Get over here and take a cookie.) Have a great week! :D**


	94. I Care

**Kairocksrainbow: I'm glad you liked the songs! ^^ Yes, Kai is an artist. It's been hinted at before, but this is the first he's actually shown it. I've got one song for you this week: Kimi no Kioku, from Hakuouki. Not sure if that's your cup of tea, but I tried. :) Thanks for the review! **

**Elven Princess: Yes indeed, you had to wait a week for Cole. Sorry about that. You get a bit of him this week though! AtLA is Avatar, the Last Airbender. Great show. ^^ And don't worry, I won't let Pixal have her way with the pup. Thanks for the review! **

**Guess what, people? Political season is upon us. And as you all have guessed, I am a very politically active person. I feel compelled to speak my opinion, though I will try my very best to be gentle about it. (I will not sugar coat proven facts, though!) And here's a good quote for you from Pericles: ****"Just because you do not take an interest in politics doesn't mean politics won't take an interest in you." ****But I've decided not to speak here, because this isn't really the best place for it. But I would urge you to check out my profile, where I will be posting frequently on issues. And I will post FACTS that I have researched, not hot, uneducated air. Hopefully. 0_0 I am only human, after all. And though I will try to be meticulous, I know there will still be times where I was misinformed. I urge you to do research for yourself, don't just listen to me. Or anyone else. *Whispers* Trust no one! ;) But God. Always trust God.**

**This week: Check out my profile for an overview of research I've done about Planned Parenthood, and the way they handle an alarming number of underage rape cases. And also some info about the Supreme Court and Kim Davis.**

**This chapter. Man. All I have to say is, Pixal is a jerk, and Kai and Cole are sweethearts. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>I Care<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jay, honestly!" Pixal stood over him, frowning darkly as he retched into a bowl. "Can't you keep <em>anything<em> down?"

Jay's eyes watered as he tried to fight his nausea. It was no use. Merv had forced him to eat the entire bowl of medicine, and his years of conditioning had kicked in, making him throw it all back up.

_I hate this,_ he thought as he upheaved again, body trembling._ I hate this so, so much. Why can't they leave me alone?_

"It's okay, Jay," Merv said gently, hand rubbing the small of his back. "I'm sorry. But please, try to keep at least a bit in your body. You need to heal."

Jay managed a nod, shoulders tense as he swallowed a final wave of bile. _Fight it, you good for nothing bastard. You should be stronger than this. Merv needs you._

Eventually the sickness receded and Jay set the bowl aside. Its contents rippled with his shaking hands. Merv dabbed his mouth with a rag, then gave him a canteen of water. He drank gratefully, washing away the odious flavor that lingered in his mouth.

"You did that on purpose," Pixal said, walking around the fire. "You're being a jerk, you know. Merv spent hours gathering ingredients for that one bowl. And you just vomited it back up like a-"

"Pixal." Merv took the now almost empty canteen from Jay and poured the rest of the liquid onto another rag. She held it over the coals to heat it. "It's all right. He's sick. I knew there was a chance he would not be able to keep it down."

Pixal turned away with a huff.

Jay was too ashamed to meet Merv's eyes. Instead he focused on Momo, who lay stretched out on a bed of straw by the fire. The little pup's side rose and fell slowly, eyes closed as it slept. It was so skinny. So feeble. So entirely dependent on others for its survival.

How ironic.

"I'm sorry," Jay said hoarsely. "I did try. It's just...hard."

"I know," Merv murmured, using her wet cloth to wash the sweat from his face. "Don't apologize. Thank you for trying." She moved to his back, the rag comfortably warm.

Pixal grumbled something unintelligible, kicking up dust with her boot. She plopped down in a chair and began to file her nails with a stone she'd left on the table earlier.

"We need to lose her," Merv whispered. "I don't know how much more of her I can take before I..." She flushed. "...snap."

"Snap?" Jay ventured a smile. "Hosts forbid."

"I'm serious!" Merv hissed. "She was invaluable yesterday when she helped us escape. But what good is escaping if her negativity infects us?"

"What negativity? She's being truthful."

Merv gave him a look.

"Okay," Jay sighed, "so she lacks tact. But I'll be honest: I like her. She says it like it is without any sugarcoating."

"She is _hurting_ you!"

"No," Jay said. "No, she isn't, Merv. I'm relieved that she treats me that way. It's a nice change of pace from your false hopes-" He caught himself a second too late, and he cringed. _Me and my big mouth. I got too relaxed. Stupid._

Merv's expression was stone as she dropped the rag and stood. "I have been patient," she said. "I have gone out of my way to encourage you. And yet you tell me you like that...that _thing's_ attitude better than mine?"

"Merv, please-"

She slapped him, eyes fiery. "Don't talk to me," she said, voice rising steadily. "Talk to your _honest_ friend over there. Because my opinion clearly doesn't matter to you!" She turned on her heel and stormed from the cave, hands clenched at her sides.

Jay's body slumped, and he moaned softly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Nice," Pixal said, running the stone along her fingernail, not looking up. "Very nice, Milord. You should write a book: Insulting Women in Fifteen Words or Less."

Jay couldn't breathe. His chest constricted, and mind spun. _Idiot!_ he screamed in his mind, throwing off the blankets. _How stupid are you, Jay?_ "Where is my shirt? And my leg?"

Pixal stood and grabbed a bundle from a shelf against the wall. She dropped it at Jay's feet, then went back to her seat and resumed filing her nails.

"Thanks." Jay unrolled his shirt and slid his arms into it, leaving it unbuttoned, and strapped on his leg.

"Don't get lost," Pixal said. "And try to come back in two pieces."

"Sure," Jay replied before scrambling out of the hole after Merv.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the Transformation, and Sage could sense Cole was losing the battle for his mind. It was a slow process, and he wasn't nearly gone yet. But it felt fast to Sage, who clung desperately to his every word, his every movement, his every intake of breath.<p>

Because she knew that soon- far too soon- she would be forced to leave and never see him again.

Cole sat against the wall, fully clothed: his skin was not sensitive anymore. No, his pain now was internal, caused by his every muscle.

Sage's inquisitive side was fascinated. He could still feel with his skin, but it no longer caused him pain. His skin was invincible, but its texture was undoubtedly fleshy.

His strong and steady hand wielded his pencil, and he hummed as he wrote on his staff paper. His eyes- deep, crystalline green, gentle yet intense- continuously moved between the paper and Sage's face. The latter making him smile. Every time, he smiled.

Sage found it difficult to smile back.

He moved so he leaned on her shoulder comfortably as he worked, his other hand entwined in hers. They were both quiet people by nature, and their relationship had been built off of quiet moments, doing nothing together. Watching the sunset. Watching the trees rustle in the breeze. Watching Vara play in the grove with the two children in her care. Simple, sweet things.

"Vara," Sage said. "Where is she? You have not talked of her."

Cole paused, eyes dimming, and set his pencil in the book's spine.

Dread filled Sage's heart. "What happened?"

Cole blinked slowly, his eyes distant. "Dead," he whispered, voice strange and gravelly; a byproduct of his new bodily changes. "I...left her. And she died."

_...Dead?_

Sage removed her hand from under Chedva, who snored softly on her lap, and set it on Cole's thigh. She and Vara had been close, even before meeting Cole. Varasach had been like a little sister to her.

"I am sorry," she said. "I know how much she meant to you."

Cole wrapped both arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry too," he whispered. "I should have told you sooner. But...I just didn't even want to think about it. It hurts."

Sage returned his embrace, closing her eyes against tears.

_It hurts. It really does._

* * *

><p>Merv knelt in the sand by the river, eyes closed. The breeze was lukewarm, and the rain, now reduced to a drizzle as the storm receded, dusted her cheeks.<p>

Water terrified Merv. She'd gone through too many tortures over the years to ever feel comfortable around it.

_But we hardly have time for comfort,_ she told herself firmly, opening her eyes. She stood and brushed off her legs. Her body trembled as she approached the gurgling, churning water, and her heart beat loudly and painfully in her chest.

And then _it_ came crashing down on her like a tidal wave, drowning her in terror.

_No!_

With a growl she seized her fear...

...and plunged her hand into the water.

It was cold. She dug her fingers into the sand as an anchor and closed her eyes again, feeling the strong current shove the sand in tight swirls, tickling her fingers.

_I'm doing it,_ she thought, managing a nervous smile. _I'm…becoming stronger than my fears. Yes!_

"Merv!" came a call from behind her, followed by uneven footsteps.

Merv mumbled a curse. It was Jay. _Of course he would follow me. I should have stayed close by. This isn't healthy for him..._

She kept her hand in the water as Jay approached, breathing heavily.

"Merv," he panted, stopping behind her. "I'm really sorry. That was stupid of me. I didn't really mean what I said. It just...came out."

"You said exactly what you meant," Merv said cooly, opening her eyes, watching the current carry its debris downstream. "And that's your problem. You don't always think before you speak."

"True. But I'm trying, Merv. I promise, I've been trying _really_ hard lately to keep my opinions to myself so I don't hurt people like I just hurt you. The thing is, I do have opinions. And I do want to share them with everyone. But I always end up offending someone, so..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm doing it again."

Merv smiled. Thankfully she had her back turned so Jay couldn't see it. _He's acting like John again._ The thought gave her comfort, and she put her other hand in the water.

"Don't ever apologize for your opinions," Merv said. "Just try to have some tact when you speak them out loud."

"...Okay." Jay stepped closer. His limp was obvious: Merv could hear his foot dragging each time he moved forward. "So...I know it's a long shot, but can you forgive me?"

_Of course,_ she thought, though the words died before they reached her lips. The truth was, she didn't forgive him. Not entirely. Not yet.

It frustrated her that for all her effort, for all her patience, Jay preferred Pixal's opinion over hers. _Pixal!_ That Nindroid wasn't even making an effort to be kind, and yet Jay was more eager to listen to her than Merv, his childhood friend? They'd known each other since infancy! Why, they were practically siblings!

And then that stupid, self-centered Nindroid had to come into the picture and get between her and her best friend. The friend that she'd waited on for fifteen long, hard winters of pain and whoredom.

_The pain, the pain..._ She spread one hand under the water and looked at her palm, lumpy and discolored from those burns. Burns inflicted on her when Jay left her.

_Because_ Jay left her.

_What did I do?_ Merv wondered, fighting her frustration. _What did I do to deserve this?_

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I can forgive you."

_But not yet._

"Thank you." Jay took the last step, then awkwardly lowered himself to the sand next to her. "What are you doing?"

Merv met his eyes for the first time, and was immediately struck by how hollow they were. Guilty, depressed. _He really is sorry for what he said._ That realization didn't make her any more inclined to forgive him just yet.

"I'm...playing in the sand," she lied. To strengthen her alibi, she dug her fingers deeper into the cold earth. "It's fun. Sometimes I find interesting stuff, too."

"Stuff?" Jay leaned in.

"Rocks. Sticks. And then there are times that..." Her hand struck something hard. It had too many curves to be a rock, and was too soft to be a tree branch. Curious, she grabbed it and pulled it from the current.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>"This looks...promising," Zane said, hiding a frown as he examined the establishment before him: a cheap inn called Crooked Door. Hardly appealing. And Zane was certain, just from looking through the grimy window at the patrons inside, that the beds would probably be filled with disease from unwashed sheets and unswept floors.<p>

"I know, it's not very good," Josi said. "But I don't have much money."

"I thought you were close to Cyrus. Wouldn't he make sure you have enough coins for a more...comfortable night?"

"Hardly," Josi said, smiling as though what he said were funny. "My kind doesn't need comfort. We can't fall to any illness, and no matter what kind of lumpy, misshapen mattress we sleep in, we wake up fresh. Cyrus uses the bulk of his funds on the refugees."

Sheepishly, she laughed. "That, and...I ran out of money. I've been away longer than I planned, and my own funds are a bit short."

"I...see." Zane frowned. _Her _kind_? What does that even mean? _He wished Duskweaver had some moonlight left so he could scan her and figure out what race she was. Impervious to cold, disease, fatigue, and muscle pain. _I wish I were half as resilient as her. I'm freezing._ It was taking a ridiculous amount of extra energy to keep his inner parts warm, and he was exhausted and sore.

"I'm going to the other inn we passed a quarter mile back," he said. "Please, come with me. I'll pay for your room."

"I shouldn't," Josi said quickly. "It wouldn't be right to impose myself on you."

"Nonsense." Zane turned his horse around, gesturing for her to follow. "It's the least I can do after all the information you gave me."

Josi hesitated, then nodded. "Thank you," she said. "Let's go, before it gets too dark."

* * *

><p>Kai awakened from his nightmare with a voluminous gasp, throwing the blankets from his body. He shuddered at the sudden cold. His clothing was saturated in sweat, and he hastily pulled that off too. The shirt was too close. His pants were too tight.<p>

They weren't, really. Kai knew he was just struggling with claustrophobia. It was always worse after a nightmare.

A little voice in the back of his mind whispered that he shouldn't be naked: bad things happened when he was unclothed.

What bad things? He couldn't remember.

_I've gotta hide,_ he thought, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. _I've gotta get off the bed. This isn't safe. _Why was he in so much danger? He couldn't remember that, either. He seemed to be forgetting a lot of stuff lately. It was annoying, but he was coping.

His bare feet touched something warm on the floor, and he recoiled with a yelp. After gathering his wits he looked down.

It was Besai. She was sleeping. But why on the floor? Kai frowned. Why hadn't she slept on the bed with him?

_Because she doesn't care, Sanguine,_ that constant voice in his head whispered.

Oh. Yeah. Kai had forgotten about that. Hmm...

_Well...I care._ Kai struggled to fend off the negative voice. He found it harder every day. _I do care._ He took one of his blankets and knelt next to her, covering her body with it. Then he paused, looking at her face. It was wet, as were the stones beneath her head. Had she been crying again?

Kai retrieved his pillow for her. He lifted her head and situated the pillow under it, then wiped her face with his thumb. _I care,_ he said once more, for good measure. _And no matter what else happens, I won't let myself forget that._

* * *

><p>A human hand.<p>

Merv dropped it and scrambled backwards, breathing hard. "Never again!" She shuddered. "I am _never_ touching water again!" She saw Jay and gasped. "No! Jay, what are you doing?"

"It looks like an arm's attached to it," Jay explained, fishing into the water. He swallowed a bout of nausea and lifted the hand out of the water. It was surprisingly limp. Had rigor mortis not set in yet?

The hand was indeed attached to an arm. And with a slight tug, Jay unearthed the shoulder. And then the head.

That face was barely recognizable as human: the sand had scrubbed away much of the skin, revealing..._metal_...underneath.

_Metal?_ "Merv, help me please," Jay said, grabbing the arm with both hands.

After shuddering once more and making a few grossed-out noises, Merv got her arms around the thing's shoulders and heaved with Jay, pulling it up into the bank.

It was a male Nindroid's body, all limbs accounted for. But the chest had been ripped open- with a sword, perhaps- and sharp rusted wires and metal poked out every which way, clogged with sand.

Jay examined what was left of the face. Dark blond hair, a small nose, and ragged lips that Jay swore were tilted upwards in a smile.

"By the First King," Jay murmured, lifting one of its eyelids, revealing a clouded yellow pupil. "It's Kyle!"

"Kyle?" Merv backed up a good distance, looking pale and sick. "Wasn't he...he was one of Cyrus' men?"

Jay nodded, grief spreading through his veins like poison, making him weak and cold. He took Kyle's head in his arms, shaking his head.

Kyle had been so...sweet. Like a naive child. Always smiling, always seeing the best in everybody. So helpful, so loving.

So _strong_. Cyrus had created the perfect man.

And now here he was, rusting in the river. Overlord had probably killed him, then dumped the body. Judging by the amount of sand that had covered him, he had been lying there, forgotten, for well over a week.

"Jay?" Pixal called out, rushing through the trees toward them. "Merv! I heard a scream. What did you..." She trailed off, coming closer.

"Oh, damn it." She knelt and touched Kyle's chest. "Cyrus is going to be upset when he hears about this."

"Can't we fix him?" Jay asked.

"Fix?" Pixal struggled to open his chest panel. "No. See here? His power core isn't lit."

"So relight it!"

"You don't understand," Pixal said without emotion, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Nindroids aren't immortal. We're built with a corrosive memory chip: if our power runs out, our memory is automatically wiped."

"Who decided that was a good idea?" Jay snapped.

"It's a safety measure," Pixal explained. "To ensure that we don't continue for an eternity, moving from one body to another each time it breaks. If one of us were to turn evil-"

"You were built by Lord Julien," Jay said. "Kyle was built by Cyrus. Maybe Uncle built them differently."

"Doubtful."

"Try, please," Jay pleaded. "We can't just not do anything."

"We can, actually, but I don't think you'll allow me that option." Pixal sighed, then unceremoniously ripped a few large components from Kyle's chest. She eventually unscrewed a tiny green piece from a board and presented it to Jay. "Here's his memory core. If it isn't wiped, then the water and sand have likely corroded it beyond repair. But here. If we ever make it back to Cyrus, give it to him. Test it in a new body."

Jay took it from her reverently, and he placed it in his pocket. "Thank you, Pixal."

"Yeah. Whatever." Pixal stood and offered him a hand. "Come on. You look flushed. Your fever must be getting worse. Let's head back."

Merv scrambled between them and helped Jay up herself. "How did you even make it out here?" she asked. "The sand must have been difficult to walk on. I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Jay said. "Honest. Just sore. And I have a headache. I'll be all right." He looked down at Kyle. "That's more than I can say for him, though. We should bury him."

Pixal, surprisingly, nodded. "I'll start on the hole. Merv, can you find a sapling? Preferably a fruit tree, or something-"

"A palm," Jay interrupted. "He should go under a palm tree."

Pixal paused. "Why?"

"He wasn't delicate like any fruit tree," Jay said. "He was blunt. Strong. And he loved working with people, so...palm. His tree can produce shade for people in the future."

"Avocado trees are strong," Merv said. "And children can climb in their branches. _And_ they produce shade."

Jay nodded. "Yes. But I don't think an avocado tree will grow here. We'd have to go to the grove, where the soil is more firm. And we could get caught if we go back toward the compound."

"Palm it is." Pixal chose a location far enough upstream that the flood could not reach it, then began digging with her hands. Her eagle landed and 'helped', scratching the sand with its talons. Merv ran off to find the palm sapling.

"What...should I do?" Jay asked.

Pixal started, seeming to just realize he did not have a job. "Uh...come help me dig."

"Okay." Jay limped toward her and sat. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You didn't tell me not to help," Jay said.

Pixal spared a moment to glance up at him, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head, then continued working.

"I'm serious, Pixal. It means a lot to me. Thank-"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Pixal flicked sand at his face. "Thanks to you, we'll have to dig an extra-large hole to compensate for the palm's bulbous roots. I appreciate you _so_ much. Get to work." She glanced up once more. "And button up your shirt. It's indecent."

"Of course, Milady." Jay worked on his buttons with clammy fingers. "It must be distracting-"

Pixal threw another handful of sand in his direction. "I don't like repeating myself, Jay," she said sternly. "Shut up, get to work."

What she didn't realize was that, as she looked away, she was smiling a little.

Jay smiled too.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little hesitant about the ending. Like, I don't feel that they're <strong>**showing quite enough respect for Kyle, but at the same time, I don't want to bore you with melodrama because you've all probably already accepted Kyle's departure and moved on. Plus, Jay and the others weren't ever that close to Kyle anyways, so they wouldn't feel all that emotional. You see what I'm saying? So I took a risk. Tell me what you think. **

**Kai, though! He just...he viciously rips my heart out, and he gets it all sopping wet with his tears, and then I start crying too, and...and then Cole joins in and stomps on it... I'm a mess right now. But I won't say I don't deserve it. **

**Who all here loves my dynamic between Jay and Pixal? I know you all really miss Lloyd, and I understand. (Seriously. I do. I'm sorry.) But aren't Jay and Pixal so...zesty? :)**

**I'm guessing school just started up for a bunch of you, eh? There aren't a lot of views on the last chapter, let alone reviews. But that's all right. I'll pardon one week. ;) Go, and learn much. Don't forget to do your own history at home, because we can't trust anything the Government gives us. lol. Have a great week, and thanks in advance for your lovely reviews! They are what keeps me going. And you can probably expect the epilogue of NJTWSWY soon. It's been giving me trouble, but I'll eventually wrangle it. ^_^* (#) Waffles. Bye! **


	95. Gone

**Elven Princess: Ditto. We can be super geniuses together. XD Isn't it great being homeschooled though? Like, you're always busy, but you can choose what you want to be busy with. Heh...Besai's real name is actually Sarnai. I got confused, though, because Sarnai means Rose, and it somehow turned into Rosai. Oops. :) I should probably go back and fix all those places where I messed it up. Ehhh, I'm not too big on ghosts. But you never know. Something might happen. ;) NJ is rather...dramatic. I find melodramatic closer to the mark. (I wrote most of it, like, a year ago. Argh I was such a terrible writer then) But yeah, it's totally fine if it's not your cup of tea. (Out of curiosity, how far did you get into it?) :) And will I put Morro in this fic? Unfortunately, no. But I agree, we do need more fics with him. (*Whispers* Don't tell anybody, but I'm gonna write a fic with Morro pretty soon here. Kira Vulpes and I are working through the plot right now.) **

**Kairocksrainbow: That was rather sad. Gosh darnit. This chapter isn't gonna help things much either. Thanks for the cookies! I'll pretend they're sugar free and grain free for my diet. XD Yummy. Best cookies ever. Gooey and chocolaty. Do you still want more songs? I'm totally fine with giving you one or two a week, but I don't want to get you bored. :) Here's a good one by Red: _Nothing and Everything_. It'd be a good soundtrack for Kai's internal battle, I think. **

**On my profile this week: An excerpt of one of Donald Trump's speeches (I did not edit it in any way). That guy is sad. Like, one minute he supports abortion at 9 months, the next he thinks all abortion should be illegal. I don't think I can trust any of his promises. Seeing how he handled that Dallas speech, I don't want him running our country. He's got to be insane. (But whether you support him or not, go read the speech excerpt. You've gotta know your candidate.)**

**In case any of you NJ loving guests missed it, I finished the epilogue of NJTWSWY a couple days ago. I hope you enjoy it! ^^ Gosh, it feels kind of good to have that story done after so long. I think I've been working on it since before True Grit. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<strong>

* * *

><p>Cole's eyes seemed distant and hard. His hands gripped the pencil as though he were trying to strangle it. His breathing was deliberate, like he was trying to hold back a chest full of frustration.<p>

He no longer smiled when he looked at Sage. Instead he looked...confused. A little disgusted. A look that sent daggers of ice into Sage's heart. She knew that these were her final hours with her love. Her final minutes, perhaps. And yet she stayed by his side instead of obeying her strong urge to escape.

It seemed as though the only thing holding Cole together was that paper: the song that he claimed he was writing to express his love for her. And his hand was slowing. There was no doubt in Sage's mind that his passion was waning. Soon there would be nothing left of him but an empty husk; a creature unable to act of his own free will, let alone remember that he used to feel affection for the woman who sat beside him.

There would be nothing in his heart but animalistic lust and an innate desire to obey every order Overlord gave him, no matter how cruel or repugnant.

Chedva yowled suddenly, causing Sage to jump. Cole's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you hungry?" Sage drank deeply from a canteen beside her, then opened the front of her dress. Chedva cried again, turning her head away, refusing her mother's breast.

Sage stroked the infant's hair- black and soft, like her father's- and kissed her forehead. Chedva resisted, wiggling as though she intended to remove herself from her mother's arms.

"You want your daddy," Sage whispered, eyes watering. _I know. I miss him too, _pyerna_. _She closed her eyes, holding Chedva close. The infant finally calmed down, reducing her cries to feeble whimpers, nuzzling Sage's neck.

_I will have to leave today,_ Sage decided._ When our next meal comes and the door opens, I will run like Cole wanted. I-_

Gentle hands took Chedva from her, and she looked up.

Cole set Chedva on his lap and held out his fingers for her, letting her squeeze them with tiny, meaty fists. Her green eyes reflected Cole's stony features like polished emeralds. She cooed at him, smiling a gummy smile.

Cole smiled back.

The sight nearly caused Sage to melt into a blubbering, teary mess. But she reined herself in, not willing to let her last sight of Cole- the real Cole- pass her by in a wet and blurry flash.

"It's done," Cole whispered in his hoarse, gravelly voice. "I finished it."

"What? The song?" Sage asked.

Cole nodded.

"I wish I could hear it," Sage said.

"You will," Cole assured her. "Take the book. Ask someone in Ninjago to play it for you." He paused, seeming to push against some great barrier in his mind, and swallowed. "I...love you, Sage."

Chedva babble and spat, pulling her father's fingers into her drooling mouth.

"So that is it?" Sage asked. "You are leaving me, and you expect me to just...live my life without you? You want me to go to Ninjago, and live among your strange people with their strange ways, acting as though you do not matter to me?"

Cole did not answer.

Sage cupped his face in both her hands and kissed his lips.

He did not kiss her back.

Sage eventually pulled away, despairing at his distant expression.

_How much strength did it take, I wonder, to tell me what he just did?_ Cole must have been teetering on the brink the whole conversation, struggling to maintain a feeble hold on his sanity.

And now he was gone. Really and truly gone, forever. Maybe she should have felt more emotional about it, but at the moment she was too afraid of the implications: the deed was done, and Cole was wholly under Overlord's control. Now it was only a matter of time before Overlord killed her and Chedva.

_I must go,_ she told herself, taking Chedva from Cole's arms as carefully as possible. The infant loudly proclaimed her disapproval of the situation, trying to get back to her daddy.

Sage's heart pounded fearfully in her chest as she took up the staff paper and hid it in her dress. _Overlord may come soon to take Cole away. I cannot be around for that._ She placed a final kiss on Cole's cold temple, not wanting to let go.

"Thank you, Coleman," she murmured tearfully, running a hand through his hair. "I am so sorry that I caused this. I love you."

And now, to wait for the door to open again for her escape.

* * *

><p>Overlord sat on his bed examining Cole's Blade as Nephilim entered the room.<p>

Raindancer, it was called, a Blade with a large diamond in its pommel. A dangerous gem. An ironic one, considering Cole's current position. _Oh, if only he had known this Blade's potential,_ he thought with a chuckle. _He would not have given it up so easily._

"Father," Nephilim said, holding out a small stack of papers as she approached the bed, "if you're done, we need to talk."

With a sigh Overlord slid the Blade back into its four-inch sheath. He stood and took up Nephilim's papers "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Father." She waited a moment for Overlord to skim her papers- inventory numbers, mostly- then spoke. "Your Dark Knight finally turned."

"Oh?" Overlord raised his eyes from the extensive list, smiling. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him through a crack in the door as I passed a few minutes ago. He is ready for your command."

"Wonderful." Overlord returned Nephilim's papers to her. "Make sure his door is not opened until I arrive. We don't want Hagar trying to escape again."

"Yes, Father." She waited expectantly for another long stretch.

Overlord took a deep breath, restraining his impatience. _She's a talented girl. If only she weren't so high-maintenance. _"Marvelous job with those numbers, Neph." He kissed her forehead. "You're very helpful."

"Thank you, Father." Nephilim hugged him with both arms warmly. "Do you need anything else before I take a rest?"

"No." Overlord patted her back and extricated himself from her embrace. "Go and eat. Have a few hours of free time before resuming your evening work."

He put a hand on the door. "I'm going to Sanguine. Neph, darling, after your break, please go aboveground and check in with the midwives. I heard there were three more births today-"

"Four, Father," Nephilim corrected.

"Ah. Four. Well then. If you would please name and register them later, I would be grateful. I'm swamped today."

"Yes, Father." Nephilim stood on her toes and pecked Overlord's cheek.

Overlord opened the door for her, and they parted ways in the hall.

_It's a shame that Kyle divulged my secrets,_ he thought, smoothing his hair as he began his short walk to the next room, where Sanguine waited. _All the time and effort I spared to break Sanguine has been for naught._

He lifted the latch to Sanguine's door and entered, lips curving into a subtle smile. _The pleasure he has given me, however, is priceless._

* * *

><p>The exertion from being out in the rain burying Kyle had caused Jay's fever to spike. He spent the rest of the day asleep, and most of the next day as well. He only had small windows of lucidity every few hours, in which he insisted on taking care of his stupid pet, Momo.<p>

Pixal watched as Jay set aside a rag soaked with warn hrymerv milk and laid down on his pillow. The pup- who had regained its strength, to a degree- tumbled out of Jay's cupped hand and scooted across the pillow with its front paws, snuffling and squeaking until it found Jay's face. It stretched, yawned, and plopped down on the pillow against Jay's warm skin. They were both asleep in seconds.

"It's so silly it's almost cute," Pixal said to Merv, who sat beside her in a twin tiny chair.

Merv nodded. "It's good for him, though," she said. "Having a companion that needs such constant care. It will help him recover."

"How will a _pet_ help Jay's fever go away?" Pixal asked.

"Not the fever," Merv explained. "His...depression. He feels useless, so if he succeeds in raising this pup, he may begin to return to normal." There was eagerness in her eyes. Anticipation. Hope. But also a touch of worry. "I just hope that the pup survives."

"Oh, so now you've been taken captive by its wet-nosed charms?" Pixal snorted.

"No. I think it's ugly. I just mean that if Jay's efforts aren't enough, and Momo doesn't make it..."

"...Jay might lose himself completely," Pixal finished. She nodded. "I see what you mean. So what should we do?"

Merv shrugged. "There isn't much we can do, except observe and hope for the best."

"Yeah," Pixal agreed.

They watched Jay and Momo in silence for a while. Both sleepers were still and quiet, chests rising and falling steadily as they breathed.

"I'm concerned about Jay's sickness," Pixal said at last. "What if it _is_ meant to kill him? He doesn't seem to be getting much better."

"It's only been two days," Merv said. "And his body is weak. It could take several weeks for him to recover."

"We don't _have_ several weeks!"

"I know," Merv sighed. "Of course, I could speed up the process with some medicine. But he won't take anything through the mouth."

_Stupid boy. He's going to kill himself if he doesn't eat soon._ Pixal leaned back in her chair, going over their options in her head. Letting him sleep off the illness for half a month wasn't an option. He wasn't taking anything orally, either. And that left Pixal with only two more options: carry Jay to Prince Wu's hut and see if the old man could smack some sense into Jay, or...

Hmm.

Pixal summoned her eagle and gave it a set of instructions.

_We'll get you fixed up yet, Jay Walker,_ Pixal thought with a slight smile. _Just a few more hours. Hang in there._

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys, I've got some news for you. The chapter title, <em>Gone<em>, has a double meaning. Because Cole is gone, and I'm gone too. I'm taking a break for a couple weeks to rest. I've been struggling with some stuff, and I need some time to ****recuperate. Sorry about the short notice. I'll hopefully be back on October 6th. :)**

**What do y'all think Pixal's plan is? :0 Is Kai gonna be okay? Will Sage escape? So many questions. I'd love to hear what you think will happen! The next chapter, I promise, will be chalk full of answers. It's quite action-packed. Which is part of why I'm taking this break: I need to get it perfect for you guys, since it's such a pivotal point in the story. **

**Overlord is a sicko. Who's gonna join me in making him walk through a pile of Lego bricks? He deserves that, and worse. }:(**

**I've got eleven votes on my poll so far! Go and check that out, see who everybody's favorites are, and vote for yourself! And if you're a guest, you can just tell me your two favorites in a review, if it so pleases you. :)**

**950 reviews! Wow! You know how close we are to a thousand? Gosh, I never dreamed this would happen. I love you all so much. Thank you thank you thank you. *hugs* I'll have to do something special for you all when we reach four digits. Any suggestions? It could be a TG-related one-shot of some kind. **

**On that note, I'd better get out of here. I can feel my mind slipping away, and if I stay any longer I'm gonna ramble and embarrass myself. Have some cookies! These ones are white chocolate with macadamia nuts. (::) And these ones are old fashioned gooey chocolate chip. (::) You know what I'm talking about. The doughy ones that you can tear apart and watch the chocolate ooze like warm cheese on your fingers and mmmm...I really want to eat one now. (Gah! You see? Rambling.) Bye! Please leave a quick review if you can (it really makes me happy, no matter what you have to say), and ****I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your month. In the meantime, have fun at school or your job or whatever you do...and pwease, don't forget me. (;0w0;) God Bless! **


	96. Run

**'Ello! I'm back from the dead, bearing the gift of chapter 96! It cost me many many extra hours of work. What a boar. :P I hope you enjoy. And thanks, as usual, to Kira for helping me out. **

**So...what did I do on my break, you may be wondering? Umm...I got another betta. He's a fantastic crowntail with orange fins. I named him Zuko. :3 I'm sad, though, because I showed him to my mom and the first thing she did was point out that he looks like a zombie. Okay, so his scales have a fleshy skin tone, and there are black speckles like rotting flesh all over him, and his eyes are like pits of blackness that want to swallow your soul...but that doesn't mean you can be rude and call him a zombie! :D I love him, though. He's so beautiful. I'll post a picture on Pinterest soon for any interested in seeing his epicness. **

**I also read a couple books: Airman, by Eoin Colfer, and Sinner, by Ted Dekker. I really liked Sinner. The villain, Marsuvees Black, though...*shudders*. He did something super Overlord-like near the end. Overlord and Marsuvees HAVE to be related. Seriously. (Ted Dekker fans, you KNOW what I'm talking about. What he did to Billy...)**

**I also did a liiiittle bit of writing, I will confess. I've got my one-shots for the day we reach 1,000 reviews almost complete. I'm pretty confident that you'll like them. **

**Kairocksrainbow: Poor Cole indeed. :'( And goodness, no, I don't expect we'll ever reach 7,000 reviews. XD Though that would be very awesome. Song for you this week: Natsu wo Miteita. Sorry, I'm a little skimpy this week. I'll try to have something more interesting prepared next time. *hugs* Thanks for the review!**

**Elven Princess: Lol. There was this picture I saw a while ago that I thought was very relevant to my problem today. There was this Grim Reaper sitting on a park bench. And there were several dead bodies in the grass around him. The caption was "Oops". I laughed so hard, because that's really how I feel when I kill my characters. Aww. I'm sorry about your computer. XD How did you punish the music player for this dastardly crime? Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Run<strong>

* * *

><p><em>How could this have happened?<em>

Besai sat on her knees by the wall, Kai's earring clenched tightly in her palm on her lap. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she closed them, shoulders shuddering with a suppressed sob; she did not dare make any noise. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and her skin seemed cold and numb though the room was warm.

It had been so easy to forget what true fear was while in Ninjago. She had been afraid, yes. It was a new, wintry environment crowded with many strange people. She had been afraid every time she met a man's eyes. In the White Rose, on the road, even Kai's father's house. But Kai had always been there to help her through it, which made her less afraid.

Now Kai, being the cause of her distress, was unable to help her overcome her fear. Which only made her more scared.

Overlord stood near the bed, breathing quickly and deeply as he buttoned his shirt. Everything about him exuded an air of supreme authority. Confidence. The world was under his thumb, and he knew it. No one- not Garmadon, Cyrus, or even the Knights- could stand against him.

"Get him dressed," he said to Besai, fastening his sword belt around his waist.

Shakily, Besai slipped Kai's earring into a pocket in her dress, stood, and approached the bed. Kai lay tangled in blankets, curled around himself. Motionless, except for the rise and fall of his chest with each gasp for air. Trying to make himself as tiny and non-threatening as possible. Like weakened prey at the mercy of its tormentor, he lacked the power to resist.

"Kai," Besai whispered in the Ninjagian language, touching his arm. Kai's body grew rigid under her hand, but she refused to let go. She stroked his skin softly. "Kai, please get up. You-"

"Stand!" Overlord barked in the Dark Tongue, turning his gaze to the bed.

After a moment of tense silence, Kai unsteadily propped himself up by his arms. Then he slid his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

Overlord nodded his approval, then resumed dressing himself, fastening his cloak over his shoulders.

Besai supported Kai with a gentle hand. "Clothes," she said. "Let me help you."

Kai dipped his head slightly and allowed her to help him into the clothes that sat folded on the floor- which a servant had brought in a few moments earlier, per Overlord's instruction.

The clothes, to Besai's surprise, were in tatters. _These should be cut into rags,_ she thought as she slid the sorry excuse for a shirt over his head._ Overlord has good clothes for people to wear. Why would he put Kai in something so...disposable?_

Then she realized, and her blood ran cold.

"Please," she whispered in the Dark Tongue, horrified. "Please, do not kill him."

"I must," Overlord said, approaching her from behind.

Kai glanced at Besai. He had that detached look again. Mind apart from body. Unconditional surrender. He was a puppet, and Overlord controlled the strings.

Kai had given up.

Overlord put a hand on Kai's shoulder and guided him toward the door.

"Please!" Besai cried, falling to her knees. She bowed with her face to the floor. "Please, Master! Do not-"

Overlord kicked her side brutally, and she gasped, gripping the spot with her hands. Kai averted his eyes.

"I must kill him," Overlord said.

_Why? Why must you kill such a perfect man? What did he ever do to you?_ But she did not dare voice these thoughts. Instead, taking a deep breath, she whispered: "No. Please…take me."

Overlord cocked his head. "What?"

Fighting against the terrible sting in her side, she bowed again, touching her forehead to the floor. "Kill me instead. But keep him alive. _Please_."

Overlord chuckled. "No," he said.

Besai braced herself for another blow, but it never came. Instead, Overlord lifted her chin and thumbed her quavering lips. "There will be no negotiations," he said. "Kai _must_ die. I would have done it sooner, but Nephilim suggested I wait until my Dark Knight was Transformed."

_He's going to make Cole kill Kai!_ Her gut churned at the prospect. _Would Cole actually do it?_

Of course he would. He didn't have a choice either.

"I won't make you watch," Overlord said. "You can stay here."

Besai looked up to Kai, whose eyes were still fixed on the floor. _Why, Kai?_ she thought despairingly. After all she had done- risking the life of their child to help Kai back onto his feet- he was going to walk away like he didn't care. Like her sacrifice mattered less than he dust beneath his feet. _Kai, don't I matter to you? Why aren't you fighting him?_

Overlord released her and stood. "Kai has given up," he said, as if reading her mind. "Why can't you do the same?"

_Because I can't!_ she wanted to scream. _I can't give up on him, I _love_ him! How don't you understand that?_

Overlord's question was rhetorical, apparently, because he left without waiting for an answer. The door shut, and he and Kai were gone.

_Why? _Besai thought again, knees shaking as she stood. _Why is Overlord doing this? What was the point of pouring so much time and effort into breaking Kai if he was only going to kill him? Why Kai specifically? I…_ She began to pace, running a hand through her hair. _I don't want to lose him. I _can't_ lose him!_

She looked around the room frantically. _I must fight this somehow! What can I do?_

It wasn't as though she had time to plan anything! Overlord was currently leading Kai away to be executed by Cole, who was now apparently a stone warrior. She had _minutes_.

_Even if I find the place of the execution, I can't fight a stone warrior. I don't have a Blade. I..._

She paused, looking at the door. _A Blade_. She'd seen them here before, in Overlord's bedroom, stored in a chest. She had found them by accident many months back while searching for a sheet of paper Overlord had asked her to fetch. He probably did not realize that Besai knew of them.

The walls began to blur and spin as Besai grew lightheaded. She closed her eyes and fought the dizziness as best she could.

_I could do it, _she thought, stunned. _Overlord would never suspect it._

_I could do it!_

* * *

><p>Footsteps, coming closer. The staff paper in Sage's blouse rustled as she stood, hearing a sound on the other side of the wall. Her heart rate accelerated, and she approached the door, feet quiet as a whisper.<p>

Cole stood and followed behind her. Sage hesitated. After all this time stationary against the wall, why was he moving now?

A key clicked in the lock. Sage prepared herself for her bolt. Chedva sucked on her fingers, heedless of the tension that made her mother so anxious.

The door opened. Sage hardly dared breathe as she leaped forward, one arm outstretched to shove aside whoever stood on the other side.

_I only have one chance,_ she thought._ I must run as fast as I can, and outrun any stone warriors Overlord sends after me._

With a low growl, Cole stepped forward and restrained her with a firm hand on her shoulder. He squeezed, hard enough for her knees to buckle and tears of pain to spring from her eyes.

The young girl Nephilim entered, pocketing an iron key. Overlord followed after her, a guiding hand on Kai's back.

_No!_ Sage's head buzzed as she tried to find a way out. Her fingers dug into Chedva's blanket, and the infant yowled.

Cole approached Overlord wordlessly, a spark of excitement in his otherwise vacant eyes.

Overlord looked to Sage. He shook his head faintly.

"Kill her," he ordered.

Sage's hands trembled as she held Chedva close. _He would never, _she thought. _Cole would never hurt me._

Cole's reaction told a different story.

"Sword?" he asked, a smile lifting his stony lips.

Overlord pondered this for a few seconds, readily drinking in Sage's terror.

"No," he decided. "Use your hands."

Cole pounced on Sage, ripping Chedva out of her arms.

Sage forced herself to stay silent. She knew from experience that begging for mercy would only goad a stone warrior on. Overlord hadn't ordered the baby killed yet, so as long as Sage said nothing, Cole would disregard the child and go for the larger, more appealing prey. The prey that smelled of fear.

Like a worthless trinket, Cole cast Chedva to the side. The infant squealed as she hit the floor, surprised and bruised. She continued to cry loudly as Cole wrapped his hands around Sage's neck and squeezed.

Terrible pain shot through Sage's body, and she tried to gasp. Nothing came. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly as Cole compressed her windpipe. All the while, Chedva's screams were loud in her ears.

She struggled to get a grip on Cole's wrists and push him off, but she possessed a mere fraction of his strength. Dark clouds, dancing like mist, grew in her vision.

To the side, Overlord cackled. Kai and Nephilim watched impassively. What had happened to Kai? He seemed completely out of it. Had he been drugged?

_It…hardly…matters. He will probably die...too. So...it is better...for him to...to not..._

Chedva, seeing that no one was responding to her need, allowed her cries to temporarily taper off. She whimpered softly, then began to cry in earnest. A cry filled with more panic than discomfort, which left Sage's ears ringing. Or maybe that was just her body reacting to the suffocation.

Cole's grip loosened. He blinked, turning his head to the right until he saw Chedva.

Sage swore she saw a touch of softness return to Cole's eyes.

Cole released her, and she breathed deeply, filling her oxygen-starved body with air. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she tried to retain her balance. Black spots still impaired her vision, and each gasp seemed to strip the skin form her burning throat.

_What is happening…?_

Overlord seemed equally confused as Cole stood and turned toward him. They regarded each other for a long moment, the only noise being Chedva on the floor. Sage crawled to her baby, still breathing hard, and lifted the infant into her arms. Chedva whimpered in relief and grabbed Sage's dress with a shaking fist.

"How?" Overlord asked, more fascinated than concerned by Cole's behavior. "You overrode my direct command. That's never happened before..."

Without warning, Cole lunged and snatched Raindancer from Overlord's belt. In one fluid movement, he unsheathed the Blade and turned, pressing it against Nephilim's throat. The girl gasped.

"Let us go," Cole growled.

_Let us go…_ The phrase repeated itself in Sage's mind. _How? What has Cole done to defeat the Transformation?_

Overlord's eyes narrowed. He raised his hands. "Don't hurt her," he said, much too quickly.

"Oh," Cole said with a malignant smile, "are you worried?"

Overlord lowered his hands and stepped forward. "Let her go!" he demanded.

"Ah, ah." Cole pressed harder with the edge of the Blade, drawing blood, which trickled down Nephilim's collarbone in a thin stream. Her eyes widened.

Overlord stopped, eyes on Cole's. They glowered at each other, unmoving, for the better part of a minute.

Then, Overlord took a single, slow step back. "Fine," he hissed. "Take your wench and go."

"Kai too," Cole said, turning to the inexpressive ex-nobleman on Overlord's left.

"No," Overlord snapped.

Cole slid the knife slowly across Nephilim's neck, breaking breaking more skin. She cried out and struggled as blood began to run down from the wound in earnest.

"Okay!" Overlord shouted, voice rattling Sage's ears. She swore the lantern on the wall flickered, too. "Take him! And Besai! Get out!"

"And the others?" Cole asked.

"There are no others! They left four days ago! _Get out!_"

Seeming satisfied, Cole backed toward the door with Nephilim. "Come, Sage," he said.

Sage shakily stood and pulled Kai along quickly, entering the hall.

Cole slammed the door shut and, withdrawing the key from Nephilim's pocket, locked the door. He turned to Sage.

Flustered, Sage struggling to find the right words to say. _You saved us. You are so strong. I love you._

But before she could voice her thoughts, Overlord called out through the cell door.

"You won't make it out," he said. "I'm sending my army after you. And they will kill you all."

"Call them off!" Cole shouted, a startling sound because of his rocky voice. "Call them off, or I kill the girl!"

Overlord chuckled. "Did you really think I was concerned about the girl?" he asked. There was silence for a short moment. "Drop the girl," he ordered.

Cole almost did, his poisoned mind irresistibly drawn to Overlord's voice. He clenched his teeth. "You will die," he hissed at the door. "I will kill you."

Nephilim's eyes darted frantically, confused. Afraid. "Father," she whispered, blood soaking the front of her dress.

"Not now," Overlord snapped.

Nephilim silenced herself, quivering.

_Ah. Had Overlord been pretending to love her?_ Sage wondered, setting a hand on Cole's shoulder. _Though, if that is the case, then why is he so afraid of us hurting her? Something does not add up._

"We must get out," Sage said in Cole's ear. "He is planning something, and I do not like it."

Cole nodded, swallowing. He took a deep breath and turned from the door. "We must get out," he repeated Sage's words. "But...Besai?"

At the mention of Besai's name, Kai blinked.

"She's in her room," Overlord answered. "Go ahead and take her. If my stone warriors don't take care of you first."

Kai bolted down the hall.

"Kai!" Cole barked. "Kai, get back here!"

"I'll catch up!" Kai called back. He was around the corner in moments, out of their sight.

"You're running out of time," said Overlord lightly, as though this were a game. "Decisions, decisions. What will it be?"

It was not hard to perceive Cole's displeasure with their options: release Nephilim and surrender, or chase after Kai, or try to leave immediately and fight whatever stone warriors Overlord had waiting for them.

At last, Cole turned right, beckoning for Sage to follow. They were going for the last option, apparently.

Nephilim struggled against Cole's arm around her midsection as they walked briskly down the dark hall. "You cannot get away with this," she spat. "My father has a plan."

"I have no doubt," Cole said. "But we'll be ready for him. We'll kill him. And you."

"Gravel brains," Nephilim muttered. "You're a little smarter than the others. But you're still stupid."

"Oh! Is that the Spirit of Death I see?" Cole moved the Blade so its tip pricked the soft flesh under her chin. "I think he's here for you, dear. Are you ready for an eternity of torment?"

That shut the girl up.

* * *

><p>Besai opened the door to Overlord's bedroom, a lantern held high in her left hand.<p>

She had to find Kai's Blade in one of Overlord's chests. Only Kai's Blade would work, since Blades were sentient and bonded to their owners. Overlord's Blades would no doubt misbehave in her hands.

Kai's Blade was safe. It would recognize her and cooperate. Hopefully.

But finding the Blade was the least of her problems. She also had to find where Overlord was conducting the execution. Would he do it in Cole's cell- wherever that was- or would he do it publicly above ground? Or maybe he would torture Kai first, then have Cole kill him?

The chests were stacked against the wall, at least a dozen. All were locked. Thankfully, she knew where Overlord kept a spare set of keys. She retrieved the keyring from behind a mirror and selected a random crate.

_Which one?_ she wondered, palms sweaty as she fumbled with the many small keys. _There are so many different locks. It will take too long for me to open even one crate!_

But she had to try. So she knelt on the floor, shoving one key after another into the lock until at last it clicked, and she slid the bar up. A stack of papers. She set the chest aside and tried another, her mind swirling with doubt and uncertainty.

_Could I actually kill Cole?_

The question made her queasy. When it came right down to it, could she shove a Blade through the heart of a friend she'd once known and respected? Would she even be physically able to? She'd never fought with a sword. Or any other weapon, for that matter. The thought seemed absurd that she, a spindly pregnant woman on the verge of a nervous breakdown, could ever take down a stone warrior. Maybe if he wasn't looking her way and she stabbed him in the back…

_For Kai,_ Besai thought, sliding the correct key into a lock on the third try. No Blades. _If Cole is really a stone warrior, then he is now wholly evil. I am justified in killing- or at least wounding- him, if it means saving Kai's life._

But for how long would Kai be safe? If Besai did thwart Overlord's plan to have Cole kill Kai, then wouldn't Overlord simply move on to another form of execution?

And then Besai would likely die too for her defiance.

This made Besai pause. She did not fear death- no, she welcomed it: she had no desire to live any longer if it meant going back to her old life. She had tolerated it before, but only because she had not known any better. Her only memories of a happy, free childhood life had been tainted by fifteen hard winters of cruelty.

But now, having tasted freedom, she had no desire to live the rest of her life as a slave. She would kill herself before letting Overlord into her bed again.

_But it's not just my life anymore,_ Besai knew. _I have a child who needs me. If I die, our unborn baby dies. I must live for our baby. It deserves that much._

So did that mean that she couldn't fight?

Besai pondered this as she tried to shove another key into a lock. It didn't fit, so she tried another one, fingers clammy and clumsy. _If I fight, Overlord will kill me and my child. If I don't fight, I will live with the guilt of knowing I never tried._

It was a stalemate. Each option involved the death of someone she loved.

Finally, a key slid in. But her hand twitched, and she unwillingly released the key ring. It clattered to the stone floor.

_No…_ She stared at the metal keys dumbly, fingers in tight fists on her lap. She'd lost the correct key, and would have to start over. _No, no, no…_

What if the Blades weren't even in these crates? What if every single one was filled with papers? What then? What could she do?

_Even if the Blades are here, what could I do?_

_Even if there was something I could possibly do, this is taking too long. I'll never find the Blade _and_ Kai in time._

Besai bowed her head, sniffling. The keys became a blurry, metallic mess on the floor as tears spilled down her cheeks.

_This is hopeless._

So…what now? _Do I sit here until Overlord finds- and punishes- me? Or do I leave everything as I found it and return to my room?_

But even as she considered standing and covering her tracks, she sank to the floor._ I'm done. _She curled around her stomach, feeling sick. _I can't fight anymore._

She cried without reservation: a miserable, quiet cry that echoed her damaged soul's weakness.

_Kai…Alyx…I have lost them forever. I am alone again. Kai…_

_I can fight._

That last thought reached through her subconscious, gentle like a tendril of mist. She opened her eyes, confused. _What…_

_I can fight,_ the thought projected itself again, this time stopping her tears with a gentle wave of warmth.

These emotions were not her own, she realized, feeling her mood shift unnaturally. Something was tampering with her thoughts.

_Moonsong._

A healthy dose of courage blossomed in her chest, and she sat upright, wiping her eyes. She breathed deeply, stilling her fears. "Where are you, Moonsong?" she whispered in the Ninjagian tongue, touching the crate before her.

Immediately after touching the smooth wood, Moonsong sent her a soft wave of doubt. Not there, then. Another chest. Besai touched each one in turn, no longer feeling sick to her stomach. Instead, she felt strong. Resolute. _I can do this. I will save Kai._

_There! _Her fingertips brushed against the lock of a crate of black wood, and her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel Moonsong's tug, urging her to open this one. She scrambled for the keys and, after a few attempts, found the correct one. She flung the lid open and looked inside, nearly crying again with relief. At the bottom of the crate sat several Blades. One with a yellow gem, another green. Yet another was completely unadorned, looking out of place among so many artistically crafted beauties. She left all of these alone, however, and wrapped her hand around the tiny sheath of Kai's Blade. The orangish-red gem glowed softly, sending a ripple of praise into Besai's mind.

_Moonsong._ Besai found herself frowning slightly. It was shorter than she remembered- the blade itself was no longer than three inches, excluding the handle. Could it reach Cole's heart, even if she had a clear shot?

_I wouldn't know,_ she thought dryly. _I've never killed anyone before._

Kill. What a horrible word; definitely not one that Besai wanted associated with her name.

_Why is this decision so hard?_ she wondered, frustrated, as she stood.

Moonsong's gem pulsed urgently, drawing her attention back to it. She could not understand what it was saying, though she got a general feel for its desire:

It made her feel a direct longing for...something. A dread that she was going to miss whatever this something was if she did not hurry.

And then it drew a picture of her room from the recesses of her mind, putting it at the forefront.

"Something…you long for is in my room? And I will miss it if I don't hurry?" Besai guessed. Moonsong made her feel doubtful. "Okay… I long for it. No? We…both long for it?"

Moonsong's reply was a boost to her confidence.

"Okay," she said again, running from Overlord's room. She found the door to her bedroom open wide- which was not how she'd left it earlier- and she entered at a brisk pace.

She stopped inside- almost losing her balance- when she saw the _something_ Moonsong had urged her to find.

"Kai?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it wasn't a trick.

Kai whirled at the sound of her voice, and his anxious expression melted. He ran forward, grabbed her hand, and whisked her out the door. "Run," he said urgently. "Just run."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now we've got this very important detail sorted out: Kai is indeed the Doctor. <strong>

**Ha. I couldn't resist. Anyways. GRR! You know that feeling when you see a character faced with a terrible, character-building conundrum, and you're really intrigued to see what they choose, and then they end up choosing NEITHER? I just want to led you know I do understand the feeling, and that I'm sorry for doing that to you with Besai.**

**I don't have much else to say. Only thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting, and I'll see you next week, when I estimate we'll breach 1,000 reviews, and I upload those epic one-shots! (::) Have some yummy cookies, and have a great week! Bye! :D**


	97. Resurrection

**All righty, guys. I have an announcement, right off the bat: I'm changing my posting schedule. I'll now be updating every other week instead of every week. I'm sure you guys must have seen this coming. I'm just waaay too busy right now to keep up with what I've been doing. I spend SO many hours every week preparing for the next update, and then I just do it again the next week, and the next after that, all the while neglecting my own needs- gosh, I've been struggling so hard lately. I had a total emotional burnout last month that I'm still recovering from. So I need some time. Time to recharge, heal my mind and body, and just...focus my mind on other things. Thank you for understanding. **

**On a less serious note...wow! 1000 reviews. *Hugs all around* Thanks so much, you guys. And thanks to the guest who's been doing most of the number boosting this past month or so. It's a lot of fun to see someone new go through the journey like that. ^^ As a thank you, of course, I have one more one-shot coming your way. It's a whopper, 11,000 words long, and it's...gosh. It was fun to write. It's important, too! So make sure you keep an eye out for it, because you'll be lost in chapter 99 and beyond without reading it. It'll either come this weekend or early next week.**

**But...you guys. I know those other two one-shots weren't my best work, but still. I put a ton of hours into those- hours that I could have (SHOULD have) spent elsewhere. I got no reviews on that last one. Was it that bad? Forgive me if I sound selfish. But here's how I feel: imagine me as an actor on the stage. I do almost (I say almost because Kira's been helping me recently) everything myself- I write the script, I select the props, music, costumes... I pour my heart into preparations every single day, because I love doing it. Then I go up on the stage and act my heart out (my performance is never perfect, but I really do my best) and then, in the end, I'm breathless and exhausted. I look up at my audience, and I get...scattered applause. The majority of my audience is silent. (Completely silent with last week's one-shot.) **

**And then...I go home and start the process all over again, writing a new script and getting everything all perfect for another performance, knowing I'll get the same reaction. But I LOVE doing it, so I continue to push forward. ****...And then comes the burnout, like what happened last month when I was forced to take a break. **

**Is this a fair analogy? Am I being selfish and annoying? I don't expect- and I certainly don't *need*- everyone to applaud. That's NOT why I'm doing this. But when I write, and I start feeling like only a minority of people even enjoy my talent...things get rough. It's hard to hold on. I want to quit because, even if I do this for myself, I still need some affirmation from the crowd that I'm doing a good job. And there are weeks where I don't feel that affirmation. **

**But I promise, that's NOT the reason why I'm changing my schedule. The reason for the every-other-week thing has more to do with family issues than anything else. Okay? :) I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Resurrection <strong>

* * *

><p>The stone warriors Overlord sent after Cole and Sage were gaining ground. There had to be at least twenty of them, though it was difficult to tell in the narrow hall. <em>Just a little further,<em> Cole thought._ We're almost to the doors. We'll stand a better chance aboveground._

Cole might have been tempted to stop and fight the stone men- he was invincible and had a Blade- but he had to keep one arm around Nephilim to keep her from running. She struggled incessantly, and Cole found himself almost giving in to his bloodlust and killing her then.

But Sage wouldn't like that. So he restrained himself.

"You don't believe my father," Nephilim said in the Dark Tongue, digging her heels into the floor, forcing Cole to drag her as they ran. "You don't think that he has a plan. That he won't let you escape."

"I think that as long as we have you, Overlord won't actually threaten us," Cole answered in the same language.

"Then what do you call this army on our tail?" asked Sage, breathless.

"A distraction," Cole said. "To keep us from seeing the real danger. And he knows that I know, which is why he sent them, because he knows if you were in real danger I would have killed Nephilim already."

"That made no sense!" Sage cried. Her face was red from exertion and fear, and she held Chedva close to her chest. The baby's whining was as constant as Nephilim's struggles.

"I know. I'm sorry," Cole said. "My mind isn't functioning right."

"I will forgive you when we are safe."

"Fair enough." Cole slowed as they reached the front door, which was guarded by five men instead of the regular two. _Either Overlord underestimates my fighting ability, or he wants us to escape._

This was a frustrating conundrum. If Overlord wanted them to escape, didn't that mean Cole should stay put and defy him? But if he stayed put, Overlord would eventually reclaim Nephilim and kill Sage and Chedva.

Either way, Overlord would win.

Well, Cole would rather face uncertainty out there than definite failure in here.

"Hold onto Nephilim's hair," Cole said to Sage, and he let go of the girl. He charged into the line of waiting men, thrusting Raindancer into the first man's shoulder. _Incapacitate, not kill. They're innocent._

Two other stone warriors swung their swords. One at his head, one at his heart. Each cut his clothing but bounced off his hard skin.

The stone warriors were amazed. They backed away fearfully, eyes drifting between the wounded man and Cole, who had survived their attacks.

"Gurrah-kah," one murmured, eyes wide as he saw the shining gem on Cole's Blade.

Cole wasn't sure why they had such a fear of things that could possibly hurt them. It was their only real weakness, and it was much too easy to use against them.

Holding his Blade high, Cole asked it to make some more light. It obeyed eagerly, its brilliant rays basking every surface in the hall like a miniature white sun. The stone warriors screamed as the light hit them.

Cole screamed too, almost dropping his Blade. The light was like a white-hot fire, burning every fleshy surface it touched. His hands, his face. It also seeped through parts of his clothing which had been cut by swords.

_Stop it!_ Cole told the Blade. _Extinguish! Now!_

Raindancer did.

The five stone warriors were dazed and trembling, but Cole wasn't much better. And that platoon of men behind him had almost caught up. The stone warriors would have been here already, had they not been walking. It was one of their quirks, which had confused Kai while they were being chased by stone warriors the morning after Cole had kidnapped him and Zane. _They run when you run, and walk when you walk._

They were weird and, Cole was forced to admit, a little brainless. Not that Cole felt much better himself at the moment, his body- especially his exposed skin- aching like it had been burnt by a branding iron. The pain was slowly receding, and he turned, meeting Sage's eyes.

Sage nodded back. She had a fistful of Nephilim's hair in her hand, which kept the obnoxious girl from struggling too much. It was an awkward grip, though, because she was forced to hold Chedva with her broken arm.

Cole approached her on shaky legs. "L-Let's go," he said, eyeing the advancing platoon of stone warriors. There was no doubt about it: Overlord wanted Cole outside for whatever horrors awaited them there. He was deliberately holding back the stone warriors, telling them not to attack.

Cole knew this now because, as the thrill of his fight receded, he was able to feel Overlord whispering in his head, urging him to join the group.

"Are you okay?" Sage asked.

Cole swallowed, pushing Overlord out with some effort. "Fine," he said. _Dare I take Sage aboveground? What if there is something terrible up there?_

And what about Kai? Where was he? He said he'd catch up.

_Kai can take care of himself, _Cole told himself. _Focus on saving Sage._

"Why the hesitation?" Nephilim taunted. "Have you finally come to your senses? Oh, that's right. You're a stone warrior. You don't have any sense."

_How does Overlord put up with this? _Cole wondered. He held his Blade up- the light was off, of course- and pushed it against her chest as he took her back from Sage. This both quieted Nephilim and made the five soldiers at the gate shy away, letting Cole's little group pass into the open air.

Cole gasped at the sight. For months he'd either been underground- in Cyrus' and Overlord's fortresses- or fighting bad Ninjagian weather. The sudden burst of fresh air, moist and earthy because of the rain, filled his lungs and calmed him.

A pink, blue, and orange sunset streaked across the horizon, and a few clouds hung suspended in the sky, drawn with silver and crimson. Even Cole, in his jumbled state of mind, found the sight breathtaking.

It was like something out of a storybook, Cole realized. The romantic couple escape impossible odds and defeat the antagonist, then run off into the sunset together.

Except they hadn't escaped impossible odds. They were playing right into Overlord's hand, even now, and Cole hated it. He hadn't defeated the Overlord. He had no idea how to! He'd killed Overlord's body once before, but to no end. He always came back.

"All right," Nephilim said. "You're out. Now let me go."

"Not a chance," Cole said. "Not until I'm sure we're safe."

"Fine! Just hurry it up. I've got things to do."

"I am sorry that being kidnapped has put a damper on your royal day, Your Highness," Sage said, miffed that Nephilim had interrupted such a breathtaking moment.

Cole pocketed his Blade. He set a hand on Sage's shoulder, then pulled her and Nephilim forward. "I'll release you when we reach the river," he said to the girl. "If you could shut your mouth and stop struggling until then, I'll consider not slitting your throat and dumping your body in the water."

Nephilim's only response was an ugly curse in the Dark Tongue.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Besai asked, running fast to avoid being dragged as Kai pulled her forward. It was difficult to catch her breath; she'd never had good stamina anyways, and Kai was pushing her along like their lives depended on it.<p>

They probably did, actually.

"We're getting out," Kai said.

"Out?" Besai repeated. "But the door is the other way, Kai! You turned right instead of left."

"I know," Kai answered. "The other way was blocked by stone warriors. We're going around." He paused. "There are seven parallel halls that go west to east, right?"

"Right," Besai answered. "Do you even know where we are?"

"Yes, I do. Okay. So we're in the northern horizontal hall in the back of the fortress...right? Yeah. So...right up here..." He made a sharp turn to the right, setting them on a southerly course. "If we go this way, we'll get to the southern horizontal hall at the other end of the fortress. Right?"

"I would tell you," Besai said, winded, "if I knew what the word _horizontal_ means."

"How do you not...okay. This way leads to the southern hall that runs perpendicular to the seven east-west halls?"

"Please stop using big words!" Besai cried. "I don't understand!" _I don't understand your words, I don't understand how you are here…!_

"We're in one of the halls that leads to the exit?" Kai asked impatiently.

"Umm…yes."

"Good." Kai gripped her hand a little tighter as they passed door after door, leading to storages and stone warrior bunks. His face was flushed from the run, but his eyes were bright with determination.

_What happened?_ Besai wondered. _Only a little while ago he was unresponsive, not caring that Overlord was hurting me, or that he was about to die. And now he's...alive._ Besai was relieved, to be sure, but the change was so sudden it was almost disturbing.

"What happened, Kai?" she asked.

"Not now," Kai said. "Sorry. Ask me when we're safe."

_He sounds like himself,_ Besai thought, overcome by relief. _Is he possibly returning to normal?_

* * *

><p>Cole stopped a good distance from the water, feeling his heart accelerate. Stone warrior or not, the water made him queasy. Perhaps even more so now, because of his recent memory of the Transformation.<p>

After he and Sage caught their breath, Cole decided there was no immediate danger. He released Nephilim, and she stepped to the side, smoothing her dress. "This blood will never come out," she grumbled. "Thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome," Cole said. "Now scram." He turned his attention to Sage, taking Chedva from her so she could stretch her arms. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Sage rubbed the cast on her arm and winced. "It has been a while since my last run through the woods with a heavy baby in my arms," she said, taking Chedva back. "But I am fine. You?"

Cole nodded. "I'll be all right. Let's get out of here before-"

Behind him, Nephilim giggled. It was a soft, tinkling laugh. The kind that usually made people want to smile. But from her lips, it sounded sinister.

"Father told me this was a possibility," she said, stepping toward Cole. "He accounted for every scenario." She lunged for him, and a sharp, hot pain dug into his chest.

Cole gasped, stumbling back. Sage screamed his name.

Nephilim smiled and twisted the knife, ripping it from Cole's body.

Cole forgot how to breathe. He didn't _want_ to breathe. He just wanted to die. Why was the pain so terrible? The only thing he could compare it to would probably be lightning. A thousand bolts of lightning fueled by Overlord's rage, drilled into that one spot in his chest. Had it hit his heart?

_No,_ some lucid part of his brain said. _She stabbed your right shoulder. It won't be fatal as long as you treat it soon._

But why did it hurt so much? He'd been stabbed many times before, and it had never felt this terrible. This agonizing.

"There were a hundred easier ways to get me back if you took me," Nephilim continued, shoving Cole onto his back in the sand with her free hand. "But I wanted to kill you all by myself." She leaned over him, her young face twisted by demonic pleasure. "It's nothing personal, of course. I just wanted to prove that I could. Maybe once I carry your corpses back, Father will finally stop treating me with such condescension."

She thrust her knife down toward Cole's face. He swung his arm wildly, deflecting her move, the pain in his chest flaring. Getting his feet under her, he put all of his weight into a solid kick, sending her flying back.

She regained her balance in less than a heartbeat and was on top of him again, pinning his arms above his head. This took both hands, however, and she had to hold the Blade- a simple, unadorned thing with no gem, Cole noticed- between her teeth as they struggled. His right arm almost crumpled because of his wound.

_She is strong,_ Cole thought as he wrested one arm free. He punched her neck with a firm fist, and she fell back with a surprised squeak, winded. Standing, he set a foot on her chest and reached for her Blade, which had fallen beside her.

Nephilim was faster. She flung sand into his face, throwing him off balance, and grabbed her Blade, slashing at his feet.

Cole leaped almost too late, feeling her hand brush his boot. He landed and took Raindancer from his pocket, telling it to grow as long as it could; he needed to keep the maniacal girl as far away as possible.

Raindancer obliged, growing to a ginormous size- at least two feet wide near the handle, and possibly seven feet long. Despite this, the Blade stayed the same weight, and was easy to swing. He did so, causing a very surprised Nephilim to scuttle toward the river, out of Raindancer's reach.

Cole advanced, his confidence stronger with every step. His chest still stung terribly, but he found that he was able to ignore it as long as he focused on the-

Oh, no...

Cole could feel it coming on like a rising storm, filling his mind, making him want- no, making him _need_- Nephilim defeated in the most gruesome way possible.

Bloodlust.

The realization brought him a little clarity, and he focused on calming himself. But with that calm, his focus waned and his Blade slowed.

Nephilim saw her chance and took it. She came up under Raindancer, crouched low, and made a move to stab Cole's heart. Cole barely moved away in time. He lost his balance and fell, losing his Blade in the process.

"Cole!" Sage screamed.

_Where has she been the whole time?_ Cole wondered. "I could really use some help!" he said, rolling as Nephilim aimed a kick at his side. She came close and kicked again. Cole caught her foot and tried to twist her leg, but she jumped and, with amazing speed and balance, spun, slipping out of his grip.

And then she landed on his face. Cole screamed.

_Mena-cursed fool. She can't hurt you like that, _he reminded himself when he realized his nose wasn't broken. This would take some getting used to.

Cole tried to recover from the shock and get his head back in the game, but the damage had been done. Nephilim had her opening, and she crouched, pinning him down, aiming her knife for the kill.

_And it happens again,_ Cole thought, watching in slow motion as the knife, gleaming in the crimson light of sunset, plummeted toward his neck. _I love you, Sage, but I'm angry that you aren't intervening like last time! Where are you?_

And then Nephilim froze, grunting. She coughed, blood and spittle painting Cole's face.

She slumped on top of Cole, bleeding from a gaping hole in her breast, and exhaled a final gurgling breath.

Cole pushed her off and shakily sat up, expecting to see Sage with a sharp stick or something.

Kai looked back at him instead, eyes wide. His Blade was red with Nephilim's blood.

"Oh!" Kai stuttered, looking around him at all of the stunned faces. "Sorry. I..."

He fainted.

* * *

><p>Jay awakened to wet snuffling, and he opened his eyes. Momo squeaked excitedly, nipping Jay's nose with more fervor. The pup was hungry.<p>

Jay grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Merv," he said, "can you get me some more food for Momo?" He waited for a response, his bleary eyes eventually focusing. "Merv?"

"Shut your trap," Pixal said. She sat on the floor, wrapped in her cloak. "She's sleeping."

It was then that Jay noticed Merv, who slept in a pile of blankets between him and Pixal.

"Her hair is wet," Jay remarked, running his fingers through Merv's darkened, damp ginger curls.

"She washed in the river about an hour ago," Pixal explained. "She's crazy, sleeping with her hair like that. Ugh. I'd never be able to do it."

"Well, you grew up pampered," Jay said, scooping up an irate Momo. "There's a lot of things you can't do."

He bit his tongue, expecting Pixal to react angrily.

"Yeah," Pixal said. "I guess so." She smiled. For her, this consisted of neutral eyebrows and semi-relaxed lips. She almost looked like she wasn't scowling. Amazing. "How do you feel?" she asked.

_Okay, _Jay was about to say, when he realized how his body really felt. No fever, no headaches, no random muscle cramps.

"I feel...great," he said. "I haven't felt this good in a long time. What happened?"

"I had Suki fly to Overlord's hospital and steal some medicine," Pixal said. "Merv shot it into your arm."

"Oh…thanks."

"No problem." Pixal shrugged. "It's not like I had to get up and do anything myself. Suki did all the work. And then Merv insisted on being the one to do it." She paused. "Why doesn't Merv like me?"

"Nobody really likes you, Pixal," Jay said with a smile.

"Granted. But Merv seems...especially averted to me. Like, she doesn't want me touching you, or preparing your food... Even if I just space off and happen to be looking in your general direction, she bristles."

"Weird." Jay stroked Momo's back. The pup's eyes seemed to be sealed shut, which Jay found a little strange. Maybe they were like kittens, and they opened their eyes a week after birth?

"Even now," Pixal said, "Merv sleeps between us. Like she's trying to keep you as far away from me as possible."

Jay hadn't noticed that. But it did seem to be that way. "Maybe she's just upset that you aren't as encouraging as you could be," he suggested. "I mean, it seems like every other sentence you speak is Jay-depreciating."

"Jay-depreciating?" Pixal's face softened even more. She seemed dangerously close to a real smile. "You have the strangest mind."

"Aww." Jay pretended to be touched. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Pixal looked away. Jay assumed she was hiding a blush or something, but her voice quickly changed his mind.

"Surely you understand my behavior," she said quietly, standing. "My last friend left me without saying goodbye."

Jay blinked at the sudden change in her demeanor. "Lloyd?" he guessed.

Pixal nodded, opening a jar on the table. She soaked the tip of a waiting rag with white hrymerv milk, then held it over the fire to warm it. "Lloyd was annoying. He got under my skin. But he was so...cute. Like a little kid. I didn't think he'd ever grow up."

Pixal's eyes were dark. "It was confusing," she said. "We were technically cousins, but-"

"Cousins?" Jay repeated.

"My mother is King Garmadon's sister. How did you not know that?"

"I did know, I guess," Jay said. "It just didn't sink in until now. Princess Jadei died eleven years ago, right?"

"Twelve. I was created because Father and Zane were grieving and lonely. I was a replacement for the Princess."

"Why would you say that?" Jay asked.

"Because," Pixal said, handing Jay the wet rag. "I was never created because Father wanted a daughter. Zane never programmed my code because he wanted a little sister. No, I was created to replace a wife and mother I never knew. And I'm expected to live up to impossible standards because of it. Every day I heard cries of _My wife would never have done this! _and _Mother would disapprove of that!_."

She sat next to Jay and watched as he offered a corner of the wet rag to Momo. The pup locked his gums around it greedily. "But Lloyd...he saw _me_. His attitude toward me was just so different from anything else I'd encountered. I was drawn to it. And then..." She slammed her fist down on her palm. "...the First King punishes me by killing him. I'm a miserable excuse for a fake descendant, apparently."

Jay adjusted Momo in his hands. The pup whined and readjusted his tiny mouth around a corner of the rag. He continued sucking.

"I..." Jay swallowed. "I'm really sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve it."

"Eh." Pixal stood, moving for a shelf close by. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I won't ever know. Not having a soul, I can't exactly join the First King in his ethereal kingdom one day and ask him why he decided to take Lloyd away from us." She selected a length of bandages from the shelf and went back to Jay, grabbing a basin of water on the way.

"Since when have we had bandages?" Jay asked as Pixal knelt beside him and peeled back the blankets.

"I had Suki take these from the hospital too."

"You wouldn't happen to have any painkillers to go with that?"

"No." Pixal frowned as she undid the bandages protecting his stump. "I'm no expert, but you probably shouldn't need painkillers anymore. It's been almost a month since the surgery, right?"

"Three weeks, probably," Jay said. "And that's all right. I'll...live without them."

"Aha!" Pixal said.

"What?"

"I was right," Pixal explained. "You're addicted to the painkillers."

Jay winced. _Addicted_ was such a harsh word. The drug had soothed his physical pain as well as his mind. It was his friend.

Until Jay unexpectedly left the island and was unable to get any more pills. Then it turned on him, making him sick and nauseous. Unable to stand without black spots clouding his vision.

"You'll have to get over it," Pixal said. "Sorry. Suki only has two feet. Fever medicine and bandages were all she could carry."

"But would you have done it?" Jay asked as Pixal splashed his stump with the cold water. The skin was mostly healed, and the swelling was minimal. It looked like there wouldn't be any serious problems with infection, as long as he was careful.

"Done what?" Pixal squeezed his knee, 'massaging' the muscles. In all honesty, Pixal was as gentle as a cornered wild animal. Jay felt he might be better off trying to massage it himself, but he did not complain.

"Gotten my drug," Jay explained, wincing. "Knowing what you do about my self-control, would you have given it to me?"

"That's not a fair question, Jay."

"Why not?"

"Well...it's a bit controversial. On the one hand, it helped you cope with the pain. But on the other, you were abusing it, which hurt you in other ways. Like...what, it was narcotic?"

"Yeah," Jay admitted. "It kind of numbed my mind. Made me feel less depressed."

"So you were basically making yourself drunk so you wouldn't have to deal with your problems," Pixal said. "Now, if it were me, I would have just pushed my way through the problem right away and moved on, no fuss. Accept it happened, accept that there was nothing I could do."

_Ouch!_ Jay turned away. Momo was done eating, and he stretched out in Jay's palm, allowing him to rub his belly. That had become routine for them after feeding time.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Pixal sighed. "I'd never make a good therapist. Sure, I should be telling you the truth, but I shouldn't sound like a jerk as I do it."

"Uh-huh." Jay licked his second finger and ran it down from Momo's chin to distended belly. "Condescension seems to be your strongest trait."

"Yeah." Pixal finally stopped wrangling his leg- why she'd felt the need to touch him like that in the first place Jay had no clue- and she reached for the bandages. "One of my fatal flaws. I don't know if you can tell, but I've been trying to be better. Especially around you, since you've had so many problems." She grimaced. "There I go again."

"Foot in mouth." Jay smiled. "Thanks for trying though."

* * *

><p>Nephilim lay beside Cole, one arm in the water. Dead eyes staring at the sky.<p>

It was easy to see Nephilim's resemblance to Colvyr, the general Overlord had possessed before Lou. Square face, gray eyes, chestnut brown hair. And that grin. Even in death she grinned like her father.

Cole shuddered, though the movement was lost in all his other tremblings. Most of his tortures on the Dark Island had been carried out by Colvyr. Through the general's body, Overlord had contracted Cole for a year of service.

That year had turned into two after an incident where Cole had refused to torture a woman in front of her husband.

_Nephilim's finally dead,_ Cole thought. _I'm just sorry that I didn't kill her myself._

Sage tentatively approached Cole and set a hand on his shoulder. "Can I...look at your wounds?" she asked shakily. To the side, Besai held Chedva as she tried to revive Kai.

Cole turned to Sage, glaring. "What was _that_?" he asked. "I would be dead right now if not for Kai. You just stood there and watched the whole thing, doing nothing!"

Sage recoiled, hand falling to her side. "I am sorry," she said. "I...froze."

Cole sighed and took her hand in his uninjured one. "I froze too, right before she almost killed me," he admitted. "It's all right. I forgive you."

Sage's forehead smoothed as her anxiety fell away. She sat next to him and pulled his shirt over his head. The wound in his shoulder still bled profusely, sending rivulets down his torso.

Sage pursed her lips at the wound. It went straight through his shoulder to the other side. "Mistress," she said, turning to Besai, "do you have any bandages?"

Besai looked up from where she knelt next to Kai. She shook her head, then returned to her work, dabbing his forehead with a sleeve wet from the river.

Sage ripped a long strip from the hem of her dress. She pressed it to Cole's wound, staunching the flow of blood. "I _am_ sorry," she said, even more shakily than before. "It was foolish for me to do nothing. You..." Her grip tightened on the bloodied cloth. "...were about to die, and all I could think to do was scream?"

Cole grimaced as she applied more pressure to the wound. It hurt, but not nearly as bad as it had before. Now, all that remained was a tingling pain. Like hundreds of tiny insects crawling across the surface of his skin and biting him. _So this is what a stone warrior feels like when it's been hurt. Not very pleasant. _"It's on the other side too," he said through gritted teeth.

"Y-Yes." Sage hesitated, looking at her injured arm. Breathing deeply, she tore another piece from her dress and switched positions so she could press on both his chest and his back at once. An action that probably hurt her a lot.

"How's your arm?" Cole asked.

"Um…better," Sage said. Sweat trickled down her temple as she concentrated on keeping her arms steady. "Mostly healed now. I just have to be careful, because it is weak."

Nearby, Kai began to stir. He opened his eyes and stared at Besai, seeming confused. Then he sat up and looked at his Blade, red with blood in the sand.

"I'm...guessing I did that," he said, noticing Nephilim.

Cole nodded.

"Okay. I'm hoping she was the bad guy?"

"What do you think?" Cole snapped. "Tiny girl with a sadistic smile making sport of a stone warrior while a screaming mother sits on the sidelines with a crying child."

"It's…not as obvious as you seem to think," Kai said.

"I guess not." Cole took a deep breath. "I should warn you, Kai. My mind is a little...messed up. So I'm sorry if everything I say doesn't make sense."

Kai nodded. He seemed less than concerned about Cole's new appearance. His eyes seemed...dim. _No living person should have eyes that look that...corpselike,_ Cole thought. _He looks as dead and soulless as Nephilim._

"We must move," Cole said at last, deciding now was not the place to confront Kai. "Overlord will be coming soon, I'm sure." He looked at Nephilim's body. "And he won't be happy with what we've left behind."

"Where will we go?" Sage asked. "To Ninjago?"

Cole paused. "No. We don't have a way to get back. I think for now, our goal should be to just get as far away from here as we can. Hide from Overlord until we're healed, and then come up with a plan."

Sage and Besai nodded, though Kai seemed unsure.

"A plan to do what?" Kai asked. "Come back and attack?"

Cole realized how ridiculous he must have sounded. _I'll have to be careful with Kai. He's been through a lot these past few weeks. Suggesting that we go back must sound like suicide to him. _

_It sounds like suicide to _me_._

"I don't know," Cole said at last. He picked up Nephilim's knife and examined it. His own blood still dripped from its blade. "We could just plan some way to leave the island. We should find Jay and the others. Maybe Jay's Blade's powers can get us away from here. For now…" He pointed upstream with his good hand. "Let's go around the river. Rest in my cave. It's a day's journey, but I have canned goods, and Overlord can't find it. We'll be safe there for as long as we need to be."

"Why not go through the river?" Kai asked. "Then we could reach your cave in just a few hours."

"We're going around," Cole growled. "End of discussion. Besai?"

Besai started. "Yes?" she said timidly. Chedva squirmed in her arms.

Cole held out the Blade to her. "Here. It's yours."

"What?" Besai glanced at Sage. "But…wouldn't you want her to have it?"

"No," Cole said. "Her fighting arm is broken. You're stronger. Take it."

Seeming flustered and confused, Besai set Chedva on Kai's lap. She tentatively took the knife from Cole, skin paling as her fingers touched his blood. "Thank you," she said. "Um…I don't know how to use it."

"Kai can teach you," Cole said. "But not right now. We're leaving as soon as I stop bleeding: we can't leave a trail of blood for Overlord to follow."

Besai nodded. "Thank you," she said again, speechless, and went to the river to clean the Blade.

_How that must feel,_ Cole thought, _to own a weapon after so many years of servitude. She won't be defenseless any longer. _The thought warmed his heart of stone. _She'll have some measure of control over her life. She won't have to depend on others. I can relate to that feeling._

He found himself smiling a little as he watched her carefully wipe the now clean Blade's flat side with her thumb. She sucked in a sharp breath as she cut herself accidentally.

_I can definitely relate._

* * *

><p><em>Why am I doing this myself?<em>

Overlord ran through the trees, face flushed from exertion. His chest hurt, and there was a terrible stitch in his side. _Why didn't I send my stone warriors after them? Why did I hold them back?_

_Because Nephilim wanted to prove herself a woman,_ he reminded himself. _She assured me she could take care of them. So why am I so... _He swallowed, eyes flitting left and right as he checked for any sign of life. _...worried?_

Worried was _not_ a word in Overlord's vocabulary. He was never worried. This was _his_ plan, the plan he'd been patiently hatching for centuries. Everything worked for him how he wanted, when he wanted. Like clockwork. It always had, it always would.

...And yet he was worried about one of his pawns? Nephilim was a sweet girl, yes. A hard worker. But Overlord did not feel any emotional attachment to her. At least, that's what he told himself. _I'm worried because she is so valuable. That's all._

_Well done, Dark Knight. I suppose you've found my only weakness. _

Reaching the river, he stopped and looked up and down it. It was difficult to see in the light of the almost-set sun.

"Nephilim!" he called. His voice rose above the roar of the water. "_Nephilim!_" His feet shuffled in the sand for a moment as he tried to decide which direction to search first. North or south.

Then he caught a whiff of blood on the breeze. His heart seized as he broke into a run. Heartburn. He almost healed himself, but he abstained. He might need that power for Nephilim.

"Nephilim!" _Why isn't she answering me? Why hasn't she come back already? _He had only waited so long to search for her because he had faith that she would return by herself, dragging the corpses of every escaped captive behind her. That hadn't happened, and so here he was.

_There!_ A small dark figure lay crumpled on the sandy bank. Nephilim. Overlord dropped to his knees next to her and touched her face.

Cold and stiff. There was a crusty, dry gash in her chest from a sword wound.

_No._

_No!_ Overlord drew a white Gem out of his pocket and pressed it atop the wound. _Heal her! Heal!_

White mist swirled above her breast for a moment, then prodded the wound. It seeped in, seeming reluctant, and reknit the skin and undid whatever damage had been done beneath. Her whole body began to glow as the healing occurred.

Then the light fizzled out, and there was darkness. The Gem was completely out of power.

"No..." Overlord whispered, taking the girl's face in his hands. "Neph, come on. Wake up." He closed his eyes, not willing to believe that such a minute problem would spark emotion in him. _She was only one girl. I can get another just like her._

Then his eyes were moist, and he took Nephilim's body- now limp, all rigor mortis having been countered by the Gem- in his arms. _Get a grip! She meant nothing to you! She was only a pawn. A useless, weak, mortal pawn._

_...No._

Overlord reopened his eyes, and they began to glow white. But not like his Gem. No, Overlord's light was a thousand times brighter. A thousand times more brilliant.

A thousand times more _pure_.

_Dare I ask?_ he wondered. _Dare I reveal that I actually do care?_

_Yes. Anything to get her back from that terrible... _He shuddered, then took a deep breath. The air around his body lit up, swirling slightly like mist.

"Revive her," he prayed, his voice soft and melodic as a song. "Bring her back to me, My Lord."

Almost before he finished uttering the words, Nephilim's chest rose in a gentle, sleepy breath. And then another.

He allowed his eyes to return to green, and he kissed Nephilim's forehead. He was relieved, of course. But disturbed as well.

Since when has he actually _cared_ about this girl?

Overlord checked over his shoulder to ensure no one had seen his transformation, then stood, Nephilim cradled in his arms, Gem safely back in his pocket.

"Let's go home," he murmured to her, turning away from the water. "We both need rest."

_And tomorrow, I will begin the hunt for the wretches who did this to you._

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! Plot twist! I don't even know what to say...some of you are probably putting together the pieces and totally know what the Overlord is, and others are probably even more lost. Sorry. :3 <strong>

**And Besai with a Blade. Ha. Isn't that just the cutest thing? Imagine her training with that thing. She looks adorable no matter what she does, but give her a knife and a tree to attack and... (*0w0*) Kawaiiiiii! **

**All right, I'm out. Thank you for reading! It would REALLY make me happy to hear some thoughts from you- doesn't matter what you say, really. I just want to hear from you guys. ^^* (Random shoutout: If you haven't checked out StoneByrd's fic, Whisper, go and do that. It's pretty cool.) Haha. Okay, ****I'll see you next week for the gargantuan one-shot, and then a week after that for chapter 98! :D (::) Cookies! **


	98. The Letter

**Howdy! How was everybody's October (which I was sadly mostly absent from)? Mine was good. I rescued a sick betta on Sunday. Poor little guy. He's beautiful, though. Sea green and blue. But he's also *piebald*! His face is completely white! The blue body, coupled with the white warpaintish face, inspired me to name him Sokka. I really want to try breeding him and get more of that piebald pattern going.**

**In other news, I convinced my little sister that packaged ground beef is actually made of earthworms. That was fun. :3 Ahem. Okay...on to business? **

**Guest: Heh...sorry. If it makes you feel better, pretty much everyone else was lost too. ^^ Thanks for reviewing! **

**Kairocksrainbow: MMMINI COOKIES! :D Thank you! Yumm. Here. *Hands you a cookie* Have a jumbo cookie. Another song? Sure! Here's one from the anime Shiki. It's titled "Day and Night". Enjoy, and thanks for the review! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter<strong>

* * *

><p>Even with his shoulder wound, Cole felt well enough to travel until dawn, but he knew the others were not half as resilient. The sun had set behind the trees long ago, and they needed to find a place to rest for the night. Soon.<p>

_Just keep walking,_ a part of Cole hissed. _They're weak. A little exercise will be good for them._

Cole stifled this voice with a clenched jaw. He looked to his right. Sage walked close to him, skin flushed. Her legs trembled with each step. She clearly needed a rest soon.

"Here," Cole said, taking Chedva from her. He cradled the sleeping infant his good arm- his other was in a sling. It throbbed still, but it was definitely healing. _I'd always wondered if stone warriors could heal from wounds. I guess I have my answer._

Sage nodded her thanks and smiled, too breathless to do much more.

On Cole's other side walked Kai and Besai. They kept at arm's length from each other, eyes on the ground. Besai's expression seemed hollow and sad, and every once and a while as they walked she would sniffle, hiding her face from everyone's view as she wiped her eyes. Her hands usually stayed over her belly, as though she were fighting nausea.

Kai, however, seemed cold and hard. Hands clenched at his side, his movements stiff and deliberate.

_When I first saw him earlier today, his eyes were dead,_ Cole noted. _Now he seems very much alive. And angry._

Sage stumbled over a shrub, and Cole held out his bad arm to catch her. His stab wound flared as he supported both her weight and his.

"You okay?" he asked, steadying her on her own feet. Kai and Besai stopped mechanically beside him.

Sage nodded, hand to her chest. "Y...yes. I am sorry."

"Don't be." Squinting, Cole examined their darkened surroundings. He heard water nearby. "Let's stop over there for the night," he said, pointing to a nearby black streak in the landscape that he assumed was the creek. A chill ran down his spine at the sound of the water, but he refused to show his fear.

Sage nodded again, stumbling the last dozen or so strides to the water. She fell to her knees and drank deeply. Kai and Besai approached and drank as well, though without Sage's gusto.

Cole set a hand on Sage's back, watching as she dipped her cupped hands into the water, then lifted them to her mouth, spilling water all over herself and the muddy ground; her left hand was clumsy because of the cast.

_I pushed her too hard, _he thought, though he didn't feel much sadness. He didn't feel much of _any_ emotion, now that his brain was dulled by the Transformation. _She's still postpartum, and weak after those weeks in a coma. And she hasn't eaten much since yesterday afternoon. It's a wonder she lasted this long._

"I'll go gather some roots for a meal," Cole said. "You guys...just rest."

"Yeah, sure," Kai grumbled his first words in several hours. "You do that."

Cole turned from the others. He'd seen some plants with edible roots along the way, and decided he would search for those first. _What's wrong with Kai?_ he wondered. _I'll need to keep an eye on him…_

* * *

><p>When Merv awoke, it was well after sunup. She could head birds chirping outside, and the air was pleasantly warm. She turned over, expecting to see Jay sleeping- as usual- with Momo. But the bed was empty.<p>

Merv bolted upright with a gasp, looking around. Jay was not in the cave. She pushed away her blanket and made her way outside.

The scene that greeted her was beautiful. Tall palms rattled their leaves in the warm breeze, and large, colorful birds swooped around the trunks, screeching as they played. The sun greeted her warmly- too warmly; she had to squint for those first few seconds.

It was not hard to pick up Jay's tracks. One boot had dragged through the sand as he limped, leaving gashes in the ground for her to follow. She followed them anxiously.

_The river,_ Merv realized, a sick feeling in her stomach as she ran into the clearing by the riverbank. _He's by the river._

There Jay lay, about ten feet from her, pants rolled up past the knee. His stump was uncovered and in the water. He had wadded up his shirt under his head like a pillow, and he had a large book propped up on his chest. Momo stretched out in the sun beside him, white fur seeming to glow in the sunlight.

"Good morning," Jay said, unmoving.

"Yes," Merv said, flustered. She settled herself under a tree a good distance from the water.

"You sound breathless," Jay observed. "Did you run all the way here?"

"Yes."

"Why? Were you afraid for me?"

"...Yes."

"I see." Jay sighed. "You don't have to be. I can take care of myself. My fever is gone, and it's pretty clear that I can walk again. And I have my Blade for self-defense. Are there any predators out here besides stone warriors?"

"Um..." Merv brought her knees up to her chest. "I have heard of dogs attacking sometimes. But there are very few- I have never seen one. And...some birds will pick up small children."

"I see." Jay turned the page again. "Nothing else?"

Merv hesitated. "No…I don't think so."

A breeze blew over them, and Jay inhaled deeply. "Do you think the sky will be clear tonight? I need to get Stormstrider some moonlight."

_He's changing the conversation,_ Merv thought, exasperated. "I don't know. Probably."

"Good." Jay turned the page in his book.

"Are you reading and talking at once?" Merv asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Practice. You've seen all the books in my room. I'd never have gotten through them all if I hadn't multitasked."

"Muhl-tee-task?"

"Uh...doing two or more things at once."

"Oh." Merv stood. "Um…are you hungry?"

Jay hesitated. "I guess. Yeah."

"Good. I'll go gather something for breakfast."

"Let me go with you," Jay said, sitting up again. "I'll help."

"It's all right," Merv said. "I can do it myself. You just relax. We will probably start our journey today. You'll need lots of strength for that."

Jay seemed torn, but he eventually settled himself in the sand again and continued reading his book.

_I can't believe he still has that book,_ Merv thought as she walked back into the trees and began her search for food. _It's the one Cyrus gave him, I think. And he's somehow managed to carry it all the way from Cyrus' keep._

"Hey...Merv?" Jay called after her. With a sigh he sat upright- again- and slapped his book shut.

Merv turned back. "Hmm?"

Jay drilled her with a serious, somewhat frustrated stare. "What's your problem with Pixal?"

Merv paused. _What's this about? _"I already told you yesterday," she said. "She is mean. I don't like the way she treats you."

"That's why you stuck yourself between me and Pixal last night when you went to sleep?"

"I-"

"Is that also why, when you thought I was missing, you went after me yourself instead of waking her up and asking for help?"

"I could do it myself," Merv insisted. "_We_ can do this ourselves. We don't need her."

"Really? Then I guess Pixal was lying when she told me her bird brought back medicine and bandages to heal me?"

"I..." Merv's face flushed. With anger or embarrassment she did not know.

Jay shook his head, his scowl fading. "You really are something, Merv. Come here." He patted the sand next to him.

Merv sat, sternly rebuking herself for her fear of the river. It would not hurt her. Even so, she could not bring herself to look at it as she drew her knees again to her chest.

Jay set Momo in the sand on his other side. The pup squirmed, annoyed at having been moved. It snorted and shook its head, batting the air blindly with its paws. Jay stroked its forehead to soothe it.

"I know Pixal is difficult to get along with," he said. "But we need to give her a chance."

"But Jay," Merv began, "she has done nothing but insult you. She is mean, and I am so...what's the word..._frustrated_ with her!"

"You know," Jay set a hand on her back, "not liking Pixal is a good indication that there's something in her that reminds you of yourself."

"Pixal and I are nothing alike!"

"No?" Jay smiled. "You're both highly opinionated, and boldly speak your mind. You're both strong-willed."

"I...that's not true," Merv said, though whether she was denying Jay's observation of Pixal or of herself she did not know.

Jay snapped his fingers. "Aha! There's another point. You both hate competition. And..." He trailed off, coming to another conclusion. His brows knit. "And...you view her as competition. You're afraid that she'll drive a pick between us. You don't want to be alone again. Is that it?"

_Was that it?_ Merv felt heat creep up her cheeks as she pondered his words. _Am I afraid of being alone again? Do I think Pixal will ruin my friendship with Jay?_ As she thought it, she realized he was right.

"Oh, Merv…" Jay smoothed her hair. "Do you know how often I thought of you during those fifteen winters?"

Merv shook her head.

"Every day," Jay said. "Every day for fifteen winters I would think of you. You were my best friend, Merv. You still are. Pixal can't come between us."

"Are…are you sure?" Merv searched his eyes, uncertain of how she should feel. Relieved that Jay was reassuring her? Ashamed that she had ever doubted him in the first place? That she _still_ doubted him?

"Of course I'm sure," Jay said. "I'm sorry that you were going through all of this emotional conflict right under my nose for so long. I'll try to pay better attention to you in the future."

Merv forced a breathy laugh. "It's my fault for not coming to you directly with the problem."

"Maybe so." Jay embraced her tightly. It was an experience that Merv cherished, her body so close to his that it seemed they were one being. Intimate, but not sensual. So different from everything the Overlord had forced on her in those long seasons of captivity.

"If I were to die," Jay said, "how would you feel?"

_Where is this question coming from?_ Merv pulled back so she could see Jay's eyes. They were solemn and dark.

"I… Well, lonely, I guess," Merv said, recalling how she'd felt the first time they'd been separated all those years ago. "You are my only friend. If I were to lose you, I would feel horrible."

"You would be sad," Jay said. "You would question yourself, wondering if there was anything you could have done to prevent it. You would become afraid of making friends again. But at the same time, you would be desperate for human contact. You would want comfort and reassurance, but you would also want to be left alone. That would make you confused, and therefore angry. Angry with yourself and with the rest of the world.

"You would be most angry with those you feel attracted to, I'm sure. You would try to deter them because of your fear of potentially losing another close friend."

Merv digested this new barrage of information slowly. Then she nodded. "I guess so. What are you trying to say?"

"This is how Pixal feels," Jay said. "She lost her best friend, Lloyd, whom she had known since her creation. Her only friend. Her source of stability. Now that he's been taken so suddenly, she's lost and lonely. But she's also afraid and confused, and that frustrates her. So she takes out her anger on those she's closest to."

Merv frowned. "Are you saying that Pixal is being mean to you because she wants you to be her friend?"

"Pretty much."

"Women are confusing," Merv said, rubbing her forehead with her wrist.

"You're telling me." Jay leaned back with a deep sigh. "I work with them nearly every day for my job back with Cyrus, and I still don't understand them."

"You did a good job of understanding Pixal," Merv said.

"Kind of. I've been working on her for weeks. Ever since we first started traveling together after Lloyd's death." He punched Merv's shoulder lightly. "It took a little heart-to-heart with Pixal's twin to really get her down, though. Thanks."

A seed of resentment was planted in Merv's heart with that punch. _Heart-to-heart indeed,_ she thought, forcing herself to not scowl. _I'd felt a real connection with Jay until Pixal came back into the conversation._

Merv understood Pixal's behavior a little better now, but that didn't make her feel any less inclined to hate the Nindroid for trying to get between her and Jay.

_Jay was right about one thing,_ Merv thought. _Pixal is my competition._

"Nicely done, Jay." Pixal appeared from behind a tree, clapping her hands.

A chill traveled down Merv's spine as she and Jay turned to face her.

"Pixal," Jay said, face a shade pinker than usual. "How long have you been standing there?"

Pixal shrugged. "Long enough"

"Listen. Whatever you-"

Pixal held up a hand, an amiable smile on her face. "No. Please. I just came down here to tell you we're leaving after breakfast. If that's okay with you two _best friends_. Come back to the cave whenever you're done heart-to-hearting."

She turned, leaving Jay and Merv behind, flustered and confused.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Zane said to Josi. He settled himself comfortably at a table and folded his hands in front of him. "How did you sleep?"<p>

"Fine," Josi said, smiling. She held a cup of steaming tea in her hands, and a half-finished bowl of eggs and fried cakes was on the table before her. "Yourself?"

Zane nodded. "Better than I have in a long time. I was quite exhausted after our travels yesterday."

Josi nodded back, sipping her tea.

Zane fiddled with his fingers, searching for something to say. His eyes wandered to the other customers of The Shipyard Inn. A quaint place that attracted mostly middle-class merchants and soldiers.

"Good morning, Milord," said a middle-aged woman. She smiled broadly as she set a steaming bowl of food before him. "I trust you slept well last night?"

Zane returned her smile and nodded. The fried cakes smelled amazing. "Yes. Thank you. Ah, can I get some coffee?"

"Zane," Josi said, giggling. "Stop joking around. Of course she isn't going to have coffee-"

"Of course, Milord," the woman interrupted. "Please excuse me. I will have it out in a few minutes."

Josi gaped as the woman turned and made her way back to the kitchen. Her fork dropped onto the table, and she hastily picked it up and composed herself.

"This inn serves middle-class citizens," Zane explained. "It will cost me extra, but they _do_ have coffee."

"Crazy," Josi said. "You're crazy. You know that? The only coffee left in the country is what is imported illegally from the Dark Island."

Zane paused. "I thought all the beans were imports from fifteen years ago, stored in the Middle's Imperial Warehouse.

"That's what they want you to think," Josi whispered. "Honestly. You're a nobleman. I thought you would know this already. The Dark Knight used to sell fresh coffee beans and other food items on the black market every time he came to Ninjago. You know, before you, Kai, and Jay got involved."

"How would you know for sure?" Zane asked, leaning forward, food forgotten.

"Because Cyrus is involved in the underground," Josi said, even more quietly. "Secretly selling expensive imports was part of how he made his money. Until Cole stopped doing his raids, at least."

Zane leaned back in his chair, thoughtful. "Does Garmadon know about this?"

"Of course," Josi said. "He's one of Cyrus' biggest customers."

Zane started. "Pardon?"

Josi frowned at him. "You call yourself a politician? I'm not even a one of those and I know more about how this works than you."

Zane made a dismissive motion with his hands, sighing. "Why would Garmadon do that? He says Cyrus' illegal empire must come down at all costs, and yet he's...funding you?"

Josi nodded.

"But why?"

Josi leaned forward, folding her hands on the table. "War," she said gravely.

"All right, sir." The woman returned with a steaming cup of black coffee and set it down beside his bowl. "Is everything all right? You haven't touched your food."

Zane breathed deeply to compose himself. "Yes," he said. "It looks delicious, thank you. We were just wrapping something up first."

"All right." The woman nodded, then turned to help other customers. She paused, then reached into her apron. "Oh, Hosts," she sighed. "I apologize, my lord. I was supposed to give this to you the moment you awakened."

Zane accepted an envelope from the woman. "It's all right," he said, examining the unbroken wax seal. The crest of the Julien family.

The woman bowed her head and left hurriedly.

"What is it?" Josi asked.

"A message from my father." Zane broke the seal and pulled out a single sheet of paper, written in his father's handwriting.

_My dear son,_ the letter read, _I understand that you are doing crucial work for the King. But it is important that you come home as quickly as possible. I need your help. __Lord Kaytake's body has been found in the Li-Sho pass. Killed by his own sword. __Go to the South. Comfort Lady Driniah and help her lead the people through this difficult time. __Please, Zane. Tension is high between the realms, and there are whispers of rebellion in every corner of the land. You were always the peacekeeper of the family. Do what you can: keep us from falling apart. __Don't worry about me. I am well. I will send more news soon.  
><em>_With love,  
><em>_Your father, Lord Selei Julien_

Zane read the letter again, his heart beating fast. Then he looked up at Josi, who waited impatiently with her hands tucked under her chin.

"Well? What is it?" she asked.

Zane swallowed, folding the letter and placing it in his vest pocket. "I...think Lord Kaytake just committed suicide," he whispered, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. "I'm supposed to help Lady Driniah govern the South until further notice. I must go. If I hurry, I can still make it to the South before nightfall."

"_After_ you eat," Josi said. "I know you're a Nindroid, but you still need sustenance to keep your systems balanced."

Zane took a deep breath, setting down his cup. "Yes. Of course." He heeded his stomach's cries at long last and cut up his eggs, letting the runny yolks seep into the fried cakes. He took a large bite. Any pleasure he might have felt from eating this sweet and delicious meal, however, was negated by the news from his father. He'd wanted to hurry back to the North and help his father pick up the slack in leadership from both Garmadon and Kaytake, but now...

Zane sighed, then took another bite. _Thanks a lot, Kaytake. Leave me to hold together a country run by a poisoned madman and an old scientist._

Zane would be stuck in the South for an indefinite amount of time. Would Garmadon give Kai his title back and make him Lord? Or would he wait another nineteen winters for Driniah's son- if it was even to be a son- to come of age and become Lord? Or would he strip the Kaytake family of their title completely and appoint a new Lord?

Was Garmadon even capable of making that decision, or would it be left up to Zane?

"Hey," Josi said softly, drawing Zane out of his thoughts. She smiled. "It's all right. I'll make sure Cyrus stays in touch with you, so you won't have to make all the hard decisions alone."

Zane breathed deeply. "I take it you won't be coming with me?"

"No. Sorry. I must report back to Cyrus."

This news disappointed Zane more than he felt comfortable admitting. _What's wrong with me? I just met her. I can't possibly feel attracted to her._ But when he looked into her eyes, he knew he wasn't fooling himself. He _did_ feel attracted to her. She was fun. Intelligent. Not afraid to laugh, and her smile...

_Is this what love is?_ Zane wondered, alarmed. _No, absolutely not. We could be friends, yes. But it's impossible for me to actually _love_ someone I hardly know._

_So why do I feel so...drawn to her?_

Josi, oblivious to Zane's internal battle, stood. "Thank you for your company, and for paying for my room," she said. "I'm sure we'll meet again." She rounded the table and touched the underside of Zane's chin with her second finger, compelling him to lift his head. "Keep your head up, Zane. We'll make it through this."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Cole had no desire to sleep, so he'd offered to stay awake and keep watch as the others rested. That had been over four hours ago, and the moon was nearing the completion of its trek across the dark sky. Only a couple hours left until sunrise.<p>

It was not uncommon for Cole to have these sleepless nights, even when he wasn't supposed to be keeping watch. Fear, especially during dangerous and life-threatening adventures- such as the one they were currently occupied with- tended to keep his mind and body alert.

In Kai's arms a few paces away, Besai seemed as small and delicate as a child. She slept peacefully, whereas Kai had been drifting in and out of slumber restlessly, his mind likely plagued by nightmares. His sweaty, tense face glowed gently with orangish-red rays: Moonsong was gathering moonlight on the ground by his head.

Cole's own Blade sat in the sand by his left hand. At Cole's instruction it produced no light, ensuring that he would not get burned again. Though, for some reason Moonsong did not burn him.

Sage too slept restlessly, with her head on Cole's lap, face pinched with discomfort. Also a bad dream, no doubt. He didn't blame her. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that half of the reason he wasn't asleep was because he did not want to confront his own nightmares.

Cole ran his left hand- his uninjured hand- through Sage's hair, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Shh," he murmured in her ear. "Shh..."

Sage eventually calmed down. Cole smiled to himself, turning his attention to little Chedva, who snored in her mother's arms, one tiny fist clinging to Cole's pants. He stroked her smooth, warm cheek with the back of his hand, and her nose twitched. She yawned and curled into Sage's chest.

_I love you,_ Cole thought, running a finger along Chedva's fuzzy scalp.

Kai gasped suddenly, opening his eyes. He shuddered, glancing around until his eyes met Cole's.

Still shuddering, Kai looked away, eyes shifting anxiously. His chest rose and fell deeply as he attempted to regain his composure. In his arms, Besai sighed softly and turned over, pressing her back to his chest.

"Nightmare?" Cole asked once things settled.

Kai nodded, propping himself up on an elbow, wiping sweat from his brow.

"How do you feel?" Cole attempted a smile. "The sand soft enough for you, subordinate?"

If Kai found Cole's jab at the past funny, he did not show it. "I'm okay," he said at last. "Could be worse." He cleared his throat. "So. When did you arrive on the Dark Island?"

_A strange and abrupt way to change the conversation,_ Cole thought, raising an eyebrow. "A few days after you, I guess."

Kai nodded, picking sand from his ear. "Okay."

Cole turned his eyes to the stars, which winked at him from their lofty bed in the sky, silent and mysterious. And peaceful. Watching them eased his mind a little. It made him less restless. _It's so quiet,_ he observed. _There's no wind. No animals or insects, either._

"Where's Jay?" Kai asked.

"After all those quiet hours of walking yesterday, you're just now wanting to be filled in?" Cole asked. He'd meant it in jest, but Kai didn't find it funny.

"Just answer the question," he said tiredly.

"Fine. I'm not sure," Cole said. "Overlord claims Jay escaped a couple days before us."

"Don't you think Overlord could have been lying?" Kai asked.

Cole sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. Because Overlord never believed Nephilim was in any danger, he could have lied about Jay, I guess. But that's not really his nature." It felt strange to say that to Kai. The ex-nobleman was living proof that there were many things worse than _lying_ in Overlord's character.

Kai turned his gaze to the moon. "Are we really going to take the chance that Jay's not still with Overlord? I don't want him- or anyone else- to be near that evil thing."

"We don't have much of a choice," Cole said. "If we go back, we'll get captured. We'll just have to trust that Pixal has a plan, and that she'll break herself, Jay, and Merv out of there soon. If she hasn't done so already."

"Yeah," Kai said. The stars glittered in his eyes. Like topaz, or polished bronze. He'd shaved before going to sleep last night- Cole understood; having a lot of hair could be uncomfortable in this muggy climate- and his high cheekbones cast angular shadows across his face. His hair- having been brushed by Besai the night before- fell in soft waves to his shoulders, rich and dark.

_He really is attractive,_ Cole found himself thinking, and immediately felt flustered_. Never. I would never. It's just...well, I'm not blind. I can admit that Besai's the luckiest woman alive. Kai is flawless. No scars, unlike me..._

"I...really owe you, Kai," Cole said, turning his attention elsewhere. "You saved us back there when you killed Nephilim."

Kai shifted uncomfortably. "Not really," he said. "I don't even...I didn't know what I was doing. I just…heard you call for help, and I acted."

"Well, those actions not only saved my family, but prevented you from being next on Nephilim's kill list. You saved Besai, too. That's got to count for something."

Kai looked at Besai. "Yeah," he said wanly. "I saved her."

It was then that Cole noticed the way he caressed her hair. He did not use deep, affectionate strokes as Cole did for Sage. It was a light, hesitant touch. Almost reverent. Her earring glinted in the moonlight as Kai ran his hand down her face, touching the piercing lightly before lifting his hand and returning it to the top of her head.

"Where is your earring?" Cole asked. "Did Overlord take it away?" The thought made Cole shiver. It was difficult to imagine what Kai had been through these past couple weeks.

Kai brought a hand up to touch his ear. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it with a quiet exhale. He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Overlord took it. And...a whole lot more."

_How does he want me to respond?_ Cole gauged Kai's expression carefully. _Does he want me to express sympathy? Does he want me to tell him to toughen up? Or does he want me to just stay quiet?_

Before he could come to a decision, however, Kai spoke again.

"I used to wonder what was so bad about rape," he said, tucking a strand of his own sand-infested hair behind his ear, movements slow and deliberate. "I mean, yeah, it couldn't be fun, but what caused such _trauma_ in its victims? What makes it such a horrifying experience that they relive it every night in their dreams?" He spoke weakly and quietly, eyes distant.

"The moment that Overlord made his advances that first day, it all suddenly made sense." He shook his head, blinking a few times in quick succession. "Like a lantern had been lit in a dark room. But instead of seeing a room with, like, with a bed and stuff, you see something horrible. And you want to snuff out the light, but it _won't go out_. You're forced to look at the horrible thing until someone _else_ turns out the light. You have no control." He looked up at Cole, eyes pleading him to understand.

"I had _zero_ control," he said. "Whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. I had no choice. And he didn't care if he hurt me or not. I would be…bleeding at the end of a session, and he would just walk out. And I knew he'd return later- I never knew when, I just knew that he _would_. And I'd be forced to do it all over again, and I'd bleed worse, and..." Silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

"...and all I could do was beg for him to stop. I'd plead with him. I promised I'd do anything for him, if he would just _stop_."

Cole swallowed hard. _I did this,_ he thought, looking down. _I should have been there for him. _"Kai, I-" he began, but Kai talked over him.

"But you see, the thing is, he liked it when I begged. And it only encouraged him to do keep going. So, eventually..." Kai trailed off, chest quivering with a sharp intake of breath. "...I stopped begging. I stopped _everything_. And...it's a horrible feeling. Giving your captor complete control over even your voice. I said what he wanted, I did what he wanted. My only goal was to make him as happy as possible so that he would- maybe, if I was lucky- show some mercy."

He balled his hands in a fist and pressed them together, as if held by invisible bonds. "Have you ever felt like that?" his mouth quivered as he tried to regain his composure. "So...small. Powerless. Humiliated."

Cole looked at his own hands, permanently scarred by ropes, whips, and his own knife during his season of self-harm. In a subdued voice he whispered, "Yes."

"So you know how I _really_ feel," Kai said. "I'm not fine. I'm dying."

_Why is he being so open?_ Cole wondered. _This is not the same Kai that I saw a few hours- or even minutes- ago._

Kai breathed deeply, wiping his eyes dry. "I know..." His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "I know how they always say that it isn't the victim's fault. That they shouldn't blame themselves. But-"

"It _wasn't_ your fault," Cole said.

"It _was_, though!" Kai spread his arms to accentuate his words. "Don't you see? I'm being punished by the First King for what I did to my father. I should have just forgiven him and stayed at the inn with you guys. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"We would, actually," Cole argued. "The only difference is that, if we'd all left the inn together, Senzo would have captured us all at once before we could reach Cyrus. And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means that I never would have had the chance to tell Cyrus that Malian and Grayren's wife needed the antidote," Cole said. "It means that Vara would have been captured with us. She would have died in a prison cell instead of a hospital bed."

Kai's brow crinkled as his eyebrows tilted upward, widening his moist eyes. Eyes that begged for an end to his pain and confusion: for reassurance.

Cole itched to reach out and take Kai in his arms. To tell him that he was worth it all, and that he should not let Overlord drag him down.

Kai rubbed his eyes with a knuckle. He seems so…tired, emotionally and physically.

"I'm sorry, Kai," Cole said. "We can get through this. I hope you realize, we're all with you. Besai, myself, even Sage. We'll help you."

"I don't need your help," Kai muttered.

"Kai-"

"I don't want your pity!" Kai snapped. "I can do this myself. Leave me alone."

"But…Kai…" Cole allowed his voice to fade, flustered by Kai's sudden change.

Kai glowered at Cole for many long seconds before turning away. He laid himself down in the sand, putting space between himself and Besai, his back to them all. "I don't need your help," he muttered, likely just to ensure that he had the last word.

_Yeah. Good riddance, _Cole thought bitterly. Then he breathed deeply. His stone warrior side was hard to control at times. _What's wrong with me? With us?_

He clenched his fists, glaring up at the sky. _We're supposed to be Knights, strong and brave. But instead, we're broken cowards, running from the very monster we've been told to defeat. Why?_

_Why aren't we strong enough?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaytake... Poor guy. All that pressure pushed him over the edge pretty quick. <strong>

**To any of my readers who have been where Kai is, my heart goes out to you. I hope I did an okay job describing the pain. It's a...difficult thing to dissect and divulge, that's for sure. :'( *Hugs* **

**So. A couple things to announce. In case you missed it, the one-shot Little Miracle is up with all my other TG one-shots. _It's pretty important that you read it._ There's some content that's crucial to later chapters, especially near the end. Reviews on it are also appreciated. I have none yet, which...is a little disappointing, considering the content and how long it was. I spent a lot of time on it. **

**Also, on my Pinterest page, I have a True Grit board. I started compiling faces on it for all my characters. You want to see what Kai looks like? Or Jay? It's on there! If you need help getting there, s****hoot me a review/PM and ****I'd be happy to help! I also left detailed instructions in the ending A/N of Little Miracles. **

**Lastly, I plan on writing a Maze Runner one-shot sometime this month. My friend coerced me into it, and now I'm obligated to see it through. *sighs and smiles, shaking my head* So if you're in the TMR fandom, keep an eye out for that! :D It'll be from Newt's perspective during the...ahem...Death Cure. **

**Ooonnnnn that happy note, have a good week! Bye!**


	99. Pushing Against the Mountain

**Kairocksrainbow: Here's your song: Steve Conte, Living Inside the Shell. Do you have a preference for what kind of songs I give you? What genres are your favorite? (have I already asked that?) Did you like that big cookie? Heh. You probably had to share it at a party or something. It was a bit big for one person... :3 Ahhh! What, am I in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs or something? Thankfully, I survived that cookie tornado. Phew. Here. (Hands you a dozen cookie dough truffles) Enjoy! Thanks for the review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Pushing Against the Mountain <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years prior<em>

* * *

><p>Despite the heat of the setting sun, Hrymerv shivered as she pushed her way through the rubble of what had only two days ago been her village.<p>

Overlord's orders had been clear, given to all of the slaves he now commanded. _Hrymerv, your group will gather all of the salvageable rubble. You are going to construct new buildings before the stormy season comes. Eilonwy, your group will follow these designs and construct my underground fortress. Come now. There are enough of you, and my stone warriors will assist you. If you work hard, this will only take three months._

And so, here Hrymerv was, helping her sister Sarnai carry ash-stained bricks to the new building site. Her burned hands stung as she grasped their sharp edges, but she set her jaw and pushed past the pain. Sarnai needed to see her big sister strong.

But oh, it was hard. Weighed down by the grief of losing her parents, her home, her beauty…

…John…

_He escaped,_ Hrymerv reminded herself, fighting tears. _He will come back for us soon. I know it._

"We're almost done," she panted, setting her brick on a stack. She took Sarnai's smaller brick and set it next to hers. "Then we can go get a drink and rest for the night. All right?"

"Mmm." Sarnai sniffled and wiped her nose. She was a small, delicate girl; always had been. Hrymerv remembered the doctor telling their parents after Sarnai was born that she might not live until sunrise. But she had. Her whole life, though, she'd been sickly. Her nose was always runny, and whenever a cold or flu circulated through the town, Sarnai was one of the first to catch it.

She was physically weak, too. Hrymerv feared Overlord was pushing Sarnai's limits with all this work. Bricks were heavy. They were even heavier when the sun beat down on her back, and she was not allowed to break for water whenever she needed it.

"You okay?" Hrymerv whispered close to Sarnai's ear. "We can take a break now if you're feeling dizzy."

Sarnai glanced around the clearing, where dozens of other women and children worked under the scrupulous eye of stone warriors.

"No," Sarnai whispered back. She sniffled again, then sneezed. "We can't stop. Come on." She grabbed her older sister's hand and pulled her through the trees, back toward the demolished town.

_I hope she isn't coming down with an illness,_ Hrymerv thought, fear filling her heart. _There's no medicine anymore. If she's bedridden, she may never get up again._

She pushed the thought away.

"Hrymerv!" a sharp voice called out, and Sarnai and Hrymerv froze. "Sarnai. Come here. Both of you."

The sisters turned. Hrymerv squeezed Sarnai's hand. Across the clearing stood Overlord, arms crossed. All the slaves around them continued their work, though Hrymerv could feel the tension rising. Surely Hrymerv and Sarnai were in trouble for something and were about to be punished.

"I'm waiting," Overlord growled.

Hrymerv pulled her sister past the brick piles, slaves, and soldiers, heart beating wildly in her chest. _What are we in trouble for?_ She racked her mind for a reason. The only thing she could think of was just now, when she'd suggested they break the rules and take a rest. But Overlord couldn't have heard that…could he?

Finally standing before Overlord, Hrymerv set her eyes on her shoes. She waited, completely tense, for her master to speak.

"I've decided you two will have a different job," he said.

_A different job?_ Hrymerv realized she was holding her breath, but for some reason she had no desire to release it yet. _Does he want us to dig?_ The thought horrified her. The only thing worse for Sarnai's health than this heat would be work in the suffocating hole Overlord was making the second group dig.

"You won't be going to the second group," Overlord assured her. It was uncanny how well he was able to guess their thoughts. "You will be with me."

"With…you?" Sarnai asked, blue eyes glazed and distant.

"Yes." Overlord examined her with a frown. "I need two slaves to attend to all of my needs. You two are the best candidates."

_The best?_ Hrymerv felt something off about that statement. Looking at herself- covered in healing burn scars- and her sickly little sister, she felt like they were the _worst_ candidates. There were so many other stronger, prettier girls for Overlord to choose from.

_It's because of John,_ she realized. _It has to be. We're the only ones still alive who knew him personally. But why would he care about that?_

Even if she'd wanted to ask the question, she never got the chance. Sarnai's knees buckled, and she released Hrymerv's hand, falling on her face in the sand.

"Sarnai!" Hrymerv gasped, rolling the unconscious girl onto her back. Her face was warm and flushed.

Without a word, Overlord scooped Sarnai into his arms and turned, walking away. "Come, Hrymerv," he said. "She needs healing."

Terrified and confused beyond all reason, Hrymerv followed.

* * *

><p>When Nephilim awakened, Overlord was there with her. He had not moved from her side since his return to the underground keep several hours before. He needed to be there when she regained consciousness.<p>

Nephilim coughed weakly as her eyes opened, and she groaned. Then, noticing her father's presence, she seized up and began to cry.

"Neph," Overlord murmured, stroking her hair to soothe her. "Shh. Just rest. Collect yourself."

Nephilim grabbed Overlord's hand and held it close, tears wetting her pillow. "I…I was dead," she said hoarsely.

"I know."

"I can't go back there," Nephilim sobbed. "Is that your home?"

"A prison is closer to the mark," Overlord said, kissing her forehead. "Put it out of your mind."

"What monster would build such a prison?" Nephilim whimpered. "Who is that cruel?"

_What a fragile thing,_ Overlord thought with some sadness. _She is only fourteen. She cannot comprehend what's going on._

"Neph, please," he whispered, offering her a glass of water. "Rest. Once you are strong enough to stand, we are going after the one that sent you there."

Nephilim calmed a little. "Sanguine?" she said.

"Yes. We will hunt Sanguine together. And then you can kill him."

Nephilim looked better already. She dried her eyes.

"Unfortunately," Overlord said, "they took your Blade."

"What?" Nephilim sat up in her bed, expression caught between anger and despair. "But…that was my Blade. Now what will I use? Another Gem? A plain stone warrior's sword?"

"Hardly," Overlord said with a smile. Reaching under the bed, he pulled out a box and set it on his lap. "I've been meaning to do this for a while, Neph. I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Nephilim leaned close to the box, intrigued. Then her eyes widened. "Is that…"

Overlord unlocked the box and opened the lid, holding it up for Nephilim to see its contents. An inexplicable warmth filled his being as the girl's hands went to her mouth. "Do any of these appeal to you?" he asked.

Blades. There were many of them- at least a dozen, their Gems glittering in a rainbow of colors.

All troubles temporarily shoved to the back of her mind, Nephilim swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached her hand into the box. "Thank you, Father," she whispered, breath stolen from her lungs.

"You can thank me after you choose," Overlord said. "Come now. One of these has to have the appropriate Bond. Do you feel a special attraction to any Blade?"

Nephilim ran her finger over each of their Gems in turn. A white one, a blue one, a red one, an orange one.

"This one," she said, touching a Blade with a green Gem.

Even as she said it, the Blade began to glow. Nephilim pulled it from the box, holding it in her hands as the light grew more intense. Overlord eventually looked away to preserve his eyes, but Nephilim kept watching it, her young gray eyes wide with wonder.

At last the light was snuffed out, and Overlord looked back to her, smiling. "Well?" he said, closing the box. "How do you like it?"

Nephilim pulled the Blade from its ornate sheath and tested its balance, then flipped it. She caught it between two fingers deftly- she had always been good with knives- and smiled back at her father.

"Truethorn," she said. "Its name is Truethorn."

"Wonderful name," Overlord said. "Now. Do you feel strong enough to stand?"

Without hesitation Nephilim stood, taking a deep breath in through her nostrils. "I have never felt stronger," she said. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

><p>When intense stomach pains awakened Besai, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She groaned quietly, rolling over. Grains of sand clung to every part of her: eyelashes, ears, hair, under her fingernails…<p>

_That's one thing to be thankful for in my fifteen years of isolation in Overlord's fortress,_ she thought wryly, sitting upright and rubbing the sand carefully from her face. _I never had to deal with this._

There was a whoosh over her head, and she looked up just in time to see a large bird fly by. Brown and gold, and with a wingspan longer than Besai was tall, it landed in a tree. _It looks like its eyes are glowing. But that can't be right…_ She shuddered, looking away from the bird's piercing green gaze. On instinct she reached out to touch Kai. Her stomach's churning worsened when she realized he was not there.

She rose to her feet quickly, turning in a circle. Cole and Sage slept nearby, curled around each other as if their nearness would keep the night terrors at bay. Chedva snored softly between them. But Kai was not anywhere in the glade. What had happened? Had Overlord-

She did not allow herself to complete this thought, instead turning in another circle, hoping to find a clue to his whereabouts.

Her efforts were rewarded when she saw a set of tracks in the sand, heading toward the distant river; she knew its direction because of the whisper of the stream, like wind swishing through leaves. She would have missed it if she hadn't been straining her ears.

The large bird raised its wings and lifted off, startling Besai again. It flew east, swiftly vanishing from her sight.

_Good,_ Besai thought with another shiver. She began following the tracks, glancing back at Cole to make sure he was still asleep. Though, she wasn't sure why she so wanted to keep her actions a secret from him. Perhaps because he was a stone warrior. _I know that Cole is the same man he is now that he was before the Transformation, but…his appearance brings back many bad memories. I can't bring myself to trust him just yet._

Kai was not as far away as the river. Besai found him about a hundred yards from camp, sitting under an orange tree.

Kai noticed her approach from a distance and watched as she came close. When she stood only a few paces from him, he looked down at his lap. At his Blade, which sat unsheathed in his hands.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"…Hi," Besai replied, surprised that he had spoken first. He'd been so quiet all day yesterday…

"Can I…?" Besai began.

Kai shrugged. "Sure." He touched the ground beside him, gesturing for her to sit.

Besai did, drawing her knees under her.

Kai's gaze drifted away, and it soon became apparent that he was having a conversation with his Blade. Every few moments his face would twitch. He shook his head once, sighed another time soon after that.

Besai watched in silence for a while. But the tension grew too unbearable, and she exhaled a soft sigh. "Kai?"

Kai turned his soft, detached brown eyes to her. His expression was unreadable.

Besai's fingers trembled, and she dug them into the sand. "You…remember yesterday, when we were escaping Overlord?"

Kai nodded.

"I…asked you a question," Besai continued, feeling her face flush.

There had been a time not too long ago when she'd been able to talk to him about absolutely anything without shame or embarrassment. Now even that small comfort was gone. It was as though their relationship had contracted a disease. It was only a matter of time before it wasted away completely. What would happen to them then? Besai was determined to keep them together, though at times it felt as though she were pushing against a mountain.

_What can be done to save us?_ Tears pricked Besai's eyes, though she was determined not to let them show. She blinked several times and took a deep breath in.

"You said you would answer my question when we were safe," she said on the exhale. "Are we… Can you…do it now?"

Kai stared at her expressionlessly for so long that Besai was afraid she'd done something to upset him.

Right when the tension reached its highest point, Kai nodded again. He picked up his Blade and played with it, running his thumb along its edge.

_How does he do that?_ Besai wondered. She had seen him do it many times before. When Cole had given her Nephilim's Blade, she had tried to mimic Kai, but had only succeeded in cutting her hand. The scab remained on her fingertip to remind her of it.

"You asked me what had changed," Kai said.

When he made no move to continue speaking, Besai nodded. There seemed to be a lot of nodding in the conversation. "Yes," she said. "Because you were so alive then, when just a few minutes earlier you had been…not caring."

"Apathetic might be the word you're looking for," Kai said. He plucked a piece of crab grass and began to splice it with his knife, cutting it in half longways. Then into quarters. Besai waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he said at last.

"For what?"

"For a number of things. For letting Overlord hurt you like that. Are you…" He hesitated, looking at her belly. "Are you hurt?"

Besai shook her head. "I don't think he hurt the baby. I am bruised, but that will quickly heal."

"Good." A hint of relief crossed Kai's face, though he hid it a heartbeat later.

"What are the other things you wanted to apologize for?" Besai prompted him as gently as she could.

Kai ripped the shreds of grass with his fingers, letting each little piece flutter to the ground. His hands shook; all this fidgeting was probably just a feeble attempt to hide it.

"I also want to apologize because…I don't have an answer for your question," he said. "I have no idea what changed."

Besai set her hand on his knee and squeezed gently. "What were you thinking when you made the decision to come back for me?"

"I don't know," Kai growled, startling Besai. An angry light entered his eyes. He tamed it with a sigh. "I don't know. It's just…one moment I felt as though I were in a nightmare, watching Cole fight with Sage and Overlord and Nephilim, and…" There was a long pause. "…and then something snapped, and I woke up. It's happened before. I'm _really_ sorry, Besai. I should have-"

"It's all right," Besai said, stopping his words with a hand on his arm. _You're talking to me. We are having a conversation without fear of Overlord punishing us. That's all that matters. Don't stop talking, please._

Kai stood suddenly, reaching into the tree above his head. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Y…yes," Besai said. Some food would probably help settle her stomach.

Kai sat again, an orange in his hand. "I ate already," he said. "A while before you showed up. So…go ahead."

"Thank you." Besai took the fruit, soft and overripe. "Um…it needs to be cut open."

"You have a Blade," Kai said. "How helpless are you? Can't you cut it yourself?"

_Why is he being so harsh?_ Blushing, Besai pulled her knife from her pocket and slid it from its sheath.

The Blade was so…plain. Shiny, and she could see her reflection on its smooth flat side. But it lacked any of the ornate decorations that Besai had come to associate with Blades: the shining gems, and the ornate patterns all along the blade and hilt. It also possessed no intelligence. There was no doubt in Besai's mind that it had no special power beyond the ability to cut a stone warrior's skin.

Kai set his hands on hers around the orange and the Blade's hilt. "Here. Like this." And he helped her cut the orange. "Keep your fingers clear. You don't want to hurt yourself… No, put your thumb here for leverage. There. Isn't that easier?"

At last, four quarters of an orange sat on her lap, and she moved to put away her knife. Kai stopped her. "Clean the blade before you put it away. You can't have a bunch of gunk getting stuck in your sheath."

"Y-yes," Besai stuttered, then wiped the juice on her dress. After receiving a nod from Kai, she put the Blade away and bit into the first slice of fruit. It was warm and a little bitter. But it was better than nothing. She ate the rest of it wordlessly, Kai watching blankly.

"You feel better?" he asked when she was done.

_How did he know I was unwell?_ Besai wondered, licking the sticky juice from her fingers. These manners would never be acceptable in Ninjago. But they were about as far from Ninjago as one could get, and Besai could not care less how she looked as she greedily sucked the orange's remains from under her fingernails.

"Besai?" Kai pressed. "You better?"

_No,_ she wanted to say. Fruit was good- it would give her some energy. But what she really needed was some meat. Fish, or maybe poultry.

"Yes," she said out loud, offering Kai a grateful smile. "Thank you." And she really was grateful. _You're trying to hide it, Kai. But I can see that you care._

"You're welcome," Kai said bleakly, eyes on his hands again. At last he pulled his knees close and set his head against the tree. He seemed deep in thought- or maybe he was just talking with Moonsong again.

Whatever he was doing, it did not last long. He soon furrowed his brow, forcing the emptiness from his eyes. He steeled his jaw and turned to Besai, but his resolve wavered and he stuttered. "H-hey. Um… To be fair, I guess, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Besai took a chance and touched his hand lightly. He did not shrink away.

Kai struggled against himself for a moment, then took a deep breath. "The earring," he blurted. "You still have my earring?"

Besai's heart skipped a beat. She nodded, feeling the small lump in her pocket. She had pierced it through the material of her dress to ensure that she would not lose it.

"Can I…see it? Please."

Besai nodded eagerly and took it from her pocket, setting it in his palm. A small, simple thing. Too simple, considering all that it represented.

Kai reacted as though the earring might burn him, almost dropping it in the sand before composing himself. He fingered it, held it to the light. It glittered between his thumb and forefinger, and his eyes softened.

"Have you decided what to do with it yet?" he asked.

"Wh…what?" A sharp stab of panic blazed through her chest as she recalled Kai's words a few days before.

_You can do what you want with it, Besai. Keep it, to remember what we had once upon a time. Or throw it away and forget. Or…maybe, one day, if you're brave enough, you could give it back to me._

_I always knew what my answer would be, _Besai thought, calming herself. _Don't be nervous. He asked you honestly, you can answer honestly._

_We could try to start over,_ Kai's voice echoed in her mind. _Fall in love again._

Kai gauged her reaction carefully. "What do you want?" he asked. "Don't think about me or my feelings. Just ask yourself, honestly, what would make you happiest."

_What do I want?_ Besai held out her hand, and Kai gave her the earring. _Not what _he_ wants, or what's best for both of us. Just me. That's all he cares about._

When Besai thought about it, she realized this had always been Kai's way. When she'd first given herself to him on the night of his father's feast, his reaction had been to make sure that _she_ was ready. To assure her that they didn't need to do it then, that they could wait, if that would make her more comfortable.

When Besai insisted that she wanted to have a proper marriage ceremony, Kai thought it was a little foolish, but agreed anyways. Because she was his priority.

And then Ahlie unexpectedly entered the picture. Kai accepted her warmly, though Besai was sure that Kai had been a little disappointed that he had to suddenly share his wife's time with someone else. Besai was sure that Kai had grown to love Ahlie, but he had mostly accepted her because it was what Besai wanted.

_I have made him jump through so many hoops,_ Besai thought. _I must do the same for him, for once._ He couldn't carry all of her load, and she couldn't carry all of his. But they could work together, as a team.

_What do I want?_ Besai thought once more, a smile creeping onto her face. "Well…" she began. "What do _you_ want?"

Kai blinked, looking slightly confused. "That's not funny," he said. "I asked you first."

"Yes, but you always ask me what I want. It's your turn to answer the question."

"But…" Kai fought a smile that had crept onto his face. "That's really unfair. And this isn't a joke, Besai. Stop giggling!"

Besai had no intention of restraining herself. She needed to laugh. _He_ needed to laugh.

"Besai!" Kai grabbed her shoulder. "What's so funny? Come on, I was trying to have a serious conversation with you."

Besai realized that she was losing him, so she sobered with a sigh, all levity snuffed out. "Sorry," she murmured. _What would it take to make him laugh? Or at least smile nicely. I want to see his smile…_

"Don't be sorry," Kai said, his mask up once again. "I'm tired of saying it, tired of hearing it. Can we promise not to say it again in this conversation? Please?"

Besai nodded, folding her arms over her belly with a heavy sigh. She desperately wanted to get through to him- to make him the man he had been before this whole mess began. Was that even possible?

Even if it was possible, was Besai strong and smart enough to do it? _Pushing against a mountain…_

"You want a straight answer?" Besai asked softly. "Okay, Kai. I want my best friend back."

In the following silence, the distant river gurgled. A small bird twittered in the trees behind them. Besai noted that the sun was a little higher in the sky. Kai's hair quivered in the warm breeze.

"I want our child to grow up with a father," Besai continued. "I don't want to be lonely anymore. I don't want our child to be lonely." She took his hand, tears pricking her eyes. "And I don't want _you_ to be lonely."

Kai swallowed, his Adam's apple rising and falling. He looked away.

"I've made my choice." Besai touched his cheek, prompting him to turn his face back to her. His eyes, moist and uneasy, locked on hers.

"I want you back, Kai," Besai whispered, touching his face. "Don't you want me?"

* * *

><p>"I want you back, Kai." A tear crawled down Besai's cheek. She caressed his face with her thumb, touching his nose, his lips, his ear. "Don't you want me?"<p>

Kai found himself hard-pressed to maintain his composure. Yes, _yes_ he wanted her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He _needed_ her. Her smile, her warm embrace…

"I love you," Besai said, another tear following the first. "I hope you realize, I never stopped loving you. And I forgive you. Not because you did anything wrong, but because there was never anything to forgive."

"You're wrong," Kai said, hating how his voice wavered. He pulled his face away. Besai let him, and her hand drifted to her lap.

_No, she's not, _Moonsong said. _Listen to her._

"You're wrong," Kai said again, to both the Blade and Besai. "I… This is all my fault."

"H-how could it be your fault?" Besai asked. "How could you have had any control?"

_That's just it,_ Moonsong sighed. _You had no control. But since you've always been such a control freak, you needed to find some way to prove you actually _did_ have control over what Overlord did to you. And now look where you are._

_Just admit it, Kai. You had no control._

_I had no control…_ Kai felt his composure slip away, and he tried desperately to retrieve it. But the harder he tried, the faster the tears fell.

_I can't do it, Moonsong,_ he thought as Besai wrapped her arms around him. _Make me stop crying. Use your power and make me calm. _Please_!_

Moonsong thrummed comfortingly against his side. _No,_ the Blade whispered. _You need this, Master. It's for your own good._

_…I have no control._ Kai let himself go, screaming full-throated into Besai's chest. _I _still_ have no control._

* * *

><p>"There it is," Pixal said, pointing at a rocky hill on the other side of the river. It looked slightly out of place in the landscape, like a wart. "Cole's cave. We can cross here."<p>

Jay sank into in the sand, breathing hard. "S-sorry," he panted. "I just need a breather before we cross. A few minutes. That okay?"

Pixal shrugged. "Sure. I could use a moment to check on Suki. Merv, you all right?"

Merv realized how she must have looked, staring at the water as if it were about to grow teeth and swallow her whole. Pixal and Jay never said anything about crossing the river. She'd assumed the cave was on _this_ side!

"I'm…fine," she murmured. She sat next to Jay, hugging the bundle of blankets- Momo tucked inside- close to her chest, feeling queasy. _How am I supposed to do this? Do I tell them about my fear of the water? Or do I just…cross?_ Any confidence she'd gained around the water had been shattered the moment she pulled Kyle's hand out of the river.

Merv resisted a strong urge to puke.

"Merv?" Jay touched her arm. "Are you-"

She was saved from further questioning by a sound behind them. An eerie howl that carried through the trees, raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

Pixal turned in an instant, looking like a startled rabbit. She stood still, eyes intense, facing the direction the noise had come from.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

It came again, much closer this time. Merv held Momo's blanket closer.

Without warning, a large gray creature leaped through the brush and landed on Pixal. Merv screamed.

"Pixal!" Jay stood, stumbling over his bad leg, and freed his Blade from his pocket.

Pixal threw the animal off of her and staggered back. Her eyes were on fire as she stood tall, arms outstretched. Trying to make herself look big and intimidating.

The creature stood on four powerful legs, clawed paws digging into the sand as it crouched. It snarled, baring a set of sharp yellow teeth, triangular ears flattened against its skull, wild yellow eyes flashing.

Pixal snarled right back at it.

"Cross the river!" Jay said to Merv. "Maybe it won't follow us."

"What?" Merv whimpered before she could stop herself.

The creature must have sensed that Merv was the weakest link, because after hearing her pitiful cry, it turned on her and charged, hackles raised, its long mouth open wide to grab her neck.

"No!" Jay jumped on the creature. In the process he dropped his Blade. Finding himself unable to harm the creature, he screamed Pixal's name, holding onto the thing's hair to keep from falling.

Pixal scooped up Jay's Blade and slashed the creature's shoulder. It yelped, then reared onto its stocky hind legs, stumbling, and fell on top of Jay. It was on its feet again in an instant.

Pixal jumped over Jay and attacked the creature. She struggled to get any blows past the thing's thrashing claws. It cut her arm, she stabbed its leg- it howled with pain and rage. They backed away for a moment, circling each other.

Jay got to his feet and grabbed Merv's shoulder- both to get her attention and to regain his balance. "Come on," he wheezed; the wind must have been knocked out of him when the creature fell on him. "There's no way we'll beat that thing without hurting ourselves. Help me across the river."

"What about Pixal?" Merv asked, desperate for _any_ reason to not enter the water.

"She'll follow once we're safe. Come on!" He pushed her to the riverbank.

Merv nearly screamed again as the water swelled around her shoes. It was cold.

"Merv!" It was Pixal's voice. "Get moving! I can't hold this thing off forever!"

Swallowing a mouthful of bile, Merv held Momo's blanket tightly in one hand. She grabbed Jay with her other. They steadied each other as they took another step into the stream. She slipped on the slick rocks beneath the churning current, and would have fallen if Jay had not caught her. He gripped her hand with a strength she didn't know he had and pulled her back up.

"You can do this," Jay said. "Come on. Another step."

Shame washed over Merv as they took another step. Jay was injured. Why was he the one supporting her? It should have been the other way around. Behind her the creature yowled.

Chilling panic and overwhelming exhaustion washed over Merv as they neared the center of the river. Here the water beat against her thighs. It was all she could do to find purchase on the rocks beneath her feet, which seemed to get larger the deeper the water became, and keep herself and Jay from washing away. She also feared that, if she was not careful, the sleeping pup in her arm would slip from his blanket and wash away in the current. She wanted to hold the blanket tighter, but she knew doing so would suffocate the poor dog.

So much pressure. It weighed down on Merv's mind, bringing tears to her eyes. Each pull of air was a struggle. Water sprayed her face as Jay slipped, slapping his arm against the surface before Merv pulled him back up. _Only halfway,_ she thought, despair filling her body like a bitter poison. _I can't go any further. How did I even make it this far…?_

"Come on. You can do it."

At first Merv thought these words were Jay's- it was hard to tell with the river's roar- but then a hand grasped her shoulder, and she saw Pixal coming up beside her.

"Let's move it, Merv. This is definitely not a good time to give up."

Somewhere in the midst of all the chaos Merv found a place in her heart to still hate Pixal. _I should never have to rely on her. I can get Jay out of here myself. _Another little part of her chastised herself for these thoughts: Pixal was being nothing but helpful. But emotions trumped her reason. She channelled her anger and pushed herself and Jay to the other side of the river, where they collapsed on the sand, short of breath.

"A…are you okay?" Jay asked. "Pixal? Merv?"

"Yes." Unlike her companions, Pixal stood, shaking water out of her hair, seeming unperturbed by everything that had happened the past few minutes. "You?"

"I…I'm fine." Merv rolled onto her back, hating how the water made sand stick to her skin and clothing, and looked across the river. On the opposite bank she saw the creature, teetering with one paw above the ground, trying to get into the water. It let out a high-pitched whine and, head low, limped away from the water.

Then, to Merv's bewilderment, a similar- but smaller- white creature toddled from the brush and approached its larger counterpart.

"The mother," Jay said, transfixed by the sight. "Those must be dogs. Like Momo. Look at that pup. It's so…skinny."

Even from the distance, Merv could see that Jay was correct. And, when she squinted, she saw that the mother looked no better under that coat of fur.

"They're so furry," Pixal noted. "How do they survive this heat?"

Jay looked up at the sky. "It's twilight," he said. "Maybe they only come out at night, when it the temperature drops."

"You could be right." Pixal's eyes softened. "She was only trying to feed her pup. I feel kinda bad for injuring her now."

"Yeah," Jay said. "And…I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I just figured…"

"You did the right thing," Pixal assured him, handing him his Blade. "Don't sweat it."

Jay nodded gratefully, then sat up in the sand and took Momo from Merv. Opening the blankets, he let out a sigh of relief. "Good. He didn't get wet. He probably won't get sick." He bundled the pup- which shivered and whined- back into its blanket. "Merv, I'm really sorry."

Merv scraped sand from her ears, wondering if she'd misheard him. "For what?"

"I should have guessed you were afraid of the water: most of the girls that escape Overlord are. I should have been kinder back there." He smiled apologetically. "You were really brave."

Merv shivered, drawing her arms close. "Let's just get to this cave you've both been talking about," she said. "I want to get warm."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is #100! Yikes! :D That makes me so happy. Look at all my hard work! I think I'll reward myself by writing some more. XP hahaha. You're welcome. I'm so in love with this story. I don't know what I'll do with myself when it's over... <strong>

**Oh, wait! Yes I do! I'll rewrite the whole thing and attempt to publish it. Yaay. But don't worry. I won't leave you guys. As a matter of fact, I've just completed the first chapter of a brand new story, tentatively titled _The Ties that Bind_! I'm so excited to show it to you. It's just gotta get red-penned by Kira, and then I've got to figure out a good summary, and then you can read it! It'll be so much fun. And, unlike True Grit, most everything's being planned beforehand. That should make it easier to write. In theory. We'll see what happens. 0~0 **

**But seriously, I think it'll be an epic story. It's a headcannon fic about what I think might happen in season 6. Sans pirates. And it will have a...much lighter plot. A lot closer to the way the actual show is written. **

**Also, I DO plan on finishing CfaC. And I've just finished the outline for the Newt one-shot. I'll hopefully start writing it today or tomorrow. So...yeah! I won't abandon you after TG is finished. ****And the end will come kinda soon. Maybe twenty more chapters. (I said that twenty chapters ago, whoops.) So we'll see how that goes! It's getting super difficult to write TG because I've got all these elements that I've been tossing in the air the whole story. And now it's almost over and I've got to catch everything before it falls. (*Sokka voice* Heh. Poetry...) **

**Mk. I'm done boring you with my somewhat repetitive rants. ^^; Thank you so much for reading! If you'd be so kind as to leave a review, I would be so thankful. Even if you think you have nothing to say, say...something, please? It really helps. Seriously. *hugs* Thanks in advance. Have a good Thanksgiving! I'll see you in two weeks for the next chapter, if not sooner for The Ties that Bind! Bye! **


	100. Trust

**Kairocksrainbow: More anime songs? Hmm. Let me see what I have in my arsenal... _Approaching Light_, from Little Busters. And 100 chapters _already_? Dude, I've been working on this story for years. If anything I should have reached chapter 200 by now! ;) Thanks for the review. **

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad. Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Breeze: You and I are of kindred spirits. Ah, I've been waiting for someone to make that joke for ages! Thank you! And I'll take your requests for Kyle and Cole into consideration. ;) Thanks for the review! **

**So! Here's the long-awaited chapter 100. My only regret is that it's not as memorable as I'd planned- the epic scene I'd originally sketched out for this special day had to be bumped forward to chapter 102 because I had so much left to do before It could happen. So...I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Trust<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sheshin Keep was even more magnificent than Josi could have imagined. Rich gray carpets, red tapestries, and silver-plated chandeliers mounted on vaulted ceilings. Sentinels in crisp red and gold uniforms, one hand resting on the pommels of their swords, the Kaytake crest shining proudly above their left breasts.<p>

Josi and Varasach were led by a servant to a small side room near the front door. The low ceiling was coated in gold, and paintings hung on the walls. A vase of masterfully arranged dried flowers served as the centerpiece of a low table in the room's center.

"Our lord will be here to greet you in a moment," the servant said with a bow before leaving.

Varasach touched the table with her good hand, tracing the veins of precious metals inlaid in the fine red wood. "I remember this place," she said, eyes soft. She coughed into her sleeve quietly.

"Do you?" Josi muttered, settling herself in one of the plush couches. To be perfectly honest, she could care less about the luxury. All she cared about was Vara. Vara and her message.

"Mm." Varasach sat back in her wheelchair. She wore a pale blue dress that buttoned down the front. A lovely compliment to her green eyes and red hair. "When I first came from the Dark Island. Or…Keitorin, as you say. With Cole. We stayed here for a night."

Josi nodded once, mind elsewhere. Elbows on her knees, she set her head in her hands and sighed. _How?_ she wondered, struggling against the dark cloud that had tormented her soul ever since yesterday morning. _How is this even possible? Why…_

Varasach set her hand on Josi's shoulder. "Kyle will be fine," she said. "He will come home."

Josi looked up. Managed a small smile. "Of course," she said, though her voice carried no spirit. "Cole will come home, too. They'll all make it back, safe and sound."

_Why, Kyle?_ Josi's head sagged between her shoulders. _Why did you do this to us?_

When Kyle failed to return to Cyrus' keep after the blizzard ended, Cyrus reluctantly decided to use a last-resort method for finding the Nindroid: tracking. Every Nindroid had a unique chip that could be traced by his master computer, though Cyrus had promised his creations privacy, except in the direst circumstances.

Kyle's chip had shown up several hundred miles away, due west. Cyrus had insisted that it was an error, but after tinkering with the computer he was forced to accept the truth. Kyle was on the Dark Island.

_Why, Kyle?_ Josi clasped her hands together tightly on her lap. _How did you even get there?_

Footsteps approached them, and Josi lifted her head.

"Josi, Vara," Zane said, smiling cordially as he entered the sitting room. Lady Driniah followed close behind, dressed in black. "This is a pleasant surprise. How are you?" He paused, seeming to only then notice the Nindroid's expression. "What's wrong?"

Josi stood and wheeled Varasach's chair to where Zane waited. "I'm…okay," she said. "Been better. Yourself?"

"Mutual," Zane sighed. He looked down at Varasach. A moment of silence, then he said, "Duskweaver tells me you should still be in bed. What happened to you?"

Varasach's eyes lit up, and she opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

"Not here," Josi said, glancing at Driniah. "That's a story for another time, don't you think, Vara?"

Varasach bit her lip and looked down.

"My lady," Josi said, bowing. "My condolences on your loss. I understand that this is a difficult time for you. I hope I'm not intruding…"

"Not at all," Driniah said, quietly, her hands clasped under her swollen belly. She looked to be at least five months along in her pregnancy. "You are Josi?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Driniah smiled a shallow smile. Her face was heavily painted in an attempt to hide her grief: sunken eyes, sallow skin. "Please," she said. "Just call me Driniah." She turned her melancholic brown eyes to Varasach. "It's been a while, dear."

"Mm," Varasach said, her smile returning. "Yes. I am happy to see you."

Driniah's face seemed to melt. "It will be good," she whispered, "to have a girl around the house again. Are you staying long?"

"That's why I'm here, actually," Josi said. "Excuse me. But may I speak to Zane in private for a moment?"

Driniah only hesitated a second. "Of course," she said. "That will give me a chance to catch up with Vara."

Josi gave Varasach a quick look. "Don't worry. I'll be right back. Promise."

Varasach's eyes filled with a sudden surge of panic, but she nodded her consent.

Zane took Josi's arm and guided her into the hall. "What's wrong?" he whispered once they were out of earshot of any guards.

Josi found herself overwhelmed. Where to start? How was she to tell him anything without bursting into tears? _I'm a wreck,_ she thought, wiping her eyes.

"Josi?" Zane's eyes were deep with worry. He glanced around. "Should we go somewhere more private to talk?"

"No," Josi said. "No, no. I'll be all right. Just…" She took deep breath. "Cyrus sent me. To help you."

Zane's eyebrows went up slightly. "That was…kind of him."

"You seem unsure," Josi observed.

Zane opened his mouth. He exhaled, closing it again. He looked away. "Cyrus," he said. "After he betrayed my father, I'm not sure I can trust him."

"Do you trust me?" Josi asked.

"…I don't know."

Josi pursed her lips. In the tense silence that followed, she heard Varasach and Driniah conversing in the other room.

"Send me away, then," Josi said. "If you don't want help, and you think you can trust the King and his Guards more than Cyrus and me, send me away."

"No!" Zane ran a hand through his hair. "I…I don't trust the King, either. But…it's hard."

Josi nodded. "I know."

"Josi." Zane's voice barely rose above a whisper. Sweat shone on his brow. "I am walking…a _very_ dangerous rope even talking to you. The King has made it clear that anyone who even _associates _with Cyrus' followers will be executed."

"Then why don't you turn me in?" Josi snapped.

Zane hesitated again. Glanced up at a tapestry depicting a mountain under a sky of golden thread.

"All right," he said. "So I do trust you. At the very least, I want to. So…stay. Please. Do you have a cover?"

"Cover?" Josi repeated.

"Yes. There may be spies for Garmadon in this keep. Reports of suspicious strangers- such as yourself- are sure to reach the King's ears. Especially since he's coming for the funeral in two days. What's your alibi?"

"Oh." Josi pondered this. "I could be a servant?"

"No," Zane said. "Too obvious. You…" He squinted, glancing at the sword on her belt. "You're Pixal's closest friend. Both your parents were taken by the plague, and so you've come under my protection."

"Pixal's best friend? But wouldn't people see through that? Surely she has a real best friend somewhere that-"

"You really don't know my sister," Zane said, shaking his head. "It'll be perfect. Now, for Vara…"

"My sister?" Josi suggested.

"Oh, yes," Zane sighed. "A flawless cover. You two could pass as twins."

Josi rolled her eyes. "Point taken." She looked around the room, as if hoping the decor would give her some inspiration.

"Orphan from birth," she said at last. "My parents rescued her as an infant, and she's grown up with me as an adopted sibling."

"And her…injuries?" Zane asked.

"No need to change that. She had hypothermia, didn't get immediate care. Gangrene took her fingers, and the internal bleeding from ruptured organs has left her weak and anemic."

Zane's eyes softened. He looked over Josi's shoulder to the room where Vara waited. "I thought I fixed her…"

Josi blushed. "I'm sorry…didn't realize you had a hand in-"

"No, don't apologize." Zane ran a hand through his hair. "Hosts preserve us. Poor Vara. I should have done a better job…"

"I'm sure it would have been much worse without your intervention," Josi said.

Zane smiled weakly. "Thanks. So…why is Vara here?"

Josi's face darkened, and her stress returned. She sighed. "Vara's…unstable," she said. "There was a lot of trauma, and Cole left her at a bad time. She's deathly afraid of being alone."

"Would she have really been alone if you'd left her in Cy-" he caught himself with a cough- "in _his_ care?"

"No, not at all!" Josi said. "She would have had a comfortable bed, and warmth, and lots of nurses to keep her company. But she only wants me. All the time. And so I was forced to take her with me."

"You were alone last time I saw you, though," Zane argued. "That was only a few days ago."

"Yeah." Josi brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I was told when I returned yesterday morning that she had not stopped crying for me. Apparently they had to sedate her because the noise was disturbing other patients."

"I'm sorry," Zane said. "That must be frustrating."

"Not really," Josi said. "It's inconvenient, to be sure. But I love her. She's a sweet girl. I'm sure that with a little encouragement she'll eventually start to heal. I'll just have to be patient until then." She made a face. "I've had plenty of practice with that. What, with me and Kyle being partners and all…"

Zane chuckled. "That Nindroid's a handful, for sure." He gave her a look. "Are…you a Nindroid?"

Josi blinked. "You didn't get that sooner?"

Zane shook his head. Rubbed the back of his neck. "I…guess that makes a lot of sense."

There was another awkward silence. Varasach and Driniah continued to talk- it seemed that Varasach was carrying most of the conversation, Driniah just adding simple one-word replies.

"Later," Josi said, "we need to talk in a safe place. You, me, and Vara. Alone. Can we do that?"

Zane thought for a moment. "I have funeral preparations to make for Kaytake," he said. "Though, I may able to squeeze in thirty minutes tomorrow evening."

"The ground is frozen though," Josi said. "Don't you have to wait for Deadthaw to plant the tree?"

"No. We are far enough south that the ground is still soft in most places- you may have noticed, there isn't any snow outside yet. Besides, the Priests are good caretakers. They'll make sure the tree gets good soil and survives the winter."

"I suppose…" Josi flushed. Thinking of the Priests made her angry. False prophets spreading false doctrine, turning the entire land of Ninjago into mindless sheep that obeyed the King without question. Despicable.

And it seemed that Zane was with them.

"So…what did you want to talk about tomorrow?" Zane asked. "Why is it private?"

Josi clenched her fists at her sides. _This was a mistake,_ she thought. _Zane will tolerate Cyrus. But if I tell him about what really happened to Vara…he may turn me in for blasphemy._

"Josi?"

Josi looked up at him, her eyes hard. "Not here," she said. "Please, don't mention a word of our conversation to anyone."

"I wasn't planning on it." Zane seemed to sense something was off. But he did not press her for details. "I will send a servant to take you and Vara to your room- I'm assuming you will share one. And since she's in a chair, I'll make sure it's on the ground floor so she won't have to worry about steps. Dinner is at seven. You may roam wherever you wish until then. Except the private rooms, like other bedrooms. Or my study."

"Thank you," Josi said. "Really, thank you."

"My pleasure." Zane smiled, offering Josi his arm. "Shall we go back to the others?"

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years prior<em>

* * *

><p>All of the next day, Sarnai's condition continued to worsen.<p>

Hrymerv spent every moment she could spare at her sister's side, cooling her head with wet cloths and trying to get her to drink. But each time Sarnai managed to drink a mouthful of water, or eat a bite of mashed food, it would just come back up.

She was sick. Very, very sick. And it scared Hrymerv, shaking her to her very core.

Sarnai's "bed" was a sheaf of hay on the floor of a barn, which was far enough away from the town that it had not been harmed by the fire. There were several other injured and sick captives there as well. Some moaned, but most were quiet: resigned to their fate, whatever that may be in this new world.

_New world._

Hrymerv's family had been on the first ship to Keitorin with Leryn Keith, about six winters ago. Hrymerv had been three at the time, and her mamma had been pregnant with Sarnai. Hrymerv hardly remembered what life on Ninjago was like. Her family had moved because of her father's job as a soldier in Lord Keith's army. When Lord Keith declared that he would be colonizing the newly-discovered- and conveniently uninhabited- land of Keitorin, Hrymerv's father was obligated to join him, along with a company of over a hundred other blue-clad soldiers and their families.

Together, the company of nearly three hundred and fifty men, women, and children had started the first colony in Keitorin. Within three years that number had quadrupled. Three years after that, nearly three thousand individuals were living on the island. The Keith family became wealthy, exporting their exotic fruits and meats to Ninjago for a premium. He became powerful- some rumors suggested that he may one day become stronger than the Kings of the Ninjagian bloodline.

And then Overlord stepped in, and it all fell apart.

Hrymerv took Sarnai's warm hand in hers, closing her moist eyes- they had hardly been dry the whole day. "Don't go," she whispered. "Sarnai, please…I'll be all alone. You can't do that."

Sarnai, lost in a feverish slumber, did not hear nor answer her.

Opening her eyes, Hrymerv ran a hand through Sarnai's hair, damp with sweat like the rest of her body. "Mamma's gone, Daddy's gone…y-you can't leave me like this. I'll be all alone."

"You won't be alone," a voice whispered behind her, and she gasped, whirling to face the intruder.

Overlord stood over Hrymerv, his gray eyes soft. "Your sister won't die," he said.

"How…how would you know?" Hrymerv asked cautiously, still holding Sarnai's hand.

"Because I am in control," Overlord said. "And I have decided she will not die."

"If you decided she wouldn't die," Merv said, "then why have you let her be sick for a whole day? Why didn't you heal her when she fainted yesterday?"

"Because I wanted to teach you a lesson," Overlord answered, gently pulling Hrymerv to her feet. "I want you to trust me, no matter what. Can you do that?" He looked at Sarnai, barely breathing on her bed of hay. "Can you trust me to fix her?"

Hrymerv hesitated. Overlord was the one who had killed her parents. The one who destroyed their town and killed a horrific number of its citizens.

_He's the reason I'm ugly,_ she thought, glancing at the burns up and down her arms. _He's the reason Sarnai is dying._

_But…he is also the reason that I healed so quickly. Maybe Overlord has a way to heal her, too._

"Go and get some water from the river," Overlord said. "Do you trust me alone with your sister for that long?"

Hrymerv glanced at the open barn door. The river was only a five minute walk away. If she ran, she could half that time…

Hrymerv nodded.

"Good." Overlord set a hand on her back and nudged her toward the door. "Go. And hurry back: your sister will need the water when she awakens."

* * *

><p>"Lower your center of gravity, Besai," Cole said. "It will make you less likely to be caught off balance, and your reach will be extended."<p>

"Okay." Sheathed Blade in hand, Besai bent her knees.

"More," Cole said. He crouched low to demonstrate what he meant. His wound still hurt, but not much. He was surprised by how fast it had healed. "You're tense, Besai. Don't forget to breathe."

"Okay." Besai crouched further, steadying her shaking legs with a breath.

"Fill your diaphragm. Let it out. Breathing is important."

Besai nodded, doing it again.

"Where'd you even learn to fight with a knife?" Kai asked. He sulked against a tree a few paces off, arms crossed over his chest. "I thought you were a musician."

"The same place I learned to use a sword," Cole snapped. "You're the one who wanted me to teach her, so will you be quiet and let me teach?"

Kai shrugged and looked away.

"Thank you." Cole pulled out his Blade- leaving it sheathed as well- and went into a fighting stance. "Good, Besai. We only have a few minutes right now to practice, so let's make the most of it. And Sage," he looked to his wife, who sat in the sand feeding Chedva, "tell us when you're done. We need to keep moving."

Sage nodded. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault; you've got a baby to take care of." Cole turned his attention back to Besai. "I'm going to attack you. Ready?"

Besai swallowed, but nodded.

Still in a crouch, Cole ran for her, knife extended in his right hand, aimed for her belly.

Besai gasped and jumped to the side. She stumbled and fell.

Cole picked up her fallen Blade and stood over her. "If I'd been attacking you for real, you'd be dead. Or worse, a prisoner." He handed her weapon back to her. "Again. And this time, I'll move slowly, and show you how to disarm me. Got it?"

Besai rose to her feet and got back into a fighting stance. "Yes," she said, a determined fire in her eyes.

"It can be tiresome for beginners to keep that stance," Cole said. "So tell me when your legs get weak. We can practice something else."

"I'm fine," Besai said.

_It seems crazy, but I believe her, _Cole thought. _She's steady and strong. With a little training, she could be a formidable opponent._

"All right." He crouched, coming for her in slow motion. "Don't shirk, Besai. Breathe. Stand your ground. Now, when my hand comes in range, grab my wrist."

Hesitantly, Besai did as he said. "Like this?"

"Exactly. Now, imagine me coming at full speed. You grab me and-"

"What if I'd grabbed your knife instead?" Besai asked.

"That's why timing is important," Cole said. "And that's also why we're practicing. So…you grabbed me and, using my forward momentum, you push my arm up and away from your body. Do it again."

He backed up and came at her again, not as slowly. Besai grabbed his wrist and clumsily pushed it away.

"Confidence," Cole said as Besai released him. "You need to _know_ you can do this."

"But you are stronger than me," Besai said.

"This has little to do with strength," Cole said. "It's about being nimble. Light on your feet. Precise. Knowing how to use your attacker's strength against him, turning an advantage into a disadvantage, and vice versa."

Cole lunged for her again. This time Besai grabbed him and firmly pushed his arm away.

"Good! Don't let go this time." Cole made a motion with his free hand. "While my arm is up like this, and I'm caught off-balance, you need to disarm me.

"Depending on who you're fighting, you'll either want to wound or kill your opponent. I'm going to take this moment to ask that you do _neither_ to me."

When he saw that Besai was not smiling, he cleared his throat. "It was worth a shot. Okay… So while my knife is up and out of your way, you need to use your own knife and 'wound' me. Slash my elbow or, if I'm a _really_ bad guy, try to hit in my heart."

"That's it?" Besai asked, pretending to slash Cole's arm.

"Usually," Cole said. "If you can wound my fighting arm, you'll have the upper hand- for a few seconds, at least."

"Pun intended?" Kai said.

Cole paused. "What?"

Kai shrugged again. "You made a pun about fighting arms and having the upper hand." Seeing Cole's blank expression, he frowned. "Never mind. As you were."

Cole turned back to Besai. "You think you've got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. One more time." Cole crouched, thrusting straight for her belly. Besai executed her part perfectly, slashing both his arm and his chest.

"Very good!" Cole straightened and patted her shoulder. "Not perfect, but good! You're a natural."

Besai beamed, looking to Kai for praise. He ignored her, and her enthusiasm melted away.

"Besai," Cole said, trying to distract her. "Do you want to try something else?"

Besai nodded, but there was no more spirit in her motions as she went into a crouch. "What next?"

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Jay collapsed in a chair in the dark cave, pulling off his boots. "I really hope my leg doesn't rust. It got wet…"<p>

"Wetness is kind of unavoidable when you cross a flooded river," Pixal said as she lit a lantern. "Merv, are you okay?"

Merv nodded curtly and sat in a chair opposite Jay. She set Momo's blanket on the table and unrolled it. The pup's tiny forepaws clawed the air, and he whimpered.

Jay gave up examining his leg for the moment and scooped the pup into his hands. "Momo's getting so big," he said with a soft smile. "Do you see? He's got to be at least twice as big as when we first found him. It won't be too much longer 'till he's the size of that pup we saw a couple minutes ago."

"That's because he won't stop eating." Pixal set a jar of hrymerv milk on the table. "I'll get out Cole's portable stove so you can warm up the milk."

"Thanks." Jay stroked Momo's head. "He'll open his eyes any day now. I wonder what color they'll be."

"Yellow," Pixal said. "His eyes will probably be yellow. That's the color that adult dog's eyes were." She set a metal box on the table and screwed a canister into the side. Using a match, she lit a fire fueled by the gas in the canister.

"That's an expensive gadget," Jay remarked. "I was kind of impressed when I first found out Cole had it."

"Yeah," Pixal said absently, tossing a clean rag to Merv, who began to prepare Momo's meal. "I'm going to start dinner. You think Cole will mind that I'm using his food?"

"I think whatever happens to Cole's jars of cabbage is probably the least of his concerns right now, Pixal," Jay said with a frown.

Pixal glared back at him. "Don't give me that," she said. "I'm doing what I can to save them."

"How?" Jay stood, pointing at the cave's entrance. His prosthetic groaned and squeaked, warning them all that it needed to get dried soon. "Last I checked, we're running _away_ from Overlord. How are we supposed to save Cole and the others if we run away?" He lowered his hand and clenched his fists. "What about Kai? You have no idea what he's going through right now. He's been _tattooed_!"

_Tattooed?_ Pixal glanced at Merv, whose face was dark as she held the wetted rag over the stove. _What does that even mean? _Something in both her companions' expressions told her not to ask, so she didn't. She turned her backs to them and shuffled through a crate of food jars. _Blast. None of them are labeled…_

"I guess I should have told you guys already," she said, holding a jar of white meat to the light. "I'm sorry, Jay. But with you being so sick, and then that dog attack, it slipped my mind. Cole and the others escaped. I've had Suki keeping an eye on them for a while now."

A thump and a click indicated that Jay had stepped toward her. "Excuse me?" he said darkly.

"Jay, please-"

"No!" Jay's voice startled Pixal. "I have been stressing over Kai, Cole, Sage, and Besai for days. You have no right to tell me something as important as this _slipped your mind_."

Pixal slid the jar back into its crate and stood, coming eye to eye with Jay. "I'm sorry," she said. "It was wrong of me to leave you out of this. You too, Merv." She waited patiently for their response. Jay seemed conflicted, but was trying to calm himself down.

"I never did trust you," Merv said. She looked away, as if expecting her companions to reproach her. No one moved for a long moment. Then Jay sighed.

"I'm sorry, Pixal," he said. "You've been nothing but helpful. I don't have much of a right to be angry with you. What are Cole and the others doing?"

Pixal hated admitting to herself how relieved she really was that Jay had forgiven her. "They're on their way around the lake," she said. "If they're heading here, it will likely be two or three days before they arrive."

"Sounds good, I guess," Jay said. "We can rest for a couple days, meet up with the others, then go to the delta to talk with Wu." He crouched beside the food crate awkwardly, his bad leg out to one side. "I'll help you with dinner. On one condition."

"What's that?"

Jay smiled at her wryly. "Don't leave us out of the loop anymore."

Pixal almost smiled back. So close. "Deal," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Pixal. You'd better be careful. Folks 'round here will start thinking you've gone soft! <strong>

**Well then! Didn't Merv and Besai have just the most sunshine-iest childhood ever? :P Those poor girls. At least they had each other, though. Most others didn't even have that. **

**And didn't I promise that watching Besai train would be precious? *Squeals like a deflating balloon* Seriously. After reading the 5th Wave, she reminds me a bit of Teacup. You'll see what I mean later, when she actually fights... ;) **

**All right. I have a bit of a problem, and I think you guys can help me. You see, I've been trying to find models/actors that best represent my characters. I've got maybe half of the cast done. But I'm having trouble with Overlord. It's a tie between David Conrad and Liam Neeson. What's your opinion? Whose face do you think better captures the Overlord essence? Or do you have another face that you've been using in your mind's eye? **

**I think that's all I have for you all. Except for the customary "Please review bla bla bla" nonsense that you have officially heard 100 times already. Thank you so much for sticking with me through thick and thin. I love you all. :3 Have a great week, and in case I don't update before then, Merry Christmas! **


	101. To the Bloody End

**I LIIVVEEE! **

**Hello! I'm back. I apologize. My beta took a well-deserved Christmas break. :) Hopefully after this things will be a little more consistent. **

**So how was your Christmas? I hope you all enjoyed it! I bought my brother the 25th Anniversary edition of Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword. Funny thing is, I unexpectedly ended up liking it more than he does! I'm kinda addicted. So it was like a Christmas present to me, from me. Lol. Hooray. XD I love Ghirahim. Most fabulous fictional villain ever. **

**Besides that, I've been writing True Grit (I'm currently writing chapter 107), and I watched Once Upon a Time. All of it. All of it that's on Netflix, at any rate. Now I don't know what to do with myself. Does anyone have recommendations for a show on Netflix you think I may like? **

**Enough of this rambling! Enjoy this chapter, and please review! :D And a huge thanks to my reviewers last week. This chapter is for you. **

* * *

><p><strong>To the Bloody End<strong>

* * *

><p>It was when they were about a mile from Cole's cave that they saw the giant bird fly by. Besai stopped walking to observe it as it shot across the sky. <em>It's the same one I saw this morning,<em> she thought. _Or, at least I think so. It's hard to tell since the sky's so dark._

"It's just Pixal's bird," Cole said, looking back when he noticed she was no longer following. "It's been keeping an eye on us for a while now, Besai. Didn't you notice?" He touched Sage's arm, steadying her as she stumbled over a rock.

Besai shook her head and fell into line behind Kai. Her eye wandered to Sage again.

_Why is she so weak?_ Besai wondered. _Chedva must be at least three months old now. Yet Sage is struggling as if she just gave birth yesterday. Am I being unfair?_ She pondered that for a moment. While other women were still fighting to get out of bed at the end of the first week after birth, she had been going about her daily routine with her own week-old infant strapped to her back, feeling fresh and energized. And while other women grew weaker with each child, Besai felt as though she were growing stronger. Some called her fortunate. Others called her cursed. All avoided her the same.

_But Sage is weak, even by normal standards, _Besai thought. _And Chedva is her first child. It's not like she's worn from overbreeding or anything…_ She sighed, hugging herself.

_It's not right of me to judge Sage. She's probably struggling with things I cannot understand. All the same…I will talk to her later. I can at least offer her some help or advice._

"Hey, Besai," Cole called over his shoulder. "When we get back to the cave, I'll teach you more moves with your Blade."

"Okay," Besai said. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Cole turned to her. "It's kinda fun, actually, having a student who listens so well."

"Um…thank you. I guess."

"Uh-huh."

Besai felt her Blade in its sheath, tucked in her belt. It was longer than any of the more ornate Blades- and for a good reason, she supposed: hers could not change its size like all the others. But she didn't mind; her dagger was easy enough to work with.

"Besai," Kai said softly, and Besai started. He was standing beside her now.

"Hmm?"

"When we get to Cole's cave, would you like me to teach you instead?"

Besai blinked. This was the first time he'd shown any interest in teaching her. Earlier that day, when Cole had first started instructing her, Kai just sat to the side and sulked. _Now_ he was willing?

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I would love for you to teach me." And she meant every word of it.

Kai's eyes softened, and his lips twitched. It was the closest he'd come to a real smile in a long time. "I can't wait," he said.

Cole stopped abruptly, staring at the rocky hill that they had approached.

"What is wrong?" Sage asked. "This is your cave, right?"

Cole pointed to the crest of the hill. "There's a light inside," he said. "Someone's in there."

Besai followed his finger and saw that he was right. A vein of yellow light- from a lantern, perhaps?- glowed faintly around the rocks.

"What'll we do?" Kai asked quietly. "You think it's Jay and the others?"

Cole flipped his Blade out of his pocket, and it grew several feet. He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it when he saw a figure climb out of the hole. Pixal.

"Get inside," she said, clambering down the hill to meet them. "Hurry."

"Why?" Cole asked, expression unreadable.

Pixal's green eyes were hard, but also a little worried. "I was just about to come and get you," she said. "Suki just told me you're being followed."

"Followed?" Cole looked over his shoulder, then back up at her. "By who?"

_Stone warriors, _Besai thought, paling. _I knew this would happen. Kai killed Nephilim, and now Overlord will stop at nothing to get revenge._

But Pixal's answer was much, much worse.

"Overlord," she said. "He's been following your tracks." She reached for Sage, and Cole did not resist. "Get inside, and I'll cover your footprints as best I can until about a hundred yards out." She growled. "It's a long shot, but maybe, if the First King is on our side, we'll be able to wait him out in here."

"Doubtful," Cole grumbled, worry lines creasing his face. He let Pixal help Sage up the hill. The others followed.

"How far away is he?" Cole asked.

"About six miles," Pixal answered, sliding into the cave. She held out a hand for Sage, and she stumbled in. "But he's moving fast. I'll be back." She ran down the hill, following the four sets of tracks upstream.

There was silence for a minute as Cole, Besai, and Kai filed into the cave. Besai smelled food, and her stomach gurgled. At a small round table, Jay and Merv sat working on bowls of some stew with dark broth. Jay nodded to them.

"Merv." Besai ran to her sister and embraced her.

"Hi," Merv whispered, holding Besai tightly.

"Hi," Besai replied, smiling. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed her sister until now.

"I'm really glad you're safe," Merv said, pulling away.

"Safe isn't the word I would use," Besai murmured.

Another silence settled over the cave.

"We can take him," Kai said suddenly, his voice echoing.

"Excuse me?" Jay scoffed. "Wow, Kai. I'm glad Overlord didn't take your spunk, but…seriously?"

"I mean it," Kai said. "Jay, you have your Blade, right? Cole and I have ours, too. I bet Overlord doesn't realize we know he's chasing us. So if we ambush him…" He smacked his fist into his palm.

"No," Cole said. "You have no idea what we're dealing with."

"No?" Kai's face contorted with sudden rage. "You don't think _I_ know what we're dealing with?"

He spun, looking in every person's eyes in turn. He looked at Besai last, and he faltered. Then he spoke, and his anger returned. "I _know_ Overlord better than any of you. I have more of a reason to hate him than any of you. I-"

Cole grabbed his shirt, growling deep in his throat. "I get it," he said. "Terrible things happened to you, and I'm sorry for that. But don't you _ever_ pretend you have more of a reason to hate the Overlord than me. And you think you're any worse off than Besai or Merv?" He released Kai and allowed him to step back. "You're not the only victim here. Don't act like it."

Kai's expression was unreadable as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he said with a shrug. "We'll sit here like good little sheep and wait for the wild cat to find us. And he _will_ find us."

With that ominous prediction hanging in the air, everyone dispersed into separate areas of the cave. Sage collapsed on the cot, and Cole went to the pool to collect some water for her.

After glancing around a moment, Besai decided on a long crate. She sat with a sigh, grateful to get off her legs. When was the last time she'd sat down? All day she'd either been walking, gathering food, or training with Cole.

Merv moved to sit by Besai, but Kai got there first. He plunked down on the crate beside her, casting an icy glare in Merv's direction. Besai's first impulse was to reproach him- honestly, what was he afraid Merv would do?- but she restrained herself. The last thing Kai needed right now was to be told he was wrong again.

Merv got over her surprise quickly and picked up two of the four extra bowls on the table. "Um…we knew you were coming. I made extra food for you all." She went to Sage and Cole first, giving them the steaming stew. Then she served Besai and Kai.

"Thank you," Besai said. Kai grunted.

Merv nodded and returned to her own bowl across the table from Jay.

Besai examined Jay with a squint as she took her first bite of the sweet stew. Something was different about Jay. His skin- especially his cheeks- had a healthier glow about them. His eyes- which rested on the pages of a book on the table- seemed a little brighter.

"Good book?" Kai asked gruffly. He had not touched his food.

Jay looked up. "Yeah," he said. "A little strange. But good." And he was engrossed in its contents once again, flipping the page.

Besai's stomach quivered as she scooped a chunk of meat into her mouth. _Mmm. It's been too long since I last had something to eat besides fruit._ She ate the rest of her stew quickly.

As she scraped the remains of the thick, well-seasoned broth out of the bowl, Pixal scuttled back into the cave.

"Done," she said breathlessly, going to the pool to wash her hands. "When Overlord gets about a mile from here, our tracks disappear. That should buy us some time."

"Time to do what?" Cole asked.

"You guys are kind of the prophesied Knights," Pixal said, exasperated. "Why don't _you_ come up with a plan?" She sat on the table and crossed one leg over the other. "At least tell us all everything you know about him. What's Overlord's weakness?"

Cole frowned. "There isn't any way to kill him," he said. "Believe me. I tried."

"We can try again," Kai said. "And again and again until he's really dead."

"Absolutely not!" Cole walked to the table, arms folded. "I killed his body, and he just took a new one."

"I'll bet that's what happened with the original Blade wielders, too," Jay said. "Lei, Beun, Nen, and Ara. They supposedly killed the Overlord but he just came back and possessed Colvyr six hundred years later."

"Who says that this Overlord is the same one that attacked six hundred years ago?" Kai asked. All eyes turned to him. He shrugged. "Just a thought."

"And a good one," Pixal said, leaning forward. "But that theory just raises more questions."

"Yeah," Jay agreed. "Like, what are these _things_, if there are really two or more of them? And why don't they all attack at once? Imagine how much faster they'd complete Overlord's goal."

"What is his goal, though?" Cole asked. "He doesn't seem to have one, besides tormenting people." He looked at Kai as he said the last part.

"And here's another one," Jay said, raising his hand. "Why are we only now thinking of all of this? What has _our_ goal been for months now?"

Everyone pondered this for a moment, but no one seemed to have an answer. Finally, Besai spoke up.

"To be left alone," she said, blushing when everyone looked at her. "We want to be left alone."

Cole nodded his agreement.

"But no matter how far or fast we run," Kai cut in, "he won't let us be. So I suggest a new strategy."

Everyone was tense, knowing what he was going to say.

"We turn around and attack, stop letting him snap at our tails. Hit him with everything we've got. And if that doesn't work…" Kai raised his hands. "…fine. I'd rather die than continue running."

_I wouldn't,_ Besai thought.

Cole shook his head. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? There is _no way_ to beat him! He has incredible strength. He can heal himself. Even if you do get a direct blow to his heart, or chop off his head, he just takes a new body and comes back. He's immortal. Invincible. All-powerful. Probably all-knowing, too. I mean, look at how he's anticipated our movements so far. He knew exactly where along the road Kai would be walking, and sent Senzo to capture him."

Kai tensed. "Coincidence," he said. "There's no way he'd know-"

"He knew when you would give Besai the plague," Cole interrupted. "And he anticipated exactly when we'd reach Cyrus' fortress." He slammed his hand on the table. "All this and more when an _ocean_ separated us! Imagine how much more he can see now, with only a few miles of sand and trees between us." He looked around the room, eyes wild, voice a hoarse whisper. "He knows _exactly_ where we are. We are anything but safe."

Kai grabbed Besai's shaking hand and squeezed it. "If he really knows where we are, and where we are headed, then why is he following us _around_ the lake?"

Pixal frowned deeper. "What do you mean?"

Kai shrugged again. "You said he's been following us. But it would have been so much faster for him to skip the lake altogether and cross the river, intercepting us. It would save him at least one full day of work."

"That's a good point," Jay said. He closed his book. "I think that Overlord his incredibly intelligent. That's how he was able to determine exactly what you guys would do while in Ninjago. But he can't possibly be all-knowing. Only God…um…the First King can do that."

Pixal uncrossed her legs and stood. "This conversation is getting nowhere. I say we all leave this cave and walk in the river. If we hurry, we can make it to Wu's hut by sunrise."

"What's with your obsession with Wu?" Jay asked, annoyed. "He's just an old man. He'd be more of a liability than anything else."

Pixal looked over her shoulder, in what Besai guessed was the direction of the eastern coast. "I don't know," she said. "I just…sense that he could give us some good advice. He's lived here for only the First King knows how long, possibly undiscovered by Overlord or any of his minions. I'd like to know how."

"Well, Cole is not going into any rivers," Sage said, speaking for the first time. She sat cross-legged on the bed, looking a little less ragged. Chedva lay cradled in her lap, playing happily with her chubby baby hands.

"Merv isn't, either," Jay said. "That's a disaster just waiting to happen."

Kai yawned dramatically and stood. "This has been fun," he said. "But I say we wrap this up and head to bed." He held up two fingers. "Here are our options: one, we fight. Two, we hide. No one likes option one, so I say you all just go to sleep. I'll take first watch."

"I'm the only one who can keep tabs on where Overlord is," Pixal said. "You don't have a connection to my bird. I should be the one to stay up."

Jay set a hand on her arm. "You've been staying up for days," he said. "I say we let Kai do it. He's right. We aren't running. You covered their tracks. We should just turn out the lights and be quiet. That's our best bet at survival right now."

Pixal relented with a soft sigh. She took the lantern and sat on the floor, shadows shifting as the light changed its orientation.

"Lights out in three minutes," she said. "If you need to finish your stew or get a glass of water, do it now."

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years prior<em>

* * *

><p>Hrymerv ran with her bucket of water, breathing hard. The moon hung full in the sky over her. Sweat dripped into her eyes, stinging terribly, but she pushed past it. She couldn't leave Sarnai alone with Overlord in that barn for another minute.<p>

_What's he doing to her?_ she wondered fearfully. A number of terrible things popped into her head. _Maybe he's just giving her medicine. But if that was it, then why did he want me to leave?_

She reached the barn at last and stumbled through the open door. Without stopping she crossed the threshold, set down the water bucket- which splashed as it dropped- and went to Sarnai's side.

"That was fast," Overlord remarked, slipping something into his pocket. "I just finished."

Hrymerv touched Sarnai's face, lit gently by moonlight from a window to her left. "She's not hot anymore," she said, amazed. "What did you do?"

"Ask me again and I will kill you both," Overlord said. His voice remained soft, but now a biting edge had come in. "I've decided to change your names. You are now only Merv."

_Merv_. A cold chill ran down Hrymerv's spine. _Merv_ was what her parents had called her.

What John had called her.

"I will change your sister's name to Besai," Overlord continued. "If I hear you speak your old names again, there will be consequences. Understood?"

Hrymerv- no, _Merv_- nodded. _Besai_, she thought, taking her sister's hand. _It's not as pretty as Sarnai._

As she thought this, her little sister began to stir.

"Bring her outside when she awakens," Overlord said, standing. "Give her the water you brought. She will heal."

"Th…thank you," Merv stuttered, overwhelmed by this turn of events.

"Master," Overlord snapped, glaring down at her. "You will call me master when you speak to me."

"Master," Merv said. "Thank you, _Master_."

Overlord nodded and left the barn.

"Besai," Merv whispered, testing the name on her tongue. She didn't like it. "Besai. Wake up."

Besai opened her eyes immediately. Merv swore for a moment they glinted green. She looked at her big sister and smiled sweetly. "Hi," she said, sitting upright.

"Take it easy," Merv said, using the phrase her father always used when Sarnai- _Besai_- overworked herself. "You've been asleep all day. Don't get up right now."

"No," Besai said, yawning. "I'm okay."

Merv watched, speechless, as Besai stood and stretched, then looked at the moon outside the window. "I want to go outside," she said, taking Merv's hand. Her grip was firm. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It had been at least an hour since the light went out. On the floor, Sage had been sleeping against Cole's chest for a while now, though Cole had taken a lot longer to doze off. Jay and Merv slept side by side, his wood-and-metal prosthetic sticking out beneath the large blanket they shared. He would have taken it off before falling asleep, but with the Overlord on their tail, he had to be ready for a quick getaway.<p>

Pixal had fallen asleep the fastest. She'd just plopped down on the cot- because no one else had wanted it- and closed her eyes, immediately deep in slumber.

Only Besai was still awake, sitting next to Kai by the cave's entrance. They both were quiet as they listened to the river crashing outside, and the quieter trickle of the small pool inside. The wind hissed through the leaves, hinting that another storm may pick up soon.

"…Kai?" Besai whispered.

"Hmm?"

Besai played with a handful of her hair behind her ear, blue eyes soft and distant. "I…am scared."

Kai did not answer. The truth was, he was scared too. Everyone was scared. Even Pixal seemed a little edgier than usual, sleeping with one hand on a knife, which Kai assumed was from one of Cole's hidden stashes around the cave.

"I do not want to die," Besai said.

"Who said you were going to die?" Kai's voice sounded scratchy in his own ears.

Besai opened her mouth, then closed it and shrugged. Her intricate five-part braid was as sloppy as her fingers were shaky. She undid it and tried again. "He wants you dead," she said. "He probably wants Cole and Sage dead. We have made him angry, and now he's following us. To kill us."

Kai watched as she fumbled through the braid again. "Here," he said, scooting behind her. "Let me try." He picked up all her hair and brushed through it with his fingers, smoothing away the mess of a braid on the side of her head.

He remembered doing this for her so many times, back in his homeland. On carriage rides, on long nights in Cyrus' keep when they couldn't sleep, when she was dying of the plague… Playing with her hair had calmed them both.

Now, it only served to make Kai tenser. Why? He wished he knew. Just being around Besai made him nervous now. The thought of what they'd once been was tainted by more resounding memories of what Overlord had done to him. It made him guilty beyond all reason, knowing that Besai had served that monster that way for fifteen years. Or…

"When did you become Overlord's slave?" he asked, separating her hair into four parts.

Besai stiffened. "Um…when I was six. I think."

_Six_. Kai felt sick to his stomach now. How had he never asked her sooner? That was way too young for-

"Oh!" Besai lowered her head. "You meant like _that_. I was…twelve."

Kai did quick work of the math as he wove the four parts of hair. She was twenty-one now. Subtract twelve from that and… _Nine. She was Overlord's prostitute for nine years._

"I would have been his sooner," Besai said, drawing her knees close. "But…Merv. She didn't let him."

"She didn't _let_ him?" Kai raised an eyebrow at Merv. She slept soundly in the crook of Jay's arm, scarred hands tucked close to her chest.

"Yes." She remained still as he braided her hair, probably reliving a sequence of horrible memories.

Kai waited, content with the silence. At least he didn't have to talk as he undid his braid and started a new one.

"Kai?" Besai took a deep breath and shifted, reaching into her pocket.

"Yes?"

Besai turned to face him, fear evident in her eyes. But also determination. Kai recognized that look. Whatever Besai was about to do, she would see it through to the end, no doubt about it.

Besai cupped something tiny in her hands- Kai had a good idea what it was- and spoke. "You know what I went through," she said. "And I know what you went through. I understand, neither of us will heal completely. But…do we really have to be healed before we can be together again?"

The question caught Kai off guard.

"The thing is," Besai continued without waiting for an answer, "_you_ healed me. I never fixed myself before I gave myself to you. The healing came after I faced my fear and let myself become your friend." She held out her hands. "We might not have a tomorrow, Kai. I don't want to leave this…unfixed."

"Unresolved?" Kai offered.

"Um…yes. That word." She gestured with a tilt of her head to her hands. "I made my choice a long time ago, Kai. Please take it back."

Blood pounding in his ears, Kai opened her hands and found the earring inside.

"I wanted to tell you my decision sooner," Besai explained. "But I wanted to know what you wanted first. After seeing you…" She paused, shaking her head. "…angry. You would be angry, and refuse to let us help with anything. And then you'd _want_ help, but be too afraid to ask. And then…" She bit the inside of her lip, as if trying to stop a flood of emotion. "…and then you would be so, so tired that you dropped your show and revealed your true self: a sad, damaged boy who really just needs a friend."

She pushed her hands toward him. "Will you let me be that a friend?"

Kai reluctantly reached for the earring and picked it up. He swallowed a painful lump in his throat as he held it to the dim moonlight that filtered through the rocks to the cave floor. A friend. Was that really all he needed? Kai knew it couldn't be so easy. Not in a thousand years.

But…it could be a good start.

"Yeah," Kai whispered before he could stop himself. "I'd…like that."

Besai's eyes filled with tears, and she threw her arms around him.

Numb all over, Kai set his hands on her back. _What did I just do?_ he thought, surprised by his calmness. _Maybe I really am insane._

"I love you, Kai," Besai whispered in a low, wavering voice, lips by his ear.

Kai set his head on her shoulder, still struggling to comprehend what he'd done. What he was still doing.

What he was about to do.

"Wash the earring in the pool," he said. "Then help you can me put it in."

Besai pulled away reluctantly, though her eyes shone with an eagerness Kai found himself sharing, to some extent. She took the earring from Kai and hopped over sleeping bodies.

Kai watched with a hint of sadness as Besai knelt and splashed the earring in the water, then returned to his side. "The hole might have healed itself," he explained, gathering his hair out of the way. "So be careful."

Besai nodded, tears running down her cheeks. She could not contain her smile as she touched his face with a wet, cold hand. She kissed his forehead, then gingerly pushed the earring through the hole in his ear. It got stuck halfway though and she had to wiggle it until the point came through the other side.

"One more night," Besai said, clasping the earring. She set her hands on his shoulders. "No matter what happens tomorrow, we can be best friends for one more night."

Kai felt his eyes fill with hot tears. He took her head between his hands and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured into her hair. The first time he'd spoken those words out loud in a very long time.

_Moonsong,_ he said to his Blade. _Can you make her sleep?_

Moonsong thrummed. It had been suspiciously quiet through the whole conversation. _Yes,_ it answered curtly. _But you're an idiot, Master._

_There's no keeping secrets from you, it seems._ Kai inhaled through his nose, taking in Besai's scent. Tears fell into her hair. _Just do it. Please? Quickly. I've spent too much time here already._

Moonsong sighed. _Fine_. The Blade stole away Kai's drowsiness and fed it to Besai in a single wave.

Besai gasped and reared back, staring at Kai with a look of surprise, pain, and betrayal. Then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she went limp. Kai caught her and set her gently on the floor, covering her with a blanket.

"I'm sorry," he said, touching her cheek lightly. Then he stood, threw one of Cole's gray cloaks over his shoulders, and went outside.

He climbed down the hill, pausing at the flooded river. "Let's end this, Moonsong," he said through gritted teeth, wiping more tears from his eyes. "Once and for all, let's end this horrible battle."

_You're still an idiot,_ Moonsong said. _But I'm with you to the bloody end._

_Bloody_. Kai smiled grimly, turning his eyes upstream. _Let's hope so._

* * *

><p>"So…" Zane sat back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. "You told me you needed to talk with Vara and me alone. What's this about?"<p>

Josi and Varasach exchanged a glance. The red-haired girl's eyes shined with a light that left Josi breathless. _So much life. She reminds me of Cyrus._

"I died," Varasach said simply, smiling at Zane.

Zane paused with his teacup halfway to his lips. "Excuse me?"

Varasach set her hands- one of which was bandaged, three fingers missing- on the desk. They were in Zane's study, the only place where Josi was confident they would not be overheard.

"I got sick," Varasach explained. "Because of the hypothermia. And then I died."

Zane turned to Josi, raising an eyebrow.

"I…have trouble comprehending it myself," Josi said. "She had ruptured organs, internal bleeding, pneumonia…" She held out her hands, gesturing to the desk. "She was there on the bed, hooked up to equipment that said she was dying." In a moment of emotion she faltered, a lump rising in her throat. "Vara died in my arms."

"Clearly she didn't," Zane said, sipping from his cup. "Because she's sitting right there."

"No." Josi took a deep breath and continued. "I _felt_ her body die. She wasn't breathing. The computer said that her heart stopped beating-"

"Did you check her pulse yourself?" Zane asked.

"I didn't need to. I knew she was dead."

"The computer must have malfunctioned." Zane stood. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for not doing a better job healing her?"

"Of course not!" Josi frowned, rising from her chair. They stared at each other from across the desk. "Honestly, I'm offended that you think so little of me. Do you think I would travel all the way here with her and talk with you if I hadn't already ruled out equipment failure?"

"I thought you said you came at Cyrus' instruction to help me," Zane said coolly. "Not to tell me stories."

Josi opened her mouth to retort, but Varasach cleared her throat.

"Josi…" She looked up at her friend.

Josi composed herself and sat back in her seat. "Go ahead," she said.

Varasach nodded her thanks and turned to Zane. "I was dead…for eleven minutes. Then the computer found my heartbeat again."

"A glitch," Zane said.

"There was no more bleeding," Varasach pressed forward, her green eyes earnest. "My lungs were healed, and I breathed my first healthy breath in almost a week."

This made Zane pause. He looked to Josi for confirmation. When she nodded, he sank back into his chair and leaned forward, folding his hands on the desk. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "Why the secrecy?"

"Because-" Josi began, but Varasach cut her off.

"I saw God," she said, eyes distant, smiling as she recalled the memory.

After a moment of silence, Zane spoke again. He looked nervous, but still managed a slight smile. "I still don't see why you came to me with this." His voice was hardly above a whisper. "If you were miraculously healed, you should go to the First King's temple and-"

"It was not the First King," Varasach said.

Zane looked as still and intense as a statue. Then he shifted in his seat, eyes never leaving Varasach's, and opened his mouth to speak. He shut it promptly.

"What I'm about to tell you is _very_ dangerous," Josi whispered. "If King Garmadon ever found out about our conversation, everyone in this keep- Lady Driniah included- will be executed."

"_Will_ be?" Zane frowned deeper. "What's this about?"

"This is about the real reason behind this coming war," Josi said. "The reason why Cyrus was forced underground. The reason why Wu was supposedly lost at sea twenty-one years ago."

She smiled, mimicking her other two companions by placing her hands on the desk. "I finally did it," she said. "I figured out why Prince Lou became a commoner. Why Wu hasn't come home after the so-called accident at sea."

"Why?" Zane asked cautiously. "Is this secret really worth my life?" He gestured to the door. "The lives of my men? Of Driniah and her baby? My _father_?"

"This secret is worth the world," Varasach said softly.

"Zane," Josi said. "Garmadon, and Garmadon's father, and his father's grandfather…for seven generations they've been keeping this secret. They have expended all their wealth to keep this secret hidden from even the nobility. I'm willing to bet that even Prince Lloyd had not heard of it before his death."

Zane looked intrigued now. "Does this secret have anything to do with Varasach's miraculous healing?" he asked.

Josi nodded.

"And…will this secret help us find a cure for the plague?"

"Cyrus already has already a cure," Josi said. "But it's because of our King's desire to keep his ancestors' secret that he lets his people continue to die."

"What secret is that important?" Zane asked, sipping at his tea. "Hundreds of people die every day, and he refuses to use Cyrus' cure. For what? Pride?"

"There's more to it than that, but yes. Pride could easily be the root of it."

Zane set his cup on its marble coaster, hands trembling slightly. "All right," he said. "I'm listening."

"Good." Josi leaned forward. "Have you heard of the Way?"

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm with you to the end of the line, Bucky." <strong>

**YEAH NO NO NOT OKAY SORRY! I couldn't resist. **

**Okay. I'm super angry with myself right now because of how poorly I've been writing chapters 103-107, and I keep considering another break from writing. But I really don't want a break! I just want to write, and I want to do so _well_. And it just...argh! ****I've got inconsistencies and plot holes scattered EVERYWHERE in the story. And no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to fix them. The problem is made worse by the fact that I'm reaching the end of the story and I have all these loose ends to tie up, round out, buff up. It's a lot of work, planning an end to such a large story with so many different characters and elements and bleep-bleeping plot holes that I can't fill with a bulldozer.**

**Yeah. I'm kind of imagining my younger writing self to be like some celestial being that went all trigger-happy, hurling big old meteors toward planet Earth because she thought they looked cool when they set on fire in the Earth's atmosphere. But now I'm walking around, gaping at the mess I've made, wondering how on earth (no pun intended) I'm supposed to fix it. Ugh. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I'm sorry. I just really needed a rant. I feel like writing an ending for True Grit is synonymous to fighting a battle alone against a horde of angry demons. (*Rumpelstiltskin laugh* Teeheehee! When you see the future, there is irony _everywhere. _Guess I do deserve this.)**

**On another note, thank you so much for the feedback I've gotten on The Ties that Bind! Chapter two is being looked over by Kira. When she's done you guys can have it. And I guess that sometime soon I should update Confusion for a Companion. Hmm. Hopefully when TG is over I'll be able to dedicate time to updating that weekly. I apologize for being so lax there.**

**So...you guys. Two reviews? I haven't gotten that few on a chapter since...I don't know. Ever? Even the first chapter of Overlord's Revenge did better than this, I think. Did I do something wrong? **

**Well, I hope you all have a great day! And by the way, I'll be adding a new character to this story really soon! S/he's actually part of the Ninjago series, not an OC, so I really hope it'll make you guys happy! Any guesses on who it will be? *Hugs* See you in a couple weeks. Please drop me a review? Thanks in advance. Bye! **


	102. Bloodlust

**Hey there! I'll probably start updating here on a regular basis again. So, hooray for that... :) ****I trust everyone had a good week? **

**Before we get this party started, I just want to start by saying that this chapter is a little...um...I can't find the right word. Just please promise me that you won't unfollow this story? Things are really crappy right now, but I promise they will get better soon! Like, really soon! We're getting there! I'm bringing in some new characters/old friends, and the buildup for the final battle will ensue shortly thereafter. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodlust<strong>

* * *

><p>Cole awakened from an unsettling dream with a jolt. He sat upright, heart still racing, and ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. In a moment of panic he looked down, relieved to see that Sage and Chedva were still there. <em>For someone who loves his family,<em> he thought, _I sure dream about terrible things happening to them a lot._

Sage stirred, then opened her dark eyes. "Bad dream?" she asked, rolling over. Chedva slept close by, wrapped in a cozy bundle of blankets.

Cole smoothed Sage's hair. "Yeah. Sorry. Go back to sleep."

Sage shook her head and sat up beside him, wincing at the pain it caused.

"You're still sore?" Cole asked.

Sage nodded. "We have done a lot of walking."

Cole turned Sage so she had her back to him, and he rubbed her shoulders. "Let's see what I can do to fix that," he whispered.

Sage turned her head and raised an eyebrow at his seductive smile. "No," she said. "This is not a good time."

"Who says?" Cole asked, lips tickling her ear.

"Cole!" Sage swatted away a hand that had snaked around her waist. "What is wrong with you?"

Cole scrambled back, surprised by her reaction. "What do you mean?"

Sage examined his face with a sad, pained expression. "We could die tomorrow," she said quietly. "Overlord could find us and kill us. Kill Chedva. Why would you choose now to be aroused?"

Cole paused, shame heating his face as he realized what he'd tried to do. "I…I don't know." He sighed, reaching for her hand. Stroking it gently, he spoke again. "This isn't like me at all, I know. I'm…confused, frustrated, trying to figure out how to deal with my new body… I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Sage nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Cole turned her around again. "Um…that aside, your shoulders are a little tense. Let me help you with that."

Sage sighed, moving her long hair out of the way so he could work.

They were quiet for a while, listening to the sound of the river, wind, and their companions' breathing.

"I am scared," Sage said at last. "Very scared."

Cole ran his thumbs along her spine, trying to work the knots out of her muscles. "Me too," he replied. "I…always knew Overlord was cruel. He tortures, rapes, and murders on a whim. But…he's gotten worse lately, I think. What he did to Kai makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?" Sage asked.

"What he's really doing," Cole said. "I know we talked about it earlier, but what _is_ Overlord's motive?"

"To take over Ninjago?" Sage guessed.

"I don't think so." Cole ran his hands down Sage's shoulders. She hissed with pain and archer her back. Cole eased the pressure. "He's powerful, Sage. He has a thousand stone warriors at his disposal, probably more. He has a ship that can _fly_. If he wanted to take over Ninjago, wouldn't he have done it years ago?"

Sage shrugged.

"And that raises another good question," Cole continued. "Overnight, Overlord went from a scary story told around the campfire to the ruler of a province with thousands of slaves. _Singlehandedly_. He's powerful. If he wanted Ninjago, he would have attacked King Garmadon instead of Lord Keith. No, he's after something else."

"If he is that powerful, then why is he out here chasing us himself?" Sage asked. "He _never_ leaves the compound. Ever. And yet he has left to chase us."

"He hates us," Cole said.

"Cole," Sage reasoned. "Nephilim is dead. Overlord has no one left to put in charge of the compound while he is gone. You think he hates us so much that he would chase you himself, leaving his slaves unattended for an indefinite amount of time? Why did he not send his thousand stone warriors after us instead?"

Cole paused. "Revenge?" he guessed. "Kai killed Nephilim. Overlord may want to avenge her death himself."

"Then why not order his stone warriors to bring Kai back alive?" Sage asked. "He could have Kai killed inside the compound easily. There is no logical reason for him to have left."

Cole's head was swimming. There were too many variables. And no one could actually get inside Overlord's head to figure him out.

Finally, Cole turned his eyes to the cave's entrance, eager for something else to talk about. "Speaking of Kai," he said, "where is he? He's supposed to be keeping watch."

"Maybe he went outside?" Sage suggested.

"Maybe." Cole stood and examined all of the cave's occupants in the dim light. Jay, Merv, Pixal, Chedva, Besai…no Kai.

Cole slipped on his boots and went outside. After a quick peek at the hill and the rocks around it, he called out in a loud whisper: "Kai!"

Nothing but the sound of the water came back to him. A sinister gurgle.

Cole scrambled back into the cave, looked around once again. Kai was definitely not here.

"Is something wrong?" Sage asked, rising to her feet.

Cole ignored her and ran to Pixal. "Hey," he said, shaking her. "Pixal. We've got a problem."

Pixal shot awake instantly, sitting up on the cot. "What is it?" she asked, not sounding annoyed in the least that she'd been awakened. Something about Cole's expression must have told her better than to waste time grumbling.

"Kai's gone," Cole said. "Use your eagle and find out where he's gone."

Pixal stood and immediately went to the mouth of the cave. "Did you see any tracks?" she asked.

"Er…no. I didn't look." Cole followed her outside, and they ran down the hill.

"There." Pixal pointed to a set of tracks that followed the river upstream. She cursed.

Cole's heart was in his throat as he realized what Kai had done. "What was he thinking?" he growled, hands clenched. "He can't fight the Overlord alone! That's…it's suicide!"

Kai's words from last night came back to him, and for one frightening moment his heart stopped. He unconsciously held his breath, trying to convince himself that Kai had more sense than that.

_We turn around and attack, stop letting him snap at our tails. Hit him with everything we've got. And if that doesn't work, fine. I'd rather die than continue running._

For the first time, Cole saw fear in Pixal's eyes. They had come to the same conclusion.

"Wake the others," Cole said. "Warn them. But don't let them follow. I'm going after Kai. Maybe it's not too late!"

Pixal nodded and went back into the cave. Cole followed the tracks, kicking up sand behind him as he ran.

_Damn you, Kai!_ he screamed in his mind, barreling over rocks and through bushes in his rush. _Damn you!_

* * *

><p>Kai found Overlord easily. The old man was asleep in the sand, alone. The tracks indicated that he was the only one here. <em>Good. I've got enough to worry about without a bunch of stone warriors or crazy young girls thrown into the picture.<em>

Grimly, Kai strode toward his sleeping foe, contemplating his options. _I could just wound him first. Wake him up with a knife in his gut, let him see his killer before I drive my Blade through his heart. Or…_

He drew Moonsong. The Blade vibrated nervously as it grew into a rapier. Sharp as a needle at its tip, it glinted in the moonlight. _Or, I could just kill him immediately._

_I don't like this, Master,_ Moonsong said as Kai prepared his weapon over Overlord's chest. _It's too easy._

_Everyone needs sleep,_ Kai reasoned._ He came to the end of the trail, and he assumes we're still running. The last thing he'd expect is an attack._

Moonsong hummed resignedly. _Perhaps. Whatever the case, there's no talking you out of this. So just get it over with._

Kai smiled, stabbing the sword deep into Overlord's chest. G_ladly_.

Overlord grunted, arched his back. Blood spurted from the wound.

And then all was still. Kai released his breath and knelt, checking for a pulse. Finding none, he stood, relaxing his shoulders. As much as he'd avoided thinking about it, he'd known there was a high possibility that something could go very wrong.

And yet…here he was, standing victorious over his abuser. Over his wife's abuser. Over the murderer of an entire nation.

"Vengeance is mine," Kai said, baring his teeth at Overlord's corpse. In a moment of intense wrath he kicked the body with all his might. It did not react, of course: Kai was surprised to find that he'd expected some sort of response from the body.

_You were right, Moonsong. This was too easy. Surely Overlord wouldn't go down like that. Remember what Cole said about Overlord just taking a new body?_

Moonsong thrummed as it shrank back to its normal size. Kai cleaned it with Overlord's shirt, then put it away.

_Let's go back, Master,_ the Blade said. _It was not wise to come alone._

_Maybe not._ Kai sighed, turning to leave, mind abuzz with excitement._ Think of the implications of what I did, Moonsong!_

_I am,_ the Blade replied. _That's why I am worried. Hurry back. We-_

A soft, tinkling laugh filled the air. The hairs on the back of Kai's neck rose, and he turned on his heels to face the sound.

Nothing but Overlord's corpse, which hadn't moved.

Kai shuddered. _Tell me you heard that too,_ he said.

_Get away from here,_ Moonsong said. _Something's wrong. We need to move._

_But-_

More laughter, behind him again. He whirled.

_MOVE!_ Moonsong screamed.

Kai ran back the way he'd come, breathing heavily. Sweat wetted his brow, but fear and adrenaline kept his feet going. For several minutes he did not stop. Still the laughter followed him. Never getting further away. Though it did not get closer either.

_What is that?_ Kai asked.

_I don't know. Just keep moving. _The Blade sighed. _You really are stupid, you know that?_

_Yeah, please don't remind me! _

Kai tripped. He picked himself up, breathing hard, and was about to continue running when he noticed what he had tripped over.

Overlord's corpse.

_What?_ Kai stumbled back, staring at it with wide eyes. How was that possible? He must have run half a mile!

More laughter, much closer this time. Kai turned, relieved to still see nothing else in the trees.

_Is Overlord laughing?_ Kai dismissed the idea. Never in a thousand years would he imagine this villain to have a _child's_ laugh. It had to be someone- or some_thing_- else.

Kai looked back down at the corpse. It was definitely Overlord, no doubt about it. Hesitantly he knelt, checking for a pulse again. Nothing. Overlord was dead.

_How did he get here…?_

Before he could contemplate that question, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He stood, staring in disbelief and horror as a slight figure stepped out of the trees. Something green glowed in the girl's right hand.

A Blade.

"You freed me," the girl said, still giggling, as if she was telling a joke and could not contain her humor. "Lou can't fight me if he's dead. And you just killed him." The girl smiled, teeth glowing green in the light.

_Nephilim,_ Kai realized, his horror growing. _That's Nephilim. But I killed her!_

Nephilim tilted her head, cheeks dimpled with her grin. "But…I'm not done with Lou," she said. "My plans changed. Now I need him for a little longer. So…" She held out her left hand, and it glowed with white light.

Overlord's- Lou's- body jerked. He gasped, the light from Nephilim's hand penetrating his chest.

Nephilim giggled again. "Well done, Sanguine," she said. "You did just what I wanted. Now I'll let Nephilim go: she said she wants to kill you herself."

"You'll…let… What?" Kai stuttered, prying his eyes from Lou to look at the girl. Had Overlord possessed her? "You're supposed to be _dead_!" he said at last. "Neither of you should be here!"

"Isn't it funny how that works?" Her smile faded, and she closed her eyes.

A moment later, Lou's- Overlord's?- eyes opened, and he smiled, standing. "Go ahead, Neph," he said softly, blood still staining the front of his shirt, though Kai didn't need to see to know that his wound had somehow been healed. "Have your fun." And he turned away, walking into the woods.

"Thank you, Father." Nephilim's grin grew again, and she raised her Blade. "You killed me," she said to Kai. "I'm here to return that favor."

Something about her expression- about the eery green glow from her Blade- made Kai know he did not stand a chance. He fled, heart beating so hard in his chest it hurt. _I'm dead,_ he thought as Nephilim's chilling laugh reached his ears again. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!_

_You will be if you don't get a grip,_ Moonsong said. _She has a Blade, yes. But so do you. Fight back._

_Against _that_?_ Kai asked. _Moonsong, you're the weapon I used to kill Nephilim _and_ Overlord! We can't get rid of them!_

Moonsong used his powers to calm Kai a little. _Use me, _the Blade said. _Sage used me to scare Overlord away. You can easily do the same to a mortal girl._

_Wait. When did _Sage_ use you?_

_Not now!_ the Blade thundered. _If we survive, I'll tell you. Get your head in the game! Stop running._

Kai slowed to a jog. Then a walk. Then, with Nephilim's laugh still ringing in his ears, he stopped. _I trust you,_ he said.

Moonsong let out a slow, sad thrum. _I hope I can prove myself worthy of this trust. Now, turn around and wait for Nephilim to catch up. When she does, reach into her mind and-_

_Yeah. I know how to use your powers._ Kai took a deep breath and, foot over foot, turned the other way. He would fight. That's what he'd said he would do, right? Back in the cave. _I'd rather die than keep running. Come on. Time to be a man of your word. Even it that word was stupid-_

"Why did you run?" Nephilim asked, her face inches from his.

Kai screamed and tripped, falling on his back. How long had she been standing there?

Nephilim went into a crouch and pressed a single finger to Kai's chest. "Don't struggle," she whispered, crouching further, shortening the gap between their faces with each heartbeat. No matter how Kai struggled, he could not lift her finger. Her _finger_! What kind of power did this Blade have?

"You were supposed to be mine," Nephilim said. "That's why Father gave you the tattoo instead of the brand. Because you were supposed to be a gift for me, once you were broken in."

_No!_ Harnessing a surge of adrenaline Kai managed to push her hand away. But she only straddled him with her legs, pinning him further.

"But then that Nindroid ruined it," Nephilim lamented, pressing his arms against the sand above his head with one hand. The other snaked along his chest, his neck, his cheek. "He was supposed to be dead, but when you were put in the cell, he spoke." Her voice lowered to an animalistic growl. "_No one_ who heard the words that Nindroid spoke are allowed to live. Yourself included. So…" She began to slowly close the gap between them, her lips coming closer to his.

Kai fought with all his strength, but still it was not enough. _Strength,_ he thought, closing his mouth tight against her impending attack. _That must be her Blade's power. It gives her strength._ Desperately, he used his Blade- tucked away in his pocket, out of reach- to reach into Nephilim's mind. He tried to make her hesitant. Afraid.

Nephilim gave him a look, seeming to feel Moonsong's pull on her mind. But she was not affected by it. Instead she continued down, down, until her lips almost touched his. That's where she stopped.

"I can't touch you," she purred, breath tickling the hairs around his lips. "My father's orders. But…" She shifted her weight to one side, baring Kai's stomach, and shoved her Blade deep into his gut. He gasped.

"…I can have all the fun I want, tormenting you for killing me." She twisted the Blade, then pulled it free.

Kai's mouth opened in a silent scream. He tried to breathe, but nothing came in or out. Blood spurted from the wound in time with his heartbeat.

"I _hate_ you," Nephilim snarled, stabbing him with the Blade again, a little lower. "I spent hours dead. Trapped in that world of torment." She dropped the Blade and squeezed Kai's neck with a bloody hand. "I am _very_ eager to return that favor."

Kai's world was pain. Every nerve ending across his whole body, from his fingers to the soles of his feet, cried out for an end to it. He coughed, and blood spilled from his mouth. Moonsong was a mess, emitting an orange light from within Kai's pocket as it spoke incoherently. Trying to calm him down, trying to make Nephilim go away.

"Father wants you dead," Nephilim said, fingernails digging into Kai's throat. "I failed once. I will _not…do so…again_." With each word spittle flew onto Kai's swiftly discoloring face.

"Kai!" a familiar voice cried out, and Kai felt a sliver of relief.

Nephilim looked up. Before she had time to curse, Cole was upon her, pushing her away from Kai, kicking her in the side.

Breathing hard, Cole drew his Blade and charged.

* * *

><p>"Zane is going to be more work than I thought," Josi sighed, running a brush through Varasach's wet curls.<p>

"Why?" Varasach asked. She sat in a chair beside the bed, draped in a large, warm towel. "I think he is nice. He will listen."

"Eventually," Josi said. "But he's stubborn. He's been taught to be loyal to the First King above all else. Changing his mind will be difficult." She set the brush aside and started braiding Varasach's hair. "To be honest, I thought telling him your story would be enough to at least get him interested. But not only did he not listen, he was…condescending."

"We must be patient," Varasach said. "You must have known he would not be as eager to learn the Way as I was."

"I know," Josi said, calling to mind the first time she'd talked to Varasach about the Way. In the dead of night, after the girl had awakened from a debilitating nightmare. "You were desperate, Vara. You needed some hope. Zane…he thinks he can trust his own intellect to save the country." She tied off the braid with a ribbon, then grabbed a nightgown from the bed. "Would you like some help-"

"No. I've got it." Vara gripped the arm of her chair with her good hand and took a deep breath, standing with some effort. Her towel fell to the floor and, movements impeded a bit by her bandaged hand, she slipped the nightgown over her head.

"It's pretty," she said, smoothing the rich green material.

"Yeah," Josi agreed. "It matches your eyes."

Varasach turned, smiling brightly. Then she paused, looking away, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Josi asked, steadying the girl as her legs began to shake.

"I…" Varasach trailed off quietly. "We need to talk to God."

Josi nodded. "All right. Just give me a minute to get dressed-"

"No," Varasach insisted. Her knees buckled, and she sank into her chair. "Please. Right now."

Josi nodded, sitting on the bed. "Fine. What do you need to talk to Him about?"

"Kai," Varasach answered.

"Why Kai, specifically?" Josi asked, though she knew the answer. It would be the same one Varasach had given her three days ago when she wanted to pray for Merv. And then a few days before that, when she'd prayed for Cole.

"I don't know." Varasach seemed deeply disturbed, staring at her bandaged hand. "He needs help. God just told me to help him."

Varasach's relationship with God baffled Josi in so many ways. _Imagine being able to feel Him inside of you. One of the many advantages of having a soul._

That was the one part of believing the Way that left Josi empty inside. Knowing that, no matter how hard she worked, in the end…there was no other side. No heavenly prize. Her life's end would be as void as her life's beginning.

_I'll just have to make the best of it. There's no place for me in the afterlife, but today…_ Josi smiled as Varasach took her hand and closed her eyes. _I have my reward._

* * *

><p>Words could not adequately describe the intense emotions in Cole's heart and mind as he charged his opponent. Hate. He <em>hated<em> Nephilim. She was Overlord's pet, the one who always got her way. The one who stood by in the torture chambers, groaning that_ he didn't get enough lashes_ or _she didn't scream loud enough_. A child after her father's own heart.

Confusion and frustration. Pixal had said that Overlord was the one tracking them, not Nephilim. And besides, Nephilim was supposed to be dead. Cole remembered her corpse, lying with one hand in the water. Besai had her old Blade- Nephilim had gotten a new one, it seemed. With a power Cole had never seen before.

But then…there was worry, too, as he spared a glance at Kai on the ground, wheezing, hands on the bleeding wounds in his belly. _Hang in there, Kai. I'll get to you once this bastard is dead. For good this time._

Their Blades clashed with such force that sparks flew. Nephilim held her own against Cole's attack, which served to surprise and disturb him further. He'd thrown all of his force _and_ weight into that thrust, and Nephilim had deflected it. That force should have injured her arm- sprained her wrist, at least- but she looked fine as she twirled her Blade in both hands, its entire length glowing green from the gem in its pommel.

"I'll kill you, too," she spat, dropping her Blade in the sand. "But with my own hands."

"Have fun with that." Cole charged, still holding own Blade. He had no desire to play fair. Not after what Nephilim had done to Kai.

With a cry of fury Cole brought his Blade down on her side. She stepped out of reach without a word, then crouched low and rammed into his legs.

Cole gasped as he fell over backwards, but managed to maintain a firm grip on his weapon. Not that its length did him much good with Nephilim right on top of him. So he ordered the Blade to shrink to its original size. He slashed at any part of Nephilim he could manage; arms, face, chest. Only one strike found a home, cutting Nephilim's shoulder, but she didn't seem to care: it was only a scratch, hardly drawing blood.

Cole tried a new method, and punched her jaw as hard as he could with his left fist while she was busy dodging the Blade in his right. It connected with a loud crack that should have broken Nephilim's jaw.

Nephilim snarled, snapping her teeth at him. She pinned both arms to his sides and rammed her head into his, stunning him.

Stunning _him_? Cole's head swam. He was a stone warrior! No matter how strong she was, she should not have been able to do that!

No matter how hard Cole pushed, he could not budge his arms. Nephilim straddled his legs, making him unable to kick, either.

And then a new voice met Cole's ears, and he and Nephilim froze, turning their heads as one.

"_Kai!_"

It was Besai, Cole realized, horrified. Where was Pixal? She was the last one in the group who was able to fight. Without the Nindroid's skill…

Oblivious to the frozen battle before her, Besai fell to her knees next to Kai. His hands, which gripped his stomach as though he were trying to stop the bleeding- as if it were even possible- were red, glistening strangely in the light of Nephilim's Blade.

"Kai," Besai whimpered, looking on the verge of breaking down. Her eyes flitted between his face, his wounds, and the blood in the sand erratically. Her lips were only able to form that single word, which she repeated over and over again, her hands cupping his cheeks as he gasped for breath. "Kai…Kai…Kai…"

_Get out of here!_ Cole wanted to yell. Nephilim would come for her next, once she finished with her two already subjugated victims. _Besai, you don't stand a chance it she attacks you. Go back! Where is Pixal?_

Besai went quiet suddenly. She lifted her eyes and glared at Nephilim, green light flashing in her eyes.

_No, Besai…_ Cole thought. _Please, don't do it._

But Besai did do it. She stood, whipping her knife from her pocket, and stepped around Kai's body, toward Nephilim and Cole.

"Heh," Nephilim scoffed, standing from Cole's body. She grabbed her Blade from where it had fallen a few paces off, then turned to face her new adversary.

Something about Besai's expression scared Cole. Perhaps the fact that her face was so contorted by emotion. She was going to fight, and there was no stopping her.

Cole was one of the strongest men alive, and he had been defeated in under a minute. Looking at Besai, who was much taller than Cole, but weighed half as much, he knew there was no way she could ever beat Nephilim.

But he also knew there was no reasoning with her now. Besai probably knew she would not survive this battle.

But she went in anyway, yowling like an angry cat as she slashed with her Blade; methodically, using moves Cole had employed while teaching her self-defense. She crouched, Blade extended to perforate Nephilim's gut.

Nephilim was surprised, but managed to catch Besai's arm in time and push it aside. But she never had the chance to complete the move and cut Besai's arm: Besai had been prepared for that, and she jerked Nephilim's arm even as it gripped hers, throwing Nephilim off-balance. Besai stabbed Nephilim's wrist.

Nephilim shrieked and let go, stumbling back. Her eyes showed no fear, though there was a hint of surprise. She had underestimated Besai. Big time.

"He Implanted you," Nephilim whispered in the Dark Tongue, disgust wrinkling her nose. "Why would he waste those precious resources on you? You're _worthless_."

Besai screamed. She descended upon Nephilim with her bare hands an eye blink later, and then they were both biting and slashing each other with fingernails, sounding more like animals than humans.

_How is she doing it?_ Cole wondered as Besai got her arms around Nephilim's head and threw them both to the ground, where they rolled in the sand. _Nephilim is using the powers of a Blade to be stronger than even me. Yet Besai is able to not only keep up with her…she's getting ahead!_

There was blood everywhere. Besai had a long gash across her cheek. Nephilim had teeth marks in her shoulder where the fabric of her dress had torn.

And then they were throwing punches. Some connected, but most met empty air as they thrashed and flailed wildly in the sand. Nephilim was on top, pounding Besai. Then Besai would somehow remove her and get on top, striking Nephilim even more savagely.

To be frank, the sight disturbed Cole. Deeply. But it also awakened something in his mind that tingled pleasantly. Bloodlust. He allowed himself to smile, relishing in Nephilim's suffering. She deserved it.

By some miracle, Besai was winning a battle that Cole hadn't even been capable of fighting. Nephilim seemed barely conscious, and no longer fought back as Besai beat her. Over and over again, accompanied by wild sobs and incoherent curses.

Finally, Pixal intervened. Cole had not not noticed her arrival until now.

"Besai," she said, and was ignored. "Hey. Hey!" She grabbed her fist as she lifted it for another punch. "Besai! Stop it!"

Besai paused, breathing hard, blood dripping from her nose, tears streaming from her eyes. She looked up at Pixal.

"K…Kai…" she murmured, and Cole realized she was not panting. She was crying. Sobbing._ But…now? After a fight like that, even I'd be out of breath. _She didn't even look tired. Adrenaline didn't do that.

"Come on," Pixal said, helping her to her feet. She spared a glance at Nephilim, who seemed to be unconscious. Her Blade lay dormant by her hand, no longer glowing. Cole kicked it out of her reach, but did not bother to pick it up yet: they had larger problems to contend with.

Pixal spoke in a troubled voice. "I told the others to stay put. Besai didn't. The others might be coming soon, too."

Besai barely spared the time to glare at Pixal before she dropped to Kai's side, taking his head on her lap.

Blood bubbled from Kai's mouth. Each pull of air was a loud, laborious task. His face was ashen, practically glowing in the tiny sliver of moonlight from the waning moon: this was probably the last day of the cycle before it turned to the new moon.

Kai reached up with a bloody hand and touched Besai's cheek. She grabbed his hand, sobbing uncontrollably. His droopy eyes filled with tears as well. Blood still spurted from the holes in his belly at an alarming rate.

Cole fell to his knees and pressed his hands to the wounds. "Save him," he pleaded, then swallowed. Every second that crawled by brought him that much closer to snapping- drunk on the scent of the blood around him- and murdering someone. Or everyone. "Save him, Pixal!"

"I already checked his wounds while Besai was…fighting," Pixal said, revealing her hands, which were stained red. "He's lost too much blood, and his stomach was punctured. Maybe if we were in Ninjago, and we could get my brother to look at him…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. This is far beyond my ability to heal, even if we had the right equipment."

Kai's hand slipped from Besai's face, leaving a red streak. His eyes grew distant and inert, and his breathing stilled.

Any composure Besai may have maintained up to that point shattered. She screamed, lifting Kai's lifeless, open-eyed, bloody body into her arms.

_No…_ Cole gritted his teeth against an onslaught of tears. After all they'd been through, this was how Kai went down? Killed by a murderous girl half his age because…

Because…what? What was so important about Kai that Overlord wanted him murdered? How did Kai go from being Overlord's irreplaceable Sanguine Knight to dead so fast?

Again, Cole was baffled by Overlord's motives. But his confusion didn't make him any less furious.

"Overlord," Cole hissed, his vision blurring. All he could hear and smell was blood. This should have concerned him, but it didn't. Couldn't. Not now that Kai was _dead_. "Pixal, you said Overlord was following us. Not Nephilim."

"I…know," Pixal said. "I swear, Suki only ever saw Overlord."

"Well, where is he, then?" Cole snapped. "Waiting in those trees over there to ambush us? Or is he murdering Jay, Merv, and Sage as we speak?" Feeling Kai's blood squish between his fingers as he clenched his hands sent him over the edge. But he caught himself, barely, like a man clinging to a little branch on the cliff face. "My _baby_, Pixal? Hmm? Is she all right, or has Overlord gotten to her, too?"

"I…" Pixal stuttered, flustered. After a moment, she breathed a deep sigh. "I sent Suki to watch the others. They're safe. I can see them all right now, in the cave. But…"

"But what?" Cole's blood ran cold. He nearly drew his sword and murdered her right there. "Pixal! But what?"

"But…Jay just disappeared." Pixal turned to face the trees. Moments later Jay appeared before her, hair frizzier than usual, eyes dark with worry. In his left hand Stormstrider let off a soft blue light.

"I told you to stay with the others," Pixal snapped.

"I know," Jay said. "But I can get back there in moments with Stormstrider if I need to." He noticed Besai, and Kai's limp body, and his face paled. "I just…came to see if you needed help. Oh, Lords…"

"You want to help?" Pixal pointed to Nephilim with a bloody hand. "Cut off that bitch's head and toss it in the river. Maybe if she's in enough pieces Overlord won't be able to put her back together again."

"She did this?" Jay asked, looking at everybody's faces. Like Pixal, he hadn't really known Kai all that well. While he seemed disturbed and saddened, there were no tears.

_Maybe that's for the better,_ Cole thought. _I don't think I'd be able to keep it together if…if any…_ Inhaling sharply, he choked on a sob. He stood, heat rising to his face as he approached Nephilim.

"Cole," Jay said nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm ending this!" Cole spat, not caring any longer about his tears. He let them fall. His chest rose and fell sporadically as he wept, Raindancer clenched in his fist. It exuded a little light, though the pain it caused him was inconsequential compared to the agony in his heart. His heart which now screamed for vengeance- for blood, and lots of it. He would kill them all, and he would drink their blood.

"No, Cole." Jay was walking beside him, a hand gripping his shoulder. Trying to stop him. "Don't kill her. We-"

"She killed Kai!" Cole screamed, spittle flying in Jay's face. "What's the matter with you? She just _murdered_ our friend, and you want to spare her? What, should we invite her to the cave for a cup of tea, maybe talk this out and convince her to join our team?"

Jay got between Cole and the girl, arms spread wide. Fear made his eyes waver, though something else- the grim line of his lips as he clenched his jaw- indicated that he was not going to move.

"Leave…her…alone," Jay said. "Yeah. I get it. We just lost a friend. But do you see what we have here?" He gestured to Nephilim. "Maybe we could question her. She's got to know some of Overlord's plans and motives. And…maybe we can help her, too."

"_Help_?" Cole shook his head. "What's the matter with you, Jay? Do you know how often that girl oversaw Merv's torture sessions? How often she was the one holding the bucket as Merv was waterboarded? Punished for the tiniest things- like serving Nephilim's tea too hot, or for not getting all the seeds out of her fruit? For all I know, she might be the one who raped Kai."

Despite being shorter than Jay, Cole felt as though he were towering over the Western Lord. "She's a monster, Jay. You can't change that."

Jay looked away. But he kept his arms up. "I'm not asking you to forgive her," he said quietly. "I'm asking for a favor. A tactical one. We spare her. And, as long as we keep her alive, Overlord won't dare approach us."

Cole was about to counter him again- say something along the lines of not caring what kind of advantage she'd give them: Kai was _dead!_- but a voice spoke behind him.

"Cole," Sage whispered, and Cole turned. There were tears in her eyes as she held Kai's Blade. "Cole, please. Calm down."

Cole could feel the Blade's touch on his mind, soothing his wrath and his bloodlust. He wanted to be more angry that someone actually had the audacity to tamper with his emotions- he was a stone warrior; practically a god- but he found himself unable to stay angry. The Blade took it all away, replacing it with…emptiness. More sadness.

Beside him, Jay lowered himself carefully to his hands and knees, murmuring quiet words. A prayer to the First King, Cole guessed. He did not stop Jay: if there was ever a time that they had needed supernatural help, it was now.

"Coleman…" Sage's voice wavered. She could sense his feelings through the Blade, no doubt. His intense _hate. _He _hated_ himself for being so helpless. If only he'd been stronger. Then maybe he would have been able to save Kai.

"You…shouldn't be here," was all he managed to say before he ran into Sage's embrace, weeping bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai: Subject A5, the Glue. <strong>

***Yelps as people throw rotten food at me* **

**Yeah. I deserved that and worse. I'm so sorry. Seriously, I am. This was a creepy, heartbreaking chapter to write. Especially Cole's POV. :( I don't expect forgiveness yet. But maybe soon you'll understand, and you'll...hate me less. **

**I'm having trouble coming up with something to say... Honestly, I feel like I betrayed you. I'm kind of ashamed. Kai's death was super important for the plot, though I guess it *may* have been possible to find a way around it and I feel guilty for not doing so. **

**I just don't know... *hugs everyone* I hope that helps. Do I even have the right to ask for a review? ( )( ) Here's some scoops of ice cream. Have a good week! Astrid, signing off. **


	103. Pine and Cinnamon

***Tentatively creeps out of a dark corner, peeks around to make sure no one's holding rotten fruit.* **

**Hi... How was your week? Everyone staying warm? :) The last chapter was a little bit of a turn-off for you all, I think. So thanks for finding a place in your heart to come back for round two. **

**GOSH DANGIT, I KEEP PROMISING THINGS WILL GET BETTER AND THEY ONLY GET WORSE! **

***Deep breath* Phew. Okay. Well, I'm currently writing chapter 108, so I can confirm that things DO get better. I'd say that chapter 102 was the lowest point in the story. Now we have nowhere to go but up. And I'm trying to do so fast, 'cause I'm enjoying this depressiveness less than you are. Stupid Overlord. I'm first in line to kick his behind to kingdom come. The rest of you, get the dynamite ready. We're digging a grave for that monster so deep the devil can't reach it. **

**Kairocksrainbow: You're having trouble with the captcha code? Like, it's not showing up or something? That happens to me sometimes. What you've gotta do is click on the rotating arrow next to the box and it'll usually show up. You can click on that arrow as much as you need to until you find a code that you can read. :) I have a song for you this week: Child of Light, Aurora's Theme. I love that song, it's so relaxing. Thanks for the review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Pine and Cinnamon <strong>

* * *

><p>When Besai had first seen Kai lying in the sand, blood oozing between his fingers as he tried to quite literally hold himself together, something inside her snapped. Collapsed in on itself, crushing her spirit, her heart, her rational thought. She had become an animal, filled with a simple but strong desire to exact revenge on whoever had harmed what was hers to protect.<p>

And then Pixal had stopped her, and it all fled. She emerged from the rubble of her shattered mind, all rage replaced by a simmering brew of a thousand thoughts and memories that cut apart what remained of her spirit. _You were just getting better, Kai! You let me give you the earring! You said that you loved me!_

Kai was dead. And with him any hope Besai had preserved of a brighter future. Kai had been her life- her promise that things would get better someday. That they would get better together.

Now all of that was gone. Her hope, her light, her very sanity. All she could feel now was a cold, sickening despair. Weariness. Lost in the sea of her own emotions without a boat, unsure if she could swim to shore.

Or if she even wanted to reach the shore.

Anguish. She did not care who heard her as she wailed, Kai's body inert in her arms, wet with thick, dark blood. Her heart was dead. If her cries drew the attention of stone warriors or Overlord, that was all the better. Maybe then they would do her a final favor and kill her body, too.

The sour smell of blood cut her nostrils sharply as she buried her face in Kai's hair. She screamed yet again, throat already raw from the strain. Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't she have seen through his tricks in the cave? Then she might have been able to save him.

Kai coughed.

It was a soft, quiet cough. The others did not hear it: Sage was busy comforting Cole. Pixal and Jay were discussing how to deal with Nephilim. But Besai heard it. And when she did, she pulled her head back, her wails reduced to softer sobs. She briefly wondered if she'd imagined it- if she was just desperate for a reason to believe that he wasn't really dead.

But then he coughed again. Drew in a deep breath.

Pixal reacted the fastest. She glanced between Besai and Kai as if she expected this to be some sort of trick, both eyebrows raised. Then Jay followed her gaze. Both approached swiftly.

Besai pressed her ear to Kai's chest and heard the thump of his heartbeat, puttering back to life.

"What did you do?" Pixal asked, kneeling beside them.

"I don't know," Besai squeaked, voice raw. She wiped her eyes as Pixal peeled back Kai's bloody shirt.

This ruckus finally attracted Cole's attention, and he shoved Pixal aside with a gasp, tears wet on his stony face. With a shaky hand he touched Kai's wounds, taking deep breaths. A feeble attempt to compose himself.

"He's healed," Pixal whispered.

She was right, Besai realized, her eyes widening. Two long, raised scars remained where only moments ago there had been open, bloody wounds.

Another coughing fit came over Kai, arching his back, wrinkling his brow. Then his breathing slowed to a normal, steady tempo, and he relaxed. He was alive. Unconscious, but alive.

Kai was _alive!_

Besai's tears began again anew, and she found herself smiling- laughing breathily- with relief. _Thank you_, she thought, though she did not know who- or what- she was thanking for this miracle. _Thank you, thank you…_

"I can't believe that worked…" Jay whispered.

All eyes turned to him.

"_You_ did this?" Cole asked. His voice cracked.

Jay shook his head sincerely. "No. We both know I don't have that kind of power. I just…"

"You just _what_?" Pixal ran her finger along one of Kai's new scars. Blood was still everywhere, but none of it was fresh.

"I…prayed," Jay said.

"To the First King?"

"No." Jay touched Kai's forehead, smooth and pale as he slept. "To the Retired God."

* * *

><p>It did not take long for the screams to reach Overlord's ears. And when he heard them, he paused in his tracks, listening hard. <em>That would be Besai,<em> he decided, starting forward again. Good. That meant that Kai was dead. _Well done, Neph. Bring his body back._

He knew that, in order for Nephilim to take Kai's body, she would likely have to kill all of his companions. But that was all right. He did not fear for her safety now. Her skill in hand-to-hand combat was powerful enough by itself. Coupled with Truethorn's power, they were a formidable team. Invincible, even.

_I wish I could have seen him die,_ Overlord sighed quietly, fingering the rip in his clothing where Kai had stabbed him moments earlier._ But I've been away too long already._ Stopping his body's heart temporarily had freed him from Lou's bondage, but, for a brief moment, it had also freed the stone warriors. He had to hurry back to the compound and make sure that everything was as he left it.

_Imagine it. Hundreds of stone warriors doing my bidding one minute, unfettered and confused the next. The damage they could do…_ He broke into a jog as he came to an orchard in the furthest reaches of the compound, feeling just slightly nervous. _I like to gamble, but this may have been too much._

With Lou being as stubborn as he was, Overlord had been desperate for a way to regain control over his body. The answer to his problem had come when he realized that, after killing Hagar, she had gone into a coma. If Overlord were to kill Lou, then bring him back, perhaps the same would happen. Then he would be free.

And so, once Kai stabbed Overlord, he had moved on and possessed Nephilim. As he predicted, healing Lou sent him into a coma. Overlord was free to enter or leave Lou's body as he desired. Lou had no say in the matter anymore.

_This has been a good night,_ Overlord thought, taking his Blade from his belt. _I am free again, and Kai is…_ He paused, noticing a bird that circled above his head. As he looked up, the bird dropped a clump of something dark. It fluttered down to him in a hundred long, thin pieces. _What is that…?_

He had his answer a moment later as he caught a few strands of the substance. Hair.

_Nephilim's_ hair.

* * *

><p>"That is a pretty candle," Varasach said. She picked it up and traced the swirling patterns in the wax.<p>

"Yes." Driniah lifted an identical white candle from the table and turned it in her hands. Her voice came low and soft, like she was speaking out of a dream. "Pine and cinnamon. They were Kay's favorite."

Zane cleared his throat. "Are these the candles you wish to use?" he asked.

Driniah pulled herself from her stupor and nodded. Her blinks were few and far between. "Yes. Have two of them lit on the cherry tables by the entrance, and four by the garden doors. And…" She pointed to the final two. "…send those to my room. I'd like to keep them."

"Of course." Zane waved to a passing servant and repeated Driniah's instructions. The servant gathered the candles on a tray and left the room. When Zane turned back to Driniah, she sat with her hands folded on the table, staring morosely at the wall.

_The burial is in an hour,_ Zane thought. _She must keep herself together, at least until then. _He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I suspect the King will be here any moment," he said. "My father…goodness knows when he will arrive. He's religiously late to everything."

Driniah smiled wanly. "Everything else is ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Zane and I took care of the food," Josi said. She sat in a chair next to Varasach, swirling water in a glass. "We decided to keep it simple. The cooks are preparing fresh fruit, bread, and cheese. There will be tea, too."

"Good," Driniah said. "Thank you, Zane. I don't know how I would have managed this without you."

Zane returned her smile. "I'm glad that I could help." He sat in a chair opposite Driniah at the table. In the kitchen he heard the clattering of dishes as the cooks prepared lunch.

Driniah gasped lightly, pushing back her chair. "Feel this, Vara," she said quietly. "The baby is kicking again."

Varasach placed her hand on Driniah's rippling belly, lips curved up in a smile. "It's dancing."

"It's going to be a girl, I think." Driniah's voice sounded hollow. "Nya was like this. She never stopped moving."

"What about Kai?" Josi asked.

Driniah shook her head slightly at the memory. "He hardly ever moved, he was so cozy in there. The midwife had a difficult time coaxing him out when I finally went into labor- several weeks late, too."

The baby stopped moving, and Varasach removed her hand.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Josi asked.

Driniah leaned back in her chair. "Kay liked the name Mason."

"So he thought the baby would be a boy?"

"He hoped, at least," Driniah sighed. "You can imagine why."

Zane could, all too easily. Kai had been disowned, so Kaytake needed a new heir. A boy.

"Maybe you could bring Kai back," Zane suggested.

"Oh, I would," Driniah said. "But no one can find him. I've sent men all over the country. The furthest they've been able to track him is to an inn on the Northern border about two weeks ago." She closed her eyes, chin lowered. "He doesn't want to be found. I…hope that he will visit today for his father's burial, but…"

"…but Kai and Kaytake had not been on good terms when they parted ways," Zane finished with a nod.

"Kai is probably _happy_ that his father is dead." Driniah set her palms up on the table. She seemed dangerously close to tears, and her voice cracked. "What happened to my family?"

As Varasach comforted the noblewoman, Josi stood and motioned for Zane to follow her. They went to the door.

"Was Kai traveling with Kyle after he was disowned?" Josi whispered.

Zane nodded slowly. "I think so. Yes. At least, I saw them together after Nya died."

Josi pursed her lips. "That's not good…"

"How so?"

"Kyle disappeared on his way to an inn on the Northern border," Josi explained. "If Kai was with him, that means that they could still be together. Have you heard from Kai?"

"No." Zane frowned. "Actually, when I saw him last, he was showing symptoms of the plague. Do you think he's-"

"No. Kai survived."

Zane released a breath. He felt terrible for forgetting something so important. _Kai had been dying when I saw him last. In all the chaos of being a politician and trying to find a cure for Garmadon's illness, I neglected my friend._

A little voice in his head promptly informed him that if they had truly been friends, Zane would not have forgotten.

"So…what are you saying?" Zane asked at last.

"Kyle disappeared while on his way to an inn. Somehow, Cyrus tracked him to the Dark Island. If Kai had been with Kyle…"

"…he could be on the Dark Island too." Zane rubbed his temples. _By the thirteen moons. The world is out to make our lives more complicated._

"So…let's assume that Kai is on the Dark Island," he said. "Should we tell Driniah?"

"No!" Josi frowned. "She's got enough on her mind as it is. We don't need to add to her troubles."

"But Josi," Zane tried to reason with her. "Driniah assumes that her son hates her. If we bring your theory to her, then maybe she'll have some hope: Kai hasn't come because he _can't_, not because he wants nothing to do with her."

"Sure, she'll be kind of reassured," Josi said. "But at what expense?" She grabbed Zane's arm. "Kai is in _Overlord's_ territory! Telling Driniah that will only stress her more. Let's keep this to ourselves. Okay?"

Zane looked back at Driniah. The middle-aged woman sat with shoulders bent, her back to him. His heart bled for her. Remembering his mother always left a sick feeling in his gut. And then the more recent pain of thinking his sister was dead…

At least he had his father. Driniah had lost everything. Add to that the pressure of running a country and being pregnant with another child…it was a wonder she hadn't shattered already. _She's stronger than she looks, that's for sure. I guess that's where Nya got it from. _He winced internally as he thought of Nya, instinctively compartmentalizing the thought, filing the emotions away to deal with at a later date.

_Driniah's hurting even worse than I am,_ he reminded himself. _That's why Father sent me. Not just to help her run the South, but to help her with her grief. I must remain-_

"Milord?"

Zane and Josi turned to face the servant. "Yes?"

The servant bowed his head. "His Majesty has arrived, and is waiting in the gold room."

"Thank you," Zane said. "Tell him I will be right there."

The servant bowed again and left.

"Take Vara and stay out of sight," Zane said to Josi. "I know he probably won't figure out…who you work for, but we really can't risk it. Stay in the library until the burial is over."

Josi nodded and went to fetch Varasach.

"Come," Zane said, approaching Driniah. "Let's go greet our guests."

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed," Pixal said as she held a wet rag to Besai's bleeding cheek. "Despite your diminutive proportions and that…innocent look in your adorable blue eyes, you're a fighter. This'll probably leave a scar."<p>

"Mmm," Besai grunted. Her eyes were glazed, floating lost like a patch of blue sky between heavy rain clouds. Cole didn't blame her. After the emotional trauma she had suffered, he was surprised she wasn't still crying. _Blue sky swallowed by the clouds. Raining, raining…_

They were in Cole's cave- all of them, Nephilim grudgingly included. _If she escapes and tells Overlord where this place is, _Cole had warned Jay, _then our only refuge is gone. Don't let her escape._

Jay had assured him that he could control her, but Cole had his doubts.

Besai had insisted on bathing Kai herself once they returned to the cave. He looked peaceful and clean as he slept on the cot, his unnaturally pale face flickering orange in the lantern's light. Cole found himself glancing at Kai often, watching his chest rise and fall. As if he expected Kai to stop breathing again. _It could happen. There have been stranger…incidents tonight._

Merv helped out by passing around blankets and hot cups of tea. She had been the only one to obey Pixal's command to stay in the cave when Kai went missing, and was not as shaken as everyone else. So she kindly volunteered to help the others recuperate, helping in any way she could.

Merv gave one steaming cup to Besai, who took it gratefully, cupping it between her shaking palms as Pixal checked other parts of her body for injuries- Besai had insisted she was fine, but nobody believed her for an instant. Some of the blood that stained that dress had to belong to her.

Sure enough, there was a long but shallow gash on her right shoulder where Nephilim's Blade must have cut her. After muttering a few words under her breath, Pixal went to work cleaning it up.

"When you're done with that," said Jay, who sat at the table brushing sand out of his prosthetic leg, "could you please look at Nephilim? She has that stab wound in her wrist. I stopped the bleeding, but-"

"If you want it done, do it yourself," Pixal snapped. "None of us are touching that beast."

Jay recoiled, then sighed softly, eying the young, unconscious girl on the ground next to him. She was bound, of course, tethered by her waist and good hand to one table leg. Not the most secure position, but Jay had been firm about not making her wounded wrist worse than necessary. _Fine. But keep an eye on her,_ Cole and Pixal had said. _Not an inch of slack when she wakes up._

Jay put his leg back together and grabbed another rag from an open crate against the wall. He limped over to the pool, wetted the rag, and went to work on Nephilim's wounds. "I uh…think she needs stitches."

"In that crate over there," Merv said, pointing. She then turned and offered Cole a cup of tea.

Cole stared at the steaming cup, his hands clenched to keep them from shaking. Hot water. Like the water Overlord had used when he Transformed-

"No," he said, looking away. "Thanks. Um, I'd rather have some wine. Bring me a bottle, please."

Merv quickly fulfilled his request, then scurried off to help other people.

Sage set a hand on Cole's arm. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Cole shook his head, then nodded. Shook his head again. Sighing, he sank to the floor and popped the cork on his bottle. He felt more tired tonight than he had in a long time.

Sage lowered herself to the floor beside him, setting a babbling Chedva on her lap. "It has been a…troubling night," she said. "No one blames you for what Kai did."

"Yeah, I know." Cole took Chedva from her with his free hand, knocking back the bottle with the other. The little girl cooed happily on her father's lap, kicking her legs and making milking motions with her chubby fingers.

"She's almost grown out of this dress," Cole changed the conversation, momentarily releasing the bitter bottle from his lips. "What will we do with her then?"

Sage shrugged. Back in Overlord's compound, when a child outgrew her dress, she exchanged it for a larger one from the storehouse. But here…

"We could make her an outfit of leaves," Sage said, smiling.

Cole chuckled dryly. "Ha ha. That's funny." He pointed to a crate. "I have a few spare shirts in there, and a repair kit. If you know anything about sewing, you could use make her a new dress."

Sage sucked in her lips. "Mmm…I guess I could. I am not that good, though."

"You'll do fine, Sage."

Sage smiled weakly. The conversation died.

"That should do it," Pixal murmured, backing away from Besai. "Why don't you go outside and wash yourself in the river?" She patted Besai's arm. "Don't worry. Suki's keeping an eye out for danger. You should be safe."

Besai nodded and stood from her chair, setting her half-empty mug on the table. She accepted a towel from Pixal and left the cave without a word.

With a heavy sigh, Pixal went to the pool and washed her hands. "This has been an exciting night," she remarked dryly, looking between Cole and his bottle of wine, which had made its way back into his mouth. "You doing okay?"

Cole was saved from answering this obvious question by a groan. He and Pixal turned to Nephilim, who was stirring as Jay pricked her arm with the needle. Her eyes opened suddenly, and she struggled against her ropes.

"Easy, easy…" Jay took a step back, his prosthetic clicking inside his boot. "I won't hurt you."

Pixal and Cole exchanged a mutual disgruntled look. Jay was being too kind to that girl.

"Where is Truethorn?" Nephilim croaked in the Dark Tongue, her gray eyes taking in the room's inhabitants. She saw Kai and her expression wilted.

"Your Blade?" Cole grunted in the same language. "Hiding somewhere that you can't use its powers."

Nephilim replied with a low growl, glaring at Cole in a way that was reminiscent of the old Colvyr-Overlord.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate this girl?" Cole sighed, switching to the language Pixal would understand. "Why can't we just kill her and be done with this?"

"Because she's our insurance," Jay said. "I already told you that. As-"

"As long as we have her, Overlord won't come after us. Yeah, I know." Cole gave Nephilim a nasty glare, switching back to her language. "So the next time I see Overlord, you're dead."

Nephilim snarled.

Cole dropped Chedva in Sage's arms and stood. He stepped past the girl and Jay. Finding his violin inside of a crate, he muttered, "I'm going outside. No one will disturb me."

There was silence as he left the cave. He skirted the crown of the hill so he was as far from the river as possible- it ran right along the eastern side of the cave, where the entrance was- and perched on a rock.

"Great idea, Jay," he grumbled, plucking each of the four strings with his thumb. "Just bring our enemy right into my home. You know how hard I've had to work in the past to keep Overlord from finding this place?" _Did you know this is the first real home I've ever had in my life?_

He twisted the knobs of his violin, tightening the strings as they required, then lifted the instrument to his chin. He didn't know what he wanted to play. He just needed to play _something_ to get his mind off of this nightmare of a night. Momentarily losing himself to his Transformed alter ego, seducing Sage. Kai's death. Nephilim's unwitting infiltration of his sacred home… All of this left Cole thoroughly embarrassed, confused, and angry. Angry at himself, at Overlord, and at Sage for using Moonsong on him to tamper with his emotions to keep him from killing Nephilim. Who gave her that right?

And then, to make things even _more_ confusing, Jay claimed that the Retired God had healed Kai? Ridiculous.

And so he channeled his frustration into his bow, sawing it back and forth across the strings as he huffed. The moon began to dip back toward the horizon, and still he played, trying to forget about the night. _Yeah. As if it were possible…_

At long last he set down his instrument and examined the strings. His stony fingers, miraculously, seemed to do no damage to them. That was good. He wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to get more strings if these ones broke.

He wasn't sure if he'd live long enough for it to matter. Overlord would come after them eventually. They'd all die. And this time, there would be no miraculous resurrections.

Rocks scraped behind him.

"I said no one will disturb me," Cole snapped.

"Ouch…" Sage came up beside him. "Is it just me, or is it cold out here?"

Cole shook his head, but allowed her to sit beside him on the rock. "Baby's sleeping?"

"Yes. Miraculously. You were making quite a racket out here."

Cole looked down at the violin on his lap. "Sorry."

Sage shrugged. "We all vent in our own ways."

Cole gauged her neutral expression with a careful eye. "And…how do you vent?"

"Loudly." Sage crossed one dark leg over the other, wiggling her toes. "I kick. And scream. I punch things, too. But you remember that."

Cole scoffed lightly. Yes, he did remember those days, before they'd started getting along. There had been a lot of fighting- verbally, and sometimes physically.

"If I remember correctly, you were usually the one who threw the first punch," Cole said.

"Me?" Sage shot him a look, her dark eyes round and twinkling in the starlight. "Never."

They stayed quiet for a little while after that, listening to the wind softly rustle the trees. Cole plucked his strings absently, listening to each one resonate and fade before doing it again. Somehow, these few minutes of conversation had helped him more than all of his playing. But there was still that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach: like the brand on his chest, the events of this night would be permanently seared into his brain. He would likely relive Kai's death every night in his sleep. Just like he did his mother's death, and Viola's, and all of his other victims.

"Nobody blames you for what Kai did," Sage said at last, repeating her words from earlier. "I hope you realize that."

"Sure," Cole said. "Going after Overlord was Kai's own fault. He's an idiot. I knew it from the beginning. All heart and no brain."

"He has a lot of passion," Sage agreed. She watched him for a moment. "But Kai is not what bothers you?"

Cole shrugged. "I don't even know what's bothering me. A bunch of stuff, all jumbled up in a farrago I hope to never experience again." He tapped his forehead. "But I've done my own fair share of stupid stuff tonight."

Sage threw her head back with a groan. "I forgive you," she said tiredly. "That is not the first time I was seduced by a stone warrior. It is in the past."

"But Sage," Cole reasoned, "I lost control. Completely. It was like…I wasn't even myself." He grabbed her arm, drawing her attention fully to him. "What if I do it again? What if, while I'm fighting, I give in to my bloodlust and snap?" He paused, searching her eyes. "What if I kill you?"

Sage stared back, dauntless. "You would not," she said. "Never."

"Sage, you can't actually believe that I-"

Sage stopped his words with a kiss. "Never," she said as she pulled away. "You almost did, once. But you resisted. I know you can do it again."

Cole's shoulders slumped, and Sage took his hand and turned it over, seeing the scars on his wrists.

"Look at all this," she breathed. "Each and every lump in your skin, every discoloration. They are windows to your soul."

Cole said nothing, feeling immense shame as her soft fingertips caressed each scar.

Dark memories haunted him every time he looked at his own skin. Horrid recollections of a time when, as the tears flooded his eyes, he would watch his own blood drip to the floor in a somber pool. In those days he would cling to the past, wishing all could be the way it once was: when he'd had hope. When he could sleep dreamlessly through the night and wake up refreshed. When he had a family that loved him.

And then he'd remind himself it was all gone, and he'd cut himself again, smiling wanly as his blood spilled from his broken body.

Until Kai realized what was happening, and he stopped him. Kai got through to Cole in a way that no one else- even Varasach- had been able to. Kai became his family after that, somehow managing to single-handedly keep Cole's head above the water.

Sage squeezed his hand. Cole drew himself from his thoughts as he noticed the wetness on her cheeks. He set his violin on the ground and embraced her.

"You were in so much pain," Sage sniffled, chin on his shoulder. "So much pain, and I was not there for you."

"You're here now," Cole said, nuzzling her neck. "Thank you for that. Not a lot of people can put up with my brainless predisposition."

"If you are brainless, then how are you talking?"

"Some people without brains can do an awful lot of talking."

Sage prodded his side, but they were both smiling.

An ear-splitting cry carried through the air, jerking Cole and Sage to their feet.

"What was that?" Sage whispered.

It happened again: a tormented cry unlike anything Cole had ever heard.

And Cole had heard a _lot_ of cries in the past few years.

Cole scooped up his violin and pulled Sage around the crown of the hill, following the sound as it filled their ears a third time.

"It's coming from inside the cave," Cole realized, and they slid into the hole. _What… Who…?_

He had his answer a moment later as he took in the cave's occupants.

It was Kai. He seemed only half awake, thrashing and screaming in Besai's arms. She was trying- and failing- to calm him down with gentle words. The others- sans Nephilim, who was still tied to the table, scowling- gathered around.

Cole hastily set his violin in its crate and went to Kai's side. "What happened?" he asked. "Did he hurt himself?"

"We don't know," Pixal said. "He was sleeping one moment, and then suddenly he started doing…this!"

Cole gestured for Besai to let go and move aside. She did, and Cole leaned over Kai, speaking gently. "Hey, are you hurt?"

Kai, eyes squeezed shut, threw a blind punch, and Cole ducked; it could not hurt him, but he feared Kai breaking his hand on Cole's hard skin.

"_Hey!_" Cole shouted, grabbing Kai by the shoulders and shaking him. "Snap out of it! _Kai!_"

Kai's eyes flew open, pupils contracted to pinpoints. He gasped.

Cole covered Kai's mouth before he could scream again. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

Kai just stared at him, breathing heavily through his uncovered nose.

Cole removed his hand and sat back on his heels, letting Besai come forward.

"Kai," Besai murmured, holding his trembling body close.

Without a word Kai wrapped his arms around her, weeping between heavy gasps. But his eyes…

Cole took a step back, shivering as Kai looked up at him with empty, hopeless, hollow eyes. So much sadness and pain. Despair.

Death.

Kai was alive. But at what cost?

* * *

><p>"My Lord Garmadon," Zane said with a bow. "Welcome. I trust that you are well?" He glanced at Misako, who shook her head slightly. She looked worse than the last time Zane had seen her. Tired, beaten like a rock against the ocean surf.<p>

"Never been better." King Garmadon stood from his chair, chin held high. His red eyes regarded Zane and Driniah with obvious contempt. "You should be honored," he said. "I came with the Queen to tell you myself, instead of sending a messenger."

"Came to tell us what, Your Majesty?" Driniah asked in her soft voice.

The King turned to her, smiling. "That you have no right to honor Kaytake, as you have done."

"I…beg your pardon?" The Southern Lady paled.

Garmadon took a step toward Driniah. His rich green and crimson cloak rippled over his shoulders. "Your husband was a traitor," he explained. "He assisted your former general, Malian- the man who poisoned me- in his escape." He clasped his hands behind his back. "And so, I am forced to assume that they had worked together in their attempt to assassinate me."

When Zane put the pieces together, he found himself tempted to reach out and strangle Garmadon. "You can't do that!" he said, clenching his fists.

Garmadon shot him an icy glare, and Zane caught himself. "Your…Majesty. With all due respect, I think that's unfair. Driniah should be allowed to bury her husband here. She deserves that much."

King Garmadon shook his head. "Lady Driniah," he said. "You have lost so much. Your son slept with Overlord's concubine, which robbed your family of its honor. Kaytake attempted to reclaim it by banishing them both. But what did that do?" He held out his hand, gesturing to the door. "It caused Kai come back and murder your daughter."

"It was not murder," Driniah said shakily. "He tried to cure her, and-"

"I was not finished." Garmadon spoke calmly, but his undertone implied that he was one step away from losing his composure- from snapping entirely and ripping out her throat. "As if losing your daughter was not enough, your general betrayed us all and poisoned me. Then Kaytake revealed himself to be a traitor as well." He lowered his hand and balled it into a fist at his side. "His efforts were for naught, because Malian died of the plague only a few days after his escape. Then, overcome by guilt and grief, I'm sure, Kaytake killed himself."

Garmadon smiled at Driniah's broken expression. "So much loss," he said. "You may think you have nothing left to lose. But, as it turns out, you do."

Zane opened his mouth to speak, but Misako shook her head again fervently- no, _fearfully_: no matter how out of line Garmadon was, they could not cross him. Not unless they had a death wish.

"You will give the traitor Kaytake's body to my Priests," Garmadon said. "They will dispose of him appropriately. And in return, I will restore your family's honor. You will be allowed to continue living on this estate under the authority and protection of my Guards."

"But…what about the South?" Driniah asked weakly. "Who will manage it?"

The King's smile grew. "There is no more South," he said. "The Lords have proven themselves unfit for leadership. I will be taking all of Ninjago back and removing its borders."

"Why?" Zane asked, barely holding back his anger.

"Because I am the King," Garmadon snapped, face turning red. "There is too much talk of rebellion, especially in the North. If I unite the North, South, and Middle under a single banner, it will be that much easier to maintain control."

"My father won't go for this," Zane said, shaking his head. "As Lord of the North, he is doing everything in his power to squash these rebellions. Taking his land and his title would be an insult to his loyalty to you."

Garmadon struck Zane's cheek, eyes flashing crimson. "It won't be an insult," he hissed. "Because the Northern Lord won't be alive to see me take his land." He strode across the room, toward the door.

"What do you mean?" Zane careened forward, dizzy from the sudden pain. "Your Majesty! What-"

"You mean you didn't know?" the King said as he flung the front door open. "Your father has the plague. A terrible tragedy." He beckoned Misako to follow him. "Lady Driniah, my Priests are waiting outside for the body. Have it brought out as soon as possible." He strode from the mansion, leaving the door wide open.

A cold draft cut the air, and a pair of guards shut the door.

"Are you all right?" Zane asked. He took Driniah's arm.

Driniah shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sank onto a couch and set her head in her hands, weeping quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>First and foremost, I owe StoneByrd an apology. I'm sorry. Feel free to write an angry review in all caps. <strong>

**By the thirteen moons. Am I the only one that thought Driniah's description of Kai's birth was adorable? Kai is an adorable character. :3 **

**And Cole and Sage. I realize that I haven't given you guys much of a reason to ship them. I mean, yeah they're together, and no you're not complaining, but I don't think any of you were really in love with the ship. Because I never gave you a reason to love them. I hope this chapter helped you to warm up to them. They're just...dawwwww, they're the cutest. The way they interact is more like best friends than infatuated lovers, and it's beautiful. Not once in this chapter did they say "I love you", but you could just tell that they have the _strongest_ bond. **

**Whoa...I just realized that Cole and Sage's relationship started lot like Jay and Pixal's... Hmm. That's interesting. **

**Okay, my rant is over. :) Thank you all for reading, and for the reviews I got last week. (Though, it's kind of sad that it took Kai's dying for me to get that many.) Anyways, I've gotta go. (::) Cookies! Reviews are encouraged for good service and all that jazz. Bye! **


	104. Secession

**Yes, it's so ridiculously late my time that people on the east coast are probably having breakfast. Whatever. I'm throwing my sleeping schedule out the window until Febuary. XD **

**Breeze Winder: Thanks for the review! **

**Kairocksrainbow: What? Lol, no... You need to type the Captcha code in the box below it. :) Heres a song this week from Skyward Sword, because I've had it on the brain recently: Fi's Gratitude. It's not very exciting, but it's peaceful. Thanks for the review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Secession<strong>

* * *

><p>Merv jolted out of her disturbing dream in the middle of the night, gasping. She had been holding her breath.<p>

Forcing herself to be quiet, she sat up and inhaled deeply. She let it out and did it again, calming her racing heart. Hands shaking, she reached out for Jay and touched his chest to ground herself. He remained asleep.

Eventually Merv let him go and wiggled out from under their shared blanket. She needed a drink. She grabbed a cup from beside the pool and filled it in the tiny, trickling waterfall, her whole body still shaking. Even after she emptied the cup, her limbs could not shake the tremor.

For some inexplicable reason, Merv began to cry. She set the cup on the floor and sat back on her knees, fighting the tears that pricked her eyes.

_I'm so ungrateful,_ she thought, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. She had John and Besai. It was everything she'd ever dared hoped for. And yet she was _crying_? Why? She had no right to cry. Especially since there was _nothing_ to cry about! They were safe. Kai was alive. Overlord would leave them alone for a while, since they were holding Nephilim captive.

Ah. So that was it. Merv pulled her hair back, taking a deep breath. She sniffled. The silence lasted for for several moments before it was broken by the source of her distress.

"You always were weak," Nephilim whispered in the Dark Tongue to her right.

Merv turned her head. When she squinted, she could barely make out the girl's form in the darkness: the moon was a mere sliver in the sky outside, and the fire had long since been reduced to embers.

"You should be asleep," Merv said in the same language, wiping her eyes again.

"Does it look like I'd ever be able to sleep? My hands are tingling because the ropes are so tight. And my wrist hurts. Don't you guys have some pain medicine I could use?"

_I'm sure Cole does, child. But he doesn't want to give something so precious to you. _Knowing that someone was watching her made it easier to stop crying. Merv dried her eyes for the last time and picked up the cup. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

A pause. Nephilim shifted. "Yes."

Merv filled the cup and went to the girl's side, holding the cup to Nephilim's lips.

Nephilim butted the cup with her forehead. Cold water splashed on Merv's lap, and she gasped as the cup clattered loudly to the floor. A few sleeping forms on the floor shifted, but remained asleep. Hopefully.

"You would not dare treat me this way if I was untied," Nephilim hissed.

Merv hastily wrung the water from her dress, blood pounding in her ears. Of _course_ Nephilim would do something like that. She should have seen it coming.

"You're so weak," Nephilim said again, shaking her head. "A cup of water spills, and you panic like a child. It's just water."

Merv had nothing to say. She looked away, filled with shame as she shivered. Nephilim was right, of course. It _was_ just water. Pixal had crossed that river during the dog attack just fine. So had Jay. Who had been the one scared witless? Who had been the coward? Merv.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Merv asked finally, voice filled with emotion. "I do not understand."

Nephilim's gray eyes narrowed in the dark. "Me being tied up has you very bold," she said. "I could have my father punish you for asking that question."

"But your father is not here!" Merv snapped, frustration overcoming her shame. She clenched her hands on her wet lap, wishing she could reach out and strike Nephilim across the cheek, tell her how much she _despised_ that brat. Or pull her into an embrace and ask her where things went wrong. What had Merv done to turn this beautiful girl into such a monster?

"Please… Just answer the question, Neph. Why do you hate me?"

Nephilim bared her teeth, face contorted with rage. "Because you gave birth to me."

The shame returned. Merv averted her eyes. Took a deep breath. She grabbed the cup from the floor and filled it again. "Drink," she said. "Please, Neph. You must be very thirsty."

Nephilim shook her head, refusing the cup. "Maybe I want to die," she whispered bitterly. "Maybe I will kill myself before that stupid stone soldier over there has a chance."

"Neph…" Merv extended her hand to touch Nephilim's hair.

"No!" Nephilim snapped her teeth, forcing Merv to shy away. Fortunately, the girl was tethered to the table and could not gain ground on her attack. "Leave me alone."

Merv relented, standing on wet and unsteady legs, and went back to Jay. She covered herself up to her nose with the blanket, pressed herself as close to Jay's warm body as she could, and let her tears spill forth again.

She did not sleep again that night.

* * *

><p>With scattered strands of Nephilim's hair clenched in his fist, Overlord passed the guards at the entrance to his fortress. Kai was dead, yes. Probably. But Nephilim had been captured before she could kill the rest of them. And that frustrated him greatly.<p>

_Why can't I get rid of them?_ He let out a deep-throated roar, slamming his hand into the wall. No matter what he did, or how he did it, they always came back. Each and every one of them. _Except Kai, I hope…_

Bah. There was no way to even confirm that Kai was dead. He'd heard Besai crying from a distance, but that was it. She could have been crying for any number of reasons.

Though, Overlord knew Besai. He knew better than anyone how she thought. And, more importantly, _why_ she thought the way she did. For her to cry the way she had tonight, something terrible much have happened. Something like Kai's death.

But again Overlord reminded himself that there was no way to know for sure. He had no body. _I will use Sunseeker later today and examine the site._ The thought of Nephilim captured by the Dark Knight made him anxious. _If she's even a captive. What if they killed her?_

No. He could not accept that as a possibility. Overlord had asked for his Lord to bring her back from the dead once. There was no guarantee that He would do it again.

_Curses!_ Overlord slammed his fist into the wall again as he stormed down the hall, startling a slave that was busy tending to the lanterns. His fist bled, and he healed it with a quick wave of power from his diamond Gem.

He shouldn't have let that foolish girl Yuki distract him like that. How bold she had been, seducing him so that she could swipe his keys and free that Nindroid, Hrymerv, and John.

It was her fault. Not entirely, but she had certainly compounded his problem.

Overlord smiled.

Finally. Someone to punish.

* * *

><p>A sharp pain forced Kai from dreamless sleep. <em>Dreamless,<em> he lamented drowsily, squeezing his eyes shut against light from the rising sun that streamed through the cave's entrance. _The one time I don't have a nightmare, and pain from an Una-cursed headache wakes me up._

It wasn't a steady headache, either. If that was the case he could have, with a little effort, ignored it. But instead it throbbed in time with his heartbeat, forcing him to pay it heed. _Boom. Boom. BOOM._

After a minute he dared to peek at his surroundings again. Still the dim light cut his eyes. White-hot pain streaked through his skull, giving more energy to the poundings. _Boomboomboom_. He moaned softly and closed his eyes again, too weak to try rolling away from the light. The best he could do was lift himself slightly from his pillow. He dropped it again quickly, his head berating him for his attempt.

_That's not a pillow, _he realized, reaching up with a hand. His fingers touched cool skin, and his heart rate accelerated, which only made his migraine pound harder and faster. He was on the cot in Cole's cave, head resting on someone's arm. When he found the arm's hand and felt it- the slender fingers, the soft, cool texture of the palm- he relaxed a little. Besai. He could feel her now, as he shifted his body a little. She slept with her body pressed to his: her face in his hair, her chest to his back. Her other arm slung over his torso.

Safe. He was safe. The thought should have brought him some peace. Instead it reminded him that, not too long ago, he had _not_ been safe.

He had been _dead_.

A cold shiver crawled up his spine, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. The pain of his headache receded in the wake of his growing terror.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected of the afterlife. He'd always tried to honor the First King with his decisions- or, at least, he thought he had. The Priests taught that those who followed and honored Him would be honored in the next life, living in eternal bliss.

It also taught that those who had dishonored Him would be cast into the Retired God's fallen kingdom.

Kai must have dishonored the First King quite a lot before he died.

_I would surrender to the Overlord before I let myself go back there again,_ Kai thought, trembling. _What did I do wrong? Why wasn't I good enough for the First King?_

The answer to that was easy, he decided. The First King was a perfect God. Kai was a filthy, finite mortal who made too many mistakes- who was too impure- to even dream of earning a place in His kingdom.

_It's hopeless,_ Kai thought, tightening his jaw against a fresh onslaught of tears. _Has anyone been perfect enough to gain His favor? The Priests, maybe. The First King's descendants. But the rest of us… _

_Nya._

Despite the pain he knew it would cause, Kai's eyes flew open. _Nya_ was dead.

She was there, in that realm of eternal torment.

Kai must have done something- made some sort of noise, or maybe he'd jerked his body when he came to that horrid realization- because Besai shifted then, bringing her free hand up to touch Kai's hair. She couldn't see the alarm on his face, thankfully, with his back turned to her.

_There…there has to be some way to bring her back!_ he thought, eyes darting to and fro in their sockets. His breathing came fast, his throat dry and swollen. His headache returned in full force. _Boomboomboomboom!_

_I was brought back, so there has to be a way! I have to get her out of there!_

"It's okay," Besai murmured, drawing him closer. "You're safe."

_I'm not safe,_ he thought, resisting her pull. _I've only delayed the inevitable. It's only a matter of time before I go back again. Forever._ He tried to imagine forever. One year stacked atop another. A lifetime. Two lifetimes, ten, ten thousand. On from there to infinity.

An _eternity_ of unending torture, a thousand times worse than anything Overlord had ever done to him.

It was too much. The headache, his thirst, his fear, and now nausea bubbled in his stomach, reminding him of how he'd died, two gaping, bleeding holes in his gut.

He wept, covering his face shamefully with his shaking hands. Besai tried to console him. She sat up, taking her arm from under him. She stroked his hair, speaking in smooth, hushed tones. It only served to deepen his despair: Besai would be there too, one day. Their baby would be there. Every day Overlord sent other poor, helpless slaves there.

_I'm sorry!_ he screamed in his mind as the tears rolled sideways across his face. He curled around himself, feeling a sudden urge to vomit. _I'm sorry! I'm not good enough. None of us are. Please…please, please, please… Please, spare us._

His prayers felt empty, like he was speaking to a passing wind. He could imagine the First King looking down on him, shaking his head sadly at his pitiful subject. _The whole world could crash and burn, and he wouldn't care. He never will._

"Kai," Besai whispered, hands now rubbing his back. "Do you want to talk?"

Kai ignored her, fearing that if he spoke, he would tell her everything. And he couldn't do that. The truth would break her spirit.

_It's hopeless,_ he thought, shutting out the world as he tried- and failed- to compose himself. _I'm not good enough. It's hopeless._

* * *

><p>The cave was quiet as everyone went about their morning work. Merv made breakfast: a hash with canned white meat and some old potatoes. Nephilim- securely bound and gagged this time- sat silent in the shadows, staring daggers at them. Besai lay on the cot, watching everyone blearily; she said her body was very sore. Probably from the fight last night. Kai sat on the floor at her head, knees drawn to his chin. He had not said a word all morning, and avoided making eye contact with anyone- even Besai. Especially Besai.<p>

Sage was attempting to make a new outfit for Chedva. Pixal paced the table, frowning as she kept in contact with Suki. Occasionally she would offer short words of advice to Sage about the proper way to cut the fabric, or how to stitch the seams evenly.

"I wouldn't have guessed you knew how to sew," Jay said, smiling as he held a milk-soaked rag to Momo's greedy gums.

"No?" Pixal cast a piercing glare in Jay's direction as she passed, running a hand through her hair. She was anxious about something. "My mother was an avid sewer. She made most of her own dresses." There was a sharp bitterness to her tone.

"You…must miss her a lot," Cole remarked. He sat on the floor, playing with Chedva.

Pixal turned her icy gaze to him momentarily before pulling out her knife and fiddling with it. Jay watched her patiently.

"I don't understand," she said after a few more rotations around the table.

"Don't understand what?" Jay asked.

"Wu!" Pixal exclaimed, tossing her knife. It lodged into a crate across the room. She turned from it, looking between Jay and Cole. "Wu's hut is deserted. It looks like no one's been there since before that storm a week ago."

"That long?" Merv spoke, a biting edge in her voice. "Why didn't you check on him sooner?"

When Pixal turned to Merv, her eyes were soft, hurt by Merv's relentless distrust. "Because I was keeping Suki's eyes on Cole and the others," she answered. "I couldn't afford to let them out of my sight."

Cole was silent as he played with Chedva. The little girl sat on the floor with her chubby legs outstretched, giggling as Cole held her hands to keep her from topping over. _Her eyes are turning green,_ Jay noted._ They used to be gray. That's a little unusual…_

Momo, satisfied at last, turned his fuzzy face away from the rag and grunted. Jay licked his finger and turned the pup onto his back, rubbing his belly. Jay swore Momo was smiling smugly as he received this kingly treatment. _Don't get too used to it, buddy_

"So now what will we do?" Sage asked, looking up from her sewing.

Pixal shrugged. "We have Nephilim, so we're safe here. For now." She looked at each face in the room in turn. "But forget about what _we'll_ do. What are _you_ going to do? Cole? Jay? Kai? You need to make a decision."

Jay looked down. He knew what she meant. Would they go back to Ninjago, or fight the Overlord? How would they go about either option?

"Doesn't the prophecy say we need Zane to defeat Overlord?" he asked. "So maybe we should go back for him, then fight the Overlord. Somehow."

"Lloyd," Pixal said quietly. "You needed Lloyd, too. But he's dead. So what does that say about the prophecy?"

"That we're screwed," Cole replied helpfully.

Pixal retrieved her knife and continued playing with it as she paced. Flipping it in the air, catching it by the blade. Poking her chin with its sharp tip. "We don't need to come to a decision right away," she decided at last. "It will probably take a few days for Overlord to be bold enough to start tracking us again. Let's adjourn this discussion, come back to it in a few hours to talk about it further."

Cole nodded his agreement. Chedva, bored of their current game, whined. Cole scooped her up and rubbed noses. She smiled again. She was becoming a lot more active lately, Jay thought. And a lot more demanding.

Jay cleaned Momo up with a dry corner of his rag, then set the pup on his lap. It curled up and exhaled, satisfied and asleep in seconds. Momo still hadn't opened his eyes. Any day now, though. The pup was getting stronger every day. If only he'd open his eyes: then he'd be able to start walking. The thought of Momo toddling around on his little furry legs made Jay smile.

"It's ready," Merv said timidly, breaking the peaceful silence. She scooped out three bowls and set them on the table. Cole clearly hadn't ever expected to have a company of this size crash in his cave, because three was all he had. They had to take turns eating.

"Why do you have three bowls?" Jay asked. "I mean, I get that you had to eat, and you probably had Sage over here often. But why a third?"

Cole stiffened. His eyes narrowed. "A spare, obviously," he said.

He was lying. Jay didn't press further, though, sensing that he's struck a chord.

"It was for Vara," Sage cut in quietly. She did not look up from her sewing. "We ate together here sometimes."

Awkwardly, Jay looked down. _Way to go, Jay. You still can't do anything right._

Merv offered Jay a bowl, but he shook his head, gesturing to Sage. The women needed to eat first. And besides, Jay didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Understanding what he meant, Merv slid the bowl to Sage, who took it gratefully. Then Merv took the last two and sat on the floor next to Kai. She offered a spoonful of the potatoes to Besai, who groaned and propped herself up on one elbow to eat.

"So…what do we do now?"

All eyes jumped to Kai. His voice sounded as broken and lost as his eyes looked.

"Well…" began a voice at the cave's entrance. "You _could_ just follow me."

Jay turned, a hand on Stormstrider. What he saw took his voice from him for several pounding heartbeats.

A man wearing an eyepatch stood inside the cave, smiling impishly back at Jay, arms crossed casually over his broad chest. "Jay," he said. "It's been a while."

Jay finally found his voice. "Ronin!" He rose from his seat, laughing, as everyone else stared. "How did you get here? And how did you find us?"

"I got here on a ship, of course. And Wu's bird led me to you." Ronin laughed with Jay, wrapping the taller man in a warm hug. "Hey, brother. Missed you."

Pixal finally swallowed down her surprise. "Brother?"

"Technically no," Ronin said, his single amber eye glittering. "But we grew up together."

"And…why are we just now hearing about this?" Cole asked dryly.

Jay shrugged. "I would've introduced you back in Cyrus' keep, but he was away on _business_, apparently." He shot Ronin a look.

"Hey. A man's gotta take care of his family."

"All right!" Pixal snapped, slamming her hands down on the table. Sage jumped in surprise. "Sit down, everyone. I can't think in this chaos." She gestured to Jay and Ronin. "You guys can explain yourselves- in _detail_. You got here on a ship? Is it still here?"

"Yes, and no," Ronin answered. He removed his wide-brimmed hat and brushed some invisible bits of dust from it. "But that's all I can tell you right now. I'll be able to explain myself better when we get to where we're going."

"Which is…where?" Pixal asked.

"To Prince Wu," Ronin said. "He's hiding in the cliffs. Anyways, there's a storm coming, and we need to hurry if we're gonna make it there before it hits."

Jay glanced at Pixal. "Wu's not at his hut because he moved to the cliffs?"

"Yep."

"And why are you here, instead of in the North?"

Ronin shrugged. " 'Cause I have business here. So, Pixal. The way I see it, you're kinda in charge of this party. So what do you say? Will you let me lead you guys to Wu?"

Pixal hesitated but a moment. "Yes," she said. "We need to speak with him."

"And he needs to speak to you." Ronin paused, looking directly at Kai. "To all of you."

"And Nephilim?" Cole asked. "What will we do with her?"

"Bring her, of course!" Ronin peeked outside. "You have ten minutes. Gather-"

Pixal elbowed his side. "I give the orders here," she said. Then, to Jay: "Fifteen minutes. Eat something and pack your bags. We're leaving. Any objections?"

When none came forth, Pixal nodded and went to work. Ronin sat on the floor and fiddled with a knife as the others finished their breakfast.

_Well then…_ a voice spoke in Jay's mind. He yelped, then relaxed when he realized it was Kai.

_I always forget you can use Moonsong to speak into our minds, Kai. Don't scare me like that!_

Kai stood with his hands in his pockets. Eyes bloodshot and faraway, hair a mess. _Ronin,_ he said. _There's an interesting character. I don't like him._

_He's my friend, Kai, _Jay said. _He's an orphan, like me. Cyrus took him in after his dad- a Western soldier- was killed, like, almost twenty years ago. He was always like a big brother to me. He still is. I trust him with my life. And hey, why don't you use this power more often? It's so cool!_

Kai shrugged, saying nothing, and severed the connection.

* * *

><p>Zane stood by Kaytake's casket, waiting for Driniah to finish her parting prayers. These prayers were traditionally spoken after the body was buried. But since the Priests were waiting outside, Driniah was forced to do them now. Before the body was taken away.<p>

Kaytake looked at peace. Driniah's hand rested on his brow as she murmured her tearful prayers. His body had been frozen, slowing the decay, though there were still some obvious, repugnant signs of death. His sallow skin hung loosely around his dead bones, making him look a hundred years older than he was. A stark contrast to his wife's pale, trembling, and very much alive hand that smoothed his dark chestnut hair, stroked his cheek, then touched his embroidered tunic above the place where he had been stabbed.

_The exit wound is in his chest,_ Duskweaver said, confirming what Zane had heard.

_Straight through the heart, by his own sword,_ Zane thought. _What drove him to do such a thing? He had so much left to live for…_

"My…lady," a servant said, stepping into the room. "Forgive me. The Lord Rector is impatient. He demands that you bring the casket out immediately."

Zane gestured for the servant to leave, scowling, though he knew it was no fault of the servant.

Who did these Priests think they were? Depriving a woman- a _noblewoman_, no less!- of the basic right to bury her husband. _How would I react if they did this to Father?_ Thinking of his father felt akin to sending a sword through his own chest. His father had the plague. How many days did he have left? Two? Three? Zane determined to go to his father as soon as possible- he would start traveling within the hour, if he could. _My worst fear has come true. And at the worst possible time._

Finally, Driniah took a deep breath. She stroked Kaytake's forehead with her thumb one last time. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she removed her hand. "He's so cold," she murmured. "So cold…"

Reverently, Zane replaced the lid on the wooden casket, then motioned for a pair of servants standing in the back of the room to take the body. They did, lifting it from its low platform, and left the room. Driniah and Zane followed, walking in solemn silence through the halls until they reached the front entrance, where two of those pine and cinnamon candles had been lit.

The Lord Rector of the Sheshin Temple waited by the door, standing tall in his stiff black and green uniform. Some might find his bald head, long nose, and yellowish eyes comforting and warm. But they reminded Zane of a snake. The venomous kind.

"My condolences," the Lord Rector said, his manner austere. "May the First King be with you." He made a motion, and the servants carried the casket out the door, toward the waiting entourage of at least a half-dozen lower Priests and several carriages.

Driniah grasped Zane's arm for support, her body rigid as she fought to keep her legs from collapsing beneath her.

Zane clenched his hands at his sides. How _dare_ they? How dare the King do this? Yes, Garmadon claimed that Kaytake had poisoned him, but Zane didn't believe a word of it. Kaytake would never deliberately harm their ruler. No, something else was going on._ First Kaytake, now my father. Garmadon is taking the opportunity to seize ultimate power. That can't be a coincidence._

Before Zane knew what he was doing, he held up a hand and barked, "Stop!"

The Lord Rector turned to Zane, his snakelike eyes narrowed.

Zane swallowed, praying for courage. He stepped forward, leaving a bewildered Driniah behind. He looked directly into the eyes of his servants, hoping he looked more authoritative than he felt. "Bring it back inside."

"My lord," the Lord Rector hissed. "You know they cannot do that."

"No?" Zane continued forward, thoughts surging almost incoherently through his mind, until he stood toe-to-toe with the Priest. "Last I checked, _I_ was the lord of this mansion." His arm swept out in a broad gesture. "You have no more authority here than one of the Middle Guards. And you _certainly_ don't have any authority over my servants." He nodded to the servants carrying the casket. "Bring it back inside."

Surprisingly, the servants did not hesitate to obey. They seemed as eager to take Kaytake's body from these Priests' clutches as Zane was. They respected Kaytake. Which somehow made Zane more suspicious of the Priests.

"You cannot do that," the Lord Rector said again, face reddening with rage. His six other Priests gathered behind him, hands on their swords.

"I can," Zane said cooly, his confidence returning. "And I did. Leave us."

"My Lord Rector," a lower-ranked Priest ventured. "Perhaps we should leave. We can get a warrant from our King and return-"

The Lord Rector screamed, swinging his sword at Zane's head.

Zane swatted the flat side of the sword with his left hand. With his right he grabbed the Priest's throat, squeezing hard. Still the Lord Rector struggled, so Zane took it a step further and lifted the shorter man off the ground. The Lord Rector's eyes bulged. Crying out, the other Priests moved to rescue their superior.

"Not another step," Zane growled, raising the Lord Rector higher. His boots kicked frantically, suspended several inches above the ground. "Should we see if the First King really is on your side, you pompous bastard?" he hissed. "I'm not afraid to send you to him. Are you ready to face your maker?"

"You…wouldn't…dare…" the Lord Rector croaked. "I…I am a…representative of-"

"Of what?" Zane sneered. "Of King Garmadon?" He cast the Lord Rector to the ground. "He's not my king. Not anymore."

"Zane," Driniah whispered nervously, standing by his side. "What are you doing?"

Zane turned to her, his jaw clenched. _What _am_ I doing?_ he wondered, looking down at the wheezing Priest. "I'm being a rebellious child, I suppose," he said, picking up the Lord Rector's fallen sword. "Priest, you can tell your king that I'm done rolling over for him. If, under Garmadon's rule, we are denied rights as basic as burying our own dead, then I want no part of it."

"You're…" The Lord Rector struggled to his feet with the help of two Priests. "You're not serious."

Oh, yes he was serious. Garmadon had overstepped too many boundaries since his poisoning. Sending Guards to other Realms without a warrant, manipulating justice, and now the suspicious deaths, almost-deaths, and disappearances of nearly every noble in the country…

"Why are you still here, snake?" Zane pointed down the drive, to the front gate. "Leave the South. Abandon your temple here. If I see your uniforms again, my men will kill you on sight. Have I made myself clear?"

Red bruises began to darken the Lord Rector's neck. He scowled, then motioned to his men. They pulled back into their carriages and, without another word, drove from the keep. Zane stared after them until the final carriage disappeared around the bend, lost to the leafless trees.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Driniah asked quietly.

_Oh, Hosts…_ Zane lifted a hand to his brow, sighing deeply. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"And…you intend to go through with this?" Driniah grabbed his arm. "Zane, Garmadon will not tolerate this. He will send Guards to seize the South again. There will be blood. What if our men don't want to secede? Will you force them to fight for you?"

"Yes!" Zane sighed. "I…don't know. This is all very sudden. First King preserve us. I've always been impulsive, but this…"

"You've outdone yourself," Driniah agreed.

Zane turned, and they walked back indoors. Once the doors were shut- like the final tolling of a bell- he took Driniah's arm and looked into her eyes gravely. "This was unfair of me," he said. "I'll let you choose. Do you want to stay and help me fight, or go to the Middle? Garmadon will let you live safely under his jurisdiction, I'm sure. But here…"

"I won't be safe," Driniah agreed. She sighed, tearstained face pinched with thought. "I don't trust Garmadon. I'm not safe, no matter where I go. So…let me be unsafe with the only man left in the world that I trust." She closed her eyes, bowing her head in submission. "I surrender to you," she said. "My Lord Zane. My land and its resources are yours."

Zane dipped his head. For some reason her consent gave him the confidence he needed to move forward with his budding plan. "Thank you," he said, then nodded to a guard. "Find General Peran and send him to my study," he ordered. Then, quietly to himself when the guard had left, "I have a war to avoid."

* * *

><p>It took all of those fifteen minutes for everyone to finish eating and gathering supplies. Pixal admitted she wasn't sure what they would need- was it worth it to pack blankets or food, or would Wu have everything they need? Ronin said they should bring their own supplies.<p>

"It's not like we can travel fast anyways," Jay said, looking at Besai, Sage, and his own prosthetic. "Just pack what you think we'll need. I don't want to rely on Wu too much."

"If he's even there," Kai muttered.

"Kai…" Besai reached out stiffly and touched his shoulder. "Please trust Jay. He likes Ronin." She was still confined to the cot; the last time she'd felt this sore was probably the day after giving birth to Atgas. That silly child. Born breech, _and_ with a huge head.

With a soft sigh Kai nodded, taking her hand. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

If anything Besai felt worse. But she nodded anyways. To dispel the doubtful look Kai gave her, she heavily rose to a sitting position, using Kai's grip on her hand as an anchor.

"What happened?" Kai asked, brows knitting. For once he seemed to show no interest in hiding his emotions.

Besai shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well, when did this start? This morning?"

"Yes. When you woke me up." Besai shut her eyes tightly against the screaming pain of her every muscle. From her head to her feet, everything _hurt_.

That didn't stop her from trying to stand though. And she did, tightly gripping Kai's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"You should lay back down," Merv said from across the cave, where she was helping Jay load a sack with jars of food.

"No," Besai insisted, taking her first shaky step. "Eet ees muscle pain. Eef…" She took a deep breath. "If I keep moving, I will start to feel better."

Merv did not argue with her. She still kept an eye on her little sister, though, as she continued stuffing the sack.

Through the pain Besai managed a soft smile. Words could not describe her love for her sister. Merv was always looking out for her. Subtly, though: Overlord frowned upon friendships among his slaves, so Besai and Merv had, as they grew older, been forced to limit their contact so Overlord would not become aware of their bond. He'd already exploited Besai's children; she could not bear the thought of him taking advantage of their sisterly bond as well.

Kai stood, wrapping his arm around Besai's waist. Grimacing, Besai draped her arm over his shoulders. Her knees felt so weak she feared they would bend backwards if she wasn't careful with how she balanced her weight.

"Let's go to the table," Kai said. "You can sit there until we're ready to go."

Besai fought the pain and took one step after another, cursing her frailty. "I…cannot think of anything that would have caused this," she admitted as Kai helped her into a chair. "I ran from the cave last night and fought Nephilim, but…" She shook her head.

"Yeah, that probably didn't do it," Jay agreed. "It's at least not the whole problem. Anemia?"

"That could be part of it too," Pixal said. "But does anemia cause muscle fatigue like this? Besides. If anyone's anemic here, it would be Kai. He lost so much blood last-" She cut herself off, clearing her throat.

During the awkward silence that followed Pixal's thoughtless interjection, Cole sighed quietly, popping the lid from a bottle of wine. Sage frowned, but made no move to stop him. Instead she busied herself by retrieving Cole's violin from a crate. She carefully packed it into the sack filled with sheets.

Besai felt Kai's hand in her hair. With Pixal's words ringing in her ears, she fought back tears. She had come _so_ close to losing Kai. She did not wish the pain she'd felt last night on anyone. Anyone except maybe the Overlord, who had harmed Kai in the first place.

_But he's also the one who brought us together._

Inevitably, this train of thought led Besai to wonder how Kai had been resurrected. He had _died_. But somehow he had also come back. Because of Jay's prayer?

It seemed silly to wonder about it. Kai was back, and that was what mattered. But still…thinking about Kai's resurrection stirred something inside of her. A hunger for knowledge. She _had_ to know who had healed him! Maybe that same power could bring back Alyx, if it wasn't too late. Besai decided to speak to Jay about it at the earliest opportunity.

"Are we ready to head out?" Ronin asked. He peeked into the sacks Pixal had set near the exit, checking their contents. He nodded. "Good. Good, good. Ah…" He spun in a circle on his heel, glancing at everybody in turn. He paused at Besai, mouth open a crack. He licked his teeth. "Did you know you're pregnant?"

Cole choked, pulling the wine bottle from his lips.

"What makes you think that?" Kai said, much too quickly.

"So you did know." Ronin shrugged. "I just…noticed something was bothering her, so I had her scanned." He popped a hand from his pocket, revealing a thumbnail-sized white orb. "Don't worry, it says you'll heal from whatever you did to your muscles in a couple days. But it also says that you have an extra heart in there. And an extra head. And an extra…everything else."

"What-" Cole coughed again, approaching Ronin. "Okay. We can take care of specifics on the road. But I have a few questions that can't wait."

"Shoot," Ronin said.

Cole pointed at the orb. "Where did you get that, and what is it?"

Ronin straightened and blinked, arching his uncovered eyebrow. "I thought you would know. It's a Gem."

Cole seemed dissatisfied by this, but he let it be and turned his pointing finger to Kai. "The baby's yours?"

Kai glanced at Besai. "I…uh, hope so?"

"Yes!" Besai flushed, looking away.

"And Besai's pain has nothing to do with the baby?" Cole asked.

"No," Ronin answered, pocketing the Gem. "It has to do with too much- _way_ too much- physical activity. I don't even want to know what she did yesterday to cause that. Here. I can fix at least a part of that for you…"

He waved his hand, and a white light appeared in his palm. Ignoring his surprised audience, Ronin guided the light to Besai with two fingers, and it seeped under her skin. She gasped.

"What are you doing!" Kai cried out, swatting Besai's clothes as though that would dispel the light.

"It's all right, Kai." Ronin pocketed the Gem. "I just healed her."

"How-"

"Kai." Besai exhaled, smiling in her relief. "It's all right. I don't hurt as much." She stood carefully, Kai stunned into silence. She still hurt, but it was much more manageable now. "Thank you, Ronin."

"Glad to be of service." Ronin winked again. "Now then. Grab Nephilim, and let's get moving. Time's a'wasting."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! This chapter was a wild ride. Let's recap. Uh...Nephilim is Merv's daughter, Yuki and Senzo are in deep trouble, the South is seceding, and we have Ronin! Did I miss anything? <strong>

**No? Phew. Well, tell me what you all think of Ronin! Like him? Love him? Meh him? :) Gosh darn it, I'm in love with him. You'll love him too, once we start digging into his backstory. He's pretty different from all my other characters so far.**

**Mervvvv! Kira asked me how old she and Neph were, so I realized you guys may not have ever heard Merv's age. She's 26. Nephilim is 14. She was conceived a few months after Overlord took the Western island. (It's sad. It's just...so sad. My poor characters.) **

**Phewww. It's like, really late. I'd better hit the hay. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate that the numbers have jumped back up to more than like, three a week again. (::) Cookies all around! Have a great week! **


	105. Till Sunlight's End

**Kairocksrainbow: Ronin is _very_ cool. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Breeze Winder: Indeed! Him and Kyle both provided some much-needed comic relief to the story, eh? Let's just hope Ronin gets a happier ending than Kyle did... Thanks for the review!**

**GAH. You guys. Have you all seen the finale of the latest Ninjago season? It was quite...intense. I'm slightly embarrassed that the entire season managed to be released before I'd even started writing chapter 3 of The Ties that Bind (my theory fic for this season). And I'm just gonna say...most of my theories were wrong. Though I have one about Jay that may still come into play in the series... ;) It was hinted at, at least. And by the way, I don't believe that the Fritz Donegan actor is actually Jay's dad. Your thoughts?**

**OMIGOSH! *Laughs and dances like a psycho* YESSSSSS. Gahhh. You can tell that this was a bit of a fanservice season. What, with the Hageman brothers breaking the fourth wall, and them clarifying the "fear" and "fair" thing in that Fritz Donegan quote, and them finally fixing IT at the end... (trying to keep spoilers at a minimum here) And Jay was quite clever with that wish of his... **

**Ahem. Anyways. On with the show! **

* * *

><p><strong>'Till Sunlight's End<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane sat at his desk, staring at the cup of coffee in his hands that had long since gone cold.<p>

"Thank you, Peran," he said dully, meeting the General's eyes. "Make sure it's done. By tonight. I want every citizen in the South to know their options."

General Peran was a sturdy, stern man in his early forties with piercing gray eyes and hair: shaved on the sides, combed forward on top. Those who knew his family always reflected that he looked just like his elder brother, Colvyr, the late General of the Western army.

"Consider it done, my lord," Peran said, bowing stiffly before leaving the room.

Alone at last. Zane looked out the window. The sky was black, stars visible through patchy clouds.

He'd been sitting for hours with Peran, discussing what to do now that Zane was unexpectedly the leader of his own country. What should they tell the people? Would they be forced to stay within the Southern borders, or were they going to let them leave if they still wanted Garmadon's rule? What about defense? Would they draft people into the Southern guard, or would service be voluntary?

Zane said open borders: he was confident that all of the people were as tired of Garmadon's tyranny as he was. Peran was more hesitant. They'd discussed it for a while before coming to a consensus: Two days of closed borders, to contain the greater part of the chaos. No one allowed to or from the South. When that time was up, people outside could come and seek refuge here, or leave. And, at least for now, joining the South's defense would be voluntary.

_Why?_ Zane had asked. _Why are you so nervous about letting the people leave?_

Peran's answer was long in coming. He spoke slowly. _Because things have been the same way for nearly a thousand years._

_But people have been crying for change for months now,_ Zane argued.

_People want change,_ Peran had consented. _But they are rarely willing to pay the cost that comes with it._

The door reopened, and Zane snapped back to attention. He relaxed when Josi entered the room, followed by Varasach in her wheelchair.

"If it makes any difference," Josi said quietly, sitting in the chair Peran had occupied moments earlier, "I think seceding was the right choice."

Zane grunted, staring back out the window. He pushed aside his cup. "You did it?" he asked.

"Yes," Josi answered. "I sent a Nindroid runner for the antidote. He will make sure your father gets it by tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night." Zane clenched his fist on the table, sucking in a quiet breath through his teeth. "What if that's too late? What if the antidote doesn't work?"

"I don't know," Josi admitted. "There are a thousand factors that could change the board: how long he's been sick for, his age, his health before the plague took him…"

"Does he know God?" Varasach interrupted, her big green eyes round with concern. Zane briefly wondered if she were related to the First King. That would be ironic. A descendant that had rejected the doctrine of her ancestors.

Zane offered the girl a stiff smile. "He knows _our_ God," he said. "My father has been loyal to our doctrine his entire life. I am confident that he has earned a high place in the First King's kingdom."

Varasach's hopeful expression wilted, and she looked down at her hands. Zane felt a little guilty for relishing in her disappointment. It's just that she was always so…_happy_.

_You're jealous,_ Duskweaver said. _Aren't you? No, more than that. She's felt so much pain, like you. But she's dealing with it so differently. And it makes you bitter._

_Nonsense, _Zane said too quickly. He knew he was lying to himself. Lying out of shame, because he liked Varasach, and he hated his new bitter feelings. To make things even worse, he wasn't even sure he knew how to let go of this bitterness.

Maybe the only way to do it was to find his happy ending. To cure Garmadon and his father, bring peace back to the realms, and get Pixal home. Then the bitterness would go away.

Zane let this thought fade and sat back in his chair, considering his options. _Option one: I go to the North to be with my father while he dies the slow, painful death of the plague. Or is healed. Option two: I stay put and trust that Cyrus' people will take care of him._

"I can't leave," Zane whispered. "Not now. I'm too deep into this mess. Every hour counts as I prepare the South for Garmadon's inevitable invasion. I can't afford to leave in the middle of that."

Josi nodded gravely. She understood his dilemma, and how both options carried a heavy price. Knowing that someone understood his pain made him feel a little better, and he drew in a calming breath.

"I feel so…small," he admitted at last. "I know it seems silly, Josi. But…it's like, when I look at what I've done in the past, and what my options for the future are…nothing looks good. It's wearing me down."

"Trying to shape your own future is difficult," Josi said, nodding again. "And slightly impossible."

"_Slightly_?" Zane repeated. "Well. Good to know that it's not _entirely_ impossible."

Josi rolled her eyes.

Zane stood and stretched his stiff limbs. "I need to speak with Driniah," he said. "Why don't you two head to bed?"

Josi stood and touched Varasach's shoulder. "Make sure you eat something before you sleep, Zane," she said. "You haven't had a bite since this morning."

"All right, mother," Zane said, ushering the girls from the room with a tired smile.

"And bring something to Driniah's room, too," Josi said as she pushed Varasach's chair out the door. "She hasn't had much today, either. She should be eating enough for two people right now."

"Good _night_." Zane shut the door, trying to appear impatient, but his heart wasn't into it. The latch clicked. He was alone.

Again.

* * *

><p>Cole felt a pang of fear as he looked into Chedva's eyes, which sparkled merrily as she grabbed his chin with five chubby fingers and giggled.<p>

Overlord was right. Chedva's eyes, once as silver as a mint coin, were now laced with veins of green. What did it mean? That he was from the First King's bloodline?

It didn't seem possible: he'd been poor his whole life. Those of the First King's lineage were supposed to be blessed. People of power, riches, and comfort. Three things that Cole had never experienced in his life. Not in the traditional sense, at least.

"So…" Ronin began. He gestured to the sack of blankets on Cole's back. "Does your wife play?"

"Does she _what_?"

"The violin," Ronin said. "I saw her pack it. She plays?"

"Oh." Cole looked down. "No." Just thinking about the instrument made his fingers itch. If there weren't other people around- and if he wasn't holding Chedva- he might have been tempted to play as he walked. "It's mine."

"Cool." Ronin nodded. It quickly became clear to Cole that he was only trying to break the silence that had consumed the solemn group on their way to Wu. "What can you play?"

Jay snorted. "What _can't_ he play?"

"So he's good?" Ronin asked, turning to Jay, who walked between him and Kai in the procession.

"I'll say! I've never heard anyone better."

"Really?" Ronin looked back to Cole, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "So…you can play _anything_?"

Cole ignored him, sighing inwardly. Why didn't they get that he didn't want to talk?

Sage elbowed him hard. It didn't hurt his stony skin, but the message got across.

"I'm proficient at playing by ear," Cole grumbled. "So if I hear a song, I can probably play it."

" 'Till Sunlight's End," Ronin said. "That's one of my favorites. But it's so old, not many people know how it goes." He sighed wistfully. "I haven't heard that song in ages…"

Cole nearly stopped dead in his tracks. He caught himself though, and continued walking as though those three words hadn't just shattered his composure. Just thinking about that song made his insides twist uncomfortably. No, he would not play that song! Especially not for this stranger Ronin.

Sage recognized the twisted look of rage on Cole's face and prodded him again, more gently. Cole let out an angry puff of air.

"You're not very subtle, are you?" he said.

"Nope." Ronin shrugged again. He enjoyed doing that a lot, apparently. "You don't have to play it, but-"

"Good," Cole snapped. "Because I'm not going to play it."

"But you know how to?" Ronin asked. "You've heard it before?"

Cole did not answer.

* * *

><p>Misako found her husband by Lloyd's tree.<p>

Garmadon knelt in the snow, his hand on the maple sapling's slender trunk. Head bowed, Misako could hear his cries from across the garden. She approached him cautiously, shivering. Each breath sent a puff of condensation into the still air.

"My King," she said quietly, draping a cloak over his shoulders. "You shouldn't be out here without something to keep you warm."

Garmadon ignored her, still weeping softly.

He was back, Misako realized, sinking to her knees beside him. The poison had loosed its control. For a few moments, at least.

In the beginning, when Garmadon had first been poisoned, he had been mostly himself, with intermittent fits of anger and irrationality. Now, he was mostly consumed by the poison. It had been almost a week since the last time Garmadon- the true Garmadon- had shown itself through this red-eyed, demonlike shell.

Misako placed a tentative gloved hand on his shoulder. "You will see him again," she said. A painful thing to promise.

"No," Garmadon said through gritted teeth. His face shimmered with tears that would probably freeze to his face soon. "No, I won't."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Lloyd was perfect," Garmadon said, voice hardly reaching a whisper. "The First King will reward him. But I…" He brought his hand up to his shoulder, squeezing hers. He wore no gloves, and his fingers were blue. "I'm a monster. I have failed our God, and will be punished."

Misako closed her eyes, fighting tears of her own. When she'd first given her life to God- the real one, not the so-called First King- she had known it would be hard, keeping such a secret from her family. She knew that if her husband found out, he would have no choice but to send her away. But Lloyd… She should have taught him about the Way. She had planned to, eventually. She had felt that he wasn't yet mature enough to bear such a heavy secret- a secret that would result in the death of many, if their group were discovered.

Now Lloyd was gone. That was Misako's greatest regret in life. She had failed, both as a mother and as a leader of her people.

_Thank you,_ she prayed, wrapping her arms around Garmadon's bowed shoulders from behind. _Thank you for Your grace. Thank you for loving me, even when I fail._

"How could I have done that?" Garmadon asked.

"Done what, My King?"

"Don't call me that," Garmadon snapped. Then, softly, "Please. The other me might demand that respect from you, but I know I don't deserve it."

"All right, Garm." Misako held him tight, savoring every bittersweet moment. Because soon, he would be the other man again. "What did you do?"

"Driniah," Garmadon explained weakly. "She's lost so much. And I…I kicked her while she was already down. Why did I do it?"

"That wasn't you," Misako explained patiently. "That was the other you."

"The other me," Garmadon repeated bitterly. "The _other me_ is destroying everything. He's taking over my nation, killing my people."

"I know."

Garmadon shook his head. "If you knew… If you _really_ knew…you would not still be here."

"Not this again," Misako sighed. "I'm not leaving you, Garm."

"You must!" Garmadon shivered. "I know what the other me thinks of you. He hates you. I can't figure out why, but he wants you dead. It won't be much longer before he…I…"

"Shh…" Misako squeezed him tighter, nose in his snowy hair. How long had he been out here in the cold before she found him?

"Run," Garmadon whimpered, rocking back and forth. "Please, Misako. Run. I can't hold him back forever."

"I'm not leaving you. We'll find a cure, Garm. Then-"

"Don't call me that," Garmadon growled, disentangling himself from her embrace. He flung her roughly to the side. Drawing his sword, he stood over her fallen form, a scowl twisting his aged face. "Don't you _ever_ call me that, wench!"

Misako froze, one side of her face buried in the snow, watching as he raised his hand to swing. Heart beating fast in her chest, each second drawn out into an eternity. There was nowhere to run. She could only hope that…

Garmadon paused, then lowered his sword. Slammed it into its sheath. Kicked Misako's ribcage with such ferocity that she cried out.

"Your days are numbered," Garmadon hissed, kicking her once more before stomping through the snow, toward the mansion.

Crying softly, Misako tried to get her head off the ground. But her body hurt too much. The best she could do was bring a hand up to wipe snow from her eyes. _Gratefulness_. She tried to focus on that word and forget about the pain. She was not dead yet. He still cared about her.

She set her jaw, trying once again to sit up. She needed to get out of the cold. But her old body was not as resilient as it had once been. The pain remained, and she grew colder.

_Why can't I leave yet?_ she prayed. _I love him, but I want to run. I want to help others. Yet…You keep me here. Why?_

She trusted her God, and believed that He knew best. She knew He wanted her here with Garmadon, at least for now. _I'll try to be patient. Please, give me strength to endure until the end._

And what was her end? The question made her a little uneasy. Yes, she knew where she was going when she died. She was eager to finish her race and collect the prize. _Yet…do I really want my race to end with getting murdered by my own husband? How would that help him get better? How would it help our country?_

"My lady?"

Misako opened her eyes. One of her servants crouched over her, a worried expression on her young face.

"Senai," Misako said, allowing the woman to help her up. The pain flared, and she grimaced.

"My lady. Where are you hurt?" Senai brushed the snow from Misako's hair.

"My ribs," Misako answered. "It will be all right. Please, help me inside."

"Of course, my lady." Senai helped Misako to her feet and half supported, half dragged the Queen across the garden.

"Why don't you leave?" Senai whispered at last.

"Because I can't, Senai. We've been over this."

"But why?" Senai made them pause by the garden doors. She glanced around to be sure no one was close enough to hear them. "I could help you, my lady. I mean it. We could all help you."

"I could never make you do that for me. Thank you, but no."

"But my lady-"

"No," Misako panted. "Open that door, please. Help me to my bed."

* * *

><p><em>He could have chosen a better hideout,<em> Cole thought as they approached the cliffs that surrounded the river delta. Inset in the cliff wall, near the ground, was a cave with a mouth roughly five feet tall, and wide enough for two men to pass through shoulder-to-shoulder.

The cave was too open. Overlord would find this place in a heartbeat if he only tried to look. It made Cole uneasy.

"Well. Here we are. Please, follow me." Ronin ducked his head so he could enter. Jay followed, towing Nephilim behind him by her leash. Being the tallest in the group, he had to crouch to enter without hitting his head. Besai, Pixal, Kai, Merv, and Sage came next. Cole went in last, slightly embarrassed that he was the only one besides Nephilim who didn't have to duck. Even nature loved to remind him of his paltry height.

_Bah. We're at the end of the world and all I can think about is my stubby legs._

In the center of the cave a small fire burned. Some sort of large bird cooked on a spit. Smoke wafted into the air, slightly sweet-smelling. Cole decided there had to be a crack somewhere in the cave besides the door where the smoke was escaping. It was hard to find such a crack, however, in the low, flickering light.

"Welcome," Ronin said. He clapped his hands together, then spread his arms wide. "Looks like Wu went for a walk. But I'm sure he'll be back soon. Please, make yourselves at home until he returns. Sit around the fire, grab a drink of water from the bucket over…" He paused, staring at the empty wall. He muttered a curse under his breath. "Wu must have gone out to fetch more water. I'll be right back." He rushed outside.

Cole continued observing the place Wu supposedly now called home. The ceiling was low. In most places it stood just over six feet. In other places- particularly the back end of the cave perhaps thirty to thirty-five paces away- tapered off to about two feet from the floor. Cole felt a sudden surge of anxiety from being in such a cramped place. This confused him: he'd always found small spaces cozy. But for some reason he now felt like the walls were going to crush him, and chills crawled along his spine. Had his suspicions about Ronin been right? Was this a trap?

Then he noticed Kai, standing stiff next to Besai. His hand hovered over his Blade on his belt.

That must be it, then. Kai was making them- or maybe just Cole- feel his claustrophobia?

Cole touched Kai's arm and nodded. _It'll be okay._

Kai glanced his way and ever-so-slowly nodded back. The anxiety trickled away from Cole's mind. But Kai looked no better.

_What was that?_ Cole released Kai's arm and walked closer to the fire. Had Kai deliberately used his Blade to communicate with Cole? Or had it been an accident?

Cole realized how little he knew of Kai's powers. They seemed very strong whenever Sage used them. Did they work differently for her than they did for Kai? Or was it something else? Cole recalled Kai admitting to him once that the powers made him uncomfortable.

"This is…cozy," Pixal offered to the awkward silence. The walls swallowed her words. She circled the fire, eyes taking the entire cave in with an intensity only she could pull off. There were a few rucksacks on the floor alongside a stack of old, faded blankets, neatly folded.

Ronin reentered the cave a moment later, dragging an old man- Wu- behind him.

"Honestly," Ronin sighed, setting down a full bucket of water. "I leave for an afternoon and you get into trouble. I'm going to have to drag you home with me to keep you from breaking your back."

"Oh, you're too stiff, Ronin," Wu rasped. The old man ran a wrinkled hand through his beard, eyes twinkling. "I was just fetching water. I do it all the time when you're not around."

Ronin shot Wu a withering glance, but said nothing as he filled a few cups with water.

Wu looked like he'd aged ten years in the space of two months that had passed since Cole had last seen him. But his green eyes still sparkled with the light of a child. It unnerved Cole for a reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Not the color, but the light.

"Prince Wu," Jay said, bowing slightly. The others followed his lead. Even Kai pulled himself together enough for a quick nod of his head.

"Please, don't call me that," Wu said. "I gave up that title long ago." He then coughed into a gnarled fist.

Ronin sighed. "When I come back, I'll bring you a Nindroid who can do all this work for you," he grumbled, setting the bucket aside. "It's a miracle you're still able to move around as well as you do. You're way too old for this."

"Time is an illusion, and so is age," Wu said with a smile. Ronin groaned.

"How long have you known each other?" Cole asked.

"A couple years," Ronin answered. "He pulled me out of a tough spot when we first met. We've been friends ever since."

"And you never told me about him?" Pixal asked Wu. "I stayed with you for, what, three weeks? You said nothing of him."

"I wasn't aware that I had to tell you everything," Wu retorted, still smiling. "But enough about me. Cole, Jay, Pixal, Merv, Besai, Hagar, Nephilim. I have been waiting anxiously for your arrival. Kai…" He paused there, meeting Kai's solemn brown eyes.

Then, surprising everyone, Wu wrapped Kai in a gentle hug. There was a moment of tense quiet. The fire crackled, and smoke rose toward the hidden hole in the ceiling. Hesitantly, Kai accepted the embrace. Then he quickly pulled away. Wu did not seem put off by this, and he turn his attention to the others.

"I apologize," he said. "I don't have many supplies. Some of you will have to sleep without blankets, and Ronin only came back with one bird for supper. Things are tight, but…" He spread his arms. "What I have is yours."

"Thank you," Jay said. "We brought enough supplies for ourselves. We won't be too much of a burden."

"Who said anything about a burden?" Wu scoffed. "I'm happy to have you. All of you. My only regret is that most of you will leave after the storm passes."

"What storm?" Pixal asked. "The sky is clear."

"As it often is before a storm, my dear." Cole sensed a double meaning behind the old man's words. "The wind has picked up. I'd say you arrived just in time, because we will be caught in a gale by daybreak. But where are my manners?" Wu hobbled to Ronin and snatched the cups of water from him. He offered drinks to Sage, Besai, and Merv. "Again, I apologize: I don't have enough cups for all of you at once. But when the women have had their fill, you can have your turn."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jay said. He limped to the fire- the day's exertion seemed to have taxed him more than it had the others- and sat on the floor. He immediately went to work taking care of Momo.

"I don't understand," Cole said. "How did you know we were on the island? And how did Ronin find us?"

"With his bird," Ronin answered for Wu. "Cyrus gave him one of those mechanical birds as a parting gift when he left Ninjago."

"A…dove?" Pixal guessed.

"Yeah. You've seen it?"

Pixal nodded.

"I've had it keeping an eye on you all for a while now," Wu explained. "It's seen many things. Including last night's…battle."

Cole stiffened. He turned his eyes to Kai, who looked a little pale.

Wu cleared his throat. "I apologize: I've touched a sore spot. Please, get settled in. The bird will be done soon, and then we can eat."

* * *

><p>Overlord stormed into Senzo's cell, keys in one hand, Nephilim's dark locks of hair in the other. Bitter tears, narrowly held back by bitter rage.<p>

"Get _up_." Overlord growled, casting the keys to the floor. Oh, the sweet irony. Yuki had worked so hard to steal those keys so she could free John and the others. And now here he was, casting them at her feet. Not so she could escape. No, nothing so gracious.

So she could feel _true_ pain, as he now felt it: everything they both wanted, so close, but so far away.

Yuki sat frozen by Senzo's cot, staring at Overlord with those ridiculously round amber eyes. They reminded him of Kai.

With a furious howl, Overlord struck Yuki across the cheek. Her head snapped backwards, and she fell against the wall.

"Don't," Senzo said hoarsely. He weakly pushed himself to a sitting position, elbows shaking. He still hadn't recovered from his punishment a week prior.

"It's your fault, too," Overlord hissed, drawing his Blade. "You left my prisoners with weapons. _Weapons_, you fool!" As he spoke he thrust the Blade into Senzo's chest, forcing the boy onto the cot, embedding the tip of the Blade into the wood.

"Sen!" Yuki screamed.

"_SILENCE!_" Overlord's eyes flashed white. His voice caused the walls to shake, the lantern to snuff out, and the legs of the cot beneath Senzo to crack, lurching the boy to the floor, still pinned to the cot by the Blade. Morningbloom emitted a furious purple light, illuminating the room in the lantern's absence.

Overlord breathed deeply, Senzo's warm blood spurting over his hand, and dimmed his eyes. He couldn't kill both of them right now, and he couldn't afford to have rumors spreading about his eyes. _You're losing control,_ he told himself. Kill coldly. Kill deliberately. Do _not_ kill while blinded by emotion.

It was hard- _Hosts_, it was hard. Especially when he still held his Neph's hair in his other hand. He took another deep breath.

It wasn't worth it. _She_ wasn't worth it. All his planning, a thousand years of hard work, could fall around him like a house of cards if he didn't get a grip and _let her go._

He couldn't have Nephilim _and_ his victory. It was one or the other.

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, holding Senzo's fear- and pain-filled eyes in his own, he released his hand, letting the cut locks of hair- his dear, precious Neph's beautiful hair- flutter to the floor. He did not watch them fall, but he imagined it must have looked very similar to the way they had fallen when that cursed Nindroid's bird dropped them only an hour before, over his head like a damned trophy. _We have her, Overlord. She might be dead. Why don't you come and find out? Oh, by the way, if she's actually alive, we'll kill her if you dare try anything._

Still holding Senzo's eyes, hearing Yuki's quiet cries over his shoulder, he removed his Blade from Senzo's body and healed the wound. It closed in a flash of purple light from Morningbloom's Gem, and Senzo gasped, coughing up the blood that had flooded his lungs before Overlord healed him. Every bone in the boy's body trembled as he tried, and failed, to get up from the floor. He looked at his sister helplessly as his chest heaved, tears forced into his eyes.

Helpless. So, so helpless. Overlord stood, his face calm as the hurricane of wrath and hate swirled in his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

Mind made up, Overlord commanded Morningbloom to grow into a sword.

"You tried to be a hero," he said coolly, looking between the two siblings. "Leaving them with weapons. Unlocking their doors. Granted, it took me by surprise."

He thrust the Blade back into Senzo's body. It pierced into his chest.

Into his heart.

Yuki screamed again.

"But it takes more than _surprise_ to upend my plans." Overlord withdrew the Blade and turned to Yuki, drinking in the girl's flurry of uncontrollable, frenzied emotions with a slight smile. Tears fell from her dirty, gaunt cheeks. Her lips parted in a look of disbelief. But after that initial outburst, no other sounds made their way out. She shuddered on her hands and knees, unable to breathe, those beautiful Kai-eyes fixed on her little brother.

"H-heal him," she croaked breathlessly. It sounded more like _Eel im_. "He-eal him. _Please_."

So many emotions in her mind battling for the surface that they became congested, and her body shut down. Broken.

It was about time.

Overlord picked up his keys, ground Nephilim's hair into the floor with a boot, and left the room.

He did not bother locking the door.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel about death?" Wu asked as they sat around the fire, slowly picking at their meal.<p>

Cole froze, fork halfway to his mouth, and looked at the old man.

"What prompted this question?" Pixal asked. Of all the people sitting in the cave, she seemed the least disturbed by this impudent interjection of their silence. The sun was nothing but a low red streak on the cloudy horizon now, and the temperature had dropped considerably.

"Nothing that you might think," Wu said, sipping at his tea. "I've simply come to the decision that this was a good time to discuss some important questions. And I want answers from each of you. Besai? What do you think?"

Besai slowly chewed her food, then swallowed, expression unreadable. "It's sad," she said, looking to her left, where Kai sat. He looked sick, staring at his untouched bowl of meat and baked root vegetables.

"It's the ending of a life, clearly," Pixal said. "What else is there to say?"

"Hmm. Maybe I should reword my question." Wu stroked his beard. "What do you think death is? Where do people go when they die?"

"Nowhere," Cole said. "It's as it was before we were born."

"Interesting theory. Ronin, what do you think?"

Ronin sighed and set down his bowl. "What kind of death are we talking? Like, bodily death, or spiritual death?"

"That's an important distinction," Wu said approvingly. "How about we start with spiritual death?"

_They're nuts,_ Cole thought, turning his attention back to his food. Believers in the First King _really_ needed to get a life.

Ronin absently scratched under his eyepatch as he thought. "Well, as Besai so eloquently said, it's sad. It happens when people allow evil to rule their thoughts and actions."

"Like Overlord," Besai interjected.

"Kind of, yeah." Ronin nodded. "Though, usually not on such a grand scale."

"What makes Overlord different?" Jay asked.

Ronin drew his Gem from his pocket and turned it between his fingers. Each facet sparkled in the firelight. "Well, I have a theory. Overlord isn't human. Or at least, he isn't human anymore."

Cole leaned forward. "Explain."

Ronin held out the Gem. Cole took it in his hands. It was warm against his cold, stony hands.

"I think Overlord may be one of these," Ronin said.

"A Gem?" Pixal asked.

"Kind of." Ronin shrugged. "I mean, think about it. Your Blades are intelligent and very powerful. If a more sophisticated Gem were to be implanted in a human body…"

"…the Gem could possess the human," Pixal finished with a nod. "Huh. But how would Overlord get these Gems into a human's body?"

"Colvyr," Cole said, and all eyes turned to him. "To the best of my knowledge, Overlord took Colvyr only after they'd been on the island for several days. I don't know, maybe it was like when we found our Blades. We were attracted to them. And then we touched them, and we could feel them in our minds. Maybe Overlord telepathically drew Colvyr to him, then took over his mind somehow."

"But none of our Blades have done that," Jay said.

"Maybe Overlord is a different type of Blade," Pixal said.

"It could be," Jay agreed. "I mean, we don't know very much about the Blades. There could be different classes, some more powerful than others, and more…prone to violence."

"That doesn't explain how Overlord can jump from person to person, though," Merv interjected. "He had Colvyr. But then he took Cole's father."

"Moonsong can be used by me and Kai," Sage said.

"That's right." Cole closed his fingers around the Gem. "So it's possible that Overlord could jump into the minds of specific people and control them, I guess."

"I kind of like this Blade theory," Ronin said. "But there's only one problem: does Overlord even own Blades?"

Everyone stared at Ronin.

"You're _really_ out of the loop," Jay said.

Cole gave the Gem back to Ronin. "Judging by what we've seen, Overlord has an overabundant supply of Blades. He has Morningbloom. Nephilim has fought us with two different Blades. He probably has more."

"He does," Besai affirmed. "I saw. He has many. A box full of them."

"Okay." Pixal smiled. "We're finally getting somewhere. So maybe all we have to do is find out which Blade the Overlord's mind is in, and destroy it."

"Destroy it how?" Cole took out his Blade and tapped its edge against a stone. "Blades are indestructible. Like me."

Ronin cleared his throat. "Actually…there is a way. To hurt stone warriors without using Blades."

Cole felt an instinctive jolt of fear. He knew what Ronin said was true: Nephilim had hurt him during their battle last night by slamming her forehead into his.

"How?" Pixal asked eagerly.

"I broke a finger off of a stone warrior during my first visit to the Dark Island a couple years back." Ronin tapped his eyepatch. "He kinda returned the favor. Anyways, I brought the finger to Cyrus and he analyzed it. He has a few theories about the composition, and about how I managed to break it off." He stopped there, looking at everyone with a slight smile.

"Well?" Pixal asked impatiently.

"A stone warrior is, essentially, a human body soaked in a graphene-like substance which seeps into the pores, changing the skin into an ultra-thin- yet flexible and strong- suit of armor."

"So it's not magic," Cole said, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

"It's alchemy," Ronin said. "Which is just, like, super advanced chemistry, I guess. I don't know. If you want the science of it, talk to Cyrus."

"So you were talking about a weakness," Pixal said, eager to get back on topic. "What's their weakness?"

"I'm getting there, honey," Ronin said, earning a withering glare from the Nindroid. "Well, Cyrus managed to recreate the formula. He made a few dozen Transformed mice." He laughed dryly. "Cutest little things, but Hosts, their teeth were sharp. Anyways, he ran some tests with them. They were able to procreate, but their offspring were normal, non-Transformed mice. Which meant that the change wasn't in their pants."

"Genes," Jay said, then flushed. "…Oh."

Ronin winked, then went on. "So the weakness. As far as Cyrus could gather, the only way to hurt a Transformed creature, human or otherwise, without a Blade is to attack them where they had an injury prior to being Transformed."

They all took a moment to process this information.

"So…you were able to break off that stone warrior's finger because it had broken it before it was Transformed?" Pixal asked.

"Probably. That's what Cyrus said, at least."

Cole touched his forehead in the place Nephilim had hit him. Had he been injured there before? Maybe he'd been dropped as a baby or something.

"My ribs," Cole said. "I broke my ribs a few months back. Does that mean that if someone punches my chest, I'll feel it?"

"With the right force, probably," Ronin said, grabbing a rock. His one eye glinted humorously. "Can we test it?"

"No," Cole and Sage said as one.

"I think we need our stone warrior intact," Pixal said. "But please. Once we've defeated Overlord, you can beat him to your heart's content."

"Pixal!" Jay exclaimed.

Pixal regarded Jay with an expression not unlike Ronin's.

Jay sighed. "I'm sorry, Wu. We got off… He's asleep."

Cole looked at the old man, who'd drifted off in his cross-legged position, tea cup empty in his lax hands.

"By Beun's beard." Ronin gently moved Wu so he slept on his back. "He is _way_ too old to be out here alone. Look at this! If he'd tipped forward, he might have fallen into the fire."

Cole let out a breath, looking across the fire at Kai. Kai looked back briefly before averting his eyes.

Ronin was anxious about Wu's age getting him into trouble. Cole was just glad that they'd avoided any more of his talk about death.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronin. Just...Ronin. That guy. X'D You wanna hug him and slap him. And then hug him again. <strong>**He's presented some interesting theories on the Overlord, huh? What are your thoughts? And what do you think is up with Cole and the song Ronin wanted him to play? :0**

**Senzo! D: That poor boy. Well, now you know what's happening with him and Yuki... **

**And Garmadon and Misako. Man, everyone is breaking my heart. This really sucks. Don't worry, Misako. This won't last forever... **

**Nope! Definitely not forever. Man, we're so close to the end. I can count on my hands the number of chapters we have left to read, and it's both depressing and a relief to me. I'm so ready to finish this. But I'm not ready to let the characters go yet, so I'm entertaining the idea of a shorter sequel, though I'm not sure what it would be about yet. Perhaps you could give me some ideas? :) Hmm. Maybe I could just write a series of one-shots, like I did for my NJ series. **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. I ask for feedback on this chapter if you have a spare minute? Thank you! ^_^ [_] Here's some mini cheesecakes. Have a good week!**


	106. Demons

**Breeze Winder: Yeah, it can be difficult to give suggestions for a sequel when you don't even know how the first one is going to end. :) Sorry about that. Thanks for the review! **

**Kairocksrainbow: You maybe right, but I'm gonna stick to my own theory until it is destroyed in no uncertain terms next season. XD Lol. Thanks for the review! **

**CHAPTER 109, EVERYBODY! CHAPTER 109! It's already written (mostly), and I can promise that KAI GETS BETTER AND IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! I promise! Will you all please hold on 'till then? Thank you for your patience. (^_^;) In the meantime, I'm sorry for this short chapter. It was going to be a lot longer, but I basically had to delete half of it because it was Ronin flashbacks that didn't end up working out. ): Man, I can't get over my upset-ness. Maybe I'll tweak one of the flashbacks that I had and post it as a one-shot in the We'll Start Here series. **

* * *

><p><strong>Demons<strong>

* * *

><p>Ronin sat next to the fire, holding a worn shred of cloth in his hands as he hummed a song Cole had never heard before. That only added to his mysterious- and suspicious- aura: Cole knew almost every song in Ninjago, courtesy of his parents. It was slow and had an easy tempo that Ronin rocked softly to as he hummed what must be the chorus again. Absently. He might not have even realized he was humming.<p>

"What song is that?" Cole asked, sitting beside Ronin.

Ronin stopped and gathered the fabric in a fist, concealing it. "You uh…probably haven't heard it," he said. "It's old."

"That's your excuse?" Cole snorted. "Earlier today you asked me if I knew how to play 'Til Sunlight's End. Honestly, I'm not sure there are any songs older than that. Why don't you tell me what this one is?"

"You haven't heard it," Ronin asserted. A dismissal.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why would you even care?"

"Because I'm a little suspicious of the guy who led me and my friends into this too-good-to-be-true cave. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't," Ronin said. "You only have Jay's promise that I'm on your side." He gave Cole a tight smile. "So the question here isn't whether or not you should trust me: it's if you should trust Jay."

"Not really. Jay's a gullible character. He seems to see the best of everybody, and it honestly wouldn't be very hard to trick him."

"I heard that," Jay said from his seat by the cave's entrance, where he was taking care of his pup. Momo, Cole thought its name was.

"Don't feel bad, Jay," Pixal interjected from beside him. "It can't be considered an insult if it's true. You _are_ gullible."

Jay harrumphed.

Pixal leaned forward, squinting at Momo. "Hey. His eyes opened."

"Yeah."

"They're not yellow."

"No. They're blue."

The conversation was swallowed by the white noise of the fire, the river, the wind, and the ocean.

After a while, there was a soft sigh to Cole's right. Recognizing it immediately, he turned to Kai.

Kai was awake. Which, of course, did not surprise Cole. How was one supposed to sleep when monsters lurked in the shadows of every dream?

Besai, however, had been asleep for the better part of an hour already. She slept against Kai's back, one arm extended under Kai's head. She didn't look comfortable, but it didn't keep her from sleeping deeply. Kai played with her hand, eyes staring off into the distance. Here, but not here. Resting, but not asleep.

"I lied," Ronin said quietly.

Cole turned to him. "Hmm?"

"Earlier. About my favorite song. It isn't 'Till Sunlight's End."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a song that was banned at the beginning of the Third Age," Ronin admitted. "A song about who you call the Retired God."

"There are songs about the Retired God?"

Ronin chuckled. "Surprise, surprise. The religion isn't totally dead after all."

Jay's brow creased. "Who is the Retired God?" he asked.

"He's…" Ronin shrugged. "…he's the God Cyrus introduced me to four years ago."

"Four…that's when you left!" Jay moved to stand, then glanced at his disassembled prosthetic by his side and sighed. "Ronin, is that why you left? Because Cyrus told you about an old god? Because he…gave you a book?"

Ronin watched solemnly as Jay drew a book- the old, thick tome he'd been carrying since before Senzo kidnapped them- from his vest pocket.

"Yeah," Ronin said quietly. "You read any of it?"

Jay nodded. "I'm almost at the end."

Ronin nodded back. He sighed, drawing one leg close, smoothing his pant leg. "There were too many dangers surrounding that book," he said. "I had a family. Tina was pregnant with our third. I didn't want to lose them all over some old, dead religion. So four years ago, when I found out the truth about what Cyrus was doing, I left."

Jay leaned in, eyeing his old friend from across the cave. "And what is Cyrus doing?"

Ronin pondered the question for a moment. "I'll let him explain it, if we're ever lucky enough to make it back alive," he said at last. "But mark my words, Jay. That book will change your life."

"Is…that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," Ronin said. "I've since realized the error of my ways. As you're well aware, Cyrus and I have come to an understanding. He keeps my kids safe, and I help him with what he believes is his God-given, all-important task."

"I take it you don't agree," Cole remarked.

"You misunderstand me," Ronin said. "His task _is_ God-given, and it _is_ all-important. My only regret is that I stood against him for so long."

They were all quiet again for long minutes after that. Cole's eyes wandered, landing on Kai again before he pulled himself away, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. So much _guilt_. He'd let Kai run off alone at the White Rose, resulting in his kidnapping. Then, as if Cole hadn't learned his lesson, he fell for Kai's trick and let him run away a second time, resulting in his death.

Kai had been somehow resurrected, yes. But Cole knew they would not be so lucky next time.

Nephilim slept in the darkest corner of the cave, where the ceiling was so low that her body narrowly fit between it and the floor. Tied up, of course. Cole intended to stay up the whole night to make sure she did not escape. If she did, and she made it back to Overlord, it would be over. Her father would know where they were, and who was with them, and they would all be dead.

"Tell me about the Retired God," Kai said softly.

Cole looked back to him. He hadn't realized Kai was paying attention.

"Oh." Ronin seemed surprised by this request. "Well…uh, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Kai said. "Is it the same god that Kyle told me about?"

"Kyle…so he's here?" Ronin's one eye lit up. "Cyrus sent me to find him. Where is he?"

There was another quiet moment, much longer than the last.

"He was with me," Kai whispered, voice strained, eyes so still they seemed to be made of glass. "We shared a cell."

Both Jay and Pixal looked up at this. They exchanged a glance.

Kai rubbed Besai's hand with his thumb. "He read to me," he said. "And he sang. He kept Overlord away for…days, I think. I couldn't keep track of time in there."

"And…Kyle," Ronin said gently. "Where is he now?"

Kai drew in a sharp breath, saying nothing. At long last, Pixal spoke.

"We found his body downstream," she said. "I'm sorry. We buried him."

"I have his core," Jay said. "I know it's a long shot. But maybe Cyrus could eventually bring him back."

"Doubtful." Ronin leaned back, looking greatly perturbed, and stared into the fire.

"_Peace I leave with you_," Kai murmured, whispers sounding hollow against the cave's walls. "_My peace I give unto you. Not…_" His fingers trembled, still moving across Besai's sleeping hand. "He never got the chance to finish. Overlord…pulled things out of Kyle's chest, and he…died." He paused, drawing in another breath. "He fought _so hard_. And he was so brave. And I… I just stood there and let him die."

Cole looked away, unable to bear the look in Kai's lost eyes.

"_…Not as the world giveth, give I unto you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid._" Ronin's dark eye moistened. "That's what Kyle was trying to say to you."

The silence following Ronin's words lasted for the remainder of the night.

Eventually, the fire died down. Ronin, Jay, and Pixal settled under their blankets and fell asleep. Kai dozed off, and Cole tossed a few more logs on the fire. Chedva awakened a few times. When she did Sage would blearily feed her without a word, then fall back asleep.

As Cole sat by the fire, watching the flames lick the air, he did something that he had not had the time to do in a very long while: think.

Except for the breathing bodies around him- Wu was the loudest sleeper, snoring with such magnitude that Cole wondered at how he hadn't already been discovered by Overlord- everything was quiet. Peaceful. Cole had some time to reflect on some things he'd been putting off. Such as his Transformation.

Cole stroked his palm with the thumb of his other hand, feeling the unusual texture. Was he stone, or was he human? Exactly how much of his body had changed? He was invincible, and seemed to heal quite fast- a trait made apparent when Nephilim stabbed his shoulder. These were good traits, and Cole didn't mind having them.

What bothered him, though, was the other changes. What had Overlord done to his mind? He had almost _murdered_ his wife after his Transformation! Cole shivered at the thought. His mind had not been his own.

What if that happened again?

A piece of firewood crackled loudly. Cole yelped as a tiny ember shot from the fire and smacked his chest. His hands flew to the area of the burn, expecting pain.

Nothing. Cole slowly removed his hands, wondering if he'd only imagined it hitting him.

No, a small singed hole remained in his shirt where the ember had deflected off his skin. He rolled up his sleeve and, hesitantly, reached out his hand to the fire. It did not burn. It started to feel uncomfortably hot after a few moments, but when he pulled it out, it looked no worse for wear.

Wait…_uncomfortably_ hot?

The only things that had managed to make him uncomfortable- physically, at least- since his Transformation were…Nephilim's Blade, and her forehead when she smacked him really hard during last night's fight.

_What was it Nephilim told me last night? That she would kill me with her bare hands…?_

Cole shoved his hand back into the fire, excitement bubbling inside him.

That's when Kai stirred, awakening with a short, stifled gasp.

Cole jerked his hand from the fire and turned to face Kai. "It's okay," he said. "The fire can't…"

But Kai's alarm had come from a nightmare- a demon- not Cole's fire stunt. He thrashed the air blindly, breathing fast, eyes tightly closed. Unconsciously, he shoved Besai away. She awakened quickly and rose to a kneeling position by him as he writhed on the ground.

"Kai," she whispered. "Kai!" Shaking him did no good: he only grew more alarmed, crying out and beating the air with his fists, like a child during a tantrum. Only this wasn't a child's tantrum. This was a grown man, fighting demons in his mind.

Besai turned to Cole helplessly. Her fatigue weighed heavily in her face. They were all tired.

Cole stood and approached them, considering his options. He had frequent nightmares, yes. But he was always able to wake up and escape them. When Kai awakened, he didn't seem to have enough lucidity to realize that what he was facing was not real.

_Real_. Ha. What a joke. _All nightmares are real. They're the demons that we fight all day until we're too exhausted to keep it up. They attack while we try to rest; while we're weak. Then we awaken worse off, and the cycle starts again. A never-ending plague._

Cole began wondering then, as he knelt beside Besai, what he always wanted when he woke up from a nightmare. What made him feel better? _It depends on which demon attacked me that night, I guess,_ he thought. _There are so many._

So…which demon was attacking Kai?

"It's okay, Kai," Besai said, grabbing his arms and pushing them aside as he blindly punched her. "Kai, you're safe! It's just a dream!"

_It's not okay,_ Cole thought. _We're not safe. And this isn't a just dream._

Oh, how much easier life would be if Cole could awaken from a nightmare and tell himself _It was just a dream_. But life rarely made it that easy. And bad dreams were, in their own right, very, _very_ real.

Besai was getting desperate. Around them, people started to awaken. Pixal, Jay, even Wu, who seemed like a very deep sleeper, stirred a little.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, pushing his frizzy curls out of his unfocussed unfocused eyes.

"I do not know," Besai cried. "He ees not waking up!"

Without any forewarning Kai abated. Eyes still pressed shut, he rolled to his side and curled around his stomach as though he were fighting cramps. Visibly relieved, Besai stroked his forehead and spoke soft words into his ear. Most of those who had woken up rolled over and fell back asleep. Nephilim grumbled a few words in the Dark Tongue and did the same. Jay was the only one to stay up.

Cole wished he could do something to help, but it seemed like Besai had it under control. So he backed up, giving Besai some privacy. She continued whispering to Kai, touching him gently; simple gestures and words to let him know she was there.

For a few moments it seemed as though Kai would fall back asleep. Then his eyes opened- crazed, pupils contracted to pinpoints- and he sat up. With shaky hands he unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it from his flushed, sweaty skin. That wasn't too unusual; he looked like he needed to cool off. But then he hooked his thumb into his pants and tried to wiggle out of those, too.

"Kai!" Besai exclaimed, grabbing his hands.

"No!" Kai grunted, fighting her grip.

"No what?" Besai asked, brow knitting.

"Let me go!"

"You cannot undress here, Kai! Please, calm down."

"No!" Kai finally freed himself. He stood and stumbled out of the cave.

After sharing a speechless glance with Cole, Besai followed him.

Cole waited for what seemed like an eternity, the cave bathed in silence. Then Jay spoke.

"That… Is that normal?" he asked. "Does Kai do that often?"

Cole found his voice at last. "I've never seen it happen." But that didn't mean it hadn't happened before, or that it wouldn't happen again. He pushed himself to his feet and went to the mouth of the cave. He peeked out cautiously. To his left was the beach, which ran out for several hundred yards. The river delta fanned out here, wide and filled with debris from the recent flooding.

Kai sat facing the ocean in the center of the wide, shallow river, all remaining clothing discarded on the bank. His back slouched, face hidden between his bent knees. Besai sat next to him, hand rubbing his shoulder as he rocked back and forth. She was saying something to him, but from this distance Cole heard nothing but the wind and the water.

A series of clicks and thumps sounded behind Cole. Jay had hastily assembled his leg, and now stood at Cole's shoulder, using the wall to keep himself steady.

"I don't like this," Jay said quietly. "I know he can't help it. But he's so…"

"Broken," Cole filled in. He swallowed. _Insane_.

"Will he get better?"

For some reason the question made Cole bristle. "I don't know," he snapped. "Why don't you walk a mile in his shoes. Let's see how fast _you_ recover from that."

Jay recoiled. He took a step back and stood still for a moment, then walked past Cole out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"Outside, obviously," Jay snapped. "Are stone warriors really so stupid that you can't see what's going on in front of your face?" He pulled out his Blade, then shot up the cliff face, out of sight.

It was Cole's turn to pull back. He felt sick to his stomach. Again.

Down in the river, Kai started rocking faster. Rigorously, as though he intended to shake the fear out of himself. Besai spoke a little louder- Cole could hear just a little of her voice now- but Kai ignored her. She wrapped an arm around him and held him close. Still no response.

Cole couldn't take any more of it. He turned back into the cave, wondering if emotional pain could ever hurt so much- for so long- that it became physical.

Because if his chest brimmed with any more of these terrible emotions, Cole feared his skin- Transformed as it was- may split open, pouring his heart out for the ravenous ground to swallow. And then he would be dead, just like…

Cole swallowed, pushing back the thought, and went to find his violin.

* * *

><p>"My lady."<p>

Gentle hands shook Misako out of her dreamless slumber. She gasped, bolting upright.

"My lady. It's me."

Misako blinked against the light of the candle her servant was holding. "Senai," she yawned, wiping her eyes with a wrinkled hand. "What do you need at this hour of the night, child?"

Senai was hardly a child. But at Misako's age, anyone younger than thirty was a child to her.

"I'm sorry," Senai said. She set the candle on Misako's nightstand and knelt next to the bed. "Hear me out, please, my lady. This is important."

"Of course," Misako said, piling up her pillows so she could sit against them. Her ribs still hurt from Garmadon's beating the day before. "What is it?"

Senai glanced around the room, then leaned in. "Sheshin's Lord Rector came this evening, after you had retired," she whispered. "He says that the South has seceded."

Now Misako was wide awake. "What?" she whispered breathlessly.

Senai nodded. "I apologize; I don't know all the details. But apparently, Lord Zane has banished all Guards and Priests from the South."

"Are the borders still open?" Mistake asked.

"I don't know." Senai took Misako's shoulder. "Please, my lady. I know we talked about this yesterday, but I really think that you should leave. Go to the South. Zane will protect you."

"At what cost?" Misako frowned. "When Garmadon realizes where I've gone, he will swiftly attack the South! At least if I stay here, or go to the North, there is a chance Garmadon will hesitate before destroying Zane's work. Give the Southerners a chance to fight."

Senai shook her head. "We have it taken care of," she said. "Don't worry. The King will not find you."

"_We?_" Misako's eyes shifted to the windows on her left. "You're not doing this alone, are you? The others are involved, too?"

Senai dipped her head. "So…what is your choice?" she asked, slipping her hand into her apron's pocket. "Will you come with me? Please?"

Misako's lips parted. She shut them and swallowed, speechless. _Is this it?_ she prayed. _Is this Your plan? You want me to leave now?_ It seemed too easy. She'd been waiting and praying for so long, she'd begun to think that she would have to fight tooth and nail to get out of this terrible situation. And now…here her solution was, being handed to her on a silver platter?

No. Nothing was that easy. There had to be a caveat. A terrible price that someone in her group would be forced to pay.

But she couldn't wait much longer. Garmadon- or whatever now controlled him- would likely murder her soon. Her days would be numbered on one hand if she didn't leave now.

And as much as she wanted to be done with this life, she couldn't leave yet. There was still work to be done.

Misako sighed slowly. Resignedly. "What's their plan?" she asked.

Senai smiled softly, taking her hand out of her pocket. "You don't need to worry about it, my lady," she whispered, stabbing Misako's arm with a needle. She pushed the plunger before Misako was able to fight back. "We have it taken care of."

Misako's world went dark, and she collapsed into Senai's waiting arms.

* * *

><p><strong>SENAI! BAD SENAI! <strong>

**...Well, I guess you can't stay mad at her. She was doing Misako a favor... **

**Ronin, though! Ugh! His sweet Tina. Kira read the flashbacks that ended up not working, and she willingly admitted that she really liked the pairing. They're so perfect for each other. I am absolutely going to tweak that one flashback and post it for your enjoyment. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow? It'll be pretty short, but at least you'll be able to get a feel for their enviable relationship. **

**Of course, I am ignoring the elephant in the room... Kai, poor Kai. He deserves his due attention. I do promise, in just a few more chapters here things will start to perk up again. He may not be his old self again for a while yet, but at the very least we can enjoy his little victories, hmm? **

**All righty then. I'd better get going. Thank you all for your lovely reviews last week, and for 100 follows! Man, we're just one favorite short of 100, too... ;) Thank you so much for your support. Seriously. *Gives out 100 hugs* Have a great week, and keep an eye out for the Ronin one-shot! **


	107. Barnacles

**Kairocksrainbow: I have a song for you this week, finally! I'm sorry that I haven't done it lately. It's from the movie Hotarubi no Mori e. The song's titled Natsu wo Miteita. (You should watch the movie too, by the way. It's on youtube.) Thanks for the review! **

**Breeze Winder: Ahem. Senai would be a bad *woman*. ;) Lol. But I can't tell you if she's good or bad. You'll know soon enough, though. Promise. :) Thanks for the review! **

**Hey guys! Sorry for how late this is. I've been a bit sick this month. -_- I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Barnacles <strong>

* * *

><p>Jay landed on the top of the cliff and ran straight to the edge. He looked down on the water far, far below, Stormstrider tightly clenched in his hand. The wind blew viciously up here, taking his breath away as he faced the headwinds.<p>

_I don't understand why you're so upset, _the Blade said. _Cole was not-_

"No," Jay murmured. "Cole was right. My question was stupid. He had a right to be upset with me." He plopped down on the dusty ground, letting his feet dangle over the cliff face. Out on the horizon the sun was rising, painting the ocean a vibrant orange. He shivered. The wind seemed a little chilly as it blew in from the east. From Ninjago.

He wondered that they were doing right now. Cyrus, Liana, Zane… What was happening over there? Had they found a cure for Garmadon, or were things getting worse? Was the antidote for the plague being distributed, or were there still people dying from that horrible, bloody disease? _A disease Kai started,_ Jay thought. Not that he blamed Kai. How could anyone have known what would happen when Kai eloped with Besai? It was all Overlord's fault. All of it. The plague, Garmadon's poisoning, Jay losing his leg, Kyle dying…

_Why are you upset, Master?_ Stormstrider asked.

"You know why," Jay snapped. "You're in my mind constantly. I can never have a moment alone anymore."

There was a moment of quiet. _If you want me to leave…_

"No!" Jay sighed. "I'm sorry. My mouth is running off today. That's my problem, I guess. I'm upset because I insulted Cole." He pocketed the Blade, then held out his hands. "He's got so many problems to deal with. Anyone can see that he's ashamed of his Transformation. And I…hurt him."

Saying this out loud was like picking at a scab. His anger started to bleed through his pores again, and he exhaled sharply against the wind, standing. He backed up a few steps, then did a running jump over the cliff's edge. Closing his eyes, he fell face first toward the rocks below. The thrill exhilarated him. Made him forget his anger for the moment.

He smiled wanly, opening his eyes as the rocks rushed up to meet him. Wanting to crush this human's body and let the waves carry it away. A speck of dust in the grand scheme of the universe, blown away by the cosmic wind.

_I wonder if the Retired God is real,_ he found himself thinking. _A God that knows each of us by name. Who loves us. Who wants us to give up our fantasies of a First King and turn back to him._

Such a question seemed foolish in the light of what his prayer had done for Kai, but no one could blame him for still having some doubts. Kai's healing could have been completely unrelated to Jay's prayer.

Jay dug into Stormstrider's power reserve and mentally grabbed himself a handful of the blue light, gripping it tight in his mind as he righted himself, pointing his feet toward the ground.

This was his favorite part of the fall. He let out a yell, pushing down against the ground with his powers. His descent slowed, then stopped, only inches from a boulder. He let go of the power and let himself land on the rock with a slight jerk. He sat again, boots dangling close to the frothy waves, and picked at some barnacles that had latched themselves to the side of his rock. They did not come free.

Barnacles were so strange. They were one with the rock. Immovable. Few things could crack their shells. Jay leaned down, reaching his hand into a wave that crested and crashed against his rock. Instantly, the barnacle's shell opened, letting out feathery tendrils that searched the water for food.

Then the wave was gone, and the barnacle closed its shell again, faster than Jay could blink. How strong they were, shutting out the world like that for so long, only coming open for the bare necessities.

"People aren't barnacles," said a voice behind Jay.

Jay sighed, turning to Pixal. "I can't go anywhere without my babysitter, can I?"

"I was thinking of giving you a little slack," Pixal said, sitting on the rock beside him, "but then Suki saw that stunt you just pulled, and I changed my mind."

Jay shook his head. Another wave hit the barnacles, then left just as fast. "How did you get down here? And why didn't I hear you come?"

"I'm a Nindroid," Pixal said. "I have my ways."

Jay harrumphed.

Pixal shook her head, seeming to consider something. "Okay. So…you know how Zane has the laser in his fist?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I technically don't have any built-in weapons. But…" Pixal's face darkened a shade, and she rolled up her sleeve. "I have a rope in my arm. Suki fastened it at the top of the cliff so I could climb up that side and come down here. And…there's a lot of wind, so you probably just couldn't hear my awkward cliff-scrabbling."

She looked so embarrassed. Jay broke into a smile.

"What?" Pixal went onto the defensive, one hand on her hair to keep it from whipping her face.

"You just…I don't know," Jay shrugged. "Just…the combination of you _blushing_, and me finding out that your arms are full of rope… Why didn't I know about that sooner?"

"It's a rude reminder that I'm not human," Pixal said, looking at the sunrise. It was a remarkable contrast, the orange light reflecting off her green irises. She looked so human.

Jay didn't know how to reply to Pixal's words. So, in an effort to not make a fool of himself and accidentally use his infamous lightning mouth to hurt _another_ person this morning, he said nothing. Both of them, blessedly, seemed to value the silence more than largely useless words. This was good, because Jay felt that any conversation they had would ultimately lead them back to Kai and his scene that morning, screaming and stripping off his clothes.

They watched the sun rise together for a while before Jay spoke.

"Being human is overrated," he said. "You shouldn't be ashamed of not being one of us." He smiled at Pixal. "I think you're kind of cool."

Pixal looked down. She fiddled with the laces of her boots. Jay had never seen her more uncomfortable than she was now.

Embarrassed, Jay turned from her. _Stupid. Why did I blurt out something like that?_

"I don't think you realize the dilemma I'm faced with by not being human," Pixal said softly, voice almost stolen by the wind. "Lloyd is gone. He was the only eligible heir to the throne. So me and him never stood a chance. Because I'm not human, I couldn't produce an heir for the next generation."

"That's why you were always so cold toward him," Jay realized.

"Yeah. Lloyd had his heart set on me, and…well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for him too. But it never would have worked, so…I brushed him off. I figured it would be kinder to discourage his infatuation now than let him continue in his fantasies until King Garmadon finally broke us up."

_It's funny, in a not-funny kind of way,_ Jay reflected. _Her problem with Lloyd is a lot like the problem I would have had if I'd married Nya._

Jay patted his pocket and found Nya's letter. The wax seal still sat unbroken on the paper. Begging to be opened, its secrets spilled out on the page.

Pixal looked at the letter, and her expression softened. "I guess it was selfish of me to think I was the only one who felt this way," she said. "You've felt the pain of heartbreak more deeply than I ever did."

Jay fingered the seal, feeling now more than ever the temptation to open it. He couldn't, though, and he knew it. Breaking the seal- spilling all of his love's words out on the paper for his unworthy eyes to read- would be like digging up her grave to get one last look at her corpse. It simply wasn't done.

"You're the heir now," Jay said, pocketing the envelope. "Once Garmadon dies, you'll be on the throne, right?"

Pixal nodded. "I'm the last one," she said. "My eyes are fake, but after Lloyd's death, there's no one else to take the throne. Except for Wu, maybe. But I don't think I'd ever be able to convince him to come home." Her eyes were on her feet as she drew her knees to her chin. "I don't know what will happen, honestly. If I become Queen, I could marry, but I couldn't ever have green-eyed kids. So no matter what, the First King's line has ended with Lloyd. The dynasty has collapsed."

"I wouldn't say that," Jay said. "You never know. There's got to be someone out there related to the First King. Some long-lost cousin that will come forward to make a bid for the throne." He winked. "Maybe Cole could be King. He's got green eyes."

Pixal smiled dishearteningly. "Maybe."

The conversation tapered off. Jay picked at a fraying spot in the knee of his pants.

He couldn't understand his own mind sometimes. There were days where he viewed Nya as a bittersweet memory. Where he smiled at memories of their childhood, and sighed wistfully as he recalled more recent pictures of her beautiful face, chin tilted toward the sky as she laughed the most amazing and beautiful laugh.

And then there were days like these, where he felt sick to his stomach with guilt, unable to conjure a single happy thought. Appetite gone, depression deep. Feeling like the worst failure- the worst excuse for a man- since the world's beginning.

"What's wrong?" Pixal asked. "You've got that look in your eyes again."

Jay drew his legs close and set his head between his knees, wishing he could block out the world.

Depression. It always came when he least expected it, casting the brightest days into dark storm clouds.

_I really am the most miserable excuse for a man. I can't even control my emotions._

"Jay…" Her hand rested on his shoulder. He almost brushed it away. But she felt so…warm. He didn't ever want her to let go. And he hated himself for this selfish thought.

"What did you mean?" he asked at last, voice weak. "About people not being barnacles?"

"What, so the difference isn't obvious to you?"

Jay raised his head and gave her a look.

Pixal reached into the water and touched a barnacle. It instantly retreated, closing its white shell tight. She removed her hand. It came out a few moments later, tentatively testing the water before continuing its search for food in earnest.

"I wasn't talking about physical differences, obviously," she said. "I was talking more…philosophically."

"Philosophical? You?"

"Oh, I know," Pixal sighed. "Shocker. Anyways. You know how barnacles live in tight groups. But they really don't seem to interact. If anything approaches them, or if they're left out of the water- out of their comfort zone- they shut themselves into a shell. And that works for them. It helps them to survive."

"But…" Jay prompted.

"But we aren't like that," Pixal said. "We can't just take the bare necessities and survive off that. We need little pleasures- like adding spices to food, or preferring different styles of music. Bland food is just as nourishing as spiced food, but to stimulate our minds- to keep us sane, I guess- we add flavors to our meals. The same could be said for everything we do. We all have different personalities and preferences. Barnacles…" She gestured to the water. "They're all the same. So you shouldn't try to be a barnacle."

There was a moment of silence.

"Pixal, are you feeling okay?" Jay asked, caught between a smile and a frown. "Say that last sentence again, and tell me to my face that you're completely serious."

Pixal stared Jay square in the eyes and set her jaw. Then she wavered and looked away, shoulders shaking.

"Pixal?" Jay leaned forward, trying to look at her face. "Pixal, are you _laughing?_"

"No!" Pixal chortled. "No, I'm not laughing! Stop looking at me!"

Jay leaned back, relishing in the moment, his sadness momentarily abandoned. After all his efforts, he had finally gotten a smile out of Pixal. No, more than a smile. She really was laughing. And she couldn't stop.

"Barnacles," he said when she started to regain her composure.

"No!" Pixal exclaimed, bursting into another fit. She smacked Jay's shoulder. "No, no, no! Jay!"

Then Jay was laughing with her. Laughing until he had a stitch in his side and he doubled over, tears on his face blown dry by the wind.

And it felt _good_.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Prior<em>

* * *

><p>The cell was rank, smelling and looking as though it had not been cleaned once in the thirteen years since Overlord's coming into power. A single lantern hung on the walls, casting long shadows at the feet of Ronin and Tina's captors.<p>

"We have a problem, Dark Knight," Overlord said coolly, standing before his two prisoners. "They have not answered my questions. Check their mouths. Do they have tongues?"

The Dark Knight stepped forward, taking Ronin's mouth in his firm grip, squeezing to force his mouth open.

"He has a tongue," the Dark Knight said. He was a short, sturdy-boned young man, looking no older than eighteen winters. With the most brilliant green eyes Ronin had ever seen. Could he possibly be related to the First King?

"I see. What about the girl?"

The Dark Knight released Ronin's face and grabbed Tina. Her deep brown eyes widened with fear, but she made no sound as Overlord's henchman forced her to open her mouth.

Ronin's blood burned with carefully concealed rage as Tina was examined.

"You have tongues," Overlord said. "Shall I open your throats to see if your voices have sustained some sort of damage? Does Borg only hire mutes as his spies?" He struck Ronin's face with the back of his hand. Pain flared under his skin and stars gathered in his vision. He blinked them away and ground his teeth.

"Not a word from either of you," Overlord growled. "Do you have so little respect for authority? No wonder you work for that rebel, Borg." He struck out again, hitting Tina's larynx with a fist. Her eyes bulged and she let in a sharp breath, tears filling her eyes. Rage filled Ronin's belly, and he couldn't stop a quiet snarl. _No one_ could hurt his Tina like that and get away with it.

Overlord regarded him smugly, with slightly raised brows.

Ronin realized his mistake. His rage turned to backpedaling panic. If Overlord had suspected Ronin and Tina's relationship before, he now had confirmation.

"I will ask one more time," Overlord said. "This is your final opportunity to save yourselves. Why, if you cooperate, I may even consider letting you go home!"

Ronin and Tina said nothing. In Ronin's mind he prayed to whatever forces ruled the world- be it the First King, Cyrus' god, or some other entity entirely- that they might escape. Endure and escape.

Overlord stood tall over his kneeling prisoners, hands clasped behind his back. "Where is Cyrus' fortress?" he asked, his voice a menacing, almost inhuman growl.

Not for the first time, Ronin was tempted to speak. But, as he had each time before, he resisted, staring unblinking into Overlord's soul-piercing gray eyes. He could not betray Cyrus. He would die before allowing this monster to obtain the information he wanted.

Overlord stared back, seemingly caught between frustration and amusement. "You have wasted your lives," he declared, waving a hand to the Dark Knight, who retreated into a corner of the room and returned with a large stone mallet in one hand. The rumors about this Dark Knight's strength had not been exaggerated. "You have squandered your final opportunity for survival. But please, don't get your hopes up just yet. I have no intention of killing you until you answer my questions."

With those words hanging in the air, he gestured to Tina. "Break her legs."

Before Ronin could process what was happening, the Dark Knight raised the mallet and brought it down on Tina's left leg.

She couldn't help the restrained whimper as bones snapped. Ronin's didn't expect her to. She'd never been very good with pain.

Ronin had to look away as her lower leg began to bleed. He didn't dare try to comfort her: any noise on his part, any sign that he cared, would only hurt Tina worse in the long run.

With considerable effort Ronin breathed evenly, giving no visible indication to Overlord that he cared about his wife's suffering. His jaw tensed, and he forced it to relax. Though, hidden behind his back, he allowed his fists to clench.

Another loud crack. Ronin spared her a glance in the corner of one eye, chest tight with emotion.

Tina teetered on her knees, then fell forward, unable to catch herself with her hands bound behind her. Her blue dress- sewn herself not too long ago from expensive material he'd given her as a gift- was now splotched with purple as her broken legs bled.

Ronin narrowly held back tears. Why was this happening? What was so important about Cyrus that Overlord thought it necessary to hurt them? As Lord Julien's chief advisor Cyrus was an important man, yes. But beyond that, what could Overlord possibly need to know?

Whatever his reasons, they weren't good. And Ronin could not allow Cyrus to be hurt any more. He'd already lost Liana and his wife to Overlord. Ronin couldn't bear the thought of Cyrus losing Jay or any of his close friends because of Ronin's cowardice.

But Tina…

Her fists were clenched, fingernails digging into her palms, bleeding. Her dark eyes pleaded with his. There were no tears yet. Just pain, and lots of it. Her breathing came in stifled gasps. Under her rumpled dress Ronin could see the unnatural bend to her legs. The second break had happened on her right knee.

A lump formed of guilt and bitter resolve rose in his throat. He just had to keep quiet until they left. Then he could help Tina. Maybe Overlord would leave their cell unlocked, and he and Tina could escape.

But Tina… She may never be able to walk again, he realized. If they ever attempted to escape, he would have to carry her out of here.

_And just how do you plan to escape the island, let alone this fortress, Ronin?_ he asked himself. _You have no way to get home. Cyrus has probably counted you among the dead, just like Liana. _

Relishing in his accomplishment, no doubt, the Dark Knight backed away from Tina, the mallet swinging in his hand.

Overlord smiled. He took the mallet from his henchman and stood over Ronin. "Should I break you, too?" he asked. "I could find a more delicate instrument and break each of your fingers. One by one."

Ronin stared back, but still offered no response. _Go ahead, you snake. Beat me until I can't even remember my own name. I won't say a word._

Overlord was silent a moment, casually returning the stare. "Dark Knight," he said, "what do you think of the girl? Would she be a good addition to my breeding program?"

There was a moment of tense quiet. Ronin knew Overlord was baiting him, so he maintained the wicked man's gaze without visible emotion, though his insides were all twisted as the rage inside him struggled to find an exit. _If my hands were untied, Overlord…_

The Dark Knight answered slowly.

"She is…older than most women you have, Master," he said. "She looks like she's already given birth a number of times, but she still has some life left, I suppose…"

_Bastard,_ Ronin cursed in his mind, finally breaking Overlord's gaze to look at the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight did not hold his gaze.

Overlord looked satisfied. "Very well," he said with dip of his chin. "We can keep her alive." He turned for the door. "I have work to do. Dark Knight, I want you to run an assessment of her abilities. Tell me how she does. If the stone warriors will like her."

There was a pause.

"…Master?"

Overlord turned back, anger written on his face. "Must I repeat myself?"

The Dark Knight looked down. "No, Master. It's just…her legs. She will need immediate attention if you want her able to walk again."

"Bah." Overlord waved a hand dismissively. "Is that why you hesitate? Don't worry yourself. She'll have her care. An hour's wait won't hurt her legs any more."

"…Yes, Master." The Dark Knight offered him a stiff bow. "It will be done."

Overlord nodded curtly and left the room. The Dark Knight stared after him, expression unreadable.

Tina sniffled. Ronin met her gaze, barely able to keep back tears of his own as she began to cry weakly. She was so pale. Her body trembled against the filthy stones. With all of his heart Ronin ached to help her. Talk to her. Touch her. But they had both agreed on the Black Bounty not to speak, and his hands were bound the same as hers. The best he could do was continue to look her in the eyes and hope his thoughts- his desperation, his empathy for her- could provide some small bit of support.

Why couldn't he _do_ something?

Finally, the Dark Knight looked back at them. But place of his former cold, ruthless stare, there was sympathy. His eyes no longer glowed with a hateful light.

"All he wants is information," the Dark Knight said. "Tell me what Overlord wants to know, and I won't have to do this."

When Ronin said nothing, the Dark Knight knelt before Ronin, tentatively touching his shoulder. "Let Cyrus take care of himself," he said. "You know that he's able. Please, don't waste your lives trying to be heroes."

Ronin's resolve finally snapped. Overlord wasn't here anymore, so what did it matter? He bared his teeth at the Dark Knight and spoke, his voice full of malice. "Where is Cyrus' daughter?"

The Dark Knight seemed surprised by Ronin's voice. "Um…alive," he said. "Liana's all right. In a cell nearby. Nobody's allowed to go near her. I don't know why, but Overlord hasn't interrogated her."

Ronin allowed himself to feel a little bit of relief. Just a little. _Poor girl,_ he thought. _At least she's faring better than us. If this man's word is to be trusted._

Suspicion seeped into his mind with that thought. What if the Dark Knight was just playing nice to get them to talk? He'd succeeded to a point so far, if that was the case.

"Please," the boy said, his green eyes imploring. "I don't want this to happen any more than you. Just…please, tell me what my master wants. I won't tell Overlord that I disobeyed him, and your wife should be left alone until her legs are healed."

Ronin ground his teeth. Cyrus had been his mentor and best friend for so many years. To betray him now would be to disregard all that Cyrus had ever done for him.

"I get it," the Dark Knight said. "You have a difficult choice to make. I've been there. But let me give you some advice." He paused, looking at Tina. She seemed barely conscious, her auburn hair dark with sweat.

"You have to consider your priorities," the Dark Knight said. "Which is more important to you? Your honor, or your family? Cyrus, or your wife?"

That's where the Dark Knight's logic faltered. Cyrus was just as much Ronin's family as Tina. Ronin had practically been raised by Cyrus. He'd been one of the first to welcome little Liana into the world. The first to befriend John- or Jay, as he preferred to be called now. He couldn't let them down.

"Ronin…" Tina moaned. She looked about ready to faint from the pain, eyes rolling back in her head, lips quivering, skin eggshell white in the lantern's light.

Ronin ground his teeth, unable to look away. He couldn't let her continue to suffer like this.

"Ronin. That's your name?" The Dark Knight forced a smile. "Mine's Cole."

"I don't care what your name is," Ronin snapped looking back at him. "You hurt my Tina. She may never walk again. I'm not afraid to return that favor."

"Ronin," Tina said again, barely coherent. "Make it stop… Please. Please make it stop."

Ronin pulled at his ropes, desperately wishing to break them so he could take her broken body in his arms and comfort her. His helplessness filled him with wild, animalistic desperation. He needed to do something for her! He just needed to _get to her! _He couldn't save himself- Overlord had made it very clear that he'd missed his chance. But he could help Tina.

Cyrus could take care of his own. If Ronin continued to resist until he was finally killed, then Overlord would just have his Dark Knight take more people from Cyrus' group and hurt them too.

…What if Jay was taken…?

Ronin couldn't bear the thought. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the images that followed, and felt his chest tighten again. He could hardly breathe.

"Where do you want me to start?" he whispered at last.

* * *

><p>The sky was high behind the clouds long before Besai and Kai came back from the river. Besai stooped to enter the cave first, shivering, dress clinging to her wet skin. Kai came behind her, walking stiffly, wearing only his pants. He regarded the room with a cool, impassive glance. Jay sat to the side with Merv. They both looked worriedly at Kai, who met their eyes for a moment before moving on.<p>

_It's like he's two different people,_ Cole thought as Kai moved close to the fire, where Wu sat on a cushion. _There's this stone-faced Kai. Then there's the other Kai who wears his heart on his sleeve. _And speaking of his heart...

Cole's eyes wandered down to the tattoo on Kai's chest, and he suppressed a grimace. The mark was bad enough on women. To even imagine such a thing on a man- on _Kai_- made him sick. Overlord was a terrible, terrible creature.

"Good morning, Kai," Wu said, a cup of hot tea cupped between his wrinkled hands. He smiled affably. Then he also noticed the tattoo, and he faltered. "Ah, Merv made breakfast. Please, sit." He asked Merv to fetch Kai a bowl. It was done quickly.

Kai stared at the hot bowl of grain boiled in broth from the bird they'd eaten last night. He gave it to Besai and continued looking about the room.

"Here." Pixal held out Kai's rumpled shirt.

"Thanks," Kai grunted. He slipped it over his head and finally sat at the fire next to Besai. Merv quickly procured another bowl for him, but Kai shook his head.

"Looks like you were right, Wu," Ronin said. He stood with his back to the cave wall, spinning his hat between two fingers. "The weather's turning pretty quick. It'll probably start raining soon."

"Why did you ever doubt me?" Wu's eyes sparkled, and he sipped at his tea. "I've been here for over twenty winters. I know the weather here better than anybody."

Sighing, Ronin placed his hat on his head. "My men are probably battling this storm in the middle of the ocean right now. I hope they're doing okay without me."

"Men?" Cole repeated.

"Ronin came on a ship," Wu said, smiling as though Cole had said something funny. "Or didn't he tell you? Cyrus sent Ronin on a ship to collect the slaves since…" He gestured to Cole. "…the Dark Knight isn't bringing them back anymore."

Cole froze. "How do you know about that?"

"I've been involved in your doings for a lot longer than you realize, child."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cole found himself glancing at Sage, who still slept on the floor with Chedva.

"Hurting you and your family is the furthest thing from my mind," Wu reassured him. He paused, taking in Cole's expression. "But…understandably, you need a lot more than verbal affirmation from me. Here." He held out his hand. "May I see your Blade?"

Cole snorted. "Why should I trust you with it?"

"Because I know what its power is."

Cole paused.

Wu's smile softened. "As Prince, I spent a lot of time studying the Old World. I know a few things about the Blades and their workings."

"Like what?"

"Like…they're not magic," Wu said.

Cole stared at him for a moment. "Then what are they?"

"Let me look at it and I'll tell you."

Reluctantly, Cole pulled the Blade from his pocket. Wu took it with a nod, squinting. "My eyes aren't what they used to be," he sighed, holding the Blade at arm's length. "A clear taaffeite Gem," he observed. "One of the rarest- and most powerful- Gems in the world."

"What does it do?" Cole asked.

"It purifies things," Wu said, handing the Blade back to Cole. "Take a bucket of refuse, release some of the taaffeite's light, and…" He waved his hand. "…clean water. It will pull the dross from gold and silver with a simple command. Stop trees from rotting. Diseases from spreading."

"So it's a healing Gem," Cole said. "Like Zane's Blade?"

"Zane's Blade is a clear diamond, I'm assuming? Diamond is helpful, but much less potent than a taaffeite." Wu took Cole's hand, feeling the gray skin. He spoke in a low whisper. "Diamonds cannot reverse a Transformation. Taaffeites, on the other hand…"

Cole's pulse spiked, and he pulled his hand away.

"I have your attention, then." Wu stood stiffly, leaning on his cane. "Follow me outside, and I'll show you how it works."

Cole sat in stunned silence for what seemed like a million pounding heartbeats.

He could be _human_ again! He wouldn't have to worry about succumbing to Overlord's command, or losing himself to bloodlust and killing his companions.

…He would be vulnerable again. Things that he had walked out of unscathed before- like when Nephilim smashed his nose with her foot, or when he put his hand in the fire- would actually hurt him.

This made him pause further. Had he really become so comfortable with his new body?

_What would Sage want?_

Cole looked at her again. She was so beautiful, skin dark and smooth. Chest rising and falling as she slept, baby snoring softly in the crook of one arm. Even back in Overlord's cell, knowing that at any moment he could snap and murder her, she stayed by him. She loved him with all her heart, not caring even the slightest bit about his Transformation. And she knew that he loved her the same- why, his love for them was the reason he'd managed to defy the Overlord's command in the first place!

And Overlord…

Cole knew he had to go back and fight. There was no way around it- it was his destiny. He was part of the First King's prophesy. Didn't they have a better chance of winning the fight if he was a stone warrior?

"Cole," Wu said, snapping Cole out of his thoughts. "Are you coming?"

Cole's eyes wandered the room. Everyone else went about their business, completely unaware of the internal battle Wu had thrust in Cole's face.

"I…can't," Cole said. "Not yet. I'm sorry. Thank you."

Wu sat again with a heavy sigh- because of the pain it caused his old joints to sit, or because of Cole's decision, he did not know. But for a few moments after that, neither spoke.

"You were talking about Ronin's ship," Cole said at last. "I'm still confused about this whole thing. Why is he here, while his ship is heading back to Ninjago?"

"I already told you," Wu said. "He came to rescue the slaves for Cyrus."

Cole shook his head slowly. "I can't believe he managed it," he said. "Um…how much do you know of my part in it all?"

"I don't know much," Ronin said evenly as he approached them from behind. "So how about you give us a refresher, Dark Knight?"

There had been no malice in his voice, but Cole couldn't help but cringe as Ronin addressed him that way. Nothing made Cole more uncomfortable than hearing his old alias, and it showed in his mannerisms as he tried and failed to meet Ronin's eyes. It didn't help that he found something familiar about the one-eyed man. Had they met before? Perhaps on one of the Dark Knight's raids. Cole always tried his best to forget faces from his old work: it made it easier to cope with the guilt.

_But if Ronin knew me, wouldn't he say something?_ Cole asked himself. Then as a horrible afterthought: _I wonder what I did to him._

"…Right," Cole began, clearing his throat. "Uh, while I was fulfilling my year-long contract to Overlord as the Dark Knight, I decided to start secretly helping the slaves. I approached this woman named Ryndl, and she agreed to help. Ryndl's job was to take four or five slaves a month to this cove right here, where I would pick them up on my way to do my monthly raid in Ninjago. My excuse for stopping was that I liked the way the water tasted this far downstream, so I'd refill my water barrels here, and then smuggle the slaves aboard."

"Cyrus found the first slaves you sent outside Lord Julien's mansion," Jay interjected.

"I didn't know they'd go there," Cole said. "I just left them in a clump of Northern woods and pointed in the direction of town."

"But before you released them, you ordered them all to never tell anyone that you had let them go," Jay guessed.

"I had an evil, ruthless face to keep up among the common folk," Cole said dryly. "I couldn't have a bunch of slaves running around telling people that I'd let them go."

"Right," Ronin said. "Though, after a while, we figured out that you were probably leaving them behind on purpose. But-"

"Stop it!" Kai abruptly shouted. All eyes turned to him.

Wu set down his cup. "Stop what, Kai?"

Kai stood, face flushed pink with anger. "Stop having a conversation like everything's normal! We all know what I did this morning. I'm losing myself."

"You had a bad dream, Kai," Jay said. "It happens to all of us."

"Well, it shouldn't happen." Kai hugged himself, shivering. Cole noticed for the first time the gooseflesh along his friend's exposed lower arms. Sitting in the river for so long must have chilled him to the bone.

"Kai, we both know I am not much better," Besai said. She shivered lightly, holding a hot cup of tea in her hands that Merv had offered her moments earlier.

"You've _never_ been like that," Kai argued, raising his voice further. "I was completely delirious. I stripped off my clothes, cried, and sulked like a child! I'm _weak_!"

"We're all weak," Cole said. "I've done my fair share of crying after a bad dream. Like Jay said, it happens. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes it is!" Kai's face reddened further. "I am sick and tired of-"

"Kai," Wu interrupted. He stood, placing a hand on the enraged man's shoulder. "I think it's time we talked. Come outside with me, please." He looked at Cole, then Besai. "Give us a few minutes of privacy, please."

Kai resisted Wu's pull at first, but eventually relented and followed the old man outside.

As they left, Besai sniffled. With tears, or because she was cold? Probably both, Cole decided.

"He _is_ getting worse," Besai admitted. "Yesterday morning, you were all asleep. Kai woke up for the first time after he…was healed. And he wouldn't stop crying. For a long time, all I could do was hold him and ask what was wrong. He never answered." She shivered. Merv draped a blanket over her sister's shoulders and sat beside her.

"He took the earring back," Besai whispered, tears in her eyes. "But he did it to trick me so that he could leave us and let Overlord kill him. I don't think he really loves me anymore."

"I don't believe that for an instant," Jay said. "Sure, he's been a little distant lately. But that just means that he needs time alone to sort through his thoughts. Trust me, I've been there."

"Yeah," Pixal agreed. She hadn't added much to any of their conversations today, and Cole was surprised to hear her speak up now. "I think Kai still cares for you, Besai. He probably took the earring because he wanted to give you one last good memory of him before he…left."

After he _was healed_. Before he _left_. Here they all were, trying to ignore the obvious. Kai had left to fight Overlord. He'd practically committed _suicide_. He'd been dead. As horrible as it sounded, it was the truth. Although Cole understood their desire to dodge the actual D-word and pretend that it was less of a big deal than it actually was, the truth of the matter was…it was a pretty big deal.

"He was willing to…to die for you, Besai," Cole said. "He _did_ die. To protect you and your baby. That's got to count for something." He wasn't really certain protecting his family had been Kai's motive, but he felt the need to say something at least partially positive. Even if it might be a lie. Even if, in hindsight, it wasn't really positive at all.

Besai shook her head sadly. "In this world, dying is too easy," she said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I don't want Kai to do the easy thing. I want him to do the hard thing.

"I want him to be willing to _live_."

* * *

><p>When Misako opened her eyes, the sun was shining through the cracks in the carriage's curtains. She lay on her side, a thick blanket wrapped around her. Her arm throbbed where Senai had injected the syringe in her arm.<p>

_Senai_.

Misako bolted upright, gasping. Her breath was visible in the air, and she shivered, drawing the blanket around herself, as she more closely examined her confines. She was alone in the carriage, though she could hear the heavy breathing and footfall of a horse outside as it pulled them along the road. From the jerky movement of the carriage, Misako guessed that she was on wheels. Which meant there was little or no snow on the roads. Which meant…

…she was in the South.

A chill settled in Misako's bones, and she tucked herself in the corner of her seat.

Garmadon surely knew she was gone by now. Kidnapped by none other than her servant and friend Senai. And she wasn't working alone to be sure.

_Oh, child. What have you done?_

* * *

><p><strong>So much to say... Where should I start? How about barnacles. XD I have a feeling that barnacles could become our little "fandom joke". Like how the John Green fandom is all about metaphors, and the Hunger Games fans are crazy for mahogany. We'll all be like BARNACLES! and people will slowly back away... <strong>

**...or not. :) **

**Ah, Kai. You're doing good. The first step to fixing a problem is acknowledging that you have one. Keep at it! :D **

**I hate Overlord. Have I already mentioned that? Hate hate hate. **

**And Cole's Blade. It's funny how long we've all gone without knowing that much about Raindancer. Now we know! And by the way, I'm pretty sure taaffeite is pronounced tar-fite. It's a person's name. Weird, I know. But it's a real gemstone. **

**All right. I've got a little announcement to make. I'm taking a break. I know I just took one, but man, it's been a difficult couple of months for me. Add to the this stress of trying to tie TG up decently, having a wife to murder, and Guilder to frame for it... *Humperdinck voice* I'm swamped. XD **

**I'm sorry for making jokes. I'll be back hopefully the beginning of March. Though no promises on returning to a normal schedule, because I'll be busy then too. Right now I just need to take a step back from TG and work on other projects. I'll come back hopefully refreshed and with tons of new ideas, and we'll finally have this story finished! **

**In the meantime, I'm about halfway done with the next chapter of Confusion for a Companion. I'll hopefully post it on Saturday. And I'll also try to work on The Ties that Bind. But mostly right now I just want to finish CfaC. So check that out if it strikes your fancy! It feels a little shallow right now, but it does get better. There will probably be about 15 chapters total. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! I'll see you all soon. Please review if you so fancy, it means the world to me. Have a great day! **


	108. The Harlot

**KaitheHotHead1: Lol, I think you're looking at the wrong date in the story description. I'd actually updated a few days after you reviewed. :) Thank for your reviews!**

**Breeze Winder: Hahaha... I like you. Thanks for the review! **

**Kairocksrainbow: Did I already give you that one? Oops. Sorry. :) Thanks for the review!**

**Hullo, people! It's been brought to my attention that it's been a month since my last update. Sorry about that. I've been so ridiculously busy. Even now I'm crunched for time, so on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Harlot<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai stood outside the cave with his arms crossed, wind whipping his hair around his shoulders, wondering if his false face of apathy could fool Wu. Probably not.<p>

"Would you like to tell me what your dream was about?" Wu asked beside him.

"No," came Kai's quick and curt reply.

Wu said nothing for a little while.

From a distance Kai watched the waves rise and fall, rippling in accelerating highs and lows until they crashed against the beach. It had been so calm yesterday. Briefly Kai wondered if this wind was mirroring the storm in his mind. The fluctuations in his sanity, rising and falling like the waves. The wind, screaming like the voices in his nightmares.

Then he scolded himself. Had he really been reduced to such a pitiful state of mind? He was many things, but superstitious was not one of them.

Then his mind graced him with a sharp memory of his time in the afterlife, and he cringed.

What exactly _did_ he believe in, then?

"I used to have frequent nightmares," the old Prince said.

_Oh, what in Mena's name. Might as well get it over with now so he stops bugging me._

"You don't have them anymore?"

"Oh, occasionally." Wu sat stiffly on a rock that had fallen from the cliff face countless years ago, probably in some storm. "But not nearly as often as when I was your age. Do you want to know what kind of horrors were in my nightmares?"

_No,_ Kai thought, but aloud replied: "Sure, I guess." He sat on a lower rock next to Wu. A jagged bump poked his thigh through his pants and he leaped up, selecting a smoother specimen on Wu's other side.

"I had nightmares about being a terrible King," Wu said. "As a much younger Prince many years ago, I was always at my father's right hand, helping him govern, learning all I could. Father said I had a gift for leadership. That I would be the best King since the Collapse. But for some reason, I never shared his enthusiasm."

Kai sighed inwardly, glancing at the mouth of the cave. He was hungry. And this wind, coupled with the hot, bright sun and the smothering humidity, made his anxious to get back inside. Even if it was a bit claustrophobic in there.

"It wasn't until my father was on his deathbed that I realized why I felt so uneasy about ruling." Wu stroked his beard, eyes on the distant rippling ocean. "Do you know what my father told me that finally shed light on the source of my uneasiness?"

Kai shook his head.

"He told me about the deadly secret that our family had been keeping since the First King's rise to power, Kai. A secret about an almost dead religion called the Way."

Kai's heart stopped beating for about a hundred years. His blood ran cold.

"So you've heard of it," Wu said, scrutinizing Kai's expression. "And your association is not pleasant, either."

Kai went from crossing his arms to hugging himself, gripping his biceps tightly. As if the pressure would keep him from falling apart.

"Kyle died because of the Way," he whispered. _Because of me. It's my fault. _

"What was your nightmare about, Kai?" Wu asked softly.

Kai shot back an icy stare. "Don't you know already?" he hissed. "You knew everything. You knew how to find us, and you sent Ronin to retrieve us." His voice rose. Wavered uncertainly. "You knew that I _died!_"

Wu nodded slowly. "And you knew the Way," he said. "Yet you did not believe."

Kai clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering as his body shook. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help _anything_ anymore. So ridiculously helpless.

"Maybe I don't want to believe," Kai said. "Because any god that sends people to that fiery pit of eternal death is a big load of celestial scum."

"He didn't create that…fiery pit of eternal death…for us, Kai," Wu said gently. "He created it for the fallen angels. Some humans just…follow them there."

Kai looked away. "If your god is really as powerful as Kyle's book said, then he could stop us from following those _fallen angels_. He could save us. Hey, if he cares about us so much, then why doesn't he _tell_ us?" Kai threw up his arms. "The whole world is going to Hell, and he just sits up there and watches. He isn't using those all-powerful hands to cure people of this blood plague. He isn't using his incredible wisdom to defeat the Overlord. He's just…" He faltered, swallowing hard, wishing away an image of his sister. Dead, following those so-called fallen angels to eternal death.

"Kyle told me stories about how his god…walked with people," he said, weakly. "He…he healed diseases, raised the dead, stopped storms…he was so powerful. And he used that power to help people. He loved them. Now…" He looked down. "To be honest, I don't think that Kyle's god and yours are the same person."

Wu said nothing. Because he had nothing to say, or because he was waiting to see if Kai was finished?

The latter, apparently, because, after watching the waves crash against the shore a few more times, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"There's a beautiful, tragic love story about a man who loved a harlot," Wu said. "He sold everything he owned to purchase her, saving her from cruel masters. He clothed her, he fed her and loved her…and in the end, she betrayed him, chasing the fallen angels as frivolously as a child chases butterflies, not caring about the cliff at the end of the meadow she was about to tumble over."

He held out his wrinkled hands. In Kai's mind he imagined Wu standing at the bottom of the cliff, catching the child- or the harlot, whichever analogy he was still using- in his arms.

"Over and over again he'd tell her not to go near the cliff. It's not safe. You'll get hurt. But over and over again, she disobeys."

"I've never been told about a cliff," Kai said. "That's not very fair. Do some people follow the fallen angels without ever being told what they're doing is wrong?" He thought of all those people that visit the First King's temples. Oblivious to the lie that they were following. If it was actually a lie.

"God's truth is seared into every person's heart at birth," Wu said. "Why do you think I had those nightmares? I knew, deep down, that the path I was following would lead to death. You know it, too. Everyone does."

He placed his hand over his heart. "It's up to us to decide whether or not to listen to that voice and seek out the truth- which you will find, if you only search for it. Which is what I did. What Cyrus did, and Misako, and so many others that live secret lives all over Ninjago. We all listened to the voice and followed the Way."

He pointed to Kai's heart. "What baffles me is how you've tasted death, yet you still refuse to listen to that voice in your heart." He shook his head. "You're the harlot, Kai. You know the evils that you sleep with, you know how bitter they are. And yet you cling to them instead of running to the arms of your true lover."

Upon further reflection Kai realized he knew this analogy. It was in the book Kyle had read. There was a story in it about a prophet who married a harlot, representing that god's love for mankind, despite its wickedness.

"Why would God ever love someone so dirty?" Kai asked.

"Why do you love Besai?" Wu retorted.

"It's not the same, and you know it," Kai snapped. "Besai was forced into it. The harlot you're talking about is working voluntarily."

"Wrong," Wu said. "You're just as much a slave as Besai was. And you hate every minute of it."

"But you just said that I _cling to it_."

"You _do_ cling to it. But you also hate it." Wu sighed, wrapping his hands around his staff, rubbing the old wood. "Memories of what happened to you…it's a drug, Kai. You love them, you hate them, and you think you cannot live without them. It's the same with sin."

After a moment of silence, he stood. "I can see that I'm confusing you, son. Why don't you go inside and eat. Think about my words. They will eventually make sense, I promise."

"Eat. That's the best thing I've heard you say all morning," Kai muttered. He stormed back to the cave, leaving the old man behind.

"Oh, and Kai?" Wu called out.

Kai paused near the cave's entrance and turned.

"Besai seems like a sweet girl," Wu said, standing stiffly. "I would reconcile with her before it's too late." His eyes darkened. "We are only human, and her well of patience will eventually run dry. I don't want to see either of you alone."

Kai stared at Wu, an inexplicable uneasiness biting into his marrow.

Then he turned and stomped into the cave.

* * *

><p>"We need to come up with a plan," Pixal said. She sat by the fire, stroking Suki's shiny brown feathers. The large mechanical bird napped with her legs outstretched, head on Pixal's lap. It had been a while since Besai had last seen it up close. It really was a big bird: when she stood upright its head almost reached her hip.<p>

"A plan for what?" Cole asked. "We haven't even decided what our objective is yet. You kind of need a destination before you choose your path."

Jay sighed, rubbing Momo behind the ears with two fingers. The little pup's eyes darted around, eagerly taking in its newly-enlightened surroundings. His tail twitched every time he saw someone move. "Cole's right. It's time we came to a decision."

"We've been talking about this for days now," Pixal said. "Are we fighting, or are we fleeing? I understand, it's a hard decision. But we can't sit idle forever. Ronin, when did you say your ship was returning?"

"In two weeks, if the weather allows," the one-eyed man replied promptly. "They're just delivering the slaves Wu rescued to Cyrus, then returning for us, provided we…you know, survive."

"Yes. Very optimistic." Pixal turned from him, meeting every eye in the cave. "I say we vote. Right now. No more waiting. Who is in favor of us hiding here for two weeks, waiting for Ronin's ship to take us home?"

When no one spoke, Pixal continued. "I say we stay," she said. "Everything has a weak spot. Overlord is no exception. With Wu and Ronin, we have two fresh perspectives on our situation. I am confident we can come up with a plan."

"You don't know Overlord," Merv bit off. "Your only interaction with him was, what, one conversation before that girl Yuki helped us escape?"

"But we _did_ escape," Jay said. "I'm with Pixal. We stay and fight."

Pixal nodded her thanks. She looked to Cole.

Cole looked terribly uncomfortable under the Nindroid's gaze. He sat opposite Pixal at the fire, rubbing Sage's shoulders.

"No," he said quietly. "We need to get out of this place."

"I am with Cole," Sage added. Her dark hand stroked Chedva's hair. "We have too much to lose. We must leave."

"My vote is no as well," Merv said firmly. She looked to her sister.

The decision was hard. Besai pondered it in the silence, sweat hot and slick in her closed palms. Going back to Ninjago- going _home_- was a very desirable option. Escaping, putting a little extra effort into making sure they weren't found, slowly recovering and living peacefully together. Her, Kai, Ahlie, and their baby.

…But what about her other children?

Her girls were still in Overlord's hand. Alfdis was precious few years from coming of age and going to the brothels. Atgas would soon follow. Besai could never leave them to suffer. She couldn't turn her back on them, as she had with Alyx.

"Yes," Besai said softly, looking to Kai, who sat beside her. "We fight. I'm tired of running."

Pixal dipped her head, then turned to Kai, who immediately fled her piercing stare, dark eyes finding refuge in Besai's hands. He took them in his own, saying nothing for a long time. Besai stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs.

_He will say no,_ she thought, dread chilling her blood. Didn't he understand just how much was at stake? Yes, he had been hurt, but so had she. So had they all.

But wasn't that all the more of a reason to fight back?

Besai thought back to those days only a few short months behind her when she had been Overlord's slave. When she hadn't owned her voice, her body, or even her own thoughts.

That's where Kai was now. Violated. Hurt. Lost.

Why wasn't her love enough to heal him, now that they were free? His love had been enough for her…

"I want out," Kai said, voice quiet but firm. "I don't want to fight. We have to leave."

Besai looked down, swallowing past the knot in her throat.

Pixal exhaled, nodding again. "Should Wu or Ronin have a say in this as well?"

"I'm gonna stay and fight no matter what you choose," Ronin said. "And Wu…"

"I will stay, no matter what you decide," the old man said.

"But if my input is any help," Ronin continued, "I think you all should know that the reason I decided to stay on this island instead of heading back with my crew is because I thought you all would help me."

"And what made you think we'd help you?" Cole asked sharply. "Why are you even here, anyway? Are you a bounty hunter hoping to swipe a few of Overlord's treasures? Or were you hoping to kill the Overlord yourself and become a hero?"

Ronin uncrossed his arms, lips parted, speechless. Jay's face visibly contorted with anger, and he glared at Cole.

"You don't remember, do you?" Jay asked at last. "You _really_ don't remember."

"It's all right," Ronin said quietly. "If I was in his shoes, I'd try to block it out too." He offered Cole a thin-lipped smile. "And I probably look a lot different with the eyepatch, huh?"

Something clicked in Cole's eyes. He exhaled a soft, solitary "Oh…"

"I can't believe you would have forgotten something like that," Jay said, voice low.

Cole's reply was slow in coming. "I…make a habit of not remembering faces. And Ronin does look like a different person with…um, the eyepatch."

"What am I missing here?" Pixal asked.

Cole hesitated, obviously unwilling to go into details.

"About two years back, my wife and I were spies for Cyrus," Ronin calmly filled in for him. "We were working on a job for him in the Julien mansion."

"I was wondering why you looked familiar," Pixal said. "You worked in the stables, right? You were the guy who always put the tack on the wrong shelves."

"Well who can blame me? All the parts look the same. Anyways, Tina and I are collecting intel, all is well for several months, and then…" He gestured to Cole.

Cole swallowed, not meeting anyone's eyes. Sage touched his arm, and he took a deep breath. "Overlord wanted some of Cyrus' underlings to interrogate," he said. "So I went to Ninjago, did some poking around. I learned about Ronin and Tina, and I took them."

Pixal motioned between Ronin and Cole. "After an encounter like that, I can't see how you're not at Cole's throat."

Ronin smiled wanly. "Tina and I weren't talking, and Overlord got frustrated. He stormed out, telling Cole to try a more…intimate tactic on Tina. But Cole liked Overlord's idea just as much as we did, and he convinced us to talk."

"I remember this," Sage said. "It was the day before I learned I was with child. Cole got in trouble because he disobeyed Overlord, and his parents were taken."

Cole's expression darkened. "Things were okay before that," he said. "Not great, but at least my family hadn't been involved. Add to that the news of being a father…it gave the Overlord a lot more leverage over me."

He cleared his throat again. "I think I interrupted you, Ronin. Continue."

Ronin nodded, pulling his diamond Gem from his pocket. "Well, through a long series of misadventures, I ended up with this little guy. I met Wu after that, then I stowed away on the Black Bounty. But Tina got left behind." He stared at the Gem, a touch of bitterness in his one deep, chocolate-colored eye.

"That's why I'm here," Ronin said at last. "I've been working behind the scenes ever since then, helping Cyrus with the rescued slaves, hoping that one day I'll find Tina." He chuckled dryly. "I guess you're right, Cole. My vote doesn't count. I'm staying, regardless of what you decide. I'm not leaving without Tina again."

"Your stories don't match up," Kai said, adding his first thoughts to the conversation. "When you first showed up you said something about needing to take care of your family. Which implies that you already have one in Ninjago."

Ronin palmed the Gem and smiled at Kai. "My kids," he said. "There're three of them, two girls and a boy. I was making sure they were in quarantine so they wouldn't get the plague. That's probably why you never saw me while you were with Cyrus, too."

Kai said nothing.

"Well, that's my sob story." Ronin looked to Pixal. "Now I say we need to come up with a plan. I stayed on the island instead of returning to make sure my kids are still okay because I want to end this. Hosts, I am _so_ ready to end this, and I know all of you are, too. You're just afraid. But let me tell you right now, we don't need to be afraid."

Cole snorted.

"No, I'm serious." Ronin leaned forward, showing them his Gem again. "Listen, you guys. Overlord loves fear. He thrives off of it. Everything he's ever done to you was to ensure that you _stayed_ afraid of him. But what happens when you stop being afraid?"

There was silence.

"He becomes afraid of you," Kai finally spoke. "I've seen it. When Kyle spoke about the Way in my cell, Overlord tried to split us up. He became afraid."

"I saw it too," Sage said. "On the night before Cole was Transformed. I used Moonsong to force Overlord from our cell." She looked at Cole. "Have you seen it?"

Cole pondered this a minute. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I have. Right before I killed Colvyr's body, I saw a little bit of fear."

"These are some very good observations," Ronin said. "So what does this tell us? What does fear indicate about any opponent?"

"That they can be defeated," Jay said.

"Bingo."

"Excuse me, did you miss the part where I said I've already killed Overlord's first body?" Cole asked. "He _cannot_ be defeated. Sure, he was a little afraid. But I'm sure the excruciating pain of my sword cutting his throat was what caused it. Nothing else."

"So are you saying that Kyle's words were physically hurting Overlord, causing him to look afraid?" Jay countered sarcastically. "Kai, what did Kyle say again?"

Kai almost didn't answer. He looked away, eyes hurt and sad. Besai squeezed his cold hands.

"He said several things before he died," Kai began at last. "But Overlord kept interrupting him before he could finish. Like I said, Kyle's words disturbed Overlord." He drew his legs close, shivering. "Maybe…maybe if he hadn't intentionally aggravated Overlord to try and save me, he would still be alive."

"Kyle was a good man," Ronin said. "It's a shame that we lost him. But there will be time to mourn later. Kai, we need to know what all Kyle said to you before he died. There has to be a clue somewhere. What _exactly_ did Kyle say to scare Overlord so much?"

"I don't remember it all. There's what we talked about last night- _Peace I leave with you, my peace I give unto you…_- but that's really the only thing that stuck with me. Besides…" He paused.

"Yes?" Ronin prompted.

"Kyle…he told Overlord that he knew what he was. And that he knew how to defeat him."

Besai's blood froze in her veins. Her whole life Overlord had portrayed himself as an invincible, immortal figure of authority. Hearing Kai say that there was actually a way to _defeat_ Overlord had her fearfully glancing over her shoulder, wondering if he was going to pounce on them at any given moment.

Kai apparently had a similar train of thought, because he looked at Nephilim, seemingly asleep in a low corner of the room, and spoke quietly. "Should we even be talking about this around her?"

"It's fine," Ronin said dismissively. "Asleep or not, she's not going anywhere. She doesn't even understand the Ninjagian tongue, right? Ignore her for now. We're not done."

"Done doing what?" Kai asked. "We voted to go home. Unless two of you change your minds, we're stuck. No planning anything until we arrive at a consensus. It's only fair."

"Then I change my vote," Cole said. He smiled grimly. "I have an idea."

Sage looked between Cole and Nephilim, visibly torn. Then she nodded. "I trust you," she said. "I will change my vote too. We are fighting."

Cole nodded gratefully, then took out his Blade. "This is a little risky. But, of course, the same could be said of anything we do against the Overlord." He looked at Ronin. "Remember what we talked about the other day? Overlord could be a Gem, or Blade. Gems could probably be destroyed just by throwing them against a wall, or smashing them with a rock or Blade. And Blades, like a stone warrior's skin, have to have faults somewhere. What if we were to go to his fortress and destroyed every Blade and Gem we could find?"

Wu choked on his tea. Pixal pushed off from the wall, eyes skeptical but intrigued.

"I hope you're not about to suggest that we waltz in and do all of this as Overlord stands by and watches," she said.

"We need to distract him somehow," Cole agreed. "Him and his stone warriors, if possible. Flush them out of the keep, at least for a few minutes."

"But remember what else I talked about?" Ronin asked. "I said Overlord could have a Gem implanted in his body. Just destroying whatever Gems or Blades we happen to find in his fortress might not work."

"If we make the situation convincing and dangerous enough, Overlord might leave his most valuable Gems and Blades behind," Cole argued.

"How many stone warriors are there?" Jay asked.

"Thousands. Those Overlord doesn't use are comatose in storage rooms in the keep." Cole tapped his forehead. "I'm going to guess that Overlord is able to wake them all with just a thought if he suspects danger to warrant it. So we'll want them out of the keep as well, in case Overlord catches on to what we are doing before we're done."

"This is all good in theory," Pixal said. "But what scenario could we create where Overlord would order every one of his stone warriors out of the compound?"

"Fire?" Jay suggested.

Cole scoffed. "What would we set on fire? It's a stone fortress. It's not like he's some frivolous nobleman with tapestries and carpets everywhere." He paused. "No offense."

"None taken," Pixal said.

"I guess you're right," Jay admitted. "Even if the fire did flush the stone warriors- and Overlord- out, we wouldn't be able to get inside and destroy the Blades. All we'd do is bury them under debris."

"Which would surely hinder Overlord's cause," Pixal said. "But it would harm ours as well. Also, a fire would mean risking the lives of any slaves working inside the keep."

"And how would we break Overlord's Blades?" Jay asked. "We're doing this under the assumption that they have faults. How would we find these faults?"

"They don't necessarily need to have faults," Cole said. "What's the only thing strong enough to cut a diamond?"

"Another diamond," Jay answered after a moment, nodding slowly. "So…maybe if we're careful, we could break Overlord's Blades with our own."

"Break them how?" Pixal asked. "What does it take to destroy a Blade's power?"

"The Gems," Wu interjected. "You needn't even worry about the Blades themselves. Just shatter the Gems- they hold the power and sentience of your Blades."

"So that's why my Blade has no power or voice," Besai said, feeling the long dagger's sheath at her side. "It has no Gem."

"That's probably it, Besai," Cole said. "But my Blade doesn't seem very…sentient. It hardly ever talks to me. And even when it does, it's in rhymes."

Wu pondered this for a moment. "Let me see your Blade, son."

Cole unsheathed it and set it in the old man's wrinkled palms. Wu squinted at the Gem.

"It's broken," he remarked. "See here, one of the prongs holding the Gem in place is crooked."

Cole leaned in to look. "Hmm. It's barely off. I hadn't even noticed before you said anything. Was that a mistake while it was being made?"

"Doubtful. See, there's a scratch here, too. It looks like it was damaged deliberately. Or perhaps during a fight?"

"It wasn't me," Cole defended himself. "Raindancer's had its…quirks the whole while I've had it."

"I'm not implying that it was you," Wu assured him. "Likely it happened during Mena's Stand seven hundred years ago." He noticed Cole's expression. "Is something wrong?"

Cole shook his head. "No. It's just…weird to hear someone talk about legends like that as if they actually happened."

"Do you doubt that they did?"

Cole hesitated. "Well…if it did happen, then the details have probably been convoluted by the Priests over the years. Embellishments have been added to deify the hero they call their god."

"You're a lot like your father," Wu chuckled. He looked about the room. "Should I explain the history of our Patriarchs? I know you have all heard it, but as Cole said… Let's try to sort the fact from fiction."

"Start from the beginning," Jay said. "To make sure everyone has heard it." He looked at Besai as he said this last part.

"All right." Wu smiled, pouring himself another steaming cup from his pot by the fire. "The Patriarchs," he said, "are Blade wielders who later became the rulers of Ninjago. Mena, the First King, is my ancestor. His Blade was Raindancer. Nen, wielder of Stormstrider, became Lord of the Western realm. Which used to be on the northwestern coast of Ninjago until recent years when they immigrated to Keitorin. Duskweaver was wielded by-"

"Beun," Pixal guessed. "First Lord of the North."

"Yes. And Morningbloom was the Blade of Ara, the only female of the five. Her husband was Lei, Moonsong's wielder."

"Ara and Lei were my ancestors," Kai said. He tucked his knees close to his chest, staring with vacant eyes at the fire. "Overlord killed Lei during Mena's Stand."

"That's right." Wu placed his cup on the floor. "Overlord, as we know, is the one who initiated the end of the Third Age. The Patriarchs arose shortly thereafter to confront him. Their battles persisted for nearly a year before Mena's Stand."

"They say that's when Overlord was defeated," Jay said. "Though I find myself doubting that…"

Wu chuckled ruefully. "I tend to lean toward this Overlord being a different creature than the one who caused the end of the Third Age, Jay. Though, these theories about him being a Gem have me reconsidering that. Now. Ah, where was I?"

"Mena's Stand," Cole said.

"Yes. The final battle that, coincidentally, happened on the plateau atop the cliffs above us." Wu pointed with a finger above his head. All eyes followed him upward solemnly.

"Lei and Nen had been captured by Overlord. There had been an agreement between the remaining three to give up their Blades in exchange for their teammates' lives. Overlord set the time and the place for the trade- these cliffs, at dawn." He lowered his hand.

"It is said that Overlord appeared on the plateau in a flash of light, dragging Nen and Lei behind him. Nen appeared to have suffered many serious injuries, not the least of which was…" Wu gestured to Jay. "…the loss of his leg."

"And…Lei?" Kai asked.

Wu regarded him soberly. "Lei's mind had left him," he said. "He was described as having cackling laughter, trembling bones, and shifty eyes, all the while raving about the end of the world; that the Fourth Age belonged to Overlord."

"Those are very specific details," Jay said. "Where did you get this information from?"

"Ara's journal," Wu said. He motioned to a sack against the wall. "I…took a copy of it with me when I came to this place, to study it."

Jay's eyes lit up. "May I look at it?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course. But please be careful with it."

Jay leaped up to retrieve it, and Wu continued his tale. "No one ever knew what had been done to him while in Overlord's custody- they never got the chance to ask. Because when Ara saw how far gone her husband was, her heart was filled with rage, and she attacked Overlord. Overlord responded immediately by sinking his teeth deep into Lei's jugular, killing him."

Pixal exhaled slowly. "That's a lot darker of a tale than the one the Priests tell," she remarked. "_The Patriarchs gathered on the cliffs and fought valiantly- for at their head, Mena had taken the power of God as his own…_, as the texts say. Lei was supposed to have died protecting Mena, not…" She tapered off uncomfortably.

Besai lifted a hand to her throat. What a horrible way to die. She could easily understand why Ara had been driven to provoke Overlord, but the consequences…

"_I relive every detail of that day in my dreams,_" Jay read from Ara's journal. "_My Lei's horrible, broken laughter. Nen's vacant eyes as he bled out- he would have surely died, if not for Beun's healing Blade._

"_But above all I remember Overlord's expression as Mena finally succeeded in driving his Blade through Overlord's heart. Not a hint of fear in those cold eyes. Just amusement. A cruel grin, Lei's lifeblood staining his mouth like a wild dog after a hunt._

"_And, in the last moment before Overlord's body collapsed, dead, Mena grinned, too._

"_Mena was never the same after that. Cold and aloof, he put the world back together with a fist of steel and put himself at its head, declaring himself the First King. He became disillusioned, believing that he had taken on the power of God to singlehandedly defeat the Overlord. I think the trauma of that battle broke his mind. But I dare not confront him: I have too much to lose, now that Rei has been born._

"_His instability has roused fear among the people in recent months. There has been talk of rebellion, but no one seems to have the heart for it anymore. The people are tired of the massacres following the Collapse, and will pay whatever price necessary for peace. Mena is taking full advantage of this, abusing his power in the name of keeping his people "safe"._"

Jay looked up, apparently done.

"Mena was assassinated sixteen years after that entry," Wu said. "His seventeen-winters daughter, Naphi, became ruler in his stead. She was slightly less obstinate than her father, and allowed Beun and Nen into her council. This led to the separation of the land: North, South, Middle, and West, all independently governed, but protected under the King's banner."

"That isn't right," Pixal argued. "The realms were all there from the beginning of the Fourth Age, given to the Patriarchs by the First King as gifts for their loyalty."

"History is written by the winners," Wu said. "Mena won the battle; he wrote history as it suited him. This…" He gestured to the book in Jay's hand. "…is a much more trustworthy account, at least in my eyes, than anything the First King might have written. Because this is a private, first-hand report from a relatively neutral party in the whole ordeal. Could some details be off? Of course. No one is perfect. But she appears much more sincere and humble than any of my ancestors were." He leaned back on his cushion.

"But I reached this conclusion after years of study, both here and in Ninjago. I encourage each of you to do your own research in this manner: don't let others tell you how to think. Question even my words, and you will do well in life."

"Hmm," Cole grunted, shaking his head. "Well, that actually explains a lot…"

"What do you mean?" Pixal asked.

"At the beginning of the passage Jay read. That part about Overlord grinning."

"What about it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jay closed the ancient journal. "Overlord never died. He possessed Mena, returned to the Eastern island, and made his subjects believe he was a god. And his daughter, Naphi? Sounds a bit familiar."

"You don't know that for sure," Pixal said defensively. "Mena is God, and God defeated the Overlord. If your theory is correct- and that's a huge _if_- then that means Overlord defeated himself. Which isn't a tactically sound option."

"He _faked_ his death," Jay argued. "So that he could play the part of the hero, gain the unwavering loyalty of a battle-weary people, and…" His expression darkened.

"…And rule them from behind the scenes for over seven hundred years," Kai finished. His forehead dropped to his knees. "Look at us! We've been his pawns this whole time. He's made us into modern-day Patriarchs for his amusement. Nen and Jay with their legs, Lei and I with our insanity…" Slowly, he looked up. "That journal mentioned Ara's son, Rei."

"Yes," Wu answered. "She didn't find out until after Lei died, but she was carrying his child."

Kai's head dropped again like a stone. He sighed, saying nothing more.

Besai found herself drawing her own knees close, feeling cold despite the heat of the fire. Had Overlord even predicted that she would become pregnant?

_Even when I try to rebel against Overlord, I still play into his hand. _

"Beun, they say, is the one who gathered the people after the Collapse, while Overlord was wreaking havoc," Jay said. "He was the peacemaker. Which sounds a bit like Zane. Ara has a pretty obvious resemblance to Besai. And Mena…" He looked at Cole. "Well…this is assuming that Lloyd wasn't even supposed to be a Knight in the first place, and Cole is Mena's counterpart. But you don't have anything in common with Mena. Unless you're actually related to the First King. You do have those green eyes."

"No." Cole shook his head adamantly. "Hosts, no. My family was hardly a step above beggars. I haven't even lived in a real house since I was three. There's no way we could be related."

Jay glanced hesitantly at Wu, who, for once, seemed uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation, not meeting anyone's eyes. "If you say so…"

"Your plan, son," Wu said to Cole. "If you are confident that Overlord's conscience is within one of these Blades or Gems, we need to come up with a way for Overlord and all of his stone warriors to leave the keep so that you can destroy them."

Cole blinked slowly at Wu, as if lost in a trance. Then he looked at Nephilim, still asleep in her solitary corner. "Okay," he said. "I think I have another idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! Just when you think you think you know what's going on, Overlord has to throw another monkey wrench into it! <strong>

**I'm sooo glad that we finally got into the Patriarchs' history. I've been waiting to tell you guys about it for so long it's been tearing me apart. **

**Ten reviews last chapter! Whoo! Best birthday present ever. Thank you so much. :D I've gotta go. Thank you so much for your patient and kind support, and I hope to "see" you soon! Bye!**


	109. Sunseeker

**Hello from the other siiiiiideeee! :D How was your month? (It's sad that I've started saying that instead of "How's your week"...) **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Gosh darn, we're so close to the end. I think, for once, that my estimate is going to be spot-on: this story will be over by chapter 115. I'm writing chapter 112 right now. Tearing. My. Heart. Out. Ugh. X'D Overlord is really putting up a fight! I was bawling the other day at 3 AM in part because of his shenanigans. What I put up with for you people... **

**Hey, random question: If I were to bring back one of the dead characters, which one would you like me to revive? *cough* Just out of curiosity, of course... ;) **

**Anyways. On with the show! I hope you guys can find something in this chapter that you liked, and you can tell me about it in a review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunseeker<strong>

* * *

><p>In a brilliant flash of yellow light, Overlord used Sunseeker to transport to the place where he'd left Nephilim. It was a shame. He would have used the Blade earlier, but it had still been gathering power from the last time he'd sent Cimmerian to Ninjago.<p>

Cimmerian, the foolish dead boy. Overlord felt a warm surge of satisfaction and calm every time he pictured the boy's broken body.

It had been almost three days since Sanguine's death, and the scene was no longer fresh. Old imprints in the sand, nearly blown smooth by the wind. When he dug with his fingers in a dark patch, he found sand granules coated in black. He placed a few on his tongue. Even as old as it was, Overlord recognized the taste. Blood. Sanguine's blood, definitely. Sweet; a little coppery. And then a fishy aftertaste.

So that was it, then. Sanguine was dead. Or at least seriously wounded, judging by the copious amounts of blood he found as he dug further.

_So…you mind telling me what we're looking for?_ Sunseeker asked from Overlord's pocket.

_What I just found,_ Overlord countered icily. No matter how he reprimanded the Blade, it refused to show him respect. A cliché rebellion that one would expect from a teenager, not an age-old, highly intelligent piece of equipment.

_Cool, cool. Hey. Does that mean we're done?_

_We're not going home yet,_ Overlord growled. _And call me Master, you worthless, antiquated Blade._

_Heh. If I was really worthless, you wouldn't be carrying me around in your pocket now, would you?_

The infuriating Blade was right, of course. There was nothing Overlord could do to punish it. Not now, at least. It was too valuable to break, and months of isolation seemed to do nothing to dampen its spirit.

_Do you see any caves in the area?_ Overlord asked, wishing to get the job done soon so he could run home and stick the Blade in a box where it couldn't bother him with its incessant disobedience.

_I'll check for you, Commander._ The Blade made a few obnoxious beeping noises.

"Stop that," Overlord muttered. "It isn't necessary."

_Sure it is!_

"No, it is not."

A pause.

_Yes it is._

Sunseeker was smart enough to quit there. Blessed silence reigned in Overlord's head for the better part of a minute while the Blade checked the surroundings.

_Ahead, about three hundred feet._

That hill. Of course, Overlord had already suspected that on previous ventures out of the compound. But he'd never bothered to visit it until now. _Bring me in, Blade._

_Yeah. I have a name, you know…_

_So do I, _Overlord was tempted to say, but he didn't. No need to stoop down the Blade's level.

Another yellow flash of light enveloped Overlord. When it dissipated seconds later, he stood in a dark cave. He took Morningbloom from another pocket and held it out. Its soft purple light illuminated the space, and he moved to the table to light a lantern. As he did so, he ran a finger across the table. Little to no dust. It hadn't been abandoned long for longer than a few days. When he'd left Nephilim.

His eyes continued around the cave. A cot with a thin blanket neatly folded at its foot. Cups, washed and dried in an open crate by the small pool of water. Everything in order. So Cole and company had not left in a hurry. Which meant that they had probably returned to this place after Nephilim's attack, discussed how unsafe their current position was, and moved on. After burying Sanguine's body.

_The body._ Overlord's blood ran cold. Where would they have put it? He needed to see it.

_No dead bodies in the near vicinity,_ Sunseeker said helpfully. _I think I see a lizard carcass a hundred yards west, and a shrew that's been cooking in the rocks above us for days. Eew. Nothing bigger than a bird, though._

No body. Overlord became frantic.

Well, not _frantic_. But worried, definitely. He scurried around the cave slashing open boxes with Morningbloom, checking their contents for a clue. Bloody rags, clothes, _anything_ that would indicate that there had been a wounded person here. There were a few wet rags that had been hung- meticulously arranged, typical Dark Knight style- next to the pool to dry. Completely clean, not a hint of blood.

_I don't understand!_ Overlord slashed the wooden boxes at random, shattering bottles, splintering wood, and shredding cloth. _Nothing, nothing, nothing!_

_Hey, chill,_ Sunseeker thrummed in his pocket. _I said no bodies. That means no Nephilim, either. She isn't dead._

"I don't care!" Overlord thundered, slamming Morningbloom's pommel into the table. The wood cracked, splitting into two pieces, toppling to the floor. "I don't care about the girl! I only want Sanguine _dead_!" Though Sanguine did not realize it now, he had the knowledge that could bring down Overlord's empire. All his hard work wasted because he had decided to leave that male Nindroid's supposedly dead body in Sanguine's cell. Nobody seemed inclined to stay dead. Ever.

There had been so much blood- _Sanguine's_ blood!- at the river! If he wasn't here, and he wasn't dead, where was he? In no condition to travel, that much was certain.

Too much blood. It was impossible. Sanguine _had_ to be dead. No body, but no ashes from a fire that may have been used to burn the body…

Overlord caught a glint of something dark and metallic under the broken table. He stooped low and felt under the broken edge of one side, fingers closing around a hand-sized box that had been fastened with hooks to the underside. Eagerly he slammed Morningbloom's edge into the crack. No need for a key; Morningbloom's powers would phase through any mechanism keeping Overlord from his prize.

Only…the box did not cut open.

Overlord paused. No material was strong enough to stop his Blade except…

Vengestone. His Dark Knight had a vengestone box. How? Where would he have gotten such a thing from?

Maybe that didn't matter. The Dark Knight could have gotten it anywhere: a family heirloom, one of his raids… Perhaps he'd seen it in a market, found it attractive, and purchased it before even coming to the Dark Island. Vengestone was rare, but not impossible to find.

The point was, he had one, and Overlord couldn't open it.

_There's a little sack of keys over there._ Sunseeker pulled at his mind, directing his gaze to the left. To the crates that he'd demolished. Overlord pounced, catlike, upon the pile, quickly finding the keys. The sack had been torn by Morningbloom. Only two keys sat inside. One a tarnished silver color, the other black. He took the black one and shoved it into the box's lock, twisting forcefully, and opened it.

Overlord froze.

He wasn't sure what exactly he'd expected. A few small trinkets, precious in the Dark Knight's eyes and worthless to everyone else. Maybe some money. Or that diamond Gem that had disappeared from his stash about a year ago.

A Blade sat inside the padded box, emitting a soft green light. Trying to find its master. Overlord touched it gently, his suppressed emotions struggling to reach the surface in a manner much like a man drowning in the ocean.

"Truethorn," he murmured softly. The Blade did not react to his touch. Overlord knew that it wouldn't: its ability to see and feel the world around it came from its master. It felt what she felt, saw what she saw. _Neph._

Nephilim!

Overlord stood, discarding the cursed vengestone box that had trapped the Blade's consciousness. If the Blade was active, that meant Nephilim was nearby. She would be able to feel her Blade again.

And, with a little time and concentration, Nephilim could use her Blade's powers.

* * *

><p>Cole's plan was risky, but after spending a few minutes going over the details, even Kai reluctantly agreed- at Besai's insistence- that they should try it. And at sundown, they commenced what Ronin adequately named "phase one" of the scheme.<p>

Everyone sat in the cave in comfortable silence. Jay read his book. Cole played with Chedva and spoke in hushed tones with Sage. Ronin sat by the fire, humming little tunes as he whittled bits of wood with his knife. Wu drank his tea- and hobbled outside several times to empty his bladder. Merv and Besai prepared a meal from fish Ronin had caught.

"I have not had a chance to talk with you for a while," Merv said quietly to Besai as they sat to the side of a bed of coals extracted from the fire, mixing ingredients in a pot. "How are you doing?"

Besai ran a hand over her stomach. She knew it would be a few weeks yet before the baby would begin to show, but she could feel it in her: the increasing firmness of her belly, the painful cramps, and the random- but thankfully still infrequent- bouts of nausea.

"I am okay," Besai said. "A little scared. I will start feeling very sick soon. Then I will slow everyone down more. I don't want that: I'm already a burden."

"No, you're not," Merv assured her, dipping a finger in the pot to taste it. "But that's not what I meant." She gestured to Kai, who dozed near the entrance of the cave, a blanket rolled under his head. "It must be hard staying patient with him. I'd be so frustrated having to put up with that."

Besai's skin warmed, and she broke eye contact with her sister. "I have trouble sometimes," she admitted. "But…it's a little easier to be patient when you cherish someone. Kai…" The warmth penetrated deep into her marrow, and she felt her face flush. Not so much with embarrassment as with affection.

"You really love him," Merv whispered.

"Yes. Why are you surprised?"

Merv shrugged. "I just find it hard to imagine anyone- especially you- getting willingly involved with a man. I don't think I could do it. Especially with someone so…needy."

"He was not always like this," Besai said defensively.

"But why do you stay with him now that he's different?" Merv asked.

Besai touched her sister's hand, feeling the familiar, uneven textures of the burn scars. During their years as slaves, they had communicated with each other largely through touch. Quick hand squeezes and arm brushes. A few moments of eye contact. Though they had rarely spoken to one another, these little gestures offered them solace. Promises that, though they likely wouldn't ever make it out of their prison, they could take comfort in knowing that they had each other. Through the highs and lows, this one thing remained ever constant.

"Well…why do you stay with John now that he is different?" Besai asked.

Merv blinked, then allowed a ghost of a smile to lift her lips as she stirred the pot with her free hand. "Point taken."

Besai released Merv's hand. "I have faith that Kai will get better."

Merv tasted the soup again, then handed a spoon to Besai. "For your sake, I hope he does. Taste this."

Besai dipped the spoon into the mash and touched the steaming contents to her tongue. She grimaced. "It's a little salty."

"It's the fish," Merv admitted. "It's hard to make it taste good." She sighed, adding another pinch of spices. "But we know better than to complain, hmm? We've had worse."

Besai nodded absently. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"How are…_you_ doing?" Besai asked. "It looks like Jay is doing better. But…" She pointed over her shoulder at Nephilim, who sat awake, staring daggers at anyone who dared look her in the eyes.

Merv's countenance fell as she scooped out two bowls of food. It was time to get started. "The plan will work," she said. "That's all that matters. She is very loyal to her father." With that, she handed two bowls to Besai, exhaling slowly. "I'll grab the wine."

Besai stood, heart beating fast in her chest as she took the bowls to Cole and Sage. She met Cole's eyes and held them firmly. _You had better be right about this._

Cole nodded gravely, understanding her meaning. This was their last chance. If this plan failed, it would mean swift and certain death for each and every one of them. A terrible gamble, but they were out of options.

Besai went back to the pot and scooped out a bowl for Kai. She was tempted to let him continue to sleep, but she felt that he needed to be awake for this. The final hours of calm before the storm.

Besai knelt next to Kai and caressed his forehead with a light touch. "Kai," she whispered.

Kai's whole body tensed. He opened his bleary eyes and recognized her, relaxing slightly. "Mm?"

Besai shifted her hand to his shoulder and helped him sit up. "It's time," she said.

Kai groaned softly, rubbing his eyes with his thumb. He took the bowl from her and leaned back against the cave wall as he blinked away sleep.

"Thank you," Ronin said to Merv as she offered him a cup of wine. He smiled a warm but sad smile, meeting every eye in the room. When he reached Nephilim, she stared back icily. Ronin did not flinch as he began his speech.

"I've always been a frank man, so this will be short," he said, speaking in the Dark Tongue as they had agreed earlier. "Through our discussion this afternoon, we believe that we have discovered Overlord's origins. And tomorrow night, we will initiate our plan to defend the islands of Ninjago and Keitorin. This could be our last meal together." He paused a moment, then continued. "I will not lie to you. This is a dangerous plan. However, I am confident that we can do it with our God's help."

Besai and Kai exchanged a glance, confused. Cole, too, looked at Ronin with a slight frown. This was not a part of the plan. Pixal, noticing her companions' expressions, sat a little straighter. She did not understand the language Ronin was speaking.

"I know this seems a little abrupt," Ronin continued, looking at Wu, "and I know that few of you share my sentiments. But I would like to offer a prayer to God. Because of all our assets, He is the greatest."

Wu nodded his agreement and bowed his head.

Ronin raised his eyes heavenward, speaking while the rest of the cave sat in perplexed silence, not certain how to react to Ronin's spontaneity.

"I thank you, my God, for Your mercy and Your power. For uh… For protecting each and every one of us through the years as we walked our separate paths in life, and for eventually bringing us together for Your glory. I pray for continued protection, and for strength as we head to the battlefield. Give us the wisdom we need to defeat our enemy." He breathed quietly a few times before continuing. "And give us the courage to stand up and fight, no matter what odds we face. Let it be done in Your name."

"Yes," Wu murmured. There were actual tears in his eyes as he patted Ronin's knee. Then he turned to his guests, "It is natural to be afraid. I understand that as much as any of you. But let me tell you this now: there is absolutely no need to fear for your life if the creator of the universe is on your side."

"What are you saying?" Kai asked, not coolly, but not completely warm either. "That we'll be invincible if we convert to your dead religion?"

"Don't you remember our talk last night about death?" Wu asked. "There is spiritual death, and physical death. But the same could be said of life. One can be the healthiest man in the world, but be dead as a stone in his soul. Or you could be like Ronin: obvious flaws in his appearance, but so, so beautiful and alive on the inside."

Ronin scoffed, looking away.

"How can you tell the difference?" Cole asked.

Wu regarded him sadly. "If you are dead on the inside, you will know it. But back to Kai's question. When I speak of not fearing for your life, I am talking about physical life. Overlord may harm your body. But if you let God stand by your side, then there is no power in this world that can harm your spirit."

"Amen to that." Ronin raised his glass, smiling. "To knowing Overlord's weakness, and for having God's power on our side." He drank, then passed the cup along to Sage, who declined and gave it to Jay. The Western nobleman drank, then, to Sage's obvious annoyance, handed the cup to Cole.

"Cole," Ronin said, switching to the Ninjagian tongue as the cup was passed to Merv, who drank hesitantly, grimacing at the bitterness. "Where's your violin? We should have a few songs tonight."

Cole obligingly grabbed his violin from its hiding place in a roll of blankets, then sat again on the floor by the fire and ran the bow across each of the strings. Satisfied with the sound, he began to play a slow tune. Even the howling wind outside seemed to stifle itself, not wanting to miss even a beat of the music.

"It brings me back to the old days," Kai said, his arm lightly around Besai's waist.

Besai realized then that she had sidled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

This was the first time he'd touched her this way in a very long time. The thought filled her with a bittersweet sense of ease. A month ago Kai had always been this way: a hand in her hair as they dozed in bed in the mornings, a hand on her leg as they ate their meals. A hand on the small of her back to pull her close for a hasty but sweet midday I'll-see-you-in-an-hour kiss.

"What do you mean?" Besai asked.

"Music," Kai explained. "It just…I don't know. It reminds me of my childhood." He smiled wanly. "And by childhood, I kind of mean any time before this whole mess began."

"Mm." Besai understood what he meant. Her own childhood had ended the day her _mess_ began, too. The day Overlord burned her home and massacred all of the "useless" men and women in the Western settlement. As if he had the power to decide what made a person valuable.

"You're very good, Cole," Ronin said. "I've never seen anyone do that hand-shaking thing as well as you do."

"Vibrato," Cole corrected. As he said this the song took on a slightly different, faster melody. Besai found herself following the rhythm in her head. _One two three…one two three…_

Kai picked up his bowl- he'd set it on the floor during Ronin's speech- and tasted it. His nose wrinkled. "It's salty."

Besai found herself laughing breathily. "Yes. It is."

Kai shook his head, but continued eating anyway, ravenously. They hadn't eaten in many hours. "Where's your food?" he asked between bites. "You should be eating too."

Besai shook her head. "No. I'll wait for you."

Kai stopped and pushed the bowl into her hands, frowning. "Take care of yourself," he said sternly- a strange but welcoming tone to Besai. At least he wasn't being completely impersonal and passive.

"No," Besai shoved the bowl back onto his lap. "I'll wait a few minutes. Please, Kai. I'm fine. I ate a little as I helped Merv."

Kai relented.

Cole's song ended, and he set down his instrument. On Sage's lap, Chedva cooed. She liked the music.

"What song was that?" Ronin asked. "I don't recognize it."

Cole shrugged. "I don't know. It was just something I came up with on the fly."

"Man…" Ronin breathed. "You know, your talent really makes me wonder what on earth you're even doing out here. I mean, how does such a…" He gestured to Cole. "…soft-spoken, gifted musician and family man end up as the Dark Knight?"

Cole ran his fingers along the neck of the violin lightly he might as well have been stroking flower petals.

"It's a long story," he said. "And believe it or not, this violin plays a big part in it."

"Do tell," Ronin said. "We have all night."

When Cole said nothing for a while, Ronin sighed. "Well, I'm going to tell you my story. Maybe then you'll warm up to me a bit."

"Do go on," Cole said.

"My dad was a man in Cyrus' personal guard. He and my mother died during that fever epidemic, what, eighteen years ago, I guess? Anyways, Cyrus took me in. I met the most beautiful girl there, Tina, and when we came of age we got married. Had a few kids. We worked as spies for Cyrus. Kind of low-danger jobs, like pretending to be servants in the Julien mansion, collecting rumors and such from the other workers."

His eye took on a distant quality as he relived countless happy memories in his head. His smile softened a touch. Became a little heavier. "Tina loved music," he said. "And one of her favorite songs was 'Till Sunlight's End. All day long she'd be humming it, or one of her other favorite tunes. But I never got tired of the repetition. Her voice was just too pretty."

"You're speaking in the past tense," Pixal said. She'd said nothing up until this point; Besai had almost forgotten she was even in the cave with them. "What happened to her?"

Ronin's single eye drifted to the cave's entrance, lost and lonely. Without a partner. "She's alive, hopefully," he said. "Living with the other slaves."

Cole fingered the violin strings, brow creased. "I stole your life from you," he said quietly. "I tore your world apart so I could keep my own intact."

"I forgave you a long time ago," Ronin said. "Don't beat yourself up." He breathed deeply through his nose. "We've all got something on this island that we want. For some of us, defeating the Overlord may be the prize you're after. For others…" He nodded to Merv and Besai. "…You're former slaves, obviously. So you've got children on the island that you want to get back. I've got my Tina. The important thing is, we all want something, and destroying the Overlord is the only thing in our way. I think we can work together and get rid of him." He switched to the Dark Tongue. "I know we can, since we have his weakness."

In the shadows, Nephilim shifted. She seemed especially restless right now. Good. Besai deliberately ignored her. Cole picked up his bow and, after a moment of contemplation, began another song.

Besai's heart quickened as the melody filled the cave, and she pulled away from Kai.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

Besai took the now almost empty bowl from Kai and set it on the floor. She stood, taking Kai's hands in hers, and pulled him to his feet. "The song," she said, setting a hand on his shoulder, the other still clasped in his.

Bewildered and hesitant, Kai set a hand on Besai's side, holding her at arm's length as she began to dance, pulling him with her.

"It's the song," Besai tried again, moving her feet, hoping she was doing the footwork correctly. "The one that we danced to on our first night. In your father's house."

"Oh," Kai said, staring into her eyes with an unreadable expression, his feet moving mechanically with hers.

For a while they danced to Cole's song, the cave washed in silence. Were everyone's eyes on her and Kai? The thought made Besai uncomfortable. She forced herself to keep dancing. Though, it was difficult to really enjoy herself with Kai being so stoic. Was he upset with her? She felt a jolt of fear. What if Kai got so upset that he never wrapped his arm around her waist again? Or he could stop giving her little those admissions of what's going on in his head, like how certain songs made him think of home? He could stop trying to make her eat before he did.

He could stop caring.

The tension became unbearable. Besai broke eye contact with him, and felt her face flush pink and warm as a newborn baby's skin. She wanted to hide herself in Kai's shirt. But she did not dare.

_I'm too far into this to quit, _she told herself, firming her jaw, taking a deep breath to force the blood from her face.

Oh, when this song was over, she was going to retreat outside and have herself a long, mortified cry by the river.

"Your footwork is terrible," Kai said, jolting Besai from her thoughts.

The blush returned. "Sorry," she said meekly.

"No. Don't be." He pulled her a little closer, weaving their fingers together. "I can handle getting my toes stepped on."

As they turned with the slow steps, Kai's earring momentarily caught the firelight. A painful thing to catch a glimpse of: that earring was Besai's reminder that, only three days ago, Kai had deceived her so that he could fight the Overlord. Perhaps he'd put himself in harm's way with the intention of dying, perhaps not. Perhaps he truly didn't care for her anymore, and only kept the earring so she'd stop pestering him about it.

"Thank you," Kai said.

"For…what?"

Kai lengthened his step, bringing himself a few inches closer to her. He bit his lip, not meeting her eyes for a moment. Then he offered her a nervous smile.

_Nervous_. It was one of the cutest, most relieving things he'd done in a long time. Besai smiled back. Overcome with emotion, she took a chance and closed the distance between them, brushing her cheek against his.

They danced as one. Or at least they tried to: Besai tripped over Kai's feet more than once. But when she started to stumble he would tighten his arm around her, never missing a beat, keeping her steady.

"I need to stop," Besai whispered.

Kai's hand clasped hers a little tighter. "Why? Don't…don't you like this?"

"No, no," Besai stuttered uncomfortably. "No, I like this. I was saying…_I_ need to stop. Doubting you."

There was a moment of silence. "I don't blame you," Kai said. Their close contact caused Besai's cheekbone to vibrate as Kai spoke. It was not an unpleasant sensation. She wondered if he felt the same about her voice. "I haven't exactly been the greatest husband lately."

"No," Besai said again, quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know," Besai admitted weakly. "Sorry. I should not have said anything."

"No, please," Kai said, voice so sweet in her ear. "You're fine. I think I get it."

Tears pricked Besai's eyes, and she closed them, trusting Kai to keep her on course.

"I know I've said it before," Kai murmured. "But the last time I said it, I kind of…put you to sleep and ran off." He applied a little more pressure with the hand on her back. Besai felt his heartbeat through her own chest as they were pressed together. Besai's breath quickened with anticipation.

"I love you," Kai said, breaking the final barrier at last. "I know I'm not that great at showing it. And I know that in a little while I'll probably get all…distant again and act like I don't, but I do. Um, love you."

With that broken barrier came a flood of suppressed emotions. Like a rising tide Besai's eyes flooded with tears. She pulled back a few inches, took his head in her hands, and kissed his forehead. Kai did not return the gesture, but he did not shirk from it either.

He still had a long journey ahead of him on this road to recovery. But at least now Besai knew he was trying. Trying very, very hard.

And, little by little, he was succeeding.

_We won, _Besai thought, arms around his shoulders as they continued to dance, though the song had long since ended. _We won._

* * *

><p>As Cole played his second song, Merv walked with trembling legs to Nephilim. The girl glowered as Merv sat beside her.<p>

"Hey," Merv whispered timidly, not meeting her daughter's eyes. "I brought you some food."

"I don't want it," Nephilim answered, looking away. Her voice had little bite to it anymore. Her bruised skin was sallow, her gray eyes lost and mournful.

"Please," Merv pleaded, scooping a spoonful of the fish from the bowl. "You have eaten nothing in days. Just one bite."

Nephilim looked to her mother again. She seemed to notice how Merv's whole body shook, and she smiled grimly. "Call me Mistress," she said. "Then I will consider it."

_Child,_ Merv thought sadly, _why are you behaving like this? If you are hungry, just eat._

Merv held Nephilim's eyes, fighting back a bitter wash of emotion. She swallowed. "Let me see your wrist, Neph."

Nephilim allowed Merv to undo her ropes. Merv took Nephilim's wounded hand in hers and peeled back the bandages, revealing the swollen red cut. A wound Besai had inflicted upon her. The bruises, too, were the former's handiwork.

"It's infected," Merv said, touching the stitches lightly. Nephilim pulled back with a hiss.

"Hey," Merv said, taking Nephilim's hand back. "Let me see it, please. Let me help."

"No!" Nephilim struck Merv's hand with her good one, snarling. "Let it fester." Then, a little softer, eyes downcast, "Leave me alone, slave."

Filled with grief and shame, skin smarting where she'd been struck, Merv took Nephilim's hands and bound them again. Not too tight.

She moved to stand, but paused, daring to push a few strands of oily hair from Nephilim's face. She was just a child. A beautiful, broken girl.

"I understand," Merv croaked past the lump in her throat. "Your father has held you to such high standards. You…hold far too much responsibility for someone your age. You feel as though the world hates you. And, admittedly, most of it does." She touched her daughter's cheek. "But please, _please_, do not hold yourself to these standards. Do not hate yourself. You could be so much better than this."

Nephilim was quiet for a long moment, unblinking, unmoving. Then she jerked herself out of Merv's touch and snapped her teeth, forcing Merv to retract her hand.

"I will not say it again, whore," Nephilim bit off. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Silently, Merv stood and moved to a solitary corner of the cave, trembling all over.

From the beginning, Besai had always had everything. The strength to smile, even when things were bleak. Otherworldly beauty, while Merv had none. Fertility, while Merv had been shunned because of her inability to conceive after bearing Nephilim. Because she had been so young when she gave birth, Overlord had so callously told her. Her body had been broken by his abuse. Abuse she had endured to save her precious baby sister.

Merv clutched her chest, choking on a quiet sob. She hid her face between her knees.

Besai's children had always been the sweetest little creatures. Tiny smiles, bright eyes, loud giggles. She had been the perfect parent.

And the best Merv could manage to raise was _Nephilim?_ Merv loved her daughter, yes. Despite the bitterness and the hate Nephilim so blatantly cast on her mother, the girl was loved. She had been raised with the best Merv could manage. But it hadn't been enough.

How much more unfair could the world become?

"Hey," a voice beside her whispered. Merv lifted her head.

Pixal sat beside her, concern written in the lines that creased her forehead. "You okay?"

Merv looked away, hugging herself.

"Merv," Pixal said, unfastening her cloak. She wrapped it around Merv's shoulders. "Can I help with anything?"

"No," Merv said through clenched teeth. "Leave me alone."

"I don't think so."

"What do you care?" Merv muttered through the tears. "Shouldn't you be with Jay?"

"What… That's what this is about?" Pixal asked. She sounded incredulous. "Are you upset because I'm friends with Jay?"

"No!" Merv gripped the cloak and cast it aside. "You know _nothing_."

A pause.

"…I guess not." Pixal draped the cloak over her knees. "What's going on? Please tell me."

"Go away." Merv struck out her arm, violently elbowing Pixal's side. The Nindroid flinched, but did not move.

"You're just like Nephilim," Pixal remarked. "Did you know that?"

Merv looked around the room, wondering if the others had heard Pixal's accusation. Probably not: Jay was busy talking with Ronin. Wu had a rag to his mouth as he coughed, attentive only to his own troubles. Kai and Besai… They appeared content, still dancing to Cole's music. Merv had briefly considered pulling Jay out next to the fire for a dance, but the thought was swallowed by Pixal's words.

_Am I just like Nephilim?_ Merv did not want to believe it. Nephilim was…bitter, and angry, and violent, and…

"I'm not trying to take Jay from you," Pixal said. "I'm sorry if it looks that way. We're just friends. If you want him, of course I won't stand in your way."

…Only trying to help. Only trying to be kind. And, just as Nephilim always pushed Merv away…

Merv wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "No, I only want to be friends with him. Like you. I can't ever do what Besai has done."

"You'd go great together," Pixal said.

"So would you," Merv countered.

Pixal's face turned a shade pink. "Moons," she swore, glancing at Jay. "Please, Merv. Don't go planting ideas in my head. I _definitely_ can't have him."

"Okay." Merv smiled weakly. "We can…um, both be friends with Jay."

Pixal nodded adamantly, her face swiftly returning to normal. "Yes. Yes, please." She mirrored Merv's nervous smile. "Can we…put this behind us?"

Merv hesitated. Could she abandon her unwarranted and deep-rooted bitterness? She hardly even understood the cause of it. How could she walk away from an enemy she couldn't even identify?

"Yes," Merv said, pushing away as much pride as she was able. "I will try."

* * *

><p>"I forgave you a long time ago," Ronin said to Cole as the violinist fingered his instrument at the end of the first song. "Don't beat yourself up."<p>

And that was the truth, though it was clear that Cole didn't quite believe him. What would it take for Cole to see that he was being sincere?

Ronin took a deep breath and continued. "We've all got something on this island that we want. For some of us, defeating the Overlord may be the prize you're after. For others…" He nodded to the two sisters, Merv and Besai. "…You're former slaves, obviously. So you've got children on the island that you want to get back. I've got my Tina."

He swallowed hard as he thought of Tina. It had been almost a year since that fateful day when he'd lost her. Most days now, he coped okay. He worked with Cyrus to help rescue the slaves, hoping that one day Tina would be among the rescued ranks. So far, it hadn't happened. But being here, seeing these other slaves with their muted, downcast eyes and quiet, heavily accented voices… He felt a lump of emotion rise in his throat, and he swallowed again painfully. His Tina was one of them. What was she doing right now, he wondered. Was she sitting in the dark, violated and abused, trying to get a little bit of rest before her torment began again in the morning?

…Was she pregnant with the seed of some strange stone warrior? It had been so many months now, she could already have given birth.

"The important thing is," Ronin continued softly, "we all want something, and destroying the Overlord is the thing in our way. I think we can work together and get rid of him." He switched to the Dark Tongue so Nephilim could understand his words. "I know we can, since we have his weakness."

There was silence around the cave. At long last, Sage whispered something to Cole. He smiled, set his bow to the strings, and began to play a new song. Ronin recognized it immediately: he was a bit of a music enthusiast, thanks to Tina's influence.

At the cave's entrance, Besai tugged Kai to his feet and pulled him a little closer to the fire. They began to dance. Awkwardly, though. It wasn't hard to see that there was a little bit of tension between them. Mostly on Kai's side. He appeared the most uptight, letting Besai lead, not sure where to let his eyes settle.

Eventually Kai seemed to acknowledge that Besai was a terrible dancer, and he took over, pulling her a little closer, stepping a little faster, though his shoulders stayed stiff as a rod.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Ronin whispered to Jay at last. His old friend sat a little behind him, reading a book. "He looks a little…awkward."

Jay looked up, closing the book on his finger to save his page. He watched Kai for a moment, hesitating. "He…well, he's been tattooed," he managed at last, uncomfortably. "It's been kind of a hard month for all of us, but he's been hit the worst." He was quiet for a moment as Besai ventured closer to Kai, putting her cheek to his. Kai looked about ready to push her away in a moment of terror. But he didn't. Tensing his jaw, he closed his eyes, dancing with shuffling steps like a blind man.

Ronin had, of course, heard Kai's story. About how he'd given up his life as a nobleman so he could be with Besai. To do that, he must have loved Besai a lot. Maybe even as much as Ronin loved Tina.

And, over the course of a few short weeks, that affection had been almost entirely choked out, leaving mistrust and pain in its place.

_Tina will be like that,_ Ronin thought. _Tina will be hurt and…defeated._ He hoped he could be patient with her through her recovery. Could he continue to love her when, every time he tried to approach her, she'd give him a hollow stare and force him back?

_…Will Tina even want to be near me anymore?_ She had been on the Dark Island for so much longer than Kai, endured so many more men. Would Tina flinch whenever he tried to take her hand? Look away uncomfortably every time he said he loved her? Wake up from nightmares and refuse to let him comfort her?

Ronin's chest tightened at the thought. He would hate to see his love's beautiful brown eyes once filled with laughter and joy her every waking hour, forever downcast and broken. Like Kai's, and worse.

"Merv and Besai," Jay whispered, an affectionate glint in his eyes as he welcomely distracting Ronin from his troublesome thoughts. He smiled at Merv, who sat next to Nephilim, talking to her. Carrying out her part in the plan. "They're both the most amazing, strong, and patient women I've ever known. I don't think I would have gotten better without Merv's stubborn pushes."

Ronin chuckled. It came out dry and humorless. "I'm glad you finally found her," he said. "It must be great, being reunited after all those years thinking she was…you know."

Jay smiled. "Yeah."

_It's good to see him happy again,_ Ronin thought, his heart warming.

He scooted a little closer and whispered in Jay's ear. "Do you like her?"

Jay started. "That's a…very juvenile question for a thirty-winters man to ask."

"Just answer it. Come on, I have to know."

Jay rolled his eyes. "No."

Ronin wilted. "No?"

"No. I have no intention of getting into a relationship with her, or any other woman."

"But Jay-"

"No," Jay said firmly. "I _can't_ get married. Ever."

_Ah. So that's what this is about…_

"Can't, or won't?" Ronin asked gently.

Jay looked hurt.

Ronin sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I understand. Though, I think you're being way too hard on yourself. A real woman would love you no matter what kind of scars you have."

Jay looked away. He set down his book and drew his knees to his chest. He looked just like that little boy again. The one Ronin had met the day after the fire that had killed Jay's adoptive parents and taken Cyrus' legs.

"Hey." Ronin clasped Jay's shoulder in his large, calloused hand and smiled. "Don't give up yet. What was that you just said about Merv helping you get better? I'm not seeing much of that better-ness right now. Ah, Sage!"

Sage turned her head.

Ronin held out his arms. "Can I borrow your baby?"

Sage hesitated.

"Just for a minute. Please? I promise I don't bite."

Sage glanced at Cole, completely engrossed in his music, and stood. She crossed the cave and set Chedva on Ronin's lap.

"Thanks." Ronin grinned. He examined the baby's face. "Wow. She's like…the perfect mix of you and Cole. Skin, eyes, hair… And look at her nose!" He prodded Jay. "Hey. I'm talking to you too. Here." He held Chedva out.

Jay took her uncertainly. "…Wow," he said. "Her eyes look more green every day."

Chedva cooed at Jay, grinning a huge, gummy grin that dimpled her dark cheeks.

Despite a visible fight, Jay's morose expression faded. "Aw…" He looked down, hiding a smile. "No. She's too cute."

Ronin chuckled. "See? It's impossible to be unhappy while you're holding a baby. I dare you. Try to frown at her."

Jay looked back up, doing his best impersonation of a scowl. Chedva giggled, and Jay groaned, breaking into a wide grin. "I can't." He handed her back to Sage. "Thanks."

Cole's song ended as Sage returned to her seat. He set the bow on his lap.

Sage whispered a few words to Cole, gesturing to Jay. They laughed softly, and Cole touched Sage's arm. An absent gesture that he probably hadn't even realized he'd done. Then he looked at Ronin. His smile faltered, and he turned away.

_Hosts. This guy will be a challenge to win over._ Ronin pulled off his eyepatch and tousled his hair. "Is Cole always this…monosyllabic?" he asked Jay.

"You don't know the half of it."

Ronin _tsk_ed. "Well, that's one thing you two have in common."

Jay jabbed Ronin's ribs. Ronin's eyepatch smacked Jay's shoulder. Jay was about to retort with a snarky comment when Cole picked up another melody with his violin. Ronin and Jay both paused, exchanging a glance.

It was one of Tina's favorite songs, 'Till Sunlight's End.

The song, like the other two Cole had played, was slow. But unlike the others, this one was meant to be sung, not played. There were no complicated melodies; it was a simple tune that lilted beautifully, rising and falling like waves in the sea. Wavering highs, rumbling lows. A song that he and Tina had sung together so many times before…

Before Ronin realized it had happened, he closed his left eye- his right eyelid had been shredded during the fight that cost him his eye- and set his eyepatch on his lap.

_Vibrato,_ he thought, wiping away the tears as they wetted his stubbled face. _So that's what it's called?_ Whenever Tina sang, her voice rang much like Cole's hand on the violin. So clear and steady. He could almost hear her voice as Cole's fingers stepped delicately across the strings of his beloved instrument.

When the song was finally over, Ronin opened his wet, blurry eye, and he noticed several things. The first of which was that Kai and Besai were still standing; still embracing, still swaying gently with the final echoes of the song. Kai seemed so much more at ease, his chin on her shoulder, both hands on the small of her back as she held his neck in both her arms.

The second thing Ronin noticed was that Cole's eyes, like his, were filled with tears. This song clearly meant as much to him as it did to Ronin.

The third thing Ronin noticed was that Nephilim was no longer in the cave.

"And the final stage of phase one is accomplished, not with a bang, but with a whimper," Cole whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Snickers* Sunseeker. He's (er...it's) so much fun to write. I'd probably be dissing Overlord like that if I was invincible, too. <strong>

**KAI AND BESAI! YESHHHH! That scene was so satisfying, right? I'm so happy. \^C^/ I love those two. **

**Poor Ronin, though... That guy's had it tough. Don't worry, Ronin. I'm sure you can win Tina's heart again. Who can resist loving you? **

**Out of all these characters, I think Merv hits me the hardest. She's so...real. You know? She struggles with faults that I can really relate with and it breaks my heart watching her struggle. And don't even get me started on precious little Neph... **

**So I actually have two songs that inspired this chapter. The first is The Parting Glass, a beautiful folk song. My favorite versions are by Celtic Woman and Peter Hollens. If you're a fan of a more traditional style, go for Shaun Davey. Go on, give it a listen for Ronin and Tina. It's basically my theme song for them. **

**The second song is My Lovely, by Joel and Luke. After listening to it for the first time I got totally fired up for a dancing scene- and of course, that worked out because I needed a bonding moment for Kai and Besai in this chapter. :') Gah. I love it. **

**Okay. So I have two more points to make. The first is that I have a new poll up on my profile. Go check it out! **

**The second thing is that I, sadly, will not be updating for a while. Now, before you all blow your top, let me explain! I'm writing the final battle, and I'm finding every so often that something I'd written in a previous chapter isn't working out as well as I'd hoped, and I need to go back and revise it. I can't revise things easily if I've already published them. So I'm going to work on these next couple chapters back to back (I'd say I only have two chapters left to write until the epilogue), then I'll publish them all close together in a couple weeks. Does that sound good? **

**Sorry. ^_^; Gah, I didn't have this problem with Overlord's Revenge... I feel really bad. Anyways, your reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a great April! I hope to be back long before May, but we'll see how life treats me and Kira. Bye! (^3^)**


End file.
